<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hiraeth by CJ_Ackerman17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812529">Hiraeth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_Ackerman17/pseuds/CJ_Ackerman17'>CJ_Ackerman17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/F, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Good Uncle Kenny Ackerman, Levi is trying his best, M/M, Mechanic Eren Yeager, Older Eren Yeager, Past Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Top Eren Yeager, Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), dont say i didnt warn you, erwin is an asshole im sorry, hange owns a daycare, redemption fic, self-defense teacher eren yeager, so like don’t find it weird that my characters so emotion lol, there is so many trigger warnings, they’re nothing like their characters in snk, this story is basically one big trigger warning, when i say slow burn I MEAN IT BRO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:54:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>374,520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_Ackerman17/pseuds/CJ_Ackerman17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(n) : a homesickness for a home you can't return to, or that never was.</p><p>He's trying his best, but he's failing. Enrolling his cousin Mikasa to a new daycare was the first step, but escaping Erwin would be his second. And it was a lot easier said than done. Luckily though, he's got someone who has both his and Mikasa's back. </p><p>Or, in other words, a story on how Eren and Hange figure out that Levi is being abused by his current boyfriend, and are there to build him up when he needs it the most. But.. everything goes wrong instead. </p><p> Spotify playlist I made based off of this book -&gt;  type in "Hiraeth (ao3-CJAckerman17)" in the search bar. </p><p>PART ONE : The Trial -completed-<br/>PART TWO : Paranoia -completed-<br/>PART THREE : Hiraeth -in progress, final chapter will be updated on may 30th, 2021.) </p><p>Instagram : cj_ackerman17</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Furlan Church/Isabel Magnolia, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Eren Yeager, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>597</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. PART ONE : THE TRIAL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank you for taking a chance on this story, hopefully you'll stay for the full thing :)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>introducing : levi ackerman</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning : this story is hardcore slow burn. It’s vivid. It’s triggering. Characters personalities change. Plot changes. I’ve had a lot of comments about this. If you don’t like stories where they’re slow burn and the plot thickens with more angst, this story is not for you. No negative comments on how I’m writing my own story, in my own words, because words do hurt especially when you’re proud of something you came up with. </p><p> </p><p>Trigger Warning : mental abuse &amp; mentions of sexual assault/rape, vivid explanation of sexual assault. trigger warnings posted.</p><p> </p><p>Spotify playlist I made based off of this book -&gt;  type in "Hiraeth (ao3-CJAckerman17)" in the search bar.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That will be $14.72” </p><p>“Okay, here you go.” </p><p>Eren handed the barista a twenty and the boy gladly took it with a polite smile, opening his cash drawer and counting the change that he owed his customer. This tea shop had just opened a couple weeks ago and this was the first time Eren had decided to visit the place. He came here after college four years ago and decided that staying in this small town of Hiraeth would be how he lived out his life. He was content with his decision, nothing could change the man's mind. He was a homebody. </p><p>When the boy handed Eren back his drink, which was a cup of hot tea and a plastic lid to avoid using a straw, he looked him over. The boy looked young, a couple years younger than Eren if he would have guessed. He was short, easily a foot shorter than himself and he had jet black hair that was shaved in a styled undercut. He had piercing stormy grey eyes and despite how much he looked like he wanted to go home, he looked more than happy to serve him his drink. The outfit didn’t do him justice, black jeans with a long sleeve grey shirt and then a dark blue apron. The apron didn’t seem like a color the boy would wear, but Eren didn’t really comment on it. He wasn’t one to comment on something like that.</p><p>“You have a good day, sir” The boy, Eren noticed his nametag, Levi said as he handed Eren his change back. “Come back and see us.”</p><p>“Will do.” Eren smiled and put his change that consisted of $5.28 in the tip jar before turning around and exiting the small tea shop. He took a sip once he got into his car and sat down and hummed, despite it being summer, he loved to have hot tea. He had ordered blueberry tea, apparently everything at this tea shop was home made and wow, it really tasted like it. Who made this? Was it the boy at the counter or the redhead who was by the ingredients? He didn’t know, but whoever made it was talented. </p><p>Eren started his car and connected his phone to it so he could play music on his drive home, cringing when the loud sound of a ringtone echoed through the vehicle. He peeked at the screen, seeing Hange’s name flash across it. Without disconnecting his phone from the car, he slid over on the green arrow and answered the call from his roommate. “What’s up, Hange?”</p><p><em> “Hey Eren” </em>Her energetic voice flowed through the car, Eren turned the volume down so she wouldn’t make his ears bleed.</p><p>“Hey.” He answered, sipping at his tea once again, wiping his hand on his pants when the cup started to sweat. “What’s up? I thought you wouldn’t be off work for another half hour or so.”</p><p><em> “Nah, I’m not off work yet. I’m going through some paperwork right now since we’re closed.” </em> Hange explained, “ <em> but, I have a question. Do you have any appointments scheduled for tomorrow morning around six?” </em></p><p>By appointments, Hange was referring to his job. He was a mechanic, having graduated four years ago and immediately got hired into an auto shop down the block from the new tea shop that had just opened. </p><p>“No I don’t, I don’t have any scheduled until noon, which is a big fix. Should bring in a shit ton of money, so be prepared for a shopping spree. We should split the price for a new TV.” Eren said with a small smile, he’s always wanted a big TV since he came home from college. </p><p><em> “I’ll hold you to that.” </em> Hange laughed, <em> “I have a tour to do tomorrow morning, this guy has a four year old he’s wanting to admit in as soon as possible. But while I’m doing that I have no time to answer the phone or greet the children at the door when they come inside, and I also need a new computer set up. I have Armin greeting at the door I think, but for the computer set up.. Can you come in and do it? I tried and couldn’t figure it out, also something is wrong with our AC unit in the four year old room, Sasha has been complaining about it. Could you look at that too?” </em></p><p>God, did Eren hate working early. He hated to wake up early, any time earlier than ten o’clock didn’t agree with him one bit. But Hange was such a hard working woman, she opened her own daycare two years ago only two years after she got her degree. She did it all on her own, with help from her parents of course, but all the work she did on her own. She had named the place Toddler Town and it had quickly become popular in their small town of Hiraeth. Hange loved every single one of her kids and workers, it was her passion and Eren couldn't be more proud of her. </p><p>They’ve been friends since their high school days. Eren watched as Hange struggled with changing her degree in college numerous times till she decided on social work and psychology, double majoring even when it was hard. After their freshman year of college, her and Eren went on and became roommates for their remaining three years. They graduated together and then moved to the small town of Hiraeth when Eren got a job offer, and then Eren helped her develop the plans to start her daycare business. They grew together, like siblings. </p><p>She was even there for Eren when he came out as gay, and Eren was there when she had her first heartbreak. Their bond was the strongest. </p><p>“Yeah, I can” Eren responded, he put his tea down and put his seatbelt on. “I can be there at six, it’s no problem. What do you want for dinner tonight? I’m thinking something simple, italian maybe? I’m too lazy to break out the grill.”</p><p><em> “Thank you so much!” </em> Hange cheered and Eren turned the volume down again. <em> “And yeah that sounds good, I’ll see ya in about an hour.” </em></p><p>“See ya, Hange.” Eren hung up the phone and then turned on his music, increasing the volume before finally putting the car in drive and making his way to his and Hange’s apartment. </p><p>It couldn’t be more than a ten minute drive, and he arrived at his and Hange’s shared apartment they’ve been in for months. Hange has been thinking about moving out since she’s met this guy named Moblit, who worked at a bank, but she wasn’t sure yet. Eren hoped that she didn’t move out, he’s never lived on his own before and doesn’t want to start anytime soon. </p><p>He shut his car off and got out, grabbing his hot tea and heading inside. He took his shoes off and went to his bedroom, finishing the tea and tossing it in the trash. He sighed and grabbed his pajamas, went into the bathroom and took a shower, waiting for Hange to come home. </p><p> </p><p>When Hange came home she always slammed the door open with a loud “honey I’m home!” that would make Eren chuckle in amusement at his best friend. And even though he didn’t ask, she delivered yet again. By the time she came home, Eren had finished making dinner. They didn’t eat at the table, but instead in their living room on the couch so they could watch some cooking shows on Hulu. They talked about how their days went at work, Hange telling Eren about the tour she was doing tomorrow and Eren telling her about some big project he was now working on. </p><p>“Yeah, she’s four years old so Sasha will be her teacher. She has been at another daycare since she was a baby, so now she’s being transferred. But her name is Mikasa and her guardians name is Levi, parents aren’t in the picture apparently” Hange explained as she cut a meatball with her fork. “I talked to Levi a bit on the phone and he told me the basics, and I told him we would love to take Mikasa if he would let us. He’s worried she’s going to be nervous, and I want everything to be perfect…”</p><p>“Hence the reason why you want me to fix up the computers and the four year old room.” Eren finished for her, staring at the TV. “Yeah it’s no problem, it’s no big deal. Just make sure to wake me up because I won’t wake up to my alarm.”</p><p>Hange laughed, “of course, lazy bum. I will, I’ll drag you out of bed if I have too.”</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Hange kept her promise and woke Eren up bright and early the next morning. He took his medicine and got dressed, driving separately from Hange to Toddler Town. He stopped and got a coffee on the way from that new tea shop, which also served limited amounts of coffee, and he finally parked once he arrived. He got out and ran his fingers through his hair, pushing the brunette locks out of his face as he walked inside the building. He greeted Hange, who was on the phone in her office and went to install the computer. </p><p>It wasn’t hard, Eren was good with technology, unlike his roommate. She had issues with that kind of stuff. While he worked he greeted the workers and some of the kids who arrived, who all had smiles because they knew Eren. Eren was around the daycare a lot to do maintenance or help decorate. He finished with the computer, getting it all booted up, and then made his way to the four year old classroom. He opened the door and was greeted with nine smiling children and a happy Sasha. He greeted the teacher with his own polite smile and asked her where the AC vent was and while she taught her kids about different animals, he went on to the vent to figure out what was wrong. When he found nothing wrong, he left the room and grabbed a ladder to go to the AC unit, removing the ceiling tile and finally facing the AC unit. He let out a sigh and dug around to figure out the problem, zoning out into another world like he usually did when he worked. </p><p>In the midst of fixing the AC unit, he heard footsteps come down the hallway. He didn’t care for them that much, thinking it was another teacher, but Hange’s kind and sweet voice rang through his ears. He knew that voice, it was one she used when she was meeting some new parents or talking to children. </p><p>“I’ll show you the four year old room, the teacher's name is Miss Sasha. She’s been with us since we’ve opened and she’s been in daycare for four years.”</p><p>Erens curiosity got the best of him and he took a quick peek, taking a step down from the latter. Down the hall was Hange, she was walking next to a boy with dark hair that Eren recognized to be the boy who worked at the tea shop. Levi. And he was holding a child with shoulder length jet black hair by his hip, she was clinging onto him tightly and didn’t say a word. Levi was dressed in black jeans and another long sleeve shirt, despite it being primal August weather. </p><p>“I’ll go into the classroom while you talk with her and ask her the questions you need too.” Hange spoke to Levi, who just nodded his head in response and she opened the door to Sashas classroom. “Sasha, come on out. I’ll be with your kiddos, Levi and MIkasa are here.”</p><p>Eren watched as Hange went inside the classroom and Sasha walked out, she was wearing leggings and a cute pink top and her hair was in a ponytail. She greeted Levi with a handshake, Eren expected nothing less of her. Sasha was a sweet girl. “Hi! My name is Miss Sasha and I heard you might be an addition to my classroom! It’s nice to meet you two! Levi and Mikasa, right?”</p><p>“Yes” There it was, that same deep voice that belonged to Levi he heard yesterday when he got his hot tea. Eren paused his fix on the AC so he could hear what they were talking about. “This is MIkasa, she’s.. She’s a bit shy. We’re coming from another daycare and it was too expensive, and she doesn’t like change.”</p><p>“Well, my name is Sasha, Mikasa” Sasha said with a smile, eyeing the toddler. “It’s nice to meet you, I might be your teacher. How does that sound? Would you like to meet some of the children?”</p><p>Eren watched as Levi and Mikasa had a quiet exchange, Levi must have agreed and went inside the classroom. About ten minutes later Eren finished with the AC unit and put the ceiling tile back on, and came down from the ladder. He walked away and went back to the utility closet and locked the ladder back inside, and grabbed his phone to check the time. </p><p>Fuck, it was so early in the morning. He still had a couple hours before work even started for him. He yawned and exited the utility closet, expecting to leave the daycare peacefully but was interrupted by Hange again.</p><p>“And up here is my friend Eren. He only does maintenance around here, we’re roommates and he’s the only reason why this place is looking as good as it does!”</p><p>“Oh Hange, you flatter me too much” Eren replied with a roll of his eyes, putting his phone away. “AC is fixed and the computer is rebooted, so you should be all good here. Air filter was just dirty so I replaced it.” Eren explained as she and Levi walked up to him, he assumed Mikasa must be in the classroom. </p><p>“Great!” Hange smiled, “Oh! Eren, this is Levi, his cousin is Mikasa and she is in Sasha's room right now.”</p><p>Eren smiled politely and held out his hand to Levi, “it’s nice to meet you, but I do believe I’ve seen you before.”</p><p>Levi shook Erens hand with a loose grip, Eren didn’t comment on it, “we met before? I don’t know you.” he spoke, shoulders tense.</p><p>The brunette nodded, “Yeah, you work at the new tea shop down the road right?”</p><p>Recognition showed in Levi’s eyes and he grinned softly, “oh yeah, I kind of forgot. We have a lot of customers so it must have slipped my mind. Nice to see you again, I guess.”</p><p>Hange watched the interaction with a smile on her face and then spoke again, “Well, if you choose to have MIkasa here, you’ll be seeing a lot more of Eren here. He’s around here helping out a lot. Would you like to continue our tour, hun?”</p><p>The raven looked up to Hange and nodded his head, Eren looked over him again while the boy wasn’t looking at him. Levi was attractive, but something didn’t sit right with Eren deep inside. With how tense Levi got when Eren said he knew him, even Hange had given Levi a questioning look. He just shrugged it off, he didn’t know this man, it was none of his business. </p><p>But.. it didn’t stop him from thinking the raven was a cute fucker.</p><p>Hange and Levi continued the tour and Eren had decided to finally leave. He went to the office and put his tools back under the desk and when he went to leave he picked up Hange’s voice again. </p><p>“So, what do you think?” Hange questioned. </p><p>There was silence, but then a response from Levi. </p><p>“I like it here” Eren could barely hear him, “If we could set up a payment method I want to enroll Mikasa here, if that’s okay.”</p><p>“Of course it’s okay! Welcome to the family, Levi. I hope you don’t regret your decision.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren didn’t know this, but this day changed his life for the better. He would never forget the day he met Levi Ackerman.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Spotify playlist I made based off of this book -&gt;  type in "Hiraeth (ao3-CJAckerman17)" in the search bar.</p><p>thank you so much for taking a chance on this fic. i promise you that youre in for a wild ride. </p><p>stay tuned for the next chapter of hiraeth - cj</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Surprises, surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>levi, hange, eren bond, more info on mikasa and levi, and eren and hange find out levi has a boyfriend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>omg thank you for the kudos, comments, and book marks! im so happy you all took a chance on this story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>One Year later. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He never did forget the day he met Levi Ackerman, for it was a day that helped him change his perspective on living. </p><p>Since he was a child, he’s had issues controlling his temper. His parents put him in boxing and karate at a young age, quickly learning aspects of self defense. It was something he could channel his anger too when his parents divorced, so his mom spent a lot of money to keep him in those classes. Eren never knew how much those classes would help him out in the future, he would thank his mom ten times over back then if he would have known how much those would help in the long run. </p><p>It’s been a year since the day Levi started bringing Mikasa to Toddler Town, and now the five year old was with Historia in the five year old classroom, which was the kindergarten classroom, the highest level Toddler Town goes too. Next year she would be admitted into the elementary school down the street in first grade. She expressed herself a lot more, playing with other children and excelling in her studies. There’s been issues recently though, where she’s having issues paying attention to the material and reading the book. </p><p>When it was pointed out, Hange had a conference with the now twenty two year old Levi. The raven had explained to her that he had his own case of ADHD and since it was genetic, he assumed Mikasa must have it. But he simply did not have the money to help Mikasa get diagnosed, so he’s been helping her at home with the material when he could. He gave Hange some tips to tell Historia, and with those tips, Mikasa has begun to excel in class once again. </p><p>Another thing, within the past year, Hange, Eren and Levi have developed a friendship. Of course, Hange is friends with all the parents that bring their lovely children in, but they had formed an attachment to the young guardian. He was like a younger brother to the both of them. Eren would visit the tea shop quite a bit, Levi had been promoted to manager so he was always there and always happy to serve Eren his tea. Hange talked with him every morning and evening when Levi would drop Mikasa off and pick her up, they had conferences various times. They’ve learned a lot of things about each other. </p><p>For instance, Levi learned that Hange was a couple years older than him. He knew she went out of state to college with Eren, and she opened this daycare a couple years ago with the help of her parents. He learned that she overworked herself and was very kind, she had a very loving soul and was seeing a man named Moblit. They weren’t dating, but Hange seemed to like him a lot. Levi had told her to just go for it if it’ll make her happy, but she politely declined saying there were reasons why she couldn’t be dating. She had a daycare to run, and it was her top priority. Levi, bless his soul, told her to take the chance because she didn’t know the possibilities she would miss. </p><p>Levi had also explained to Hange how severe his case of ADHD was and his sensory issues he had, that loud sounds or stress made his senses overstimulated and it resulted in panic and anxiety attacks and to watch out for that with Mikasa. Hange had agreed and kept the information confidential, except for letting Historia know. They had also found out that Levi dropped out of high school and is currently in classes to get his GED, and he was in the foster care system for most of his life.</p><p>Eren, like usual, was at the daycare a lot. In the mornings he would work on some stuff if Hange needed him too, then head to his own work. After working on cars all day he would stop by the tea shop and talk with Levi for a bit, finding more and more that he enjoyed the ravens presence more than he probably should. The guy was years younger than him, yet Eren seemed to have him on his mind most times. The brunette tried to shake the feeling off, but the more he talked to Levi, the more he fell for him without permission. </p><p>They haven’t exchanged numbers, Levi had told his friends that he didn’t have a phone which was suspicious since he always saw something in Levi’s back pocket. </p><p>Not.. that he was looking back there.. or anything.. </p><p>Eren was whipped for the sucker and Hange had even noticed, always sending Eren to go get drinks from the tea shop she knew Levi worked at. It was cute watching them interact, like today. </p><p>This morning was like any other morning. Hange was in her office with Eren telling him about some stuff, going on about something crazy like usual when they heard someone use their buzzer to come inside. Hange peeked over Erens shoulder to see Levi coming in, hand in hand with Mikasa. The girl had grown about an inch since she was admitted, making her as tall as Levi’s mid stomach. It wasn’t hard, the guardian was quite short. They passed the office and walked to Mikasa classroom. </p><p>Levi knelt down to Mikasa level when they arrived at the classroom, kissing her on the forehead and giving her a hug, smiling when she squeezed softly. “You have a good day today, alright? I’ll see you after work. Don’t forget to bring me the artwork you do today so we can hang it on your wall, add it to the collection. You’re quite the artist.”</p><p>His cousin looked up to him with big eyes, “Have fun at school. I’ll miss you. Be careful?” </p><p>“I’m always careful” Levi gave her an easy smile that he knew was a lie, “now, get on inside, I gotta pay your tuition at the office.” </p><p>Mikasa gave him one more hug and then turned, opening the door and walking inside. Levi watched her run straight to her friends and greet her teacher with a smile. An easy look crossed his face, this is what Mikasa deserved. Friends who loved her, and she also deserved a good home life. </p><p>He was desperate to give that to her, and he would.</p><p>He turned and ran a hand through his hair to smooth it out of his face and then walked down the hallway, taking a turn and smiling at another teacher named Armin before making his way to the office. Levi knocked on the door and waited patiently for it to be opened. </p><p>Hange and Eren were casually talking until they heard the soft knock, three times on the door and then a pause, and then an extra knock and they knew it was Levi. Hange stood up from her chair and wiped her hands on her pants to rid them of crumbs from her sandwich she was eating for breakfast (Eren made it for her) and then unlocked the office door. She opened it and smiled brightly when she saw who it was, “Well hey Levi! Bring it in, kid!”</p><p>One thing Levi couldn’t understand about himself was he was uncomfortable with physical touch, but with Hange it was different. That included Eren too, it could be how they hold themselves. Both adults seemed so carefree and gentle, and he’s never heard them raise their voice. </p><p>Instantly, he was wrapped up in Hange’s arms and he smiled, resting his head on her shoulder for a split second before pulling away and glancing up at her. “Hi Hange.”</p><p>Eren stood up too and walked up to Levi, opening his arms and chuckling as Levi slowly hugged him too. He pulled away after a moment and ruffled Levi’s soft black hair, “what’s up, man?”</p><p>“I wanted to pay the tuition for the next year for Mikasa up until the last month she can be here before she goes to Elementary school.” Levi explained as he took his checkbook out of his bag and a pen, he caught Hange and Eren just staring at him and he paused. “Uh.. can I do that?” </p><p>Hange nodded and plastered a smile on her face, “of course! Normally parents wait until september to pay for a full year so you’re just early. Let me look on my computer to let you know of your price, okay?”</p><p>Levi nodded and while Hange went and logged onto her computer, he sat down in one of the chairs and Eren sat next to him. He twirled his pen and grabbed a sticky note from the pad on the clean black desk and doodled some pictures, waiting for the price. He had his class right after this, it only lasted an hour and a half and then he went to work until six or six thirty. </p><p>Eren scrolled through his phone until he peeked over at Levi, the kid never really talked much but he was good company. He was always quiet, same with Mikasa. He elbowed Levi in his bicep and laughed when Levi shot him a glare, “what? Don’t give me that look, I’m playing with you.” </p><p>“I know” Levi covered his glare with a smile, <em> but some people aren’t just “playing.” </em>He shook the thoughts out of his head and elbowed Eren back. “You dummy, you just scared me.”</p><p>“Only because it’s easy to do.” Eren sent him a wink and turned back to his phone, keeping his smirk at bay when he saw the raven blush and turn back to his notepad and finish his doodle of a flower. </p><p>He shouldn’t, he’s already with someone. He has Erwin, would it be considered cheating if he thought Eren was an attractive man? No, Erwin would hate him for sure. Of course he would. Hange and Eren were the first friends he’s had in awhile, would it be bad to say he enjoyed their company? Levi wouldn’t dare ask, he didn’t want to know. </p><p>Hange finally found the total and with a cheer that startled both Levi and Eren, she swiveled around in her chair and faced the young guardian. “Well Levi, for the rest of the year it would be quite costly. I doubt you would want to pay for the first year. But for the next four months the total will be a thousand dollars. Up until August next year it will be a total of twenty five hundred dollars, and it’s only because MIkasa is older and older kids aren’t as expensive.”</p><p>Levi nodded in understanding, “I get it, but it’s not my money I’m using. My partner and I have a joint account, so I have no problem with paying for it in full.”</p><p>“Oh! You’re with someone?” Hanges eyes widened and she squealed, “aw! Who’s the lucky fella? And what does he do for work to have all that money up front?”</p><p>The raven blushed at the mention of Erwin and looked down. Eren caught it and flicked his ear gently, “come on, you never told us you were with someone. I thought we were friends?” he teased. </p><p>Levi just laughed a bit and picked at his pen, then brought it down to his checkbook and wrote out the full amount to keep Mikasa in daycare for the next year. “His name is Erwin and he’s the manager at the bank on state street, about twenty or twenty five minutes from here. We’ve actually been with each other since I was twenty, our two year anniversary is coming up in two weeks.”</p><p>“Aw, now isn’t that sweet!” Hange cheered whilst Eren didn’t say a word, but held a smile to his face to hide how disappointed he was in the fact that Levi was in a committed relationship with someone else. “What are you two doing for your anniversary?”</p><p>Eren watched Levi finish filling out the check and tear it out, handing the thing to Hange and his best friend happily took it and put it in her drawer to cash out later and admit it to the system. He saw Levi shrug and fiddle with his pen once more, “I don’t know, last year we went to a fancy dinner across town to a sushi place but we both ended up being sick. He got me a promise ring a couple months ago, and I wanted to customize something for him.”</p><p>Both of them noticed a lack of eye contact Levi held with them while he talked, and the way he messed with his pen to avoid looking at them. He was a shy person, but something about the way he spoke about this Erwin man seemed.. A bit off. </p><p>Hange was the first person to say something, keeping her smile on her face, which wasn’t hard since she was always a joyful person. “Well I’m sure you’ll find something, hun. How about  we go shopping together for it? We can go to the mall and go to some stores?”</p><p>Levi’s eyes shined for a moment until he paused, thinking about choosing his next words carefully. “I’ll see if it’ll fit into my schedule, I’ll keep the idea in mind. I promise.”</p><p>“Yay!” Hange clapped her hands, “well Levi, thank you for paying the rest of Mikasas tuition. I know your class starts at seven so you better get your ass over to Trost. Have a good day, and at work too!” </p><p>The raven nodded and smiled, standing up and putting his materials into his black bag he always carried. He had explained to Hange that he had his medication, noise cancelling headphones, painkillers, and other materials to help him through times where he’s hyper-sensitive to noise around him. He gave both Eren and Hange a hug goodbye before taking his keys out, shutting the office doors and leaving the daycare. He went to his Chevy Sonic and unlocked it, getting inside and driving to his class. </p><p>After he left the office, Eren turned to Hange and raised an eyebrow. “So you’re telling me that Levi’s boyfriend has all of this money to spend, but the kid doesn’t have a phone, he can’t ‘afford’” he put the word in air quotes, “to go and get Mikasa diagnosed for ADHD or whatever developmental disorder she has because he even told us she had one. And this is the first time we’ve heard of this Erwin guy after a year of knowing Levi. I mean we know so much about each other, and we didn’t know about him? How sketch can something sound, Hange?” he ranted and put his hands behind his head, leaning back in his chair and looking up to the ceiling. </p><p>“Well, we can’t judge his life if we’re not him, Eren.” Hange said in her motherly tone, looking back at her computer and closed a couple tabs. “Why do you seem so depressed? Cause you have a cute crush on our little Levi?”</p><p>Eren pinched the bridge of his nose, “oh shut up.”</p><p>Hange laughed, “You undress him with your eyes every time you see him, don’t even get me started on that one time you had to leave the room because he bent over after dropping something and picking it up.”</p><p>The brunette blushed and locked eyes with her, “Whatever. I’m just looking out for him, Erwin sounds sketch.”</p><p>“Leave it alone, if he didn’t want us to know he probably has a reason.” Hange concluded, she pulled out her notepad and wrote something down on it. “It’s not like he asks you about your relationship status anyway. Oh no, do you think I pushed him by asking him?”</p><p>“He’s not fucking glass, Hange” Eren rolled his eyes, “so chill. I doubt you did.”</p><p>Guilt consumed her and she continued writing out the break schedule for the day, concern for the young guardian running through her mind. Eren said nothing, he didn’t want to admit he thought the same thing. </p><p> </p><p>Eren wiped the sweat off of his forehead with his rag and washed his hands under the sink, he unbuttoned his suit he wore when he worked on the car and tossed it inside his bag. Under his jump suit he wore regular jeans and a white cotton shirt. He put the bag over his shoulder and went to the office, grabbing his water bottle out of his locked and grabbing his name tag. Saying a goodbye to his boss, he slid his name tag through the scanner and clocked out for the day. It was five thirty and he was exhausted, having been under the hood for almost eight hours. </p><p>After clocking out, he left the auto shop and got inside his car. He used the stash of baby wipes in his glove box to wipe the dirt and grime off of his face, tossing it in his trash bag. He stuck his key in the ignition and started it, humming at the sound of his baby purring before putting it in drive and making his way to the tea shop. </p><p>He pulled into the parking lot and walked inside once he parked. As soon as he entered the cute tea shop he saw Levi standing on a stool to reach into a cabinet, searching for something while other workers took care of the customers. He went ahead and ordered his tea and after giving her his name, he went to Levi. "God, sometimes I don't realize how short you are until I see you on a stool trying to reach something that all I gotta do to reach it is move my hand."</p><p>Levi turned and smiled, laughing a bit as he finally grabbed what he needed. It was a coffee mix, and one of his co workers named Petra couldn't reach it so she asked him to get it. Not much help he was, Levi thought to himself. He stepped down from the stool after closing the cabinet, "oh shut up, I'm a whole foot shorter than you. We've established this, Eren."</p><p>"Yeah yeah, I know, I'm picking on you." Eren playfully pushed the ravens shoulder, "lighten up, take a joke."</p><p>"Lighten up, take a joke" Levi mocked Eren, causing the older to bark a laugh. He chuckled and put the coffee mix on the counter and looked up at his friend, "Did you order already?"</p><p>Eren nodded, "yeah, my usual. Blueberry tea."</p><p>Levi turned and went behind the counter, "I can go ahead and make it, gimme like a minute."</p><p>While Levi made his tea, Eren sent a text to Hange saying he would be home right at six and would have dinner ready. She replied instantly, saying thank you and she appreciates everything he does for her. He put his phone back in his pocket when he heard footsteps he looked forward and was greeted by Levi handing him a cup of hot tea. "Here" he smiled, "I make the blueberry tea since not a lot of people get it, it's something I added to the menu awhile back."</p><p>"No wonder why it tastes so good, it's made from talented hands." Erens upper lip curled up but he brought the tea to his mouth to take a sip and cover it up. </p><p>A blush coated Levi's cheeks and he basked in the compliment until something in the back of his head told him it was wrong to do, so he straightened up and shoved his hands in his pockets. "How was the fix on the car?"</p><p>"Eh" Eren shrugged his shoulders. "as good as it can get, guys offering a lot of money for me to fix it though so I'm not complaining. How's it been here, and your class?"</p><p>Levi smiled, "I take the test for my GED in a month, I'm excited."</p><p>Eren placed his hand on Levi's shoulder, "You'll smoke the exam, don't even doubt yourself."</p><p>"I get more time because of my ADHD, which is nice. I think I'll pass."</p><p>"I know you can."</p><p>They were silent for some moments until Levi's name was called by the barista at the cash register and he looked up at Eren, "well, I gotta go. I'll see you and Hange tomorrow..?"</p><p>"You'll see Hange, maybe me. I don't know, depends on if the kids break something." They shared a laugh, "go do your thing, have a good night Levi."</p><p>Levi took a chance and hugged Eren goodbye without the comfort of Hange's private office, and Eren just smiled and gave him a brief hug before sending him off to do his manager duties. He watched the kid for a couple minutes before taking his tea and leaving, saying goodbye to some of the workers as well. When he got to his car he got in, starting it and making his way home. </p><p>"Can't afford a phone my ass" Eren commented, "and who the fuck is this Erwin guy?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oo eren is a curious bean<br/>thank you for reading. please leave feedback or kudos so i know how this story is going, or if you have any suggestions. i'm open to them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Things Aren't Always As They Seem To Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a little insight on levi, mikasa, and erwins home life.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i appreciate all the love, this story hits close to home for me and i hope to convey the emotion over to every one of you. much love!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He didn't even know what day it was anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last few days have been hectic for Levi. It was the same routine every day but for some reason, it wasn't as comforting to him anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyday he wakes up, gets Mikasa ready and takes her to daycare and drops her off, goes to his class, and goes to work. And after work he would pick her up and be home by seven every night so he could make dinner for his family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And today just didn’t seem to be his day. He had issues with his car starting this morning, and then everything went downhill from there. He was just glad he finally got to clock out of work, a fucking half an hour late because a customer complained she didn’t like how her coffee was made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin was going to have a fucking field day scolding him for coming home late tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi raced over to the daycare and when he parked he took some time to himself, putting his car in park and resting his head on the steering wheel, making a soft ‘honk’ as his head collided with it. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, just to bring his goal back into focus and have some time to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed to get home and fast before-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A buzzing sound echoed throughout the car and Levi cringed at the noise. He unlocked his glove box and pulled out the phone, seeing Erwins name flash across the screen. Levi sighed and answered it, putting on his best happy voice for his boyfriend. “Hi Erwin, how’s your day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re late.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>His sharp voice cut Levi off, the raven falling silent. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Care to explain Levi?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” He apologized, “I know it’s seven, everything just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you at the daycare?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation, hitting his head on the steering wheel once more. “Yes, I just parked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good, get Mikasa and come home now. You and I are having a talk, you need to stop disappointing me, do you understand me, dove?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He cringed at the pet name. He used to welcome it, and now instead of a term of endearment, Levi hated it more than anything. “Yes, I understand. How does Italian sound for dinner tonight?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sounds fine. I will see you at home.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, goodbye, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin hung up the phone before Levi could even tell him he loved him, and it hurt more than he would like to admit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi tossed the phone back in the glove box and locked it once more and then exited his car in a hurry. He used his scanner to buzz into the daycare, and when the door unlocked he bursted in quickly, passing by Hange’s office and heading straight to Mikasas classroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned when he saw the light was off and no one was in the classroom, and his heart sank and panic cut off every other emotion. He looked down at his watch and cursed, it was past six o’clock. Of course, Sasha was off work and probably went home and left her late kids with Hange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he brushed right past Hange’s office, which is probably where Mikasa was. He cursed to himself and turned on his heels, booking it to Hange’s office. He opened the door without knocking, “Hey Hange I’m sorry but is Mikasa- oh, hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There she was, sitting on Hange’s lap and showing her the art she made in class while crying. Levi’s heart sank and when she noticed he was in the classroom, she jumped off of Hange’s lap and hurried to her cousin. The raven knelt down and embraced her, holding her close and sighing when he heard her sniffle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh..” Levi didn’t have time for this, but.. He pressed a hand to his forehead, his headache was killing him. He kissed her head, “Hey, what’s wrong kiddo? What’s with the tears, huh? I had to clean up after work, that’s why I’m a little late. I didn’t mean to scare you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t acknowledge Hange or Eren, who were staring at Levi and Mikasa with concerned looks on their faces. Levi didn’t want to see the concern, he didn’t want the attention. Erwin would call him an attention whore if he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa clutched onto him and it’s when he understood, he was late picking her up after countless times of promising her he would pick her up at five thirty. He frowned and hugged her closer, mumbling a small “I’m sorry.” and he meant it, he always fucks up, he understands. “We need to go home now. Understand?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We need to go home now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The words hit Mikasa like a truck and she pulled away, wiping her tears and turning to grab her artwork off of Hanges desk and hold it to her chest. Levi knelt down and picked her up and finally grew the balls to look at Hange and Eren, “I’m sorry for keeping you both here, I’m just running late and-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey” Eren was up in a second, putting a comforting hand on Levi’s shoulder. “It’s no big deal, she was showing us her artwork and everything she did today. We’re your friends Levi, so don’t spaz if you’re a little late. It’s fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi just agreed to save time, “right, I gotta go. We'll be back at six tomorrow morning again. You two have a good day, bye!” He ended the note on a smile and turned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, Levi was out the door. Within minutes, both him and Mikasa were on their way home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa chose not to say anything during the whole drive, but she did peek at her cousin while he concentrated on the road. She didn’t miss the whitening of his nimble fingers clutching the wheel, or how his shoulders were raised from the tension, and even the tightness of his jaw as he grinned his teeth. For a five year old, Mikasa was wise for her age. She noticed things because she’s been with him since she was a baby, in a way he was like a father to her. Mikasa looked down at her artwork in her folder and sighed softly, well there goes an easy night of relaxing and going through her artwork. All because of Erwin. When she noticed her hands clutching her shorts she leaned her head against the window, closing her eyes and welcoming a well needed nap after a long day of school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mika” Came a hushed tone, “come on, we gotta get inside.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her eyes to see Levi, and when she checked her surroundings she saw they were home and parked in the garage. Her eyes locked with Levi’s and she reached out her arms and watched as her cousin chuckled, picking her up and holding her close, making sure to grab her artwork. Mikasa let out a sigh and closed her eyes once more after resting her head on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi let her rest, she needed it. He closed the car door and looked over it, seeing Erwins clean black car parked next to him. He fought a frown that was forming at the thought of him being home, for once Levi just wanted to be alone, he knew Mikasa did too. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought to himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>let’s get this over with. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He went to the door that connected the garage to the home and turned the knob, swiftly opening the door and quietly shutting it behind them and looking around. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when he didn’t see anyone in the empty house. He almost went to search, but then he heard the sound of a shower running upstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The inside of Erwins home was bright and roomy, the light blue carpet along with the white walls, cabinets, and countertops were such a contrast to the negative aroma and tension filled air in the house. In it, there were gigantic wide windows in the living room, and the staircase was white with a brown topped railing. The huge flatscreen tv in the living room was meant for their movie nights ever Friday night since the three did nothing on the weekend. There wasn’t a speck of dust anywhere, Levi kept the place nice and clean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put Mikasa on the couch, laying her down and pressing a kiss to her forehead. He took her artwork she was holding and set it on the table, and when her eyes slowly opened he shushed her back to sleep. “I’m going to make dinner, you sleep okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The raven didn’t move until she fell back asleep and he finally slipped off his composure. His shoulders sagged as he sat up and he shrugged his bag off and onto the counter, unzipping it and taking out his noise cancelling headphones, placing them on his head and over his ears. In an instant, some of the pain in his head subdued enough for him to concentrate on making dinner for his family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he was home late, the feeling burned in his chest and the anticipation of what Erwin would say made him want to throw up. Erwin would never physically hurt him, but his words were like a punch to the gut every single day when Levi would somehow disappoint his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes Levi felt horrible about how he viewed Erwin. After he lived in foster care he was lost, but got jobs and his own apartment and then adopted Mikasa when CPS showed up at his door. She lived with him in his one bedroom apartment since she was a baby, and although they were happy, they struggled quite a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Erwin came along, and after six months of knowing the guy, Levi had fallen hard. Erwin was always buying him cute little things, taking him together, and even playing with Mikasa as she aged to a toddler. Erwin used his charm to lure Levi in, and when he asked Levi out and promised he would give him a sturdy home and a safe environment, the raven accepted immediately. He moved in with Erwin two weeks after the proposal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first year of the relationship was amazing, but living with the blonde had down sides. A lot of downsides, but every time the term verbal abuse struck Levi’s mind, he would do his best to ignore it. Erwin has given him everything. He gave him a home, a better job, money for a nice daycare for Mikasa.. he couldn’t see it as abuse. It’s like his mind couldn’t tell the difference anymore between love and abuse, Levi had molded the two after a while. From what he understands, this is how a relationship was supposed to work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But to anyone else, they would call Levi psycho for calling this love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin was a controlling man. Not violent, but controlling. Levi recognized the signs in Erwin that were displayed in his sophomore year of high school health education class. Only an idiot couldn’t see it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It started out with little things, like setting a curfew and wanting the kitchen cleaned. Then it developed to wanting Levi to clean the entire house, clean the kitchen after busting his ass making dinner. Losing contact with friends was next, his life revolved around Erwin and Mikasa. After that, it was neglect. Levi woke up early every morning and took care of Mikasa, attended his classes, went to work, got Mikasa and came home to make dinner and then work on his homework with Mikasa before bed. Levi did that every weekday. It was tiring. He missed the old Erwin, but the man had quickly changed when Levi moved in with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was working up the courage to break up with him, he even set up another checking account at a different bank. Not much was in it, but he had a couple thousand saved up in there. Like two or three. He told Mikasa about it a couple months ago and she didn’t understand what he meant, but she just smiled because it was obviously something her cousin was happy for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand placed itself on Levi’s shoulder and the raven screeched in surprise, accidentally placing his hand on the burning stove and he immediately felt the burning sensation flow through the right side of his hand. Strong arms wrapped around him and removed his hand from the stove and pulled Levi close to a hard chest covered by a cotton shirt, and while the man blew on Levi’s burned hand he reached into the freezer and grabbed a cold pack. He placed it on Levi’s burn and then removed the man's noise canceling headphones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve told you many times that these things are just getting in the way.” Erwin sighed and held the cold pack on the side of Levi’s hand. “I should never have bought those headphones for you. Maybe we should up your dosage in meds so you don’t need them anymore, they’re bothersome to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi cringed at Erwins words, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but they help me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought to himself. He winced as Erwin applied more pressure to his hand to help ease the burning. “I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least Mikasa isn’t like you.” Erwin commented, “I know this is genetic, looks like she was lucky enough not to get it. It’s already a lot dealing with what’s wrong with you. All you were asked to do was be home on time, and make dinner and you failed at both. Do you not understand how much that hurts me, Levi?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears welled up in Levi’s eyes and he looked down at his feet, one slipping and falling down his pale cheek. “I’m sorry, Erwin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde kissed Levi’s forehead and wiped the tear that fell down Levi’s cheek, “Dove, you don’t need to cry. Crying is for the weak, are you weak, Levi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi said nothing and sniffled, reeling back the tears. Erwin treated him like a child, they were five years apart but that gave the older man no reason to treat Levi like he was a child who doesn’t know how to do anything. He was fucking twenty two, he was an adult not a kid. He wasn’t Mikasa, he shouldn’t be treated like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A fucking child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you are, you need to toughen up.” Erwin unwrapped his arms around Levi but grabbed the younger man's chin, tilting his head up so he was looking directly into Levi’s eyes. “Finish dinner and get your homework done, and you’re on the couch tonight, understood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understood” Levi whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwins face hardened, “I didn’t hear you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understood.” Levi said more clearly, meeting Erwins gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde let go of Levi’s chin and left the kitchen, waiting for his boyfriend to call him when dinner is ready. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sleep didn’t come easy for Levi, which turned out to be a good thing on nights like this when Erwin was angry. He ate dinner with Mikasa and Erwin and then cleaned the kitchen, and once Erwin went to bed the raven sat at the table with his cousin and they both worked on their homework. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa was a smart child for her age, very observant of everything around her. She looked away from her homework and her eyes trailed over to Levi, setting her pencil on the table after tracing her name for her homework. “Levi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cousin's head snapped up, he was typing an essay on his laptop and when he heard MIkasas small voice speak up he gave her a small smile. “Yeah, what’s up? Need help on your homework?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi paused, raising a brow but reached over and tapped her homework sheet. “I love you too, kiddo. Come on, finish your homework so we can get some sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled and went back to doing her homework. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa noticed when Levi would sleep on the couch instead of his bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She noticed when Levi would clean the entire house while her and Erwin sat on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa noticed, she wasn’t stupid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey dove.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi was woken up in the middle of the night by fingers carding through his still drying hair from his shower. He hummed softly and leaned into the touch, stretching and then frowning at the stiffness in his back. He opened his eyes to see Erwin slowly moving on top of him, leaning down and pressing soft kisses to Levi’s jawline. The raven hummed, “Hi.” he greeted, sleep laced within his deep voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwn hummed in the back of his throat and rolled Levi onto his back, straddling the ravens legs and pulling away. He held himself up with one arm and used the other to grab the lube he set on the side table. “Hey dove, you understand what you did wrong today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm” Levi rubbed his eyes and then looked back up at Erwin, eyes halfway open. “M’sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to come back to bed?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” Erwin pulled Levi’s boxers down, chuckling when he helped shrug them off eagerly. “Already know what you need to do to come back to bed, you’re such a good boy Levi. So good for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled and rubbed the side of his face, watching as Erwin squirted lube onto his fingers and aligned them with Levi’s entrance. Levi cringed, “the couch-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll clean it when we’re finished like you’re supposed too, dove.” Erwin reassured and he slowly pushed his finger in, watching as Levi’s eyes fluttered shut. “Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mph, right” Levi arched into the couch, “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright.” Erwin said, “Now lay back and enjoy dove.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He carried Levi upstairs to bed after they finished and the raven cleaned the couch, laying the smaller man in their king sized bed they both shared. Levi was sound asleep, snoring softly. Erwin set Levi’s alarm for four thirty in the morning and then went to his side of the bed, getting under the covers and then quickly falling asleep, hoping for a better day tomorrow. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tune in for chapter 4!<br/>how did you like this chapter? no eren or hange, sorry, i miss them too :(<br/>quick little note : abuse comes in different forms. not all is physical, mental abuse can be just as draining. in this case, the mental abuse is erwin controlling levi since he believes levi cant do it on his own. if you have any questions i can clear it up, i know it can be confusing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Much Needed Spare Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eren &amp; Levi have some bonding time :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy! 😁</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Eren groaned as his alarm went off, he rolled over and slammed his hand over it to make the god damn thing shut up. “Fuck.” he sighed and rubbed his eyes, moving his messy hair out of his face. “Shit.”</p><p>As you can tell, Eren Yeager was not a morning person. Unlike his roommate, who he could already hear laughing in the kitchen. </p><p>He sat up and moved his covers to the side, and then swung his legs over the bed and stood up. Stretching his arms, he yawned and made his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. </p><p>It didn’t take long, it never did. He took a quick shower and stepped out, drying himself and changing into his clothes for the day. Eren walked out of the steamy bathroom and turned the fan off, walking downstairs (him and Hange rented a townhouse, which is a type of apartment) and finding his voice when he saw the hyperactive woman sitting on the counter scrolling through her phone while eating a bowl of cereal. “Why the hell are you on the counter?” </p><p>She perked up and looked at Eren, plastering a smile on her face. She was in her work clothes, hair up and done like it was every day. “I didn’t feel like cleaning the table, so this just made sense to me.”</p><p>“You’re insane” Eren rolled his eyes and went to the cabinet, grabbing a box of cereal and making his own bowl after grabbing milk. “And too happy to be awake this early, I’ll never understand.”</p><p>“See, this is why I own a daycare and you work on cars.” Hange poked his shoulder teasingly.</p><p>Eren ate a spoonful of cereal and leaned against the counter, “yeah yeah, whatever. So, is today a busy day or a slow one? How many kids?”</p><p>“Eh, it’s a friday so you know, it can go either way. But since schools are out for a three day weekend, some kids won’t be coming in. I couldn’t get a hold of some parents, so I don’t know. But I do know most won’t show.”</p><p>“Cool.” Eren spoke around his bite of cereal. “I’m tired as shit, if you don’t need me this morning then can I go back to bed? I don’t work till like noon again.”</p><p>Hange smiled, “I know someone who would appreciate your company after his bad day a couple days ago.”</p><p>“Shut it Hange, Levi has a boyfriend and their anniversary is next wednesday.” Eren rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Oh come ooon!” Hange groaned and jumped off the counter, putting the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. “A girl can only dream, right?”</p><p>“Yeah well dream in silence.” Eren laughed and smacked the back of her head, “but seriously, want me to come in this morning in case it's busy?”</p><p>She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes,”would ya?”</p><p>“Yeah, let me get my stuff and we can go.”</p><p> </p><p>Driving with Hange was always noisy, so they drove separate cars and Eren thanked the gods that he worked later so it made sense they wouldn’t ride together. He loved Hange, but not anytime before ten in the morning. When he did work in the daycare in the morning, it was to help Hange out so she wouldn’t have to hire maintenance and waste more money. He did for Hange and especially for the kids, when inspections came along Eren always made sure the place was in tip top shape. </p><p>He watched the sunrise as he followed Hange to Toddler Town. The sky was a burst of orange, pink, and blue with fluffy clouds covering a part of the bright orange and yellow looking sun. The rays cast down to admit the perfect glow and Eren smiled softly, this was one of the perks of waking up early. Despite being through tough shit his entire life, the scenery the earth can produce was immaculate. </p><p>Per usual, Eren stopped and got him and Hange some coffee and then drove down the road to Toddler Town. He parked next to Hanges car and used his buzzer to get inside, the daycare didn’t open for another thirty minutes. Right now, some teachers would be here along with Hange. It was always quiet in the mornings at Toddler Town before the kids arrived, and Eren worshipped every minute. </p><p>After walking inside, he went to Hanges office and handed her the coffee. “Not that you need it, don’t go all crazy on us after having caffeine.” </p><p>Hanges face brightened as she turned, taking the coffee and blowing Eren a kiss. “Thank you roomie! And if I have that much energy I’ll run around with the two year olds at the playground.” </p><p>“You do that anyway.” Eren said with a smile, sipping at the warm drink before yawning once more. “So, what’s on the Eren Yeager Maintenance Menu today?” He asked, leaning against the door frame. </p><p>“Um” Hange looked at a sticky note she was given by Armin last night, “Do you mind just helping out Armin in his classroom? It’s just bringing him some drain-o from the supply closet but he’s busy making lesson plans right now. Easy as pie, but I only wanted you here to say hi to our Levi.” </p><p>“That’s the second time you brought him up this morning, Hange.” Eren rolled his eyes and went to leave, “you sure you’re not the one with a crush?” </p><p>“Just stating what you’re thinking, Eren.” She snickered, “love you!” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, love you too.” Eren smiled softly and caught the keys Hange threw to him, he made his way to the supply closet. The hallways were empty so all he could hear was his footsteps, which was kind of creepy. He unlocked the supply closet and grabbed what Armin needed, shuttling his foot since his hands were full and twirled the keys as he went to Armins room. </p><p>He knocked on the door and then walked inside, seeing the blonde opening the blinds. “Morning, got your stuff” Eren greeted, already in the case of pouring the liquid into Armins sink. </p><p>Armin turned and smiled, “thank you! One of my kids clogged it yesterday and I had no idea how to fix it. You’re a lifesaver.” </p><p>Eren raised an eyebrow and laughed, “if all it takes for me to be a lifesaver is pour drain-o down your sink, then I’ll take it.” </p><p>The teacher just laughed and grabbed his clipboard again, making markings on his lesson plans for the week. “Are you here for the week?” Armin asked. </p><p>He finished with the drain-o and then stood back up, rubbing his lower back. Wow, he was getting old. “Should be like usual, running errands and doing maintenance stuff. You know, Hanges slave” </p><p>Armin laughed, “oh whatever, you guys are best friends. I know she appreciates it.” </p><p>“Yeah I know.” Eren smiled and went to leave, “you need anything else before I go?” </p><p>“No that’s it, thanks man.” </p><p>Eren nodded in response and left the classroom, walking back to the supply closet and setting the cleaning produce inside. He locked it with the keys he was given and twirled them once more, sipping his coffee as he went back to Hanges office. When he noticed she was on the phone he walked inside quietly and sat down at one of the chairs, listening into the conversation as he took out his phone and scrolled through social media. </p><p>“Yeah sure! No problem. And that will be next week? Alright, on Wednesday and Thursday? Alright! I’ll mark that and let her teacher know. Thank you, you have a good day!” She hung up the phone and turned around to her calendar, writing down the information. </p><p>“Who was that?” Eren asked. </p><p>“One of Armins students won't be in next week, they’re on vacation” Hange explained and she leaned back in her seat, grabbing her coffee and taking a drink. “Nothing else needs working on, it was just Armins sink. But if you want to leave, you can go.” </p><p>“It’s a Friday, it’ll be busy. I’ll stay to help you out, it’s no big deal.” </p><p>Hange smiled, “Aw, so you do care about me?” </p><p>Eren chuckled, “keep it our little secret.” </p><p> </p><p>They chatted for a while until it was six and the daycare opened. Hange was busy with her duties, greeting parents as they dropped their kids off. It turns out most kids weren’t going to be in today so unlike what the pair thought, it would be an easy day for them. All Eren did was print out some extra accident and bite reports for the toddler classroom and deliver them, making his way back to the main office but as he arrived at the lobby he saw a familiar grey car parked in the parking lot. He watched as Levi got out of the drivers side and opened the back door, holding hands with Mikasa as they buzzed themselves in. Both Ackermans were having a cheerful conversation as they walked inside, they were the first ones here like usual. Mikasas face brightened when she saw Eren and the brunette only laughed, holding his arms out. </p><p>Levi looked surprised when his cousin bolted out of his hold and was about to chase after her until he noticed Eren standing there with his arms opened wide, he relaxed a little. He watched as Mikasa ran up and hugged Eren, the older picking her up and holding her with one arm.</p><p>“Hi Mr. Eren!” Mikasa smiled, “Good morning!”</p><p>“Morning hun.” Eren said and gave her a hug, “how do you have this much energy this morning? I can barely stay awake.”</p><p>Mikasa leaned forward and whispered in Erens ear, “Sneaked Levi’s coffee, don’t tell.”</p><p>“I can hear you Mika, you’re not quiet like you think you are.” Levi finally spoke, his arms crossed over his chest. </p><p>Eren noticed the bandages around the smaller man's finger but said nothing, only chuckling and ruffling Mikasas hair. “Ah, looks like he caught cha. Come on, how about I walk you two to Miss Sashas room?”</p><p>“Yeah” Mikasa smiled and turned, holding her hand out for Levi. “Come on, slow poke.”</p><p>“The sass from you is unreal this morning.” Levi yawned and walked up to Eren and Mikasa, flicking his cousin's ear, causing her to stick her tongue out at him. “Put that tongue back in your mouth before I cut it off, missy.”</p><p>Mikasa giggled and shut her mouth, leaning her head onto Erens shoulder.</p><p>The older man took that as his chance to walk to Sashas classroom, Levi walking right next to him. The raven was wearing grey joggers and a red shirt with some vans today, and his front bangs were clipped back by a singular pin on the top of his head. The usual bags under his eyes had grown darker. For the first time, he’s looking unkempt and Eren couldn’t help the fact that it didn’t settle right in his stomach. </p><p>Eren knocked on the door and waited until it was unlocked, Sasha opening the door wide and a bright smile painted its way onto her face when she saw her first student of the day. “Well hello there Mikasa! How are ya? And Levi, how are you doing? Lazy morning if you’re wearing the sweatpants, huh?”</p><p>“You have no idea.” Levi commented. </p><p>Mikasa smiled and jumped down onto the ground when Eren released her, she turned and hugged Levi’s leg. “I love you Levi, have a good day at work and school today.”</p><p>Levi smiled and patted her head, “you have a good day to, Mika. Now go on, I have things to do.”</p><p>His cousin didn’t hesitate to run inside the classroom, Sasha bid Levi a farewell and said she would see him later tonight. Levi gave her a polite smile before yawning once more, reaching a hand up to rub his eyes.</p><p>Eren reached an arm out and tapped the pin in Levi’s hair, “you just come from a hair salon or what?”</p><p>“Well excuse me, not all of us can have perfect and fuzzy hair in the morning.” </p><p>“Oh? You think my hair is perfect?”</p><p>“I think you’re an idiot.” </p><p>“Hey now, that’s mean.”</p><p>Levi rolled his eyes and started walking towards the lobby with Eren following him, “I’m just not a morning person, but you already knew that.”</p><p>“Try not being a morning person but having a roommate that is.” Eren laughed and rested his arm on Levi’s shoulder as they walked, taking notice of the way Levi tensed but not doing anything to remove his arm. Eren and Hange were so naturally physically affectionate with each other he sometimes forgot some people had personal bubbles, but Levi never made a move to push him away so he kept his arm there. </p><p>“I think being roommates with Hange would be fun, there would always be something to do.” Levi said with an easy smile, “You guys do something every weekend, it sounds fun.”</p><p>“Yeah, but I like my sleep and my time alone.” Eren answered, “and speaking of Hange, she has a paper to give you about an event next week.”</p><p>They walked into Hange’s office to see the woman talking on the phone. She held her finger up to the both of them, silently telling them to give her a minute. After speaking with a parent, she turned to face them with that same kind smile on her face. She stood up and walked to Levi, “how’s my favorite little grumpy kiddo this morning?” she opened her arms.</p><p>“Tch, I’m not a kid.” Levi pouted but hugged her nonetheless, resting his head on her shoulder. She was so warm all of the time and he closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the physical affection for as long as he could. He didn’t know if he would be on the couch again tonight or not. “You’re six years older than me, not older by much.”</p><p>Hange rubbed his back and laughed, “oh you know what I mean, so shush.” She pulled away from the hug and turned, picking up a paper from her desk and handing it to Levi. “Here you go, We have an event happening next week on Friday. Every year in August we throw a party here in the back for the parents to come in and have lunch together so we can get to know each other more as a family. You went to the last one, remember?”</p><p>Levi looked over the paper and read through it, yeah, he remembered. He had asked Erwin if he wanted to go meet other parents and the blonde told Levi <em> “she's your cousin, you go, I’m not related so it’s not my business.” </em>It angered him to the point where he was tempted to run his car off the highway that day, the only thing that stopped him was that Mikasa would have to live with Erwin on her own and there was no way someone could take care of his cousin the way he could. Levi was already the perfect parent at age twenty two, giving up everything for her. It’s one of the main reasons he was still with Erwin, Mikasa had a nice home to come too. </p><p>And there was no way Levi could leave Erwin, not now. If he left Erwin, he would have nowhere to go. He had no family besides Mikasa, and the only two people he considered friends were in the same office as him right now. He would consider Petra a friend as well, she owned the place he worked in and they chat most times, but the two of them didn’t have the same relationship as Levi, Hange, and Eren. </p><p>Hange and Eren were so similar, yet so different. It made them the perfect duo, Levi learned that Eren even helped build the place while looking at Hange’s blueprint. Wherever Hange was bad at, Eren was good at and vice versa. It was oddly satisfying to watch their relationship, and Levi envied the two at some points. He had lost all his friends a year ago when him and Erwin moved to Hiraeth. The only person Levi is allowed to have contact with is Erwin, and the blonde made it clear the month they moved into this new town. Controlling bastard.</p><p>The next thing that Levi knew, there were fingers snapping in front of his face. He blinked and focused on them, seeing Eren now standing in front of them. He was saying something, and Levi didn’t even know. “Huh?” he questioned, looking up into his bright green eyes. </p><p>“You back with us?” The older asked curiously, him and Hange had seen this before. Levi’s mind would detach itself from reality at times, it’s a wonder the kid could make the drive here. Eren and Hange had noticed the same thing happen to Mikasa a couple times. “You zoned out there for a minute, Levi. You alright?”</p><p>Levi frowned and looked back at the invite letter Hange and a couple other teachers probably brainstormed over for an entire day until they finally came out with this summer themed handout with a bunch of sunflowers on it. He could feel his stomach drop at his already prepared response, “I can’t go.”</p><p>Hange cocked her head to the side, “but Levi, Mikasa has been talking about it since it was brought up, along with the other kids. You went last year, want to see if Erwin can come this year?”</p><p>He wanted Erwin too, God he wanted to try and turn Erwin back to the man he was before. But he already knew Erwins answer to something like this, and he already knew the consequences of asking his boyfriend. “I can see, I don’t know.” He cringed at how unsure he was, he should always be sure of what he wants. He was an adult. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Are you sure you’re alright?” Eren questioned, shutting the door so they could have some privacy. Hange had looked out the window to see more parents dropping off their kids and excused herself, she needed to go do her job, but it didn’t stop her distracted mind wandering to her friend she left alone with the troubled guardian. “Levi? Eren questioned when he saw Levi tense. “Hey man, talk to me.”</p><p>Levi was staring down at the invitation, his mind wandering off to last year when he asked Erwin to come. He had come home that night with Mikasa and practically threw himself at Erwin, both him and Mikasa screeching in excitement, asking him if he could come. It was then, right in front of the both of them that Erwin responded with the insulting words, reminding the small family that Mikasa was Levi’s responsibility, not his. It took Levi by surprise and he didn’t cover Mikasas ears in time, there was no going back when the tears welled up in the four year olds eyes that day when she realized that she was different from the man she recognized as a parental figure.. That one of her parental figures didn’t even love her. </p><p>Eren just watched as Levi’s mind drifted once more, he still hadn’t let go of the invitation. It was kind of awkward, both of them standing across from each other only a foot distance apart. He took the invitation from Levi’s hands, watching as the younger man looked up at him. “Let’s not think about this, you have a whole week to discuss it with Erwin. We don’t need to know right now. It’s okay.” </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>The words drilled deep into Erens heart, the hell was Levi apologizing for? He didn’t do anything wrong. “None of that, you’re fine, Levi.” He looked at the watch on his wrist, noticing it was six thirty and the raven was still here. “Don’t you have class at seven?”</p><p>“Teacher emailed us saying there wouldn’t be class today because she had a family emergency.” Levi replied, “hence the reason why I’m in pajamas and not my usual clothes, but I work today so I packed extra clothes in my bag in my car.”</p><p>Eren nodded, “well, you wanna go out to breakfast? I don’t work until one and I could use some company.”</p><p>Levi’s eyes snapped up at Eren after being distracted by the little things in the room, a smile on his face. “You want to hang out, outside of here and the tea shop?” He couldn’t believe it. There would be no way that Erwin would be okay with this. But.. this was Eren, Eren was a friend. So was Hange. </p><p>“And don’t say you can’t fix it into your schedule.” Eren brushed off Levi’s response, waving his hand and grabbing his car keys from his pocket. “Come on, let’s go. You look like you need a mood booster anyway.” </p><p>Levi said nothing but his heart skipped a beat as he followed Eren out of the office, and they were both greeted by Hange. “Hey boys! Where are you going?” </p><p>“Taking Levi out for some breakfast.” Eren responded as he opened the door, “I’ll bring ya back something Hange, call me if you need anything.” </p><p>She gave Levi a side hug, “see you later shorty, make sure Eren pays since he offered to get something to eat.” </p><p>Eren rolled his eyes, “I’ll pay because I’m a gentleman, now hop off my case.” </p><p>Hange laughed and watched as Levi left the building with her best friend, cheeks rosy as Eren held both doors open for him. She crossed her arms over her chest with a smile, if only Levi was single, he would be perfect for her best friend. </p><p> </p><p>Levi followed Eren to his car and when the older unlocked it he climbed inside, it was a newer looking car that was a shiny black color, the rims were spotless and the inside was clean, even to the Ackermans standards. The dashboard looked like it was just cleaned and Levi wanted to laugh, did Eren clean his car every day like Levi did? That would be something to tease the older man about. </p><p>“I know it smells like ass in here, and that’s only because I spilled ice cream in here last night. I cleaned it but was too tired, so there’s a stain on the floor that I need to get off” Eren explained as he started the car, putting the air on full blast and cringing, pushing the vents up to face the roof of the car so it wouldn’t blast on them. “So yeah.” </p><p>“Late night ice cream run?” Levi asked, putting on his seat belt and pushing his bag out of the way with his feet. </p><p>“Yeah.” Eren chuckled, doing the same. “But don’t tell Hange, I didn’t get her any ice cream last night and she might kill me if she found out I did an ice cream run alone.” </p><p>“Secrets safe with me.” </p><p>Eren smiled and when the car cooled down he put it in reverse, backing out of the parking lot and exiting onto the main road. “So how about pancakes? I could go for some blueberry ones right about now, how’s that sound?” </p><p>Levi took off his shoes and pulled his feet up, sitting cross-cross in his seat and placing his hands in his lap. “Whatever is cheaper, I don’t care, but you made it apparent that you were paying so I don’t want you to pay that much.” </p><p>“Hm, pancakes it is then.” </p><p> </p><p>Breakfast was easy, but for Levi it was different. It’s been awhile since he was out with someone besides Erwin, and at times he didn’t know what to say. Erwin didn’t even know he was <em> doing </em>this. His phones location still said he was at the daycare which wouldn’t bother the blonde because he knew that Levi met with Hange every morning to discuss Mikasa progress, Levi’s glad he didn’t bring the phone with him. </p><p>He mostly ate in silence, making comments when Eren would speak about something. He learned more about Eren as they ate their pancakes, like about his family. </p><p>“Yeah, my parents divorced when I was young and I went into boxing and self defense lessons afterwards because I was a pretty angry and headstrong kid after that. I always got into fights. I mean- I always lost, but I had good intentions I think.” </p><p>Levi laughed a bit, “did you ever win in a fight?” </p><p>Eren pouted, “what? Are you doubting that I’ve won a fight?” </p><p>“No” Levi cut his pancake with his fork, “but can’t see you fighting, you’re like.. a tall teddy bear, besides the muscles and stuff.” </p><p>“So I’m a muscular teddy bear?” </p><p>“Better than a buff jerk. And you never answered my question.” </p><p>“No, I’ve never won in a fight.” </p><p>“Huh.” </p><p>Eren chuckled and took a drink of his orange juice, “but anyway, my mom lives in the next city over in Haven, she’s got this cute cottage she’s living in and works in a flower shop, my dad kinda fucked off and did his own thing. We still talk though.” </p><p>“That’s good that you have a good relationship with your parents” Levi said with a smile, “your mom sounds like a nice lady.” </p><p>The brunette smiled, “yeah, she’s a blessing. Now, I’ve spoken enough about myself. What about you?” </p><p>“What about me?” </p><p>“Tell me more about yourself than I already know. I’ve known you for a year now and I just found out you have a boyfriend and I know you’re in school to get your GED, your Mikasas guardian, and you make the best tea I’ve ever had.” Eren explained. “Oh, and your birthday is on Christmas.” </p><p>Levi swallowed his bite of pancake and looked down at his plate of food. Explaining himself to someone he saw as a friend, he could start on a clean slate. Erwin knew everything about Levi, every little thing. Eren knew almost nothing. But Eren was kind, he wouldn't judge him for anything and neither would Hange. </p><p>“Uh.” Levi rubbed the back of his neck. “I have been in the foster system since I was five. I grew up with a nice family, I still talk to them sometimes, every once in a while. I left there when I was sixteen and went to another family because my, well, adopted mom got sick and couldn’t take care of me anymore. I ran away from the next home and I planted my feet when I turned eighteen. I got two jobs, CPS found me and that’s when they gave me Mikasa. Um, I met Erwin and we moved in together pretty fast. We got a place here in Hiraeth and moved Mikasa to this daycare a year ago when I got this job and then, well.. here I am.” </p><p>“Why did you not finish high school?” </p><p>“Because I was a little shit and ran away.” Levi answered, grabbing his tea and taking a drink.</p><p>Eren scoffed around a bite of pancake, “I find that hard to believe.” </p><p>Levi smiled, “well I’m grown up and settled down now, so you don’t have to believe it. I have a kid to look out for now.” </p><p>“Tell me about you and Erwin.” Eren leaned his elbow on the table, “we still have to discuss what you two are doing for your two year!” </p><p>Despite already not liking their situation, Eren wanted to get more intel. Who was Erwin smith? </p><p>Levi’s lips curled up into a smile as he explained. “He’s a manager at a bank, which means he brings in a lot of money. He’s taller than you, blonde hair that’s super soft. He’s not listed as Mikasas guardian yet, but I kinda wanted to wait until we got married one day for that. But we’ve been dating for almost two years, he helped me get back on my feet. Our home is beautiful, always clean. He taught me how to cook, how to clean, how to budget my money and how to apply for school to get my GED. Um, he’s five years older than me, he’s the only stable person in my life and the only person who I can trust in my life too. He makes sure I have my bags packed in the morning, that I’ve taken my medicine, and that everything gets done. Oh, and we have movie nights every Friday.” </p><p>Eren just listened to everything Levi said, from what Levi said Erwin sounded like a good guy. There wasn’t anything sketch from Levi’s explanation. He took everything in, it.. it sounded like a healthy relationship. Erwin helped Levi live a stable life with his cousin, but Eren still couldn’t shake this feeling.</p><p>“Riddle me this,” Eren pointed his fork at Levi. “You tell me you have all this money with Erwin, but you don’t have a phone and can’t get Mikasa diagnosed?” </p><p>Maybe that was the wrong question to ask because Levi shut down after that. The ravens eyes sunk and his shoulders sagged, leaning back against the booth. He set his fork down on his empty plate, looking out the window they were sitting next too. He put his hands in his lap and stared, not making eye contact with Eren. </p><p>He couldn’t talk about his home situation, Erwin would hate him. He couldn’t talk bad about the man, he gave Levi a home and a car and a job. He gave him money to take Mikasa to daycare. He gave Levi a schedule to follow every day so the raven didn’t have to think about anything. Without Erwin, Levi would still be struggling in his one bedroom apartment with a toddler and two jobs. </p><p>“Hey..” Eren spoke after a couple moments, “Levi, I’m not here to judge you or anything. I’m just trying to figure out a way to contact you outside of the daycare so we can hang out more, Mikasa told Hange she wanted to go shopping with her. And we all get along, we might as well be best friends at this point.” </p><p>Levi crossed arms over his chest and picked at his shirt sleeves, slowly reconnecting his gaze with Eren. “Huh?” </p><p>“Here.” Eren wrote his and Hanges number down on a napkin and handed it to Levi. “I think it’ll be good for Mikasa to have a female in her life to look up to as well-“ </p><p>Levi’s face fell, “am I.. am I doing something wrong? Am I a bad parent?” He asked softly. The only time Erwin corrected him or offered to help was when he was doing something wrong, which was quite often. </p><p>Eren jumped to comfort him, “no, god no, Levi. But come on, wouldn’t it be cool for Mikasa to have a female to look up too as well for all the girl things?”</p><p>“I guess.” Levi frowned, he folded the napkin up and shoved it in his pocket. </p><p>“I’m not trying to make you feel like shit. I’m just saying, a shopping spree sounds fun to me.” </p><p>“I don’t do much shopping, Erwin takes care of it.” Levi explained. “I don’t like public spaces besides my tea shop.” </p><p>“Not a people person?”’</p><p>Levi stared at him blankly, “I have over sensitivity problems, you think I like public places?” </p><p>Eren smiled, “just asking, chill out.” </p><p>“You chill out.” </p><p>“No you.” </p><p>“No you.” </p><p>“No you.” </p><p>“..no you..” </p><p>“Alright, alright.” Eren waved him off and checked the time. “It’s eight now, when do you work?” </p><p>“Nine.” Levi said, finishing his drink. “You?” </p><p>“Noon. I’ll drive you back to the academy.” Eren pulled out two twenties from his wallet and put them on the table, watching while Levi stacked their plates and cups and put them at the end of the table. He raised a brow but didn’t question, Levi told him he likes everything clean. Once Levi finished, they were both leaving the breakfast place and were on their way to the academy. </p><p>He pulled into the parking spot next to Levi’s car, putting his car in park. “Have fun at work, Levi.” </p><p>The younger just smiled and nodded his head, grabbing his bag. “Maybe, since I’m going in earlier today I can get out of work earlier.” </p><p>“Wouldn’t that be something?” Eren unlocked Levi’s car door with the panel on his side of the car. </p><p>“Yeah.” Levi opened the door and got out, “thanks for breakfast Eren, have a good day!” </p><p>“You too!” </p><p>Levi felt giddy as he got in his car, started it and made his way to work. He was making friends with people who weren’t Erwin.. it made him feel good inside. Is this how it was supposed to be? </p><p>Right now, he couldn’t care less what Erwin thought. He let himself be happy at work until he got home tonight, he had other people who wanted to be his friend and help. </p><p>.. Maybe keeping a secret from Erwin wasn’t that bad of an idea.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So how’d you like this chapter? Eren is suspicious but supportive. Hange is worried and curious. And Levi is protecting his dark secret at home. Tune in for the next chapter of Hiraeth :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Meeting The Devil For The First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hange gets asked out on a date, a bit of erens past is revealed, eren and erwin meet</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for coming back to read Hiraeth!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If there’s one thing Eren and Hange loved about the weekends, it was sleeping in. And boy, when they slept in, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>slept in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was one in the afternoon when Hange woke up to a text message on her phone and she sighed, rubbing the side of her face and reaching for her phone to check it, squinting her tired eyes since she didn’t have her glasses on yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a text from Moblit to see if she wanted to hang out today and she smiled tiredly, texting him back saying she would love too. After putting her phone down she sat up, grabbing her glasses and swinging her legs over the bed to finally stand up and stretch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starting her day off in the afternoon was a common occurrence on the weekends, she got extra sleep because working at a daycare required waking up at four thirty in the morning to be there to open. She loved her job, but also wished she couldn’t sleep in. Hange hates to admit it, but she was twenty eight and getting older, she kind of wanted to sleep in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t bother changing out of her pajamas, which was a pair of underwear and a sweatshirt that was too big for her. She put her slippers on and exited the room, connecting her phone to the speaker in the kitchen and plugging it into the charger. She would be making breakfast this morning, well, afternoon since Eren made it every morning before work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today she decided to make some omelettes since they were Erens favorite, hers too. As she listened to some slow songs by Daughter, she let her mind wander about various things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>First thing was work, she had to look at her spreadsheet and make the schedule for the next month or so. Everyone's schedule normally stayed the same, but sometimes her staff would have doctor's appointments and she had to work around him. She also had to work out breaks, and it was a lot earlier to plan out on the weekends rather than four thirty in the morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Second thing was Moblit, the man she had been seeing. They’ve been talking for some time now without moving forward, being in the talking stage for a while has taught Hange that she and him had a large amount of patience. She only met Moblit because he worked at the bank she went too to deposit her checks, and they had hit it off right away. Eren encouraged her to ask the man out on a date, but the only thing Hange could do was ask for his number and social media. Moblit had agreed, thank goodness, and now that they admitted they liked each other, she was waiting for the opportunity to see each other outside of Moblit work. So waking up to a text message from him to hang out today.. it made her heart flutter a bit in her chest. It was happening, finally happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hange didn’t have a lot of time to herself, it was mainly dedicated to people around her like her staff, friends, and family. She was a busy woman, making sure things get done. She had grown up being a genius and when her parents found out she wanted to open a daycare instead of going to med school they were surprised, but supportive nonetheless. Hange was happier now than she would have been after spending thousands of dollars at med school and still paying off her tuition when she settled down in the future. It was safe to say that her life wasn’t how she planned it to be, but she loved it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her and Eren decided to move to another town on a whim all those years ago. They discussed it one night in college after getting drunk at a party, and both remembered the next day. When they both graduated college the same year, they moved to this small town of Hiraeth and decided to stay. Everyone knew everyone here, and it was always peaceful. The crime rate was low and the place was always taken care of, they both loved it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them have met quite a lot of people that were now their best friends. One of them was Moblit, the man who made their day when they went to the bank. Next was Hanges staff like Armin, Sasha, Historia, and others like Connie, Annie, Mina, Hanna, and Thomas and some others that floated around for breaks but those were her permanent staff. Eren has friends at his work too, like Jean, Reiner, Marco, Hitch, Bertholdt, Nanaba and Rico. They’d all go to the bar after work some days that Eren didn’t have to help Hange, and it always ended up with Eren complaining of a hangover and Hange laughing at him, making fun of him for drinking on a weekday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Eren deserved to have fun after his shitty life back in the day, he’s been through a lot and now as a lot happier than Hange had seen him in the past. They grew up together, so she sadly witnessed everything that made him into the man he was today. The strong, protective, and caring man she loved with her whole heart in a friendly manner. She there for him threw everything, even when Eren wanted to give up and thought his life wasn’t worth living anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing had ever broken Hanges heart more than the day Eren called her saying he wanted it all to end. The situation that drew Eren to that conclusion was the same situation that Hange took into consideration when they later moved to a whole other city to avoid the area. But during their high school years, they lived next to each other. She remembers racing to Eren's house that night and bursting into his room, getting down on her knees and hugging a crying and shaking Eren Yeager. She remembers taking the bottle of pills away and putting them on a dresser, and went right back to comforting Eren to the best of her ability. She listened that entire night as he begged and pleaded with Hange to let him end his life right there at the age of fourteen, their freshman year of high school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, Carla came when she heard Hange bursting into Eren's room. Seeing the heart broken look on Carla's face had been enough to send Eren into hysterics. He was comforted by his mother and Hange that night until he tired himself out to the point where he fell asleep after they moved him to his bed. Carla had hugged Hange tight that night, thanking her that she talked her son out of taking his life that night. Hange had broken down crying to her best friend's mom, imagining her life without Eren seemed dreadful. He was her best friend, what would she do without him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed like so long ago, and now they were both adults with their dream jobs. She owned a daycare and her best friend worked as a mechanic with people he loved. She couldn’t be more proud of Eren and herself for going through everything they did and making it out of their crazy city life. They hated the populated city, the slow town of Hiraeth was the best place they lived in. And now lol at them, successful and happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A song by five seconds of summer came on when she heard footsteps coming down the townhouse and she turned, turning the stove off and putting the two omelettes onto two plates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren walked down the stairs in just a pair of boxers and socks, bed head on full display and not bothering to put on more layers of clothes. Him and Hange had seen each other naked (no, they didn’t have sex they were just very close friends and had to share a bathroom at one point when Eren stayed at Hanges house for a night) so many times that they didn’t bother with extra layers of clothes. Also, Eren was fully gay so it wasn’t like anything would happen anyway. Hange thought he was attractive, but her type works at a bank and asked her to hang out tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Hange.” He greeted, his deep voice laced with sleep as he sat at one of the bar stools, setting his phone down on the counter and yawning. “What’s on the menu?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omelettes, my favorite.” She said and poured herself and Eren some coffee before setting the plates on the counter. She handed Eren his coffee and sat down next to him, sipping her own drink and digging into her food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mornings like these were their favorite, just silently eating and scrolling through social media on their phones. Eren was texting one of his co-workers when he peeped over and saw a text from Moblit, “texting your future husband?” He questioned with a teasing smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He asked me to hang out tonight.” Hange said with a smile, “You think I should?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding? Yes, Hange, you should.” Eren took another bite of his omelette, “go to a nice dinner or something, he’s had the hots for you forever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blushed and nodded, “would you help me pick out something to wear?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would be an awful best friend if I didn’t.” Eren commented, “what time are you two going out?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Around six, we’re going to a Japanese restaurant for dinner and then going on a walk at one of the trails. Maybe back to his place, I don’t know yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah” Eren sipped at his coffee, “while you’re out I’ll go grocery shopping and get shit done around here, anything you want?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.. More frozen waffles?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren wasn’t even fazed, “yes, I’ll get you frozen waffles.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay! Thank you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah, whatever.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I look fat in this shirt?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Hange you’re anything but fat, you look amazing. Just go in that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if he likes dresses better?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That man has seen you with baby vomit stains on your work shirt, I’m sure he won’t care.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hange was standing in front of her mirror staring at herself, she was wearing black skinny jeans and a purple silk button too that had cut off sleeves and a slightly low v-neck. She had earrings in, a pearl necklace and some bracelets. She wasn’t wearing heels, but comfortable black flats that she picked up from a thrift store awhile back. Her hair was up in her signature ponytail and she had her glasses on. It was a nice outfit for a date, and it still made her look like Hange. She hasn’t been on a date since college, this would be fun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren seemed excited too, he’s helped Hange get ready for every date she’s ever been on. “Go with that, it looks good on you. And you said you wanted to go walking, so wearing pants might be better anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when is Hange Zoë stressed about what she wears?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked back in the mirror, “you’re right, I’m being idiotic. He’d be a fool not to think I’m pretty.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s the confident lunatic I know and love.” Eren chuckled and stood up, grabbing his keys. “You have fun on your date, have your location on so in case anything happens I’ll beat him up for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hange looked up at Eren, “he won’t do anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren locked eyes with her, “yeah, that’s what I said all those year’s ago and look what happened to me. I’m looking out for you Hange.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” She smiled softly, “thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her best friend turned around and walked out of her room, laughing when he heard Hange scream “don’t forget my waffles!” He slid on his shoes and left the townhouse, locking the door behind him and going to his car. As he started it he saw another car pull up and he squinted his eyes to see it was a Moblit. He watched as the man exited the car and walked up to his and Hanges townhouse, knocking on the door. He smiled and backed out of his parking spot and exited the parking lot, heading to the store. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got what they usually got at the store, playing on his phone half of the time as he got various snacks. And yes, he got Hanges frozen waffles she loved so much. He grabbed a shit ton of chips and dip since it was his favorite, and even went a little crazy and grabbed some bottles of wine for him and Hange. As he passed the produce section he picked up many things since he tried to keep both him and Hange healthy. They both had fast metabolisms so it’s not like they gained weight anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grocery shopping was done. Eren made his way to the check out lane and leaned on his cart as he waited in the line, texting Jean and asking if he wanted to come over tonight with his kid and they could have a night at the pool in the apartment complex he and Hange lived at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I get a Twix bar please?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, go ahead and grab too. You deserve it after getting an A on your homework.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren looked over and his heart skipped a beat as he saw Mikasa first. The girl beamed as she squatted down and grabbed two Twix bars and put them into the full cart, saying thank you to the man. Erens eyes trailed up to see a man with blonde hair, he was tall and had broad shoulders. He was wearing blue jeans along with a black shirt and black shoes. His face was stoic, exempt from a smile for the young girl with him. He ruffled Mikasas hair and the girl only smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If that was Mikasa, and by Levi’s description, this had to be Erwin. He questioned why Levi wasn’t with them, but remembered his friend's words from yesterday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have over sensitivity problems, you think I like public places?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Erwin really did run all the errands. He looked Erwin and Mikasa over again, if he remembered right, the blonde wasn’t Mikasas legal guardian yet. Eren turned his head and minded his own business, not caring to make himself noticed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was too late though, because Mikasas voice broke Erens inner monologue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mister Eren?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked over and plastered a smile on his face as Mikasa ran up to him and hugged him, Eren laughed. “Mikasa? What are you doing here, hun? Grocery shopping all by yourself? Where’s your credit card and can I have some money?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa only laughed and shook her head at Erens silly questions, she was five, she didn’t even know what a credit card was. “Getting food! I got a twix bar and the best apples!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, she runs off sometimes.” Came a deep voice and Eren looked up to see Erwin walking up to them with a cart. “Mikasa, honey, who is this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Eren!” Mikasa said with a smile, looking up at the blonde. “I see him at daycare! He’s nice, and walks me to my classroom sometimes with Levi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Eren Yeager.” The brunette smiled softly and held his hand out, “I’m best friends with the director, Hange Zoë and I just do simple maintenance work here and there. I helped her build Toddler Town back in the day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin shook his hand with a firm grip, “Ah, I’m Erwin Smith. I assume you know Levi then? He’s my partner, he speaks highly about Toddler Town. Says the place is clean, even to his standards.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren chuckled, “ha, yeah, I know him. He drops off Mikasa so early, she’s the first one there most days. If they’re extra early we have them come in and we all hang out in Hange’s office until Miss Sasha comes in for the day. Speaking of, I didn’t mean to over hear” he looked down at Mikasa. “I heard you got an A on your homework, good job!” He smiled and held his hand out for a high five. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa giggles and high fived her friend, “thank you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi tutors her at home.” Erwin explained, “Mikasa is a smart kid, but has trouble with some numbers. She’s improving a lot though, which is nice to see. Levi tells me she’s made a lot of friends at Toddler Town? Is this true?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she’s running around with the little monsters all the time during recess. Miss Sasha says she does a good job, she’s quite the smarty pants.” Eren chuckled when Mikasa's cheeks turned a rosy pink. “And the teacher's pet, Sasha told me she helps clean up the classroom and even volunteers to do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good to hear, I’m glad she’s well behaved and having fun at school.” Erwin said with a small smile, his was interrupted by his phone ringing. He pulled it out and frowned, “excuse me, that’s Levi. Gotta take this, come on Mikasa. You take care of yourself Eren, I’ll see you around.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- wait, Erwin?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man had answered the phone with a, “yes dove?” And turned, raising a brow at Eren. Eren could hear Levi’s frantic voice on the other line. He spoke into the phone once more, “hold on Levi” and he motioned for Eren to talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re having a celebration on Friday for the new school year at Toddler Town, it starts at five.” Eren explained, “I don’t know if the invite came home, but would you want to come? We’re making RSVPs now, it’s a big lunch for the parents to meet the teachers and other parents. I don’t think we saw you there last year, would you like to attend?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa was looking up at Erwin with puppy dog eyes, her hands shaking at the possibility of the man saying no. He said no to a lot of things, she wasn’t even hopeful he would say yes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm” Erwin hummed, “I can see if I can leave work early.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome” Eren put on a fake smile, “you have a good day!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin walked away with Mikasa talking on the phone, not missing what he spoke next into the phone that made him clench his fists and dig his nails into the palms of his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi you know better, just clean it up. If it gets on the carpet we will have a talk when I come home. You will not disappoint me twice in a week.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren frowned and leaned back on his cart, shooting silent daggers towards Erwins back. Mikasa was staring at the floor now, which seemed to be unlike the happy Mikasa he saw a couple seconds ago. Who speaks to their partner like that? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also more like, if Levi said he didn’t have a phone, how the hell did he just call Erwin? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he saw the cart filled with expensive food, so why couldn’t they get Mikasa diagnosed? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>.. And why did Mikasa look so sad? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette frowned and checked out, leaving the store with his head filled with worried thoughts. He wished Levi would contact him already. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi was scrubbing the floor to the point where his fingers were hurting, he had spilled a glass of apple juice and it stained the edge of the carpet. He had cleaned up the class and called Erwin in a frenzy because the apple juice wasn’t coming out of the carpet and he didn’t know what to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hated disappointing Erwin, it was awful when Levi did things like this. When he messed up he ruined the entire night for his little family, and tonight was supposed to be an inside night just like last night. Last night was their movie night and they binge watched some Harry Potter movies, and tonight they were going to watch the rest of them. Levi had read the books dozens of times, and Erwin bought Levi the entire set for his birthday last year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin came home a half an hour later, and Levi only knew that because he could hear the engine of Erwins car when it came into the garage. Levi was still scrubbing at the floor, most of the juice was out but there was the faintest stain and he needed to get it out. He didn’t like the discoloration in the carpet, pure white with faint brown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat back when the door opened and he looked up to see Erwin and Mikasa walking inside the house, bags on both of their arms. He assumed Mikasa was holding the lighter things like bread, eggs, bananas, and that sort while Erwin had the heavier things. “How was grocery shopping?” he asked, standing up and carrying his cleaning supplies to the kitchen to put them away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We saw Eren!” Mikasa smiled and handed Levi the groceries, and the raven set them on the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did?” Levi asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin set the groceries he was carrying onto the counter, “Yes, he invited us to a lunch at Toddler Town on Friday. Did you get an invite and not tell me about it, dove?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi fiddled with his fingers, watching as Mikasa was handed a juice by Erwin and she happily sipped it. He looked up at his boyfriend, “Um.. I thought you would be working-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense, I will go this year.” Erwin interrupted, “I didn’t know you were friends with Eren Yeager and the director, Hange Zoe. You must be close if Mikasa ran up to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kitchen went quiet and Levi knew what was coming, he knelt down to Mikasa's height and pushed some hair behind her ear. “Mika, you want to go change into your jammies for movie night? Your Harry Potter ones? Erwin and I gotta talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saddened by the sudden change of mood in the house, Mikasa nodded and walked upstairs, passing the apple juice stain on the carpet. When she saw it she held her juice close to her, making sure not to make a mess. She wouldn’t be punished, but she knew something would happen to her cousin. She went to her room to change into her pajamas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin turned to Levi when Mikasa left, offering his hand. Levi took it and stood up, not letting go of Erwins hand and the older man didn't make a move to release his hand. “Dove, are you giving other people your attention? This Eren guy..” he stepped closer and interlocked their fingers, “you don’t like him… do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Levi whispered the word in question, looking up into Erwins deep blue eyes. The same eyes that manipulated him for the past two years, making Levi do anything and everything to make him happy. He knew what Erwin was doing, but for some reason, for the millionth time, he fell for it. Again. He’s a fucking idiot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard me,” Erwins voice lowered, a frown on his face and a sad look in his eyes. “Do you not like me anymore? Do you regret moving in with me and everything I’ve given you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Levi shook his head and grabbed Erwins other hand, so now both of their hands were interlocked. He looked up at Erwin with pleading eyes, his heart pounding. “No, I love you. I love you so much. I don’t give anyone else my attention, I only pay attention to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why did Eren say you two hung out in Hange’s office in the mornings when you get there before they open?” Erwin kissed Levi’s forehead, “Maybe I should set your alarm a little later so you get there past six to avoid that, I don’t want him corrupting you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi leaned into the kiss and then rested his head on Erwins shoulder, “corrupting me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes dove.” Erwin kissed the back of Levi’s hand. “This is why you can’t have friends.. They’ll all corrupt you and be a bad influence. Are me and Mikasa not enough?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The raven frowned and looked down at their interlocked hands. Erwin didn’t allow him to have friends. Levi was stupid for talking with Eren and Hange for so long. He was even more stupid for going to breakfast with Eren. He was stupid, he disappointed Erwin, he was a horrible boyfriend. All Erwin was trying to do was look out for Levi so.. How could Levi do this to him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry” Levi mumbled softly, “I’m so sorry for disappointing you again, I’ll only talk to Hange and Eren when it comes to business at the daycare, like tuition or Mikasa's progress. I promise. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I like to hear dove, that makes me feel so much better. I love you so much even though you hurt me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi’s heart clenched, “I don’t mean too, Erwin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you do, you keep doing it. Will you make me happy and not talk to Eren anymore?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The raven didn’t need to think, he knew of his answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“..of course.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>abuse comes in all forms, but right now the story is focused on mental abuse. as a mental abuse victim, i encourage anyone who is going through a similar situation to go find help even if you have things tying you down to that person. leave and get help, because it can mess up your brain and behavior patterns more than you will ever comprehend.<br/>tune in for chapter six!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Can't Fight It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>more details on levi's financial situation and the process of getting her to see a specialist, levi gets new medication, eren opens up to levi briefly about his past</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey guys! thanks for tuning back in to read chapter six! hope you all like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange’s date turned out better than expected. She came home to Eren with a huge smile on her face, and when she saw Jean and his son there at their townhouse she told them about it too. Jean has a son named Matt, he was three years old and obsessed with Paw Patrol. So while the adults talked, Matt watched Paw Patrol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She told Eren and Jean that they went to a nice dinner and a walk at the park. They watched the sunset while they walked, the colors of the sky changed from blue to pink, purple, and orange. Towards the end of the walk they had found a flower garden, that they had sat in and talked about their homelife and their jobs. It led to them sharing their first kiss, which was the most romantic thing that’s ever happened to hange. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moblit dropped her off back at the townhouse and walked her inside, taking some time to introduce himself to Eren. The man had stood up from the couch and shook Moblits hand, and safe to say Moblit felt a little intimidated by the guy. He was taller than Moblit, had piercing green eyes and muscles popped out of the tight shirt he wore. He didn’t smile much, but smiled enough to be polite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren liked Moblit, Hange had slapped the back of her best friend’s head when she realized Eren was playing the protective best friend role once more. She did not want Moblit to be intimidated by her best friend, Eren had quite the reputation in their high school years and she didn’t want to continue it here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Moblit left, Hange settled down with Eren and Jean so they could all enjoy their evening, the three having wine while Matt had juice boxes. Hange had fallen asleep on the couch and that's when Eren said it was time for Jean and Matt to go home. Eren ushered the two of them out and told them he would see Jean at work on monday, and after the door closed he turned back and walked to Hange, lifting her up effortlessly and carrying her up the stairs. He laid her in her bed, tucking her in and covering her with blankets. He removed her glasses and set them on the nightstand, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a yawn, he exited the room and went to his own. He grabbed some clothes, took a shower and finally crawled into bed. He checked his phone once more for a text or call from Levi, but saw nothing. He frowned, remembering meeting with Erwin earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still suspicious about the whole thing, but he couldn’t ignore the feeling that maybe Levi told them he didn’t have a phone because he didn’t have the balls to tell them he didn’t want to be their friend. That could also be a possibility, but for some reason, Eren couldn’t bring himself to accept that as a conclusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decided to forget it for now, rolling over and shoving his face into the pillow. It was time to fall asleep, and he couldn’t avoid the deep sleep awaiting him any longer. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I do for ya, sir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you deposit that into my checking please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I got cha. Gimme one second.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi leaned back in his seat and rubbed his eyes, he had Mikasa in the back seat. She’s been clingy with him all day, which was new. Both Ackermans weren’t fans of physical touch, and Levi had noticed signs that Mikasa wasn’t feeling good. They had to get home soon so he could tuck her into bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked back at the man in the window through the drive through, he was depositing money into his account. This account was the one separate from his and Erwins shared one. He just told Erwin that he used some of his paycheck to pay for more ingredients at the tea shop, it’s what he said every single time so he could use some of it to put into his own account. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man showed back up on the screen, “Alright Levi, it’s in your account now. You have a good day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi drove away and looked back in the rearview mirror. Mikasa was fiddling with her fingers and raising one hand up to bite her nails, then twirling with her hair and then she stopped all of a sudden, leaning her head back against the seat and staring at the window. He looked back towards the road, his main goal was to get home. Mikasa had complained of a bad headache while they were out grabbing smoothies and had been silent ever since. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good thing the bank was only ten minutes away from their home, Levi pulled into the opening garage and parked the car. Erwins car wasn’t here, he had told Levi he would be running his usual Sunday errands today so that left him and Mikasa home again. The only time Levi ever went out was depositing his separate check to the bank and to his usual weekday stops like the daycare, school, and his job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After shutting the car off, he held Mikasa's hand as they both walked inside. He shut the door behind them and basked in the aroma of the empty house, something they normally didn’t have together. This is how it used to be, just the two of them and if Levi wasn’t consciously aware that he missed it because of his unhealthy love for Erwin Smith, he subconsciously wished it was still him and Mikasa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi, I don’t feel good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Mika. Let’s go upstairs and get in bed, alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both made their way upstairs and into Mikasa's room. Hers was a shade of light purple, almost like a lilac and she had countless toys and stuffed animals around her room. Her bed was the size of a queen, and she had many pillows surrounding her as she slept. Levi and Erwin spoiled Mikasa with her room and room decor, it was one thing they could agree on when they went shopping.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go lay down in bed, I’ll go grab you something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa did as instructed and Levi went into her closet, opening it and kneeling down, listing up the shoe rack and grabbing a light blue bag that matched his own black one. He bought this one a year ago and had been hiding it under here when he had suspicions that Mikasa had the same symptoms he had, it was a gut feeling so he went behind Erwins back and purchased it. He grabbed out some pain killers and noise cancelling headphones, showing the bag back under the shoe rack and walking over to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat down on the bed and grabbed the water bottle on her night stand, handing it to her and putting two painkillers in her hand. “This will help with the headache, go ahead and take them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did as he asked, putting the two on her tongue and drinking the water to make them go down easier. She set the water bottle on the nightstand and looked towards Levi again, she could feel her head pounding right behind and above her eyes and it soon went towards her temples. Mikasa used both hands to rub her eyes and tears welled up when she realized it only made the headache worse. “It hurts Levi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, here.” Levi handed her some white noise canceling headphones, he had his own but they were black. “Remember these? They help block noise out, put these on and I’ll shut the curtains okay? Try and take a nap, those painkillers should knock you right out Mika.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Mikasa listened and put on the noise cancelling headphones, Levi stood up and closed her curtains. The curtains may have been white, but they block out the bright sun quite nicely. Levi picked up a dark blue blanket and tucked it inside the curtain rod so now the window was covered by the blanket, which made it so dark to the point where he had to hold his arms out to feel for Mikasa's bed. When he did he sat down next to her, finding the outline of her body underneath the blankets. He rubbed her shoulder to do his best and coaxed her to take a nap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a couple minutes of rubbing her shoulder and playing with her hair until he finally heard soft snores. He smiled softly and removed his hands, clasping them together in his lap and sighed softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If only he was strong enough to leave, he could make Mikasa's life so much easier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a bad parent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi slid off the bed and onto the floor, sitting cross cross and leaning his back against the bed. He felt in between Mikasa's box spring and mattress, finding what he was looking for with a small smile. He pulled out a small iPad he had bought a couple months ago with the money in his savings, so he could have something separate from Erwin. He mainly used it for research, on available apartments and what not. He unlocked it and went onto the search engine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was looking up the average cost to get tested for ADHD, or for Mikasa to see a specialist. Erwin paid every expense back when he took Levi into a specialist, so the raven never actually knew the total cost. There weren't any specialists in Hiraeth, it was back in the town that they met in before they moved here, which was a big city. Levi hated living in the city, and the moment he voiced it Erwin moved them here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened in surprise as he saw the average costing for taking a child to a specialist, it was around a thousand dollars. That was half of the amount in his small savings fund he just deposited another forty dollars into. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit, that couldn’t be right, right? There had to be something insurance covered, Erwin couldn’t have paid that in full. Levi didn’t even know what insurance they were under, Levi wasn’t even under insurance. He couldn’t be under insurance because him and Erwin weren’t married. Which means.. Erwin paid all of this in full. He still did then, because Levi was taking vyvanse and he didn’t even know how much that cost but from doing research he found out it was over a hundred dollars a month. He also took medication for anxiety too, Erwin paid for that every month. With Levi’s paychecks he wouldn’t be able to afford that, there was no way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How the hell was he supposed to get Mikasa help if he couldn’t even afford to take care of himself without Erwin? Would he have to sacrifice his own health to help her? If he ever got away from Erwin, he wouldn’t have access to his medication, his car, his shared account with the guy, the house, he had nothing without Erwin. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>nothing without Erwin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi shut the iPad off and put it on the floor, putting his hands in his hair and tugging softly as tears welled up in his stormy grey eyes. There had to be a way to help Mikasa. He didn’t want Erwin to find out Mikasa was having the same symptoms as him, he didn’t want Erwin to treat Mikasa the same way he treated him. He didn’t want Erwin to call her a disappointment or stupid, or that she wasn’t smart enough to go to school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had heard it plenty of times from Erwin, and he believed him. He believed he wasn’t smart enough, he wasn’t. He was stupid. He dropped out of high school as soon as he was handed Mikasa and never went back until Erwin made him later on. He only started the class to take his GED a couple months ago, and it was only because Erwin made him. He signed Levi up without him knowing and paid the expense in full. He told Levi there wouldn’t be another opportunity and he would get nowhere in life without the GED. It hurt to hear, it really did. Levi thought he was doing just fine but apparently his life was falling apart in Erwins eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi blinked and felt the tears run down his cheeks and onto his iPad he sat in his lap. He tugged at his hair and cried silently so he wouldn’t wake up Mikasa, he didn’t know what to do. He never knew what to do. Erwin made decisions for him. He needed Erwin. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>his lip wobbled and he wiped his eyes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>is there something I can do? I can’t pick up more hours at work because then no one can pick up Mikasa, and I can’t go in early because I have class. And Erwin would know if I picked up more hours. He would be suspicious. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>If only Levi’s old foster parents could see him now, would they be disappointed in him too like everyone else? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard the front door shutting and he quickly sat the iPad back in between Mikasa's box spring and mattress. He stood up and wiped his eyes, leaving her room and shutting the door behind him. He went into the bathroom and grabbed some baby wipes they had on the back of the toilet, wiping his eyes with the wet material to clean his face. He looked horrible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi jumped and turned to see Erwin standing in the doorway, the man was wearing his dress pants and shirt he always wore to attend to his errands. Erwin had raised a brow at Levi’s upset appearance and stepped forward, grabbing the baby wipe from Levi’s hand and using it to wipe under Levi’s wet eyes. “Dove, what’s wrong?” He asked. “You’ve got tears, has someone made you upset? You have a migraine?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The raven sniffled and ran a hand through his hair to fix it, “I’m tired.” was all he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you lying to me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I just want to take a nap.” Levi whispered. “Can we sleep please?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin tossed the baby wipe in the trash can and turned back to Levi, “I got you some new medication, it should work better than the one you have now. You’ll take it in the morning before you take Mikasa to daycare.” He explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi didn’t question it, he never questioned Erwin. Erwin always made the right choices with Levi’s life. “Okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now come on, before you fall asleep” Erwin cupped his boyfriend cheeks and pecked his lips, “I want to have some fun.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bright and early at six am, Eren and Hange were in the office when they heard the familiar sound of a buzzer. Hange stood up and went to the door and smiled when she saw their first kiddo for the morning. “Good morning friends! How are ya this morning?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi walked hand in hand with Mikasa, the little girl having a bright smile on her face as she ran to Hange. “Hi miss Hange!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi honey!” Hange leaned down and picked her up, holding the five year old by her hip. “Come on, how about I walk you and Levi to class? How’s that sound?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The raven just smiled softly and walked next to Hange as she carried Mikasa, the kid resting her head on Hanges shoulder. After they dropped Mikasa off in Sashas room, they walked back to the lobby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re quiet today, and that’s saying something.” Hange spoke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m on different medication” he simply replied, rubbing one of his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hange caught a glimpse of the bags under his eyes, “maybe you should take some time off work and school, I can see how tired you are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi waved her off, “I’m fine, it just takes some getting used too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, short stack.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they arrived at the lobby Levi looked over to see Eren scrolling through social media on his phone. The raven was tempted to hug him like usual but Erwins words from two days ago still flowed carelessly through his mind. He couldn’t but.. he was already talking to Hange.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren looked up from his phone and saw Levi and Hange walking over, a smile forming on his face as he stood up and opened the office door. He opened his arms for Levi, “good morning” he greeted like normal, expecting Levi to hesitantly engulf him in a hug but he felt nothing. It’s when he did a double take that Levi had actually taken a step back away from him instead of a step forward. Even Hange looked taken aback for a moment, not knowing what to say. “Levi?” Eren questioned when he saw Levi’s head hung low.. in shame?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thousand thoughts a minute coursed through Levi’s drugged brain. It almost felt like it was too much but he also couldn’t care less. Erwin told him Hange and Eren would corrupt him but.. he couldn’t see it. He couldn’t see these two doing that to him. They’ve been friends for over a year now, there was no way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take him into my office.” Hange spoke to Eren quietly, “other families are starting to arrive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No” Levi shook his head and wrapped his arms around himself, “I-.. I gotta go, I gotta get to class and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can get to class when you take a minute to calm down.” Erens feel voice clouded Levi’s distressed mind, he held his hand out for the raven. “Come on, follow me into the office. I have some water you can drink.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi didn’t have the energy to say no, he was so tired. He felt exhausted, Erwin had kept him up late last night so he only got a couple hours of sleep, and it didn’t help that Erwin changed his medication suddenly. He followed Eren into the office without taking his hand and sat down in one of the chairs, listening as Eren shut the door and then dug into his bag to retrieve a water bottle that hadn't been open yet. The brunette passed it to Levi, who opened it and took a drink before closing the lid and setting it down on the desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren watched him carefully, “so are you gonna tell me what’s up, or leave me in suspicion?” He asked, leaning back on his chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t feel good.” Levi mumbled out the half lie as he rubbed his eye once more to stay awake, “I was up late, my medication changed and I just want to go back to sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette wasted no time to press the back of his hand to Levi’s forehead, then to his cheeks. Levi didn’t even move, he welcomed Erens hand as he checked his body temperature. “You’re warm.” He observed, taking his hand away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it is the end of August.” Levi pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren chuckled, “well thanks, captain obvious. But I was checking for a fever, one time when I changed meds I had a fever and stayed home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi looked at him questioningly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I used to get really irritable as a kid after my parents divorce, and had a rough time my freshman year of high school.” Eren explained, “I take medicine now for anxiety but it also corresponds with some anger problems I have, so I understand the transition of new meds. Hange is smart, so you can talk to her too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you ever feel like things are falling apart around you while you can’t do nothing but sit still? Like you’re paralyzed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question perplexed the brunette, looking at Levi with curious emerald eyes as he asked himself where such an unsettling question came from someone only twenty two years old. Levi should be in his last year of college about to graduate, not a guardian who’s studying for his GED. But then again, Eren didn’t have a say in what goes on in Levi’s life. The most Eren would do was give Levi the advice he wished he would have taken years ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Eren answered, “sometimes it feels like you can’t do anything while everything around you is backfiring, but even though it’s difficult to, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to push yourself to make the right decisions and invest yourself into doing what’s best for your mental health. I don’t know how it is with a deficit disorder, but I know with being irritable I get overwhelmed and need a lot of time alone, Hange understands and will go out with one of her friends if I start to show signs that I’m overwhelmed. She’s kind enough to make me do little things too, or we’ll sleep in the same bed or same room if things get too much. You need someone there for you in times like though, and I’m glad I have someone like Hange and my mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So much for not talking to Eren, Levi wondered to himself. He looked the man over, he was leaning back in his chair and despite his body language he still had his full attention on Levi. Today he wore jeans, a regular black shirt and a cap to cover his hair that Levi assumed had been a bed head. He had some dirt underneath his fingernails that Levi didn’t want to know what it was, probably from working on something here at Toddler Town that Hange wanted him to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes Levi wished he had a life like Eren and Hange, they were already grown up and had their dream jobs. Their bond was like a vice grip, basically unbreakable. Hearing everything Hange does for Eren made him envy them once again, wishing his partner was more like Hange. He couldn’t hate the two, but he could sure wish his boyfriend was more like them. Levi remembers the last time he had a panic attack around Erwin, and the blonde had rolled his eyes and handed Levi some medication and told him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>“just shut up and grow up already dove, these attacks are pointless. You’re ruining a good evening.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>And ever since then, Levi’s tried his best to keep his rising anxiety levels away from Erwin, afraid to disappoint him once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he was pointing things out in his mind, he wondered if Eren was ever with someone who he’d disappointed before. He also wondered what Eren would think if he found out Levi’s home situation. Erwin said he met Eren at the store, but Eren has yet to bring it up to Levi this morning. Maybe he didn’t want Levi to know, maybe Erwin said something, or maybe Eren wasn’t much for small talk in that regard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything happens for a reason.” Eren explained to Levi, who was in deep thought. He had a solemn look on his face as he spoke. “I don’t believe in god, but I do believe that the worse things happen to the best people because they are the strongest around. I got through what I went through because I had people who supported me, yes, but I was strong enough to dig myself out of that hole. It was a situation out of my control and I took control anyway, and now look at me. I work in my dream job and live with my best friend, and I met this pretty cool guy named Levi who’s an awesome parent to his baby cousin.” He said, a smile tugging at his lips at the end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blush appeared on Levi’s cheeks before he could stop it and he smiled a bit, twisting the cap on the water bottle Eren had given him. “Thank you, Eren.” He said sincerely. “I appreciate the talk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t everyday Levi had deep meaningful talks with someone, but Eren and Hange were different. Erwin would brush Levi off, he doesn’t care when it comes to anything besides sex or anything in his favor. But with Hange and Eren, they always ask how he’s doing, if he needs help, or if he wants to go do something. Levi remembered countless times where both Eren and Hange had congratulated him on taking classes for his GED. The two even told him they were proud of him. Levi’s never heard that from his partner. When he started to compare his two friends to Erwin his head felt like it would burst out of his skull, so he pushed the thoughts back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren just nodded his head, “hey, what are friends for?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Friends. Levi had friends, two of them. He had to keep this from Erwin, but it made his heart flutter. He’s known Hange and Eren for a little over a year now and they’ve called Levi a friend from day one, same with Mikasa. Either they were very friendly, or they really thought that Levi had the potential to be friends with them. And Levi’s grown to like them, even with Hanges constant excited attitude all the time. The two of them reminded him that he was only twenty two and he didn’t need to be as responsible as he thinks he should, and maybe if he wasn’t with Erwin, then he would listen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, the door knob turned and Hange walked into her office to see her two friends. She smiled and went to her desk to grab something, “everything alright Levi?” She questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi looked up to her and smiled softly, “yeah, I feel better now, thank you.” He stood up and grabbed his keys, “but I have to get to class before I’m late.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah! You schedule for your GED exam soon, right?” Hange asked as she made her way over to give him a quick hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m supposed to schedule it for either next week or the week after.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled and embraced him in a quick hug, then pulled away. “I know you’ll ace it, you’re smart. I gotta go help with the kids, so I’ll see you tomorrow alright short stack?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Bye Hange.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The director waved and left her office to continue with her job, leaving Eren and Levi alone once more. Eren has stood up from his chair and cracked his back, “Come on, I gotta get going anyway too. I’ll walk you to your car.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi just nodded, he followed Eren out of the office and to his car. He unlocked it and opened the door, sitting in the driver's seat and turning his key over in the ignition. He looked back up at Eren from his seat, “thank you.” He said appreciatively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no problem.” Eren smiled down at Levi, he held the car door. “Go to class and be all smart and stuff, and I’ll be stopping by for some tea later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be waiting.” Levi said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s date then.” Eren joked, but how he wishes it was real. He tapped the door, “get going before you’re late, see you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye Eren.” Levi said and watched as Eren shut his car door. He watched Eren walk to his own car and get inside, and then he heard the engine running. He put his own car in reverse and left Toddler Town, expecting to be back later tonight. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir I understand your reasoning, but we can’t do that without adding extra charge. Would you like me to upgrade that medium to a large? It would be cheaper.” A young girl named Alice spoke, she just started at the tea shop four days ago, Levi interviewed her and loved her immediately. She was hired on the spot since she got recommended by Levi himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man at the counter looked to be somewhere in his late thirties. He was tall with dark black hair slicked back, and he was in blue jeans and a white shirt. He had complained of his drink order not tasting right and demanded for them to change it and make him another one, and this would be the third time Alice would have to remake his drink and she was tired of it. Other workers including Alyssa, Chance, and Shannon tried to help but the guy was impossible to please. Just one of the perks in working in customer service. She kept a smile on her face to keep it professional, despite the arising anger hidden behind it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice turned to look for her manager, and once she saw him speaking to a customer she felt guilty to tear them apart. She’s seen the man around here a couple times, she never caught his name but he seemed to know Levi quite well. They were talking while Levi was writing down a list of things they needed to order for the shop. Shaking the feeling of nervousness away from the man's stare, she called out. “Hey Levi? Could you come here really quick?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he heard his name he looked up, “yeah” he said and waved to Eren, “be back” he said with a smile and walked behind the counter and to Alice. He looked between her and the customer and smiled politely. “Hi sir, how can I help you?” He asked, setting his clipboard on the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My drink isn’t made right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you order?” Levi questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he told his order to Levi and complained it was made several other times, the raven nodded his head and checked the receipt in the computer. “Let me remake it once more for you on the house, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man said nothing and Levi took that as his cue to turn around and make the drink, it’s one he’s made several times. It was his own drink, he came up with it months ago and added it to the menu. When he finished he turned back around and held it out to the man, “here, go ahead and try this sir. Let me know if it's what you wanted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a drink and scowled, “It doesn’t taste right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi remained calm, “sir, what seems to be missing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just not made right, why isn’t it made right?” The man questioned, “are all of you incompetent?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I added the drink to the menu myself, we are not incompetent. If you are going to insult my staff and myself I will ask you to apologize to my staff for being rude, and I will also have to ask you to leave.” Levi ordered, resting his hands on the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is bullshit!” The man's voice boomed through the small tea shop and Levi couldn’t hide the fearful look on his face. The tea shop went silent and Levi moved so he stood in front of Alice, moving one of his hands under the counter to hover over the small button that would call the police if he pressed down on it. His hands were shaking but he remained as calm as he could while the man glared at him. “I want my drink made right!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir- you’re going to have to leave-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have had the longest day at work you can imagine and every time I come here you stupid-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, he asked you to leave. I suggest you do so, because if you don’t I will throw you out myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren was there, a hand on the man's shoulder, pulling him away from the counter. He had a deep frown etched onto his face and cheeks tinted red with eyebrows knitted together in irritation. As he gripped the customer's shoulder with his large hand, his muscles looked like they could tear through his shirt because of how large they were. Levi could see the vein popping out of the brunette's neck and the locking of his jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man glared at Eren, “I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not care.” Eren spoke lowly, “but I know the moment the manager presses a button the cops will be showing up. I doubt you’ll want to be arrested for making workers remate your drink a million times, and being banned from a tea shop sounds pretty lame to me.” he tightened his grip on the man's shoulder. “Now, take your drink and leave the property.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone in the tea shop navigated their eyes to the man who shrugged Eren's hand off and stomped his way out of the tea shop. After the man left the chatting started up once more within the small shop and things went back to normal. Levi turned to his workers, “throw the extra cups away and Alice I want you on the line helping Chance with drive through. Shannon, you’re on register for one more hour until you go home. Petra will be here to close after you so don’t worry about staying later.” he instructed, “I’ll be right back, I need to submit this order into Petra’s email.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a joined ‘yes Levi’ before they all went back to work and carried on as normal. Eren watched as Levi whispered something to Alice before grabbing his clipboard and walking away. The brunette frowned for a moment before following Levi, “hey, are you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Levis’ words were heard just as soon as Eren felt a body press against his. Eren wasted no time wrapping his arms around the smaller male, a smile forming on his lips. “It’s no problem Levi, the guy was an asshole. You know I’m happy to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi squeezed Eren a bit tighter, “I would have called the cops.” he spoke softly. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren hummed softly and pulled away, he checked the time on his watch then looked down at his friend. “Just out here doing good things and what not” he chuckled, the mood lightening when Levi smiled as well. “It’s five thirty, I’m going to head home and get dinner started for Hange and I. You and Erwin want to stop over with Mikasa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to make dinner at home as well.” Levi spoke quickly, “but he’s coming to lunch on Friday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah” Eren sipped his drink he forgot he even had, it had started to go cold. “Alright, I won’t be in town for two days because I’m visiting my mom in Haven, so you won't have your favorite customer for two days. Can you handle that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi blushed and waved Eren off, “oh shut up, I can handle it, it’s one less drink to make anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I tip”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay and?” Levi rolled his eyes playfully, “tipping should be mandatory at this point for everyone, it’s common courtesy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren laughed a bit, seeing Levi being so playful was a rare sight, and even rarer when Levi had a decent comeback that didn’t involve any bathroom jokes. It was quite the sight. “I do it because I’m a gentleman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To everyone, or just me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Levi couldn’t help but think to himself. He shook the thought out of his mind, he was with Erwin, he was with someone. He lived with his boyfriend who’s given him everything he’s ever needed. He couldn’t do that to Erwin. Erwin told him not to talk to Eren and here he was, doing the exact opposite of what he ordered. If Erwin found out, Levi didn’t know what would happen. But Levi loved talking with Eren and Hange because they cared about what he was interested in, and he’s sure he talks to them more than he talks to Erwin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If that wasn’t true, he knows for a fact that Mikasa likes Eren and Hange more than she’s ever liked Eriwn. That’s something Levi has kept in mind for months. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are quite the gentlemen.” Levi confirmed and clicked at his pen, “now shoo, I have to get back to work and finish up so I can get Mikasa and be home in time to make dinner. Have a good night Eren, and have a good time visiting your mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren smiled and waved, “see you on Friday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned and left the tea shop with a satisfied smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi had a smile on his face as well as he watched Eren leave, his mind drifting off into space. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hoped you all liked it! how did you like levi and erens talk in the office? do you guys like what youre reading so far? is there anything you would like to see? i have some drama/angst chapters outlined but i might add some fluffy ones in there, i dont know yet lol. but leave some feedback, i love reading it! tune in for chapter seven!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Family Matters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>more of erens backstory is revealed, levi is referred to and seen in a flashback, also meet mama carla :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for tuning back in! hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eren hi! Oh I missed you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too, ma.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mom had opened the front door wide when she heard the knocking at her front door. When she saw it was her only son her face lit up like a child’s on Christmas morning and brought him in for a hug. Eren had only laughed and wrapped her up in a tight and comforting embrace. She had rested her head on his broad shoulders, listening to the quiet thumping of his heart beat and shutting her eyes. Eren rubbed her back with his large and calloused hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been awhile since he’s seen his mother, about a month since he’s been so busy with work and helping Hange with her stuff. He took the next couple days of work to stay with her and help around the house and spend time with her. She didn’t get many visitors, usually it was just Eren, but she was always so happy to see him. After all, growing up, Eren was always the mamas boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carla pulled away and smiled up at him, her eyes were a light golden brown and her eyelashes could be passed for extensions. She had silky dark black hair that was out of its usual side ponytail, now falling straight down her back. She was in the process of growing her bangs out so they reached her chin now. Today she opted to wear shorts that went to her knees and a pink top with a cardigan, as the only errands she had to run today was going to the grocery store. “Come on in honey.” She said and turned, walking inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren nodded and held the door open for her as she walked inside, he followed her and shut the door behind the both of them. His mom lived in a small white cottage that Eren helped her build years ago when he was still in his first year of college. It was him and his half brother Zeke that helped, he hasn’t talked to Zeke in about a year or so but that’s no surprise. Him and Zeke didn’t get along since Zeke was the product of his dad, Grisha, cheating on his mom with another woman named Dina. Zeke had only volunteered because Carla was a nice woman who loved Zeke despite what happened. The cottage was a two bedroom, there was a room for study, a living and dining room, bathroom, and a kitchen. The outside was painted white with trimmed bushes, and the inside was the most perfect white aesthetic Eren had ever seen. His mom's home was the most comforting place he’s ever been too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is work at the shop?” His mom asked while walking towards the kitchen when she heard the kettle going off, signaling that the tea was done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, it’s going good.” Eren replied as he set his phone and keys down on the counter, shrugging off his bag and setting it on the floor. He sat down at one of the stools at the counter. “Working on another beast, but it’s going to bring in a crap ton of money so I’m not complaining. How have you been?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carla poured herself and Eren a cup of tea, putting in the tea bag and letting it steep. “It’s been calm here, I finished tending to the garden about an hour ago and was going to run to the store later since you were staying here for a couple days. Is everything alright, you don’t usually stay for a couple days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren shrugged, “Yeah, everything’s fine. Just missed you is all, wanted a break from work and figured visiting my ma was the perfect vacation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled softly and pinched his cheek, “still a mama’s boy I see, well, if you wanna stay, mind helping me make a list of things to get at the store?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grocery shopping was tedious as usual, Eren mainly craved the healthier foods while Carla added some sugary treats like cookies to the cart. Eren ended up paying for the groceries despite Carla telling him it was no big deal, but Eren got his card out faster than she did. He loaded the bags into the car while his mom waited in the car with the air conditioning, and he even volunteered to drive back to her cottage. When they arrived home, he told Carla to go relax while he put the groceries away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was always raised to be a gentleman. Since he was a young boy, he was always closer with his mother rather than his father. He was Carla's little mama’s boy, never leaving her side and always called out for her when he was frightened. In some ways, Eren took after his father and treated women with the utmost respect. He was taught to carry the heavy things, to open doors, to buy his mom flowers when she was sad, and to always be caring and affectionate. That was the one good thing Grisha taught him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite having issues with his temper, Eren grew up to be a calm and gentle man who was responsible and Carla couldn’t be more proud of him. It took years of switching medication, counselors, and homes until Eren was finally old enough to go off to college and live his own life. Once he was living on his own with Hange, he seemed to do a lot better than when he bounced between his mothers and father's house after the divorce. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The divorce was the starting point of Erens anger issues. He had bursts of anger when he was a child but they were never major until he found out his parents weren’t going to be together anymore. He was to live with his mom and see his dad on the weekend. When he lived with his dad he roomed with his half brother named Zeke, who was five years older than him, and when Eren was thirteen Zeke left to study law in another state. Eren only knew Zeke for two years before he went to college, and Eren could honestly care less. He saw the guy sometimes, but never really cared about him. He got to see Dina, his dad's girlfriend too, but he didn’t like her. She didn’t like Carla, so Eren naturally hated her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke was the product of Grisha cheating on Carla with Dina before the pair were married. He had slept with Dina and when he found out she wouldn’t abort the child, he came clean to Carla. Carla and Grisha broke up for a while until she forgave him, getting back together seven months later. And five years later down the road they had their precious Eren, who was the savior of their marriage for ten years until the divorce. Grisha had slept with Dina again ten years later and Carla divorced him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Eren had found out about the reasons for the divorce, everything had started to go wrong. He distanced himself from his father, he hated the new woman named Dina, he hated his “brother” Zeke, and he hated bouncing between two houses. It was too much the ten year old to handle, and that resulted in him acting violent weeks after the schedule was set. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His anger got noticed by teachers and after having a conference with them, Grisha and Carla decided to put their boy into counseling at eleven years old. It had started to work for Eren, and when he was fifteen he decided to take boxing and self defense classes. Things got easier for the brunette when he had a better social life, better medication, a job and a car. When he became more independent, he felt lighter on the inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carla looked over her shoulder while she sat on the couch and watched her son put the food away in the cabinets and the refrigerator. A soft smile etched itself onto her face, her heart swelled with pride when Eren acted like the gentleman he was raised to be today. She remembers the days when life was hard on her son, when everything seemed to be spiraling out of control for him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>14 years ago</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla was in the pick up lane outside of Erens high school, she was picking up her son to drive him back home. It was a monday, so he should be overloaded with homework. She had the radio on a low volume, some old eighties music playing in the background as she scrolled through facebook on her phone. She had gotten off work earlier today and had changed into her pajamas, her hair in a bun and was in her slippers. She goes back to work tomorrow at five in the morning, and that leaves Hange’s mother to drive Eren to school every morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hange’s mother was one of Carlas good friends back in the day during their high school years, when they found out they lived next to each other Carla Yeager and Angie Zoe screamed for joy. They had quickly introduced ten year old Hange and Eren to each other, cooing at how cute it would be if they would get together when they were older. It was a great time. Now the mothers who are best friends had a son and daughter who were inseparable. It was a dream come true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of her only son, he had just walked out of school. The past couple weeks have been hard on him, so it was no surprise to see him walking to her car with a frown on his face. He had on a pair of black jeans and a dark blue sweatshirt on, along with some black and white shoes. His hair was a little messy, but that’s how it was every day. He had a dark red backpack slung over his right shoulder and he was pulling his headphones out of his ears when his eyes landed on his mom's blue Honda Odyssey van. When he arrived at the car he opened the passenger door, getting inside and buckling himself in after setting his red book bag by his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put the car in drive and moved out of the line, exiting the high school parking lot. “How was school today?” she asked in a calming voice, one she had been accustomed to using since recent events. Being gentle with her son wasn’t a chore, but sometimes she wishes he was back to his normal and energetic self. However, she understands she won’t get her happy-go-lucky emerald eyed baby boy back anytime soon. Carla vowed to give her son whatever he needed to be happy again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren hadn’t hit his growth spurt yet, sitting a solid five feet. So, when he pulled his knees to his chest, it looked like he fit perfectly in the seat. He had made sure to take his shoes off before he did so, as to not get dirt on his mother's van seat. He had a frown on his face and the bags under his eyes were dark circles, resembling a raccoon. Carla had noticed he hadn’t been sleeping, and scheduled an appointment for a psychiatric evaluation to seek help for her son. Eren lifted his head to look at her and give her the smallest of smiles, as to try and reassure her that he was okay and didn’t need to worry. “It was alright, I guess. Hanga and I are partners on a biology project, so at least I’ll pass that.” he answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carla chuckled, keeping her eyes on the road while she drove. “Yeah, she’s a smart one that’s for sure, but so are you. Biology isn’t for everyone, but for some reason you excel at math. I’ll never understand that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Numbers are easier than words to me, I don’t know” Eren shrugged his shoulders and ran his slim fingers through his rugged hair, making it go in all sorts of directions. He needed a haircut sometime soon. “Did you get any calls from the detective?” he asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a small sigh, knowing this would be what Eren would want to talk about. “No not today honey, but I’m sure I will get a call soon. Detective Hannes is good at his job, he’ll find him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren frowned and rested his chin on his knees, staring out the window at the road in front of them. “It seems like it’s never going to happen.” he squeezed his eyes shut, “he’s still out there ma, he’ll go after someone else and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love, Hannes knows this.” She comforted her son, “the only thing you need to worry about is that you’re safe with me now. Nothing will happen to you with me around, and you have Hange and Angie. Your father would understand if you wanted to stay with him for awhile.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And take Zeke's old room and see Dina every day?” Eren cringed, “I’d rather die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carla tapped her fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of another song that began to play, “Eren, honey, you don’t have to go to your dads if you don’t want to. But know you always have the option.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren watched as a couple kids were walking home, laughing and joking about whatever. He wished he had that many friends like Hange, but he only had Hange. Hange had all these friends and he only had her. He really was a loser. “Dina doesn’t like you, so I don’t like her. She always talks about how proud she is of Zeke, so does dad. I haven’t talked to dad since.. Since everything happened. I don’t think I want to. I don’t want him to know that his son wasn’t strong enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you don’t talk like that about yourself.” Carla’s voice was sharp as one of her kitchen knives while she stopped at the red light, finally taking a look at her son. “Your dad would never be ashamed of you, and you know I never will be. No one thinks of you like that, Eren. Certainly not the people who love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears welled up in the fourteen year olds dull green eyes and he sniffled, biting his bottom lip. “But I wasn’t.” he felt one of the tears build up and roll down one of his cheeks. He blinked and wiped it away from his sleeve. “I wasn’t. He was too strong. I couldn’t fight him off and I let it happen and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you think, just know I think the opposite.” Carla said and she started driving when the light turned green. “I think you’re the strongest man I know. I think you’re capable of doing great things with your life. I think you care so much about the ones you love. Eren, you’re my only son and I know I failed to protect you a couple weeks ago, but just know it won’t happen again. You’re my baby, my pride and joy. You’re growing into a strong young man, and you know what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice wobbled, “what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled softly, “You’re a Yeager, and a Yeager never gives up, we fight through our pain, right? We’re the strongest around, especially you. You’re the strongest of us all, honey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren just sniffled and smiled a bit, wiping his eyes. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Eren.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Present Time </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hange just texted me, she wants to know if she can call. She wants to say hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erens voice broke Carla of her thoughts and she turned her head to look at Eren, who was leaning against the counter and texting on his phone. Compared to when he was fourteen, he had grown quite a bit. He was now a solid six foot two inches, his hair was a bit longer now, long enough to put in a bun and she always teased him about how he should cut it. He had started working out when he was fifteen, and now had the body of a grown man with chiseled features. He was the embodiment of a healthy twenty eight year old male. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” she smiled, “I haven’t talked to her in awhile, it would be nice to hear from her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay- there she is, she’s already calling before I texted her back.” Eren laughed and answered Hange’s facetime call, “Hey Hange, hold on, let me sit down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well hurry up and sit down, dummy! I want to talk to Carla!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren rolled his eyes and walked to the couch, sitting down next to his mom and holding the phone in front of them so they were both in the camera and Hange could see the both of them. “There, better?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hange looked knackered but had a bright smile on her face, she was in her office at Toddler Town. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Howdy Carla! How have you been? I’m so mad I couldn’t come see you, I’ll have to come over for dinner sometime and we can catch up!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Carla waved her off with a smile, “Oh it’s no big deal honey, you can come over whenever you’d like.” She had moved into her cottage after Eren left for college, not being neighbors with Hange’ mother anymore. She had moved into Haven during his first year of college, and four years later Eren moved to Hiraeth with Hange. “How is the daycare?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh it’s going great! I got a bunch of fantastic kiddos, they’re all so well behaved and the teachers are loving this school year. We have a big lunch planned on Friday that I’m so excited for. We even have some parents volunteering to help clean up!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s amazing, sweetie.” Carla’s smile widened and it showed the wrinkles, making Eren remember just how old his mom was and how fraile her body was becoming. She was nearing her sixties, at the age of fifty six she stayed in her home most days. “And you’re keeping my son in check?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hange laughed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh yeah, he’s in good hands with me always!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we see each other every day.” Eren chuckled, “we’re kind of roommates, ma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is that going for you guys? Usually best friends would hate each other by now,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hange shrugged and she dug in one of her drawers, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good as always.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren couldn’t hold in the secret any longer, “Hange is seeing someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlas gaze snapped up to her son and Hange muttered a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>“you’re such a douche”. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He watched his mom's eyes light up, the smile remaining on her face as she looked back at her son's phone to see the woman blushing and covering her face. “Oh Hange! What’s his name? What is he like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“His name is Moblit and he works at a bank here in Hiraeth. He’s the same age as me and he grew up here. We’ve been talking for awhile and finally went on a date last week, we kissed and decided that maybe we should try something. We’re not dating but.. I like him a lot, I think he might be the one, Carla. I really do.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She explained in a hopeful voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s amazing!” Carla gushed, “well he better be good to you! You know Eren here will take care of him if he messes with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re damn right” Eren confirmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hange rolled her eyes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh relax you two, he’s a good guy. Eren met him the other day so obviously he passed the best friend check. What we really need though is a double date, so Eren you need to find someone.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey now, don’t call me out like that.” Eren spoke, “I’m just fine being on my own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re going to turn into a cranky old man if you don’t get some anytime soon.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Erens face lost it’s color, “Hange, my moms right here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carla just laughed, “you two are too much, reminds me of when the both of you were children. It’s crazy how much you guys have grown. Have you met anyone, Eren?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, nope, not yet. Still as single as ever.” Eren shrugged, “and I’m fine with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Since we’re exposing friends here, Carla, Eren has a crush on someone who’s taken.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hange!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eren Yeager” His mom reached up to grab at his ear, causing it to turn red and Erens cheeks flushed a deep red as he cried out in pain. Hange could be heard laughing on the other line of the phone. “I thought I raised you better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blushed, “I haven’t acted on it, I just think he’s cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“His name is Levi and he brings his baby cousin to Toddler Town. He’s so short and such a sweetheart, he’s like a little brother to the both of us.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I remember you saying something about this Levi.” Carla let go of his ear, “you’re allowed to think he’s cute, but no funny business with a taken man, you understand me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erens ears and cheeks heated up, even at twenty eight years old it felt like he was a kid again when his mother told him what to do. “yes ma’am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that night while Eren was laying in the bed in the spare bedroom, he was up texting Hange about some stuff when the thought accrued to him that he hadn’t heard a word from the raven about anything. His mind drifted to him as he closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>One Year Ago </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to talk to you” Levi had told Eren when he walked out of Mikasas classroom, she had just been dropped off and Levi had caught Eren walking down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older turned when he heard Levi’s voice, “talk to me? What about?” he asked, he hasn’t known this guy long. Levi had only been here for about two weeks and he rarely even talked to Eren. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, well, I need Hange.” Levi scratched the back of his neck, today he wore beige shorts with a black top and black shoes. He seemed to be nervous and it made Eren want to ask what was wrong with the kid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s running late.” Eren said, “I’m in her place for the next hour, so until then whatever deal you have with Hange you can talk to me. Come on, let’s go to her office.” he spoke and turned, expecting Levi to follow him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did, twenty one year old Levi followed twenty seven year old Eren to Hange’s office. The older shut the door behind Levi and offered him a seat, and he rounded the desk to sit at the directors desk. Eren had grabbed a notepad and wrote something down, and then looked at Levi. “It’s Levi, right? Sorry, I’m not good with names.” he apologized. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi blushed and nodded his head, “um, yeah, it is. Levi Ackerman, my cousin is Mikasa Ackerman.” he confirmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, okay” Eren ran a hand through his hair, “sorry man, I got like no sleep last night and I’m running on coffee.” he laughed a bit and looked back at Levi. “Alright, now, what did you need to talk about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, I wanted to give Mikasas teacher a bit of a warning, same with Hange.” Levi picked at his fingernails while he spoke, “she’s going through a rough transition right now with a new daycare and living in a new city, so-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we understand.” Eren said kindly, “we get it, we do. We’ve noticed and have taken action to tell Miss Historia about the changes. She’s been helping Mikasa while in her classroom as well.” he confirmed, “she says Mikasas doing a great job for her second week here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi let out a breath of relief, “oh that’s good, that’s great to hear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren tapped his pencil against the counter, “Yeah, it’s no problem. I’ll talk to Historia again and remind her Mikasa is still adjusting, but you have nothing to worry about Levi. We love the kiddos here, and if one is having trouble we’re all here to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate all you guys do.” Levi had a small smile on his face now, seeming more relaxed. “Thanks Eren.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette smiled, “So what do you do again?” he asked, wanting to stir up some small talk. He didn’t know anything about Levi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I work at a tea shop down the road” Levi said, “I just moved here about a month ago, so I’m still kind of training but they said I had promise to become a manager, so I’m counting on that to make extra money.” the younger smiled softly. “How about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mechanic, working on cars and all that jazz” Eren waved his hand, “so if you ever have anything wrong with your car, I got you.” he joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi hummed, “I’ll keep that in mind. I have to get going though, I got class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You in college?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting my GED” Levi confirmed, “but as soon as I get that I can go to college.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” Eren stood up to unlock the office door, opening it for Levi who had stood up as well. “Well, you have a good day, alright Levi? Picking up Mikasa again around six tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it.” Levi walked out of the office and grabbed his car keys, “Bye Eren! You have a good day!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too.” Eren smiled, “bye Levi.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Now.</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembers visiting the tea shop that night and seeing Levi again, and then more times after that. It turned into their routine every other day that Eren would visit him at the tea shop, and sometimes Hange went there on her lunch break. Once they talked more, they developed a closer relationship and now saw each other as family. It was unusual for how much Eren and Hange both cared for the raven haired male, which is why it surprised them when they didn’t know he was in a relationship until recently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren shut his phone off and set it on the nightstand, closing his eyes. It was time to welcome some sleep after a long ass week. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>how did you like meeting mama carla? how did you like a little intel on erens back story? thanks for reading! how did you like this chapter? tune in for chapter eight of Hiraeth!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Confessions Make A Difference</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>chapter eight, or in other words, levi cant catch a break and mikasa confesses to a "stranger."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i should say something now, but a trigger warning for mental abuse subjects as it is actively happening for most of the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hange was stressed. Planning for the lunch was a lot harder than last year because they had so many more people to invite and RSVP. All parents are coming, plus immediate family and all the children along with their siblings. That meant more food, more chairs, more activities, and more activities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Eren being gone, that made things all on her. She loved her friend but now she feels like she takes him for granted for all that he does. Hange had to learn how to change the air conditioning filter by a tutorial on YouTube and she knows for a fact she did something wrong, so when Eren comes back she wants to have him help her with that. She hoped the state didn’t come back for an inspection within the next couple days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s stayed late at the daycare every night this week to make more invites and schedule everyone so they would be off work by the time it starts. And with that, she would have to work a bit later but she didn’t mind. It would all be worth it on the end, plus they were closed on Monday so she had a three day weekend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now she was trying to clean a stain off of her carpet in her office when she heard a knock at the door, it was three soft knocks and then one more and she automatically knew who it was. “Come on in Levi, don’t be shy.” She spoke loud enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The raven opened the door and peeked inside, looking around confused until he spotted Hange scrubbing at the floor with what seemed to be a pathetic excuse for a cleaner. He raised a brow and walked in, shutting the door behind him. “What are you doing?” He asked, setting his bag down on the desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I spilled my drink on the floor and it’s going to leave a stain if I don’t get it out.” She breathed out a sigh, sitting back on her knees and holding onto a rag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi cocked his head to the side, “where are your cleaning supplies?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the closet across from Mikasas room.” Hange answered, and when she figured out where Levi was going with this she looked up at him. “No Levi, you don’t have to do this, I spilled my drink so I should clean it up. Don’t worry, go to your class and be smart and stuff.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young guardian shook his head and was already out the door, making his way to the cleaning supplies closet after snatching the set of keys on Hanges desk.. He made sure not to be seen by Mikasa because the classroom door was all glass and wood around it, and unlocked the closet. He grabbed the supplies he needed before returning to her office, opening the door without knocking and letting himself in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hange was still scrubbing at the floor when her friend walked back inside and rolled her eyes when she saw what he had in his hands, “Levi, really, you don’t have to clean up after me. It’s fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi looked at her face, and then the supplies in his hands in confusion. This was normal for him. Someone makes a mess and he cleans it up, at least, that’s how it was at home. “But I..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The director caught on to the change in Levi’s eyes as he softly voiced those two words, and she held out her hands. “Here, just tell me what to use and I’ll do it, but I’m not having you clean up a mess I made. It’s not right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seemed to make Levi feel a little better and he nodded, handing her the supplies. While he instructed her on what to do, he sat down on the chair Eren regularly sat at but wouldn’t be in today because he was in Haven visiting his mother. It made him wonder if he should go visit his foster family, but decided against it seeing as he hasn’t spoken to them since he got together with Erwin two years ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stains on carpet were hard to get out, but at least Hange had grey carpet inside of the pure white carpet Levi had at home. It only took her a couple minutes with Levi’s instructions and the new cleaning supplies for the carpet to be spotless. While she finished up the stain, Levi had opted to fold his arms on the desk and lay his head on them to watch. He could feel his eyelids drooping, the events from last night surly were not helping his physical state. He didn’t know how he was supposed to attend his class today without falling asleep in the middle of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin, last night, hadn’t been in a good mood. All he told Levi was that it was someone from work, a customer specifically, who was being rude towards the last couple minutes of Erwins shift yesterday. And when Erwin was mad, the entire household went on pause. Levi went on autopilot the entire night, sending Mikasa to bed early after dinner and making sure the entire house was spotless while Erwin peacefully ate his dinner at the table. Levi went as far as cleaning the bathroom in their bedroom and putting away Erwins laundry, and cleaning the windows in the house. The entire job lasted until late that night and when he was finished Erwin had already stripped and wanted to play around, and that lasted for a half an hour before Levi said something to piss him off. Erwin had sent him to the couch for the rest of the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now, Levi’s back </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s not that their couch is bad quality, but if you lay on it instead of sitting on it, it could hurt your back. It was uneven because the two adults were making love at the time and Erwin went just a little too hard and dismantled a small part so it was the smallest bit uneven. While he was leaning on Hanges desk he bit his lip to ignore the subtle pain in his lower back, knowing that it’ll be gone by the end of the day. It always was. Every time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hange set the cleaning supplies aside and finally stood up, dusting her pants off and stretched. She let out a small grunt and looked down at Levi, who’s eyes were now shut. She smiled softly and snapped her fingers, “hey hun, don’t fall asleep on my desk. You got class.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made Levi open his eyes, and the bags under his eyes were now Hange's main focus. He slowly peeled his eyes open and rubbed them with the back of his hand, lifting his head and leaning back in the chair. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing to be sorry for.” Hange said while sitting in her chair, pulling out some papers and order forms. “Why are you so tired anyway, short stack? Your mans keeping you up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You have no idea, Hange. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi shrugged, “yeah, in a way. I just got a lot of stuff to do, I’m always busy. Our anniversary is today though, so we’re going out tonight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I completely forgot about that!” An excited smile broke out onto Hanges face and she slammed her hands on the desk in a spur of the moment, not missing how the raven flinched </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever so slightly. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Where are you going to dinner? What did you get him? What did he get </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The raven only laughed a bit, “we're going to a fancy Japanese restaurant, I don’t know the name but they’re really good. I told him I wanted to go on a walk at the new park downtown so hopefully we go there. As for the gift I got him, I got him a customized necklace.” He smiled proudly, he did it all on his own. “It’s a regular chain but it has a ring on it with the date that we started dating, he doesn’t wear much jewelry so I put the ring on a necklace. It has my name on it as well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw! That’s so cute!” Hange exclaimed, “gosh, two year anniversary. That must be so nice. Maybe…” she leaned forward to meet Levi’s curious gaze, a teasing smile on her face. “Maybe he’ll propose?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi chuckled and waved the proposition off, “nah, I don’t think so. It’s only two years, we have our whole lives for marriage. We’ve talked about it once but other than that, I don’t think we’ll look towards marriage for awhile.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hange sighed overdramatically, “ugh, you guys are no fun. He’s coming to lunch on Friday  right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Hange, and you can meet him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well good, considering it’s been a little over a year since we met and I just found out you have a boyfriend two weeks ago.” She pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m sorry I don’t share all my personal information.” Levi crosses his arms over his chest, trying to ignore the voice of reason in the back of his head to agree with what Hange was suggesting to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not even Mikasa said anything about Erwin, this whole time.” Hange spoke again gently, “is there a reason why you two haven’t talked about him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi’s eyes slimmed down to form a glare, “what are you getting at?” He asked calmly, trying to ignore his racing heart. Oh no, did Hange catch on? Erwin doesn’t hit him, so there’s no marks. Had Levi been acting differently recently? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay at home?” Hange questioned, “and if there is, is there anything I can do to help?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The raven frowned at the question, eyes casting down to the desk in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could tell her, he could tell Hange everything. The only issue was that she might tell CPS, and they might do something. Erwin did nothing to Mikasa, but he did things to Levi. He’s not physically abusive, but if anyone heard the words directed towards Levi they would think he’s stupid for staying with Erwin. But if Levi left, he would have nowhere to go. He wouldn’t be able to keep the car, he didn’t have his own credit card so that money would be cut off. His medicine would be cut off. Everything will go downhill if Levi made a move to leave the blonde. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, he really wanted too but somehow Erwin pulled him in every time his mind drifted to the thought. Erwin had a way with words that made Levi quiver and collapse into his arms, apologizing for even thinking of distancing himself. Erwin has had control of every aspect of Levi’s life for two years, and if Levi left him, that control would be gone. Levi doesn’t know how to be his own person anymore, not like Hange or Eren. He wishes so desperately that he was them, or lived a life like theirs. He’s got to take care of Mikasa, and because of that, he has to stay with Erwin longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hange had begun to notice subtle changes with her friend for a couple months now. She’s noticed he comes in tired most mornings. It would seem normal because it was six in the morning, but Levi looked as if he would fall on his face every morning. He doesn’t bring in morning coffee anymore. He’s lost weight recently the last couple weeks. The smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes anymore, and he’s gotten quiet. Sure, the raven had been shy when they met, but he always expressed himself in conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Things have changed, and Hange has noticed after Eren brought it to her attention. The brunette even told Hange about how Levi was able to call Erwin at the store, even though Levi said they didn’t have a phone. And how they had a shit ton of groceries, but Levi said he didn’t have that much money. Eren also told Hange to keep a closer eye on Mikasa because of how upset she had seemed. Eren didn’t fail to mention the words Erwin spoke to Levi on the phone that day, speaking to the young guardian like he was a child and scolding him. Hange didn’t take that news too well, and agreed that she would check in with Levi every morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything is fine, Hange.” Levi finally voiced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate the concern.” Levi smiled softly, “I really do, you and Eren really care for me and I appreciate it. But everything is fine, we’re just going through some changes with my medication and looking for specialists for Mikasa. Erwins picked up more hours so everything is hectic at home. But everything’s fine, we got it.” He promised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hange raised a brow, but said nothing about her opinion. “Alright, but if you need anything you know you can come to Eren and I.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Levi smiled, he stood up. “I gotta get to class, see you later Hange.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring it in, kid.” Hange smiled and stood up as well, wrapping her friend in an embrace. She felt Levi hug her back, resting his head on her shoulder and enjoying the company. She held him for what seemed like minutes before pulling away, “have fun in class.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi nodded, “bye!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi left for class, and that left Hange to her lonesome in her office. Later on that day she calls Eren and Carla after Toddler Town closes and speaks to them for a while until it’s time for her to go home. When she goes home, she sends Mobile a text and falls asleep soon after. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin was home first in a long time. It was five and he asked to get work off early so he could see his boy today for their anniversary. He asked one of his friends to watch Mikasa tonight while him and Levi celebrated. Luckily, his friend had said yes and would watch Mikasa until later tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>First thing he did when he came home was shower and get cleaned up, and then checked in on his reservations he made earlier that day. He picked out an outfit for Levi to wear and set it on the bed, then went downstairs to wait for his boyfriend who would be home in an hour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within that hour he scrolled through social media on his phone, minding his business until he heard the garage door open. He had not seen Levi at all today, so he wasn’t surprised in the least when he watched Mikasa and Levi walk through the front door and eyes widen at the sight of him home before them. It was a rare occurrence, and when it happened it meant Levi was in trouble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi’s heart stopped when he walked through the door to see Erwin lounging on the couch. His hand was still on the door knob as he shut the door, not letting go to avoid the blonde seeing them shake. He tried to figure out what he did wrong. He wasn’t late, it was six on the dot. Maybe he forgot something. Or maybe his watch was behind. Mikasa was standing next to him holding her papers and a couple colored pencils Hange let her have. She looked up at Levi and then at Erwin, when her cousin said nothing she smiled ever so slightly. “Happy anniversary.” She spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin stood up from the couch and it made Levi take a small step back. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest and it fell to his stomach. Oh no, he did something. He disappointed Erwin again without even realizing it. How could he? What did he do wrong? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mikasa.” Erwin patted her head, “go drop your stuff off in your room and pack an extra set of pajamas and whatever you need, you’re going to my friends house while Levi and I celebrate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Mikasa walked away Erwin cast his gaze to Levi, who was frozen in his place. Levi wasn’t even looking at him, his eyes were glued to the floor and red colored his pale cheeks. Levi held onto the door knob tight, not letting go. He couldn’t face Erwin, he did something wrong. He should be punished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s stupid. He’ll always be stupid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The raven's eyes brimmed with tears, had he really done something wrong on their anniversary? He lifted his head to lock eyes with Erwin, biting his bottom lip in anticipation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But instead of condescending words, a warm hand cupped Levi’s cheek and soft lips pressed against his forehead. Levi sniffled and found it confusing, what was going on? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re crying, dove.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That caused Levi’s bottom lip to wobble and he bit it back with his teeth, blinking slowly and one tear fell from each eye. His hand finally let go of the door and he wrapped his arms around himself, needing to feel some sort of comfort that Erwin never gives him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t cry on our anniversary, you’ll ruin the night like you always do.” Erwin scolded him, and the words were like a punch to Levi’s gut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course he did. He ruins everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wipe your tears, take a shower and get changed. We have reservations. And my friend is watching Mikasa tonight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought Mikasa was coming with us to dinner like last time-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin cut him off. “Nonsense, not this time. If she keeps getting in the way of our dinners and time together it’ll make me more upset than I already am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi pondered the thought, ignoring the feeling of anger that washed through him. Mikasa didn’t get in the way of anything, she never did. “Do I get to meet them?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Icy blue eyes pierced into his own, “so you don’t trust me, is that it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t trust me enough to find Mikasa a babysitter? You don’t think the people I’m friends with are reliable?” He towered over Levi, making the raven cower in fear. “How dare you mistrust my judgement? I look out for you, I do everything for you. Without me, you would be nothing. You would be struggling with everything. I’ve done so much for you, and you dare question my actions over a damn babysitter? How do you think that makes me feel Levi?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands were trembling. His heart was racing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you make me feel like this?” Erwin kept talking, the words hitting hard. “Why do you keep making me feel like this? You’ve been making friends with others who will corrupt you, I’m trying to protect you from that. You make me feel like I’m not a good boyfriend, do you want to break up with me? Is that it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t feel his fingertips. Levi put his hands over his ears when they started ringing, trying to drown out the blonde’s words. He could feel his breaks picking up faster and faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a terrible guardian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A terrible boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A stupid individual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t do anything right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even without noticing he makes Erwin feel like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare </span>
  </em>
  <span>he question Erwin? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin frowned at Levi and ran his hand through the ravens hair, all the way to the back before gripping and pulling Levi’s head back. The ravens hands were over his ears still but his eyes locked with Erwins, only two years had fallen but the left over wetness made it look like more. Levi watched as the man frowned down at him, and that look was the one Levi hated the most of all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His boyfriend was angry and disappointed in him </span>
  <em>
    <span>again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go upstairs and get ready.” Erwin ordered, letting go of Levi’s hair and turning. “We’re leaving in thirty minutes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi rushed upstairs, not wanting to make tonight worse. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>While all of this was going down, Mikasa had not gone to her room to get packed up. She waited at the top of the stairs, crouched down against the wall and listened. She wanted to know what was going on, and now that she was older, she had begun to understand the cruel way the blonde acted towards her cousin. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If she keeps getting in the way…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do I get to meet them?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa listened in on Levi’s question, who was she staying with? She’s never met any of Erwins friends before, no one had even stayed over. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you not trust me? Do you want to break up with me?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The five year old didn’t know a lot of things, but one of the things she did understand was how much Erwin lied. Then she could hear Levi sniffle and her own tears welled up in her eyes, and she wiped them away before they could stain her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she decided to finally take a peek at what was going on, she saw Erwins hand tightly wounded in Levi’s hair and he spoke quietly. Her cousins hands were over his ears, but even with that it was like Levi heard him loud and clear. Mikasa stood up and ran to her room when she saw how fast Levi had bolted upstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t know that she saw everything. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She was dropped off at the sitter forty five minutes later, with a bag full of toys and homework on her back and an extra blanket in case she fell asleep. Erwin had walked her to the door while Levi waited in the car, he hadn’t said a word the entire drive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa regarded Erwin, who knocked on the front door and waited patiently until he heard it unlock and open. A large man answered the door, with blonde hair that was split down the middle and reached almost to his chin. He was already in night pants and a night shirt, dressed for bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Erwin, nice to see you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll only have her for a couple hours, but she’ll be busy with homework for quite a bit.” Erwin explained, “if there is any trouble, call me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other man, Mike, nodded his head. “Is Levi okay with this? He’s never met me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi trusts my judgement, don’t worry.” Erwin shrugged off the suspicion and turned to Mikasa, “Mikasa, this is my friend Mike. He’s going to watch you tonight, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded her head and moved her bangs out of her face, and then turned to Mike. “Nice to meet you.” She said plainly, no expression on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wow, her and Levi really </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>related huh?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike smiled at her, “nice to meet you too, Mikasa. Come on in, I’m in the process of making dinner and we’re told you live Italian.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, that she does. Mikasa said goodbye to Erwin and walked inside. Mike shut the door behind her and looked down at the dark haired girl, who stood and observed Mike's home. “I work together with Erwin, he’s my manager at the bank. We’re good friends, don’t worry.” He said reassuringly, “you can pick what you wanna watch on the tv and I’ll continue with dinner, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Mikasa did was nod her head and walk to the living room, putting as much distance between herself and Mike as possible. She sat down on the living room couch and grabbed the remote, sighing softly as she changed the channel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike finished dinner about twenty minutes later and put the food on each plate, and filled cups with drinks and brought it out to Mikasa on the couch. She looked up at him confused, and he replied “it’s okay to eat on the couch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded and held her hands out for her plate and her cup, taking a drink of the juice and setting it on the coffee table in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elder sat down on the other end of the couch and took a bite of his noodles, looking at the TV. Mikasa had turned on a cartoon he had never seen before. It kept her interested for a while until she focused on her meal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How old are you, Mikasa?” Mike asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five. You look old. How old are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if you must know, I’m twenty seven.” Mike laughed a bit at her sass, at least this kid wasn’t stoic and boring. “So you’re Levi’s cousin?” He questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa took a sip of her juice, “Yes, we’re best friends too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you best friends with Erwin too?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This question didn’t come out of nowhere, because up until now, Mike had never heard about there being a child living with his friend. He didn’t hear about Levi until a couple months ago when he asked Erwin who was calling him, and the blonde told him about his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. He’s mean.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was surprised at the confession, and he looked at Mikasa to see the kid was already looking at him. He was about to ask another question but Mikasa spoke again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to me, he’s mean to Levi.” She continued, twisting her noodles with her fork. Her hair fell in front of her face and she used her hair tie to tie it back and then went back to her food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike took a sip of his drink and remained calm, “how is he mean to Levi?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa's eyes were glued to her plate, “I can’t tell you, I don’t want to get in trouble.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t say anything, we‘re friends now Mikasa, I’ll keep your secret.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence filled the room for a solid minute and then Mikasa eventually spoke up. If Levi trusted Erwin to leave her with Mike, and Mikasa trusted Levi, then Mike should be nice. Maybe he could even help. “He says mean things all the time, and makes Levi cry a lot. He…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike put his plate down on the coffee table and turned to her, “what else does he do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes..” she held her fork tighter, “he makes Levi sleep on the couch, and makes him clean the whole house.. and today he made Levi cry again before we got here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde frowned at her confession, he had some suspicions that Erwins home life wasn’t the best. Erwin was always complaining about Levi at work when they were in the break room, about how the raven might be cheating on him and doing all these unspeakable things. But after seeing pictures of them together on Erwins phone, seeing the young raven with a bright smile with loving eyes only on Erwin, Mike couldn’t see that happen. He couldn’t see Levi doing any of those things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What made more sense was what this girl was confiding in him about. Erwin seemed controlling at work as well, making everyone around him doing work he should be doing as manager. He inspected their cleaning job every day after work and commented on something they missed. And he often saw stress lines on his face and how Erwin sometimes pulled out a flask in his desk drawer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there alcohol in your home?” Mike asked, hoping her answer would be a no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa shook her head, “only wine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Better than anything stronger, Mike thought to himself. He tapped his fingers on his lap, thinking for a moment. “Thank you for telling me, Mikasa. Your secret is safe with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed and took another bite of her noodles, concluding the conversation was over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Mike has a lot to think about and take up with his manager. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that night, there was a knock at his front door. Mike got up from the couch, careful not to wake Mikasa up and went to answer it without checking who it was. When he swung the door open he looked down to see a raven haired male that he came to know as Levi from the pictures, and there was a running vehicle in his driveway. Erwin was in the passenger's seat leaning back, head against the window. He looked back down at Levi, “hey, she’s asleep on the couch. I didn’t want to wake her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can get her, it’s no big deal.” Levi said with a soft smile. “I’m Levi by the way.” He said and held out his hand, “I’m sorry I couldn’t meet you earlier, I was busy with something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re good.” Mike shook Levi’s hand, noticing the soft trembling. He moved out of the way after letting go of his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi walked into Mike’s home and over to the couch where he saw his cousin sleeping, he grabbed her bag and put it on his shoulders and knelt down, picking her up. She let out a small whine and Levi shushed her back to sleep by running his fingers through her hair. After she fell back asleep he stood up, carrying her with both of his arms since he wasn’t strong enough to hold her with one. He turned around. “Thanks again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike looked over Levi, Mikasa's confession still lingering in his thoughts. This was the Levi that Erwin talks about, he looked quite young. He had heavy bangs under his eyes, he had thin black hair, and identical stress lines on his face that matched Erwins. He overall looked exhausted for someone so young. What exactly does Erwin put him through? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a good night.” Mike smiled softly, “take care, I can baby sit whenever you need me too. She was a little angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet, she never does anything wrong.” Levi said with a proud glint in his eyes as he went to the open front door, “Thank you, I’ll see you sometime, Mike.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, Mike shut the door behind Levi. He watched as the short man carried Mikasa and loaded her into the car, and then rounded the side to get into the driver's seat. He watched when Levi shut the door, Erwin lifted his head and reached over to grab Levi’s hand. The raven smiled brightly and held his hand, kissing the blonde knuckles, causing Erwin to smile lovingly at him with tinted cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, everything on the outside looked alright. But the inside seemed to be a different story. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike disregarded his curiosity, opting to satisfy it some other time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had his own stuff to work on. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading! how did you like this chapter? anything you want to see in the future? something i missed? how did you like mikasa confiding into mike about her home life?  stay tuned for chapter nine :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Seeing Through Broken Glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>eren comes home, the annual toddler town lunch has begun</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you know anyone who is looking for a car?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No ma, but I’ll keep a lookout.” Eren spoke as he pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex. “I’m gonna let you go because I just got home, and I have to be up early tomorrow to help Hange with daycare.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Alright, I love you Eren. Have a goodnight.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After hanging up the phone with his mom, Eren put his car in park and shut it off. He grabbed his overnight bag and shrugged it over his shoulders, getting out of his car and walking inside after unlocking the apartment door with his key. He walked inside and shut the door behind him gently, trying not to wake up Hange since it was ten at night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, not everything went according to plan. What was supposed to be a peaceful walk to his room got interrupted by his noisy best friend yelling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eren! Is that you?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He braced himself for impact when he heard a bedroom door open and a woman running down the hall like a maniac. He dropped his bag and opened his arms and grunted in response to a body flying at him and almost knocking him over. If it wasn’t for his high level of coordination he surely would have fallen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hange hugged him tight, she was dressed in her pajamas with sweats and a sweater with some fuzzy socks. Her hair was in a bun and her glasses weren’t on, Ere assumed they were sitting on her night stand. She pulled away. “I missed you! How were things at your moms?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything was great.” Eren responded, grabbing his bag that he had previously dropped on the floor. “She’s doing good, I mainly did things around the house and cleaned up a bit. Oh, and if you know anyone who is in need of a car, my mom is selling one. The things are perfectly fine, she just bought a new one and doesn’t want the old one anymore. I checked everything and it’s perfectly fixed up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome! I’ll keep that in mind.” Hange smiled, “are you heading to bed?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah, we gotta get up early tomorrow and prepare for lunch, don’t we?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face lit up, resembling happiness. “You’re coming tomorrow to help?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren cocked his head to the side, “Well duh, it’s why I came back a day early. What kind of best friend would I be if I didn’t help you out?” He questioned and ruffled hanges hair, “now come on, let’s head to bed. I’m tired as shit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both made their way down the hall, saying goodnight to each other before departing into their own separate bedrooms. Eren shut the door behind him and he didn’t bother unpacking his bag, he grabbed a set of pajamas and put them on, deciding he would just shower in the morning. He rubbed his eyes and laid down on his bed, plugging his phone into the charger and setting his alarm. He placed the phone on his nightstand and closed his eyes, letting sleep overtake his exhausted body and carry him to morning. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>Ah, he almost forgot how much of a morning person he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, how much he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>a morning person. Eren ended an average of eight hours of sleep to function, anything less and he was the bitchiest version of himself. Unfortunately, Hange had witnessed this a plethora of times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well well well, someone looks like they hate the world.” Came Hanges voice as he walked not the kitchen the next morning, “Come on and eat, we gotta go soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shush.” Eren rolled his eyes, he was warm and cozy in his sweatshirt and sweatpants and slippers.  Yes, slippers, don’t judge, they were very comfortable. He may be a grown man, but slippers were one of the things that brought him a boost of serotonin every day. “Coffee?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cup was passed to him from across the counter from Hange and he smiled, humming softly as he brought the cup to his lips and he took a drink. “Thanks bestie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So nice only after you’ve had caffeine.” Hange rolled her eyes and finished with a bowl of cereal, starting one for Eren as well. “I see how it is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could be like you and be a morning person, but unfortunately, not all of us can be Hange Zoë, so deal with a moody morning Eren Yeager.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Been dealing with a moody Eren for years now, I’m used to it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren sighed, “yeah yeah, and I’ve been dealing with an over dramatic maniac but you don’t see me complaining.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hange snickered and made another bowl of cereal and passed it to Eren, “I’ll wait for you to wake up more before I talk about the agenda for today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank god.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I’m not that boring am I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but you talk on and on. I swear you even talk after I’ve fallen asleep just to feel like someone is listening to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hange pouted, “hey now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey no.” Eren teased back with a smile, “you know I’m kidding, but really, wait until I’ve finished this cup and then tell me what we gotta do today, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, grumpy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maniac.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They got dressed and decided to drive separate, Eren making his usual errand and getting both of them some more coffee. After going through the drive through because he was a little lazy this morning, he made his way towards Toddler Town. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was easily five am, an hour before they even opened and he was there with Hange. She let him in since he forgot his key and the first thing she did was thank him for the coffee, and then put him to work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>First, they had to clean everything in the back of the building. In Toddler Town, it was all one building with the rooms each connected through a hallway. In the back of the building was a large cafeteria that had a door that connected to the playground for recess. So after disinfecting the entire cafeteria, they moved onto the playground and cleaned everything there, moving equipment out of the way to make room for tables outside since some parents might want to eat outside and watch their kids play as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they were finished cleaning it was six on the dot and Hange rushed to the front to start greeting teachers, kids, and parents. The first one to arrive was Sasha, followed by Historia and then Armin. Few teachers opened because most kids didn’t get here until eight in the morning, and Armin just wanted to pick up some extra hours because he had free time on his hands. She instructed all the teachers to have their classrooms cleaned by the end of their shift because the parents are going to freely tour the building if they wanted too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren was with Sasha in her room currently, cleaning out the sink because one of the kids had clogged it yesterday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Dylan just likes to be a troublemaker.” She apologized when he came into the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, no big deal. It’s the easiest fix I’ve done, and Armins sink gets clogged all the time. What is it with kids and sinks?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha barked out a tired laugh, “I have no idea.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fell into a comfortable silence after that and Sasha was in the middle of fixing the decorations on her wall when there was a knock on her door. She turned to see it was Mikasa who had opened it and peeked her head through, looking around until she burst into a smile after finding her teacher. “Hi Miss Sasha!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Mikasa!” Sasha finished with the room decor and turned, enveloping the young girl in an embrace. “How are you this morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good! Oh, Levi and I made this for you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was handed a bag and she reached into it, pulling out a cup filled with a cold liquid. “Why thanks! What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s an iced green tea, Mikasa wanted to make a drink for you and she said your favorite color was green. We stopped at my tea shop before it opened and I took her behind the counter to make it.” Levi spoke up with a soft smile, sleep still very evident in his deep voice. “She had a little help of course.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh well thank you Mikasa, and thanks Levi.” She smiled, “I appreciate it! I could use the caffeine anyway. Gotta have the energy for lunch later on, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren emerged from the bathroom then and looked around to see Levi and Mikasa in the room, “well good morning you too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa just smiled and waved to Eren, then put her book bag in her cubby. Levi just sent him a quick smile before giving Mikasa a hug goodbye and leaving the classroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t miss the shiny ring on Levi’s ring finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right, it was their anniversary yesterday. Did Erwin propose? And if he did, why would Levi say yes? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette said goodbye to Sasha and Mikasa and left the room, following Levi's small form. “Oh Mr. Ackerman, I got a question for you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi turned when he heard Erens voice and raised an eyebrow as to say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what do you want? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me see your hand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, please?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young guardian gave up and gave Eren his left hand, and the older grabbed it without hesitation and checked out the ring. It was shiny and looked like it was worth a lot of money, the diamond shined in the bright light of the academy. He peered down at Levi with a teasing smile, “so.. are you about to turn into Mr. Smith instead of Mr. Ackerman?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Eren.” Levi said lightly and didn’t bother pulling his hand away from Eren's warm hold, “it’s one I had been eyeing in the stores for awhile and Erwin picked up on it, he told me he would ‘get me something more extravagant when he does propose’ but this is just a gift.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He must have shit ton of money.” Eren observed, even though he already knew that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being a manager at a bank, plus having daddy’s money helps a lot.” Levi chuckled. Yeah, Erwin spoiled him a lot with expensive things, but he wanted love, not the gifts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren let go of Levi’s hand after realizing that he was still indeed holding it, a blush tinting his cheeks he hoped Levi didn’t realize. “How’d your anniversary go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi did his best to take away the negative thoughts that took place right before their date last night and he put on his casual fake smile, “Great. We went to a sushi place then went on a walk downtown, took a couple pictures and he had some wine so I drove home. We took a bath in our jacuzzi that just got fixed and ended the night with a movie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh that’s nice.” Eren simply said and walked side by side with Levi until they got to the lobby. “I’m glad you two had fun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hange looked up when she heard Eren and smiled at Levi, “is that a proposal ring!?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No” Levi laughed a bit, explaining to her the same thing he told Eren. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh! Well when it happens, you invite me to the wedding!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure will.” Levi smiled brightly, he wanted a big wedding one day. Just.. not with Erwin. “I have an exam today, well, a quiz.” He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren reared his arm on Levi’s shoulder, “you’ll kill it, I know you will.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi shrugged and fiddled with his fingers, looking up to his friend. “It’s a math one, so I don’t know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well don’t doubt yourself!” Hange smiled, “you’re a smart guy!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled softly at the both of them, looking in between Hange and Eren. They both were so optimistic about things, especially Hange. He wished he could be like them, but he wasn’t, not in the slightest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But oh, how he wished he was. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The day went by fast, and soon the lunch was starting. Hange and her staff (and Eren) all helped set up. One by one, parents and kids came and got their food. Everyone mainly was staying outside since the kids wanted to play on the playground. It was a full house, Hange introduced Eren to some new parents and kids and said he was helping with maintenance. She made sure to include every one, and encouraged her staff to talk to all of the parents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren had broken off from Hange after she got to talking with Armin and another kid's parents, going to grab a water bottle from the cooler and a bag of chips. He said hello to a couple of kids he knew, and then texted Jean about the car sitting in the shop. He used to be a social butterfly, but Hange was better at it. She had a way with people, that’s for sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was shooting a text to Jean when he looked above his phone to see three more individuals walking out of the doors of the cafeteria that led outside. One was a tall blonde, a short raven haired male, and a small child. Eren immediately recognized them as Levi, Mikasa, and Erwin. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, so he decided to come this year?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eren thought to himself smugly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow, someone is considerate. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi had his black bag strapped to himself and he clutched Erwins hand, looking around curiously at all the people around him. He didn’t do well with populated areas, so there was no doubt in his mind that they wouldn’t be here very long. Levi and Mikasa came last year on their own and they both stayed to themselves, besides talking to Historia and later Sasha. Mikasa was holding Levi’s hand until she spotted one of her friends playing on the playground. She looked up at Levi and Erwin, “can I go play? I see my friends over there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead, have fun.” Erwin said, “make sure we can see you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa nodded with a bright smile and let go of Levi’s hand, running over to her friends to join them in the game of tag they were playing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a lot of people here.” Erwin observed as he looked around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi looked up at him, “I can introduce you to her teacher, Sasha, and then go Hange?” He proposed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, lead the way, dove.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The raven held Erwins hand as he led the man through the crowd of people, saying hello to some people he knew and introducing Erwin to them. The blonde was a charmer, making everyone smile and laugh as they passed. Some even cracked jokes that made Erwin laugh. He was so different here with strangers than at home, Levi had noticed. It made his heart hurt, he wanted to make Erwin laugh like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he not good enough? Was he not funny? Did he.. did he not have that charm that these people had? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt his heart drop to his stomach as he continued to look around for Sasha, when he saw she was preoccupied with helping students go down the slide he opted to try and find Hange or Eren. He knew them, he could go to them if he couldn’t find who he was looking for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he was being honest, he was hoping he could separate from Erwin soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to get some water.” Levi had said to Erwin as the older was speaking to a couple about </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘how much he cared for Mikasa to make it easier on Levi’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>and the blonde kissed his forehead and waved him off without another word. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What a load of shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Levi thought to himself and turned to walk inside the cafeteria. He also wanted an excuse to get away from all the people, they haven’t been there long but to him it feels like an eternity. When he reached the cooler he bent down and opened it, grabbing a water bottle and wiping the residue off with his shirt. He opened the cap and brought it to his lips, taking his time to drink the cold liquid before he had to go outside and socialize once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, he wishes he never even brought Erwin up that week when he paid for Mikasa's full tuition for the rest of the year. He wished he would have kept his mouth shut, because now his boyfriend was making a fake impression on so many people. And he didn’t even care to acknowledge the fact that Levi’s social battery had begun to drain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing him with everyone.. so happy and carefree. He peeked out the window to see Erwin laughing again with another couple, and saying hello to some kids and giving them high fives. Erwin was a man of many talents, and Levi guessed that being fake was one of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made him wonder why he couldn’t be like that with himself and Mikasa. Was it because he was uneducated? Was he not fit enough? The blonde had made comments about his body before and it led to him going a long time without eating just to hear the words </span>
  <em>
    <span>“you’re beautiful, Levi” </span>
  </em>
  <span>tumble from the older man's lips. He didn’t eat meat because he tried to lose weight, being strictly vegetarian for about a year now after the first comment Erwin had made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as Erwin sat down at a table with this family, not bothering to save Levi an open seat. Guess it wasn’t expecting Levi to come back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he would, he always does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren had seen Levi separate from Erwin and decided to follow him, seeing as he didn’t feel like talking to anyone else. He walked inside to see Levi leaning against the wall and drinking his water, seeming lost in thought. He was </span>
  <span>staring out the window, and Eren looked over to see that it had a clear view of his boyfriend sitting at a table with another family. He frowned and walked over to Levi, carrying his water bottle in his left hand. “Hey Levi, what’s up? Not feeling social today or what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver eyes locked with Erens and the brunette was happy to see a little smile formed on the young guardians face, “hey Eren.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too many people, huh?” Eren asked and leaned against the wall so the two were almost shoulder to shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, something like that.” Levi concluded, taking another drink of his water. This new medication made his mouth more dry than the Sahara Desert. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” Eren hummed softly and looked out the window again, “Why aren’t you with him?” He asked, referring to the blonde. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi looked out the window again, his face dropping. “He’s busy, I don’t want to interrupt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you wouldn’t be interrupting, it’s thanks to you that he even came.” Eren offered, even though he was starting to get an idea on why Levi came inside in the first place. “Why do you think that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi looked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren raised a brow, “do you feel like a burden to him or something? You can talk to me, Levi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because I know better. Because if I confide in you, then how could I put that burden on your shoulders, Eren? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I couldn’t do that to you, I couldn’t do that to anyone. I’ll deal with it on my own. And if I can’t, then I’ll find another way. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because nothings going on, I just don’t feel good. I’m tired from my exam today, work was busy, and after this I’m going straight to sleep.” He finally spoke, turning to look up at Eren. “Okay? Just leave it at that, Eren.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the first time Levi had ever snapped at Eren in the fourteen months they’ve known each other and it only made the brunette more curious than before, but after observing how tired the man in front of him looked, he decided to drop it. “Alright, but you know I’m here for you, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Levi screwed the cap back on his drink, “I’m going to find Mikasa, do you want to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi, you ran off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi’s head turned to face Erwin, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>This situation couldn’t get any worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, sorry.” Levi’s heart had started to race and he clutched his water bottle nervously, watching Erwin walk up to both him and Eren. “I got my water, did you want one? They have juice pouches too, and a couple other caffeinated drinks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll settle for water.” Erwin answered and grabbed his own from the cooler, and then went to his boyfriend. He eyed Eren as he put his arm around Levi’s shoulders and brought him into his embrace, feeling the raven rest his head on his shoulder. “Hi Eren, it’s nice to see you. How are you doing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi had gone quiet, looking down at the floor. And Eren noticed. “I’m good, just came in here and ran into Levi. We were just talking about you, the ring you got him is amazing. Where did you get it from?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin simply raised a thick brow, but replied and then both him and Eren blended into an easy conversation. The brunette sent the raven a quick glance of reassurance and Levi picked it up, thanking Eren in his head. He couldn’t believe he was seen with Eren, and it was Erwin who caught him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things just seem to be getting worse and worse for Levi within the past couple weeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren opted to introduce Erwin to Hange, and the blonde agreed. He had intertwined his hand with Levi’s and followed Eren back outside until they approached the director, who had taken a small break to get herself some food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hange, Levi brought Erwin.” Eren spoke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The director lifted her head and swallowed her bite of food, she wiped her hand on a napkin and smiled at the couple. “Well nice to meet cha!” She smiled, holding her hand to Erwin. “My name is Hange Zoë and I’m the director here at Toddler Town.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin shook her hand with a pleasant smile, “my name is Erwin Smith, Levi’s partner. It’s a pleasure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Manners, I like it.” Hange said with that same professional smile, “I’m glad you came this year, it’s a better turnout since we’ve been open longer. I’ve been dying to meet you, especially after seeing Levi’s ring this morning. Which is gorgeous!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s more of a gift, when I do propose, it’ll be something more extravagant.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi looked up at Erwin while he spoke, his one hand still holding his and the other held his water bottle. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to marry Erwin. If he truly would have proposed last night, Levi would panic and accept. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he didn’t open a separate checking account at another bank and buy an ipad for no reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the middle of Hange and Erwin talking, Levi felt an elbow jab at his forearm. He looked over and up to see Eren standing on the other side of him, raising an eyebrow to ask, are</span>
  <em>
    <span> you sure everything is okay? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And Levi only looked back at his feet when he felt Erwin squeeze his hand just a bit tighter, remembering his place. </span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry isn’t enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There it was. Another jab to the fucking heart and the tears were back. He disappointed Erwin yet again, it seems to be a running joke now. When will he </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>come home and make Erwin happy? He didn’t deserve the ring Erwin bought him, or the house or the car. He didn’t deserve anything. He didn’t deserve Erwin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were leaving Toddler Town after lunch, Mikasa was buckled in the back seat and Levi had shut the door to make his way to the passengers seat when he felt a large hand wrap around his wrist. The smaller man had turned around to see Erwin towering over him with that blank look on his face. But with the creases in his forehead, Levi knew he was in for a long night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Icy blue eyes stared into his own stormy grey ones, hardening the longer he looked. Levi had said nothing but pressed his back against the car to try and block Mikasa’s view to the best of his ability, even though his body was small, and used his other hand that wasn’t in Erwins grip to reach up and play with the collar of his own shirt out of pure nervousness. Erwin didn’t have to say anything, Levi already knew what he had to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apologize and hope for the best that he can sleep in bed tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.” he pleaded, resuming conversation. “I didn’t mean- Eren just- he just walked right up to me and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin squeezed harder at Levi’s wrist, and the shorter male winced and looked around to make sure no one was looking. They were one of the last ones to leave, so it wouldn’t surprise Levi if no one was around to help him or at least take Mikasa back inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed to try and calm Erwin down, he’s never </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt </span>
  </em>
  <span>him before, and he wasn’t about to let it happen in front of his baby cousin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Erwin, you’re hurting me.” He pleaded, using his other hand to try and grab at the one grasping his wrist, but that hand was snatched by Erwins other hand so now both of his wrists were in iron tight grips. “Erwin-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you that having friends would corrupt you.” Erwin snarled quietly, “They will only cause you trouble. You’ve only had me for two years and I have made you more successful than when you spoke to your friends. I gave you a steady home, a car, signed you up for GED classes, paid Mikasa’s way into daycare, got you diagnosed, paid for your meds. I do everything for you, and you go behind my back? Betray me and lie to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but you did.” He squeezed harder, eyes burning when the smaller man winced and tried to pull away. “You’ve been acting out of character recently Levi, and I think I know the reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa had looked up out the window, watching both men’s every movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi only stared, feeling his heart thumping in his chest and hearing it in his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remain calm, don’t scare Mikasa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart only dropped when he still didn’t see anybody walk out into the parking lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hange brought up that you stay and talk to her and Eren in the office every morning, and that you even confide in them.. And you went to breakfast with Eren the other day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, so Hange blabbed. Levi wasn’t surprised, she was always one to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he couldn’t blame her for anything, she had no idea what Erwin was capable of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Judging by the look on your face, I would say that’s true.” Erwin growled, digging his nails into Levi’s wrists and making no expression when Levi whimpered in pain and struggled some more. “You’re disobeying me, acting out and it’s because of those friends of yours. Levi, I’ve done nothing but be good to you and you dare hurt me this way, again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa called out Levi’s name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Erwin-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You coming home past curfew, not keeping up on chores, spilling things, speaking out.. Do I need to go on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi’s face faltered, “No.. I’m sorry-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry doesn’t cut it, dove.” Erwin dropped Levi’s hands. “You’re lucky I’m a gentleman and you have a kid to take care of, because you don’t deserve to be given everything you’ve received from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa banged on the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears welled up in Levi’s eyes, “I love you.” he said and rubbed his now red handprinted wrists. “I love you, I’m so sorry Erwin.” One tear dripped down his pale cheek, “I’m sorry for disappointing you, I’m sorry for talking to Eren and Hange, especially Eren.” he breathed out in one go, “I’m sorry I keep messing up and hurting you, I don’t mean too, honest.” his bottom lip started to wobble. “I don’t deserve you, I don’t deserve anything you give me. You’ve done so much, I’m sorry.” his voice broke off. “I’m sorry.. I.. I’m so sorry…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin stared down at him for a minute before speaking once more, “You’re sleeping on the couch tonight, and you will make it up to me, you understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do” Levi sniffled, “I understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Get in the car, let’s go home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi said nothing the entire way home and neither did Mikasa or Erwin, because the three of them all knew what was coming: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another long night.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading! leave some feedback and tune in for the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Hold It Against Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eren is a peeping Tom, Levi stands up for himself</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>TW : mentions of sexual assault in the beginning </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren remembers what it was like to be scared of a man who seemed to hold so much power over you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He vividly remembers the image of the man's sweaty face on top of him when he was fourteen. He sees his face in his nightmares sometimes, and there are moments where he could feel the tearing down south or the hard hands that gripped his wrists and the deep voice telling him to be quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before it happened to him, he never blinked an eye about it when someone brought it up in the school hallways. Now though, he was aware of his surroundings and was very protective of the few people he cared about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So after the lunch when he was going to one of the classrooms to close it down since the teacher didn’t come in today, he glanced out the window before shutting the blinds. As he pulled the blinds down midway, he caught sight of something that made his heart drop to his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There, parked on the opposite side of the small parking lot was Erwins car. Levi’s back was pressed against it and his wrists were held by the tall blondes large hands. Erwin seemed to be towering over Levi’s smaller frame, and Eren squinted his eyes to make sure he was seeing it right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he looked closer, he could see that Levi was crying and he could faintly see Mikasa inside the car. Eren lifted the blinds a little higher and watched the scene unfold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever they were talking about made Levi upset, and Erwin seemed angry although Eren couldn’t see his face. They talked for a moment and after Levi struggled to get out of Erwins grip, the blonde finally let him go. Levi seemed to only get more upset then, letting out inaudible cries when Erwin went around to his side of the car. Levi got inside the car and the vehicle quickly took off to their next destination. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would you hide this from me?” Eren mumbled to himself as he watched the car drive away, a frown on his face as he thought back to all the times that he could have suspected that Levi was unhappy with Erwin, and how often he himself had been suspicious. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So you’re telling me that Levi’s boyfriend has all of this money to spend, but the kid doesn’t have a phone, he can’t ‘afford’” he put the word in air quotes, “to go and get Mikasa diagnosed for ADHD or whatever developmental disorder she has because he even told us she had one. And this is the first time we’ve heard of this Erwin guy after a year of knowing Levi. I mean we know so much about each other, and we didn’t know about him? How sketch can something sound, Hange?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"and who the fuck is this Erwin guy?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He recalled the one time Levi had been late to pick Mikasa up and the words that seemed to shift the toddlers mind mid-panic. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We need to go home now. Understand?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren didn’t think much of it at the time, and he didn’t think much of it every time Levi had tensed when he laid a hand on him or elbowed his arm to get the younger man's attention. He felt stupid for not realizing things sooner as he sorted through more memories with Levi that had recently began to increase his suspicions. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You back with us? You zoned out for a minute Levi. You alright?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can’t go.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the constant </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry” </span>
  </em>
  <span>that tumbled through his lips almost every day, like it was natural to him. Like a second language, or a reflex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Let’s not mention the fact that Levi never sees them outside of the daycare, except that one time they went to breakfast together. Every time they ask Levi to hang he always says he has to </span>
  <em>
    <span>see if it fits into his schedule</span>
  </em>
  <span>. How could one person be that busy? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first time Eren had met Erwin at the grocery store, the brunette had finally put a face to the name. He could never forget what Erwin said to Levi over the phone that day, he could remember feeling his blood boil. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Levi you know better, just clean it up. If it gets on the carpet we will have a talk when I come home. You will not disappoint me twice in a week.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How could one talk to their significant other like that? Erens so angry he ignored the signs, and now he’s looking back on the deep conversation Levi and him had a couple weeks ago, and the question Levi asked him still haunts him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you ever feel like things are falling apart around you while you can’t do nothing but sit still? Like you’re paralyzed?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He should have known right there and then that things weren’t right, it was just so hard to pinpoint Levi’s personality. There were so many secrets the man had, it seemed like he never let anyone in. It’s a miracle that he talks to him and Hange everyday. Eren wondered if Levi had any other friends besides the two of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For someone who was only twenty two years old, Eren wondered how Levi balanced all of these things. Feeling like a burden, Erwin speaking this way and handling situations like that, school and work. It’s a miracle that the kid was even still standing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gripped the window pane in anger, “I’m sorry I didn’t realize it sooner, Levi.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eren?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head whipped around quickly to see Hange standing in the doorway, she had her purse hanging off her shoulder and a couple folders in her hands and the keys to the building in her other hand. She cocked her head to the side in curiosity at her friend's solemn face. “Is.. is everything okay? I was about to leave but saw that your car is still here and the light was on. Everyone’s left already, is there something that needs fixing?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, nothing needs fixing.” Eren answered, turning and finally closing the blinds. He let out a soft sigh under his breath and looked back at Hange. “I was just closing down the room. Let’s go home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who were you talking to?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said Levi’s name.” Hange stated and stepped further into the classroom, “and that you didn’t realize something sooner. What.. didn’t you realize sooner?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren crossed his arms over his chest as he faced his best friend, basically sister and his eyes drifted to the phone in Hanges pocket. He thought back to all the times Levi said he didn’t have the money to get a phone, and get Mikasa diagnosed by a professional. It made the feeling of anger return before it dwindled down to guilt. He felt responsible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange frowned, an expression she never had on her face unless it was something serious. “Eren, is Levi okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised his hand to his mouth, biting at his nails. “I should have seen this coming.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should have seen what was coming?” Hange questioned hesitantly, worry coursing through her veins for both Eren and Levi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Erwin.” Eren stated, looking Hange in the eyes to meet her gaze. “He.. I was closing the room down and when I looked out the window I saw him and Levi, I think they were arguing about something or whatever but.. Levi was crying and Erwin was holding his wrists so he couldn’t move.” He cringed, “and then all of a sudden he let go and they left right away, and I could see Mikasa banging on the window from the inside of the car. Something isn’t right Hange, if.. if something is happening to Levi and Mikasa at home.. “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange just listened to Eren explain everything and she set the folders down on the counter next to her. “You sure you saw everything correctly?” She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren nodded his head, “of course, you know I wouldn’t lie to you Hange.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My cameras would have picked up on it, but as a director I would have to go to child protective services if more evidence arises and Mikasa is proven to be in danger at home. She’s shown no signs of these events happening, and there are tell signs in a child if there is abuse at home. The moment we are aware, I call CPS and there is a chance she will get taken away and not be under Levi’s guardianship anymore. ” She motioned to her phone. “That’s from a professional standpoint.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette sighed, “I don’t want Mikasa to get taken away from him, she’s his pride and joy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said that’s from a professional standpoint.” Hange pointed out, “but from a friendship standpoint, we can sit down and talk to Levi about this. We can ask him questions, and tell him if the situation gets worse CPS will have to be called. I would hate to do that to him, but we have to think about mikasa's well being as well. It’s a lot harder to deal with when there is a child involved.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand that.” Eren said, “we’ll talk to him on Tuesday since we’re closed on Monday and there’s no phone listed, we’ll see if he has time after he drops Mikasa off to talk.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll set aside some time.” Hange nodded, “now come on, let’s go home and enjoy our weekend. You said you gave Levi our numbers, so if anything happens he can call one of us. He wouldn’t let Mikasa be in danger, he loves her too much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren cast a worried glance to the window once more, the image of Levi sobbing while Erwin held his wrists still burning in the back of his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Hange walked up to him and set a comforting hand on his shoulder, eyeing him as he looked down at her. “Don’t worry, I’m sure everything will be fine. I’m curious too, but unless we get answers from Levi I don’t want you making any impulse decisions. Okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.. Okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know how much you care for him, I care about him too. Just wait for Tuesday.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go home.” She gave him an easy smile, “time to relax on a three day weekend.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know Levi, you could use a day off. You didn’t have to come in and help us out today.” Petra told him as she cleaned the counter on a warm Monday morning a couple days later. “I know the daycare your cousin goes to is closed, so you can go home and spend time with her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi only shrugged, “She’s with the sitter, and she seems to like him so I don’t see why I couldn’t have come in. Besides, nobody cleans this place like me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chuckled, “that’s true, I can always count on you to keep this place germ free.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did everything we ordered come in?” Levi asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, got it all stocked this morning with Chance.” Petra yawned, checking her clipboard. “But really, we’re not busy on mondays. Go ahead and go home, it’s already five. You’ve been here since seven, you got a lot of overtime already.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi smiled and nodded, taking off his apron. “Okay, you have a good day Petra. I’ll see you tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you tomorrow, hun.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven grabbed his things and walked out of the shop after saying goodbye to his regulars and co workers, and unlocked his car with his fob and got inside. He took his phone out of the glove box and checked a missed text he got from Erwin about an hour ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going out with friends tonight, Mikasa will need to be picked up from mikes by 6:30 in order for him to make it to the meeting tonight. Make sure the house is cleaned. Goodnight dove. - Erwin. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised a brow, since when did Erwin go out with friends on a Monday night? Usually that happened on weekends. Levi texted him back. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay. Picking Mikasa up now. Have fun, I love you. -Levi</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that he expected any reply back of I love you, he shoved the phone back in his glove box and made his way to Mike's home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t that long of a drive, and he pulled into the driveway. He left the car running while he walked up to the front door, knocking on it and waiting for it to be opened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it did open, he was welcomed by Mike. The tall blonde had a small smile when he saw Levi. “Nice to see you again, she’s at the kitchen table having a snack. Come on in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Levi said and he walked past Mike when he moved out of the way, he went straight to the table to see Mikasa eating a candy bar and sipping a juice box “hey kiddo, miss me?” He greeted with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa whipped her head around and smiled when she saw her cousin, “Hi! I missed you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Missed you too. Finish your snack and we’re going home, Mike is going out tonight with Erwin so looks like we have a night to ourselves.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The five year old's eyes lit up, “movie night?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know it.” Levi high fived her with a chuckle, “and plenty of snacks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike watched them with a soft smile, he then stepped into his kitchen. “Levi, do you want a drink or anything? I heard you don’t drink caffeine, but I have water and some juice and body armor drinks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi shook his head, “no I’m alright, where are you and Erwin going tonight?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To a bar with some of our co-workers,are you coming?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had no idea you guys were going out in the first place, I got told a couple minutes ago.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike raised a brow, “this has been planned for a week.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I guess it wasn’t important enough to bring up.” Levi snapped back, he hadn’t gotten a lot of sleep this weekend. Not since.. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, Levi doesn’t want to think about Friday night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, okay.” Mike raised a hand in defense, but the questioning look remained in his eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi could tell Mike wanted to ask more, and he didn’t miss the blonde cast his gaze down at Levi’s bruised wrists. He turned to Mikasa. “Almost done, kiddo?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She peered up at him, “uh hu, let’s go watch movies!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go get your stuff.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa nodded and threw the wrapper to her snack into the trash can. When Levi was about to follow her, Mike spoke up. “Levi, I have a question.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, what’s up?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did those marks on your wrists come from?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He instinctively pulled his sleeves down, “it’s nothing, just me being stupid.” He said. “You and Erwin have fun-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did Erwin do that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi bit his bottom lip and looked over his shoulder at Mike, “No.” and he looked at Mikasa, “you ready to go?” He asked, almost in a hurry. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I need to go. No one can suspect a thing. That’ll make Erwin angrier. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After Mikasa gathered her things she returned to Levi, “ready. Bye Mike! Have a good day!” She waved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye kiddo.” Mike plastered a smile on his face. He wanted to ask Levi more questions but he knew that wouldn’t get him anywhere. But as Erwins best friend, he was having some suspicions that his friend was lying about Levi. And that Levi was lying about Erwin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something was happening, and he wanted to find out. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi and Mikasa left Mike's house minutes later and went home. They rummaged through their snack cabinet and grabbed as much as they could after changing into their pajamas, and sat down on the living room couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Disney plus?” He suggested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi grabbed the remote and turned on the tv, then logged into his Disney plus account. Well, Erwins. Erwin managed all the accounts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we watch the lion king?” Mikasa asked, pulling her blanket up to her shoulders and leaning against Levi’s side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wrapped his arm around her and nodded, “course, they’re my favorite.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mine too.” She whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi selected the first lion king and pressed play, laying back against the couch and enjoying the first relaxing evening he’s had in weeks. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Relaxation didn’t last long in the Smith/Ackerman household, but it was always for different reasons. Maybe Levi didn’t finish cleaning in time, he came home late, dinner was undercooked, little things like that. Regardless, it always seemed to be Levi’s fault. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tonight though, tonight was different. And tonight changed everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erwin came home around eleven after being out at the bar since seven that evening. Levi didn’t even hear him, halfway asleep on the couch with Mikasa asleep against him. He hasn’t bothered putting her to bed, hoping that in the back of his mind, Erwin spent the night at Mikes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, as proven many times, Levi Ackerman doesn’t get what he wants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinked softly in alarm when he heard the door knob jiggle and he knew it was Erwin, he yawned and stretched. Levi heard the door open and he gently pulled himself away from Mikasa without waking her up and making sure to pick up all their wrappers and throw them away in the trash in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the door opened, Levi looked over to see a rosy-cheeked and disheveled Erwin walk into their home. Levi knew the man had been drinking, but it was still unusual to see Erwin stumble in looking as he did. The raven tried his best to hide the trembling in his hands, although he was sure Erwin couldn’t see even if he tried. He’s definitely had more than one drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was your night out?” Levi asked calmly, when Erwin was drunk he was usually quiet and Levi had to coax responses from his partner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erwin shut the door behind him and tossed his keys on the kitchen counter, “Was good. Help me to bed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will as soon as I tuck Mikasa in.” Levi filled a glass with the tap water from the sink, and sat it on the table. “Here, take a drink and I’ll put Mika to bed. Rest a bit, you deserve it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If there was anything that kept Erwin calm, it was praise from Levi. The man sat down in the chair without complaint and grabbed the glass of water, sipping the cold liquid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While he stayed there, Levi hurriedly went to his cousin and picked her up, wincing at the pain flaring up in his lower back. He had been sentenced to the couch every night since Friday, but he wouldn’t complain about the pain. If he complained, things wouldn’t turn out well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He carried Mikasa up the stairs and laid her in her bed, setting her alarm for the regular time and tucked her in bed with her stuffed animals and fluffy blanket. He made sure to add her weighted blanket, it was his but he gave it to Mikasa the night he picked her up late. She’s had it ever since. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After declaring she was asleep, Levi took a deep breath before he turned and made his way downstairs to go check on Erwin. He looked over the couch, everything was clean, he threw the trash away and they hadn’t used any glasses. So everything should be fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tonight should be easy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Erwin, let’s go to bed.” Levi spoke up when he reached the kitchen table, holding out a slightly trembling hand towards his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erwin took hold of his hand and stood up, “I’m so tired.” He mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can tell, I’ll take care of you.” Levi reassured, “come on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked hand in hand up the stairs, and while they made their way to the bedroom Erwin got close enough to where Levi could smell the alcohol on his breath. Levi didn’t drink, but he knew the smell of alcohol the moment it reached his nose. Levi cringed at the sour smell and opened their bedroom door and led Erwin inside, but was pulled back by Erwin and gently pushed against the wall. His back hit the wall softly and he peered up at Erwin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked so out of it, brows furrowed and cheeks rose tinted. He reeked of alcohol, which was unusual for him. He knew Levi didn’t drink, which is why he doesn’t come home drunk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Erwin.” Levi spoke up, “let’s go to bed, it’s late.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to.” Erwin said in a low voice, “I want to have some fun.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi tensed, he wasn’t in the mood for this. Granted, they haven’t done anything for a couple days but he just hasn’t been in the mood. It’s the new medication, vyvanse just takes away your sexual desire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not in the mood, and you’re drunk.” Levi declares, “I’m sorry, but it’s time to go to bed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erwin frowned and raised a brow as he grabbed Levi’s wrists, “since when do you tell me no, dove? I thought you had some time to think this weekend.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven cringed, “I did, but Erwin-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you learned your lesson on becoming a burden to me.” His gaze turned icy and he pinned Levi’s wrists above his head with one hand easily, his other hand resting on Levi’s waist. “Don’t you want to come to bed?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi looked away from Erwin as his hands were raised above his head, off to the side of the room at the wall. He didn’t want this to happen, Erwin always listened when Levi said no, so what was different this time? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt a hand grab his chin and turn his face forward and he looked up into Erwin’s eyes, he couldn’t let this happen. “No.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That seemed to make Erwin even more angry, and his grip on Levi’s wrists and chin tightened. “How dare you tell me no?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi thought of all the times that Eren and Hange always told him to be confident in his decisions, and himself. How they had a freedom of speech, how they left the house whenever, how they didn’t have a curfew. They didn’t have anyone trapping them at home and using them as a house slave. He wanted to be like Hange and Eren, he wanted to be free. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me go.” Levi’s heart raced so fast he thought he would have palpitations, but he didn’t back down, even when his hands started to tremble, the grip on his wrists tightened, and nails dug into his hips. He didn’t back down, not now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could see the anger in Erwins face as it changed, and he braced himself for the awful slur of words to come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such a daring boy tonight.” Erwin sneered, “get on the bed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On the bed!” Erwin shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s the first time Levi had ever raised his voice to the man in front of him, but when a fist slammed into the wall beside his head Levi knew it would be one of the last. The sound was loud and sudden, and it startled him. He jumped and tried to move away, but Erwins hands held him in place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This has never happened before, never. Why was it happening now? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck is wrong with you, Levi?” Erwin questioned, his voice rising. “Why are you being like this? Why are you making these decisions? Are you trying to create more problems?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to have sex with you right now, not while you’re drunk-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi’s heart stopped at those three words, “Erwin, you wouldn’t-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stench of alcohol reached Levi’s nose once more and it reminded him that this was Erwin intoxicated, but he remembers advice from Petra when she complained about her boyfriend cheating on her when he was drunk a couple months ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Drunk words are sober thoughts. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened when Erwin tried to move him to the bed and he looked around for anything to help him, and the closest thing had been a case with flowers inside. Erwin grunted as he picked Levi up but the ravens fight or flight instincts kicked in, adrenaline forcing away the anxiety in his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Erwin stop!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Levi cried out and shoved against Erwin when his feet were lifted from the ground, and he reached back as quickly as he could to get the flower vase. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erwin had one of Levi’s arms pinned to his side and he stumbled towards the bed. Levi struggled, and even if Erwin was drunk, he was still so much stronger than he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please stop! No Erwin! Let me go!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smaller man swiped the flower vase from the dresser and turned, not hesitating to use all his strength in his one arm to smash it onto Erwins head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud crashing sound echoed through the room and then the strong arms that were once around Levi were suddenly off. Levi watched as Erwin fell onto the ground, the water getting all over the carpet along with the expensive flowers Erwin bought him two weeks ago. There was a cut on Erwins forehead and blood had started to drip, and Levi’s heart stopped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.. oh god.” Levi stopped the remainder of the vase onto the ground. “Oh my god, Erwin.” He knelt down and grabbed a shirt that was folded in the drawer of the dresser, using it to wipe the blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can’t believe he did that, he wasn’t thinking. He just acted, it was self defense right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Erwin woke up, Levi was in a world of trouble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Jesus Christ, his wrists hurt like a mother fucker. He looked at his own hand that held the vase and he cringed when he saw a piece of glass had been lodged inside of it. He didn’t bother taking it out, he didn’t want to worry about it right now. He had to make sure Erwin was alright. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First things first- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Levi? Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi froze and turned to see Mikasa was peeking through the slightly open door, a bed head and curious eyes. “Uh- Mika..” he bit his lip, looking in between Erwin bleeding on the floor and his cousin staring back at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to make a choice that would benefit Mikasa the most. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grab your book bag and pack clothes for tomorrow.” Levi instructed, his voice in tremors. “We’re going to Mike’s house tonight, and pack the iPad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa looked at Erwin, “is.. Erwin-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s fine honey, just not feeling good.” Levi spoke, “now go, meet me downstairs on the couch.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa seemed to see the urgency in Levi’s body language and she nodded, shutting the door behind her as she went to her room to pack everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi looked back down at Erwin, lifting the shirt to see the damage. The cut wasn’t large, it was just the blood that leaked from the wound that worried him. But Erwin was a tough guy, he’d live. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood up once he claimed Erwin would be fine and he grabbed his own black bag, shoving extra clothes inside it and sliding a pair of vans onto his feet. He packed a phone charger, his phone that rested on the nightstand, and his school items. He shrugged the bookbag on both shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a step over Erwins unconscious body, he heard his door open once more. Mikasa was standing there, her small figure trembled and Levi knelt down in the doorway in front of her. “Hey.” He gave her a soft smile, “everything is alright, we’re going to have a sleep over at Mike’s house alright? You like Mike, don’t cha?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike was their only open, Levi knew the way to his house. The fact that he had both Hange and Erens numbers didn’t cross his mind in the chaos, but the napkin Eren scribbled them onto was still in his black bag in the side pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like Mike.” Mikasa sniffled, “he’s fun, makes me food and brownies and ice cream.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we’ll get some when we get there.” Levi smiled softly, “it’s okay Mika, I promise. Everything will be okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasas eyes weren’t on Levi anymore, but she had looked to the side and suddenly they widened. Levi furrowed his brows and looked behind him, his breath hitched in his throat when he saw that Erwin was awake now, eyes staring into his. Levi turned to Mikasa and stood up, “go downstairs Mikasa” he demanded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t used to this tone from Levi and it scared her, but she obeyed anyway. Mikasa stepped back and went to the stairs, but peeled back and shrieked at the scene that unfolded in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi was about to leave the room when a hand wrapped around his ankle, pulling him down and he hit the door frame on the way down. He groaned at the pain in his cheek and eyebrow where it collided with the doorway, and he came back quick enough to realize the situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erwin was awake and had a hand wrapped around Levi’s ankle from where he laid on his stomach on the floor, a fierce gaze in his icy blue eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you leave now, then don’t bother coming back till you make it up to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then don’t bother waiting up for me.” Levi glared, anger evident in his voice. He used his other foot to kick Erwins hand off and he scooted back as fast as he possibly could, getting on his feet and slamming the bedroom door. He turned and jogged to Mikasa, picking her up. “Let’s go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Levi are you hurt?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about me right now.” Levi instructed as he carried her down the stairs, the adrenaline made it easier for him to focus on what they needed to do, which was leave. He grabbed his keys and the keys to Erwins car so the man couldn’t follow him any time soon. There were spare keys somewhere, Levi didn’t know where. He never needed them. “I’ll keep us safe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Safe from Erwin?” Mikasa asked as Levi carried her into the garage, opened the garage door, and buckled her into her seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because he hurt you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your hand.. and your face.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi paused to look at where she was indicating and yeah, the glass was still lodged in his hand. He brought his hand to his head where the ache was and pulled away, there wasn’t any blood but there’s going to be heavy bruises. He looked back at Mikasa and smiled softly, “Like I said, I’m fine.” He declared, “now let’s go, we gotta drive ahead of us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Levi-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mika.” Levi carded his hand through her hair to keep her calm, “look at me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing this to keep you safe, we’re going to Mike’s and I don’t want you to question me until I figure things out. But we will be fine, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi sighed, “okay.” He leaned up and shut the car door, rounding the vehicle and getting into the driver's seat. He opened the garage by pushing the button on the visor and as it opened, he started the car and took a deep breath, staring at the dim lit street.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Onto Mike’s we go.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So.. how’d you like it? Anything you think I missed? Any questions? Any feelings? I love angst, so writing this chapter and the next few are golden times for me. Leave some feedback and tune in for the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Pounding Headaches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>His head was pounding and his hand stung, but he kept on driving. With one look in the rear view mirror at Mikasa and her distraught and tired face, he had too. He couldn’t go back, he had to fucking drive. </span>
</p><p>It was quiet, Levi played no music because he needed to concentrate. It was dark and the street lights barely did shit. With a couple more turns trying his best to remember which house was Mikes, he finally pulled into the driveway right beside the man's car. </p><p>Levi turned the car off and shoved the keys into his pocket, and then grabbed his bag. He got out of the car and walked to the back seat, opening the door and smiling softly at his cousin. “Hey, we’re here.” </p><p>She looked up at him, “are we ever going back home?”</p><p>“That wasn’t our home Mikasa, I'll find us a better one.” He ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead. “I promise.” </p><p>He helped her out of the car and held her hand as they walked to Mike’s front door. He knocked three times, each knock louder the more urgent he got. </p><p>It took a couple minutes, but eventually the door unlocked and swung open. Mike was there, peering down at them only in sweatpants with a tired but curious look on his face. When he saw the bruises on Levi’s face and wrists he opened the door wider, motioning for them to come inside. </p><p>Mike didn’t have to say anything, because he knew why they were here. He also knew who did this to Levi. </p><p>“Come on, Mika.” Levi whispered, leading her inside. He heard the door shut behind him and he led her to the couch, setting their bags down on the couch. </p><p>“I’ll grab you guys some blankets.” Mike grumbled tiredly, rubbing his eyes as he walked upstairs. </p><p>When he returned downstairs, Levi thanked him as he was handed the blankets and he put one over Mikasa after she laid down. “Go to sleep, Mikasa.” </p><p>Her tired eyes barely stayed open, “I love you. You kept me safe.. I love you” </p><p>Levi’s heart warmed and he ignored the tears that welled up, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, then held her close. He’d do anything to keep her safe, “I love you too kiddo. So much.”</p><p>He helped her fall asleep and when she was finally out, Levi turned and followed Mike into the kitchen. The man had started a kettle and Levi smiled softly, accepting a cup of warm tea. </p><p>Mike held up his first aid kit he brought down when he grabbed the blankets, “give me your hand, I’ll get that glass out.” </p><p>Levi was glad Mike hadn’t asked any questions yet, he just nodded and held his hand out. Mike got to work, grabbing tweezers and counting to three before he pulled the shard out. The wound immediately started to bleed and Mike cleaned it as fast as he could before wrapping it up and putting pressure on it. Levi only winced, still feeling numb after the previous events. The adrenaline was wearing off now that he was in a safer environment. </p><p>The blonde finished with Levi’s hand and then examined the growing welt on the left side of Levi’s face, it was swollen and bruised. He checked Levi’s pupils, “do you feel dizzy?” </p><p>“I made it here, I don’t have a concussion.” Levi explained, “my head just hurts, I need pain meds.” </p><p>“Good thing I brought some down.” Mike said, he unscrewed the cap and handed Levi two pills. “Those should do the trick.” </p><p>“Thank you.” Levi said after downing the pills with his tea, “for letting us crash here, I appreciate it. You’ve met me twice, I hope we’re not bothering you. I didn’t know where else to go.” </p><p>“It was Erwin, wasn’t it?” Mike asked softly, a knowing look in his eyes. </p><p>Levi clutched his mug, “I tried so hard to stop him, but he was just.. so angry.. I smashed a vase over his head and after Mikasa and I packed our bags he got me by the foot, and I fell. Hence” Levi pointed to his face, “this. He told me to not come back unless I make it up to him, and I just.. I told him I wouldn’t be coming back.” </p><p>
  <span>Mike leaned on the counter across from the raven, “Erwin never had anything good to say about you Levi, I never heard </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>good thing. He’s not good for you, I suggest you take Mikasa and pack up and go. Be free for a while, because what you went through is traumatic. And not to mention, Mikasa is only five and she saw Erwin go after you.” </span>
</p><p>The shorter man cringed and rubbed the side of his face, “Christ, I know this. I do, you don’t have to tell me what I already know. I’m not stupid.” He glared softly, but Mike took no offense to this. The young guardian looked tired. “I’ll figure something out, I just.. I need time.” </p><p>“Take as much time as you need.” Mike said, “right now though, you get to bed. I won’t tell Erwin you’re here, and I’ll park your car in my garage while you sleep. Hand me your keys.” </p><p>Levi did as he asked, “thank you, Mike.” </p><p>“Go to sleep.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Levi and Mikasa woke up groggy and in a bad mood. Mike was still sleeping, and Levi remembered that Erwin told him Mike works the second shift so he doesn’t get up till around ten. Levi sighed and grabbed his keys to the car, turning to look at Mikasa. “Are you ready to go?”</span>
</p><p>She said nothing, but grabbed his hand and nodded. </p><p>“Are you sure you want to go to daycare today?” Levi asked her with a raised brow, “if you don’t it’s okay, I’ll take the day off work and school and we can stay here. It’s perfectly okay if you’re upset after last night, kiddo.” </p><p>Mikasa frowned and shook her head. “I can go, I want to see my friends.”</p><p>“Okay, but if you wanna turn around and come back, tell me.” </p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>They loaded into Levi’s car and exited the garage, soon on their way to the daycare. Both of them were exhausted, Levi couldn’t imagine how Mikasa felt about this whole thing. She was only five and had to experience her cousin fighting with his boyfriend. Not only that, but Levi had been bleeding, along with Erwin. </p><p>He felt so bad, he wishes she would have just stayed asleep and not have woken up. But he knew she couldn’t help it, she had heard noises and wanted to investigate. She had always been a curious kid, so Levi couldn’t blame her. If he heard screaming, he would investigate too. </p><p>Levi sighed and looked at her through the rear view mirror, a frown was on her face. Today she wore sweats and a shirt, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail today. Levi had told her she could dress lazy today, so she took advantage of that. She looked sad, upset, everything in the book. </p><p>God, he wishes last night never happened. He wishes Mikasa never had to see the extent of Erwins drunken anger. He wishes he could just take it away. </p><p>Luckily, Mike’s house wasn’t too far from the daycare. He pulled into the parking lot of toddler town and turned off his car, getting out and rounding the vehicle. He opened Mikasa's door and helped her unbuckle, grabbing her hand and leading her inside. He used his buzzer to unlock the door and walked inside, avoiding the office since he saw both Hange and Eren's cars outside. He couldn’t face them right now, now with a bandaged hand and the side of his face bruised. </p><p>He walked Mikasa to her classroom, kneeling down and giving her a kiss on the forehead. “You have a food day, okay? I’ll pick you up as soon as I’m off work.” </p><p>“Okay, have fun at work.” </p><p>“You too.” Levi stood back up and watched as Mikasa opened the door and walked inside the classroom, he peeked through the window in the door to see her run up to Sasha and hug her. He smiled softly and turned, grabbing his phone out of his pocket and checking the time. He had class in two hours, maybe he could take a nap in his car before it started. Levi walked down the hall and almost made it out of the building without being noticed until he heard Erens voice. </p><p>“Levi?”</p><p>He stopped and tensed, clutching his phone in his hands. Levi noticed another parent come inside and he moved out of the way so they could drop their kids off. When they passed, he lifted his head to see Eren and Hange in the office, staring at him. </p><p>“Woah.” Hange observed Levi’s face, and then his bandaged hand. “Hey, you okay?” </p><p>No, he wasn’t. Levi looked around and then stepped forward, making his way into the office. </p><p>“Shut the door behind you.” Hange instructed in a soft tone, Levi obeyed and shut the door behind him. </p><p>When he turned, Eren was standing and walking over towards him. Levi let him, not bothering to hide it anymore. He watched Eren reach his hand out and cup his jaw, turning his head. Levi looked towards the wall, waiting for a slur of insults on how he shouldn’t have even left the house. </p><p>Eren didn’t say any of that though, as he observed Levi’s face. The mark on the side of his face was large and bruised, a dark color. He had a feeling in the back of his head that it was Erwin, he still hasn’t forgotten about the scene he saw last Friday out in the parking lot. </p><p>“Levi-”</p><p>“I tried.” He whispered, interrupting Eren. He wasn’t looking at him, he couldn’t. He stared at the wall and tears welled up in his eyes. “I tried. I couldn’t.. he was so strong and I…” </p><p>Hange stood up and rounded her desk, coming to stand by Levi as well. She could see the mark clearly now, she grabbed Levi’s bandaged hand softly and brought it up. “When was the last time you changed these bandages?” She asked. </p><p>“Last night when they first got put on.” Levi answered numbly, face blank except for the slight wetness to his eyes. </p><p>“I have a first aid kit under my desk, how about I rewrap this for you.” </p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>Levi sat down next to Eren and held his hand out to Hange, watching as she removed the bandages carefully and cleaned the wound. He winced and watched her clean it, making sure it was up to his expectations and squeezing his eyes shut as she used an alcohol wipe. “Fuck.” He whispered. </p><p>“I know it stings, give it a second.” Hange coaxed, wrapping the wound in new bandages. </p><p>After Hange had finished wrapping it, she handed Levi a water bottle. Levi took it and unscrewed the lid, taking a drink and sighing. He didn’t know he was this dehydrated, maybe he really did look that bad. </p><p>“Was this Erwins doing?” Eren asked, he had scooted his chair closer to Levi when Hange was taking care of his wound. </p><p>Levi set the water bottle down on the desk, “if you think I look bad, you should see him.” </p><p>Eren raised a brow and smiled a bit, he chuckled. “Well, looks like he got what he deserved.” </p><p>Silver eyes met Erens, “I guess.” </p><p>“Levi.” Hange spoke up, causing Levi to look over to her. She was leaning forward with her elbows on the desk. “Tell us what happened, please.” </p><p>“And don’t give us an excuse.” Eren said, “I saw what happened on Friday before you three left the lunch out in the parking lot.” </p><p>Levi’s eyes rounded in surprise, he didn’t know anyone saw that. If Eren saw it, then who else? He mindlessly rubbed at his bruised wrists with a frown. “I.. wasn’t aware you saw anything.” </p><p>“We were going to talk to you about it today, but it looks like we have something else to discuss.” Hange nodded towards Levi’s wounds, “what happened Levi, you know you can tell us anything.” </p><p>The young guardian paused and picked at the bandages, he knew he could tell them anything. He knew, yet he felt like crawling into a hole and avoiding the conversation. He didn’t know how it would go, he didn’t know what Erwin was up too. He didn’t know anything. </p><p>Was he still stupid? </p><p>“Erwin came home drunk last light.” Levi began to explain, eyes casted down towards the floor. “I put Mikasa to bed and went to help him go to bed but.. when we got to our bedroom.. he wanted to um, well, you know.” </p><p>Eren nodded and put a comforting hand on Levi’s knee, “we know, keep going.” </p><p>Levi stares down at Erens hand, it was large and warm. He took a deep breath and ran his good hand through his hair, “he was so strong.” Levi whispered and shut his eyes. “I.. I thought he was going to do it. I thought I..” </p><p>“Hey, slow down.” Eren rubbed Levi’s knee, “slow down Levi, it’s okay.” </p><p>Hange was watching silently, anger arising within her stomach. She had met Erwin once, and now she hopes it was the last time she ever sees him. She looked at Eren, seeing his locked jaw and hard look in his eyes. She would have to keep Eren calm, it would be over if her best friend succumbed to his irritable and raging mood. It was like a switch for Eren some days, some days he was happy go lucky and others he was sad and angry. She was hoping this wouldn’t trigger anything for him. He was hard-headed sometimes. </p><p>Images burned in Levi’s mind, flashing back to last night in his and Erwins shared bedroom. He sniffled as tears arose in his vision, “I grabbed the closest thing, a flower vase and smashed it on his head. It knocked him out and I was able to get away. But.. Mikasa came in and saw, after I told her to pack her bags Erwin caught me off guard and I fell. Hitting my face on the door frame.” Levi looked up at Eren. “I told him I wasn’t coming back.” </p><p>Eren wiped a tear that fell from Levi’s eye, “you did what you needed to do, don’t feel bad about that. This is what’s best for you and Mikasa.” </p><p>“Who are you staying with?” Hange asked. </p><p>“Erwins best friend.” Levi looked at her with sad eyes. “I don’t.. I don’t have any friends besides you two.. I wasn’t allowed.. I mean- Mike, his name is Mike, I’ve met him twice and he seems reliable right now.. we’re staying with him up until I can get an apartment.” </p><p>Hange nodded, staying calm. “That’s good, you need to keep us updated, alright? Because it’s not only you, it’s Mikasa that’s going through this as well and as a director I need to make sure all my kiddos are safe. You know Eren and I are here to help you with whatever you need.” </p><p>Levi sniffled and wiped his eyes, “th.. thank you.” He said, his voice stuffy. </p><p>“It’s no problem, Levi.” Hange reached her hand across the desk to take a hold of his, and squeezed lightly. “Like you said, we’re your friends and I’m happy you could come to us. I’ll make sure Erwin isn’t allowed on the premises, when you’re here you’re always safe.” </p><p>The raven smiled and squeezed hanges hand back in a silent thank you, he felt Erens hand return to his knee and he turned to look up at him. The brunette was giving him a soft smile, but underneath that Levi could see the anger rising up. He frowned lightly, what if what he told them ruined their day? Levi heard his phone vibrate and he sighed, grabbing it from his pocket. </p><p>“Thought you didn’t have a phone, did you buy that recently?” Hange asked. </p><p>“I’ve always had one, but Erwin wouldn’t let me use it unless it was to communicate with him.” Levi answered, not looking at them but at the message from mike. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey man, how are you doing? You’re welcome to staying the night again, I’ll help you look for places tonight if you’d like. I won’t be home till nine tonight, but there is a key above my door. See you later. -Mike. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren sighed, just how controlling was Erwin? And how long had it been going on for? He bit his lip and looked away from Levi and over to Hange, a pointed look on his face. He was angry, beyond angry. </span>
</p><p>“How about I put your phone number into the system, it’s about time we did that anyway.” Hange said and let go of Levi’s hand, turning in her chair and logging into her computer. She went on to Toddler Towns website and logged in, pulling up Mikasas profile and going to the emergency contact screen. “Go ahead and tell me your number, I type fast.” </p><p>Levi recited his number and Hange typed it in while he answered Mike’s message, he rubbed the side of his face. “God, my face hurts.” </p><p>
  <span>Erens attention was on him in a blink of an eye, “you should stay home from both work and school today, you’ve been through enough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get too schedule my test for my GED today, so I can’t miss it. But I have Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday off and next week to review. So I’ll get a break, don’t worry.” Levi gave him a cheap smile, “I’ll be fine, look, this situation isn’t as bad as it seems, Mikasa and I are okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know who he was trying to convince, himself,  or Eren and Hange? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you shouldn’t be late to class.” Eren said, ignoring what Levi said. He stood up and extended his hand towards Levi. “Let me walk you to your car.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have too-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Levi, he’s being nice. Come on, accept some help for once.” Hange pointed out, she aimed a finger at him. “This is what friends are for.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi stared at her like she was crazy, but couldn’t help the small smile that ghosted his face and the blush on his cheeks. That’s right, Erwin couldn’t say anything about them anymore. He could talk to them freely now, he didn’t have Erwin breathing down his back. Levi looked up at Eren and accepted his hand, standing up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lead the way, short stack.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked to Levi’s car and after Levi I locked it, Eren had opened it for him. Levi let out a quiet “thank you.” And got inside his car, sitting in the driver's seat and starting it. He looked back at Eren, “have a good day at work?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren smiled and nodded, “yeah, you too. And remember, you can call Hange and I with whatever you need. We got you, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette shut the door and watched Levi leave toddler town, and then quickly caught up to a mother dropping her son off and opening the door for her. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you were taller this wouldn’t be a problem.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m sorry, but it’s not like I can have a growth spurt now. I’m twenty two.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had gotten home and Levi couldn’t reach the spare key to Mike’s house that was set on top of the front door. They were both now sitting on the front porch of Mike’s home, staring up at it and trying to figure out what to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to go inside, I’m hungry.” Mikasa declared, letting out a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi shrugged, “there’s not much I can do, I’m only a little over five feet. There’s no stool out here. Maybe we could just sit and starve.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa rolled her eyes and looked up at the sky, “this sucks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here.” Levi stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants, “as much as I would love to sit out here and starve, I want to go inside and shower. I’m putting you on my shoulders and you’re going to get it. And I’ll make it up to you by giving you an extra snack with sugar tonight. Deal?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled and rose to her feet as well, “alright.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They managed to get Mikasa on Levi’s shoulders and she grabbed the key, and Levi put her on the ground and took the key, unlocking the house. He would have to talk to Mike later about not putting the key somewhere that he couldn’t reach. He shut the door behind them, and they both sagged their shoulders in relief and dropped their bags to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m tired.” Mikasa looked up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Levi agreed and let out a sigh, “I’ll make us dinner, come on, keep me company.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making dinner was easy, Levi settled for fries and hamburgers and set their plates at the table. The entire time, his mind had drifted to Erwin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was he doing right now? Was he home? Was he out searching for him? Has he contacted Mike? He hadn't been to the daycare, he had spoken to Hange and she said she hadn’t seen him. So.. if Mike was at work right now, then that means he’s with Erwin. Erwin should be off in the next couple minutes, so should Mike. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi cringed at the thought, he was supposed to be home with Mikasa right now with dinner made and the house cleaned. Now look at him, a beat up face and staying with his boyfriends best friend until he’s getting on his feet. Levi is lucky that Mike is a nice guy, he could have ratted Levi out last night. But he didn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took his phone out and checked his balance in his separate bank account, adding his entire recent paycheck of $440 this week into that account. He now had a total of a little over three thousand, and he had to spend it wisely. That meant no more expensive gifts, and he had no idea how he would pay for school fees for Mikasa within the next year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa was eating her food when she looked at Levi’s bruised face and bandaged hand, and then she frowned. “Levi?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up from his phone at her, “yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we live here now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi raised a brow, “what? No, I mean, for a little bit now- but I’ll find us somewhere. I promise. I don’t break my promises, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to see Erwin.” Mikasa mumbled. “He.. he was so scary.. and he hurt you.. he always makes you clean.. he always makes you so sad. I don’t like seeing you sad, I like it when you’re happy.. “ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mikasa.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at the change in his tone of voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi was staring at her, and pointed his fork to her. He didn’t like touching food, he ate everything with utensils. “I get it, but I’m going to make it right. You don’t have to worry about Erwin anymore, for now on it’s you and me against the world, alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like in the movies?” She suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The raven chuckled and took a bite of his fries, “yeah, like the movies. Partners in crime, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa giggled, “right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now hurry up and eat, we can watch a movie and then go to bed. I’m tired and I know you are too.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There were hands around his neck. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Icy blue eyes stared into his own. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He could feel the rough hands, they seriously needed lotion. And they were dirty. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The eyes held such anger, it scared him to his core. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was shaking as he tried to focus. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was Erwin, Erwins hands were around his neck. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why would you leave me?” Erwin said, “how dare you? Why would you break up your family? A fucking home wrecker is what you are. I hope you die Levi, I hope you die. You deserve it, stupid. You’re stupid.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s stupid. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m stupid. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m stupid. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes Erwin, I know. I don’t know why I’m trying. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Imsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry- </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi woke up with a gasp, sitting straight up on the futon and covering his mouth so he wouldn’t wake Mikasa up. He looked over at her and noticed she was still asleep and he felt sweat coat his entire body. Levi got off of the futon and grabbed his phone, going to the back door and unlocking it. He stepped outside and with shaking hands, went to his contacts list and clicked on Erens contact to call. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And remember, you can call Hange and I with whatever you need. We got you, okay?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Levi thought to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It's three in the morning, he’s probably still sleeping</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to end the call when a voice stopped him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi cringed, oh god, Eren seemed so tired. “Um, hi, it’s Levi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Levi? Hey man, what- it’s three in the morning, what’s up?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” He panicked, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have called, I’ll go-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I told you that you could call me whenever you needed too, and you sound upset.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were sleeping-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay and? I’m awake now. So tell me what’s up?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a nightmare.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“About Erwin?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Levi choked, “god, I just.. I don’t know. I don’t know what to do. In my dream he told me I was a homewrecker, I took his family away from him. And how I’m fucking stupid.” He let out a wet chuckle, “everything changed so fast, I don’t know what to do Eren. I have no clue.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re not a homewrecker, you did what was best for you and Mikasa. He’s stupid for doing this to you. You didn’t deserve it, none of it. As for not knowing what to do, how would you like to go out to breakfast tomorrow morning with me after you drop Mikasa off? Give yourself a break, because I know you need one.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to, you can sleep in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on Levi, accept the help.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eren demanded, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Erwin isn’t here to tell you what to do anymore, let me help you. And if not, at least let me take you out to breakfast again. It’s what friends are for, Levi. We care about you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi looked forward, staring at the night sky filled with stars. Had this been what he’s been missing for so long? Someone to talk to about his problems, someone who wanted to hang out, someone to confide in? People to help him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, are you still there?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still here.” Levi answered. “I.. yeah, we can go somewhere for breakfast tomorrow but I don’t get paid until Friday so you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I offered a breakfast date, so I’ll pay. It’s what a gentleman does.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi smiled softly, “Okay. Sounds good to me then. Thank you for talking, Eren. I’m sorry I woke you up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nah, you sounded like you needed it. Now go back to sleep, alright? I know you wake up early as shit, so do Hange and I. Is there anything else you want to talk about?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So much more</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Levi thought to himself. But Eren sounded tired, so he didn’t push. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Levi said, “goodnight Eren, sleep well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You too, see you soon.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi hung up and smiled, he had a friend. Not only one, but two. And he had Mike, so that makes three. Three people cared about him, and they were all right in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was different now, Levi could act freely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, he was his own person. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feedback? How’d you like this chapter? Tune in for the next update!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. You Can't Harm Me Anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>levi and eren have their breakfast date, and drama unfolds towards the end :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter is longer than normal, i just got carried away lol but i hope you all enjoy :)</p><p>this chapter is not edited, so sorry for mistakes. i may come around sometime this week to editing it, not sure. sorry if it sucks</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>tw : mentions of drug addiction at the beginning, violence towards the end </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s always strived to help the ones he loved and kept close to his heart, even if it meant that on the inside, he felt like his world was shattered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At a young age, Eren helped take care of his mother after the divorce. He always tried to help her with chores around the house, finding rides to school so she can sleep in. He tried his best for a teenager with no job or car, and he believes he did everything he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even after the molestation, he decided to help everyone out no matter how he felt. He helped Hange apply for college and he helped her write her entrance essay to get in, he helped her move in, he helped her when she had flings throughout college. He even pretended to be her boyfriend countless times just to tell some guys to back off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when he began to suspect Levi was under the influence of a relationship that wasn’t healthy, he couldn’t help but step in. He purposely got closer to Levi and as he grew more curious, he looked into things more. And when he saw the scene in the parking lot, Eren knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew how Levi felt, because at one point he had the same look of pure fear in his eyes and the messy tears that coated his pale rosy cheeks. When he saw Erwin push Levi against the car and Mikasa banging on the window, seeming to call out Levi’s name, he felt the anger rise up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi was too young, he himself was too young. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His first instinct was to go out there and let out all of his anger on the tall blonde. He wanted to rip Erwin apart, to beat him till he wasn’t breathing. But he couldn’t, he couldn’t do that. Eren wasn’t violent anymore, he hadn’t been in a fight for so long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s because he quit drinking before he officially moved in with Hange in Hiraeth. That was her only rule and he agreed with it, of course. When Eren drank when he was in college, he got in plenty of bar fights. He never won, always being dragged away by Hange, but at least he proved his point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Proving his point was the reason why Eren got into his fights, but now he realizes that there was no point. He was just angry, like he was now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should stop brooding with much, it’s unbearable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up, Jean. At least I don’t look like a horse.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, an original comeback. Haven’t heard that one before.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren grunted from where he was under the car, doing a simple oil change. He peered over at Jean, who was sitting on a stool taking a drink of water and wiping his dirty hands off with a rag. “Whatever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, don’t get pissy with me.” Jean rolled his eyes, “I already got my son to do that since he’s got his mom's attitude, I don’t need you doing it, dingus.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is she, anyway?” Eren asked and set the water bottle down, doing the last steps to the oil change. Matt was the offspring of Jean and a random woman he had met at the bar, she ended up pregnant and said she would go through with the pregnancy. There were no feelings between her and Jean, but Jean said he would take care of her and their child. After the kid was born, she went off and did so many drugs she lost custody of Matt. That’s how Jean ended up with full custody. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean huffed, “late on child support again, you know if she didn’t do crack she could actually have part time custody over him but no, I guess drugs are more important.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren grimaced, “I’m sorry man, she needs to step up and be a parent.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I know, but we can’t all get what we want.” He looked down at the floor at his feet, letting out a sigh and rubbing his eyes. “Matt always asks about her and I hate that he can’t see her, but the last time I talked to her she had just snorted a line of coke and there was no way I was going to let her take Matt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Matt knows you love him, don’t stress, horse face.” Eren smiled a bit when Jean glared at him. “You’re a great dad and he has a deadbeat mom, but hey, you got me to help you out, same with everyone else here, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean nodded and looked up at the ceiling, “yeah, thanks maniac.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem horse face.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was your breakfast date?” Jean asked with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blush coated Erens cheeks, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean laughed, “Hange may or may not have texted me about it, come on man, you haven’t told me anything. All I know is that it’s some random guy whom you’ve said nothing about, may I add.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren rolled his eyes and threw a bolt at Jean’s face, hitting his forehead and laughing at the red welt it left. “His name is Levi, and it wasn’t a date. I’m helping him with something, and that’s it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That blush in your face tells me differently. What are you helping him with, getting some dick?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good, you bed to get laid. You’re a born again virgin by now, Virgin Mary, or should I say Virgin Eren.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren threw his water bottle at Jean and the man dodged it with a laugh, “shut the hell up, no I’m helping him with something. Hop off my dick.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean raised a brow, “why? So this Levi guy can get on it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to kill you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t do that, then my kid will live with a crackhead mom.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I can’t win this, can’t I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Afraid not.” Jean smithed, “I know this oil change can’t take that long, so finish up and talk to me about this Levi guy and your breakfast date.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t a date.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, whatever.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Earlier that day</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eren?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette was under the counter in the lobby restarting the router when he heard a shy voice from behind him perk his interest. He lifted his head and groaned when he hit it on the counter, moving out of the way of the wooden material with a small glare before stretching his arms and finally taking a look behind him. He recognized that deep but calming voice from anywhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi stood there, today wearing blue jeans and a white shirt covered by a light black jacket since the September weather was coming in. The temperature had recently dropped a couple degrees and was now in the sixties and seventies on some days. Eren had started wearing pants too, but stayed to his regular short sleeved v-neck since it was hot in his work. His hair was shorter now, he must have cut his hair last night. His hair wasn’t long enough to put in that half-ponytail like he did, but now hung on each side of his face in jet black strands, just as shiny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Morning Levi.” Eren greeted and he stood up, setting his things onto the counter top. He brushed his hands onto his pants, not minding the dirt and leaning against the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we still going out to breakfast?” Levi asked shyly, an uncertain look on his face accompanied by his bottom lip taken between his teeth. He didn’t know why he was asking, Eren didn’t seem like the type to do that. It was just out of habit from being with Erwin for so long, always being let down when Erwin said he suddenly didn’t feel like he was going on his date. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Course we are, dummy.” Eren chuckled and reached his hand out to ruffle Levi’s freshly cut hair, that earned him a glare from Levi and the smaller man smacked his hand away. Eren only laughed and took his keys out of his back pocket, “You ready to go? They have a special on pancakes today and I’m starving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi smiled, “that sounds nice, yeah I’m ready to go. I don’t have class for the rest of this week, so I don’t have work until ten today unless I go in early.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren nodded, “speaking of your work, I haven’t been to visit in awhile. Maybe I should pay my favorite tea shop manager a visit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Favorite, huh?” Levi’s cheeks heated and he quickly turned around, looking at anything besides Eren. “Are you ready to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, my absolute favorite.” Eren concluded out loud, replying to Levi’s comment. To his question, Eren dangled his keys. “Oh yeah, let’s go princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call you whatever I want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi crossed his arms over his chest, “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about prince?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Eren, stop stressing Levi out. He’s had a rough couple days.” Came Hange’s voice as she emerged from the main hallway, she was wearing a dress pants and blazer today, her hair in her usual pony-tail. She had approached them with a smile when she realized they were both still here. “Aw, Levi, is he picking on you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi huffed, turning away from the both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren laughed and walked forward, slinging his arm around Levi’s shoulders and keeping his face neutral when he felt Levi tense under his touch. “Bickering, not picking on him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hange laughed and looked at Levi, “Hey shorty, how is your hand doing? Your face is looking a little better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doing okay.” Levi answered, lifting his hand up. “It doesn’t hurt bad anymore, only a little bit. It should be healed within the next couple days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good!” Hange smiled, “Well, I have to go to my professional director business. You two have fun at breakfast!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will!” Eren smiled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye Hange.” Levi waved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren turned to Levi, “come on, princess. Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi huffed.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They were sat at a booth by the window per Erens request. When Levi asked why he always preferred the window seat, Eren replied that he liked looking outside and seeing all the cars drive by to try and guess the make and model, even the year. He had blushed when Levi laughed at him, calling him a nerd and Eren waved him off with a chuckle, enjoying seeing a smile on the ravens face after all he had been through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like Eren said earlier, there was a special on pancakes. Levi and Eren both ordered chocolate chip pancakes, and Eren ordered a coffee with milk while Levi ordered orange juice and tea that wasn’t caffeinated. Eren asked Levi why he wanted decaf and Levi told him that it would interfere with his meds. Eren told Levi about some of his medication he was on, and how he couldn’t have a lot of sugar but the only exception was pancakes. He told Levi to keep it a secret from his doctor, and Levi laughed at him once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being with Eren was so carefree for Levi, he wasn’t afraid to say what he wanted to say. Eren even made comments to start conversation, which was something else Levi wasn’t used to. He always had to start a conversation between him and Erwin, but Eren always had so much to say. So did Hange, Levi thinks the both of them need to chill sometimes with how much they talk. He can’t keep up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren had also brought up the past that since Levi needed more money to get his own place, he should take his portion of money out of his and Erwins shared account Levi told him about before Erwin takes Levi’s information out of it. He also suggested pawning the ring and Levi laughed, but kept the idea in the back of his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so one time in high school I was hanging with Hange and we ended up on the high school roof for our senior prank. We were hanging some sort of banner and we did some other crazy stuff, but we made a funny photoshopped picture of our principal and hung it from the roof for everyone to see. It was the funniest day in high school, like ever. Hange and I jumped the fence when we saw our principal try to chase us and we threw water balloons at him, it was so fucking funny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi laughed along to the story Eren was telling him, he wished he stayed for his senior year of high school. He loved stories about high school pranks, he also loved how Eren was sharing stories about him and his friends in the past. Erwin never told Levi stories about his past, actually, now that he thinks about it, he doesn’t know that much about Erwin in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, so, the reason why I invited you to breakfast.” Eren began, wiping his face with the napkin and watched as Levi paused, fork in hand about to take another bite of his pancake. He wanted to laugh because there were crumbs on the side of the ravens lips and his eyes widened in surprise, but Eren decided to go on with it. He needed to make Levi realize how horrible his situation was and how important it was that Levi never thought about going back to Erwin. If he went back with that monster, he could end up in the same situation Eren put himself in when he was fourteen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look so surprised, Levi.” He shook his head and gave his friend a warm smile, “When you called me last night, which I’m glad you did, but it worried me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The raven looked down at his plate and began to pick at it with his fork, suddenly losing his appetite. He let out a breath he wasn’t aware that he was holding and peered up at his friend. Eren had such a patient look on his face, he was always patient with him. Levi was grateful for having such a good friend like Eren, he was happy he let both Eren and Hange in. Without them, Levi doesn’t know what he would do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The dream felt so real.” Levi said, subconsciously touching the bruises that lingered on his face, his bandaged hand making an appearance. “Erwin.. He was never violent with me. Never, I mean.. I didn’t realize anything was wrong until…” he gulped and turned his attention to his half eaten pancake, “well, you saw..” he held his hand up and touched his face again. “And you can still see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Levi…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, when I look into the mirror and see the bruises.. All I can see is his face staring at me, telling me that I need to make it up to him.” Levi put his fork down on the plate, “That’s what he said after the whole thing, before I ran with Mikasa, he said I owed him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Owed him for what?” Eren questioned with one brow raised, “owe him for not having sex with him? For finally standing up for yourself?” he watched as Levi looked away from him, head hung down in shame. Eren frowned, “hey, look at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi looked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t owe Erwin anything, okay?” he spat, “what he did to you was unimaginable, unforgivable. He hurt you, Levi. Put his hands on you and tried to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t say it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren paused and shut his mouth, staring at the young guardian. He had stared at Eren, his stare and body language defensive. His shoulders had tensed and his expression was unreadable, but the twitch in his eye gave away how easily tempered Levi seemed to be at some points. It wasn’t all the time, within the last year there were some moments where Levi would snap if he was rushing, but never like this. He was never defensive around Eren, which made the brunette worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi didn’t break eye contact with Eren, and he bit the tears back that were tempted to well up. He didn’t want to cry, he couldn’t. He had too much to do, too much to take care of. “Please don’t say he hit me, that he put his hands on me… that he tried to <em>rape  </em></span>
  <span>me?” he could barely get the words out, Levi broke eye contact and looked at his bandaged hand. “I’ve never had to worry about defending myself.. And all of a sudden I have to smash a vase on my boyfriend's head to get him away from me…?” his voice broke off, “I love him Eren.. I love him so much.. And I don’t understand how things can go wrong so fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man's heart sank at Levi’s confession. He wasn’t expecting Levi to fall out of love with Erwin that fast, he could never ask that of Levi. He knew this process would be slow, that Levi needed to heal. But when Levi admitted that Erwin was still embedded into his heart, Eren felt his anger rise and he fought to keep it at bay. “You can’t go back with him Levi, he ruined everything when he put his hands on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that, I’m not stupid.” Levi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “God, I know. I know. I can’t go back to him, and I don’t know why but I keep thinking about him and how our relationship started. I think of the man he used to be, who called me sweet names and cuddled me at night. I think of that Erwin, not the monster-” Levi choked the words out, “that.. That tried to.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren reached his hand across the table as Levi began to get worked up, he grabbed Levi’s bandaged hand gently and rubbed his thumb over the beige bandages that looked recently changed. “Hey, calm down for me. It’s okay, Levi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After everything we had been through, everything I did for him..” Levi wheezed out, squeezing Eren's hand without a care in the world. “I did so much, I trusted him with everything, he was in complete control of my life and I felt like I took him for granted.” He looked up at Eren, “If Mikasa hadn’t opened the door and saw Erwins body on the floor and the blood.. I would have stayed.” he admitted shamefully, “I would have tucked Erwin into bed and fallen asleep, and what's even worse is that.. I would have thought it was okay…” his lip wobbled as tears welled up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren's eyes roamed the small cafe and saw that not a lot of people were here this hour and he looked back at Levi, heart breaking as he watched his thin pink lips wobble and a tear finally slide down his cheek. He’s never seen Levi cry before, and he doesn’t think he ever wants too again. It was so rare, and his heart warmed at the fact that Levi trusts him with this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t have been okay, Levi. None of this is okay. I’m not going to ask about the details of your relationship with Erwin, I’m going off of what I know. And what I know is that you deserve someone better. You deserve someone who is worth your time and would never put his hands on you, or feel like you were being pressured into sex. Erwin messed up, he crossed a line that should have never been crossed. If he contacts you again, just make sure you’re somewhere safe, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I.. is it bad that I don’t want to press charges?” Levi asked with a sniffle, “I can’t find it within myself too.. I mean.. He took me in and…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you should, but that’s my opinion.” Eren stated, “what you do with your life is none of my business, but believe me, pressing charges could eliminate the fact that Erwin might try to sneak into your life again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want him too. I don’t want to see him again but.. I have too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren glared, his face darkening. No, Levi couldn’t see him again. Doesn’t he know the consequences or the possibilities he would be hurt again? Eren took a deep breath, “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi looked down at his and Erens intertwined hands, watching as Erens thumb traced over the lines on the bandages. “I didn’t pack enough clothes for Mika and I.. I have enough to last me till Friday. So I was going to go before he gets off work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me go with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Eren squeezed Levi’s hand harder to prove his point, “I’m not letting you go alone. If he comes back and tries to hurt you again, it’ll be over my dead body.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi tensed, “Eren-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you would let me help you, remember? Remember what Hange and I said to you yesterday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course Levi remembered, how could he not? He just felt horrible, like he couldn’t do things for himself. He couldn’t ask for help for so long, so asking for help now felt like a foreign concept to him. Looks like it’s another thing he wasn’t good at, no surprise there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren’s face hardened, he wouldn’t let this argument settle until he proved to Levi that he was right. With how skinny Levi was, how much muscle he lacked, and how small he was compared to Erwin.. Big, tall, bulky Erwin.. He didn’t stand a chance. Eren believes that if the flower case wouldn’t have been in reach and Erwin was sober, then Levi would not have stood a chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he hated it, because he had been in that position before. He knew what it was like to be defenseless. But he wasn’t defenseless anymore, he’s had years of experience with working out and self defense. He couldn’t let Levi do this alone, because if he did, Eren could never forgive himself. He couldn’t watch what happened to him, happen to someone else. He wouldn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming with you whether you like it or not, this isn’t negotiable.” Eren spoke, calmer this time when he saw Levi flinch back at his direct tone, he loosened up. “I’m trying to look out for you, Levi. Please, let me go with you. We can even use my car since it’s bigger than yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi frowned, but then nodded his head. “Okay but.. If he comes home..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll be there to protect you.” Eren gave him a soft smile, “I won’t let him hurt you ever again, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Levi’s lips curved up into a soft smile, the trace of the tear that fell couldn’t even be seen anymore. “Okay. I trust you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren smiled, “Good, now, let’s finish eating. These pancakes are going to go cold soon.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<strong>Two days later, friday </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plans were set, Mikasa was going out with Hange this evening while Levi and Eren were going to Levi’s old house he shared with Eren. Mike had offered to come and help out, but Levi told him he was going with one of his friends. Mike asked who this Eren guy was and Levi only laughed, telling Mike he was just a friend who was helping him out. For the past two days, Levi was studying for his GED and working overtime since he didn’t have to be worried about a curfew. It kept his mind busy so he didn’t have to think about going back to his old house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, but now that he was in Erens car and he was giving his friend directions, he was a fucking nervous wreck. This would be the first time he was back since Monday night before him and Mika ran off to Mikes that night. He could feel his hands tremble as Eren pulled up into the driveway and he clutched the house key to his chest, trying his best to stay calm. All they were doing was grabbing his things, if they hurried and did it in less than an hour then they wouldn’t collide with Erwins schedule. And when Eren asked him if he was sure, his sour reply was enough for the older man. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Erwin was very strict with mine and his schedule, it was the same thing every day. So I know I'm right."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, although Levi knew this, it didn’t stop the dreadful feeling in his heart that he was returning to the place that caused him so much pain. Eren had shut off the car and looked over to Levi, who hadn’t even made a move to unbuckle his seat belt. He frowned, “hey, are you ready?” He asked kindly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so, maybe, I don’t know.” Levi breathed out, “I mean- I’m back, last time I was here I ran away and-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren took his seatbelt off and got out of the car in the midst of Levi’s panic and rounded the vehicle after grabbing his keys and shutting the door, he opened Levi’s door and took one of Levi’s hands in his own. He didn’t know how Levi felt with touches after recent events, he tensed earlier this week when Eren wrapped his arm around his shoulders before their breakfast date. Hange and himself hasn't hugged him since the event happened, so the most either of them have done with him was holding his injured hand. “Look at me, Levi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amidst his panic, Levi looked up at him with a hesitant look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen to me, you did what you needed to do to survive. You looked after Mikasa like a good guardian, you kept her safe.” Eren declared and smiled softly when Levi’s tense shoulders sagged a bit, he figured when Levi was told he did something good then he would calm down. Eren wasn’t aware of the strictness that Erwin possessed with Levi’s life, but he could see to a certain extent how it fucked Levi up mentally. He felt it too, he was still fucked up after fourteen years. “Now you and I are going to walk in there, pack your things, and be out of there before Erwin comes home. Agreed?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi swallowed the lump in his throat and took a deep breath, he could do this. It was just a house, he shouldn’t be afraid of a house. He took his seat belt off and got out of the car after letting go of Eren's hand. He shut the door and looked at the front door. “Alright, let's get this shit done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The easy part was grabbing all of the extra suitcases and bags from the attic and putting Levi’s and Mikasa’s things in them. Levi told Eren what things to grab now and what to leave behind, he mainly focused on the necessities. He grabbed his toiletries and shoved them into a bag while Eren was focused on the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren was looking down towards the floor, the broken glass remained there from five days ago and there was a blood stain on the floor. Eren is guessing that this is where Levi smashed Erwins head with the vase, right in this spot is where Levi was almost raped. His nose flared and he looked away, deciding not to let his anger get the best of him and continue packing away all of Levi’s clothes into the suitcase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After finishing up in the bathroom, Levi went into Mikasa’s room and made sure to get a lot of her toys and her sleep stuff. He shoved it into a bag and went back into the master bedroom, looking to Eren. “I’m going to put these in the car, want me to take one of your bags?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah.” With a shake of his head, Eren turned around and held up the keys. Levi got the memo and held his hands out, catching the keys when Eren threw them. “Knock yourself out, start loading them in the trunk. I’ll be down soon with these bags.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi smiled, “okay.” and he grabbed the bags, walking downstairs. He never once looked down at the mess on the floor, and he ignored the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He lived here for so long, now all he wants to do is leave. Levi opened the front door and loaded the bags into the car, then turning around and walking back into the home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren was coming down the stairs with three bags in his hands and one suitcase, he smiled at his friend. “Hey! I think I got everything, this should be the last couple bags unless I missed something. I can ask my friend Jean if we can use his truck to get other things out of here that won’t fit in my car.” he explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The raven hummed and walked up to Eren, “let me take one of those, they look heavy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, take this one.” Eren handed Levi one of the bags on his shoulder, sighing in relief as the pressure was off his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi hoisted it up and put it over his shoulder, “Okay, so I think this is all I need. I don’t want to grab anything else, and if we can use your truck like you said-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of an engine purring made Levi freeze, Eren raised a brow at the reaction. He looked around and didn’t see anything or anyone outside. “Levi, what-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sh.” Levi shushed him harshly and then both of them were silent. Eren didn’t say a word, questioning what was wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>No, he couldn't be home. Not now, he wasn't supposed to be off until 6:30 tonight, it's only 5:45. </em>Levi thought to himself, he was hoping he was hearing the neighbor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he heard the security lock to the car and Levi cringed, <em>Oh fuck, he's here. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to go.” Levi reached out and grabbed Erens arm in alarm. “We have to leave, it’s Erwin, he’s home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Eren frowned, “but I thought you said-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what I said.” Levi pulled at Erens arm urgently, “we have to go, he’s home early for some reason. He’s never home early. Eren, we have to go, now before-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young man's entire body froze, his grip tightening on Erens arm so hard the brunette winced in pain, but didn’t move. His other hand gripped the bag over his shoulder and he let out a shaky breath, ignoring his racing heart and peering over his shoulder to see the owner of the deep voice that once made him feel like he was on top of the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin stood there, still in his work clothes. He had a scar on his forehead from where Levi hit him with the vase, his hair looked like it was a mess. He set his keys on the counter along with his bag and when his eyes locked with Eren, he frowned and his brows drew together in anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Erwin.” Levi breathed out, not letting Eren go. His hand that gripped Erens bicep was shaking, he knew Eren could feel it. He could feel Eren’s eyes on him and Erwin, waiting for Levi to decide what to do. “You’re never off this early.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I set up a security system awhile back, I’ve had it installed for months. When I saw you here I wasn’t surprised, but then I saw <em>him.</em></span>
  <span>” Erwin glared at the tall brunette that Levi seemed to cling too, “And at first I didn’t recognize him, but then I did. You’re Eren, from Toddler Town?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, actually.” Eren stepped down from where him and Levi were standing on the stairs, Levi followed right behind him and didn’t come out from behind Eren. He hid himself slightly behind Erens right shoulder, not like Eren minded. “And it’s come to my understanding that you came home drunk, tried to rape your boyfriend, and left that nasty bruise on his face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin frowned and looked past Eren to try and get a good look at Levi, but the raven wasn’t having it. He stayed behind Eren, not bothering to move. He could trust Eren to keep him safe, that’s what Eren said a couple days ago when they were at breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So if you would kindly fuck off and let us get Levi and Mikasa’s shit out of here, that would be great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seemed to set Erwin off, he stepped forward, “how dare you come into my home and talk to me like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren shrugged off the rest of the bags and set them onto the floor, Levi watched him carefully. “Erwin, I suggest you take a step back. All we’re doing is moving stuff. Don’t start something you won’t be able to finish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mother fuck-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi’s voice could barely be heard past the two mens voices raising, but it seemed to quiet them down. With a shuddering breath, Levi stepped out from behind Eren. It was then that Erein got a good look at the bruises on his ex lovers face, along with the hand that was bandaged. Before Erwin could say anything, Levi held up a shaking hand, as if he was silently asking him not to say anything. Erwin stayed silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just let me go.” Levi found his voice moments later. “Let me go, Erwin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re running around with this Eren guy now? I knew I was right to suspect that you were cheating, what, last friday wasn’t enough to teach you a lesson?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words struck Levi to his core and he retracted his hand, holding it to his chest and taking a step back. Of course he remembered last friday, he could never forget it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi.” Eren spoke up, “what happened last friday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi looked up at Eren with sad eyes, “He reminded me that.. That I was his.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it seems like it wasn’t enough, because look at you now.” Erwin stepped forward once more, “prancing around with this guy who I told you to stay away from, that I said would corrupt you and look at you. I knew you were cheating on me. I knew it from the start, and you still go ahead and do this.You do this to me. You broke apart our family, we were happy Levi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may have been happy, but I wasn’t.” Levi sneered, his silver eyes slimming down into what mimicked a glare. He took a shaky step forward in front of Eren to try and shield his friend from Erwins wrath. Eren watched Levi with cautious eyes, ready to step in if need be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Him and Erwin were only a couple steps away from each other, and with Eren backing him up, Levi had a boost of adrenaline. “I wasn’t, and I haven’t been. It’s over Erwin, there’s no more us. I.. I love you but I can’t do this anymore. I can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin cocked his head to the side, his icy stare boring into Levi’s soul. “I do everything for you, I’ve done everything for you. I take care of you, got you a job, gave you a home, your medication, all your needs have been met.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My financial needs.” Levi’s voice started to shake and he tried to keep it as even as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My financial needs were met, yes, but not anything else.” Levi looked up to him with pleading eyes. “You gotta understand me, Erwin. I love you, I love you so much I don’t want to do this. But I can’t, it’s what is best for Mikasa and myself. You put your hands on me, you could have hurt my baby cousin and I can’t live with someone like that.” He took a daring step forward, “I can’t live with a sociopathic monster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look that crossed Erwin's face was something Levi has never seen before, but it’s one that Eren has seen plenty of times in the past. As Erwins mouth twisted to a deep frown, Eren reached to push Levi out of the way but was stopped by Levi swiftly dodging a hit from Erwin by dropping to the ground and scooting back, using his short height to his advantage. Eren would applaud Levi for the quick thinking, but he was busy with the pain he felt in his jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Eren had fast reflexes. The punch may have done damage to Levi, but to Eren it wouldn’t do much of anything. He caught Erwins fist before the second hit landed to his face and he moved quickly, and in the blink of an eye Eren had twisted Erwin's arm behind his back and locked his leg around Erwins, tripping the blonde and tackling him to the floor. He pinned Erwin to the ground, not letting up on the pressure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a lot stronger, Erwin.” Eren said darkly, “I’ve been around people like you, people who take advantage of those weaker than them. I won’t let you hurt Levi anymore.” he looked behind him, face softening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi had scooted a couple feet away and he was frozen on his spot on the ground, eyes wide and breaths coming out heavy. His hands were trembling, and the one holding his phone gripped it so tight his skin turned white. He kept looking in between Eren and Erwin, unsure of what to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call the police.” Eren coaxed, “it’s okay Levi, he can’t hurt you. Call the police.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I can’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you can’t” Erwin butted in with a strained voice, he winced when Eren pinned him down harder to the hardwood floor. “You’ve always been weak, fucking stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face dropped, somehow Erwin always knew how to get right under his skin. He looked to Eren and frowned, he didn’t know what to do. He needed someone to tell him what to do, he couldn’t make decisions on his own. It was too stressful, he can’t do this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call the police Levi, this man hurt you. He tried to assault you, he tried to rape you, he’s controlled you for so long and he almost put Mikasa in danger.” Eren bit, “And he hit me as well, and would have hit you now if you wouldn’t have dodged. Call the police, or I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Erwin went to make another comment, Eren pressed him harder against the ground. He was about to raise his voice to let Levi know how serious the situation was, but he saw Levi dial the three numbers into the phone and hold it up to his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“911, what’s your emergency?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren locked eyes with Levi, giving him an encouraging nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like to report a double assault, and an attempted sexual assault.”</span>
</p><p>"The police are on their way."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you all liked this chapter! Feedback? Kudos? How'd you like the ending? How do you like how protective Eren is over Levi? Not to mention how head over heels he is for levi too, lol. how did i do on the confrontation? anything you likes, or wish would have happened? and.. what's your guys' favorite pet name for your significant other? I need ideas for later on ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Moving Has Never Felt So Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath &amp; some good news</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey y’all! Thanks for tuning in on chapter thirteen! Hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s your name, son?” </p><p> </p><p>“Levi Ackerman.” </p><p> </p><p>He sounded emotionless. </p><p> </p><p>“And yours?” </p><p> </p><p>“Eren Yeager.” </p><p> </p><p>The police showed up not even five minutes later to the Smith-Ackerman home. Levi had let them in the front door with trembling hands and they assessed the situation quickly, handcuffing Erwin and taking him out. The blonde sent daggers towards Levi, and spat words that made his heart clench. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Fuck you, Levi! You did this! You broke our family apart! This is all your fault. Fuck you!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>An officer forced Erwin out of the house and into the police car, where he was now sitting and waiting. Eren was inside with Levi, there was an ambulance there as well. One of the EMT’s was currently with Levi and Eren as they were being questioned, giving him a blanket to wrap around his shoulders and making him drink something. When she asked about where Eren was hurt, the brunette just told her it was a punch to the jaw and he was okay. The EMT just gave him water and told him if he needed help then she was there. She stayed knelt down by Levi, who was numb to the core. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you need anything else?” The EMT lady asked him, her eyes kind and patient. </p><p> </p><p>The raven shook his head, “no, I’m okay. Thank you though, I appreciate it.” </p><p> </p><p>“No problem, Levi.” She stood up and nodded towards Eren and the officers before telling her team they were clear to go. Once they left, the questioning began.</p><p> </p><p>“Levi.” One of the officers, his name was Devon, spoke up. Levi looked up from his feet. The officer smiled kindly, “I just have to ask you a couple questions if that’s alright with you. Are you feeling up to it?” </p><p> </p><p>Levi looked towards Eren, who just gave him a supportive smile and pat on the shoulder. He hugged the blanket around his shoulders, the only source of comfort he had. “Yes.” He said, regarding the officer once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Explain to me what happened tonight.” Officer Devon said, “take your time.” </p><p> </p><p>He pulled his knees to his chest with a frown. “Monday night, Erwin came home drunk. He never drinks, we don’t have alcohol at home. He went out to the bar with a couple of his friends.” </p><p> </p><p>“How long have you been with him?” </p><p> </p><p>“Just a little over two years.” Levi said with a sad smile. </p><p> </p><p>Eren put a hand on Levi’s shoulder in a comforting manner, he couldn’t imagine how Levi was feeling. To be hit by hands you’ve trusted to cradle you when you wept- he couldn’t fathom the utter shock Levi must have felt on Monday night. Levi was in love with the man who turned into a monster. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” The officer wrote that information down, “keep going son, again, take your time.” </p><p> </p><p>“I just put Mikasa to bed, my baby cousin. And I went downstairs when I heard Erwin come home. I helped him upstairs and when we got to the bedroom he uh.. he tried to.. um- well- he..” he looked at his knees, his cheeks heating in embarrassment. “I.. he tried to..” he couldn’t get the words out, he still couldn’t believe it. </p><p> </p><p>“Levi, did Erwin Smith truly to sexually assault you on Monday night?” Officer Devon asked.</p><p> </p><p>Levi stayed quiet, conforming the officers' words. </p><p> </p><p>Eren rubbed his shoulder, “it’s okay, Levi. You’re safe here.” </p><p> </p><p>The raven tugged at the blanket around his shoulders, “I smashed a vase over his head to get him to stop, which cut my hand in the process.” Levi held up his bandaged hand to show the officer, “and he grabbed my leg, tripping me and I hit the door frame. Hence the bruises on my face. Um, after that I packed clothes and took Mikasa to our friend Mike's house and we’ve been staying there ever since.” </p><p> </p><p>“I got that all down, now, onto the events tonight. Explain to me what happened tonight.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Eren came with me to get some clothes from here since I’ve been staying somewhere else, I ran out of clothes. As we finally finished, Erwin came home because he saw us from the security cameras. We talked and he went to hit me but I dodged, and he hit Eren. Eren took him down and then I called the cops.” </p><p> </p><p>Officer Devon nodded, “you said there were security cameras?” </p><p> </p><p>Levi nodded, “yes.. and with the money Erwin makes, there should be audio on there as well. He only gets the high-tech stuff.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re right, and also time stamps as well.” The officer nodded, “how long has he had the security cameras?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure.” Levi answered, “I wasn’t aware of security cameras until an hour ago.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay. You said you were staying somewhere?” </p><p> </p><p>“With Mikasas babysitter, Mike.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, okay. Now, Eren, could I ask you a couple questions?” </p><p> </p><p>Eren nodded and looked at the officer, “yeah, shoot.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi stayed silent through most of Erens questioning, Eren just confirmed everything Levi reported. He told the officer about how Levi came into the daycare on Monday morning with bruises and a badly bandaged hand, and when Levi called Eren crying about his nightmare. He told the officer about how crushed Levi was after the event happened, and that Levi was now trying to move out of the home. He told the officer what all happened tonight with his point of view. He explained how neither Levi or himself made the first move, it was Erwin that threw the first punch and he took Erwin down with the most minimal damage to the man so he couldn’t be charged. The officer wrote it off as self defense. </p><p> </p><p>When the questioning was finished, the officer made a move to leave but while Levi walked back upstairs saying he wanted to get something, Eren asked the officer if he could talk to him privately. Of course he said yes and he led Eren outside of the home and to his police car, and leaned against it. “What is it?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t want to say this in front of Levi, and I wasn't going to say anything, but now that I know there’s security cameras with a possibility of having audio…” Eren scratched the back of his neck, “I feel like this has been going on for more than Levi let’s on.” </p><p> </p><p>The officer perked up, “are you suggesting that Erwin Smith has been assaulting Levi Ackerman before Monday night?”</p><p> </p><p>“There was an incident at the daycare we told you about, it was caught on the cameras and the director still has the footage. And there’s been instances where Levi never mentioned being with Erwin, I found out about a month ago after knowing him for a whole year. He never leaves the house, he flinches when you touch him, and if you look under the bandages, there’s more bruises from Erwin from that night at the daycare. If you want the footage, then I can give you the directors number.”</p><p> </p><p>“That will be nice, write it down here.” </p><p> </p><p>Eren wrote Hange’s name down on the paper the officer gave him and then his own, along with Levi’s, the officer in return gave Eren his number. </p><p> </p><p>“If you notice anything else we seem to have missed, then give me a call. Give this number to Levi as well, tell him to call me if he remembers anything else. We’re taking Erwin into custody for now, and if Levi chooses to press charges, we will go from there.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Thank you officer. I know Levi appreciates your help as well.” </p><p> </p><p>Officer Devon nodded and bid Eren a farewell and once he gathered his team, he departed with his partner to take Erwin in. The brunette turned around to see Levi standing in the door frame of the front entrance, eyes lingering on the car that drove away. The car with Erwin handcuffed in the back seat. </p><p> </p><p>He sighed, tonight was not supposed to go like this. He’s glad he got the opportunity to take Erwin down, but he wished he could have let out all of his pent out rage. He needs to go boxing again, because the urge to beat the ever living shit out of Erwin was too strong. After Levi called the cops and they took Erwin, it took everything Eren had to control the shakiness of his hands and go to Levi’s side, making sure he was okay. </p><p> </p><p>Levi watched the car drive away in the dim light of the afternoon, a grim look on his face. He still had the blanket wrapped around his shoulders, but had changed into a pair of grey sweatpants and a light blue hoodie with long sleeves, Eren guesses to hide the bruises on his wrists and his bandaged hand. </p><p> </p><p>He did it, he called the cops on Erwin. He finally reported Erwin for what happened. Erwin was taken into custody for assault and attempted sexual assault, he was somewhat proud of himself but the other part of him is wanting to chase after that car and beg for Erwin to take him back. Two halves of his mind were fighting him, he wasn’t sure what to do. His heart wanted Erwin, but his mind thought logically- to protect Mikasa was his main concern. He didn’t call the cops for himself, right now.. his only concern, his only goal was to make sure nothing would happen to Mikasa. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t even notice that Eren was walking up to him as he stared at the tail lights of the police car drive away. One moment he was staring at the car making a turn down the street, and next he heard Erens comforting voice. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Levi.” Came his easy voice, sweet like honey. “Would you like to spend the night with Hange and I tonight since Mikasa is already there?” </p><p> </p><p>“I did the right thing.. right?” Levi breathed out, looking up into Eren's emerald green eyes. He was still searching for approval for his actions, as he always was. Eren was putting more pieces together every time he spent time with Levi, understanding the emotional toll Levi’s relationship with Erwin took on him. </p><p> </p><p>He smiled and ruffled Levi’s hair, “yeah you did, it was the right thing to do. I’m proud of you, and I know Hange and Mikasa and Mike are too once they hear the news.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi didn’t bother fixing his hair after Eren messed it up, “yeah, Mikasa and I will stay with you and Hange tonight.” </p><p> </p><p>“Awesome.” Eren smiled, “and I do believe we can go tour apartments tomorrow.. right?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Levi looked up at him with a questioning gaze, “apartments? Eren, I don’t even.. what?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hange may or may not have done some digging in available apartments in the area, nice and cheap too. We kinda scheduled tours tomorrow for three apartments and I would have told you earlier but uh, we were busy.” He said, motioning to the house. </p><p> </p><p>Levi just stared, thinking about how in the he’ll he deserved friends like Eren and Hange. They went out of their way to do this for him, there was no way he could repay them. He was forever in their debt. “Thank you. Thank you.” He said, reaching out and grabbing at Erens sleeves. “Thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Woah.” Erens heart warmed at Levi’s gratitude and he held Levi’s arms gently, “it’s no problem Levi, you’re our friend. Of course we would do this for you. And you don’t owe us anything.” </p><p> </p><p>“But-”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing.” Eren reassured with that gentle smile of his, “now that this mess is over, how about I take us back to my home? Hange and Mikasa should still be there. And I know Mikasa probably misses you.” </p><p> </p><p>That made Levi smile, he nodded and Eren grabbed his keys, leading him to the car. When they departed from the Smith-Ackerman home, Levi had leaned his head against the window and Eren tried his best to avoid potholes and hard turns. They listened to the radio on a low volume and silence passed between the two of them. Eren didn’t miss how Levi occasionally stoke glanced at him as he drove, and every time he caught Levi’s eyes lingering in him, the younger looked away and focused his attention out of the window. </p><p> </p><p>Truth is, Erens feelings never went away. He’s always thought Levi was beautiful. For the past year he’s been trying to dig past this wall Levi put up, this entire time he thought Levi was single up until a month ago. He never missed opportunities to compliment him or ask about his day. When he found out about Erwin, he didn’t know what to think. In his mind, he knew he shouldn’t mess with a taken man and almost felt bad for doing so until he looked in between the lines. </p><p> </p><p>He’s always found Levi beautiful, and always will. But right now isn’t the time, Levi’s mind is scattered with self deprecating thoughts and he needs to heal. He needs to heal before he moves on, if he ever does. But regardless of what happens, Eren knows for a fact that he will be with the man either way. Whether Levi returns the feelings or not. </p><p> </p><p>Pulling into the parking lot of his apartment complex, Eren shut the car off. He and Levi both grabbed the bags from the back seat and Eren led Levi to the front door of his and hanges apartment, unlocking the door with his key and holding the door for Levi, walking inside behind the smaller man. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, my home is your home. Go ahead, get comfortable.” Eren said and set Levi’s bags down by the pull out couch. “I think I hear Hange and Mikasa upstairs.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi felt awkward being in someone else’s home, he had felt this way the first time he met Mike. Speaking of, he should probably tell the man where he was. He pulled out his phone and sent Mike a quick text saying he wouldn’t be home tonight, and Mike responded with a goodnight and he’ll see Levi later. The raven put his phone away and yawned, rubbing his eyes. God, he was exhausted. </p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you take a nap?” Eren asked quietly, “you look tired, Levi. And we have a big day scheduled for tomorrow. Apartment searching!” </p><p> </p><p>Great, another night on a couch. Levi thought to himself, but he couldn’t complain. At least he had somewhere to sleep. Levi didn’t even bother changing clothes, he just sat down on the couch and pulled his knees to his chest, staring at the floor. </p><p> </p><p>If calling the cops on Erwin and having him arrested was the right thing to do, then why does he feel so bad? Why does he feel like he’s done something awful? </p><p> </p><p>Eren looked down and watched Levi settle into the couch awkwardly, like he didn’t know what to do with himself. He frowned at that, Levi just did something he should be proud of, he shouldn’t be sulking. Eren couldn’t let Levi sit back and fall asleep thinking he did something wrong. “Hey.” He said, sitting down next to Levi and throwing his arm around the back of the couch. He watched Levi tilt his head up to look at him and he opened his arms. “Come here, you look like you could use a hug.” </p><p> </p><p>Silver eyes stared at him in confusion at the suggestion, he wasn’t used to someone offering him physical affection. He was comfortable with it when they were at Toddler Town, in a public space but now it was just him and Eren. </p><p> </p><p>“You know I don’t bite.” Eren joked, sensing Levi’s hesitancy. “Come on, don’t leave me hanging. We went through some shit today, I need the comfort too.” </p><p> </p><p>Something about that made Levi cave and he leaned forward, not hugging, but leaning against Erens side. The brunette wrapped his arms around Levi and leaned his cheek onto his head once he felt Levi’s head on his shoulder. Eren held him close, closing his eyes for a brief moment. </p><p> </p><p>Levi leaned into Eren's side and decided to enjoy the comfort for once, Eren had asked to hug him this time. For some reason, it made Levi feel more at ease. He felt Erens arms tighten around him and Levi just sighed softly in content, tucking his face away into Eren's neck and enjoying the brief moment of wanted affection. </p><p> </p><p>Eren rubbed his hand up and down Levi’s arm that was covered by his hoodie, his other hand maneuvered Levi’s legs to rest on his lap. “Is this okay?” He asked. He felt Levi nod and when he looked down, he saw that the ravens eyes were shut. He took notice of the bags under Levi’s eyes and he rested one of his hands on Levi’s knee, the other wrapped around Levi’s back. “Are you tired?” </p><p> </p><p>“Mm” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you’ve had a long day.” Eren leaned his head back on the couch, “but hey, the bastard is in jail now. So, be proud of that. That was all you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Mm.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren chuckled at Levi’s lack of responses, “you falling asleep on me?” </p><p> </p><p>“Mm, lemme move so you can-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll tuck you in.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi looked up at him in confusion and Eren chuckled, coaxing Levi to lay down and he tucked him in with the blanket him and Hange set out on the couch earlier today. Speaking of Hange, she was upstairs with Mikasa still. Eren could hear them. Levi tried to protest saying he had to put Mikasa to bed but Eren tsked and shook his head, saying he would get it taken care of. The raven didn’t have the energy to fight him so he rested his head on the pillow, fluttering his eyes shut and Eren ran his fingers through Levi’s hair until his breathing evened out and finally fell asleep. </p><p> </p><p>He heard footsteps come down the steps and looked up to see an excited Hange and Mikasa and before they could say a word, Eren put a finger to his lips as a silent ‘be quiet.’ The two walked up to him and Eren stood up. </p><p> </p><p>“Is he sleeping?” Hange asked quietly, looking over at her friend. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p> </p><p>“It took you guys a long time, is everything okay?” </p><p> </p><p>Eren scratched the back of his neck, “I’ll get back to you on that Hange, but since he finally fell asleep, I’m going to go to bed.” </p><p> </p><p>“Levi is okay?” </p><p> </p><p>He peered down at Mikasa and smiled softly, she looked like she had just woken up. Eren knelt down to her height and nodded, pulling his lips upward to the polite smile Mikasa knew and loved. “Yeah hun, he’s okay. And tomorrow, Hange and I are taking you two out for the day to look for a new home. How does that sound?” </p><p> </p><p>Her face lit up like it was Christmas morning and that’s when Eren knew he made the right decision on convincing Hange to insert themselves into the Ackermans life. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The morning after a stressful event wasn’t ever good, but they made it work. Eren cooked everyone breakfast and once they got ready for the day, they all took Erens car and went to their first appointment for an apartment tour. It was a nice two bedroom but the color scheme was weird, and it felt too compacted and it stressed both Levi and Mikasa out to the point where when they were both asked if they liked it, the two of them shook their heads. They were like carbon copies of each other, Eren and Hange noticed, if anything, Mikasa could pass for Levi’s daughter. </p><p> </p><p>Second apartment was a waste of time as well, it was a half an hour drive away from Levi’s work but right next to his school. Which meant it was a forty minute drive from toddler town and although the apartment was beautiful, Levi denied saying he didn’t want to make the drive. Hange agreed with him and then they were off to the third apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Once they walked into the third apartment, Levi and Mikasa knew this had to be their new home. A new start. It was perfect. The perfect distance from Levi’s school, Toddler Town, and his work. When you opened the front door the first thing you saw was a storage closet, and when you walked forward and made a right there was a big living room with a kitchen and dining room connected to it. On the wall across from then was a back door that led to a small yard. Before you arrived to the kitchen there was a single hallway to the left and if you went down there, there was two bedrooms (master and other) and a bathroom and storage closet. There was a washer and dryer unit in the apartment as well. The kitchen was huge and the first thing Levi thought was that he could have his own space to cook without Erwin looming over his shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>He was carrying Mikasa as they looked through the apartment, Hange and Eren stayed in the living room to talk to the office lady who’s giving them a tour. They asked all the important questions while Levi and Mikasa were in the room that would be Mikasas. </p><p> </p><p>“Is this our new home?” She asked him, her arms wrapped around his neck, head on his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“I want it to be.” Levi confirmed, “I think it looks nice, do you like it?” </p><p> </p><p>“I like the walk in closet in my room, and it’s our own home? By ourselves?” </p><p> </p><p>Levi nodded. </p><p> </p><p>Mikasa smiled, “yes, I love it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah Mika, me too.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well if you love it so much, I have the application right here.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi turned to see Hange in the doorway, a smile on her face and she held a folder in her hand. She saw the look of interest in Levi’s eyes and she chuckled, walking over to them. She handed the folder to the young guardian, “it’s nice and cheap, only $625 a month with all utilities included except for electricity. And that may cost you like an extra $150 a month, which is really good.” </p><p> </p><p>“So only a little over $700 a month?” Levi questioned, “but this place is so nice.. I thought it would be more expensive…” </p><p> </p><p>Hange smirked, “the guy I’m talking to, Moblit, his friend owns these apartments. I wanted to show you these ones last, and you know what they say, third times a charm. If you want this apartment, he can put in a good word for you.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi’s eyes widened in surprise, “you would do that for us?” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Levi. You’re like family to us, both of you.” </p><p> </p><p>Mikasa didn’t know what any of this meant, but seeing the smile and happy tears on Levi’s face made her smile as well. She used her sleeve to wipe under his eyes, “happy tears?” She asked softly. </p><p> </p><p>Levi held her close to him, “yeah Mika, happy tears.” He looked at Hange, “I’ll take the application.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooo... how’d you like it? Any feedback? What was your favorite part? What do you think is going to happen? Stay tuned and find out 👀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Watching My Every Move</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a realization, confrontation, and a ice cream night :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoy :) this chapter was.. interesting to write lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh! I’m so sorry sir, I wasn’t watching where I was going.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It’s nothing, it’s fine. I was needing to buy another suit anyway.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I can get you a napkin?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sure, and write your phone number on there as well.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Meeting Erwin Smith was the best day in Levi’s life. He wishes he could go back to the good days, the first couple months of their two year relationship was where he was happiest. He met Erwin at a Starbucks in the next town over, carrying Mikasa in his arms and he spilled coffee on Erwin after they collided. Everything seemed perfect, it <em> was </em>perfect. Mikasa adored Erwin at the start just as much as Levi, both of them fell for the blondes trap. That would be Levi’s biggest regret. </p><p> </p><p>He was at his home that he once shared with Erwin, and both him and Mikasa came back after he was arrested. It’s been two days since Erwin has been detained and if Levi were to admit, he didn’t know what to do in the big home by himself. He knew he couldn’t keep it- he couldn’t afford it. Hence the apartment searching. As for the cars and the phone, he’s going to see if he can downgrade his phone and try to search for a new insurance company for his car. Even though it was Erwins car he wanted to keep it because looking for another car seemed like it would be a lot of work that he didn’t want to do. He’ll find a way to get things done, he just has to do a bit of research. He never had to worry about things like this, Erwin took care of it all.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa was cuddled up with him on the couch, they were watching Hercules on the large flatscreen TV. In front of them on the coffee table was the application for the apartment. Levi hadn’t filled it out yet- he’s been busy with other things like packing everything in the house in boxes. Everything that was his. It was nearing late afternoon, Mikasa's bedtime. They didn’t have to wake up early like usual, Levi didn’t have class since he has time to study for his GED. So instead of both of them waking up at 4:30am, they got to sleep in until 8:00am, which was unusual for the both of them. </p><p> </p><p>After realizing Mikasa had fallen asleep, Levi got up and carried her upstairs to bed. He tucked her in and walked out, shutting the door silently. Letting out a yawn, he made his way back downstairs so he could pick up their mess of plates and cups on the coffee table they used while eating dinner. When he carried the to the kitchen, his phone dinged. Levi frowned and took it out of his back pocket and read the message and the ones he hadn’t answered for the past couple hours. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Hey Levi! Hope all is well with you and Mikasa! I know this weekend was rough for you, actually, this whole week was. Are you still dropping Mikasa off at 6am tomorrow? (Monday.) If the schedule changes I’d like to know so I can make a new chart for Sashas classroom. -Hange  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hey man, haven’t seen you since Thursday night and was wondering if everything was alright. Call me when you can, or text. I prefer text. -Mike  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Did you know that if you go on this website it can tell you how many sharks are recorded in the ocean and give you live footage? It’s awesome. Here’s the link *link attached* -Eren </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi responded to Hange and then Mike, telling her that he was dropping Mikasa off at eight now and telling Mike that he’ll swing by tomorrow and update him on things. He read Erens message and laughed, he clicked on the link and played around with it for awhile. Levi leaned against the counter and checked out some live footage of the sharks, and then the thought occurred to him. </p><p> </p><p>Live footage. It had nothing to do with sharks, but Erwin mentioned live footage with security cameras in the home. He set his phone down and looked around the kitchen, what if there was one in here? Where were they installed? He suddenly felt self conscious, if the cameras had been here the whole time Levi has lived here, then what all has it recorded? Was there one in his bedroom?</p><p> </p><p>He set his phone down on the counter and began to check the surface of the counter, things in the glass cabinet and the hutch to see if there was some in the kitchen. Levi had climbed on a step stool to reach the top shelf of the huge wooden hutch they owned. He still wasn’t tall enough but he could reach, he swept his hand on the surface of the hutch and groaned. He couldn’t feel anything. But if the camera would be placed on this thing then it would show the entire kitchen, living room, and dining room. It was the perfect height. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> If he were to put them anywhere.. If there’s more than one.. Then one of them has to be here.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>With a grunt, Levi took a chance and climbed on the shelf from the step stool. “Woah” he clutched the hutch tightly when he almost fell back. “Almost there” he commented to himself, “if only I was tall, I feel like a kid.” He tsked and climbed the second shelf and finally was able to peek on top of the shelf. “Haha!” he smiled and he reached back once his eyes landed onto the camera placed in the corner of the ceiling. He stretched his arm and grabbed a hold of the camera, using all of his strength to pull it. </p><p> </p><p>It didn’t work, the camera was stuck. Levi frowned and took off his leather bracelet he was wearing and wrapped it around the camera, tying the strap and yanking as hard as he could. <br/>“Come on, you piece of shit.” he glared at the black camera. “Get off of my wall, I need you. And I know there’s more of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Another couple of harsh yanks and the camera finally came off the wall from being stuck on there with some sort of strong adhesive, and it sent Levi tumbling back. “Shit!” he exlaimed as he fell from the hutch. Levi landed on his feet (no, not gracefully) and stumbled back, falling and landing on his rear. </p><p> </p><p>“Ow.” he groaned and stood back up, he inspected the small black camera. This had been in his home for God knows how long and he had no idea, and there had to be more. Erwin wouldn’t just install one, he would install a shit ton because that’s how Erwin was. If he wanted to protect his home from unwanted threats, he would go out of his way to make sure it was done right. </p><p> </p><p>He had to find every camera in this house, he didn’t want to be watched anymore.</p><p> </p><p>That’s how he spent his night, he didn’t sleep, he couldn’t. He was paranoid that he missed a camera so he would continue searching for it. He finally fell asleep around two in the morning when he found a total of six cameras, finally exhausted. If he chose to press charges on his boyfriend, he had to find as much evidence as he could, even if his heart longed to bail Erwin out and be held in his strong arms again. </p><p> </p><p>But people can’t always get what they want. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>_</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Monday evening, Levi swung by Mike's home and explained to him everything that happened. The blonde was all but shocked, saying he couldn’t believe that even happened. He suggested meeting Eren, so Levi had given him Erens number. Mike just wanted to make sure that this Eren that Levi kept talking about was a good guy. He saved Erens number for later. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve had shit luck.” Mike said, leaning against the counter and sipping a beer.</p><p> </p><p>Levi looked up at him and nodded, he was drinking a glass of water since he didn’t drink.  “I spent the night at the house last night with Mikasa.” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Mike raised a brow, “I didn’t think you would want to go back there after what happened this week.”</p><p> </p><p>“Part of me wants him to come home and act like this never happened, but the other half of me wants to press charges.” Levi looked away from Mike, “Is it bad that I’m only thinking about pressing charges because he could have hurt Mikasa that night, and that he punched Eren?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not pressing charges on what he did to you?” Mike questioned with a raised brow, he didn’t know all of the extent of what Erwin did to the raven, but he could land a couple guesses and pinpoint the right one. It was good that Levi was considering pressing charges, but he needed to charge Erwin for <em> everything </em>that he’s done, not just a small part.</p><p> </p><p>Levi just sighed and looked down, crossing his arms. </p><p> </p><p>That was all the answer that Mike needed, he set his beer down and stood up straighter. “Levi, look at me.” After a couple seconds, Levi did. “I know you love him, I don’t know how much you do, but I can tell that you love him so much that you’ll give him another chance if it wasn’t for your responsibility of taking care of a child. But, no matter what, it does not excuse what he did to you. Erwin is very manipulative, he had me believing you were the problem in the relationship the entire time when, in reality, it was him. He talked down on you, I never heard one good thing about you. He said you would ruin his day for unknown reasons, he would always tell me that you were pathetic and couldn’t take care of yourself, that he was angry at you for not completing high school, and would always complain that he was the only one who could get things done and make enough money. He told me that you were one of the worst people he’s ever met and he wished he would have walked away that day you spilt coffee on him two weeks ago. He told me he was with you because you had nowhere to go. That’s what he told me, Levi. Now, do you really want to go back to him? Do you want to go back with someone like that? Do you really think he loves you?”</p><p> </p><p>When the tears built up, there was no use stopping them. Levi raised a hand to cover his mouth and he turned away from Mike. He dipped out of the kitchen and grabbed his car keys, ignoring Mike’s call of ‘Levi, wait!’ and opened the front door, shutting it behind him. His breathing had begun to pick up as he staggered to his car, unlocking it and climbing inside. Once he was sitting in the driver's seat, he shut the door and pulled his knees to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Levi sobbed out, covering his mouth with his hand as the cold tears rolled down his pale cheek. “No.” His hands moved to his hair and he tugged to feel something besides his heart breaking into a million pieces. His heart felt like it dropped to his stomach, he could feel it pounding in his ears. “He loves me, he loves me, he loves me.” He spit brokenly, hiccuping and choking on his own intake of air. </p><p> </p><p>With shaking hands, he grabbed his phone from his back pocket and sent a text to Eren, asking if he was awake. In an instant, he got a reply back saying he was. Levi asked him if he could call and after a minute, there was an incoming call from the brunette. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hey, Levi. What’s up? Miss us already?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“He loves me.” Levi spoke, hiccuping wiping his tears with the back of his hand. He let out another sob, not bothering to cover his mouth anymore. “He- he loves me. Erwin loves me. He wouldn’t- he loves me, right? He loves me?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Woah, hey Levi, come on. You need to breathe, take some deep breaths. What’s wrong? Did something happen?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“No, I was talking with Mike” Levi sniffled after taking some shuddering breaths, he ran a hand through his hair. “I just.. I can’t” he wiped his tears once more, “Erwin..”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Levi, Erwin is a monster. You should hate him for what he did to you. He hurt you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi looked up at the ceiling of the car, “I can’t. Why don’t I hate him? Am I stupid for still loving him?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No, you’re not dumb. You’re heartbroken, the life you’ve known for so long has been swept out from under you so suddenly that you’re still in shock. You don’t know what to do and that’s okay. That’s what Hange, Mike and I are here for. We will help you provide for not only yourself, but to Mikasa as well. Loving doesn’t go away easy, man. It takes time, and what you need to do is heal. It’s okay to not be okay, Levi.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tears fell again, “What if I’m just broken?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You’re not broken, Levi. You’re starting over, there's a difference.” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> - </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The next day, Levi got a call from the district attorney's office asking him if he would like to press charges. Levi didn’t give them a direct answer, instead asking if he could see Erwin where he was being held for the time being. They advised him not to do so but Levi wasn’t in the mood, he can be persuasive if needed. If there’s one thing he learned from Erwin it’s to act smarter than you really were. Once he found out where Erwin was being held, he called Mike and asked if he was free and told him where he was going. Mike offered to come, Levi swung by the man's house and when Mike got into the car, they were on their way to the jail. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry about last night, Levi.” Mike said, this was the first time they’ve spoken since last night in the kitchen. “I didn’t mean to be so harsh-”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re fine.” Levi gritted his jaw as he drove, “you just showed me another side of the man I thought I knew everything about. I want to know if it’s all true, if he said all of that and if he meant it. And I have questions. I have a lot of questions.” He gripped the steering wheel, “I want answers and I want them now.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike gave him a proud smile and stayed silent until they reached their destination. They walked inside and gave their names to the lady at the front desk. After passing through a metal detector, the two men were led to seats accompanied by other people with small walls as boundaries for privacy. In front of the small table was a layer of glass, and on the other side was an empty chair that was reserved for Erwin. Levi sat down and Mike sat down next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Mike asked, “I don’t have to be here.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re his best friend, maybe you can talk some sense into him and be a mediator.” Levi spoke, “I’ve only spoken against him one time in our relationship, and it ended up with me calling the cops. I can’t do this on my own.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Mike could respond, the two of them heard the jingling of keys over the other guesses visiting other inmates. Levi looked up and his eyes locked with those icy blues, and the blonde tensed. The guard pushed him forward and Erwin glared at the man, walking and sitting down in the seat. Erwin looked Levi over, the bruises on his face were now almost completely healed and his hand didn’t have bandages on it anymore. There was a little scar. The bags under his eyes were starting to disappear, and so did his timid look. Levi looked angry, brows knitted together and a frown on his face. </p><p> </p><p>Levi glared at the man he used to think of a safe place, he took the phone and pressed it to his ear, waiting for Erwin to do the same. They were separated from the glass, the only way they could hear each other was if they spoke through this phone. Erwin finally picked up the phone after sending Mike a questioning glance. “Hey dove. You look angry, what’s on your mind?”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing his voice again almost made the raven tear up, but he bit the feeling back. “I am angry, I’m angry at you.” Levi began. “But I also love you, and that’s why I’m here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Erwin raised a thick brow.</p><p> </p><p>“The last thing I want to do is press charges on you, Erwin.” Levi leaned his elbow on the counter in front of him and pinched the bridge of his nose, Mike watched him warily. “God, I just want you to come home. I want to come home and have dinner ready, I want to eat as a family, I want you. I want you home. I wish I could let you come home.”</p><p> </p><p>“You still can.” Erwin put his hand to the glass, “The decision is all up to you, Levi. You could bring our family together again if you let me out of here.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi stared at him and his pleading eyes, and he almost fell for Erwins act. Almost. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Erwin is a monster. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He gripped the phone, “No, you’re not coming home. You’re never coming home.”</p><p> </p><p>Erwin blinked, “what?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not coming home.” Levi’s hands began to shake, and Mike just sat back and watched them with a cautious gaze. “Unless you answer my questions.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll answer your questions, Levi. Anything.” Erwin kept his hand on the glass.</p><p> </p><p>Levi nodded his head, “Mike told me some things you’ve said about me. He told me about how you said I was one of the worst people you’ve ever met, you think I’m pathetic for not finishing high school and for having a child to care for at so young. For not making enough money. He even told me that you regret getting my number the day we met, oh, and that you were only with me because I have nowhere else to go.” He glared once again. “Is that true?”</p><p> </p><p>He could see the slight look in Erwin’s eyes, he was caught. Erwin turned his head to Mike, eyebrows furrowing and then looking back at Levi. “Since when are you two buddy-buddy with each other?”</p><p> </p><p>“Answer my question.” Levi gripped the edge of the counter, eyes pleading. “Please.”</p><p> </p><p>And the truth couldn’t have caused him a bigger heartache. “Yes, it is true. It was on the days where we would disagree.”</p><p> </p><p>“Disagree?” Levi questioned, “You mean the times where you would make me sleep on the couch? Or the times where you would make me clean while you sat around? How about telling Mikasa that you didn’t want to be a father. All the times you scared her and I, you <em> hurt </em>me, Erwin.” Levi didn’t breathe as he spoke and Mike patted his back. </p><p> </p><p>Mike beckoned Levi to give him the phone and Levi went to slap his hand away, but Mike reached over Levi’s head and grabbed the phone. “Tsk.” Levi growled and Mike shushed him, putting the phone to his ear and looking at his best friend. “Are you taking your medication?”</p><p> </p><p>Erwins face hardened, “of course I am.”</p><p> </p><p><em> What medication? For what? </em>Levi thought, looking in between Mike and Erwin. He thought he knew everything about the man in front of him, he guesses not. If he didn’t know about Erwin taking medication and the security cameras, what else did he not know?</p><p> </p><p>“Then how did it get this bad?” Mike spoke, he obviously knew something that Levi didn’t. </p><p> </p><p>Erwin looked away, “I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>It was silent between the three of them, Levi was biting his lip raw and eyeing Erwin with such hatred he couldn’t fathom into words. He was angry at Mike too, first Erwin was keeping secrets from him and now Mike was? Who could he trust?</p><p> </p><p>“You could have come to me.” Mike didn’t look away from the blonde. “You told me all these horrible things about Levi, trying to make me believe you were with someone who’s toxic. You made yourself look better than you really are. Do you even feel bad for what you did to Levi? For scaring Mikasa? For lying to me?”</p><p> </p><p>Erwin locked eyes with Levi, “No, I don’t. I can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>I can’t. </p><p> </p><p>I can’t.</p><p> </p><p>The two words swirled in Levi’s mind, Erwin didn’t feel bad for hurting him. He didn’t feel bad for anything. Levi should have known, he doesn’t know why he’s here. At first it was to get answers, but now it was just to see the man he was in love with. The man he was in love with didn’t feel bad for all the abuse he allowed Levi to endure for the past year. He didn’t feel an ounce of guilt and it showed on his face when he answered Mike’s question. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t think straight, he couldn’t believe it. How do things go wrong like this? If Erwin didn’t feel bad for doing all these things to him, then did Erwin ever really love him? Or did he see Levi as some charity case?</p><p> </p><p>Truth was, Levi knew the answer. Someone who lacks any sort of empathy- of course the love wouldn’t have been reciprocated. Erwin was jealous of possessions, he saw Levi as a possession. </p><p> </p><p>He grabbed the phone from Mike and put it to his ear, voice shaky as he asked one last question.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you love me?”</p><p> </p><p>Erwin locked eyes with Levi, gripping the phone loosely in his hands. He relaxed in his chair, leaning back and tipping his head up to look Levi dead in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Not for a long time, no.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi slammed the phone on the counter and left, not looking back. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>_</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Eren had woken up in a horrible mood this morning, sleep didn’t come easy for him and the moment he walked out of his room and down to the kitchen Hange had known what kind of day it would be. So she made him some coffee and helped him get to work with her. Throughout the work day he seemed numb, he didn’t say anything to Levi or Hange before he left to go to the shop. Levi asked Hange if Eren was alright and Hange replied that Eren would tell him when he felt comfortable. Levi decided not to question it, but he worried about Eren for most of the day.</p><p> </p><p>He received a text from Levi saying he got a call from the district attorney's office and he was going to see the lawyers tonight after making a pit stop to see Erwin. Eren replied with a simple ‘okay’ and a ‘let me know how it goes.’ </p><p> </p><p>At the end of the day he decided to burn his rage and head into the gym towards the boxing section. The gym was huge, and where Eren was going was right in the back. He changed out of his clothes from work and stuffed them in his locker, changing into his work out clothes and heading to his destination. </p><p> </p><p>Punching things helped him work out his anger when he had a bad day like this. These days easily happen every other week, but it’s better than it happening every day like he used too. The medication he was on helped a lot, one thing he can thank Hange for. </p><p> </p><p>As he landed hit after hit, he imagined it being his rapists face. The guy's perfect face, with the perfect chiseled jawline, his pretty eyes that were haunting, and his mouth. He imagined it being his hands, the ones that gripped fourteen year old Eren so tight he thought he was going to die. So tight that dark purple bruises littered his battered body.  His salty sweat that dripped into Eren’s mouth. His voice telling him to shut up and take it. </p><p> </p><p>He hit hard, full of rage. The man got a life sentence in jail, Eren didn’t have to worry about him, but that doesn't halt the trauma. No sentence can take the memories Eren had away. He thought about it every day, especially with the case with Levi. It had brought up old memories again. He was happy to help Levi with this whole Erwin issue, but the deeper he dives into the case, the more he could feel himself breaking inside. </p><p> </p><p>It hurt, it hurt so bad that night fourteen years ago. He remembers the pain, the tears, how scratchy his voice was from attempting to scream. He remembers the man gripping him and he could feel the crescent shaped wounds from his jagged nails. The small cuts from his jeans being ripped off, the buttons catching on his skin. </p><p>Everything went wrong for him that night, and it’s why he persuaded Levi to take action. He couldn’t watch it happen to someone else. He wouldn’t, his heart wouldn’t allow it. </p><p> </p><p>“Eren?”</p><p> </p><p>He stopped only to find that he could feel his hands throbbing, he stepped back and rubbed his hands that were wrapped and wiped his sweat. Eren looked over and smiled softly when he saw Levi standing there, wearing blue jeans and a light black hoodie with some converse. The weather was cooling down now that it was getting closer to fall. “Hey.” he greeted, grabbing his towel and wiping his face. “What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s ten at night, why are you here so late?” Levi questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“I think the more important question is how did you know I was here so late?”</p><p> </p><p>Levi rolled his eyes and laughed quietly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously with his hand. “I called Hange and asked, I have to talk to you about some stuff with the lawyers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come with me to the locker room, explain on the way.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi walked side by side with Eren towards the locker room, explaining to him everything he’s done today. From when he arrived at the jail with Mike, to his conversation with Erwin, and how Mike brought up the pills issue. He also told Eren that he asked Erwin if he loved him, and the blonde had the nerve to say no. Eren wasn’t surprised at that, he just let Levi keep on ranting about it while he opened the doors to the locker room. </p><p> </p><p>“I filed to press charges.” Levi finally said.</p><p> </p><p>That caught Erens attention and he turned away from his gym back to look at the raven, “finally decided to do it, huh? It only took a couple days.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was angry after he told me he never loved me.” Levi spoke with a frown, “I filed charges after that and got a lawyer, they walked me through the steps and told me everything I needed to do. They told me they were going to search the house within the next couple days for cameras and gather evidence. They will call the both of us in for an interview, and I gave them permission to talk to Mikasa. They said they will need to talk to Hange as well. I filed charges for attempted sexual assault and assault.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren nodded his head, “Good, I’m proud of you.” he said and stripped of his top, shoving it in his bag and switching to a new shirt. After putting it on and wiping his hands on it to straighten it out. “You did what you needed to do, and that’s good. Next thing you know, Erwin will be behind bars where he belongs.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi looked over Erens body and couldn’t help but notice how ripped Eren was, you couldn’t tell under the clothes he wore. A blush coated his cheeks and he looked down, self consciously wrapping his arms around his own skinny figure. Maybe that’s why Erwin didn’t love him, he wasn’t ripped like Eren was, he wasn’t tan, he didn’t have beautiful fluffy hair, and he didn’t have pretty eyes. He had none of that, was that why Erwin never loved him? Was he not attractive enough? He had stopped eating as much to seem skinnier, he lost weight and Erwin would always compliment him the more pounds he dropped. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you okay?” Eren asked with a raised brow, he had his bag shrugged over his shoulder now and his hands were unwrapped. He had disregarded the wrap into a nearby trash can during Levi’s trance. When he got no answer from Levi he walked closer to him, nudging his shoulder. “Levi?” he asked, concerned. He noticed the raven gets like this sometimes, lost in a trance. </p><p> </p><p>“Do I look okay?” Levi finally asked, looking straight ahead and not directly at Erens face as he spoke. </p><p> </p><p>“What? Of course you do. I’m a single gay man, you already know my answer” Eren chuckled and cocked his head to the side, “Why are you asking me that?”</p><p> </p><p>He’s never heard Levi be insecure about his appearance, and right now, it should be the least of the ravens concerns. “Levi, why are you asking me that?”</p><p> </p><p>“No reason.” Levi answered, hugging himself tight. “I don’t know what I’m talking about, I just-” he rubbed his face. “It’s been a long week. I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren shook his head, “No, no need to be sorry. I understand, it has been a hard week for you. Is Mikasa at Mike’s?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, dropped her off a little bit ago. She should be asleep by now.” Levi said as he checked the time, it was late. Good thing the gym was open 24/7. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s good. Are you doing anything else tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not that I know, no. I was just going to go home and see if I can study for my GED test. I will schedule it next week.”</p><p> </p><p>“The ice cream shop closes at eleven then.” Eren said with a smile, he rested his elbow on Levi’s shoulder as an armrest. Levi didn’t flinch this time, just rolled his eyes and Eren laughed. “Come on, you wanna get ice cream? I’ll pay.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's nine at night, are you sure we should have ice cream?” Levi asked with a small smile on his face now, looking up at the brunette. </p><p>“But it’s ice creeeeeam.” Eren whined like a child, and that finally brought a laugh out of the smaller man. Levi shoved him away playfully and Eren almost tripped over the bench, catching himself last minute and laughed along with Levi as well. “Okay mr. muscle, let’s go before you actually push me over next time.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi lit up and he nodded, “yeah, let’s hope we don’t spill any ice cream. You don’t need another stain on your car.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shut up.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>_</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ice cream solved their problems that night. They sat in Eren's car in the parking lot of the lit up ice cream shop. The brunette ordered a banana split, while Levi ordered a cone that ended up dripping on his pants. Eren opened the run roof so they could look straight up at the stars, Levi had pointed out the big and little dipper and Eren had to squint his eyes to find them. Levi laughed when Eren complained that he needed to get glasses or something because he was getting old. Levi gave Eren Mike’s number after telling him that Mike was just a little protective over him and Eren shrugged, saying it was cool.</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently you can see the capricorn constellation or something this month.” Levi said as they stared up at the stars, their seats reclined back. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know shit about constellations of zodiac signs, or whatever.” Eren shrugged, “I know of the zodiac killer though.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi laughed, “You can’t name zodiac signs but you can name a serial killer? Good to know where your mind goes. Should I be concerned?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shut up.” Eren hit his friend's shoulder, “You nuisance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I seem like such a big nuisance when you’re the one who texts me first every day and offers to buy me ice cream.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren thanked the Gods that the sun had already set and the only light was the sign of the ice cream shop and the half filled moon, otherwise his blush would be a dead giveaway of the blush on his cheeks. He was almost thirty, and this twenty two year old had him wrapped around his fingers without even knowing it. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you think people go to heaven when they die?” Levi asked. “I know you don’t believe in that, but I’ve always been curious. My mom would tell me stories about how when people die, they become stars in the sky,”</p><p>“My mom told me those stories too.” Eren looked over at Levi, “My mom was religious, she tried to raise me that way but I just didn’t believe it. You?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.” Levi shrugged and looked over at Eren, surprised to already see the man staring at him. “If there was a God, then why would he make us go through tough shit?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve wondered that too.” Eren watched as strands of jet black hair fell onto Levi’s forehead as he turned his head to look at him. His face looked so soft, and his hair shined in the illuminating moonlight. “But hey, the strongest people get the toughest shit cause we can handle it.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi smiled softly, “You’re damn right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Eren looked back up at the stars, putting his hands behind his head. “The view is perfect out here.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is.” Levi smiled and looked back up at the stars. “Relaxing too, I could stay out here forever.”</p><p> </p><p>Turns out, forever only meant until the raven fell asleep around ten. Eren was dozing off until he remembered that they were still in his car and he slowly sat up, putting his seat up and starting the car as quietly as possible. He put his seatbelt on and looked back over to Levi. </p><p> </p><p>He was laying on his back, arms tucked behind his head that was lolled to the side. His hair had fallen in front of his face, over his shut eyes and his feet were propped up on Erens dashboard. He leaned over and buckled Levi in, making sure not to jostle him and he put the car in drive after texting Mike and asking for his address.</p><p> </p><p>Fifteen minutes later he pulled into the driveway of Mike’s home. He shut his car off and went to the passengers side, opening the door and unbuckling the sleeping man. Eren hoisted Levi up in his arms, causing the smaller man to groan.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh” Eren shushed him back to sleep, when Levi’s breath evened out he carried him to the front door and knocked. Mike answered the door and gave him a questioning look, but Eren smiled sheepishly. “He fell asleep, didn’t want to wake him. Where’s he crashing?” he whispered. </p><p> </p><p>Mike opened the door wider for Eren, “The pull out couch with Mikasa.” </p><p> </p><p>Eren nodded and walked inside towards the couch. Mike followed and grabbed a blanket, putting it over Levi once Eren laid him down. Levi immediately cuddled into the pillow, pulling the blanket close to him and sighing as he fell right back asleep, finally comfortable on the makeshift bed. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re Eren.” Mike finally spoke up, he held his hand out. “Nice to meet you, I’m Mike, Erwins best friend. Well, ex best friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren shook Mike's hand, “Nice to meet you too, Levi mentioned you wanted to meet me.”</p><p> </p><p>Mike nodded, “I just want to make sure he’s in good hands. We met about two weeks ago now and I was once close to Erwin before all this happened. Now I’m providing him a home until he’s back on his feet. I just want to make sure he’s safe and you’re not like Erwin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Believe me, I’m nothing like Erwin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, keep it that way. Levi doesn’t need anything else to fall apart.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren looked down at Levi’s sleeping figure, a soft smile on his face. “Well, I won’t be one of those things that fall apart.”</p><p> </p><p>“You better not be, he speaks highly of you and Hange.” Mike typed something on his phone, “I’ll lock the door behind you.”</p><p> </p><p>“That my cue to leave?”</p><p> </p><p>“Now that Levi’s asleep you have no reason to be here, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Eren laughed, “right”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you out.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>_</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hey Eren! I waited up for ya! How was your time with Levi tonight?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shut up, Hange.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>how did you like it? i know a lot kind of happened lol, some of this wasn't in the original outline of the chapter. i got so into writing i couldnt stop. what was your favorite part? any feedback? how did you like the confrontation with levi/erwin/and mike? also, dont forget about the medication part. thats coming back around soon :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Shattered Glass On The Floor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>surveying for cameras, mikasa is adorable, and shattered glass on the floor</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>whats up guys? so get this- i finally got my apartment with my best friend. im also in the middle of choosing another major, im very confused on my future lol. but hey, one thing im for sure about is this book. thanks for tuning in!</p><p>warning : mentions of sexual assault and mental abuse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to pass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shush! You got me here to help ya!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi groaned and slammed his forehead on the table, “how?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a Wednesday evening and him and Hange were spending their afternoon at his tea shop he managed with Petra. He had gotten off work an hour ago, same with Hange. Mikasa was with them as well, but she was on the ipad watching movies at the next table while Levi and Hange did their own thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she heard he had scheduled his test for next Thursday she was ecstatic and offered to tutor him if he needed any help. Levi told her he needed help in science because he had no idea what was happening in biology and that’s how they got to where they were now. She was tutoring him in all that she knew about biology.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because back in the day, my first major was bio!” She smiled at him, she sat across from him at the dimly lit diner. She had Levi’s textbook open along with her laptop and his notes. “Come on, let me explain again in a different way this time. Maybe I went too fast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’s that you went too fast.” Levi sighed and lifted his head, a red mark on his forehead that made Hange want to laugh. He blinked at her, “There’s too much happening with this, same with history. It’s all a lot of information to take in and I thought I had it, but now that I’ve taken the review tests a couple times… I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange shook her head with a smile, “No, none of that. You’re too cute to doubt yourself. Now come on, one more time!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They took another half an hour of Levi writing down notes as Hange talked before it finally clicked in Levi’s head, and that little smile of ‘yes, I got this. I am smart’ showed on his face that made Hange want to clap for joy. She took a couple more minutes to explain something a little more complicated and Levi took another review test with Hanges eyes on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he finished the tedious review test, he looked up at Hange, his usual deadpan look on his face disappeared. This time it was replaced with a hidden sparkle in his silver eyes, a small twinkle that held pride and joy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I passed the review exam.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange high fived him, “that’s what I’m talking about.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>This week was smooth sailing. Levi, Eren, Mike, and Hange all gave their statements to the cops. Hange handed over the Toddler Town footage, Mike explained how he knew Erwin and the things the man said, also the condition Levi was in just to make sure the stories line up. They asked Eren a little more about the events that happened last Friday night, and Eren made sure he said every little detail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Detectives asked for permission to go into the home and Levi allowed them too. He turned over all the security cameras he found in the home and while the detectives looked for more, he stood in the living room, biting his nails anxiously. What if they didn’t find all of them? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone buzzed and after answering another question he took it out. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey shorty, just checking in. How’s the camera searching going? - Hange</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s going good, they found one more by the front door. They said it’s unlikely there’s some in the bedrooms since they searched them a million times. They said the next thing I need to do is finish more paperwork and work on selling the house. - Levi</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He sent the message and shoved it in his pocket. Yes, he was aiming to sell the house. He didn’t want to live there and he needed the money. The house was worth at least $100,000, but he might just sell it for $80,000 since there’s damage to the back yard. He also pawned the ring that Erwin gave him with Eren yesterday and he got $1200 in full cash. Levi deposited it into his account and the first thing he did with it was schedule an appointment for Mikasa. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” Levi wanted to cry happy tears as they left the pawn shop, the $1200 in cash gripped tightly in his hand. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eren wrapped his hand around Levi’s shoulders, a smile on his face. “Course Levi, now the next step is scheduling that appointment for Mikasa and meeting with realtors to sell the house. I have a friend who does that, so you can meet with him this week.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Levi hugged him, “thank you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so happy he knew Eren and Hange, without them he would still be with Erwin. He’s been healing slowly, going day by day. Each day was something new. Hange and Eren were teaching him a lot of adult things that he didn’t know. The first thing was renters insurance, Hange convinced him to get it after begging him for an hour, saying it’ll benefit him in the long run. He was also searching for another car insurance company to find the least expensive price for the car Erwin let him use. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You won’t want full coverage, that’s even more expensive.” Hange had told him as they sat at the living room table, they were at Levi’s home. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Levi sighed and ran his hand through his hair, “why not? Isn’t full coverage good?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can change your mind later Levi, but right now you should get the cheapest option. I’ve seen you drive, you’re a good driver. I doubt you’ll ever need full coverage.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though they searched and searched for different car insurance companies, all the rates for his car were almost $100 a month and Levi wanted to cry. He could barely afford the apartment he was going to apply for, and that was the cheapest one in town. Hange held him when he got overwhelmed and he had buried his face in his shoulder, shoulders shaking at the thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was held back from discovering these things because of Erwin and his stupid decision as a child to run away. Erwin told him he didn’t have to worry about it, so he didn’t. Now he didn’t know a thing about being an adult. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t worry, this is why you have us. We don’t think you’re stupid, you’re so smart. Eren and I are both proud of you for taking a stand, yeah it’s a little late, but that doesn’t matter. We got you Levi, that’s what friends are for.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanges words rang in his head and he couldn’t describe how much he appreciated both of them. Without them he would be in deep shit right about now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve found as many as we could.” Detective Lawrence said as he walked up to Levi, he was easily over a foot taller than the raven and Levi couldn’t help but take a step back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” He said, cringing at how pathetic he sounded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With your situation, it’s no problem.” He said and showed Levi the cameras, “this is as many as we found and we’ve scoped every inch of the house. In case we find more I suggest you not sleep here. Do you have anywhere you and your cousin could go?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi nodded, “yeah, I have a couple friends who we can stay with.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The detective nodded, “that’s good. We also double checked your bedroom as well, even in both bathrooms. Is there anywhere else you think we should look?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t think so.” Levi said, “what you found might just be all of them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Detective Lawrence said, “we’re finishing up here, the next step in this process is to let us go through this surveillance coverage, along with the one we got from Hange Zoe, and get into contact with your lawyer. Your lawyer will be in contact with you when we get the process started.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’ll call me?” Levi asked, “I uh, I don’t have an email.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Write down your number.” He gave Levi his notepad and his pencil and with messy handwriting Levi wrote his full name and his phone number, handing it back to the detective. “Thank you Levi, we’re going to leave now. If you find another camera or have any questions, call me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He handed Levi a business card and he took it, looking over the number before smiling slightly at the detective. “Thank you, I appreciate it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Detective Lawrence smiled, “It’s no problem, it’s my job, to bring these types of men to justice. I respect you for standing up to the man who did this to you. You go spend time with your cousin and your friends alright? Take a break, this is a stressful time. Take care, Levi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi waved to detective Lawrence and his team, “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were out of the house and once the door was shut Levi bent over and put his hands on his knees, letting out a breath of air he didn’t know he was holding. Having so many people in his house really got the best of him and despite wanting to hide in his bedroom he stayed out and answered questions. Erwin rarely let anyone come visit the house, so to have a lot of visitors was a big change for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After collecting himself, Levi stood back up and looked over at the suitcases and boxes full of various things. Clothes, toiletries, stuff Erwin bought for him that he could pawn, and Mikasa's things. Levi was taking a lot of stuff out of here once he paid for a moving truck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck, he still had to apply for the new apartment. He would have to ask either Eren or Hange to help him, maybe he’ll ask Eren. He wanted to hang out with the older man a little more, Levi almost felt attached to him in some way ever since he stood up to Erwin in the very place he was standing right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, he didn’t think it was a case where Levi admired him for protecting him from Erwin, but Eren earned Levi’s respect that night. For the past year of knowing each other, Levi didn’t get close to Eren or Hange on purpose because he knew the consequences from Erwin. Since busting Erwin, Levi had grown closer to Eren and he felt good about it. He liked hanging out with the brunette, he made Levi happy and always knew the answers to everything. Levi looks up to him, figuratively and literally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tonight Mikasa was spending the night at Mikes house, she was having one of her friends from daycare spend the night and Mike had allowed it. Levi approved it as well after talking with the friends' parents and they exchanged numbers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got an incoming call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Eren.” Levi spoke into the phone, averting his eyes from the packed bags and walking to the kitchen to get some water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey hey hey, what’s up? How’d the camera searching go?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, they found some more and said that should be it and if I had any questions then I have to call them. The detective was nice, he gave me his card.” He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well that’s good. So, Hange took Mikasa out shopping and bought her some fun crafts to do at her sleepover. You don’t have to pay her back, she loves Mikasa to death like her own.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi smiled, “I’m glad I can trust her with you two, I don’t just let anyone take Mikasa anywhere. I feel like I’ll go feral if something ever happened to her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren laughed on his end of the phone, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah yeah, anyway, that leads me to my next question. Do you want to come over tonight? Hange is going to Moblits house tonight and I figured if Mike was home, then you don’t need to be there with Mikasa and her friend, right?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, yeah.” Levi shrugged, not understanding where this was leading. “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I had my friend Jean bail on me tonight because of his baby momma being an ass, and I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi felt his heart skip a beat, he didn’t know why. “Really? I mean- yeah, I can. I’ll pack up my stuff and be on my way around four or five?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cool, and I’m trying to figure out what to make for dinner. Chicken or steak?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could we do steak?” Levi asked hesitantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Course we can, I’ll get all my shit. See you at five alright?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, bye Eren.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bye princess.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Levi could scold Eren for using that horrible nickname, the asshole hung up the phone. Levi groaned and put it in his pocket, grabbing the keys to his car and making his way out the door, leaving to go to Mikes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He zoned out most of the drive but made it nonetheless. He walked through the door to see Mikasa was home now, showing all of her things to Mike and the man just went along with it like he knew what she was talking about. Levi smiled and set his keys on the table, the jingling sound startling the pair and they both looked up to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa ran and hugged him with a smile, “Hi Levi!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi laughed and picked her up, holding her on his hip. “Heya kiddo, miss me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I went shopping with Hange for my sleepover. We got a bunch of arts and crafts!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s great!” Levi smiled and put her down, “I have my own sleepover tonight as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where at?” Mike asked, standing up and stretching his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eren invited me over.” Levi said, “Hange is going to her boyfriends house and his friend bailed, so he invited me over and I’m thinking about just staying the night. I’m going to ask him about how to apply for the apartment too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s good” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa looked up at Levi with big eyes, “Can we have a cousin day tomorrow?” she asked. Levi hasn’t been around her much since the night she saw Levi knock Erwin out with a vase in the crack of their bedroom door. She didn’t know what was happening, and Levi was grateful for that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course we can kiddo” Levi ruffled her hair, “sorry I haven’t been around much, but I promise we will have a cousin day tomorrow. We’ll go shopping, how does that sound?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes lit up like it was Christmas morning, “Really? Yeah!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi smiled and leaned down, kissing her forehead, “Wanna come help me pack my overnight bag?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Ackermans walked over to the pull out couch they’ve been sleeping on and Levi opened a box to dig through some clothes. He found some pajama bottoms, shirt, socks, underwear and a sweatshirt. Mikasa handed Levi his toothbrush and phone charger, and his black bag he always carried with him. Levi and Mikasa both put everything into a suitcase and when they finished, Levi walked to the front door and bid both Mike and Mikasa goodbye. He received a wave and then he was off. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren was in the middle of cleaning the kitchen when he heard a knock at the door. He was trying to get rid of this stain before Hange got home. He just said ‘fuck it’ and went to answer the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he pulled it open he was happy to find it was his friend, “Hey Levi!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven stood there, holding a suitcase and a black bag. He looked up at Eren with a smile ghosted on his face, “Hey, let me in? It’s chilly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” Eren chuckled and moved out of the way, shutting the door behind Levi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi scrunched his nose, looking around. “Why does it smell like Windex in here?” he asked, looking over his shoulder at Eren. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The twenty eight year old rubbed the back of his neck, “Uh, I got a stain on the counter and was trying to clean it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow” Levi chuckled and he set his bags down, “How about I help you with that stain and in exchange you help me apply for the apartment?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren smiled, “sure thing.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they finished cleaning the kitchen, Levi pulled out the apartment application and sat at the dinner table, filling it out while Eren was making some miso soup for the both of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s it coming along?” Eren asked, stirring the pot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi was in the middle of writing down information when Eren finally spoke. “Almost done, it says that I need to bring in pay stubs and my ID, and pay a application fee of fifty dollars. There’s one problem though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The car, it’s Erwins and I don’t have the money to afford the insurance every month. Hange is helping me look for cars right now but I don’t know anything about good makes and models.” Levi ran a hand through his hair, “I need something cheap and reliable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren smiled, “well, you got me. I’m a mechanic, I know a lot of shit about cars. Speaking of cars, my mom is selling her car because she doesn’t need it anymore. If you want I can take you to go see it? It’s nothing fancy, but it’s cheap as hell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi looked up at him, his mouth agape. “R-Really?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah princess” Eren laughed when Levi glared at him, “When we both have a day off I’ll drive you up to her place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My next days off are saturday and sunday.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then looks like we’re going on Saturday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That concluded the conversation and Eren finished with the soup. He put it in bowls and brought it to the table, sitting next to Levi instead of across to help him fill in the application. As they ate, Eren made small corrections without making Levi feel stupid. The raven appreciated it and continued to fill it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The soup was amazing and Levi praised Eren for the good cooking, and the brunette all but blushed and took their bowls to the kitchen sink. Levi asked to wash the dishes but Eren waved it off, “Nah, you’re a guest. Wanna have a movie night? I have a shit ton of snacks that need to be eaten up, I know that soup didn’t fill you up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A movie night sounded nice, Levi nodded his head eagerly. “Yeah sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Eren and Levi both brought out snacks to the living room and set them on the coffee table. They both changed into their pajamas and Levi took his nighttime meds, making a mental note to schedule an appointment for a refill. He’s never scheduled it, he doesn’t even remember what building it was that Erwin took him too. He doesn’t even know the name of the medicine he took, it was in cases that were labeled ‘Monday-Friday with instructions at the top. He never questioned it though, even though every time he took them he felt like he was going to puke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After taking the meds Eren came back downstairs in sweats, he grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. “Alright, I have hulu, netflix, disney plus, showtime, and all that shit. What kind of stuff do you like to watch?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like anything really” Levi spoke while looking at the many options, “Uh, except horror movies. I don’t like those.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm” Eren clicked on Hulu and went through his continued watching. “Have you ever seen the show catfish?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren smiled, “let’s watch that, you’re in for a wild ride.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Both boys were focused on the show for so long, after one episode they finally remembered that they brought out snacks. Levi didn’t eat much, saying he was a bit nauseous but it was no big deal. He felt tired and almost fell asleep against Erens shoulder before sitting up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We never got drinks.” He pointed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to drink?” Eren asked, already sitting up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can get the drinks” Levi offered, “What do you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A beer” Eren answered, “bottom shelf of the fridge.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got it.” Levi stood up and went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed the bottle of beer and got a glass of water for himself, using the pitcher he found in the fridge. It was a big one and heavy too, Levi struggled to get it back on the top shelf. When he did he sighed in relief, grabbing the glass of water and the bottle of beer, walking back to the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he left the kitchen he didn’t see the drying wet spot on the floor from where him and Eren mopped earlier, and with only socks on, he slipped and fell, spilling the water and dropping the beer, liquid pouring all over the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Levi, you know better, just clean it up. If it gets on the carpet we will have a talk when I come home. You will not disappoint me twice in a week.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That night was another nightmare in the books. The night Erwin met Eren at the store with Mikasa. He couldn’t forget those words, he was punished as soon as Mikasa had gone to bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fucked up, again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren jumped from where he was sitting on the couch when he heard glass shattering. He quickly got up and jogged to the kitchen, rounding a corner to see Levi was on his hands and knees in a pool of water mixed with beer. The beer bottle and glass was shattered in front of him, pieces all over the floor. But that’s not what concerned him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The look on Levi’s face said it all. His eyes were rounded with shock, mouth agape, hair tossed from the fall. If Eren looked closely, he could see Levi’s arms begin to shake. Eren knelt down in front of Levi, his knee wet from the drinks and avoiding any shards of glass. “Are you alright? DId the glass cut you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi didn’t respond, but under those black locks of hair Eren could see that the twenty two year old was still in a state of shock. Eren looked down and removed his sweatshirt, leaving him in a short sleeved shirt, and put it down by Levi’s shaking hands, moving some water and shards of glass away from him. He’s seen this before, Eren would just have to wait it out. He used to be like this too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The ground is clean around your hands.” Eren commented, he saw that Levi’s pants and shirt were soaked. He smelled like beer and so did the floor. “It’s alright Levi, it’s just a spill, nothing more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren almost didn’t hear it, he made no move to touch Levi. “Like I said, it’s no big deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi’s mind was racing, thinking about all the times he’s made a mess and Erwin would send him to the couch, making him have sex with him to get back to bed. The sex wasn’t bad, the sex was good, but Erwin never let Levi finish. He would edge Levi to the point where it was painful and then he would have his own release. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop disappointing me, dove.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why do you hurt me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stupid, stupid boy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Levi felt his bottom lip wobble, his arms shake and he squeezed his eyes shut. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, hey.” Eren got closer this time, putting a gentle hand on Levi’s back. “Breath, Levi. It’s okay. I’m not mad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and soon in his hands as he began to lose circulation from how he was positioned. Levi gasped out a breath and let out a cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren acted quick, maneuvering Levi away from the glass and into his lap. He sighed in relief as Levi complied, this position was intimate but Eren knew from experience that it helps with situations like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi clung onto Eren tightly and cried, salty tears falling down his cheeks. He gripped Eren's shirt as tight as he could, his knuckles turning white. He pressed himself against Erens warm body, apologizing over and over again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older held Levi close, shushing him. He ran his fingers through Levi’s undercut and his heart broke as the string of apologies tumbled out of his mouth. “I’m not mad Levi, it’s just a spill. It’s alright. Breath Levi, it’s alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll clean it up.” Levi said through his sobs, he tried to pull away from Eren's grip. “I’ll clean it up, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean too, I slipped over the wet spot on the floor and-and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren struggled to keep his arms around Levi as the younger tried to push himself off of Eren to clean the mess up. He looked weak as hell from how skinny he was but man, Levi had some strength hidden within himself. “Levi, calm down-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-” Levi continued to try and push himself out of Erens arms, crying louder now. “Let me go! I have to clean it!” He was shouting now, pleading, begging. It broke Erens heart. Levi’s chest was rising and falling quickly. If there was one thing Levi hated, it was being held down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you don’t.” Eren continued to speak calmly, still holding tight onto Levi. He couldn’t let Levi clean this mess, not with the condition that he’s in. This had to have triggered something within Levi’s mind, Eren was determined to calm the raven down before he hurt himself with all the movement he made trying to get out of Erens grip. “Levi, you’re not getting out of my grip. You’re not strong enough. Just relax, come on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Let me go Eren! Levi shoved at Erens chest, “let me go, let me go, let me go! I have to clean it! It’s going to stain the carpet. It’s gonna-” he hiccuped, “Let me fix it while I still can-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi’s face was red and blotchy, eyes and cheeks wet with tears. His hair was tousled now, his bangs sticking to his forehead from sweat. His arms and legs shook, wincing at Erens tight hold on his waist. “Let me go.” he sobbed, holding onto Erens biceps. His lip wobbled as he pleaded once more with a broken voice. “Please.” More tears fell down his cheeks and it made Eren himself tear up. Levi looked into Eren's eyes, “don’t hurt me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren shook his head and he cupped Levi’s cheek, wiping a tear. “Never Levi, never would I hurt you.” he spoke calmly, watching Levi sag his shoulders in defeat, finally realizing this was a losing battle. “Come here, let me hold you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t need to be told twice, with one last glance at the spill, Levi wrapped his arms around Eren and buried his face into Eren's shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, Eren’s shirt was soaked and Levi’s sobs echoed throughout the apartment. Eren just held him close and rubbed his back, telling him everything was okay and he could never be mad at Levi. He instructed Levi to take deep breaths, running his fingers through Levi’s hair and resting his hand on Levi’s lower back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once his sobs were reduced to sniffles and hiccups, Eren loosened his tight grip he had. Levi had sagged against him then, eyes shut and breathing slow, not making any move to get off of Erens lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette kept on shushing him, not once stopping until Levi seemed to relax more. “Are you okay?” he asked calmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt Levi nod against his shoulder. “I’m sorry.” he whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize, I have panic attacks too.” Eren said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So that’s why you knew what to do, and you were so calm.” His voice was scratchy now, “Did I hurt you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren shook his head, “No, you didn’t. See? Everything is fine, just stay calm, Levi. Let me know if you need anything. I’m right here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi’s entire body felt numb from his head to his toes, he just focused on listening to Erens heart beat. His eyes were still shut, afraid of opening them and seeing the mess he had created. “Erwin hated when I made messes.” he commented quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Levi sighed in content when Eren scratched at his back lightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren frowned, “what would he do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make me sleep on the couch, and if I wanted to sleep in the bed I had to repay him with sex.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That caught Erens attention and he looked down at the raven, “Did you want it?” he asked carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I only wanted it so I could get to bed.” Levi cringed and gripped Eren's shirt, “So, no, I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What else did he do?” Eren asked carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi finally pulled back, and he looked like a fucking mess. It was definitely not a good look for him, looking do disheveled and fucking sad. He slid off of Erens lap now, sitting on the floor and looking down at the mess. “Can I clean this..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Levi-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get towels and a broom, we can do it together.” Eren offered a small smile, “will that ease your mind a bit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi nodded and Eren went to get the towels and broom. He came back and handed the towel to Levi, telling him to wipe the floor. And as soon as Levi was done with that, Eren swept up all the glass into the dustpan and threw it into the garbage. Levi had finally stood up on wobbly legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get you changed.” Eren said lightly, causing Levi to look at him with half lidded eyes. “I have extra clothes. Come on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got Levi some clothes and the younger man changed into them, and they both sat down on the living room couch. Eren had gotten Levi and himself a glass of water this time, saving Levi the trip. He sat down next to Levi and handed him the drink, smiling at the soft ‘thank you’ that came from his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breaking the silence, Levi spoke up. “He used to be a good man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take Eren long to figure out who Levi was talking about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I fell for his trick.” Levi frowned, staring at his glass of water and hiccuping once more. “A year into the relationship something in him changed, it was right after I started my medication after being diagnosed with ADHD. After that.. He became a monster.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren listened quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He turned into a really controlling guy. He put everything in his name, wouldn’t let me pay for anything. Most of my money went into his savings. He gave me a curfew, isolated me from everyone, and every night I had to clean while he sat at the dinner table eating the food I made for him. And if I broke curfew, it was the couch for me.” Levi explained, not taking his eyes off his water. “He always told me I wasn’t smart enough to do anything, that wearing my noise cancelling headphones during a migraine interfered with his day.. He even told me that if Mikasa was anything like me he would throw her out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren's mouth went agape, he didn’t expect, in the year of being friends with Levi, that he had all of this happening at home and no one noticed. He put up a good front, Eren had to give him that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He would always tell me how much I hurt him by the decisions I made, by being friends with you and Hange, being able to drive his car, getting a job. He didn’t like that I wanted to try and be independent. He got jealous easily too.” Levi took a break and took a drink of his water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How could all of this happen and Eren and Hange not know about it? Levi was good at keeping secrets. “So that night at lunch at Toddler Town out in the parking lot…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi looked away from Eren, “remember what I said he reminded me I was his?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erens heart sank, “yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you have an idea of what happened.” Levi said, turning his head to face Eren. “I was living with a controlling bastard and I didn’t realize it until I became friends with you and Hange. I saw how much freedom you two had and I wanted to be like that too. So I started standing up for myself but every time I did.. “ he shook his head at the thought, “You and Hange inspired me, so thank you. If it wasn’t for you two, I would still be trapped.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older frowned at Levi’s words, “You did all of that yourself, you know? Hange and I may have encouraged your decisions, but the final decision was on you. You stood up to him, you did that. And Hange and I couldn’t be more proud of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A blush coated Levi’s cheeks, “You are?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Course we are,” Eren smiled, he rubbed Levi’s shoulder. “Remember that, always.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi finally smiled and nodded his head, pushing his hair out of his face. He took a chance and crawled closer to Eren, leaning against his side and laying his head on Eren's shoulder. He felt Erens arm wrap around him, “thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I went through something too, Levi.” Eren said, holding the raven close to him. “I was molested when I was fourteen by a stranger, and it broke me. I almost killed myself a hundred times if it wasn’t for Hange and my mom. I thought that was the end of me, that I would never recover from it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger listened carefully, holding his glass of water tight in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember how it made me feel, I can still feel his hands on me, I can still see his ugly face.” Eren explained, “I don’t think I’ll ever forget it, no matter how much I want too. The night it happened, I tried calling for help but he covered my mouth and told me to shut up.” He let out a shaky breath, “And when I saw you and Erwin outside in the parking lot, and when you came into Toddler Town with a busted face, I knew I had to help you.” Eren unconsciously held Levi tighter. “I couldn’t let you go through what I went through.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a good person, Eren.” Levi voiced, “You’re a strong person, you know what you want and you go for it. I’ve seen it since we’ve become friends. Even though you went through what you did, you went out of your way to help me. I couldn’t imagine how hard that must have been for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren smiled softly, rubbing Levi’s side. “You didn’t deserve anything Erwin did or said to you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you don’t deserve what happened to you.” Levi looked up at him, “You saved me, Eren. Take pride in that, you saved me before it was too late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will.” Eren whispered, he grabbed the remote. “Let’s finish this episode, hm? What do you say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi laid his head on Erens shoulder, “press play.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading! how'd you like this chapter? any feedback? i know this is slow burn, i really do. but this book focuses more on just an eren and levi relationship, it reflects on the affects that abuse can cause. this book is about redemption and recovering, and discovering yourself. so yes, it is slow burn. hope you tune in for next update my dudes, much love. thank you so much for reading. it means a lot to me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Standing In The Clear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Levi takes his ged, Mikasas appointment, some good news, Levi finds out the truth about Erwin</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhhhh the story is progressing! I’m so excited to kick this show on the road! Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Call me and let me know how it goes, okay?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, thanks. I’ll be out in around an hour or two.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Awesome, well I’ll be waiting. Good luck, princess.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bye!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi glared at the phone when Eren abruptly hung up, “asshole” he commented and put it in his bag, zipping up his hoodie since it was the end of September and it was getting chilly. He was in his, well, Erwins car for now. Levi was going to get it transferred in his name since he also lived in the house and once it was in his name, he was going to sell it for some extra money. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today was the day he was taking his GED exam which started in ten minutes, which means he should probably get heading inside. He just called Eren telling him that he was about to take his test and the brunette told him that no matter what happens, he would be proud of him. It left Levi blushing for a hot minute before they bid farewell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa was at the daycare right now, Levi took the entire day off of work so he could drop Mikasa off at daycare, take his GED test, and then take Mikasa to her doctor's appointment he finally got scheduled. After this test, he was too hurry to Toddler Town and pick her up. Eren wouldn’t be there, he would be at work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi finally got out of his car and shut the door behind him, making sure he had all of his materials. As soon as he double checked everything he went inside the building, looking around nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, here goes nothing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>_</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Two hours later and he was finished. His brain felt maxed out, he didn’t want to think. He wanted to go home and sleep. After turning in his test the first thing he did was walk outside and rush to the car, getting inside and shutting the door, resting his head on the steering wheel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, and I thought the review exam was hard.” Levi let out a long, tired sigh. “Jeez, the other students weren’t kidding when they said it would be hard as shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a couple more seconds to himself and then started the car. He set his bag in the passenger's seat and backed out of the parking lot, making his way towards the daycare. When he got there he parked the car and grabbed his scarf he put in the passenger's seat, the air was beginning to get chilly and he forgot to grab his coat this morning. After putting it on he left the car, folding his arms over his chest to keep his malnourished self as warm as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi buzzed himself into the daycare and he waved to Hange, who was on the phone and she waved back. He smiled a bit and went to Mikasa's class. He peered through the door before he entered and saw that she was busy reading in the corner of the room with another girl she had the sleepover with a while back. He smiled softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She looks so much happier, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought to himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe that’s how I look as well?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking his thoughts away, Levi knocked on the door first and then opened it. Everyone's heads turned towards him and he gave a nervous smile, “Hey Miss Sasha and kiddos, I’m here to pick up Mikasa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa’s head popped up and her face brightened, she stood up and ran to him. Levi knelt down and hugged her with a chuckle. She was wearing the new boots, scarf, and sweater he bought her over the weekend on their ‘cousin day out.’ They went to the mall and then to get some hot chocolate, and Levi promised her that he would take her to a skating rink sometime this winter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mikasa, don’t forget your book bag.” Miss Sasha said with a small laugh, she walked up to them holding Mikasa’s maroon red bag. Mikasa took it with a blush and grabbed Levi’s hand when he stood up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Levi said with a smile, “She won’t be back today, we’re going straight home after her appointment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, alright.” Sasha looked down at her student with a smile, “you have a good day Mikasa, you hear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa smiled back, “You too Miss Sasha! Bye!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi led Mikasa out of the classroom and down the hall, he had taken the bookbag from Mikasa and slung it over his shoulder. When they passed Hange’s office she was still on the phone but mouthed a ‘see you later’ and both Ackermans waved to her with the same soft smile, leaving Toddler town. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What appointment is this again?” Mikasa asked when they arrived at the doctors office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were sitting in the waiting room right now, Levi was filling out paperwork for her since this was the first time that both of them went to this doctor. He checked off everything he’s been noticing, trying to keep his mind off of his nauseous stomach. He’s been feeling off for about two months now, just nauseous and tired. He didn’t think it was anything though, considering all the stress he’s been through for the past couple months. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a check up, Mika. And to see if we can stop those bad headaches that keep happening.” Levi answered her, writing down some more of her symptoms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I okay?” Mikasa asked, “we never come to doctors.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi gazed down at her, raising a brow. “You’re fine, but we’ve had a hard time and I need you to have a check up. I had a check up, so you get one too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lied, he hasn’t had any check ups. But he would say whatever to ease Mikasa's curious mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa nodded, seeming satisfied with that answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later on, a doctor called out MIkasa’s name and Levi stood up, grabbing Mikasa’s hand and walking up to her. He gave her a smile, “Hi, I’m Levi Ackerman and this is my cousin Mikasa Ackerman.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde haired woman smiled and held her hand out for Levi to shake, “Hello Levi” and looked down at Mikasa, “and hello Mikasa, my name is Dr. Phillips and I’ll be seeing you today. Let me show you to my room and we’ll get this show on the road.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa clung onto Levi’s pants the entire way down the hall up till they arrived into the doctor's room. She looked around warily at the white walls that had various paintings on the wall with rainbows, teddy bears, and all sorts of childish drawings. Despite all the bright colors she had a frown on her face, she’s never been here before. She doesn’t feel safe here, so she clung onto Levi. Levi was safe, Levi was home. Levi would keep her safe.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked into a room that was painted a pastel pink with more childish drawings, and when Levi sat down she was halfway in his lap. Dr. Phillips seemed to notice but not comment about it, choosing to sit in her chair and pull up some things on her computer and grab her folder, opening it and grabbing a pen. “How are you two doing today?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The five year old said nothing and hid her face behind Levi’s arm and the guardian wrapped his arm around her, “We’re doing good. Mikasa doesn’t like new places so she’s a bit nervous. But once she opens up she’s a little angel” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah that’s alright, I don’t like new places either. I like to stay home and watch TV.” She said with that same kind smile on her face, “But hey, the faster we get this done the sooner you can go home Mikasa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi held Mikasa close and laughed a bit when she glared at him, they really did act alike. “Come on Mika, after this I’ll buy us ice cream.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” She eyed him for a second and smiled, “okay!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And thus began the routing questioning. Levi answered most of the questions and handed Dr. Phillips statements that were written by Sasha since she couldn’t be here. Eventually she questioned Mikasa directly and ran a bit of tests, and at the end she asked to have a follow up appointment in a couple weeks and send a prescription out. Levi agreed and thanked her wholeheartedly, saying he’s been trying to do this for a long time now. She just reassured him that he was doing the right thing and after that, Levi and Mikasa went to pick up the medication and get that ice cream he promised her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can get ice cream now, right Levi?” Mikasa asked while they drove to get her medication. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi looked at her through the rear view mirror with a smile, “course Mikasa, I always keep my promises, don’t I?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa smiled, yeah, Levi always did. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Picking up the medication wasn’t the hard part, what </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>the hard part was paying for it. Levi used Erwins insurance to cover the cost, but without Erwins insurance it would be expensive as fuck. He would have to ask Eren and Hange what to do, and how to apply for his own health insurance because he’s sure as hell they don’t offer it through his job he has right now. What tea shop would give you health insurance? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now though they were deep in the city of Hiraeth at an ice cream shop. It was a little chilly so Levi stopped at Mike’s to pick up an extra jacket for the both of them, Mike wasn’t there because he was working, and then they headed off. Mikasa ordered a banana split while Levi ordered a cookie dough blizzard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were eating inside the ice cream shop because Levi loved the look of this place. It was old fashioned for sure, with the metal bar stools and the shutters up top, but it was beautiful. Levi loved old fashioned stuff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right now Mikasa was rambling on about a couple of her friends at daycare and all Levi could do was smile, Mikasa is a lot happier now that they were out of Erwins home. She’s more expressive and willing to do things, and she’s always spending time with Levi. Sure, they spent time together before, but not without Erwin there waiting for them to come home. And both of them never knew how that was going to end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was nice to see her smile the way she was now. How her eyes lit up when she brought up the fact that she’s doing so well in school, that Miss Sasha helps tutor her when she needs help while Levi is at work, and how much she loved her classmates. It made his heart swell with joy, and he took pride in himself because ultimately he was the one who decided to make her switch daycares. Not Erwin, but he was. It was his decision. Erwin didn’t like it but handed over the money, it was back before Erwin turned into such a monster. Levi wouldn’t admit it, but he’s glad he asked back then when Erwin had just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little </span>
  </em>
  <span>respect for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Occasionally he’ll think about the older man, but no more than a couple seconds because if he dwelled on it for too long then it would ruin his mood. In fact, the last time he thought about Erwin was back when he spent the night at Erens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, he thought about that night too, a lot. How he broke down in hysterics in front of the brunette, making a mess on the floor. He could still hear the crash of the glass hitting the tile of the kitchen floor. It scared him to death, and he couldn’t imagine the look of pity Eren had for him when he begged him not to hit him like Erwin would do on occasion but nothing too drastic. Just an exaggerated yank of the hair or slammed against the wall. But back then, Levi thought it was okay so he thought nothing of it. He had never been in a relationship before Erwin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then came the truth spilling from Erens lips about his own tragic past, and Levi’s heart broke for him. He couldn’t imagine Eren, someone who’s so tough and confident about himself, went through something like that. Most of all, he went through that and </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> is living a life that he is proud of. He had Hange’s help through it all, he even admitted that without her, Eren wouldn’t even be here today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi had waited until Eren fell asleep that night until he leaned up on his elbows and watched him sleep. He looked over Erens entire peaceful face while he slept, even asleep he looked at peace. Levi couldn’t wait for the day he could feel the same. Where he felt safe in his own home, without being ridiculed for the way he handled situations. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled at Mikasa when she dropped her ice cream and cleaned it off the table, she liked to keep things clean as much as she did. They were basically carbon copies of each other, which didn’t surprise him. Levi remembers some of his mother and he looks exactly like her, his uncle Kenny though, he’s never met the guy. He heard he was an asshole though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here” Levi spoke up for the first time in awhile, handing her a napkin. “Wipe your face.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa rolled her eyes and wiped her face with the napkin, “fine” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Levi glared, “don’t roll your eyes at me, I’ll throw your ice cream away.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened, “you wouldn’t” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi smirked, “oh I will.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two ackermans stared at each other for a hot minute before laughing. They couldn’t be serious for a while, their attention spans being so short. So they talked for some time after that, Levi telling Mikasa that they should go shopping again and in exchange, she told him about some stuff she’s been wanting. Levi didn’t mind spending his money on her, she was basically his kid. He raised her, so of course he’ll take any chance to spoil her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their talk was interrupted by Levi’s phone ringing, he took it out of his pocket and saw it was an unknown number. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is it Levi?” Mikasa asked curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No idea.” Levi commented, he answered the phone and put it to his ear. “Hello?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is this Levi Ackerman?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>A woman’s voice said over the line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi raised a brow, “uh, yeah it is. Who’s this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well Levi, I got some good news for ya. I’m over here at Waterbridge Apartments and I just wanted to let you know that you were approved for your two bedroom and two bath apartment.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He choked on his spoonful of ice cream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“All we need is a security deposit from you and you’re good to go to move in” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-thank you, ma’am” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Congratulations Levi, stop by sometime this week in the office and we can meet. How does Friday at 5 sound?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It sounds perfect, thank you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Have a good day, Levi.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hung up the phone first and all Levi could do was stare at his phone, his home screen was a picture of him and Mikasa. They were in a field of flowers because they had a photo shoot Erwin had booked, the blonde ditched them for the day so it was just the two of them. Ironically, that was one of the best days Levi has ever had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Levi?” Mikasa asked, “who was it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mikasa.” Levi turned to her and grabbed her hands, his smile reached his eyes. “We’re going to move into our new home. I got it, that place you liked? I got it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa smiled too and lunged forward, wrapping her arms around her cousin. She hugged him tight and laughed when he hugged her back. “Our new home? Just us?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Mika” Levi said with happy tears in his eyes. “Just us.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After getting the news about the apartment, Mikasa wanted to tell Eren right away. She adored the brunette, Hange too, so it wasn’t a surprise. Levi called Hanges phone but no answer, but he received a text from Eren saying he was at work at the auto shop. Levi asked for the address and when Eren asked why, Levi said it was a surprise and he was bringing Mikasa with him. Eren sent the address right away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The entire ride, Mikasa and Levi were singing songs at the top of their lungs. Levi was playing the Frozen playlist, since it was Mikasa's favorite, with their windows down and Levi going a little over the speed limit because he was too excited to check the limit signs. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, the wind blows a little bit colder</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And we're all getting older</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And the clouds are moving on with every Autumn breeze</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Peter Pumpkin just became fertilizer</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And my leaf's a little sadder and wiser</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That's why I rely on certain certainties</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, some things never change</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like the feel of your hand in mine</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Some things stay the same</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like how we get along just fine</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like an old stone wall that will never fall</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Some things are always true</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Some things never change</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like how I'm holding on tight to you!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa laughed when Levi practically yelled the lyrics in a high pitched voice that only she was allowed to hear, and she screamed along. She loved car rides with levi, they were always so fun. Especially now, she hasn’t seen Levi this happy in a long time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi laughed along with her and eventually they pulled into the parking lot of Eren’s work. He looked around and smiled when he saw Erens car, and he shut his own off. He unstrapped Mikasa and got her out of the car, holding her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Erens job?” Mikasa asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He works on cars, he makes sure they are okay.” Levi explained to her in the basic description. She clung to him as they made their way to the front door, Levi opened the door for her and shut it behind her. They were in a waiting room and there was someone at the front desk. Manning up and ignoring his habit of hiding behind Erwins shoulder when he met a stranger, Levi walked right up to the man. “Hi, my name is Levi. Uh, I was looking to see if Eren was here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man at the counter was tall, a little scruff on his face and his hair was long but styled, it didn’t reach his shoulders, but it was combed back. He had some grease covering his hands and portions of his arms, his outfit was all dirty. Levi would throw up if he had to wear something like that. “You’re Levi?” The man asked. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi raised a brow, tightening his hold on Mikasas hand. “Yeah, I am.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man smiled, “well it’s nice to meet you! My name is Jean, I’m one of Erens best friends. He’s working on the car before his lunch but I doubt he’ll mind if you and your cousin go and see him. Follow me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa held Levi’s hand tight and walked alongside him as they went through a double door, and the smell of oil and gasoline hit her nose like a truck. It hit Levi too, the male scrunching his nose the same as Mikasa. Both Ackermans took a second to look around the huge auto shop but were interrupted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s under the blue sedan,” Jean said with a smile, looking down at Levi. “He told me to send you over to him, so he’s ready for you two.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, Mikasa did not need to be told twice. Levi was surprised when Mikasa let go of his hand and dashed towards Eren, and he just chuckled and watched her. She made a beeline for the brunette and he could hear her call out “Eren! Eren!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of, Eren was screwing the cap back onto a gasket when he heard the call of his name over the soft rock music that played on the radio. He rolled himself out from under the car and the next thing he knew he had a five year old pouncing on him. He sat up before she almost tripped on the floor board and caught her, laughing when Mikasa hugged him right. “Well, well, well, how are ya Mika?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hugged him tight and then pulled away, practically bouncing on her heels. “Levi has good news!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh he does?” Eren asked, “and what’s that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them didn’t even notice the raven walking up to them, so when he spoke the two on the floor gazed up at him in surprise. “I got it.” Levi said, bringing one of his hands up to bite his nails. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren raised a brow, he stood up and picked Mikasa up, holding her with one arm above his hip. She laid her head on his shoulder and watched Levi. Eren looked down at the twenty two year old, the same curious look on his face. “You got what?” He asked, but then it clicked. It took him a second, but when it did, he smiled. “Oh my god, you got it. You fucking got it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blush and smile on Levi’s face said it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well what are you waiting for?” Eren chuckled, opening his arm. “Come here!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi practically jumped in Erens arms wrapping his arms around both Eren and Mikasa. Mikasa was cuddled into Erens side, head buried in his neck. The brunette held both Ackermans close to him. He felt Levi bury his face in his neck and he rubbed Levi’s back. “I got the apartment.” Levi spoke softly, he pulled back and stared up into Erens eyes. “I did it, I.. I did it.” His smile grew wider, the news settling in. He bounced on his heels and did a little happy dance, flailing his arms and jumping on his toes with a laugh. “I did it, I did it! I can move in whenever! I did it Eren! I got Mikasa and I a home! A safe one! A happy one! All by myself! Look at me go!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erens heart swelled with pride, and he gazed softly down at Levi. This was the first time he’s seen Levi so excited about something. And after these past weeks events, this was therapeutic. This is what Levi needed- a break. And he was finally getting one. This was the happy Levi that Eren saw glimpses of from the past year of being friends, and he wanted to see more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, and the little happy dance Levi just did may or may not have made his stomach erupt with butterflies. The raven was too cute for his own good and all Eren wanted to do was pinch his cheeks. He watched as Levi danced on his toes while bragging to Eren how he did it, he accomplished something without Erwin breathing down his neck. Eren was proud of him, so proud of him. This is a rare time he’s seen Levi this happy, and he was determined to see it more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then Levi’s eyes welled up with tears and he hugged Eren once more, Mikasa looked concerned but Eren shushed her and held both Ackermans tighter. He heard Levi sniffle and he just smiled, “yeah you did it princess, I’m proud of you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Good thing Levi’s face was buried in Erens neck, because his entire face burned red. He raised his hand and flicked Erens nose, “don’t call me princess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren rolled his eyes, “here I am congratulating you and you flick my nose? How rude.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Levi’s not rude” Mikasa glared, very protective of her cousin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know I know, chill Mikasa” Eren kissed her forehead, “I’m joking, are you excited to move into your new home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded, “Levi said we will be happy” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you will be” Eren smiled, “now, I do believe congratulations is in order. How about we all go to dinner, invite Hange and her man, and your guys’ bill is on me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi pulled away, looking up at him. “Oh Eren- you don’t have to pay for us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren shook his head, ruffling his hand through Levi’s hair despite Levi’s protest. “You’re getting an apartment and I know you’ll be tight on money for a bit, so let me do this for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deciding to spare the big talk in front of Mikasa and the concern for Erens wallet, Levi just smiled softly and agreed. “Well, if you’re paying, I assume you’re picking us up then?” Levi eyed him with a playful look in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette chuckled, “well what kind of gentleman would I be if I allowed you to drive yourself to a dinner I’m paying for? I’ll pick you two up at Mike’s tonight at six.” He looked at Mikasa, “sound good Mikasa?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa nodded with a smile at the mention of food, “yeah, sounds good.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Jean, Reiner and Annie were watching the scene from behind the one sided mirror they had in the office. They watched from the moment Levi arrived, to where the two jumped into Erens arms, to the happy dance, and the soft ruffling of the shorter mans hair. The three of them had the same look in their eyes- Eren liked this Levi guy. A lot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So this is the Levi we’ve heard so much about.” Reiner spoke up, “they’re not even dating that I know of and the way Eren looks at him..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s smitten” Annie finished, her face soft and caring. “I’ve never seen him like this with anyone before, it’s nice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He looks happy, and he deserves it.” Jean said now, looking on as Eren spoke to Levi and Mikasa with a huge smile on his face and began to walk them out of the shop. “Come on let’s jet so we don’t seem like weirdos.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They disbanded in time for Eren to walk Mikasa and Levi out to their car, waiting until both were buckled and promising to pick them up at six. He stood out in the parking lot until he was sure Levi safely pulled out without hitting the pothole and then made his way back inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean eyed him, “so that’s Levi huh? You’re right he is a looker.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren hit him on the side of his head, “shut the fuck up, horse face.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, but at last, some good moods always had a downside. Once they arrived at Mike’s house minutes later, Levi sent Mikasa up to shower and while she did that he went to the kitchen where Mike was making tea. He had that look on his face that Levi knew too well, he had something important on his mind he wanted to talk about. He was silently handed a warm cup of tea and he stirred it with a spoon, leaning against the kitchen counter and peering up at Mike, waiting for the dirty blonde to speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you finally kicking us out or what?” Levi asked after a long moment of silence, “I got the apartment so I can move in as soon as I get another car, and I already have one lined up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That peeked Mike’s interest, “congratulations Levi, that’s good.” He said with a smile that seemed so rare on Mike’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi smiled, “thank you” then his face turned serious, “now speak up, what’s bothering you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike sighed and sipped his tea, thinking of how to word this, and then gave up instead, speaking bluntly because that’s how him and Levi talked anyway. The two of them didn’t sugarcoat anything. “When Erwin said he never loved you- back at the jail,  he meant it, Levi.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That struck Levi by surprise, but the raven held his composure. “That’s what he told me and I took his word for it.” He glowered, “there’s nothing else too it, why are we talking about him? I’m already doing that with my lawyers, I don’t want to talk about him here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you don't, but that’s the thing. If we don’t walk about this then you’ll never know the reason why he turned out to be like that. And with him not telling you the full truth he diminished the feeling of safety within your guys home. It’s only right you hear his side since he’s such a secretive guy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi paused and stayed quiet, waiting for Mike to continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been friends with Erwin since elementary school back when we were eight years old. We hit it off when we both got detention together, and were best friends up until now. Throughout being friends with him, there was always something a little different about him but as far as I know, nobody said anything about it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven didn’t say anything, allowing Mike tofu bush talking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When he was thirteen, things really started to change and I found more things out. He told me that his mom called his dad a psychopath all the time when they fought, and in return his father would hit his mother and call her a whore. They fought every night, and every day Erwin acted like nothing happened. It was almost like he didn’t care. And then high school came and then he really didn’t care, nothing bothered him. He was an overachiever, and turned very selfish. He did what he needed to pass, to graduate, to graduate in the top ten. He played football too- and when he would hurt someone on the field- he didn’t care. At all, never spared a glance.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi gazed at Mike with a hidden question in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike sighed, “it was after that when his parents took him in because he started to hurt people just because he could, and his anger began to get out of line. After appointment after appointment, many doctors came to the conclusion that he had bipolar disorder. It explained his moments of rage- but that didn’t explain why he lacked empathy whenever he hurt or manipulated someone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gripped his tea cup tighter, staring at his nails he had bitten off and he bit his tongue. He needed to allow Mike to explain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They took him to more appointments and therapists and then the final conclusion came along. Erwin was labeled as a psychopath, just like his father. It’s genetic, nothing could be helped. No medication, no nothing. His bipolar was treated with medicine because of how severe it was, so it wouldn’t interfere with his psychopathy. He was doing better after that, but within the last year or so he’s been doing worse. Something changed after a year of you two dating, this past year.. he hasn’t been like that since high school. He’s never hurt anyone since high school.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi’s hands started shaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike eyed him, “the only explanation was that he was off of his medication.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven frowned, “no, he didn’t miss anything. It’s not like Erwin to miss something. He knew every detail about everything, there’s no way he forgot to take them, Mike. He’s a perfectionist.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Levi-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t live with him.” Levi glared, “you didn’t see the monster he became right in front of my eyes, you didn’t see the look in his eyes when he told me I was worthless and pathetic. You weren’t there for that Mike, you don’t know Erwin like I do, and I’m telling you now that he wouldn’t miss taking medication. He’s smart enough to know to take it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike eyed Levi carefully, not used to seeing the smaller man with a murderous look on his face. His hands held the cup tightly and they were shaking if you looked close enough. He raised his hands in surrender. “I know I didn’t live with him, but I’ve known him since I was a kid. We both know Erwin, but in different times.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi stayed silent as Mike spoke, not really knowing what to say. Taking all of this in really made Levi rethink the entire situation with charging Erwin and throwing him in jail. He couldn’t change his mind now, the court date was about set and besides, Eren would probably kill him if he cancelled the charges now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t ignore the fact that he tried to rape me after he came home drunk from hanging out with you and others at the bar. I didn’t deserve that, I know I didn’t.” Levi said, a crisp ending to his words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s not an excuse for what he did to you.” Mike nodded his head, “I understand that. But Levi, please understand this. He’s messed up in the head, so consider the idea of admitting him to an asylum rather than prison or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s if he’s deemed guilty, he’s a master manipulator.” Levi said and he looked Mike dead in the eye, “But the decision to place him is mine to make, so don’t try to influence me because he’s your best friend. He hurt me, that’s what I’m going off of. I don’t want to hear any more of this.” he set his cup on the counter and turned to walk away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike raised a brow, “where are you going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi peered over his shoulder, “Mikasa and I are going to dinner with Eren and Hange, we’ll be home late.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>_</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem tense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi looked up at Eren, speaking quietly. “I’m alright, just tired.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were all at a nice restaurant later that evening. On one side of the booth was Moblit and Hange, and across from them sat Mikasa, Levi, and Eren. Mikasa was halfway in Levi’s lap and the raven was leaning against Erens side without noticing. But Eren noticed, and he had to resist the urge to wrap his arm around the smaller male. They ordered quite the entree, and Mikasa ate almost the whole thing. She ate like a bird though, took small bites and had proper manners, same with Levi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unlike the two of them, Hange smashed on her food like she’s never been fed before. Eren and Moblit laughed at her while Levi scolded her on her manners jokingly, and Mikasa giggled at her antics. Levi and Mikasa were introduced to Moblit, and the two of them instantly took a liking to him. He talked about how he was going for his masters degree and that piqued Levi’s interest, asking about college and how to apply and financial aid. Moblit answered all of his questions with a smile, happy to help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange and Eren both listened in while Moblit and Levi talked about all things school, and Mikasa played footsie with Hange while laughing. The dinner was nice until Eren and Moblit began to talk and Levi was lost in his own mind, while Hange and Mikasa were devouring their ice cream. He thought about what Mike said. Was he doing the right thing by trying to throw Erwin in prison? Things keep getting more complicated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren noticed too, and he smiled softly at Levi’s answer. “We can wrap this up soon if you want, I know it might be getting late for you.” he said quietly so he wouldn’t interrupt Hange and Moblit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi shrugged, “No, I want to keep eating. This ice cream is good. Are you sure it isn’t too much? I can pay-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, again Levi, what gentlemen would I be if I invited you to dinner but made you pay?” Eren chuckled when Levi blushed, “Oh stop, you should know this by now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I know this by now.” Levi mumbled and took a bite of his ice cream, “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren took a chance and wrapped his arm around Levi’s shoulder, and boy did it take the raven by surprise. He ended up choking on his bite of ice cream causing everyone to look at it. Eren handed him his drink and Levi sipped it, blushing when he met everyone's eyes. Hange busted out laughing and Moblit joined, along with Mikasa and then Eren. Everyone else in the diner looked away and attended to their own meals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You good?” Eren laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi’s face was red as a tomato and he sipped his drink, leaning into Erens side. “Shut up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright princess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi glared.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“But they’re so cute, I don’t want to wake them up!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up Hange, If you keep shouting you’ll wake them up” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moblit shook his head, “You both argue too much”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two glanced at him, “Shut up, Moblit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all took Moblit’s SUV to the dinner, so that meant Hange and Moblit in the front and Eren, Mikasa, and Levi in the back. Both Ackermans fell asleep on the way home. Mikasa was leaning against Levi and Levi was against Eren, head on his shoulder with Erens arm wrapped around him. Levi had his arm wrapped around Mikasa loosely, and his other hand was squished between him and Eren. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange looked back at the three from the passenger's seat, “I’m just saying, can we just, I don’t know, savor the moment? Look how peaceful the two of them look.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren glanced over and a gentle expression crossed his face. Yeah, they did look peaceful. Mikasa was drooling on Levi’s lap and Levi’s hand that was squished between him and Eren had slithered up to grab at his jacket, holding it in a grip that Eren doesn’t even think he could get rid of. “Well we have too, otherwise they’re gonna wake up uncomfortable. We have to drop them back off at Mike’s, probably carry them inside.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I call Mikasa!” Hange smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not the first time I’ve had to carry a sleeping Levi home” Eren laughed, “I wouldn’t mind doing it again though.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>What they didn’t know was that Levi was halfway awake, and his face reddened at Erens words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>yeah Eren, I don’t mind either. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah yes, this entire chapter plays out in one day. I know, so much is happening to Levi in one day but don’t worry, not every chapter is going to be like this. Starting next chapter everything will be more spread out lmao, also the ending.. how cuuute! Idk, I love sleeping Levi so much. I can’t get enough of him. But how did you like this chapter? Anything interesting? Any feedback? Comment down below and stay tuned for chapter seventeen!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. He's Not Ready.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What you’ve all been waiting for... but with a twist.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>17 </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>That next Saturday Eren took Mikasa and Levi up to his mom's place along with Hange to look at the car she’s been wanting to get rid of. Carla welcomed all of them with opened arms, especially Hange. Her and Hange always had a special bond, especially back when Eren was assaulted. Her and Hange bonded over taking care of Eren, and now Hange saw Carla as a motherly figure since she didn’t talk to her family that much. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, and who is this little one?” Carla asked, her eyes landing upon Mikasa, who was holding hands with Levi. </p><p> </p><p>“This is Levi, and this is his cousin Mikasa.” Eren introduced while standing next to Levi, particularly close for the two being ‘just friends.’ Carla kept the words Hange spoke to her on the phone awhile ago in her mind. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “His name is Levi and he brings his baby cousin to Toddler Town. He’s so short and such a sweetheart, he’s like a little brother to the both of us.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She smiled softly at Levi and held out her hand, “it’s nice to meet you, Levi.”</p><p> </p><p>The raven smiled and shook her hand with such a soft grip, careful of her fragile skin. “It’s nice to meet you as well, Carla. Thank you for letting me take a look at your car, I appreciate it.”</p><p> </p><p>“What a gentleman you are.” She commented and she gave Eren a bit of a side eye, her son blushed and looked away, his ears turning red. Carla looked back at Levi, seeing a blush on his cheeks as well and then focused her attention to Mikasa. “It’s nice to meet you, Mikasa.”</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa looked up at her, Carla seemed calm and sweet. She watched the interaction between her and Levi and when her cousin gave her an encouraging smile, Mikasa looked back at Carla. “It’s nice to meet you too.” she said in a soft voice. </p><p> </p><p>Carla hummed and looked back at Eren, “Well hun, let’s go take a look at my car.”</p><p> </p><p>“Course ma.” Eren held his hand out to her and she took it, her knees have been acting up and Eren noted the small limp Carla now displayed. He waited until she was steady on his arm and he led the gang to the car that has been sitting in the yard for a good couple months now. </p><p> </p><p>Hange walked next to Levi and Mikasa, her arm around Levi’s shoulders and when Levi tried to push her off, Hange just made fun of his height and held onto him tighter. Levi would have glared but then he heard Mikasa giggle her pretty little heart out and all he could do was smile. He was happy to hear Mikasa laugh so often now.</p><p> </p><p>Levi noticed the limp Carla had and looked up at Hange while they walked behind the pair, “Is she okay?” he asked. </p><p> </p><p>“She’s just getting to that age hun, Carla is healthy.” Hange responded with a smile, adjusting her glasses. “Nothing to worry about.”</p><p> </p><p>He took her word for it and when they arrived at the car, Levi’s eyebrows knitted together towards the center. The car was in perfect shape, not a scratch or anything on it. It was a Toyota Camry, it looked like a newer model too. Levi cringed, if it was new enough he couldn’t afford it. Erwins car was only a year old, and Levi had no idea how the man could afford three cars. </p><p> </p><p>Hange took Erens place next to Carla and the brunette just chuckled, standing next to Hange and picking on her about needing to style her hair and get her split ends cut. It ended up in the two bickering like normal, making Eren, Levi, and Mikasa laugh. Once Mikasa joined them in talking, holding Hands with Hange, Eren beckoned Levi over to the car. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so this is a 2011 Toyota Camry.” Eren said once Levi was standing next to him, but he paused when he saw that Levi had his head down. “Hey princess.” he said, ruffling Levi’s black silky hair. Levi looked up at him and Eren smiled. “What’s up?” he asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t call me princess.” Levi pinched Erens wrist and the brunette whined, slapping Levi’s hand away. Levi laughed softly, “It’s nothing, I’m just.. It’s been awhile since I had to.. Ya know..”</p><p> </p><p>“Meet someone?” Eren questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Levi nodded, “Erwin kept me isolated and at home all the time, so meeting people isn’t really my specialty.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren hummed and nodded his head, “Well, you did a good job. I can already tell my mom likes you, she doesn’t just call anyone a gentleman and shakes their hand, ya know? My mom doesn’t like germs, kind of like you. Just not on that level.” </p><p> </p><p>The raven perked up at that, “really?” he asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Eren smiled, and then opened the door to the drivers side of the car. “Now, as I was saying. I’ve driven this car a million times and trust me, if I let my mom drive this car for as long as she has, then the car is in good condition. There’s a dent on the back side that’s barely noticeable. But if you look on the inside you have a start engine button, so no keys. The seats are leather, you can hook up your phone to it, it has maps, all the lights and sensors work. I did a brake job on it six months ago and an oil change was done on it three months ago by yours truly. There’s heated seats, automatic windows, a rear view camera, and both mirrors are adjustable.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi listened and admired Eren speaking in his element, he watched as the brunette led him to the front of the car and popped the hood. Eren then pointed to the engine of the car and explained some more things in layman terms that Levi would understand. </p><p> </p><p>“Brake fluid has been checked, this car has timing chains and not belts so they never need to be changed or checked. All the fluids have been checked, and as I said earlier, an oil change has been done. Now, this is a 4 cylinder car so no pushing this baby on the highway. If it was a 6 cylinder then you would have a better chance of doing that.” </p><p> </p><p>The raven laughed a bit, “well, I don’t like to drive anyway, let alone drive fast.” </p><p> </p><p>Eren looked over at Levi and smiled, he always enjoyed when his face would light up when he laughed. He wanted Levi to stay this way. “Yeah, I don’t see you being a speed racer anytime soon. You drive like a grandma.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi slapped him. </p><p> </p><p>“Anyway” Eren looked back at the car, “this car has lasted my mom a long time. It’s great on gas mileage, there’s only 100,000 miles on it and camrys can go over 400,000 if kept in good condition. Which, since you have me, then this car will last you basically forever. Not to toot my own horn or anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi looked up at him, “it’s a good thing you know about this stuff, because I don’t know the first thing about a car besides turn it on, drive, and put gas in it.” </p><p> </p><p>Eren raised a brow, “not even change a flat?” He asked gently, he didn’t want to make Levi feel insignificant over the things he didn’t know how to do. That wasn’t his goal. </p><p> </p><p>“No” Levi shook his head, “I mean, my foster dad knew how too and he taught me once, but that was back when I was a teenager. I got a flat on my first car and he came and fixed it, but I don’t remember what he did.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t remember anything?” Eren smirked, “come on, I know you, and I know your memory is fantastic.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi blushed and scratched the back of his neck nervously, “he propped the car up and put the blown out tire under after he took it off so it would.. ya know.. stay up. And then he put the new tire on.” </p><p> </p><p>Eren smiled, “see, you do know things. Don’t doubt yourself, princess. You’re smart. Now, tell me what this is.” He ignored Levi’s glare and pointed to another item under the hood. </p><p> </p><p>Silver eyes followed Erens outstretched arm and he wrinkled his nose in thought, concentrating for a moment before he remembered what his foster dad called it. “A dipstick?” </p><p> </p><p>“And what does it do?” </p><p> </p><p>“Um..” Levi bit his lip and his fake burned red, he felt like he was put on the spot. “Check how much oil is in the car?” </p><p> </p><p>Eren smiled in victory and patted Levi on the back, “yeah, that’s right. I’ll teach you other basics of the car later, but you have a good idea on how to go day by day with one so I’m not concerned.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Are you offering me private lessons, Yeager?”</p><p> </p><p>“So what if I am? Are you going to attend?” </p><p> </p><p>Their staring contest was interrupted by Mikasa, who ran up to Levi and grabbed at his jeans. The raven's eyes widened and he almost fell, but Eren caught his arm with a laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Levi!” </p><p> </p><p>“Better be sorry.” Levi turned to her with a playful smile, “these are my favorite jeans.” </p><p> </p><p>Mikasa giggled and grabbed her cousins hand and pointed to the car, “is this our new car?” She asked. </p><p> </p><p>Levi shrugged and looked back at it. It was a nice car, and Levi really couldn’t pass up on the price for a car this nice. His insurance company would, for sure, have a lower rate for this car. He looked up at Eren, who was still holding onto Levi’s arm where he caught him before he fell. He watched as Erens cheeks redden and he let go of the ravens arm, and Levi already missed his warm touch. He then knelt down next to Mikasa, bringing her into his arms and kissing her head. “Well Mika, do you like it?” He asked her. He wanted her opinion on everything, because they were in this together. </p><p> </p><p>Her big dark blue eyes stared up at him, “it’s your favorite color.. so of course I like it!” </p><p> </p><p>“How do you know my favorite color is blue?” Levi questioned with a raised brow. </p><p> </p><p>“Because you have a lot of blue shirts.” </p><p> </p><p>“...touché.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The gang stayed at Carla's house for most of the day, her and Levi got along a lot better than the raven would have thought. Hange was playing in the backyard with Mikasa, showing her the garden and helping her make flower crowns. Eren settled for double checking the car to make sure everything was okay with the Camry. Levi was helping Carla clean her kitchen and organize everything. </p><p> </p><p>Eren had propped up the car and after he finished checking everything out, he rolled out from under it. He stood up and wiped his hands off with an extra towel Levi had handed him, and then made his way inside after taking a quick glance in the backyard at Hange and Mikasa. Laughing a bit at the sight of the two chasing each other, Eren shook his head and went inside his moms cottage. </p><p> </p><p>It smelled like bleach and lavender, and Eren <em> hated </em>the smell of bleach. He wrinkled his nose at the smell and shut the door behind him, but his ears picked up the sound of a soft melody playing and laughter came from the kitchen. He kicked his shoes off and tossed the towel in the hamper, and walked to the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>His heart swelled at the sight in front of him. Levi was by the stove, preparing some tea. Carla was turning up the radio when an old favorite song of hers came on, and Levi perked up. He looked over to Carla and spoke to her, before the both of them bursted out laughing. Carla put her hand over her mouth to quiet herself but to no avail, her snorts could be heard from miles away. Levi seemed to find it funny because he doubled over, playing his hands on his knees and barking out a laugh. Both of their faces were red and tears of joy poured from their eyes, both holding their stomachs and holding onto the counter </p><p> </p><p>“Well you two seem to be having fun” Eren chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>Their heads snapped over to him, and they made eye contact with each other once more, and burst out laughing again. Eren laughed this time and walked over to them, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. “What gave you two the giggles?” He asked. </p><p> </p><p>Carla wiped the tears from her eyes, “Eren, when you told me you were bringing a friend over, you should have mentioned he had a sense of humor. I don’t think my stomach could take that again.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi giggled and wiped his own eyes, looking up at Eren with a lingering smile. “How’s the car?” He asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Cars all good like I told you.” Eren responded and took a drink, he turned and leaned against the counter. His arm brushed Levi’s. “So, Levi, the million dollar question needs to be answered. Do you want the car?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not even charging you for it if you do.” Carla spoke up, “it’s just been sitting, and I really don’t want it.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi shook his head, “no you can’t just give me the car for free, then I’ll-” he made motions with his hands to signal a ‘no.’ “You gotta charge me something, I’ll feel bad.” </p><p> </p><p>Carla shook her head, “how about I make you a deal.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m listening.” </p><p> </p><p>“Swing by more often to make tea for me, and you’ll get the car for free. I’ve never had tea taste this good before.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>And that’s how Levi spent his Saturday. Yesterday, Friday, he went to the appointment at the apartments to pay his deposit and sign all of the papers he needed too. He’s eligible to move in anytime within the next thirty days. All day he spent with Hange, Mikasa, Eren, and Carla in her cottage. While he was there, Carla let him use her computer and look for more insurance companies. Levi had found one and called asking about an estimate, and his heart stopped when he heard the low price he would pay for the car. Levi quickly accepted and scheduled an appointment with the insurance company the following week, and Carla gave him all of the title work for the car. </p><p> </p><p>However, even though Mikasa loved it here, they really needed to get heading home. It was three in the afternoon and Levi still had some news to break to Eren and Hange. And the two of them seemed to realize that both Levi and Mikasa weren’t telling them something on the way home. </p><p> </p><p>“So” Hange said as she pulled into Mike’s driveway, his car was in the driveway as well with Erwins car Levi was using. Eren was in the backseat with Mikasa while Levi was in the passengers. Hange raised a brow and looked at Levi, “what are you not telling us? You and Mikasa are hiding something, I can tell.” </p><p> </p><p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about” Levi teased, faking innocence. “How dare you accuse me of hiding something” </p><p> </p><p>“Levi, can we please tell them??” Mikasa asked with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>Levi looked in the back seat at Eren, who was looking right back at him. A blush raised to his cheeks and he smiled, “come inside and we’ll show you.” </p><p> </p><p>So once they all got out of the car, Levi and Mikasa led the two brunettes inside Mike’s home. When they walked in, Hange and Erens eyes were rounded with shock at the sight in front of them. </p><p> </p><p>Boxes. There were boxes everywhere. Stacked by the wall, the door, everywhere. Mike was in the middle of stacking one more box when he turned to the gang and smiled. “Bout time you all got here. Everything is packed up and the Uhaul is packed at your old home with Erwin. Are you ready to go, Levi?”</p><p> </p><p>Hange smacked Levi’s head, “you didn’t tell me you were moving out today!” </p><p> </p><p>Levi laughed, “I assumed you were going to help regardless of the day so…” he faced the both of them. “You wanna help Mikasa and I move in today?” </p><p> </p><p>“We’d love too” Eren said with a warm look on his face, “let’s get to it, we got five hours till sunset and I want to make sure you and Mikasa rest tomorrow. You deserve it.” </p><p> </p><p>Hange gave Eren a knowing look that she’s had since they left for Carlas this morning, but said nothing. The crush Eren had on the smaller man was getting more noticeable and if he kept this up, then Levi would find out and it may or may not mess up the ravens progress. It’s been a couple weeks since the incident with Erwin, and Levi needs to focus on meeting with his lawyer and discussing the matter of locking Erwin away. </p><p> </p><p>Speaking of, the progress of the case was slow but successful. Levi was supposed to meet with the lawyers once a week up until the settled court date. Hange and Eren were to testify as witnesses, along with Mike to help with the timeline. Right now though Levi wasn’t focused on the case. He was focused on setting his future with Mikasa, the first step was moving into this apartment. </p><p> </p><p>With the help of Mike, Hange, Eren, and later Moblit who helped when he got off work, the six of them got everything moved into Levi’s new apartment in four hours. That included going to Erwins house and taking all that Levi wanted since stuff was in his name as well. He even called the realtor to talk about selling and set an appointment up for the following week as well. He wanted to get things done fast, not only for himself, but for Mikasa as well. He’s trying to keep her out of the drama as much as possible. </p><p> </p><p>It was Mike’s first time seeing the apartment and when they got everything moved in and organized he ruffled Levi’s silky black hair with a proud smile, and the raven beamed up at him. Mike was the one Levi went too that night of the incident, and since then they’ve gotten closer and created a special bond. They bonded over the trauma Erwin caused the both of them, and Levi loved that. He loved that he had another friend to talk too. He loved that he had friends in general. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Hey Levi?”</p><p> </p><p>Levi turned towards Eren, “yeah, what’s up?” </p><p> </p><p>The two of them were organizing Levi’s room while Hange and Mike dealt with the living room. Mikasa was decorating her own room. Levi was putting all of his clothes in the closet while Eren was unloading Levi’s bag into the shelves on his nightstand. </p><p> </p><p>“Why are there so many of these?” </p><p> </p><p>Levi hummed in question, “so many of what?” He asked, putting another shirt onto a hanger. </p><p> </p><p>Eren looked up at Levi from where he was squatting on the floor, holding up the countless medications in his MTWTF capsule holder Erwin got for him to stay organized. “These? Do you really need this many? Isn’t that unhealthy?” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think so.” Levi shrugged his shoulders, “it’s what I’ve been taking for about a year now, nothing different. I mean there was one more added on there, the only thing it’s done is made me nauseous though. It’s probably still in the process of kicking in. But don’t worry, it’s helping me.” </p><p> </p><p>Eren watched him suspiciously and looked back down at the countless pills, “you’re not addicted are you? All of these are prescribed?” </p><p> </p><p>Levi laughed a bit, “you think I would be addicted to pills when I have a kid to take care of?” </p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I guess not.” Eren chuckled along with him, “just looking out for ya. Now, let’s finish this room.” </p><p> </p><p>Night appeared quickly, and all of them were exhausted. Levi ended up taking most of the furniture so that helped him end up with two couches, a recliner, a huge bed that Levi <em> loved </em>. It was the main thing he was excited about. He basically moved everything from Erwins house because it would save him money in the long run. Hange didn’t like the idea of it but she kept quiet, she knew what it was like to have trouble with financials. </p><p> </p><p>Since Levi took the couches, after Mikasa fell asleep in her bed he had offered for his friends to stay the night. All three had declined though, saying that Levi himself needed some rest and to break in his new home. They all hugged him goodbye and then Levi shut the door to his apartment, turning around and smiling as he leaned against the door. </p><p> </p><p>Reporting Erwin. Scheduling an appointment for Mikasa. Getting a new car. Getting a new home. He was doing it, making his own decisions and finally living the life he should have been two years ago. </p><p> </p><p>He smiled to himself. <em> This is a new start </em>, he thought in his head while he looked around. He remembers the words Eren said to him a couple weeks ago, it burned in the back of his mind like wildfire. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “What if I’m just broken?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You’re not broken, Levi. You’re starting over, there's a difference.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It was Thursday the following week, which means everyone had met with the lawyers once more. The case was moving along, and a court date was set. Levi met with a realtor and is now selling the house, and he brought the car home that Carla gave him. He signed up for a new insurance company, giving him low and affordable rates. Hange and Eren taught Levi all about his electric bill, rent, and renters insurance. They showed him everything he needed to know about living on his own. </p><p> </p><p>Mikasa loved their new home, she woke up smiling every day and would run into Levi’s room, jumping on him and waking him up before the alarm. Every time it ended with both of them having a small pillow fight until Mikasa got tired. Levi would send her to get dressed while he made them some breakfast. </p><p> </p><p>Things were getting better, everything was getting better. </p><p> </p><p>Hange and Eren were both doing great too. After everything they seemed to be more functional. Hange noticed changes in Eren as well, he’s more energetic and he’s always texting a certain raven haired cutie. Hange teased him over and over about it and Eren rolled his eyes, smacking her head. </p><p> </p><p>To be fair though, the two had gotten really close since Erwin was taken to jail. They talked everyday. It’s been a little over a month and since then, continued contact every day. Eren admitted to Hange that he had a crush on Levi but chose not to act on it, letting Levi take some time to heal. Hange agreed and told him she was proud of him, which resulted in him rolling his eyes and getting back to work. </p><p> </p><p>But today, something happened. Both Eren and Hange were in the office that morning, well, it was noon and Eren took the day off work because he was tired and needed to help Hange with some stuff. He was in the middle of texting his mom when Hanges phone rang. She picked it up after she read who it was. “Well hello short stack? How are ya? Picking Mikasa up early?” </p><p> </p><p>Eren watched as Levi spoke on the phone, and Hange’s eyes rounded and a smile etched onto her face. She let out a gasp and clapped her hands together in excitement. “Oh really? Oh my gosh! Oh honey, I’m so proud of you! I feel like a proud mother, oh my goodness. You have to stop by and show us! Eren is here too.” </p><p> </p><p>He could barely hear Levi’s voice and after a couple more minutes of a gushing Hange, the director ended the call and turned to Eren. Her friend raised a brow, “I’m guessing it’s good news since you’re smiling at me like that.” </p><p> </p><p>“Levi passed his test.” </p><p> </p><p>“No shit?” Eren sat up, “for his GED? He passed?” </p><p> </p><p>Hange nodded with a smile, “yeah! He’s on his way to pick up his diploma!” </p><p> </p><p>“Wow” Eren ran a hand through his hair, “and to think, that idiot really thought he was going to fail. That’s one for the books, would you look at that.” </p><p> </p><p>She gave him a pointed look, “you should take him to dinner tonight to celebrate.” </p><p> </p><p>“But Mikasa-“ </p><p> </p><p>Hange rolled her eyes, “I’ll watch her, or Mike. But if I keep seeing you eye Levi like he’s candy or him blush every time you look at him I’m going to go crazy. And you know how I am when I get crazy, I’ll-”</p><p> </p><p>Eren raised his hand up, “yeah yeah, you don’t have to remind me, Jesus. But Hange, you were the one who told me to wait about telling him anything. The Erwin incident happened almost two months ago, don’t you think he needs more time?” </p><p> </p><p>“I think he needs someone to show him how much they care for him. And I see the way he is with you, Mike sees it too. Carla even said something. Out of all of us- you’re the one he’s the closest too. Yeah he looks up to us, but he’s fond of you. I know he is. And if he’s not ready, then try again if it comes to that.” Hange explained in a caring tone, “better late than never, right?” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.” Eren frowned, “what if me telling him messes up his progress? I don’t want to be in the way of that.” </p><p> </p><p>“Something tells me that Levi won’t let anything ruin his progress. He’s a tough one, that’s for sure. Maybe that’s why you like him so much. He’s striving forward, just like you did fourteen years ago. You see your old self in him, that’s why you pushed him so hard to get his life together.” Hange explained. </p><p> </p><p>Eren crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair, “are you sure it’s a good idea? What if it’s too soon?” </p><p> </p><p>Hange smiled, “well, you’ll never know unless you try.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Bouncing on his heels, Levi buzzed himself into Toddler Town. He said hi to another parent as they left with their child and shut the door behind him. He held the object in his hands- the object that meant the world to him. </p><p> </p><p>Both Hange and Eren could hear the scuff of Levi’s sneakers before the knock at the door. “It’s open!” Hange called out. </p><p> </p><p>With a wide smile, Levi opened the door and held up the diploma to show his two friends. He did a happy dance, similar to the one he did when he found out he got the apartment and Eren smiled. It’s been good news after good news for Levi and he couldn’t be more proud. </p><p> </p><p>“I did it!” Levi did, dancing on his toes. “I graduated! I did it, look!” Levi shoved the diploma in their faces, “there’s my name and there’s the signature of the state, I passed with a perfect score too!” </p><p> </p><p>“Well done short stack!” Hange held out her hand and laughed with Levi eagerly high-fived her. “Proud of ya!” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Levi said and he looked down at Eren, “what? I don’t get a hug for finally getting my diploma?” </p><p> </p><p>Eren chuckled and stood up, leaning down to wrap his arms around Levi. Over the shorter man's shoulder he saw Hange snicker and turn back to her computer. Eren rolled his eyes and pulled away from the hug, putting his hands on Levi’s shoulders. Levi looked up at him and they locked eyes. “I think you’re in need for another celebratory dinner.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi laughed softly, “please, you guys have been taking me and Mikasa out a lot lately. If anything we can just hang out at my place, I learned how to make sushi.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, are you doing anything tonight?” Eren asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Just bringing Mikasa home, it’s Thursday so we don’t do much.” Levi answered. </p><p> </p><p>Eren smiled, “well, can I come over and make dinner for the two of you?” </p><p> </p><p>Levi’s heart skipped a beat and he smiled, “yeah sure! I’m cooking though, I wanna try a recipe I found on Pinterest.” </p><p> </p><p>Hanges eyes burned into Erens, a watchful gaze on her face. She just smiled at him, “I won’t be able to make it tonight Levi, but congratulations on getting your diploma. Looks like leaving Erwin really turned your life around. Proud of you” she said wholeheartedly. </p><p> </p><p>A blush covered Levi’s cheeks, “thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>“So I’ll see you tonight?” Eren asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, see you tonight.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Mikasa and Levi heard a knock on the door later that evening and after Levi gave her permission to answer it, she ran to the door and opened it. Levi only let her answer it because he knew Eren was their only visitor. When Mikasa answered the door Eren leaned down to hug her, and Mikasa gladly hugged him back. She told him about her day and how next week they had a talent show. Which, Eren already knew but he acted surprised anyway. After Mikasa was finished talking she grabbed Erens hand and led him to the living room to show him the cartoon she was watching. Eren just chuckled and ruffled her hair like he did to Levi and looked over to the left to see Levi in the kitchen cooking. He leaned down next to Mikasa, “what’s he making for dinner?” He asked. </p><p> </p><p>The five year old shrugged her shoulders, “he said steak, white rice, soy sauce, and miso soup.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wow, sounds good.” Eren smiled and he looked over in Levi’s direction. “Hey princess, do you need any help?” </p><p> </p><p>“No thank you!” Came Levi’s voice from the kitchen. “And don’t call me princess!” </p><p> </p><p>“Well then.” Eren looked down at Mikasa, “let’s watch some TV before dinner is ready. Sound good?” </p><p> </p><p>Mikasa nodded with a smile and they both sat down on the couch. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Dinner was ready thirty minutes later, Levi ended up setting the table and turning on his Alexa to use as background music because eating silently makes him nervous. (Hearing people chew makes him want to throw up). He called out saying dinner was done and the three of them sat down at the table. </p><p> </p><p>“This is good.” Mikasa commented as she ate another spoonful of rice. </p><p> </p><p>Levi smiled, “you’ve always loved my cooking.” </p><p> </p><p>“Because it’s good.” Mikasa grinned and ate another spoonful. </p><p> </p><p>“What about you?” Levi looked over at Eren, eyes rounding in shock at the fact that Eren was almost done with the meal. “Okay, never mind then. You’re almost done.” </p><p> </p><p>“Because your cooking is amazing.” Eren gushed, “you should become a chef, Levi. Like some Gordon Ramsey shit.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi rolled his eyes, “oh shut up.” </p><p> </p><p>Mikasa was exhausted by the time dinner was over and after she took a shower Levi tucked her into bed. When he was done he walked back out to clean the kitchen to find Eren already doing it, and his Alexa was now playing some calming acoustic cover of Fleetwood Mac. “You don’t have to clean up Eren, you’re a guest here.” Levi spoke up, walking into the kitchen and taking the sponge from Erens hand. </p><p> </p><p>Before Levi could grab the sponge Eren had lifted his hand so the raven couldn’t reach it, laughing at the glare Levi sent him. “Jump for it.” </p><p> </p><p>Crossing his arms over his chest, he pouted. “No, you’re using your height against me.” </p><p> </p><p>“So what if I am?” Eren pondered, “what are you going to do about it, princess?”</p><p> </p><p>The tension seemed to rise between the two of them. The only sound was the base of landslide by Fleetwood Mac. Levi’s heart was beating out of his chest as he looked up at the man in front of him. The man who’s protected him, who pushed him to make his life better. This tall, strong, handsome, ripped man did all of these things for him, even got him a car. </p><p> </p><p>Levi didn’t realize his attraction to Eren until recently, and especially right now. He suddenly felt warm, and his stomach felt queasy. He bit his lip in anticipation, not knowing what to say next. </p><p> </p><p>And the way that Eren was looking at him. Emerald eyes low and taunting and warm. The slight grin on his face. He had some wine so his cheeks were tinted red. His hair was fluffy and neat, meaning he showered before he arrived at Levi’s house. He wore black skinny jeans with brown boots, a black shirt and a dark grey flannel. His coat was hanging on the back of Levi’s door, it was an old leather coat. He had taken his boots and flannel off awhile ago, now in all black and Levi couldn’t help himself from looking him over. </p><p> </p><p>The way he moved. Levi could see the muscles mock beneath his shirt, how they strained when he went to reach something, the slight flex when he grabbed the bottle of wine. He caught glimpses of the muscles in his back, how they moved smoothly and elegantly. Levi also watched his hands, the rough hands that wrapped around his glass of wine in such a gentle way. Levi watched everything Eren did, without noticing himself. </p><p> </p><p>Eren had slowly lowered the sponge while Levi was lost in thought, setting it on the counter. He hasn’t even wettened it yet, so his hands were perfectly dry. He hasn’t looked away from Levi, he noticed the tension between them as well. “Well” he said slowly, taking a step closer to his friend. “What are you gonna do about it… princess?” </p><p> </p><p>For the first time, Levi didn’t correct him on the stupid name Eren called him. Eren watched his eye twitch but held his tongue, and he smiled softly. He took another step forward, causing Levi to take another step back until his lower back collided with the counter softly. Levi hasn’t pushed him back, hasn’t told Eren that he was uncomfortable. Eren could only guess one thing, that Levi was allowing this to happen because he wanted it too. </p><p> </p><p>The taller man watched Levi’s hands grip the counter gently, staring up at Eren with warm silver eyes. The older slowly brought his hand, the hand that didn’t hold the sponge, up to his pale cheek and stroked it with his thumb. </p><p> </p><p>Levi’s heart pounded within his chest and his teeth never let go of his bottom lip. Erens hand was warm and comforting. It was this man who has kept Levi safe all this time. Hell, he took down <em> Erwin </em>without a problem. Eren was tough, he was strong, and Levi felt protected with him around. Like nothing could hurt him. </p><p> </p><p>“Princess.” Erens voice was low now, he leaned down and pressed his forehead against Levi’s. They were eye level now, and his own heart was beating fast as well. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” Levi finally muttered, his voice not much higher than a whisper. </p><p> </p><p>Erens eye bore into Levi’s for a couple more seconds before he finally decided to make his move. He closed the gap between the two of them and closed his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Levi let out an audible gasp and fluttered his eyes shut. Erens lips were warm and soft, <em> he </em>was warm. With a shaky hand, he cupped Erens cheek as well. Eren smiled softly against Levi’s lips and dropped his hand from Levi’s cheek, setting them on both of the ravens slim hips. </p><p> </p><p>The younger man was lost in the moment, he could only process how good it felt to get this attention that he’s been lacking for two months now. Since Erwin, he’s had nothing. He felt welcomed in Erens arms, and he moved his other hand to the back of Erens neck to deepen the kiss and the older quickly followed the hint. </p><p> </p><p>Levi’s wants this. He wants attention. He wants love. He wants to depend on someone again. He wants to share a home. He want this, he does. </p><p> </p><p>Or does he want to use Eren replace Erwin? </p><p> </p><p>He froze up. Oh god, did he? Is this what he was subconsciously doing? He was unintentionally using Eren to replace Erwin. His love for Erwin never went away, but his respect did back at the jail. He didn’t realize it then, but he realized it now. </p><p> </p><p>Sure, Eren was amazing but.. Levi couldn’t do that to him. He couldn’t break Erens heart. He wasn’t over Erwin yet, he wasn’t. And Eren was such a kind soul. He couldn’t do that to this man. </p><p> </p><p>As heartbreaking as that is, it was the truth. And what he was doing now was wrong. This was so wrong. </p><p> </p><p>At least for right now. </p><p> </p><p>Eren must have noticed that Levi froze up because he pulled away and looked at Levi with worry in his eyes. “Did I push too far?” He asked softly, rubbing at his hips. </p><p> </p><p>“I…” Levi took his hands off of Erens neck and his face, “no, you didn’t.. I..” </p><p> </p><p>With a frown, Eren didn’t let him go. “What’s running through that pretty little head of yours?” </p><p> </p><p>“Eren” Levi looked up at him, “I can’t.. I can’t..” </p><p> </p><p>Eren dropped his hands from Levi’s hips, “you’re not over Erwin, are you?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry” Levi’s eyes turned pleading, begging. “It’s nothing on you it’s all me I just- I was with him for so long and- and I never knew anything else and now my life is completely different and he’s not completely out of it, he’s still here until this case of over-“ </p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Eren put his hands on Levi’s shoulders to ground him, “it’s okay Levi, I shouldn’t have made a move on you. You’re healing and that’s my bad. You’re making the right decision here.” </p><p> </p><p>“I am?” Levi asked, his hands shook as he wrapped them around both of Erens forearms. “I don’t want to hurt you, I really don’t. But I need time, please.” Levi locked eyes with him. “Please give me time.” </p><p> </p><p>“Anything you want” Eren smiled softly, “I’ll give you anything you want. If time is what you need I’ll give it to you, this doesn’t change anything. I’m still going to be there for you, but the feelings will remain the same. I’ll wait for you, I promise.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’ll wait?” Levi asked softly, “even if it takes me a long time?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been waiting for a year, I can wait another.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So.. yeah. What do you think? Y’all happy? But hey, did you really expect Levi to get over Erwin so easily? Nah, that man still has Levi by the heart strings. Good thing he realized it before it’s too late, right? We don’t want a heart broken Eren Yeager on our hands. No sir. </p><p>Hope y’all tune in for the next update!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Rock Bottom. The Start Of Something That Only Gets Worse.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>once things get better, they only get worse.<br/>chapter 18, otherwise.. rock bottom</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>took awhile to write because 1. it was mentally draining and 2. i am sick with my asthma, a chest infection, and a swollen spleen. so im on bed rest for the next week and that sucks. but hey, now i can write all i want. hope you all like this chapter. </p><p>trigger warming : unintential drug addiction</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>18 </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Blood. There was blood everywhere. Everywhere she turned there was blood. Red and shiny, some grime on the corners of the wall. The carpet stained a color so dark it resembled a back abys.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And there was yelling. Mikasa had woken up from a nap on the living room couch. She was home, back at Levi and Erwins home. Her home, where she grew up. Supposedly her comfort spot.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> When she heard the yelling her head snapped towards the stairs. Mikasa held her stuffed shark in her hands and they shook with fear, Mikasa has always hated loud noises. She’s heard Levi yell one time in her life, and now would be the second.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Instead of staying downstairs and hiding, she ran upstairs when she heard Levi scream. A blood curtailing scream that could be heard in the heavens. Her breathing was labored as she reached the top of the stairs and ran to the bedroom. “Levi?!” She called out.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There was a bang against the wall and then a shout of, “Mikasa! Go downstairs! Now!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It was Levi’s voice that she heard, yelling at the top of his lungs. She clung onto her stuffed animal and tears welled up into her eyes. “I’m scared!” She cried out.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Another bang, then another. After that, another cry of pain she recognized to be Levi as well. “Mikasa you need to go! Call Mike! Run away! I don’t care! Get Eren or Hange! I don’t- Erwin no! No! Please stop, please! I’m so sorry-“  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Then silence. There was a thumping sound of something hitting the floor and then nothing. All Mikasa could hear was heavy breathing. Mikasas entire body trembled and she took a step back, but her body froze when the door to the master bedroom opened.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Out stepped Erwin, and as the door opened she saw Levi’s lifeless body on the floor. Blood oozed from his head and glass was shattered all over the floor, and there was a weapon in Erwins hand. A knife, she observed. The special one in the kitchen for cutting meat for their favorite meal together- salmon.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Mikasa.” Erwin said with a stoic face, he had splatters of blood on the knife and on his hand. “Go to your room.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Is Levi okay?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Go to bed.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Let me see him-“  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I SAID GO TO BED!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She took a step back and then threw her stuffed animal to the floor, yelling right back as loud as her five year old self could. “No! You hurt Levi! You hurt him! Why? Why did you hurt Levi! He’s hurt!” She pointed to her cousin, who was wheezing on the bedroom floor.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Erwin rolled his eyes, “I don’t have time for this.” He muttered as he took a step towards Mikasa, twirling the knife in his hands. “Come on Mika, let’s get this over with.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Mikasa ran down the stairs as fast as she could and took a sharp turn over the railing and into the kitchen. She was fast for a five year old. She grabbed Levi’s phone on the counter and went to the kitchen sink, opening the cabinet and crawling inside, shutting it behind her.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She went to dial 911 but the phone was dead. She heard footsteps for a while, and as soon as they got closer to her, she heard Levi’s voice.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Get.. stop. Leave her alone, Erwin.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Dove, go back to bed. You need rest.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “And you need to get the hell out of this house.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh, don’t defy me dove. You’ve gotten yourself in heaps of trouble.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I don’t care, leave Mikasa alone.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Dove-” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Leave her alone!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Footsteps came closer and then she felt something bang against the counter and another scream, and then everything happened so quick. The cabinet was opened the she scooted back in fear, she saw Levi’s dead body on the floor leaking red fluid and she screamed.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The next thing she new icy blue eyes stared at her in fury, and a bloodied knife lunged out towards her face.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She screamed. “No!” </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Mikasa woke up with a shout and then gasped for air, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. She scooted back against her head board and sobbed relentlessly as she kept screaming, her hands aiming to pull at her hair. “No, no, no! No! No!”</p><p> </p><p>This couldn’t be real, Levi was alive, right? It was just a dream? Her fingers trembled and she began to have trouble breathing, letting out dry coughs as she began to panic more. “Levi!” </p><p> </p><p>Not even seconds later her older cousin busted through the door with such force it almost came off its hinges. “Mikasa!” </p><p> </p><p>The room was dark so all she saw was a black figure coming towards her and she screamed again. </p><p> </p><p>“Get away from me Erwin! Go away! Go away!”</p><p> </p><p>There was shuffling and then a shaking noise she recognized as her inhaler and she opened her mouth. The cool plastic pressed on her tongue and then a puff of cool air, and then another one. “That's it, come on Mikasa, breath for me.” She felt the air fill her lungs, but her sobs never went away. </p><p> </p><p>Next thing was arms, skinny arms, nothing like Erwin's arms, wrapped around her and when she pressed against the warm chest she recognized the scented body soap. Lavender. It was Levi. </p><p> </p><p>“Levi.” She cried out, her body still trembling. </p><p> </p><p>Levi held her tight, his own tears falling down his cheeks as he sobbed himself. “It’s okay baby, it’s okay. Erwins not here, we’re safe.” Seeing her stop breathing right in front of him, even if it was dark, was the scariest fucking thing he’s ever seen. She’s had these nightmares for a month now, and each one seems to be getting worse and worse. </p><p> </p><p>“You- dead- blood-”</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh..” Levi’s body shook on its own accord and he couldn’t stop it, his baby cousin dreamed of his death. The worst of all it was by Erwin’s hands. It was all because Mikasa saw what happened that night. He fucking hated himself for letting her see that, even if it was on accident. </p><p> </p><p>He felt her tears soak his shirt and he held her tight, “Mikasa, it’s okay. It’s alright.” He didn’t know who he was comforting more, himself or Mikasa. Possibly both. He rocked her back and forth, “I’m here. I’ll keep you safe. I always do, right? Partners in crime right? Dynamic Ackerman Duo?” </p><p> </p><p>Mikasa nodded against Levi’s shoulder and sniffled, clinging onto him like a lifeline. </p><p> </p><p>“Erwin does not know where we are, and he is away right now. It’s okay Mikasa. Nothing is going to happen. Besides, Hange, Eren, and Mike are protecting us too. We’re safe hun, I promise. Nothings gonna harm you while I’m around.” Levi’s voice wobbled through his promise and he hoped to god she didn’t notice. </p><p> </p><p>She did, but she melted into Levi’s arms. “Can you sleep with me?” She asked, her voice sounding so small and scared. </p><p> </p><p>Levi’s heart broke and he nodded, “let’s sleep in my room okay?” </p><p> </p><p>Mikasa didn’t protest and she said nothing as Levi picked her up and walked to his room. He tucked her into one side of the bed and laid on the other side, yawning. It was three in the morning, they had to be up at eight. “Goodnight Mikasa.” Levi spoke up, his voice sounding tired. </p><p> </p><p>The five year olds eyelids were already dropping and she cuddled into the pillow, “night night.” She whispered, falling into yet another deep sleep. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “She had another one?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Levi sighed as he poured some hot water into his cup that next morning. “It’s like they’re getting worse. She woke up and couldn’t breath, and she didn’t recognize me. She called me Erwin, and I’m assuming whatever happened..” </p><p> </p><p><em> “She dreamed of you dying again?” </em>Eren questioned, his voice sounded concerned. </p><p> </p><p>Levi put the tea bag in and looked over at his phone, he was on FaceTime with Eren before Mikasa had to wake up for the day. “Yeah, screaming my name and everything. God.” Levi rubbed his hand over her face, “just seeing her not being able to breath.. What do I do? How do I help that? How do I stop a five year old from seeing me die in her dream every night by my ex boyfriend?” </p><p> </p><p>Eren just sighed and watched Levi stir his tea, <em> “I have no idea. I mean- the whole thing with Erwin happened three months ago. It’s November now and you would think those have gone away. But every morning you tell Hange and I something about a nightmare and honestly we’re a bit worried.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>“You think I’m not worried?” Levi raised a brow and looked at Eren, “I’m the one who has to bust into her room every night to hear her screaming. I can’t do much to help because I don’t know how.” </p><p> </p><p><em> “Maybe get her a therapist for traumatized kids?” </em> Eren questioned, <em> “If you got health insurance, which you do- Hange helped with that, then they’re super cheap. Like $10 an appointment or something and it’s in the same plaza as your therapist too.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Levi thought about it for a moment. He really couldn’t do much with Mikasas condition so maybe Eren was right. Maybe if Mikasa worked with someone else instead of him barging into her room in the middle of the night would be better. A therapist knows what to do in situations like these. Levi had no idea what he was doing. </p><p> </p><p><em> “It’s just a suggestion.” </em> Eren said. <em> “But Hange knows the child therapist. So she can give you her number if you want today in the office?”  </em></p><p> </p><p>“That would be great, thanks.” Levi took a sip of tea and cringed when it burned his tongue, causing Eren to laugh. Levi rolled his eyes, “shut up.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh come on! It was funny”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi just glared with a blank face. “I have to cash out the money in Erwins bank account, it’s under my name as well. I can do that, right?” </p><p> </p><p>Eren nodded, <em> “yeah you can, just go make a withdrawal like normal and then put it in your own account. Are you doing that after work today?”  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I have to get it done soon because I don’t know how the case is going. The detectives are going to call when they have questions and tell me what days we need to go in and testify and stuff. We have to have a meeting with them before we go to court though, to check if our stories are the same. They also want to talk to Mikasa.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Will you let them?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi shrugged, “I mean, I don’t think I should if I’m being honest. I don’t want her there in the court room since Erwin will be there. If she’s that scared of him in her nightmares, then imagine if she actually sees him.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yeah, I get that. You’re her guardian so you decide, but Hange and I don’t think it’s a good idea. Keep her out of it, she doesn’t deserve that.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I agree.” Levi set his cup down on the counter and grabbed his phone, “I have to wake Mikasa up to have breakfast. Will I see you at the daycare or are you staying home?” </p><p> </p><p><em> “Nah I’ll be in the office as per usual.” </em> Eren chuckled, <em> “I’ll see you there princess.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>The younger man smiled, “don’t call me princess.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh whatever.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Once he hung up the phone he went to his room and kneeled beside the bed, putting his hand on Mikasas shoulder and shook her lightly. “Mika, come on, we have to get you to school alright? I made egg sandwiches for breakfast.” He said. </p><p> </p><p>She groaned and rubbed her eyes and looked up at him. “I don’t want to go.” She pouted. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, but you do. I have work and have no one to watch you.” Levi chuckled and pushed her hair out of her face, “come on, let’s get some food in your stomach.” </p><p> </p><p>Mikasa was hesitant but nodded, she allowed Levi to help her out of his bed and followed him to the kitchen. He sat her down at the table and while she ate, he went into his bedroom and took his medication. Afterwards, he grabbed all the things they needed for the day and put them down by the door. Once he organized everything he went back to the kitchen, loading the dishes into the dishwasher. </p><p> </p><p>It was silent in the Ackerman household, but that’s how it was every morning. Both Levi and Mikasa hated waking up early in the morning, it was something else they had in common. But at least they didn’t have to wake up at 4:30 in the morning now, since Erwin wasn’t there to control Levi’s every action and decision. They were free from his abusive reign. </p><p> </p><p>When they finished getting ready for the day, Levi drove Mikasa to Toddler Town. Mikasa practically ran to her classroom, but when she heard Levi whistle, she turned around and smiled when she saw Levi’s open arms. The five year old ran and jumped, hugging him tight and giving him a kiss on his cheek to say goodbye. Levi put her down and ruffled her hair, telling her to have a good day. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have the best day!” Mikasa called out as she walked to her class, “love you!” </p><p> </p><p>“Love you too, kiddo.” Levi chuckled and waved, watching Mikasa round the corner and ran to her class. He turned around and peaked in Hanges office, seeing his best friends. “Hey guys, what’s up?” </p><p> </p><p>Both Hange and Eren looked up, they looked exhausted. The bags under their eyes had bags under them and when he received no response, Levi raised a thin black brow. “You guys alright?” </p><p> </p><p>Hange sighed, “yeah short stack, were good. Just had a bit of a issue this morning.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi looked at Eren and met his gaze, and then back at Hange. He held on tight to his black bag he always carried with him. “Anything I can do to help? I don’t have work for another twenty minutes. You two should stop by for some coffee, you look like you haven’t slept in forever.” </p><p> </p><p>Eren leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair, “after we got off FaceTime this morning this idiot” he pointed to Hange, “didn’t notice she had a flat tire and decided to drive and then I ran I of the house <em> in my underwear </em>just to see she was in the driveway. So, in front of all my neighbors, I was basically naked changing Hanges tire. And the worst part was? I dropped my phone and cracked it on the way.” </p><p> </p><p>Hange smiled sheepishly and looked over to Levi, who had put his hand over his mouth to suppress a laugh. She rolled her eyes, “oh lighten up, your phone isn’t cracked that much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, half a screen isn’t that much.” Eren mocked her with a roll of his eyes, looking back at Levi. “See what I gotta deal with? Almost 18 years of this shit dude, and she still surprises me with her dumb shit.” </p><p> </p><p>The younger man finally let out his cute little laugh that made Erens heart flutter. He watched Levi with warm and gentle eyes as the raven spoke. “You two are the definition of chaotic, it amazes me how you two haven’t  ripped your hair out by now.” He said, “but really, is there anything I can do? You can swing by the tea shop on your lunches? I’ll use my numbers so you’ll get it for free. As long as Petra isn’t there.” </p><p> </p><p>Eren shrugged his shoulders, “you know what? I’ll take you up on that offer. How’s your new car doing?” </p><p> </p><p>Levi smiled at the mention of his car, “it’s doing great! It’s cheap so” he scratched the back of his neck. “It’s great, I’m in the middle of selling both the house and the cars as well. Tomorrow I’m extracting the money from our shared bank account.”</p><p> </p><p>Hange looked up with concern written on her face, “woah, slow done short stack. Wait a minute.” </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Levi frowned, finally stepping all the way into the office. He sat down next to Eren, he doesn’t see the serious look on her face that often. </p><p> </p><p>“What if Erwin isn’t, ya know, put away? And then he finds out you sold literally everything?” Hange asked, “I mean- do his parents have a say in this?” She paused for a second before speaking once more. “He won’t.. try and come after you if he, ya know.. gets let go?” </p><p> </p><p>If there’s one thing that pissed Levi off the most it was talking about his ex. He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, already defensive. Eren looked over towards him and observed the side of his face. Levi still had a scar from where he cut his hand on the glass the night of his and Erwins fight, but he had an indent by his eyebrow from where he hit the wall as well. You could barely notice it, but if you look closer, you could see it. That was the only reminder that it happened. Eren just braced himself for the fight Levi was about to put up. </p><p> </p><p>“He will get put away. There’s documents, there’s cameras, there’s witnesses, I have the upper hand here. That’s what my lawyer says.” Levi’s voice was crisp. “I got told I could sell everything that’s in my name, and even though it’s in Erwins too, it’s stated in my name as well. Erwin will get put away.” </p><p> </p><p>The office went silent, both Eren and Hange watched as Levi huffed and grabbed his bag. Hange stood up, “Levi hold on, listen-”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't want to talk about him.” Levi said with a harsh look in his eyes. “All we ever talk about is Erwin this, Erwin that” he moved his hands up to grab at his hair. “I’m more than Erwins victim, I’m my own person now. I make my decisions, he’s not deciding for me. I go out in public without him, I-”</p><p> </p><p>“Levi, it’s okay.” Eren stood up now, he was standing in front of Levi and he put his hands on the ravens shoulders. “We know that, we don’t only think of you as Erwins victim.” He said calmly. “We just wanted to make sure we covered all bases, alright?” </p><p> </p><p>Levi glared up at him, eyes burning with the fire Eren was happy to see. After what he’s been through Levi’s still got right in him. But right now, he had to make Levi chill out a bit. Getting angry would do nothing. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t give me that.” Eren flicked Levi’s little nose and the smaller of the two huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and a pout covered his face. “What?” </p><p> </p><p>“Ow, for one. Two.” Levi reached up and flicked Erens nose right back. “There’s payback.” </p><p> </p><p>“You better get to work.” Hange interrupted the pair with fondness in her eyes. She waited until both men were looking over at her, “it’s five minutes till your shift starts” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit, right.” Levi was about to skid out of the office before he turned to both of them with a smile on his face, mostly towards Eren. “See you two later, bye!” </p><p> </p><p>And with that, they watched Levi practically run out of Toddler Town, hop into his car and drive off in a hurry. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“So.” Hange smirked, “You and Levi getting anywhere?” </p><p> </p><p>“Fucks sake Hange, I’m working.” Erens voice came from below a car. </p><p> </p><p>“I brought you food!” She pleaded. </p><p> </p><p>“Only thing you’re good for.” </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.” </p><p> </p><p>Eren rolled out from underneath the car and looked up towards Hange, it’s a couple days after their conversation with Levi about the possibility of Erwin being free’d. They haven’t brought it up since, they actually haven’t seen the raven that much either. It was Saturday now, which means that Eren worked and Hange decided to bug him. </p><p> </p><p>Hange just sat down on the stool. “I know he has to take some time, it’s the end of November. It hasn’t been that long since the Erwin thing, but you two are good, right?” She asked with hope in her voice. </p><p> </p><p>He let out a sigh and wiped his hands on a rag, “look, if he says he wants time then I’ll give him time.” </p><p> </p><p>“But don’t wait around for him for so long that you lose touch of yourself.” Hange pointed out, “remember, he is young. He might want to live out his youthful years.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay and? We did that shit too.” Eren pointed out. “I get it, I do. And I guess that’s what I’m asking for when I realized I liked him.” </p><p> </p><p>Hange smiled, “he’s got baggage with Erwin, ya know? We’re already in the middle of a case. What if something goes wrong and we end up in the middle of something? I own a daycare and you’re well known around this small town. I don’t know. Maybe I’m overreacting.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re Hange Zoë, when don’t you overreact?” </p><p> </p><p>“Haha, very funny.” </p><p> </p><p>“No Hange, for real.” Eren stood up and stretched, “I know Levi’s got baggage but I do too. And he knows about it already, I told him a while ago back.” </p><p> </p><p>Hange raised a brow, “about-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, about <em> him. </em>” He responded and grabbed a burger from the fast food bag. “He knows and I don’t really care. He was crying over Erwin and I wanted to let him know that he wasn’t alone.” </p><p> </p><p>“Awww!” Hange smiled brightly, “ugh! Whenever you two do get together someday, can I <em> please </em>be there when you propose?” </p><p> </p><p>Eren raised a brow, “marriage? That’s too soon, four eyes.” </p><p> </p><p>Hange laughed, “oh shush. I know you. One day you’ll want your wedding to be small and hidden away because you’ll save most of your money for your honeymoon.” </p><p> </p><p>“I hate that you went through my diary in middle school.” Eren chuckled and took a bite. “Embarrassing, really. I’m ashamed.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, but that’s what best friends are for.” She winked and went to check her phone when it buzzed. Hange took it out of her pocket and spoke up. “It’s Levi, he did he cashed everything out and is trading the cars in. He’s also found a couple people who want the house.” </p><p> </p><p>“He did all of that on his own?” Eren asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Pretty sure it was with Mike’s help, or maybe his therapist, Marie or something.” Hange waved it off, “don’t remember her name.” </p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s Marie.” Eren answered, “mikasa’s is about to be Dr. McLaughlin down the road from here if Levi follows my advice.” </p><p> </p><p>Hange took a bite of her salads and hummed, “oh hey, what are our Christmas plans looking like?” She asked. “Going over to your moms again?” </p><p> </p><p>Eren shrugged, “I could be, could possibly get in contact with dad. I wanna pay your parents a visit as well, certainly visit Jean and his son, and Levi and Mikasa too.” He finished his burger and set it down, going through the bag and grabbing a thing of French fries. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I have about the same schedule, except switch Jean with Moblit. He wants me to meet his family.” </p><p> </p><p>His jaw dropped, “oh, so you two are serious then?? Meeting the parents, wow. Have fun with that one four eyes.” </p><p> </p><p>Hange slapped him in the arm. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>To : Eren Yeager, Mike Zacharias, Hange Zoë</p><p>From : Levi Ackerman </p><p>
  <em> Court date is set, lawyers should get in contact with you later to discuss it. It’s in January, on the tenth.  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>To : Levi Ackerman </p><p>From : Hange Zoë</p><p>
  <em> We got your back short stack!  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>To : Levi Ackerman </p><p>From : Eren Yeager </p><p>
  <em> Yeah, let’s kick that court date in the ass.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>To : Levi Ackerman </p><p>From : Mike Zacharias </p><p>
  <em> Marked it on my calendar. Don’t worry Levi, we will get him put away for good.  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>To : Eren Yeager, Mike Zacharias, Hange Zoë</p><p>From : Levi Ackerman </p><p>
  <em> Thank you.  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Sir, we don’t have this sent in for you.” Said the man at the counter. Levi had shown up to pick up his new medication for the month of December, his usual refill and was running into some problems. </p><p> </p><p>Levi looked shocked and he looked at the list his psychiatrist gave him in question, eyes widening when he realized he didn’t see the same of three of his pills he usually took every month. “But.. I’ve been taking them for awhile now.” <em> I shouldn’t be cut off from them, right? Does that mean I’m doing better now? </em>He thought to himself. </p><p> </p><p>The pharmacist shrugged her shoulders, “it’s not on the list Mr. Ackerman. All I have are these.” She said and handed him only two bottles, unlike the seven he usually took every morning. “Is everything alright?”</p><p>She asked, looking at his tense figure. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh- no, everything is fine.” Levi said and took out his wallet, “here, here’s my card. just run it though, I’ll call my doctor later.” </p><p> </p><p>While she slid his card through the machine, Levi was panicking internally. Nothing should have changed with his medication, so what is the problem? He wasn’t told there was a change, this was the first time he was getting his own medication. Erwin always bought it for him and there has never been an issue. He would have to call and ask. </p><p> </p><p>She handed him his bag and after he got a consultation from the technician he left the pharmacy with his bag. Levi looked down at his phone while he was walking, dialing his therapist's number. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hello?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Marie.” Levi greeted, he left the building and walked to his car. “Um, I have a question. Sorry to call you while you’re off work but it’s kind of important.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No you’re alright, what’s up? Is something wrong Levi?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi got into his car and turned it on, “I was wondering if you could, um, help me with something? I have to see my psychiatrist again and I don’t know how to get a hold of him.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I can do that for you. Do you want to see him today?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Does he have time?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yeah! I actually know him, we were friends in high school. I’ll send you his number and the building's address and let him know you’re on your way, alright?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi smiled, “yeah that would be great. I’ve seen him before but only on quick meetings with my ex. I forgot which building is his.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It’s no problem hun, I’ll see you at your next appointment.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Levi hung up the phone and the next thing he knew there was an alert, signaling him that he got a message. He logged the address to his psychiatrist into his maps and backed out of the parking spot, making his way there. </p><p> </p><p>Twenty minutes later he showed up to a big grey building with a lot of windows. Levi grabbed his bag and got out of his car, holding his phone up to read what floor and room he had to go to. He got into the elevator and went to the third floor, following the room numbers until he got to room 2C. Levi knocked on the door. </p><p> </p><p>“Come in!” </p><p> </p><p>He opened the door to see his psychiatrist and he smiled, “hey, I just have a quick question.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m all ears, Levi.” The man smiled, his name was Dr. Adams and he was always so kind to Levi. “Where’s Erwin at? You drive yourself this time?” </p><p> </p><p>Levi paused and rubbed the back of his neck, “um.. we broke up, actually.” He said softly. </p><p> </p><p>Dr. Adams frowned, “I’m sorry to hear that, I hope you’re doing well. Come on and sit down and we’ll talk about your question, alright?” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Levi walked in  and shut the door behind him, he walked to his usual spot in the comfy office chair. It felt weird being here without Erwin being by his side. He looked to the right at the brown chair next to him, Erwin always sat there. Now here he was, alone with his psychiatrist of one year for the first time. </p><p> </p><p>“So.” Dr. Adams turned to face him, “what’s on your mind Levi?” </p><p> </p><p>The raven dug into his bag and grabbed the white plastic bag he received from the pharmacy. He held it out to him. “All I got were these two.” He pointed out, “I thought I had more? I at least get four more than two. I take six every morning. Does this mean I’m getting better?” He questioned. </p><p> </p><p>Dr. Adams pulled Levi’s file up on the computer and when he looked through it his frown deepened. He looked down at the bag and opened it, taking out the two bottles of pills. “Levi you only take these two. I’ve had you on the same prescription for a year now, nothing has changed. They’re both for your high functioning ADHD.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi raised a brow and dug in his bag again to hold up his MTWTFSS case that was filled with colored pills he took daily. Erwin set it up for him. “No, that’s not right. I take all of these too. I’ve been taking them for a year now, right?” </p><p> </p><p>“Levi.” Dr. Adams said as soon as he looked through Levi’s case. He then typed in his computer for a couple minutes before finally responding. “These are used to treat bipolar disorder and borderline personality disorder, and you don’t have either of those from your diagnoses. You don’t display any signs of either. I never wrote you a prescription for these.” </p><p> </p><p>“I- what?” His eyes rounded in shock and his mouth went agape. “I..” he looked down at his case and his hands began to shake. “But Erwin.. he made sure to give me the right medication every morning. I never questioned it. There has to be something wrong, something changed.. something…” </p><p> </p><p>“Did you ever think to look at your medication labels?” Dr. Adams questioned, he didn’t like where this was going and he already had an idea on what was going on. “They would have your name on it and what it was. And you were only supposed to be taking two, not six. That’s not healthy for you, Levi. These pills can be dangerous if they’re not prescribed to you.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi shook his head, “no, Erwin always went to get my meds, and he would put them in my case so I would take them every morning. I never even saw the bottle. I trusted him. He knew what was best for me. He-”</p><p> </p><p>It clicked in his brain on what Dr. Adams was saying to him and he peered up at the man, who gazed right back at him. The doctor looked back at his computer and pulled up Erwins file and read through it, and he sighed. He wasn’t supposed to give out other patients information, but in this case scenario.. it was different. “Levi, I’m not supposed to say this but this situation is.. Different, to say the least. Erwin is diagnosed with borderline personality disorder, bipolar disorder, and psychopathy. He took four different medications for it. He has been taking those since I first saw him, when he was a teenager.”</p><p> </p><p>He remembers the conversation he had with Mike awhile ago back while they were in his kitchen. How he told Levi about this same thing, psychopathy and that it was genetic. He had bipolar as well and Levi cursed at himself, how could he be so stupid? Of course you had to take medication for that, he didn’t even think about Erwin taking medication. The thought didn’t even cross his mind until now. </p><p> </p><p>Then, he remembered what Mike said to him that night. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “He was doing better after that but within the last year or so he’s been doing worse. Something changed after a year of you two dating, this past year.. He hasn’t been like that since high school. He’s ever hurt anyone since high school… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> … the only explanation was that he was off his medication.” </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He frowned as the memory crossed his mind. He defended Erwins reasoning that night when Mike told him about Erwins diagnoses, and the doctor just confirmed it. He was putting the pieces together in his mind, and he felt mentally drained when he came up with the solution.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Erwin made Levi take his own prescribed medication. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>That’s why he had gotten worse within the past year, and Levi’s noticed but.. He had never said anything. He never questioned Erwin when the blonde added more medication to his case, or when he wouldn’t let Levi see the labels for the bottles. He would guilt trip the raven, asking him if he trusted him to give him the right medication. Levi cringed at the thought, he was disgusted with himself. He should have questioned Erwins actions sooner, he should have questioned his actions the moment Erwin issued him a curfew. </p><p> </p><p>“Levi, are you alright?” Doctor Adams spoke up with a questioning gaze. Levi was a silent person, but with the pensive look on his face, this was concerning. </p><p> </p><p>Levi locked eyes with him, “Doctor I..” how does he word this? Isn’t it illegal to take pills that aren’t prescribed to you? Will Levi go to jail? Will this affect the court case against Erwin? If he does get in trouble for this, then what would happen to Mikasa? “I’ve been taking Erwins medication for the past year.. He hasn’t taken his medication for over a year. I didn’t even notice.”</p><p> </p><p>Doctor Adams nodded his head, “I had a suspicion that was the issue, and you’re saying you had no idea about this?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Levi shook his head, “He always told me he knew best.. Am I in trouble? Am I going to lose custody of my baby cousin for something I didn’t even know about? I’m only twenty two, about to turn twenty three. I can’t have a felony..” </p><p> </p><p>“No Levi, you’re not in trouble. From what you’re telling me, Erwin had full control over your relationship. I’m not surprised either, with his diagnoses and not taking his medication, it was bound to happen. I’m sorry I didn’t realize it sooner, have you been noticing anything different with yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mood swings, nausea, the constant need to take the medication, anxiety attacks or panic attacks, are your hands shaking a lot, do you get migraines, stuff like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Levi sighed and held up his hand that was shaking, “all of that stuff actually, except for the always wanting to take the medicine part. It tastes gross so whenever I take it I wanna throw up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well” Dr. Adams smiled softly, “It’s good on that end. I’m happy you came by to ask these questions Levi. What I’m going to do is cut you off on Erwins medication, and you’ll go through some changes because your body’s chemicals will be changing. I only want you to take these two.” He held the two bottles up that Levi got from the pharmacy. “You’ll need to avoid sugar and caffeine for the next couple weeks, can you do that?”</p><p> </p><p>Levi nodded his head urgently, “Yes, I’ll do anything. I promise, I’ll eat healthy and exercise and avoid sugar and caffeine.”</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Adams nodded, “Of course. I’ll print out a list of helpful things for you to help you through this. But Levi, word gets around. I heard about a court case with Erwin.”</p><p> </p><p>The raven paled, “Uh..”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a small town” He chuckled. “But with all of that, maybe you should tell the police. Erwin was giving you drugs without your consent, that’s illegal. You should prove it before they decide to bring it up as a surprise in court and test you for it.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi blanked, “Um.. yeah, okay. I might need you to testify, I’ll talk to my lawyer.”</p><p> </p><p>“All in due time Levi, you have a good day.”</p><p> </p><p>“..You too.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Levi held Mikasa’s hand as he went to Mike’s. When Levi called him and told him the news, he offered to take Mikasa through the night. Levi didn’t even fight him on it, saying he needed some time alone to think about all of this. </p><p> </p><p>Mikasa was worried about her cousin, but said nothing. She just held his hand and when they arrived at MIke's, she hugged him and kissed his cheek to say goodbye. Levi hugged her tight and waved to her while she walked inside. </p><p> </p><p>“You good?” Mike asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Levi mumbled, “I’ll pick her up tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Levi got back in his car and drove home. His phone was off, so if someone was trying to get in contact with him, well, they’re going to have to wait. He had a lot to think about. He pulled into his driveway and got out of his car, walking into his apartment and shutting the door behind him. He dropped his bag onto the ground and sighed, leaning up against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“This can’t be happening.” Levi sighed to himself and rubbed a hand over his face. He thought this case was simple, that Erwin assaulted him and Eren and he would go to jail but no. Now it was worse, he did something illegal unintentionally. </p><p> </p><p>Taking pills that weren’t his.. If anyone else found out, what if it backfires on him? What if it influences the jury’s opinion? There’s so many things that can go wrong. </p><p> </p><p>Because even though there were security cameras, there might be something that’s missing and it would throw everything off on the case. Right now it would have to be a waiting game. No matter what, he would have to tell his lawyers. What they do with that information.. He would have to wait to find out. Which was fucking scary.</p><p> </p><p>Even with Erwin locked away in jail right now, the man was still controlling him. He controlled him to the bone, every movement, every word, every problem, and now with the medication. He made Levi addicted to his pills so he didn’t have to take them. He forced Levi to take his own medication. </p><p> </p><p>How would he prove in court that he didn’t know he was taking Erwins medication? It’s a felony to do something like that. Levi would know, before his mom died, she did it with his father. He only saw it once, but he remembers when they got busted by the cops. </p><p> </p><p>“This is bullshit.” He got off the wall and went to his bedroom, he grabbed a change of clothes and headed straight for the shower. He powered on hsi speaker and connected his phone to it, playing his playlist and hopping into the shower as soon as it became warm. </p><p> </p><p>One song came on and Levi’s heart stopped for the millionth time that day. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Song - Not In That Way (Covered by Sam Smith. These are lyrics, you can skip if you want. Highly recommend this song though, as it was one of the songs that helped me with the idea of Levi and Erwin’s relationship.)</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “And I hate to say I love you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When it's so hard for me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I hate to say I want you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When you make it so clear </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You don't want me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'd never ask you cause deep down </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm certain I know what you'd say </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You'd say I'm sorry believe me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I love you but not in that way </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I hate to say I need you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm so reliant </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm so dependent </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm such a fool </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When you're not there </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I find myself singing the blues </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Can't bear </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Can't face the truth </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You will never know that feeling </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You will never see through these eyes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'd never ask you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 'Cause deep down I'm certain I know what you'd say </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You'd say I'm sorry </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Believe me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I love you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But not in that way </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You'd say I'm sorry </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Believe me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I love you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But not in that way.” </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He tuned his thoughts out after that and went on autopilot. He stepped out of the shower and dried himself off with his fluffy towel, then put on his pajamas. He dried his hair, not all the way, he couldn’t care less. Levi sighed softly as he opened the door and walked straight to his room to put his dirty clothes in the laundry. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When he went to step out of his room he heard a noise that sounded like a <em> clink </em>and he froze. It sounded like something dropped onto the floor and Levi raised a brow. He keeps everything organized, there’s no way something could have fallen onto the floor. He looked beside him and grabbed a candle he kept on his nightstand.</p><p> </p><p>Hey, if he could knock Erwin out with a flower vase, he’s pretty sure he could knock someone out with a candle. </p><p> </p><p>Well, maybe. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Levi shuffled out of his room and looked around his dark apartment. He should have turned the light’s on, dammit. He rounded the corner of the hallway and when he saw a figure coming around the corner he shouted and dropped the candle and extended his arm, punching whoever it was in the face in reflex. Well, so much for the candle idea. </p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Christ!” A shout echoed through the apartment and then the figure was on the floor. Levi stared with wide eyes and turned the light on, only to frown when he saw who was on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>“Eren, what the fuck are you doing here?” </p><p> </p><p>“My God, Levi.” Eren groaned, he was holding his nose and when he pulled away there was blood. “Fuck.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi sighed, “you’re bleeding.” He observed and went to his kitchen to grab some paper towels and an ice pack, walking back over to Eren and holding out a hand for him. </p><p> </p><p>Eren took Levi’s hand and stood up, taking the paper towels and ice pack that Levi offered. He followed the raven to the kitchen and sat down on one of the bar stools. “Since when could you punch like that?” </p><p> </p><p>“Since when do you break into people’s homes?” Levi questioned with a raised brow, putting water into his tea kettle to brew some tea. He took two glasses out, “speaking of that, how the hell did you get in here? I don’t remember giving you a key.” </p><p> </p><p>“You left your door unlocked and when I knocked it just opened.” </p><p> </p><p>“I did?” </p><p> </p><p>Eren nodded, “yeah, but I locked it behind me so don’t worry. But you never leave doors unlocked so I wanted to ask about that, are you okay?” </p><p> </p><p>Levi’s eyes gazed into Erens, “you know, you’re older than me, like five years, and you think you would know not to enter someone’s home without permission.” </p><p> </p><p>“Did I cross a line?” Eren said with wide eyes, heart pounding. Oh no, did he? Was this something Levi wasn’t okay with? It was okay with all of Erens friends so he was just assuming-</p><p> </p><p>But then, Levi broke out into a smile and shook his head. “No you didn’t, I’m just messing with you.” </p><p> </p><p>“You dirty little liar.” Eren pointed at him with a glare, although it didn’t do much with an ice pack and paper towels held up to his nose. “Are you going to apologize for punching me?” </p><p> </p><p>“Over my dead body.” Levi laughed and turned around, opening his cabinet and grabbing two packets of tea. “Vanilla or blueberry?” </p><p> </p><p>“Vanilla.” </p><p> </p><p>“Good, I don’t like blueberries that much.” </p><p> </p><p>Throughout making tea for the both of them, Levi had turned on his living room tv and turned on Kitchen Nightmares. He wasn’t in the mood to cook, but he was in the mood to watch Gordon yell at people while making food. Eren had gone to sit on the couch and watch tv, and when Levi finished making tea he had walked over and sat down next to him, right next to him, against his side, offering Eren his cup.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Eren said, he didn’t have the ice pack on anymore but his nose was a bit swollen. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome.” Levi said and rested his cup in the cup holder on the side, and rested his head on Erens shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Eren looked down at Levi and reached a hand up to brush through his hair, “are you gonna tell me what’s up or am I just going to sit here and try to get into your mind using telekinesis?” </p><p> </p><p>Levi snorted, “you’re such a child.” </p><p> </p><p>“Says the one five years younger than me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh and you’re wise?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>With a roll of his eyes, Levi sat back up and crossed his legs over each other and grabbed his cup of tea. He wanted to feel something, and a hot cup of tea did the trick. He’s felt numb since he found out the nasty truth of his unintentional addiction. </p><p> </p><p>Eren grabbed the remote and turned the tv down to a low volume and then turned to Levi, “haven’t brought him up in a couple of days but I know you, when you go M.I.A like this you’re upset, and it’s usually about Erwin. So what’s up?” </p><p> </p><p>Levi let out a sigh and leaned his head on the couch,”I don’t even know how to explain this to you. I thought it was over. I thought the case was me filing for assault for the two of us, and that was the case. That was it. But it just got so much worse, Eren. And I don’t know what to do.” He ran a hand down his face. “And Mikasa- I couldn’t watch her tonight. She’s at Mike’s for I don’t know how long, and she has no idea what’s going on. I can’t be around her knowing..” he paused, what does he label himself?</p><p> </p><p>With a furrow of his brow, Eren frowned and reached forward, putting his hand on Levi’s knee in a comforting manner. “Okay, let’s start with this. Forget about Mikasa for a second and how this will affect her, we will talk about that next. What happened with Erwin that’s made you so upset?” He asked, getting straight to the point.</p><p> </p><p>“Those times where you questioned my medication.. you were right too.” Levi said, looking away from the man in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Eren asked curiously. </p><p> </p><p>Levi put his hand over Erens just to feel <em> some </em>sort of physical comfort, and his heart warmed. “Erwin has been diagnosed with bipolar disorder, borderline personality disorder and psychopathy since he was a teenager. I just found this out a month ago, Mike told me. And Erwin was supposed to be taking medication for it but.. he started giving it to me once I was diagnosed with ADHD. And it got me thinking.. that’s why he was so urgent to get me diagnosed. He pushed me too, and as soon as I did I was handed six pills to take every morning.” Levi bit his lip. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay..” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I was only supposed to be taking two.” The raven sighed, watching Eren's face form a glare. “This entire time for the past year, I’ve been taking Erwins medication for him. He’s been un-medicated, and it just explains why he did everything he did. Besides the small stuff where he was just a dick.” Levi let out a wet chuckle and set his cup down in the cup holder, “fuck.” He leaned his head back against the couch and looked up to his ceiling. “The drugs I was taking that were Erwins… he never let me see them. And now I’m cut off cold turkey from them, and the doctor said I would be going through some stuff that would resemble a stomach bug.” Levi wiped at his eyes, “I’ve been lied too for so long, I can’t catch a break.” </p><p> </p><p>Eren didn’t know what to think. He was pissed off, but he couldn’t act on it. His other hand that wasn’t on Levi’s knee shook with anxiety and the urge to take down Erwin just <em> one more time </em>for doing this to Levi. Never did he think Erwin was just that dirty to give him un-prescribed drugs just because he didn’t want to take them. It was a whole other level of invading someone’s personal space and privacy. Eren can’t imagine what Levi was going through. </p><p> </p><p>Because even though he had been taken advantage of, Eren never took drugs that weren’t his. And the worst part, Levi wasn’t even aware of this. He could see the pained look on Levi’s face and all he wanted to do was kiss it away, but that would have to wait. The younger man didn’t need romance right now, or anything around that. What Levi needed was a shoulder, just like he said when Eren had kissed him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Please, just give me time.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He had said that because he didn’t know what was coming next, and his feelings for Erwin never went away and that was the heart breaking point. Imagine if the man you loved betrayed you by physically assaulting you, then forcing you to become addicted to drugs that weren’t yours, and you had no idea about. This is what Levi meant by give him time, Eren realized. Because Levi had no idea what was going to happen next. </p><p> </p><p>If anyone knew Erwin Smith, it was Levi Ackerman. To a certain extent at least. Levi didn’t know the outcome of this case. If Erwin were to go to jail or simply be set free, or to an institution now that Levi knew the whole story. He didn’t know what state he would be in when this was over, and he would like to think he would be okay enough to move on and be with Eren but.. now, he’s not so sure of himself. Not anymore. </p><p> </p><p>Eren watched as Levi closed his eyes and a silent tear fell down his cheek, only one though, it was all Erwin deserved. He reached his hand up and wiped the tear away, and Levi’s silver eyes peered over at him from where his head lay on the couch. “Are you okay to be alone?” He asked, words warm and welcoming. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.” Levi sighed and leaned into Eren's calloused hand, closing his eyes. “I sent Mikasa to Mike because I don’t know how long it’ll be till I don’t feel like I’m going to hit something because I’m angry. I’m mad, I feel so betrayed more than I already did.” He opened his eyes again and his eye twitched, “I’m trying to think positive, that everything will work out but after finding out something like this..” he put his head in his hands, “fuck…” </p><p> </p><p>The brunette heard a sniffle and he sighed, “princess…” </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.” Levi’s voice sounded wet. “Fuck.” </p><p> </p><p>Eren scooted closer to Levi on the couch and went to wrap his arm around the smaller man but was stopped by Levi’s hand. “What’s up?” </p><p> </p><p>Levi looked away,”I don’t want to give you the idea that I…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That I can’t give you what you want right now, I can’t stress over a romance that hasn’t started yet.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about that, I know you feel the same. Push those feelings aside.” Eren rubbed Levi’s shoulder. “Let me hold you, that’s the least I can do. And I always know you’re always up for some cuddles.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi couldn’t say no to that. With one swift motion he went from sitting up to laying down and laying his head in Eren's lap. The older man automatically put his hand on Levi’s hair, scratching lightly at the undercut Levi cut himself. “Don’t worry, we’ll get through this Levi. We got you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Levi had closed his eyes and tried his best to relax, “To both you and Hange- thank you so much for being there for me through all of this, and for sticking around.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to thank us.” He said and looked down at him, “All you have to do is work on yourself and we will be here to support you.”</p><p> </p><p>For the first time in awhile, Levi fell asleep with a smile on his face.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>To : Hange Zoe </p><p>From : Eren Yeager </p><p>
  <em> Staying at Levi’s tonight. He found out some bad news and is having Mike watch Mikasa. He isn’t feeling good, and I know he’ll be happy if you stop by. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The case just got a lot more complicated.  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>these incidents happen, maybe not in the way i wrote it, but they do happen. and a lot of things an unravel and reveal itself in the worst times. this is an example. it was hard for me to figure out how to go about this, and im still not sure if this chapter was as good as i planned. did you all like it? any questions? what are your thoughts about all of this? what do you think is going to happen? your favorite part? stay tuned for the next chapter :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Holiday's Are The Unavoidable Drama Breaks.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>christmas :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, just wanted to clear up some things. </p><p>-this story takes place in the United States, preferably in the northern portion. The small towns are ones I made up, but I envision them looking sort of like Ogden, Utah. </p><p>-in the United States, there are different ways to get meds as I’ve been told. I am going off of my process along with everyone I know. We go to the psychiatrist, update them on how we feel, then pick up our next dosage of meds at the pharmacy. They ask for your birthdate and name (no ID needed, at least in Indiana) and then you pay for your meds and get a consultation. </p><p>-there are blood tests people do, doctors use these to help figure out what meds will be more beneficial for the patient but these are all consensual. If the patient refuses then that’s that, the doctors will work around it. Blood tests are not required. </p><p>-I understand everywhere is different, but I am going under what it is in my state so I’m sorry for the confusion. </p><p>Enjoy chapter 19! Court case here we come!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sometimes… things don’t always happen like we want them too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If we want things done right we have to take care of it right away, yes? Well, there are instances where that doesn’t always happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This case was dragging on more than anyone wanted it too. It was in the back of their minds every day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What do I say on the stand?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Will there be pictures?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Will Mikasa be taken away?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>.. Will Erwin be put away?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Will I get put away?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Will this trial turn around?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was like routine to have these questions, even with all of the evidence. But things do go wrong, so, so wrong. It could be getting your belt loop caught on your door handle, or failing your SAT or BAR exam. Crashing your car. Or.. simply stepping in something wet when you’re wearing socks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For some people, minor inconveniences were easy to deal with. That’s great, but when you have a court case you're putting your life on the line for.. It was different. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meeting with his lawyer and admitting his accidental addiction was one of the hard parts. Levi had to explain everything in detail, and told his lawyer that Dr. Adams was more than willing to testify. His lawyer told him this situation could go one or two ways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first was positive. When they found the drugs in Levi’s system after blood tests, then it could be proven that he was innocent. Erwins tests will come up negative for his own prescription. They had pictures of Levi’s bruises, they had a video of Erwin holding him down at Toddler Town. They had Mike’s statement that night, and Eren as a witness when he went with Levi to help collect his things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, the second way is what really tore Levi apart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lawyer had told him this could be an option and he refuses to accept it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second way was this: that the ordeal could be switched to trying to prove that Levi was the one abusing Erwin. Now, from all the information they had, they knew that wasn’t true. But it doesn’t matter what they think, they had to try and convince a jury. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A jury can’t see through their eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi had sold Erwins house at the beginning of September after recovering from the withdrawals of the man's medication. The buyer bought it quickly. Same with the cars, and this was all as soon as Erwin went to jail. Not to mention Levi had taken all of the money and put into his own account. The drugs play a factor as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It can easily be said that Levi purposely took Erwins drugs and he was the reason Erwin’s mental health went more slack than it already was. And with how fast he sold the house and cars.. It could look like this is what Levi planned all along. To get money from Erwin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he was told this, he went to Eren and Hange’s and told them about it. They told him to keep his hopes up, but their words only meant so much when it wasn’t them he was trying to convince. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had held him close that night, he had his head resting in Hange’s lap and his feet in Eren’s. Mike had come over with Mikasa and she showed him all the art she was making for him at Toddler Town. It was the first time they had seen him smile in the last two weeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was going.. Sort of better. Eren and Hange stayed with Levi through the withdrawal, they took turns on watching him. It wasn’t that bad, the raven was just really irritable and that’s why he didn’t want Mikasa coming back in the first place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He even snapped at Eren when the man tried to carry him to bed after he fell asleep on the couch. Hange laughed her ass off at that one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had communicated mostly to his therapist, Marie. He saw her twice a week and he felt like he was getting a little better. She had always been more than happy to see him. She always asked how he was doing, and what plans he had for the week. She always asked him about Mikasa and how it was having a new apartment. Levi loved her. He was always happy to go to his appointments, for once, they didn’t feel like a bother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange was watching the little things, and noticed how Levi had improved since that day he came in with a busted face. Eren had been getting better too. She assumes that because her best friend told Levi about the assault, he finally found a bit of comfort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had also assumed that Eren told Levi about it because they both bonded over their trauma. Levi had an idea of what happened to the brunette, so it was easier for Levi to understand. Hange couldn’t relate in most ways, all she could do was be there for him to cry, but Levi could dig deep inside that big head of his and force Eren to talk about his feelings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren had also gotten a raise at work as well, so he was more than happy-go-lucky now. He made enough money that he could move out on his own and still have extra money to spend on the side. He wouldn’t though, he couldn’t dream of moving somewhere without Hange. There was no way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the first things Eren did was go out and buy himself some new clothes, he had taken Hange with him. She advised him on some fashionable fits, and Moblit ended up joining them later. It gave both Eren and Moblt to finally bond with each other. Eren had given him the </span>
  <em>
    <span>“if you break her heart I’ll break your face” </span>
  </em>
  <span>talk and Hange had laughed it off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since the shopping spree though, Moblit had been staying over and Eren didn’t mind it anymore. The two of them had a lot in common, actually and found out they went to the same elementary school back in the day. They also found out that they had a mutual liking of a couple anime shows that Eren would never admit too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, Eren and Moblit have become really good friends. Hange was more than happy to have the three of them hang out every friday night. It had become a routine, and it made the three of them happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another person, besides her parents, she wanted to introduce Moblit too wereLevi and Mikasa. She had held off on it though, simply because of the fact that Levi wasn’t comfortable with talking with a male that he didn’t know. Hange asked Eren about it and Eren had said to give it time, he has a lot of stress on his plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One day, Levi came to Hange to talk about starting college. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think that I can do it?” Levi had asked, he was in his large winter coat, hat, and scarf while both him and Hange walked around the mall together. Levi was searching for presents for Mikasa, as it was now December and Christmas was about to be right around the corner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange regarded him with a dumbfounded look on her face before putting all her bags on one arm, using her other one to smack Levi in the back of the head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hange!” Levi rubbed the back of his head, stumbling and catching his own bags. “What in the world?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t condone violence, but when you ask me a stupid question I can’t help myself.” She laughed, “but of course you can do it. You got your GED and accomplished so much in so little time. You would be idiotic to think you couldn’t do it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi rolled his eyes and a blush coated his cheeks, “you think so?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know so, short stack.” Hange smiled, “and besides, Eren and I both got our bachelors degree so we can help you with whatever you need.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, even though I’m trying to be more independent and get out of Erwins control game or whatever he did to me.. the whole year of mental abuse..I rely on you and Eren a lot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange stopped at that and looked down at him, “what do you mean, hun? We’re your friends, of course you do. We depend on you too, so why are you asking that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi’s eyes met hers, “I mean, just think. I needed Erens help to take Erwin down. I needed your help to look for apartments, find a car insurance company, learn about bills. I needed Eren for the car. I’ve cried in Eren's arms I don’t know how many times. You guys help me with the investigation, and then through the withdrawal and with Mikasa and-and-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey short stack.” There were hands on his shoulders, Hanges. It’s something Eren told her about, holding Levi by the shoulders seemed to help ground the smaller man when he overwhelmed himself. She had set her bags down and made sure they were in a more private area before comforting him. “I need you to take a deep breath, alright? No need to stress over something that isn’t an issue, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cocked his head to the side in confusion, one eyebrow raised. “Even though Erwin was put away I was still under his control. I can’t escape him Hange, I’ll never be able too. He’s always going to find some way to take control over my life. I know you think it too, Hange. Don’t tell me different.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange opened her mouth to speak but was caught off guard by Levi’s next words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one who questioned me about Erwin being put away. Who told me not to think of only that outcome. And now look at what happened.” He drew his eyebrows together in anger, “now there’s a change that I could get put away instead of Erwin, that this whole thing can get turned around. Then what’s going to happen? What about Mikasa?” Levi’s breathing started to increase, “I have no one else, I have no other family. It’s just Mikasa and I. And our only friends are you, Eren, and Mike. And Mike was Erwins best friend. It’s just Mikasa and I- so she’ll go to a foster family if I go away. There’s a change I could go away.” Levi gasped out, “I don’t want to go to prison for something I didn’t do, I can’t handle that! I don’t-“ he looked up at her with pleading eyes when he realized he couldn’t breathe anymore, trying to reach in his black bag to get his inhaler. “Hange!” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh gosh! Um” Hange turned Levi around, who started to grab at his chest. “What pocket? What pocket Levi?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she saw his head tilt to the right she unzipped the pocket to reveal a light blue inhaler, just like the one she kept in the office for Mikasa in the drawer for all the kiddos medication. She spun Levi around, took the cap off the inhaler and shoved it in his mouth while holding his chin, pressing down on the top cap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi’s shaky hands held onto her forearms and coughed at the first intake, but let Hange coax him into taking another hit of it. She whispered encouraging words to him as she saw him start to breath on his own through his nose and she took the inhaler away from his mouth, putting her hands on his shoulders to steady him. “Hey, Levi, look at me so I know you’re good, okay? Please?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tired, very tired eyes accompanied by rosy cheeks looked up at her. Only Levi’s heavy, but steady, breathing was the only thing to be heard in the small hallway Hange dragged the both of them into.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhhh.” She let go of his shoulders and wrapped her arms around him, sneakily putting the inhaler back in the bag, and cooed softly when she felt his whole body shaking. Hange put one hand on the back of his head and the other between his shoulder blades, feeling his quick breaths and heart beat. “Levi, honey, you gotta breath.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi gripped her tighter, “I don’t want to go to jail Hange.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know.” She shushed, never relenting on her tight grip on him. “I got you Levi, it’s okay. Breath hun, come on. Listen to me, inhale.. exhale… inhale… exhale.. good job, on your own, alright?” She kissed the top of his head and listened as his breaths went from quick and painful to soft and silent. “We’ll fight for you no matter what, do you understand me? You’re not going to jail, it would be idiotic to send you there” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only response she got from him was another tight squeeze, and she figured that was all she was going to get. Levi didn’t talk much after he got upset. “And besides, think about it, Mike’s a scary looking guy. Maybe all he has to do is glare at the judge and he’ll deem you innocent while peeing his pants.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled when she heard Levi chuckle beneath her, “or maybe Eren can fuck up the transmission in the judges car and he’ll have no choice but to deem you innocent if he wants to get home since he doesn’t wanna do some fucking exercise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another laugh, this one more light hearted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or.. I can send all my kiddos into the courtroom and intimidate him to saying you’re innocent.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up” Levi laughed and removed his face that was buried in her neck, his cheeks were rosy but at least his breathing was back on track. “You’re ridiculous.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange smiled, “well someone’s gotta be the comedic relief around here!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sure, whatever.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you agree with me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi looked over his shoulder as he started walking away. “Never said it was good comedic relief.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Hange screeched and grabbed her own bags, following the smaller man. “I’m funny!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say.” Levi smiled up at her. “Come on, I have to find Eren a gift. He’s the last one on my list.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can help with that one!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duh, why else do you think I brought you? Certainly not for comedic relief.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.. Dense Levi, you’re real dense.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You little shit!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could you not tell me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you gonna do, huh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beat your ass!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi laughed as he dashed past the back door and into Mike’s backyard, the blonde hot on his tail. He ran as fast as he could in his heavy snow boots, almost slipping and sliding on the thin layer of ice and snow beneath him with whispy cold wind in his face. Levi looked back at Mike gaining on him and he shrieked, running faster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If there’s one thing Levi loved about Mike’s home, it was his yard. It was huge. He told Levi he opened the pool in the summer, and hammocks, bonfires, everything. Apparently Mike had a big family, and he invited Levi to come next summer. When Levi was told that the first thing he asked is if he could bring Hange and Eren. Mike rolled his eyes and said yes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh! Catching up to you, midget!” Mike’s panting voice came from behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi spotted a tree and smirked, “oh no you don’t!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike raised a brow as he ran after the little shit but, all he did was blink and the next thing he knew Levi vanished. He stopped quickly, causing him to slip and fall on his ass in the cold snow. He groaned and held his backside, that was going to hurt in the morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard a bark of laughter and looked up to see that Levi had jumped and wrapped himself around a tree branch, just a little taller than Mike. His arms and legs were wrapped tightly around it and he looked down at Mike, chest heaving and exploding in laughter once more when he saw the blonde land on his ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde rolled his eyes and began to stand up, “okay fine, fine, you win.” He wiped the snow off of his butt and back of his legs, then looked back up at Levi, who still hasn’t moved. “How the fuck did you get up there anyway?” He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi just smiled, a look he’s been producing more and more lately. “It’s called being quick and agile, blondie. You should try it next time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s called being short.” Mike teased and walked up to Levi, who was still clinging onto the branch. He held his hand out, “need help getting down?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh..” Levi looked down at the ground, he didn’t realize how high he climbed. He had jumped on a lower branch then climbed onto this one because the last one was icy. It was the adrenaline, and now he sighed in defeat and took Mike’s hand. “Yeahhh” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t think that far did ya?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just help me down, loser.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde did just that, supporting Levi as he jumped down for the branch, careful of not hurting his feet. The snow cushioned his fall anyway. “God, it’s so cold.” Levi shivered, pulling up his scarf. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well we wouldn’t be out here if you didn’t run out here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were chasing me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I was, but I didn’t know you were going to run outside.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t intending for you to follow me, you big oaf.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike just chuckled and when they arrived back to the house they both walked inside, sighing in relief at the heat. They took their coats off and hung them in the closet, Levi told Mike to change into some other clothes while he made hot chocolate upstairs. Mike teased Levi that it was the only thing he was good for and the raven flipped him the birdie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hot chocolate just hits differently after being out in the snow. Levi was sitting on Mike’s kitchen counter, waiting for the man to come back downstairs. He took his phone out from his pocket, checking his messages and social media.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>To : Levi Ackerman </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From : Eren Yeager </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, what’s up? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Leviiiiii</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s been like two hours, I gotta tell you something </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s important!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I swear if you’re sleeping I’m gonna bust into your apartment again </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay I’m dumb, your car isn’t even here. But guess what? Your favorite green eyed idiot finally got a haircut. I’m a whole new man.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Still not excited enough to answer? Alright, well, Hange is putting makeup on Mikasa. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi just laughed at Erens string of texts and replied with a smile on his face. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>To : Eren Yeager </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From : Levi Ackerman </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry, I was busy with something. I’m at Mike’s now and I’ll get Mikasa in an hour or so. Thanks for picking her up from her sleep over, I appreciate it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Instantly, he got a reply. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>To : Levi Ackerman </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From : Eren Yeager </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, princess. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes and shoved his phone in his pocket when he heard Mike come back downstairs. He handed the taller man his cup, “it should be cooled down by now since you took forever.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only because I couldn’t find a pair of clean pants.” Mike leaned against the counter and took a sip, then sent Levi a playful glare. “So, back to what I chased you outside about, why didn’t you tell me when your birthday was?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, Levi didn’t laugh or try to run away. Earlier he was trying to have fun, but now that he was tired he just went to confess. “Because it’s on Christmas, and everyone tells me merry Christmas and forgets it’s my birthday. Mikasa doesn’t, but of course she doesn't. She's my cousin, but everyone else did.” He looked away, “Erwin did.” He whispered. “It was like my birthday didn’t really matter because it was taken up by the holiday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well hey.” Mike smacked Levi’s leg softly, “you got us now, midget. Stop with the brooding, focus on the here and now. We’re getting a break from the case until next month, let’s enjoy it while we can, alright?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi looked at him and smiled, “yeah, alright.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>_</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to get Levi a birthday present, and a Christmas present.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren looked at her through the mirror, he was braiding Mikasa’s hair into two french braids. He stayed over at the Ackerman’s shared apartment last night because Hange had wanted to get frisky with Moblit. Eren really didn’t want to hear all of that, so he texted Levi and asked to stay over and the raven was more than happy to say yes. The moment Eren came over he was welcomed with the smell of a sweet blueberry pie sitting on the counter to cool. While it cooled, Mikasa asked Eren to braid her hair.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, what do you wanna get him?” He questioned, tying a hair tie around the first braid and starting on the other side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He has been making a lot of food.” Mikasa twiddled her thumbs. “Maybe a cookbook? He’s happy and I want to make him really happy”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren smiled softly, he admired how much Mikasa cared about Levi. Vice versa. Both of them clung to each other because they are all the family they have left. Levi mentioned an Uncle Kenny but doesn’t know where the guy is. Eren asked if Levi would ever get in contact with him and Levi just rolled his eyes, saying “that’s a ridiculous idea Eren, I can raise her on my own.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can go shopping for one today if you want? I’ll take ya, we can tell Levi we wanna have a Eren and Mikasa day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, “but he just made pie…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Eren drew out a sigh and finished with the second braid, “whenever you wanna go just let me know, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! By the time you two get out here the pie will be cold!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren chuckled, “And there goes our bonding time. Come on, let's eat the pie before he burns the apartment down in rage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa followed him out of the bathroom, “or cries because we won’t eat the pie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi heard that last bit, “Excuse me, Mika. I can just throw the pie away if you’re going to tease, young lady.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sounded scolding, but he could never get her in trouble. She was too cute, and Mikasa knew this. She just laughed and sat on a stool, “You love me too much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, Levi practically melted and a warm look took over his face. He leaned forward and ruffled her hair, “That’s right kiddo, never forget that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi ordered both of them to sit down and he cut the pie with gentle and steady hands, well, not all the way steady. He bit his bottom lip and put a single piece on three plates along with a fork, and handed two to Eren and Mikasa. He sat across from them and sighed as he finally got to sit down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was ten days until Christmas and Levi has done nothing but spend, spend, and spend again. He wanted to make sure he’s thanked everyone for what they’ve done for him in the past couple months. Mikasa had the same idea too, saying she wanted to buy them something because they have been so nice and they made Levi happy. And all he could do was smile and tell her that it was a nice thing to do and she had a big heart, she had smiled up at him with that childlike look on her face. One of innocence, one that should never have seen what happened that night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s been about a week since Mikasa had a nightmare. Levi hasn’t had to bust into her room in the middle of the night, which helped him get an extra hour of sleep. He’s been trying to cook healthier meals for the both of them, and it’s been showing. Both of them had started to fill out more in the right places, and lose weight in the right places. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven was getting the nutrients he needed while not being under cold, icy, hard blue eyes that judged every bite. Levi would understand what he had done right away- he was gaining a bit of weight and the moment Erwin brought it up once, Levi was sure to eat less. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Never, ever was there a relaxing moment at Erwins. Levi was so happy he was out of there, and even happier that he was with Eren all the time. Since Eren confessed his feelings for him, and he said his in return, they’ve grown a lot closer to the point where Levi would call him his best friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren was staying at Levi’s a lot now, and he basically had his own drawer full of his things. Levi didn’t mind though, it was bound to happen anyway with how close they have gotten. Mikasa loved Erens company, so sometimes Levi would use that as an excuse to invite him over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His feelings for Eren haven’t changed. The more he sees him the more he thinks about how he’s slowly realizing that this was the type of person he should be with. Someone who will give him time, patience, and attention. Someone to defend him when the time is right, someone who will cherish him with soft cradles. Cuddles at night, baking cookies at 3am, playing fun games with Mikasa, all the cute things he’s never got to do because of Erwin. Everything Erwin lacked, which were a lot of things.. He found them within Eren. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette was a kind soul, one of the kindest he had ever met. From being with a monster for two years, to being free within five months. Levi looked up to him because of his story, of what he’s accomplished. He liked Eren for how strong of a person he was, and no matter what happened, he was always supportive of Levi’s decisions. He let Levi make decisions and didn’t yell at him when he had a different opinion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For instance, a couple days ago they were talking about what they wanted to eat for dinner since Eren was at Levi’s place again, Levi suggested a vegan tray while Eren wanted burgers. When Levi realized that Eren was only playfully teasing him about fighting him for the menu, Levi laughed and threatened to punch him in the nose again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being with Eren was so care free without any worries. When they would walk down the street, Eren would walk closest to the road while Mikasa and Levi were closer to the buildings. He would allow Levi to pay for dinner or plans when the raven wanted too without a fight. He even spent alone time with Mikasa, taking her shopping, doing her hair, and he even took Mikasa ice skating while Levi picked up a shift during a saturday. Eren was more than happy too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It left Levi with a warm feeling in his heart and he knew what this meant, but right now he had to focus on the case. He did not know how this would end, he had to make sure Mikasa was safe before he started anything romantic. He wanted to be independent for once, to not depend on another man quite yet, or maybe never again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi.. isn’t quite sure yet. He can dream all he wants. His heart longs for Erens company, but he’s thinking with his brain. With logic. WHat his step father told him all those years ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Whenever you doubt yourself, listen to your gut. Thinking with your heart and wearing it on your sleeve will get you in trouble.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was the only father figure in Levi’s life, and he looked up to the guy. He really did. He has no idea where they are now though, they haven’t talked in about a year. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi looked at Eren as he laughed at something Mikasa had said, how his eyes lit up, eyebrows raised, mouth curving up into that perfect smile. He did get a haircut though, and Levi loved it. He’s only seen him with long hair tied in a bun, but now it was shorter and shaggy. He had bangs now and looked younger, it had more volume too. Levi loved it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a smile on his face, Levi looked back down at his pie and took another bite. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>_</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Carla and Hange’s parents were coming to their home for Christmas, they should be arriving soon. It wasn’t that far of a drive from Haven. The two roommates made sure to invite Mike, Levi, and Mikasa as well. Eren even went out of his way to invite some of his co-workers over for Christmas dinner if they wanted too. Jean said he would definitely come since he didn’t have much family here, and Matt would love to see Eren again. Moblit was the first to arrive at the Christmas dinner on Christmas Eve, he brought a bottle of red wine and dressed in his best vest because he was meeting his girlfriend's parents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Jean and Matt arrived, the second ones to arrive were Hange’s parents, Samantha and Eric. They enveloped Hange and Eren in a warm embrace, and then Hange introduced them to Moblit. Eric had held his hand out to him to shake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you’re the one who’s going to steal time away from me and my daughter.” he said, looking straight forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moblit gulped, “Um.. yeah..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh dad stop!” Hange laughed and wrapped her arms around Moblits, “Dad this is Moblit and Moblit this is my dad, Eric and my mom Samantha.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren only laughed at the exchange, “Don’t worry guys, I did the best friend check, and you know you can trust me. I’d never let anything happen to her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, the introduction went pretty well. Carla came by later on along with Jean and his son Matt. Everybody was lounging around or talking in the kitchen, waiting for their last two guests to arrive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are they?” Hange asked, looking over at Eren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not sure, I’ll give them a call.” Eren dipped out of the kitchen and dialed Levi’s number, pressing the phone to his ear and waited until that voice finally answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Eren! I’m sorry we’re late! Um, I couldn’t find my shoe and Mikasa had a knot in her hair- then she slipped in some ice, and then we had to wait for the car to warm up.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi didn’t sound frantic, he just sounded overly done with the day and it made Eren laugh. “Don’t worry princess, we’re not in any hurry. What’s got your panties in a twist?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck off.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Levi laughed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re pulling into your driveway now. Can we spend the night? I get nervous driving in the snow.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren smiled, “Course, I’ll come out and help you two inside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cool! Thanks!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hung up the phone and grabbed his coat, shrugging it over his shoulder and walking out the front door just in time to see Levi’s car pull up. Eren held onto the cars as he slid down the driveway. He didn’t even put his boots on, he was just in his slippers. He watched Levi let out of the car, snow was falling and colliding with the couple of inches already on the ground. Everything was pure white, the street lights making the soft snow glisten as it piled up on everyone's driveway. Eren had shoveled the driveway before all the guests got there so it wasn’t deep with snow, he forgot to put salt down so the driveway was really slippery. He kind of regrets it now, because he was supposed to help the two of them up the driveway and he was about to slip and fall on his ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched Levi grab Mikasa out of the car and hold her close to him when he saw Eren struggling down the driveway. Levi barked out a laugh, “come on old man! Can’t keep your balance anymore? Your ears are going bad or is it your knees?” he teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren rolled his eyes, “shut the hell up, princess. Come on.” He outstretched his hand for the boxes the two of them were carrying. “Give me some and then you two walk through the snow, I didn’t salt the driveway and I don’t want you two to slip. Moblit did earlier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hange’s boyfriend Moblit?” Levi asked, handing Eren two of the boxes he had. Levi had gotten something for Carla and Hange’s parents as well, which is why they had a lot of boxes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Yeah.” Eren let the two of them walk in front of him so he could make sure they didn’t fall, and he also took most of the boxes. “The door is unlocked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa practically ran up to the front door, she was excited to see Hange. She opened the front door and took her shoes off after wiping them on the welcome mat, Levi doing the same along with Eren. “Here, give me your guys’ coats so I can put them away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Mikasa and Levi said at the same time, both of them unphased but Eren smiled in amusement. He took their coats and hung them up in the closet. While he was doing so he looked over his shoulder, “go ahead and put all of the presents under the Christmas tree, everyone is in the kitchen right now, or eating, not sure. I told them to wait till I came back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi and Mikasa put their gifts by everyone else’s, there were a lot of gifts here. The Christmas tree was white, and the lights were gold and a light blue. Both of them have never seen a white Christmas tree before, but Mikasa seemed to like it. She touched the branches, then one of the ornaments that had a picture of Eren and Hange on it. “The tree is pretty.” she smiled and looked at Levi, her face illuminated by the lights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Levi said, looking over the tree as well. “We’re going to meet Hange’s boyfriend, her parents, and some of Eren's friends today. So be on your best behavior, understand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m always good.” Mikasa rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi flicked her nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa glared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren walked over to the two of them and chuckled at the intense staring contest they were having, it was like no one else was in the room. They didn’t look mad at each other, just waiting to see what the other would say. “Come on guys, let me introduce you to our little family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them looked up at Eren and smiled their identical smile before standing up. Mikasa took one of Erens hands and Levi walked right by his side, a little nervous to meet new people. Eren reached a hand up and ruffled Levi’s hair and when silver eyes met his, he gave him an encouraging smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You got this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they arrived at the kitchen the noise got louder, and there were two people Mikasa and Levi recognized. Hange and Carla. The Ackermans looked around at all the strangers, and then back up at Eren, not really knowing what to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And before Eren could utter a word, Hange’s loud voice boomed throughout the kitchen, making everyone close to her cringe. “Levi!” She smiled and engulfed him in a tight hug, making Levi laugh and blush, returning the hug. “Hi Hange!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled away with a smile and then bent down to hug Mikasa, and the child jumped into her arms. Hange laughed, “Hey kiddo!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi!” Mikasa greeted, voice high pitched and childlike. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla made her way over to Levi while Hange was preoccupied with Mikasa, and Levi’s eyes softened at the older woman. He opened his arms and she wrapped her arms around him, and Levi melted into her embrace. After he put his head on her shoulder she leaned her cheek on top of his jet black hair, mumbling out a soft greeting and rubbing his back. Levi mumbled one right back but didn’t let go of her, he loved the feeling of a motherly hug. He didn’t really grow up with a mother to hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren watched the two of them with a warm look in his eyes, a small and soft smile on his face. Watching the two of them hug each other so gently, not letting go made his heart swell. He didn’t realize how obvious his puppy dog eyes were until he caught Jean smirking at him. Eren made sure Matt and Mikasa weren’t looking at him and flicked the birdie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alrighty, well, looks like we have some introductions to do!” Hange took over and turned back to everyone in the kitchen. Levi and Carla pulled away from each other. “These two are Mikasa and Levi, our best friends out here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa looked up at Levi and when her cousin gave a small wave and a hello, she did the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Levi, Mikasa, this is Moblit, my boyfriend. Jean, Erens coworker and best friend. Matt, Jeans son. And these are my parents, Sam and Eric.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Greetings went around the kitchen and soon enough everyone was engulfed in a conversation. Mikasa easily stayed by Levi’s side, but then Matt wanted to play and showed her his toy cars. Mikasa tugged at Levi’s pant leg and when Levi gave her the okay, Mikasa’s face brightened and she ran away to play with Matt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi was caught up in a conversation with Moblit, finding out they too had a lot in common. Sure, the age gap was large, with Levi being twenty two and Moblit being thirty two, but somehow they found things in common with each other. They both spoke to each other in loud voices and hand gestures, barking out laughs too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren was talking with Jean while sipping his drink when he heard that familiar laugh and his eyes drifted from his best friend to the owner of the majestic sound. At the sight of Levi coming out of his shell and becoming the little social butterfly Eren knew he could be, he chuckled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Never doubt yourself, princess. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Checking out your boyfriend?” Jean teased when he noticed Eren wasn’t paying attention anymore. He looked over to Levi as well, now the raven was watching Moblit speak about something that was obviously right up his alley because he watched with intense and focused eyes. “He’s cute you know, I’m surprised you haven’t gone for him yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have.” Eren responded, not taking his eyes off of Levi. “But with everything going on, he wants time, ya know? He was dependent on his ex for two years, and now he’s finally free. I want to settle down, and he wants to live a little.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, it makes sense.” Jean sipped at his drink, “You’ve only told me a little about this Erwin guy and the case, but it’s nice you stuck up for him. Looks like the kid needed it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren looked at Jean and nodded, “he did, he really did. He’s a lot happier now, that’s for sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean ran a hand through his hair to push it back since it was getting long, “This case.. You think Erwin is going to be put away?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He has to be.” Eren said, his eyes burning with fire and rage he’s been holding back for months. “If he’s not, I’ll fucking kill him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t doubt it.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening presents was the ultimate fun event of Christmas Eve in the Zoe/Yeager household. Everyone sat in the living room, gathered around the tree with Christmas music playing in the background. Most were changed into pajamas now and warm sweaters, and hot chocolate in their hands. Carla and Eren were sitting on the love seat, Hange’s parents were on the other loev seat and Jean was sitting in the recliner. Matt and Mikasa were closest to the tree. Moblit and Levi sat next to each other and Hange was by the tree. She was the one who would be handing out the presents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone got about two or three, and they all had to wait until Hange passed out every last one. And when she finished, she spoke. “Alright family-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi perked up at the word family, and then looked around him at all the faces he became familiar with in the last couple hours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Him and Mikasa had a family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled, then looked back at Hange.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get down to business and open these presents!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides the Christmas music playing in the background, the sound of tearing wrapping paper and children’s giggles filled the room they were huddled up in. All the adults laughed when Mikasa and Matt squealed at their gifts, Mikasa running to Levi to show him what she got and Matt running to his father as well to shove the new monster truck he got in his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren watched Levi help Mikasa open a couple gifts she had troubles with and then looked back down at his gifts. He opened the one from Hange and chuckled a bit. It was something he saw online awhile ago, a book actually. It caught his eye last summer, it was about a boy trying to break free from things holding him back. He locked eyes with Hange and he watched her smile and give him a thumbs up, and he looked back down to open his other gifts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this is cute.” Carla spoke up and showed Eren what Mikasa and Levi got her, it was a necklace with a diamond butterfly in the middle. There was a matching earring set to go along with it, and a bracelet as well. There was also a cute and funny Christmas card filled with little notes and words of encouragement written by the two of them. “Ugh, adorable. You really know how to pick ‘em, don’t you hun?” She said and looked at her son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All he could do was blush and look down, opening the gift he received from the Ackermans. One was from Mikasa and the other was from Levi, two seperate gifts. He opened the one from Mikasa first and cooed, holding it up so his mom could see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside the box were papers of drawings that she’s made for him within the past couple weeks, they date back to June of this year. Some of them were portraits of his face scribbled with crayon, and some others were of random things like cats and dogs and houses she saw on the street.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh honey, that is the cutest thing. I remember getting those types of drawings from you when you were that young.” She smiled, “What’s in the one Levi got you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s find out.” He unwrapped it and the first thing he saw was a Christmas card, and then another note inside it. After reading the cute cars, he unfolded the piece of paper and saw a note written in Levi’s handwriting. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Eren, </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know this is, like, weird. I don’t know why I’m writing this in a note. I guess it’s because I already know there is going to be other people at your Christmas Eve party and I’ll already be too nervous meeting them- let alone telling you what the gift is. I hope you’re reading this first so this all makes sense. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ever since you told me you liked me and agreed to give me time, I’ve done a lot of thinking. I want my freedom, but I also realize that I want my freedom with you. Right now my mind is so blurry with this case that I can’t think straight. I would lie right out of my teeth to keep Mikasa safe, and I don’t want to risk anything with you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I don’t want to leave you hanging. You’ve been staying at my place a lot and both Mikasa and I have grown attached to you. You’re a big part of our lives now, we let you in so fast and well, we trust you. I trust you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My feelings remain the same. Whether things end up good between us, the case, or not.. I want you either way. I see myself with you. I see you with me in the morning, making breakfast and packing your lunch for the day, you bonding with Mikasa, falling asleep with you. I want it, I want it so bad. Right now is not the time, but I want you. I want to be with you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know I won’t be sitting next to you while we unwrap presents, and I’m doing that for a reason. So you don’t tease me because I know you. Your gift is something I have been looking into ever since we confessed our feelings. It’s a bracelet, and if you look at my left wrist, I’m wearing one.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren looked over at Levi and saw that, in fact, Levi had a black bracelete on his left wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Connect this bracelet to your phone, it’s easy. When you touch the small black screen, it’ll send a vibration to mine. Cheesy, I know. Hopeless romantic I guess. But when I touch the screen of my bracelet it’ll make yours vibrate as well. I thought it was cute.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your princess (don’t acknowledge that I wrote this, I cringed),  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Levi. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren laughed and opened the box, seeing the bracelet and the instructions. He put it on and after reading the directions, he got it hooked up onto his phone. His emerald eyes locked on Levi’s sitting form, watching him talk to Moblit about God knows what. With one touch to the screen of his bracelet, he watched as Levi jumped and looked down at his wrist, startled, and then he smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi looked behind him and locked eyes with Eren, that cute shy smile and deep blush on his cheeks accompanying it. Then he held up his left wrist, pressing on the screen of his bracelet, and Eren felt his own vibrate softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Thanks princess’ Eren mouthed to Levi across the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven bit his bottom lip to avoid a smile, but one came anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Anything for you.’</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When it was time for everyone to go home they all hugged each other, even Jean decided to give a little love and that man wasn’t the physical type. After everyone left Levi put himself in charge of cleaning up in the living room and Mikasa followed, leaving Hange and Eren in the kitchen to wash the dishes and put the leftovers in the fridge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange looked over her shoulder at Eren, who was wrapping some food in foil. “So, what’s with the bracelet?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch this.” Eren said with a smile, he held his wrist up to Hange and tapped it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She watched, confused for a moment until she saw the small screen on it light up and heard vibrating sound come from it. She smiled, “does Levi have a matching one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’d you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because who else would you have a matching one with?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.... shut up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They cleaned up the kitchen, time seemed to go slow when you’re washing an unnatural amount of dishes. The two roommates walked out of the kitchen to see both Mikasa and Levi had fallen asleep. Levi was sitting on the floor and leaning against the couch while Mikasa had fallen asleep by the tree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It just amazes me how in the hell they fall asleep so fast, and in the weirdest spots.” Hange face palmed and shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah no kidding,” Eren said, coming to stand next to her. “The other day I found Mikasa asleep at the table, and one time I caught Levi asleep leaning against his coffee table. The one by the TV.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange raised a brow at him, “How the hell do they do it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beats me” Eren laughed, “come on, let’s get these two to bed. They’re staying the night anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them picked up both Levi and Mikasa, deciding it would be better on their end to have the two of them sleep in the same bed just in case Mikasa had another nightmare. They tucked the two of them into Hange’s bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi groaned when Eren almost dropped him, “shit”, the brunette said and then held Levi closer, shushing him to try and make him fall asleep again. Eren watched closely, shushing him until Levi’s head hung back against his arm, small snores emitting from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren laid Levi down onto the bed and brushed his fingers through the ravens hair, smiling when Levi’s nose twitched and he went to smack Eren's hand away in his sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even in his sleep he’s trying to hit you” Hange laughed, putting a hand over her mouth to keep herself quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shush” Eren rolled his eyes and stood back up, “Come on four eyes, let's go to bed. His birthday is tomorrow and we’re going to binge watch all the Harry Potter movies.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>_</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi’s birthday went smoothly. Everyone stayed inside and in their pajamas, cuddled up on one couch with hot cocoa in their cold hands with their eyes focused on the TV. It was all Levi wanted, really. It was the three things he loved. His favorite people, staying inside, and his favorite movie/book series. Mikasa was cuddled up between Levi and Hange, and Eren was on the other side of Levi with his arm wrapped around everyone. Levi had his head on the brunette's shoulder, having no shame in it anymore. They liked each other, they were aware. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was all he could have wanted. If you asked him what he would be doing on his birthday a year ago, it would just be between him, Erwin, and Mikasa inside their home doing their own thing after they passed out gifts in the morning. Erwin would have been doing his own thing right now while Levi locked himself in Mikasa’s room with her. He would be watching her try to cheer him up through his tears, coloring him pages in her coloring book like she’s done every year. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then as the day would go on, she would come to realize nothing would make Levi smile and she would cuddle into his lap, and just hug him. She’s only seen Levi cry once, and it was on his twenty first birthday when Erwin paid him no mind. Didn’t even wish him a happy birthday. Mikasa still remembers hearing him try to cry silently into her shoulder, she remembers his tears staining her favorite Cinderella shirt. Mikasa remembers. She hated Erwin. A five year old shouldn’t hate, but she hated him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at Levi now, he had a smile on his face and laughed at one of the funny parts in the movie. Mikasa watched Eren smile down at him and run fingers through his hair. Mikasa looked up at Hange, she always had a smile on her face, it made Mikasa smile. After peering back at Levi one more time, she cuddled back up into Hange’s side and looked back towards the TV.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without Erwin, life was good. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Or so they thought. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>One day later while Levi was cooking dinner for Mikasa and himself he got a call from an unknown number. He hummed with the music and grabbed his phone, answering the call. “Ackerman residence, who’s this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Happy belated Christmas and birthday, Levi. It’s Detective Wallace, I was recently put on your case within the last couple days. How are you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh hi” Levi said and turned back to his stir fry. “I’m good, thanks for helping with my case. What can I do for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well Levi, we’re in a bit of a pinch. We’ve gone through the security cameras my team gathered from your old home with Erwin and we’ve been doing some digging.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, Levi. The night of the incident, there isn’t a camera that shows what happened. All we can see is you helping Erwin upstairs and that’s where it cuts off.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel his heart drop to his stomach, “O.. Okay.. so, uh- what does that mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you don’t have your cousin testify, there is a big chance this case will turn over and it will be you vs. the state instead of Erwin.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi dropped the phone. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ah, i wanted to find something to give the story more angst. i came up with this part in the shower, ya know, where your mind just wanders. but this information changes things about the case as well, in which, now i need some help.<br/>what do you guys see happening with the eventual turnover with the case? who will be found guilty, levi or erwin? will levi and eren ever end up getting together? how do you think this story will end? what's something you think is going to happen?<br/>im having trouble coming up with ideas for the end of this book, so you never know. if you help me out, i may just choose your idea :) hope you all enjoyed. next chapter.. the case.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Time I've Wasted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the trial and the result</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ive decided how i want this story to go. now, enjoy chapter 20.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>19</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren groaned as he woke up the next morning with banging coming from downstairs. He looked down at his phone he dropped on the floor last night and never bothered to charge it, he had a shit ton of missed calls from Levi and he knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. It was a monday, shouldn’t Levi be at work? It’s ten in the morning..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The banging was getting louder and he convinced himself to get out of bed, quickly putting a shirt on and walking downstairs in that and grey sweatpants. While he went down the stairs, his bracelet started vibrating non stop and he looked down at it in confusion. Eren pressed back down on it, and then he heard yelling from outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eren Yeager you better open up before I bust down this door!” Came Levi’s voice, “I know you’re awake!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why was Levi here? And why did he sound angry?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was he angry at him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fuck did he do?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now he was anxious, Eren ran quickly down the stairs and then to the front door. Levi was still banging on the door, even when Eren worked on unlocking the door with shaking hands. Once the door was finally unlocked he swung it open to see a very.. Very.. furious Levi Ackerman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come inside before you freeze your ass off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi didn’t say anything more besides shove right past Eren. He angrily took off his boots and shook them to get the snow off, and dropped them to the floor. He shook off his coat and handed it to Eren and the brunette accepted, choosing not to comment on how hasty and shaky Levi’s movements were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s seen Levi upset and cry, he’s seen Levi with a busted face, he’s even seen Levi in the after shock of getting the shit beat out of him, but nothing could amount to how he saw Levi’s state right now. Silently, he hung up Levi’s coat after wiping the excess snow off and onto the hardwood floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is bullshit!” Levi shouted and he threw his keys across the room, they hit the wall and made a loud bang as they did. No doubt there would be a scratch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For Levi to not even care if he made a scratch on the wall, it was concerning. Eren locked the door behind him and then turned around when he heard Levi shout once more. “Levi, what happened? Why are you acting like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi spun around, his eyes wide and wild. Eren has never seen this before, not since his dad… no, he wasn’t going to think about how angry his dad got during the drunken nights. Eren had rage problems before, sure, but he could handle it. He doesn’t think Levi knows how to handle his rage. So he had to approach this situation carefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry” Eren held his hands up in self defense, watching Levi’s eyes twitch. He looks like he didn’t get a lot of sleep, Eren wondered if Mikasa had to face this wrath when Levi dropped her off this morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, he wouldn’t put Mikasa through that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I worded that wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re damn right you did” Levi snarled, lip twitching. He looked furious, like a wild animal. “Everything is wrong. Everything isn’t going how I want.” Levi stomped his foot, “I’m going to lose my fucking mind!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren stepped closer, “Princess, look at me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come back to me, okay?” He spoke softly, taking another step. Now that he was closer he could see Levi’s shoulders moving up and down. Levi was panting and defensive, ready to blow. “Tell me what happened, fill me in. You never get angry. Let me help, that’s why you’re here right? To have me help?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is.” Levi bit, he ran a hand through his hair. “Eren, everything is against me. All the evidence, everything is against me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren held his hand out to Levi, “come here, love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi hesitated for a moment, looking down at Eren's hand and then his own. Levi wrapped his arms around himself and looked down at the floor. “Can you just.. Can you just hold me and tell me it’ll all work out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t even told the entire reason why Levi was angry, but even if it was a lie, Eren would tell him whatever he wanted to hear. “Yeah, I can do that.” he said softly, walking up to Levi and wrapping his arms around him. He felt Levi clutch at his shirt and let out a sigh, the rage coming down for just a moment. “Levi, tell me what’s wrong. You wouldn’t be mad if it was something that happened to you. Who is it about? Mikasa?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The grip on Eren's shirt tightened and that was all the answer the older man needed. He rested his chin on top of Levi’s head. His hair was greasy, Levi didn’t wash it. Levi never forgets to wash his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Detective Wallace called me yesterday evening before dinner” Levi began, he was putting all of his weight on Eren now, ear pressed against his chest so he could hear the soft beating of his heart. “Those cameras that they found in my home with Erwin, they don’t cover the hallway where our bedrooms were. They only covered the bottom of the stairs and that was it. The cameras they did find in the hallway were never turned on, so it was basically useless.” He pulled away from Eren and turned around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared at Levi with wide eyes, “so that means…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It means there is no fucking evidence on what happened!” Levi shouted once more, he couldn’t face Eren. He was now staring at the snow falling outside the back window of the town home. “I know Erwin put them there but never turned them on, he did it to trick me! The man knows how to plan ahead! He’s been taking control of my life for two years and guess what?!” He turned around and that same wild rage look he had when he came in here, but this time he spoke in a deep, calm voice that sent chills down Erens spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s still taking control of my life, and deciding how this case goes, he will be taking control of my life and taking Mikasa away from me. From the beginning he’s been setting me up in case I stood up for myself and got away from him.” He pointed his finger at Eren, shaking in rage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should have seen it coming, but I was so focused on everyones stupid, encouraging words!” He raised his voice once more, “Telling me I was doing so good! That I had this case in the bag but it’s the exact opposite! I’m fucking losing because Erwin outsmarted me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren watched Levi slowly unravel in front of him and he sighed sadly, “Oh, princess…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s been outsmarting me since the beginning. He knew.. And he didn’t fucking care!” Levi flailed his hands as he spoke, getting worked up once more but Eren understood now. He didn’t know what to say, and it looked like Levi needed to rant before he bottled up and let it explode. Eren knew all about that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s probably running to his parents, telling him that I did all this to get money from them out of pity or something. Maybe he did it for his ego since he went fucking psycho when he was a teenager and tackled players on the field for no reason. Now I understand why he told me he didn’t love me. Not from the beginning.” Levi lowered his hands now, his eyes widening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren raised a brow, “What’s that look for?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why do you want me to move in with you so soon?” Levi asked, carrying in a box to their about to be shared room. He met Erwin four months ago and fell head over heels quick. The blonde just had that charm. “This is a whole new city, I don’t even know anyone?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What? I’ve wanted you since the day I met you. Of course I want you to move in with me.” Erwin sent him a smile and after he set the box down, he walked up to Levi and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed Levi’s neck and the smaller man giggled.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Erwiiiiinnnnn”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Erwin laughed and held Levi’s face in his hands, “You, my dear Levi, are so beautiful. So delicate.. My little dove.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Levi blushed and brought his hands up to softly hold onto Erwins wrists. “Dove?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A symbol of love and peace. So pale, beautiful, majestic. They’re soft.” He stroked Levi’s cheek with his thumb. “A sign of innocence, someone who is happy and would give anything to make others happy.. Yeah, my little dove.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The twenty year old laughed and kissed Erwins hand, he leaned into Erwins palm and looked up at him with loving eyes. “Erwin?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you love me?” Levi asked quietly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course Levi, I’ve loved you since the moment I saw you.” Erwin smiled and kissed his forehead. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How can you afford this place, babe?” Levi asked and looked around, “It's crazy huge.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Erwin shrugged, “My parents paid for it, but we’re not on good terms right now. Maybe some time along the line a miracle will come by and help me mend that relationship. Give me the push I need..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Levi cocked his head to the side, hair falling in his face. He didn’t have his undercut yet, hair as long in the back as his bangs were in the front. He pulled the top part back into a half-ponytail. “Miracle, huh? I grew up in a broken family.” he held Erwins hand and kissed his knuckles. “Let me put yours back together.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s all I want.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi, hey” Eren snapped his fingers in Levi’s face, “snap out of it, man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi looked up at Eren with wide eyes, “that’s what he wanted from the beginning. For me to help mend his family back together. That’s what he said. He called me a miracle.. And I unintentionally did it by being so stupid. He’s probably getting money and support from his family and.. Oh god.” He put his hand up to his mouth, “Oh my god.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erens heart broke, it was a trick from the start. Erwin has used Levi since the very beginning of their relationship. That’s two years of Levi’s life being a fucking lie. Eren remembers how his mom felt when his dad cheated on her, how it broke her into a million pieces. It pissed him off, but he couldn’t respond to Levi’s anger with his own. That will only end up bad for the both of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought it was over with the medication issue, but now the cameras weren’t in the right spot and Levi finally figured out his ex’s intentions. Everything was hitting his friend in the span of a couple months, Eren could barely keep up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He really never loved me.” Levi whispered and walked to the couch, sitting down and putting his face in his hands. “I knew that but- fuck, just putting all the pieces together..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren sat down on the couch next to Levi, leaning back and looking up the ceiling with a sigh. “I’m so sorry there isn’t anything I can do for you. Maybe when I tackled Erwin I should have just killed him in the process. Or cut his dick off and make him eat it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard Levi chuckle into his hands and Eren smiled. “Ah, so the angry asshole can laugh huh? Not too far in, Hades?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up” Levi lifted his face from his hands and sent a cheeky smile towards his friend, “It’s a lot to take in, ya know”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren nodded, “Yeah”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I've been lied to for so long, when is someone going to tell me the truth?” Levi looked Eren in the eyes, “Will you give me the truth? What we are- or- possibly going to be. Whatever the hell is happening between us” Levi waved his hand in dismissal, “Just promise me one thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything.” Eren leaned forward and put his hand on Levi’s knee, rubbing it softly. “I already told you I’ll promise you anything to make you happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi put his forehead against Erens, “You’ll tell me what I need to hear, not what I want to hear. You’ll tell me the truth, even if it hurts?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren bit his lip, but nodded nonetheless. “Of course, princess. Of course.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>_</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He made the decision to let Mikasa talk to the detective eventually. Of course, he was in there the entire time in the corner watching as Mikasa retold the story about that night, and how she recalled details of the last two years. Levi cringed when she told the detective that Erwin made him sleep on the couch, clean the house, made him cry all the time, and that night at the lunch in Toddler Town. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was hard for him to hear everything that Mikasa knew. He didn’t know how much she knew about the whole situation. He thought he hid everything from her but apparently not. Mikasa was too smart for her own good. She saw everything, even though he tried to keep it a secret. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She explained everything in great detail, and when she was done, detective Wallace turned around and asked Levi the one important question the older Ackerman was dreading since he got the phone call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you consent to Mikasa speaking at the trial?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hesitated when he was asked that. He had looked at Mikasa, he knew she didn’t know what all of this meant. When he explained it to Mikasa, she glared at him and said ‘let save you like you saved me’ and Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. He was hoping they would just be okay with Mikasa's statement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he also understood where they were coming from. Erwins team had everything against Levi right now, so without horrific words coming from an innocent mouth, the trial could turnover. When he was told this, Levi had snapped at the detective saying he already knew and to let him think. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a couple minutes, Levi had said yes and told Mikasa she could back out if she wanted too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She said she wouldn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange was pissed when she heard about Levi allowing Mikasa to testify, and right before she scolded him angrily like a mother would, Eren stood in front of Levi and defended him. The raven was shocked, especially since Eren was going against his best friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re defending him?” Hange asked, staring right into Eren's heated eyes. “She’s five years old Eren, it was bad enough he brought her in to explain everything. Are we forgetting about the nightmares she had? How she would wake up crying because of Erwin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi cringed and hid behind Erens tall form, clutching at his coat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course he knows Hange” he barked back, “He lives with her, he was there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what do you think is going to happen when she sees Erwin again?” Hange frowned, adjusting her glasses. They were in her office at Toddler Town, Levi had just dropped Mikasa off in her classroom and came in here to tell Hange the news. Obviously she wasn’t taking it well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren sighed, “We don’t know. Obviously it won't be good but- Hange, he’s desperate.” he pleaded, “Everything is stacked against him, he needs some trump card and it’s having Mikasa there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange slammed her hands on her desk,“I don’t care!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren felt Levi grip the back of his jacket tighter. Hange never got angry. She never yelled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care if you need a trump card or not, Mikasa is a child. She is five years old and is having nightmares about him dying by Levi’s hands.” She glared, “How dare you put her in this kind of position? Look at me, Levi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven buried his face in between Erens shoulder blades, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange couldn’t see him, “Levi Ackerman you look at me right now before I kick Eren out of here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Levi, you don’t have too.” Eren looked down behind him, he could only see the top of the ravens head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except he did, Levi peeked out from behind Erens muscular form and looked directly into Hange’s furious eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pointed her finger at him, “I know you are a good person. You’re a great guardian, and you would do anything for her. I understand that. I also understand that things are stacked against you. But this does not excuse the decision that you made. Of course I’m angry with you, but no matter what I’m with you. I don’t support this one bit, but I will back you up either way. Do you understand me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi bit at his fingernails and nodded his head, mumbling out a “uh hu.” Then he looked down at the floor ashamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s never been scolded like this since he was with Erwin, and he was beginning to feel overwhelmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at me when I’m talking to you, Levi. Look at me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi nervously looked at her again, his face flushed red from embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren reached into Levi’s black bag and retrieved his black noise cancelling headphones, already picking up tell-tail signs that the younger man was beginning to feel overwhelmed. He’s spent enough time with Levi to know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can always take this back, you have a choice. You can fight your own battles, even when they’re tough, or you can put Mikasa in the most mentally draining situation. You seeing Erwin at the court case is one thing, but having Mikasa there is different. I think you’re wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears welled up in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m disappointed in you, dove.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hange, stop-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Eren” Hange glared at him, “He needs to understand. I’ve studied cases like this and I know what happens to the children who go through something traumatic twice. This is why I have the qualifications and I am damn good at what I do and he needs to understand how this decision is wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why are you making all of these decisions? Do you not love me anymore?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is why you can’t have friends Levi, they influence you to make these decisions.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re upsetting him, Hange.” Eren locked eyes with her, not backing down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She huffed, sparing one hated glance at Levi and then back at Eren. “Okay then Mr. Know-It-All, what do you think of this situation? What do you think about his decision? Is he doing the right thing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hange I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me the truth Eren!” Hange stood up now, “Mikasa is a child, an innocent child, aren’t you worried about her mental health or are you two just so dense that you can’t see past the fact that you’re letting your own personal feelings get in the way of her happiness?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren scoffed, “the hell do you mean by that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so in love with him that you can’t see that this decision is idiotic and stupid!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stupid, Levi. These stupid choices…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t see because you’re blind! Don’t you understand how stupid this is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Hange, I’m sorry…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the sound of his trembling voice, Hange and Eren halted their argument to look down at him. Hange was panting from yelling but her face looked shocked when she finally acknowledged that Levi was still, in fact, here and present in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked so small and afraid, hands shaking and tears ready to spill. He was biting at his nails furiously, already having broke two of them off since the argument started. His cheeks were flushed red. He looked like a child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It clicked for both Eren and Hange then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is what happened when Erwin scolded him back at home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them practically cornered him in this office with nowhere to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren silently handed Levi his head phones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took them and took a step back. “I-I have to go to the bathroom.. I’m sorry I disappointed you Hange.. it won’t happen again.” He choked out, “I gotta go.” he said, turning around to put his hand on the door handle, tripping over his own feet in the process and smacked Eren's hand away when he tried to help him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard Erens voice, “Levi wait-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the raven was already out the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren turned back at Hange, “What the fuck Hange?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed and sat back down, “I didn’t mean to come off that way.. I just wanted him to understand where I was coming from.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I get it.” Eren sat down at the desk across from his best friend, the anger leaving his body when he saw Hange get upset. It was foreign. “I get where you’re coming from, I do. But Hange.. You should have seen how fucked up he was about it. He didn’t want to do it at first. It may be the selfish push that he doesn’t want this case to turnover, but just think about this really fast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange looked up at Eren, trying to real back the tears in her eyes. “Hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren reached across her desk to hold her hand. “If Levi ends up going away for this, then Mikasa won’t have a guardian. She will grow up in the foster system, and Levi told both of us that it was a living hell. But if she does go up on the stand, then there is a huge chance that Levi will win all of this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tear escaped her eye and she sniffled, her bottom lip curling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching his other hand forward, he wiped her tears. “I don’t support it either, but he needs a break. So please, even if you don’t support it.. Let him make his own decision. Don’t try to influence it. He never got to make decisions with Erwin and to be scolded for doing what he thought was right.. “ Eren shook his head, “Just please, don’t bust his ass until this case is over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange nodded her head and wiped her eyes, only for more tears to escape. “I don’t want anything bad to happen to the both of them. They’re like family, Eren. He’s like my little brother, all I want to do is protect him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren got up and rounded her desk, kneeling down in front of her chair and leaning forward to wrap his arms around her. Hange laid her head on his shoulder and soon enough Eren could feel his shirt getting soaked. He rubbed her back, “I know, the two of them have been through a lot. I want to protect them too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just feel like I’m not doing enough.” She cried, “I don’t know what’s going to happen with this case.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one knows, but we have to believe in Levi and what he chooses to do. Okay?” Eren ran his fingers through her hair to calm her down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sniffled and pulled away, her eyes wet and red rimmed. “Okay. I don’t like it but.. Okay. I will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>_</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Holidays and fun time was over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it was time for business. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Preparations for the court case seemed to fly by faster than the gang wanted it too. Levi and Hange still haven’t spoken to each other, which left Eren to be the messenger between the two of them. The only time Levi spoke to her was when Mikasa wanted to hang out with the brunette and Levi couldn’t tell her no. Eren has tried a couple times but every time he asked Levi he got the same answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m tired of disappointing people, Eren. I dealt with the same thing at my old home, I can’t take the stress right now. Please drop the subject.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it upset Eren to his core but he knew that when the raven was set on something he wouldn’t change his mind. So Eren accommodated it into his life until the case was over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was constant meetings with lawyers. Eren, Mikasa, Hange, Mike, and Dr. Adams were witnesses. They went over all of the information and even though Levi was doubting how the case would go, he had to stay positive because all he wanted to do was keep Mikasa safe by putting Erwin away. It was the least he could do after everything that happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone got their statements together and they all lined up. They had all the pictures, dates and times, surveillance cameras, and after some more debate Mikasa yelled and said she would testify and no one could change her mind. Levi tried to ignore Hange’s furious eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trial was starting in an hour and while Hange was taking Mikasa to the bathroom, Eren made his way across the building to Levi, who was sitting down on a bench and minding his own business. He had a deadpan look on his face, like he couldn’t care less about this case and Eren knew this wasn’t true. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey there, stranger.” Eren greeted with a short smile, putting his hands in his pockets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi looked up. Eren looked good in a suit and his hair styled. He stood tall, and he could see how the suit wrapped itself tight around Erens muscled arms. He returned the soft smile and stood up, “You finally showed up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Course I did.” Eren chuckled and reached his hand up, running his fingers through Levi’s hair. It was washed, no product in it because no matter what he did, Levi hated hair products. It was too sticky. “Was running late because I couldn’t figure out what color tie I wanted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is a court case where I’m seeing my ex for the first time, and you’re worried about what color tie you wanted to wear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you surprised?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, not really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them talked for a little while longer, and within those couple minutes Mike showed up. He walked over to them and opened his arms for Levi, and the raven melted in his arms. Mike rubbed his back reassuringly and pulled away, “we got this, let’s put him away for good, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi nodded, “Yeah, we got this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange and Mikasa came out of the bathroom and she made a beeline for Levi. The raven squatted down and grunted when she collided with him. She hugged him tight, “I’m scared” she whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, baby.” Levi whispered and stroked her hair, “If you want to stay back and not see him, that’s okay. I won’t be mad at you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa pulled away and looked up at him, “You’re scared too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi gave her a sad smile, “Of course I am, but you know what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cocked her head to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have you.” He softly poked his finger at her chest, “I’m scared, of course, but because I have you I know I can do anything. I’ll protect you, Mika. I’ll promise you that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I protect you too.” She grabbed his hand, “I’m doing this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a big girl, you can make your own decisions.” Levi nodded, “If this is what you want to do, then you can do it. I’ll be with you the whole time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’ll be with you.” She beamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange, Mike, and Eren all watched the interaction between the two cousins and Hange’s face softened. She waited until Levi stood up to reach out and put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn around and look up at her with curious eyes. Hange bit her lip, for once, not knowing what to say to him. She didn’t know what advice to give him, as the last time they talked was of her scolding him back in her office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before she could contemplate for long, Levi’s face softened. “It’s okay Hange, I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize.” Levi brushed her hand off gently. “I know where you’re coming from. I understand, and I’m sorry I didn’t before. But let’s not worry about that right now, let’s worry about kicking this case in the ass and sending this dick head away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed and nodded, “yeah, let’s do this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lawyers finally met up with them along with Dr. Adams and as everyone was walking inside, Levi grabbed at Erens arm, holding him back. Eren turned around with a confused look on his face and he was shocked to feel Levi’s hand wrap around the back of his neck and pull him down, and his lips collided with those soft pink ones he’s only tasted once before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he didn’t back away, he cupped Levi’s cheeks and kissed him back without thinking of any consequences. He felt Levi’s hands shake slightly from nerves and he pulled away from the kiss, pressing another one to Levi’s forehead and then smiling down at him. “Let me guess, this for good luck?” he asked in a low voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More like..” Levi blushed, “This case has to go in the right direction, but we’ll push extra hard because we have this to continue.” he said, gesturing between the two of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren chuckled and kissed Levi’s forehead once more, “No need to rush, let’s do this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi’s eyes sparkled, “let’s do this.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ideas were thrown every which way. Rebuttals and objections were thrown every couple minutes, manipulation and questions arose through every testimony. When Levi saw Erwin for the first time they stared at each other, anger evident on both of their faces and determination as the underlying feeling. And for the first time, Levi wasn’t intimidated one bit by his icy cold glare with Eren and his friends by his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One thing Levi noticed was how Erwin's parents showed up to speak on his behalf of his bundle of mental illnesses. Every time they tried to sympathize with the jury Levi gripped so hard at the desk he sat at that his friends stared at him with concern. Levi didn’t get angry often, but hearing people defend Erwin’s actions made him want to throw them into next week. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And don’t even get him started about the cross examination about his friends and family. When Erwins side had a crack at them it looked almost hopeless, and it did for a while. They really made Levi out to be the bad guy because of the questions they asked. Mike had even given Levi a panicked look when the prosecutor asked him certain questions that made him out some things that made Levi seem horrible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Levi just gave him a reassuring smile. No matter how the case turned out, they all knew they did what they could. Then, it was time for Levi to go on the stand and to say he was nervous was an understatement. He had a deadpan look on his face like usual, but underneath that look was just a scared young adult trying to defend himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spoke of how their relationship went fast in the beginning, and Erwin asking him to move in within the first couple months. He mentioned how Erwin brought up that he was a miracle that would mend his family. He spoke highly of Erwin at first, saying all these good things while staring at the man straight into his eyes. Levi didn’t look away, he barely blinked, he just stared at the man he once called home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then it got to the more explicit questions and that was when pictures of Levi’s wounds got put on display along with footage from home and at Toddler Town parking lot. As the footage came up Levi thought for sure they had the upper hand, along with the medication issue as well. That’s when Dr. Adams' statement came in, and they all for sure they had this in the bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then Levi got cross examined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was when things started to go downhill. Erwins lawyer asked just the right questions to make the younger man panic and look towards Eren, who just gave him a reassuring smile and nod, mouthing ‘it’s okay, princess.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One question threw him for a loop though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You seem close to Eren Yeager, whom Erwin had suspicions about for a while, and as soon as Erwin was out of the picture you get close to him. Is this true?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi blanked for a couple seconds after that, but then his eyebrows drew together in anger and his eyes bored into Erwins with only one thought in his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, so this is how it’s going to go?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re trying to deter the beating you gave me, into your own jealousy?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck you, Erwin. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let’s have at it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know how my relationship with Eren Yeager is any of your concern. I am here to defend myself from a beating he gave me, the mental abuse he gave me, and the nightmares he’s making my five year old cousin have of him murdering me.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Levi spat at Erwins lawyer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Erwin wanted to keep me as a possession, and without Eren Yeager, Hange Zoe, and Mike Zacharias stepping in, I have no doubt in my mind that Erwin would have not only hurt me more, but also go after my cousin. So, I’ll say again, Eren Yeager and I’s relationship has nothing to do with the fact that he beat me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He caught his lawyer giving him an approving look and Levi knew he made the right choice, and when he saw the raised brow of Erwins glare, he knew he said the right thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You thought you came prepared, Erwin?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, so did I. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck you for bringing Eren into this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pictures and videos were shown, everyone made their statement and when it was time for Mikasa to be cross examined both sides went extra easy on her. They didn’t ask her trick questions, only reassuring her and making sure she was okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi watched and listened like a hawk the entire time. The moment he thought they were pushing her too hard he would leap over the desk and attack like a wild animal on the prowl. However, Mikasa seemed perfectly comfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s mean and scary” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She said while describing Erwin, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“He made Levi cry all the time, and clean and make food. He yelled at Levi. And he hurt Levi. In my dreams.. He is back and hurts Levi more. And when I wake up I can not breathe and Levi has to help me. I’m scared.. I don’t want to see him again.. Please don’t make me see him again.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she had finished being asked questions she ran straight for Levi, and her cousin hugged her tight. He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face into his neck, her hands shaking. He knew what she was upset about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no doubt in his mind that Erwin never broke eye contact with her the entire time while she was up there, which is why she didn’t look away from Levi. All he could do was hold her gaze in hopes of lessening the feeling of Erwins hard stare, but it looks like he didn’t do enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gripped her tighter and buried his face in her hair, closing his eyes and breathing in deep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he didn’t know though, was how the jury, judge, and everyone else in the courtroom had their eyes on them. And all of them showed pity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It may have been a heartless and selfish decision, but their trump card was working. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, it was time for the jury to reach a verdict. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And when they all met in the courtroom an hour later, the judge was handed a piece of paper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He unfolded it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi and Erwin both gripped the desks in anticipation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren put his hand on Levi’s thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi held Mikasa close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange and Mike’s eyes bore intensely into the judge’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erwins parents and lawyers had a cocky look on their faces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so did Levi’s lawyer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The judge opened his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He read the verdict.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>_</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the only way to describe the entire way home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike. Hange, Eren, Levi and Mikasa all took the same car back to Levi’s apartment. It’s where they all agreed to go afterwards to celebrate the verdict of the case. Levi had cooked food for the dinner and even bought wine for Hange, Eren, and Mike. He bought juice for Mikasa and even more tea for himself. Him and Mikasa both made a recipe they found off of Pinterest they were really excited about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not one person spoke, not even Mikasa. She sat in Levi’s lap the entire ride home and Levi had his arms wrapped around her, staring out the window with a frown on his face. He had shut down a while ago, and no one else could blame him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Verdicts can go in all different directions, and they thought they had it all in the bag when the judge found Erwin guilty, but what the punishment was.. It wasn’t what the gang or Levi’s lawyers thought it would be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And the jury finds the defendant, Erwin Smith, guilty of a class D felony of assault because Levi Ackerman is over the age of eighteen and did not originally want to press charges. The level of the battery was not severe. Erwin Smith will be sentenced to 120 hours of community service and required behavioral therapy. Case closed.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t get what he wanted. Erwin didn’t go away for good and all of their hearts fell to their stomachs. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So none of them spoke. None of them knew what to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nobody knew what to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike was driving the car, not even the radio was on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren was sitting next to Levi and he tried to touch his thigh in a comforting way like he always did, but Levi didn’t even react. Mikasa didn’t react, she just continued to stare down at the floor at their shoes. Levi didn’t even blink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and looked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the car was parked everyone got out except for Levi and Mikasa, who made no move to get out. Mike and Hange looked to Eren with a raised brow and he knew what he had to do. Eren rounded the vehicle and opened Levi’s door, “Hey princess.. Can I have your keys? It’s cold out here..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi barely registered what Eren was saying, but he eventually reached in his pocket and handed his apartment keys to his friend. Eren then tossed them to Hange and Mike, who went to the front door and opened it, walking inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay Levi, can you hand Mikasa to me? I’ll carry her so you can walk inside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa held her arms out to Eren and he grabbed her, holding her close and she melted into his hold. He opened the door wider for Levi and the smaller man stepped out, not looking Eren in the eye as he shut the car door and made his way inside his apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren watched with sad eyes and followed behind Levi silently, and closed the door behind all of them when they all got inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi didn’t say a word, he just took off his shoes and set them next to everyone else's. He didn’t even bother to organize them in the way he wanted, and when he went to unbutton his coat his hands were shaking so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the cold or nerves, he didn’t know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hands were placed over his now, and he looked up to see Erens calm and collected face in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where did Mikasa go? He was just holding her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey there” Erens soft voice spoke, “let me help you, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Large hands unzipped Levi’s coat and then hung it up in the closet, then he turned back around and took Levi’s hand. “Look at me, let me see those pretty grey eyes of yours.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren smiled and cupped his cheek, stroking it softly as he stared into his eyes. They looked lost and glassy. Nowhere near crying, just.. Lost in thought. Like he wasn’t all the way here. “Would you like to eat the dinner you and Mikasa made for us? I know Hange, Mike, and Mikasa are all hungry. I am too, and you know how we all love your cooking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of Eren's eye, he could see Mikasa helping Mike and Hange grab food out of the fridge and warm it up in the microwave and set the table. He looked back at Levi, wearing the same caring smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, Levi didn’t respond. His grip on Eren’s hands were weak and loose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, how about a shower, hm? We can eat later. Does a shower sound nice? Let’s get you clean” he asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi nodded ever so slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren took his hand and led Levi towards the hallway, “He’s going to take a shower and then come and eat” he said to their friends and then led Levi to his room. It was silent between the two of them but Eren wouldn’t expect anything less from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After fighting so hard in that courtroom, the bastard barely got punished for what he did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they walked inside Levi’s room Eren grabbed an extra set of boxers, pajamas, and socks without even asking. He turned around and then led Levi to the bathroom by the hand, and then set the clothes on the counter. He turned around and looked down at the lifeless eyes that stared right back up at him. “I’ll leave you to it, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t get an answer and he didn’t expect one, but he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Levi’s forehead before slipping out of the bathroom, closing the door, and walking back out to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange looked up first, “How’s he doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not good” Eren sighed, grabbing a plate of food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What else do you expect?” Mike asked after helping Mikasa pour some juice. “Erwin got laid off easy because of their own trump card with his mental illness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t excuse what Erwin did to him.” Hange sighed as she leaned against the counter, taking bites of the food the Ackermans made. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa was eating her plate at the table with Mike, only picking at her food. ‘Does this mean I have to see him? Will he live with us again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike frowned and shook his head, “No kiddo, you won’t see him. It’s still the same. It’s you and Levi here, and Hange, Eren and I are still coming around. You and Levi will be okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s sad. I’m sad too.” She put her fork down. “I don’t want to eat. I want to go to bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t even want to eat the pie that you and Levi made together?” Hange asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The five year old shook her head, “No. I want to sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough” Eren spoke, “give me your plate and you can go to bed, we’ll tell Levi you wanted to go to bed early. Okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After putting Mikasa to bed, the other three adults had dinner and discussed what was on their mind. All three of them were furious about the outcome, they couldn’t imagine how Levi felt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To have the man who ruined your life basically run free without consequences.. They couldn’t imagine. The man who molested Eren went away for years, and now wasn’t even allowed in the state. But for Levi… the man who did this to him was going to live across town. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It angered him to his core. He could barely see straight let alone hold onto his fork as he ate. He caught Hange casting him a wary look and he ignored it, deciding to talk to Mike instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of them decided that they would spend the night tonight just in case Mikasa or Levi needed the three of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange made Levi an extra plate of food and by the time Levi came out wearing his most comfortable pair of pajamas, they sat him down at the table and made him eat at least something since he didn’t eat before the trial which lasted eight hours. She sat down next to him and told him about how she spent her new years and how her and Moblit were doing. Mike even came around and told Levi about how good his job was doing and that his parents wanted to meet the young adult. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, Eren said nothing because he knew. He knew of that empty look and it was only sooner or later when he would blow. But no matter what, Eren would be there. He would always be there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They told Levi that Mikasa went to bed and the raven still hasn’t said a word. He cast a look in the direction of her room but Hange told him not to worry about it, that they put her to bed and she had her inhaler by her and everything. That made Levi ease up, but he still hadn’t said a word all night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it came to figuring out who would sleep where, Levi had grabbed Erens arm and looked in the direction of his bedroom. And who was Eren to refuse? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange and Mike pulled out the bed from the two separate fourons and made themselves comfortable in the big blankets. They said goodnight to Levi, both giving him a hug with a squeeze that Levi didn’t bother to return. He was only making small advances towards Eren. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It warmed his heart a little, that Levi only did things with him but he also saw the sad looks Hange gave him. Eren reassured her that it was nothing and after saying goodnight to the two of them, he let Levi lead him to his bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren changed into his own pair of pajamas and laid down next to Levi. When he looked over he was surprised to see Levi already facing him, finally showing some expression on his face and it broke Eren’s heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was really fucking upset. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, princess…” Eren whispered, bringing a hand up to stroke his cheek again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Levi just grabbed his hand and silently kissed his knuckles, and then turned over, bringing Erens arm with him. And who was Eren to object? He got the memo and scooted closer to his friend, pressing his front to his back and wrapping his arm around him. Levi intertwined their fingers and held them right below his chin. Eren could feel his racing heart beat and he cuddled closer to him. “Goodnight, Levi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He received another kiss to his knuckles, and soft snores followed. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>_</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren woke up in the middle of the night to an empty space next to him. He yawned and rolled over, checking the time. 3:00 AM? He sighed and rolled back over, rubbing his hands over his eyes to try his best to rid himself of sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait- where was Levi?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat up and ran a hand through his hair, then stood up. He shivered and grabbed his sweatshirt, putting it on and making his way out of his room to look for Levi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shutting the door quietly behind him, he shuffled his way down the hallway and walked on his tiptoes past the living room where Hange and Mike were sleeping. When he looked over after hearing a small </span>
  <em>
    <span>clink, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he just stared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Levi. He was holding the tea kettle under the tap trying to remove the lid with his shaking hands. His shoulders were shaking and his breathing was heavy, and Eren could hear small sniffles and gasps of air come from his small body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren watched with sad eyes as Levi held back a sob, turning on the tap water and letting it fill up the kettle. He could tell Levi began to get more upset when his hands trembled so much that he dropped the kettle into the sink, causing water to splash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was when he decided to make himself known. Eren rounded the counter and slowly walked up to him, but stopped when Levi’s shoulders tense. He then eased his steps so he was quieter, and stood behind him. He didn’t bother saying anything, Levi already knew he was there. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi, putting his hands over the smaller hand and helping Levi fill up the tea kettle with the tap water. After a couple seconds, the kettle was filled up and Eren turned the water off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi stared at the tea kettle when it was filled with water. The kettle was pure black with soft designs on the cap. Erwin had bought this for him on a whim over a year ago and Levi had never been more excited for it back in the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You deserve everything in the world and more, but you’re so excited just to have this tea kettle.” Erwin chuckled as he handed it to Levi, who took it with such grace and stared up at Erwin with pure admiration in his silver eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love it.” Levi said with a smile and tapped the kettle, “I’ve been wanting one for so long that was like this, pure glass but I could never afford it. Thank you so much Erwin, thank you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Anything for you, dove.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the memory Levi faltered more, he leaned back and rested all of his body weight on the man behind him. Luckily, Eren held him close. Eren was strong, he would always hold Levi in the moments when he felt like he would fall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew that, they both knew that. Both of them had hopelessly fallen for each other without being prepared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More tears prickled in his eyes and his lip wobbled, and he felt Erens arms tighten around him. Silently, he closed his eyes and let the unreleased tears fall down his cheeks. Levi felt Eren kiss the top of his head and rest his chin there. He could feel Erens soft breath on his hair, and how Eren intertwined his fingers with Levi’s resting them on the ravens flat stomach that had started to fill out more within the last few months. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi whimpered out, finally deciding to speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We fucking lost.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren spun Levi around gently to see his red tear streaked face, red rimmed eyes and lips lined with salty tears. He set his hands on Levi’s shoulders, looking him in the eyes. “No, we didn’t-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes we did!” Levi cried out, stomping his foot on the ground. “We lost! I..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren jumped in, “Levi, you need to breathe, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Levi stepped back and shook his head, pushing Eren’s hands off of him. “No, no!” More tears fell from his eyes and Eren could only watch as his friend fell apart right in front of him. He felt like he did all those weeks ago when Levi stayed at his house alone with him for the first time. Back when he spilled the beer and water on his kitchen floor. “I tried so hard! I put my cousin through that for- for what? To lose?” he flailed his hands around aimlessly, trying to wrap his head around all of this. “I don’t know what to do, Eren. I don’t know </span><em><span>what. To. do. </span></em><span>You’re the one who told me to take this to trial and I did. I listened to you and this is what happens? I fucking lose! I may as well have not done this stupid fucking trial. I should have just run away and disappeared.</span> <span>“</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here.” Eren stepped closer and opened his arms, and Levi fell right into them without any resistance. And when Levi’s knees collapsed, Eren went right down with him and held him in his lap. He held Levi close, one hand behind the raven's head, pressing his face into his neck to cry into while the other wrapped tightly around his slim waist. “Shh.. shh…” he cooed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time Levi let Eren hold him down against him- he didn’t fight like last time. He accepted the grounding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of Levi’s cries increased with every huff of breath, and there was nothing Eren could do about it. There was no telling Levi it would be okay. There was no telling him that he had the case in the bag. There was no fixing what happened. By law, there was nothing he could do about it. The judge made that clear with Erwins sentencing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here for you.” Eren whispered into Levi’s ear, he’s not sure if Levi heard him over his sobs but he assumed so when Levi’s hold tightened. “I’m always here for you, princess. I got you, I got you. I’ll protect you, I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard rustling behind him and looked up to see Hange and Mike had gotten out of bed and were now entering the kitchen. They must have woken up to Levi’s crying and shouting. He nodded his head towards Levi’s sobbing form and they both understood, deciding to plant themselves down on the floor next to Levi and Eren. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We said we would be with you no matter what happens, Levi.” Hange’s soft voice spoke, and Levi took his red and blotchy face away from Eren's tan neck and he peeked over at his friends, sniffling. “Yes, this is scary, and it’s not what we wanted, but we’re not leaving you. We won’t ever leave your side, honey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did everything I could.” Levi whispered, still clinging onto Eren tightly. “I-I put Mikasa on the stand and.. Hange.” Tears welled up in his eyes, “You told me not too and I thought.. I thought if I put her up there then he would be put in jail but.. But he got off.. So I put Mikasa through all of that for nothing. I-” His lip quivered, swallowing back a sob. “I’m so sorry, I should have listened to you. I’m so sorry.” His voice broke off, burying his face back in Eren's neck and shoulders shaking. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry to all of you. I dragged you into this, all for nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Levi-” Mike went to speak, but Levi’s heart breaking voice interrupted him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dragged you all into this for nothing.” He sniffled. “He might as well be getting away with it. He did all of this to me” Levi pulled away and pointed to the small dent where there was a line in the middle of an eyebrow, like a traditional slit. But Levi didn’t want it, it was where the cut came from when Erwin tripped him and he fell into the door. “He tried to rape me, he hurt me, he abused me and used me for two years, made me addicted to his stupid pills and put Mikasa in an unsafe environment for so long and-” he hiccuped and snot ran down his lips, clutching onto Erens shirt so tight Eren winced. “And for what?! For him to get community service and required therapy?!” He raised his voice, looking at all three of his friends sitting on the kitchen floor with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-How come I have to deal with this for the rest of my life and all he has to do is pick up trash and lay on a couch and talk about his feelings?!” He huffed out, “How does this happen? I thought I deserved better. I..” he looked up at Eren, eyes pleading. “I deserve better, I des-deserve so much better. You told me so..” he hiccuped again and let out another sob. “Why didn’t he get what he deserved…? Why did he get off so easily? Did I not try hard enough? Did I miss something? Did I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ere cupped Levi’s cheeks and wiped away the tears with the pads of his thumbs, shaking his head. “No love, you did nothing wrong. You know what you did? You did everything right. You did everything you could, so did we, so did the lawyers, sometimes life is cruel. And it sucks, it really does and I’m sorry this went to shit for you. We all are. But we want you to know that we don’t blame you, and we are all here for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi wrapped his small hands around Erens wrists and sniffled, “Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike jumped in and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “Of course Levi, we all think that. Nobody is blaming you for this stupid sentencing. Especially me, I understand Erwin more than anyone else here besides you. I know he deserves a harsher punishment. It’s what </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>deserves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.. He deserves to fucking rot in a jail cell.” Levi bit out and looked over at Mike, voice short and snappy. “He should get the same thing he did to me. He deserves the fucking worst. I hate him. I hate him so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now honey, don’t talk like that.” Hange spoke, “Forgiveness is a virtue, we all have someone who has done the worst to us. But being hateful will get you nowhere. You can be mad at him, but your heart won’t start to heal unless you forgive him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi sniffled and nodded his head, leaning into Eren’s hand when the older man wiped another one of his loose falling tears. He took her words into consideration and knew not to fight her when she gave him advice. He didn’t listen to her before and ended up putting Mikasa through all of this for nothing. The least he could do now was listen to her. Hange always seemed to know the right thing to say and do. He sent her a sad smile, “How do you forgive someone who took everything from you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren kissed his temple, ignoring the soft looks he got from Hange and Mike. “It takes a lot of strength to do so, Levi. Right now you’re in a fragile state of mind, all you need to do is focus on yourself and Mikasa. Maybe confide to Marie about all of this? You’re awfully fond of her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am. She’s a really good therapist, she’s helped me through a lot. I’ll make” Levi said softly, and looked back up at Eren. “I just.. What do I do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You heal.” Hange smiled, “And you know what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi laid his head on Erens shoulder, “Hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We got you. We’ll make it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Levi sighed softly, exhaustion finally hitting him. “I love you guys.” he whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We love you too, kiddo.” Mike ruffled Levi’s hair, chuckling as Levi smacked his hand away haphazardly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren nuzzled his nose into Levi’s hair, humming softly. “I think it’s time for someone to go to bed, hm?” he rubbed the smaller man's back, “What do you say, Levi? We sleep in and Mike and Hange can make us some breakfast tomorrow. Give you a little treat, you deserve it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange gave them a surprised look, “Hey now! I didn’t agree to cooking-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren gave her a pointed look and she shut her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike just nodded, “Course, we’ll make you guys breakfast. Go and get some rest Levi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi just turned his head and buried it back in Eren's neck, fluttering his eyes shut. His eye lashes were stuck with tears, face red, blotchy, and itchy and lip bitten raw. Eren adjusted Levi so he was holding him with one arm and used the counter to help himself stand up, and as he did the smaller man wrapped his legs around Erens waist. The brunette let go of the counter and readjusted Levi so he was holding him under his rear and then looked back at Mike and Hange. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stood up and Eren made a motion for them to follow him and they did. Eren led them to Levi’s slightly messy room and when he felt soft breaths fan his neck he knew Levi had fallen asleep, or was almost asleep judging by the arms loosening around his neck. Eren laid him down on the bed on his back, and Levi turned on his side, eyes opening as Eren pulled the blanket up to his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked Levi in the eyes, holding his sad gaze without any remorse. Eren crouched down next to the bed and carded his fingers through Levi’s hair, smiling softly when Levi’s eyes shut  once more. He didn’t stop running his fingers through Levi’s jet black hair until he heard small snores emitting from his friend, and then the smile dropped from his face when he looked over at the doorway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange and Mike had frowns on their faces as well, their eyes holding many questions that none of them could answer. Eren didn’t want to answer, he didn’t know how. He knew they were all thinking the same thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How the hell did Erwin get off so easily?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ive decided this story will be split into three parts, so this concludes part one. authors note after this chapter.<br/>so... what do you think? is this the outcome you predicted? is this what you wanted?<br/>tune in for part two of Hiraeth, thank you all for enjoying part one :)<br/>first chapter of part two coming soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. PART TWO : PARANOIA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thank you all for choosing to read this book. </p><p>As you read in the last chapter, part one of this story has been completed. </p><p>There will be no separate book, parts two and three will be added into this singular work. </p><p>There will be three parts to this book. </p><p>PART ONE : The Trial </p><p>PART TWO : Paranoia </p><p>PART THREE : Hiraeth </p><p>I can't wait to get part two on the road, and I hope you all continue to stick around with this work. </p><p>Hopefully you will all enjoy.</p><p>Next update will be the start of part two. </p><p>Do you have any suspicions about what part two will be about? </p><p>Any guesses?</p><p>Who knows, you may just be right!</p><p>Okay, tune in for the next chapter! </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Ah, Good Times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the start of a new beginning :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this part will be focusing on another area of conflict that hasnt been addressed in this book yet. hope you like it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>21</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyday is a new day, and you’ll never be able to find happiness if you don’t move on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A quote that Eren had said to him every day since the verdict had been decided. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boy, has it been helping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's been two months since the trial and to say life was going great was an understatement. Life was amazing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa has been doing amazing in school lately, she’s really excited to start elementary school this fall. She talks about it all the time, and she’s even having more sleep overs too. Levi was now friends with most of the parents in Mikasa’s class, he was always invited to the gatherings with all the parents at one of the parents house. Him and Mikasa basked in the attention, they loved it. They were both making new friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Life was finally giving the two of them a break and they couldn’t be more happier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of life going great, Eren had helped Levi apply for college and he got accepted a month ago. He was now taking online classes, along with working at the tea shop. It was difficult, but hey, if Levi could hit his ex that was twice the size of him with a flower vase and win the fight, then he could pass a couple of classes no problem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren watched Levi’s confidence spike within the last two months and he couldn’t be more proud. The raven was actually wanting to go out and do things now instead of being cooped up at home and moping around. Part of that was on Eren giving him the final push to get his life started, “kicking it in the ass” as Eren called it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first step was getting Levi accepted into college, and luckily, he was. Secondly, after that, Levi asked Eren if he would help him learn self defense. Of course Eren accepted, so every Tuesday and Thursday Levi would go to the gym for an hour with Eren and the older would show him some basic self defense moves. Levi had mocked him saying he was successful using a flower vase and Eren could only laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay but listen, you’re teaching me all these complicated moves but all I had to do last time was use a vase full of flowers. And not any flowers, but roses. The vase wasn’t even that big. That wasn’t pure luck, that was pure awesomeness.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“... what the fuck, Levi?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a running joke between the two of them. They’ve gotten extremely close within the past two months, to the point where Eren stays over so much he had a spot in Levi’s room dedicated to his clothes. He had an extra toothbrush in the bathroom, and his own towel for the bathroom as well. Levi would even ask him what he wanted for dinner before even asking him if he was spending the night. It was just a habit by now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not to mention, Mikasa loved having Eren over. He helped her with her homework when Levi wasn’t home and he always watches her favorite shows with her. He even took her sledding a couple weeks ago before the snow melted and she loved it. It was the first time she had ever been sledding. She even convinced Levi to go and after a week of begging, the raven gave in and decided to go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on, Mika. Do I have to go?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you don’t go I’ll be sad, Levi.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“... You’ve been hanging around Eren too much. Fine, we’ll go this Saturday.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yay!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi had also been going to Mike’s and asking him about getting a gun permit, he wasn’t sure how to go about it and remembered how someone in Mike’s family was a police officer. The blonde had helped him get his finger print, and did his own as well. Both of them went to the shooting rage and with the extra money Levi has been earning at work, he bought his own firearm with Mike. Levi was so excited about it too, bragging to Eren and Hange about how he made another ‘adult purchase’ as he liked to call it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of Mike, there was a new girl at his job named Nanaba that he recently started talking to. Levi was begging for Mike to bring her over for dinner one day but all the older man said was that he was working on it. That made Levi smile, the guy deserved to have a break. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though he went through all the shit with Erwin, Levi had been talking with Mike more about it. Mike confided in Levi a lot about the situation because he felt like he had been lied to, and he even almost sent his best friend to prison. He and Levi met every Wednesday morning just so they could talk, and both of them turned out to really depend on each other. Levi confided in Mike about school and work while Mike told Levi about his inner guilt about Erwin. Both of them mellowed each other out. It was nice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange was spending the night at Mobilt’s home most of the time since they officially started dating. And that left Eren at home alone most of the time but he didn’t really mind, now he had time to sleep in. And besides, three out of seven times a week he ended up being at Levi’s apartment anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And their situation.. Well… it was unclear on what they were, but what they were doing now was satisfying enough for the both of them. It was slow, it was peaceful, it was exactly the way Levi and Eren wanted it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patient. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Saturday morning and last night Eren came to Levi’s to spend the night like he always does on Friday nights. Mikasa always had a sleepover with one of her friends named Addison every Friday. Levi was actually really good friends with her mom now, they texted back and forth a lot and even talked at the daycare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun shone brightly in the clean and tidy room, and the glow is what woke Eren up that morning. He let out a soft noise and reached his hand up, rubbing the heavy sleep in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had fallen asleep really early last night, Levi had bought this new bedtime tea and they wanted to try it out. Within fifteen minutes they were both knocked the hell out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After he felt a little bit more awake, he dropped his hand and looked over to the side and smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right next to him, like every night he slept here, Levi was fast asleep and snoring softly. He was laying on his stomach with his arms folded underneath the pillow, face peacefully resting on top of it. His hair had grown within the past couple months, he didn’t bother to cut it since the trial. And to be honest.. Eren liked it like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was using a new shampoo Petra gave him which gave him more volume to his already silky jet black locks. Levi hasn’t even touched his undercut either, it wasn’t shaved at the bottom anymore in a clean cut. Instead, it was slowly growing out. Levi wasn’t going to keep it like this, he constantly told Eren he was going to shave it, but not once had he picked up his razor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren thought it was adorable that Levi was growing it out, but he missed the undercut. It was like Levi’s signature thing. Without his undercut, he looked younger, more innocent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like he had never met Erwin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi’s eyes were closed, his hair disheveled and thrown in all directions. He was wearing one of Erens sweaters and sweatpants, claiming that he was freezing when he had his heat on to the max until Eren forcefully turned it down in the middle of the night because he woke up in a layer of sweat. He had to change into yet another shirt and put the other one in the laundry basket. In the middle of the night though, they had gone through another one of Levi’s routines. This one was recently added, and it caused him to meet with his therapist more than once a week. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Earlier this morning, around 3AM. </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Running. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was running. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He looked over to his right and Eren was right there with him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then, he looked behind him and he froze. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eyes. Icy blue. Dangerous. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was Erwin, Erwin was following him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Levi ran faster, huffing and puffing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why weren’t his legs moving faster?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was he slowing down?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Levi panicked and then he looked over to his right once more. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His heart stopped?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where was Eren? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where did he go?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eren?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eren!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Levi!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He looked around the forest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where was his voice coming from?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Levi!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Eren!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Levi!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Levi cried out, “Eren!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wake up!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He stopped. “What?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Levi, wake up.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wake up!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren woke up to the sound of Levi shifting around in his sleep, his arm had bumped into Eren's stomach and he had no other choice to move when it became uncomfortable. He sat up right away though when he noticed that his friend was gritting his teeth, tightening his jaw, and fisting at the sheets, eyebrows drawn together in slight panic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had shaken Levi gently, calling his name and coaxing him into waking up. He’s done this a handful of times since the trial, its routine by now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And when Levi sat up and almost bumped their heads together in a rush, Eren held up his hands in defense, meaning no harm and watched Levi like a wild animal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, it’s alright.” Eren whispered and watched Levi’s chest rise and fall quickly, but not fast enough to indicate that he needed his inhaler that they kept on the nightstand. “Hey, want me to check the apartment?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi fisted at the covers, eyes wandering to his bedroom window and Eren got the hint. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The window?” He asked calmly, “I’ll check the window, is that where he was?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven shook his head, “Woods.” he said, voice weak and fragile, scared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren didn’t need anymore hinting, he just stood up and walked right over to Levi’s window. He pushed the blinds up, opened the window and then lifted the screen so he could see the woods that were far back from Levi’s apartment. He made sure to look out the window for a couple seconds, of course, he didn’t see Erwin anywhere. This was what he had to do to ease Levi’s paranoia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After looking outside, he turned and looked at Levi’s wide eyes. “No one is out here. He isn’t out there. Can I shut the window? Would you like some more bedtime tea to help you get some more sleep? We can go to the kitchen, some tea and I’ll make you a bagel with jelly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he got no response he held out his hand to Levi, despite being tired, he was determined to get Levi back to sleep. If he didn’t Levi would be up the rest of the night looking around his apartment for Erwin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It happened once before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got Levi up out of the bed and of course, Levi brought the blanket with him. Without the heat on he was freezing. Eren didn’t mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he sat Levi down on the stool, he brewed some tea and made two bagels. When the kettle whistled, he poured some into two cups and let the tea steep. He put two plates down on the counter, and then handed Levi and himself a cup of tea. Levi motioned for Eren to blow on his and the brunette just laughed, rolling his eyes and saying ‘of course.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Towards the end of their little snack, Levi finally caved and Eren saw it before it happened. He stood up and rounded the counter, wrapping Levi in an embrace. He felt Levi’s hands clutch at his shirt, his ear pressed against Erens left peck to hear his heartbeat. Eren wrapped one arm around Levi’s waist and the other hand was gently pressed against the back of his head, holding it in place and using his thumb to stroke softly at Levi’s ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhh.” Eren spoke, pressing his lips against the top of Levi’s head in his tousled hair. “You’re safe with me. We’re in your kitchen, you’re with me. You know I wouldn’t let anything happen to you, right princess?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi nodded and sniffled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will always protect you, Levi Ackerman.” Eren said, “Nothing will harm you unless I’m around, alright? I’ve done it a million times, and I’ll do it a million more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw him.” Levi whispered into Eren's shirt, “he was right there, and you were there too. And when I went to look at you.. You weren’t there anymore and I..” he gulped, “I couldn’t find you and I tried to run faster but somehow I slowed down and I.. I didn’t-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren nodded, “I know, I know. But that was a nightmare, in reality, you’re right here. With me. In your kitchen. Drinking tea and eating bagels.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll always protect me.” Levi’s small voice spoke, not above a whisper still. He was so tired, almost ready to fall asleep all over again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, princess.” Eren chuckled softly, “get that through your thick skull, kiddo. How about we go back to bed, hm? I’ll check every lock in the apartment and make sure the windows are sealed shut, alright? How does that sound?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Course.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Present time. </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, Eren” A pillow was thrown at his face, “Why the hell are you staring at me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, good morning Levi.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven smiled and rolled over, sitting up and stretching his arms above his head. “Are you still coming over tonight for our movie night?” he asked, getting out of bed and walking to the closet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since when have I missed a movie night?” Eren chuckled, rolling over to check his phone. “Jean is coming over too by the way, hope you don’t mind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine, Mike is bringing Nanaba with him tonight for us to meet her. Is Jean bringing Matt with him or is he staying with his mother?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren stood up and yawned, “Nah, Matt is coming tonight too. Oh, I meant to ask you. Annie and Reiner wanted to come over too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi took off his sweatshirt and grabbed his blue knit sweater, putting it on. “That’s fine too. I really don’t care who comes over, but if I get one noise complaint then it’s your head.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Putting on a clean shirt and his jeans, Eren walked over and nudged him with his elbow. “Understood, I’ll make sure everyone is on their best behavior.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You better, brat.” Levi bit back and punched Eren lightly on the shoulder. “And everyone besides you, Hange, and Moblit leave by eleven. You have work tomorrow at eight, remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren sighed, “I know, I know, you don’t need to mother me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi turned and poked Erens chest with his pointer finger, “Go brush your teeth and fix your hair, I don’t want you walking around looking homeless.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with being homeless?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing you jack wagon, just go get ready. I have stuff to do today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fiiine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Eren got ready and avoided his new pair of glasses on the nightstand (he got a new pair a month ago because he had to squint to see across the room.) Levi woke Mikasa up and got her ready for the day. The two of them were running errands today. Erwin wasn’t around to run errands so now Levi had to do all the work. It’s one thing he missed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After getting ready Eren grabbed his keys and wallet, walking towards the front door and calling over his shoulder. “I’ll see you two cuties later!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eren Yeager don’t forget your glasses or I swear to all that is holy my short 5’3 self will kick your giant self into next week!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry princess!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, life is good. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, everyone came over to Levi and Mikasa’s home. They cleaned up a bunch and reorganized the living room for the upteenth time. Mikasa was the one who answered the door for everyone, and when Jean showed up with Matt she was happier than ever to play with him in the backyard. Mike came over with Nanaba. Levi gave her the rundown that he was Mike’s best friend and she needed to be approved, but then laughed and said he was joking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But hey, maybe he meant it or maybe he didn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi officially met Reiner and Annie, and of course, they both instantly fell in love with the little raven. Annie didn’t talk much, but she helped Levi pour the wine for dinner and Reiner caught him before he slipped and fell over the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch where you’re going there, man,” He said, helping Levi stand back up and grab one of the four wine glasses he was holding. “Could’ve dropped the best part of the evening.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up at Reiner and laughed a bit, “sorry, I’m clumsy. Can you grab this one too?” he asked, handing one of the wine glasses to him so he now only had two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” Reiner took it, “Hange is finishing with the hot chocolate so when that’s finished then are we starting the official movie night?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi nodded, “Yeah, I just don’t drink alcohol so..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How old are you again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Twenty-three” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then come on kiddo,  you have to at least have one drink with us. Did I bring the wrong type of wine?” he looked down at the glass, “I could go and grab another type of wine-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi cut him off with a kind smile, “I had a bad run in with alcohol when it came to my ex, so it’s not a big deal. Besides, I have Mikasa to look after too. Come on, let’s go pick out some movies.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reiner smiled, relieved. “Yeah, come on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turns out, even though he was nervous, Levi loved Eren's friends. Or, should he say, his friends too. He got Annie, Jean, Reiner, and Moblit’s number throughout the night. Everyone changed into pajamas and cuddled up on the couch and the floor. Mikasa was cuddled up with Hange and Moblit, and Levi was wrapped up in Erens arms. They were both sitting on the floor, Levi in between Erens legs and a blanket was over them. Jean and Reiner were on the floor two, Jean cuddled up with Matt and Reiner cuddled up with his own damn self. Annie was on the couch along with Hange, Mobit, and Mikasa. Mike and Nanaba were on the recliner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi was facing forward, back to Erens chest as all of them feasted on snacks and drinks while they watched the movie. He leaned his head back and tucked his face into Erens neck, pulling the blanket up and turning his body. Throwing his legs over one of Erens, the older man wrapped his arms around Levi’s smaller frame and pulled him close. “Tired, princess?” he asked softly, pushing up his glasses with his pointer finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eren?” Levi asked in a low whisper, blinking up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bit at his fingernail and made sure no one was looking, and then regarded Eren with a soft smile. “Nothing, I just appreciate you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren smiled and kissed his forehead, “and I, you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi smiled and turned his attention back to the TV.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hours later, after finishing more movies, everyone went home at their designated time of midnight. Eren and Mikasa were so tired to the point where they couldn’t keep their eyes open so Hange put Mikasa to bed, and Levi ushered Eren into his room to fall asleep. The brunette put up a fight saying he wanted to help Levi clean but the raven pushed his tipsy self into the bed and demanded for him to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren fell asleep only a couple seconds later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After tucking him in, Levi walked out to the kitchen and saw that both Moblit and Hange were helping pick up the apartment. He bent down and picked up a candy wrapper, “you guys don’t have to clean up, you’re the guests.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, guests who made a mess in your house so we’re gonna clean it.” Hange said with an eye roll and handed another piece of trash to Moblit, and he threw it into the trash bag. “Besides, Eren is too tipsy to even help you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... you’re not wrong. Okay, I’ll wash dishes and you two take care of the counter and table.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi washed the dishes with thoughts on his mind. He thought about Eren and their conversation months ago. He was in the exact same spot that he was at the time, where Eren kissed him. They were here, in this kitchen, right by this sink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things have changed within the past couple months. He’s bettered himself and Eren has been there through it all when he didn’t have to be. He fought Erwin for him, he helped build him up physically, mentally, and financially. He defended him in court. Eren has done everything, and the most important thing too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waited for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It meant the world to Levi that Eren stayed even though he was unsure of his feelings. He couldn’t imagine what he was puting Eren through. Kissing him back at the courthouse, having him over all the time and sleeping in the same bed, cuddling on countless occasions. There were a lot of things that made them resemble a healthy relationship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of this thinking is making him wonder if he was finally ready to start something with Eren. He needs to allow himself to be happy, and not only that, but Eren makes Mikasa happy as well. Levi could only do so much as a parent, but with everything Levi lacked, Eren made up for. He was the missing puzzle piece to his little family, and it warmed Levi’s heart that Eren would be here no matter what, with no intention of ever leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You alright, kiddo?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coming out from his thoughts, Levi looked over his shoulder to see Moblit and Hange standing there. Moblit had a trash bag and Hange had a couple plates in her hands. Levi smiled softly, “I’m alright, thanks for helping me clean up. This would have taken me forever to do alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s no problem” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here are some more plates.” Hange said and she handed them to Levi, who put them on the counter to be washed. “I have to go to the bathroom, be right back.” She kissed Moblit on the cheek and walked away to the restroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mobit looked down at Levi, “You wash and I’ll dry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi smiled and moved over, “Yeah, sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they did the dishes Levi was lost in his thoughts once more. Was he ready now? Was it finally happening? How long has it been since he was actually happy? Every happy memory he’s had since Erwin, they have all been with Eren. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Could he give Eren what he needed? Could he do this? Eren deserves the world, and Levi only has so much. Not only does he have himself to look after, but he also has a kid. Mikasa doesn’t get in the way of anything, but if he does get with Eren.. he’s gotta ask if Eren is ready to be a parent. Levi already knew the answer though. Of course he would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Moblit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, what’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi bit his lip, “How did you know you were ready to start a relationship with Hange?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question surprised the older man, and he looked down at Levi. “Is this about Eren?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who else would it be about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled and dried another dish, “Our situations are different, but I knew she was the one from the start. I never doubted that. She makes me feel wanted, like I deserve all the great things this world has to offer. She’s my biggest support system, always telling me that I can accomplish anything I can put my mind to.” He smiled softly, “Is that how Eren makes you feel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi handed him another plate, “Eren and I have been friends for a while, and when the incident happened with Erwin last year… he’s protected and defended me.” he wet the rag again, “He kissed me last year and I told him I wasn’t ready, and he just.. Accepted it right away. And he’s been by my side through it all. I just.. I think I’m ready but.. I don’t know if I can give him what he wants.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moblit looked at him like he was ridiculous, “Eren is head over heels for you, Levi. All of us can see it. He’s told Hange and I that you are the most important person to him besides his mom. He’s in love with you for who you are, Levi. He doesn’t care about your mistakes and flaws. That’s what real love is. I was told you’ve never really experienced that before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I haven’t” Levi shook his head, “I thought I did, but when I realized..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to talk about Erwin if you don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eren is the first person who’s made me happy like this, and I don’t want to ruin it by doing something stupid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moblit nudged his shoulder, “You could fuck something up bad and Eren would forgive you. Just go for it, Levi. You don’t know what will happen if you don’t try.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi smiled up at him, “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got this, Levi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>_</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean was at the front counter checking off things on a list at work a couple days later. He sat on a stool, sighing as the radio played softly in the background. It was slow today, but that’s what was expected on a monday. It was only him, Eren, and Annie here since Reiner and everyone else had the day off. He debated on going home, but only stayed since he has a doctor bill to pay off by the end of the month. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A song by Taylor Swift started to play and he almost screamed but then there was a ding. He looked up from the sheet to see Levi walking into the shop with two bags of food in his hand and three drinks he could barely balance. “Hey Jean!” he said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey there, Levi.” He stood up and walked over to him. “Do you need any help with that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually yeah, can you take the drinks? One of those is for you, by the way. I have food for you as well, and stuff for Annie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean looked at him like he had two heads, “I- thanks man, you didn’t have to do that.” he grabbed the drinks, “That’s nice of you, kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi stuck his tongue out, “I’m not a kid, I’m twenty three.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? Then what’s with the tongue?” he teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I can always take the food back or give it to Eren.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay fine, fine. Come on, everyone is in the garage.” He led Levi to the garage, opening the door for him and shutting it behind him, nodding when he received a thank you. He then shouted across the gym where Eren and Annie were working. “Delivery boy is here with some grub!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their heads snapped up and when they saw Levi holding bags from Chik-fil-a they basically ran to them, causing both Jean and Levi to laugh. Levi handed one of the bags to Jean and Annie, as the other bag was for him and Eren. Annie thanked him and then they all broke off into their parts of the gym. Jean went to the front, Annie went back to the car she was working on. And that left Levi and Eren on the other side of the gym. Eren was under a car that was hoisted up on a platform so he could see what he was going, and Levi sat on one of the boxes as he watched Eren work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sipped his drink and said nothing for a while, he had to do it. He had to ask him now before it was too late because he took too long. He looked up at Eren and swallowed the lump in his throat and ignored the queasy feeling in his stomach. “Eren?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren looked down at Levi and raised a brow at the nervous behavior. “What’s up, princess? Something bothering you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was that nickname again. No matter how many times Levi tells him that he hates it, he secretly loves it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At Levi’s silence, Eren put the tool down and wiped his hands on his rag. He brought the cooler over and sat in front of his friend, grabbing his drink and sipping it. “What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours, huh? Do I gotta punch someone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi laughed at that, “No, no you don’t. I just..” he scratched the back of his neck nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then tell me what’s wrong, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember the conversation we had last year about uh, about.. Giving me time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren nodded his head, “yeah of course, and that still applies now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi bit his lip, “Um, do you still feel the same?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette frowned at the realization of the seriousness of the conversation. Levi hasn’t brought this up in months. “Hun.” he said and grabbed Levi’s drink, putting it on the ground and reaching forward to grab the smaller man's hands. He felt Levi grip them tightly, his hands were trembling softly. “Of course I still feel the same, I love you, Levi. I don’t think I could ever feel differently. Do you understand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven nodded and looked down at his feet, trying to avoid eye contact with the man in front of him. He didn’t know what to say. Erwin never told Levi he loved him and meant it. Not once. To hear it from someone who sounded sincere, it made his heart flutter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren let go of one of Levi’s hands and used it to grab his chin gently, guiding those silver eyes to look up at him. He smiled at the blush on his face, “Didn’t expect me to say that, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Princess” Eren spoke in a low voice, “please tell me what you’re thinking about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi gripped Eren's hand and finally spoke. “I think I’ve kept you waiting long enough, Eren. I’m ready. I’m ready for you. I’m ready for this, for us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren’s mouth dropped and Levi couldn’t help but laugh a bit, “wasn’t expecting me to say that either, hm?” Levi questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh- no- I didn’t” Eren blushed a dark red, Levi has never seen him flustered before. It was cute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi looked up at Eren with curious and wondering eyes. They held a hidden question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What do you say? Do you want to try?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren cupped Levi’s cheek, “Can I kiss you?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d be mad if you didn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man leaned in and kissed him, both of their eyes fluttering shut. He felt Levi grip at his hand and his free one wrap around the back of his neck. Eren let go of Levi’s cheek and hand, not disconnecting their lips as he leaned closer, grabbing at Levi’s slim waist and tugging him forward so he was sitting on his lap. Levi let out a shocked squeak that Eren swallowed with his own lips. He felt Levi wrap his arms around his neck, and Eren tightened his grip on Levi’s hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi was the first to pull away and look at Eren, lips red and swollen and wet. He smiled and carded his fingers through Eren’s hair, “I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you go on a real date with me?” Eren interrupted him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I will.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for coming back for part two! introducing new characters, new friendships, and new relationships. how do you like it so far? any expectations? stay tuned for the next chapter :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Pushed To The Brink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>rekindling &amp; unresolved trauma</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>22</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think it would be a good idea to get in touch with my foster family again?” Levi asked Mike and Nanaba while they were all getting Starbucks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nanaba looked down at him and shrugged, “Family is family. How long has it been since you’ve seen them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi shrugged, “I was seventeen the last time I saw them, so six years ago now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike grabbed their drinks when they were ready and handed them each their own and led them to a table. When they sat down he replied to Levi’s question. “I agree with her, family is family. I rekindled with mine after you basically forced me too a couple months ago and look at me, I’m doing great. That’s because of you, and Nanaba.” he smiled and kissed her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled and leaned into the kiss, “Levi, I grew up in a foster family. I never actually met my parents back in the day. I heard they were drug addicts and alcoholics. I went from foster home to foster home and even today I keep in contact with them. If it wasn’t for them I wouldn’t know what a family was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been wanting to get in contact with them. They never did anything wrong, I was just a little shit who didn’t want to follow their rules.” Levi said, sipping his drink. “I lived with my mom and dad, there were no other siblings. It was me and I know they were devastated when I kind of dropped on them like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike leaned back against his chair, “dude, just do it. My parents love you, so do Nanaba’s. Thanks for visiting this weekend with Mikasa by the way, they were really excited to meet the kid who made me reconnect with them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Earlier this week on Saturday Mike and Nanaba invited Levi to their family dinner. Nanaba invited her foster parents and Mike invited his own parents as well. Everyone took a liking to each other from the very beginning. Levi and Nanaba got to bond over soccer, even though Levi absolutely sucked at it. Levi also talked to Nanaba’s parents about rekindling with his own foster parents and they said to do it before it’s too late. It’s been on his mind ever since. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You only get one life, and the only way we can all go now is up.” Nanaba smiled, “I’m the one who asked Mike out because he was too pussy to do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi almost spit out his drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike rolled his eyes, “You weren’t giving any hints that you liked me back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I totally was. I wore nicer clothes and everything. I even moved my seat so it was next to you. I even bought you coffee that time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, and I tried to hug you once and you avoided me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s because you just finished working out and you smelled.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi laughed at their little argument, “You two are like children.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Says the one younger than us.” Nanaba teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m younger, but you don’t see me bickering like that, do you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.. shut the fuck up, Levi.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They parted their separate ways an hour later and when Levi got home to his apartment he paid the babysitter for watching Mikasa. She was a teenager at a nearby high school who was looking for some money, and she was the sister to one of Mikasa’s friends at school so of course Levi let her babysit. Her name was Alexis and Levi loved her immediately when she complimented his tea collection and his tea set. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Him and Mikasa were both in her room, she was drawing and Levi was laying on his back on the floor holding a sheet of paper in his hands. It had his foster parents’ numbers on it, he kept it under Mikasa’s mattress back at Erwins next to the ipad that he ended up giving to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Should he call them? He thought to himself. What would he even say? It’s been six years and the last time they talked he was an asshole and said he didn’t need them. What if they got another foster kid and loved him more? Levi was a little shit back in the day, so he wouldn’t be surprised if that happened or if they ignored his call. Maybe they’ll hang up when they answer the phone and hear that it’s him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked over at Mikasa. She deserved to have grandparents. Her only family was Levi. If something happened to him then of course she could go with Eren or Hange, but she deserves to know who raised Levi to be the man he was today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, he doesn’t think they’ll stick around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But.. they might. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He decided to text them.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>To : *** *** ****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From : Levi Ackerman</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hi. It’s Levi Ackerman. I don’t know if you remember me or not but you guys fostered me from when I was a kid till I was seventeen when I ran away. I found your number a little while ago and was wanting to see, or at least talk to you two again. I want to apologise for walking out on you like that. You didn’t deserve that. If you want too, please call or text back. I understand if you wouldn’t, but please consider. -Levi.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He rested his phone on his stomach and looked up at the ceiling. The only noise in the room was the sound of Mikasa’s crayons on the paper and the tv in the background. Levi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The floor was hurting his back but he was too lazy to get up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want a cat.” Mikasa said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi yawned, “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we get one?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged his shoulders, “I mean yeah, I don’t see why not. We’re allowed to have cat’s here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can.. can we go today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi sat up and leaned against the wall, “Why do you want a cat all of a sudden?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa fiddled with her fingers, “You’re gone a lot now and I know I have a baby sitter but.. I miss you and I am lonely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, Mika.” Levi got up and walked to her bed, he held out one of his hands. “Come on kiddo, I’m sorry I’m always gone. I have to work more to make sure we can live here, but I’ll try and be home more often, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled and nodded her head, “okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi grabbed her hand. “Now come on, I do believe we have a cat to adopt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yay!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa picked out a grey cat and named her skittles, and Levi couldn’t deny her when she picked out a collar and some toys. When they got home she played with the kitten right away, and while she did that Levi went to the kitchen to get himself something to drink and check his phone.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>To : Levi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From : Eren </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s up princess? Call me later tonight, I have an idea on where I want to take you for our date and I gotta run through some things with you first about our schedules. I’m off work at seven. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He scrolled through a couple more messages until he finally got to one that was an unknown number and his eyes widened as he read through it. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>To : Levi Ackerman</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From : *** *** ****</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well hello Levi, it’s Noah and Cheryl. It’s very nice to hear from you. We thought you forgot all about us. Of course we would like to call you whenever you’re free. We miss you son, call us whenever you can. Love you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi dialed the number immediately. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, um.. it’s Levi.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, hi Levi! You’re on speaker! It’s nice to hear from you! We miss you hun.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled and sat on the counter, “I miss you guys too. I’m sorry for running out all those years ago. How have you been?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re good. We moved to Australia a couple years ago and it was great. This place is so nice. We haven’t fostered anyone else since you because we were always hoping you’d come back. How have you been?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, just got my GED. I got custody of my cousin, Mikasa. I moved into my apartment and now I’m with someone. His name is Eren. I’ve met some pretty good friends too. I moved to a city called Hiraeth, it’s a small town on the east coast and everyone knows everyone here. It’s really nice.” He smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh well that’s great honey! I’m happy to hear you’re doing so well. And you have a cousin?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, apparently they tried to get a hold of my uncle but he never answered the phone and they couldn’t track him down for some reason. I don’t know. But I’ve had her since she was a toddler, she’s turning six in a couple months.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your uncle Kenny?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought for a moment. “I don’t remember him much but I think so.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We heard about him, but we took you in when they couldn’t find him because we knew your mother a little bit. But he might still be out there, you never know.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” Levi leaned against the counter, watching Mikasa chase the cat around in a game of tag. “Well, if he isn’t around then he never wanted to be in the first place. I’m glad I had you guys though. I know I won’t get the money to ever come down there and see you, but.. could you save my number?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course honey, it’s already saved. We have to go run some errands, but keep in contact with us. We miss and love you, Levi.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss and love you too, you guys be safe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course, goodbye Levi.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got into contact with your foster family? I’m so proud of you. Look at you, bettering yourself. That’s all I want.” Eren spoke into the phone as he unlocked his front door, walking inside and shutting the door behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah. They accepted my apology for running away and stuff. They also want to keep in contact with me.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren shrugged off his bag and went to his bedroom. “That’s amazing. How do you feel?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I feel great. Now, the real reason why I called. I do believe a handsome gentleman is planning to take me on a date at a nice place?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, the handsome man hasn’t decided yet.” He chuckled, taking off his shoes and clothes. “Has the princess decided on what he wants?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t call me that, brat.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But.. I do want sushi.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren rolled his eyes and grabbed his things for the shower, “of course you do, and you know I’ll treat you to whatever you want.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s why you’re a great man. When are we going?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking next weekend, I’m booked this week at work like no tomorrow. A guy wants his motorcycle fixed and it’ll take awhile, and I’m not looking forward to it.” He pouted and shut the bathroom door behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, it’s a good thing you have a wonderful friend to bring you lunch everyday.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, “you don’t have to do that, you know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know how you are. You work so hard to the point where you forget to eat.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Levi-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shut up, you know I’m right. I know you, dummy.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren rolled his eyes, “yeah fine, whatever.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Haha. Victory.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“While I would love to keep talking to you, I can’t.” Eren spoke as he grabbed his towel, “I gotta shower and get to bed, I gotta be at the shop at six if I want to get this bike done by the end of the week so I can take you out at the end of the park week.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay. Have a good day, Eren. I’ll talk to you later?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course princess” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After washing himself and changing into his night clothes, he walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs to grab himself a snack. He was in the middle of eating when his best friend unlocked the door and came inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well hellooooo Eren!” She smiled and took her shoes off, walking towards the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren rolled his eyes and handed her a granola bar he grabbed, munching on the other one. “I don’t know how in the hell you have so much energy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well..” she spun around and clasped her hands together, a big smile on her face. “I did get a call from a certain raven haired twenty three year old guardian of an amazing dove head old girl saying something about how.. ohh.. I don’t know.. that someone is ready to be in love again!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smile spread across Eren's face. “He came and brought me and everyone lunch the other day and then when he was watching me work I could tell something was up. I sat down and I told him I loved him, as I always have, and then he told me he was ready to start something. We have a date this Saturday• </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange squealed and clapped her hands together, jumping one time in the air. “Oh my gosh my ship has finally sailed! I’m so happy for the both of you! Where are you taking him? Who’s watching Mikasa? Is the place nice? He deserves nice. What are you wearing? What’s he wearing? Who’s driving? Who’s paying? Who-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hange.” Eren stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder, chuckling to himself at her antics. “Chill. Yes it’s an expensive place. I’m driving because I asked him out. You or Mike might watch mikasa, or her new baby sitter. I’m paying. And I don’t know what I’m wearing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She put her finger to her chin and made a humming sound, and then grinned. “We’re going to go out and get you some perfect date attire!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t been on a date in what? How long?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren paused for a second, come to think of it, looking back.. he’s never been on one date. Erens has never been in a relationship before. He’s never had someone to call his own. And after fourteen years ago.. he was too afraid of getting hurt again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that he thinks Levi would hurt him, the kid was too innocent, but he was afraid that he wasn’t enough and he didn’t deserve someone like Levi. When he told the raven of his past it was only to comfort him, but now it’s playing a big role in his thought process. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If they do end up together and stay long enough to find sexual attraction and decide to take it to the next level.. how can he even process that? How does he do it? Erens never seen porn before, the only thing he knew was what his abuser did and random stories around college. He was raped, and that wasn’t an ideal image to look back on when you were trying to get laid, so he never did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Come to think of it, he never became close to anyone else in that way until he grew older with Hange and they became roommates. Everyone thought they would end up together but they knew they would stay friends. Before Eren came out, only Hange and his mom knew. And while Hange was out partying or studying her ass off, Eren was in his dorm room trying to plug his ears when his roommate would bring a girl home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, even the sounds. Hearing the moans. Erens never even heard his own. Not once did he ever touch himself- he couldn’t. Because once his hand went down to wrap around it he would get the nastiest flash backs. He couldn’t do it. He wouldn’t do it. He was weak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What happens when Levi wants to have sex and Eren, a twenty eight, almost twenty nine year old man freaks out? Eren knew he would never want to bottom but he would never want to pressure Levi. He would never. He doubts that Levi would be a top anyway, he was such a cute little man that Eren fell in love with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still.. what would he think when he saw how Eren truly was on the inside? The scared little fourteen year old boy whose innocence was stolen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.. would Levi judge him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Fingers snapped in his face, “earth to Eren, hello??” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren looked down at her, a frown on his face. Then he looked at the floor. Anywhere but Hanges curious eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange walked up to him and took his hand, “hey.. what’s up? Whatcha thinkin’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if I mess up?” Eren asked. “I’ve never been on a date before.. which is sad because I’m about to turn 29. I don’t even know how to be in a relationship.. I haven’t done anything with anyone because..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hun.” Hange rubbed her thumb over his hand, “Levi won’t mind. The kiddo loves you. He admires you, he won’t let what you’ve been through cloud how he feels about you. Nothing will change that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But.. What if it does? I mess up a lot of things, Hange-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cut him off. “We all make mistakes. I’ve made plenty. Remember junior year? I almost got expelled for smoking in the bathroom with my so-called friends. That was a mistake, and the school forgave me and let me stay. Everyone messes up. Even Levi, even Jean and Moblit. Your mom, everyone you know has messed up but they worked through it and that’s what you’re going to do. Do you understand me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He really does love you, Moblit told me that  him and Levi had a talk the other day after the party. He wants you for you, Eren Yeager. Do you understand me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Eren smiled, “thank you, Hange.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem maniac. Now help me make dinner. I’m starving.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Eren, you have to get here quickly. Erwin is going nuts and I think- he’s gonna hurt me. You have to come quick!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eren jumped out of his bed and grabbed his car keys, his phone pressed against his ear as he made his way to the car. “Stay on the phone with me, Levi. Where’s Mikasa? Is she safe?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re hiding in her room, she’s under the bed and I’m up against the door.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He started the car and sped down the road, “Okay, I’m coming. I’m almost there. Do you hear him?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s talking to someone. Someone else is here. I can hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Eren please hurry!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eren floored it and turned into Levi’s old neighborhood. “Stay on the phone, Levi.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I hear him. Eren, I hear him” Levi sobbed out, voice cracking. “He’s going to kill me. He’s going to kill me. Please get here. Please help me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, no, no.” Eren shushed him with tears in his own eyes, he has to make it, he has too. “I’m down the street. I’m coming, love. I can see your house.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s going to kill me. I’m gonna die.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eren could hear banging on the door and Levi’s sobs increase, “Press harder against the door, Levi. Do not let him come into that room, okay? I’m pulling into the driveway.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh shit, Erwin-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The phone call ended and as Eren pulled into the driveway and he heard a scream, gunshot, and then nothing. How come the other neighbors didn’t hear this? Where were the cops? Where was anyone? Doesn’t anyone care?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He got out of the car without even turning it off and ran to the front door. It was locked. Eren cried out and kicked the door down with all of his strength. The door went flying and Eren stepped over the broken pieces. He heard screeching upstairs and then another gunshot, and more silence. Without hesitation, he ran upstairs, blood boiling and ready to pounce. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There was no one there. Eren saw the door to Mikasa's room was busted down as well. He ran inside and covered his mouth and let the tears fall, a sob bellowing out of his chest. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>On the floor right by the door was Levi, laying on his side and wrapped in his arms was Mikasa. Her body was curled into Levi’s and her cousin's arms were wrapped tight around her. Both of their faces were tear stained, hair tousled and clothes wrinkled. What really twisted his gut was the amount of blood surrounding them and sputtered on the walls. Blood oozed from both Levi’s and Mikasas bodies.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eren fell down to his knees, right next to them. “No.. no..” he cried, hands shaking as he went to shake Levi’s small shoulder. “Levi, Levi, wake up. Please.” He sniffled and looked down at Mikasa, her eyes shut and mouth partly open. He shook her shoulders too, “Mika! Mikasa, wake up. You can’t be dead too, you’re only five years old. Please, no…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But he got no response, all he got was silence. And the more he moved them the more blood oozed from their bodies. Eren looked over to his side and saw a gun laying next to them. It was the gun that Levi got with Mike down at the station when he got licensed. It was askew, kicked halfway under the dresser. Eren grabbed it when he heard footsteps behind him and he looked down at the two bodies below him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry I didn’t get you guys out of here sooner.” His lip wobbled as he moved Levi’s hair out of his bloodied and pale face, kissing his forehead and more tears fell when he didn’t see his face light up in that beautiful smile of his. Now shown nothing. His eyes didn’t open. He did the same thing to Mikasa, letting out another desperate cry. “I’ll get revenge for you two. You never deserved this, I’m so sorry.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When the footsteps got louder Eren swiftly grabbed the gun and turned around to shoot, but his hands shook and his body froze.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Evil eyes stared back into his own. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The last time Eren saw him was when he was fourteen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Under him, on the ground. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Screaming for him to stop. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This man raped him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You son of a bitch!” Eren shouted and pulled on the trigger of his gun, but he wasn’t fast enough and a shot rang from the rapist’s gun. He-</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren gasped and shot out of bed, feeling a churning feeling in his stomach and quickly rolling over, grabbing his trash can and throwing up everything from his dinner last night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the next room Hange could hear him throwing up into his trash can and she sighed, looking up at the ceiling. She could hear his sobs and she clutched at her blankets, tears in her own eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter what she did, she will never be able to take his pain away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But maybe.. One person could. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>_</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Cue the next morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange tiptoes down the stairs, looking down at her phone.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>To : Levi Ackerman </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From : Hange Zoe</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey. Eren had a nightmare last night and he was really upset. Mind coming over this morning? </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>To : Hange Zoe </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From : Levi Ackerman </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah. Mika and I were down the road anyway to buy groceries before Eren and I’s first date anyway. Be there in five. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard Eren in the kitchen and finally made it to the bottom of the stairs, peeking to see him jerking things around from grabbing a glass of water to getting frustrated at making pancakes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange decided to take a chance and walk into the kitchen cautiously, “Good morning, maniac.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren tensed and didn’t turn around, his back was facing her. “I don’t want to talk this morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I uh.. So..” Hange played with the sleeves of her sweater, “I did a thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>did you do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She always knew to be cautious when Eren had these nightmares. When he was younger they got so bad to the point where his mom contemplated on sending him to a mental health facility. Now whenever he has one, he is pissy for the whole day and has rage episodes, sometimes throwing his phone or biting his nails off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla begged Hange to be there whenever one happened. And Hange agreed right away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange was about to open her mouth and speak but then the front door unlocked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren’s eye twitched and he turned around, glaring at her with panicked eyes. “Hange, who’s here? You know I don’t- no, no one should be here when I have one of these. Who’s-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eren!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa came running into the townhome and towards the kitchen. As she wrapped her arms around Erens thighs, the older man stared at Hange with a glare, but wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head nonetheless. No one was supposed to come over with these episodes, but Hange thought these two would help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s never been around anyone else besides his mom and Hange when one of these happened, and he’s nervous for what might happen. He loves Levi and Mikasa, but they didn’t know him like this. They know him as happy-go-lucky Eren, not ‘I’m so traumatized that sometimes in a blue moon my nightmares control my actions because I’m also mentally unstable but I never show it.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi walked through the front door holding a small package cupcake he got at the store, it was chocolate, Erens favorite. He was holding it carefully so he didn’t drop it and smiled, “Hey Hange! Hey Eren! I got-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped dead in his tracks at the furious look on Eren's face. He’s never seen him angry before. Levi looked at Hange and she gave him a sad smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mika, wanna go with Hange to play in her room?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange got what Levi was trying to say and she walked over to Mikasa, picking her up. “Come on, kiddo! I got some stuff for ya anyway!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They heard Mikasa giggle as Hange carried her upstairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they were out of ear shot, Levi put the cupcake down on the counter and took his bag off, setting it down on the table. He looked over at Eren, who had turned back around and his hands on the edge of the counter. Levi frowned, Eren has never been like this. Not in the almost two years they’ve known each other. He’s been frustrated but never.. Angry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a chance and walked over to him, “Eren-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go away, Levi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi stopped, his heart sinking. Eren always called him princess. “Can I just.. If I leave, are you gonna be okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren didn’t respond, but his whole body was tense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obviously something was very wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not leaving until you are okay.” Levi stubbornly said. “Hange told me you had a nightmare and you’re upset and I want to help. You always help me and make me feel better, now I wanna help you. Cook you something or- or make you some tea. I’m really good at both. So no, I am not going away. I want to make you feel as safe as you make me feel after I have a nightmare too. I brought you a cupcake, or maybe I can bake a cake for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God, you’re so fucking cute. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For everything you’ve been through, you’re so innocent.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t deserve you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wish I was like you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just go away Levi, please.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I love you, I need you to take Mikasa and leave.” Eren lowered his head in shame, eyes cast down at the counter top. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No-” Levi was cut off by Eren snapping at him in such a gentle but threatening tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After these nightmares, I can’t control my anger. And I do not want to take it out on you. I don’t want to scare you. I don’t want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt </span>
  </em>
  <span>you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi bit his lip, bouncing on the balls of his heels. Eren never said anything about these nightmares before. When Hange said something about it this morning he didn’t know what to expect. “Eren, you will never scare me.” He said softly, “You’re always gentle with me, and loving. We cuddle all the time. And you help me all the time. You protected me from Erwin and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren snapped and turned around, angry green eyes and his eye twitched. He pointed his finger at his friend. “I need you to leave, now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That pushed Levi over the edge, he raised his hand and smacked Eren's hand down. Ever since Erwin, he hated confrontation. “Don’t point your finger at me. Come on, let’s sit down and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I said no! I’m going to stay and help you and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren snapped and without even thinking, without even realizing his own actions through his fit of rage, he did something he thought he would never do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the middle of Levi speaking Eren extended his arms and shoved him, hard. “I said go away Levi, now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eren what the hell?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange was just coming downstairs when she heard their voices raise and she came just in time to see Levi had been pushed against the counter harshly. She made sure Mikasa stayed upstairs before jogging over to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi was looking up at Eren with a look of shock, eyes wide and mouth agape. He didn’t ever expect for this to happen. Whatever was going on with Eren was big, and all Levi wants to do is help. That’s all. There’s different reactions to everything, he understands that but.. violence? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erwin resulted in violence.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>An arm wrapped around him and he looked to see Hange, and all Levi could do was turn around and wrap his arms around her neck and tuck his face in her shoulder. To get away. To not look at Eren. To ignore the brief feeling of panic he felt when Eren had shoved him. To calm himself down so he could take care of Eren. To forget the thought of Erwins hands touching him instead of Erens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren just stared down at his hands in shock, how.. how could he do that? He’s never hit anyone during these episodes. But Levi kept pushing and pushing.. still, that’s no excuse. And seeing the shocked look on his face turn into panic pained his heart. He was no better than Erwin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Levi.. “ he stepped forward, “Levi I’m so sorry..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange tightened her arms around the smaller man, Levi hasn’t said a word, but she could feel his fingers tremble against her shirt. “Eren, sweetie, maybe it’s time for you to go sleep it off, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Hange-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s what’s best.” She gave him an easy smile, feeling Levi’s grip on her arms tighten. She rubbed his back, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “We’re not mad honey, it’s okay. Go get some sleep and I’ll wake you up when it’s time for lunch. We understand this is hard for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren looked at her with puppy-dog eyes, and then back down at Levi. He had to say something, anything to make sure that Levi wasn’t scared of him. “Princess?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi tensed and said nothing, focusing on calming himself down. It was too soon after Erwin for something like this to happen, too soon. Hell, the last time he was shoved he landed face first into his door frame. He squeezed his eyes shut again, Eren was not Erwin. Eren was damaged just like he was, and all Levi wanted to do was get to the root of the problem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren was not Erwin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren was not Erwin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren was not Erwin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go upstairs and go to bed, Eren.” Levi gripped Hange’s shirt. “Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you at least look at me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven lifted his head from Hange’s neck and slowly turned around, he tugged on the sleeves of his jacket and looked up at Eren with a blank look on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes softened at how emotionless Levi looked and it pained Erens heart. He stepped forward to only see Levi take a step back, his back colliding with Hange’s side and he stopped. “I’m so sorry, you know I wouldn’t.. I couldn’t.. I’m not- I’m not Erwin or-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” Levi spoke softly, he didn’t make any advances towards Eren, just standing with Hange next to him, her arm wrapped around his smaller frame. He wrapped his own arms around himself, raising his hand to bite at his nails, a nervous habit he had. “Just.. get some rest, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren shook his head, biting his lip and running his fingers through his hair. “No, our date is tonight, let me fix this, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can have the date another time” Levi declared, “Right now I just want to make sure that you’re okay. So now, I want you to go upstairs, take a nice and warm shower, light your favorite candle I bought you a week ago, and go to bed, okay? That’s all I want right now, that’s the only thing I want from you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man sighed, he looked away from Levi and Hange, down at the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi couldn’t stand it. He ignored the look of shock on Eren's face when he intertwined their fingers, with his other hand he stood on his tiptoes, cupped Erens cheek, and brought the taller man down for a kiss. Eren reciprocated instantly, and they could both hear Hange slowly back out of the kitchen. The older man wrapped his free arm around Levi’s waist and pulled away eventually, already missing those soft pink lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that for?” Eren asked, pressing their foreheads together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To get you to relax, for one.” Levi chuckled softly, pecking Erens lips once more. “Two, honestly Eren, if you don’t get to bed right now, I will kick your ass.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Levi I really am sorry-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eren just get to bed.” Levi shook his head and held his hand tighter, “just- please, okay? Call me later when you feel better. Mika and I are gonna get going so we can put our groceries away.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren sighed and kissed Levi’s forehead, “okay, I’ll see you later then?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi nodded, “course. Get to bed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>While Eren went to bed directed by Hange, Levi walked out with Mikasa, only one thought on his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t his Eren, that was a whole other side to the man that he loved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he was determined to help him through it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter what. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for tuning in! What did you think? Sorry it had to end in a lil bad note but hey, who doesn’t love angst? Don’t worry, the ship is slowly sailing :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Kiss Me, Kiss Me, Kiss Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>deep talks &amp; the first big question</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter is probably one of my favorite chapters in this book. i worked hard on perfecting it. i really hope you all like it, this chapter means so much to me.</p><p>Trigger warning : very detailed description of Erens sexual abuse as a child. This chapter doesn’t pertain to the story’s plot, I was just wanting to include Erens trauma so you all understood where he was coming from. If you would like, you can skip this chapter and still understand the rest of the story. I’m sorry for not putting a trigger warning when this chapter was first posted. The only thing major is the fact the two of them get together officially and that is it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>23 </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Marie was sitting at her desk writing something down when she heard a knock on the door to her office. She set her pen down and turned, “come in.” She spoke, she wasn’t expecting a visitor anytime soon, it was around noon and it was supposed to be her lunch period. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But in came one of her recent clients, Levi Ackerman. Usually he came in with a willing attitude and it always brightened her day knowing that he wanted help and was willing to accept it, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignoring what she began writing, she put her full attention on Levi. “Well hi there Levi, did I forget an appointment? I don’t have you scheduled down.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi stepped in and shut the door quietly, “can I talk to you about something? I don’t know who else to go to and uh.. you got your degree in this stuff so..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, have a seat hun.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat down across from her and set his bag on the floor, and bit his lip as he looked up at her. “It’s about Eren.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That caught her attention. “The man you like? Eren Yeager, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, Levi talks about Eren a lot at their meetings. The raven nodded his head, proceeding to tell her everything that happened. “yeah, this morning…</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And then I left and now I’m here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marie listened with her usual caring face she put on for all of her clients, and on the inside her brain was racking for a way to talk him into a solution of the problem. “Okay.” She smiled softly, “now, Levi, I have a question for you,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi nodded and listened intently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has he told you about these nightmares before?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Levi sighed, “I mean, he’s been through a lot like I have. I have nightmares too but.. I don’t know, he never really talks about himself. He’s always asking me about how I’m doing because of the trial and like.. I’m alright but I want him to know I care too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you love him?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi blushed and nodded, bringing his hand up to bite at his nails. “I do, I love him a lot. And I made him wait for awhile after Erwin, I felt like I wasn’t ready because, well, ya know..” He looked away from her, “the last relationship I had ended up with us almost killing each other, literally.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marie leaned her elbows on her desk as she listened, “maybe Eren is trying to be strong for you, it’s kind of like a distraction from his own internal battles. We all have them. Like me for instance, when I’m stressed I work to avoid my problems. As you’ve told me before, you like to cook and clean, and maybe for Eren he takes care of you instead of taking care of himself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I want to take care of him.” Levi looked at her with pleading eyes, “he’s done so much and all I want to do is give back. He’s such a great person, Marie. He makes me so happy and he makes me feel like I was never with Erwin. Like he’s my first crush, first kiss, first everything. He makes me feel lighter, like I can do anything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled warmly, “have you told him this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh.. no. I don’t exactly know how too, I guess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you nervous?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our first date was going to be today, but after what happened I’m not too sure we should go out. Not because I’m afraid of him or anything but I want him to get the rest he needs.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marie put a hand over his that was on her desk to ease him a little bit, “Levi, when he yelled and pushed you back, how did that make you feel?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi looked at their hands and he played with her fingers, slowly pulling away, feeling uncomfortable with the sudden affection. Only a few people could touch him, and he loved her, but she wasn’t in that close circle. “scared. But he’s not.. he’s not Erwin. Eren would never be like Erwin.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What were you thinking at that moment?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How to run away.” Levi answered honestly. “God I hate how that sounds. Running away from someone I love. I guess I have a habit of that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grabbed her file she had on Levi from her desk, “are you talking about your foster parents, sweetie?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi leaned back in his chair, “yeah I am. They were amazing and I ran away to fulfill my teenage dream of getting high with random people. I regret it now, but I have Mikasa so it makes everything better. I struggled after that and then I met Erwin. At the time he seemed like the perfect guy, even gave Mikasa and I a home and got me a job. And well, you know how that turned out. Now I’m crushing on someone else who’s older and wiser than me. Is that my mistake? Am I too much for Eren to handle? Am I stressing him out so he has nightmares now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah there, one thought process at a time.” Marie opened his file on her desk, “if Eren loves you as much as you say he does, then of course you’re not a burden to him. She doesn’t matter when it’s someone you love. And if it bothered Eren, he would have said something. And lastly, nightmares can be triggered by anything. From sounds, to taste, to touch, to sight. Don’t be quick to blame yourself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He played with the strap of his bag, taking in everything she said. “He said I needed to leave so he didn’t hurt me. I don’t mean to sound selfish but when he said that I got scared.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marie nodded, “which is perfectly understandable considering what you have been through. But you have to remember. Eren is not Erwin. Eren seems to love you and he certainly does not sound like the usual cheery Eren I hear about at every appointment. Something is the underlying issue, and what Eren needs to do is figure it out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi pouted, “do you think that I’ll be able to help him along the way?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if he lets you, but until he does you need to wait patiently, alright?” She gave him a lopsided smile, “remember how he was with you? From what you explained to me, he was patient and gentle and didn’t ask you any straight forward questions. Maybe that is what you should do instead of yelling right back at him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrank in his seat, “oh..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Levi, it’s not your fault. When you were with Erwin you were silent, but when you stood up for yourself you had to fight to get your way. Whether that meant actual fighting or yelling, that is what you learned and what you adapted too. It’s perfectly normal, so do not be ashamed of trauma. But also understand that fighting back isn’t always the right option.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marie shook her head and pushed her hair back behind her ear, “Sometimes you have to give up and listen to what the other person has to say. You said that he looked angry, tense, and jittery, right?” when Levi nodded she continued, “Normally when people are already aggravated, the right approach would be to stay calm the entire time you’re talking to them. From start to finish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi sighed and ran a finger through his hair, he really needed to shave his undercut again. It was beginning to piss him off. “I’ll work on not yelling at him when he’s angry, just to let him calm down first. I know it’s not his fault, I guess now that I’m going through it.. It’s hard to see someone else go through it. He’s always so strong and patient for me and I’m just beating myself up because he was really upset this morning and all I did was make it worse by yelling at him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s hard, but all you can do is be there for him, alright?” She checked the time and then looked back at her client, “My lunch is over soon and I have another client, but you can always call me if you need something, alright hun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, thank you Marie.” Levi grabbed his bag and shrugged it over his shoulder, he went to grab his wallet and take out his card but raised a brow when she waved her hand. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to pay me, I wasn’t on the clock and it wasn’t an appointment.” She chuckled, “besides, always take up the opportunity to save money, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi smiled at her, “right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you next week Levi, have a good day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too, Marie. Bye.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>_</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hange walked through the Ackermans front door later on that evening to see them both in the kitchen. Mikasa was on the floor playing with their new cat while Levi was at the counter cooking something that smelled like steak. She closed the door behind her and when the door clicked, Mikasa looked over and waved. “Hi Hange!” she smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi kiddo!” She took her shoes off and put them against the wall, walking into the home. “Smells good in here, what’cha guys cooking?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Levi is making steak but I’m not allowed to have any.” Mikasa pouted and mumbled out an ‘ow’ when Levi kicked her lightly in the leg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need to be snippy, you know who this is for.” Levi shook his head and grabbed his spatula to mix some of the steamed vegetables. “I could always ask Hange to not spend time with you tonight, ya know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa whined, “Leviiiiii”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi mimicked her, “Mikaaaaa”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange laughed at the both of them, “I’m not sure who the five year old is here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Hange.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, how are my favorite Ackermans doing?” She asked, sliding onto the stool and taking her phone from her pocket to answer some emails. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hange, we’re the only Ackermans you know.” Mikasa picked up her cat and stood up, scratching at its ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just can’t win with you guys, can I?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them looked at her, “no.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange chuckled and shook her head, “you are like carbon copies of each other I swear, you two are clones.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi finished cooking the meal a little while later and boxed it up, making sure everything was neat, organized, and nothing was cross contaminated so he could eat in peace. Afterwards he grabbed his bag, slung it over his shoulder, grabbed the food and his keys, and with a quick goodbye and a kiss to the top of Mikasa's head he was out the door and on his way to his destination. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>_</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren was sitting on his living room couch, blanket around him and the tv playing one of his favorite shows. The events from earlier today were still raw and fresh in his mind. He couldn’t escape them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every time he looked at his hands all he could feel was how hard he pushed Levi into the counter. He could still hear the sound of his back colliding with it, and what hurt the most was that he could still see the shocked and disbelieved look on the ravens face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of all the things Eren has done, this has to be the one he regrets the most. He told Levi he would never be Erwin, never come close, ever. And look what he did today, he did the very thing he promised not to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t even know why he did it either. He just lost his temper and well.. he acted out. Like a child. Like the therapy and boxing lessons never paid off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he didn’t understand was how Levi didn’t hate him right afterwards. He had kissed him and told him to rest, like nothing had just happened. Eren couldn’t possibly understand that. Levi should be pissed, scared, anything. But no, he was gentle and understanding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing could deny the fact that the shove had hurt the smaller man at least a little bit, Eren saw the wince on his face when he crashed into the countertop. There’s no way Levi couldn’t feel that. Eren knew it had to hurt like a bitch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>fathom </span>
  </em>
  <span>that he did it. He had hurt Levi. Sure, Levi shouted right back at him, but it’s because he shouted first. And just because Levi shouted does not mean, by any means, that he had a right to shove him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He imagined the look on Levi’s face. He couldn’t imagine the thoughts crossing the smaller man's mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did Levi see Erwin in him? Was Levi afraid of him because Eren mimicked Erwin that disastrous night of the assault? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… Was he no better than Erwin? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knock at the door disrupted his thoughts. Eren frowned and removed his blanket from his body and paused the show on the tv. He stood up and stretched his arms, who the hell would be over? It couldn’t be Hange or Levi considering what happened this morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked to the door and unlocked it, not even bothering looking out of the peephole and swinging the door open gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There stood none other than Levi Ackerman. He has changed clothes from this morning, now wearing a pair of black and white converse, black sweatpants and a black sweatshirt. It was springtime now, the weather being in the sixties and seventies. Levi’s growing hair was pulled back out of his face by a clip that sat on top of his head, pinning his bangs back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In his arms was one big bag of food and his other hand carried two drinks in a drink carrier, one that was just water and another was a soda. No doubt that was for the older man since Levi didn’t drink caffeine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Levi sent him a soft smile, Eren had raised a brow. His hand hadn’t moved from the door. “What are you doing here?” He asked. He was concerned, why would Levi, of all people, come back to see him today?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But all Levi did was keep giving him that gentle smile, “I cooked, wanna eat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no way that Eren could say no. He just smiled nervously and nodded, opening the door wider. “Come on in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi walked in and went straight for the kitchen, setting the bag down on the counter along with the drinks. Eren just stared as Levi moved around like everything was normal, like nothing happened this morning. The raven just unpacked the bag, setting everything out and when he grabbed the food he bought for Eren he grabbed the drink and walked up to him, holding out the food. “Here you go, it was just cooked. I spent a bit on it because I couldn’t find some ingredients. But it’s dinner, and I think we both want to stay inside tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren took the food, “Why are you being so kind to me after this morning? I hurt you, Levi. You should be pissed, not buying me dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well we were supposed to have a date night, and I am not letting it go to waste. Now come on, I see the TV is paused, how about we eat and just enjoy our night?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi’s food seemed to be the best choice of dinner for the night instead of an expensive restaurant, both men agreed. They sat on the couch together, hips in touch. Eventually Levi had scooted closer to Eren, staying close and Eren chose to not make any advances. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When both of them had finished their meal, they both settled on watching another episode of Catfish. The show had turned into their thing. Ever since the first time Levi spent the night with Eren they had watched this show, and now they rewatch it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But they never got tired of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catfish was their thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While they were watching TV, Eren finally took his eyes off of the TV and looked down at Levi. The raven was sitting next to him, sitting criss cross with his drink in his hands. He was staring intently at the TV as if he had never seen this episode before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren just looked over him. He didn’t seem nervous at all to be in Eren's presence. If anything he was acting like he usually did around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He eventually couldn’t help it anymore. Eren grabbed the remote and paused the show, putting it down and breaking the silence. “Talk to me, now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi let out a sigh, he knew this conversation was coming sooner or later. He had wanted to hold off on it and enjoy Erens presence, but it looks like the older man had different intentions. He put his drink down on the coffee table and turned to face Eren as well. “I didn’t want to push you into anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren bit his bottom lip, “Aren’t you afraid of me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Eren, never.” Levi shook his head, “I will never be afraid of you, no matter what happens.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to shove you into the counter.” Eren sighed and reached forward to grab Levi’s hand, and the younger did nothing but intertwine their fingers. “I just.. Sometimes I get these nightmares like you do. Except I don’t get chased by the man who raped me I…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi brought Eren's hand up to his, pressing a light kiss to his knuckles, already knowing where this story was going. He would say nothing though, just returning the favor of listening and caring like Eren has always done for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I relive it.” Eren blinked and swallowed thickly. “I just.. I see his face. I see myself walking home and getting taken, being forced down onto the ground.. My hands held down and told to shut up as he-...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erens voice cracked painfully and Levi could see fresh tears well up in those handsome emerald green eyes that always held so much joy and playfulness within them. He felt his heart drop to his stomach as the older man continued to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember telling him to stop, that I would do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get him to stop. There was no lubrication, it was raw and dry and dirty.” He sniffled, “I was just fourteen and I- he was so much older, so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>stronger </span>
  </em>
  <span>than me. I had asked him to kill me instead, that it would make things easier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi gripped Erens hands tighter, he couldn’t imagine his life now if he hadn’t met Eren. Without him by his side, Levi would be under an unstable roof with his psychopathic boyfriend trying to please him so he wouldn’t hurt Mikasa. Without Eren, Levi wouldn’t have gotten saved. Without him he wouldn’t have gotten an apartment, gotten out, been aware of his addiction, get Mikasa taken care of and get accepted into college and get his own car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without Eren… Levi was nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren looked down at Levi, allowing one of his tears to fall. “And do you know what he said to me when I asked him that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Levi did was shake his head no, but he was afraid of the answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He told me that he wanted me to remember this. To remember the moment where he raped me, and after he was finished he left me there. It was cold, it was winter, and I almost died because of how cold I was. My mom couldn’t believe it, neither could Hange. My dad who had fucked off couldn’t believe it either, but it’s not like he was around to see anything. My half brother Zeke was even more concerned, and it was only because he’s protective of anyone my dad cares about.” Eren explained and wiped at his eyes. “I wanted to die, Levi. And I wanted to die for years after that too. Sometimes even today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi’s lips wobbled and he shook his head once more, his own tears welling up. No.. Eren still couldn’t think that, could he? Does Eren not realize how much he means to Levi?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren was the first man Levi fell in love with, and who loved him back just as much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was the most important person in Levi’s life besides his cousin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t believe that it happened to me.” Eren let out a sad chuckle, “I still have the scars from it, the small cuts on my thighs from his nails digging too hard in there. The marks on my wrist from the chipped up wire he used to tie my hands down. He had his hands all over me and I can still feel them.” He gripped Levi’s hand a little tighter, “On my face, all over my body, I haven’t even.. I can’t even.. I can’t even do anything with myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi cocked his head to the side and sniffled, “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren gave him a sad smile, “it was my first and only time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.. Eren…” Levi kissed at his knuckles again and looked up at him with big, pleading silver eyes. “I can’t even imagine.. I’m so sorry this happened to you. I wish.. Is there anything I can do to help?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took his hand out of Levi’s grip and cupped his face, stroking it softly. “All you can do for me is just be yourself. You have no idea how much you’ve helped me since I met you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi raised a thin brow, not understanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I saw what you went through with Erwin, I knew it was my time to step up. To help you and prevent what happened to me, happen to you.” Eren explained and moved his hand from Levi’s cheek to his hair, fiddling with the clip. The younger man just let him. “Of course I did it because I care about you but some of it.. Some of it was to prove to myself that I’m stronger than I thought I was. And the day I saw you come in with a busted face... “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Watching his face redden from embarrassment, Eren unclipped the hair clip from Levi’s hair and let the silky locks fall down the sides of his face. He moved some of his hair back with his fingers to reveal Levi’s split eyebrow, thumbing over it gently as  Levi closed his one eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God.” Eren sniffled, “Because I already knew what was going on. I saw you and Erwin that day outside in the parking lot and you looked so scared, crying and all I could do was sit and watch. I didn’t contact you after that but.. Monday morning rolled around and you just fell apart when we asked you about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi looked down at the couch cushion, he hated talking about Erwin. He wished the blonde never met him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You told me you were still in love with him and didn’t even want to report him, and if you did, it wouldn’t be for you, it would be for Mikasa.” He proceeded to recall the events from last fall, “I remember fighting with you, telling you to report it and eventually forcing you to do it. I reported my abuser right away and got justice, and I couldn’t imagine what it would be like to have my abuser run around free.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That caused Levi to look back up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My abuser is still running around with only a stupid peice of paper seperating us by law. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So it’s basically him running around free. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know how it feels. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The guy who raped me went to prison for life, which is a miracle considering crimes like that usually get a maximum sentence of fourteen years. I guess leaving someone for dead in below freezing temperature really changes everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi removed Eren's hand from his eyebrow, intertwining their fingers again. “I don’t know where I would be without you, Eren. I really don’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren stared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You literally mean everything to me. Without you I would still be with Erwin in that situation. You just.. You guided me through it all, you taught me how to be an adult and how to take care of myself.” Levi scooted closer to him, “You taught me what it’s like to be loved by someone.. And it is not one sided. You’re everything to me.” He locked eyes with Eren with such fire and determination to prove his point. “You’re my person, you’re the only one that I want, without you I’m nothing. So don’t..” his eyes twitched, “ever, and I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>, think that you would be better off dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mouth agape and eyes wide, the older man’s eyes slowly welled up with tears and his lips wobbled. Levi didn’t see it coming in time, but when he did, he acted swiftly the moment he Eren convulsed and let out a sob. The smaller man crawled onto Erens lap and straddled him, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren wasted no time and wrapped his arms around Levi’s smaller form, clutching at the back of the ravens sweatshirt. He felt Levi rest his head on his shoulder and mold into him, and he went ahead and buried his face into Levi’s shoulder, finally letting it all out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhh..” Levi stroked the back of Erens head, running his fingers through his soft brown hair. Erens sobs were right in his ear and each of them came deep from his hurting soul. The only thing Levi could do was hold him to the best of his ability and be there to kiss his tears away, to hold him close to his heart and protect him from his fears. “It’s okay, I got you, I’m here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God.” Eren cried out, a pool of his tears wetting Levi’s clothed-covered shoulder. “I can’t- he just- had his way and…” he hiccuped, “I couldn’t do a fucking thing. I screamed and-and no one was there and I- It still hurts Levi, I can still feel it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi pressed a kiss to his neck, “You did not deserve that, no one does. But I’m so proud of you, Eren. I’m so proud of you for being here today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren hiccuped and quieted down his sobs, holding Levi tight like a child would a teddy bear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a strong individual. I wish I was as strong as you were. You’re incredible. You’re so strong.” Levi spoke, pressing a kiss to his temple now. “Eren you…” Levi pulled away and reached both of his hands up to cup Eren's face. The older man looked at him, eyes red rimmed, cheeks raw, the upper line of his lips was soaked with tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned into Levi’s soft hands, looking soft and vulnerable for the first time. Presenting this new emotion to Levi… crying in front of him and being held this time instead of the other way around. Levi was proud of him for showing this to him, and his heart swelled because Levi knew for a fact not everyone got to see this side of Eren. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi held his face gently, thumb rubbing away at the stray tears leaking from his eyes. “You are amazing, you’re great, you’re someone I look up too. If I didn’t have you as a role model, who knows where I would be right about now. You saved my life, Eren Yeager. Do you understand me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren sniffled and rested his hands on Levi’s hips, cheeks turning a rosy color. He wasn’t used to praise, it was always him praising someone else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are the best role model I have ever had.” Levi held his face firmly, looking into his eyes. “You have been through tough shit, and my heart aches for you. It really does. But I don’t see you as a victim, you’re a survivor. You survived that. You fought, and you fought hard.” he said, wiping away at another tear. “Life happens and life sucks, that’s what you told me. But you also told me that we have to roll with the punches because life won't stop, we can only live with what we’ve been through. That is what you told me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-And that still stands.” Eren whispered in a stuffy voice, nuzzling his face into Levi’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Levi just smiled softly, “of course it still stands, you never say anything you don’t mean. You tell me all of these lessons and how to live life to the fullest and well, now it’s what I’m telling you. The ultimate uno reverse card. If you ever doubt yourself just know that you saved both Mikasa and I, and you’re the only reason why we’re as happy as we are now. You did that for us, Eren. No one else stepped up to the plate to help us but you did, and I couldn’t be more grateful. We couldn’t be more grateful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren chuckled softly and kissed the palm of Levi’s hand, “who would’ve thought, after everything that's happened.. You would be the one comforting me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emotional support goes both ways, genius.” Levi giggled and leaned forward to press a kiss to Erens forehead, “I’m always here when you want to talk, that’s what I’m here for. Besides, I would be kind of a dick if I only talked about my problems.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tightening his grip on Levi’s hips, Eren spoke. “Thank you, princess. Really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi smiled brightly at that, there he was, there was his Eren. The Eren that called him princess and joked around with him but was still gentle. He jolted a bit at the now tight hold on his slim hips, “uh- that tickles.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren grinned, happy with the reaction. He wanted to try something. “Tickles?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um” Levi took his hands off of the brunette's face, a blush covering his cheeks now. “Yes, it tickles, um.. I…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Green eyes bored into his, now intrigued and glazed over with want. He hasn’t felt like this with anyone before. He didn't want to touch anyone. He wanted to find out what Levi likes. Eren wanted to find out what was okay and what wasn’t. He wants to learn how to do everything to satisfy not only Levi, but himself as well. “Sure about that, princess?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi paused and gave him a slight glare, shoving at his shoulder playfully. “Stop that, I’m trying to have a meaningful conversation with you and you’re-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are impossible.” Levi laughed and struggled to get out of Erens grip, and when he did he backed up and grabbed the plates. “I’m going to wash the dishes, you stay here and pick something new to watch. Pick a movie, one we both haven’t seen before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren pouted, “what? No more Catfish?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi rolled his eyes as he bent over to grab their dishes, stacking them up in his arms. “It may be our thing, but if I see the episode where it’s actually her cousin posing as the guy because she called her fat, my mind is going to explode.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fair, you sure you don’t want help with the dishes?” Eren asked, looking up at the raven, who barely balanced everything but shot him a glare when he went to stand up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tonight is about taking care of you and making sure you’re okay, so shut up. Let me take care of you for once.” Levi let out a big sigh and gave him those puppy dog eyes, “please, Eren?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren just smiled, “yeah, sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little while later after Levi finished doing the dishes and joined Eren back on the couch, they were cuddling under a blanket, each finishing a cup of tea. Levi was snuggled up against the older man's side, his head on his shoulder and legs over his lap. Eren held him loosely, one arm around his shoulders and the other holding his cup. They had settled on a random movie on Hulu that they both seemed to like, and while they watched, Levi texted Hange out of eye reach of Eren. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>From : Hange Zoe </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey short stack, how’s Eren doing? Any better?</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>To : Hange Zoe </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, he’s doing better. We talked it out and he told me some more things about his past. He’s still hurting but he’s content now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>From : Hange Zoe </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s good. Thank you so much for talking to him. I thought you wouldn’t after what happened earlier. Mikasa keeps asking me if he’s alright so I wanted to get some reassurance. How’s your back doing?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To : Hange Zoe </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My back is the least of my concerns, I’m taking care of Eren. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From : Hange Zoe </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah I know, but did he apologize? No matter how mad he was, he should not have shoved you like that. Eren has anger issues but they never arise like that, he’s never done that to me at least. He may be my best friend but I will not hesitate to kick his ass if he shoves you again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To : Hange Zoe </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, he did apologise so don’t worry about that. And thank you. He thought I compared him to Erwin and I reassured him that I didn’t see him like that. He’s hurting a lot Hange, and all I can do is be there for him. It’s heartbreaking, I can’t do a thing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From : Hange Zoe </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve been taking care of him since we were kids, so I know how you feel. But Eren is a fighter, he’s going to be okay. It was fourteen years ago, he’s had time to heal and he’s still healing. Just like you are. Both of you are healing together and that’s what both of you need. That’s probably why you two have such a close bond. He loves you and I know for a fact you love him back just as much. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To : Hange Zoe </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t know of all the fears that Eren had.. I’ll do my best to be there for him. You’re right, I do love him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From : Hange Zoe </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s what I’m talking about kiddo. I’ll bring Mikasa back over later, we can all spend the night at our place and just spend the day together again tomorrow. How does that sound?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To : Hange Zoe </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sounds perfect. I’ll let Eren know. I gotta go now, Eren’s trying to tickle me and I’m gonna beat him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From : Hange Zoe </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sounds like a plan lmao, see ya. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ Eren, fuck off.” Levi laughed as he tossed his phone to the floor and struggled to get away from Eren's jabbing fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh ho! Such vulgar language for a princess!” Eren giggled right back as he lunged for the smaller man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Levi had other plans, he had become more agile recently because of Erens self defense lessons and he quickly rolled away and off the couch with a shout. The older man gaped at him as he landed face first on the couch. “Oh no you didn’t you little shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi scooted back on his rear and winked at Eren, huffing out a breath and pointing at him, a burst of laughter exploding from his mouth. “Oh fuck yeah I did! You fucking ate shit, look at you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren only shook his head with a smile and he got backup and rolled his eyes, “fuck you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such vulgar language for such a handsome man.” Levi winked with a teasing smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Handsome, huh?” Eren said with a low voice, getting off the couch and crawling towards Levi, who was still sitting on his bottom. He had no idea where this confidence was coming from. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi looked up to him with a lingering look in his silver eyes, “did I stutter?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren hummed and got so close to Levi at this point where the smaller man had to lay with his back on the floor and look up at Eren with hooded eyes. The older man held himself up with his strong arms, each hand on the side of Levi’s head. He felt a bit of power and control surge through his body as the raven spread his legs willingly, allowing Eren to slot his body perfectly in between those thick thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smaller man raised both of his hands to cup Erens cheeks, a serious look on his face but he didn’t say a word. He didn’t have too, the attraction between them was undeniable at this point. Now that he was pinned to the floor, willingly, by the man above him.. it was comforting, really. He’s been wanting this for so long and it was happening again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Building up the little confidence that he had, Eren cleared his throat and leaned into Levi’s hand that tucked his hair behind his ears that was falling in front of his face. He ignored the ache in his arms. “You’re beautiful, princess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heart soaring at the compliment, Levi’s blush increased and he bit his lip. He did look beautiful, face flushed and hair spread out on the carpet along with his legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something changed in his eyes next though, and he spoke those words Eren had been wanting to hear for so long, this time it was different. This time felt real.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiss me.” Levi whispered out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And who was Eren to not comply? The older leaned down on his elbows now, face pressed so close to Levi’s that the raven gripped his face harder now, pulling Eren even closer and pressed his lips against the older mans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This kiss was way different than the ones before at the auto shop and in the kitchen earlier today, this time felt real and sincere instead of the guessing kisses they shared. The way Levi’s hands held his face securely, and how Eren had Levi pinned to the floor the raven felt safe and protected. He was comfortable despite being on the carpeted floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi’s hands moved to pressing one hand on Erens nape, and he wrapped his legs around Erens waist. Erens body tensed, panic settling in for a moment before Levi bit his bottom lip and played with the ends of Eren's hair, and the brunette relaxed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was okay. He wasn’t hurting Levi. He was okay with this. Levi was okay with this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Always and forever, he was safe with Levi. Levi was not his abuser, Levi was caring and loving and small. He was to be protected and loved and treated with the utmost respect. He loved Eren, he would never hurt him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren opened his mouth ever so slightly and that’s when Levi decided to take control of the situation to get things started. He dived right in, tasting the older man and humming softly as Erens body pressed harder into his. Erens heart rate increased when he heard the noise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He caused that, he made Levi feel good, he would never hurt Levi again. Never. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Levi had the strength to push Eren back and before Eren could ask what he did wrong, Levi climbed into his lap with one leg on each side of Erens thighs. The older man reacted quickly, putting his large hands on Levi’s hips and taking a chance, running his hand through Levi’s hair and with a curious look in his eye he saw Levi’s eyes flutter shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He likes that, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eren thought to himself. With a thought, he threaded his fingers through Levi’s hair again and then kept his hand there. All Levi did was wait patiently, allowing Eren to experiment. He enjoyed it just as much, but he was letting Eren get the hang of things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Never had he done this before on his own, and Levi was to be patient, even if they didn’t sleep together. Just exploring each other’s body right now, mid-make out session, was enough for him. Despite how he wanted to go all the way, he would always wait till Eren was ready. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft moan escaped him as Eren pressed his lips against Levi’s once more and he tugged lightly at Levi’s growing hair. Eren seemed to react then, keeping his hand in Levi’s hair and slowly gripping tighter. Levi placed one hand on Erens nape again, the other resting on Erens shoulder, nimble fingers running over the man's collar bones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren pulled away, a string of spit breaking off between their lips. Both were red and swollen, Eren's almost bleeding from Levi biting his lip and the raven didn’t even bother to apologize because Eren had done nothing when he initially did it. Levi waited for Eren to say something, anything to indicate that he was okay with this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And all Eren did was smile, showing off those pearly white teeth of his. He pecked Levi’s lips once more before loosening his grip in the ravens hair, but keeping his hand there. “I love you,” he whispered sincerely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Levi breathed out, “so much, I can’t.. I never knew I would love someone after Erwin. And somehow you made me. I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just hearing those words made Eren feel over the moon. This is the first time Levi repeated those words and for the first time, Eren felt loved by someone who wasn’t his friends or family. Levi was more than just a friend. He was the one Eren wanted to be with. He saw a future in Levi’s eyes, and he’ll be damned if he messes it up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stroked the back of Levi’s head, “do you mean that?” He asked carefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t be sitting here on your lap, kissing you if I didn’t mean it.” Levi giggled and smacked his shoulder playfully. “Dummy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren chuckled and shoved at Levi in a playful manner, “I have a question for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi cocked his head to the side, “yeah? What is it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will.. will you be my boyfriend?” Eren asked, biting his bottom lip nervously as he stared into Levi’s eyes, reading, searching for any hints of rejection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But all Levi did was smile and lean down, burying his face in Eren's neck and wrapping his arms tightly around him. He inhaled Erens scented cologne and kissed lightly at his neck. With a squeeze, he responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I will, Eren. Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren broke out into a smile and he held Levi tightly, hugging him close. He kissed Levi’s temple and gripped under Levi’s thighs, slowly getting up with a grunt. Levi gripped at him tighter, but didn’t think Eren would drop him. The older man was ripped and strong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re amazing, I love you so much.” Eren breathed out lightly, finally standing and holding Levi by the thighs. The man was light, even though he had changed his diet and is getting more nutrition rather than when he starved himself while he was with Erwin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi blushed and didn’t remove his face from Erens neck, “ditto.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren only laughed and planted himself back on the couch, laying on his back and moving his arms, allowing Levi to lay his head on Erens chest and tangle their legs together, resting one arm on Erens chest. The brunette grabbed the blanket and put it over them, smiling when Levi cuddled as close to him as he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a cuddler.” Eren chuckled and kissed the top of Levi’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boyfriends cuddle, you big oaf.” Levi murmured with a smirk, “boyfriend. You’re my boyfriend. God, I love the sound of that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not the only one. This is my first relationship and I.. I don’t know what I’m doing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi looked up at him, “I don’t really know either. It’s not like I learned much when I was with Erwin, but hey, we can always ask Hange and Mike for advice. They’re doing great.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren ruffled Levi’s hair, “we’ll figure it out together, yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi smiled, “yeah. Sounds good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeez Mikasa, I know you miss him but you don’t have to run to the door like that.” Hange breathed out, out of breath as she chased Mikasa to the front door of her and Erens shared home. The kid was fast, and certainly in better shape than her. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa looked at her, bouncing on her heels. “I wanna see Levi.” She said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know. Let me get my keys out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange dug into her purse and grabbed her keys, putting it in the lock and turning it. The moment the door was unlocked she opened it, allowing Mikasa to walk in first and call out Levi’s name. But then she was silent. Hange raised a brow and shut the door behind her, but cooed at the sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Levi and Eren were laying on the couch, Levi almost all the way on top of her friend. Erens arms were secure around him and both looked asleep. “Eren?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette opened his eyes and smiled at Hange, he looked exhausted. “Hey.” He whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa stared at them, “hi Eren.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Mikasa. How was your day?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he sleeping?” Hange asked, pointing to Levi, she couldn’t see his face because half of it was covered by the blanket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren looked down at him with a smile, “yeah, he’s sleeping. Doll wore himself out today, wanted to take a nap till you two got here. Want me to wake him up?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange smirked, “something is different here. You’re glowing. What, did Levi win you over with his cooking once more?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, he definitely won me over, that’s for sure.” Eren looked away from Levi and over to Hange, a certain look in his eyes that caused both Mikasa and Hange to squeal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You and Levi are boyfriends?!” Mikasa screeched and jumped up and down, flailing her hands. “Does- does that mean you’ll be with us? Always?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren chuckled and covered Levi’s ears so the poor kid could sleep, “Yes Mikasa, it does mean that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange smiled, “I’m happy for you Eren. I’m proud of you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A blush coated his cheeks, “really?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always.” Hange held the bags up, “picked up some stuff from the store. You want a margarita? Moblit is coming over and asked for one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m down. Only one though, Levi doesn’t drink.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Hange went into the kitchen, Mikasa walked up to Eren and a sleeping Levi. Eren looked at her curiously, wondering why she went quiet. “Hey, what’s up?” He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She fiddled with her fingers, “you won’t.. be mean? I don’t want Levi cleaning all the time, or crying or getting yelled at. Or not eating. He was always sad and with you he is happy and.. you won’t be like Erwin, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a five year old she was smart and observant, and it’s because of the environment she was raised in for the last two years. Eren was determined to not only heal Levi, but to heal Mikasa as well from the trauma she watched Levi go through to protect her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise to take care of the both of you, I’ll always be nice.” Eren promised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa smiled, “really?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have nothing to worry about. I’ll be here for you guys, always. I promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s happy. Nothing could ruin this. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>they're finally together, what did you all think? what do you think of erens story? what was your favorite part and what do you think is going to happen next? things are finally going to progress and you will see the true idea behind part two of this book, paranoia and i can't wait. i love writing fluff, but angst is where its at for me. so prepare for that. tune in for the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Seeing Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tw : mentions of rape, language, minor violence </p><p>get togethers, therapy sessions, a drastic turn of events </p><p>chapter 24, otherwise known as, Levi Ackrman can't catch a break part two</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you like the turn of events.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>24</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Google search : Colleges near me </p><p> </p><p>Google search : Colleges with a social work major </p><p> </p><p>Google search : colleges that offer master programs in social work </p><p> </p><p>Google search : colleges with a high acceptance rate </p><p> </p><p>Google search : colleges that accept transfer credits from Hiraeth community college </p><p> </p><p>Google search : colleges on the east coast </p><p> </p><p>Google search : do colleges abroad have a high acceptance rate? </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Levi stared at the screen on his laptop, the many tabs on his browser were alarming. It was early in the morning and he had just finished one of his classes before he had to go to work for the second shift. </p><p> </p><p>He was sitting on his bed with Eren sleeping next to him, snoring lightly and cuddled up in the blankets and many pillows Levi owned. </p><p> </p><p>Taking a break from his searches, with a sigh Levi looked over at the love of his life. </p><p> </p><p>How could he do this? Look at colleges that weren’t in the area? Why was he even thinking about leaving Hiraeth?</p><p> </p><p>He ran his fingers through Erens hair and smiled when Eren snuggled closer to him. God, Levi loved this man with all of his heart. </p><p> </p><p>And if Levi loved him so much.. could Eren really be the only thing holding him here? </p><p> </p><p>He never got the opportunity to truly be free and do what he wants. He was put in the foster system early, adopted in a family miles away from here, ended up being in a controlling relationship, and now he was here. </p><p> </p><p>No, it’s not terrible, but it’s not where Levi imagined his life to be. </p><p> </p><p>Back in high school he was a soccer player aiming to go to college for soccer, although that all changed when he made the dumb decision to runaway until he turned eighteen, getting a job and his own apartment. </p><p> </p><p>He thought he was free, but then he got a knock on the door and when he answered it there was a woman and a small child. </p><p> </p><p>Mikasa. </p><p> </p><p>She was a blessing and a curse. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Will you be willing to take custody of your cousin?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I… of course, of course I will.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>All it took was one look into the toddlers eyes and he swooped her up and kissed her forehead, allowing her to live in his home. </p><p> </p><p>He did it because he knew what it was like to grow up in the foster system. He couldn’t let her go through the self hatred when a parent would choose another child. He couldn’t put that burden on her. </p><p> </p><p>He looked back at his computer screen at the list of colleges. He was about to click apply when he heard Mikasa knock on his bedroom door. Levi shut his laptop, “what’s up, Mika?” He asked. </p><p> </p><p>She peeked her head through the door, “can I get a brownie from the fridge?” </p><p> </p><p>“Course kiddo, go ahead.” </p><p> </p><p>She shut the door and Levi frowned, leaning over to put his face in his hands. </p><p> </p><p>He completely disregarded Mikasa's feelings. Why did he not think about her in this? What if she didn’t want to leave town? </p><p> </p><p>She has friends here. Levi has friends here. They have a family here. </p><p> </p><p>So.. why did Levi want to leave this place so bad? </p><p> </p><p>He shook the idea out of his head and put his laptop back on the floor, he laid back down and cuddled up next to Eren. </p><p> </p><p>The older groaned and laid on his back, opening his eyes halfway and wrapping his arms around Levi. He kissed the top of Levi’s head. “You okay baby?” He asked in his deep sleepy voice.</p><p> </p><p>Levi nodded, “uh hu, go to sleep Eren.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It happened again. </p><p> </p><p>A flashback of none other than Erwin Smith haunted Levi’s mind a couple weeks later after being asked to be Erens boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>They had a party at Jeans house only two weeks after the two love birds got together, mainly to celebrate the occasion. Jean was proud of Eren and invited all of their best friends to the party. He thought it would be good for everyone to get to know Levi on a personal level, since the smaller man really only had Hange and Eren and Mike in his life to call his closest friends. </p><p> </p><p>During that night, a wrestling match started in the backyard of Jean's two story house. It was the middle of spring and he had decided to bring out the trampoline along with the bonfire again. He even brought out some games like badmitted and cornhole. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, most of Eren's friends have no idea what the raven had been through so they had no idea something would result in this. They all felt terrible the moment the look of shock and fear crossed Levi’s face. </p><p> </p><p>It was in the middle of the party, Levi had gotten along with some of Eren's friends and they ended up playing around together. These two were Levi’s age, people he could relate too. Their names were Historia and Ymir. It could be the fact that they were women instead of men, but regardless, Levi had been chatting with them all night. </p><p> </p><p>They adored the small man, and they asked all about Mikasa and what he wanted to do with his future. That made Levi so excited. They wanted to know him for his future, not his past and he couldn't ask for anything more. He loved Eren's friends. </p><p> </p><p>Well, his friends now too. </p><p> </p><p>Most of the boys were playing badminton while Levi, Ymir, and Historia were chatting while laying on the grass, looking up at the stars and pointing out constellations. In the middle of their conversation about what different horoscopes meant, that’s when it happened. </p><p> </p><p>Reiner had been the one to unintentionally cause it and when he did it he felt horrible, trying to apologise over and over again to try and make up for what he had done. Eren had to reassure him that it was okay and that he didn’t know, and that Levi would forgive him.</p><p> </p><p>Back to what had happened. Levi was staring up at the stars until he heard a shout of <em> “watch out!” </em>and he quickly moved but Reiners body was too fast for his tiny legs. The big blonde man had been running backwards to try and hit the birdie across the net back to Eren's team and he forgot all about the three individuals laying on the grass.</p><p> </p><p>He was just as startled as Levi, and when he landed on top of the raven he winced at the impact. His face scrunched up in a pained cringe when he heard a screech and the smaller man's breath get knocked out of him. </p><p> </p><p>Reiner was quick to roll over him and turn, “Levi, hey man, are you okay? You good? Talk to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren dropped his racket and dunked under the net when he had seen what happened, he knew Levi was okay physically but even when the sun was setting he could see how his face changed from one of being shocked to pure fear and panic as he stared at Reiner. </p><p> </p><p>He dropped down to his knees when he reached Levi, putting a hand on Reiners shoulder. “Let me handle this, go back to the game without me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will he be okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, now go play and distract everyone else.”</p><p> </p><p>With a resentful look on his face, Reiner nodded and got back up, grabbing the fallen birdie and forcing everyone to resume the game. And when everyone was distracted, Eren turned back to Levi only to grunt when the raven jumped into his arms, clinging to him tightly to try and get some support. </p><p> </p><p>Eren didn’t mind anyone else who might have been watching, he just held Levi by the bottom of his thighs. He could hear Levi’s panicked breaths fan at his neck and the tight grip on the back of his shirt. He said gently, this is the first time that he’s seen Levi have an episode since that night they found out the verdict at the trial. “Just try and breath, sweetheart. I got ya.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren shushed him, “I got you, princess. It’s okay, let it out. I’m here. Breath.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi gasped out a breath. Hands trembling. </p><p> </p><p>Putting a hand in between Levi’s shoulder blades, he shushed him once more. “Come on Levi, take a deep breath for me, yeah? You can do it, come on. Feel my heartbeat and my breathing, try and match it.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi nodded and tucked his face back into Eren's neck. He focused on Erens breathing and the soft ‘boom-boom’ of his heart beat. And after a while, he had slowly begun to calm down </p><p> </p><p>“Good, good job princess.” Eren kissed the side of his head, “Good job. I’m proud of you. You just got your breath knocked out of you. That’s all. No big deal.”</p><p> </p><p>And Levi’s face heated up in embarrassment, but he didn’t move his hand. He just closed his eyes and let his now slowed breaths fan over his lover's tan neck, not bothering how wet his neck now was. </p><p> </p><p>Eren smiled reassuringly, “now, lets go get you something to drink.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi smiled and nodded, he leaned down and pecked Levi on the forehead and grabbed his hand, guiding him out of the room inside. They walked into the home, hand in hand, with Levi leaning into Eren's side. </p><p> </p><p>Historia caught sight of them first and she stood up, fixing her dress and jogging up to the two boys. “Hey, you alright?” She asked, directing her question to Levi. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m good, did we miss anything?” Levi asked while grabbing two water bottles. </p><p> </p><p>“You guys weren’t gone for long, so no.” Came Ymir’s voice, wrapping her arm around Historia. “But they’re starting a new game of batmitten if you guys wanna join, we’re going over and playing cod hole with Connie and Sasha.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi’s answer surprised the three of them, “I wanna beat reiners ass at batmitten.” </p><p> </p><p>“Baby, don’t you wanna go by the fire?” Eren rubbed Levi’s arm. </p><p> </p><p>“No, and you don’t have to baby me, I’m fine.” Levi shrugged his arm off, “besides, I’m quick. Maybe I’ll hit him in the face, or maybe the nads if I get lucky.” </p><p> </p><p>Ymir smiled and high fived him, “I love that, I knew I liked you.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi blushed. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, you have fun playing. Come join us for s’mores later, okay?” Historia smiled kindly. </p><p> </p><p>“Will do.” Eren ruffled Levi’s hair when they walked away, “do you even know how to play?” </p><p> </p><p>Levi shook his head, “no, but I’ve been watching you all night so I picked up on some things.” </p><p> </p><p>“Watching me, huh?” </p><p> </p><p>The raven shrugged, “you look good, you always look good. And you’re my boyfriend now so I can watch you anytime I want.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sounds creepy.”</p><p> </p><p>“You love it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever.” </p><p> </p><p>When they got back to the game Reiner looked at Levi and gave him an apologetic smile, he went to apologize once more but Levi held his hand out. Confused, Reiner cocked his head to the side until he caught on. He leaned down and grabbed another racket, tossing it to the raven, who easily caught it. “Came to get revenge on me, midget?” Reiner teased. </p><p> </p><p>“This midget is about to kick your ass.” Levi laughed and dunked under the net, easily settling into the back between Annie and Jean. On the other team was Reiner, Eren, and Connie. Levi recognized Connie from the daycare, speaking of that, Hange should be showing up soon after she finished with some paperwork. </p><p> </p><p>“Dude, do you even know how to play?” Reiner spoke as Eren handed him the birdie. </p><p> </p><p>Levi shrugged, “I adapt fast.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh lord.” Jean facepalmed, “we’re gonna lose.” </p><p> </p><p>The raven smacked him with the racket. “I can do it, just watch.” </p><p> </p><p>Annie butted in, “yeah Jean, just watch.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Levi smiled. </p><p> </p><p>Eren just chuckled at his boyfriends antics and turned to Reiner, “alright, serve it.” </p><p> </p><p>He did and the game officially started. Surprisingly, Levi did adapt quite fast during the game. The first couple times he missed which led to a snack in the back of the head by Jean and laughter from Eren and Connie, but then Levi figured out how to hit up and over. </p><p> </p><p>The birdie came flying on their side and Jean jumped to get it but he didn’t get it in time, and it bolted to the ground. Eren cheered, thinking that they were gonna score another point but yet again, the raven surprised him. </p><p> </p><p>Before it hit the ground Levi dived down, holding the racket out and smiling in victory as he saved it. He hit it up a couple times till he stood up and looked at Reiner dead in the eyes, a smirk on his face. </p><p> </p><p>Reiner whispered to Eren, “I think he’s gonna come after me.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Watch your nads.” </p><p> </p><p>It was then that he turned just in time to see Levi hit the birdie up, jump as high as he could, and hit the birdie with all the strength in his right arm. </p><p> </p><p>Eren watched in amazement as the birdie came flying towards Reiners nuts and sure enough, it hit dead on. Reiner fell to the ground and then a victorious laugh came from Levi. Eren looked over at Levi, who did a little happy dance like he did at the shop. </p><p> </p><p>“Haha! Payback is a bitch huh, Reiner?!” Levi shouted. </p><p> </p><p>Reiner ground, “Jesus Christ, you’re so small, how..?” </p><p> </p><p>Levi pointed his racket at Reiner, “you don’t mess with an Ackerman, dumbass.” </p><p> </p><p>Everyone around erupted in laughter and Connie ended up helping Reiner get back to his feet. They played the game for about another hour until they quit for a water break. Levi had walked side by side with Connie on their way to grab a non-alcoholic drink while everyone else went to the bar inside. </p><p> </p><p>“So you’re Erens boyfriend?” Connie asked, handed Levi a capri sun. </p><p> </p><p>He nodded and thanked him, “yeah, we’ve been together for a month now.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s good.” Connie smiled and he looked over at Eren, who was having a beer and talking with Reiner and Bertholt, Armin soon joining in the conversation. “He’s happy?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well I would hope so.” Levi stuck the straw into the hole and took a sip, “he seems to be. And if he’s not, all I can do is love him enough and hope that he will be.” </p><p> </p><p>“You know he was worried about the age difference?” </p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” </p><p> </p><p>Connie laughed, “he was nervous because he’s twenty nine and you’re twenty three. He’s nervous you’re going to get your degree and leave town. Fulfill your dreams or some shit.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi shrugged and looked down to the ground, “I’ve been thinking about what I want to do in the future, and yeah being here is great but.. I don’t know, maybe there’s something big waiting for me somewhere else.” </p><p> </p><p>Connie elbowed Levi’s arm, causing the slightly taller man to smack his head right back. “Don’t stress kid, you’ll find your way. Don’t let anything hold you back here if you want to leave, okay? Although, I know we all want you to stay here.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yeah, well maybe I don’t want to be here anymore.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m only staying for Eren.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi shook the idea out of his head and smiled, “yeah, thanks.” </p><p> </p><p>“No problem.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Hange, Mike, Moblit, and Nanaba showed up a couple minutes later and that’s when everyone sat around the fire. Levi sat in Erens lap and Mikasa played with Matt and roasted some marshmallows with Jean and Armin. </p><p> </p><p>Levi laughed a joke Hange said but his attention was caught when he heard the strumming of a guitar. He looked over to see Sasha sit back on the cooler she was once on, and soon enough she caught everyone’s attention, especially Matt and Mikasa. </p><p> </p><p>“Are we going to sing?!” Mikasa screeched. </p><p> </p><p>“Can we sing baby shark?” Matt asked. </p><p> </p><p>The adults laughed and Sasha smiled, “I know I came to sing for entertainment. You guys can sing, toast marshmallows or whatever. I just know songs at the campfire are such a vibe.” </p><p> </p><p>Just then, Historia and Ymir sat down next to Eren and Levi. Levi looked at Historia and thanked her when he was offered a smoothie. “Out of everything, why do you have a smoothie?” </p><p> </p><p>“We made it at the bar.” Ymir smiled, “don’t worry, Eren got the word out that you don’t drink so it’s zero percent alcohol.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi felt Eren kiss his forehead and Levi pecked his lips. “I didn’t know you did that. Thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Course.” Eren smiled and held him tighter, “I’ll always look after you.” </p><p> </p><p>His heart warmed and with reddened cheeks he rested his head on Erens shoulder, enjoying the calming environment Eren and his friends provided. </p><p> </p><p>Hearing Sasha sing was so nice. The songs she picked were slow acoustic songs and it entranced everyone. Some were silent like both Eren and Levi, and others sang along like Ymir and Historia. She sang song after song, but one really hit Levi hard. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Song - This City (Sam Fisher) </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “This city's gonna break my heart </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This city's gonna love me then leave me alone </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This city's got me chasing stars </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It's been a couple months since I felt like I'm home </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Am I getting closer to knowing where I belong? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This city's gonna break my heart </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She's always gonna break your heart, oh”  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He looked down at his halfway drunken smoothie and played with the straw. </p><p> </p><p>This city has broken his heart, but it also put it back together again. </p><p> </p><p>Eren kissed Levi’s shoulder curiously, and the raven just gave him a small smile. </p><p> </p><p>He’ll stay. Just for Eren. </p><p> </p><p>It can’t be that bad. </p><p> </p><p>This place was his home. </p><p> </p><p>And he loved it. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Last week Levi came home after his therapy appointment acting different. Eren has noticed right away. </p><p> </p><p>The second time of that week, Levi went to his counselor three times a week, he acted more reserved. </p><p> </p><p>The third time he kept himself busy with cleaning, Mikasa even made fun of him because he smelled like bleach. </p><p> </p><p>Eren said nothing about it though, he carried on with things like normal. </p><p> </p><p>A couple weeks later Eren couldn’t take it anymore, and right when he was about to confront Levi about it, the smaller man walked right up to him and told him something that angered him all over again. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t feel comfortable with my therapist anymore. She keeps asking me these weird questions and she’s held my hand a couple times.” Levi told him. “I told her I don’t want to be touched and she keeps reaching out for my hand. I don’t like it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why would she be doing that?” Eren questioned, “do I need to be there?” </p><p> </p><p>Levi didn’t even question it, he just nodded. “Yes please.” </p><p> </p><p>That was the end of that discussion. Now Eren knows why Levi has been more reserved than he usually was, but Levi missed a therapy appointment this week so the next one, on Wednesday, they both drove to Marie’s office. </p><p> </p><p>“What do I even do at one of these?” Eren asked when they exited the vehicle and walked inside.</p><p> </p><p>Levi checked himself in and escorted Eren to the waiting room, they were alone. “I don’t know actually, I’ve never been here with someone else. Just chill and wait for her to ask you something?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to see how she acts with you.” Eren crossed one leg over the other. “But I doubt she will do that with me here.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can be pretty intimidating sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh don’t even talk to me, Mr. I have a death glare so strong I scare every child but Mikasa.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi smacked him, “brat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Princess.”</p><p> </p><p>Both of them waited in there for a half an hour until a client stepped out, and then Marie did a couple moments later. She looked to Levi and smiled, blonde curly hair bouncing above her shoulder. “Well heya Levi! Come on in, who’s your friend?”</p><p> </p><p>“Eren Yeager.” He said and held his hand out, “Nice to meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>Marie shook his hand with a gentle smile, “Nice to meet you. I’m Marie, Levi’s therapist. Come on in you two.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi walked in, followed by Eren and Marie. He sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to him and Eren sat down. He put his arm around Levi’s waist posessively and the raven tried to hide his blush by clearing his throat.</p><p> </p><p>After grabbing her clipboard, Marie sat down in her comfortable black leather chair. “So, I assume this is your boyfriend?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, for about two months now.” Levi said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“And how has that been going?”</p><p> </p><p>“Really good, actually.” Levi sat criss-crossed on the couch, mindful of Erens hand on his lower back. “I’ve been happy, he makes me happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good Levi, that’s really good. How have you been feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>“About Eren?”</p><p> </p><p>“With your own thoughts.” She began, “Being in a new relationship after an abusive one can be very hard for some. How do you think you’re doing on your progress?”</p><p> </p><p>Levi shrugged his shoulders, fiddling with his thumbs. “I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren peered at him curiously. Levi doesn’t talk to him about his feelings anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like everything is going great most days, but then there’s others where my nightmares come back. I can still see Erwin chasing me, or hurting him, and even coming after Mikasa sometimes. A couple weeks ago I even thought Erwin was out my window, Eren was there for that one.” Levi motioned towards Eren.</p><p> </p><p>“Has this caused any progressing paranoia?” Marie questioned, putting her pen down. </p><p> </p><p>Levi looked down at her clipboard, “I- Sometimes.. “ he cringed, “Sometimes I think he’s looking through my window, or he’s in the back of my car when I get in it. There’s been times where I thought he would walk into my work, or be standing in my kitchen when I wake up in the morning. I see him everywhere. I see his face everywhere. I want it to get better, I mean, Eren stays with me a lot but the moment I’m alone..”</p><p> </p><p>Marie nodded with an understanding hum, “Without Eren being there as your safe haven and your protector, you feel unsafe and unprotected.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren gaped at Levi, sitting up and rubbing his back. He had no idea Levi was like that when he wasn’t at the apartment. He wonders if Mikasa has the same thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>“Eren?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Eren responded.</p><p> </p><p>She crossed her legs one over the other, “Have you noticed this?”</p><p> </p><p>Eren nodded slowly, “Yeah I mean.. I’ve been there at night to check around the apartment so he would feel safe. But I had no idea that these thoughts were constant.”</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like no matter where I go, he’s always going to follow me. He’s always going to watch me. He’s going to find me.” Levi mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“And Levi, that is perfectly understandable.” She comforted. “What you went through was terrible, and you are in the process of figuring everything out. You’re planning your future, you’re looking forward but sometimes you will be knocked two steps back. And that is okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not wrong.” Eren commented. </p><p> </p><p>Levi looked in between the both of them. “So.. I’m not going crazy? The paranoia thoughts I have are normal?”</p><p> </p><p>“Paranoia is normal for your situation, but as I can see right now, Eren here is very protective of you and he won’t let anything happen to you, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Eren kissed Levi’s temple, “No, I won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi leaned into his side, “I know I just.. I can’t help but think that sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>Marie gave them an easy smile and was about to speak again but she heard the doorbell. She frowned and set her notes down on the table. “I apologize, that’s another client checking in. Do you mind if I…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead.” Levi encouraged, “We’re fine, we’ll wait.”</p><p> </p><p>Once she left the office and shut the door behind her, Levi and Eren both leaned back on the couch. Eren looked down at his boyfriend, “She doesn’t seem that bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you have to understand, somethings wrong.” </p><p> </p><p>“Levi, I’m not getting that vibe from her. Like, at all.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Are you going to compare me to the boy who cried wolf?” Levi twisted out of his arms and frowned, “Are you going to call me paranoid too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Levi, no. Babe.” Eren grabbed both of his hands, “Calm down. I’m not saying you’re lying, I’m just saying she hasn’t done anything to alert me of something wrong. But we’re not done with the session.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi groaned, “I swear I’m not going insane.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren cupped Levi’s cheeks and squished them together, laughing at Levi’s face. “Nah, I believe ya. You’re not going insane. And if you ever do I’m here to knock some sense into you.”</p><p> </p><p>“With a flower vase?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Levi, with a flower vase.” </p><p> </p><p>The couple laughed until they heard a phone vibrate. Both of them looked for their own phones and while Levi went to grab his bag he left by the door to check if his phone was ringing, he caught sight of Marie’s phone lighting up as it rang in her purse. </p><p> </p><p>When he looked a little closer, he saw it was an unknown number. But when he read the number, he read those same numbers he had to memorize for two awful years. </p><p> </p><p>(***)***-****</p><p> </p><p>Levi reached for the phone and didn’t even hesitate, he swiped over on the red button to end the call. Not a moment later, the number called back. </p><p> </p><p>He frowned, was this who he thought it was?</p><p> </p><p>“Levi? What are you doing?” Eren asked curiously as he texted Hange asking what she wanted for dinner. He was planning to cook tonight, he was thinking stew. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t answer his lover, instead swiping on the answer button on Maries phone and putting it to his ear, saying nothing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Marie? When will you be getting home? We have stuff to do.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi’s heart stopped and his breath hitched. </p><p> </p><p>No.</p><p> </p><p>No.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Marie? Dove, are you alright?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi bit his lip, hard. </p><p> </p><p>He soon tasted blood.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “When you’re done with Levi’s appointment, come home. I’m worried about you. I’ll get takeout for dinner. Goodbye.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi’s mouth dropped and he pulled the phone away from his ear, staring down at the recent call log on his therapist's phone. </p><p> </p><p>Dove. Erwin called him dove. That name was reserved for him. </p><p> </p><p>And since when did Erwin bring food home? He always made Levi cook for him, every damn day. </p><p> </p><p>The fact that he knew Levi was here right now.. </p><p> </p><p>And how the fuck did Marie know him?</p><p> </p><p>Is that why she accepted him as a client so fast?</p><p> </p><p>Levi didn’t realize how long he was squatting there, but it caught Erens attention. He peeked over to see Levi still over there, but all he could see was Levi looking at a phone. Eren thought it was his phone, so he didn’t see anything wrong. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until they heard footsteps get closer to the office. Levi grunted as he stood up and he swiped her phone, taking a couple steps back away from the door. </p><p> </p><p>He was mad. </p><p> </p><p>He was fucking <em> angry.  </em></p><p> </p><p>He’s been lied to, yet again. </p><p> </p><p>First time by his ex-boyfriend, now by his therapist, he can’t escape. </p><p> </p><p>He can’t trust anyone.</p><p> </p><p>Now Eren found Levi’s actions concerning. He put his phone in his back pocket, “baby, come sit back down. You’re worrying me.”</p><p> </p><p>But Levi said nothing, and Eren could see the change in his face when Marie entered the room. She closed the door behind her, “Ah, sorry guys. Now, we can continue-”</p><p> </p><p>Levi interrupted her, “You lying bitch.”</p><p> </p><p>His word surprised both of them, Marie gasping and Eren stood up. He grabbed Levi’s shoulder and turned his lover to face him, but what he saw in Levi was a reflection in himself. </p><p> </p><p>The raven was <em> pissed </em>. His eyebrows were crunched together, deep frown, and his eyes were twitching. His hands were gripping Marie’s phone so hard he thought he was going to break it. “Levi, what’s going on?” Eren asked calmly, rubbing his arms to try and coax him into telling him. </p><p> </p><p>Levi didn’t tell him though, he turned his head and glared at her, “You’ve been sitting here, listening to me talk about the man who fucking ruined me.” He pushed himself out of Erens arms and held up her phone. “The man who controlled me. The man who hit me. The man who almost raped me. The man who took away my freedom. The man who told me I was nothing, and I would never be nothing.. He just called.” </p><p> </p><p>Marie looked shocked, “now Levi, listen-”</p><p> </p><p>“Erwin fucking Smith.” Levi stepped forward, his voice deepening. “Erwin called by the way, and he wants to know what you want for dinner. He also wants to know how my <em> therapy session </em>is going.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren's eyes rounded in shock, he looked between Marie and his lover. What the hell? What was going on? He glared at the therapist, “Who are you really? Why is Erwin calling you? After everything Levi has said about him, after what he did.. How the hell do you even know him?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-”</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter how she fucking knows him.” Levi spat, he threw her phone to the ground, it cracked. “What matters is that I was fucking right. The paranoia wasn’t fucking paranoia, was it? You were trying to make me feel better when in reality.. You were telling him everything I’ve been saying in here, haven’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>She said nothing and Eren stayed silent. </p><p> </p><p>Levi then knew he was right. </p><p> </p><p>“The case should have been spoken about all over this small town, so I know you had to have known about it.” Levi seethed, taking another step further. “Dove. He called you dove. That’s what he used to call me, did you know that? Of course you did, because I fucking told you!”</p><p> </p><p>Eren kept a hand on Levi’s lower back when the raven raised his voice. He couldn’t believe this. </p><p> </p><p>He knew he should have listened to Levi the first time. </p><p> </p><p>He had a rightful reason to be paranoid. </p><p> </p><p>At the sight of Maries shocked face, Levi smirked. “He almost killed me, wait till he does that to you. You’ve dug yourself into a hole, Marie. Now you’re involved and Erwin and I’s case, you’re in the middle of this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Levi-”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut the hell up.” Levi snapped at her, venom laced in his voice. </p><p> </p><p>Eren had never seen the man like this, and he was happy he was not on the other end. </p><p> </p><p>Now he understands what Hange had to go through when he got angry like this.</p><p> </p><p>“Why was he asking about me? Have you been telling him everything? Does he know where I live? Does he know where Eren lives? Does he know Eren and I are dating? Does he know where all of my friends live? And what kind of car that I drive now?” </p><p> </p><p>“Levi, hey.” Eren grabbed his arm gently, “Baby, you’re getting loud. I know you’re angry, but we’re in public.”</p><p> </p><p>“Erwin and I.. have been sleeping together since we were in high school.” Marie blushed, “When you told me he was your ex boyfriend I didn’t know what to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t give a rats ass about you and Erwin sleeping together, it’s illegal to speak my information to anyone. Fuck you Marie, fuck you!”</p><p> </p><p>Eren gripped Levi harder when the raven tried to charge at her, “Levi-”</p><p> </p><p>“He ruined my life!” Levi snarled at her, “He ruined my life! Every part of it! I told you this! And you’re fucking him? He’s waiting for you to come home?! And since when does he like women?” He got tears in his eyes, “he treated me like a Goddamn slave.. How come he treats you like a normal human being, huh? What’s the difference between you and I? What do you have that I don’t? I gave Erwin my everything, I moved away from everyone I knew to be with him, only to be lied to and now chested on I guess, I had no idea about that one. I bet you feel so proud of yourself, you got me, Marie. You fucking got me. Congratulations.” </p><p> </p><p>Eren grunted, “babe- come on-”</p><p> </p><p>“No Eren! No, and fuck you too!” Levi turned quickly and aimed to swing at Eren with all that he had, successfully hitting Erens perfect jawline.  “get the hell off me! I’m going to fucking kill her! Get the fuck off me Eren! Now! I- ah!”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t use all of his strength, but he cringed at the amount of force he had to use to do what he had to do. Eren easily took Levi down to the floor, slamming him down, holding his hands behind his back and one knee to his back.</p><p> </p><p>“Eren what the fuck?!”</p><p> </p><p>“You need to breathe, Rivaille.” Eren breathed out, speaking Levi’s full name. He then looked at Marie, glaring at her. “Get the fuck out of here, now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t leave my-”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Too pussy to leave your office because I said I was going to kill you?!” Levi shouted, “Good, be afraid of me, because that’s how you’re going to feel with Erwin, he’s going to fucking <em> ruin </em>you, you stupid bitch!”</p><p> </p><p>Eren slapped his free hand over Levi’s mouth, wincing when the smaller man bit into it. He kept his murderous eyes locked on Marie, “Get. Out. Now. Before I lose my cool, and the cops won’t even be here by the time I’m done with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Marie grabbed her phone and her purse and took one last glance at Levi, who had half of his face covered by his boyfriend. His face was red and he struggled to get out of Erens grip, and Marie knew the next time Levi saw her.. He would lose his shit if Eren wasn’t here. </p><p> </p><p>She glanced at Eren, who looked almost feral but put together. He nodded towards the door, signalling for her to leave. Soundlessly, she ran out and slammed the door behind her. </p><p> </p><p>Eren sighed and took his knee off of Levi’s back, letting go of his arms and the hand covering his face. </p><p> </p><p>Levi quickly rolled to his back and scooted back until his back hit the wall, face red, heaving out heavy breaths, and glaring at Eren. </p><p> </p><p>“Levi-”</p><p> </p><p>“Just-” Levi held up his trembling hand, “I know, I understand.. Please grab me my inhaler.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren stood back up and walked to Levi’s bag, taking out the blue inhaler and handing it to Levi, who silently took it and held it close to him comfortingly. The older man frowned and sat down across from him, “I’m so sorry, Levi.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi looked at Erens cheek, and then looked down at shame and tears building up in his eyes. “I’m so sorry Eren I- I didn’t mean to hit you. I’m no better than Erwin-”</p><p> </p><p>“No, don’t say that.” Eren scooted closer to him, grabbing his chin and forcing Levi to look up at him. He wiped a tear. “I accept your apology, this situation.. It’s understandable to be upset.”</p><p> </p><p>“I meant it, what I said.” Levi whispered, “every word.” he bit his lip, “If Erwin asked about me.. And she’s told him everything I’ve said..”</p><p> </p><p>“Shh.” Eren wiped another tear, “baby, what you and I need to do is go home. You can come spend the night with me and Hange, Mikasa is already there. We’re going to make dinner, and talk about this tomorrow when we’ve had rest. Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“But-”</p><p> </p><p>“You need to calm down before you do something you regret. You have Mikasa to look after.” </p><p> </p><p>“...okay.” </p><p> </p><p>Eren stood up and offered Levi his hand, but the raven didn’t take it. He didn’t want to touch Eren right now. He stood up on his own and walked to the door, grabbing his bag and putting it over his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be like that.” Eren said and grabbed Levi’s hand, “we’ll ice my face when we get home, you’re getting stronger by the way. Looks like these lessons are paying off, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>That got a small, half smile from Levi. “I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>When they exited the room they didn’t see anyone else in the lobby. They walked out of the building and loaded into Eren's car. Levi locked all of the doors and windows, bringing his legs to his chest and looking around the parking lot. </p><p> </p><p>Eren looked over at Levi sadly as he started the car, backed out of his parking spot, and began driving. </p><p> </p><p>There was no going back now. Levi’s great progress..</p><p> </p><p>One step back. </p><p> </p><p>Two steps back.</p><p> </p><p>Three steps back. </p><p> </p><p>Eren had no idea what could be going through Levi’s head right now. But he knew one thing. He knew that Levi Ackerman was a fighter, he’s a survivor just like himself. No matter what came their way, they could handle it, even if they thought they couldn't. </p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, the spit ball of fire by the name of Levi Ackerman was glaring at the buildings and scenery they passed by while Eren drove. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Erwin Smith. What the hell are you planning? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why did you ask about me? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi’s glare deepend.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Try to ruin me again, just try. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I survived you once, I will survive you again.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I am not your victim- nor will I ever be one again.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You will not control me anymore.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m fucking free. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He lost to Erwin once, he will <em> not </em>lose to him again. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this chapter was hard for me to write, no mater how many ties I rewrote it.. I feel like it didn't turn out good. I was so excited to write this chapter but I revised it so many times.. I don't know. I get so insecure writing a chapter that I know sucks and then putting it out there. </p><p>I hope you liked it at least. How do you feel about Marie and Erwin? Were you expecting anything like this to happen? What did you think of the chapter overall? And how did you feel about Levi's own violent tendencies coming out of the shadows? Do you think he meant what he said? Are you realizing what the title of part two stands for? </p><p>Stay tuned for the next chapter of Hiraeth. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Show Me  (Pt. 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>where levi finally becomes the teacher<br/>.. how do you write fluffy smut?<br/>i'll show you how :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning : graphic consensual sexual content . every sexual act in this story will be consensual in parts two and three. If you are uncomfortable reading I’ll put barriers so you know where it starts and ends. </p><p> </p><p>This is my favorite chapter I have written for this book, it’s really long too so I had to write it in three parts. Part one is explicit the entire chapter basically, but the second part is where things begin to happen. You can read up to the smut warning and then go to the next chapter if you’d like, you wouldn’t be missing anything .)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>25 (part one) Show Me </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Around three in the morning a couple days later, Eren was woken up by a quick movement in the bed and then he was being shaken. His eyes quickly opened and he was met face to face with a panicked Levi staring into his own tired eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Eren! Eren! Wake up! Eren!” </p><p> </p><p>Eren shot up immediately,  “Levi- what? Hey, baby. Come here, shhh.. come here.” </p><p> </p><p>In a split second Levi crawled into Eren's lap and clung to him like a koala, it was only then that Eren realized that Levi was shaking, his entire body was shaking. </p><p> </p><p>He winced as Levi’s nails dug into his back, he was only wearing a thin shirt since it was always so hot in Levi’s apartment. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re okay.” Eren whispered as he rubbed the back of Levi’s head, scratching at the undercut, “you’re okay, I got you.” </p><p> </p><p>But all he could do was listen to Levi attempt to catch his breath, his grip never loosening as he panicked. Eren felt tears well up in his eyes at Levi’s statement. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s going to find me.” </p><p> </p><p>“No, hey.” Eren gripped him tighter and kissed his head, “no princess, he will never touch you again. Not ever.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi only sighed in frustration, Eren just didn’t get it. He would never get it and it made Levi angry. Wasn’t he allowed to panic? This was scary, really scary. “you don’t know that!” </p><p> </p><p>Eren coaxed Levi to pull away from their embrace so he could look him in the eyes. “I will not let him lay another hand on you, do you understand me? When have I ever let you get hurt?” </p><p> </p><p>The raven nodded and bit at his nails. He was scared. He was petrified. What happens if Erwin finds him? </p><p> </p><p>“I promised you I will always protect you, no matter what.” Eren smiled softly, “You don’t have to worry about Erwin baby, not while I’m around.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi nodded again with jerky movements and pushed past Erens hands, burying his face back in his neck. “He was right there Eren I- I saw him.” </p><p> </p><p>What? Eren raised an eyebrow, “you had another nightmare?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, I’ve been awake.” Levi said frantically, gripping Erens arms. “I- he was standing there by the door and-”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay Levi. That’s enough.” Eren said calmly, kissing Levi’s temple. “He is not here, and he will never be here. I need you to know that, okay?” He couldn’t acknowledge the fact that Levi said he was awake while imagining Erwin being in their presence. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t just nightmares anymore. Levi was seeing things, not dreaming things. </p><p> </p><p>This was on a whole other level of paranoid and he needed to set Levi straight, fast. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m so scared, Eren.” Levi whimpered, and Erens heart dropped to his stomach and it churned. He’s been like this before, he remembers being scared that they wouldn’t catch the person who raped him and he would come back and find him again. </p><p> </p><p>He only shushed Levi again, “I told you I would always protect you. You have nothing to worry about. Erwin is not here. Come on.” He prompted Levi to lay down and the smaller man did, looking up  at Eren with solemn eyes. </p><p> </p><p>With gentle maneuvering, Eren laid down beside Levi and put one hand on his cheek, stroking it softly. “I love you, princess.” he whispered after what seemed like forever.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.” Levi said, kissing Erens palm. “Do you think I’m going crazy?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you have a right to be acting like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eren.. I’ve been awake for hours.. I keep seeing his face peeking out of the window and when I blink he’s gone, I’ve heard knocking, and I thought I just saw him at the door and-”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know what to do, nobody knows what to do with what we just found out. You’re panicking so much it’s causing you to see things. You need to slow down and let us come up with a plan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hange said she was talking to someone about firing Marie because she leaked my business to someone else.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren raised a brow, “huh? When did this happen?”</p><p> </p><p>Levi shrugged, “A couple days ago..”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>A couple days ago following the incident with Marie </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“She <em> what </em>?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I can’t believe it either.” </p><p> </p><p>The four of them, Hange, Moblit, Mikasa and Levi were all at the park over the weekend while Eren was at work. The park was busy, and Mikasa quickly found friends to play with and Levi to stay in his eyesight. She giggled and agreed, running straight to the slides. </p><p> </p><p>He had just explained to Moblit and Hange about what happened with Marie and to say they were furious, especially Hange, was an understatement. </p><p> </p><p>“Hange, lower your voice, you don’t want to scare the kids.” Moblit prompted, rubbing her arm. </p><p> </p><p>Hange sat back down and frowned, “She’s a dead woman.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I said.” Levi grumbled, “Eren had to hold me back from killing her. I swung at him too.”</p><p> </p><p>Moblit hummed, “that’s why he has that nasty bruise on his jaw, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Levi glared, “it was in the heat of the moment.”</p><p> </p><p>“You and Eren need to get your shit together, hitting each other when you’re upset is going to get you nowhere. That’s toxic Levi, if you and him don’t get better then it’s over for you too.” Hange explained, leaning her elbows rest on the picnic table. </p><p> </p><p>Levi shrunk in on himself, “I know, I know.” He does know, he’s very aware. He’s thought about it too. If both him and Eren can’t control their tempers in the heat of the moment and hurt each other.. Maybe they weren’t ready to be dating. Maybe they never will be.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m serious Levi, this isn’t healthy.” Hange pointed out. “I know I mother you, and I’m friends with both you and Eren, but you have to understand this. You don’t need to make your current relationship like your last one because that’s all you know.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi glared at her, “you think I’m trying too? Excuse me for trying to move on, Hange.” </p><p> </p><p>Moblit cringed, “you guys, maybe here isn’t the place to do this.” </p><p> </p><p>“And where is the right place?” Levi was seething, there was no way he was trying to purposely do this. It was an accident. </p><p> </p><p>Hange turned back to Levi, “I'm deadly serious kiddo, I know I get onto you about a lot of things and it’s because I care. It’s also why I’m talking to you about this instead of Eren. Both times you two have been angry you hit each other. That needs to stop, I know you love each other, I know. But violence solves nothing. Erens been doing better and I do not need him to get to where he used to be. He can’t.. he can’t handle that again.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi shrunk back in his seat, “even though we apologized to each other.. it’s still not okay.. and I know that. I do. I won’t do it anymore, I promise. And if it happens again.. I promise you I’ll break it off.” </p><p> </p><p>“Levi-“ </p><p> </p><p>“You’re right. It wouldn’t be healthy if we continue to do it. So for the both of us, if it happens again.. it’s over.” </p><p> </p><p>Hange frowned, “kiddo, that isn’t what I meant. You know that..” </p><p> </p><p>“But that is not what I came here to speak to you about.” Levi eyed the both of them. “I don’t know for sure, I know Erwin knows that I am Marie’s client, but I have no idea if he knows everything that I have been telling her.”</p><p> </p><p>Moblit pulled his phone out, “We could contact your lawyer from the case?”</p><p> </p><p>Hange dismissed the idea, “They won’t do anything, Levi already has a restraining order against him. Since there isn’t any proof.. There isn’t anything that we can do.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi sighed, “Come on, I came to you two for solutions. You guys are hella smart. Give me something, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“There has to be cameras in her office, without audio of course.” Moblit thought. </p><p> </p><p>“Ugh.” Levi rubbed his face with his hands, “This is beginning to sound like the case with Erwin all over again. Tell me why I have to relive this shit? Do I have to find secret hidden cameras?”</p><p> </p><p>Hange looked over to the playground and at the kids, “No matter how much you hate it, you have too. You will not truly be free unless Erwin is out of your life completely.”</p><p> </p><p>“He always finds a way to come back in my life and I’m over it.” Levi slapped his hands on the table, “I need this to be done, if this gets through to Mikasa and she finds out what’s happening.. I’ll make Erwin wish he had gone to jail.” </p><p> </p><p>Moblit and Hange both smiled, their little spitball of fire was back and the determination in his eyes was at its finest. Those silver orbs glowed with want of Erwin being put away. </p><p> </p><p>“Glad you got your fire back, kiddo.” Hange smiled brightly, “Now, let’s come up with a game plan. Let’s hit Erwin a second time and make sure that bastard wishes he were dead.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Present time</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hange said that?” Eren was surprised, Hange wasn’t one to get revenge on someone. </p><p> </p><p>Levi chuckled, “she sees me as a younger brother, like I’m a kid who needs to be kept safe. Of course she did. She’s like a mother figure to me.”</p><p> </p><p>He kept out the conversation about the possibility of breaking up if they lose their temper. </p><p> </p><p>Eren nodded, “Of course she does, she’s always had that motherly instinct, especially with you.”</p><p> </p><p>With another kiss to Erens palm, Levi questioned. “Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Duh, idiot.” Eren ruffled his hair, that energetic and playful smile returning to his handsome face. </p><p> </p><p>Levi groaned, smacking his hand away. “Stoooop you big oaf.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thought that name was reserved for Mike?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can call you whatever I want, dork.”</p><p> </p><p>“Princess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright alright, spare me.” Eren laughed, nudging him playfully with his hand to his shoulder. “You’ve proven your point.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi smiled and leaned up on his elbows, there was little evidence that he was close to a panic attack not twenty minutes ago. Now he looked calm and relaxed, but had a gentle grin on his face. “The moonlight makes you look really handsome, you know that?.” Levi said ever so softly, cupping Erens cheek. </p><p> </p><p>Eren looked up at him, almost laughing but he shrugged off his laugh with a smirk. “Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“...” Levi’s eyes moved from Eren's eyes to his lips multiple times and whispered, “Can I kiss you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Course love.”</p><p> </p><p>Immediately, Levi leaned down and captured Eren’s soft lips into a kiss. Eren hummed softly, eyes fluttering shut as he let the smaller man take the lead. He was still new to this whole thing, and both him and Levi were both trying to make each other feel good. </p><p> </p><p>But Levi seemed to be quicker in that department, having had sexual relations with men since high school, he had figured out what Eren liked on multiple occasions. So he moved his body so he was now on top, holding himself up with his arms that have gained a bit more muscle since he started training with Eren. </p><p> </p><p>Eren was always hesitant to be on top, he didn’t want to make Levi feel how he did that day. So for their entire relationship he let Levi take the lead.</p><p> </p><p>And that was something Levi loved. He was never in control with Erwin even though the sex was great. Despite Erwin being a dick, he was the best sex Levi’s ever had. He knows Eren will be better though, and he can’t wait for it. </p><p> </p><p>A smirk plastered itself on Levi’s face as he put a knee in between Erens legs, feeling him up until he felt the older man get hard against him. He kissed Eren harder and managed to get a moan flying from Eren’s mouth and he swallowed it, absorbing it, loving it. </p><p> </p><p>Levi was hard himself, he leaned down onto his elbows so they were chest to chest and Levi detached his lips and peered down at Eren.</p><p> </p><p>Eren’s chest was heaving and his face was flushed as he stared up at Levi, he released his grip he had on Levi’s hair and moved some of his hair out of his face, tucking it behind his ear. Levi kissed his palm and Eren traced his bottom lip with his thumb. “God, I love you.” he whispered. </p><p> </p><p>“Mm” Levi hummed and dove right back down, pressing his lips against Erens again, this time harder than before. He’s discovered Eren likes rough make out sessions and if he was being honest, Levi <em> loved </em>it. </p><p> </p><p>Eren tightened his grip in Levi’s hair as the raven released his lips and he moaned out when he kissed along his jaw. It was when Levi’s lips trailed down to Erens exposed neck that Eren felt a little uncomfortable and Levi sensed it, he stayed right where he was and waited.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to stop?” He spoke lowley, voice laced with concern. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.” Eren remained tense, blushing from the embarrassment. “I’ve never..”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you haven’t. You’ve shown me how to do so many things, let me show you something. You’re safe with me, always.” Levi mumbled against his neck, pressing a soft kiss there. </p><p> </p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“The moment you are uncomfortable, you let me know. Understand me?” </p><p> </p><p>Eren smiled and kissed the side of Levi’s head, “understood, princess.”</p><p> </p><p>Once he was given the okay, Levi went down to doing what he knows best. He kept notice of Erens body language as he kissed down the side of his neck and to the junction of his neck and shoulder, and listened to the soft gasps as he drug his lips against Erens tan collarbones. </p><p> </p><p>The man wasn’t shirtless, so Levi had to move around the collar of his t-shirt a little bit, but he carefully found the spot that sent goosebumps down Erens arms. With precision, Levi bit down softly at the flesh and chuckled at the moan Eren let out. </p><p> </p><p>Eren moaned softly as he felt Levi’s teeth graze his neck until finally finding a place to nibble down and create a love bite. He closed his eyes and gave into the sweet pleasure of Levi. “Oh god.” he breathed out. </p><p> </p><p>Levi chuckled, “You’re so cute.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut the hell up.” </p><p> </p><p>“Can I do more?” Levi asked suddenly, pulling away from Eren’s neck and peeking up at him, lips red, swollen, and wet. His eyes held a question that Eren was too afraid to answer. </p><p> </p><p>He swallowed, “Do what?”</p><p> </p><p>Levi pressed his knee a little harder onto Eren’s dick, watching those emerald green eyes widen before letting out a hiss and glaring at Levi when he laughed. “What?” He asked, trying to act like he didn’t do anything. </p><p> </p><p>Eren slapped his arm, “You’re annoying.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay and? Your annoying boyfriend wants to make you feel good. You’ve been stressed taking care of me for a while, and I want to help you move on like you’ve helped me.” He said sincerely with a smile, and then he bit his lip. “I’m also really horny right now.”</p><p> </p><p>There it was, Eren almost forgot. There was an age gap between them that Eren honestly forgot about when they were with each other. But Eren has never had a sex drive ever since that night. On the other hand, Levi was still young and in his prime. He had sexual urges that had been ignored ever since him and Erwin broke up, which was eleven months ago now as it was now July. </p><p> </p><p>Eren just gave him an easy smile, maybe it was time to take a step forward and make some new choices. Follow his advice he’s been giving Levi since the day they met two years ago. </p><p> </p><p>Levi cringed while he waited for Eren’s response, thinking he said something wrong. He was too forward, and sounded like an idiot. A dumb twenty three year old who hasn’t gotten any in so long that he tried to come onto his boyfriend a little too hard, and not only any boyfriend, but his boyfriend who is a survivor of a sexual assault.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck, he was already fucking up being with Eren. </p><p> </p><p>It was over.</p><p> </p><p>He was embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah woah woah- hey.” Eren caught Levi when he went to pull away, he saw the tears well up in Levi’s eyes and sat up. “Baby, what’s wrong? Hey..” </p><p> </p><p>Levi went to pull away but he gave up when Eren caught him. He looked away from Eren and at the wall, doing anything to not look at the man in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>Eren went to grab at Levi’s chin but frowned when his hand got pushed away. “Levi? What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Nothing. </p><p> </p><p>He got no response. </p><p> </p><p>The mood change in Levi freaked him out a bit, he was all for it and to have Levi pull away so suddenly like that. That never happens, usually Levi was all over him and now all of a sudden he’s not?</p><p> </p><p>It clicked for him then, Levi had never asked to do anything to that level. It was only kisses and feeling each other up, but nothing about below the belt. </p><p> </p><p>That was what Levi was afraid of. He was afraid that he stepped over Eren’s precious boundaries. </p><p> </p><p>He watched as Levi turned around and got off of the bed with a confused look on his face. “Levi, come on, don’t leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry if I pushed your buttons.” Levi said, turning around and staring at his boyfriend with wet eyes. “I-I used to do it with Erwin all the time and I.. I know I can.. I used to make him so mad and I don’t want to piss you off and I don’t want you to think I see you <em> as </em>him, ya know?”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand, Levi.” Eren said carefully, watching Levi like a hawk. “But listen, you didn’t cross any boundaries with me. I’m perfectly fine. See? Look at me. Really look at me.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi stopped his rant and looked Eren over like the older man told him to do. Eren was right, he looked perfectly fine. He didn’t look spooked, he wasn’t shaking, he wasn’t worked up. If anything, <em> he </em>was the one who was more worked up.</p><p> </p><p>It was then that he finally took a deep breath and Eren saw the moment the stress left Levi’s body, “You will never hurt or spook me, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just.. You’re so important to me and I really don't want to mess this up.” Levi confessed, “I’m uh.. You know.. A little fucked up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay and? So am I.” Eren rolled his eyes, “We’re all fucked up, nothing new there.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi eyed him closely. </p><p> </p><p>“Look, baby.” Eren ran a hand through his hair, “We’re going to make many mistakes as we move forward, okay? But this is not one of them. It’s just you assuming you did something wrong, it’s your mind dealing with the trauma from Erwin. Watching those tapes in the courtroom made me realize that. But nothing is wrong, everything is okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Um.. can we..” With a frustrated sigh, the raven crossed his arms over his chest as he finally got the words out. “Would you be okay if we finished what we started? It’s not like I want too- you know- more like-”</p><p> </p><p>Eren nodded and moved back to his previous position on the bed, “go ahead love, teach me some things. I’ve taught you enough, apparently.”</p><p> </p><p>The smirk that appeared on Levi’s face as soon as he had consent was what finally changed the mood between the two. Eren laughed as Levi practically pounced on him, attacking him with kisses all over his face and neck. “You-“ </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Sexual content. </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Whatever Eren was about to say, Levi swallowed it up into a kiss as he slotted himself in between Erens long and muscular legs. He felt Erens hands tangle in his hair once more and he let out a soft moan to let Eren know it was okay, and then he felt one of Erens hands wander to his side and to his hip, gripping there tightly and Levi’s body inevitably twitched although he tried to keep still. </p><p> </p><p>The older man was about to ask if Levi was okay until he felt Levi rut down against him and then he felt it, Levi was just as hard as he was and he disregarded asking if Levi was alright. Besides, the focus was on him tonight. He was learning things tonight, he might as well learn what Levi likes too.</p><p> </p><p>Levi bit at his lip and Eren groaned, and let out a surprised noise as the raven got what he wanted, driving his tongue into Erens mouth, rutting against Eren while he was at it. </p><p> </p><p>God, this is what he had been missing out on? Having Levi’s hands all over him, all of Levi’s attention on him. The gentle touches instead of the rough ones. This is what this was supposed to be like. Eren had nothing to fear with him, never. This was Levi, not his rapist. </p><p> </p><p>When he felt Levi’s hand reach for the tie on Erens sweatpants, his eyes opened and looked up at Levi only to find those kind eyes staring back at him, watching his reactions closely. “Um-“ </p><p> </p><p>“Tell me now, am I allowed to do this?” Levi asked, motioning to his hand that was on the tie of Erens sweatpants. He waited patiently for a response. </p><p> </p><p>With a deep breath, Eren nodded. “Yeah, go ahead.” </p><p> </p><p>“Tell me-“</p><p> </p><p>“If I’m uncomfortable, I know. I’m not glass Levi.” </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever, idiot.” </p><p> </p><p>Eren was about to retort but he was stopped by Levi swiftly removing his sweats with one hand like he’d done this so many times before, and along with his boxers. </p><p> </p><p>His face heated up but before he could be embarrassed about being naked Levi shot back up, pressing his lips against Erens to somehow distract the older man from that feeling. He used one hand to hold himself up while the other hand slowly but surely made his way down south. </p><p> </p><p>And even though he could feel Levi’s hand delicately wandering, Eren just sighed in content and let it happen. He was aching to be touched like he never has before, and he wanted to know what it felt like. </p><p> </p><p>Levi sensed Eren was just fine and he smiled against his lovers lips, his hand finally wrapped around Erens <em> very </em>hard dick and in one swift motion with his thumb he spread Erens precum all over so his hand had easier mobility and it would feel better for Eren. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay.” Levi mumbled against Erens lips when his body tensed, the hand in his hair tightening and he let out a wince. “It’s just me, Eren, it’s Levi.” </p><p> </p><p>Eren just let out a moan and spread his legs more for Levi to have better access. “Go ahead, I’m okay,” he whispered and opened his eyes, hooded eyelids and red cheeks only turning Levi on more. He leaned up and pecked Levi’s lips, biting at the smaller man's bottom lip and pulling away when he heard a hiss. He traced his thumb over Levi’s swollen bottom lip. “Show me.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi’s eyes darkened and he nodded, kissing at Erens thumb before pulling up Erens shirt to his chest and placing his lips upon that hard chest that he’s been dying to play with. </p><p> </p><p>He had no idea this innocent man could be so seductive, this was a whole different side of Levi and Eren kinda liked it. He kept his hand in Levi’s hair, the other one folding over his forehead as he closed his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>The feeling of Levi’s delicate kisses down his chest, to his stomach, to his chin finally bumping into the head of Erens dick made the older man let out a gasp. Levi’s hand had never moved, just stayed wrapped around him in a teasing matter. He felt Levi’s other hand on his hip, gently caressing to ease Erens nerves. </p><p> </p><p>But he was already given permission, so Levi took a chance and stroked Eren for a moment before taking him into his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck!” Eren accidentally yelled out and he accidentally bucked up into Levi’s warm mouth, and apologized when he heard Levi choke. </p><p> </p><p>Levi said nothing though, just moaning around Erens cock and picking up the pace, his hand stroking at the bottom while he worked the head and shaft. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, wow, ah.” Eren tossed his head back, “you- wow.” </p><p> </p><p>He wanted to laugh at Erens reaction but he was a little busy. He did his best, Eren was definitely bigger than Erwin so he had to adapt to that. Levi let his other hand caress Erens stomach and when the older ships bucked again, Levi held them down, using his nails to do so. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, it just feels good.” Eren moaned out, he’s never felt like this. He’s never even touched himself. He didn’t know what to do with all of this pleasure he was feeling. His cock in Levi’s warm and wet mouth, and every time he looked down he caught sight of Levi working him up to an orgasm. </p><p> </p><p>Eren felt Levi trying a bunch of different things, experimenting with what Eren liked and disliked and he fucking loved it. He loved it all. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Levi.” He gasped out, “yeah, like that, keep going.” </p><p> </p><p>Praise was the way to Levi’s heart. With the go ahead, Levi arched his back so he got a better answer and picked up the pace, using his talented fingers to play with every little part that was Eren fucking Yeager. </p><p> </p><p>He had Eren in the palm of his hands. Never did he think they would be here after two years of knowing each other. This fine man was his, and right now he was the one sucking on his cock. No one else. It felt right. This was right. </p><p> </p><p>At some point Levi picked up on some tell tails that Eren was about to explode in his mouth. He lifted his head so he could take a deep breath for once after a while, chest heaving, </p><p> </p><p>Eren frowned as the cold air hit his cock, he opened his eyes and looked down at his lover and groaned at the sight. </p><p> </p><p>On all fours and staring right back at him was Levi. His lips and around them were soaked with either spit or Erens precum, lips red and swollen. His face was red and his hair was fucked up. “Enjoying yourself?” Levi smirked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand without a care. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you think?” Eren smiled back, “keep going, I’m close.” </p><p> </p><p>“As you wish.” Levi dove back down without hesitation and took Eren into his mouth, groaning as his cock reached the back of his throat. </p><p> </p><p>The way Levi worked him made Eren go crazy. He gripped Levi’s hair and after awhile he felt a feeling in his stomach he'd never felt before. He let out a moan and he gripped tighter at Levi’s hair, “god I- Levi, I think I- move so I don’t finish in your mouth.” </p><p> </p><p>His heart raced as Levi only went faster and as soon as Eren climaxed he felt Levi go all the way down, deepthroating him without a struggle. Eren let out a loud cry of “Levi!” And his hips shook, and he felt himself finish down Levi’s throat and he groaned softly. His body started to relax and he used his hand in Levi’s hand to bring his lovers head up, his dick sliding off of his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>For someone who loved being clean, he was downright dirty at this moment and Eren felt pride knowing he did it. Surrounding his lips was white and clear liquid. Levi just smiled at him as they both heaved, wiping his face with the back of his hand once more to rid his face of the mess. “How was that?” He asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Your voice is fucked up.” Eren let out a laugh and watched Levi crawl up to him, resting on top of his body. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, happens sometimes.” He chuckled, “but really, you seemed like you enjoyed it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Eren smiled and he looked up at the ceiling, “it was like.. I don’t know. I wasn’t thinking of <em> him, </em>I just.. it felt nice to let go. Thank you, I love you so much.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sure this isn’t post orgasm bliss I’m hearing?” </p><p> </p><p>“You know that’s not true.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi smiled but his expression changed with a wince  when he moved a bit, and that’s when Eren felt it. His lover was still achingly hard and Eren had completely disregarded the fact that only he had been taken care of and not Levi. His heart dropped to his stomach and he felt his anxiety spike, what does he do now? How does he help Levi? He didn’t know what to do. </p><p> </p><p>And Levi picked up on his emotions right away. He just leaned down and slotted his lips against Erens again in a reassuring kiss, he intertwined their fingers and after pulling away from Eren's lips he kissed those rough knuckles from working under cars every day. “You do not have to return the favor if you do not want too.” He said ever so gently, like Eren would break any moment. </p><p> </p><p>Eren looked up at him with a frown that Levi so desperately wanted to kiss away. “But what if I want too?” </p><p> </p><p>Levi looked at him surprised, but shook his head. “Just because I did something doesn’t mean you have too, besides, I’m the one who wanted to do it. And you said it yourself, you wanted me to show you and I did so-“ </p><p> </p><p>“What if I wanted you to show me so I would know how to do it in return?” </p><p> </p><p>He snapped his mouth shut and gave Eren a ‘what the fuck’ look. “You’ve got to be kidding me, here I am trying to make sure you’re okay and you were taking notes so you could blow me too?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, actually the whole time I focused on you, and you made me feel great, love.” Eren smiled softly, stroking his cheek. “But you have to understand that I’ve been held back from doing these types of things for fourteen years and I want to start now. Good thing I have a good teacher.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi let out an embarrassed laugh, “well if you want to be on top be my guest, because I feel like my arms are going to give out any minute.” </p><p> </p><p>Laughing with him, Eren moved them so he was on top of Levi and watched Levi spread his legs wide, making enough room for him. Eren accepted and slotted his body there, looking down at the raven. He saw Levi’s shaking arms finally rest against the bed by his head, and with a blush Levi looked up to him. “Don’t even laugh at me, you’re fucking ripped and I bet you won’t have any issues being up there, you dunce.” </p><p> </p><p>Eren made a move and pressed his knee in between Levi’s legs like the smaller man had done to him and the reaction he got made a streak of pride run through him. Levi’s antagonizing glare was replaced by his eyes fluttering closed and a gasp escaping those lips. “It’s like I don’t even have to do anything, you’re like rock hard already.” </p><p> </p><p>Silver eyes looked up at him, dilated and filled with lust once more. “It was all you.” </p><p> </p><p>There it was again, never doing this before, Eren needed reassurance and Levi was right there to give it to him. He knew he could never be embarrassed around him. It made Erens heart swell with love. </p><p> </p><p>“God,” Levi rutted against Erens knee, “just- just copy what I did, please. I’m going to bust down here.” </p><p> </p><p>That made Eren pause and laugh again, the tension left his body. Levi was trying his headrest not to be too pushy and it was the funniest thing. He’s seen Levi’s rage back in the counseling office and even then, the smaller man couldn’t intimidate him ever. But seeing him being pushy- that made him laugh. </p><p> </p><p>But he did exactly what Levi asked and with the ravens help he took Levi’s pants off along with his boxers, tossing them on the floor and he heard Levi let out a relieved huff as his cock was about to finally getting some attention. </p><p> </p><p>He took advantage of Levi’s closed eyes and he crawled back up, leaning down and swiftly taking Levi’s lips into his. Levi’s hands immediately went to Erens broad shoulders and he moaned freely without a care in the world. </p><p> </p><p>He did everything he remembered Levi doing, and he felt confident since he was just shown. He could easily see that Levi was dripping wet and it just aroused him more, he did that to Levi, no one else, just him. </p><p> </p><p>Woah, where did this wave of possessiveness come over him? What? </p><p> </p><p>Could it be the fact that Levi’s slept with other people and Eren has never slept with anyone? Levi had to give plenty of others blowjobs to get that good at it, and he’s been fucked by others. Others have seen Levi like this before, open and ready for love. </p><p> </p><p>It caused Eren to frown and this time bite at Levi’s lips, causing the raven to gasp and groan from beneath him. One of Erens hands went to Levi’s hair and tangled in there, and he felt Levi’s hips buck up to attempt to get friction as he tugged lightly, tilting Levi’s head back. </p><p> </p><p>And the best part was that Levi never questioned his actions, he just let Eren do what he wanted and it made Erens heart soar. Levi trusted him. If Levi trusted him, he could trust himself to be confident in his actions. </p><p> </p><p>Oh, and the cry of pleasure Levi let out when Eren kissed down his neck and down to his collarbone, finding Levi’s sweet spot and bit down when he finally found it. It was the sweetest thing. He did have to move around Levi’s sweatshirt but he made it work. </p><p> </p><p>Levi willingly tilted his head back and leaned against his hand in his hair, basking in the attention he’s been wanting since he’s gotten with the man on top of him. “Fuck.” He whimpered when Eren soothed the love bite with his tongue. </p><p> </p><p>Eren pulled away and Levi was about to bitch and tell him to hurry up but whimpered when Eren kissed him again and he felt his arm hand wrap around his cock. </p><p> </p><p>To Eren, every little whimper or moan that came from Levi helped him figure out what Levi liked and didn’t like. He obviously liked this. He watched Levi’s as he moved his hand around, giving a slight hand job wnd was rewarded by Levi shuttering. </p><p> </p><p>Without overthinking it, Eren moved his body down and Levi just closed his eyes, waiting in anticipation. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t use teeth,” Levi advised after some silence, “use your tongue, it’s easier that way.” </p><p> </p><p>Eren nodded at the advice, “okay.” And he went down, taking Levi into his mouth and copying Levi’s actions from easier. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh <em> fuck </em>!” Levi gripped the pillow his head was on, spreading his legs wider for Eren and he felt the older man's large hands hold his hips down. “Yeah, good, doing good, mhm.” </p><p> </p><p>He wanted to smile but his mouth was preoccupied, he was still nervous but Levi being vocal about his good performance made him feel better. Levi wasn’t as big as Eren was, but he definitely had length and girth to him. He was perfect. </p><p> </p><p>Eren couldn’t take him all in though, so he used his hand to get the bottom half and Levi howled in pleasure from the top half of the bed. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re a fast learner,” Levi commented, his chuckle swallowed up with a moan. Eren had dug his nails into Levi’s hips and it felt godly. “Please for the love of god, keep going.” </p><p> </p><p>Ah, so he was <em> really </em>vocal about what he wanted. That helped Eren a lot, actually. He was learning fast. So Eren went to work with more confidence this time, copying Levi’s earlier motions and blushed at the praise he was receiving. </p><p> </p><p>He only had to take two breaks to take a deep breath but as soon as Levi’s moans hiked up to a higher pitch and his cheeks flushed, Eren knew what was coming because he had reacted the same way before he finished. Levi was close, all because of him. </p><p> </p><p>When Levi was about to finish he had enough consciousness to try and push Erens head away, afraid it would be too much but Erens strong arm pushed his chest back onto the bed. Levi cried out Erens name as he gripped Eren's hand on his chest and came into Eren's warm mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Eren stayed there until Levi started shaking and he pulled off, breathing heavy and he smiled. He did it, he made Levi finish. All on his own. And he didn’t even think about the bastard who took his innocence. He only thought of Levi. </p><p> </p><p>His life really has changed since he met Levi Ackerman. </p><p> </p><p>He was brought out of his thoughts by Levi tugging at his shirt, bringing him up and slamming their lips together once more. They could taste each other on their mouths but they didn’t care. The form of intimacy was intense, and the room was hot. Too hot. The both of them were shiny with sweat on their foreheads and their body. </p><p> </p><p>Eren lowered himself onto his elbows so he was on top of Levi, not disconnecting their lips until he had to breath. He pulled away and smiled proudly. </p><p> </p><p>Levi looked up and ran a hand through Eren's hair, “I’m so proud of you.” He whispered quietly. </p><p> </p><p>“Post orgasm bliss talking?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh shut the fuck up you brat, I’m trying to praise you here and you’re ruining the moment.” </p><p> </p><p>“You know what is also ruining the moment?” Eren asked. </p><p> </p><p>Levi raised a brow, “huh?” </p><p> </p><p>“The fact that Mikasa is asleep in the room across from us.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck.” Levi looked up at the ceiling, “how big of a sin is that one?” </p><p> </p><p>“Probably a big one.” </p><p> </p><p>“I hope she didn’t hear anything.” </p><p> </p><p>Eren shrugged, “is she a deep sleeper?” </p><p> </p><p>Levi groaned, “well our doors are shut so..” </p><p> </p><p>They laid in silence for a while later until Levi convinced Eren that they needed to get up and go to the bathroom, and change back into their clothes. Both of them brushed their teeth and tongues and went to Levi’s bed, laying back down and cuddling close. </p><p> </p><p>Levi traced patterns onto Erens chest, “all jokes aside, I really am proud of you, I know it took a lot of courage to do that with what you’ve been through. Thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>Eren kissed Levi’s forehead, “you helped in that department.”</p><p> </p><p>“How?” </p><p> </p><p>“My life changed since I met you, Levi.” Eren rubbed his arm, “I’ve done more things for myself than I have in a long time, and conquered fears I didn’t even know I had. You helped with that, so I should be thanking you.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi blushed, “I love you.” </p><p> </p><p>“I love you too. So much.” Eren whispered, “I’m exhausted, let’s get some sleep, okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“Night brat.” </p><p> </p><p>“Night princess.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sooooo yeah, this chapter doesn't pertain to the plot besides the very beginning. like i said, chapter 25 will be three parts, and you will see why in the next two parts. stay tuned! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Paranoia (pt.2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>everyone's pov on how they're dealing wit the erwin smith case<br/>and a shocking discovery no one was prepared for</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay here’s part two my guys! Last chapter was… yeah, I too enjoy smut but I also really love angst so here we are! We only have a couple more chapters of part two left until we come to the conclusion of part three, titled Hiraeth. </p><p> </p><p>This chapter took forever because I wanted it to be right. I wanted to convey everyone's feelings the way they felt them, and help you all understand. I’ve also been watching too much Crime Watch Daily lol, so hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Title : Paranoia </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>EREN YEAGER</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked back into Levi’s room, looking at his boyfriend, who was peering up at him with wide eyes. His hands covered his ears as he counted to ten, calming down. Eren walked quickly back over to Levi, dropping the weapon in his hands and gathering Levi up in his arms. “It’s okay, I’m okay, Mikasa is okay. I promise, he’s not here. He is not here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi whimpered and gripped Eren tightly, “He’s not, he’s not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right.” Eren kissed his head, biting back the rage boiling in his gut. He took a deep breath to calm down, he had to calm Levi down. That was his job right now, that was his task. He had to mask his own paranoia by telling Levi the things he told himself in the mirror in the morning when the smaller man wasn’t around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw him, Eren. I saw him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you didn’t honey.” He sighed, “you’re seeing things. Take my word for it, I just checked your entire apartment and Mikasa’s room, he is not here. It’s you, me, and Mikasa.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took some maneuvering, but after he calmed Levi down they laid down on the bed. Eren on his back, and Levi with his head on his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh.. go back to sleep, love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you too, now close those pretty eyes and go back to sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple more seconds passed and soon there were soft snores coming from the sleeping man. Eren held him close, running his fingers through those black locks and listening as Levi finally settled down and fell back asleep against his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed the top of his head and looked up at the ceiling, thoughts swarming his head. One thought protrudes all of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Erwin Smith, if you ever come near my family, I will fucking kill you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>NEXT MORNING </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Eren? Is this you?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, it is. Who’s this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s Grisha, your father, I’m in town and I was wanting to know if you wanted to get together sometime.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi and Mikasa snapped their heads to where Eren was sitting on the couch, their curious eyes watching him like a hawk. Mikasa was sitting on the counter tasting some food Levi was making to take into his work for their celebration party of being open for a year now. Also Levi’s one year anniversary of working there. The laughter in the kitchen was interrupted when Erens phone rang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I understand your resentment towards me but I talked to your mother-“ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You talked to mom?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Only to make sure I had her permission to see you. Zeke is coming down as well, he’s back for the next couple weeks and we were really wanting to see you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren sighed, “Will Dina be there?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes she will, but if you prefer her to not be there she will understand.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi locked eyes with Eren, raising a brow as if to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>is everything okay? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Eren did was shrug and respond to his father, “can I have two people tag along?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who are you thinking?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My boyfriend Levi and his cousin Mikasa.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When their names were mentioned they looked at each other, and then back at Eren. Levi offered Mikasa another taste of his food and she accepted, telling him it needed to be cooked more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course you can bring them, we would love to meet them and catch up with you. We’re on the outskirts of town by our old-“ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know where it is, I did live there for eighteen years.” Eren spoke, “how long will you be in town?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A couple weeks.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I’ll see when we can come down.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Excellent. We will be waiting.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren ended the call and looked straight ahead at the TV, frowning as he did so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why was his dad wanting his attention after all these years? He hasn’t talked to him since he was eighteen, and that was eleven years ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last time he saw his father they had a big argument and Eren told his dad he was a piece of shit, basically mix </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was his dad finally realizing everything he did was wrong? Did he finally understand where he was coming from? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked over at his family and saw that they went back to what they were doing. Mikasa was handing Levi materials he needed and asked him a bunch of questions about the meal. He could hear her ask about what temperature the meat was to be cooked at, and what sauces to use, and how to steam vegetables. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you remember all of this, Levi?” She asked him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi hummed and thanked her as he was handed the seasoning, “I learned from a cookbook I bought at a thrift store and watching others. I took a cooking class a while back. I could go back and bring you with me if you want?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes please!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them laughed when Levi dropped the bag of corn on the floor, spilling everywhere and Mikasa walked him on the head when he went down to clean him up. Levi returned the favor by flicking her nose and they began to wrestle on the floor, the corn still there and they got even more messy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled at the both of them. These two meant the world to him, Hange as well. They were his new family, besides his mom, and he was happy with them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he was so happy with them, why was he considering seeing the other half of his blood family? And should he really combine the two? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Grisha doesn’t like Levi or Mikasa, there’s no chance in them establishing a good son and father relationship. That idea will be thrown in the trash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deciding to shake it off, Eren stood up and walked over to the kitchen where his family was wrestling around on the floor. Eren smirked and quietly tiptoed behind them and grabbed Mikasa, swooping her up into the air and laughing when she shrieked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eren!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha!” Levi laughed from where he was on his back on the floor, on his elbows. His clothes were messy from the corn and the juice, and so was Mikasa. “You lose, Mika!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never lose!” Mikasa giggled and tried to get out of Erens grip, “Let me at him, Eren! Let me beat him up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So violent for a child.” Eren flung her over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. “Let’s throw you away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa screamed, “No let me go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye bye, Mika.” Levi grabbed a hold of the drawer handle, standing up and wiping his clothes, watching the corn fly on the floor. “God, it’s a mess in here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren put down a giggling Mikasa, who clung to his legs and he ruffled her hair. “I do believe it was you know who, who made it a mess in here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa looked up at him, “who? Levi?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We both know a clean freak like Levi won’t make a mess in the kitchen on purpose.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... whatever.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s got you there, kiddo.” Levi said and he walked to the closet, grabbing a broom and a dust pan, turning to look at Mikasa. “Time to clean.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed dramatically. “But Levi….” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Broom or dust pan?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dust pan.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren ruffled their hair and walked out of the kitchen, “I gotta get going, I’m going to the daycare to take care of something with Hange. I’ll text you both when I’m on my way home, alright?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Home, he let it slip but the way Levi’s face lit up made up for the small mistake. The kid looked like he was waking up on Christmas morning. It made Eren smile, yeah, this was his home, with them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Levi smiled as he swept the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you guys too, see ya later.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he grabbed his keys, leaving and locking the door behind him. He went down the hallway and opened the front door, making his way to his car. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>To : Hange Zoë </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Told Levi I was meeting you. Are you busy? </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He got into his car when he got a response. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>From : Hange Zoë </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keeping secrets now??</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>To : Hange Zoë </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, never. My dad just called me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>From : Hange Zoë </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes I’m free. Stop by toddler town, I’m attempting to get paperwork done before my shift tomorrow. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren started his car and made his way to toddler town, his hands shaking from the anger rising in his gut. This was going to be a long couple weeks. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>HANGE ZOË </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hange just finished writing another check and depositing it into the folder for Armins paycheck, and walked back to her office. While she was walking down the hallway she heard a noise and turned, trying to figure out what it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heard it again. It was coming from the gym. She sighed and made her way to the gym, if there was another leak she was going to explode. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she turned the light on to look around she saw nothing there. Her brow furrowed and she walked further inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The window was opened, “what the hell?” She questioned. She was the only one here and she knows for a fact that she didn’t open that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regardless of her questioning, she went and shut the window. How the hell did that open? Did one of the teachers forget to close it? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another sound was heard and she spun around, holding the envelope in her hands a little tighter. “Hello?” She called out, “is someone there?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there was no response. Hange gulped as she walked to where the other sound occurred, which was Mikasa's new classroom since she turned six recently. Hange opened the door and gasped when she saw that again, nothing was there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was she hearing things? Hange looked around the room. Nothing was out of place. Was she finally going crazy? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then there was a big slam on the other side of the building and she screeched, breaking out into a sprint to her office. Once she got there she shut the door behind her and locked it, and her hands trembled. Her heart was racing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone was breaking in, right? Was she being taunted? She’s never hurt someone’s feelings? Right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a good person, right? I’m not insane. I’m hearing things.” She said as she paced back and forth, “I’m crazy, there’s no one here. Nope, no one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she heard the door unlock she grabbed the nearest thing, a pair of scissors, and gripped the handle tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opened and she about slammed the scissors into the person walking inside but she stopped when she heard Erens voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah, Hange!” Eren yelled and caught the scissors before she actually stabbed him. “What the hell are you on?” He asked, setting them down on the desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s here.” She said, “I heard noises and there was a window open and-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren grabbed her hand, “okay Hange, okay. Let me go check it out, alright?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange shook her head and gripped his hands, “no, just stay here with me, please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t have someone thinking they can get away with breaking into a daycare.” He grabbed the door handle and opened the wooden door, “you stay here, if I’m not back in five minutes you call the police. Understand?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..okay. Be quick.” She said, wrapping her arms around herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren nodded and shut the door behind him. He looked around before cautiously making his way down the hallway towards the classrooms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s never been anyone who’s tried to break in here, so what the hell was Hange talking about? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked into every classroom, checking if anything was taken and if the windows were unlocked. He checked all of the doors in the building too, and went outside to check the fences. Everything was locked right like it was supposed to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hanges going crazy.” He shook his head and walked back inside the daycare. “I’m gonna knock her out so she’ll finally sleep.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked back to Hanges office and knocked on the door, “come on out, it’s Eren.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange opened the door, “so..?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything is locked and secure, it doesn’t even look like anyone was here.” Eren explained, “I checked everything, even outside. Every room, every closet, everywhere. There’s no one here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” She questioned. “No Eren I heard something. The window was open and there was a noise in the six year old room, and there was a huge slam on the opposite side of the building. I’m telling you, somethings going on. Someone’s here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And why would someone be here besides us?” Eren raised a brow, “you know, Levi acting paranoid I can understand, but you? Is the Erwin news freaking you out too, Hange?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She paused, did it? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hange, come on, be honest with me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange sat down on her desk and gripped it tight in her hands, was she imagining things? Was she finally letting Levi’s emotions influence hers?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She will admit that when Levi would tell her about his hallucinations of seeing Erwin practically everywhere and not feeling safe at night. He would call her sometimes and tell her about it, and as soon as they got off the phone Hange would go and lock the front door and make sure the windows were shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling Eren's eyes boring into the top of her head. She looked up at him with hopeless eyes, “I think it is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren let out a sigh and put his hands on her shoulders, staring right into her eyes with such intensity that she almost flinched. “I’ve been holding it together, and I can’t have you freaking out on me too. I can handle Levi, but what I can’t handle is my childhood friend losing her mind because she’s paranoid about my boyfriend's ex.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We know what he is capable of.” Hange said, “I mean, he’s a psychopath who got off easy. What if he’s getting revenge?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a stupid thought.” Eren rolled his eyes, “he’s got a restraining over and Marie is out of office now because of you. If anything she’ll feel so embarrassed she’ll leave town. Or maybe too afraid of Levi because he threatened to kill her right in that office.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange took his hands off her shoulders and shoved them away, “can’t you put two and two together, idiot?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren stared at her, staying silent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if him and Marie got pissed off and are now getting revenge on us?” Hange expressed, “what if he-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m tired of this shit.” Eren sighed and ran a stressed hand through his hair. “Hange, for the love of god. I hear the same shit almost every day. Erwin isn’t stupid, he won’t do that shit. What else do I have to do to get it through your guys’ heads?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can get it through my head when we put him in jail.” Hange glared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren crossed his arms over his chest, “and how do I do that, huh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stared at each other for a couple more tense seconds before both of them declared, Hange walked around to sit at her chair and sighed, grabbing her pen and began filling out paperwork. “So… your shit dad called, huh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so get this…” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>MIKE ZACHARIAS </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>These past couple months have been nice, he was well rested and finally getting over the fact that his best friend was a two timing bastard who abused an innocent young adult for his own fun. That his ex best friend was so manipulative he had Mike convinced that Levi was the worst person in the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nanaba had moved in pretty quick and the first thing she noticed was how there were a bunch of pictures thrown away into a box in the backyard with other trash. When Mike wasn’t looking she went through them and found it was the same tall blonde man with blue eyes. Their senior pictures, graduation pictures, random ones of them hanging out and things like family reunions. Apparently the two of them were very close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she asked Mike who it was, her boyfriend sat her on the couch and explained the entire story to her. From when him and Erwin met, to when he was diagnosed, to when they graduated and were successful, and to the court case with Levi. Nanaba had laughed when Mike mentioned that big strong Erwin Smith got knocked out with a flower vase. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It clicked when she was told all of this information. All the times they all hung out, Levi freaking out at the party when Reiner landed on him, and how the smaller man </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be touched with a passion unless it was his close circle of friends. Mike explained to her that Levi didn’t mean it, that he wasn’t used to feeling involved, and that lead to Nanaba asking for Levi’s number and asking to hang out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That day was the day they talked about Levi connecting with his foster parents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nanaba was laying next to Mike on the bed, who was on FaceTime with Levi, helping him with math homework. She was on her side reading a book, a new one she bought from the thrift store. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So you’re telling me I have to add this to the other side, and then finish it off?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Levi asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and when you’re done with that, multiply it by the number given, which is 3.5” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m so happy you know this shit, without you I would be failing right now.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike laughed, “yeah yeah, now come on, let’s get this done. I’m tired.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They worked for a while until the worksheet was done. And then Mike asked Levi a question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any progress on the Erwin situation?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nanaba listened closely, shutting her book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well.. I already told you what happened with Marie and there’s been nothing basically. It must have been a coincidence, but it was just.. weird that he knew I was her client, ya know? Like he still knows my personal business. Like I can’t escape him in this stupid down no matter what.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He hasn’t tried to contact me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because he’s not an idiot. You’re stronger than him so I’m sure you’d beat his ass if he ever touches me again or somehow goes after Nanaba.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could feel Mike tense. “You think he would try?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No mike, he’s only after me. Remember that. You never did anything wrong.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I betrayed him and befriended you-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because he was being a dick and you saw his true colors. You did the right thing, okay? Drop the subject, I’m tired of talking about him.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The FaceTime call ended after Levi asked some more questions about his homework and they chit chatted a bit. When Mike hung up and put his phone and laptop on the charger Nanaba let out a sigh as she turned off the light, turning over to look at her boyfriend. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish I never met him, Nanaba.” Mike whispered, “I used to think he was such a good guy, and assuming things only led me to dig deeper and when Levi came to me with a busted face that night.. It made me realise that I really never knew Erwin at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She listened, not saying a word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was my best friend, I mean, we did everything together. We grew up since we were toddlers together, and our parents always hung out, even when we were at school. I mean, we both moved here to Hiraeth because we wanted to start fresh after partying in college. I noticed some changes in him but…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I’m getting the timing right, then that means as soon as he had Levi and Mikasa moved in with him, I never came over after that and he became more strict. He became more.. Manipulative.. I guess. I should have known something was up, I knew him like the back of my hand. Now though… who can I really trust?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can trust me.” She spoke, stroking his cheek. “And Eren, Hange, and Levi because we would never lie to you. We’re your friends, your family.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike nodded, “Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get some sleep, okay? It’s our day off tomorrow.” She smiled, “‘kay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>JEAN KIRSTEIN </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, I’m hungry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In a minute buddy, daddy is busy. You wanna ask Eren to make you a sandwich?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren, Levi, and Mikasa all came over to Jean's house a couple days later because Levi had a suspicion something deeper was going on and Eren would do anything to get this off of Levi’s mind. He’s been trying to distract him but the raven has been constantly insisting to do something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Eren told Jean about it, the blonde told him to bring Levi over so he could get out of his apartment and in a different space that for sure Erwin has never been to or heard about. And when Levi walked through the door, Jean pulled him aside and asked him a question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call me crazy, but I believe you.” Jean told him, watching Levi’s eyes widen in shock. “Eren may not believe you, but this entire situation is creepy and no offense- but it’s freaking me out and I don’t want my son to catch on to me worrying so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mean to make you worry, I’m trying to keep it to myself. I actually don’t even know how you know about all of this. I’m going to kick Erens ass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s go to the patio to talk. Eren can watch Mikasa and Matt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..Okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Eren kept the kids busy with his ungodly high energy, Levi and Jean shared a drink out on the patio. Well, Jean gave Levi water. And the older man went to work. He pulled his laptop out and called Levi to his side, and the raven sat too close he became uncomfortable but Jean didn’t mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t bite, dumbass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a good thing these two became friends, because even if they didn’t agree most times, they would be there for each other. Jean has taken Mikasa in when Levi was going through the detox from the drugs, and Levi has taken Matt out for ice cream whenever Jean was too lazy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean wouldn’t admit it, but he was extremely protective over Levi. It could be because he was his best friend's boyfriend, or the fact that he was so young and had too much life to live. He had a late start in everything, and Jean wants what is best for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if Eren won’t look deeper into Levi’s issues, then fuck, he will because he’s seen what endless paranoia can do to someone if it isn’t settled. His baby momma is in trouble with the court for the same reason, except she took too many drugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He asked for Marie’s full name and where she worked, and then Jean got down to business. Through everything with his baby momma, he learned how to find people and find out what they were all about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How old is she?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh.. 30?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi didn’t understand why Jean was asking him these questions, and whatever he was doing was taking forever. Jean noticed this and he offered for them to sit on the comfortable swing, and after they got settled he saw Levi yawn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you been sleeping?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I’m not having nightmares and making Eren check the apartment, yeah.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean opened his arm and Levi got the gesture, letting himself be pulled closer so they were joined by the hip and leaning his head on Jeans shoulder. The older man used one hand to navigate his computer while he felt Levi watching intently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a little while longer and Jean gasped at what he just saw. He wondered why he didn’t get a response from Levi and looked down to see that his friend was about to fall asleep on his shoulder, so he smacked the back of his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched Levi look up and glare at him. “What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go get Eren. He needs to see this.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>MIKASA ACKERMAN </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She was playing with Matt and Eren when she heard Erens name being called. “Can I come with you?” She asked him, “Matt and I want to play frisbee outside.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren smiled down at her, “course, come on kiddos.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both children followed Eren outside, each holding the older man's hand. When they got outside Mikasa was about to run to the backyard when she saw how serious Jean looked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So while Matt went to get the frisbee, Mikasa hid behind part of the fence and listened to the adults' conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” Eren questioned, looking in between Levi and Jean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ask me, I’m just as confused.” Levi grumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa made herself comfortable, this looked serious. The last time she saw them look serious was at the courthouse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh god, was this about who she thought it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I may or may not have stalked your counselor, Marie. You said she was dating Erwin now so I did a couple things and found something out, and you are not going to like it.” Jean explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa frowned, she knew Marie. Marie always smiled and waved to her whenever they saw her out of her office and in public. Mikasa has even hugged her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But did she hear Jean right? Marie loves Erwin like Levi loved Erwin? Was she okay? Is Levi okay?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just tell us, we can handle it, come on.” Levi snapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean sighed, “I found a family picture of Marie. Not only is she in it, but Erwins lawyers and the judge are in it too. Look.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he turned his laptop to show Levi and Eren. She saw their faces completely drop, and it was like she could see the defeat in their eyes. She wasn’t dumb, she knew when her cousin was upset. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But what happened was something new. She’s never seen this before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Eren asked Jean a million frantic questions she watched her cousin take a step back, he looked like he was going to be sick. He stumbled a bit and right in front of her, in front of all four of them, Levi’s eyes rolled to the back of his head with a “fuck” and he fell to the floor, dead weight body slamming into the hardwood floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She screamed and covered her mouth, and Eren and Jean turned and stepped into action. As Mikasa ran up the stairs, screaming out Levi’s name, Jean grabbed her while Eren attended to her cousin. “Mikasa, come on, let’s go play, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rivaille!” She yelled again, native French accent slipping. She got it from Levi awhile back before her cousin met Erwin. Before they met Erwin, Levi would openly speak French in the house, she wondered now why they stopped. “Rivaille!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mikasa, calm down, come on.” Jean held her tight, “it’s okay kiddo, he’s alright, he’ll be fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa started crying, her hands shaking. She was scared, what was wrong? What was happening? Was Levi dead? Did Erwin do this? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt Jean grip her tighter and he said something but she didn’t hear. She just watched as Eren picked Levi up and carried him inside the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She saw that Levi didn’t even move. His head was thrown back over Erens arm as he was carried bridal style, eyes closed and arm hanging down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Levi is fine, he's just tired and needs to go to bed.” Jean shushed her, “don’t worry about him Mikasa, come on, let’s play frisbee like you wanted too. Alright? Levi will be back down in a second.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>LEVI ACKERMAN </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He came too a couple minutes later, a cold washcloth on his forehead. He blinked and leaned up on his elbows, tossing the wet cloth to the floor and looking around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was in Jean's house on the couch, and he could hear Eren on the phone in the other room. He furrowed his eyebrows. The hell happened? </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom I don’t know, one moment he was standing and the next thing I know he passed out and fell to the ground.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I passed out? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought to himself, since when does he do that? He barely even sleeps. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah he did eat, we’re at my friends house. After finding that stuff out I’m not even surprised, it’s never ending mom. It feels like we’ve been cheated. And I’m trying so hard to be strong for him mom, but I don’t know how much longer I can pretend I’m not scared too.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh no. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now he remembers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean showed them a picture and it looked like it was taken at a family reunion. It was Marie’s family photo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But.. in that family photo.. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the judge at the courthouse. And Erwins lawyer for the case. That could only mean one thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter what Levi would have tried, no matter how much evidence he had, he was played. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never had a chance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, without him knowing, Erwin outsmarted him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cornered Levi without the raven even knowing it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erwin wasn’t stressed about jail because he knew he wouldn’t ever be there. He cheated the court system. He cheated the case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He always told Levi that leaving him would be Levi’s biggest regret, biggest mistake, that his life wouldn’t be the same after him, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… and he was right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was nothing anyone could do, Levi sat up and threw the blanket onto the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’s so tired of being played. He really can’t win when it comes to Erwin, can he? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What will it take to finally get away for Erwin smith? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What if Erwin wants revenge and that’s what’s happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The hell with that, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Levi thought to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bastard wouldn’t be that stupid. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything is just fucked up mom, but I think I heard him and he’s awake. I’m going to let you go. I love you, yeah, uh hu, see you soon. Bye.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi was up on his feet in seconds, but his vision blurred for a second before he was caught by Eren. He looked up at his lovers shocked eyes, “hey.” Levi whispered softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey. I’m glad you’re up. Gave us all a scare back there.” Eren explained, sitting them down on the couch. He wrapped his arm around Levi’s shoulders and placed the cloth back on Levi’s forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I passed out.” Levi sighed, “it was so.. I can’t believe it. Eren, no matter what I do, he told me I wouldn’t survive without him. He knows what he’s doing. He’s out to make my life a living hell because I ruined his. He told me I was nothing without him. And he’s right.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t trust me enough to find Mikasa a babysitter? You don’t think the people I’m friends with are reliable?” He towered over Levi, making the raven cower in fear. “How dare you mistrust my judgement? I look out for you, I do everything for you. Without me, you would be nothing. You would be struggling with everything. I’ve done so much for you, and you dare question my actions over a damn babysitter? How do you think that makes me feel Levi?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I told you that having friends would corrupt you.” Erwin snarled quietly, “They will only cause you trouble. You’ve only had me for two years and I have made you more successful than when you spoke to your friends. I gave you a steady home, a car, signed you up for GED classes, paid Mikasa’s way into daycare, got you diagnosed, paid for your meds. I do everything for you, and you go behind my back? Betray me and lie to me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I didn’t-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, but you did.” He squeezed harder, eyes burning when the smaller man winced and tried to pull away. “You’ve been acting out of character recently Levi, and I think I know the reason.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to get out of Hiraeth before it’s too late.” Levi finally voiced his opinion, “I have a bad feeling about all of this, Eren. Mikasa and I have to leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as Eren thought to himself before speaking, “You and Mikasa can stay with me at my dads while he’s here? The guy is a dick but I doubt he will mind if we’re there for more than a week. It will give you and Mika the mental break you two need.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi thought about it for a moment, “Are you sure your dad won’t mind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, he won’t. He won’t even ask why, he’s so desperate to build a relationship with me that he won’t even care if we stayed there forever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a snort, Levi responded. “Forever, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren chuckled and gave his shoulder a squeeze, “You know what I meant. But hey, if you want out of Hiraeth for a short while, let’s pack our bags and go? Tell your work it’s a family emergency, Petra will cover for you I know it. The woman loves you, so does everyone there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Won’t everyone else question where you and Mikasa are?” Levi asked confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All I have to do is tell them my dad is in town and they won’t question it, and Mikasa’s teacher won’t ask either. So stop stressing baby, let’s go on a shitty family vacation together, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi chuckled, “shitty family vacation.. Sounds fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Eren kissed his head, “we’ll pack up and leave tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven leaned into his head and barked out a laugh at Erens next words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time to meet my shitty father.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so... how did you like this chapter? was this what you suspected would happen? and if this is the case... what will happen in part three? stay tuned :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Important Note.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N :</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You don’t need to read this. But here are all of the answers to your questions. And things I need to clear up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What to remember for this story, and questions that are finally going to be answered. </p>
<p>(All of my characters are based off of how I want them to be, their personalities are <em> nothing </em>like the show.) Here are some summaries of the characters. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>-Levi Ackerman : </b>23 years old. He’s suffered from a controlling relationship, and didn’t grow up knowing anything about how to be an adult. He was pampered with financial help, and didn’t know how to stand up for himself. He’s made progress, yes, and he’s realized that he can do things on his own. He does have ADHD, which is a deficit disorder. It’s a learning disability. His character is based on my own life experiences, so I know a thing or two about ADHD. It is either high functioning or low functioning, and for Levi and I it is high functioning, which causes panic attacks, moments of completion and wanting things clean, or high anxiety, and even reacting to things in an over dramatic way because they can’t be processed like someone without it. I purposely made him way younger than all of his friends because he needs to learn things from others who have already been through it, he needs role models. </p>
<p><b>-Mikasa Ackerman : </b>6 years old. ADHD is genetic, and even though they are cousins, she is a sensory child with ADHD just like Levi. She doesn’t understand why she reacts and feels this way, but she looks to Levi to show her the ropes. She knows very little about the Erwin situation. All she knows is that he was “mean to Levi, hurt him, made him cry, and now she doesn’t know what's going on, but she’s aware that it’s something bad because of how Levi reacted. He was always so strong in front of her, so to see him pass out from the news, she was scared. </p>
<p><b>-Eren Yeager : </b>29 years old. Eren is diagnosed with bipolar disorder and manic depression. He reacts to things with anger, he is short tempered. He was molested at a young age and since then he is very protective of the people he loves. A couple years after the molestation, his father left and he lost a big part of his family. He only had his mother, he never had a father figure. Eren looks for reasons to fight sometimes, it’s in his nature. He is not perfect, Eren can be toxic even though he cares. He, like everyone else, will make mistakes. </p>
<p><b>-Hange Zoe : </b>28 years old. She grew up with a rich and healthy family, and later branched off with Eren so they could live their own lives. She strived to be the best, and even owns her own daycare. She and Eren have a codependency that is healthy, and she finally feels like she can be in her own relationship now because she doesn’t have to always look out for Eren. She knows he is in good hands with Levi, even if she is thinking they are becoming toxic to each other. Hange is smart, she can foresee things happening because she thinks with logic and not with her emotions. She predicted that Erwin wouldn’t get put away because she thinks ahead of the game, so listen to her opinion, she’s a character meant to foreshadow. </p>
<p><b>-Erwin Smith : </b>29 years old. I know this is hard to believe but he is my favorite character in this story and I will explain to you why. At a young age he grew up in a home that was mentally unstable for him and he has no control over his genetics. He did not choose this lifestyle, it was thrown at him. But in no way does this justify what he has done. Erwin is the product of someone who refuses to get help, and does not care of the consequences. He is a psychopath, and he is incapable of feeling for others, similar to a sociopath but they have differences. Erwin didn’t want help, he didn’t want to accept the fact that he wasn’t perfect like his parents wanted him to be. So when he met Levi, he could finally start on a clean slate and be perfect in Levi’s eyes. But things changed when he really needed to be in a better relationship with his parents, because like Hange, he could see ahead of the game. He foresaw Levi eventually leaving because the kid was smart, and he knew he couldn’t control Levi forever no matter how hard he tried. He tried to make Levi the person he wished he could be. He pushed Levi to get his GED and bred him into what his parents wanted him to be. Erwin controlled Levi the way his parents controlled him because that was all he had known. His character is so complex. He is very mentally unstable, and he is aware of his actions, but he is incapable of feeling remorse. He genuinely can’t help it. </p>
<p><b>-Jean, Reiner, Moblit, Annie, Mike &amp; other side characters : </b>They are all side characters because this story revolves around Levi and Levi only. Sorry to say, but that is how this is. I made it this way because I know what it feels like to be in his position, as I have been in it before. I want to show how he progresses, hit rock bottom, and gets right back up because he has a child to care for. These side characters project witness to the story, I make them wonder the questions you readers ask to try and input that into the story. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>- I’ve realized something, and it’s something I have been insecure about since day one of this story. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-I realize that I drag things out. Some things don’t correspond with the plot, and I don’t plan on being side tracked, I just like putting little excerpts in to show that their lives aren’t just terrorized by awful things. That they can have their own separate lives. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-From the beginning I have had comments about this story’s progress and I understand, I think the same thing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-But one thing, this story is fiction and my idea that I brain stormed on my own. It is fiction. Some of the elements in this story would never happen in real life because it is fiction. Some things are made up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Part two was originally the part where everything ties together, and this part requires readers to have patience because it’s hard to fit it all. But I promise you all, part three will be full of peace and happiness. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-I love constructive criticism, don’t get me wrong. But.. please be patient with me. I’m not the best writer, but I am trying my best. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-This story revolves around different mental disorders, as this was said in the beginning. It’s also informal, I want to highlight the good and the bad in these. Some information will be wrong. And I do not intend to offend anyone who has these disorders. If I offend you or anything, please let me know so I can fix it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-I already put a warning in this story that it is a slow burn. I’ve read dozens of slow burn stories and that is why I made this story three parts. I don’t give the readers what they want, I provide angst over and over again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Not all stories have happy endings, not all of them will be the same. This is not your average story, even though I have the trend of abusive Erwin and Grisha being a dick. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-I just wanted to clear things up that I am writing this story the way I want it to go. I finally figured out how I want it to end and well… I am really happy about it and I hope you all will be too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Part two will be finished with only a few more chapters, then all the angst will disappear in part three. Part three is, well.. Peaceful and happy. It makes up for all the angst. Part three is about forgiveness and moving on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Thank you all for the feedback and I really hope this clears things up on my end. If you have any ideas on how I can better this story, please feel free to comment! I love your feedback, even if it is negative.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-You know the drill. Stay tuned for the next chapter :)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">MENTAL DISORDERS DEFINITIONS IN THE STORY &amp; THEIR SOURCES </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong><span class="u">1. ADHD in adults : </span></strong>ADHD can last into adulthood. Some adults have ADHD but have never been diagnosed. The symptoms can cause difficulty at work, at home, or with relationships. Symptoms may look different at older ages, for example, hyperactivity may appear as extreme restlessness. Symptoms can become more severe when the demands of adulthood increase. source : https://www.cdc.gov/ncbddd/adhd/facts.html#ADHDAdults</p>
<p><strong><span class="u">2. ADHD in children : </span></strong>It is normal for children to have trouble focusing and behaving at one time or another. However, children with ADHD do not just grow out of these behaviors. The symptoms continue, can be severe, and can cause difficulty at school, at home, or with friends. source : https://www.cdc.gov/ncbddd/adhd/facts.html#ADHDAdults</p>
<p><span class="u"><strong>3. BIPOLAR DISORDER : </strong></span>Bipolar disorder, formerly called manic depression, is a mental health condition that causes extreme mood swings that include emotional highs (mania or hypomania) and lows (depression). source : https://www.mayoclinic.org/diseases-conditions/bipolar-disorder/symptoms-causes/syc-20355955</p>
<p><strong><span class="u">4. MANIC DEPRESSION : </span></strong>it used to be the formal name, but it was soon re-diagnosed and is now known as bipolar disorder. So when this is said, it corresponds to bipolar disorder. It just has two different names.</p>
<p><span class="u"><strong>5. BORDERLINE PERSONALITY DISORDER :</strong> </span>Borderline personality disorder is a mental health disorder that impacts the way you think and feel about yourself and others, causing problems functioning in everyday life. It includes self-image issues, difficulty managing emotions and behavior, and a pattern of unstable relationships. source : https://www.mayoclinic.org/diseases-conditions/borderline-personality-disorder/symptoms-causes/syc-20370237</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>6. PSYCHOPATHY : </strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Psychopathy is a condition characterized by the absence of <a class="basics-link" href="http://www.psychologytoday.com/us/basics/empathy">empathy</a> and the blunting of other affective states. Callousness, detachment and a lack of empathy enable psychopaths to be highly manipulative. Nevertheless, psychopathy is among the most difficult disorders to spot. Psychopaths can appear normal, even charming. Underneath, they lack any semblance of <a class="basics-link" href="http://www.psychologytoday.com/us/basics/ethics-and-morality">conscience</a>. Their antisocial nature inclines them often (but by no means always) to criminality. Psychopaths spark popular fascination and clinical anguish: Adult psychopathy is largely resistant to treatment, though programs exist to treat callous, unemotional youth in hopes of preventing them from maturing into psychopaths. Brain anatomy, <a class="basics-link" href="http://www.psychologytoday.com/us/basics/genetics">genetics</a>, and a person’s environment may all contribute to the development of psychopathic traits.  source : https://www.psychologytoday.com/us/basics/psychopathy</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Take A Breath (pt.3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>family bonding and some more fluffy smut<br/>(sexual content warning posted before and after)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey! it's been a minute. this chapter is 31 pages and wooow i loved writing this one so much. i love family dynamics. hope you guys like it! let me know what you think! if there is typing and spelling errors then my bad, my eyes are burning from how tired i am and i really wanted to get this chapter out lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Title : Take A Breath </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-Besides Zeke, Grisha, and Dina, the rest of Eren’s family is OC</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s the unexpected things that change our lives.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time to go, you guys! Come on, we’re going to be late!” Eren called out.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on, we’re trying to pack our road trip snacks!” That was Levi.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s the chips?!” He identified Mikasa’s voice.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the donuts?!” That was Levi. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren had just finished loading their packed bags into his truck he borrowed from Reiner and was waiting by the front door of Levi and Mikasa’s apartment. He just walked back into the apartment to see Levi with Mikasa on his shoulders so she could reach the top cabinet and shuffle through everything to find the chips. He just let out a laugh as he watched them struggle. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa finally reached the chips and donuts, grabbing them with a victorious smile, “got ‘em!” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally. Come on, let’s leave before Eren goes on a rampage.” Levi smiled and he turned around, carrying Mikasa on his shoulders. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shush, I won’t be going on a rampage you two.” Eren rolled his eyes and opened the front door wide, barking out a laugh at the fact that Levi was so short that even with Mika on his shoulders, they fit perfectly through the doorway. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Levi said with burning cheeks. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>With a kiss to Levi’s cheek, Eren shut the door behind him and got into the driver's seat of the truck after locking the dead bolt of the apartment. Levi buckled Mikasa in and got into the passenger's seat, buckling himself in and smiling as he plugged his phone into the aux cord, going onto their shared Spotify that Eren paid for. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two seem excited.” Eren pointed out as he started the truck, backing out of the driveway. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“We used to go on road trips every couple months, Mikasa and I love road trips.” Levi spoke, it was one of the few good times they had with Erwin was their family vacations to the east coast. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well I don’t know if you’d call this a vacation but hey, my dad lives by a river so maybe we can go on a boat ride?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love boat rides!” Mikasa squealed from the back seat. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren looked at her in the rear view mirror with a glowing smile, “I’ll make sure you’re the first one on the boat, then.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Car rides with the Ackermans were nothing like Eren expected, he had a pounding headache but to see their smiles and hear their laughter made up for it. He would keep the image and sound in his head forever. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>”Be a man</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We must be swift as the coursing river</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Be a man</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With all the force of a great typhoon</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Be a man</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With all the strength of a raging fire</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi had chosen to play Disney songs so Mikasa could be included in the fun. To be fair, Levi and Mikasa loved Disney, and now that they had their favorite playlist on, both of them were screaming at the top of their lungs and laughing at each other. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>”I'm gonna be the mane event</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like no king was before</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm brushing up on looking down</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm working on my roar!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thus far a rather uninspiring thing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, I just can't wait to be king!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren looked over and cooed when Levi turned around in his seat and grabbed Mikasa's hands, flailing them around like he was dancing with her. She squealed and laughed, kicking her legs and making a lion mane out of her hands. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He would never understand how someone in this world could treat Levi and Mikasa like they were at home slaves, basically. How did Levi and Mikasa cope through all of this? Keep their hopes up? </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Just.. they look so happy right now. Smiling so wide their face was red, and laughing. Their faces lit up like the sun, bright and proud and just happy. Full of joy. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren smiled to himself. These two have progressed so much since that day, the day Erwin managed to scare Levi into hiding in his boyfriend's best friend's house to seek comfort. He went from being a fragile boy to a strong man who, even though is still being terrorized, is still being a great father figure to his cousin. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>For someone so young like Levi to go through that, and keep custody of his cousin, Eren couldn’t be more proud. They were survivors, just like him. The three of them were living, not just breathing. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They found happiness in each other. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're not a voice, you're just a ringing in my ear</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if I heard you, which I don't, I'm spoken for I fear</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone I've ever loved is here within these walls</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm sorry, secret siren, but I'm blocking out your calls</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I've had my adventure, I don't need something new</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Into the unknown!” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>So the road trip only lasted about two hours. Hiraeth was a big spread out city, a lot of corn fields, churches, potholes, and a lot of cows and horses that Mikasa pointed out and was excited about. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know Mikasa, my dad's friends live out here too. Maybe we can ask if we can ride the horses?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?!” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>At her excitement, Eren nodded. “Course kiddo.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When they pulled up to the driveway, Levi and Mikasa eyed the place. It was like Erwins home, big and fancy with pillars and white. Levi was kind of excited, he missed being in a fancy home. He had unintentionally high standards, and Mikasa probably had them too. As they took forever getting used to their two bedroom apartment. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren looked at the familiar house, he grew up here. The last memory he had here was was him and his mom leaving because she found out he cheated on her with Dina. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Levi put a hand on Erens shoulder. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He locked eyes with his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just be glad you don’t have to meet my parents, I don’t even remember who they are.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That made him laugh and shake his head, “come on, let’s go.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>All of them unloaded from the car, carrying their bags. Eren carried his own while Levi carried his and one of Mikasas, it was a small bag so he didn’t mind. The three of them walked up the steps and Eren, with his free hand knocked on the door. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren waited in anticipation, tapping his foot on the floor. He almost knocked again until the door unlocked and was opened, and he was face to face with his father. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Grisha stood there, just as tall as Eren. He was wearing his glasses and was in his summer clothes, a pair of shorts and a shirt covered with a jacket. He cut his hair too, Eren thought he looked weird, </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But instead of the two of them arguing, Grisha just smiled and opened the door wider. “Come on in, we were just about to eat lunch and open up the pool. We designed a small soccer field too.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren saw Levi’s eyes brighten at the mention of a soccer field and he chuckled, looking back at his dad. “I assume you kept the footballs?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Course, they’re yours after all.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren finally led his family into his old family home, feeling weird to finally have all of them combined. He felt Levi and Mikasa right behind him, looking all around at the nice place. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t blame them. His family had a lot of money, Zeke was a lawyer and his dad did a bunch of medical shit he didn’t understand. He didn’t like big places much, hence why he has an apartment and not a house. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When the door clicked behind them, he turned around to see Grisha walk up to Levi. The smaller man resisted the urge to back away because this was someone he didn’t know, but he was surprised to see Grisha hold out his hand. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook it, “You can call me Grisha, it’s nice to meet you Levi. Hope you’re taking care of my son?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But Grisha wasn’t even intimidating, Levi just smiled innocently. “Of course.” He let go of Grisha’s hand and ruffled Mikasa's hair, “this here is my cousin, Mikasa.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa just smiled at him, “hi.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi sweetheart.” Grisha greeted, and he looked back at Eren. “I cleared out a room for you two, and there is an extra bedroom for Mikasa if she wants it.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get my own room?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, if you want.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She cheered, “awesome.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I need to show you where your room is?” Grisha asked him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren was still a little on edge but he bit back a comment, “no, I remember.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, I’ll get the food finished.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After Grisha walked away, Eren led the two upstairs. “Come on, let’s go.” He said. Levi and Mikasa followed the older man and glanced at the pictures on the wall. Most of them were without Eren, but there were few of Eren when he was Mikasa’s age and he looked happier than ever. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Before the molestation, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Levi thought to himself. He imagined Eren as a young boy, happy as can be before his parents divorced. Living with his put together family, playing with friends, having family dinners. He imagined Eren just being purley happy, and it warmed his heart that Eren had some innocence before it was taken away.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren led them to their rooms, Levi helped Mikasa sort her room while Eren went into his and Levi’s room. Levi made sure the room was child proof, it may or may not be the overprotectiveness within him when it came to Mikasa, but it was better safe than sorry. Mikasa asked to be left alone and message her friends on her tablet from Toddler town and talk to Hange, and Levi agreed, kissing her head and walking back to his room with Eren. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The man was unpacking their things, as they were staying there for a week. He was hanging up clothes when he felt arms wrap around his waist and he smiled, turning around and kissing the top of Levi’s head. “Well hello there, beautiful.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Levi kept his arms wrapped around Eren, “Mikasa is talking to her friends right now, I told her I would grab her when it was time to go downstairs and meet the rest of your family. Who is all here, anyway?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh” Eren scratched the back of his head, “My dad, his wife Dina, my half brother Zeke. I haven’t talked to Zeke and all of them in years. I have no idea who else is here, to be honest.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, so we’re both in for a surprise.” Levi commented.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No shit.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi chuckled and unwrapped his arms from his lover and turned around, unzipping his suitcase and began to hang up his own things and setting others by his side of the bed. It was the side away from the door, and Eren didn’t comment at the side he automatically claimed, for he already knew. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Farther away from the door, he would be the second person attacked if someone were to break in. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The idea was true, but the event happening was a zero to one chance. It was just the paranoia that wasn’t going away, especially after the recent discovery that all of them were treated like fools in the court case. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them finished unpacking a half an hour later and Levi went to retrieve Mikasa from her room, rolling his eyes when she told him to hold on. All Levi replied with was that he paid for that ipad and she turned it off, sensing that she ticked him off a little bit.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s been on edge for the past couple days, Mikasa had no idea what was going on, but the last time she saw Levi like this was the day Erwin beat him up back at the old house. The next day.. Levi didn’t intend to be, but he was mean. Not like Erwin, but extremely on edge. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa was very empathetic, and it was a blessing and a curse. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She held onto Levi’s hand when all three of them walked down the stairs. She was hoping that she could find some friends to play with. She was nervous, but if anyone gave her problems, she knew Eren and Levi wouldn’t have it. They’d both kill someone before they threatened to hurt Mikasa. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren led his family into the kitchen and he heard all the familiar voices. He heard Dina, his father, and Zeke. But there were others he didn’t know. They rounded the corner and into the kitchen and Eren was met with his family. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>There. Right there. Grisha was dancing and playing around with some kids Eren didn’t recognize and some he did. The music playing was loud, some oldies station that everyone seemed to know. Eren even knew the song playing. Zeke was seen by the back door on the grill, and Dina was getting out plates and silverware, along with drinks. There were other adults here, one girl hugging Zeke and he assumed it was his girlfriend or wife. Not a lot of people were here, but to Eren, it was overwhelming. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of overwhelming, Levi had taken a step back before the three were noticed. Eren acted quickly and turned, cupping Levi’s cheeks with his large hands and pressing a kiss to his forehead in reassurance. “It’s just my family, they will love the both of you.” He locked eyes with Levi, and glanced down at Mikasa. “No need to be afraid, okay?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Ackermans nodded their heads and Eren kissed the both of them on top of their jet black haired heads. He turned and officially led them into the kitchen, making themselves known. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, well, I do believe a family reunion is in order?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke and Dina’s head snapped towards him and both of them smiled so big their cheeks could’ve ripped. Dina set the plates down on the counter and made her way over to her step son. “Hi honey.” She said gently. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s aged, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eren thought to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She doesn’t look like a whiny bitch anymore. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to see you again, Dina.” Eren smiled and leaned in, giving her a side hug before backing away. He gestured to Mikasa and Levi. “This is my boyfriend Levi and his cousin, Mikasa.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you.” Levi spoke up, Mikasa copying her cousin's words. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, we got a nervous bunch here.” Dina smiled lightheartedly, “No need to be nervous you two, come on, let’s introduce you to the family.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And so all of the introductions went all around. The Ackermans became well acquainted with the other side of the Yeager family. They didn’t pester about why Mikasa was Levi’s cousin and not his child, and they didn’t bring up how young he was to have custody over a child. All of them were only asking about their lives, their jobs, Levi’s schooling and how Mikasa was going into first grade next year. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi was wary at first about Grisha and Zeke, he could feel the tense attitude between Grisha and Eren so he tried to steer the two of them away from each other. With Zeke though, his demeanor reminded Levi of Erwin so he stayed glued to Erens side with Mikasa. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But eventually, as Levi got up to get food, Grisha got up at the same time and they both met at the food tent, both going for the mac n’ cheese. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, sorry.” Levi backed up, “go ahead, I’ll get more strawberries.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Grisha shook his head, “No, here, I’ll put some on your plate.” He grabbed the large spoon and put some on Levi’s plate after the smaller man held it out. “I get the feeling we’re not off on the right foot, Levi.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The raven shrugged his shoulders, “I-”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m guessing Eren told you about our family history?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi nodded, holding his plate close to him now. “Yeah, he told me you’re a cheater and a dick.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Grisha’s eyes widened at Levi’s language, but he shook it off and responded. “In that perspective, yes. But I invited Eren here after speaking with his mother, and she gave me permission to speak to him again. I’m hoping I can give him the closer he needs, especially with the hardships that came after his younger years.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” Levi asked, taking a bite of his mac n’ cheese. He wasn’t going to let it go cold. “I mean, I don’t know what a perfect family looks like, but I feel like Eren may have already forgiven you. He just doesn’t know how to show it. He’s been through shit and having family issues backing that up isn’t helping.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has he gotten better? The last time we talked, he was a mess back then. Partly my fault, I understand.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only met him two years ago so I have no idea. But as soon as he and I started dating I noticed how he’s changed. He was there for me through something tragic and without him being my rock and reminding me that I am in fact a responsible parental figure to my cousin, I wouldn’t be here today. So yeah, if he was a mess back then, he is definitely so much better than what you’re talking about.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Grisha hummed, “How old are you, Levi?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi raised a brow, “I’m turning twenty four in December, and before you say it- I already know. The age gap, so if that’s-”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Age doesn’t matter, I was just impressed by the way you speak.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fuck?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Except for the language.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi aimed his fork at Eren's father, “Are you trying to out sass me? Because buddy, you will be in for a wild ride if you are.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Grisha barked out a laugh, “But I just served you mac n’ cheese.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out-sassing my boyfriend's dad seems more important to me than Mac n’ cheese. Besides, I can just get another serving. I can also just knock your knees out, you’d be surprised what I can do with a flower vase and some stealth.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know.” Grisha just smiled, “I’m glad Eren found you, I really am. I’m glad he has you and Hange.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi’s eyes softened, hearing that from someone that wasn’t as close to Eren as his friends were.. it meant a lot. “Come on, let’s get back to the party. People may think we stole all the Mac n’ cheese.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Levi joined Eren back at the table with the brunette's cousins, Eren wrapped his arms around him and kissed his temple. “Took you long enough.” He whispered. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was talking to your dad.” Levi leaned into the kiss before taking another bite of his food. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren eyed him, eyebrows drawn. “Anything bad?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I threatened to knock his knees out and took most of the Mac n’ cheese.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke laughed at that, “if that’s how you acted around dad, he definitely likes you.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi looked at him, “really?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaytlynn, Zeke's wife, spoke up next. “Yeah, I bickered back and forth with him and well, next thing we knew was that Grisha and I are really close. I guess that’s the way to the man's heart.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess not much has changed then.” Eren gave some of his food to Mikasa so she didn’t have to get up on her own, then looked back at his brother. “I’m guessing he moved on from all the family drama, then?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“A long time ago, yes. He’s been meaning to speak to you for months but couldn’t find the time to get ahold of you. We heard somewhat about the case since, you know, it’s a small town.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren felt Levi tense beside him and dropped his fork to his plate, Mikasa tensed on the other side of him as well. He wrapped his arms around both of them protectively, rubbing their sides in reassurance as he eyed his brother. “How did you know about that?” He could only imagine what Levi’s mind was thinking. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fret, brother. We saw you guys leaving the courthouse while skipping through the tv stations,we just never asked about it and we never will. I was just saying since dad saw you on tv and knew you were in town he wanted to invite you over.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>In an instant both of the Ackermans went back to digging into their food once again. “I appreciate you not asking about it, thank you.” He cringed, he never thought he would be thanking Zeke, out of all people. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day actually went by peacefully. Levi and Mikasa got acquainted with pretty much everyone, and they were both very excited to find out how athletic Erens family was. All of them drifted to different areas of fun in the backyard, and there was even a pool! Eren still hadn’t spoken to Grisha much, but he noticed that Levi did. Levi would bicker back and forth with him, and every time he did his heart broke a little more for the raven. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew very little of Levi’s childhood, and Levi knew very little about his. They didn’t speak of their childhood or pre-adult years, as they wanted to know each other for the here and now, and future. They didn’t care about the past. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the things he did know was that Levi hadn’t had a fatherly figure since he was seventeen and it was all because of his own mistake of running away, he chose that life, but it doesn’t mean that it didn’t hurt. He was treating Grisha like the father he hasn’t had in six years. And Eren didn’t care how much he didn’t like his dad, he’s glad Levi is getting along with him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Same with Mikasa. The only father figure she’s ever had was Levi, since Erwin didn’t want to be a father. She had Eren as well, but it was cute seeing Mikasa joke around with Grisha as well. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It really made Eren want to forgive his father, or at least come to the conclusion that they were not adults and shouldn’t have beef with each other. If there was anything that Levi has taught him, it was that life was short and you shouldn’t live with any regrets. Your first decision should always be final. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now, Levi was involved in a game of soccer with half of the Yeager family. He had included himself after an encouraging nod from Eren, who was watching from the pool. Levi had put himself right in the center, and Eren wondered if Levi played that position the best in high school before he left. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing him play something he was naturally good at made Eren smile proudly. He watched Levi dominate the game, even one of Erens cousins who played high school soccer was outmatched by Levi no matter how hard he tried. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And god, Levi was very fast. Eren had never seen him actually run before, maybe that’s how they escaped Erwin, Levi was a fast fucking runner. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He dodged and would almost slip but catch himself with his hand, and every goal he scored he would yell in history and so would his team. Zeke was on the opposite team as Levi, and Kaytlynn was on Levi’s team. Levi really put himself at the center of attention and he didn’t even notice. He fit in with Erens family perfectly. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren jumped when he heard his fathers voice, “may I join you?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Dina?” He asked. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doing Mikasa's hair.” Grisha answered and he stepped into the pool, relaxing in the water. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was silent between the two before Grisha broke it, “it’s nice that you came over, I know the family missed you.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren paused for a second, “the fact that you talked to mom is what really sold me.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were always very protective of her.” Grisha agreed. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“After all that happened, of course I am. She’s my mom.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your family is lovely.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A small smile plastered itself on his face as he took a glance at Levi again, who kicked another goal. “Yeah I know, they’re great.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love him a lot, don’t you?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren looked at his father, “more than I loved anyone else, that’s for sure.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a spitball of fire, that’s for sure. Did he tell you what he said to me in the tent?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“That he would kick your knees in?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and I even served him Mac n’ cheese. He also said something about a flower vase, but I had no idea what that meant.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren laughed at that, “it’s an inside joke, but he’s very protective of his food. Not surprised.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Grisha laughed as well and looked up at the sky, “all jokes aside though, Eren. I’m really glad you came today. I’ve been meaning to apologize to you about everything and even though it wasn’t directly to you.. I know it hurt you. And it still hurts.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad.” Eren said gently, he hasn’t said that word in so long. It felt foreign. “I’ve grown a lot since you’ve last seen me. And if it wasn’t for meeting Levi and realizing how fucking short life is, forgiveness is a virtue. I hated you back then, but.. were adults now. Let’s just.. forget all that happened. If mom can forgive you, then I can work on it.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His father smiled, “really?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“The deciding factor was how Mikasa and Levi reacted to you, if they didn’t like you or you didn’t like them, it would be different.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re very protective of them as well.” Grisha observed. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ve been through a lot, of course I am.” Eren agreed, “and vice versa. So.. this week we’re here, what are we doing exactly? I told Mikasa and Levi I could take them out on the boat and take them horse riding, unless you have other ideas?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, your cousins are leaving tonight actually so it’ll only be you, Levi, Mikasa, Zeke, Kaytlynn, Dina and I for the next week. Don’t worry, the house is huge so we won’t be cramped.” Grisha explained, “we always have the sports pad back here, we have the movie theater in the basement as well.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>If Eren was drinking something, he would have spit it out. He looked at his father in shock, “you guys put your own movie theater in the basement? What the fuck?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Grisha laughed, “yeah, you should check it out. House is remodeled in the basement. As for things to do, there isn’t a lot besides family bonding.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren nodded, “we’ll find things to do-“ </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“CANNON BALL!” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next thing Grisha and Eren knew, there were two bodies hitting the water and a big splash smacked them in the face. The pool was an in-ground pool so anyone could jump in without any warning. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren was about to shout but then he heard that beautiful laughter again. He opened his eyes to see that it was Levi who jumped in with.. Zeke? </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them landed close together, both still in their regular clothes except their shirts were missing and both were laughing. Levi kicked water in Zekes face and in return, Zeke splashed him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren and Grisha just stared, they’ve never seen Zeke laugh like that. And especially since it was because of Levi, who didn’t even like the guy. Looks like that changed pretty quickly. Eren couldn’t blame them, Levi was a very likeable person when he tried to be. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trying to steal my boyfriend, huh?” Eren called out over the noise to his half brother.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up, this kid just beat my ass in the soccer game, give me a break.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi giggled and swam over to Eren, pecking him on the lips before settling into his side.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren wrapped his arm around Levi’s shoulder, “I think that’s fucking hilarious, actually.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You lost big time,” Levi teased. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke gave him a bitch face and splashed water in his face once again. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The night actually ended on a good note. Eren was surprised. Mikasa and Levi absolutely loved his family, which also surprised him. But as the night rolled on, he noticed that Mikasa was about to fall asleep standing up. Levi had noticed as well, excusing himself and taking Mikasa back inside the house and tucked her into her bedroom. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to bed as well, or are you and Levi staying down here?” Grisha asked him as they sat around the bonfire.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably going to bed, he’s got this thing where he doesn’t want to be too far from Mikasa when he’s in a place he doesn’t know.” Eren responded.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s called parental instinct, my boy.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They talked for a while more until Eren finally chose to say goodnight to his family and go inside. He took off his shoes and opened the door to his and Levi’s shared bedroom to see that there was a body curled under the thick blankets, deep breaths and soft snores echoing through the room. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Quietly, Eren changed into his pajamas and got into bed. When he slid under the covers he went to wrap his arms around his boyfriend when Levi turned his head and pressed his lips against Erens. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprised, Eren let out a ‘hmph!’ and held onto Levi tightly, he didn’t even know Levi was awake. Although, since his first nightmare about Erwin, he’s been a very light sleeper. The raven probably woke up the moment he opened the door to the bedroom. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi didn’t hold himself up, his full body weight was on top of him. He just slowly kissed his lover lazily, breathing out his nose and Eren could tell Levi was halfway asleep.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love,” Eren mumbled against Levi’s lips, pulling away and cooing at Levi’s half closed eyes and lovey-dovey look on his face. “You’re half asleep.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eren.” Levi sighed, “I’m so tired.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see that.” He responded and ran his hand through Levi’s hair, “What do you say about going horseback riding tomorrow? And the day after that we can go on some boat rides?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, sounds good.” Levi lowered himself down so he was flat against Eren, head on his chest. “Amazing, yup.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really are tired, huh? My family wear you out?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi nodded his head, “Mhm.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren kissed the top of his head, “Go to sleep, sweetheart. We can sleep in tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, sleep well.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait- no- I’m scared, I don’t want to do this. Get me off!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on Levi, Mikasa’s even on her horse! Don’t be a party pooper.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut the hell up.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They were at the horse back riding grounds, which was a couple acres of land on a farm. Eren had already helped Mikasa on her horse with some padding and a helmet, and then helped Levi onto his horse since he couldn’t reach it either. Once he was on the horse, Levi gripped the saddle tightly. Wow, he was really high. And not the good time. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can do it, Rivaille!” Mikasa laughed at him, “I’m doing it, you can do it too.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi looked away from Eren and to his cousin. His six year old cousin. Six years old and she wasn’t freaking out over being on a horse. He huffed and knocked off Eren's hand on his leg and grabbed the reins, mimicking how Mikasa was on her horse.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren smiled proudly and without another word, also without Levi’s permission, he slapped the rear of the horse that his lover was on. Him and Mikasa watched as Levi screamed in terror as his horse reared back and took off, running without a care in the world.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Screw you, Eren Yeager!” They heard Levi shout.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like he’s having fun.” Mikasa giggled, petting her horse on the neck.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead and snap the reins like I showed you, and your horse will follow Levi’s. They’re best friends.” Eren instructed.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa nodded and did as she was told, squealing as her white horse took off as well. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren got onto his horse, grabbing the reins and snapping them, following Mikasa’s horse as well. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Levi could show off with a lot of things, but being on a horse was not one of them. He watched Mikasa and Eren circling around each other in fits of laughter, and Levi watched with a small smile and pet his horse on it’s neck. “I have a feeling you’re not a happy camper” he spoke. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The horse just let out a snort, making Levi laugh. “Yeah, me neither.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi come here!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His head snapped up to see Mikasa and Eren both staring at something over the horizon, his horse had walked to them calmly. Once he caught up to his family he stood on the other side of Mikasa, making her in the middle between the two men.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The sunset was beautiful. In the land space was a pond that was almost clear with a fancy looking dock leading into the water. The sky was blue, pink and a peachy colored orange with very few clouds. The view was beautiful, it was the perfect golden hour. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Mikasa and Levi just stared, mouths agape and eyes wide, taking the scenery in. That was when Eren decided to save the moment, sneaking his phone out and snapping a silent picture of the two of them. And without them noticing, he set the picture as his background. His previous picture was of them helping Mikasa open presents at her birthday party. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Levi questioned as they all stared into the sunset, their horses calm as well. This was the moment of peace they have been needing after these past couple days. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren looked over at the both of them, a peaceful smile gracing his face as he looked Levi over.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, absolutely.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Horseback riding was fun and all, but both Levi and Mikasa were ecstatic to be on a boat. They haven’t been on one for over a year, and both of them loved the water. But one thing changed, while they were in the water, Eren had shown the both of them how to fish.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eren! I caught one!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good job, Mika!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi looked over at Mikasa and Eren with a smile on his face. Eren had Mikasa sitting on his lap as he helped her fling the rod back and forward, and even pulled the bait back to see the fish they caught.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even notice his eyes welling up with tears.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>This was how a father was supposed to be. This is the figure Levi wished he could have given Mikasa from the start since she was a baby. But no, the only father figure she had was Erwin Smith.. And he really fucked up two years of Mikasa’s life.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi?” Mikasa's voiced.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his head to look at the both of them staring at him curiously. “I’m okay.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Eren asked with a raised brow.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m sure.” Levi walked over to them, “Eren, will you teach me how to fish too?” he asked, sitting down next to his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Course, so you take the…”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire family went out to dinner the next day to a nice restaurant Levi has never even heard of. When offered alcohol, both Eren and Levi declined and the raven was surprised when Eren did as well. But he quickly wiped the look of shock on his face and kissed Erens cheek instead. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi was seated between Eren and Mikasa, directly across from Zeke and Kaytlynn. Grisha was sitting next to Eren and Dina was next to Mikasa. Levi was wary of Dina, he didn’t like her much, but Mikasa loved her. It may be the over protectiveness he had over Mikasa, but since Eren didn’t mind it, Levi wouldn’t mind it either. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Expensive food was ordered and their stomachs were full, now they were just left to talking as they all began walking downtown that same night. Eren and Levi were hand and hand in front of everyone, Mikasa was talking with Zeke and Kaytlynn so Levi didn’t have to keep an eye on her. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren swung their hands, “We only have a couple days here before we go back to our side of town.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t remind me,” Levi rolled his eyes, “I love it out here, I love your family too. Can’t we just stay here?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry baby, but we got bills to pay.” Eren lifted their intertwined hands and kissed Levi’s knuckles, and he heard Zeke gag from behind them. Eren flipped him off and turned his attention back to Levi. “And besides, I do believe someone starts his second semester at college in a week so you need to shop for more school supplies.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mikasa too.” Levi responded, “Will you come with us? Shopping for notebooks and shit is boring, and if I get a coupon for another five for five deal on glue sticks, markers, and pencils, I will lose my shit.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren laughed, “what? Scared of school supplies? I thought someone was all high and mighty with that flower vase.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi groaned, “shut the fuck up, brat.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I’m your brat.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not wrong there.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The gang talked for a while until they finally made it back to their vehicles, and they made their way back to their shared home for the week. Levi and Mikasa were leaning up against the window, halfway asleep and all Eren did was shake his head fondly. They could really fall asleep anywhere, huh? </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When they arrived home Eren shook both of them, and laughed when they both pushed his hands away. “Come on guys, we’re home. Let’s get up and go to bed, we’re the first ones here. Everyone else stopped to get ice cream.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa pouted, “why didn’t we get ice cream?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at you two, you can’t even keep your eyes open.” Eren replied. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi agreed, “true.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>So the three of them got out of the truck and locked it, walking inside the home by Eren unlocking the door with the key his dad gave him a couple days ago. Once unlocked, he held both of their hands as they walked up the stairs. Him and Levi kissed Mikasa on the head and tucked her into bed, and after shutting her door the couple walked into their own room. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, I feel gross. I wanna shower” Levi sighed, stripping off his jacket and tossing it in the hamper. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren watched him for a moment and bit his lip, he’s had something on his mind for the past couple days and since the two of them were alone besides Mikasa sleeping down the hallway, maybe now was a good time. Levi wasn’t paranoid about Erwin, they were relaxed… </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It seems like Levi noticed Erens silence as well because he usually makes fun of Levi for calling himself gross. The raven turned around as he stripped of his shirt and tossed it in the hamper as well, “you gotta stick up your ass or something or are you going to offer to shower with me?” He then frowned at Erens silence yet again. “Hey, what’s up? Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh.” Eren scratched the back of his neck, cheeks reddening because he was embarrassed to ask. Or, how does he even ask? Does he? Or does he make a move? </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi let out a ‘tch’ and walked up to his boyfriend, looking up at him. “Is everything alright or are you slowly falling into a food coma?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Sexual content </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That was when Eren stopped racking his brain for ideas and reached down, bringing Levi in extremely close and kissing him. Levi let out a surprised ‘omp!’ Bit quickly complied, smiling into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Erens neck, fluttering his eyes shut and enjoying the moment. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren loved that no matter what he did, Levi loved it. He didn’t have to worry about if he was doing something wrong, if anything, Levi was the one who stressed just to make sure he was okay. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>With little strength, he traced his hands down Levi’s thighs and squeezed, and Levi got the memo. He clutched onto Eren as he jumped, trusting Eren to catch him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And catch him, Eren did. He let out a soft grunt as Levi’s legs immediately wrapped his legs around him. Eren sat down on the bed and traced his hands down Levi’s sides, causing the younger man to shiver and press himself closer so they were chest to chest. And when Eren gripped Levi’s ass with his large hands, he let out a gasp and Eren took that as an opportunity to slide his tongue in. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi’s hands were on Erens jaw, tracing his sharp jawline, feeling his perfect face. He hasn’t shaved in a couple days so he has a stubble. He felt one of Erens hands spider walk up his back before tangling in his hair, tugging a bit and Levi moaned into his mouth. He shivered at Erens words. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss when you grew your hair out, now that you have your undercut again I can’t tug as hard.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Levi whispered and willingly tilted his head back, breathing out when he felt Erens delicate soft lips kiss down his throat. “Eren, I’m-“ </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Really fucking hard. It was obvious too, with him grinding down to get at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>friction. Eren wasn’t normally one to initiate sexual interaction but when he did.. Levi was at his mercy and Eren knew it. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren smirked, “I know love, I know.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna blow me?  Because- fuck. That’d be nice if you would hurry up.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi’s words were beginning to lace together and Eren wanted to laugh, his boy was awful at being patient when it came to shit like this. He wanted what he wanted, and he wanted it now.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren slid father onto the bed and flipped them over so Levi was on top of the two of them, which was Levi’s favorite spot to be. He looked up at the younger man, who’s eyes were blown from lust and panted. “What? You’re gonna make me do it first? I’m as hard as a fucking rock, brat.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached out and tangled his hand in Levi’s hair, smashing their lips together once again. This time, it's more heated. Instead of slotting himself between Erens long and muscular legs, he used one hand to strip himself of his jeans and throw them to the side, then settling each of his legs on either side of Erens hips. He looked back down at Eren and eagerly fisted his shirt with his hands. “What? Am I the only one who’s going to be naked here?” He questioned, and when he saw Eren roll his eyes, Levi laughed. “Arms up, Yeager.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He stripped Eren of his shirt and threw it in whatever direction and went down, kissing down his neck and listening to Eren sigh softly in content as his hands went back down to Levi’s backside, squeezing tightly with his nails. He’s observed that Levi doesn’t like it gentle, he’d prefer it not be so soft. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi hummed softly against Erens neck, “babe, what do you want?” He asked. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren loved it when Levi was high of of endorphins during sexual activity, that’s when the pet names came out instead of ‘brat’ or ‘big oaf’ or ‘idiot.’ “Levi.” He whispered.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Pausing his actions, Levi didn’t remove his face from Erens neck. “Is everything okay?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter how horny he was, he wouldn’t do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>without Erens permission. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want…” Eren looked down Levi’s back, he’d gotten tan recently. He traced Levi’s spine with his fingers, feeling Levi’s eyelashes flutter against his neck. His fingers found the hem of Levi’s black boxers and snapped it lightly, making Levi arch just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little </span>
  </em>
  <span>more than he should’ve.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speak your mind Eren, it’s okay.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He was really reassuring and that was what Eren loved about him. Eren kissed the side of Levi’s head, then his shoulder. “I want to.. I’m ready.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that surprised Levi, he pushed himself up and looked down at Eren. “Think about it real quick, Eren. You don’t have too just because I-“ </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has nothing to do with how horny you are.” Eren promised, looking up into Levi’s eyes. “I’ve been thinking about it, and you make me feel safe. I know you’ll stop the moment I say too. I want too, and I want too tonight. No one else is home that is awake.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi stared at him for a minute, biting his lip. “Are you sure?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure, baby.” Eren smiled, “and don’t worry, I know how this part goes.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi cringed at the way Eren knew, he knew how too because someone forced him. “Eren-“ </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me try.” Eren smiled, rubbing Levi’s back. “Please.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Levi said after a couple moments, “how do you want me?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren cocked his head to the side, “huh?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been bent in every single position known to man when I had sex.” Levi chuckled when he saw Erens brows furrow in anger, he pecked Erens lips. “Relax, I didn’t even know who you were at the time so chill. And I was a horny teenager, leave me alone. Now, what would </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>like to do? I want you to do what you want to do, this is your first real time and I want you to be comfortable.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Wow, and Eren was woo’d again by the man above him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can prep myself, but it’ll take a hot minute. It’s been a year so-“ </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I do it?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi paused, “huh?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>There was one thing Erwin usually never did and it was prep him, Levi always had to do it. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren nodded, “I want to make you feel good.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“.. be my guest. If you’re going to do it, then get up and let me get comfortable.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move and I’ll show you.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren moved out of the way and watched Levi reach into his bag, grabbing a bottle and a condom and Eren laughed. “Oh, you were planning this, huh?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi shrugged and handed them to Eren, “hey, you never know.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They shared another kiss before Levi removed his boxers, “if I lay down you won’t get a good angle,” he explained, rolling over onto his stomach. “Make sure you go slow, it’ll hurt me if you go too fast.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if Eren didn’t know what he was doing, he was nervous but Levi trusted him wholeheartedly. He could feel how nervous Eren was and he just stayed silent. Levi heard the bottle snap open and he let out a sigh, possibly getting harder at the fact that he was getting laid tonight.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to reassure Eren that it was okay until he heard Eren shuffle to get in a better position, and then hands traced his cheeks. “Go ahead anyti-ime!” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand covered his mouth and Levi looked back at Eren, who’s demeanor had completely changed. He had a cocky smirk on his face and he laughed, plunging his fingers further into Levi. He watched the raven moan into his hand and grip the sheets, grinding back against him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love, Mikasa is sleeping.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi winced softly when Eren added another finger and when he adjusted, he glared at Eren and bit the palm of his hand playfully. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren took his hand off of Levi’s mouth with a laugh, he experimented and as he moved his fingers in and out of Levi he tried to find the spot that makes him tick. He watched Levi wither on the bed, face buried in the sheets to stuffle his moans and his fragile fingers gripping the white sheets. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He was enjoying this, Eren was making Levi feel good. This made him more confident every time they did these things. Eren put a comforting hand on Levi’s left cheek and dug in a little further. He watched Levi’s face, trying to find it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, shit.” Levi cried out and his whole body tensed before letting out a whimper, “fuck.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Found it.” Eren smiled.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi was a sweating mess and he was trying to hold it together to go slow for Eren but for the love of God he just wanted to fucking bust right now. He was more excited than he thought he would be. “Eren, Eren, Eren.” Levi arched his back to give Eren a better.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren cocked his head to the side at the mantra, and he took a look at Levi’s face. His hair was stuck to his forehead from the sweat, his fingers white from gripping the sheets, and mouth slightly open as he panted. Eren knew that look, was Levi about to finish just like this? Was Eren really good at this on his first try?</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Pride flowed through him and he chuckled, grabbing Levi by the hip and holding him in place. Levi looked back curiously but with a “fucking fuck!” he buried his face back in the bed. Eren was relentlessly fingering him, hitting his prostate and not giving him time to breathe. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ngh, Eren.” Levi whimpered at his nails digging into his hip. “I’m gonna.. God.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you do then will we be able too-”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up.” Levi panted and moaned, “I’m not a one and done I-I’m.. I’m okay, mhm, yup, okay. Uh hu, mhm, yup.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren laughed, those words were mumbled from Levi’s lips whenever he was about to finish. He did what he knew and coaxed Levi through it once the raven came untouched. Before Levi spilled onto the bed Eren had grabbed the towel that Levi had also set aside (now he knew why) and set it under him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He took his fingers out of Levi and smiled as Levi’s legs shook from holding himself up. He grabbed the towel and set it aside again and tapped Levi’s hip. “I know what I want now.” he said.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Still panting, Levi eyes him curiously. He hummed when Eren rubbed his back, “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“On your back, please.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha.” Levi smiled wide, “okay, yeah.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>With a swift roll onto his back, he went to make another smartass comment but was interrupted by Erens lips yet again. He moaned and went down to unbuckle Erens jeans because why the fuck was Eren still wearing clothes and he was naked? That was not fair at all. He tugged at Eren's belt, “Off.” he demanded. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren smiled and pulled away, quickly taking off his jeans and boxers and throwing them in the midst of the floor somewhere with their other scattered clothes. He leaned back down and instead of kissing Levi’s lips he went for his lovers jaw and neck.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard Levi let out the cutest sigh, tangling his fingers in Eren's hair gently. He was still coming down from his high so he was putty in Eren's hands. The older man knew this too, and he gave Levi a moment to breathe before reaching to the side, grabbing the condom and putting it on without Levi even noticing. Not that Levi would mind anyway, he seemed pretty excited about it. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When he heard the package open, Levi opened his eyes and looked down, and then rested his head back on the pillow with a soft smile. “I’m so excited that you’re finally going to fuck me.” he whispered.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Post orgasm bliss talking?” Eren asked. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, just speaking my thoughts.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>All nervousness set aside, Eren aligned himself and watched as Levi hooked his legs above Erens shoulders. And he looked down, “you’re flexible.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi pecked Erens lips, “you’re noticing this now?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will this hurt you?” Eren questioned hesitantly, more reserved now.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>With gentle hands, Levi cupped his cheeks and stroked them softly, “Yeah, probably.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna-”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shush.” Levi gave him an encouraging smile, “Just kiss me through it, please.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Eren has heard stories from his friends about how this goes. He grabbed the lube and coated himself, then set the bottle aside. When his head touched, he saw Levi’s head fall back against the pillow and gaze up at Eren, that same encouraging smile on his face. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s okay. I’m okay. You’re okay. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And Eren did what both him and Levi wanted. He pushed in and immediately saw Levi break character and his eye twitched. He leaned down and did as he was told, pressing his lips against Levi’s to distract him from the slight pain he would feel. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi let out a low grunt and bit down on Erens lip when the older man pushed himself halfway inside, and drew blood once Eren bottomed out. He swiped his tongue across Erens bottom lip, “Give me a second.” he whispered.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Course, as long as you need.” Eren kissed his nose. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long if Levi was being honest, he was at half mast when he was flipped over and now he was hard all over again. He was young, he has stamina and he knows Eren doesn’t mind at all. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But when Levi opened his eyes and stared up at Eren, the pain was gone and replaced with a cocky smirk. He whispered the words Eren wanted to hear.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go nuts.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And God, having sex with Eren was a fucking experience, that was for damn sure. He was hitting at all of the right spots, driving Levi up a damn wall. His hands clutched Eren’s hair and chanted out his name in a panting mantra. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t even think about sex with anyone else. The only thing he could think about was how fucking good he felt as Eren pounded into him. Levi was very verbal, he didn’t resist telling Eren what he wanted him to do.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me harder.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put a pillow under me- fuck yeah, like that.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you- god. Yeah, mhm. Do-do that.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren pounded into Levi as fast as he wanted, the heat making him pulse. This is what he has been missing out on? This was fucking amazing. Not only was he pleasing himself, but he was also pleasing his partner. He was the one making Levi feel like this, no one else. Not Erwin, not any guy before, just him. Levi was chanting his name, pulling at his hair, and pleading for him to go faster. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi was a whimpering mess beneath him, probably because he was already sensitive from finishing off first. His legs were shaking, “Oh god, oh god, oh god.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what you want, hm?” Eren spoke against Levi’s neck as he licked over the love bite he just made. He had his boyfriend folded like a fucking lawnchair but Levi seemed to like it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep going, please, keep going- ah shit.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>With Eren, things were different. He pleased Levi- and pleasing Levi he did.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahhhh, yup, uh hu, mhm.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>One thing that was never messed with, ever, was his chest. He felt as if he was dripping wet as he felt hot lips around his nipple and a pointer finger and thumb roll his other one. Levi cried out Erens name again, “Eren, shit, I’m gonna cum again if you keep this up.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my intention.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is supposed to be about you-”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren bit him, “are you close?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi gripped his hair and whined, “yeah but I- let me do something.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roll over, lay on your back.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to blow me.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not gonna blow you, now move.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He did as he was told and watched as Levi set one thigh on each side of his hips and then rest his hands on Erens chest, letting out a grunt as he lowered himself back on Eren and letting out a “shit.” As he sat fully down, now taking Eren all in. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Erens hands came to rest on Levi’s thighs, feeling them flex as he began to move and ride Eren like there was no tomorrow. “Oh god.” Eren moaned out, “Jesus.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi smiled and looked down at his boyfriend, who was red in the face, swearing, and hair was everywhere. He bummed and moved Erens hands so they were on his hips and Eren complied, holding them tightly and giving Levi some support since Levi’s legs were still worn out from earlier. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>What Levi didn’t know was that Eren was looking for that spot again, he was determined. Seeing Levi having the time of his life up there, he gripped the younger man's hips, getting a yelp in return. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you look so pretty up there, wow, love.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched Levi’s eyes brighten and the smile widen on his face, praise was the way to Levi’s heart after all since he never got it in bed before. “You’re one lucky guy, huh?” He questioned, panting as he continued to ride him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very much so.” Eren chuckled, “are you hyping yourself up while you’re up there, baby? Am I not encouraging you enough.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, I guess so.” Levi replied, “I just- I love you.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too.” Eren slammed Levi’s hips down harshly as soon as he bucked them up and Levi cried out his name, eyes rolling back and falling forward, burying his face in Eren's neck and holding his shoulders. He almost apologized until he heard the familiar sound from earlier, Levi’s whimpers went to a higher pitch, he was about to finish. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And on God, Eren was right there with him. He felt Levi’s teeth graze against his neck and he groaned, repeatedly using his strength to slam Levi’s hips down in a fast pace. “Fuck, I’m close.” He said, turning his head over to kiss Levi’s temple. He was unable to see the man's face since it was buried in his neck. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eren I’m gonna- I-“ </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead, I’m right behind you. It’s okay.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi didn’t need to be told twice, he cried out Erens name as he convulsed on top of him. And as he did Eren followed, finishing into the condom and slipped out of Levi when he felt the need too. He held Levi a little closer when he heard the smaller man wince as he pulled out. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached over and grabbed the towel since Levi never did, he felt gross and needed to clean himself now. He held Levi with one arm and cleaned their stomach and chests and then threw the towel. He took the condom off of himself and tied it, throwing it into the trash beside the bed. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>End sexual content </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Next he took a look down at Levi, who had cuddled impossibly close to him, breathing softly into his neck. Eren rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head. “That was amazing, I love you.” Eren said. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi seems asleep, but after a little while he lifts his head. A dopey smile and eyelids halfway open, pecking Eren on the lips. “Ditto.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren laughed, “after all of that, all you’re gonna say is ditto?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh fine. Yes it was great, thank you for gracing me with your giant cock.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright alright, nevermind. I’d rather just hear you say ditto.” Eren slammed the back of Levi’s head gently, making the younger laugh. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You asked for it!” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, my mistake.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi pecked his lips again, “I don’t know about you, but I am fucking exhausted.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ditto.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, Levi smacked his chest. “Come on loser, we better get to sleep. Tomorrow is our last day here.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.” Eren replied, he kissed the top of Levi’s head. “Goodnight, love.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night brat.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Eren woke up to the sun shining in his eyes. He groaned and covered his eyes, going to roll over and frowned when he noticed Levi wasn’t on top of him anymore. Eren looked over to his side and his expression softened. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still in bed, now cuddled in on himself on his side. His hair was a tangled mess, all out in different directions. He had one pillow under his head and the other was wrapped up in both of his arms, part of his face buried in it and his legs pulled up so he was in the shape of a comma. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren reached his hand out and ran a hand through Levi’s hair, testing the waters to see if he would wake up. He didn’t. Eren traced Levi’s forehead for a moment before down to his eyebrow slit, tracing the permanent dent. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It would always be there, reminding the both of them what had happened a year ago. Levi wanted desperately to cover it up, he’s tried a million things but gave up when he realized that it would be there forever. He never told Eren about it, but the brunette knew. He always knew. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi’s eyes fluttered open and lazily threw the pillow, scooting closer to Eren and plastering himself against his side. He let out a poof of air, his hair flying up for a moment before closing his eyes again. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren let out a laugh and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, kissing his head. “Morning, baby.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“M’sore. Sleep more, please.” Levi mumbled into his chest, hiking a leg up to drape across Erens abdomen so he was more comfortable. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re always sleeping.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a talent.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s annoying.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I let you pound the fuck out of me last night, let me sleep as long as I want too.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“..alright princess. Whatever you say.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi hummed in victory, closing his eyes and falling asleep rather quickly all while listening to Erens soft heart beat. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make sure you drive safely.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will, I will. Jeez, you act like I don’t know how to drive.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You failed your drivers test two times.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Grisha and Eren were outside packing the truck together while Levi, Mikasa, Zeke, and kaytlynn and Dina were inside finishing up breakfast. Levi shooed him away so he could talk to Zeke and Kaytlynn a little longer and Eren pouted in jealously, but he understood. Levi was finally apart of a family, he wasn’t going to tear Levi away from that, </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Not only has Eren given Levi a healthy relationship, he’s also given him a family. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you know that’s funny.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again, shut up.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Grisha handed Eren another bag to strap into the back of the truck, and as Eren tightened the strap he looked down at his dad. “You know, you weren’t a dick this week and I appreciate it.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve changed, and you have too.” Grisha held out his hand and helped Eren get down. “We both found our own family’s and grew out of our old issues. Be proud of that.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren smiled softly, “speaking of my family, we have to get going if we wanna get to bed in time. Levi and I work early shifts tomorrow morning.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, let’s go get them then, shall we?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Yeager men walked inside the house to hear shouts of laughter coming from the kitchen. They eyes each other curiously and then walked forward, turning the corner and smiling at the scene. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa was dancing with Katlynn in the kitchen, laughing her pretty little heart out. Dina was taking a video of the two of them while Levi and Zeke were both standing off to the distance, watching them with fond looks on their faces. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eren told me you didn’t have much of a family.” Zeke said slowly, making Levi look up at him. “I hope we made up for that.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know Eren told you that, but it doesn’t matter.” Levi said, “my mother died when I was young, and I was in the foster system and ran away from a good foster family, After that I was on my own, went through some shit, and now I’m with your brother. And yeah, if Mikasa loves you guys, then I have no choice. I can’t be the only parental figure in her life.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Erens a good dad to her.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi smiled at that, “yeah, he is.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a pretty cool guy, I’m glad he found you.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re alright, you smell like overpriced cologne though.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke smacked Levi’s shoulder and the raven stuck his tongue out. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren and watched the two interact with a smile and checked his watch for the time. It really was time to go. He bid Levi and Mikasa over to tell them to say their goodbyes. Levi ended up getting everyone’s numbers and after hugging everyone goodbye, the three headed out and took their short journey home. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And of course, their journey was filled with, yet again, a disney playlist. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And no one knows, how far it goes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One day I'll know, if I go there's just no telling how far I'll go!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, no headache this time, just peace and happiness. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got home later on, they all unpacked and went to their bedrooms. Levi had just finished cleaning and laid in bed with Eren, crawling up to him and snuggling against his side. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi, kissing his head and pulling the blanket up to his lover's chin. His eyes fell shut as he buried his face into Eren's neck with a sigh, he was tired as shit. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren cupped Levi’s face and stroked his cheek gently, looking down upon him with that soft look in his eyes. “I love you so much, sweetheart.” he whispered.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi looked so small and fragile down there, but also tired and open for love. He draped his small hand on Erens chest and moved one leg up to rest on his abdomen, sighing in content. “Love you too, Eren.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep tight, okay? We have early shifts tomorrow.” Eren spoke, “and I know you get cranky if you don’t get your eight hours.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t get cranky.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you do, and don’t even deny it.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw Levi yawn and he chuckled, tracing his brow with his thumb to try and soothe Levi to sleep faster. “But seriously, I love you so much. Go to sleep baby.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I have another nightmare since we’re back home?” Levi hesitantly said, “I didn’t-”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have me here to protect you, like always.” Eren reassured, “I won’t let anything happen to you. Now, like I said, get some sleep princess.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Levi smile against his neck, “you too. Goodnight.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>NEXT CHAPTER </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, hi. Is this Detective Wallace?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes it is, who is this?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, this is Eren Yeager from the court case back in January with Levi Ackerman. I need help, really bad. I don’t know who else to call or- or what to do- I’ve never- Please help, sir. We need it, bad.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Calm down Eren, tell me what is wrong. Do you need me to come to you? Do you need emergency services?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi’s missing.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“.. send me your location. I’m on my way.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>heya! what did you think? did you like how the ackermans got along with the yeagers? and how grisha and eren made up? oh, and let's not forget that eren had his official first time! but anyway, let's talk about that ending. i know it may be obvious, but comment what you think is going to happen! where is levi? why did eren call detective wallace instead of the police? find out on chapter 26 of hiraeth :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Darkest Hour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the mind of a criminal... is a mysterious thing. <br/>the mind of a survivor... is a dangerous thing. <br/>put them together, and you get a recipe for disaster.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.</p>
<p>if you know me, you know i write dark angst and it's vivid and brutal. it's dark, it's scary, and it is triggering for some people. i have put warnings where it is mentioned, and warnings where it happens, and where it is finished so you can continue reading. </p>
<p>i am sorry if anything triggers you, all i can do is provide warnings and i will also provide a summary of what happened in the notes at the end so you will not be left out on what happens. </p>
<p>enjoy this chapter, and the drastic turn of events.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>A week later.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ngh..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, doll? Tuckered out?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, Eren, please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There we go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were at it again, which was no surprise. Ever since Eren had his first time, he’s been craving the younger man constantly. Not that Levi complained, he was more than happy to please Eren because God, something about the way Eren fucked him, it was a fucking miracle Levi landed a catch like Eren Yeager. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh- oh fuck!” Levi whimpered out at a particularly hard roll of Erens hips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha.” Eren chuckled and tilted Levi’s head to the side, kissing at his neck while he worked with his hips. “Feel good?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah..” a vulnerable and soft response, not a curse, but beautiful and soft. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren got the memo that Levi was almost to the point where he was exhausted by the change in his tone so he picked up the pace, listening to Levi’s gasps and moans of his name increased in pitch. Levi’s hands gripped his shoulders and Eren moaned, he was close, he was very close. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Levi didn’t even bother giving warnings anymore, neither did Eren. Levi was the first to finish with a cry of Eren's name, and Eren followed along with a string of curses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they both calmed down, Eren lifted his face from Levi’s neck and hummed softly at the sight below him. The poor man was flushed pink, sweat running down his forehead and mixed into his hair. His eyes were peacefully closed, hands still on Erens broad shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby?” Eren pecked his cheek, “Would you like a bath?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Something tells me you can read minds.” Levi said playfully, opening his eyes and looking up at him. “Yeah, let’s go before I flip my shit because I made a fucking mess on myself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren laughed at that and scooped Levi up into his arms bridal style, causing the smaller man to hit him but there was no bark to his bite. Levi had a conjoined bathroom with his master bedroom so the two of them did not have to worry about Mikasa seeing the two of them naked. Levi does not need to have the sex talk with her yet. Not now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the tub was filled Eren stepped in first, followed by Levi, who sat in between his legs and pressed his back to the brunette's chest. He sighed in content as he bathed in the hot water and smelled his strawberry soap bubbling in the water. It was his favorite scent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” Levi said softly, dragging his fragile fingers across the white bubbles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren was getting Levi’s hair wet, “Well I would hope so, we just went god knows how many rounds.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re such an idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you are too, princess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi smiled softly and continued playing around with the bubbles, and his face eventually fell into a curved frown. He stared at himself in the reflection of the water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There has been nothing for weeks. Marie disappeared, and so did every trace of Erwin. There has been nothing. So if this was all over, why did Levi still not feel safe in his own home? Even with Eren here?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hange never told Levi what had happened at the daycare, Eren forced her not too. He wouldn’t allow Levi to know something like that, because if he did, who knows how bad his paranoia would get. Eren could not sit there and deteriorate his health like that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes hardened as he popped another bubble. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something wasn’t right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t feel right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren felt the moment Levi’s mood changed and he kissed the younger's shoulder, “everything okay, love?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi just glanced at Eren, gracing the man with his gentle smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, you big oaf. Now clean me up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their bath lasted about a half an hour before Levi went to the kitchen to make them some tea before bed. He scrolled through his phone while he waited for the kettle to whistle when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. His gaze snapped up to the kitchen window and his heart stopped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wh-what? For a second, a split second.. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Eren's voice. Levi felt his eyes well up with frightened tears and he turned around, tossing his phone onto the counter and walked straight into Eren’s open arms, almost knocking the older man down to the floor, and didn’t even bother to stop the cries that escaped his mouth. He was shaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Eren heard it he held him tightly, shushing him and kissing his head. “Shh, baby, I’m right here. Right here. You’re safe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi whimpered and clung onto Eren tightly, “Eren- Eren- Eren-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alarmed, Eren pushed Levi away from him and held onto his shoulders. He stared into Levi’s frightened eyes, he was tense and seemed frozen. “Princess, what’s got you so frightened, hm?” He had to calm Levi down, the inhaler was in the other room and he can’t leave Levi alone when he panics like this. He learned that the hard way months ago and he’ll regret leaving the room for that split second.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, this again. Eren nodded his head and grabbed Levi’s hands, they were cold despite the heat being on in the home. “Where, love?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With one point of Levi’s finger, Eren led both of them to the kitchen window. He opened it and looked around, seeing nothing, and then shut it. Just the usual. He closed the blinds and turned around to look down at Levi. “He’s not here, alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi shook his head and went to shove Eren out of the way, but he wasn’t strong enough. He had to look out the window. He had to see Erwin. He had to protect Eren. Protect Mikasa. His family. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rivaille, hey.” Eren sternly said, he learned the french pronunciation of Levi’s name while living with him and Mikasa. He also picked up some french along the way as well. He watched Levi’s shaken eyes stare up at him, blown wide with fear and disbelief. “Let’s get to bed, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He would never bring up the fact that this has been happening way too often.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi took a couple shaky breaths, “I’m so scared, Eren.” he admitted, “I’m so fucking scared that one day.. One day he might get me. He might kill me. He said I would regret this. I do. I regret it. I should have stayed with him so-so he wouldn’t hurt you or Mikasa.I-” He wrapped his arms around himself and looked at the window. “I’m so scared Eren.” He finally caved, almost falling to his knees if Eren didn’t catch him. He cried. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren wrapped him up in his arm safely, “Nothing will happen to you as long as I am here. I have protected you since the beginning, so let me continue to do so. Okay? Believe in me, Levi. Please.” he whispered, kissing the top of the ravens head. He closed his eyes and sighed, listening to Levi get control of his breathing all on his own and soon enough the tears stopped and he only let out small hiccups. His breathing was slow, but his grip on Eren was just as tight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I..” Levi sighed softly, he clung onto Eren's shirt. “Okay..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He would always believe in Eren. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Always.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.. Even if things go wrong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Erwin you are going way over the line! What the hell is wrong with you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have my reasons, now leave me alone.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! This isn’t right! He didn’t do a thing! I should never have told you he was my client! Is this why you’re with me? Because I was his therapist and my brother is the judge of your case? Really? I fucking love you, and all you ever cared about was Levi! How could I not realize this sooner?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea, Marie. Now get out of my way.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No Erwin! Fuck you!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He left, not without silencing her yelling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s morning started with breakfast with his family and promising Mikasa he would pick her up early from Toddler Town today since she has a dentist appointment. He kissed Eren goodbye and after dropping her off at daycare and saying hello to Hange, the raven made his way to work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Today wasn’t very busy, it only picked up around noon. And on his first break he pulled out his laptop in the breakroom so he can work on some of his homework. One of his coworkers came and spoke to him for a bit but when they realized he was having trouble concentrating they bid themselves goodbye and went back to working. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On his lunch break, Levi dialed Erens number while he was writing his essay for his economics class on supply and demand and causation. Eren picked up the phone after a couple rings, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“well hello princess, how are ya?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, writing this dumb essay. It’s almost done, after I finish this tonight, wanna go out and get sushi? That guy who works at the star building downtown tipped me big today and I really want california rolls.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah sure, I’m down. But hey, Mikasa is getting her teeth cleaned, should she really be having sushi after that?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, of course she can. Dentists are scary and sushi is the perfect comfort food.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You did not just.. Levi, are you scared of fucking dentists?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t say that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh but you definitely implied it. I’m going to make fun of you for this for the rest of your life.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tease me once about dentists and their medieval devices and I swear I won’t blow you for months.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you won’t be able to do that either.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They talked for a bit longer before Levi had to clock back into work. He told Eren he loved him and that he would see him later, and went back downstairs to get back to work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t happen often, but today he was feeling off. Even Petra noticed, she gave him a little extra time to do things on his own but when he was too shaky to hold up a tray of cups she stopped him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you feeling okay?” She asked him, “You look almost.. Scared.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi set the cups on the counter, “I don’t know. My head is pounding, I didn’t sleep much last night.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Translation : I was too busy crying into my boyfriends arms about seeing a hallucination of my sociopathic ex boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to go home a little earlier? We can manage.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He just shook his head, “No, I’ll be okay. Besides, I have to get my bills paid.” He gave her a soft smile at her worried gaze, “please, Petra. I’m alright, I promise. If I really don’t feel good I’ll let you know and I’ll go straight home. Okay?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She frowned at that, but eventually nodded her head in agreement. “Okay, you promise?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because not only were they coworkers, they cared a lot for each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so the day carried on, Levi had snuck his phone out to text Eren a couple different times, not even thinking he was bothering his boyfriend with his paranoid thoughts. When he was behind the counter he barely spoke to anyone besides the customers and helped his coworkers out with something they didn’t know about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From : Eren Yeager </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything is fine, Levi. If it gets too bad we’ll find you another therapist or something. I’ll stick with you, you know that. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Levi, mind taking the trash out? I got my hands full over here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah sure.” Levi walked past Petra and went to the back to get the trash bags, putting them on a cart and taking the key to unlock the back of the tea shop. Once the door was unlocked he walked out, pulling the cart of trash with him and across the lot to the dumpster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grunted as he lifted a particularly heavy bag, “the hell is in here, bricks?” He grumbled, throwing it into the dumpster. Levi bent down to grab the bag of recycling and when he stood up he froze as something cold and hard pressed against the back of his neck. His breath hitched. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dove.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That name.. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It couldn’t be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s eyes rounded in surprise and fear, his entire body frozen. He felt cold, he felt every breeze and his breathing stopped. He dropped the bag of recycling onto the floor, listening to the glass crash against the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He swallowed hard, staring straight ahead. “Erwin.” He whispered, trying not to make his voice waver. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t show he’s weak. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s what Erwin wants. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s always wanted that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For Levi to be weak. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For him to be a possession. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been awhile.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It has.” Levi tried his best to tame his rapid heartbeat and his eyes scanned the buildings for back cameras. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve changed.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi caught sight of a new camera that Petra installed a while back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thank god. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There may be some hope. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Levi questioned. He was still turned around, the cold metal feeling against his neck never going away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t panic. Not now. That wouldn’t do him any good. It would only get a rise out of himself and Erwin would be pleased with that type of reaction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had no choice but to submit to him, because Levi knew what was pressed against the back of his neck. He got a permit for one and even bought one earlier this year. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need you to come with me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No. He’s got Mikasa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What would Mikasa do without him? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They only had each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Partners in crime. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only Ackermans alive as far as they know. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi couldn’t let this happen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he knows if he defies right now.. who knows what would happen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had to please Erwin to stay alive. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi took a deep breath, “where are we going?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stand still.” The gun was removed from his neck but Levi didn’t relax. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Move a muscle, yell for help, and I will not hesitate to hurt one of your so called friends.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No need.” Levi shuddered in fear, “I’m not leaving. I promise, Erwin.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was silent for a moment until Levi whimpered in fear as a cloth was put over his eyes. “Erwin please-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, dove. I know what’s best for you. This is what is best for not only you, but me. Trust me, as you should have always done.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi gulped as the cloth was tied behind his head, wincing when some of his hair got tangled in the knot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take my hand.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t see a thing, he could only rely on his other senses. He felt Erwins rough and warm hand intertwine with his and his lip curled in fear, trying his best not to pull away no matter how much he wanted too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This couldn’t be happening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How did Erwin find him? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And how did he think he could get away with this? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Where the hell is Eren?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Stay calm.. you don’t have your inhaler or your meds. If you panic too much… you’ll suffocate. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi had no choice. Erwin was stronger than him. Levi didn’t have anything on him. No pepper spray, no taser, nothing. He only had his phone, which there was no way he had access to now. Erwin was watching his every move. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt himself being led away into the woods that was behind the back parking lot of the tea shop. “Erwin-“ he was cut off by Erwins hand tightening around his, and it fucking hurt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, he shut his mouth, not wanting to anger the man even further. His entire body shook in fear after every leaf was crunched beneath his and Erwins feet. Every twig, Levi tried to memorize it all. He had too. He had no idea what Erwin had planned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin stopped and Levi bumped into him by accident, but he kept his mouth shut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Don’t provoke him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Don’t do anything that will get you in trouble. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just like how it used to be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard a car door unlock and then he was being pushed into it. Levi didn’t even fight against it, his entire body shut down. He let Erwin shove him into the passenger's seat of the car, and flinched when the door was slammed shut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man was too strong, even if Levi resisted, he wouldn’t be strong enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren took him down so easily in Marie’s office awhile back, if he couldn’t get out of Eren’s hold, there was no way he was escaping Erwin so easily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nobody got lucky twice, especially Levi. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Erwin got into the car, he had asked for Levi’s hand. When Levi put up a bit of a fight, Erwin grabbed it by force and slammed something around it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Handcuffs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had handcuffed both of Levi’s hands to something else in the car he didn’t know. The door handle? The side handle for safety? He didn’t even know what kind of car he was in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is only for now, if you bother me too much I will move you to the trunk. Don’t push me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he heard the car start, Levi’s heart dropped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This is it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was inevitable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He would never escape Erwin smith. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why did he ever think he could? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.. when was Levi even free?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He never was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been watching me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t a question, it was a true statement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Every time I thought I saw you by my window, or inside my home, or last night at my kitchen window.. I wasn’t going crazy. It was you. Every time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re as stupid as ever, Levi.” Erwin spoke darkly, and Levi heard the car start moving. “You’re not going to see Eren or Mikasa again. This is what you deserve. This is what you get for disappointing me for the millionth time. This is what you get for acting out. For being disobedient. If you won’t be obedient to me, and you think that’s okay, then my last effort is to get rid of you so I can get all my shit back that you stole.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t steal anything-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My money. My home. My things. My job. You did this to me, Levi. You fucked up my life after I gave you everything you could ask for.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what?” Levi bit, “you can’t just get rid of me. People will look for me. Eren will find me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard Erwin laugh, a real laugh. Like he would with his friends that Levi had never met. He hasn’t heard that laugh since before he started his medication. When everything changed. “With where we’re going, no one will find you. You won’t make it home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tears welled up in his eyes as he finally got a spike of adrenaline, “no, no, no!” He yanked his hands as hard as he could, attempting to break the handcuffs. Fuck, that hurt. “You can’t just take me! I have my own life now! You can’t do this, you fucking psychopath! I’m not an object! I’m not your pathetic little bitch who follows orders anymore!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Erwin remained calm, and Levi knew he was pleased with his reaction. He got off on it. But he didn’t care. He had to fight. He had too. “Dove, you’ve always been so careless. You never had your own life, I’ve owned you. I still own you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nobody owns me, idiot!” Levi yanked again, ignoring the burning feeling in his wrist as the handcuffs cut into his skin. There may be blood now. He had no idea where this burst of energy came from. “Especially not you! They’ll find me! You’ll go to prison! I’ll get out of this, you watch me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? With the lessons you’ve been taking with Eren? Is that how you plan on escaping?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s heart dropped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.. How did he know that? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been watching you since the beginning. It was fun. I never left you Levi.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All that time Levi thought he saw Erwin.. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the window…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the doorway… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was all real. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The whole time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi was never safe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t safe in his own home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He never was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How did he ever think he was?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew he should have never listened to Eren when he said everything was alright. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi should have listened to his gut.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because no matter how ridiculous he must have sounded this entire time, he was right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, he can only trust himself and his own instincts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s all he had right now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And now, if I get rid of you, I can get all my things back.” Erwin stated, and Levi heard the man get onto the highway. “Besides, you’ve been wanting to leave Hiraeth for as long as I can remember. Here’s your chance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Panic set in next when Levi finally collected himself. He couldn’t be taken. He has Mikasa. He has school. He has work. Eren. Hange. Mike. Nanaba. Eren's family. Everyone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hiraeth was his life, it was his home. No matter how fucked up it was, it was his home. Everyone was there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Fuck you!” Levi shouted, tears falling down his cheeks. He pulled at the cuffs again. There’s no use, he’s not strong enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could never be strong enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He needed Eren here. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yell at me again and I’ll have no other choice.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To what?!” Levi screamed, “to get rid of me? Huh! You think I can just disappear without anyone suspecting anything?! They’ll find me, you son of a bitch! You can’t do this Erwin! You can’t-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His screams were silenced by something hard coming into contact with his head, and the next thing he knew he was swallowed into a pit of darkness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi! This is Levi Ackermans’ phone! I can’t get to my phone right now so make sure to leave a message! I’ll give you a call back later. Bye!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Voicemail. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again and again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi answer your fucking phone, I’ve called you like twenty times. Where the hell are you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren paced in the office at Toddler Town, Mikasa was sitting next to him in the chair. Hange was busy running with the kids to be there with him right now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa was crying, it’s been hours. Levi was supposed to pick her up at 2:00 and it’s 6:00 now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If anyone knew anything about Levi, it’s that the raven was always early. Never on time, always early. Levi would flip his shit if he was late to something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren knew something was wrong when Levi didn’t show up at two on the dot. He got a call from Hange while he was at work saying Levi hadn’t shown up to pick Mikasa up for her appointment. That’s when Eren rushed to the daycare. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The younger Ackerman wiped her eyes, where was her cousin? He wasn’t answering the phone. He wasn’t answering anyone’s texts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Mikasa.” Eren knelt down in front of her, grabbing her hand. “I’m sure he got so busy he just forgot.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sniffled, “Levi doesn’t forget things. Not with me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His heart dropped, he knew that. Mikasa was too smart for her own good. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to call his work.” Eren said and grabbed his phone, scrolling down to the number. He sat down next to Mikasa and waited until Petras voice picked up the phone, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is Petra! How can I help you?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Eren Yeager, I’m Levi’s boyfriend. I was wondering if he was still working?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uh.. no? He sent me a text saying he wasn’t feeling good and went home. Poor kid looked pale, I almost sent him home before he left.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren sighed in relief and rubbed his face, “oh thank god.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How did you not know?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Petra questioned, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“he said that you picked him up.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“.. what? No I didn’t? What did he text you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hold on, let me… here. He said ‘Hey Petra, I thought I could make it through my shift but I think I have a fever. Eren is going to pick me up, I’ll make up for my lost hours later. I’ll let you know when I’m feeling better.’ And I just told him it was okay and I hope he feels better. Is he not with you?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren frowned, he was already thinking the worst. Something happened. He decided to ask one more question.  “no.. is his car there?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard shuffling and Petra replied, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“yeah, it’s still here.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. I’m going to go there. I’ll be there soon.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s going on? Eren-“ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hung up the phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hange came back into her office after she shut Toddler Town down with Historia, Armin, and Sasha. She gave her remaining staff their paychecks, all 30 of them and bid them goodbye for the weekend. She saw Erens panicked face and Mikasa’s tears and she knew. “He’s gone, isn’t he?” Hange asked. They all knew of Levi’s desire to leave Hiraeth, they had to acknowledge the possibility that he would leave them all here without saying goodbye. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren ignored the panicked tears in his eyes, “he wouldn’t just run away Hange, I know he wants to leave this town, but he wouldn’t without saying goodbye. He wouldn’t go without Mikasa. Somethings wrong-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them locked eyes with each other, a knowing look in their eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They hated to even </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span>..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the only explanation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take Mikasa back to our apartment.” Eren said, grabbing his keys, wallet, and phone. He grabbed his jacket and shrugged it over his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Hange asked, remaining calm. She had too for Mikasa, and Eren too. She couldn’t edge Eren on now. That would make this situation worse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To Levi’s work. Petra said he went home sick and that I picked him up, but I didn’t. His car is still there. I’m going to convince her to let me see the cameras, and depending what’s going on, I’m calling the police.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hange picked up a crying Mikasa and nodded, rubbing her back. “Go get our boy back, Eren.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was already out the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The drive to Levi’s work didn’t last long, he went way over the speed limit. When he parked he got out, shoving past by standards and into the shop. He looked beyond angry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And when Eren Yeager was angry, combined with his tall and muscular figure and piercing eyes, he was a frightening sight. Especially when his steps could be heard from afar with the boots he wore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No wonder Levi always felt a sense of protection within the man, he looked absolutely threatening. Especially when someone he loves was in possible danger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Petra caught his gaze and waved him over and led him to the back office. He didn’t bother sitting down when she shut the door behind him, “I need to see the cameras.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s illegal-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, Petra. I don’t give a shit about some bullshit laws. I will climb over this god damn desk if I have too.” Eren slammed his hand on the desk, making her flinch. He didn’t have the patience to apologize, not with the possibility that Levi was in trouble. “There’s a possibility that Levi is in danger, actually, a huge possibility. Show me the cameras, please, I’m begging you.” Tears welled up, “please, I won’t tell anyone. I need to know where he is. He hasn’t been answering the phone, he’s not sick, I saw him this morning. He’s fine, something's wrong. I know it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stared at him and bit her lip, but eventually caved. She logged onto her computer and pulled up the cameras inside the store first, showing Eren the footage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing unusual here, it just showed how busy it got throughout the day. Eren watched Levi the entire time, the raven was doing his regular job and occasionally sneaking his phone out to text Eren back. Then the conversation with Petra, and that’s when Eren noticed something different. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew Levi’s ticks when he was nervous or scared. He clicked his fingers, bit his nails, and ran his hand through his hair, occasionally tugging at some point. At some point throughout the day, he isolated himself and stayed in the back, not saying a word to anyone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something was wrong with Levi before he even disappeared. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was already panicking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was still scared from last night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is where I asked him to take out the trash.” Petra explained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren watched intently as the camera switched to the back room where Levi loaded all the trash and recycling onto the cart, sneaking his phone out yet again to text Eren and that’s when Eren pulled out his phone. That had to be the last text Levi sent him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From : Levi Ackerman </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You may think I’m crazy. But I’m about to take the trash out but I swear to god I heard something. I’m tired of this paranoia, I’m going to take up that offer to look for another counselor. I know it’s not real, but it’s scary sometimes. Especially when you’re not here. I just feel more safe when you’re here. Like, without you I don’t feel protected enough. What if I get attacked or something? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Erens heart stopped when he reread what he replied with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To : Levi Ackerman </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s alright, princess. Don’t worry about it. Nothing will happen to you as long as I’m around. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked back at the footage where Levi grabbed the key to open the back door, and Petra switched the camera to the back lot of the connected buildings. The time on the cameras said 1:30pm, which means Levi was going to clock out soon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They watched Levi throw the trash away and then Eren gripped the nearest thing, his phone, and squeezed it so hard he heard the screen crack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Petra gasped as they witnessed a tall blonde man come up behind Levi and press a gun to the back of his neck, and how Levi dropped the bag. They couldn’t see his face, but they both knew Levi was frozen in fear. The two of them spoke for a minute, and then a cloth was put over Levi’s eyes. And Levi was dragged into the woods, and that’s the last time Levi Ackerman was seen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>1:34pm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That number would burn into Eren’s mind forever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren was furious. That was Erwin. Erwin found Levi, he put a gun to Levi’s neck. He took advantage of Levi’s fear and took him without a fight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s Levi’s ex boyfriend.” Eren growled, “he’s a psychopath, Levi has a restraining order against him. He beat Levi the last time they saw each other.” He explained and looked at Petras' shocked face. “I’m going to call the cops.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Call the detective that worked Levi’s case.” Petra instructed, “get his email so I can send this footage to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren nodded and dialed Detective Wallace’s number.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, hi. Is this Detective Wallace?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes it is, who is this?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, this is Eren Yeager from the court case back in January with Levi Ackerman. I need help, really bad. I don’t know who else to call or- or what to do- I’ve never- Please help, sir. We need it, bad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Calm down Eren, tell me what is wrong. Do you need me to come to you? Do you need emergency services?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi’s missing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“.. send me your location. I’m on my way.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll meet you at the police station, actually. I’m going to have Levi’s boss email you security footage. It’s Erwin, Erwin took him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay. Here you go..” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren repeated the address to Petra and she emailed the footage right away. She was instructed to shut down the work place and Eren helped her get customers out, and lock the doors. All of the workers were asked to come to the police station and give their statements. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Upon arrival, Eren was at Defective Wallace’s desk. The sheriff was there, Sheriff Devon, along with agents and other officers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re saying this is Erwin Smith? From the court case back in January?” One of them asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Eren nodded, “please- please find him. He doesn’t have his anxiety meds or- or his inhaler. He’s required to take his inhaler every two hours and his meds twice a day. If he misses a dose it’ll be bad for him. Please.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why does Levi have an inhaler?” Detective Wallace asked, “does he have a medical condition?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He has panic disorder and really bad asthma, if he gets too worked up he won't be able to breath without his inhaler. He’ll suffocate without it.” Eren frantically explained. “And Erwin is a psychopath, he’ll just let it happen. Please, please find him. Levi doesn’t have much time left. Erwins been stalking us, he’s been watching, that’s how he knows where Levi is. Please, please, he’ll kill him.” Eren let his tears fall, “he’ll kill Levi, Levi’s not strong enough to fight him off. Please find him, please-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Detective Wallace placed a hand on Eren's shoulder, “calm down, okay? Crying will not solve this. We will do everything we can to find Levi. Leave this to us. Does Levi have any immediate family?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren nodded, “he has a cousin in his custody, but she’s with my roommate. She’s safe.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll put out a statewide APB.” Sheriff Devon spoke, “all officers will be put on this case. We cannot let this go out of state or it’ll be out of our district. Do you have any idea where he might be taking Levi?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wiped his eyes and let out a sob, “I have no idea. I don’t know. It wouldn’t be anywhere in Hiraeth, Erwin isn’t stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sheriff nodded and ordered all the officers to their cars in an emergency alert, putting out an alert for a missing person and telling them to broadcast this everywhere. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren was about to stay another word but then he felt a vibration. He looked down at his fit bit bracelet that matched Levi’s and his eyes widened, he showed the officer and explained what the bracelets were. It kept vibrating and Eren recognized it. He frantically asked for a piece of paper and began writing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know what’ll be cool?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What, baby?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They were on the couch, Levi was writing in his notebook and flipped a page. “We should learn Morse code or something so when we don’t see each other we can still talk to each other. Wouldn’t that be cool?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eren barked out a laugh and shook his head, “You’re crazy.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come onnnn it’ll be cool! Please??”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine princess, fine.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had spent forever on it for two days until they memorised it. They haven’t used it in so long Eren was surprised he remembered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren finished writing on the piece of paper and both him and Detective Wallace glanced over it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>B L A C K </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>C A R </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I M P A L A </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>G U N </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E R W I N </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>H U R T </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>H I G H W A Y</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s morse code, Levi and I studied it a couple weeks back because he wanted to.” Eren explained and handed him the paper, “you have to find him, fast.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Morse code is</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> a method used in telecommunication to encode text characters as standardized sequences of two different signal durations, called dots and dashes or dits and dahs.)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He called into his walkie, sending an alert to all available officers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Viral APB out for our person of interest Erwin Smith. He is in a black Impala, not sure what year. All available highway officers keep a lookout for a tall blonde male, blue eyes, last seen wearing black jeans and a black shirt. In the car with him is Levi Ackerman. He has been kidnapped and was last seen around 1:30pm. He is currently injured in some way. Last seen wearing blue skinny jeans, a white shirt, white shoes, and a red flannel. Be on the lookout, for Levi Ackerman has a medical condition in which he needs to take his treatment. We need to find them within the next two to four hours. Issue an Amber Alert.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>(An all-points bulletin</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> (APB) is a broadcast issued from any American or Canadian law enforcement agency to its personnel, or to other law enforcement agencies. It typically contains information about a wanted suspect who is to be arrested or a person of interest, for whom law enforcement officers are to look.)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(An </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Amber Alert</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> (also </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>AMBER Alert</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>) or a child abduction emergency </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>alert</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> (SAME code: CAE) is a message distributed by a child abduction </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>alert</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> system to ask the public for help in finding abducted children. ... </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>AMBER</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> is a backronym for America's Missing: Broadcast Emergency Response.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The person must be a missing endangered </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>adult</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>, missing endangered child, high risk missing person or have a mental impairment validated through a credible medical authority. There must be enough descriptive information to believe the broadcast will help.)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren stared at his bracelet, a small smile on his face. Levi was fucking smart. He obviously didn’t have access to his phone, but his boy remembered their morse code. His boy was so smart. His princess will get out of this. He can do it. He will be found. Levi is a fucking fighter. He can get through anything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tapped back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>C O P S </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O N </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W A Y </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>H O L D </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O N </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>P R I N C E S S</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eren, we need you to stay here in case there are any more alerts like that.” Wallace told him, “You will be with me. The officers will be on the lookout. We will try our best to find him, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette began to chew at his nails and tap his feet, “Please don’t let him get killed, please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We will do anything we can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi was awake now, a blindfold over his eyes still, but while he heard Erwin get out of the car to get gas he tapped away at his bracelet. Praying to god his phone was on and in range. His hands shook in fear, and his head was absolutely pounding. There was liquid falling down the side of his face and he knew what it was. It was blood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was starting to lose hope until Eren buzzed him back and he almost cried in relief. He almost replied but then the car door opened and he flinched, jingling the handcuffs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want anything to eat?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A hand placed itself on his thigh and Levi flinched agan, the hand gripped him tight. “I said, do you want anything to eat? We can go through a drive through, we’re across from places that sell sweet potato fries. I know how much you like those.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi cocked his head to the side and he fiddled his fingers. What was Erwin getting at? Why would he feed him? Didn’t he want to kill him?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He may as well take the offer, he was starving. How was he supposed to take Erwin on if he had an empty stomach?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah. Sure, I guess.” Levi spoke, “but.. Someone will see me. No doubt words got around. You’re smart.” he said, “Where are you putting me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I guess someone got smarter since then.” Erwins voice laced with surprise, “We’re pulling off, and you’re going in my trunk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you fucking crazy-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi felt a gun pressed against his side and he went quiet with a gasp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You will not speak to me that way, dove.” Erwin darkley spoke, “You understand?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“U-Understood..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t hear you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Understood.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as spoken, Erwin had pulled off to the side of the road after a while towards a woods. Levi fought him the best as he could, biting and scratching and attempting to yell, but Erwin was too strong. He slammed Levi’s body down in the trunk as hard as he could, causing Levi to cry out in pain at the sudden loss of breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>TRIGGER WARNING - MENTION OF NON-CONSENSUAL SEXUAL ASSAULT </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>WARNING WILL BE POSTED AT THE END OF IT </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was being held down, “Erwin please.” he cried, “please don’t- take me home. I won’t say anything. I’ll give you the money back, I’ll give you anything. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m about to buy you a meal, I think I deserve something in return.” Levi sobbed at his captors' words, “Remember how to make me happy, dove? Are you going to be a good boy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Levi sniffled, he started to panic. No, no, he didn’t want this. This couldn’t happen. “Please no, anything but- I have a boyfriend Erwin. Please don’t make me-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard a zipper and a shuffle and Levi tried to scoot back but the trunk was too small, he couldn’t get far.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, a hand gripped his hair. Tight. It hurt, and not in the good way. Not in the way Eren did it, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And a cold metal gun was pressed against his chest, right where his heart was. It was pounding erratically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank me.” Erwin ordered, “You know what to do. If you don’t, I’ll shoot you right here and now and get rid of you that way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’ll go after Mikasa and Eren next.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s heart stopped, no. He couldn’t. “Please don’t hurt them. Please. I’ll do anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin gripped Levi’s hair and pulled his small body forward, pulling harder when Levi resisted. He took the safety off of the gun, Levi heard it. The next thing he knew, Levi was in front of a certain body part that he absolutely wished he never had to feel again. It once provided pleasure, but now.. Levi knew what was going to happen. He was going to be sexually assaulted. And he couldn’t do a damn thing about it or he will be killed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then do this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>ENDING RESULT OF SEXUAL ASSAULT-VIVIDLY MENTIONED.AGAIN, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi choked, tears falling down his cheeks through the blindfold. His hands were held down by Erwins knees, the cuffs now cutting into his wrists, they were burning. Erwin cuffed his ankles as well. Erwin recently added that. He’s sure he’s lost some of his hair from how vicious Erwin’s grip was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard the man moan above him and Levi choked again, letting out a sob as he felt him finish down his throat. His jaw was burning, his head hurt, his ankles hurt, his wrists hurt. The gun was pushed deep into his stomach as a reminder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You are held here. You must submit. You will never get out of here. Do not attempt anything or you will be killed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You’re going to lose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy.” He heard Erwin speak and he sniffled, coughing when he was finally pulled off. His head was gently put back down to rest on the floor of the trunk and Levi breathed heavy, disgusted with the mess around his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were always the best at that.” Levi heard Erwin zip his pants up again, “Missed it. Marie wasn’t that good.” He patted Levi’s cheek, and Levi couldn’t make a sound. He just kept crying as the gun was finally removed from his stomach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, let’s go get some food.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next thing Levi knew, the trunk was shut and that’s when his stomach churned. He let out a gasp as he turned as far as he could, holding himself up to the best of his abilities from his bleeding wrists and threw up the snacks he had this morning at work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It smelled disgusting but Levi didn’t have the strength or the willpower to complain, he turned over and flopped himself down on the ground again, letting out heart broken sobs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eren.” His broken voice cried out, he wanted his boyfriend. He wanted Eren to wrap him in his strong arms. He wanted Eren to kiss his forehead. He wanted Eren to tell him everything was alright. He wanted Eren to make him tea and to tease him that he didn’t make it right. He wanted to be home taking Eren and Mikasa out to sushi. He wanted to tuck Mikasa in and sleep the night away with Eren. And tomorrow morning, he wanted to cook his family breakfast, drop Mikasa off at work, kiss Eren goodbye at his job, and drive to his own job. He wanted to go home from wherever the hell he was right now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you?” He tugged at the cuffs, “You said nothing will happen to me as long as I’m around, so where the fuck are you?” he whimpered, an ache in his chest. He just wants to go home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He winced as he brought up his hands, flipping his wrist and tapping at his bracelet. Something he thought he would never say. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>R A P E </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>B L E E D I N G </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>S O S </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>H E L P </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>M E </span>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he passed out once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so.. yeah, i thought i would add a little twist. little heads up- i was a psych major back in the day but that absolutely does not mean i know everything about erwins disorder, or anyones. it's different for everyone. </p>
<p>trigger warning goes for the rest of the chapters in paranoia.</p>
<p>***summary of explicit events : erwin committed sexual oral assault on levi. </p>
<p>comment what you think. do you like this type of climax in a story? do you not? is it too cliche? what do you think will happen? will eren find him? will levi escape? if he does, then how will he? how smart do you think levi is?</p>
<p>find out on the next chapter of Hiraeth. thank you for reading and commenting, it means a lot. feedback is what gets me going.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. The Great Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>eren will do any god damn thing to get levi back <br/>levi will do any damn thing to make sure his family is safe<br/>even if that means sacrificing his life</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>more explicit sexual assault in this chapter, again, warning will be provided and a summary at the end </p>
<p>not going to lie, i saw a scene like this in a movie and i really wanted to have this type of climax</p>
<p>but hey, again, read at your own risk</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren sat at the desk at the station with Detective Wallace, finally getting something to eat. He was texting back and forth in a group chat he created with Mike, Hange, Jean, and Nanaba.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From : Hange Zoe </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please tell me they found something. We just heard the APB and amber alert. Mikasa is crying her heart out next to me, I didn’t turn the TV off and she heard it all. Eren, please tell us that Levi is okay. Will it be okay?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From : Mike Zacharias </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nanaba and I are safe at home with the doors locked. We will head to the police station soon. Both of us have to get our shit ready, although I doubt Erwin will come here. If I know anything about him, he will be aiming to kill Levi if he pisses Erwin off enough. Levi is smart, he’ll play through Erwin’s act and he will be found alive. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From : Jean Kirstein </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just heard the alert! I knew something was up! I fucking told you! Now look, he’s fucking kidnapped by that dick head. So help me god if there is even a scratch on Levi’s face I will kill Erwin. He won’t see tomorrow if I get a hold of him. I’ll ring his fucking neck. Matt and I will be coming to the police station ASAP. They better find Levi or I’m going to explode. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To : Hange Zoe, Jean Kirstein, Mike Zacharias, Nanaba</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please come to the station ASAP. They want to question all of us separately, Mikasa too. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt like he couldn’t finish his meal, but he heard Levi’s voice chewing him out in his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Eren Yeager you better eat! I better not have to come over there and shove something down your throat that isn’t my dick!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tears welled up in his eyes again and he put his face in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God, please.” His voice wavered. “I don’t pray, I don’t know if I believe in this but please.. Please bring Levi home safe and alive.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Detective Wallace looked at Eren in pity and then turned back to his computer. He made a few clicks to survey various traffic cameras. He has to find something, he, like everyone who’s met the raven, has a soft spot for the kid. Everyone felt very protective of Levi and Mikasa Ackerman. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren was texting the group chat when he felt his bracelet buzz. He grabbed the paper and wrote down every letter he identified and put a hand over his mouth at the few words that not only terrified him, but terrified Detective Wallace as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>R A P E </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>B L E E D I N G </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>S O S </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>H E L P </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>M E </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god.” Eren gripped the counter, fingers turning white and glaring at the detective. “You better fucking find him you son of a bitch, you all better find him in time. Or so help me god, I will kill Erwin Smith myself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re doing everything we can-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well do more!” Eren shouted and stood up from his chair, causing everyone to look at him. “Levi is the only good thing I have going for me in my pitiful life! The only person I want to marry, who I want to adopt children with, to have a future with! My future will be gone if he gets killed by this son of a bitch who should’ve been put away back in January. If I ever see that mother fucking judge again, I’ll kill her I swear to god!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eren, come on.” Detective Wallace stood up as well, “sit back down, we need you to have a clear head. You’re the only one who knows this morse code between you and Levi. We need you, Eren. Levi’s life is depending on you as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. But if he’s killed.. I’m going to lose my fucking shit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An officer came behind Eren and held his arms, “sir, we need you to calm down.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren's eyes pierced into the officers, he read the tag, officer Ferris. He sneered, bite in his voice. “You mother fuckers better find him, he’s just a fucking kid. He’s got his life ahead of him.” He took a deep breath to calm down, “please.. he’s all I have.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And hours after Hange, Mikasa, Mike, Nanaba, Jean and Matt showed up and gave their statements, they were all in one single room waiting. Mikasa had crawled onto Erens lap and held onto him close, and he had his arms wrapped around her. She stayed silent, listening to his heartbeat. She knew what was going on. She was smart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hange had her face in her hands, and Moblit ended up showing up later on and he held Hange, letting her friends witness the strong and joyous woman cry her pretty little heart out. Jean held Matt closely, telling him that ‘uncle Levi’ will be alright and he will come home safe. Mike held Nanaba, she had tears falling down her face and Mike held his own back. Levi had to be found. He had to be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren was pulled to the side when he got another message. They put it into the records immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>2 0 1 0 </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>B L A C K </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I M P A L A </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually Detective Wallace walked in to ask them a question when he got a call on his walkie and he answered it with the push of a button and Erens heart raced at the words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Detective. We just got a 911 call from a woman on highway 327 heading south past mile marker 134. She said that it was a black impala, and the back headlight had been kicked out. There is food being thrown out onto the highway, some sauces, a drink, and then she said she saw hands that were in handcuffs sticking out of the hole. She pulled up next to the car and said a man who looked like Erwin Smith was driving the car. I put every cop on the call, they are all on their way. We’re on their tail sir, we will continue to give you updates, sir.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>WARNING - END RESULT OF SEXUAL ASSAULT - VIVID EXPLANATION, WARNING WILL BE POSTED WHEN OVER. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.   </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi gasped loudly as he was finally allowed air once the rough hand had been lifted from being wrapped around his petit throat. He laid there in the back seat of the car, halfway dressed, bleeding, and bruised. His hands were forced above his head, handcuffed to the door handle so he could not move. Blindfold was still on, he hasn’t been able to see for almost eight hours. But.. he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt </span>
  </em>
  <span>everything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sensory deprivation had always been one of Erwins favorite kinks. It was soon Levi’s, but not anymore. Never after this. Never. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His head slammed back down against the leather car seat, and he let out a cry when he felt the exertion of the cause of pain in his lower region. The sound was wet, and he felt liquid drip down his cheeks. He didn’t know what it was- blood or seman. He wouldn’t be surprised if it was both. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt Erwin pull his underwear back up without cleaning him up, and he didn’t bother fighting back anymore. He was in shock, entire body shaking from the physical activity. He felt sweat drip down every part of his body, and he could still smell some of the throw up that remained on his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His body had switched to autopilot god knows how long ago, he felt numb. He physically couldn’t find the strength to fight Erwin off anymore. He accepted his fate the moment Erwin slammed him down in the back seat and had his way with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so sorry Ere, I’m not the fighter you thought I was. He’s so strong.. And I’m hurt, I’m scared, I know he will kill me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It ran through his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Take care of Mikasa for me. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I’ve also missed that. You are always good, Levi. Always a good boy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tears rolled down Levi’s cheeks, but he said nothing. He doesn’t know how long he had been laying here, how many times he was forced to finish on himself, how many times Erwin finished inside of him.. How many times he tugged at the cuffs, bit at his lips, a hand on his throat, a gun to his head, a slap to the face, hit to the stomach, hit to his thighs, rear, and stomach. The gun was placed on his stomach god knows how long ago, reminding him of the inevitable punishment if he fought back. The blindfold was tightened, and Levi’s eyes have been throbbing for a long time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Erwin dressed him, Levi heard Erwin grab the bag of food. “Now, before I give you the food I got, answer me one question.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi knew when to speak and when to be silent, and right now, at Erwins mercy, he had to speak. “A.. Anything for you, Erwin..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Please him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How would you like to die?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Levi was so worn out, he had no fight in him anymore. His entire body hurt, his lungs were starting to feel like they were going to collapse. He felt like he was going to pass out eventually, how much blood has he lost now? How many times has he been hit upside the head? His stomach hurts, what happened there?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A hand traced his throat, causing Levi to wince. “I think.. Strangulation might be good for you, considering your asthma, it may be the easiest. But.. I could just shoot you.” The hand traced Levi’s cheek, “but.. You’ve already lost so much blood. The possibilities are endless. No matter what though, I have to get rid of you. Maybe you’ll just bleed out in this back seat. I don’t care for the car anyway.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s car is it?” Levi managed to speak, coughing and tasting iron. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If he could get this information, then maybe.. Maybe there’s hope. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t know, picked it up on my way to get you.” Erwin answered, “it’s a decade old though, 2010 I think. Not what I’ve become accustomed to, you know we always had nice cars. But it doesn’t matter, this one’ll be destroyed after I’m done with you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s head lolled to the side, letting out a soft groan at the pain in his body. Everything hurt, everything. He couldn’t feel his legs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he could feel Erwin in between them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been good though,” he heard Erwin praise, “that head injury might have done it, I did hit you pretty hard because you haven’t been lucid for a while. Here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard shuffling and then he was being lifted, and Levi’s head just tilted back when he was in Erwins arms again. There was movement and then something cold was pressed against his mouth and there was a brief moment of panic until Erwin spoke. “Just breath in, dove. It’s your backup inhaler from a year ago, I need you alive for just a bit more.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin wanted to see him suffer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi saw this as a chance that he might live and he did as instructed, breathing in and inhaling the cold air provided by the inhaler. He pulled his lips away and took a deep breath, now having the strength to lift his head on his own and breath without much trouble. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I have to get back to Eren. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I have to get back to Mikasa. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I have to fight. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it, there you go.” Erwin coaxed, Levi felt himself being lifted again and the sound of the trunk being open filled his ears. He still.. he didn’t have the </span>
  <em>
    <span>strength </span>
  </em>
  <span>to move. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was placed in the trunk and before it shut, Levi blindly reached out and grabbed Erwin's arm, trying just one more time. “Erwin, please don’t do this. Please.. I have a family. I can’t..” his lips curled, “I can’t leave Mika on her own.. she’ll be devastated..” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She won’t be alone, she’ll have Eren. You made sure of that.” He heard Erwin snap at him, “besides, you knew this was coming. You should have known, but you’ve always been so stupid.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fight. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s grip tightened on Erwin's arm, “you son of a bitch,” he breathed out, “Eren is going to fucking kill you, whether I live or not. Either that or you’re going to jail. If it’s not by me, it’ll be by someone else. I can promise you that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fight. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi, I live and breathe the system. I got away with it once, and I will get away with it again.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His heart sank at Erwins words and he moved his leg. They weren’t cuffed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why weren’t they?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Is this.. Is this a miscalculation? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked back up in the direction of Erwins voice, “fuck you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I hate you. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’d say fuck you too, but I already did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he was hit in the head once again, and he passed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wake up, Levi.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hange. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Rivaille, please, come home.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mikasa.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come back to us.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eren.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fight.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fight. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fight. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fight. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A hard bump woke Levi up next and he hissed, the pain in his head still hasn’t gone away. He felt around and frowned when he realized he was still in the trunk, but when he listened closely he realized he was still on the highway. It was loud. He was stuffed in a trunk. In a 2010 Black Impala.Erwins was driving. Right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had to get out of this one way or another. He’s got his life ahead of him. Levi was a fighter, he could not go down like this. He yanked at the cuffs again and grunted as they pierced his already bleeding wrists. He moved his feet and realized that they weren’t cuffed anymore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right. They weren’t.. They weren’t cuffed! Erwin didn’t do it this time. Why didn’t he? Was this a test?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever this was, Levi will take this to his advantage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi smirked, finally Erwin made a mistake. Almost all of Levi’s strength was in his legs since he used to be an athlete. He brought his leg up to his head, wincing at the pain in his rear, and turned himself around. He reached his hands up and grabbed at the blind fold, yanking as hard as he could. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hair ripped out from his skull and Levi cried out in pain, “fucking shit” but the knot was too hard to get out without being able to see. Levi blinked and looked around, it was pitch black in here. He rubbed at his throbbing eyes and maneuvered himself so that his feet were on the tail lights of the car. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gotta take this chance.” Levi spoke to himself, he laid flat on his back and prayed that this would work. “I can do this. I’ve seen it in a movie.. It can’t be that hard.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Two.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Three.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With all of his might he pulled his legs back and kicked as hard as he possibly could and he heard a crack. He looked and flinched from the sudden burst of light. It was a small crack, and Levi smiled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hell yes. This was the big break he needed. He had a small chance now. He can do this. He can make it back home. He will. He will be free. He can get back to Eren and Mikasa. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, he had a chance. Levi reared his legs back once more and with a grunt of pain, he kicked the light again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah.” He cheered as he kicked it out of socket, he finally saw light. The light fell onto the road behind him and he heard the sound of glass shattering and a car swerving. Levi looked out of the new hole and saw he was on the highway. He looked around and saw a mile marker next to him and then a sign. 327. He was almost out of state boundaries, and Levi studied criminals for a hot minute after the case, and a surge of adrenaline passed through him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t get out of state. It’ll be over for him then. He had no doubt there was a statewide alert for him and Erwin, Eren always knew what to do and what he wanted. And when Eren wanted something, he would do anything to get it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with Levi being the most important person in his life, Levi knew for a fact that he was going to be rescued. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no way he wasn’t.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t going to sit here and be a damsel in distress though. He did that long enough. He had to stand up and save himself. Levi looked around the trunk and grabbed the bag of food, opening it and cheering once more when he saw there was a ranch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d seen it in a movie once and it worked, now let’s see if this worked in real life. Levi moved over so he was facing the now open hole, he opened the ranch and poured it out, making sure it stuck to the car. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stupid Erwin, picking a black car. The white would stand out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Levi knew he couldn’t only rely on this. He looked back down at his bracelets and cursed himself when it blinked red. It was dead, he had no more connection with Eren. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gotta rely on myself now. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took a chance and prayed that Erwins wouldn’t be able to see him out of his rear view mirror. He shoved his hands out of the hole and just prayed someone would see his handcuffed bleeding hands. Blood was dripping from them and no doubt will be dripping down the car. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please work, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he prayed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, if you’re out there.. please.. get me back to my family. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We got a hit on him!” Detective Wallace called into all of his officers, breaking the frantic yelling flow in the station. “Everyone I want you on this! We’re in a car chase on the highway! Be careful! Suspect is armed and dangerous! Levi is in the trunk, so do not shoot! Just pull him over! Do not do anything stupid!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All of Levi’s friends snapped their heads up at the detective's words, Eren stood up and ran up to him. “They found Levi?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, we don’t know what condition he is in, but he’s waving his hands so we know he is alive. He’s bleeding from his wrist, but he’s alive.” Detective Wallace put his hand on Erens shoulder, “your boy is a fighter, let my officers bring him home. We got this, Eren. Come on, watch from the cameras with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that even legal?” Eren asked as he followed him to his desk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but for you and Levi, I’ll make an exception.” He said, and turned on all the cameras from his officers cars. From there, Eren saw all of them speeding onto highway 327. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is it.” Eren whispered, “all we can do is watch.. it’s all up to your officers and Levi.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Correct. Now watch.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, it was on a statewide broadcast and everyone, including Mikasa, was watching the high speed chase on highway 327. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment Levi heard police sirens, he started crying in relief. The cops were here. They saw him. They saw him. He did it! Eren did it! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m in here!” He called out and kicked his legs at the door of the trunk. He busted out another tail light. “I’m in here!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew they couldn’t hear him, he knew. But he couldn’t help it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He fucking did it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was proud of himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi peeked through the hole and saw numerous cop cars following Erwins car and he stuck his hand out further, making a thumbs up as to say he was okay. He was nauseous, but alright. He was alive, it was the best thing he could ask for. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But from the inside of the car, he heard Erwin call out to him. “The hell did you do, Levi?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smirked and rolled over, kicking in the part of the back car seat that led to the trunk. He kicked again, and it came down. Levi peeked through the small opening and barked out a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You son of a bitch!” Levi called out, looking at his abuser. “They’re going to get you. I outsmarted you. How does that feel, huh? Got outsmarted by your ex boyfriend. You thought you had control of the situation, but no, I was playing you this entire time, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dove.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That seemed to make Erwin tick, he looked at Levi through the rear view mirror with a flare. He was pissed and Levi could see the internal panic. “You don’t have control of the entire situation.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi frowned, the police sirens got louder. “The hell do you mean? There’s cops surrounding you. Give up. It’s over, Erwin. It’s over.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, that may be true. But ultimately, your life is in my hands. So is the control of the car.” Erwin explained, “and they can’t force me to pull over anytime soon, I know for a fact that they’re ordered not to shoot or corner me because you’re in here. So, in reality, I have control of this situation.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, “no, you’re wrong.” You won’t get in my head like this, not again. “I don’t care what happens to me, I want you dead, Erwin.” He sneered, “as long as my family is safe, I don’t care what happens to me. If the cops don’t kill you, I’ll fucking murder you myself.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, empty threats coming from you.” Erwin smirked and Levi shuddered, his eyes were </span>
  <em>
    <span>evil</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Erwin was evil. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please Erwin, this isn’t you.” Levi tried a different approach, “I know you’re a psychopath, Mike told me all about it awhile ago. I know this isn’t you. Please, we can get you on medication again and get help. We can go our separate ways forever. Please.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin said nothing. Levi knew he was getting to him now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not an evil person just because of your mental disorder.” He kept speaking. “You’re not defined by what you’re labeled as. How do you think I felt when I was diagnosed? I hated myself, I thought I was stupid. But no, I realized that my disorder does not define me. My ADHD is not what I’m labeled as and it does not control my life. I’m in college. I have a good job. I have a family. I’m financially stable and I did that on my own. You can do it too, Erwin.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man looked at the cops behind him, and then back at Levi in the rear view mirror. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi internally cheered. He was doing it. He could do this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All you want to do is eliminate me from the equation, right? Well you can do that. You can kill me if that is what makes you feel better. But know this, it’ll always be on your conscience. Your family will think of you differently. You’ll go to prison. Your life will be taken away. You will be miserable. If you kill me, you will suffer so much you will wish you were dead.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to prison regardless, Levi.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hummed and winced as they hit another bump. “Will you shoot me if I climb out of here?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re cuffed, you won’t be able to crawl out of there.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m agile, Erwin. I kicked both of your tail lights out, that’s how they found me. Please, let me come out of here so I can really talk to you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He saw panic strike Erwin's face when one of the cop cars drew closer, and Levi took this distraction to try his best to climb out of the small slot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re being reckless, Levi! You dumbass! Don’t do this!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard Erens voice in his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry Eren.. everyone deserves a chance. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not his fault he’s a psychopath. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There may be a chance. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not everyone is born evil. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Their environment makes them like this. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He crawled into the back seat and finally got a look around where he was. They were on the highway, passing cars like no tomorrow. No doubt they were going way over the speed limit. Levi saw at least a dozen cops were behind them, beside them, trying to get them off to the side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin saw him, “Levi, get down!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi saw him pick up the gun and he froze. “No, put it down, Erwin. You’ll crash if you try. They will shoot you if you aim that gun at me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stared at each other until Erwin put it down, but kept it in his grip. Levi looked out the window and saw that the cops around them saw him in the back seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Erwin Smith! Pull over the car! You’re surrounded!”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took a deep breath, he had to stop this. If this kept going, then they would get off this exit-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No. Levi looked forward and his mouth dropped. They weren’t in the passing lane, they were on the lane farthest to the right and driving straight towards an exit that would lead them out of state.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Erwin, stop the car.” Levi pleaded, scooting closer so he was in between the drivers and passengers seat. He saw Erwin grip the gun tighter and look from the highway to Levi’s paranoid face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Levi Ackerman is out of the trunk, he is now in the front seat with Erwin Smith! Do not shoot, I repeat, do not shoot!”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin said nothing and Levi tried again, “just accept it now, Erwin. Your life is over. Please don’t get on that exit, it’ll be over for the both of us. There is no way you can make it out of this. Look at the big picture.” He brought both of his handcuffed hands up and ignoring the tremors, he put both his hands on Erwin’s muscular arm that was covered with a black jacket. “If you have any ounce of humanity in you, please… I’m begging you..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin looked into Levi’s eyes, they were only about two inches apart. He saw the beatings he did to Levi’s face, the tear tracks, the bruises and cuts, the old scars, he was frightened. Levi was scared. That’s what he wanted. That’s what the raven deserves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s eyes travelled from Erwin’s eyes to the steering wheel, getting a dangerous idea in his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s the only way..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He squeezed his eyes shut.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so sorry Mikasa…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a frantic shout, Levi surged forward and grabbed the steering wheel. Erwin tried to shove Levi off, “Are you fucking crazy?!” but Levi went through with his actions. He gripped the steering wheel, climbing to the front, shoving past Erwin and turning the steering wheel to the right as hard as he could, crying out in pain as his wrists were grabbed. He was yanked to the side and a hand wrapped around his throat, but he didn’t give two shits. He hit Erwin in the dick and when the hand was removed from his throat, Levi swerved the car once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next thing Erwin Smith and Levi Ackerman knew, they both passed out from a head on collision into a highway railing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Get ambulances down here! We have a four vehicle crash on highway 327. One car has been flipped upside down and there is no response from passengers! Car is possibly leaking! All hands on deck!”</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>**** summary of warning : erwin smith committed sexual assault on levi ackerman </p>
<p>so hey, how's that for a cliffhanger, huh? levi is a fighter and he always has been. he now has a family he will sacrifice everything, even his own life, to keep them safe. he stood up to his abuser, he faced his fear, he did what he's always wanted to do. </p>
<p>feedback? comments? what do you think will happen next? are levi and erwin alive? will the ambulance get there on time? remember, levi is currently bleedin out, so you never know.. the car flipped. that's serious. do you want erwin to live? do you want levi to live? do you want more angst? do you want peace? how do you think levi will ever go back to normal after this? will he stay in hiraeth with his family or leave? how will this affect his relationship with eren if he is alive?</p>
<p>find out in the next chapter of hiraeth.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Acid Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a soldier whos willing to die <br/>survives in the deep depths of hell <br/>to be reborn again<br/>as a better man <br/>than before</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw : mentions of sexual assault and rape kit. warnings will be provided.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my fucking god.” Eren commented as they all watched the black Impala sharply turn to the side and crash into the railing that was on the side of the highway, hitting a couple cars on the way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hange held a hand up to her mouth, more tears falling down her face. “Oh no.. kiddo…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moblit held her tighter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nanaba clung onto Mike and turned away from the TV, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mike’s mouth dropped, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no way, Erwin wouldn’t have crashed that car. No way. Is Levi alive? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is Erwin dead? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is Levi okay? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is he alive? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cops surrounded the scene, ambulances and firetrucks soon showing up afterwards. The camera angle zoomed closer to the scene. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now they could hear the orders being thrown and they saw the scene much more clear. Tears filled his bright green eyes and he turned Mikasa around, forcing her to bury her face into his shoulder so she didn’t see the scene on the TV that they were all witnessing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The black impala had flipped upside down and crashed into two other cars, but those two cars only got crushed on their one side. Those people ran out of their cars straight to one of the couple ambulances, but the focus was on the black impala. It was leaking fuel, and the orders got louder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Car is leaking fuel! Get them out before it explodes!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Officers ran to the upside down car and tried to open the door, but then something came crashing through the window from inside the car. It was a gun. Eren narrowed his eyes to try and see better, and what he saw next brought a smile to his face and tears of relief flowed from his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beaten and bloody, Levi’s face popped out of the car. The officers asked him a question and Levi just looked up at them and responded, a relieved smile on his face but Eren knew that had to be from adrenaline. His face had cuts over it from glass, blood dripped from them, but he seemed okay for the most part. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The officers helped Levi out of the car as quick as they could, a small fire had already started. Levi was rushed to an EMT with an inhaler, and the handcuffs he was wearing were broken and a towel was placed over his bleeding wrists. He was limping, bad. Really bad. He needed help standing up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cops focused on Erwin and unlocked the handcuffs, and other officers went to the car to get Erwin out. When they tried to get Levi to take a step after breathing in the air from his inhaler, the raven’s legs shook and he collapsed to the ground, caught by the EMT’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit.” Eren whispered to himself. “Come on, Levi, come on.” He bit at his nails. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi was then put onto a stretcher, and that’s when the gang got a glimpse of how much blood was on him. Most of it was on his face, but some was on his pants around his thighs. Eren stared at the screen until Levi was put into the back of an ambulance, and the camera then focused on Erwin being put onto a stretcher as well and loaded into another ambulance. He was also out cold. The blonde was bloody and injured as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren turned to detective Wallace, “Do you know what hospital they’re being taken to?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Detective Wallace just finished on a call and he turned to them, “They said that both Levi and Erwin are in mild condition, but need to be treated immediately. They are being taken to Hiraeth community hospital off of exit 315. Do you need a ride there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll drive us.” Moblit volunteered, speaking for the first time since the broadcast started. “I drove my SUV, we can all fit inside it. I know where that hospital is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No one dared to disagree and with Detective Wallace’s permission, the gang retreated into Moblit’s SUV. Eren held onto Mikasa, “Levi is okay?” she asked him quietly, tears falling down her cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He is, Mika.” Eren answered, giving her a small smile. “Levi did it, he won. He beat Erwin. You are safe now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time in the past nine hours, Mikasa smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Eren smiled right back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being in the waiting room was one of the most boring things Eren had ever experienced. Granted, he’s only been in a hospital once, but that was fifteen years ago and he barely remembers it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was silent, though. Hange had brought him coffee, and Mike ordered some take out because none of them have eaten all day since this incident started. Nanaba, Mike, and Moblit took Matt and Mikasa to the child waiting room so they could play with toys and just be kids again after watching that horrific car accident. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren was in between Jean and Hange, head tilted back against the wall and looking up at the ceiling. He just wanted to see Levi, he wanted to hold him and tell him everything was okay. He wanted to erase this whole thing from Levi’s mind. He just wanted his boy. His princess. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He really is a fighter, huh?” Jean spoke calmly, staring up at the ceiling as well. “You’ve always told me that but.. To see it.. It’s something different.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a small smile, Eren responded. “I told you, he’s fucking skilled and smart. Erwin is strong, but something about Levi.. something about him puts him above everyone else.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hange looked at him, “The amount of trauma he must have gone through for the past nine hours must have been horrific, considering it was Erwin who took him. We have to make sure to be calm and patient. This is.. This is awful. He may be a fighter, but that doesn’t mean he’s immune to round two of Erwins abuse.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all frowned at that, “He’s just a fucking kid.” Jean said sadly, “nobody deserves this shit, especially not him. This city really fucked him up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s been thinking about leaving.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hange and Jean turned to him, “huh?” they asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Connie told me,” Eren sighed, “I’ve known for months, and there's the search history on his laptop. He was looking at colleges abroad and different cities and states. He’s been thinking like this for a long time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ever since the day he arrived here he was under Erwins control, and he’s never gotten a break.” Hange sighed and wiped her eyes, “I wouldn’t be surprised if he ended up leaving this town.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren frowned and closed his eyes, a tear escaping.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me neither.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What surprised the gang a while later was a tall man in a hat came to the front desk and asked for a Levi Ackerman. Eren and Mike were playing chinese fingers when their heads snapped towards the man. Nanaba, Moblit, Jean, Matt, and Mikasa all went home because the kids grew tired. Eren had to force Mikasa to go because she was falling asleep and he said when Levi woke up he would facetime her so she could talk to him. That was when she agreed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So that only left Hange, Eren and Mike in the waiting room. There was barely anyone else here, the room was silent, so the man's deep voice was loud and clear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here to see Rivaille Ackerman, he must have been admitted a couple hours ago.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And your relationship with Rivaille Ackerman?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m his uncle, Kenny Ackerman.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rivaille is currently in the ICU and his progress is unknown. Please take a seat in the waiting room and wait for a doctor to fetch you, Mr. Ackerman.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Huh? Eren frowned, he remembered Levi telling him that only Mikasa and himself were the only Ackermans that were alive. Also, this man knows the french version of Levi’s name, only Eren had been told by Mikasa and Levi. It was on records, that's how the front desk knew, but for a random guy to know.. That was weird.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them watched the tall man walk to the available seats and he sat down. Taking his hat off and running a hand through his hair, he let out a sigh and opened his wallet, unfolding a flap and a roll of photos came down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren looked in between Mike and Hange and both of them shrugged, and Eren stood up. His knees cracked and he shrugged it off, deciding to walk up to the man. “Um, sir?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because as far as he knew.. Levi had no other family. He didn’t even know anyone else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man looked up at Eren, “what do you want, kid?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard you’re here to see Levi.” Eren said, watching the man's face scrunch up in confusion. “And I have to ask.. how do you know him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And who are you? His stalker? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren frowned, “I’m his boyfriend.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man, Kenny, looked shocked. Eren felt almost bad, the guy seemed to care for Levi. He quickly composed himself and held out his hand to shake. “My name is Kenny Ackerman. I’m Levi’s uncle, lost custody of the kid a long time ago because I was an alcoholic but I’m sober now. I’ve been trying to find the kid for years now, and when I saw the chase on tv and his name being broad casted.. I booked it over here from a couple cities over.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Eren Yeager.” Eren accepted his handshake and sat down next to Kenny. “You’ve been searching for him for years?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“After his mother died, I didn’t have a chance at keeping him. Once he was put into the system I went into rehab, and by the time I got out I had no idea how to get him back. Today was the first time I heard about him in.. well.. years.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren nodded, “I don’t know what happened before he arrived here, but he came to Hiraeth three years ago. He came here with an abusive boyfriend, and that’s who took him today. Levi fought back though, he’s alive because of his intellectuality.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenny stared at him, “you’re telling me the runt dealt with an abusive boyfriend?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes sir.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll kill the bastard if I ever see him.” Kenny snarled, “any updates on Levi before I got here?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren shook his head with a sigh, “no, not yet. No one has come to get us. I can only assume they’re still working with him, or if he’s awake, that he doesn’t want to see anyone just yet.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi doesn’t even know I’m alive.” Kenny commented with a frown. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you here?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because this is my chance. Now that I’ve finally found him, I can tell him that I’ve been looking for him. That he hasn’t been abandoned. That it’s my fault he didn’t have me, not his.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren chuckled, “he never blamed you, Kenny. I highly doubt Levi is capable of even thinking that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenny frowned and looked down at the pictures in his wallet. “I can’t believe something like this would happen to him. He’s just a fucking kid. Twenty three years old and his life has gotten so fucked up.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It has, but he can get through a lot in so little time.” Eren pulled out his phone, “your nephew is brilliant, he saved himself today. You should be proud of him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I would have been here, but I was too fucked up to take care of him.” He took the pictures out of his wallet. “Would you like to see some pictures I have saved of him?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren nodded and let Kenny hand him some small pictures. One was of Levi as a kid with an older woman he could only assume was his mother. Another was of kid Levi smiling with two of his friends. Another was of just Kenny and Levi. And another was of Levi, Kenny, and his mother. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kuchel, his mother, was my sister. She loved him and it was awful to see her go.” Kenny sighed, “but.. Levi, and I quote, came up to me and told me that it would all be okay.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“These are his two friends, Furlan and Isabel.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So who is this guy?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Kenny and Eren turned around to see Mike and Hange standing behind them, and all Eren did was give them an easy smile and pat the two seats next to him. “This is Levi’s uncle, Kenny.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He got them to sit down after some questioning and showed them the pictures of Levi with his mom, Kenny, and old friends. Kenny explained further. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The three of those kids grew up together. Isabel is a character, always had so much energy and ended up getting into soccer with Levi. Furlan was the smart one, grew up learning all of his ABC's when he was eleven months old and quickly had a high reading and math score. And Levi, well, he was as you expected.” Kenny chuckled, “he was the friend who protected the other two from bullies, the kid straight up punched a boy in the face when he was five years old after the kid told Isabel she was ugly. I high-fived him after that after his mom got him in trouble. Didn’t phase Levi though, he thought it was the funniest thing in the world and laughed in her face. She ended up laughing too because he was the cutest kid, you could never be mad at him. No matter how much he pissed you off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them listened to Kenny’s story while looking at the pictures, the same sense of dread within them. This was Levi’s true blood family, Levi’s home, and he was here, not there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Before he was in the system, Levi played soccer with Isabel and Furlan everyday in Furlan a backyard. He was the neighborhood favorite and the soccer coach next door loved him. And the coach's wife was a cook and Levi loved the hell out of her, made his first dish when he was four.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren chuckled, “Levi’s always cooking at our house, no surprise there. When he met my family he beat all of them in a game of soccer.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenny looked at him with a raised brow, “you two live together?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ve been together since earlier this year after the trial with Erwin.” Hange answered, “Erens basically moved in now. Mikasa and Levi love the hell out of him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait- what?” Kenny put his wallet down and looked at Hange. “Who’s Mikasa?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mike frowned, “Mikasa is Levi’s cousin. Shouldn’t she be related to you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenny shook his head, “as far as I know Levi and I were the only Ackermans, Mikasa would have to have been on Levi’s dad’s side. His dad was there for a short time and then dipped before the kid even recognized who he was so I'm not surprised we have no idea who this Mikasa girl is.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi adopted Mikasa when he was eighteen. He said CPS showed up at his door and before they even finished their sentence Levi accepted the offer. He had no idea how to take care of a kid but he did it anyway. She’s six now and in first grade, he’s done a great job.” Eren explained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The older man looked at Eren in wonder, “he didn’t want her to grow up in the foster system.” He stated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren shook his head, “he hated the system, he wasn’t about to let a little girl go through it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is Erwin Smith and why did he take Levi?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hange, Eren, and Mike all bit their lips and looked down, not knowing what to say or how to explain the situation. There was so much, where do they begin?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I.. Erwin is Levi’s psycho ex boyfriend.” Eren said, staring down at the picture of Levi hugging his mother with a big smile. “Three years ago he moved to Hiraeth with Mikasa and ended up living with him. Levi loved him with his whole heart but.. we had no idea he was dating anyone up until it slipped one year after knowing him. And when he slipped, he panicked a bit, like he wasn’t supposed to say anything.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was weird, for sure.” Hange spoke up, “I’m the owner of the daycare Levi sent Mikasa too. Every morning he would come in exhausted, like he was going to fall flat on his feet. And soon after we found out about Erwin, we noticed these little signs. His mood was changing, he was always in a rush, and he would have these awful panic attacks that would only be stopped by an inhaler and several breathing exercises.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenny’s eyes softened, “shit..” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One day Levi showed up at my front door with Mikasa, his face was bloody and bruised.” Mike rubbed his hands together, “I was Erwins best friend, but he still came to me, saying he had nowhere else to go. He told me he had no other friends. So I let him stay with me. He didn’t tell me much, just that Erwin hurt him and he was scared. So I took him in after that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they started explaining the story, the three of them couldn’t stop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He came into my daycare the next morning and confessed to us what happened. His hand was cut and bandaged. His face was bruised to all hell. That was the big reveal basically. Eren went with Levi to help him pack his bags from his and Erwins home, but then Erwin showed up.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I beat the shit out of him.” Eren said darkly, eyebrows drawn together. “And when we finally had the trial, even with all the evidence, Erwin got off with community service and required therapy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenny’s nostrils flared, “how did Levi react?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren cringed, “he was in shock but eventually after mellowing out.. he was distraught. And after a while paranoia set in. He had awful nightmares and thought he was seeing Erwin everywhere and-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped at the awful realization. No.. all of this time.. Levi was right. He wasn’t imagining anything these past couple months. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi wasn’t crazy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t hallucinating. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They weren’t visions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Last night… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tears welled up in his eyes and he sat back, “fuck..” he said wetly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hange put a hand on his knee, “what’s up?” She asked calmly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Last night he was making tea in the kitchen and ran to me, saying he got scared because he thought he saw Erwin at the door.” He let the tear fall and he looked at her. “I told him it was fine and nothing would happen while I was around and look.. look at what fucking happened.” Eren gestured to the door of the ICU. “Look what happened. I told him he was imagining things this entire time. And today.. he texted me today saying something was off and again I told him it was fine. And look what fucking happened.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kid, look at me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren looked at the older man, wiping the tear that fell from his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There was no way in hell you could have known this was going to happen. You’ve looked over Levi the best you’ve could, and I know the kid won’t ever be mad at you for it. From what it sounds like to me, the three of you saved him from that bastard and look at you three. You’re here again, to save him. He loves you three. You’ve been there and you’re still here. Not a lot of people have stayed around for the kid, I know I didn’t. So take it with great stride he loves you, he doesn’t give out his love gracefully.” Kenny explained, shocking the three. “Don’t stress, just make sure he’s alright.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them have him a tight knit smile. “Thank you, sir.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just call me Kenny.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After sharing stories back and forth about Levi, a doctor finally emerged from the doorway and called out. “Is there an Eren Yeager in the room?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erens head snapped up in confusion, why was it only him being called? He stood up and walked to the doctor. “Yeah, that’s me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re Levi’s emergency contact. Relation?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Boyfriend.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah. My name is Doctor Burris.” He said, “I was the one who operated on Mr. Ackerman and I am proudly stating that he will, physically, be perfectly fine.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren let out a sigh of relief, running both of his hands through his hair. “Oh thank god.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He suffered extreme blood loss but we quickly fixed that situation. He’s only got a mild concussion, nothing serious. Couple cuts here and there. Wrists are bandages up, as most of the blood loss came from there because of how hard he yanked the handcuffs.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren raised a brow, “if that’s all that was wrong, how come we’ve been waiting three hours?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when the doctor frowned, “he’s been awake since he got here, he just now sent me to come and get you specifically. He said no one will be allowed in the room except you. Threatened to hit me with a flower vase if I let anyone else in.” he chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“.. why is he just now wanting to see me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will have him tell you that in person.” The doctor smiled softly, “but he only wants you to come back with me, not anyone else. And he told me not to let his cousin in until he gives permission.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren nodded and pointed to his party, “can I let them know it’s only me for now?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go ahead.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a spin, Eren jogged to the three of them, who were already standing up. Before they could ask him about Levi, he put his hands up in defense mode. “Levi only asked to see me, but he’s fine. Blood loss and minor concussion, but he’s okay.” He explained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hange let out a sigh of relief, “oh thank you Jesus.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenny smiled, “my kids a fighter, I’m not even surprised.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mike looked down at Eren, “tell him that we’re all here, yeah?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah- don’t mention me yet.” Kenny waved him off, “kids been through a lot today. The last thing he needs is the reveal of a family member who disappeared. Here.” He pulled out a card and handed it to Eren. “Call me when the time is right, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren looked down at the card, “you’re a travel agent?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Make a shit ton of money too.” Kenny laughed, “been bouncing around states, but seriously, give me a holler when you think he’s stable enough.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now go get him tiger.” Hange slapped his shoulder, “make sure our boy is okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren smiled at the three of them, tucked the card in his pocket, and walked back to the doctor. “Okay,” he said, “let’s go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi was wide awake sitting on his hospital bed, drinking a juice he was given too by one of the nurses. He was alone right now per his request, so he had time to think. He just sent them to go get Eren, it’s been three hours since he arrived here. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had a rape kit done, and then afterwards he finally got a chance to get cleaned up. He cried while he did, when he scraped the blood and seman off of him. His and Erwins combined- it was disgusting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He swung his legs back and forth, wincing at the pain in his rear as he did so. He reached his hand up to touch the stitches that held the cut at his temple, and then traded the bandages around his wrists. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you sure you don’t want anyone here while we do this, Mr. Ackerman?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Levi just shook his head and sighed, “go ahead.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The nurse nodded, “okay. Now what I’m about to do is called a rape kit. I’m going to..” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi squeezed his eyes shut. He didn’t think his life would ever come to this. Him. Just Levi. How could this happen? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The biggest mistake he ever made was coming to Hiraeth with Erwin. Giving him his number at the coffee shop. Texting him that night. Going on their first date for sushi. Erwin was his biggest mistake. He moved too fast. Levi fucked himself over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Levi pulled the juice from his mouth and pressed the hell of his palm to his eye to stop the tears brimming there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t ignore the pain he was in no matter how much he tried. And no matter how much he hated it, this happened. He was kidnapped by his ex at gunpoint. He was sexually assaulted twice. His jaw still hurt too. Everything didn’t hurt as much as it did when the car crashed, because now he was on a low amount of pain meds after explaining to the doctors the situation of his accidental addiction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At some point his mind wandered to how Erwin was doing. When Levi crashed the car he saw Erwin let off the gas pedal but it was no use. He tried to grab Levi but he was too quick, moving back and letting Erwin take the hard hit when they flipped over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And when he got the strength to break the window and escape the car, Levi kicked Erwin in the head to knock the man out. That’s when he passed out in the cops’ arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man couldn’t possibly be in good condition with the amount of blood he lost. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he lost a lot of blood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because of Levi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But.. Levi was not proud of that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the heat of the moment he will make dirty threats. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he was not a violent person. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a knock at the door, “Levi, it’s Doctor Burris. I have Eren Yeager with me, is it alright if he comes in to see you? The nurse will be back later to give you some time to speak to Eren alone.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s hands trembled and there were already tears in his eyes at the mention of Eren's name. Yes. All he wanted was Eren. That’s all he wanted. And Eren was on the other side of the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Ackerman?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes. Send him in please.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, the door opened and the man Levi’s been craving to see stepped through. His hair was fucked and Levi could only imagine how hard he tugged at it when he was stressed. His face was red and tears were in those bright green eyes. He was still in his work clothes. He was dirty, but Levi couldn’t give two shits. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because now, Levi </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>dirty. He would forever be dirty. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi.” Eren breathed out in relief when he finally saw him. There he was. He was breathing. He was bandaged up and pale but he was okay. He was sitting on the bed, a couple stitches but he was here. He was here, he was here. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s bottom lip wobbled and he burst into tears, holding his arms out. “Eren.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Eren ran up to him, gathering the smaller man into his arms. Levi clung onto him and Eren put his chin on the top of Levi’s hair. “I’m here baby, I’m right here. You’re safe now, princess. God, you’re safe. Fuck.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi cried harder at that, letting out loud sobs without a care in the world if someone else heard. He buried his face into Eren's clothed chest and tightened his grip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was so scared Eren, I didn’t think I would make it home. I thought- I thought I was going to die.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was home. He was safe. He was safe in Eren's arms. He was protected now. Nothing will happen while he’s in Eren's arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren was crying as well, not bothering to hide it. He clung onto Levi as tight as he could without hurting him and cried into Levi’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was so scared that the last time he would see Levi is dead on a stretcher after he passed. He could have lost Levi. He could have lost the only reason why he was alive today, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he met Levi he felt like his life was dragging along and nothing was special about it. But the raven gave him that special kick that he needed. He gave Eren a purpose to continue living this shitty life in this shitty town. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I could have lost you. I almost lost you.” Eren cried, he heard the door shut and thanked god the doctor left. “Princess, I don’t know what I would do without you. I’m so glad you’re okay, I’m so happy you’re here, I love you so much, please don’t ever forget that. I’m so proud of you, so proud. Everyone is proud of you, we all gathered in the police station and with detective Wallace we found everything. We did it Levi, we had a hand in saving you but you did that shit, you stayed strong. You stayed strong long enough for us to get you, thank you, thank you. Thank you God. Fuck.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi sniffled and whimpered into Eren's chest, saying nothing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s glad he made it out alive. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seeing you come out of that car with all of that blood.. I can’t tell you how much of a relief it was.” Eren sniffled, “I thought you died when that car crashed and flipped when it hit the railing. I-I thought you were dead. I thought Erwin killed you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m alive.” Levi tried to convince himself. He was alive, but he wasn’t living. “I’m the one who crashed the car.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren pulled away from Levi and looked down at him in shock, “what?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another tear fell from Levi’s eye and Eren wiped it with his finger. “I took the wheel and just- I steered it away from other cars the best I could. He tried to shoot me but- I got the upper hand and flipped the car.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would you do something so reckless?” Eren questioned in a gentle whisper, but fire burned in those emerald eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why would Levi put his life on the line? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted him dead.” Levi deadpanned, “I didn’t care what happened to me. It was in the moment. I thought.. if Erwin was put away for my death.. he couldn’t hurt my family anymore.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.. princess..” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eren.” Levi put the palm of his head to his bandaged head, wincing. He didn’t want to think about it anymore. “I’m so tired. I just want to sleep and forget this shit happened. I don’t want to think. I don’t want to play victim. I just.. I want to do something normal. I want to sleep.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren nodded, “would you like me to stay with you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The raven nodded, “only you. I can’t..” tears welled up in his eyes once more and Eren gathered Levi up in his arms again, alarmed at the new set of tears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pressing his face against Erens arm, Levi whispered. “I can’t face anyone else right now. I don’t think I can handle it. Not.. not right now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite him being vague, Eren could understand part way. He rubbed Levi’s back and looked at their matching bracelets and frowned. “Levi, that Morse code we came up with, I’m surprised we remembered that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the only reason why I survived, Erwin had no idea about those.” Levi answered, “he missed two calculations, the bracelets, and my willingness to die to protect you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren kissed his head, “I’m glad you’re alive, but please.. don’t do anything stupid like that again.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi chuckled and wiped at his eyes, “I think it’s a lot cooler than hitting him upside the head with a flower vase. I flipped a fucking car dude, I did that shit. I think I’m cooler than you’ll ever be.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly, the two of them bursted into a pit of laughter. This time, happy tears fell from their eyes. Levi giggled and looked up at his lover, “where is Mikasa?” He asked after awhile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At home with our friends, don’t worry. And I prevented her from watching the car accident. So don’t worry. She’s alright, just misses you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi smiled softly, “good. Thank you for taking care of her.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get you to sleep, you deserve it. You had a long day.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren laid on the hospital bed on his back and he noticed Levi had trouble rolling over, the smaller man winced when his arms couldn’t hold himself up. He started to sway back and forth and Eren caught him before he fell, bringing him up so his body was on top of his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow.” Levi grunted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, I got cha.” Eren carded his fingers through Levi’s hair, ignoring how sticky it was. “You go to sleep princess. I’ll be here when you wake up.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt Levi grip at his hand, “you promise?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Course.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Eren waited until he felt Levi’s grip loosen and his breath deepen, small snores filling the room. Eren took out his phone and texted the group chat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From : Eren Yeager </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey guys. Just updating you. Levi is awake, I’m with him now. He said he only wants me here, not sure for how long. He lost a lot of blood so he’s exhausted. I haven’t been told the extent of what happened yet. He’s talking and lucid, just weak. All of you can head home, I’ll get more information from the doctor when he comes back. Levi’s sleeping right now. I’m staying overnight. I’ll text you more updates. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Erwin.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Erwin no.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren was scrolling through social media on his phone to get updates on Levi’s second case of the year when the younger man started mumbling in his sleep. Which was a common occurrence, Levi talked in his sleep all the time. One time Levi spoke a math equation in his sleep when he was studying for finals. Eren had to cover his mouth and leave the room because he had laughed so hard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But now, heart stopping at hearing Erwins name from Levi’s lips, he put his phone down. He raised a hand to shake Levi’s shoulder lightly, “princess.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s eyebrows drew together and he squeezed his eyes shut. “No.” He mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking another approach, Eren cupped Levi’s cheek and stroked it softly with the pad of his thumb. He caressed Levi’s cheek, his forehead, eyebrows, nose until he finally got a reaction out of his lover. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those pretty silver eyes eventually fluttered open and he sighed as he felt Eren caress his face. It only took him a minute before his eyes shot open and he pushed himself away from Eren as fast as he could, staring at him with round and frightened eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren sat up as well and held up his hands in surrender, meaning no harm. He studied Levi’s figure, frightened, ridgid, shaking, and eye twitching from the pain he was trying to withhold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just me princess, it’s Eren. Erwin isn’t here, he’s being treated somewhere else.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s eyes scanned the room after Erens statement and then those scared eyes locked with Erens, “Eren.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right.” Eren smiled and put his hands down, he reached his hand out to Levi. “It’s okay, it’s alright.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>TRIGGER WARNING : VIVID DESCRIPTION OF SEXUAL ASSAULT. ANOTHER WARNING WILL BE PLACED WHEN DESCRIPTION IS OVER. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and flinched away, “I’m dirty.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see if I can get you a shower or-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Eren, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>dirty</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Levi locked eyes with him, desperately trying to get the message through Erens thick skull. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren paused for a moment to think about what Levi meant and then he paused, remembering the single heart wrenching Morse code vibration he wrote down at the police stations </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>R A P E </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His jaw visibly tensed and he felt anger rise in his stomach, how </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare </span>
  </em>
  <span>Erwin do this? Eren knew he was a psychopath, but this? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If he ever sees Erwin again, he will kill him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No doubt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked back at Levi, who was trying his best to hold it together. “Baby..” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was the back seat of the car.” Levi sniffled, “I.. I was cuffed..” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I hold you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi didn’t hesitate before moving so he was wrapped in Eren's strong and safe arms once more, burying his face in Eren's neck in shame. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren ran his hand down Levi’s neck, “you don’t have to explain it to me, love. I know it’s hard, I know.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette's words pulled at Levi’s heart and the next thing Eren knew, Levi’s body shook with heart wrenching sobs that could be heard from the hallway. He held Levi tight, one hand behind Levi’s head and the other on his lower back, rubbing softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In his ear, he had front row seats to the ungodly sobs. He doesn’t think he’s heard someone so.. so </span>
  <em>
    <span>broken. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His neck was soaked with Levi’s tears but that was the last thing he was thinking about. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi. His Levi was touched when he didn’t want to be. Levi, strong as could be, a survivor, was raped in the back seat of a random vehicle by his abusive ex that was failed to be put away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The criminal justice system is fucked up. It’s their fault for not listening to Levi, it’s their fault this happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My hands were cuffed to the door handle so I couldn’t move them. My ankles were cuffed but he took them off and he held a gun to my stomach, saying if I kicked him he would shoot me.” Levi managed to speak, “Eren he…” Levi’s breath hitched, squeezing his eyes shut and voice now an octave higher, barely whispering. “T-took off my pants and boxers and he.. he just.. nothing, used nothing.” He hiccuped, “just shoved it inside.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren let his tears fall, “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there Levi.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While he was waiting in the police station, Levi was being abused and raped and scarred. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There was blood, I was blindfolded but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. He forced me to finish and I-“ Levi’s breathing picked up, “Eren I didn’t mean too, I didn’t like it. I didn’t mean to. I’m so sorry- I’m- I’m- sorry- so sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren grabbed the inhaler by the side table and grabbed Levi’s hair quickly, pulling his head up and shoving the inhaler into his mouth. Levi’s eyes were beginning to roll to the back of his head until he fought against breathing the air from the inhaler, but finally caved. Eren pumped it a total of three times and Levi took his mouth off, turning his head to the side and coughing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to grab you like that-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was the second time.” Levi croaked out and looked down at Eren, red in the face and soaked with tears. Erens heart ached. “The first time I was held at gunpoint in his trunk.” His lip wobbled, “he made me blow him. And when I accidentally used teeth he- he hit me in the head with his gun and I passed out.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren cupped both of Levi’s cheeks, wiping the tears away even though more came. “Princess, I don’t see you any differently and neither will anyone else. You didn’t see me differently after I told you about what happened to me, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There.” Eren smiled softly, “see? And I don’t see you any different. I actually think you’re a fucking badass.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah I do. Dude, you played and beat Erwin at his own game. I know you outsmarted him, I don’t know how, but I know you did. There was no way he would have just let you be in the passenger's seat, let alone near the wheel. You had to have done something, and whatever you did, you.” Eren pointed a finger to Levi’s forehead with a grin. “You, Rivaille Ackerman, are the baddest of badasses out there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There, finally, a real smile from his lover since he entered the room. It wasn’t much, but Eren saw a returned smile and his eyes brighten just a hair. Levi kissed Erens knuckles and leaned into the now open palm of his hand, “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do, Eren.” he whispered, “how do I go back to normal?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just like last time, rely on your friends and now boyfriend to build you back up, and most importantly, yourself.” Eren answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi frowned down at him and went to respond with a remark but felt a pulsing pain in his head. He winced and pressed his hand against the spot, which was his stitches and cried out in pain when he ripped them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren shot up and removed Levi’s hand when it was pressed up against his forehead, “baby, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My head fucking hurts, fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need me to call a nurse?” Eren asked, he saw blood coming from Levi’s bandages.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi sighed and shook his head, “no, no more nurses, I don’t want anyone else touching me anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi, you ripped your stitches and you’re bleeding-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care! No one else is fucking touching me Eren!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s eyes rounded in shock and he just stared at Levi, his mouth agape. His lover was red in the face but not from tears, from anger. Those kind eyes were now dark and menacing, but still held fear within them. He noticed the ravens entire body was shaking, his boy was scared, his boy was terrified. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough, Levi’s breath hitched at the sudden realization of what he had done. He yelled at Eren, he hates yelling at Eren. He faltered and before his arms gave out from holding himself up for so long, Eren sat up on the bed and held him again.This time, Levi was moved onto Erens lap and he wrapped his arms around Erens neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re bleeding, princess.” Eren held Levi tight with one arm and before Levi could do anything, he pressed the button to alert the nurse. “I have too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi didn’t even fight in Eren’s hold, it was the same hold the man had him in when Levi dropped the glass back in his kitchen and broke down on the floor in his arms. Now though, Levi didn’t fight his hold. He heard the door open and he gripped Eren tighter, praising god that Eren put the bed sheet around Levi so that he looked more decent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The nurse walked in and smiled softly at the two, “Hi, I’m nurse Katie. I heard you buzzed, is everything alright Mr. Ackerman and..?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eren Yeager, I’m Levi’s boyfriend.” Eren held out his hand to shake and when she shook his hand he gave her a smile, “His head hurt a bit ago and when he went to touch it he accidentally ripped the stitches and just needed them sewn up. I think he only ripped two or three.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, “of course, if it’s only stitches then I’m your girl. Is he awake by chance?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He is.” Eren rubbed Levi’s back, feeling the soft puffs of air against his neck along with his long eyelashes. He kissed the side of Levi’s head, the twenty three year old was still tense against him, but also clung to him. He didn’t fight, and that reassured Eren that he was going to let this happen. Only if he was here, without him being in the room… “He’s just.. “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Ackerman, I need confirmation from you since you are above the age of eighteen. Are you okay with Eren being here and hearing me say what I need to say about your situation.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both heard a sniffle and then a soft, “Yes, he knows everything already.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nurse Katie nodded her head even if Levi couldn’t see her. She grabbed her kit and turned around, “would you like some more pain medicine hun or keep it at what you have?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What would happen if you increased it?” Eren asked, “he’s hurting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Ackerman-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please increase it.” Levi said into Eren's neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I also will need to check your other stitches as well Mr. Ackerman, as they are fragile.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Other..” Eren mumbled but when he felt his neck get wet again he knew what she meant. He rubbed Levi’s back and shushed him when the raven let out a pathetic whimper, he was scared, so scared and uncomfortable and all Eren wanted to do was take Levi home and give him all of his love. Surround Levi with his loving family. Show him that this event was not going to define him and affect him forever. Showing him that he was strong, right now was just difficult. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she got a confirming nod from Levi she went around on the bed so she was behind where Eren was sitting, but facing the direction of Levi’s face. She just finishing distributing more pain medication for him.“You don’t have to look at me, Mr. Ackerman. Just raise your head up just enough to where I can get access to the stitches please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi did as she said and raised his head a bit. His face was still buried in Eren’s neck, shaking in fear of someone besides Eren touching him. She was the one who did the rape kit on him so she knew about his fears, and throughout the whole thing she held his hand and wiped his tears when they finished. She even went to the doctor and told him to go get Eren. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I touch your stitches, Levi?” she asked quietly, and Levi nodded, thanking her silently that she asked, just like last time. Erwin didn’t ask, she did, he has to remember that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He winced in Eren’s hold when the bandages were removed and hissed when the stitches were redone, and all Nurse Katie and Eren did was shush him and tell him that everything was okay. He eventually loosened up and relaxed against Eren, and the older man rubbed his back reassuringly in a silent </span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s alright, princess</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And Levi understood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fixing the stitches in his head wasn’t the problem, the big problem was his other stitches. When Nurse Katie finished and explained to him the stitches that she had to check, which, granted, was only two stitches, he still had to take a couple breaths to calm himself down and remember where he was. She had him lay down on his back and he quickly panicked in front of the both of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, no, no-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, love. I got cha.” Eren said patiently after seeing Levi’s eyes blown wide, he slid behind the raven so he was laying on his back on the bed. Levi was now slotted between his long legs, his back to Erens chest. Levi wrapped Erens arms around himself and Eren eyed Nurse Katie, waiting in anticipation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Levi.” She said calmly, watching him get as comfortable as he could. “I’m going to spread your legs, okay? All I’m doing is checking your stitches, it does not mean that I am for sure going to fix them. I don’t know if they’re torn, but you are moving around a lot easier than before. This is just protocol, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s face reddened in shame and he nodded, trembling hands gripping Erens tight. “Understood.” he mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she spread his legs Eren cupped Levi’s chest and made Levi look up at him. “Can I kiss you?” he asked softly. He got a nod from Levi moments later and he leaned down, pressing his lips against his lover, trying his best to distract him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was going smooth until Levi’s face scrunched up in pain and he pulled away, taking a deep breath and clutched Eren's hand. “It’s okay, it’s alright.” Eren whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just hurts.” Levi said softly, looking up at Eren with a tight smile. His eye twitched, “fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They spoke in hushed whispers until nurse Katie stood up again, a pleased smile on her face. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well Mr. Ackerman everything is perfectly alright! You’re doing great honey, a really great job.” she grabbed the clipboard she came in with, “How are you feeling? Has the pain medicine kicked in yet?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren saw Levi’s eyelids begin to droop and he chuckled, running a finger over his eyebrow. “I think someone is about to fall asleep.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katie smiled softly, “I don’t normally have visitors stay overnight, but if you would like and if it is okay with Levi, it can be our little secret.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like me to stay, Levi?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi nodded, tilting his head back against Erens chest and taking a deep breath. “Mhm.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll let the doctor know, if you need anything, you know where to find me.” She said with a smile, “have a good night you two.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After she walked out of the room, Eren switched his and Levi’s position again, being extra aware of his stitches down south. He had no idea Levi even had stitches there until now. He laid Levi flat on his back and Levi ended up rolling onto his side and watched Eren with hooded eyes as he sat down on the plastic chair by the bed and grabbed his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren held Levi’s hand and used his other one to run through Levi’s hair, pleased when he saw the ravens eyes shut. “Sleep some more, Levi. I’ll be here when you wake up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pain medication finally took over and for the first time in almost twenty four hours, Levi felt safe enough to get a full night's rest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>you didn't think i would kill off the main character, did ya? nah, i love angst but not that much angst (although if you check out my other work called espoire (hope) that is heart wrenching stuff.) how do you think erwin is doing? is he alive? where is marie in all of this? do you have a guess? oh, and let's not ignore the big elephant in the room, kenny is here! of course i was going to have him in here. now that he has returned, this story will take yet another turn. </p>
<p>feedback? comments? what do you think will happen next? how do you think this story will end? how will levi react when he sees kenny again? when will levi see mikasa again? do you think he even wants too?</p>
<p>find out on the next chapter of hiraeth</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. How My Tears Ricochet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ackerman reunion &amp; untold secrets.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, so how about all those updates at once, huh? Shocking, I know lmao. But thank you for all of the positive feedback. Reading all of those comments made me smile so much because I do get insecure about my writing at times because, ya know, once it's out, it's out. Thank you so much for reading Hiraeth, the ending of Paranoia is coming soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Recovery wasn’t an easy thing, Eren knew, but the trauma of what Levi went through was astonishing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s surprised Levi is even </span>
  <em>
    <span>functioning. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For example, the cops came to question Levi the next day when he wasn’t so high off pain meds. They asked Eren to leave but the moment he went to stand up, Levi was sent into a full blown panic attack and the nurses had to come in to calm him down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Ackerman you need to calm down.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No I want Eren here! Please don’t make him go! Don’t leave me Eren, don’t leave me, he’s gonna get me, he’s gonna get me. Don’t go Eren! Please!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The questioning hasn’t even started yet. And he panicked the moment Eren went to get up to leave the room. Eren could only leave when Levi was sleeping and he really had to go to the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi just told him that the last time him and Eren weren’t together he got taken and right now he really can’t handle being alone. He told Eren he wanted to be selfish, that he wanted Eren here, and the brunette just held him, saying it was alright. Everyone copes differently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Questioning went alright when Levi described the events before he was escorted into Erwins car, but he had to take a couple breaks to collect himself when he told the officers what Erwin said to him after he had been cuffed to the door. He told them about being knocked out with the gun twice, how Erwin stuffed him in the trunk, sexually assaulted him the first time, got food, and even then he wouldn’t let Levi eat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was the first part. Eren was shocked at the extent of assault Levi described. The raven squeezed his hand tight and told the officers that he got into another screaming match with Erwin and that was what caused the rape to happen. Levi barely made it through that one, he had to take a break and the officers had to leave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All Eren could do was hold him, wipe his tears, and say that he was here for him. Levi had trembled, tugged at his hair, clicked his fingers,</span>
  <em>
    <span> anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>to give him validation that being here with Eren was real and not a dream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the cops came back in, Levi continued telling them what happened very vividly. These details he was sure of because he was awake. He told them of being slammed back into the trunk, kicking the headlights out, climbing to the front seat and trying to convince Erwin to stop the car and when he wouldn’t Levi was forced to crash the car then before going onto the exit. And how Erwin almost suffocated him right before the car flipped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren was astonished. His boy, his princess, did all of that. He came up with the idea of the Morse code weeks ago because he had a feeling of what was going to happen. He knew one day that Erwin would come back and do something and the blonde did. He smiled to himself, Levi outsmarted Erwin this time. Levi beat Erwin at his own game. He finally did it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Also, can we bring up the fact that 5’2” Levi took on a 6’4” Erwin without fear? Confronted him in that car? Stood up for himself? Crashed that car without a second thought? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Levi was asked if he wanted to take the case to court, the anger that came from the small man was.. intense to say the least. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I want to take this shit to court.” He hissed without hesitation, “your system failed to put him away the first time and look what happened to me. Not only did he ruin my life once, your fucking system is the reason why he ruined it the second time and put my family in danger both times. Fuck yeah, take the bastard to court. Put him in prison where he belongs, where he </span>
  <em>
    <span>should. Have. Been.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren couldn’t be more proud of him. His heart soared. Levi was smart. He was golden. He was a survivor. He had stories to tell. He thought ahead of the game. He outsmarted his controlling ex. That was something to be proud of. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s eyes started to droop when questioning was almost finished and that’s when the nurses stepped in to tell them Levi needed to sleep because his second dose of pain meds was due. And he had begun to show signs of hurting about twenty minutes ago and before he felt the full extent of his stitches down south they wanted him on pain meds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The officers thanked Levi for his statement but Levi was too out of it to hear them say they were proud of him. He fell asleep rather quickly after that while holding Erens hand. When his grip grew limp, Eren removed his hand and stretched. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled his phone out to send a text to Hange. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To : Hange Zoë </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From : Hange Zoë </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey! It’s been an entire day, how’s he doing? Everyone is still here at our place. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To : Hange Zoë </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He has me stay for the questioning from the cops and it was brutal. It was awful. What he went through was horrible, out of our imaginations. I don’t know how he’s still alive. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From : Hange Zoë </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Because our boy is a fighter. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To : Hange Zoë </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s doing okay, by the way. He only has a mild concussion, which he’s healing from really good. He’s got some stitches that are going to take around a week to heal, and the nurse said something about him being on bed rest for that week. He’s up and talking and eating and that’s all we can really ask for. His recovery will take a long time, Hange. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From : Hange Zoë </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Have you told him about Kenny? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To : Hange Zoë </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t think he can handle that right now, he doesn’t even want to see you or Mikasa. He hasn’t told me why. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From : Hange Zoë </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He might be embarrassed, this was broadcasted everywhere. Don’t ask him when he’s ready to see us, just let him make the calls. And about the Kenny thing, I suggest doing it when he’s out of the hospital. The mental toll it’ll take on him will add onto the stress. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To : Hange Zoë </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Will do. I’m coming home to get some spare clothes, make some food, and get cleaned up. I’ll see you in a little bit. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a while he ran his hands through Levi’s hair, coaxing the man to wake up. Levi’s eyes slowly fluttered open, glassy and unclear. Eren smiled softly and kissed his forehead, “hey beautiful.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi grunted and rubbed  his eye with the back of his hand, and he closed his eyes again. “Mm, hi you big oaf.” He whispered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren chuckled and tapped his shoulder, “hey, I’m going to go back home to get us some spare clothes and bring some home made food. I know you feel gross and I know for a fact you don’t want anymore hospital food.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That caused Levi’s eyes to open, he wasn’t lucid one bit, he probably won’t even remember this conversation and Eren hated to take advantage of that. But they needed more clothes before Levi freaked out about being dirty and cold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have fun.” Levi said, slurring his words. “Love you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His heart swelled and he kissed Levi’s head again, “love you too. I’ll be back soon. Your phone is on the side table, the cops found it and gave it to me when you were being questioned. Don’t forget to call for a nurse if you feel pain, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, mhm.” Levi’s eyes closed again, he couldn’t stay awake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight.” Eren coaxed Levi back to sleep and then grabbed his things, leaving the hospital. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren walked quickly to his car, hands shaking as he did. He unlocked his car and sat down in the front seat, slamming the door behind him, locking it, and held his head in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck.” He whispered to himself as he felt his heart rate increase and breath quicken, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The description of the rape was too vivid. Eren gripped at his hair and squeezed his eyes shut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He imagined his own assault when Levi was talking, and he’s been itching to leave the hospital ever since then. The images wouldn’t leave his mind, but instead of his own assault, he thought of Levi. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He imagined Levi in his position. He got a picture in his head of what Erwin did to Levi and he took a shaky breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If he only </span>
  <em>
    <span>listened </span>
  </em>
  <span>to Levi the first time instead of calling him paranoid and underestimating what Levi thought Erwin would do. Eren didn’t know Erwin that well but.. but Levi does. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi knew this entire time that something would happen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No one took him seriously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not once. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now look at him, laying on a hospital bed knocked out by pain meds because he can’t roll over or sit up without them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren took a deep breath, exhaling through his mouth and lifted his head. He grounded himself and sat up, putting his keys in the ignition and starting the car, officially making his way back home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But his real home was laying in that hospital bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he parked in the parking lot of his apartment complex he turned his car off and trudged up to the front door. On his way he saw Jean's car, Mikes and Moblit’s SUV, along with Hange’s. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So everyone is here. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought to himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With trembling hands, he took a deep breath and unlocked the front door, pushing it open and stepping inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard chit chat come from the dinner table and he knew that no one heard him come in because they were all talking and laughing loudly. He heard Mikasa laugh and he smiled to himself, he’s glad she was able to laugh and smile at a time like this. Childhood innocence, he misses it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shutting the door behind him quietly, he made his way to the kitchen because he needed to see them sooner or later. He rounded the corner and made himself known by a soft, “hey guys.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No surprise, Mikasa was the first to whip her beard around and shout his name as she scooted back in her chair, running up to him and jumping into his arms. “Eren! I missed you!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He just knelt down and held her right, wrapping his arms around her and letting out a shaky breath, trying to hold his tears back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa frowned and held onto him tighter, squeezing and patting his back. “Okay?” She asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah.” Eren pulled away, his eyes red rimmed and he was holding back the wobbling of his lip. He held up her hand intertwining his own. “I’m okay, I’m alright.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How is Levi doing?” Hange asked as she put her fork down, she was done anyway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone’s curious eyes landed on Eren and he stood back up, patting Mikasa's head and for once, she didn’t push him away. She’s never seen Eren cry before, and she didn’t know what to do. Eren was always happy. Why was he so sad? Was Levi okay? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s on some pain meds right now, he’s sleeping. Uh-“ he scratched the back of his head, “the cops came this morning to question him and stuff. He told them everything and had me there so.. it was hard to hear.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean frowned and held his son on his lap, “when can he come home? We wanna see him whenever he’s ready.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s.. that’s the thing.” Eren fiddled with his fingers now, and he looked away from their curious eyes. “Guys.. he’s really having a hard time coping. He’s in a lot of pain and he said he doesn’t want to see anyone.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not even me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren knelt down to Mikasa’s level and held both of her hands, “sweetie.” He spoke softly, “Levi is very very sad right now, and doctors are taking care of him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But.. he’s my dad..” her eyes welled up, “I want to see him. I want to see Levi! You get too! I want Levi!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She struggled in his hold but Eren held her, and everyone watched the two of them with pity in their eyes. These two were Levi’s immediate family, the closest to him, so the pain and confusion they were feeling.. the rest of them couldn’t fathom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mikasa, I know. I know.” Eren shushed her, making her look at him. “I know this is scary. I know you miss him. I understand, but hey.” He offered her a soft smile, “you know what this means?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa sniffled but stayed tense, a glare on her face too dangerous for a six year old. She really was a miniature version of Levi. “What?” She sassed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This means you can take some time to make Levi a welcome home gift. Maybe a welcome home dinner?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She calmed down at that, and a small smile crossed her face. “Yeah?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren rubbed her arm, “of course kiddo. Of course.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mikasa.” Hange stood up, “would you like to give something to Eren to take to Levi while he’s with the doctors?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moblit took Mikasa and Matt upstairs to go grab some things she wanted to give to Levi, and Eren was Levi downstairs with his group of friends. Hange walked up to him and opened her arms, and Eren had no choice but to fall into her arms and let out his unreleased tears he’s been holding in for hours. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean, Mike, and Nanaba stood close to the two and their hearts broke at Erens cries. None of them have heard Eren cry, not even Jean, and those two have been friends for years. Hearing someone so strong like Eren cry.. it finally dawned on them on how bad this situation was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If you think about it, the real question is.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>Levi recover from this? Will he ever see them again? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh.” Hange rubbed his back, trying her best to ignore how wet her shoulder got where Eren had tucked his face. “I know hun, I know.” Her own voice was shaky. “We have to do as Levi wishes right now, not push him one bit. If he doesn’t want to see us then that is how it will be, no matter how much it hurts all of us.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren pulled away from her hold and wiped his eyes, and he was handed a tissue from Nanaba. “Thank you.” He whispered, wiping under his eyes and sniffling as he threw it away. He sat down at the table and everyone else followed suit. Eren was sitting in between Jean and Hange. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s bad.” Eren began. “Erwin messed him up big time. I.. the things he said Erwin did to him.. I couldn’t…” he began to bounce his leg. “It’s his story to tell, but you guys already know the details on what we got while watching the broadcast.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All we know is that Erwin kidnapped him at gunpoint, assaulted him and then a high speed chase, and a car crashed.” Mike explained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nanaba butted in, “and you don’t need to tell us anything else.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A small smile on Eren's face shocked them all, but they laughed at his next words. “When I got to see him last night, after we talked, you know what he told me?” He looked at them. “He’s the one who crashed the car. And he said that he ‘did that shit’ and it was a lot cooler than using a flower vase.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hange giggled, “well it’s good to know he’s not that far gone. Kiddo still has that awful shitty humor.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Eren looked over at her, “Erwin assaulted him twice. He’s got stitches on his head and… where he was assaulted.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The table went quiet when they understood what Eren meant, and the brunette continued. “Erwin asked Levi how he wanted to die.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shit.” Jeans eyes rounded in shock, “please tell me you’re joking.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi said he didn’t even respond to the question.” Eren looked over at his friend. “Instead, he steered the conversation to try and figure out what car he was in. He said he kicked the tail lights out of the back of the car. And he even kicked in the back seat to climb back into the car while he was still handcuffed. This was during the chase. And he used reverse psychology on Erwin. Erwin tried to attack him again but Levi grabbed the steering wheel and well.. crashed the car.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mike frowned, “I knew Erwin wouldn’t have crashed that car. That’s not like him. Not at all. He’s not suicidal.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nanaba looked at her boyfriend, “he may as well be since he messed with Levi for the second time in the same town. If not suicidal, then stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My point is.” Eren drew them all back in. “Is that Erwin told Levi how he would kill him. Levi was expecting to die. Erwin is a manipulative bastard and Levi said he believed every word Erwin said until at the very end when he heard the police sirens on the highway. He’s hurting, and he’s hurting bad. We can’t even imagine what he went through.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hange lifted her glasses to wipe at her wet eyes. “Do you think he will be okay?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hasn’t he always bounced up when he hit rock bottom?” Jean interrupted, “that’s what you guys and Levi told me. So he’s strong, he’ll get through this, whether he wants us at his side or not. We’ve come this far, he can’t give up and neither can we.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren smiled, “Levi yelled at the cops by the way, telling them that it was their fault this happened. He just.. went off. Even though the officers were upset I wanted to laugh. Because of the system would have listened to Levi in the first place this never would have happened. The look in their eyes though, they knew. Levi was right. And he’s changed..” He picked at his nails. “I knew Levi’s been changing for months but seeing it happen too quickly in a day's time.. he’s angry this happened. Pure hate. And he’s covering it up but I can tell.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think that’s why he doesn’t want to see us?” Hange asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, he has a right to be angry. I think he’s ashamed.” Eren bit at his lip, “I know I was when I was younger after my assault. I didn’t want to see anyone. We have to be with him the whole way, this.. it’s hard to move on from it. I still am and it’s been 15 years. It doesn’t leave your mind no matter what you do. Levi is learning, and not only has he been raped twice, he got kidnapped and beat. By the person he used to be abused by.” He drew his eyebrows together and frowned. “He will get better. I can promise you that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was unspoken, but they all wondered the same question. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What will Levi do when he finds out Kenny is alive? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After eating, packing food and clothes and getting clean, Eren gave everyone hugs and left his home. He told them he will update them every hour and try and convince Levi to at least text them or something. Hange told him not to worry about it. He just rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He showed his ID to the front desk and when he got the okay, he walked to Levi’s room. He knocked on the door and when he got no response he frowned, but knocked again. He pushed the door open to see that Levi was awake now. He had gone onto his phone and put his headphones in, and he was watching something. Eren tried to see what it was and he wanted to laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catfish. It was catfish. Out of all shows, Levi chose that one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren knocked on the side of the door to make his presence known and Levi let out a gasp, jumping back and when he saw it was Eren he calmed down, giving a soft smile. He took his headphones out and smiled brightly, “hey, I missed you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Brought you some spare clothes and some food that Mikasa helped make, she had me give you some things too.” Eren said, setting the bags down on the chair beside the hospital bed. ‘</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi nodded and set his phone and headphones to the side, “I wanna shower but um..” he looked down in shame, bringing his hand up to scratch at the back of his neck nervously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren caught on immediately and he reached his hand out, cupping Levi’s chin and turning his face upwards. He pressed a kiss to Levi’s lips and pulled back, “How about I help you get clean, hm? I packed your favorite shower stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My foam face wash?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes princess, your foam face wash. It was the first thing I packed.” Eren chuckled sweetly, he kissed Levi’s forehead. “Do we need to let a nurse know that you’re going to be up and walking for a second?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi shook his head, “no, I let the nurse know when you were gone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He frowned, “how long have you been awake? I was only gone for a couple hours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I got a call on my phone from my adoptive parents.” Levi explained, “They saw the news and wanted to know if I was okay. They asked me if I wanted to see them but I told them that it wouldn’t be right. I just let them know that I’m okay and maybe one day I’ll go visit them again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shit, is that how Levi will react when he finds out about Kenny? Eren could feel Kenny’s card burning in his wallet in his back pocket but he chose to ignore it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Levi’s finally talking… I have to keep him talking. Small things, open up a little before something like Kenny will come along. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He ran his hand through Levi’s hair, mindful of his stitches. “That’s amazing, sweetheart. Really. Now, come on. Let’s get you clean and changed into some nice clothes, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Getting up and out of the hospital bed had become a painful routine to Levi, but he dealt with it. Eren had offered to help him walk but Levi denied it, saying he wanted to walk on his own. And Eren smiled proudly. Levi was still in there, of course he was. How could Eren ever doubt that his princess almost lost his drive?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Very precisely, Levi took a step. It wasn’t as painful as it was yesterday, as he was currently on pain medication, but he was uncomfortable. Eren started the shower and made sure it was the right temperature, and unloaded all of Levi’s items into the shower. Levi’s mouth practically watered at the sight of new clothes. Finally. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was.. The undressing that broke Erens heart. They were next to the shower and Levi was about to step in. The moment he reached for the gown Levi broke down in tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t do it. I can’t do it. I’m dirty. I’m so dirty, Eren. I can’t let you see me like this. I’m so sorry I let this happen, Eren.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As heartbreaking as it was, Eren knew that his lover would feel so much better once he was all cleaned up. He held Levi tight, kissing his tears away and shushing him. He whispered sweet nothings into Levi’s ears. There was no need for Levi to apologize to him, and the fact that Levi felt like he had too really showed how he was handling this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The raven thought this was all of his fault, that he didn’t try enough even though everyone told him he did. He knew Levi felt stupid, betrayed, and humiliated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But no matter what.. Eren would never see him differently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He will always be by Levi’s side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cleaning really did help when he was stressed, Levi would admit that. He cleaned himself mostly, just needed some help from Eren here and there. To get his mind off of things, Eren rambled on about how everyone at home was doing. And Levi seemed to be zoning out mostly, but of course, he focused on Eren with his glassy eyes and dopey smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nether regions were a no go, Levi almost smacked the shit out of Eren when he tried to clean down there, but Eren patiently waited for him to calm down and be lucid enough to listen to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just me. I will never hurt a hair on your head. I love you. I respect you. I’ll go as slow as you want me too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It brought tears to Levi’s eyes and he leaned against Eren as the older cleaned him to avoid his stitches. “it’s alright, it’s just me, it’s Eren.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t tell if Levi shed tears or it was the water from the shower running down his body. But he continued his task. At some point he miscalculated where his hand was going and Levi screeched so loud in Eren's ear that it was ringing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow! Ow! Ow!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He withdrew his hand immediately when Levi’s entire body flinched and tensed, jerking back. “Hey, baby, I’m sorry.” he pleaded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” Levi panted, face scrunched up in pain. “Fine. I’m fine. Just.. hurts. Are you almost done?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Almost love, here, hike one leg up onto my knee. Good- good job. Okay, now let me just-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The slower you go, the more it hurts.” Levi groaned, slamming his forehead onto Erens shoulder. “Just go for it, please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With Levi’s permission, Eren cleaned him as fast as he could without tearing the stitches. He helped dry him off, and put him into some new clothes. Levi automatically felt better, he looked at himself in the mirror for the first time since he arrived here. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Disgusting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren came up behind him and kissed his cheek, then put his chin on his head, wrapping his arms around Levi’s waist. “Don’t do that to yourself.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was never a single moment where Levi doubted what he looked like since he left Erwin. So to see it happen so suddenly shattered Erens heart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe..” Levi reached his hand up, touching lightly at the bandaged stitches on his temple. “Eren I know things happen for a reason but.. I feel like this is all a fever dream. What if I wake up and I’m just.. I’m in that trunk?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then you’re in that trunk.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi glared at Eren in the mirror. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren kissed his head again, “baby, you would still do the same thing. You’d still kick out those headlights, climb to the front seat, kick erwins ass and crash that car like the badass you are. Don’t doubt yourself, I hate it when you do that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not doubting my capabilities,” Levi smiled a bit, leaning back into Eren's arms. “Just savoring the moment, I guess. I didn’t think I would ever see you again so to have you hold me..” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m always going to be with you.” Eren turned him around and kissed his forehead, then his nose, and waited a moment for permission and pressed his lips against Levi’s when granted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was slow, and Levi wouldn’t have it any other way. He wrapped his arms around Erens neck, ignoring the strain in his upper back from the slight pain in his lungs. Eren was hesitant, but set his large hands on Levi’s slim hips as gently as he could. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kiss combined with the steam from the shower heated the both of them, since they were both in sweats, Levi being in one of Erens sweatshirts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren rubbed Levi’s side and smiled a bit when Levi twitched back, letting out a shocked laugh. “My bad, didn’t mean to tickle ya.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m surprised you can still even laugh. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Idiot.” Levi shook his head in disbelief and smacked Eren's hand away from his side, rolling his eyes playfully. “But.. you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>idiot.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For how long though? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren shook the impossible thoughts from his mind and he held out his hand, and when Levi took it he led him out of the bathroom. The raven walked a bit better now that he was clean, but there was still a bit of a limp that wouldn’t leave until those stitches were out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can be discharged tomorrow.” Levi said when Eren helped him back down on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Eren grabbed the still hot food that was in his bag and handed it to Levi, warning him it was hot and handed him some utensils. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They wanted me to be evaluated by a psychologist or something but uh.. I couldn’t..” </span>
  <em>
    <span>find it in me to trust another therapist since Marie</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Again, unspoken words, but they both knew the reason why. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren sat down next to him and helped Levi open the container when he saw them struggle. “I understand.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think I should?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Personally, yeah.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But what about Marie-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren sighed softly, eyes piercing into Levi’s that made the raven shiver. “Levi, not every therapist is going to be like Marie. I know you’re having trouble trusting people right now, especially most people besides me, but I swear on my grave, nobody will ever touch a hair on your head ever again.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Conversation ended. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Per Erens request, Levi ended up getting evaluated by the psychologist and she deemed him clear to go home when there was no intention of harming himself or harming others. Levi had spent the next couple days in the hospital until he didn’t need to rely on so much pain medication to move around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The raven was only convinced to call Mikasa throughout the past couple days, not anyone else. She was so happy to talk to him, babbling on about this and that and asking if he was okay and if he beat Erwin up. Levi only laughed as he replied to her with a ‘yes Mika, of course I did.’ That seemed to ease her worried heart a little bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi would need to have someone with him 24/7 to help him walk and get around, which Levi hated but he understood. Eren volunteered right away, and when Levi went to protest Eren flicked his nose. Levi huffed and turned away in annoyance as Eren filled out some papers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some of Levi’s old personality was shining through and Eren noticed the progress, which was a lot more than he thought would have been. Levi’s had a strong mentality for the past couple months and Eren had no idea how he underestimated Levi’s mental process of recovery. Levi seemed to be doing as fine as he can be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi was excited to go home and sleep in his own bed and eat his own cooking, it’s what he rambled to the doctor about on and on when he was finally able to get discharged. Eren was handed Levi’s papers and medication and everything else he needed, and then they were on their way back to Levi’s home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He still hasn’t told Levi about Kenny. It was a selfish decision but.. god, the possibilities are endless if Levi finds his old family. Eren doesn’t want him to leave if he chooses too.. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like Eren knows Levi wants too. He knows. He’s always known. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked over at Levi, who was looking down at his bandaged wrists and then at the door handle, like he was trying to figure something out. It dawned on Eren then that the last time Levi was in a passenger seat he was cuffed and beaten, and he looked back to the road. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This road to recovery will take a long time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had issues when he first walked into his apartment, trying to push against Erens taller form to try and get out when he saw the blinds weren’t over the windows and Eren held him, pressing gentle kisses to his unharmed temple and telling him he would cover it all up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he did, of course. He pulled the blinds down and escorted Levi to his room, and the first thing the raven did was bury himself in his comfortable fuzzy blankets and pillows, the first big smile on his face since he was abducted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abducted. Levi Ackerman was abducted, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crazy as it seems, it’s true. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, recovery time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was just the two of them for a while, Levi had started to show signs of pain and Eren gave him some pain medication. Before the raven fell asleep Eren asked if it was okay for Hange to drop Mikasa off and Levi just nodded, he’s kept his cousin waiting long enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Levi fell into a deep slumber from his meds, Eren texted Hange and let her know to bring Mikasa over. Not even twenty minutes later the two of them showed up at the front door and used Mikasa's key to get in. Mikasa ran straight to Levi’s room with a call of his name, but got gently shushed by Eren. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She frowned and slowly walked into the room on her tiptoes. Eren watched her closely as she observed Levi’s sleeping form buried beneath the blankets, seeing his stitches on his temple. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s healing really good, Mika.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa looked at him and then sat down next to Levi, reaching out and grabbing his hand. It was warm, and when she squeezed, she felt his heartbeat and she saw his face twitch. He was alive. He was alive, Levi was alive. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi is okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He will always be okay, Mikasa. He has you to look after, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Eren and Hange smiled softly, Mikasa has been a wreck for the last week and to finally have Levi in the same room really took a lot of weight off of the six year olds shoulders. She looked relieved, even though she’s talked to Levi on the phone. To have him here physically, alive was a whole other ball game. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them let Levi sleep for a couple hours and spent their time in the living room, watching movies, playing games, and making some food. It was all smiles and laughter for a while until a voice made all of them be quiet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems like you guys are having a good time.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Levi. He was using his hand to hold onto the wall as he came into view. He looked absolutely drowsy but he was lucid, and he showed that by eyeing his baby cousin with a worn smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa and Hange whipped their heads back in surprise, as they hadn't actually seen Levi up and walking. Eren has though, so he smiled and watched Mikasa stand up and run over to her cousin. “Levi!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi went to kneel down but Eren interrupted, “baby your stitches-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Levi didn’t care, he ignored the slight sting and knelt down to the best of his ability so he was at Mikasa's height. He hugged her tight, and soon she buried her face into his neck and then his neck was wet. His own eyes welled up and he tucked his face into her shoulder, squeezing his own eyes shut from the slight pain and trying to ignore the sobs coming up his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The week they spent without each other was agonizing. Levi didn’t want her to be in a hospital, hence why he didn’t want to see her. It’s the longest the two of them have been apart and with their relationship, it was horrible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hange just put her hand on Erens shoulder and squeezed, making him look at her. “Give him a break, look at them, Eren. They’re alI each other has ever known, a father and daughter type relationship. Mikasa almost lost her dad, just.. watch.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He did, both Ackermans held onto each other with a death grip. You could hear Mikasa downright sobbing in ways none of them have heard before besides Levi. He ran his hands through her hair and kissed her head, repeating over and over that he was okay and he’s sorry for making her worry so much. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s when Mikasa pulled away only to glare at him with tear filled eyes and lips wobbling, reaching her own hand up to wipe one of Levi’s tears that fell. “Why are you sorry?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t understand, but both Eren and Hange did. Levi was sorry he let this happen instead of doing something about. He was sorry for being so weak he got taken. He was sorry that he didn’t get Mikasa to her appointment. He was sorry that he hadn't seen her. Everything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to know how I’m alive?” Levi asked her in a hushed whisper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa wiped at her eyes and sniffled, shaking her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi gave her a small smile, “because of you. I believe I still have a little cousin I need to take out to get sushi at her favorite place, right?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“.. you stayed alive for sushi?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s amazing the things that keep us motivated.” Levi chuckled, ruffling her hair. “now come on, I do believe I need to greet Hange, you know, the woman who took care of your as all week.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa smiled and grabbed Levi’s hand, not missing how he struggled to stand up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi stood up and held Mikasa's hand, and then his gaze landed on Hange. He smiled softly, “you better come over here, four eyes. Pain meds are wearing off.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hange wasted no time, she stood up and made her way over to Levi, wrapping the smaller man up into her arms. Levi buried his face into her shoulder, hands coming up to cling onto her shirt. “I missed you, kiddo. I’m so proud of you.” She whispered, stroking his hair. “We all are.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took a shaky breath and held onto her, tucking his face into her neck. “I love you.” He whispered, it was the first time she’s heard him say it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wiped at her eyes, sniffling and rubbing his back. “I love you too, so much.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi pulled away and looked up at her, “thank you for taking care of Mikasa for me this week, I know I was an ass because I didn’t-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonsense you midget.” She waved him off, “don’t thank me, it’s what friends do.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” Levi smiled, “but friends also thank each other, so thank you. So much. I really appreciate what you did, from taking care of Mikasa to putting in the effort you did last Friday to find me.” He looked over at Eren, who was now holding Mikasa and looking at the two of them. “I.. I don’t know where I would be without you.. you’re our family and I just- I’m just happy you love us as much as we love you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Hange and Eren smiled, the taller of the two standing up and wrapping both of his arms around Hange and Levi. Mikasa tucked herself into the hug, clinging onto Eren's leg and smiling. Levi was squashed between them, both Ackermans were, actually. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They almost lost him. When he didn’t show up to pick Mikasa up, that’s when they knew something was wrong but they had no idea how bad it would get. No one knew. Not even Levi. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they saw the car crash.. they thought Levi might have been gone for good. But when he climbed out of it, that was when they knew their boy was a survivor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rivaille Ackerman was beaten by Erwin once. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But this time, he had this in the bag. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin was going to prison. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And there was nothing he could do about it this time. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How do you think Levi will react if Eren tells him about Kenny? What do you think Levi will do? Why doesn't Eren want to tell Levi? Is it selfish for him not to do so? How did you like the Levi and Mikasa reunion? And her finally slipping and calling Levi her dad instead of her cousin.. their relationship as cousins is starting to change.  How do you think Eren is doing? What do you think is going to happen next chapter? Does anyone have an idea on how this part of the story (Paranoia) will end? Tune in the the next chapter of Hiraeth.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Don't Let It Break Your Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally, what you've been wanting but... there isn't a twist this time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, double update again. This may be a regular thing from now on, but don't take my word for it. I freaking love sushi, if you all couldn't tell.<br/>I don’t know why but I’ve been so unmotivated to write this chapter it annoyed me every time I opened it lmao but here you go <br/>Enjoy my friends :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He was asleep with his head on Hange’s lap, her hands running through his hair, careful of his stitches. He had a fluffy warm blanket on top of him, and he was curled in the shape of a comma. Soft snores and the sound of the tv filled the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only Levi, Hange, and Mikasa at the apartment. Eren was currently at work, he was running late because he messed up something with a car and has to redo it. Levi didn’t understand a word that he said, when it comes to cars he has no idea what Eren was talking about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa was sitting in front of where Hange and Levi were on the couch, eating a bowl of cereal as she watched one of her favorite shows and played some games on her tablet. Levi was having a hard time dealing with the pain after having a shower and he took some pain medication, and passed out only a couple minutes later on her lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was hesitant to fall asleep on her, but Hange provided the mother vibes that he hasn’t gotten in years so he was always drawn to her charm. He felt just as safe around Hange as he did with Eren, and that was saying something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was because she was the first one to reach out to him back at the daycare. No, it wasn’t Eren, it was actually Hange who ignited their friendship and she only brought Eren into it a while later. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Heya Levi! How’s your day?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was six in the morning and twenty one year old Levi just walked in with a four, almost five year old Mikasa, holding her hand. They literally just walked through the door and were both jump scared by director Hange’s loud voice booming in the quiet lobby. Both Ackermans turned their heads towards her, both had a deadpan look on their faces. Dull and sunken eyes, lips in a thin line, shoulders tense and their body language said ‘don’t come near me.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s been curious about the two of them since they started here a week ago. Both of them were reserved and stuck to themselves, not really wanting anyones attention. The worst part is that the both of them seemed to be okay with it too. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And the look Levi would give her every time she greeted him was the worst. He simply held her gaze for no more than a second before continuing walking. He wasn’t very social, Hange noticed quickly. But that was okay, not everybody was like her. She was too outgoing and joyful, so her career was the perfect choice. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Morning.” Levi greeted, and after Mikasa gave her a small wave the two of them were off to Miss Historias classroom. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She was curious though, because Eren was antisocial and he wasn’t rude like this. When they were out of ear shot she stepped out of her office, it wasn’t busy this early so she could get away with a couple seconds. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Peeking into the hallway, she witnessed Levi on his knees giving her a hug goodbye. But Mikasa was crying, and she strained to hear what she was saying.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stay safe, I love you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Course Mikasa, I always am, aren’t I?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hange jumped when a hand was placed on her shoulder and she turned around to see Eren, giving her a look of ‘what the fuck, Hange?’ and she smiled sheepishly. “Hey.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Spying on the newbies?” Eren flickered his gaze from the new additions to Toddler Town and then to his best friend. “I knew you were weird, but come on, really?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shut up.” She elbowed him and shoved his hand off of her, she grabbed his sleeve and led him back to the lobby. “It’s not spying, it’s being curious.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eren just rolled his eyes and yawned, taking a sip of his coffee. “Whatever you say Hange, whatever you say.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minutes later when the two of them were working on something on the computer they saw Levi round the corner back into the lobby, a yawn escaping the smaller man as he fixed the hair clip in his hair. Hange waved, “Goodbye Levi! Have a good day!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And Levi looked over to her with a curious gaze, but this time he saw that Eren guy with her again. Were they a couple? They don’t look right together, but then again, neither did him and Erwin. He stopped for a moment, he’s not used to talking to someone other than Erwin so he’s not sure what to do exactly, he knew Erwin would have his head but.. Oh to hell with it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You too, Hange.” Levi gave her a small wave and took out his car keys, and before he took off he looked at the other man. “And uh, you too, Eren. Have a good day.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eren looked up from his computer and at Levi, and smiled softly. “Yeah, you too Levi.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And Levi left the building, and it was the first time Hange and Eren saw the kid smile. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hange looked down at Levi as he slept, and softly traced the scar on his temple. The skin was rough, and red from being freshly disinfected. Levi didn’t flinch though, the pain pills really knock him out when he takes them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was like this for another couple hours until they finally heard the front door unlock. Eren walked in, all dirty and sweaty from work. He shut the door behind him and took off his shoes, “Hey guys.” he greeted with a smile, “how’s it going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a new episode of Spongebob.” Mikasa looked up at him, “when Levi wakes up, can we watch it together?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren walked over to her and nodded, bending down to kiss her forehead and ruffled her hair. “Course kiddo, you know I love our weekly episodes of Spongebob.” He stood back up and pointed to Levi, looking at Hange. “He feeling alright?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange shrugged and took her hands out of Levi’s hair, “He took his pain meds a couple hours ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well,” Eren rubbed Levi’s shoulder, “babe, come on, time to wake up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi’s eyes fluttered open a couple seconds later, glossy at first and he looked up at Eren with that dopey smile. He rubbed his eyes and snuggled back into Hange’s lap, pulling the blanket over his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah ah” Eren shook his head and pulled the blanket down, smiling at the glare his boyfriend sent him. “Come on, let’s shower before dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ew”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, shut up Mika.” Levi groaned, rubbing his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa turned around and flicked Levi in the nose, and Levi flicked her nose right back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t go all Ackerman WWE on us” Hange laughed, and helped Levi sit up as gently as she could when she saw him wince and grab onto Eren for support, he was still drowsy. “Here kiddo” she said, wrapping the blanket around Levi’s shoulders again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa looked behind her and watched her cousin, who was so entirely out of it that he probably won’t even remember this happening. “Levi, are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi swayed before Eren caught him, gently leaning the raven onto him so Levi’s forehead was now resting against his shoulder. His eyes were open in small slits and he nodded as he was lifted into Eren’s arms, bridal style. “M’fine, Mika. Tired.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren ignored how light Levi was now, he was sleeping so often he was barely eating. He looked down at Mikasa, “He’s alright, just ready for bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She frowned, “he sleeps a lot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because he’s in pain sweetie, he’s on pain medication to feel better, he’ll be better soon.” Hange explained to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be better soon, Mika.” Eren adjusted his hold on Levi, he was almost deadweight in his arms. “I gotta help him shower and then we’ll watch the new episode of Spongebob, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked in between them, and then nodded, starting a new game on her ipad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren let out a breath and carried Levi to the bathroom, he went to set Levi down onto the counter and that seemed to wake the man up. Once his rear touched the counter he screeched right in Eren's ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Eren picked him up again. “Oh, oh baby I’m so sorry!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi was still so out of it, all his brain knew was that he was set down too hard and his sensitive stitches were burning. Tears gathered in his eyes from the pain and he clung onto Eren, letting out a whimper as a tear rolled down his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hurts!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, love.” Eren’s heart was hammering in his chest as he held onto his lover, shushing him. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean too, God, are you okay? Did I do something? Oh- did I tear something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got a sob in response and he just held Levi tighter, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you. You know- aw baby.. no.. shh, it’s okay. It’s okay, calm down for me. Shh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, Levi calmed down and made the motion to be put down. Eren did so quietly, his heart had dropped to his stomach. He felt horrible, it’s happened before, but every time it does it hurts him on the inside that he was the cause of Levi’s pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shower?” Levi asked as he shifted his weight from one foot to another, one hand rubbing at his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah- mhm.” Eren wiped at his eyes, thanking God that Levi was still high as hell on the pain meds to notice. “Stay here, I’ll get your pajamas okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Levi could give him a response Eren scurried out of the bathroom and he locked eyes with Hange in a frenzy, and she stood up right away, excusing herself from Mikasa and following Eren into Levi’s room. She shut the door behind them and turned around, opening her mouth to ask him what was wrong but instead Eren hugged her tight, burying his face into her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was then when she realized that he was shaking, and she held him tight. Hange felt him grip the back of her shirt and soon enough, her neck was wet with tears, she imagined. She shushed him and held the back of his head, “It’s okay Eren, it’s alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cried into her shoulder and she closed her eyes in sorrow, letting out a sigh. It was only a matter of time before Eren lost it, after caring for Levi twenty four seven hand and foot all on his own.. It was exhausting, and it’s a wonder he’s held on for this long. Granted, it’s only been a week, but that didn’t change anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mostly, Levi has been on his pain meds and sleeping for up to thirteen hours a day. He’s been having occasional nightmares. Eren has had to force him to eat a couple times, as heartbreaking as it was. Levi has hit rock bottom in his depression, his already present ADHD and social anxiety has worsened. Levi has had the worst headaches, and when he wasn’t sleeping, he was trying his best to be with Eren and Mikasa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The worst part that they were all aware of was how Levi missed being active, and every time Miksa wanted to play soccer in the backyard, Eren could see how hard it was for Levi to tell her no and that he wasn’t well enough to barely walk yet, and to see the sadness reflect in both of their eyes. Both Levi and Mikasa were equally upset for different reasons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa missed her happy go lucky cousin who would play with her and spend time with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi missed being useful and independent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh,” Hange shushed him, rubbing his back. “Oh, Eren.. shh, it’s okay. I know it’s hard. I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sobbed against her shoulder, finally just letting it out. He missed his Levi. He missed Levi’s smile. His laugh. When he would stay awake. When he would cook dinner. The flower vase jokes that would now turn into car jokes. He missed.. He missed when Levi wasn’t the shell of a man he was now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just want him to be okay, I want him to be better.” He sniffled and hiccuped. “I don’t know how long I can do this. He’s so miserable, Hange. You should see him everyday.. He wants to do things. He fucking wants too, and he fucking can’t! He hates being dependent on me, he hates it and he has no choice. He can barely walk on his own” he cried. “He was just free. He was free from Erwin’s stupid reign..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eren, honey, calm down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, “No! He was just free from Erwins control and- and he even knew. He knew he wasn’t free but we all told him that his fears weren’t going to happen and they did. He was just free Hange, and now he’s cooped up in this apartment for God knows how long. He was-” Eren hiccuped, “just- just free… he’s not free anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange grabbed at his shoulders and pulled him away from her, looking into his red rimmed green eyes. “Eren, listen to me and you listen well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren wiped at his eyes, even if the tears kept falling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to tell him about Kenny.” She stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know your fear, okay? I do. I don’t want a chance of him leaving Hiraeth but.. He needs to reconnect with his true family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren kept crying. “But- but he’s my family..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave him a watery smile, “I know, hun. But think about it.. He’s been ripped from everything he’s ever known more than once. We gotta give this to him, the kid needs a win. And you need to be the one who gives it to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned and wiped his eyes again, “What.. what do I do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call Kenny.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>To say he was antsy was an understatement, he was downright anxious. Not in a bad way, he was excited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren laughed at his lover who sat in the passenger's seat, “we’re almost there, Levi. Don’t worry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Levi looked over at him, smiling. “I’m finally getting sushi!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guy was obsessed with seafood and Eren doesn’t think he would ever understand. It was damn near all Levi ate and somehow he was perfectly healthy, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them were on their way to a dinner at Levi’s favorite sushi restaurant to finally meet up with their group of friends. However, Levi didn’t know that. He thought it was just the two of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been trying to see his friends but everyone was so busy and he was always sleeping from all the pain pills, and when he would try to make plans he would back out because he was scared. Eren told him not to be, but he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now how could he face his friends after being kidnapped by his ex? How does the conversation even start? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey haven’t seen you since you were abducted! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, nice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was nice to see Levi smiling though, he had to admit. It’s been a little over two weeks since the incident and he got his stitches out yesterday at the hospital. Since then Levi’s mood changed drastically, it was like a switch. He was walking without a problem, he was finally able to use his expensive shampoo for his hair, he was finally able to do his hair.. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Overall, Levi felt more free. He told Eren that once the stitches were out and the older man was overjoyed. Levi now had a badass scar on his forehead and he rolled his eyes every time Eren pointed it out. Eren is an idiot, but he’s Levi’s idiot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These last two weeks have been the hardest though. Levi isolated himself away from everyone except for Eren, Mikasa, and Hange. He woke up from constant nightmares and would have panic attacks. He would freak out if he couldn’t clean a mess he made because the stitches hurt too much. Sometimes he couldn’t tell if it was Eren holding him or Erwin when he would gasp awake in the middle of the night. And then he would cry, telling Eren he was sorry he let this happen, and that he’s sorry he let Erwin rape him and finish inside him and make a mess on him. He really thought it was his fault, and Eren couldn’t help but cry with him. He cried for his own assault, for Levi, and for the fact that he told Levi not to worry about it constantly when Levi was right the entire time. No one listened to Levi, not one person. Not even Eren, who was the love of his life, believed him. Everyone believed it was paranoia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fucking paranoia.. it was a fucking joke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was real. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate myself.” Levi would cry into his chest in the middle of the night, “I’m dirty, I’m so dirty, I’m messy-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Eren would hold him tighter and let him ramble on and on, praying to god to make it stop. He prayed almost every damn night, trying to make his and Levi’s positions switch so Levi wouldn’t have to go through this pain anymore. This agonizing, heartbreaking pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only Eren saw him like this, when he was around anyone else he acted fine. But Eren could see it. He could see the slight tremors in his hand, the slight bulge in his eyes when someone reached out for him, his shoulders get tense when he was asked about the case, Eren saw it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Media was a bitch for the first couple days, and that’s what scared Levi the most. Word about the case got around very quick, and people wanted answers to their questions. Another reason why Levi wanted to stay inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Last night one of Levi’s nightmares got so bad he didn’t even recognize he was in his own home with Eren in his own bed, and that was the last straw. After Eren calmed him down and put him back to sleep, he texted the group chat and asked if they could all make plans to go out to eat while the kids were in school. One by one, they all agreed, finally excited that Levi was wanting to see them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were taking the case to trial, that’s for sure, but it’ll be about two to three months before the date so both Levi and Erwin could heal from their injuries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of Erwin, Levi refused to hear anything about him. Not one word. None. Every time he was brought up his eye would twitch, and not in a good way. So no one spoke Erwins name around Levi, and slowly, his attitude improved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes baby, you’re finally getting sushi.” Eren said with a fond smile, he pulled into a near parking spot. “Don’t rush in, alright? Be mindful, you’re still healing. You have your inhaler?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh hu.” Levi nodded his head and held it up, and when Eren turned off the car he opened the door and got out. He looked over his shoulder at the trunk of Erens car, a solemn look on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little over two weeks ago Levi thought he would die in the trunk of that 2010 black impala. In a trunk. Of a car. On the highway. In a car. Driven by his ex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could hear the police sirens and feel every bump. He felt the pain in his ankles when he kicked the tail lights, and his stomach almost churned when he remembered the fact that he laid in his own vomit and blood  for hours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren looked behind him at Levi and frowned when Levi didn’t move, just stared at the back of his car. He sighed internally, cursing himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was Levi’s second time in a car since the abduction. The first time he was high on pain meds, but he wasn’t now. He wasn’t on them today, said he didn’t need them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Eren watched Levi’s eyes go foggy as he mentally placed himself back in that trunk of the black impala. He slowly walked up to Levi like he was a wild animal, cautious. “Levi?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But instead of freaking out, Levi just turned to look over at him, a blank look on his face. “I could have died there.” He said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you didn’t, you kicked that car's ass, literally.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren got to hear that beautiful laugh once more, and watched Levi’s eyes clear up to see those bright silver eyes. “Come on babe.” He said and took Levi’s hand, “let’s head in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reservation for Yeager.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! You’ve arrived.” The hostess said with a bright smile, “the rest of your party is already here, follow me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi looked up curiously as both him and Eren followed the hostess, “party? I thought we were having a date?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren just smiled and kissed Levi’s forehead, “You’ll see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noticing all of the people in the restaurant Levi let out a small whimper and grabbed at Erens arm, tugging lightly. Eren just wrapped his arm around Levi’s shoulders as a small </span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s alright, I’m here </span>
  </em>
  <span>and the smaller man was grateful. He was grateful for Eren in general for putting up with all of this shit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes wandered the place he always came too, it was a big place and Levi grew more excited when he noticed they were heading to the back patio of the restaurant. Levi loved to eat outdoors, and the back patio was amazing because there was usually no one out there besides a couple people. It was damn near private. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite how much he wanted to come out of his home, Levi felt his anxiety skyrocket the moment they stepped into the place. He just stayed in Eren's arms as they walked and the hostess opened the door to the patio, “You already have menus at your table, your party is straight ahead. Enjoy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Eren smiled at her and walked through the glass double doors, Levi in tow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting sushi!” Levi screeched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow, jeez.” Eren covered his one now ringing ear with his hand, “baby, please, find your calm place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You find your calm place.” Levi stuck his tongue out, “and I’ll order my sushi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren just rolled his eyes in annoyance, but he was glad that Levi was acting more and more like his old self every day. Slowly, but surely, he was going back to the regular Levi. He walked them to the other side of the patio and were welcomed by their group of friends, who rented this side of the patio out for privacy, shouting out Levi’s name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heya Levi!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all watched as Levi damn near jumped out of his own shoes when his name was called. He held onto Eren so he didn’t fall and looked at the table in shock, mouth agape and eyes rounded in shock. Eren was alarmed the moment Levi let out a yelp and he sent a death glare to their group of friends, but was stopped by Levi running past him and to his friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi! I missed you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his own shout, Levi ran into Mike's outstretched arms and hugged him as tight as he could. At the table was Jean, Hange, Mike, Nanaba, Annie, Reiner, Connie, and Moblit. Everyone Levi was close too enough to not be afraid of them. Mike hugged Levi back just as tight, they all noticed Levi’s soft limp but made no comments about it. They all knew why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed you so much, I’m so sorry I was away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Mike rubbed his back, “We understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugs went around, everyone got a chance to envelope Levi into their arms and reassure themselves that he was, indeed, alive. Levi held them all for a certain period of time, and every time he pulled away he told them that he was okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was weird. Levi was okay hugging all of them, and he couldn’t figure out why. He should hate being touched. But.. this was his makeshift family. He loved all of them. He trusted them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi was sat in between Eren and Mike, and surrounded by all of his friends. They talked to Levi like nothing ever happened to him. They told him about how their jobs were doing, random customers that were acting like idiots, talking to him about politics, and Jean even spilled the tea about his baby mama and how she was now on house arrest and wasn’t allowed to see Matt anymore. Levi was really into that one, talking shit along with Jean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren just watched Levi fondly, their intertwined hands on the table. He rubbed his thumb over Levi’s soft knuckles, laughing softly as Levi let out a string of curses along with Jean. Those two had a weird bond, but Eren could see that Jean was protective over the raven. And Levi looked up to Jean as a brother type, he’s gone to Jean for help many times and even watched Matt a couple times.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking bitch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes at Levi’s language, but said nothing. Eren just turned and started up a conversion with Connie about the new PS5 that came out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found out that Mike and Nanaba were spending a lot of time together and were debating on taking a vacation somewhere and were currently trying to find a place. Moblit even told Levi about his bitchy manager that he was tired of him and his co workers were hiding out in the back just to talk shit about her. Levi barked out a laugh at that one, because he couldn’t imagine Moblit talking shit about anyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connie, Reiner, and Annie talked so much drama that Levi was invested in it, he didn't even touch his food for a hot minute, and that’s saying something. The food they ordered came out around five minutes ago and Levi hasn’t even looked at it, he’s been listening to the three of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And to believe I thought this idiot could outdo me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi was sipping his drink along with Connie and the both of them laughed, spitting their drinks out and that got everyone else at the table laughing as well. Eren’s face was beet red along with everyone else’s, laughing so hard they all had tears in their eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is what he needed, he needed to see his friends. Levi felt like he was normal. He dug into his food once he and Connie recovered and hummed to himself. God, he missed this place so much. It’s been forever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the dinner proceeded, Levi got a call on his phone. He excused himself and walked a couple meters away from the table where no one else was and answered the unknown number.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Levi.” he said, leaning against the railing and looking over at his friends from a distance, smiling as they all kept on laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s so good to hear your voice, I’m so happy you’re okay, Levi. Thank God.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi gripped his phone, “Why the hell are you calling me, wouldn’t you think you would be the last person I wanted to talk to Marie? What gives you the right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know I know, this is so unprofessional. But I- Levi, you have to believe me. I tried to stop him from going to you that day. I really tried but he was so adamant-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So not only are you the person who’s calling me, but you’re calling me about Erwin?” Levi spat the name out, “Again, what gives you the right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He hit me and sent me to the hospital hours before he took you, I grabbed my phone to text you and call the police but he.. He got me instead. I’ve been hiding out at my mothers house but I saw the broadcast of the chase and I wanted to wait a while until-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Until what? Hm?” Levi turned away from his friends and leaned on the railing, looking at the scenery below him. “Until I’m mentally stable? Until I’m finally out of the way? Until Erwin killed me? Because he wanted to. He asked me how I wanted to die. You know who that man is? That is the man you slept with while he was with me. That is the man you continued to sleep with and soon date when I was your fucking client. That man is a psychopath. That is who that man is. I warned you that day, you didn’t listen, now look at you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I tried to stop him, Levi. Really. If you don’t believe me that is perfectly fine, I understand. If you hate me, that is justifiable too. But I wanted to let you know I contacted the detective and asked to deliver my own statement in court at the trial, whenever that is.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tensed, “I don’t know when the trial is. But.. are you testifying against me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, I’m testifying for you. I realize my mistake and I also realize that it is not forgivable. I knew what I was doing was wrong but I also was conscious enough to stop and I.. I didn’t. But if there is even a sliver of chance I can make it up to you.. I want to testify for you in court.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, I really wish I was with you right now so I could beat the shit out of you.” Levi snapped, his attitude has gotten a little worse since the incident. He was more short tempered, but considering everything he went through.. It was a process. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop with your shit. I know. I know. I know about someone in your family being the judge in my case. You never meant anything to Erwin, he only used you to get to me and get the innocent verdict. He used you like the whore you are Marie. Testify for me or don’t, I fucking hate you and I’ll never forgive you for what you’ve done-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Levi-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The hell don’t you understand?” Levi pressed a palm to the scar on his temple, feeling a headache start to form. “Marie, the last time I saw you I lost my shit because I found out I got played yet again. I got betrayed- yet again. Erwin played the both of us, don’t you get that? He manipulated all of us just to get back at me. He only wanted me, do you know why? Hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The line was silent. ‘</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because he was obsessed with making me the perfect man he wanted to be for his parents. You were a psychologist, so why the hell didn’t you realize that? His best friend did, and not you? That’s fucking suspicious to me, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No matter what you think of me, I’m testifying for you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Thank you for testifying for me, I appreciate it that you realize you fucked up, but a statement and an apology can never make up for what you did to me. First it was the justice systems mistake, but the main mistake was you. You are the reason Erwin knew about my shit. I will never forgive you for having a hand in my abduction.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Levi-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you. I’ll see you in court.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He abruptly hung up the phone and slid it in his back pocket, he just let out a sigh. If he was being honest, Levi kind of forgot about her in this whole situation. He was too busy being high on pain meds and having nightmares about the incident to notice the entire reason why Erwin had any idea what was going on in his life again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting his life back on track was Levi’s goal, but he had no idea how to do that. This place has hurt him beyond words. Everywhere he looked, he was there with Erwin. He couldn’t even go back to his own job because he was scared that Erwin would be there. He was scared to go into the neighborhood of his old house with Erwin. He was scared of the gym that he and Eren went to. He was scared of the daycare after he heard what happened to Hange. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And this was his favorite place to eat, but the thing was.. Erwin brought him here for their two year anniversary. He was here all the time with Erwin, and they sat at the same corner table inside the restaurant every damn time. He shook the thought out of his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hiraeth was causing him more pain then good and for the love of god he wanted to escape, but he stood his ground. There was nowhere for him to go besides stay here anyway, he couldn’t afford it. He had Eren here. Mikasa went to school here. He had to stay for them, even though he wouldn’t stay for himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lips pressed against the back of his neck and he let out a soft sigh as arms circled his stomach. “Hey.” he spoke softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Eren rested his chin on Levi’s head as they both looked out at the scenery. It was beautiful, really. The sunset over the grassy hills, bright green trees slowly turning colors since it was so close to fall season. The white fences with farm animals inside, horses running around and the sound of cows moo-ing. There were birds flying up in the sky, and Eren watched as those birds caught Levi’s eyes, and the raven watched them fly towards the sunset. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those birds.. They were free. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Eren frowned, is that was Levi really wants?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel like my heart is burning, if that makes sense.” Levi said, staring off into the distance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything that you feel makes sense.” Eren reassured him, “Who was on the phone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was Marie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren spun Levi around and frowned, “the hell did she say to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi just gave him a soft smile and rolled his eyes, “nothing I haven’t heard before, you big oaf. But she's testifying at the trial, said she tried to stop Erwin before he got to me but he sent her to the hospital.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But she-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, babe.” Levi cupped his cheek gently, “Can we go back to our dinner? This is my first day out, let’s forget about her.. Please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren could never deny him, no matter how concerned he was. “Of course, come on, let’s go eat.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Having a day out has never felt so good in his life. His life didn’t feel as boring as it did while he was inside, and no one brought up the abduction, it was normal. They treated him like normal. And for a couple hours, he was normal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t the headline. He wasn’t the victim. He wasn’t Erwin’s victim. He wasn’t abducted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was… he was just Levi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When exiting the restaurant Eren looked over at his lover, who was walking with Moblit and talking about god knows what that made the two of them laugh, the raven skipped a step and tripped a bit, and Moblit grabbed his arm so he wouldn’t fall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If no one else besides Moblit saw it, Eren did. The slight hiss in Levi’s voice and the right grip on monlits arm, and that did the trick. Eren excused himself from Hange and walked up to the two of them. “Love?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He tripped, said to stop walking.” Moblit explained with worry, his arm was wrapped around Levi himself as the raven clung onto him, taking deep breaths and looked like he was in pain. “Hasn’t said anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pains the trigger.” Eren explained and he bent to Levi’s level, running his hand through Levi’s hair as his head rested on Moblit’s chest. Right by his heart. To hear his heartbeat. “Would you like to go home, Levi?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a couple seconds but Levi opened his eyes and he looked a little more relaxed since he tripped, he gazed up at Eren and when he realized he was in Moblit’s arms instead of his boyfriend he stepped back, and Eren could tell the worst part of his panic hadn’t even settled in yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deciding to shield Levi from their friends, Eren wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “It’s alright.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I’m fine.” Levi grabbed both of Erens biceps, pushing himself away. “Just.. scared myself. That’s all. I’m fine. I’m here, not there.. I know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange jogged up to them, “everything alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi looked up to her, still shaken up but otherwise fine. He wasn’t in actual pain, it was more of a phantom feeling or whatever you call it. He nodded, “yeah, just tripped over my own feet. I’m okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s time for us to head home, we have work tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Us too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi looked around as everyone agreed and his shoulders sagged. He missed them all so much, he wanted to stay with all of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.. can I get hugs goodbye?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shocking, coming from him after what happened, but seeing everyone’s eyes light up like that is what made Levi himself smile. He hugged all of them, as tight as he could and thanked all of them for being patient with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t thank me.” Jean said into his ear when they embraced each other, “I’m just happy that you’re safe and sound back home, that’s all we could ever ask for.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Levi’s grip tightened on him, “please tell me you don’t see me any different.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Course not, you’re still a midget with a bad mouth.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi giggled at that, “yeah, whatever, dumbass.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After bidding goodbye, Levi and Eren went back home. Mikasa was spending the night at a friends house tonight so it’ll be quiet without her around. Levi already missed her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked inside Levi’s apartment and Eren locked the door behind them. He grabbed Levi’s hand when he turned around and brought it up, kissing Levi’s knuckles. “So, how’d you like your surprise?” He asked with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a small laugh, Levi intertwined their hands together. “I love you so much, you know that? Thank you for today, I really needed it. Finally getting out of here feels amazing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I figured,” Eren looked up at Levi’s healed skin on his forehead, “would you like another dose of your pain meds?” He asked, he was still worried about when Levi tripped over his own feet earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi shrugged, “it uh.. it wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>scar, Eren.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know love, I know. You know I just want to help.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. And no, I don’t want pain meds, I want to spend at least a night not high of my ass on those things.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren laughed, “but you’re so cute when you can’t keep your eyes open cause you’re too tired, or when you talk in your sleep or try and stay awake to talk to me or-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi smacked his shoulder, “alright alright, stop with that now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whaaaat?” Eren chuckled and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, “can’t I just loooove you?” He asked, peppering kissed on Levi’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! You big- Eren!” Levi barked out a laugh and tried to pull away, “let me go you oaf! I- oh shit!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erens fingers dig into Levi’s sides and the smaller man convulses into a fit of laughter, squirming away from Eren and scooting away from him, heaving with a playful look in his eyes.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, this is what Erens has been missing. Playful Levi. Childlike Levi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-oh!” Eren smirked, “you think you’re faster than me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Levi smiled again, “actually, yeah, yeah I do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was holding his arms out in defense as Eren stepped closer to him and right when Eren was about to tickle Levi once more the raven yelped, laughing loudly as Eren got ahold of him and tickled the absolute shit out of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For barely eating, the raven was still as strong as he was before so it was no surprise that he pulled himself out of Erens arms and darted to his room. “Come and get me!” He squealed with a laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren took off his shirt and jogged after Levi, coming into the room and was immediately hit in the face with one of Levi’s fluffy pillows that his mom got him for Christmas. “Oof!” he cried out and blinked for a couple seconds, registering his vision and smiled at the sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Levi standing a couple feet beside him, pillow in his hands, clutching at his stomach in a fit of laughter. His hair was a mess, face red, and tears from laughing were gathering in his eyes. The sound was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. A sweet melody in Eren's ears. He wanted to hear that laugh every single day. It’s been awhile since he’s heard it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If only he didn’t have this secret weighing him down like boulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to tell Levi, but… how?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>To : Kenny Ackerman</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey. I know it’s been awhile, four weeks. I hope you’re still in town or near here. I think Levi is ready, I think now is a good time for you to see him. Both him and Mikasa. We’re having a cookout this Sunday, and I think Levi would feel better if he was surrounded by his friends and me when he sees you, he’ll feel safer. I’ll text you the address in case you can come. It starts at five. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Before it got too cold outside, Jean was hosting the last cookout of the year. He invited everyone who was at the dinner, since they all knew each other. The reason for this cookout wasn’t for him though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Levi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Levi, be careful!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi was out in the backyard with Mikasa and Matt, showing them how to kick a soccer ball into the goal professionally, like in the leagues. He was having fun, and he knew the kids were too. Especially Mikasa, when Levi offered to play soccer, her eyes bulged out of her head and a big smile covered her face. She squealed in surprise and she grabbed Matt’s hand, dragging him down to the back yard with Levi hot on their tail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s been a week since the lunch and both Eren and Levi were doing better. They were both going out more, Levi was cooperating with the cops, and Eren had free time to be back at work and make up for the hours he lost. And he was able to go back to his own apartment with Hange for a couple nights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Don’t get them wrong, they loved each other, but sometimes Levi and Eren needed a break. Today was the first time they’ve seen each other in four days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren rolled his eyes and took a swig of his beer and looked over at Reiner, who had a smirk on his face. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, you two are just funny to me.” Reiner chuckled and took a swig of his own beer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annie and Connie walked down the patio and went to join Levi, Mikasa, and Matt at their makeshift soccer field. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they started up a game, Eren felt his phone buzz. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>From : Kenny Ackerman </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey Eren, I am on my way. Is it okay if I bring two guests?</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>To : Kenny Ackerman</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah it’s alright. How long will you be?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From : Kenny Ackerman </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>About an hour, sorry it’s so late but I had to make a stop.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To : Kenny Ackerman </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, you’re fine. See you soon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenny didn’t reply after that, and Eren put his phone in his back pocket. “Kenny will be here in an hour.” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange looked over at him, her arm interlocked with Moblits as he helped Jean with the grill. “Oh? That’s amazing. I can’t wait to see how this goes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think it’s okay Kenny is coming here and not seeing Levi in private?” Jean asked, flipping a burger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Eren shrugged, “I mean, not everyone will be here in an hour, you, Annie, and Connie are going home after you eat anyway so it shouldn’t be that overwhelming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reiner nodded his head, “Yeah, you better tell me how it goes though, I wanna know the details.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Course you do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the time hit an hour later, Reiner, Connie, Annie, Moblit, and Nanaba left. Eren forgot that Mike and Nanaba were even here, they were sitting inside watching TV rather than socializing. So now, only Eren, Hange, Jean, Levi and the kids were present. They were cleaning up Jeans home per Levi’s request because, well, it was quite messy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren had Levi on his shoulders so the raven could dust the top shelf. “Is this necessary?” he complained. His shoulders were starting to hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not like you ever minded being this close to my dick.” Levi rolled his eyes and continued to wipe the shelf down with a wipe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re asking me to give you a blow job, you’ll have to wait.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who said I was asking? Not me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed, “my shoulders hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re the strong one between the two of us. If I had you on my shoulders I think I would collapse and die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay now you’re just over exaggerating.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m speaking facts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doorbell rang a while later and Eren eyed his friends with a smirk, and they all had a knowing look in their eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matt and Mikasa looked over at the door curiously, they were by the stairs playing with action figures.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, is anyone gonna answer that?” Levi asked from where he was folding the blankets on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could you get it, princess?” Eren asked, “we’re in the middle of something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi eyed them suspiciously, “You’re just sitting at the lunch table. And you’re closer!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pleeeeeaaasssee!” Hange begged, “I’ll buy you sushi!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know my weakness.” Levi sighed and put the blanket down on the couch. He flipped them off and got a middle finger in return. He walked to the front door and unlocked it, opening the door and when he saw who it was his heart stopped and he dropped his feather duster onto the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stared at each other before the guest opened his mouth to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look like you’ve changed at all boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kenny?!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hahahaha did you see what I did there? Those last two lines are from the english dub of the beginning of the Levi vs. Kenny Squad fight. Ugh, the animation in that is top tier. But what do you think is going to happen next? How will Levi react? How will Mikasa react? And most importantly, who are the guests that Kenny said he brought? You all know a little about Levi and Kenny's relationship, but do you have any guesses on how their relationship was when Levi was a kid? Was it good? Bad? Chaotic? Find out on the next chapter of Hiraeth :)</p><p>PS : there is probably only two chapters left of Paranoia.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Change Your Ticket Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>levi is reunited with his family<br/>its either a very good thing or a very bad thing</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey! after this chapter is the final chapter of part two of hiraeth. that chapter will be long as fuck, and full of angst because im a whore for that stuff lol. but yeah, hope you like this chapter :) enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spotify playlist I made based off of this book type in <span class="u"><strong>"Hiraeth (ao3-CJAckerman17)" i</strong></span>n the search bar. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t look like you changed much at all, boy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kenny?!”</p><p> </p><p>No.</p><p> </p><p>No.</p><p> </p><p>He means yes but-</p><p> </p><p>No?</p><p> </p><p>How? How the hell?</p><p> </p><p>Kenny, his uncle that he hasn’t seen in eighteen years or even thought about, was standing not even three feet in front of him. He hasn’t changed much at all, excepthis dirty trench coat was replaced with a fine black one and he had a new hat that was a different one from back then. For some reason, Kenny really loved fedoras and cowboy hats. He also loved beer, Levi remembers that clearly.</p><p> </p><p>The last thing he remembers from this man was when CPS showed up and took Levi away from him while he was in the backyard playing soccer with his old friends. That was the day he was first put into the foster system, and wasn’t adopted until three years later because no one wanted a child who was badly behaved and was extremely antisocial. He remembers that clearly too. </p><p> </p><p>But while he lived with his mother and for a brief couple months, his father, his life was good besides the fact that his mother started using once his dad left. Then after Kuchel died, Levi stayed with his uncle Kenny for approximately two months before he was taken into foster care. Levi always wondered why he never saw Kenny after that.</p><p> </p><p>If he was being honest, he thought Kenny forgot about him and didn’t care about him anymore. That was when Levi decided he was going to be alone for the rest of his life until the day he met Erwin. But we’re not going to talk about that. </p><p> </p><p>But now, seeing his uncle in front of him, all the pent up rage and loneliness was lost within the moment and after the feather duster touched the ground, Levi swung the door open wider and launched himself into Kenny’s arms without a second thought. </p><p> </p><p>And Kenny hugged him back just as tight, his nephew was still short as hell. Kenny was over a foot taller than him. He looked the same, he’s had that undercut since he was a small boy, his mom cut his hair like that and ever since then he’s had it the same way. Looks like that hadn’t changed in eighteen years. His face hadn’t changed, but his voice certainly got way deeper than Kenny was expecting. One thing he saw though, was the newly added scar on his forehead and unwanted slit in his eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>“I missed you, boy.”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing those words for the first time in a long time, it made Levi feel wanted by someone from his family. Someone who helped raise him for five years. Levi squeezed him tighter and clutched at his stupid black trademark trench coat and let out a sob, and Kenny just rubbed his back and pressed his face against Levi’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you so much, Rivaille.” He waited a moment before pulling away, holding Levi by the shoulders and looking at his face. He wiped away one of Levi’s tears that fell down his cheek with a watery smile, “Hey runt, what’s with the tears, hm? Aren’t you happy to see me?”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, Levi used the back of his hand to wipe at his eyes. “Fuck, I am but.. How, how are you here? How are you standing in front of me? I-I thought.. I thought you left me. You didn’t come find me-”</p><p> </p><p>“I had to get better, Levi. There are things you haven’t been made aware of yet. But let’s get to the reason I’m here.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi looked up at Kenny with curious eyes, “Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Kenny looked over Levi’s shoulder to see the three he had met at the hospital and waved them over, “I’m glad you finally decided to text me, Eren. Took long enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“Had things to take care of.” Eren made it over and stood next to Levi, holding his hand out and shaking Kenny’s. “Glad you’re finally here.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi looked up at the two of them interacting with a raised brow and waited to speak until Eren looked down at him. “You.. how..”</p><p> </p><p>“No need to pesture your boyfriend, runt.” Kenny ruffled Levi’s hair, “but, I do believe you and I have a lot to catch up on. We have guests arriving in about an hour or so, and I know you’ll be happy to see the two of them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Guests?” Levi asked. </p><p> </p><p>Kenny nodded, “yeah. Now, is there somewhere-”</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p> </p><p>All three of them looked down to see Mikasa standing next to and very close to Levi. She had a frown on her face, hand reaching and grabbing at the hem of Levi’s shirt and looking up at the man in the cowboy hat. For a kid, she looked menacing. </p><p> </p><p>Well, it looks like that runs in the Ackerman family. </p><p> </p><p>“Mika, this is my uncle Kenny.” Levi said to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. “I lived with him until I was your age. He and my mom raised me until she passed away.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked at the man and then at her cousin, “We.. like him?”</p><p> </p><p>Levi nodded at her, “Yes. I haven’t seen him in eighteen years and we have a lot to catch up on. Can you stay with Eren until him and I are done talking?”</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa nodded and walked to Eren, grabbing his hand. Eren smiled down at her, “Come on, let’s go hang out with Mike and Hange. We can teach you how to play Uno.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>And once those two left, Levi looked back up at Kenny. “Come on, we can talk in the backyard.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lead the way.”</p><p> </p><p>He could not believe what was happening. He had his uncle following him into the backyard to talk to him after eighteen years. How did Eren know him? How did Kenny get in contact with Eren first instead of him? And why didn’t Kenny try and find him after all of these years? The last memory Levi has of him was, well, not the best.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Come on, Levi, it’s time to go.” The woman in fancy clothes said. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But five year old Levi stood in front of his old friends and looked up at Kenny. “No! Why do I have to go? Are you coming with me?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kenny knelt down in front of Levi, “You have to go with her, Levi. I promise one day I will find you, okay? But right now, the right place for you to be right now is with her. You’re safe with her, she’s nice and you’ll be happy.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Levi shook his head, “I’m happy here, uncle Kenny.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Kid.” Kenny took a shaky breath and put his hands on Levi’s shoulders, bringing him in for a hug. “Please don’t be an asshole with me this time, just listen to me for once, okay?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He stayed silent, just this once. Just for Kenny. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You will go with her, and you will live with a family who will love you for who you are. They will give you the best life and raise you to be a good man one day. I will find you again, you just have to wait for me, okay?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Levi pulled away with a frown, “You will find me?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kenny smiled softly, “Yes, always. I’ll find my way back to you, kiddo. Uncle Kenny just has some stuff to do.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Levi was finally taken, he put up a fight at first and there were a lot of tears. He was ripped away from his two best friends and was put in a car, the next thing he knew, he never saw the three of them again.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The two of them sat down in Jean's backyard on the patio, the smell of the grill still lingered. They sat down at the table across from each other, both of them silent, not really knowing what to say. What do you say to someone who you were ripped away from and haven’t seen in eighteen years?</p><p> </p><p>Levi fiddled with his fingers for a while trying to figure it all out, trying to process that Kenny was really here and alive. He couldn’t believe it. This year just keeps getting crazier and crazier. </p><p> </p><p>And then Levi snapped, turning over to Kenny and glaring, finally glad they had privacy. “Don’t get me wrong, I am happy to see you and I feel blessed that you’re here, that I’m getting something good for once, but where in the fuck were you and why are you just now finding me?”</p><p> </p><p>Kenny knew this question was coming, and he stayed silent. </p><p> </p><p>That only angered Levi more and he pushed his chair back, standing up. “I waited for you! Every single day I thought to myself ‘oh! I’ll be out of this house soon because Kenny will find me’ or ‘no, don’t adopt me, Kenny will be here soon.’ And I never understood!” Levi began to raise his voice the angrier he got. “I never understood why they looked at me in pity!”</p><p> </p><p>“Levi-”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up! Let me- let me fucking rant here! When I turned eighteen I tried to find you but I couldn’t find a single record or anything. I had no idea where you were and that’s when I thought I was alone forever. That I would never see my family again. When I was eighteen I adopted Mikasa with no experience with children because she was all I had! And I wasn’t going to let her in the foster system because I knew how much it sucked!”</p><p> </p><p>Kenny knew when to talk and to be silent. It was one of those times to be silent. </p><p> </p><p>“I raised her and I raised her well! I didn’t want her to be like me, someone who was fucking lost and had no family, or so I thought. And what happens? I’m recovering from all of this bullshit and now you show up? And the worst part is that you got in contact with my boyfriend first, not me. If you found Eren, then I know for a fact that he told you who he was.You know he’s my boyfriend. Eren doesn’t keep secrets from me, so why…”</p><p> </p><p>Kenny frowned at the sudden change in Levi’s voice, and watched as his nephew held the side of his head that the stitches were on. He stood up, Eren had told him about the head injury and nothing else. Levi has had two blows to the head this year and he wasn’t to take that lightly. “Hey, kiddo, you might want to sit down.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I..” Levi shook his head, but that only made the pain worse. “Kenny?”</p><p> </p><p>He walked up to Levi, “Do you have any pain meds?” He asked. “Eren made it clear you had a head injury recently when we talked and you take them sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm.” Levi closed his eyes and leaned into the familiar arms of his uncle, the comforting arms that he’s missed for eighteen years. The pounding in his head got worse. “Can you please get Eren? He’s got my bag, tell him I’m having a migraine, he’ll know what to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Course kiddo.” Kenny helped him sit down at the table and after Levi laid his head on his arms that he folded on the table. He frowned and turned, opening the door and walking back to the house and walking up to Eren, Hange, Mike, and another man he didn’t know, along with Mikasa and a kid he also didn’t know. “Eren?”</p><p> </p><p>The brunette, who was instructing Mikasa on what card to play, looked up with a smile. “Hey! How are things going?”</p><p> </p><p>“He said he’s got a migraine.”</p><p> </p><p>The circle of people tensed and Eren stood up right away, excusing himself. Hange stood up as well, saying she’ll go upstairs and prepare her room just in case. Kenny didn’t know what she meant by that. He just looked at Eren as he grabbed a black bag and a water bottle and came to Kenny's side. “How recent?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just happened.” Kenny answered.</p><p> </p><p>Eren walked past Kenny and opened the back door, not looking behind him to see if Kenny followed him or not. He saw Levi at the table and went to his side, unzipping the bag and grabbing a bottle of prescribed pain pills he was to take only if he got a migraine. “Baby, here, got your meds.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi lifted his head and took the pills and water bottle, taking a swig as he swallowed them down. He felt Eren rub his back, “I’m fine.” he said softly.</p><p> </p><p>“If it’s too much having Kenny back, I know he’ll understand. We don’t need you to stress this hard, love. Not with your head injury.” Eren kissed his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned into Eren's side, biting his nails nervously. His head was pounding, but he wanted answers. He didn’t want to sleep the headache off this time, he had to know why Kenny never found him after all these years. He deserved it, he deserved that at least.</p><p> </p><p>Kenny watched the two of them and stepped outside, “do you want me to leave?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Levi declared. “Tell me, why didn’t you look for me? You were my only family, so why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to head back inside, call if you need me.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi and Eren shared a quick kiss and the brunette went back inside. Kenny sat down in front of Levi again, “Levi, listen to me.”</p><p> </p><p>He did.</p><p> </p><p>“I was an alcoholic ever since I could remember, I was raised by drunks so it was all I ever knew. Kuchel, your mother, wasn’t like that. She got away from that for awhile when she had you with that stupid father of yours. He fucked up and left you a couple months after you were born, wasn’t your fault, he was an asshole. Good thing you look nothing like him.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi chuckled at that.</p><p> </p><p>“But after your mothers death, my drinking got so bad that I got CPS called on me. I didn’t want to raise you like the way I was raised, so I let them take you into foster care. And right after they took you, I went into rehab for a couple years after that.”</p><p> </p><p>“So.. “</p><p> </p><p>“But after I got out, I searched for you. They were not allowed to tell me where you were. So I looked for years to try and find you, but you were in a whole other state this whole time. I didn’t hear anything about you until the news broadcast a month ago when you were abducted.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi looked down at that, eyes casted at the table and a redness covering his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“As soon as I saw the report I came here and while I was waiting in the hospital room for you to recover, I met Eren and he told me who he was to you. I gave him my number when he told me everything that’s happened to you within the past year. I instructed him not to contact me until you were back up on your feet, and now I’m here. I finally found you, brat. I’m sorry it took this long.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“So.. you didn’t abandon me?”</p><p> </p><p>Kenny shook his head, “no, of course not. I did what was best for you, even though you were mad as hell at me. It’s what a parent does, even when they don’t want to. At the time I wasn’t fit enough and I knew that, which is why you grew up in the foster system. No matter how much it sucked, it would have been worse if you stayed with me. Everyone knew that.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi frowned and picked at the table, “the first family I was with- the kids hated me. They ended up giving me back because I wasn’t fit enough to be a part of their posh family.” </p><p> </p><p>With a roll of his eyes, Kenny chuckled. “Look at you, you’re an Ackerman, when we’re we ever posh?” </p><p> </p><p>That finally got a smile out of Levi, “yeah, right. I did live posh for a while though, when I was with my ex.” </p><p> </p><p>“Erwin?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Levi never brought it up but he had to talk to someone besides Eren about it. “He.. took advantage of my kindness for two years till I grew the balls to leave and take him to court. They didn’t put him away the first time no matter how many times I tried to convince them he was psycho. And, well, you saw. The bastard kidnapped me, raped me, beat me, and I attempted to kill him by crashing the car. Everything failed, and this is the result I have to deal with.” </p><p> </p><p>Kenny narrowed his eyes, “he raped you?” </p><p> </p><p>Levi bit his lip and nodded, bringing his nails up to bite them nervously. “Yeah..” he looked away from Kenny and to the trees in the backyard, his eyes glassy. </p><p> </p><p>“Kid..” Kenny couldn’t believe that this is what Levi had been going through while not being under his watch. It made Kenny feel guilty that he didn’t look for his nephew sooner. </p><p> </p><p>“Everywhere I look around this stupid fucking town I see Erwin. I see where we used to go on dates, he abducted me at my job and I can’t even work, our old house together is right down the road, he almost broke into the daycare, and just.. he’s everywhere, Kenny. I can’t get him out of my head.” Levi explained with a sad look in his eyes. “I moved here with Erwin three years ago and since then I’ve dealt with nothing but shit. Yeah, I met all of these guys but..” he pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, resting his chin there. “I don’t know. Hiraeth is my home but.. isn’t a home where you’re supposed to feel safe?” </p><p> </p><p>Kenny nodded, “do you want to leave here? That’s what it sounds like.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi sighed, “I’ve thought about it even before the abduction. I even looked at colleges abroad, just for a change, ya know? But I can’t leave. Mikasa goes to school here. I have Eren. And Hange and all of them.” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t think about them, think about yourself.” Kenny instructed, “look at me.” </p><p> </p><p>He did. </p><p> </p><p>“If you ever need a break from this town, just let me know.” He smoked softly, “I’m a travel agent, I have a house in the city where we used to live and I leave a lot so it’s mostly empty, but it’s nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where did we used to live?” </p><p> </p><p>“Noblesville.” Kenny answered, “it’s two hours from here.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi held his gaze, “I’ll.. I’ll keep your idea in mind Kenny, thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>The back door opened then and Erens head popped out, “hey, we got a couple more guests pulling up. Any idea who they are?” </p><p> </p><p>Kenny stood up then, “ah, yeah. Let me just..” he stood up and Levi followed suit. “Come on, Levi. This is your surprise.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi followed Eren and Kenny back into the house, “another surprise? I thought you were- omph!” </p><p> </p><p>Eren pulled Levi into his arms and leaned down, capturing his lips in a kiss. Levi kissed back of course, looking up at Eren curiously but then panicked when Eren covered his eyes with his large hand. He couldn’t see but Eren shushed him, “it’s just me, love. It’s Eren. It’s okay.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why are my eyes covered?” </p><p> </p><p>“Because shorty!” Came Hanges voice, “surprise number two is walking through the front door!” </p><p> </p><p>Hange walked up to both Eren and Levi, standing next to the shorter male. She looked to Kenny, who was ushering in a short redhead girl and a tall dirty blonde into the home quietly. The taller male was dressed in jeans and a shirt and the redhead was in leggings and a green sweater. When they walked in, they were shocked. Their eyes were rounded in surprise, and the redhead got tears in her bright green eyes. She reminded Hange of Eren. </p><p> </p><p>Eren was still covering Levi’s eyes with his large hands, looking over the two people who walked through Jeans front door. Even Jean was curious, staring at them along with Mike as they sat at the dinner table with beers in their hand. Mikasa was watching cautiously, sitting next to Mike and sipping her juice. Matt was just minding his own business, coloring on a piece of paper. </p><p> </p><p>“Levi,” Kenny said as he shut the door behind the two individuals, “Tell me, what do you remember about Noblesville?”</p><p> </p><p>Levi fiddled with his fingers, still blinded by Erens hands. They all turned towards him, the two newcomers staring at him with tears in their eyes, the taller male had put his arms around the smaller girl's shoulders, pulling her into his arms as they watched him. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh.” Levi bit at his lip, finally feeling the migraine disappear. “I remember our old house, I remember mom.. I remember the dumb shits that got me in trouble at daycare. Uh.. the ice cream shop my friends and I used to go too, and the soccer coach. He taught my friends and I how to play soccer-”</p><p> </p><p>“And who were the names of your friends?” Kenny asked.</p><p> </p><p>Levi pondered the thought for a moment, and everyone was silent as he spoke the two names quietly. “Isabel and Furlan, they were my only friends, actually, I got into fights with everyone else.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenny locked eyes with Eren, and that’s when Eren understood. “Uncover his eyes, Eren. Levi, here’s your final surprise.”</p><p> </p><p>When Eren uncovered Levi’s eyes, the raven blinked to regain his vision and everyone watched him. The entire house was silent. Once Levi rubbed at his eyes he looked around for a moment, before finally locking eyes with the two newcomers. </p><p> </p><p>“No…” A wide smile plastered itself on his face, hands going up to his hair. “No way..” he shook his head, “You can’t.. how.. “</p><p> </p><p>“Bring it in, bro!” The redhead shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Good to see ya, Rivaille.”</p><p> </p><p>It was the most heartwarming thing Eren had ever seen. Levi laughed and ran up to the two of them from across the room with a shout of, “Furlan! Isabel! Oh my God!”</p><p> </p><p>He jumped into the taller man’s, Furlans, arms without a second thought. Furlan caught him easily and hugged him tight, putting him down and wrapping both Isabel and Levi into his arms. Levi hugged them both tight, tears falling from his eyes as he hugged his two best friends.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you.” he cried into Furlans chest.</p><p> </p><p>Isabel cried too, “We missed you too.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi pulled away from the two of them, not bothering to wipe at his eyes. He looked at both of them with a wobbly smile. “I can’t believe it, I can’t believe you’re here. I thought I would never see you again, I-”</p><p> </p><p>Furlan ruffled Levi’s hair, his own eyes teary. “Well hey, we’re here now, we found you, Levi. We finally found you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It took eighteen years, but.. We found you.” Isabel said, sniffling.</p><p> </p><p>Levi laughed a bit and he looked over at Kenny, and his uncle was smiling wide. He returned his gaze to the two of them. </p><p> </p><p>“You have someone to thank.” Isabel said with a smile and pointed to Eren, “that handsome man right there brought all three of us back to you.”</p><p> </p><p>And then he turned around, his teary eyes meeting Erens happy ones. Levi walked up to him and didn’t hesitate to grab his cheeks and pull him down for a kiss. </p><p> </p><p>Eren wrapped his arms around Levi, rubbing at his sides and smiled into the kiss. He pulled away and then kissed Levi’s nose, then his forehead. “I assume that’s my thank you?” he whispered quietly, now looking into Levi’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The raven smiled, the tear streaks on his cheeks were evident but this time was different. These were happy tears. Levi was happy. He was happy to be with his family. Eren has always wanted to give Levi everything he deserves, and Levi deserves to see his family. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you so much, I don’t know how to make it up to you. Thank you for bringing my family back to me.” He said, that old sparkle in his eye had now returned.</p><p> </p><p>“No problem.” Eren smiled, he kissed Levi’s knuckles. “Don’t worry about us right now, go and spend time with them. Go out, do something. Hange and I are on babysitting duty whenever you need us, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi looked back at his friends and Kenny, and then looking back up at his lover with a grand smile. “I love you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too. Now, go.” Eren spun him around and shoved him a bit, gently of course. Levi jumped and took a step forward with a giggle, “have fun, princess.”</p><p> </p><p>And with a hug and kiss to Mikasa’s forehead, Levi was out the door. Eren watched with solemn eyes as Levi ran back up to his friends and hugged them again, practically dragging them out the front door. </p><p> </p><p>When it shut, Hange grabbed Erens hand. “Hun…”</p><p> </p><p>But Eren sighed, “I.. I don’t want to talk about it.”</p><p> </p><p>She eyed him and sighed, “Okay. Come on, let’s finish showing Mikasa how to play uno.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kenny was in the front seat driving, Furlan in the passengers seat with Levi and Isabel in the back seat. Levi’s arm was wrapped around Isabel's shoulders and her head rested on his own shoulder, his other free hand was trying to fix her pigtails that had become uneven when they had their group hug. </p><p> </p><p>“Where are we going?” Levi asked over the radio, Furlan had his phone plugged into the car and was playing some music that Levi hadn’t heard before. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, you didn’t think the three of us came here and had nowhere to stay, did ya runt?” Kenny looked at him through the rearview mirror. He saw Levi tighten Isabel's ponytail. “I got a hotel a couple miles over.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi frowned and sat up, “How far?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Furlan looked at the maps on his phone, “Uh, thirty minutes. Maybe forty with traffic, it was the only one we could find that would accept us needing two rooms last minute.”</p><p> </p><p>Isabel felt Levi tense up and she looked at him, “big bro?”</p><p> </p><p>For whatever reason, Levi started to feel claustrophobic. He was in a car. A small but wide car. In the back seat. A back seat. A fucking back seat. Flashbacks of Erwin flooded his mind as he looked at different parts of the car. </p><p> </p><p>The door handle.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> When Erwin got into the car, he had asked for Levi’s hand. When Levi put up a bit of a fight, Erwin grabbed it by force and slammed something around it.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Handcuffs.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He had handcuffed both of Levi’s hands to something else in the car he didn’t know. The door handle? The side handle for safety? He didn’t even know what kind of car he was in. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “This is only for now, if you bother me too much I will move you to the trunk. Don’t push me.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I want out.” Levi gently pushed Isabel off of him, he didn’t want to be touched. No touching. In a car. Touching. Bad. His mind couldn’t process it quickly enough. His fight or flight instinct was kicking in and boy did he want to fucking fly. </p><p> </p><p>The trunk. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Just as spoken, Erwin had pulled off to the side of the road after a while towards the woods. Levi fought him the best he could, biting and scratching and attempting to yell, but Erwin was too strong. He slammed Levi’s body down in the trunk as hard a he could, causing Levi to cry out in pain at the sudden loss of breath.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He was being held down, “Erwin please.” he cried, “please don’t- take me home. I won’t say anything. I’ll give you the money back. I’ll give you anything. Please.” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>His breathing picked up and he heard Isabel and Furlan ask him if he was okay, but he jerked his body back when she went to touch him again, begging her not too. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Please don’t hurt them. Please. I’ll do anything.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Then do this.” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He screwed his eyes shut and covered his ears. “I want out. I want out. I want out. Get me out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rivaille-”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ah, I’ve also missed that. You are always good, Levi. Always a good boy.” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Get me out of the car!” Levi panicked and he kicked Furlans seat, imagining it being the taillights that he kicked out of that blacl 2010 Impala. “Get me out, get me out!”</p><p> </p><p>Mentally he wasn’t here anymore, he was in that impala underneath a monster who took advantage of him and asked him how he wanted to die. </p><p> </p><p>“Kenny.” Furlan panicked as he watched his best friend be consumed by trauma, “Kenny what do we do?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Kenny!” Isabel panicked.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit.” Kenny pulled the car over, good thing they weren’t on the highway because pulling over would be a bitch. They were on a road that was barely populated, and it was light out. This was fine, all he needed to do was make sure his nephew was breathing. Eren informed him about how bad Levi’s panic attacks could get, and before this one got worse, Kenny had to step in. </p><p> </p><p>When Levi noticed Kenny pulling the car over he kicked at Furlans seat again, and his friend turned around in his seat. “Levi, breath. It’s just us, Izzy and Furlan.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no! Don’t pull over! Don’t- I didn’t do anything! I didn’t!” He shouted, “leave me alone, Erwin!” </p><p> </p><p>Levi shook his head and tugged at his hair, he was starting to hyperventilate. Tears brimmed in his eyes when he felt his throat start to close up. “Please.” he sobbed and he kicked again, “Get me outta this goddamn car!”</p><p> </p><p>Erwin pulling over. Erwin shoving him in the trunk. Blowjob. Rape. Food. Highway. Taillight. Car crash. Cops. </p><p> </p><p>He replayed it in his head and didn’t even notice Kenny leap out of the drivers side door, rounding the car and opening the side door that Levi was at. He just felt himself being unbuckled and he flinched, “Erwin no-”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just me, kiddo. It’s Kenny. Come here, let’s get out of the car for a second and breath, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Levi whimpered and let himself be carried out of his seat, he was sitting against the car now, back against the tire. Kenny was kneeling in front of him, his hands on Levi’s shoulders, grounding him like Eren told him to do if this ever happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Levi. Breath, okay? It’s just me, you’re not with him. It’s your Uncle Kenny.”</p><p> </p><p>Isabel and Furlan stayed in the car, both staring down at their friend who became a crumbling mess. Ever since they’ve known him they’ve never seen him like this before. He was the happiest kid when they knew him, and the both of them only saw what happened on the news broadcast. They didn’t have the full story, even Kenny didn’t even know the full story. Both of them wouldn’t ask him about it. They were told not too. </p><p> </p><p>His hands were still in his hair, staring at Kenny, his aroma screamed distress. “Kenny. I-I-I-”</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh.” Kenny stayed calm, “You’re safe here with us. We’re your family. You’re always safe with us.”</p><p> </p><p>He was trying to follow Kenny’s breathing and eventually he did, surprised he did it without his inhaler that was in the back seat in his bag that he didn’t think to grab when he originally lost his breath. When his breathing returned to himself his hands dropped to his lap and he tilted his head back, face red and his eyes fluttering shut.</p><p> </p><p>Kenny kept his hands on Levi’s shoulders, “better?” </p><p> </p><p>With a deep breath, he hummed. “Mhm.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know where you are?” Kenny asked him. </p><p> </p><p>Levi opened his eyes, no longer glassy but a bit foggy. “With my family.” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Kenny smiled and brought Levi in his arms for a hug, “Yeah kid.” he whispered and kissed the top of his head in a parental manner, “With your family.”</p><p> </p><p>Furlan and Isabel stepped out of the car then, carefully kneeling down next to Levi, making sure they didn’t spook him. “Levi, were you thinking you were in that car?” Furlan asked. </p><p> </p><p>Kenny sent him a glare and almost spat at him, but Levi turned his face away from Kenny’s neck and faced his friends, “Yes.” was all he said, he did not want to elaborate. He only talks to Eren about this because Eren knows. Eren was there. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re with us.” Isabel smiled at him and reached out, ruffling his hair. “And right now we’re supposed to have some fun! We got this awesome hotel, and Eren secretly packed your bags into the car.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi raised a brow, “Eren planned all of this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course he did.” Furlan chuckled, “he seems to love you a lot, he said you were his world and would do anything to make you happy. Does.. does being with us make you happy?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Levi smiled softly, “Um.. can we go to the hotel now?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hell yeah.” Isabel smiled, “let’s go.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Eren, Hange, and Mikasa returned to their town home. They stopped at the Ackerman’s apartment and packed bags for Mikasa to stay the night with them and when it was her bed time, Eren read her a book until she fell asleep and went back downstairs to see Hange on her laptop typing something, sipping on tea she stole from Levi. It was the expensive kind. </p><p> </p><p>He sat down on the couch next to her and took his phone out, checking to see if Levi messaged him. He’s been gone for about four hours now. </p><p> </p><p>Nothing. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s starting.” Eren said sadly, leaning his head back and staring at the ceiling. </p><p> </p><p>Hange looked at him. “Haven’t heard from him?” </p><p> </p><p>Eren shook his head, “no, nothing.” </p><p> </p><p>She offered a small smile and shut her laptop, “Eren, don’t fret. It’s his family.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I’m worried about.” He gave her a side eye, “I know him like the back of my hand, Hange. He hates it here. He wants to leave, but he won’t.” </p><p> </p><p>“He won’t leave because of you.” Hange concluded. </p><p> </p><p>Eren sighed and looked back up at the ceiling, “he’s never thinking about himself, it’s always what someone else wants. First it was Erwin, and now it’s me. He doesn’t want to leave because of me and what I want. I want him to stay but.. you saw him Hange. He was so quick to leave and I haven’t heard from him since.” </p><p> </p><p>“You can’t assume anything, Eren. Not right now.” </p><p> </p><p>Tears grew in his eyes, “I don’t want him to leave, Hange.” His voice cracked, “he’s.. he’s my person.” </p><p> </p><p>Hanges eyes softened, “oh.. oh, Eren.” She put her laptop aside and opened her arms. “Come here, come to mama Hange. Come here.” </p><p> </p><p>Like a toddler would, Eren let himself be wrapped in Hange’s arms and he tucked his face into her neck, letting the tears fall. </p><p> </p><p>She rubbed his back, “you maniac,” her own voice cracked, it was starting to hit her too. Her kiddo may leave them or he may not. She wasn’t one to assume but.. it might be a 50/50 chance. But her and Eren had one thing in common. “You’re making me cry.” </p><p> </p><p>They both wanted what was best for Levi. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s everything I have.” Eren cried into her shoulder, “he’s my first everything. My first kiss. My first time. My first boyfriend. My first date. The first man to meet my family. Everything. Hange, he opened my eyes to a world I didn’t even know and I.. I don’t want it to stop. I don’t want my eyes to stop opening. I want him to stay and show me more of what I’ve been missing.”</p><p> </p><p>Hange sighed, “wait until he talks to you about it, sweetheart.” </p><p> </p><p>“My heart fucking hurts at the possibility.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p>He sniffled, “do you think.. he will?” </p><p> </p><p>Hange looked up at the ceiling, running her hand through his hair. “Maybe, love. Maybe.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Last night was what Levi needed. Him and Kenny shared a room and Furlan and Isabel shared the other. They went swimming in the pool and went out to dinner. This morning they ate breakfast at the cafe down the street. </p><p> </p><p>He was having the time of his life. Furlan and Isabel told him what they’ve been up to for the past couple years. </p><p> </p><p>Furlan told him that he graduated high school at the top of his class, which was no surprise. He was smart as hell and Levi was always jealous of that. Furlan was only a year younger than Levi, and Isabel was two years younger. He told Levi about some of his ex girlfriends throughout the years, and Lexi laughed when Furlan told him that one of them fell into a water fountain at the mall. He also told Levi that he was in college now, and he was graduating this year with a English degree. He wants to be a teacher and Levi laughed, saying that he called it. </p><p> </p><p>Isabel told him she graduated high school with an honors diploma and got a scholarship to play soccer at the local community college, she took it and was graduating next year. She was getting her degree in human services, which perked Levi’s interest and he explained that he was getting a degree in social work. They were in the same field, except Levi was getting certified with his degree. </p><p> </p><p>He explained that he got his GED last year and was in his first year of college, and he has two and a half more years to go until he graduates with his bachelors in social work. They asked him what he wanted to do, and Levi told them he just wanted to make a difference in this fucked up world. They didn’t question him. </p><p> </p><p>Levi had asked about how Kenny was doing and his uncle really made a life for himself. After he got sober he went to a career counselor and landed the job as a travel agent a couple years ago. Since then he’s been in and out of the states, and he was very financially stable. He had a shit ton of money in savings and his house was beautiful, he showed Levi pictures and the raven was impressed. He didn’t think Kenny would ever get sober if he was being honest. </p><p> </p><p>They talked about their childhood and all the small stories between the eighteen years they didn’t see each other. </p><p> </p><p>It made Levi feel amazing. They still got along like nothing happened. He was laughing so much his stomach hurt, and their humor was the same as his. Every little joke was the funniest thing to the four of them, and other people were probably mad with how loud they were being but they couldn’t give two shits. </p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t even thought to text any of his friends from Hiraeth since he’s been with them, he even forgot to text Eren. He was just.. he was having so much fun. </p><p> </p><p>Levi didn’t want to leave them. </p><p> </p><p>When he checked his phone in the bathroom he replied back to Erens text. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>From : Eren Yeager </p><p>
  <em> Hey! Hope you’re having fun! Love you, princess.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>To : Eren Yeager </p><p>
  <em> Hi you big oaf. Sorry I didn’t text you all night and most of today, I was distracted. Tell Mikasa I said hi and that I love her and I’ll be back soon. It’s going great, Eren. I missed them so much. I didn’t know how much I missed them until I saw them. Thank you for bringing them back to me.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>From : Eren Yeager </p><p>
  <em> I would do anything as long as it means you’re happy. When will you be coming home?  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>To : Eren Yeager </p><p>
  <em> Thinking about coming home tomorrow night since you packed extra clothes for me. I’ll call you later, okay? Love you! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>From : Eren Yeager </p><p>
  <em> Love you too. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>With a smile, Levi turned around and joined his family at the table once more. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Later on that night while Kenny was using the shower, Levi was standing out on the balcony and on the phone with Eren.</p><p> </p><p>“The stars are so pretty tonight, and I’m up on this rad balcony too, and I’m in one of those posh white robes. Shit’s weird, but I miss you. I wish you were here.”</p><p> </p><p><em> “Nah, you don’t.” </em> Eren chuckled. <em> “You’re enjoying yourself, I know it.” </em></p><p> </p><p>He smiled and looked up at the moon, it was shining bright tonight. “I’m so happy, Eren. I haven’t felt like this in a long time.”</p><p> </p><p>It took Eren a moment to answer, <em> “And I’m happy for you, we all are.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“You know Isabel plays college soccer? And Furlan graduates really soon? Kenny is a rich travel agent. So much has changed, I missed a lot and it’s nice hearing everything. Furlan, Isabel and I get along like nothing ever happened. Like I was never in foster care. And Kenny and I, we’re like best buddies again. Same nicknames, same jokes, same everything. They talk like me, like how I was before meeting Erwin. The Noblesville slang, a lot of people there are from the east so a lot of french people live there. I can’t get away with speaking french since I’m not fluent anymore, but it’s awesome!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “That’s amazing sweetie! I’m so happy you get to see them again. What else have you missed out on, hm? Spill the tea, baby. I’m all ears.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And spill the tea, Levi did. He told Eren all the details of Furlans, Isabels, and Kennys life he could remember from earlier this morning. He even told Eren that Kenny would celebrate Levi’s birthday every year by watching some at home videos, which Levi wanted to get his hands on. He told Eren that both Izzy and Furlan acknowledged his birthday every year as well, buying birthday/christmas cards and signing their names on them every year. They showed those to Levi as well.</p><p> </p><p>They actually brought a lot of stuff from home with them to show Levi. The home videos, pictures of Kuchel and their old house. Old pictures of the trio, and now they had some new ones because the three of them took a shit ton of selfies on Levi’s phone and added each other on social media. They even called their parents and had them talk to Levi, and the raven was overjoyed when he got to talk to them again. Especially his old soccer coach from when he was five. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “That is amazing, honey.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi was about to speak more, but then he saw Kenny get out of the shower. “Hey, I’ll catch you later, alright? I love you, tell Mika that I love her too”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Will do. Love you too princess, goodnight.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Night.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenny got himself dressed and came out onto the balcony, something in his hand. Levi eyed it for a second and watched as Kenny brought it to his lips and inhaled.</p><p> </p><p>He slapped his arm, “if you’re smoking, on god, I will throw you off of this balcony right here right now. I have asthma, dumb shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut it, runt.” Kenny said as he took his lips off of the dab pen. “It’s a dab pen.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi cocked his head to the side, “are you fucking high right now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, kinda.” Kenny shrugged, “but it’s not like I have to drug test for my job, I work online and mainly stay by myself. You don’t mind, do you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I don’t mind.” Levi shook his head and looked back at the sky. “Kenny?” he spoke after some thought. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s up, kid?”</p><p> </p><p>Levi watched some birds fly across the sky and his lip curled up into a small smile as they circled each other. He brought his attention back to the conversation. “I’ve been thinking, I’m not saying anything for certain now but..”<br/><br/></p><p>Kenny looked over at the scenery, his eyes locked on the birds as well. “Spit it out, Rivaille.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think leaving Hiraeth is a bad idea.”</p><p> </p><p>Now that surprised him, Kenny looked down at his nephew with a raised brow. “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head, “I would have to talk to Mikasa about it, see what she wants to do, but.. I already told you why I don’t want to be there anymore. I also want to go home too, to Noblesville. I want to see everyone, and mom's grave. Maybe try and find dad or something. I could try out for the soccer team and get a scholarship, go to the same school and get my bachelors or.. I don’t know. Something I want to do, not what someone wants me to do for once.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes it’s nice to be selfish once in a while.” Kenny took another hit of his dab pen. “But you’ll be abandoning your life here, packing up and leaving.”</p><p> </p><p>“I grew up in the foster care system Kenny, and was dragged here by Erwin. I’m a master at packing my shit up, leaving, and starting over.” Levi rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“That may be true, but this is the first time that you’ve had a reason to stay.” Kenny said.</p><p> </p><p>It punched a hole into Levi’s gut, he knew this. He had Eren and Mikasa. Of course. “I also have a reason to leave. I have to figure out which one weighs more.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenny patted his back, “Do whatever you think is best, kiddo. But just know, we all missed the fuck out of you. We would love to have you come home.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi looked up at him, a sorrow look on his face. “Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Kenny said with a small smile, “it hasn’t been the same without you, it’s been quieter and I don’t get reports of you fighting with kids at daycare, that’s different.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi laughed, “oh whatever, you miss picking me up and yelling at me.”</p><p> </p><p>“And all you would do is laugh at me and tell me that the kid you beat up deserved it.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because they did.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenny rolled his eyes, then his eyes softened as he leaned against the railing. “You really haven’t changed one bit, you know? I really missed you, kid. Letting you go was the hardest thing I had to do, you were the last thing I had that was close to my sister. It’s selfish of me to say, but I would love for you to come home and live with us. It hasn’t been right for eighteen years and with you back.. It might feel like home for us again.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi frowned and looked back at the scenery in front of them, and then up at the stars. He had two choices. </p><p> </p><p>To stay here in Hiraeth with Mikasa, keep her in school with all of her friends, and give Eren, his lover, a sense of belonging and worth.. </p><p> </p><p>… Or leave, go to Noblesville, and give Furlan, Isabel, and Kenny the sense of home and belonging they’ve missed for eighteen years, and be close to his mothers grave. </p><p> </p><p>He bit at his nails as he heard Eren’s voice running laps in his mind, every piece of advice the man has given him. Thinking of something, anything, that would lead him to the right choice. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Am I stupid for still loving him?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No, you’re not dumb. You’re heartbroken, the life you’ve known for so long has been swept out from under you so suddenly that you’re still in shock. You don’t know what to do and that’s okay. That’s what Hange, Mike, and I are here for. We will help you provide for not only yourself, but to Mikasa as well. Loving doesn’t go away easy, man. It takes time, and what you need to do is heal. It’s okay not to be okay, Levi.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What if I’m just broken?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You’re not broken, Levi. You’re starting over. There’s a difference.” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> - </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “But I need time, please. Please give me time.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Anything you want. I’ll give you anything you want/ If time is what you need I’ll give it to you, this doesn’t change anything. I’m still going to be there for you, but the feelings will remain the same. I’ll wait for you, I promise.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You’ll wait? Even if it takes me a long time?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’ve been waiting for over a year, I can wait another.” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> - </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “All you have to do is work on yourself and we will be here to support you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> - </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Everyday is a new day, and you’ll never be able to find happiness if you don’t move on.” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> - </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He had his mind up, but.. His heart burned with hurt. He was going to hurt someone, no matter what decision he chooses. </p><p> </p><p>Kenny looked at him, “You okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Levi looked up at the sky once more, watching the stars twinkle. </p><p> </p><p>“..I.. I know what I want to do now.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay okay okay i know but listen! let me ask you this. what do you think levi should do? should he stay in hiraeth or go back to his hometown? what do you think he will pick? and were you surprised that isabel and furlan are here as well? i freaking love them lol i try to add them into all my stories. i get there is a lot of angst in part two and im so glad you all have enjoyed it this much, i was so insecure about adding a lot of angst but my stories are dark and twisted, i like action, drama, and angst. thank you so much for reading, and hey, comment something you want to see in the final chapter! or comment something you want to see happen in part three, titled "hiraeth."if you have any advice or criticism or questions, let me have it! i want to know what you all think and want so i can make you lot happy. get ready for the next chapter my dudes, it's a lot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Truly.. Madly.. Deeply..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the final decision</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spotify playlist I made based off of this book type in "Hiraeth (ao3-CJAckerman17)" in the search bar. </p><p> </p><p>Authors note : it does get violent in this chapter between eren and levi and before you read that portion, i have something to say really quick. violence is never the answer for your problems, no matter what situation you are in. domestic abuse is never an answer as well. please take that into consideration, and i will not be putting a trigger warning for that scene, but now you know it is coming. there is also sexual content between them as well, again, there will be no trigger warning. there is one big trigger warning for this chapter, you’ll know when it’s coming so just scroll past it until they’re finished. This is the last chapter of part two, stay tuned for part three. It will be published in late january. This chapter is very long, make sure you have plenty of time to sit and read through it. Grab some popcorn and enjoy. </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Only know you love them, when you let them go.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren finally got to formally meet Levi’s friends with Mikasa the next day. They went out to a nice restaurant that Kenny paid for and when they finished with that, all of them walked downtown for a while. It was starting to get chilly, and Levi ended up giving Mikasa his scarf. Eren scoffed at him and gave Levi his own scarf, and it made Isabel and Furlan laugh at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa practically adored Isabel in every aspect of the word. They got along amazingly, and it made Levi’s heart swell and Erens carefree attitude hard to manage. Don’t get him wrong, he’s so glad Levi and Mikasa get to be with Isabel and Furlan, but the feeling in the back of his head keeps nagging at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was Levi’s original family, and Eren felt like he was the family that Levi could fall back on if that first family didn’t work out. And in Eren's eyes, that is exactly what happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a good thing you did this, Eren. No matter how you feel, you made his day. Think of that.” Hange had told him, but that didn’t change anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s going to leave, it’s a matter of time. Everyone leaves me, Hange.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eren-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t. You know it’s fucking true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since then he’s been in a bad mood, but he did his best not to show it. He smiled and laughed with everyone, but on the inside.. He was hurt. He wasn’t mad at Levi for wanting to leave, he was mad at the situation. His life was here, but Levi’s belonged in Noblesville. It fucking sucked. It was only a matter of time before Levi tells him that. Even if Levi were to ask him to go, he would refuse. He made his life here. He’s successful here. He’s comfortable here. The problem is, Levi isn’t even if his family never found him. Without his family, Levi still wanted to leave. But now he has a way and Eren knows that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Furlan and Levi were very close too, and Eren wasn’t the jealous kind. Levi let Furlan hug him, pat his head, wrestle him around to the ground and laughed while they did it. It was like watching two children. Eren was worried for Levi for a little bit, but when he saw Levi use the self defense and wrestling moves he taught him, he just cheered Levi on. Isabel had leaned over and told him that they would always fight when they were kids and sometimes would beat the hell out of each other, and Levi always won anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every time Furlan lost he pouted like a kicked puppy, only making Levi laugh and stick his tongue out. Mikasa eventually joined in the teasing too, sticking her tongue out and eventually, what really shattered Erens heart, was Mikasa reaching out to hold Furlans hand instead of his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that.. That fucking hurt. He almost went home after that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But what hurt more was that Levi didn’t even seem to notice how much he was hurting while all of them were together. And if he did, well, he was being a complete asshole by not acknowledging it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did feel selfish for feeling this way, considering Levi was just reunited with them, but the least Levi could do was tell Furlan to let go of his hand or Mikasas, or to back off when it came to wrapping his arm around the ravens shoulders. But no, Levi just leaned into them, same with Isabel. And soon, Mikasa welcomed their embraces as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren got along with Isabel a lot better than him and Furlan, which wasn’t surprising. Not only did the two of them act alike, they looked alike too. It was weird, and Levi even laughed at the both of them when they were bickering with each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Mikasa turned to play tag with Isabel when they reached a playground, Levi told Furlan to go on without him and he turned around to face Eren with a smile. “How do you like them?” he asked with such big and childlike eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren couldn’t tell Levi he felt like this, he couldn’t break this rare strike of happiness the raven barely ever got to experience. “Well, I wouldn’t expect anything less with the friends that you pick, they’re lovely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Isabel is just like me, and Furlan is just like Hange. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are we your replacements Levi?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Levi’s face brightened and he grabbed Eren's face, bringing him down for a kiss. He pulled away and looked up at Eren, who was shocked. Levi hadn’t initiated a kiss or anything between the two of them since he was abducted. This.. this was a first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi frowned, “I, uh.. I’m sorry I..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Eren cut him off and pecked his forehead, “Thank you, I needed that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Levi looked up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren nodded with a soft smile, “Remember, we’re taking this relationship at your pace now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi snorted at that, “whoever thought I would need that, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone needs a break Levi, it’s okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Playing on the playground wasn’t exactly what Eren and Levi had on their agenda for tonight, but they both ended up having a blast. Even Furlan had begun to joke around with Eren for a little bit, until Eren finally started to bite back and made Levi lose his shit, laughing so hard he almost fell off of the slide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Levi! You almost fell on me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Mikasa!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But they both had a blast, Furlan and Levi wrestled around and soon brought Eren into it and that’s when the brunette seemed to actually enjoy himself. Isabel was helping Mikasa on the slide and swung while the boys wrestled around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi eventually backed off when he was feeling sore and watched Eren and Furlan talk about god knows what and for a moment, he panicked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yesterday Levi made his final decision on what he needs to do and he talked to Mikasa about it this morning when just the two of them went out to eat at the cafe. Surprisingly, she was just fine with it. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mika, are you sure you want to?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no hesitation in her answer either, she knew what she wanted. She wanted to be wherever Levi was, which wasn’t surprising. They were attached to the hip. You can’t have one without the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi looked over at Isabel, watching her take care and joke around with Mikasa, and his cousin was laughing more than he’s seen her these past weeks. And he looked over at Eren and Furlan, both of them now holding their stomachs as they cracked up laughing and patting each other on the shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart ached and he took a step back, just watching. He was going to separate all of this. It’s his fault. This was going to be ruined because of him. These new friendships.. they were going down the drain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guilt was the only emotion that Levi, basically, it’s the only emotion he knew how to feel. He learned that from Erwin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isabel seemed to notice his silence and after pushing Mikasa on the swing to get going, she walked up to her friend. “Hey big bro, what’s up?” She asked, looking up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was one of the only people shorter than he was that he knew of, besides Mikasa and Petra. He crossed his arms over his chest, “I’m going to ruin this.” He said, gesturing to Eren, Furlan, Mikasa, and Isabel. “With what I want-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What you want is for yourself to heal, Rivaille.” She said gently and quietly, “I’m not saying this because I’m happy with your decision, you can change your mind anytime, but.. I think it’ll be good for you. Honestly. You said it yourself, all this place has taught you is pain. You need a break.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I haven’t told Eren yet, but Mikasa knows.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes rounded in shock and she reached up, smacking the back of his head hard. “you idiot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He glared at her and rubbed the back of his head, “what was that for?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to tell him soon, Levi.” She said, “it’s the right thing to do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s the right thing to do but.. “ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You and him are bad at keeping secrets from each other.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi glanced at her, “what do you mean by that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She frowned, “he kept Kenny a secret from you for a month, and you’re about to move far away and you haven’t told him that yet?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I decided last night-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” She stopped her foot, trying her best to keep her voice down. “Furlan would say the same thing. You decided this long before the abduction. I know you did, that was what Kenny told us. And I know you, Levi. The three of us can read you, and we knew your answer long before we ever brought it up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi stayed silent, and looked down at the ground. His heart was consumed with guilt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isabel decided to calm herself down, she never lost her temper and right now wasn’t the time. He was still healing from awful trauma, he doesn’t need her attitude right now or she’s afraid he might lash out at her. “Look,” she said, standing in front of him so he had no choice but to look at her. “Levi, look at me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What you went through was horrible, I can’t imagine okay? I don’t know what it’s like to be in your place. Yes, you told us things, but I can’t imagine how it was being tossed family to family, running away, raising a child on your own, dealing with Erwin and trying to move on in the town that’s caused you nothing but pain and bad memories. I have no idea what you’re thinking right now, or any other time. But do you want to know what I do know?” She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi raised a brow, prompting her to continue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she did. “I know that you would do anything for her.” She said, gesturing to Mikasa. Then, she pointed her finger at his chest. “You have a big heart and a big brain, Rivaille. You know what you want, you’re just scared to admit it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, she wasn’t wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t care if you change your mind, we really don’t because we want what’s best for you and so does Eren. Have you seen the way he looks at you? He wants you to have the world even if that means he’s not in it. That’s someone special you found, Levi. You can’t find anyone better than that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the other three in their party so they had more privacy, he spun around and looked at her, a red flush to his cheeks. He was frustrated. “I know he’s special, and I love the hell out of him, I do. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for him. That’s why it’s so hard, Izzy. I’ll be breaking his heart if I tell him this. Whether he wants to come with me or not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded her head, “yeah, I hear you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s my everything and I’m running away, again.” Levi paced back and forth, finally getting everything off of his chest. “All I’ve ever done is run away from my problems, every single time and every time I do it backfires on me. Like last time, I ran from Erwin and he found me and abducted me and- well.. all of that. You know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, she nodded in understanding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eren has been there for me since day one that Mikasa and I moved here. Not only does he love me, but he loves Mikasa and she loves him just as much. She sees him as a dad. I want him to be my future husband. I want to marry him. I want to have kids, own a house, and wake up every morning with him. I want to do everything with him because he’s the only one for me.” He gestured his hands back to where Furlan and Eren were now playing with Mikasa. “I helped him mend the relationship with his family and his own inner turmoil. I did that, I helped him, and he’s told me that I’m the reason why he’s here today. We’re each other’s rock and I’m just- I’m supposed to be okay taking that away from the both of us?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isabel grabbed his hand, “will you listen to what I have to say?” She asked quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi took a deep breath to calm down, and then eyed her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not taking anything away from him, Levi. The only thing you’ll be taking away is his trust if you keep this from him any longer.” She said gently, rubbing her thumb over his hand that has scars from the shards of glass after the car accident, and a crazy cut on his palm that he told her was from the flower vase. “Rivaille, you guys can do long distance.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes were heavy, “what happens if that doesn’t work?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then it doesn’t, but if you two love each other enough, then it will. Have faith in yourself, Levi. And if you don’t, have faith in Eren. Trust each other. It’s the only way this will work.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They were still at the park a while later until it was time to leave. They all walked back to their cars and hugged each other goodbye, and went back home. Levi went back to his apartment with Eren and Mikasa, screaming along to the radio as they made their way home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Eren had no idea that Levi and Mikasa listened to country music. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“In case you didn’t know, baby I’m crazy bout cha! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I would be lying if I said I would live this life without you </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though, I can’t tell you all the time </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But I wanna be wrapped your arms </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So baby let’s just stay here tonight </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baby just stay here tonight!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi was holding his hands as he sang (well, shouted) with Mikasa, this happened every car ride with the two of them. They knew almost every song on the radio and Eren would sometimes join in if there wasn’t heavy traffic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could see something was bothering Levi but decided not to mention it, he just wanted to live in the moment for right now. And right now, it was Levi and Mikasa shouting in his ear, his hand intertwined with Levi’s. This was his happy place right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they made it home, Levi put Mikasa to bed after reading her the start of Harry Potter. After she fell asleep, Levi shut the door behind him and went to the kitchen where he heard Eren making tea like he said he would. Levi smiled softly, Eren was wearing sweatpants, fuzzy socks, and a hoodie. He looked so good in lazy clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren grabbed a pack of tea that both Levi and him liked and brought it down, putting the packets in each cup. When he heard his lovers footsteps he turned around and offered a grin, holding his hand out. “Come here, beautiful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Levi did, he took Eren's hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing at his knuckles before being crushed in the older man's embrace. Something in Levi’s eyes changed then, Eren saw it, and he was about to ask if he was alright, Levi stood up on his tiptoes and grabbed Eren's face, bringing him down for a kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the second time tonight, Eren was surprised by Levi’s actions. He didn’t hesitate to put his hands on Levi’s waist, pulling him impossibly closer and savoring the moment because this is one of the few times he was allowed to kiss his lover. He’s missed this so much, he’s aching for it, and it made him smile into the kiss when he concluded that Levi was healing if he wasn’t afraid to kiss Eren anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Levi kissed him harder, nipping at his bottom lip and that’s when Eren pulled away only slightly. Levi opened his eyes, locking them with the older man, a smirk on his face before leaning back in, capturing his lips once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Eren followed his lead, of course. He wasn’t going to question Levi because the raven could make his own decisions. He’ll take this as far as Levi will allow. He ran his hands down Levi’s sides and smirked into the kiss when the younger let out a soft groan, and let out another when Eren squeezed at his hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren traced his hands down to Levi’s thighs, “jump if it doesn’t hurt you.” He whispered into the kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi didn’t even think, he was on autopilot. He just wanted Eren, he wanted every part of Eren, he wanted to do something normal and not have Erwin haunt his mind for one god damn night. He jumped into Eren's arms, humming when Eren held him no problem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was pushed against the wall and instead of kissing Erens lips, he felt Eren kiss down his neck. Levi groaned and tilted his head back against the wall, running his hands through Eren's hair and gripping it when it felt Eren nip at his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Eren paused to make sure Levi was okay, Levi didn’t even think before he tugged Eren's face back down to his neck. That’s when Eren smiled, continuing on with leaving his love bite on Levi’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit” Levi’s chest heaved as he fluttered his eyes shut, letting out a frown at the slight sting in his neck. “Eren…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How Erens missed that sound, and he hated to admit it but he was already half mast. But he couldn’t feel that bad because he could feel that Levi was too. He gripped Levi’s thighs tighter and kissed up Levi’s neck, connecting their lips once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi’s hands in his hair tightened as he nipped at Erens lips, hard until he was pulled away by Eren moving his face back. “What?” He asked breathlessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is this going, love?” Eren asked quietly, his eyes half lidded from lust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could see it, and with how close Eren was holding him, Levi’s crotch was rubbing against his abs. “Well it certainly isn’t going to end here, is it?” He asked, a smirk on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren gripped him tighter, “yeah?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go until I need to stop, or if I don’t.” Levi whispered, “I missed you, I want you, I need you Eren. Please, make me forget about him, please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t say no to that, “I’ll take care of you, princess.” He whispered and gripped Levi’s thighs tight, watching Levi shiver and he took him off the wall, carrying him to the bedroom, shutting the door behind them and locking it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laid Levi down on the bed and crawled on top of him, and the raven hummed and grabbed at the collar of Erens hoodie. “Off.” He said with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren sat back and removed his sweatshirt, throwing it to the floor and diving back down. Levi willingly spread his legs for Erens slim hips, gasping when Eren moved his knee so it was rubbing against his already hard cock. His hands tangled in Eren's hair once again, kissing him hard and nipping at his lips again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was a new thing, he had to pace himself and make sure it was okay. Eren watched how Levi reacted to everything he did, but everything he did, Levi had no shame, moaning into his mouth and pulling his hair, moving his hands and tracing Erens broad shoulders and muscled arms. He gripped them, god, he loved how muscular Eren was. He was ripped and it only turned him on more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand tangled into Levi’s hair and the next thing the raven knew, his head was held back so his throat was exposed and he gasped out Erens name as the older kissed down his neck again, moving his knee against Levi’s hard length and smiling when Levi’s hips bucked up in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi’s mind was cloudy, only focusing on Eren. Right here he was under Eren, not some monster in the backseat of a car. Eren takes care of him, he always will. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let Eren remove his shirt and toss it onto the floor and he attacked Erens lips again, pulling him down and giggling when Eren almost fell. Eren laughed too, telling him to shut up playfully and it only made Levi giggle more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren decided it was okay and his hand travelled down Levi’s chest, his cock growing harder when he rolled Levi’s nipples with his thumb and index finger and the younger let out gasps and moans of his name, pushing his chest up. He chuckled and continued doing it, he loved riling Levi up, although it never took very much. Levi was hard by a couple kisses, Eren guessed it was his high stamina and young age. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eren, Eren, Eren.” The familiar mantra fell from Levi’s bitten lips, his hands in Eren's hair and gripping. He threw his head back against the pillows and bucked his hips, groaning when Eren moved his knee again. “Fuck, fuck.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren then let his large and warm hand trace down Levi’s stomach, he had grown a tad more muscular since working out with Eren a couple days before the abduction. He had outlines of abs on his stomach and built muscle on his arms. He traced the band of Levi’s pajama pants and looked up at Levi’s face, he had grown quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay,” Levi said, looking up at his lover. “I’m alright, I’ll tell you if I’m not, okay? I promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You better, don’t let me push your limits.” Eren smiled and leaned back, pulling Levi’s pajama pants and boxers off, throwing them to the floor and removing his own, doing the same. He dived back down, hovering over Levi and kissing his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi took a deep breath to calm himself down, but then he kissed Eren back. He felt safe underneath Eren, no one could hurt him here. Eren was strong, Eren was safe, Eren was home. He was a protector, he’d give his life for Levi in a heartbeat and vice versa. “Grab the lube and condom, I’m okay, just go slow, please?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, anything you want.” Eren said and pulled back, reaching in their bottom drawer and grabbing both items. When he turned back around Levi had just finished rolling over, pulling himself up onto his knees and resting his head on the pillow, fluttering his eyes shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I trust you.” Levi whispered, his fingers tracing the sheets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erens heart warmed, “thank you, lovely.” He smiled and lubed up his fingers and Levi’s hole. When he saw Levi nod, he went and inserted his two fingers. When Levi tensed, he didn’t move them. “Hun?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eren.” Levi looked back at him, “Eren.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s me, I’m here.” Eren said, Levi must have been wanting confirmation that it was him doing this and not Erwin. He began to move his fingers and Levi jolted before letting out a moan, fluttering his eyes shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a minute, but soon Eren added a third finger, and once Levi adjusted to that he added a fourth. That’s when Levi sounded like he used too, moaning and groaning and whining like there was no tomorrow. Eren just smiled and kept going, stroking himself as he watched Levi wither underneath him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face was flushed and he had started to sweat, his hair was going in every direction as he shook his head back and forth against the soft pillow. He was gripping the sheets tight, gripping at the sheets and crying out Erens name every time he jabbed at his prostate. “Oh, oh, Eren..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still okay?” Eren asked, hooking his fingers up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi arched his back and nodded, pushing back. “Yeah I- Eren, Eren, Eren.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Close?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even give a warning before Eren swiped the nearby towel and prevented Levi from finishing on the sheets. Levi thanked him internally, Eren already knew. It happened when Eren pulled his fingers out that Levi tensed up and scrunched  his eyes shut, his body ridged. Eren quickly wiped his hand and scooted up, “Hey, Levi, look at me.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please stop, Erwin! I’ll do anything!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A gun was placed on his stomach and a hand around his cock, forcing him to finish all over himself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop? Looks like you’re enjoying this, dove. Now, let’s go another round. We’re celebrating your final hours, after all.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi.” Eren spoke, worry in his voice. “Come on, open your eyes. Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When his eyes fluttered open they were filled with tears and when his lip wobbled, Eren pulled him into his arms. Levi clutched onto him, nails digging into his back making him wince. Eren grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around Levi, pressing his face to his neck and soon feeling tears. He wrapped both arms around his lover, slowly swaying them side to side much like he would a child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Levi was shaking, he wasn’t in pain, if he was he would have told Eren immediately. He was scared, downright frightened over something that happened and Eren just shushed him, resting his cheek on Levi’s head. He wasn’t sobbing or panicking, just quiet tears and sniffles here and there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay.” Levi mumbled with a sniffle, “I’m okay, I’m okay,” his lip wobbled again and he let out a sob, “I-I’m okay..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhh..” Eren rubbed his back with his other hand, “Cry it out, Levi. It’s alright. I’m here, you’re safe with me. Always.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And cry it out, he did. He clutched onto Eren, glad that the brunette grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around them. It gave him more of a sense of protection that he was covered. In the midst of his falling tears, Levi looked behind him out of habit to make sure the blinds were closed at the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re closed, it’s fine.” Eren comforted. He waited until Levi seemed to calm down and he kissed his temple, “Can you tell me what upset you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi’s face burned with shame, “I.. I don’t know. Erwin made me finish and I don’t know..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will never judge you for being upset over this, Levi. Don’t say this like it’s embarrassing. My rapist made me finish as well, but I had to remind myself that I was forced, it’s not like I wanted too. It’s not your fault, Levi. It’s how our body works, that’s all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you don’t hate me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sounded so scared and it tugged at Erens heart strings. “Oh.. no..” Eren hugged him tighter before pulling away. “Look at me, love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi did, he removed his face from Erens neck and looked at him. His cheeks were tear stained, still flushed from orgasm and sweat was on his forehead. He sniffled as Eren cupped his cheek, leaning into his touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren looked him in the eyes, “I understand, Levi.I’m one of the few people who do, so understand me when I say this, I do not hate you. I will never hate you. Never. Not even if, one day, you end up hating me. I will never hate you, Levi Ackerman. Do you understand me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That put a smile on Levi’s face and he nodded, bringing his hand up to rub at his eyes. “I love you.” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Eren moved his hands down to rest on Levi’s hips comfortably. “I love you so much, Levi. I have no idea where I would be without you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wrapped his arms around Erens neck again, playing with the ends of his hair. “Eren?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we continue where we left off?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren raised a brow, “are you sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi nodded, “Yes, just.. Let me have this, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go as slow as you need me too, just like you did with me during my first time.” Eren explained, rubbing Levi’s lower back and resting one hand on his ass cheek. “How do you want me?” Eren asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That got Levi back in the game. He wiped the rest of his tears and smirked, “classic missionary so I don’t strain myself?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just want me to do the work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hummed, “give me some slack. Now come on, let’s get a move on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren wasted no time to scoot back and flip them over and Levi laughed as he bounced a bit when Eren tossed him onto the mattress. His laugh was cut off with a moan when Eren kissed him and he opened his legs, inviting him in and the brunette couldn’t resist the invitation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of Levi’s hands was in Eren's hair and the other reached out to the side to grab the condom and he pulled away. Eren looked down at him in question, but watched as the raven brought the condom to his lips and tore the wrapper open with his teeth since his other hand was preoccupied in Eren's hair. He tossed the wrapper to the side and handed it to Eren, “Come on, old man.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be nice, this old man is going to fuck your brains out.” Eren rolled his eyes and took it, sliding the condom on himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi laughed and swatted at Erens shoulder, “oh come on, it’s funny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your jokes are just insults said in a funny way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those are called jokes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren just shook his head with a smile and crawled over Levi again, leaning down and pressing kisses to his neck to distract him from the sting he was about to feel. Levi tensed again when Eren aligned himself and the brunette just kissed his neck, feeling the hands in his hair tighten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got you baby, it’s just me. It’s Eren, ya know, the love of your life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small laugh Levi let out was cut off by a hiss when Eren pressed into him. Eren leaned up and captured Levi’s lips on his own, smiling into the kiss when Levi responded to it fairly quickly. He slid in slowly every time Levi gave him the okay, and he eventually bottomed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren watched at the corner of his eyes from where he was mouthing at Levi’s neck for the okay signal to go, when the pain wasn’t too much for his boy. When Levi let out a content sigh and leaned his head back against the pillows, Eren began at a slow pace, and when he got the idea that Levi was okay he rose up onto his hands. He had to watch and listen for cues from Levi especially hard this time around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And well.. The cues were just as loud as they were the first time they fucked. Levi was a moaning mess underneath him, crying out his name when he hit Levi’s prostate dead on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, keep going, don’t stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get the goddamn pillow and put it under me, better angle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit! Eren, fuck. Faster.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grab my- yeah, mhm. Like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still as demanding as ever in bed, at least that hadn’t changed. Eren did everything the smaller man said, never complaining once like he used too. Levi didn’t mind one bit, mind in a foggy haze and all he could concentrate on was how good Eren was making him feel. How good the both of them felt now that they were doing this again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It only took the tightening around his cock for Eren to finish right after Levi did, and this time without any tears. Eren was quick to remove the condom and toss it into the trash, in which Levi made a joke about it being their unborn children and Eren rolled his eyes. He grabbed the towel and helped wipe Levi’s stomach down, then picked Levi up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Levi asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shower.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean I’m not the one who has to remind you to shower after sex?” Levi laughed, “Wow, it’s the start of the apocalypse then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bathe!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I remind you too! You’re just like Hange.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Make me.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Furlan and Isabel wanted to come over and see Levi’s apartment the day after that. Kenny said he had some stuff to do for work so him and Lexi texted while his two friends were at his home. Eren had to go to work as well, so it was just Levi and Mikasa with them. They were all in the living room, deciding to be lazy today and have a movie marathon of the Harry Potter movies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa was cuddled into Levi’s side as she dug into her bag of snacks and continued to eat, eyes glued to the movie. Levi had been reading her Harry Potter when she went to bed and when Levi said there were movies she was very excited. Levi had his arm wrapped around her, his other arm was busy picking up his phone whenever Eren or Kenny would text back, sometimes Hange. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were on the third movie when Levi got a notification on his phone and he looked down, expecting it to be Eren but it was an email. He opened it and read it, humming in approval, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isabel looked over at him, “what’s up? What is it?” She asked, leaning over to look at it. “Oh! So they listened to me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Furlan asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got accepted into the college Isabel goes too, with a-a soccer scholarship?” Levi questioned and looked over at her, “Izzy, I haven’t played soccer since I was a kid, how did they know..?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isabel smiled, “our old neighbor who was a soccer coach is coaching at the college now, and both him and I put in a good word and so you would get it for free, he got you on a soccer scholarship if you promise to play again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi’s mouth dropped, “I know I only applied but you… you didn’t have to do that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanted an early response a couple days ago when you applied with us back at the hotel. So I made a couple calls and well, they listened to me.” She blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Furlan locked eyes with Levi to find he was already looking at him, “don’t look at me, I didn’t know she even did anything about it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did it when you were asleep.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Course you did.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa looked up at Levi, “I thought you were already in school like me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi ran his fingers through her hair, “I am, but there are a lot of different schools out there. I applied to this one in Noblesville and I got accepted, which is perfect since..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re moving there?” Mikasa asked with a small smile, “I can’t wait.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Levi asked, he was still a little unsure but every time he heard what Mikasa had to say about it he felt better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to a new place again, I like new places.” She shrugged, “and I want to see your home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just smiled softly and kissed her head, “thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell Eren yet?” Furlan asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m telling him today when he gets off work.” Levi answered and leaned back on the couch. “Busy last night.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isabel clapped her hands, “well! Let’s get your laptop and finish your application and continue this movie marathon!” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, Eren got off work and drove straight to Levi’s home. Today had been.. a very long day. There was one problem with the car, right? Well, that turned into two problems, which led to three, which led to a customer complaint. But Eren is a human being, of course he was bound to make mistakes and this was one of those times. So he had to stay later at work, so late it was eight thirty and he was exhausted. He just wanted to cuddle up in bed with Levi, but he had to submit something to his boss before he did so. And his phone died, so he had to use Levi’s laptop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he got there he saw that Furlan and Isabel's car wasn’t there, which means it was only Levi and Mikasa that were  home. He let out a sigh in relief, Levi could handle him in a bad mood, to anyone else they’d be afraid of someone like him. Either that or he would make a bad impression on Levi’s friends and that’s something he really didn’t want. Not now, not when Levi was rekindling with them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He parked his car and got out, locking it and walking inside Levi’s apartment. He heard the shower running and removed his coat and his shoes, putting them away before going to the kitchen table where Levi’s laptop was. The raven made an account for Eren there long ago, but it was never used. He was going to give himself a pat on the back if he remembered his PIN number. He sat down and opened the laptop, cringing at the bright white screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait, white? He rubbed his eyes and looked at it, it was in Levi’s email. Levi hadn’t logged out of his account, and Eren really shouldn’t be looking through Levi’s emails but the one that was pulled up really caught his eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was an email from a college in.. Noblesville? Wasn’t that Levi’s hometown? Where Kenny, Furlan, and Isabel currently lived? Eren read a little further, Levi applied for the spring semester. It was September. Spring semester started at the beginning of February. That wasn’t far away. It said he got accepted on a scholarship for soccer, which Eren was surprised about but he thought Levi hadn’t played in years. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Congratulations! You’re accepted! Ready to become a Noblesville Cadet? Finish filling out your application..</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And.. he got accepted. Eren scrolled down and Levi replied to the admissions letter with a question. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is Rivaille Ackerman, I’m a transfer student and just got accepted here. I know I applied for the spring semester, but that is really close and I have some family matters to attend too. Is there anyway I could start in the summer or fall, whichever is covered by my scholarships? </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled softly and shook his head, putting his elbows on the table and his face in his hands, tears gathering in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi made his decision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When did he apply? When did he have the chance? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And.. Why didn’t he tell Eren about it? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He must have not wanted to because he didn’t want to face Erens reaction or his wrath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, well, he was about to feel it today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren went to the bedroom and changed out of his work clothes into some warm sweats and socks, and went back to the kitchen. He kept Levi’s laptop open and went to the fridge, grabbing a water bottle and planting his ass on top of the kitchen counter, just waiting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard the shower stop and then shuffling, and then the blow dryer. Levi hated going to bed in wet hair so he waited until the blow dryer turned off and he heard the bathroom door open. He was about to call out Levi’s name but it sounded like Levi was on the phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m telling him tonight. I’m not leaving- yes, well I don’t know! God, I’ll call you later, okay? He’s home, his clothes are in my room. Yeah, love you too, bye Furlan.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, Eren saw Levi walk into the kitchen and didn’t register that his laptop was wide open yet. He just smiled at Eren, “hi Eren!” He said and walked up to his lover, “there’s leftovers in the fridge for you” he set his hand on Erens thigh, “and I hope you know there is no way I can give you a kiss when you’re up so high. I’m not jumping.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no reaction to his words from his lover and Levi frowned, he rubbed Erens thigh. “Babe, is everything alright?” He asked with concern. “Bad day at work?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, this is so much worse than a bad day at work. Eren drew his eyebrows together in anger, “No, everything is fine… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cadet</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi’s eyes rounded in surprise and his heart stopped. He looked behind him at his laptop and then cursed when he saw it was opened, and then he looked back at Eren, taking his hand off of his thigh and taking a step back. “Shit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, shit is right.” Eren jumped off the counter and set the water on the counter. “When did you apply there?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A couple days ago.” Levi answered honestly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s in your hometown.” Eren sneered, he took another step forward, prompting Levi to take another step back. “Noblesville, your fucking hometown. The spring semester, right? That’s soon, huh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi raised his hands up in defense, he’s seen Eren angry. He’s faced angry Eren a couple different times, he wasn’t scared of Eren but sometimes his lover had a temper. He hadn’t had a temper since that day when he shoved Levi in the kitchen, but Levi could  handle it. He just needed to keep Eren calm. “Eren, calm down, let’s talk, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Like you should have talked to me a while ago about this?” Eren flung his hands up, “I know you’ve been wanting to leave, Levi. Connie told me months ago that you’ve been wanting too, and the worst part? You told him before you even told me, and I saw your search history.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” Levi frowned, “you went through my shit?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren rolled his eyes, “no, idiot. Not on purpose, you left your laptop open and unlocked and I went to get on it for work but hey, looks like you have a bad habit of leaving it unlocked, huh? You think you would keep things locked after the whole Erwin ordeal.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when Levi got angry, “what the fuck, Eren? What is wrong with you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What's wrong with me?” Eren began to raise his voice, “the hell is wrong with you! Noblesville is hours away and you want to move there? Do you understand where I’m coming from? You hid this from me, Levi. What the hell?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? So you’re allowed to see and live near your family and I’m not?” Levi’s eyes sharpened, all patience leaving him. “How is that fair?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren took a step closer, “I didn’t willingly run away from the only family I ever had, you had a good foster family and you ran on your own. Bad thing you got taken from CPS as a kid, but you keep running away from your problems. You ran from them, ran from Erwin, and now you’re running from me?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not running from you! You can come with if you really want too but dammit Eren, I know your life is here! You just mended the relationship with your father, and I know damn well you don’t want to leave because now you have your whole family together again.” Levi snapped, “you’re the one who brought them to me! I didn’t ask! But you did! I don’t want to stay here, and I haven’t from the start!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m a good boyfriend and I want what’s best for you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re my fucking family, Eren! What did you expect?!” Levi screamed at him, red in the face. He stepped closer to Eren now, not giving a shit about calming him down anymore. “I haven’t seen them in eighteen years and you expect me to let them walk away like that? Excuse me if I miss my hometown, I never even got to visit my moms grave, I was taken from CPS too fast before the grave got grassed over!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren looked down at Levi, he was seething, the anger from earlier today was not helping in anyway. “And we’re not your family?” He argued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next thing Eren knew, he felt a stinging in his cheek and he winced, cupping the tingling flesh in his hand and turning his head to see Levi standing there in front of him. Tears were in his eyes and his face was red, lip curling back into a snarl. “DON'T you say that to me, you son of a bitch. You know better, you know me, so why would you say that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi was not afraid to stand up for himself anymore. He would not be talked down for his decisions anymore. He knows his worth after being treated like shit. He will yell, scream, do whatever until his point is proven. He would not cower back in fear, and especially not from the man who swore to protect him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Aren’t we just your replacement family?” Eren recovered quickly, “huh? Because the similarities between us and Furlan and Isabel are so similar I swear to God you just found the right people to replace the family you used to have! Are we your backup family just in case you never found them again!?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re being fucking crazy, Eren! What do you take me for, huh? I didn’t think I would ever find them, but even if I didn’t, I love you! You’re not a replacement and you never have been! Do you think that low of me, after all this time? Because if you do, then you’re crazy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to see crazy?” Eren backed his arms up and shoved Levi back so his back slammed against the wall. “I’ll show you fucking crazy, Levi! You know I’m right.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi gasped as he lost his breath for a moment from the impact, and winced at the pain in his head. He held the side of his head and looked up at Eren, a murderous glare on his face, just like when he first met Eren. When he was suffering under erwins wrath and couldn’t speak to anyone else. “You’re wrong.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren raised a brow, they were both too engrossed in their anger for him to realize what was going on. To realize what they were doing was exactly what they were both afraid of. He stepped closer, “no, you know I’m right, you’re being stupid, Levi.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Funny coming from you.” Levi didn’t move, still regaining his breath. He used to think he was stupid when Erwin told him that, but he knows now, he’s smart. He’sfucking smart. When Eren got close he tried shoving him away, “get the hell away from me until you calm down, psycho!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed at Levi’s wrists and gripped them tight, nails digging into them and looking down at Levi, literally and figuratively. “Psycho? That’s a new one. Comparing me to your ex boyfriend who abducted you? You really think that low of me, huh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Same goes for you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Levi tried moving his wrists but grunted when both of his wrists were slammed against the wall. He looked up at Eren, struggling to get out of his grip. “Look at what you’re doing, Eren! I’m not replacing you! You’re not a replacement family! I love you guys!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren glared and gripped Levi’s wrists tighter, not realizing how hard he was gripping them. “If you love us then why the hell are you leaving us?! Huh?! What does Mikasa think of this?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She wants to go! She’s happy for me and she wants to go! You should be happy for me too!” Levi leaned in closer, seething. “If you love me, then let me go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the problem.” Eren shook his head and looked up at the ceiling, blinking away his tears before looking back down at his lover. He took a shaky breath. “I don’t want you to leave me, everyone else has except for Hange and my mom. You’re my family too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi kept struggling against Erens grip, but he felt for Eren. He really did, Levi was just another person to add onto the list of leaving him. He felt guilty, so guilty. That's why it was so hard to tell Eren.. he didn’t want to witness the heartbreak in his eyes.  “Eren, I love you, but you have to let me go. I want to be with them, I want to go. I need to heal, Eren. Hiraeth has caused me nothing but pain and I have to go, I have to explore the world, I have to find the good in it, I have to find myself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can heal here!” Eren shouted, one of his tears falling. It broke Levi’s heart, Eren was falling apart right in front of him. “Am I not enough? What have I don’t wrong, Levi?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, “no babe, you’ve done nothing- fuck!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren slammed Levi’s wrists against the wall again, he was losing his temper. This was days worth of rage pent up and was being released in the worst place possible. He didn’t realize it though, he couldn’t, all he saw was red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi was breathing heavy from his nerves, keeping himself at bay. “You’ve done nothing wrong! I don’t know how else to convince you! Hiraeth isn’t my home! I was brought here by a manipulative bastard who tried to kill me four weeks ago! I want to go home! I want to go to my hometown!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?! And go to college there? Get your degree? Be successful and forget all about me, about us?” Eren got close to Levi’s face then, the raven didn’t look afraid. He had a challenging look in his eyes. Levi wasn’t backing down and it made Eren even more angry than before. He felt his heartbeat in his chest, and Levi’s throbbing wrists in his hands. Before Levi could reply, Eren cut him off. “Go live another life Levi, forget about all of us! That’s what you’re going to do, right?! You’ve done it so many times, forgetting everyone when it came to what you wanted. You run away! Why don’t you just stay for once?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I don’t  fucking want too!” Levi screamed, “I don’t want too! I’m an adult Eren, I’m my own goddamn person and I don’t have to explain myself to you or anyone! Now fuck off! You’re being psycho! You’re being just like him! Are you really stopping that low to get your way?! Maybe it’s you who’s in the wrong here, ever thought about that? Huh?! Get the hell off of me and get the hell out of my apartment!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren couldn’t control it, and as soon as he did it his heart stopped. He had let go of Levi’s wrists and before Levi went to push him back, Eren retaliated and swung, and he swung hard. In a blink of an eye, Levi hit the hardwood floor with a loud and painful </span>
  <em>
    <span>thump!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi groaned and rolled onto his side, cupping his nose that had started to bleed. He sniffed and glared up at Eren, sitting up. “How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare </span>
  </em>
  <span>you?” He said, leaning up on his elbows to look up at his lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette was staring at his hand, his knuckles were red and throbbing from how hard he hit Levi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hit Levi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh god. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was he really no different from that </span>
  <em>
    <span>monster? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could gather his thoughts, Levi, with quick agility, scooted closer and used his legs to kick in behind Erens legs, and the older fell to the ground. He grunted when he fell and went to turn around to push Levi back, but the raven punched him right in the face with all of his might. And Levi had gotten stronger, all because of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi overpowered Eren for only two seconds and pinned him to the ground on his chest, similar to the hold Eren did on him when they were in Marie’s office. He moved Erens bent arm higher and listened to the man grunt. The blood from Levi’s nose was dripping all over the floor and Erens sweatshirt. He was seething, raging, angry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How dare you hit me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You hit me first!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re being stupid!” Levi shouted and stood back up, taking a couple steps back. He went to the counter and grabbed Erens keys, throwing them at the brunette as he stood up. “Get the hell out of my apartment!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren turned, face guilty. “Levi, I’m so sorry-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry too but my apology isn’t even meaningful because I’m so pissed at you right now!” Levi yelled, wiping the blood falling down his face with the back of his hand. “I am a goddamn adult and if you can’t love me enough to let me go.. then I don’t know! I’m sorry I didn’t tell you when I decided! I decided two days ago, and applied two days ago. I didn’t mean to hurt you, but you understand me loud and clear when I say this.” He said, stepping closer so he was face to face with Eren once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were never my replacement family, you mean the world to me and I want to marry you someday, I want kids with you, to grow old and all of that! I would never use you as a replacement, and if you think so low of me to actually do that, then get the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of here and never come back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with teary eyes, Levi watched Eren walk right out that front door and slam it shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked over to the hallway and saw Mikasa standing there holding her blanket, silent crying and shaking from fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi’s heart stopped, “Mikasa..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ran over to him, “are you okay?” She cried, hugging his legs. “Are you okay? Levi, Levi, Levi, Rivaille are you-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knelt down to her height, the adrenaline wearing off and his headache became prominent. He pressed the palm against his forehead and groaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa gasped as Levi leaned forward onto her, but she held onto him. She wrapped her small arms around him and sniffled, “Why did Eren hit you? Why did you hit Eren?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adult stuff.” Levi sniffled and rested his head on her shoulder, hugging her tight. “Don’t be mad at him, love. He-” a sob escaped his throat, “he didn’t do anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” she whispered and kissed his head like he would normally do to her when she was upset. What she witnessed was.. Horrible. She kept replaying the fight in her head, she didn't understand. Eren was sweet, happy, even braided her hair.. So.. why were him and Levi screaming and fighting each other?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi hugged her tighter, “I love you too, Mika. I’m sorry you had to see that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s.. it’s okay.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the next morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s been nine hours since he’s last seen Levi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fight happened nine last night, and it was six am. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s texted the raven but there’s been no response. He’s called, left a voicemail, nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was beginning to lose hope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren hated himself to the core. He lost his shit, and the worst part? It was to Levi, of all people. The love of his life. The one he was sworn to protect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nothing will happen to you as long as I’m around. I’ll protect you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now looking at it, Eren was a hypocrite. Eren didn’t need to protect Levi from anyone, he was the one Levi needed protection from. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he got home last night Hange asked him where he got the ‘shiner’ from, and that’s when he looked in the mirror to see there was a huge purple mark on his cheek that he could never get rid of until it healed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Levi really knows how to pack a punch, huh? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All last night, Eren talked with Hange and told her everything that happened, and he broke down. Hange just held him like you would a child and shushed him, stroking his eyebrow and later tucking him into bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She told him he would need to apologize, because he is the one who took it out of line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to let Levi do what he thinks is right, that is what you always told me, Eren. He’s been through a lot, and you need to understand where he is coming from. Levi wants to heal, and if he thinks leaving this town will help, then we need to let him do that. Yes, it’ll hurt, we’ll miss him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange had cried in the middle of her speech. “I’ll miss the kiddo so much when he goes, but you know what? I’m proud of him, he’s like the kid I don’t have, ya know? I showed him all the adult things he didn’t know.. We watched Levi grow, Eren. We got to teach him the things he should have been taught when he was young.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren just clutched her tighter as she spoke, stroking his hair. “But Eren, his time here is done. Hiraeth isn’t his home and it never was. You bringing his family back was the best thing that could have happened to him, and he’s making the most of it. As he should. It doesn’t matter what we think, honey. If he chooses to leave us behind, then that is on him. I don’t see him doing that, but it’s always a possibility.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want him to go, Hange.” He sobbed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And all she replied with was, “Well, after last night, I wouldn’t be surprised if he left sooner.’”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren was laying in his bed, scrolling through one of his apps when he got a call from Kenny. He internally cursed, pressing the decline button. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Kenny called again and Eren sighed, deciding to take the hit and answer it. “Hello?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I would come to your house and beat the living shit out of you but I can’t risk losing my job.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cringed, “Kenny-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Levi told me everything that happened, including him hitting you first, which I scolded him for. But Eren, tell me why it wasn’t Levi who called me, it was Mikasa. She called me at four this morning to tell me that she woke up to a noise in the kitchen, and when she went to the kitchen she saw Levi had passed out on the floor and there was glass everywhere. I’m at the hospital with him now.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren sat up, alarmed. What the hell? “Oh my god, is he alright?! Does he need anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That blow you landed to his head last night is what did it. After you left he told Mikasa his head hurt, but he didn’t do anything about it. He said he wanted to make sure she went to sleep, but he said he never slept last night. Don’t know what the kid was doing.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is his head?” Eren asked, he was already jumping out of bed and grabbing his clean clothes. “How bad is it? Please tell me, I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You ended up hitting exactly where hit stitches once were, and it’s a fragile part of the skull anyway. He’s got a concussion, explains why he could barely see me when he woke up this morning. Other than that, he’s fine. But you on the other hand, next time I see you, I swear I will beat the shit out of you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kenny-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t Eren, just don’t.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kenny snapped. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You have done enough. I know you were angry he didn’t tell you right away, but you know what? Him and I talked three days ago at the hotel and he told me how he wants a future with you, and the only reason why he would stay here in Hiraeth was for you. If you weren’t here, he told me he would have moved as soon as him and Erwin broke up. The kid loves the absolute fuck out of you, Eren.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren took a shaky breath and ran his hand through his hair, “Can you please tell him I’m sorry? Please? Anything, I’ll do anything. Does he want the mess in his apartment cleaned? Does he want a change of clothes? Should I get him any food since I know he hates hospital food or-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I used to be angry like you kid, I put my hands on Levi’s mother once and that was when I realized I wasn’t ready to raise Levi. After she died and Levi went with CPS, I went to rehab. I’m not saying that is what you need to do, what you need to do is get down on your goddamn knees and pray to god that he takes you back, he told me what he said to you right before you left.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren furrowed his eyebrows, “What-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“You were never my replacement family, you mean the world to me and I want to marry you someday, I want kids with you, to grow old and all of that! I would never use you as a replacement, and if you think so low of me to actually do that, then get the fuck out of here and never come back.” </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh..” Erens heart dropped to his stomach, “Oh- oh no.. oh shit, I left. I was angry I didn’t- I didn’t mean it! Shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He told me you two weren’t together anymore.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears welled up in his eyes and he stifled back a sob that wanted to escape from his throat, “.. what..?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He told you to never come back if you walked out that door, and you walked out that door instead of staying there and fixing it. I don’t care if he wanted you to leave, you should be glad the runt didn’t call me when you were there.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kenny.” Eren sobbed, “Please, I’m so sorry. Can you tell him that I’m so sorry? Please? I told him I would never hurt him and- God- Can I please see him? Will he allow me to see him? I have to apologize to his face, I gotta do something. He can’t leave here thinking I hate him because I don’t. I can’t ever hate him, ever. I was just mad, I lost control and I’m so fucking sorry. I don’t know how to make it up to him, he’s been through so much and I-” He wiped his tears with the back of his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just want the best for him. I’m so sorry I was mad, I was just upset. He’s leaving and he’s the only good thing in my life right now and I fucking fucked it up. I fucked it up. He deserves the world, Kenny. He deserves everything good. He made a life for himself after Erwin, all on his own, and he worked hard for it. If he wants to go to Noblesville and live there with you, then it’s okay. I know he needs to heal and find himself.” His lips wobbled and his voice cracked, “I want the best of him even if it hurts me, I love him, Kenny. I love him so much that I’ll… I’ll let him go. Please.. Please tell him I’m so sorry. I don’t know what to do, tell him I love him, please? I know he may not want to hear me or see me but.. Please, if it’s the last thing he hears from me, can you have him call or text me just so I can say that I love him and I’m sorry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was quiet on the other line and Erens heart was racing, what was Kenny thinking? Where is Mikasa in all of this? Was she okay? Did she see what happened? If she did, was she scared of him? Levi wasn’t scared of him last night, Eren wasn’t surprised. Levi crashed a car on the fucking highway to try and kill his ex, a couple hits from Eren wouldn’t scare the guy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no fear in Levi’s eyes last night, it was pure challenge and Eren knew what he was doing. He was protecting himself and also trying to calm Eren down, and he sees it now. Levi’s demeanor changed through the argument when Eren pushed his buttons and that’s when Eren saw the rage. He hadn’t seen Levi that angry since he was told that Mikasa needed to testify for the trial forever ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kenny?” Eren asked, he hated the silence. What was taking him so long to respond?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Eren.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren tensed, that wasn’t Kenny’s voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was Levi’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Princess? Is that you?” Eren questioned, he bit at his fingernails, the same ones he’s been biting all damn night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ve been on speaker since you answered.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.. So, you heard everything I said?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did you mean everything you said?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Levi’s voice was quiet and nervous, unlike his loud yelling last night. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You.. you want all of that for me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren nodded, “Yeah, fuck, yes Levi. I do, I want everything good for you. I’m so sorry Levi, please, I didn’t mean to hurt you but I did and I’m so sorry. How is your head? How bad is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My head hurts, but it’s nothing I can’t handle. Seeing stars a bit. Can’t really drive. They’ve kept me here because my asthma acted up last night without me even knowing it, after I was shoved against my wall. There's a crack in it, by the way and when you come home I expect you to fix it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren stopped, “When I come home…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He sounded unsure, and Eren can just picture Levi’s cute little face right now trying to form the right words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“If you’d like.. It’s a bit of a mess but um, I’m so.. So mad at you but.. Avoiding you won’t solve our problem so.. Mikasa won’t be there tonight.. We can talk?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenny interrupted, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>And he will have me on speed dial, understand?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir, I understand. Levi, of course I’ll come over. Of course. Um- when do you get discharged?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Pick me up here at noon?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenny spoke, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No, I’ll drive you home.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not a damsel in distress, Kenny. Let Eren drive me home or I swear I will grab the thing nearest to me and throw it at your ugly face.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can you even reach my shoulder?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re lucky my asthma is acting up, you cock.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you sure you want to get him, Eren?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kenny asked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you think you’re calmed down enough?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded again even though he knew they couldn’t see him, “Yes, I can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Be here at noon, Eren.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay Levi, I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got no response to that, the line just went dead. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi spent the rest of the day being coddled by Kenny until noon, Levi finally convinced the man that Eren meant no true harm and he was just as guilty because he was the one who hit Eren first. He told Kenny about Erens temper and all Kenny said was “you shouldn’t have to worry about being beat when he loses his temper, idiot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, he thought about it, but none of Levi’s relationships have been perfect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obviously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Kenny left, promising Levi he wouldn’t tell Isabel and Furlan, he told Mikasa he would take her to get ice cream and the six year old screamed in delight. Levi hugged her goodbye and was left with his own thoughts after his family walked out the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pinched his nose and sighed, leaving was a good choice. A selfish one, but a good one at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to believe himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren came around noon and practically fell at Levi’s feet when he saw the welt on Levi’s face and the crescent shaped nail marks on his wrists. Levi apologized when he saw he left quite the mark on Eren's face as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Levi, never apologize to me.” Eren said while they were on their way home. “I lost my shit on you, never feel the need to apologize.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t change the fact that I’m still so pissed at you, Eren.” Levi said, looking out the window as they neared his home. “You’re lucky Mikasa convinced me to bring you home again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She saw the whole thing.” Levi snapped at him, now that they were alone, Levi could finally speak his mind without Kenny breathing down his throat. He loved the man, but he was really overprotective and it drove Levi nuts. “So not only did you beat the shit out of me, but she saw it too and it took me hours to get her to sleep last night. And my apartment is a mess, and now it smells like blueberry tea and-“ he pressed his hand to his head, “ah fuck.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren reached over, “Levi-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Levi.. Levi </span>
  <em>
    <span>flinched </span>
  </em>
  <span>back. He stared at Eren with wild eyes and pressed his back against the passenger side door. He’s gotten better at being in cars these last couple days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of their eyes widened at his actions, and Levi’s mouth dropped. “I..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I understand.” Eren said with a sigh of dismissal, “I fucked up, I’m just as bad as him. Let’s stop at the store and get the stuff to fix your wall, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eren-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just let me do this, Levi, since no apology from me is good enough right now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Turns out, Eren was a natural at fixing cracks in walls. Levi got to show off his impressive cleaning skills and cleaned the kitchen, and they both worked at getting the blood stains out of the hardwood floor. Levi chewed Eren out, saying he better get his down deposit back or he’ll pocket the money from the older man. Eren laughed at that and continued scrubbing hard at the floor to get rid of the few red stains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them got along, it was awkward, but they did. The chemistry between them was unremarkable, and yeah, it was toxic, but they just didn’t care. Levi disregarded Hanges words she said to him weeks ago. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s what I said.” Levi grumbled, “Eren had to hold me back from killing her. I swung at him too.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Moblit hummed, “that’s why he has that nasty bruise on his jaw, huh?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Levi glared, “it was in the heat of the moment.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You and Eren need to get your shit together, hitting each other when you’re upset is going to get you nowhere. That’s toxic Levi, if you and him don’t get better then it’s over for you too.” Hange explained, leaning her elbows rest on the picnic table. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And where is the right place?” Levi was seething, there was no way he was trying to purposely do this. It was an accident. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hange turned back to Levi, “I'm deadly serious kiddo, I know I get onto you about a lot of things and it’s because I care. It’s also why I’m talking to you about this instead of Eren. Both times you two have been angry you hit each other. That needs to stop, I know you love each other, I know. But violence solves nothing. Erens has been doing better and I do not need him to get to where he used to be. He can’t.. he can’t handle that again.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Levi shrunk back in his seat, “even though we apologized to each other.. it’s still not okay.. and I know that. I do. I won’t do it anymore, I promise. And if it happens again.. I promise you I’ll break it off.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Levi-“ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re right. It wouldn’t be healthy if we continue to do it. So for the both of us, if it happens again.. it’s over.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hange frowned, “kiddo, that isn’t what I meant. You know that..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Eren finished cleaning and they were in the kitchen, Eren making Levi food while the raven was sitting on the counter, lost in his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eren?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hummed,” yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi bit his lip, “do.. do you think we’re toxic to each other?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren didn’t hesitate to answer, “yeah probably.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart sunk, “oh..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it doesn’t change the fact that I love you wholeheartedly. I love you enough to let you go chase your dreams and leave Hiraeth, and take Mika with you. You’ve become part of my family, and you have a right to be with yours as well. I was selfish last night, but Hange talked to me and she made perfect sense. I see where you’re coming from, Levi. I’m sorry about the way I acted last night, I won’t ever do that again. I’m going to start going to therapy again.” Eren said all while adding some seasoning to the meal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry too, I said some pretty bad stuff in the heat of the moment.” Levi scratched the back of his neck nervously, “it’s just scary. Both of us don’t know what a healthy relationship looks like, and we’ve hit each other before. I don’t want this to become a habit or our first instinct when we have an argument. We both have a problem with that. You could.. You could come with me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Levi. It wouldn’t be right if I do. And we should not, you’re right.” Eren paused and turned the burner down, walking to Levi and standing between the raven's legs. “Hange said that it might be good if we have some time apart because of that exact reason.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi shook his head and grabbed Erens hands, “no I don’t want to do that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren gave Levi a sad smile, “baby, I know somewhere in that pretty little head of yours that you’re thinking the same thing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gripped Erens hands tighter, “are you breaking up with me?” He asked, his bottom lip wobbling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God no.” Eren kissed Levi’s knuckles. “No, baby, please don’t cry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi looked away from Eren, a tear falling down in his cheek. “Yes you are.” He whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew this was the inevitable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One day, this would happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Levi-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Levi crumpled, “please don’t leave me.” He sobbed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Levi, who pressed his face into Eren's neck and cried. His shoulders shook and he gripped Eren tight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t break up with me, Eren. Please don’t.” He begged, “please, I’m begging you, don’t. I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rubbed Levi’s back, blinking and allowing his own tears to fall. He buried his face into Levi’s shoulder. “You know this has to happen.. we can’t do this long distance stuff, we need a break, baby. You know this, I know this, and any person in their right mind knows this. You need to heal without being reminded of this place. All it’s going to do is hurt you even more, trust me. And we’re only going to hurt each other if we keep going like this without both of us getting help.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi shook his head and pulled his face away from Eren's neck. “No, no, no, we can work this out. We can make it work. Please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m making the decision for the both of us, Levi.” Eren said sadly, reaching a hand up to cup Levi’s cheek. Levi held his wrist, kissing the palm of his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared at Eren with sad eyes, small tears casually rolling down his cheeks. “It makes sense.” He whispered out with devastation in his voice, agreeing with Eren for once. He squeezed his eyes shut, “It’s so hard.. It’s too hard to do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren sighed and stroked Levi’s cheeks with his thumb, “I know you don’t want to let me go, it hurts me too Levi, believe me. You’re my first everything.. You’ve shown me things I’ve never known. I’ll never forget you, Rivaille. Never.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll never love someone like I love you.” Levi’s lip wobbled again and he took a shaky breath. “How could.. how could I? We have so much together Eren.. I can’t just.. I can’t just let that go. After everything..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to focus on yourself and heal, not worrying about me.” Eren kissed his cheek, and he heard the food boiling. He looked back at the stove, and then at Levi. “One more dinner together?” He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Levi just shook his head and jumped down from the counter, “I’m not hungry.” He said and walked past Eren. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we’re not together anymore,” Levi took another shaky breath, more tears falling. He looked back at Eren with a sad gaze that broke Erens heart even more. “Then.. leave your spare key on my counter and leave.. please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren wiped at his eyes, “you need to eat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to worry about taking care of me anymore, I’m not your responsibility.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi stared at him for a moment and gave him a dim smile, and then he turned, walking to his bedroom and shutting the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s the end of the road for the both of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both knew it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And both couldn’t believe it. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been a week. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren went back to work and tried his best to function throughout the day. Everyday was draining since Levi and him broke up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, everyone knew about it. Everyone in their friend group knew, and Eren had no doubt that Furlan, Kenny, and Isabel knew. And he knew Levi would tell Mikasa and explain to her why Eren wasn’t coming around anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange told him she didn’t know if what he did was right or wrong, but she knows he has good reasoning for it and he wouldn’t do it if it wasn’t in Levi’s best interest. Eren would do anything for the kid, no matter if it hurt him or not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenny called him, asking if he was okay instead of chewing him out. Eren explained everything to him, and the man agreed with him. He told him how Levi was doing, and Eren hated it, but he wanted to know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven was doing awful. Mikasa is sleeping in bed with him every night. They both cried themselves to sleep, and Furlan and Isabel were staying at the apartment now on the futons. He said Levi hadn’t been eating, he’s been in bed and barely gets up to go to the bathroom. Both he and Mikasa barely showered, and he even caught the two of them talking one day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will we ever see Eren again, Levi?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I.. I don’t know, Mikasa, I don’t know. I’m so sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren was a father figure to Mikasa, an actual good one, and he hated to leave her with the impression that him and Levi broke up, especially after seeing Eren and Levi fight that one night. That night changed everything for Eren, and he realized how toxic they’ve both become. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenny begged Eren to come and convince Levi and Mikasa to eat something, they both weren’t listening to everyone else. They wouldn’t even answer the phone, it went to voicemail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if it’s a good thing that I come over, Kenny.” Eren said sadly, “it might hurt him even more.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Give him something, Eren. Please, we’re out of ideas. You know I wouldn’t be asking if you weren’t my last resort.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that’s how Eren ended up at Levi’s door step. He knocked on the door and Furlan let him in, and Eren thought the guy would be angry at him but he was in a solemn mood as well. He told him Levi was in his room and Eren didn’t hesitate to make his way there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened the door and both Levi and Mikasa were sleeping. Eren had stopped at the store on his way there and picked up their favorite food, which was sushi, we all know that. He set the grocery bag on the floor and stepped closer, seeing that both Ackermans had their noise cancelling headphones in. Levi’s laptop was open next to him on the floor, showing the email from the college and Levi was writing a new reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren knelt down next to the laptop and grabbed it, reading it without any regret. He already broke Levi’s heart, how worse could the situation get?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hi, this is Levi Ackerman. The other day I emailed the administration office and asked to be in the fall semester instead of the spring semester, which is what I originally applied for. If that never went through, I made my final decision to stay admitted into the spring semester. I don’t want to apply for housing, I’ll be living at home. If you could call me at the number listed below, that would be great, thank you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Levi Ackerman</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The email hadn’t been sent yet, and Eren let out a soft sigh. He hovered the mouse over the send button. “Fuck it.” he whispered to himself, and he sent the email. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren shut the laptop and turned around to finally take a look at Levi. There were tear stains on his face, and the pillow was wet. He had a frown on his face, and the blanket was gripped in his hands. His back was to Mikasa, and Eren wondered if he waited until she was asleep to cry himself to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He must have been doing that every night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought weighed on his shoulders heavily. Eren hasn’t been doing too good either, he felt like he’s been on autopilot this whole week. It was weird not seeing or hearing from Levi for seven days straight. They used to spend all day together and now.. Now it was different. It hurt but.. They both knew it was the right thing to do. The truth hurts. It really fucking hurts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he came here for a reason. He will always love Levi, he will always care for him. He felt the same way he did before, and maybe one day they will get back together once Levi finds himself again. The possibilities are endless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat down on the edge of the bed next to Levi’s sleeping form and rubbed his shoulder, shaking it slightly to try and wake him up without scaring the poor guy. It took a couple shakes, but Levi’s dull silver eyes slowly fluttered open and looked around to glare at whoever woke him up. His expression softened when he saw Eren, but he didn’t move. He just looked away from his ex boyfriend, burying his face back in the pillow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren frowned, he expected this kind of reaction. Levi was doing the same thing after the result of the trial a year ago, he shut down and was completely numb until he finally broke later that night to Hange, Mike and him. He slowly dragged his fingers through Levi’s hair, and when he heard Levi sigh, he took that as the okay and reached for the headphones, gently taking them off and setting them on the side table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Levi-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I miss you so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Levi was crying into the pillow, Eren could see his shoulders shaking. Eren bit his lip and his breath trembled, “I miss you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi didn’t look at him, “Get out. Why are you here, Eren?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, this situation made Eren’s stomach churn. It was awkward and uncomfortable to be with Levi after what happened a couple days ago. At least the bruise on Levi’s face was healing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kenny called me, he told me that you haven’t been eating and I thought I would swing over and bring you your favorite food.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No surprise, Levi lifted his head up at that to look at Eren. “California rolls?” he asked softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, why would I get anything different?” Eren said with a small smile and grabbed the bag, taking the food and drink out of the bag and handing it to Levi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi sat up, he was wearing a hoodie and sweatpants and fuzzy socks. His hair was growing out and he had it tied back, he hasn’t gotten a haircut in almost three weeks so Eren was not surprised. He held his hands out for the food and when it was handed to him he grabbed the chopsticks and took a bite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erens heart broke, Levi wouldn’t take care of himself if Eren wasn’t there. He looked down. He’s been with Levi for so long that he forgot how to function without the raven as well for the past week. Hange was the one forcing him out of the house, without her, he would be just like Levi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But seeing Levi immediately eat for him and not for anyone else.. This was only going to get worse when he left this town. “You had your email open on your laptop, and a message ready to send to the university.. And I may or may not have sent it while you were asleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Levi did was take a sip of his drink, “Fall semester was too far away anyway, I’m already late on getting my degree, I don’t want to be any later. I’m tired of shit holding me back. I want you to come with me, Eren.. please?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t the answer he expected, but it put a small smile on his face. “princess, I can’t do that. We both know I want to stay here even though I want to be with you. I’ve lived my life and I have peace here, and it’s okay if you want to find that peace somewhere else. Once you leave here, you won’t have anything else holding you back. You will be starting over, and on behalf of all of us, we are all so proud of you, Levi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silver eyes met his, “I know, and thanks. I.. I know I haven’t been taking care of myself and that’s on me.. I understand why we’re not together anymore. I understand now.” He played with his chopsticks, “Thank you for sending the email.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spring semester starts at the end of January?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi nodded and took another bite of his food, “Uh hu.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the end of September.. Do you have a plan on what you’re going to do with all of your shit?” Eren asked, and thanked Levi when the younger man offered him a california roll. He’s glad they could still talk somewhat normally after all that’s happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sell a lot of it, it was Erwins anyway.” Levi explained, “and.. You know what Erwin was pissed at me about when we were in the car?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren raised a brow, he would sass the hell out of Eren every time he tried to bring Erwin up in conversation, so it was weird to talk about the blonde. “Hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was mad at me for taking his money.” Levi rolled his eyes, “What a fucking idiot. That money is paying for a future house or something, I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Think about the right here and now, now that far away.” Eren said, “When do you want to move?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As soon as I can, to be honest.” Levi looked up at him, “After everything you said.. I think it's the right choice if I leave sooner rather than later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren smiled and elbowed him playfully, “Ah, look who’s finally listening to me for once.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi smacked his head, “shut up, idiot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not hurt, you just have a hard head. You barely felt it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.. Your insults are mean, you know that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like I said before, they’re jokes, just funnier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“..Shut up, Levi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Levi smiled, a real smile for the first time since Eren got here. “Yeah, okay.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the end of October, right before Halloween and everyone was helping Levi load things into the large moving truck. The trial was set for February, and Levi would have to come back for that, but until then he was going to his hometown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hometown, God, it sounded so nice. He was going home. His real home. Not someone else's, no one was dragging him somewhere, he was choosing where he gets to live. This was a first, and he was excited. He was happy, despite everything that’s happened to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were almost done loading everything into the truck, it was him, Isabel, Furlan, Mikasa, Kenny, and Mike. Everyone else had to work, or well, that’s what they told Levi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, hurry up.” Mike said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s heavy, leave me alone” Levi grumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Furlan walked up to him, “Need help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi just handed the big box to him, “thanks brat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost everything was out, only a few boxes here and there. While Isabel and Mikasa went to get those, Levi checked his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned, he thought his friends would at least say goodbye to him before he went. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe they all really meant it when they told Levi to cut ties with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi sighed and angrily shoved his phone in his pocket, and helped Mike organize the boxes in the truck. Mike didn’t comment on his attitude, anything was pushing Levi’s buttons lately, so he wasn’t about to be on the receiving end of Levi’s wrath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a loud car horn that made both of them jump and look at each other. “Who’s that?” Mike asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t know, maybe some dumb neighbor.” Levi responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But no, there was a loud cry of “LEVI!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hange.” Both Mike and Levi spoke in unison, Levi got out of the truck and saw her running up to him with Moblit, Jean, Nanaba, Matt, Historia, Reiner, Ymir, Connie, and Historia. He smiled and opened his arms for Hange, and grunted when she flung herself into his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Levi giggled and held her tight, “I thought you were all working?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connie rolled his eyes, “You honestly thought we would miss you leaving? Nah kid, we made something for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi looked at the gift bag curiously and thanked Historia as she handed it to him. “You got me something?” he asked, unsure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean crossed his arms over his chest. “Course we did, kiddo. You won’t have us to lean on anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s like watching your child grow up.” Hange smiled with wet eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi let out a wet laugh, “stop, you guys are going to make me cry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open it.” Mobit encouraged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a look at everyone, seeing smiles and eager looks on their faces. Levi looked down at the bag and set it on the ground, and reached down to pick out something in it. It was heavy, what the hell? He pulled it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a photo album. On the front cover was the group picture they took at one of the get togethers at Jeans house. They were all surrounded around each other, enveloped in each other's arms. Eren had Levi on his back, and Levi was holding onto his neck tightly mid-laugh. Mikasa was in front of them, smiling wide. The gang looked so happy, they were, they still are. On the front cover, it said ‘Levi Ackerman’s best memories of Hiraeth.’ He opened it and the first page was laminated letters from each of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look past the letters.” Hange instructed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he did, he flipped through it and smiled. It was pictures of all of them after he broke up with Erwin. When he finally socialized with everyone, made friends, and became happy. There were even pictures of when him, Mika, and Eren went to visit Erens family. And there were some when they went on dates, and another one was taken of Mikasa and Levi when they rode the horses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even know some of these pictures were taken, a lot of them were candid. Like the ones of Levi and Mikasa sleeping, the ones of him and Eren laughing at each other when they made a mess in the kitchen, some were of Levi falling asleep on top of Eren and the brunette was smiling wide as he had his arms wrapped around Levi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Others were of Levi and Jean, Levi and Mike, basically Levi with everyone. All of the selfies they’ve taken together were in here, even ones that Levi forgot about. There was one of Levi holding the keys to his first car from Carla, another of him and Mikasa in front of their apartment smiling and holding up the keys. Another one was of Levi beaming and holding up his GED. And the next one was Levi getting accepted into college.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was like a timeline of Levi’s entire life here. He couldn’t believe it. All the little things, even pictures of Matt and some of him with his co-workers, who wrote notes as well, were all in here. There was even stuff from Grisha, Zeke, Dina, Kaytlynn and Carla in there, and notes from them as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t believe it, “Oh my god.. Okay, yeah” He shut it, “I’m going to cry again, there’s tears, I can feel them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange just laughed and brought him into her arms, feeling his tears on her shoulder. “I’m going to miss you, kiddo.” she whispered, taking off her glasses so she could bury her face into his shoulder and let out a sob. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the first time Levi has ever heard Hange cry and he chuckled, pulling away and looking up at her, countless tears falling down both of their cheeks. “Thank you for being the mother I never had.” he whispered so only she could hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wiped her tears with her sleeve, “thank you for letting me in, Levi. You were such a hardass when we first met and ever since I’ve gotten to know you.. You’re someone I can brag about for the rest of my life. Shit.” She chuckled, “I feel like a parent watching their child going to college.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I am going away.” Levi gestured to the moving truck and sniffled, “but.. It’s for the right reasons.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We understand, Levi.” Hange ruffled his hair that was recently cut and groomed, he was taking care of himself again. “Now come on, it’s time for you to give out some cuddly Levi hugs because we’re going to miss the fuck out of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi did as he was told, hugging everyone, even bending down to hug Matt, who handed him a drawing of stick figures that resembled him, Jean, Matt, Mikasa, and Eren. He cried at that, kissing the top of Matt's head and moving onto Jean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take care of Eren for me, please.” Levi whispered in his ear as they hugged each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean was crying his poor heart out, Levi was like a younger brother to him. Seeing him go was harder than he would ever admit. “I will, I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if you ever want to talk shit about your baby momma, I’m one phone call away.” Levi pulled back and smiled, he wiped some of Jean's tears. “Seeing you cry is even weirder than seeing Reiner cry.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut the hell up,” came Reiners' stuffy voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi just giggled, “shut up, big oaf.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood back and looked at his crying group of friends and gave them a small smile and picked up his gift bag. “Thank you guys for being there for me through all of this bullshit. I know it was stressful but.. I love all of you.. Thank you for being there for Mikasa and I. It wasn’t easy but.. We’re here now. If it wasn't for you, especially you.” Levi looked to Hange, “And Eren, there was no way I could ever be making big decisions for myself like this. It’s all because of you guys that I can do this, so.. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ymir smiled, a rare smile Levi has never seen before. “Time for you to go, kid. Everyone is loading into the truck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi looked behind him to see Mike helping Mikasa get into the truck, and his heart sunk. He held the bag tighter and looked back at his friends, his lip finally wobbling. “Fuck.” he wiped at his eyes, but the tears kept coming. “F-Fuck..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was happening, he was leaving, and Eren wasn’t here to say goodbye to him. They talked every day, so why wasn’t he here? It broke Levi’s heart even more, and it was starting to show when he heard the truck start behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stared at him with teary eyes, Matt was crying, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. The kid was only five, he had no idea what was going on. Hange hugged him once more, “we love you, go live your life Levi. Only come back to us if it benefits you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to say goodbye to you.” Levi’s voice cracked as he gripped her shirt. “I don’t want to say goodbye but I know.. I know I have too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange shushed him, “It’s okay, Levi. Shh.. shhh…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Levi lost it. He sobbed into Hange’s shoulder, not shielding the sounds. He was going to miss all of them, every single one, even Annie and he’s pretty sure Annie didn’t even like him. He was going to miss it here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-And the worst part is that.. E-Eren isn’t here to say goodbye!” Levi cried, raising his voice, and it cracked very noticeably. “He said he would be here, I told him the date and time and- and everything.. So where is he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gang had to all bite back their smiles as they saw Erens car pull up into the parking lot, said man got out and grabbed a small gift bag from his car and quietly ran up to them. Connie put a finger to his lips and pointed to Levi and Hange. The raves back was towards his friends and Hange looked over Levi’s head and smiled a watery smile. She motioned for him to come closer and he did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love him, I love him so much. I want him here, Hange. I want him here. I want to hug him goodbye. I want to kiss him goodbye. I want- I want him to hold me and tell me this is still the right decision. I want at least a text or- or maybe a phone call? I want him here. I want to smell his stupid cologne, hear his s-stupid laugh or one of his dumb jokes or..” A sob hitched in his throat, “How could he not be here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren was standing behind them and he bit his bottom lip, he didn’t mean to be late. Traffic was a bitch, but he had to get this gift right. He had too. This was his last chance at making things right between the two of them. He kept listening to Levi, waiting for any type of cue to stick himself into the conversation but when Levi ranted, the kid could rant like a motherfucker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could the stupid idiot not be here, after all we’ve been through? He’s always there. He’s always with me without me ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>asking</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And the one time I ask he’s not? I even- I’m wearing his stupid shirt under this fucking jacket I may or may not have stolen from Furlan.” He gripped Hange’s shirt tighter and shook his head against her shoulder with a whimper, “Hange, I want him here. I want Eren. I only want him, I love him so much Hange. So much. I want him here..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was when Eren decided to butt in before the poor guy needed his inhaler. “Then turn around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi’s heart drummed against his chest as he heard that voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was that….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was that Eren?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spun around his eyes rounded in shock, and before Eren could say or do anything Levi wiped his tears and ran into his arms. He didn’t even notice the gift bag in the older man's hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Eren held him tight, stroking his hair and shushing him down. “Calm down for me, princess. I’m here, I wouldn’t miss saying goodbye to my favorite five foot two idiot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi pulled away and looked up at him, sniffling. “I’m the only five two idiot you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren smirked, “Yeah yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why were you late? You had me thinking you weren’t even going to be here.” Levi glared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised his hands in defense, showing off the gift bag. “Chill, traffic was a bitch. And I couldn’t let you go without a goodbye gift. I think they outdid me but hey, it’s the thought that counts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi held out his hands when Eren gave him the small gift bag. He was glad this one was smaller, the other one was heavier than he would like to admit. The bag was red, Levi’s favorite color and there was a lot of tissue paper. Levi raised a brow at Eren, only to see him smile nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took out the tissue paper and stuffed it into his pocket as he did, and at the bottom of the small bag was a dark blue velvet box. Levi furrowed his eyebrows curiously and reached down to grab it, dropping the bag to the floor and holding the box up. “Eren.” he asked, “what is this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of their friends just stopped and stared, waiting to see the reaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Eren just smiled nervously, “open it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi looked suspicious before listening and opening the box, and his eyes widened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a fucking ring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A beautiful one at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was silver and bright rhinestones were around the band.There was a small diamond on the top of it, and there were specks of a beautiful maroon red in there. On the inside, Levi noticed there was a carving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, princess. Always remember that - Eren </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get ahead of yourself, I’m not proposing.” Eren chuckled when he saw Levi’s mouth drop and eyes wide in surprise. “I just.. Look.” He grabbed Levi’s free hand and intertwined their fingers, and used his other hand to grab under Levi’s chin softly and make the smaller man look up at him. Levi looked confused, excited, and ready for Eren to tell him he loves him. He was open for the love that he thought had been taken away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Think of it as a promise ring.” Eren explained, “You need space to find yourself, and I need time to make myself better for you, to control my temper so I will never hurt a hair on your head again. You need to find who the real Levi Ackerman is. You are not Erwins victim. You are not anyones charity case. You are not who was broadcasted on the amber alert. You are not a victim, do you understand me? You are a fucking badass who took on your big ass ex boyfriend, twice mind you, one with a flower vase and you upgraded to crashing that car. You are a fucking badass, Levi. You conquered your fear, and now it’s time for you to live in peace without being surrounded and suffocated by what haunts you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wiped one of Levi’s tears that threatened to fall and squeezed Levi’s hand, nodding to the box in Levi’s hand. “That ring right there is my promise to you that I will be better for you the next time we see each other, if we ever do. And if we don’t, then, well, I’m blessed to know you. You are the light of my life. You have opened my eyes to a whole other world I didn’t know about. You were my first kiss, first time, first date, first man to meet my family, you brought my dad and I together, and taught me how to scrub the fuck out of windows and crevases I had no idea even existed, and how to ignore the strong smell of bleach.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all laughed at that, and Levi’s face reddened as he laughed along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren smiled. “Levi, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. My life has changed since I met you in the best way possible. I’m glad I got to watch you grow into the man you are today, ready to take charge of his life and get a move on. I’m so proud of you.” Eren’s voice shook and he bit his lip, “I’m so proud that you’re still here today after all you’ve been through.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to be here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope that someday we will find each other again, and fall in love all over again with the right intentions.” Eren let out a wet chuckle, “I promise you I will be better. I promise I will wait for you. I promise that, if you’ll have me, I’ll be Mikasa’s father. One day, I promise you, if you’d let me.. I would love to marry you and be your husband. And if you’ll hold out and deal with me.. I would love to adopt children with you and live in a white picket fence house you’ve always dreamed of.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eren?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi squeezed his hand, “I promise you I’ll come back to you. And.. “ he sniffled and wiped his tears on his sleeve. “You want to marry me one day? And be Mikasa’s father?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren nodded and kissed Levi’s forehead. “Only if you’ll have me. I don’t want to leave here, Levi. I’ve made a life for myself here and I want to live it. I built myself a home here, my family and my friends are here. I do not want to leave and I want you to stay to complete my family but I understand now that you want to go. This is in your best interest. I would go with you but.. we both need help before we take any more steps towards a future together.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven looked up at him, eyes red and wet. He bit his lip, eyes flickering from his lips to his eyes, a question in his mind.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eren pulled away from the kiss, and pressed another one to Levi’s forehead, then smiling down at him. “Let me guess. This for good luck?” he asked in a low voice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“More like..” Levi blushed, “This case has to go in the right direction, but we’ll push extra hard because we have this to continue.” he said, gesturing between the two of them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eren chuckled and kissed Levi’s forehead once more, “no need to rush, let’s do this”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Levi’s eyes sparkled, “let’s do this.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>One more for the road?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a chuckle, Eren took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Levi’s finger. He then grabbed Levi’s chin again, leaning down and bringing the raven in for a kiss they’ve both been longing for, it’s been over a month. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their friends watched in delight, even Mike, Mikasa, Furlan, Isabel, and Kenny from the running vehicles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi was the first to pull away with a smile that could light up the room. “I love you, you big oaf.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I you, princess.” Eren smiled and gave Levi another hug, pulling away and pressing a kiss to Levi’s knuckles. “Go knock ‘em out, Levi. Or in our terms, bash their heads in with the nearest object.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi laughed and shook his head with a blush, butterflies in his stomach and pure joy radiating off of him. He’s the little ball of sunshine and fire that Hiraeth needed. He brought so much light onto everyone he met. He made so many people care for him, he brought people together, he taught people things, whether it was big or small. He had a way with words, usually consisting of ‘fuck’ and ‘shit’ but.. Everyone knew he meant well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was someone that they wouldn’t ever forget about, that’s for sure. He was forever engraved into their hearts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi grabbed his gifts and turned around to leave, but looked over his shoulder once more to look at all of them. They were all smiling and crying, and he looked towards Eren, focusing on him instead. The taller man was just smiling, and Levi knew he was biting back tears from escaping those bright green eyes. Then, he held his middle finger up to Levi with a playful smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi brought his middle finger up and shouted, “Goodbye, motherfuckers!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye, Levi!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenny was driving the u-haul and Levi was driving his own car with Mikasa. Furlan and Isabel were in their own car. Kenny backed out of the parking lot and waved to everyone, and drove off. Furlan and Isabel were next, waving with smiles at Levi’s friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next was Levi and Mikasa. They drove past with smiles on their faces. Eren almost shed some tears until he saw Levi holding his middle finger up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with a shake of his head, Eren blew him a kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi caught it. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re not broken, Levi. You’re starting over, there’s a difference.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you for teaching me how to love again, Eren. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Levi thought to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t worry, I’ll make you proud. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I cried while writing this, not gonna lie. But this is the end of the line for this part of the story, and if you would like, join eren and levis' love journey in part three titled ‘Hiraeth’ which is the final part. This chapter was a lot but hey, when it comes to final chapters, i love to go out with a bang and sometimes make people cry, not on purpose lol. But, in order for me to come together and make sure part three is the best one yet, I have questions for you readers. I’ll need some answers before I start part three lol cause I need some help. </p><p> </p><p>1. What was your favorite part of paranoia?<br/>2. What is something you would like to see in part three? <br/>3. What do you see Levi doing as a future career?<br/>4. How long of a time skip do you all prefer?<br/>5. Do you want to see Levi and Eren back together?<br/>6. Do you think Levi made the right choice to leave?<br/>7. Do you think, while they are apart, that Eren and Levi will find a love interest in someone else?<br/>8. What kind of ending do you envision for part three, the final part?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. PART THREE : HIRAETH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thank you for staying this long.</p><p>Congrats! You all have made it to part three!</p><p>Gosh, wasn't Paranoia an.. well, wasn't it a lot?</p><p>It really took a mental toll on all of us, huh?</p><p>I know it did me, lol.</p><p>I'll admit, part two turned out a lot longer than I thought it would be. </p><p>But I am very glad at how it turned out.</p><p>I'm so happy with this book, more than the rest I've written.</p><p>I've been writing this book to help cope with my own problems, and it's helped me solve some of them too.</p><p>Thanks for sticking around, really. </p><p>I hope you enjoy part three as much as I will.</p><p>You know the drill..</p><p>Stay tuned for the next chapter :)</p><p>See ya soon. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. D.O.N.E</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The trial.. part two.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay. I’m going to apologize in advance. Writing is my escape, which is why updates come so frequently when it comes to my works. But recently, it’s been different. I know you only see me as an author and that’s fine, but I’ve hit a rock recently and I don’t know how to get out. My boyfriend and I broke up and a couple days later my ex of years ago came onto me without consent. So safe to say, my writer's block is so hard because I’m in a rut. It’s my hobby but I’m not even enjoying that. Again, sorry if this isn’t written as well as my other chapters and it’s a bit out of place or character, I’m struggling bad. This chapter is hella long, as will be every chapter of part three. </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>One month later. </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>To : Levi Ackerman </p><p>From : Eren Yeager </p><p>
  <em> Haven’t really heard from you. How has it been over there?  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>To : Eren Yeager </p><p>From : Levi Ackerman </p><p>
  <em> Miss you. It’s been great! I missed them all. But I miss you even more ❤️ </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Two months later. </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>To : Eren Yeager </p><p>From : Levi Ackerman </p><p>
  <em> I miss you. I love you. I can’t do this. I want you. I wanna come back to Hiraeth.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>To : Levi Ackerman </p><p>From : Eren Yeager </p><p>
  <em> No, baby. It’s hard, but you need to work on yourself, as do I. I miss you so much, princess. I’m always here for you. ❤️ </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Three months later. </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>To : Levi Ackerman </p><p>From : Eren Yeager </p><p>
  <em> New season of Catfish is out. Have you seen it?  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>To : Eren Yeager </p><p>From : Levi Ackerman </p><p>
  <em> Watching it now. Wish you were here with me. ❤️ </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>To : Levi Ackerman </p><p>From : Eren Yeager </p><p>
  <em> Wish I was with you too, love. ❤️ </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Four months later. </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>To : Eren Yeager, Hange Zoë, Moblit, Jean, Mike, Nanaba, (260)***-**** </p><p>From : Levi Ackerman </p><p>
  <em> Trial is back on. I’ll send an attachment of the date and time posted. It’s gonna be in Hiraeth. I’ll be back the day of the trial. They’re gonna contact you about testifying, so be ready to help me put the son of a bitch in jail.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Five months later. </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Levi, why are you calling? It’s like four in the morning-“ </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I miss you, I miss you so much Eren.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.. oh baby, don’t cry. No, wipe those tears, alright? I’m here, you’ll see me next month.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I want you here. So much. I don’t wanna see Erwin. I don’t wanna see him again. I can’t do it.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“He will not hurt you in there, princess.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “All I can think about is the-“ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I know.. shhh.. breath with me, Levi, come on, there you go, just like that. Good job.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I love you..”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>6 months later.</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Driving all these hours is fucking exhausting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s for good reason. It’s almost over.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tch.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi was driving his car with Furlan in the passenger's seat and Mikasa in the back. They were heading back to Hiraeth for the trial, the final trial. </p><p> </p><p>And for once, Levi knows for sure that he has this shit in the bag.</p><p> </p><p>The criminal justice system will not fuck him over again. </p><p> </p><p>“There is no way that Erwin will take a plea deal.” Levi spoke to his lawyer as they sat across from each other at the table in the courthouse over in Hiraeth a couple months ago after Levi settled in Noblesville. He was only here in Hiraeth to talk to his lawyer, no one knew he was here, only Kenny knew and Levi had told him to keep it a secret. He didn’t want Eren to get his hopes up that he was coming home.</p><p> </p><p>“There are endless possibilities.” His lawyer, Hunter, told him. “Erwin doesn’t seem like one to take a plea deal, I agree with you on that. But we should submit one to see if this should go to trial or not.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his seat, “I’m sorry, no disrespect, but I do not want to make a plea deal. I know what that means, it means it’s an easier compromise then sending him to prison for the rightful punishment of the judge.”</p><p> </p><p>Hunter nodded, “I’m glad you’ve done your research. But you understand, Levi, that if you do not submit a plea deal, then we will have no other choice but to take this to trial and convince a jury. I doubt that will be difficult, given all the evidence.”</p><p> </p><p>The raven picked at his fingernails, “I want to take this to trial. I want to see him again, I want him to know that what he did to me isn’t affecting me. I’m making a new and better life without him and.. I want him to see that.” He looked at the stack of papers between them, “I want to look him in the eyes and make sure he knows that I am not just a victim, that I.. that I’m a survivor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Levi.” Hunter adjusted his glasses, “which is valid, and it’s smart and satisfying. In case you want to back out, the plea deal is on the table.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck the plea deal, I wanna fight.”</p><p> </p><p>And today, he was going too. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Things have changed within the last six months since he’s last been in Hiraeth. For example, he turned twenty four and is enrolled into college full time now. When he first arrived in Noblesville he attempted to stay inside but his family told him not too. </p><p> </p><p>He’s been active on social media too for the first time since before he met Erwin. He upgraded to a new phone, began to change his wardrobe, and he even got himself a pair of glasses. His vision wasn’t all that bad, but when he got the suggestion of contacts he opted out of that.</p><p> </p><p>Being enrolled into college full time meant a lot of homework, and that also meant a lot of his free time was taken up with that and Mikasa. Even though he was a student, he was a parent first. He would always put her happiness before his, even if it'll hurt him.</p><p> </p><p>Which.. Is exactly what Kenny said to him all those months ago when they reunited. </p><p> </p><p>Levi knew what that meant then, he’s known it for the past six years.</p><p> </p><p>What was the most interesting thing was that him and Eren didn’t talk as much as they used too. Levi still wore the ring on his necklace since he couldn’t wear it during practice. His background on his phone was of him and Eren, and all the things Eren got him remained in his new room at Kenny’s house.</p><p> </p><p>He even kept the car he got from Carla, Kenny offered to buy him a new one but Levi didn’t have the heart to get rid of this one. Eren taught him how to fix a lot of car problems with this car, and it just reminded him of Eren, so he couldn’t get rid of it. One time he called Eren in a panic when he blew out a tire and didn’t know what to do. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “God, please pick up.” Levi pleaded into the phone as it rang. It was in the middle of the night and he had just popped his tire after running over a nail. He pulled over and it was freezing, snowing and he didn’t even have gloves.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Soon enough, Eren answered. “Levi? Hey, why are you calling so late?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I need help, sorry if you were sleeping.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It’s no problem, what’s up? Are you okay?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Levi cringed as he looked at his tire, “uh, not really? I just blew out a tire and for the love of god, I don’t know how to fix it and I know you taught me how like forever ago but I’m panicking and I don’t remember how to-“  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Erens voice was calm, “okay, that’s fine. It’s pretty basic. So all you do is…”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Safe to say, Levi had the tire fixed in only twenty minutes and was on his way home. </p><p> </p><p>Yes, God yes, he misses Eren. He missed Eren, Hange, Moblit, Mike, Jean, everyone. Mikasa does too, she always talks about them. Levi allowed her to download facetime so she could talk to all of them and her friends back in Hiraeth. Levi had everyone's numbers saved in his phone. </p><p> </p><p>She talked to them every day, but Levi did not and they all understood why. </p><p> </p><p>He’s been in therapy since he arrived in Noblesville. His sessions were twice a week and he was now on the appropriate medication. He had his own tutors for school. He’s progressed a lot faster here than he did in Hiraeth. </p><p> </p><p>And he hated to admit it, but he was.. Happier here. </p><p> </p><p>Happy. </p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t felt it in so long. It was nice, it was peaceful, he didn’t have to look over his shoulder and think that Erwin would be out of his window. Nothing like that has happened since he left Hiraeth. Not one nightmare, not one freak out except for the few within the first couple days, and, well, Mikasa was doing amazing.</p><p> </p><p>She loved her school, new friends, Kenny, Isabel, Furlan, she loved them all. Mikasa even said she wanted to join a soccer team and Levi enrolled her into one, which also took up his time. He would do homework in the car while she went to practice.</p><p> </p><p>Even though he still had help, Levi still tried to be the sole provider for his cousin. Call it unhealthy, but he just wanted her safe and no one could blame him because of what they went through. Levi felt like he was suffering so much ever since he met Erwin and dragged the two of them to Hiraeth, he didn’t even think about Mikasa. He didn’t think what all this trauma did to her, he was so focused on.. Well.. surviving and escaping his own mind. </p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, Levi started letting Isabel, Kenny, and Furlan watch Mikasa and take her places. He’s met the parents of her friends and talks to them on a regular basis, and now that he knows them personally, Mikasa is allowed over at their houses whenever she pleases. </p><p> </p><p>Isabel and Kenny couldn’t come to the trial. Kenny had a big gig for work that would get him a lot of money, so Levi told him he would break his legs if he didn’t go. Isabel had a huge exam she couldn’t reschedule and he understood. He wasn’t mad. </p><p> </p><p>If anything, he would prefer the two of them not to be there to see the man who caused Levi pain face to face. Kenny had a bad temper and Isabel had a potty mouth and liked to speak out of terms. Levi has learned to defend himself, as he was taking defense classes, so he has learned to breath and keep his cool a lot better than he did months ago. Furlan was always calm and collected, he thought logically and even though it pissed Levi off, he loved him for it. </p><p> </p><p>Poor Mikasa, she had to see Erwin again. Levi couldn’t convince her to stay home, it was impossible to separate the two of them still. Plus, she lived with Levi, so she would have to testify what she saw. </p><p> </p><p>“I want to punch him in the face.”  She told Levi when they were about to leave for the trial.</p><p> </p><p>And Levi laughed, shrugging on his jacket. “You’ve been talking to Eren, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>She just giggled and they left. </p><p> </p><p>Levi couldn’t convince Furlan to stay home. The blonde was very protective of the two Ackermans. He accompanied Levi to whatever he was nervous for, and he dropped and picked Mikasa up from school. Furlan went with Levi to the gym when Levi told him about a weird guy. One glare from the tall and muscled Furlan and they never saw the guy again. </p><p> </p><p>They’ve definitely gotten closer, and Levi was overjoyed about that. He was close to his family again, and he had grown very attached to them as well. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on, today is the day of the trial. The day you’re going to send Erwin where he belongs.” Furlan said, looking up from his phone and cringing at the rain hitting the windshield. </p><p> </p><p>“It would have been nice to get a break from this shit.” Levi rolled his eyes and checked in the mirror to check on Mikasa, she was fast asleep with her headphones on. “I don’t want to see him again.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you have too.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi gripped the steering wheel, “I used to want him dead, but now I want him to fucking rot.”</p><p> </p><p>Furlan eyed him for a moment, but then nodded. “He’ll get what he deserves.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Eren looked at himself in his full length mirror, adjusting his tie. </p><p> </p><p>Today was the day of the trial, but more importantly, the first time he would see Levi in six months. </p><p> </p><p>Six months of longing for the younger man. </p><p> </p><p>They’ve talked, but not as much as both of them would have liked. </p><p> </p><p>Eren had started therapy as soon as Levi left for Noblesville. He was working on his own issues, and he even hung out with his dad at points. He’s gotten closer to his family, and that was all because of Levi. </p><p> </p><p>He would forever be grateful. </p><p> </p><p>Yeah, he’s struggled along the way. When it came to thinking about Levi he felt more alone. Especially when he saw how happy Hange was with Moblit.. It really put everything in perspective for him. He loves Levi and of course he’s happy that he’s going on a better path, but that doesn’t stop the lonely feeling that courses through his thoughts when he’s laying in bed at night without the raven by his side.</p><p> </p><p>There were times where the two of them didn’t talk for weeks and that was when it got bad. Eren loves Levi, but distance was the hardest thing he’s had to deal with. Hange has Moblit. Mike has Nanaba. Jean had his son. Connie and Sasha ended up getting together. Ymir has Historia. Everyone had someone right now… and even though he did, he didn’t have someone here physically.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Eren.” Armin spoke to him one day while they closed Toddler Town together. “You two love each other, and you guys have to see each other anyway because of the trial.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just miss him,” Eren sighed as he wiped down the counters, “I used to have him every day and now all of a sudden I don’t. What if when we see each other again, things aren’t the same. What if he’s found a whole new life and doesn’t want me anymore?”</p><p> </p><p>Armin had rolled his eyes, “You’re acting out of pocket, dummy. Since when do you doubt yourself? Anyone is lucky to have you. You and Levi are like soulmates, a couple hour drive is nothing compared to what you two have been through. You’re an amazing person, Eren. Don’t you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>Safe to say.. He went to Armin a lot after that if he wanted some sense knocked into him. </p><p> </p><p>He checked his phone to see a text from Levi.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>From : Levi Ackerman </p><p>
  <em> Hey. Just left Noblesville, it’ll be awhile until I’m there. Furlan and Mika are with me, and depending on how long this case lasts, we’re getting a hotel. Not really sure what we’re doing. I can’t wait to see you though. The rain is awful, driving in this is going to be a bitch.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>To : Levi Ackerman </p><p>
  <em> My place is always open.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>From : Levi Ackerman </p><p>
  <em> Your place? What about Hange?  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>To : Levi Ackerman </p><p>
  <em> Hange moved in with Moblit and I moved into my own apartment two months ago.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>From : Levi Ackerman</p><p>
  <em> Ah, so recently? </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>To : Levi Ackerman </p><p>
  <em> Yes? </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>From : Levi Ackerman</p><p>
  <em> … Does that mean you need help breaking in the bed? </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Eren chuckled and texted him back, a blush on his cheeks. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>To : Levi Ackerman</p><p>
  <em> Yes.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He didn’t get a response after that, and he was glad because sometimes he didn’t know what to say when Levi would flirt because honestly, he himself was awful at responding to it. Levi could talk as dirty as he wanted, and Eren couldn’t even compete. </p><p> </p><p>The few times they have talked, it was intimate. Eren would tell him about starting therapy, working on nicer cars so he was making a lot of money, taking care of his dog, and how much he missed him. Eren was even bumped up to the position of manager, so that also brought in a shit ton of money. Eventually he wanted to buy a nice ass car for both him and his mother. </p><p> </p><p>He went over to her house a lot now because Carla was getting older and, being the gentleman that Eren is, he did everything for her that he could. She was in her mid sixties now, so she couldn’t do as much as she liked. With the colder weather she had been getting sick, and Eren knew it was from old age, but he was worried quite a bit. </p><p> </p><p>With his luck, something else bad will happen to someone else he loves.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, he got a dog. </p><p> </p><p>“Get off me, titan.” Eren shoved his dog away gently, wiping the dog hair from his pants. “You’re getting me all hairy, rude.”</p><p> </p><p>Titan stared at him for a moment before rolling over onto his back.</p><p> </p><p>Eren shook his head with a smile and leaned down, rubbing his stomach. </p><p> </p><p>Oh shit. </p><p> </p><p>He was having Levi over tonight?</p><p> </p><p>Eren looked over the state of his apartment and cringed.</p><p> </p><p>.. He’s gotta clean.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Everyone gathered at the courthouse later that day, it started soon and the one person they were missing was Levi. Well, two people, Levi and Mikasa. They’re the most important people and they still weren't here yet. Add Furlan to that mix. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t blame them.” Hange spoke up, “the rain was awful on the way here, I had to let Moblit drive.”</p><p> </p><p>“You kidding? It took me forever to convince Matt that it was safe to even look out the window.” Jean laughed, he was being babysat by Annie. </p><p> </p><p>Mike raised a brow at Eren, who was staring at the entrance doors to the court house. “You look like you’re waiting for your prom date to show up.”</p><p> </p><p>Nanaba smacked his shoulder, “shut up, idiot. It’s Levi’s first time being back here, so we’re all a little excited. Eren more than anybody, he’s got that look in his eye.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s also the love of my life, basically.” Eren said, “and I haven’t seen him in six months. The first time I’m seeing him is where we have to confront Erwin in court again. It’s not ideal but.. It’s something, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hopefully the system doesn’t fuck up this time.” Moblit rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Hange, she leaned into his side. She hasn’t been feeling good for the last couple days, she had a fever today and she told Moblit she would break his legs if he tried to stop her from going to this trial. </p><p> </p><p>Safe to say, they made their way to the courthouse in less than an hour. </p><p> </p><p>While the gang stood in a circle and talked for a while longer about the possibilities of the case, the entrance doors to the courthouse slammed open. </p><p> </p><p>It was Mikasa who ran in first, and upon seeing them, she bolted and jumped into Eren's arms first. “Eren!” she squealed. </p><p> </p><p>Eren laughed and hugged her, picking her up and spinning her around. “Hi Mika! Oh, we all missed you so much!” He kissed the top of her head and she giggled, hugging him tight. </p><p> </p><p>“I missed you too!”</p><p> </p><p>Next stepped in Furlan, who was dressed in a basic suit as well as everyone else. There was some mumbling, it sounded like complaining and Eren knew the sound of that whining voice anywhere. The brunette chuckled at Furlans actions. He sighed and took a step back, reaching behind him at the open door and grabbing an arm, dragging the last person inside.</p><p> </p><p>Eren put Mikasa down so she could hug Hange, and he stared at the person entering the door.</p><p> </p><p>In stepped the man who changed his life for the better, Levi fucking Ackerman, basically looking like he wanted to high-tail it out of here. Well, no one could blame him. He was in a suit that had a cravat instead of a tie, which was odd, but Levi was an odd individual. His hair was nicely groomed, cut professionally by one of Kenny’s hair stylists no doubt. He had natural bags under his eyes, not ones that made it look like he hadn’t slept in weeks. </p><p> </p><p>Around his wrist was a nice watch, but that wasn’t the only jewelry Eren noticed. He saw a black chain around Levi’s neck, and a shiny ring on it, resting on his chest. He recognized it quickly, that was the ring Eren gave him as a promise when he left that they would be back together some day. </p><p> </p><p>God, that feels like it was years ago.</p><p> </p><p>But, again, it’s only been six months.</p><p> </p><p>He watched Levi snatch his arm from Furlan, say something to him and Furlan smacked the back of his head playfully. And in return, Levi rolled his eyes and flipped him the middle finger and stuck his tongue out. </p><p> </p><p>Yeah, so looks like Levi’s personality hadn’t changed at all. </p><p> </p><p>Good. </p><p> </p><p>One thing that has changed through was the limp Levi carried after the accident, and it made Eren smile. He was walking normal, he seemed normal. He seemed… like.. Like <em> Levi. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Levi?”</p><p> </p><p>At the sound of Erens voice, Levi looked around until he found the source. When he did, his hard gaze softened into one that Eren oh so missed. His eyes were tender and full of love, and a bright smile plastered itself on his face. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>With a little happy dance that Eren hadn’t seen since the day Levi got approved for his apartment after telling Eren at the shop with Mikasa, just like his cousin moments ago, Levi fucking bolted. </p><p> </p><p>“Eren!”</p><p> </p><p>“Princess!”</p><p> </p><p>This time, the body slamming into him was a lot heavier. Eren barely caught grip when Levi fucking leaped into his arms, holding onto him like a koala bear.</p><p> </p><p>Eren ignored people staring and held onto Levi tightly, he was heavier than before, more muscled out and that made Eren happy. He went to speak and was cut off by Levi grabbing his face and bringing him in for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>The gang just watched with smiles on their faces as the two lovers were finally reunited, Mikasa was in Hange’s arms, and Furlan made conversation while keeping a close eye on Levi. Jean cheered and all Mike did was smile, Nanaba leaning into his side and watching the long awaited reunion. They all missed the two men together, because Eren hadn’t been the same, he’s isolated himself. He missed Levi more than he let on.</p><p> </p><p>But Furlan eyed the man carefully, </p><p> </p><p>He still didn’t trust Eren after his and Levi’s argument at Levi’s old apartment. </p><p> </p><p>And to be fair.. Neither did Isabel. The two of them didn’t know Eren very well, and they had a bad impression on him after the fight. Kenny was alright with Eren, it was a mutual relationship of ‘if you fuck up again it’ll be your ass.’ </p><p> </p><p>It goes for both ends on that too. Kenny has fucked up too. </p><p> </p><p>Levi pulled away from the kiss and smiled wide, his heart thumping loudly in his chest and he knew Eren was as well. Fuck, he’s missed Eren so much. He thought about him every fucking day. “I missed you so much.” He said with happy tears in his eyes, “I fucking missed you, you big oaf. You look so good. Your hair is…” He gazed at Eren’s now growing out hair and smiled, but then gave Eren a sharp look,  “and where the hell are your glasses?”</p><p> </p><p>“In my back pocket in their case you picked out.” Eren said with a soft smile, he didn’t put Levi down yet. He pecked his lips once more and pulled away, it felt so good to have Levi in his arms again. “And I missed you too, princess.” </p><p> </p><p>He thought it was impossible, but Levi’s smile seemed to widen and he clung onto Eren once more, tight as he could. “I love you.” He whispered into Eren's ear. </p><p> </p><p>Eren kissed Levi’s temple, “I love you too.” </p><p> </p><p>Yeah, he didn’t have to worry about anything.</p><p> </p><p>Thing’s between them haven’t changed. </p><p> </p><p>“Put me down, I wanna greet everyone else.”</p><p> </p><p>“As you wish.” </p><p> </p><p>Greetings went around. They all hugged each other, telling them how much they missed them. Levi clung onto Hange, telling her how much he missed her and he’s sorry he hasn’t talked to her in so long. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright.” She told him, “I understand.” </p><p> </p><p>When he hugged Mike and Nanaba, he leaned into their hug longer than he should have. He buried his face into Mike's shoulder, clinging to him tight. </p><p> </p><p>Both of them had a personal connection to Erwin, it’s what brought them together. If it wasn’t for that, if it wasn’t for Mike helping Levi that night, Levi doesn’t know where he would be. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s going to be put in his place.” Mike whispered to him quietly, rubbing his back. </p><p> </p><p>“He better be.” Levi mumbled, “Mike, we’ve tried once, and that failed. And it sucks to say but..” he pulled away and looked up at the man, god the height difference was almost painful. “Hey, if it wasn’t for him kidnapping me and beating the shit out of me, he would still be running free.” </p><p> </p><p>Nanaba eyed him, “you can’t just say something like that-“ </p><p> </p><p>Levi waved his hand, “it’s fine, really.”</p><p> </p><p>Furlan looked over at Levi after talking with Moblit, “are you ready to see him again, Rivaille?” </p><p> </p><p>The gang went silent and eyed Levi, and the raven frowned. He felt all of their eyes burning into him and he just sighed, ruffling Mikasa’s hair and looking at his friend. “Well, I don’t really have a choice, do I?” </p><p> </p><p>“We.” Mikasa corrected. </p><p> </p><p>Levi gave her a soft smile before looking up at Eren, reaching out for his hand that Eren graciously accepted. He brought it up to his lips, not breaking eye contact with the brunette. “We’re putting this bastard away once and for all, so we can finally be free again.” </p><p> </p><p>“Agreed.” Eren nodded and went to say more but they got the notification that the case was about to start. As people started filing through the doors, he looked down at Levi as he followed the raven to the doors. </p><p> </p><p>Not at all was this like last time. Instead of holding Eren back to kiss him for reassurance, Levi held his hand and led the gang inside the courtroom with Mikasa by his side. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Physically he hasn’t changed but.. mentally? Oh yeah, he’s gotten stronger.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eren smiled proudly and let himself be led in the courtroom. He felt Levi stutter in his step and trip over his own feet and Eren reached forward, steadying him. </p><p> </p><p>Furlan and the rest stopped too when they saw Levi tripped, the blonde raised a brow. “Levi, are you alright?” He asked the question they all wondered. </p><p> </p><p>But Levi wasn’t looking at them, he, like Mikasa, was staring straight forward. </p><p> </p><p>There, walking inside the courtroom with his hands handcuffed behind his back was the man who fucked him over many times. Erwin Smith. </p><p> </p><p>He must have felt Levi’s hard glare because those icy blue eyes looked up and locked on his, a frown on his face. </p><p> </p><p>But all Levi did was tilt his chin and hold his head up high, a glare on his face and gripping both Eren and Mikasa's hands tighter. </p><p> </p><p>No one moved until Levi and Mikasa led them forward and they all branched out. Levi sat up front with his lawyers, while everyone else sat in the row right behind them. Mikasa sat in Eren's lap, his arms wrapped around her tight and tried to keep her from looking at Erwin. </p><p> </p><p>He glanced at the blonde. Memories of Levi’s tragic past flooded Erens mind. </p><p> </p><p>Levi walked into toddler town with a busted face. </p><p> </p><p>Him and Eren grabbing Levi’s things. </p><p> </p><p>The struggle before the trial. </p><p> </p><p>The verdict. </p><p> </p><p>The paranoia. </p><p> </p><p>The panic attacks. </p><p> </p><p>The nightmares. </p><p> </p><p>The.. the kidnapping. </p><p> </p><p>And then Levi leaving to heal himself. </p><p> </p><p>The raven has gone through so much in the last couple years and as Eren gazed at Levi as he spoke lowly to his lawyer, oddly calm with Erwin only a couple yards from him, he realized that things aren’t the same. And they will never be the same.</p><p> </p><p>There is no doubt in his mind that Erwin will get put away this time. The system won’t fail Levi again, especially with how popular this case got. </p><p> </p><p>Levi’s gaze was sharp when Marie walked into the courtroom and sat down with the rest of them, she was here to testify and when she went to greet Levi, he frowned and spoke to his lawyer once more. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted nothing to do with her. </p><p> </p><p>When the judge came out and declared the trial was starting, Eren caught Levi peeking back at him with those beautiful silver eyes that he loved so much. Levi’s face softened. Eren raised a brow in question, mouthing ‘you good?’ </p><p> </p><p>And Levi smirked, giving Eren a playful glare before turning around. </p><p> </p><p>Eren rolled his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Of course he was. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was the end of the trial, well, close to the end. Before the verdict, the victim was allowed to speak their peace and that is exactly what Levi was called to do. He stood up, not looking back at his friends but smiling softly at Mikasa. She still clung to Eren but was now holding Furlans hand, and she waved to him. Levi turned around and went to the podium, he didn’t have any paper to read off it, he was just going to wing it. </p><p> </p><p>Instead of looking at the judge, Levi took a deep breath and faced Erwin. The blonde was staring at him with that same look he spared in the front seat of the impala that day. Something different, and Levi knew all about it. No one knew Erwin like Levi did, no one. He understands Erwin better than anyone. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe that’s why this was so hard? This man is who Levi thought would be his husband one day. He loved Erwin, he really did. He took Levi in when he was struggling the most, he would have been homeless and jobless without Erwin. Despite being dragged to Hiraeth, good things came out of this town, and they were sitting right there in the seats behind his lawyers. </p><p> </p><p>But right now, staring into those cool blue eyes, Erwin looked calm. He knew his demise, and Levi knew them too. He admitted that to Levi right before the car crashed. There wasn’t a lot of convincing Levi could do right now, because as his eyes scanned the jury, he knew what they were all thinking. </p><p> </p><p>The words twisted in his gut as he stared at Erwin. He didn’t really know what to say, but last night he had so many things to say that it caused him to barely sleep last night. He was nervous, his stomach churning and he swallowed the possible lunch he ate coming back up. </p><p> </p><p>Levi rested each of his hands on the side of the podium and hung his head for a moment, he had to make the right decision right now. He had too, even if it wasn’t in his best interest. He had to speak his peace because it will be the last time he ever talks to Erwin Smith. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck, he was nervous. The entire room was silent as they waited for Levi to speak. His hands gripped the ledges of the wooden podium, and he hung his head for a moment to just think and clear his head. He had to be in control right now, and he knows that Erwin is getting off on his nervousness right now. </p><p> </p><p>“He can’t do it.” Eren whispered to Hange in the dead silence of the room besides sounds from the outside. They were all watching Levi go through this inner distress all by himself. It’s been awhile since he’s seen Erwin and for this time.. there was a lot more to the story. </p><p> </p><p>Hange just rubbed Erens thigh with a reassuring smile, “don’t doubt our boy, maniac. Look.” She motioned to Levi again. </p><p> </p><p>Eren looked back at back to the front and saw Levi lift his head and look over at Erwin once more. He saw the shaky breath Levi took in and he wanted to bad to just cradle him in his arms and kiss those nerves away. </p><p> </p><p>But Levi straightened himself out and let go of his nerves, looking back at Erwin with a smirk on his face. “The tables have tuned, huh?” He questioned, </p><p> </p><p>Erwin was required to remain silent, and that was what he did. </p><p> </p><p>Levi took a glance at the judge, “I don’t think there’s much I can say to convince you to put him away, right? It’s a national case now, everyone saw it on TV. So I’m not here to try and convince you all to put this man away, because I know he’ll be put to prison. He’s gotta be, the court system failed me awhile back and look what happened.” </p><p> </p><p>The judge remained silent, so Levi looked back at his ex boyfriend. “I’m up here to speak my peace, but there are not enough words in my vocabulary to express how much I hate you. We met and I thought you were my everything, but now you’re nothing to me. I have a new life, and there’s nothing reminding me of you there.” </p><p> </p><p>Mikasa stared at Levi’s back, sniffling. She rested her head on Erens shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes I think about you, I help Mikasa through her nightmares about you killing me. I was ready to give my life and crash that car to kill the both of us just so you couldn’t harm my family.” Levi frowned, “you’re a psychopath, but like I told you in the car right before I crashed it, that does not define you.” </p><p> </p><p>That perked Erwins interest, he raised a brow in question. </p><p> </p><p>Levi tapped his fingers on the podium and chose his next words carefully. “It doesn’t, but you need help and I hope you get that while you’re away. Get help but I also want you to rot. I want you to rot for all the pain you’ve caused me and Mikasa. I understand me, but Mikasa is a child and did not deserve the trauma you caused her. She is an innocent child, do you understand? Do you understand what you’ve done wrong? If not to me, then to her? Mikasa is my everything, my pride and joy, and you traumatized her. Bad. You ruined a child's life. An innocent child. How do you feel, huh? Oh wait, I doubt you can feel anything at this point.” </p><p> </p><p>Eren watched Levi in aw, was this the confidence that Levi had that day of the kidnapping? </p><p> </p><p>It was amazing. </p><p> </p><p>He was proud. </p><p> </p><p>“All the late night fights we had. All the shattered dishes. Making me your house slave. Tracking my location. Giving me your pills. Everything. Every single thing you’ve done to me wasn’t because you loved me. You wanted to sculpt me into the man your parents wanted you to be. Controlled in an environment that only benefited you. You ruined my life, Erwin. I was fine until I met you.” </p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were this amazing man but look what happened. It was never for me. You never loved me. And you only kept trying to get to me because I had your stuff, isn’t it? And you wanted to get me out of the picture? You can kill me. Hit me. Throw insults at me. But threaten to hurt my family if I don’t comply? That’s shady, and everyone else in here knows it too.” Levi glared at him and gripped the side of the podium, a snarl on his lips and brows drawn in the center. “You asked me how I wanted to die, remember? I was ready too, but I thought of Mikasa. If it wasn’t for her, I probably would have let you. Who knew shit would get this far. I expected better from you, Erwin. I expected you to know your place.” </p><p> </p><p>He was cool. He was calm. He was collected. </p><p> </p><p>Levi’s smirk broadened when he saw Erwin glare at him. Finally, he got into Erwins head. </p><p> </p><p>He was playing a reverse card. </p><p> </p><p><em> This is how I felt you stupid bastard, </em>Levi thought to himself. He couldn’t stop his mouth from moving. He was on a roll. </p><p> </p><p>“You acted out, and you disappointed me this time.” Levi leaned his side onto the podium, crossing his arms over his chest. “I expected better from you, and you do this? You disappoint me like this? You should’ve stayed away, now look at you. Handcuffed and dressed in orange, which is not a good color on you. I’ve always told you that.” </p><p> </p><p>Eren covered his mouth to hold the laugh he almost let out, he looked down the aisle to see the rest of them do the same. Mike had snorted softly and covered his mouth, looking down at the floor. </p><p> </p><p>Levi didn’t spare a glance but he knew his friends were laughing behind him, but then his face changed and he took a deep breath. He tapped his fingers against the podium and bit his lip, “Erwin.” </p><p> </p><p>The blonde stared. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll always be traumatized because of what you did to me. Always. It’ll always be a part of me, I’ll be forever known to the public as your victim. The kid who was shoved in your trunk and forced to stay alive, knowing of your intent to kill me. The kid who was raped by his ex in the back of the car. And the kid that the court system failed.” </p><p> </p><p>Eren watched Levi’s fingers twitch and slowly try and reach for his hair, but then stopped. He frowned and picked at his jeans, Levi was panicking up there and he couldn’t do a thing about it. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll never be able to escape you, I realize that now.” Levi’s voice shook and he blinked away the possible tears, “you’re always going to be in the back of my mind, my life will never be as normal as it was before meeting you. You took away a part of me that I will never get back.” His voice cracked majorly, causing his friends to look at him in concern. </p><p> </p><p>“So yeah, I hope you fucking rot, because I kept forgiving you for what you’ve done and look where that got me.” Levi gestured to the courtroom, “we’re here again, Erwin. Your mistakes led us here. You didn’t learn last time, but I hope you do this time.” He stared into those blue eyes that terrified him for years. “My name is Rivaille goddamn Ackerman, and I am the one deciding your fate. Not this room, not this system, not these people.” He nodded towards the jury and judge. “I fought to protect my family, and that is one thing you did not consider. I would do anything for them. You made that mistake, Erwin.” He stood straighter, “you underestimated me, and that will be your biggest regret.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Staring into Erwin’s eyes as he was led away after being determined guilty was the most satisfying thing Levi has ever had to experience. </p><p> </p><p>Besides a good dicking down by Eren. </p><p> </p><p>Levi sat at the table with his lawyer, biting his nails and glaring at Erwin as they locked eyes. </p><p> </p><p>It would be the last time they would ever see each other. </p><p> </p><p>They went from lovers to the guilty and the victim. </p><p> </p><p>Levi never imagined his life like this. </p><p> </p><p>To be a survivor, he thought he would have been engaged by now and planning his wedding with Erwin. </p><p> </p><p>It’s a good thing he didn’t, because then he would never have been with Eren. </p><p> </p><p>Once Erwin was led out, the trial was dismissed. Levi couldn’t hold it in any longer and after shaking his lawyers hand, he walked past his family, including Mikasa and left as quickly as he possibly could, taking a sharp turn and heading for the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>Hange looked at the brunette, “Eren-“ </p><p> </p><p>“Already on it.” Eren let go of Mikasa's hand and looked over at Furlan, “you okay?” </p><p> </p><p>Furlan let out a sigh and then nodded his head, just because he didn’t like Eren doesn’t mean Levi didn’t love him and that was something he would have to accept. . “Yeah, just don’t hurt him again, please?” </p><p> </p><p>“I won’t, I promise.” Eren then turned and left the courtroom after reassuring Mikasa that Levi was alright. He pushed the door open and looked around. </p><p> </p><p>There was no sign of Levi, he checked down the halls and even the resting area. There was nothing, and one more possible option was the bathroom near the entrance of the courtroom. </p><p> </p><p>He turned and made his way there, using his long legs to his advantage and when he arrived he heard quiet cries from behind the door. He knew that sound, it was Levi. </p><p> </p><p>Silently, Eren opened the public bathroom door. Levi was at the sink, hands braced on the counter and head down, hung low so even in the mirror Eren couldn’t see the younger man's face. </p><p> </p><p>But he saw him shaking.  </p><p> </p><p>He shut the door behind him, “princess?” </p><p> </p><p>Levi’s head snapped up at the sound of Erens voice and he turned around, booking it and walking to his boyfriend, Erens arms opened wide and embraced the smaller man, holding him tightly. </p><p> </p><p>Putting one hand on Levi’s neck and the other gently on the back of Levi’s head, Eren shushed his cries, kissing his black hair. “Shhh… shhh..” </p><p> </p><p>He felt Levi grip both of his hands against his clothes and Eren just rested his chin upon Levi’s head and closed his eyes, rubbing his back. “It’s okay, princess. He can’t hurt you anymore, you’re finally free.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face in Eren's chest to muffle his cries. </p><p> </p><p>He was free. </p><p> </p><p>That’s all he’s ever wanted. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, after years of struggle, Erwin got what he deserved. </p><p> </p><p>Levi was finally free, he can do what he wants. </p><p> </p><p>He finally did it. </p><p> </p><p>“Eren.” Levi sobbed out, hoping the older man would understand. </p><p> </p><p>And gladly, Eren understood. He ran his hand through Levi’s hair to calm him. “I know, Levi. I know. It’s okay, cry it out, love. I’m staying right here, I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here.” </p><p> </p><p>By the time Levi calmed down, it had gone quiet outside. Eren picked Levi up, the smaller man wrapping his arms around his neck as Eren carried him to the bathroom counter. He sat Levi down on the counter and grabbed some tissues, wiping at Levi’s wet eyes. </p><p> </p><p>When he was done, he threw the tissues away and cupped Levi’s face, making the younger look up at him. “I’m so proud of you.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi sniffled and leaned into Eren's hand with a soft smile, “yeah?” </p><p> </p><p>“Like I said back then, you’re a badass.” Eren chuckled, “I know seeing him again was freaky considering what happened, but you’re finally free Levi, he’s not coming out. He’s going there for life. You can finally be out.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Levi said, “it’s weird.” </p><p> </p><p>“Good thing you have a handsome mechanic to help you through this shit.” Eren ruffled Levi’s hair. </p><p> </p><p>Levi rolled his eyes and jumped off the counter, fixing his hair in the mirror with a glare. “They’re gonna think that we fucked in here if you mess up my hair like that, idiot.” </p><p> </p><p>Eren shrugged, “I wouldn’t mind anyway. It looks fine, come on.” Eren grabbed Levi’s hand, turning him around. “Let’s head out, hm?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, lead the way.” </p><p> </p><p>When they walked out of the bathroom hand in hand, they saw the gang sitting on a bench looking worried. Mikasa was the first to spot them and she got out of Moblits lap, running up to Levi and hugging him after Levi bent down to her level. He wrapped his arms around her and they rested their foreheads on each other’s shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>They watched the two Ackermans embrace each other with a smile. For so long they were under Erwins control and both of them were finally free. Finally. They went from being controlled, to fighting, and now the next step was peace. Peace.. freedom. They couldn’t wait. </p><p> </p><p>They pulled away from the hug and Levi wiped Mikasa's tears, “we’re never going to see him again, Mika. We’re free, understand?” </p><p> </p><p>And she smiled up at him, “never again?” </p><p> </p><p>“Never.” Levi concluded. “Now come on, let’s get the hell outta here.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“If you want to spend the night with Hange and Moblit you can, Mikasa. I’m not going to tell you no.” Levi told Mikasa as her, Furlan, Eren and him were out to lunch. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure it’s okay?” She asked, “I want to be with you-“ </p><p> </p><p>“I thought I was supposed to look after you? I’m your legal guardian.” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t like being away from you.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi just leaned back in his seat, both him and Mikasa were in their own little world while Eren and Furlan talked about god knows what. “Mikasa, I don’t care if you do. You know this, so what is this really about?”</p><p> </p><p>She frowned and played with her food, “I’m.. I’m still afraid.” </p><p> </p><p>He leaned over the table and grabbed her hand, “Look at me.”</p><p> </p><p>She did.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t let anything happen to you, you understand me? Erwin got a life sentence, and that means he will be put away forever. He’s never getting out. That means you and I are free, and we can do whatever we want.”</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa bit her lip and whispered, “What if.. I..”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to talk privately?” Levi asked. When she nodded, he poked Erens shoulder. “Hey, question.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren stopped talking with Furlan about whatever and looked down at Levi, “Yeah, what’s up?” </p><p> </p><p>“Gotta talk to Mika real quick, you don’t mind, do you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Course not, have fun, we’ll be here.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi stood up along with Mikasa and he grabbed her hand, leading her to an empty table that wasn’t being taken up by another family. They sat down next to each other, she leaned into his arms and he wrapped them around her protectively, rubbing her arm comfortingly. “Tell me what’s going on in your mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does this mean we’re moving back here?” She asked. </p><p> </p><p>He shrugged his shoulders, “If you would like too, then we can. I don’t mind. Although, I’ve grown to like Noblesville. I want you to be happy the most, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“... Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Levi hummed, “it’s what a parent does.”</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa played with her fingers, “Levi?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t wanna stay in Hiraeth. I wanna stay with Kenny, Furlan, Isabel and my friends and my school..”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey now, don’t let me influence-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not,” she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, “Noblesville is a big city and I like it, it’s nice, there’s playgrounds everywhere, and all these cool things.. And I..  I like it there.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi let out a soft sigh, “what about our friends here?” </p><p> </p><p>“I love Eren and Hange, and everyone.” Mikasa leaned her head on his shoulder, “but..” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know the right move here, Mikasa.” Levi confessed, causing her to look at him off guard. Usually he knew what to do when it came to the two of them. “Erwin is put away and we don’t have to worry about him anymore. That’s good. We can either live here or go back to Noblesville.” </p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?” </p><p> </p><p>“Honestly?” </p><p> </p><p>Mikasa nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I wanna stay in Noblesville, get my degree and maybe someday come back here.” He explained, “right now.. there’s better educational opportunities in Noblesville than here, I hate to say it.” </p><p> </p><p>“What about Eren?” </p><p> </p><p>Levi rested his elbow on the table and frowned, gazing over at Eren, who was now talking with Furlan. “Eren wants us to be happy, whether that’s with or without him.” </p><p> </p><p>Mikasa bit her lip, “can he come with us?” </p><p> </p><p>He chuckled, “he can do as he wishes, but he likes it here. Mikasa, if you ever wanna move here again you can. We can always visit on weekends, or maybe take a week off of school and come here. Eren will take you in like you’re his own daughter.``</p><p> </p><p>“Not without you.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m staying in Noblesville.” Levi said surly, “you think about what you want now, alright? You get just as much of a choice as me. Okay?” </p><p> </p><p>She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it and nodded. “Yeah, okay.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi stood up and held his hand out for her, “come on, let’s go finish our food before Eren finishes it for us.”</p><p> </p><p>When they got back to the table, Levi sat next to Eren, who pressed a kiss to his cheek while Mikasa sat down next to Furlan. He wrapped his arm around his boyfriend, “you guys okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, did you eat my fries?” Levi questioned, glancing between Eren and his plate with a raised brow. </p><p> </p><p>Eren just gave him a sly smile. </p><p> </p><p>Levi rolled his eyes and looked at Mikasa, “see? I told you.” </p><p> </p><p>She just laughed and Levi smiled. </p><p> </p><p>He’ll do whatever she wants to do. </p><p> </p><p>She deserves to be happy. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Damn, so I’m the only one staying at the hotel tonight?” Furlan asked as he and Levi loaded his bags onto the cart, </p><p> </p><p>The smaller man grunted, “for tonight, yeah. Mika is with Hange and Moblit for the night, and I’m spending the night at Erens. We can leave here tomorrow night, sound good? I have practice and I can’t miss it.” </p><p> </p><p>Furlan nodded and helped Levi with a heavy bag, “how are you and Eren doing, by the way? It looks like you guys are good.” </p><p> </p><p>“I think we’re good.” Levi shut the trunk of the car. “I missed him, a lot. I’m just happy to see him again.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know you are.” Furlan smiled softly, “that little reunion in the courthouse was adorable, jumping into his arms and shit. Felt like I was watching a movie.” He laughed when Levi blushed, “oh come on, it was a classic. And he looked more than happy to see you when he spotted you in the court house. I’m telling you, it was adorable.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi rubbed the back of his neck, cheeks blushing a bright red. “Oh shut up.” </p><p> </p><p>Furlan wiggled his eyebrows, “and why are you spending the night with him without us, hm?” </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up! God, you’re embarrassing!” Lexi explained and kicked the cart into Furlans stomach. </p><p> </p><p>The older man barked out a laugh as he caught the cart, “you’re gonna tell me I’m wrong?” </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, idiot.” Levi rolled his eyes and twirled the keys in his hand. “I’ll take the car. Eren wants all of us to go out for lunch before we leave, to see everyone. Do you wanna go or stay at the hotel?” </p><p> </p><p>Furlan shrugged, “I can go. Tab on me?” </p><p> </p><p>Levi shook his head and tapped his wallet, “Kenny gave us his credit card, remember? I doubt he’ll mind if we spend it on dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>“Awesome.” Furlan grabbed a hold of the cart, extending his arm out to his friend. Levi wrapped his arms around furlans waist, giving him a hug. Furlan rubbed his arm, “you have fun, okay? Let me know if you need anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m older than you, how come you get to be the protective one?” </p><p> </p><p>“Older only by only a couple months.” Furlan pointed out, “so shut up. Just have fun, okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“I will.” He smiled and let go, waving to Furlan and walking back to the car. He started it and made his way to Erens home, but paused as he drove and dialed Erens number. </p><p> </p><p>He picked up quickly, <em> “hey, you almost here?”  </em></p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t text me the address, dummy.” Levi replied as he drove blindly. “I don’t know how to get back into town from the hotel.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It’s right next to my job, Oakview apartments building 7646.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I know where that is.” Levi bit his lip as he probably took another wrong turn, “yeah, uh hu, totally.”  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “... you need the address, don’t you?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yes please.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Eren was frantically cleaning his apartment before Levi arrived, he hung up the phone after telling him the address and went straight to cleaning his kitchen, which was the messiest. </p><p> </p><p>“Titan, I swear, if you shed one piece of dog hair I’ll throw you out the window.” </p><p> </p><p>Titan rubbed against his legs and whimpered, looking up at him with those puppy dog eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t even ask Levi if he was allergic to dogs.” Eren scratched at Titans head, “well, we’re gonna find out.” </p><p> </p><p>He went back to cleaning and just as he finished with the last dish there was a knock at the door. Titan immediately barked and Eren shushed him, telling him to be quiet when he knew the dog couldn’t understand English and he walked to the door calmly and looked through the peephole to see Levi looking around the apartments in aw, and he stepped back, unlocked the door, and opened it. </p><p> </p><p>“This place is a nice area.” Levi commented when the door opened. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, come in.” Eren stepped back once more but regretted it only a couple seconds later. </p><p> </p><p>Levi had stepped in but the moment he did he was tackled to the ground by Titan, and titan was not a small dog in all means. His bags dropped to the floor and the thump was loud on the hardwood floor where Levi landed. </p><p> </p><p>“Titan no-!” </p><p> </p><p>He was cut off by Levi laughing his heart out, petting and hugging the dog, giggling as the dog locked his face he ended up sitting up and hugging Titan, and the dog licked his cheek before leaning onto Levi, showing his belly, and the raven smiled as he rubbed Titans stomach. </p><p> </p><p>Eren had snapped his phone out and took a picture before Levi noticed and shoved it into his pocket. He shut the front door and knelt down next to Levi, petting titans head. “Hopefully you’re not allergic to dogs.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi hugged Titan again and the dog put his head on his shoulder, smiling, he replied. “I have no idea, never been around them, but I guess not. What’s his name?” </p><p> </p><p>“Titan.” Eren said with a smile and scratched behind the dog's ears. “He’s two, his birthday is in December.” </p><p> </p><p>“At least it’s not Christmas.” Levi chuckled and he stopped for a moment before looking at Eren, “speaking of birthdays.. I’m sorry I missed yours. But I got you a birthday and a Christmas present.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I got you a birthday/Christmas present too.” Eren stood up and offered a hand the raven gladly took, standing up and wiping the dog hair off of his pants. “Let’s get your shit together and exchange the gifts, hm?” </p><p> </p><p>Levi smiled, “yeah, sure.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Once they got Levi’s things situated they sat down on the couch. Levi opened his present from Eren to see a nice Jean jacket that has fur on the inside. The first thing Levi did was put it on to see if it fit and with a big smile, he hugged Eren and thanked him, saying the jacket fit amazingly and it was so soft he could fall asleep in it. </p><p> </p><p>And when Eren opened his Christmas gift, took a box out of a bag and opened it. It was a black chain and he looked at Levi in question, and Levi replied for him to open his Christmas present. </p><p> </p><p>With suspicion, Eren opened the gift and just gazed at it for a moment before giving Levi that sweet smile of his. “Looks like I’m not the only sappy one, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>In the box was a simple ring, nothing to fancy because Eren wasn’t that type of person. It had a silver band and gold specks around it with some green, and engraved on the inside was just <em> Eren &amp; Levi. </em>It was cute, simple and.. And just adorable.</p><p> </p><p>Levi shifted nervously on the couch, biting his lip. “Do.. do you like it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Baby.” Eren brought Levi into his arms and kissed his head, “I love it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You gave me one,” Levi spoke, cuddling into the older man's side and sighing in content. “Saved up some money and made you one too, because even though we’re far away.. I love you just as much as if I were still living here and we see each other every day.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren grinned and put the ring around the chain, and then clipped it around his neck. The ring fell right on his chest in front of where Levi had his face resting on his shoulder. “I love it, princess.”</p><p> </p><p>That eased Levi’s nerves for a bit, “Hey Eren?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“... Wanna watch Catfish?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Maybe it was because he was young. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe it’s because he hasn’t been laid in six months. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe it’s because he was laying on his hot boyfriends (or whatever they were) side.</p><p> </p><p>Could it be the dim lighting in the room?</p><p> </p><p>The smell of the beautiful candles that lit up in the living room?</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know, but all he did know was that he was growing more fidgety by the second. He was thinking too much and needed to slow down before he popped a boner right in front of Eren and his dog that was laying on the floor in front of the couch.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But it’s been so.. Damn.. long.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And Eren has changed so much, but he still looked like Eren. He was in the process of growing his hair out, and despite it just getting out of winter season, the man stayed that lovely tanned skin color. He looked healthier, he didn't look stressed twenty four seven.. He looked like Eren but.. That hair he was growing out, turned Levi on more than he thought it would. </p><p> </p><p>Eren peaked down at Levi for a second to see the younger man bend his legs and hug them to his chest as he watched the show, and if he wasn’t mistaken, he could also see a blush on his cheeks. Eren didn’t have the heat on full blast so he knew it wasn’t from that. Levi was fidgety,  squirming ever so slightly when he thought Eren wouldn’t notice. </p><p> </p><p>But he did. </p><p> </p><p>With little maneuvering, Eren pulled Levi closer to him and slid his hand in between Levi’s legs. The smaller man let out a huff and buried his face into Eren's neck, turning over a little bit and opening his legs willingly. When Eren felt it, he laughed a bit. “Nothing to be embarrassed about, you missed me, that’s all.”</p><p> </p><p>“But your dog is right the-there!<br/><br/></p><p>Eren had stuck his hand under Levi’s jeans and cupped him through his boxers and laughed when Levi pulled his face away from his neck, cheeky rose red but in no position to move. “Okay and? My dog can stay here while we, what did you say.. Break in my bed?”</p><p> </p><p>Levi’s eyes darkened, “lead the way.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Ah. Some smut. Don’t even know why I put these warnings anymore lmao. </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The moment Eren shut the door after they entered his room, he looked over to see Levi’s back was against the wall, head lulled to the side and eyeing him with a lopsided grin. “Nice room.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, thanks.” Eren spoke softly and he stood in front of Levi, looking down at him and before he knew it, his hands were already on his slim hips. He heard Levi’s breath hitch and his small hands were placed on Eren’s biceps. He grinned and dug his fingers into Levi’s sides, “God, I fucking missed you.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi wound his hand into Eren's growing hair and fisted at it,  bringing Eren down for a kiss. “I missed you too,” he mumbled against his lips, “grab me like that again and we won’t need any foreplay.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Like this?” Eren kissed down Levi’s jaw to his neck as he gripped tight at Levi’s hips, massaging at the bone and one hand coming back to grab at his backside.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm.” Levi gasped out and tilted his head to the side, groaning when he felt Eren’s teeth graze the tender skin on his neck. He gripped Eren’s hair and pulled him back, pressing a firm kiss to those sweet lips before mumbling out, “get on that bed, Yeager. Let me show you how much I missed you.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren laughed and stripped of his shirt, backing up and tossing it to the floor. He grabbed Levi’s waist and pulled the smaller man on top of him as his back collided with the bed. Their foreheads almost knocked together, making both of them giggle like school girls until Levi dove down and pressed his lips against Erens. </p><p> </p><p>His hands wandered around Erens shoulders and skimmed his chest, and his lips wandered down his sharp jawline to his neck to graze his teeth over where the man was the most sensitive area. Erens hands gripped his backside and pulled Levi’s hips down so their cocks rubbed together through their clothing and they both groaned. “Fuck, missed this.” Eren mumbled and gripped Levi’s backside tighter. </p><p> </p><p>God, he’s missed this too. Levi hummed and brought one of his hands down to the waistband of Erens pants and glanced up at him with half lidded eyes, silently asking for permission. When he received a confident nod from him, Levi’s heart skipped a beat as he worked Erens pants and boxers off and  within seconds they were thrown whichever direction onto the floor, none of them could care less. Getting too hot from the heat, Levi unzipped his jacket and removed that along with his shirt, throwing those as well. </p><p> </p><p>Eren didn’t have time to have his eyes rack over Levi’s attractive and lean figure before the raven got right down to business, holding down Erens hips and taking him in his mouth all in one go. “God!” His hands flew to Levi’s hair right away, gripping as hard as he knew Levi liked it. </p><p> </p><p>He was surprised that Levi would want to do this after the trial happening only a couple hours go. But hey, if Levi wanted it, then he wasn’t about to deny him. </p><p> </p><p>And besides, he’s the only one Eren would give this too anyway. He hadn’t gotten laid in six months and after having Levi in bed for only a short period of time, he fucking missed this. </p><p> </p><p>“Shit.” Eren groaned and lulled his head to the side when Levi worked his tongue just the way the older man loved it, and from down below Levi would have smirked if it wasn’t for the cock in his mouth. He just groaned at the grip in his hair, arching his back for a better angle and bringing Eren closer to climax, which wasn’t that hard for him in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>“Christ, Levi.” Eren bucked his lips on accident and heard the smaller man choke, and then the lips were removed except for being perched on the head. Eren looked down to see Levi, red and messy in the face, glaring at him and breathing heavy. </p><p> </p><p>Eren chuckled, “my bad.”</p><p> </p><p>With a roll of his eyes, Levi collected enough spit in his mouth to take Eren in once again without any trouble. It caused Eren to throw his head back when one of Levi’s talented, nimble hands fumble with his sensitive balls down below. </p><p> </p><p>“If you keep that up- I’ll finish.” Eren groaned as Levi licked a sensitive spot and when he realized what he did, he repeated the motion, making Eren cry out in pleasure. “Ah, and as much as I love your mouth down there, I don't wanna finish in your mouth.” </p><p> </p><p>He pulled Levi’s head back up by his hair and before the raven had time to breath, Eren leaned up and pulled Levi close by his hair once more, pressing their lips together harshly with their teeth almost colliding but none of them seemed to care. </p><p> </p><p>Manhandling has been recently added to the list of things Levi was turned on by, but it was something to be careful about because of the circumstances. Nothing was bothering him so far though, so he sat in Eren's lap and cupped the older man's face, moaning. “Eren, fuck, please.” He begged into his mouth. He was hot, he was sweating, and god he was fucking horny. He felt Erens arms wrap around him securly, pressing them chest to chest and he groaned, rutting down. “<em> Eren” </em></p><p> </p><p>Eren chuckled and kept Levi in his grip, pressing a kiss to Levi’s temple and rolling his eyes when the younger man groaned and pressed his face into his neck. “Hm? What was that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please tell me you have lube and a condom.” Levi practically begged and he wrapped his arms tighter around Erens neck, “because if you don’t I will lose my goddamn mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do, don’t worry. Now,” he pulled back and grabbed Levi’s chin, tilting his face up and smiling softly at the rosy blush on his lover's cheeks and slightly swollen lips, “undress and get on the bed.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi raised a brow and smirked, “since when did someone get so direct? Ordering me around now, hm?”</p><p> </p><p>Eren shrugged his shoulders, “I know you don’t mind, now come on, we’re both getting impatient.”</p><p> </p><p>“Touche.”</p><p> </p><p>Within seconds, the rest of Levi’s clothes were thrown onto the floor and Eren collected the needed items and returned to the bed. “You know I can always do this myself?” Levi reminded him as Eren turned him over onto his stomach. </p><p> </p><p>Eren shrugged and grabbed Levi’s hips, helping him get on his knees and his other hand traced his spine up to his neck and softly helped Levi relax his chest onto the bed so he was face down, his backside in the air. “Eh, it’s fun for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi rolled his eyes, “Yeah? A workout for one of your arms for a couple minutes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and a full body workout right afterwards.”</p><p> </p><p>He fluttered his eyes shut and cursed at the first incision, but groaned in pleasure with the second. His body opened up more for the third, and by the fourth his legs were shaking and he was on the brink of finishing, face buried in the sheets while Eren sat behind him with a victorious smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m turning over,” Levi’s voice was muffled into the pillow, “get your fingers out of me and get that stupid condom on.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren laughed and removed his fingers while Levi turned over on his back, “Now look who’s ordering who around, hm?”</p><p> </p><p>Levi spread his legs as Eren slid the condom on and lined himself up with his entrance, hands placed on each side of Levi’s head, careful not to catch any of his hair that was displayed over the pillows. He hummed and tucked Erens soft hair behind his ears, “love the long hair by the way, babe. It’s really fucking hot while I’m under you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“..Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren only pressed the head in when he felt Levi tense beneath him and his first thought was if he prepped Levi good enough beforehand, but he knew he did a good job because every time they did this Levi didn’t tense up that much. He couldn’t push any further with the younger man resisting him like this. He didn’t move and he looked down at Levi’s face, waiting patiently. He knew when he was to speak or be silent, and he waited for the go-ahead.</p><p> </p><p>His head was tilted to the side and his eyes were squeezed shut, but they both knew it wasn’t from the pain. Eren leaned down and pressed delicate kisses to the pale skin of Levi’s neck to try and ease some of the tension, because he knew what Levi was thinking about. He was thinking of the man that ruined his life. Him who shall not be named and had been convicted mere hours ago. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” Eren whispered softly, he still hadn’t moved. He felt Levi’s hands move and he intertwined their fingers together, Eren now resting on his forearms on the bed, their bodies now pressing together. “I’m here, princess, it’s just me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I.. I know- just..”</p><p> </p><p>Eren kissed his neck and rested his head on Levi’s bare shoulder, “You’re free, love.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know..”</p><p> </p><p>Eren felt something wet against his temple and he lifted his head to see a tear had fallen from one of Levi’s closed eyes, he felt Levi grip his hands and he shushed him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “No need to cry, it’s just me. It’s alright, Levi.”</p><p> </p><p>That caused Levi to open his eyes and look up at Eren, and he took a shaky breath before wrapping his legs around Erens waist. “I’m okay, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay if you aren’t, we can wait.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi tightened his legs around Erens waist, “I don’t wanna wait, please Eren, I missed you.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren eyed him for a minute to search for any discomfort as he slowly pushed all the way in until he finally bottomed out. Levi had groaned and tossed his head back, and Eren rested his head on Levi’s shoulder for a moment, in awe at how much he’s missed the way this has felt. </p><p> </p><p>When he started moving, Levi pushed him away and before he could ask if he did anything wrong, he was surprised when Levi put his legs over those broad shoulders he’s been stuck admiring since they met at the courthouse earlier that day. “Oh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Levi chuckled, “gonna see if these yoga sessions are paying off.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do fucking yoga?”</p><p> </p><p>Levi shrugged, “had to do something before soccer season started.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren laughed, “course you did.”</p><p> </p><p>A tug at Eren's hair and then, “come on, you big oaf. I’m dying down here. Kiss me.”</p><p> </p><p>“My pleasure” </p><p> </p><p>“You sound like you work at Chik-fil-A.” </p><p> </p><p>Eren looked down at Levi ridiculously, “my cock is inside you and you’re thinking about food?” </p><p> </p><p>Levi blushed and giggled, rolling his eyes and turning his head to mask his laugh in Eren's shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“You are one of a kind,” Eren swooned and before Levi could say something else to ruin the moment, Eren kissed away any thoughts roaming through his mind. And this time when Eren thrusted into Levi like there was no tomorrow, he got a very nice response. </p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Christ!” Levi’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as Eren hit that sweet bundle of nerves that drove the raven crazy, he couldn’t move his arms because Eren had their hands intertwined and pushed into the bed right by Levi’s head. His legs were on Erens shoulders and the older man was licking and sucking everywhere possible on Levi’s neck that wouldn’t show when he wore his jacket tomorrow. </p><p> </p><p>Eren was just as out of it, focusing on the tight heat that enveloped his cock every time he thrusted inside. He could feel Levi’s nails dig into his hands but he paid no mind to it, considering that Levi’s high pitched moans of his name let him know that the raven was, in fact, doing just fantastic taking him like he always did. Eren was sweating and the burning feeling in his arms was just vaguely there. He didn’t even think about holding himself up, all he was thinking about was how those high pitched moans and thrusting into Levi’s hole was <em> really </em>making his night. </p><p> </p><p>“I missed you, I missed you so much.” Eren said as he licked over a love bite he had just made. </p><p> </p><p>Levi arched his back as Eren moved his hips to the wide once more, getting a better angle and shouting his name. He slammed his head back against the pillows and had no shame in whimpering out, “missed you too- fuck! Yeah, keep going, right there, right- yeah!” </p><p> </p><p>It took a couple more minutes of thrusting hard into Levi before Eren picked up on those adorable signs that he was going to finish. His hands tightened around Erens, his legs shook, his face scrunched up and finally came the mantra of Eren's name. </p><p> </p><p>“Eren, Eren, Eren, E-Eren!” </p><p> </p><p>And Eren swooped down on his forearms once more and swallowed Levi’s mantra with a kiss to his lips, the man below him keening as he finished between the two of them. His breathing was ragged and uneven, body flushed and his stomach soiled. </p><p> </p><p>Eren waited for Levi to catch his breath before lifting himself up, smirking down at the smaller man who finally opened his eyes. “Room for me to finish?”</p><p> </p><p>Levi let out a breathy laugh, “course, dummy..” he clenched around Eren with a gasp when Eren had moved his hips to get comfortable. “But- but since you.. what do you want?” He couldn’t even get a full sentence out since Erens fully hard cock was still inside him and he became more sensitive by the second. </p><p> </p><p>“Can you handle all fours?” </p><p> </p><p>“Look at who you’re talking to.” </p><p> </p><p>“Your legs are shaking so I don’t know if-“ </p><p> </p><p>Levi just rolled his eyes, “get out of me, fuckwad.” </p><p> </p><p>Eren laughed and pulled out, giving Levi enough room to roll over onto all fours, lowering his chest and face onto the mattress. Eren made sure to grab a towel and wipe his stomach and chest down before grabbing Levi’s hips and steadying him, laughing again at how much his legs were shaking. “You’re like a chihuahua.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, bite me.” Levi huffed, blowing up part of his fringe from his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>“Already did.” Eren spoke and as he saw Levi’s mouth open he pushed himself in all the way until he bottomed out, causing them both to groan. Eren tilted his head back as he gripped Levi’s slim hips, mouth dropping at the feeling of Levi sucking him in once more. “Fuck.” </p><p> </p><p>The smaller man just whimpered and pushed back, flinching at his own actions and Eren just smiled, using his strong hands to accommodate Levi’s hip movement with his own thrusts. Quickly, he picked up speed to help him come to his own climax. </p><p> </p><p>“God!” </p><p> </p><p>He chuckled and rolled his hips into Levi some more, and he felt Levi clench around him as his body shook. He saw Levi’s face scrunched up, mouth dropped in pleasure and sweat beating on his forehead. “Hold yourself up.” He demanded and he saw Levi open one eye and glare at him, stealing his knees and holding his shaking legs up to the best of his ability. Eren just shushed him and leaned over Levi’s body, grabbing the smaller man's hands and intertwining their fingers. Levi’s eyes rolled back to his head and quickly fluttered them shut as Eren extended their arms in front of his head all the way, and he cried out as Eren thrusted inside him again. </p><p> </p><p>“Shit.” Eren rested his forehead on Levi's shoulder blade and increased his speed as he felt his stomach coil, and the sweet little moans escaping Levi’s mouth were doing him wonders. He was doing that, he made Levi feel like this, no one else. </p><p> </p><p>“Eren, Eren, Eren.” Levi sobbed out into the sheets, his hands tightening around Erens. “Oh shit,” he tried to plant his knees more securely but failed, staying at his weak stance. “I-..” </p><p> </p><p>Eren grunted, “me too. It’s fine, got the towel. Go ahead.” </p><p> </p><p>As soon as Levi’s back arched and he clamped down around Erens cock, the older man came inside the condom with a cry of Levi’s name. He used his knees and thighs to keep Levi up, let go of their hands and sat back. Levi hadn’t even moved, he kept his arms in front of him and leaned back into Eren's thighs. Eren grabbed the towel and cleaned the bed, and then threw it in the hamper. He rubbed Levi’s lower back, “okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“Mhm.” Levi hummed, a blissed smile on his face. “Shower?” </p><p> </p><p>“You know it.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Both of them passed out after their shower last night and when they woke up this morning cuddled up in each other’s arms, it felt like they hadn’t spent these six mo this apart. It felt like old times. With the sun shining into the room, then tangled up in the blanket, Levi’s head on Erens chest, Erens arms wrapped around them, it was perfect. This was perfect. </p><p> </p><p>Levi had woken up first that morning and when Eren later woke up, they spoke in hushed whispers about what the future holds for both of them and it turns out that the both of them were quite unsure. </p><p> </p><p>“I know I want to stay as a mechanic.” Eren said as they drove to their lunch date with all of their friends at the park. “But recently I’ve been thinking about switching it up and doing something on the side to keep myself busy.” </p><p> </p><p>“Construction at Toddler Town isn’t taking up your time?” Levi asked as he texted Mikasa they were on their way. Yeah, he got her a phone, but she could only text Levi and a couple others on it and nothing else. </p><p> </p><p>Eren gave him a sly look, “yeah and plus, I don’t have a cute toddler to greet and a handsome man to stare at in the mornings.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi rolled his eyes, “woooow.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ha! You gotta admit that was good.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re an idiot.” </p><p> </p><p>“...?” </p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Levi laughed, “yeah it was, whatever.” </p><p> </p><p>“What do you wanna do in the future, Levi?” </p><p> </p><p>He paused and shrugged his shoulders, “not sure. I’m in for social work but.. I don’t know, I just think I’m meant for bigger things than a social worker. Ya know? Like, I went through a lot of shit and I don’t want to settle for that. Helping kids is amazing and all, but.. I want to help people in a different way. To make sure the system doesn’t fuck anyone else over and prevent what happened to me from happening to anyone else.” </p><p> </p><p>Eren reached a hand out and rubbed Levi’s thigh, “you’ll figure it out like you do everything else, love. You’re only a sophomore, and what about soccer?” </p><p> </p><p>Levi shrugged, “I just think it’s fun to do, more like a hobby. If anything I can always coach on the side.” </p><p> </p><p>“I think you’d be a funny coach, all your team members will be taller than you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Shut the fuck up.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The group's picnic date consisted of Levi, Mikasa, Eren, Jean, Matt, Reiner, Annie, Hange, Moblit, Ymir, Furlan, Historia, Annie, Mike and Nanaba. Just their close knit gang from before, nothing overwhelming for the Ackermans which was great. </p><p> </p><p>It was peaceful and fun, despite the slight cold breeze they enjoyed it. Mikasa brought her soccer ball and asked to play, and that led to Furlan, Matt, and even Jean and Nanaba joining in to play. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you think he’ll come back now that the trial is over?” Hange asked, looking up at the sky. </p><p> </p><p>“Nah.” Eren shook his head, “he’s got stuff he wants to do, I’m not worried.” </p><p> </p><p>“He’s kicking Jeans ass by the way.” Reiner laughed. </p><p> </p><p>Eren sat up on his elbows and laughed when Levi tripped Jean and ran for the hills, Matt and Mikasa giggled, running right after Levi to avoid Jean's wrath. </p><p> </p><p>“My pants are dirty!” Jean shouted and ran after them. </p><p> </p><p>Levi called over his shoulder, “catch us if you can, old man!” </p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes and looked down at Hange, “at least he hasn’t lost that spark, huh?” </p><p> </p><p>That put her at ease, resting her head on Mobit’s shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head. </p><p> </p><p>Furlan sat down next to Eren, getting comfortable. “I’m guessing you two had fun last night?” </p><p> </p><p>“Tremendously.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hm.” Furlan looked up ahead at his best friend. “I never got the opportunity to thank you, Eren.” </p><p> </p><p>Eren raised a brow and looked at him, “thank me for what?” </p><p> </p><p>“For saving him, being there for him, everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was silent, listening to Furlan speak for the first time since they arrived at the park. </p><p> </p><p>“When we were kids and CPS took him we thought we wouldn’t ever see him again, and then eighteen years later it was broadcasted that he was involved in a high speed chase. And weeks later we got a call from an unknown number that was Kenny, we didn’t even know how he had our numbers.” Furlan explained. </p><p> </p><p>Eren said nothing but listened, looking ahead at Levi and smiling softly when his boy slipped in the mud and fell onto the grass, Matt and Mikasa tackling him. Jean and Nanaba ran up to the dog pile and jumped on them as well. </p><p> </p><p>“I never thought we’d see him again, but you reached out. When Levi told us the full story.. he talked so highly of you. He said you were the reason he was safe, and that Mikasa was too. He told me that you are the most important person in his life, and he just loves you so much. The way he looks when he talks about you, it’s the shit you only read about in books or see in movies. He gets this sparkle in his eye when he mentions you, and he can't stop smiling for long after that. He brings you up every single day, and when we go shopping he always talks about what you would look good in.” Furlan chuckled when Eren blushed, “He’s head over heels for you, dude.”</p><p> </p><p>“I.. even though that fight you guys had a while back was rough..” Eren's face reddened and he looked down at the ground as Furlan continued to speak. “He’s forgiven you and so has everyone else, and he told me he would hit me with a flower vase if I didn’t forgive you too.” </p><p> </p><p>Everyone let out a small laugh at that, the flower vase joke will never get old, that’s for sure. They’re surprised he didn’t threaten to hit Furlan with a car. </p><p> </p><p>“But really.” Furlan looked at Eren for a moment, and then the rest of them. “Thank you for being there for him and keeping him safe, because without you.. we wouldn’t be reunited with our best friend. I’m not a sentimental guy but.. he loves you guys and if he does, well, then I have no choice but to enjoy your guys company too. Isabel and Kenny send y’all their best regards and they both wish they could be here.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren put a hand on his shoulder, “it’s no problem, really. You don’t have to thank us, especially Hange and I. All we did was guide him, he made all the decisions.” </p><p> </p><p>Furlan just shrugged and turned to face them all,  “riddle me this, why the hell did he threaten to hit me with a flower vase?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well… you see…” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Saying goodbye doesn’t get any easier, huh?” Levi asked, wrapped up in Eren's arms, head under the older man's chin, eyeing the ring on his chain around his neck that fell perfectly on that toned chest. </p><p> </p><p>“No, it will never be.” Eren rubbed Levi’s back and let out a soft sigh, holding him tightly, never wanting to let him go. </p><p> </p><p>It was later that night, it was a Sunday so Levi, Mikasa, and Furlan had to leave if they wanted to go to school the next day. Well, school for Mikasa and college for the boys. Their bags were packed and loaded into the trunk of Levi’s car and while Furlan pulled up the directions for Noblesville on his phone in the car, Levi and Mikasa were busy trying to keep it together while bidding the gang farewell for the second time.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to miss you guys.” Mikasa said as she hugged Hange and Moblit, and then moved onto Mike and Nanaba. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re gonna miss you too, kiddo.” Jean comforted her and wiped her tears when she hugged him, and Matt joined in as well, telling Mikasa he will miss her just as much and they can always facetime on their parents phones like they’ve been doing. Mike and Nanaba crouched down to Mikasa’s height to wipe her tears and try to cheer her up by telling awful jokes and making faces, but it was Moblit that ended up making her laugh when he tripped over his shoe and almost fell on top of Hange.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow! Idiot!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry babe!”</p><p> </p><p>“I wish you didn’t have to go.” Eren whispered and kissed the top of Levi’s head, he closed his eyes and buried his face in the crown of Levi’s head, inhaling the scent of his shampoo. “I’m going to miss you so much, princess.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi fiddled with the ring around Eren’s neck, “You can always come with me, please? I want you to come with me..”</p><p> </p><p>Eren shook his head, “No, love. This distance is to help you discover yourself, six months is not enough time.”</p><p> </p><p>The smaller man pulled away and tilted his chin up, locking eyes with his lover. “We’re.. We’re still together, right? Still boyfriends?”</p><p> </p><p>“Course we are, idiot.” Eren rolled his eyes and that made Levi let out a sigh in relief, Eren put his fingers under Levi’s chin to look into those beautiful silver eyes once more. “What? You had doubts?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I just wanted confirmation that you were as into it as I was. Distance doesn’t bother me as much as I thought it would, because I know you’re only a call or text or facetime away. The long ass drive is what gets me, though.” Levi pouted and leaned into Eren’s hand that cupped his cheek. “You.. do you still want to be my husband someday?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, love,” Eren smiled softly, “I always keep my promises, don’t I? Yeah, we’re going to be away from each other for awhile but hey, distance makes the heart grow stronger, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Levi’s eyes grew wet and he nodded with a wobbly smile, “You think so?”</p><p> </p><p>Eren swooped down and pecked Levi’s lips, “Of course I do, Levi. Of course. You’re the only one for me, do you understand? Who else is going to deal with me, hm? Not like there’s other gay men here in Hiraeth, the only other one I know is in prison right now.”</p><p> </p><p>That got a laugh out of Levi and Eren smiled sweetly, he intertwined their hands together and brought one of Levi’s up to his knuckles, pressing a light kiss there. “Baby.” </p><p> </p><p>Silver eyes peered up curiously, one brow raised, promoting Eren to continue. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m proud of you, and before you interrupt me, I am. Look at how much you’ve changed in six months. You’re in school full time. Playing your favorite sport. Yoga. And you put that asshoel away, confronted him in court. I know you don’t know what to do with your future, but count me in on it the whole way, alright? And if distance is too much, well, I’ll always be proud of you.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi beamed, “I’m proud of you too, Eren. Always, even when you’re a pain in my ass.” </p><p> </p><p>“I am not!” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes you are.” </p><p> </p><p>Eren chuckled, “yeah but I’m good pain in the ass.” </p><p> </p><p>“Literally.” Levi cringed, “I’m still sore, and driving for a couple hours really isn’t the move here.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well, it’s not like you wanna too any time soon.” Eren shrugged his shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m good with staying on the bottom.” </p><p> </p><p>“Good, you’re too small.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi smacked him in the arm, “hey now, chill out.” </p><p> </p><p>Eren let out a soft laugh and watched as Levi’s gaze moved from him to the group hug Mikasa was involved in with Hange and Mike, and his face softened. He said nothing more and grabbed his hand, leading the raven over to them. When they got to them he let go of Levi’s hand and not a moment later Levi was crouched down to Mikasa’s height like Hange and Mike. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to miss you.” Mikasa spoke as she was held right in Mike's arms. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna miss you too, both of you.” Mike looked from Mikasa to Levi, a rare small smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>Mikasa backed up and was gathered into Levi’s arms next, pressing her face into his neck. “You can always stay here with them, Mika.” Levi offered, rubbing her back when he felt his neck dampen. </p><p> </p><p>She just shook her head, “no, I wanna go home.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi just nodded with a sigh and looked at Mike and then Hange, “so, I guess this is goodbye for the second time, hm?” </p><p> </p><p>“Before I cry again, come here shorty.” </p><p> </p><p>With a laugh, Levi wrapped his arm around Hange and hugged her tightly. He rested his head on her shoulder and rubbed her back when he heard Hange sniffle, “aw, Hange..” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to miss you.” Her voice was wobbly and his heart sank to his stomach, he squeezed her tightly. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna miss you too, four eyes,” he drew patterns on her back, “I love you, I love you so much. It’s not like we won’t see each other again, yeah? At least let me finish college or- or until I’m ready to come back and if I never come back.. you can always come visit or something?” </p><p> </p><p>It only worsened when he felt his shoulder get wet from he could only assume were tears, and his own eyes got wet. He let out a shaky breath and squeezed her tighter, “please stop crying, I’m gonna start crying an-and.. fuck, I’m gonna miss you, Hange.” </p><p> </p><p>He felt his own throat constrict and then small arms wind around his waist, he let one arm go and reach down, holding Mikasa close as she included herself in on the hug with him and Hange. He knew she saw Hange as a mom just like he did, just as much. Hange was important in their life, as both of them never had a mother to look up too. </p><p> </p><p>Moblit had taken a step forward and wrapped his arm around the three, and Levi silently thanked him and rested his head on Moblit’s shoulder as he held Hange and Mikasa. “I’m going to miss you too, kiddos.” Moblit whispered softly, holding them all close. </p><p> </p><p>Kiddos. God, both Levi and Mikasa dreaded the nickname but when their friends said it they didn’t mind. Mikasa wanted to be a grown up and Levi just flat out hates it, but now, right now, both of them don’t mind at all. Not one bit. Not when their friends said it. Not during a goodbye. They’ll take anything they can get. </p><p> </p><p>Mikasa’s shoulders began to shake and Levi gripped her tighter as well, running his fingers through her hair since he couldn’t really crouch down right now. But then Jean joined in, and Levi watched from the corner of his eye as Matt embraced Mikasa separately from the hug. He heard hushed whispers from them and smiled softly. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to miss you, Mika.” </p><p> </p><p>“FaceTime and call?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll use my dad's phone.” </p><p> </p><p>“I use Levi’s.” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want you to go.. I’ll miss you..” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll miss you too..” </p><p> </p><p>Levi wrapped his other arm around Nanaba, keeping Hange in his other arm. The three of them were surrounded by Jean, Mike, and embraced by Moblit. </p><p> </p><p>“God I can’t believe I’m crying again, but I’m gonna miss you.” Jean said, ruffling Levi’s already messed up hair. He would have normally teased Jean about it, and he also hates to admit it, but he’s gonna miss the older man as well. He’s the reason they found out Levi had no chance the first time in the trial, without Jean Levi wouldn’t have known what true danger he was in. Levi wouldn’t forever be in his debt. </p><p> </p><p>Mike’s voice was next, “I know I will.” </p><p> </p><p>“Me too.” Nanaba spoke into Levi’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Then, to match all of his friends, came the tears. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Eren watched for a moment before turning around and walking to Levi’s car where Furlan was sitting on the passenger's side. He frowned and tapped the top of the car, getting his attention. Furlan jumped and turned his head, glaring at Eren and opening the door. “You scared the shit out of me.” </p><p> </p><p>With a laugh, Eren leaned up against the car. “That was the plan. You know this car was my moms?” </p><p> </p><p>“No shit?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she gave it to Levi for free awhile back. Has he been taking care of it?” </p><p> </p><p>Furlan shrugged, “uh- not sure? I don’t know shit about cars and as far as I know, he only knows the basics. We have a mechanic shop down the road from Kenny’s house though so..” </p><p> </p><p>“Take this as an excuse to see Levi or not, but if there’s trouble with the car or any of yours, just call me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Levi told me that you’re a mechanic and a damn good one too. He told me about this big job you had and that it gave you enough money to save up for your own place. You got your apartment furnished and stuff?” </p><p> </p><p>Eren nodded, “yeah, Levi seemed to like it, I got a dog too.” </p><p> </p><p>Furlan chucked, “Isabel wants a dog really bad, don’t tell her you got one, she might try to come down here and steal it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? Try and get past me first.” </p><p> </p><p>“She may be small as fuck but I’m confident in her abilities to take your tall ass down.” </p><p> </p><p>It was nice to be able to talk to Furlan like this after the both of them were tense around each other for that period of time. Eren knew he didn’t make a good first impression with the fight with Levi awhile back but he hopes that with the good word Levi put in that it would make up for that. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s really proud of you, you know.” Furlan nodded towards Levi, “I hope you know that. I also hope you know that if you ever do anything stupid, it’ll be your ass.” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course I know that.” Eren rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You think you two will last?” </p><p> </p><p>Eren bit his lip and crossed his arms over his chest, brows furrowed. “We have to.” He said, “I don’t know what I’ll do without him.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Gathered up in the car, Mikasa and Levi shared one last look at their friends who were waving at them. Levi in the driver's seat, Furlan in the passenger's seat, and Mikasa in the back. Levi had the window rolled down, and Eren leaned down and pressed a kiss against his lips. “I love you. Text me when you’re home safe, okay?” </p><p> </p><p>Levi just smiled, “of course I will.” </p><p> </p><p>Eren nodded and looked at Mikasa, “you keep these two outta trouble, alright?” He pointed between Levi and Furlan. </p><p> </p><p>“Will do!” She saluted and all three of them chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>Levi put the key in the ignition and started the car, a sense of dread filling him. He was leaving again, but this time, he wasn’t hesitating. “Take care of shit here, and you better do great things while I’m gone, okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“Course love.” Eren stood back up and backed away, “I’ll see ya later?” </p><p> </p><p>“See ya later.” Levi smiled softly. </p><p> </p><p>The gang waved as Levi backed his car out and with a soft smile, he waved and pulled out of Erens driveway, driving down the road. Soon enough, the car disappeared down the road. </p><p> </p><p>Hange put a hand on Erens shoulder, “I miss him already.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Hange. Me too.” </p><p> </p><p>His life has changed since he met Levi Ackerman… </p><p> </p><p>Whether it’s a good thing, or a bad thing. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How do you like the first chapter? I like time skips but this one was difficult, lol. I didn’t have anything planned for it. I sorta have a plan for part three but it’s kind of hard to conclude a book like this with an ending everyone would appreciate. </p><p>I do, however, have a predicament. All my questions were answered but two are up for grabs. One : Levi’s future career. The options I got were social worker (of course), soccer player, police officer, and lawyer. I’m not sure yet. </p><p>Two : I know what ending I want, that won’t change.I may post chapters of alternate endings though. Do you guys want angst? I’m an angst whore lmao. If you do want angst, then.. what kind? </p><p>A lot of character development and changes will take place in this part. Especially Eren and Mikasa. Levi will, of course, but I would love to focus on Eren. I wanna dig deep into their characters. </p><p>But.. how did you like it? Was it up to your liking? If you could change something, what would it be? Is there anything you wanted that I didn’t include that you wanna see later? Do you think Eren and Levi can make this work long distance with them being so busy? Is their love strong enough?</p><p>Even if its something small.. what would you like to see in part three with eren and levi? or even mikasa? </p><p>(sorry this update took forever. im mentally drained. break-ups are hard, especially when i was with them for years. part of me is just gone.)</p><p>Stay tuned for the next chapter :) </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Authors note.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys, it’s me. CJ. <br/><br/></p><p>As you know, things are really hard for me right now and updates are very slow when it comes to my regular schedule. <br/><br/></p><p>Because of the tole it’s taken, I’m taking a short leave from writing. Not very long, maybe a week or so,  but don’t expect any updates until February or further notice. <br/><br/></p><p>I love this book and I love all of you, but right now I’m not in the right place. My writers block is awful, I feel as though I can’t come up with a good plot or ending for part three, I just feel lost writing the rest of this book. I’ve never felt like this with any book I’ve written before, so you can see how troubling it is. <br/><br/></p><p>if you can, could you give me some suggestions for part three? It can be anything, really. Even something small like an appearance change, or something different like a plot line you may find interesting. I’m out of ideas, and it’s pretty freaky. <br/><br/></p><p>thank you all for understanding and I appreciate all the help and nice comments, I’ll still reply to them all! You guys are amazing, thank you for reading this story and giving it a  chance. I’m very insecure about my writing so it’s comforting to find that so many people like it. <br/><br/>If any ideas come to your head- my Gmail is CJ.Ackerman17.ao3@gmail.com. <br/>my tumblr is CJ-Ackerman17</p><p>tune in for the next chapter of Hiraeth, </p><p>-  CJ</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Nothing Like Starting Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>theres nothing like starting over<br/>theres nothing like shedding a heartache<br/>writing a new page<br/>say what you wanna say </p><p>... take the weight off your shoulders</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hiatus wasnt that long but to me, it felt forever. thank you all for your support, i really do appreciate it. and to everyone who i was able to bounce ideas off with- this one is for you. enjoy the first official chapter of hiraeth, part three.</p><p>(to clear something up- i wrote a million versions of this and i got the ages and times mixed up sometimes lol. this takes place three years after the second trial. which means three and a half years since levi and mikasa moved to noblesville. levi is twenty seven. mikasa is ten. eren is thirty two.)</p><p>character changes and development coming straight ahead.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>3 years later</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything changes, even when it’s unexpected. And for Levi and Mikasa, their whole world was flipped upside down six years ago. From where Mikasa was raised into a toddler in Anthem, then dragged along with Levi to Hiraeth by Erwin, and then to Noblesville with Levi as well, leaving all of her friends behind to start a new life for the third time. For a ten year old, it was a lot to take in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was recommended to a child psychiatrist after the second trial. Maybe it was an Ackerman thing, maybe she learned it from Erwin, but when it came to being in that courtroom, she turned her emotions off and spoke with purpose. So much purpose and determination coming from a child. It was all rooted into the way she was raised. And the way she was raised was not ideal for a child. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>A month after the second trial. In Noblesville. </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi I’m scared-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be, hun, Dr. Mclaughlin recommended this therapist to me and she sounds nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marie-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi sighed and turned to look at her, stopping the process of filling out papers. “Mikasa, Marie is done and over with. So is Erwin, so is Hiraeth, everything. Not everyone is like them, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only two weeks after the trial when they first visited Mikasa’s new therapist, Dr. Cain, so the wounds from the second trial were still fresh. Mikasa still had vivid nightmares as well as Levi, but hers were way more concerning because no child should have their guardian scared to fall asleep at night because of her nightmares. Mikasa woke up most nights having a hard time breathing because her sobs would clog her throat. She would choke on her own tears and snot and not listen to anything Levi says until her inhaler is shoved into her mouth. Surprisingly though, the first appointment was easy enough to deal with because, just like the first time Mikasa met Mike, she got the opportunity to talk to a stranger and confess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before the appointment Levi briefed her on what happened to them, giving her more details of the situation so she could better understand what they went through. She told him it was more than helpful and on the first appointment, she asked Levi to be there for the second half when Mikasa was more comfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want me in here?” Levi asked as he shut the door behind him, setting his car keys on the side table. “I thought-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you here,” Mikasa, six years old, almost seven, spoke while sitting on the couch across from Dr. Cain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where should I sit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right there next to Mikasa is fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi sat down next to his cousin, who was leaning against the arm of the sofa. “Is.. is everything alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mikasa, dear,” Dr. Cain grabbed her attention with a soft smile, “tell Levi what you just told me, he won’t be mad at you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa fidgeted with her fingers before speaking, not looking at him. “Why did you let this happen to us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t expect that question, and seeing the shocked look on Levi’s face, she regretted what she asked. But she never took it back, it was a genuine question. Mikasa, after the emotional torment she went through with Erwin and witnessing his and Eren’s fight, she deserved a rightful answer. Mikasa did nothing wrong, Levi knows this, he just doesn't know how to tell a child how selfish he was in the beginning and fucked up at the end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a minute for Levi to answer, but when he did he had to stop himself from biting at his nails. “Mika, I.. It’s no use to tell you I wish it never happened to us, because we both wish it never happened to us. The difference between us is that I had a choice and you didn’t. And I made the wrong choice. I’ll apologize for that a million times over.. Even though it’s all over, I know that, to us, it will never be over.I made the wrong choice to take you and move in with Erwin, you didn’t deserve that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would never go into all of the abuse he endured from Erwin in detail to the young girl, he didn’t want to traumatize her more and he did not want any looks of pity or sympathy from her or her therapist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Mikasa finally glanced at him, “Did.. is..anything.. my fault?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never,” Levi rushed to say, “You’re too young to hear everything, not even Eren knows everything, love. But one thing I know for sure is that nothing was ever your fault, you did nothing wrong, I’m to blame for a lot of it other than Erwin. Alright?” he ruffled her hair gently, “You have a right to be mad at me, or Erwin, or whoever. I’ll take it, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa frowned, “what if I am mad at you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I understand and I will do anything to make it up to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was scary.. He made you always clean and cry.. And I heard noises at night..” she bit her lip, “and he beat you up, Levi.. he was so scary, he was not my dad like-like Eren.. Eren is nice and pretty, he says ‘I love you,’ and gives me hugs..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi just sat back, biting his nails and listening to everything Mikasa had to say. This was the first time he was hearing about this, she never wanted to talk to him about this stuff. The most he got was holding her while she cried about her nightmares. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked over at Levi, “we got a home and we were safe but..you got scared a lot, Eren was home a lot and.. I.. we never got to hang out anymore.. You and Eren hung out and I.. I watched TV in my room. But I could hear you cry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a shaky breath and kept listening, Mikasa didn’t know what he was thinking, but she was on a roll and wasn’t gonna stop. Dr. Cain said this was all okay so she would listen to her. She wanted to talk to Levi, but she was always scared too. She took this as her chance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eren told me it was okay but you.. and then.. Erwin came back as you were gone.. and I didn’t see you.. you were hurt and.. and I missed you..” she took a deep breath, “and I saw you and Eren fight.. then we moved here..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were you scared when Eren and I fought?” Levi questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa nodded, “you are my parents.. why do you fight?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adult things, it was wrong and you should never have seen that. Eren and I should not have done that at all, and I’m really sorry you had to see that, Mika.” Levi looked down at his lap, clamping his hands together. “I’m so sorry you had to see that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled her knees to her chest, “I was scared when Erwin took you.. I thought my nightmares were real.. Eren said you were okay but I thought you.. you died and-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi caught sight of tears and he turned to her, his heart wrenching. “But I’m okay. And I promise you that nothing like this will happen again. We’re safe here, Mika. I promise. We’re free, remember?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I miss Hange and Eren and Mike,” Mikasa sniffled, “I miss them but I like it here..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay to miss them, Mika, that’s perfectly fine. I miss them too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love it here, I love Kenny and Isabel and Furlan. You said we’re free.. is this real?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi gave her a reassuring smile, “yeah baby, we are free to do what we want. You can join that soccer team you’ve been looking at, make all the friends you want, do anything. You don’t gotta ask me, alright? We have freedom. Real freedom. Nothing is stopping us from becoming the best, alright? I won’t let you down again, I promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa looked up at him, “you promise?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.. I’ll be stronger for the both of us. Nothing will happen to us ever again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make you believe it.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Present time. </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Don’t get her wrong, she loves Levi with her whole heart, he’s the father she never had, but he does have his flaws no matter how hard he tries. Mikasa was aware of this, even if she was now only ten years old. A little insight on her life? She remembers Levi’s selfish decision of following Erwin to Hiraeth after meeting him four months prior. She heard Isabel call Levi stupid for it many times since she’s lived here in Noblesville. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For so long she thought her cousin was perfect until she got older and spoke with her therapist. No, she does not hate Levi for everything that’s happened, but she has for sure distanced herself from him within these last couple years. It was no one's fault but her own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She understands what happened, well, the gist of it. But what Mikasa could never understand was how her cousin could stay with and love a monster who treated both him and Mikasa so badly? How could Levi do that to the both of them? Was it a selfish decision? She thought her cousin was so blinded by love he didn’t recognize the emotional toll it would take on a child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the past three years the focus of their lives was to improve themselves. They worked hard, too. They lived with Kenny, right down the road from Isabel and Furlans home. It was hard at first, those six months leading up to the trial were tethered with self destruction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One thing that was evident was the remaining issues both Levi and Mikasa had after that trial. As soon as they landed back in Noblesville and tried to continue the life they had started up, it became harder than the first time. Both of them still ached to go back to Hiraeth and be with their friends, the familiarity of it was almost too much for them to handle. Because despite the place being a nightmare, it was their comfort spot, they knew it like the back of their hands. That was the reality, no matter how much they needed to be away, they both wanted to go back. Physically they were in Noblesville but mentally? They were still in Hiraeth for years to come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the trial, both of them hit therapy hard on their own time. Levi had the brunt of it, arguing with Kenny, Furlan, and Isabel about one thing after another. Isabel had shielded Mikasa from his yells, but nothing could silence them. She remembers hearing him cry most nights, and when she would get a drink of water in the middle of the night she would hear Levi in Kenny’s room, crying his heart out. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry I let it happen to me, I’m sorry I-“ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Calm down, Levi. It’s alright, it’s okay.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It happened more than once, and she had her own demons. She would wake up from the worst of nightmares and even if she was mad at Levi, her cousin would come bursting through that bedroom door and hold her until she calmed down. He would stay with her until she fell asleep, holding her hand and telling her that everything would be okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And soon.. it became okay. Really, she got happier day by day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The journey there was rough, especially when she tried to fit in with some new friends since she was in elementary school now and not a daycare. Some parents recognized both her and Levi when he would drop her off at school, but they said nothing. Levi had informed the principal who they were and they for confirmation that the information would never be shared or addressed, otherwise they would hear from Levi and Mikasa’s lawyers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Going back to school was hard for her. She had trouble making new friends every day, all she wanted to do was stay within herself and want to call Eren or Hange or Mike. When she realized there was no escape goat, she saw a boy drop his papers in the hallway and she helped him put them in his book bag when other kids laughed at him and called him names. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It angered her how mean kids can be, when she gave him his papers back and introduced herself. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi. I’m Mikasa. I’m new here. What’s your name?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My name is Lucas, thank you for helping me. Who’s your teacher?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And thus, bloomed a friendship Mikasa never thought she would have. She had a good friend that was her age, not an adult or her cousin, another kid who was just a kid. Being friends with Lucas was easy, and meeting all of his friends was easy because they all were so nice to her. She sat with them at the lunch table and they were buddies in class, she loved it at this school. She loved this city. She loved Noblesville.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she first told Levi about Lucas, it was the first time the two of them had really spoken since Mikasa had started to distance herself after the trial. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“So.. Lucas, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not my boyfriend!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi just laughed while he made them dinner, he had just finished soccer practice and was still in his uniform. “Oh come on, is he cute? You need some advice on flirting with boys?” He teased, “it’s a good thing I like boys so we’re in this together” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That made Mikasa laugh as she handed him ingredients, they were bonding and cooking like they used too. It was nice, relaxing, and Mikasa was so happy they were on good terms again. She missed him and she knows she put him through pain when she ignored him for the longest time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so serious, I don’t care if you’re seven, I will gladly give you boy advice.” Levi elbowed her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa flicked water in his face, “whatever, he’s just my friend! I helped him pick up his papers because other kids were being mean. They called him names.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What names?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They called him stupid and a loser,” Mikasa frowned, “it was really sad, I was the only one who helped pick his stuff up. Why are kids so mean, Levi?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi seasoned the food in the skillet, “because some kids are ignorant, Mika. They’re not all raised the same way. Not one child has gone through what you went through, and we don’t know what they are going through. Some kids are still trying to fit into friend groups, and they aren’t mature yet. I’m not saying kids don't know any better, but you’re a tough girl, you're gonna stay friends with this Lucas kid?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when Mikasa blushed, “he gave me his favorite pencil.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god my little baby Mikasa is in love!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mikasa and Lucas kissing in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi just laughed, “I know you do, now go grab some plates.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, Mikasa had grown into her own shoes throughout the years of living here. She had grown taller, now getting close to Levi’s shoulder, but that was no surprise. Levi was only a mere five foot three, and Mikasa was about four feet and seven inches. Funny because Levi questioned Kenny why he was the shortest one and Kenny told him that his dad wasn’t the tallest of men, causing Levi to huff and puff until Isabel smacked him in the head because she was even smaller than him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hair was growing too, now rested just below her shoulders. The last time she saw Eren, which was two years ago (in person, not FaceTime), he bought her a red scarf for her birthday and she wore it every winter no matter if it matched her outfit or not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of the green eyed man, she missed him. At first it was hard to deal with, but now, at the ripe age of ten, she was finally being the child she should always have been. Only focusing on homework and her friends, and keeping track of who she was going to play with on the playground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, something Mikasa forgot to mention… Only a year after the trial, Levi and Eren broke it off. Well, Levi was the one who broke it off with Eren. It was the last time the two of them saw each other in person, they had met up at Eren’s apartment in Hiraeth and that was the last time they would see each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was hard after that, really hard. Because Erwin had just been put away, Mikasa was acting out, and Levi was trying his best to manage school, practice, Mikasa, and his own mental health. He had to drop something to make his load easier and.. Well, the couple hadn’t been on the best terms anyway so the act of letting Eren go wasn’t hard, but it wasn’t easy all the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their bond was strong, so strong that everyone thought the two of them would last. No one thought it would come to the two of them breaking up, but both Levi and Eren knew in the back of their heads that this outcome would happen. Eren had suspected it first awhile ago the moment Kenny, Isabel, and Furlan stepped through that front door. Levi only realized it after the trial that they wouldn’t last. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa remembers that night she found out. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Two years ago. </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Levi got home that night, Mikasa asked him if he was okay because he looked absolutely distraught. He had trudged through the front door and didn’t even notice Mikasa until she said something, and he just gave her a hug and calmly explained to her that they won’t be hearing much from Eren like they did. He told Mikasa that she could talk to Eren whenever she would like too, nothing was stopping her, but Levi explained to her the best that he could that he and Eren were separated, that they weren’t together anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Levi tucked her into bed that night she snuck her ipad out and FaceTimed Eren right away. She wanted answers, and for an almost eight year old, she could be pretty persistent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Mika, what’s up?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you and Levi break up? You said you would always be there for us, and now you’re not. Did.. did I do something wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, kiddo.. No, you didn’t do anything wrong. Never you, okay? It was a mutual decision between me and your cousin. We did what was best for each other, okay? Don’t ever think that it’s your fault. Never.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I miss you. I wanna see you. You…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can talk to me and see me whenever you want, alright? You have my number, and Hange, Moblit and Mike. We’re always here to talk to you, okay? Levi and I are going to be okay, we’re still in each other's lives but we aren’t boyfriends. Just because him and I broke up will not stop me from being the dad you never had, okay? I promised I would always be your dad, didn’t I?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you could only be my dad if you and Levi get married?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, love. I can always be your dad. I promised you, right?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you, Mika. And I’ll always love Levi. But you guys have a new life, alright? Levi told me that you’re making a lot of new friends and you’re on the honor roll at school, and you’re on the soccer team? That’s amaIng, Mikasa. You’re doing amazing and I am so proud of you, I’ll always be proud of you. No matter what happens you can always come to me, if you need help and need me there I will drop everything. I don’t care how big or small. Not officially, but you are my daughter that I never had, okay?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I miss you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I miss you too, Mika. But hey, look towards the future, alright? Win your next soccer game and pass your next test, and all that jazz.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will! I made a new friend named Lucas. He’s really nice. Levi thinks he’ll be my boyfriend but I think he’s just teasing. All the kids are super nice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m glad you’re happy. That’s all I could ever ask for.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Present time. </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t wrong, after that, Mikasa kept in contact with him. Every time she passed a test or for an A on assignment she would cheer and come to Levi, and then that night she would text Eren and tell him about it without Levi knowing. And before Levi would check her iPad, she would hide it. It was a parental thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And on Mikasa’s eighth birthday, Mikasa had a party at Kenny’s house. All of her friends were invited, but what she didn’t know was that Levi went behind her back to give her the ultimate surprise. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>A year and eight months ago</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>To : Eren Yeager </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You on your way? </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>From : Eren Yeager </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah. Be there in twenty minutes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The kids Mikasa invited were all on her soccer team and friends from school, and they were currently running around in the backyard, kicking a ball. Isabel and Levi’s old soccer coach was Mikasa’s current soccer coach, so everyone got to catch up with each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isabel had eventually joined in with Mikasa and her friends while Levi was in the kitchen finishing up cooking some food and putting the final details on the cake with Furlan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he on his way?” Furlan asked while grabbing the icing from the fridge, handing it to his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should be here any minute now,” Levi responded and began writing Mikasa’s name on the cake. Furlan could bake, but Levi was better with steadying his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Furlan closed the fridge, “think it’ll be awkward between you two? You haven’t seen each other in a year since you broke up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi shrugged, “doesn’t matter what I think, all that matters is that Mikasa is happy. We both love Eren, but right now, he’s more involved with her than he is with me and that’s how it’s gonna stay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say,” Furlan worriedly glanced at him before taking over the food duty while Levi iced the cake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minutes later there was a knock at the door and before Kenny could answer it, Levi stopped his uncle. “Uh- actually, I’ll get it, if that’s okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenny eyed him, “any reason why I shouldn’t get it? This is my home, after all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi smiled sheepishly, “uhh… because?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever,” Kenny waved off, “I’ll go see how Mikasa is doing with her friends.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Kenny walked away, Levi went to the door and, with his heart racing, he unlocked the door and opened it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There, stood none other than his ex boyfriend, Eren fucking Yeager. His hair had grown out and it was now in a bun, some strands hanging loose on the side. He was wearing blue jeans with a white shirt, and new boots. Missing from both of their necks was the promise rings they gave each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind Eren was Hange Zoë and Moblit, each of them holding presents under their arms. Hange hasn’t changed at all, neither has Moblit. The only change Levi noticed was that she got new glasses and Moblit finally adapted some sense of fashion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But despite their break up, Eren looked Levi over with a soft smile. The raven has not changed one bit, still looked the exact same. He opened his arms, “bring it in, princess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Levi just chuckled at the old nickname and leaned in, wrapping his arms around Eren, giving him a quick hug before pulling away and hugging Hange and Moblit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Missed you so much!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Missed you too, Hange. You too Moblit, and even you, you big oaf.” Levi teased and backed up so the three of them could walk in, “don’t bother taking your shoes off, Mikasa is in the back yard so you’ll have to go greet her there, if that’s okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them walked in and looked around the house in awe, they had never actually seen Kenny’s house before and Levi couldn’t blame them. He had the same reaction when he arrived here too. The house was huge, and Kenny deserved it, he made a shit ton of money with his job. It’s one of the reasons why Levi could afford his textbooks for school without needing a job. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can set your gifts down at the table,” Levi said as they followed him throughout the crowd of people. “Mikasa misses all of you so make sure you give her the biggest of hugs.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will do.” Eren said with a smile as him, Hange, and Moblit set their gifts down on the table. Hange and Moblit went straight outside, running towards Mikasa and hugging her as tight as they could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hange! Moblit!” Mikasa cheered as she kicked the ball and ran over to them, jumping into their arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange caught her in her arms with a smile, “oh my, sweetheart! Happy birthday! You’re eight years old, holy crap! You’re getting so big!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa giggled and hugged Moblit, “I’m eight years old! I’m gonna be an adult soon!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moblit just laughed and held her tightly, ruffling her hair. “Heck yeah! Soon enough you’ll be paying bills, kiddo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She held him tight, “I missed you guys, how are you here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange smiled brightly, “Levi got in touch with us! He told us that you missed us soooo much so of course we had to visit! We wanted to see our favorite little Mikasa!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her face lit up like on Christmas morning, “I’m so happy you’re here!” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the home, Eren was by the window watching the reunion of Hange, Moblit and Mikasa. He had his arms crossed over his chest and a soft, easy smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s been awhile since he’s seen Mikasa and when he spoke to Levi about seeing her again, he was told that she missed him more than anything. He was told that she would cry because she hadn’t seen him in so long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi walked back up to Eren, “here, got your shit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren turned and took the glass from Levi, “thanks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem,” Levi took a sip of his own drink, “I have to finish with the cake, go outside and see her,” he waved his hand in dismissal. “She has no idea you’re here, and I think you’re going to be her favorite present.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t wanna talk, like, at all?” Eren questioned, facing the smaller man. They haven’t spoken much within the last year, other than some late night calls when they were upset about something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before, Levi would have jumped at the opportunity, but it was different now. He accepted that, no matter what, he would always dip into the past because of Mikasa, but that wouldn’t stop hum from improving his future. Not that they were weighing him down, he was just on his own path and he had recently come to accept that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” Levi gave him a lopsided grin, “We said our peace, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll always love you, Eren, don’t forget that, alright? It’s hurting me as much as it hurts you, but.. Like you said.. We need to focus on ourselves, alright? Live in the now, worry about what we will become later, if we become anything. And if we don’t, then it’s a blessing that I had the chance to be with you.” Levi explained quietly, voice barely above a whisper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren sighed softly, Levi just repeated his own words back to him that he’s said to the raven at least a million times. He feels as though their roles were reversed now, Levi was giving Eren advice that he used to tell the other man. He knew what Levi was trying to do, it was what he’s always tried to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To make him listen to his own advice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll always love you too,” Eren managed to get out, taking a sip of his drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi smiled, “Now go, I don’t know how much longer she can be distracted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will do,” He watched Levi walk back to the kitchen and speak with Furlan, and not even a couple seconds later he had burst out in a fit of laughter at something Furlan said to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re not broken, Levi, you’re starting over, there’s a difference.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren just sighed and, despite his stomach churning, he went outside and finally revealed himself to the child he’s missed the most and the one he saw as his own daughter. And when she finally finished saying something to Hange, she caught sight of him and her mouth dropped, along with the soccer ball in her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With all the speed she had in her legs, Mikasa screamed and bolted as fast as she could. “Eren!” she squealed and jumped, trusting that he would catch her and when he did, she wrapped her arms around him tight. “Eren! I missed you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt him hold her with ease, rubbing her back and laughing. “Hm, I was wondering if you did. Couldn't tell, really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh whatever,” she giggled and pulled away, she tugged at the bun in his hair. “You have long hair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe it’s as long as yours now, and maybe next week I’ll change my name to Mikasa Ackerman.” Eren teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa just giggled and leaned forward, hugging him again, “I’m going to have to give Levi a big thank you, I missed you so much, I was so sad when he told me that you and him broke up. I thought I would not see you again..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, you can’t get rid of me that easily.” Eren kissed the top of her head, “Don’t worry about it, really, you just do your thing and be a kid, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s really hard being a kid when I could start being one a little bit ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At her words, Eren frowned and carried her somewhere more private. He sat down on the bench and sat her next to him, and his frown deepened when she pulled her knees to her chest. “How are you doing, Mika? Besides this awesome party you have going on, what thoughts are swirling in that head of yours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She played with the strings of her shoes, and became fidgety, fixing her pony tail that Isabel did for her. “Is it bad to say I like it here?” she asked him quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren shook his head, “no, not at all. This is your home, of course you’re supposed to like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More than Hiraeth?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be honest with me, Mika. Did you ever like living in Hiraeth in the first place?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned back and wrapped his arm around her, “not surprising, Hiraeth is nothing compared to this big city. I saw someone ride their bike all the way down the Main Street, I only see all that stuff in movies. It’s pretty cool over here if you ask me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I miss when you were Levi’s boyfriend.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren cringed and his heart clenched, he ran his fingers through her ponytail. “You and me both, but hey, it’s alright. We’re still friends, aren’t we?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is the difference?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mikasa, let me help you understand something.” Eren made her look up at him and he gave her a soft smile, “Levi has been through a lot and sometimes people change, you’ve changed and I’ve changed too, and sometimes couples break up and if they’re lucky they find each other later on in life. Right now, all Levi needs is to focus on himself. I need to focus on myself too, and so do you. We’re all getting better.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa sniffled, “b-but i.. I miss when we were a family..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, love.. come here.” He gathered Mikasa into his arms and held her tight as she cried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I miss you so much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren sighed and hugged her as he felt his shirt felt wet, he buried his face into her hair and shushed her. He’s missed her too. She has no idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa gripped his shirt, “I miss sleepovers and cooking and car rides and horse riding and.. and the daycare, Hange, Moblit, Mike, Nanaba, Jean and Matt, I miss all of it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you do, sweetheart, I know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t wanna go there, I wanna stay here, I want to be with you and Levi in a house.. I want my family back, my family..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren closed his eyes and rubbed her back, holding back his own tears while she spoke. Mikasa was never a crier, Levi was better at showing his emotions than her, which was weird but Eren never questioned it. This wasn’t the first time Eren has heard about this though. “I know it isn’t the same, but the only thing we can do is be happy, okay? You have Furlan, Isabel, Kenny, Lucas, all of your other friends here too. We'll always be your family, Mikasa, we’re always a phone call away, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa pulled away and wiped her eyes, “promise?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here, how about this.” Eren released his hand from her hair and held his pinky up, “pinky promise? Those can’t ever be broken, you know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wrapped her pinky around Erens, “pinky promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Everyone’s gathering in the- Mikasa? Are you alright?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Mikasa replied to Levi, who looked confused as to why she was upset, “presents and cake?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi nodded and took a glance at Eren, who just shrugged and set Mikasa on the ground. “How about you go find Hange,” he said, “she’s waiting for you inside I bet, ready for those presents.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked past Levi and when he tried to call her name she didn’t respond, walking inside and shutting the door behind her. Levi sighed and ran a hand through his hair out of frustration and anger. He wasn’t getting anywhere with her when it came to her emotional state. They used to talk all the time, now they never do since him and Eren broke up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren stood up and wiped his pants, “she doesn’t hate you, you know, she’s not capable of that. Just upset is all, doesn’t know how to deal with everything that happened cause she’s just a kid.” He walked over to the distressed man and put a hand on his shoulder, “look at me, Levi.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he didn’t refuse, looking up at Eren, gave distraught and grey eyes dull and sad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one hates you, and no one is disappointed in you. I know you like the back of my hand, and I know that’s what you’re thinking. Stop it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi sighed and shrugged Eren's hand off of his shoulder, offering a small smile before it disappeared. “Thanks Eren, come on, time to cut the cake.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally, I’m starving.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bet you miss my baking and cooking.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah I have.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Present time </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the last time Mikasa saw Eren and Levi speak to each other in person, her eighth birthday party. Eren was invited to her ninth, but Levi had an event to go to that was required or he would fail the class and right when Levi showed up, Eren had to leave so he could set something up for his job back in Hiraeth. The same thing happened to her tenth birthday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, Mikasa Ackerman was ten years old, in the middle of her second semester of fifth grade. Her best friend, Lucas, has been by her side since that day she helped him with his papers in the hallway. The two of them have been friends for four years and although Levi was reluctant at first, he allowed Mikasa to spend the night at his house and for Lucas to spend the night at Kenny’s. Kenny never really minded since he was barely ever home in the first place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first time Levi met Lucas, the raven thought he was the cutest little man on the planet. He was a little taller than Mikasa, always has been, but he was tan. He had brunette hair and green eyes and he-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reminded Levi of the man who saved his life. Eren fucking Yeager. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Watching Mikasa and Lucas grow up together is everything Levi wanted for her and more. She had a best friend she could rely on, and they did everything together. They were partners in school for every project and assignment, they went sledding together, played soccer on the same team, and soon enough.. When they got closer again, Mikasa invited Levi to those events as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he met Lucas’ parents he was a goner.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Two years ago.</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Marie and Michael Dennon birthed Lucas Dennon right here in the big and bright city of Noblesville. When Lucas asked to have Mikasa spend the night for the first time, they required him to ask Mikasa if Levi could talk to them. Mikasa asked Levi and of course he agreed, saying he would talk to them when he dropped her off at his house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day that he dropped her off, they had only known each other for four months. Lucas had come over before, Levi loved the kid. He was funny, athletic, and smart, he was on the honor roll like Mikasa. He was glad she was surrounding herself with the best of the best. Sure, she had plenty of other friends, but she liked Lucas the most. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa had flung herself out of the car and ran to Lucas, who ran out the front yard to give Mikasa a huge bear hug like he did every time he saw her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mikasa!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucas!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi just chuckled as they hugged and grabbed Mikasa’s bag from the passenger's seat and his own car keys and phone, shutting the door and walking up the yard to the kids. “Hey Lucas” he greeted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy just smiled his pearly whites and held up a hand, giggling when Levi high-fived him back. “Hey Levi! My parents are inside, let’s go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s gotta admit, the kid had a lot of energy and it made Levi wonder if Eren was like this as a kid as well. Isabel was like this, for sure. Furlan was cool and calm, and little Levi was a ball of fire who picked fights every day of the week to drive his mother and uncle crazy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The home was nice as hell, but Levi expected nothing less since everyone around here had money falling out of their asses. He shut the door behind him and while Mikasa and Lucas ran to the living room, he followed Lucas’ directions and stepped out into the back patio to greet his parents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh hey fella!” She had a southern accent and shook Levi’s hand, greeting him with a kiss on the cheek. She was tall, dark brown hair, wearing a beautiful sundress and evenly tanned with big sunglasses. “Nice to meet cha! My name is Marie Dennon and over here is my lover, Michael, come here! Introduce yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi felt awkward at the sudden greeting and internally thanked Michael when all he got was a firm handshake, and something he learned from Eren was to always give a firm handshake right back. He just smiled at the both of them, “Nice to meet you, I’m Mikasa’s cousin and guardian. My name is Levi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marie just smiled, “It’s nice to meet you, Levi. Would you like to sit down and chat for a moment?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t wanna impose-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May as well listen to the wife,” Michael chuckled, he was one of the tallest men Levi had ever seen. He felt like a child next to this man. “Come on, we gotta know more about the ‘amazing Ackerman family’ as Lucas calls you guys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.. alright, sure.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while of conversation, Levi didn’t even want to leave that day. Marie and Michael were the funniest people he had ever met, the constant laughs made him want to stop going to the gym because he could just get abs from the Dennon house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt like he had just made new friends, and that was confirmed when the Dennon's invited Levi and Mikasa to dinner every Friday night, and with one glance at Mikasa’s pleading eyes as she held Lucas’ hand, he couldn’t say no. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s really nice to finally meet you guys,” Levi smiled at them while putting his shoes on, about to leave. “Next friday?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next friday sounds wonderful,” Marie smiled and handed Levi some tupperware with some baked goods in it. “Oh, and before you go..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi opened the door for Mikasa and looked over his shoulder at her, “Yeah, what’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave him an easy smile, “I’m glad you’re still here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He told her about his case that was broad casted and as it turns out, they knew who Levi was before they invited him over. The case was viral so he wasn’t surprised, but it was nice to talk to them because they acted like it didn't happen. He wasn’t mad that they knew or anyone else, but they treated him like a normal person instead of a charity case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Present time </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Not only did Mikasa gain a new friend, but from her gaining new friends, Levi’s social life bloomed as well. He met all of her friends’ parents and soon enough he went on brunches with them once church was finished. He wasn’t religious, but Mikasa was curious and went with Lucas’ family every sunday just to see how it was. The first time she went, she came home and told Levi she actually liked it. And who was Levi to tell her that he didn’t believe in that? He couldn’t go if he wanted too anyway, he always had a shit ton of homework.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Balancing his life for the past couple years has not been easy, that was for sure. It was easier othat Erwin was put away, but dropping the bomb on Eren really tore him apart on the inside. It was hard to recover from that, for both him and Mikasa. Isabel and Furlan were saints, if it weren’t for them, Levi and Mikasa wouldn’t know where they would be. Especially Levi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Countless nights, Furlan and Isabel held him while he cried over everything. Over his mother after visiting her grave, over not having a father so he didn’t know how to be one to Mikasa, over Erwin, Eren, Hange, Mike, just everything. He cried about dragging Mikasa everywhere, and he cried when he felt like he wasn’t smart enough in school, that he felt stupid for being held back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Levi, never are you stupid,” Isabel spoke to him as he laid on her chest, clutching her clothes tight as his tears soaked her floral shirt. “You’re doing great right now, you’re fixing it, everything is okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt a hand run through his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Furlan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be proud of yourself, Levi. You’re a great dad, and an even greater student and athlete. You kick ass, you’ve done great things. I know it was hard letting Eren go, and I know it’s hard watching Mikasa grow up to where she doesn’t depend on you as much anymore. But it’s alright, letting go of things is what makes life go on. It just depends on if you let go of the right things, and right now.. I think you did, but it’s on you to decide.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi just hiccuped and looked up to Furlan, who was sitting next to him and Isabel as they laid on Levi’s bed together. Tears streamed down his face, eyes red and wet, lip curled back- prepared to let out another cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Furlan noticed, he hated it when either Isabel or Levi would get like this. They were more similar than they thought. He just scratched at Levi’s scalp, “Let’s have a sleepover tonight, hm? Pillow fort in the basement movie theater?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh yeah, Kenny’s house was so huge he turned his basement into a movie theater.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wack, huh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenny’s house was the hang out house since Levi and Mikasa moved in. Kenny didn’t mind, he was happy to host their shit because he was never home anyway. All he told Lei was to not break anything or he’ll break his face, and all Levi did was laugh and promise not to break anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isabel, Furlan, and Levi got really close over the last three and a half years since they reunited. They did almost everything together. Levi and Isabel planned Furlans graduation party, Furlan and Levi planned Isabels, Isabel and Levi were on the same soccer team.. It was like a dream. They texted 24/7, hung out almost every day, and Isabel ended up helping Levi in his math class when he had trouble. He taught the both of them how to cook and bake, and although they told him to change his degree, he kept it as social work but decided to add something new. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He experimented with his degree while enrolled in college full time, after his gen ed classes were finished, he went full body into the social work degree without any regrets. However, he did manage to add criminal justice as a minor. With the help of Isabel and Furlan over the years, he finally figured out what he wanted to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost six years ago the criminal justice failed Levi and it caused him the worst pain he’s ever experienced, right alongside his cousin. Because of the circumstances, it would always haunt him no matter how many times he attended therapy. There will always be the scar on his eyebrow, the palm of his hand, the scar on his temple, and it took him months to get rid of that old limp. Luckily he managed to get rid of that before the second trial.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he studied, he knew he wanted to help as many people as he could. He wanted to prevent what happened to him, from happening to anyone else. He’ll be damned if there will be another individual who no one will listen to and end up paying for someone else's mistake later on in life. He’ll be damned if someone was as scared as he was. He knew what it felt like not to be listened to, to be scared to sleep alone in your own bed, to have fears he thought he would never be afraid of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A criminal justice degree changed the ballgame for him, and he was glad Furlan convinced him to do it because his GPA skyrocketed when he got to that unit. He was good at it, because he knew most of the in and outs of the court system. Juggling a social work major, a criminal justice minor, and varsity soccer was tough, but somehow he did it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He graduated on time, for once in his life. He was in the top ten, earned a reward for being on the soccer team, and as soon as he graduated he was accepted into a new job that he actually enjoyed. Kenny had given him the biggest hug when he walked off that stage, surprising Levi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God, you did it, runt! Yee haw!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus christ, Kenny, put me down!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh hell no!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And even though they were broken up but on good terms, Eren was invited and actually showed up. He had to leave, but before he did, he slipped past Hange, Mike, Moblit, Nanaba, Jean, and the rest of the gang and gave Levi the biggest hug backstage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so proud of you, you have no idea how proud I am of you. You did it, you fucking badass. You did this, graduated in the top ten. I always told you that you were destined for great things, and here you are. I’m so glad you’re finding yourself, even if it’s without us. We’re all so proud of you, you deserve this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi just hugged him as tight as he could, happy and content with being wrapped up in Eren's comforting arms that he’s missed since they broke up two years prior. “Thank you so much for kicking me in the ass. I love you too.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi became a victims advocate so he could help people in a way that wasn’t by standing up in court, although he worked in a courthouse, he was focused on the victims rather than the importance of a trial. He helped them go in the right path financially, mentally, and physically. He was doing everything for them that he wished someone would have done for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His graduation party was small like he wanted, only inviting a few people and having games of pool and other backyard shit like badminton, volleyball, a pool, trampoline, and a campfire. Mikasa invited her friends to it, and Lucas (along with his parents who came as well) gave him a graduation gift of a framed picture of the Dennon family with Levi and Mikasa, there was a letter behind it and Levi thanked them. That night, he put it up on his shelf, right next to his book that his friends from Hiraeth created for him before he moved away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bittersweet feeling settled in his stomach while his fingers traced over the book and he shut his bedroom door, the party was still going on in the backyard, he could still hear the music going on. He needed a moment to himself though, to think.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the book and sat down on his bed, fingers tracing over the front cover with a soft smile before opening the thing. Picture after picture it was great memories. Toddler Town. Hange and Eren’s home. Their Christmas parties. Visiting Eren’s parents. Levi graduating. Levi’s car he received from Carla. Mikasa’s accomplishments from school, and her smiling as she showed them her new room in the apartment. It was everything Levi loved and he missed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi pulled his phone out. His background was now him and Mikasa and Lucas, and his home screen was him, Furlan, and Isabel. Again, he felt like Hiraeth was like a dream. Once a dream, but ended up peeling back to be a nightmare he regrets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some people though, he doesn’t regret them. It’s who he was pulling up to send a text too. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>To : Eren Yeager </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, been a couple weeks since I spoke to you but today is my graduation party. Not really sure what you’re doing or if you want to hear from me but Mikasa is finishing fifth grade and I wanted to have a party for her since she’s been talking about it. Would you want to come? I’m shooting a text to everyone else over there but I wanted to invite you first. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Like usual, he recieved a response from Eren within the minute. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>From : Eren Yeager </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wouldn't miss it. Congrats princess, you deserve it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And he put his phone to his chest and let out a soft smile, closing the book and setting it back onto the shelf. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make you proud.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, three and a half years after Levi and Mikasa left Hiraeth, they were thriving. All in all, it was amazing. They still lived in Kenny’s home since the guy was never home, they didn’t see him much but when he was home, they spent a lot of time together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa was now ten years old, making Levi a solid twenty seven years old as of December. He graduated a little over a year ago and got his official job in the courthouse as a victims advocate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Furlan and Isabel ended up getting together and engaged along the way, the wedding was planned far out so they could save up money. Right now the two of them were living in their own apartment, they would upgrade to a house whenever they chose to have a child. Levi was praying that they would have one, he loved raising Mikasa from when she was a baby and he just wanted to hold another baby in his arms. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’cha thinking about, kiddo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi’s voice brought Mikasa out of her thoughts and she looked up at him with a smile. They were in the kitchen baking a cake from scratch, and were covered in various ingredients. “Nothing, just excited for my graduation party. Lucas says he’s buying me a present.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Is he going to ask you out on a date, yet?” Levi asked with a laugh, causing Mikasa to throw flour at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not my boyfriend Levi, oh my gosh!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave her a look, “lower your voice, I’m right next to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa giggled and played with the flour while Levi mixed everything, she was watching more than helping. “I’ll be in middle school this fall. That’s crazy, I’m a big kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes you are, it’s crazy,” Levi said with a nostalgic look on his face. “But you know what? With the job I have now, we can maybe talk about getting a house.. If you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened, “our own house?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi smiled, “Yeah, what do you think? Ackerman household part two? Unless you don’t want too..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no I want too!” Mikasa was practically shaking with excitement, “Yes! When?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give it a year maybe, whenever I can save up enough money and I’ll get us one. Maybe… here in Noblesville but.. Outside of the big city on the side of town?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Closer to Eren?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi’s eyes went soft, “something like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Him and Levi weren’t together and didn’t really talk besides co-parenting but.. God, Levi can’t move on from Eren no matter how hard he tries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has the promise ring on his dresser. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa noticed the look on her face and she tapped his shoulder, and when he looked over at her she opened her arms. “Can we hug?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re dirty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi chuckled and bent down, giving her a hug and running a hand through her hair. “What’s with the sudden affection? Not that I mind, I’ll always take a Mikasa hug.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy,” Mikasa whispered into his shoulder, closing her eyes gently. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Happy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She was happy, and so was Levi. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s all the both of them could ever want. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i was nervous posting this chapter, i think i rewrote five different versions before choosing this one. i took a lot of your guys' ideas into consideration and part three may feel like a slow burn all over again but hey, add some spice in there because y'all know i love my angst and happy and bittersweet endings. you'll get a happy ending but.. at what cost?</p><p>how did you guys like it, though? was there something in there that happened that you didnt expect? something you knew was going to happen? something you liked, or disliked? how do you like mikasa, levi, and erens characters? i know you dont know the full story but from what you read.. how do you like it? and, if you have any, any advice or some ideas or short snippets you wanna see happen in part three?</p><p>yes, eren and levi broke up. and yes- that means they are co-parenting. which means they're both taking care of mikasa. </p><p>...any feedback? i feel confident in this chapter but sooo nervous because its different. </p><p>thank you all so much for waiting for me to clear my head. break ups are so hard and it really took a toll on me but im glad to be back.lets get this show on the road once again! yall know the drill..</p><p>stay tuned for the next chapter of hiraeth! (there is an official chapter count on this book. ends at chapter 51 unless an epilogue is desired.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. How Things Have Changed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>levi and eren see each other again unplanned, furlan and isabel have a surprise, and levi gets a new assistant.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you guys are literally amazing, seeking out my email and tumblr and reaching out to me.. i couldn't ask for better readers and friends, not to mention all of the supportive comments ive gotten through this story since i published it last year. we're already at 41 chapters and i think its so crazy we only have some time to go. the support is amazing, thank you. enjoy the chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes strength to move on from what hurt you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No one can put something behind them and pretend it didn’t happen. Not even the strongest person on the planet can put that behind them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A lot of people don’t know how to handle or process trauma the best way but then again.. What is the best way? Could it be talking to a counselor? Exercise? Keeping busy?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Or is it the other way? If you have nothing to lose- you could pick up a bottle of bourbon or maybe the nearest drug you can buy down the block. Or something worse? You could just end your pain with whatever is the most destructive device next to you. If.. if you’re just that sad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Feelings are complicated because what is the right thing to do when you’ve been traumatized? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is a thing called flight or fight response. This has been something that Levi had been curious about for some time now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he was kidnapped his first instinct was to fight, he’s never ran away from something despite moving. Never would he run from something, so why would flight ever become an option to him?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, one day, the flight response kicked in when he decided he didn’t want any strings attached to Hiraeth anymore. That included his relationship with Eren. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s crazy how some things work. You think someone is going to be your forever. You imagine buying a house, getting married, having children, growing old and then in a split second it’s over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing. Gone. Just plain out gone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Coping with a break up is hard in general, but throw in other elements with that and it almost seems impossible. Imagine trying to climb the highest mountain without any gear.. That’s how he felt when he still was tied down to Hiraeth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One town. One place. One home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It caused him so much pain. It will always be there no matter how much he wants to just erase it all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.. is that a healthy coping mechanism?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s been wanting to forget about everything. Maybe one day he’ll wake up and it was all a dream. Maybe he will open his eyes and wake up next to Erwin and the man was the nice gentleman he was at the start. The sun would glisten on his face and his hair would be messed up, sprawled on the pillow. His strong muscular arms would be wrapped around Levi’s small body, keeping him warm and safe from harm. And as soon as Erwin would wake up from his slumber, the first thing he did would kiss the raven on the forehead and tell him how gorgeous he looks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That had once been his life for so long. And he honestly enjoyed it. He planned to marry the guy. He planned out various different versions of their wedding. He was so excited about it. It would have been perfect. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But something was missing and Levi could never put his finger on it until he was with Eren. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren Yeager.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man who saved his life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man Levi could never pay back for what he did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If it wasn’t for Eren, Levi would still be under that man’s roof being given the wrong medication, no friends, no social life, cut out from the world, abused, and who knows how Mikasa would have been. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>God, he doesn’t even want to think about that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He already messed her up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s all his fault. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of the good things that came with moving to Noblesville was the process of moving on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another thing? Levi was happy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t regret saying it. Levi was happy. So happy. He was enrolled in school full time. He was a normal student. A normal young adult. He was free. Him and Mikasa were free to be who they wanted to be. Nothing was holding them back anymore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They could finally spread their wings of freedom that had been held captive for years. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had nothing to fear, for they were protected by God himself, it seemed. Like they had so much happen to them that they were finally getting their peace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peace. It was so nice to have. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But peace comes at a consequence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And it was a consequence that both Eren and Levi saw coming for a long time but they didn’t want to admit it. Eren accepted it when he reunited Levi with his family because he saw the bigger picture. He knew that, for once, Levi didn’t need anything holding him back anymore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sad part? Eren had this idea in his head for a while, and Levi had no idea about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi was so focused on his new life he didn’t realize he was in the process of leaving his old one behind. Caught up in new friends, a new school, parenting, he was busy and enjoying it. A new set. A fresh start. A healthy fresh start. It’s the peace he deserved after so long. Eren saw it first, he knew it, and said nothing. He waited until Levi realized it himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The day Levi realized it.. He would never forget it. It hurts him to this day. If he thought about it, he would sit alone in his room and hold the promise ring Eren gave to him three and a half years ago. He was twenty seven now, and he still does this. He’s an adult for christ's sake, going to be thirty in three years and he still sits on the floor, knees to his chest, arms wrapped around them, forehead resting on his forearms as he cries about the brunette. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He missed Eren so goddamn much. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was such an important person in Levi’s life and the raven wished things would have been different. If he could have met Eren instead of Erwin or maybe he could have left Erwin sooner rather than putting up with the bullshit and being miserable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They went through so much together for years, and Levi thought they had years to go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Till death do us part. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A couple years ago he dreamed of hearing those words as they stood at the altar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One day… it could have been. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not anymore though, not anymore. Because that was in the past. Their relationship was now in the past. Levi had to refrain himself from dipping into the past. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it was so fucking hard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All he wants to do is talk to Eren because no one knew him better than him. Eren was there through everything. Eren was the one who saved him. Eren protected him. Eren was the one who bathed him after he was kidnapped. Eren saw Levi at his worst and what does Levi do to him in the end?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>… He fucking breaks up with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah. Levi broke up with Eren. It was only a year after the second trial. One year, and everything changed. He hated himself for it, he wishes… just wishes he could go back to normal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His normal. With Eren. Their normal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi took away someone else who was supposed to be Mikasa’s father… again… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he couldn’t live with the guilt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone around him knew it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They knew he would break eventually, and when he did and broke up with Eren, sadly.. That’s when he bloomed. That’s when he started to thrive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But.. behind closed doors… he was emotionally destroyed… and would be for years to come. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not everything works the way you want it too. And Levi found all of this out the hard way. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi slammed his papers onto his desk and let out a sigh, folding his arms on the wooden desk and leaning his chin on them, huffing out a breath that reached his bangs, making them fluff up and then rest on his forehead once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was bombarded with work the moment he stepped in the door this morning. The thing with his job was that he always did many things as much. He was good at being busy, the job never really tested his limits, he just sometimes needed a break and right now the desk is comfortable enough for him to maybe catch a snooze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa was spending the night at Lucas’ again so Levi didn’t have to worry about picking her up or anything, which was nice. He could spend the evening alone, maybe take a nice bath and read one of the books he collected from the library a couple blocks down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One thing about Levi’s job was that he worked in the courthouse, and something about that? It was never freaking quiet so when he did want a moment's peace, he never actually got it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not surprisingly, there was tapping at his desk and Levi opened his eyes into small slits and his eyes trailed up the form that stood in front of him. “I can’t get one bit of shut eye when you’re here, can I?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eld Jinn stood there, a tall six foot bright individual that occupied the spot of Levi’s personal assistant. They joked around that he was a ‘second in command’ when it came to work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When have I ever let you sleep on the job?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With Levi’s job he didn’t really need an assistant but he requested one from his boss a while back because of the workload he took on once another member of their team retired. Being a parent and working around the clock with victims, lawyers, police, doing some traveling and looking at crime scenes, Levi’s life as a victims advocate could sometimes get crazy and he needed someone to keep him sane. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then came Eld, and Levi couldn’t have asked for a better friend to be by his side through this whole work frenzy. Once Eld was hired, the two of them got along right away. Eld knew who Levi was before he even met the guy because he watched the news and remembered the car chase and the big court case beforehand. He didn’t have the courage to ask him about it, not once.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi never brought it up either, he actually didn’t bring up anyone from Hiraeth, and when he spoke about his past, he didn’t even mention that he lived there or not. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again, what was the exact healthy way to cope with things?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi groaned and leaned back in his chair, rubbing at his eyes. It was late at night, maybe seven? He has to fix the clock in his office at some point, and where the hell is his phone? More importantly, did Levi even lock his car this morning?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>..why the hell was he thinking about that shit now when he’s been here since seven in the morning?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eld just laughed and dropped a folder of papers onto the desk, catching the glare that Levi sent him. “Don’t worry, I finished it all. The only thing you have to do is sign the paper on the front. The case is now going to court, so we’ll have to be there to testify for only a little bit and then we go back here to help Shelly figure out what she wants to do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shelly is one of the troubled people they’re in charge of. They are to lead her, and everyone else in the right direction. Whether it was financials, needing somewhere to stay, helping them cope with the court trial, every small thing. Levi worked his ass off to make sure they got the best of the best care and that they were heard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He will be damned if their words were ignored just like his were. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He won’t let anything like that happen again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well no matter what we’re with her for the next couple days, thanks for finishing that paperwork, I’m tired.” Levi rubbed his eyes and reached forward to grab his pen, opening the packet to sign. “You’re a saint, Eld.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eld sat down across from Levi on the desk and watched him sign the papers, “I’m pretty sure that translates to I love you, right?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi snorted and shut the papers, “you </span>
  <em>
    <span>wish </span>
  </em>
  <span>you could cop someone like me,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come on, not even one date? Not one? What about a drink? Don’t I have a chance?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pointing his pen to Eld, Levi tried not to break character but ended up laughing at that. It caused Eld to smile, glad to see some of the tension leave Levi for a couple seconds during the work day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, they didn’t like each other like that. Eld was single and had his eye on someone else, and he confided in Levi about it at one point, asking about advice on how to be with another man. Levi was glad to give him advice, happily speaking to him during one of their meetups at a coffee shop and explaining everything he knew. Well, everything he knew with Eren. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That didn’t stop the endless play flirting between the two of them. Eld had become someone Levi would call his best friend, alongside Furlan and Isabel. Like he mentioned before, his social life bloomed. His life bloomed. He bloomed. He’s happy. And he knew Eren would want that.. with or without him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you wish.” Levi wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes and leaned back in his chair, he looked down at his watch. “Weren’t you supposed to be home, already?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I’m making sure your dumbass gets off on time since you pull off so much over time.” Eld spoke, “and it’s already seven, didn’t you have to pick Mikasa up like forever ago?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, “nope, she’s at a friends house. Got the night to myself. I got a bath and a book calling my name.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, I’ll walk you to your car,” Eld stood up, “it’s dark out and you never know what creepers are around.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Levi stood up as well, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulders. He grabbed his phone and a stack of papers to take back home to Kenny’s place, he still lived there with Mikasa, and turned around to follow Eld out of the courthouse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They approached the dimly lit parking lot and Levi got anxious. He always did when he was in the dark, it was just something about not being able to see that freaked him out. That and he was taken in a back parking lot and- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, he didn’t wanna think about it. Not now, not when he finally had a night to himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They arrived at Levi's car, which was a new Camry. He gave Carlas car to Isabel for free when she graduated as a present because Kenny bought Levi a new car a couple weeks beforehand. Levi made sure to ask Eren if it was okay and of course the brunette didn’t mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He never did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi unlocked his car, “see ya tomorrow?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See ya,” Eld said and pulled out his keys, “bright and early at seven, fuck this.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It pays well, and I studied for this shit. Shut up.” Levi shoved his bag inside and sat down in the driver's seat, “drive safe, Eld.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You too.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for Levi to make it home, it was only a twenty minute drive back to Kenny’s house. He walked inside and tossed his papers in his home office since Kenny had an extra room he didn’t use, and was quick to undress and grab his things he needed for his bath while putting his robe on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He went to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. No one was home but he was always paranoid that someone would walk in on him. It’s never happened, but still, he doesn’t want anyone, especially </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mikasa </span>
  </em>
  <span>walking in on him naked. By god, he didn’t wanna have a talk with her about not barging in the bathroom without knocking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi connected his phone to the Alexa that was hooked into the bathroom so he had some background music, and stripped of his robe as he pressed play. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Ha, authors note I guess? I’m vibing to the playlist I made for this book so if you wanna imagine- that’s what Levi is listening too.) </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally getting the bath all set up and lighting his favorite candle, he finally dipped himself into the warm water and relaxed with a content sigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t get many moments like this, where he was alone and to himself, left in his thoughts. His job kept him busy from day in and day out, and taking care of Mikasa kept him busy. Every day he woke up early, dropped Mikasa off at school, went to work, and afterwards he would pick Mikasa up and they would go home. Well, unless Mikasa wanted to go to Lucas’ house for the evening. Levi never really minded, as long as she had her phone on her he trusted it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since he was now twenty seven he had finally matured into the man he was always supposed to be. All those questions he had asked all those years ago he didn’t know about, like car insurance, felt like a distant memory. His life in Hiraeth felt like a different memory. It felt like a dream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gosh, has it really been three and a half years since he’s lived here? Time really flies by when you’re having fun. He loved his life here, he loved healing so much he stopped dipping into his past. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of dipping into the past, Levi’s phone buzzed next to him and he let out a groan. He can’t relax for a minute? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing his phone and unlocking it, he saw a text from Eren. He raised a brow, what could Eren want this late? Didn’t this guy know how to rest? </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From : Eren Yeager </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, am I getting Mikasa this weekend? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh shit, that’s right, it was Eren's time with Mikasa. He totally forgot, he was so busy with all of his shit. Levi opened Mikasa's contact and texted her. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To : Mikasa Ackerman </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey kiddo, do you still wanna go to Erens this weekend? I won’t be able to drop you off. I have a case. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From : Mikasa Ackerman </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes! I’ll pack my bags tomorrow. Thank you for letting me spend the night at Lucas’ house tonight. Love you, Levi. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To : Mikasa Ackerman</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Love you too, night kiddo. Text me if you need anything.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi switched back to Erens contact and texted him back. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To : Eren Yeager </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, yeah she’s with you this weekend. I won’t be able to meet you halfway this time though, I got a case and it's kicking me in the ass. I can see if I can get Kenny or Lucas’ parents to meet you at the meeting spot.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t a lie, the case he was working on with Eld was one of the reasons Levi hired him as an assistant. The Shelly case is Levi’s big break here in Noblesville, not that he gets off on the paycheck he’s getting right now, but having a case this popular is really in his favor, especially when he knew they were going to win. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The case was brought to his attention a couple weeks ago when he was called in with Eld to a crime scene at a home a couple blocks away on Brookfield avenue. Such a beautiful two story home but tragedy awaited them inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He cringed as he remembered what he and Eld walked into that day. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>A couple weeks ago. Two in the morning. Trigger warning. Mention of rape.</b>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes I wish we had a normal nine to five job where I got a regular eight hours of sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if you know this Eld, but I am your boss, I can fire you right now. The grocery store down the road is hiring if you wanna lose $10 worth of pay an hour.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them had left the courthouse at midnight and were called to a crime scene only two hours later and when Levi heard about the severity of the case he was wide awake, jumping out of bed and picking Eld up and speeding down the road to get there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi paralleled his park without a care in the world on how bad of a job it was, all he knew was that there was a victim inside that home probably being questioned by cops and afraid of what she will say if she says something wrong. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Around them were cop cars and an ambulance, the lights were flashing red and blue and it lit up the entire street. Some neighbors were watching from their windows and others were standing outside, trying to figure out what was going on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You make me sick, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Levi thought to himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mind your own fucking business. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eld stepped out of the car and shut the door behind him, walking past a couple officers right next to his short boss. “Do we know anything?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just that her name is Shelly Ramsey,” Levi responded and he opened the front door, “never got a file, just a call. Guess they didn’t have the time. Let’s find Sheriff Rena and get the scoop before we get to her and kick the dogs out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they stepped into the home they were met with the ivory smell that Levi knew all too well, it was blood. He didn’t even have to second guess himself, and judging by the scene with scattered pillows, broken glass, tape on the floor and detectives searching upstairs and the back door, it was a break in and entry. If it was just that, then why were </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>him and Eld called here? They could have just called Eld, this should be easy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, and they also called the cops ‘dogs’ around here, which was better than pigs, he guesses. When Levi found out he honest to god laughed right in the sheriffs face two years ago, and it was the first impression he made at his first case. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They kept him on their team the entire way through.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning, Sheriff,” Levi greeted as they walked up to her. She looked exhausted, reading through papers and signing things off, leaning against the wall and her eyes wandering the scene while her team scoped it out. When she heard Levi’s voice she gave him a light smile, “hey kid, hey Eld, thanks for coming. Didn’t mean to call you so late, or at all. But I figured this case would hit close to home, Levi, and we really need you on this one. If anyone can dig her out of this hole she’s in, it’s you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi raised a brow as he was handed some papers, which is notes that she scribbled off and he saw red. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shelby Ramsey </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>18 years old </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>College student </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(street address, phone number, close relative to stay with)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Break in </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Stole jewelry </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Battery </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Rape report </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No drugs used, awake whole time</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ex boyfriend-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now he knows why it hit close to home, everyone on the force knew of Levi’s past with Erwin because it was on file and it was a popular case four years ago. He frowned and looked at the sheriff, “where is she?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Outside by the ambulance, we’ll give you more detail later.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, come on Eld,” Levi motioned for his assistant to follow him, before he walked out he looked behind him at the sheriff, “She’s my main case, the others are pushed aside, we’re figuring this out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, done deal kid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi eyed her with a knowing look and turned back around, high-tailing it out of the home with Eld on his heels. He looked around for the ambulance and when he caught sight he saw a girl sitting on the edge, the EMT’s next to her. She had a towel around her and she was crying, holding a water bottle and holding her knees to her chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This looks bad, Levi, is this out of our pay grade? We got the Stanton and Watson case’s as well, can we get that one covered?” Eld asked, taking his phone out to text Levi’s boss what was up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let Ruby know, I can take this one on as my main and I’ll give you the Stanton case. We’ll have to move from the court house back to the Johnson building where our original office is. There’s counselors there and after all this, she may need just that to get through questioning. We gotta run her through the process before the dogs run her dry in questioning.” Levi explained as he read over the notes again. He looked at Eld, “ready?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Eld questioned back with a raised brow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smaller man sneered and looked away, ignoring the tethered question and made his way over to Shelly. She didn’t notice them for a minute until one of the EMT’s pointed him out, and she looked up at Levi and Eld from where she sat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although she looked a mess, there was still light in those ocean colored eyes. She looked short, around Levi’s height. Her hair was a dark blonde, and she was wearing shorts and an oversized sweatshirt with fluffy socks and boots. She must have been asleep, Levi observed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was shaking to no end, her hands trembling from fear. Levi knew that feeling well, and he knew he had to be the one to help her through this. He had too. He would.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, my name is Levi Ackerman and this is Eld Jinn, my assistant,” he introduced himself in a kind and gentle voice he only reserved for his clients, “I’m a victims advocate and right now my office resonates in the courthouse downtown, although my office is at the Johnson building next to it. I’ve been assigned your case, and I promise you that if you give the go-ahead to press charges, we will be with you every step of the way with the criminal justice process.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi Ackerman… from… the abduction case from Hiraeth..” she spoke, her voice scratchy from crying for god knows how long before Levi and Eld showed up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s voice remained calm and his face remained neutral at the mention of his case, this happened quite often, people recognized him. “Yes ma’am. Case is closed and I am here to help you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eld looked at the EMT’s, “would you mind giving us a moment with her?” When they nodded and left to the front of their truck, Eld took the paper from Levi’s hands, folded it and shoved it in his pocket of his joggers. He didn’t have much time to change, it was chaotic getting ready in five minutes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re here to help me, not question me?” She asked, wiping one of her tears that threatened to fall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi decided to go ahead and lean on the side of the ambulance, “Yeah, we’re not going to breathe down your neck,” he dug into his wallet and handed her a card. “That has all of my information on it, along with Eld’s. We know how scary this can be, and our job is to provide you with the best tools to make sure you get the help you need.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shelly nodded as she took the card and mumbled out a quiet ‘thank you.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there anything you would like to ask us right now?” Eld asked gently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” she shook her head, “I called my mom and she’s taking us to my dad's house while this place is closed off…  while they.. Examine…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We understand, you don’t need to explain anything you don’t want too.” Eld caught Levi’s side eye and decided to speak this time, “Nothing like this is easy, you’ve been dealt a nasty hand but we don’t need any information about what happened besides what you choose to provide us. We’re here for you, not for the case.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked hesitant and looked from Eld to Levi, before taking a shaky breath. “Mr. Ackerman?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Call me Levi, sweetheart.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does.. does…” She gripped her water bottle, “does it.. What you.. What happened to you.. I was too and I.. “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey…” Levi knelt down so he was at her height and gave her an easy smile, “love, will you look at me for a second? I gotta tell you something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And she did with a wavering bottom lip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His face softened, “I assume you’re aware of the details of my case, which is why I’m saying this. I know it’s awful right now, downright horrible. But you know what I did after it happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do?” She asked as more tears spilled over her cheeks, her shoulders shook. “H-How..” she hiccuped and moved forward but stopped, “My mom won’t be here for another couple minutes but I.. can I…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi bit his bottom lip as his heart clenched, “go ahead, sweetheart. I don’t mind.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shelly leaned forward and hugged him, surprising Levi but he accepted the gesture. He rubbed her back as she cried into his shoulder, his shirt getting soaked in a matter of seconds but he didn;t care. Not when it was about something like this. She shook in his arms and all he did was hold her tight, letting her cry it out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at Eld and gave him a knowing look, and the younger man nodded, turning around and opening up a message on his phone. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To : Zeke Yeager (lawyer)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ackerman and I got assigned a case and need a lawyer, the scene looks bad and it’s going to be messy. We might need you. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Present time. Trigger warning over. </b>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And no, Eren had no idea that Zeke was Shellys lawyer. It wasn’t on Levi to say anything, he kept his work strictly business. That was all on Zeke to tell Eren. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because Levi and Eren didn’t owe anything to each other anymore, they were broken up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Single. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>God, it still hurts to say it after years. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From : Eren Yeager</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Need to take my car for a test drive, just fixed the brakes. I could make the drive to Noblesville and pick her up?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To : Eren Yeager</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want you to do that. I’ll send you some gas money? It’s a long ass drive and if I let you I’m paying for all of the gas you’re using. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From : Eren Yeager </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m fine with that. No big deal. I’ll be there on Friday at eight? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To : Eren Yeager</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mikasa will be home, I won’t be. Text both her and I when you’re there please. I’m going to be at the courthouse. *sends address.*</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi sighed and leaned his head against the wall of the tub a little harder than he meant too. He tossed his phone to the side and groaned, rubbing his face with his hands and ordering his alexa to turn up the volume so he couldn’t hear his own thoughts race through his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just like he thought, it didn’t fucking work. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>A couple days later </b>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mikasa have you seen my car keys?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi have you seen my favorite bracelet?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think my keys are more important right now!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I like my bracelet! Lucas made it for me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, Levi and Mikasa weren’t arguing, they were yelling to each other from different rooms of the house as they looked for their desired items. Levi was supposed to be at work ten minutes ago and he was still looking for his stuid keys and Eld wasn’t answering the phone because there weren't any phones allowed in their superiors office, where they were supposed to meet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, Levi was late for a meeting. Not just any meeting, a meeting with his boss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was just his luck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa was still packing to go to Erens for the weekend and when she got a text saying Eren was a couple minutes away she panicked because she forgot her favorite bracelet. Lucas made it for her and she took it everywhere, it was her good luck charm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily for her though, when she checked under her bed she smiled triumphantly and grabbed the bracelet. “There you are!” she cheered and stood back up, putting it back on her wrist. “Oh thank goodness! I was so scared.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She grabbed all her bags she needed and made her way down the stairs to the first floor of Kenny’s home. She loved going back to see Eren for the weekend. The two of them had a heart to heart a year ago and Mikasa agreed to go to Hiraeth to see Eren but she didn’t want to do anything else. She didn’t want to look around the city, all she wanted was to see Eren and that was it. She didn’t feel comfortable being there without Levi. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Eren didn’t live in downtown Hiraeth anyway, he was on the outskirts so it’s not like Mikasa saw anywhere close to where she lived before. Which was a good thing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa threw her bags to the ground and laughed when she saw Levi under the table, “why are you under the table?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi jumped and hit his head on the underside of the table, causing his cousin to squeak out a laugh that made her fall on her butt. He groaned and held his head, “oh shut up! I’m meeting my boss, Mika. That’s like coming home late without letting me know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what makes it funny!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re impossible.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you think they’re under the table?” Mikasa asked, playing with her bracelet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is where they were last time I dropped theeeem,” he said, “like three days ago. Ugh, this is impossible, I’m going to be late for the first time in years and their gonna wring my ass and-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The doorbell went off, scaring both Mikasa and Levi, causing both of them to jump. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bonk!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa laughed again and stood back up, walking to the door and ignoring her cousin holding his head after hitting it again. When she opened the door a little bit, she squealed and slammed it open, jumping into her dad's arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren was caught off guard, he wasn’t even sure he made it to the right house or not, the place was fucking huge. But when he saw Mikasa slam the door open and jump into his arms he knew he was in the right place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Mika!” He caught her with ease and kissed the top of her head, giving her a tight squeeze. “How are you, munchkin? Still raising a little hell?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know it!” She beamed at him, “I missed you! Your car is fixed?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fixed and in good hands, as usual, madam” Eren chuckled and set her down, “You ready to go?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gotta get my bags first, and help Levi find his keys,” she explained and walked inside, allowing Eren to follow her and shut the door behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren raised a brow, “I thought he was supposed to be at work?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa shook her head, “lost his keys, only has one car, so…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is he?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ten year old pointed her finger to the dining room table and Eren squinted and once he spotted his ex boyfriend under the table, holding his head and looking so utterly angered at the table almost made him laugh. “How about we both find his keys and then we leave, hm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Works for me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa searched all of the bathrooms while Eren went to the kitchen, and Levi stayed under the table, hoping to god that Eren wouldn’t hold a conversation with him. Because all Levi wanted to do every time they were face to face when they would meet up to give Mikasa off was ask him back out and forgive Levi for breaking up with him. Sometimes the guilt just tore him apart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And just because the world seemed to hate Levi today, Eren did the exact opposite of what he wanted and the older man knelt down by the table so he could see how Levi was sitting on his rear, hand on the top of his head, looking pathetic. He was dressed in a pair of dark red pants, black button up and black dress shoes with a fancy watch on his wrists. His hair was freshly cut and styled, and it Eren was seeing correctly, that watch looked like one of the ones he had already bought for himself and already had back at home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, looks like someone’s in a pickle, huh?” He chuckled in that warm, sexy voice and Levi had to hide the bashful look on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Him and Eren were never in this close of proximity anymore, it was overwhelming. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever,” Levi crawled out from under the table and stood up, wiping the dust from the floor off of his pants. Eren stood up as well and Levi adjusted his shirt and watch before looking up at him, “I’m late.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see that, and you can’t find your keys from what Mikasa told me.” Eren looked around the nice kitchen, “last place you saw them?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi deflated, “I don’t even remember, came home late last night and tossed everything. Even fell asleep in my suit, can you believe that shit?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How late are you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like fifteen minutes, meeting with the boss about the case,” Levi sighed, “maybe I should fake my own death so I don’t get yelled at. I’m so stressed.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren smiled softly, him and Levi hadn’t had an easy going conversation like this since Mikasa's eighth birthday party, and that was a quick one where Levi handed him a drink and ushered him off. When they met up they usually stayed in their own cars, and the only time they ever spoke was over text nowadays. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And sometimes…. all of the time…. Eren misses what they had. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you want me to drive you?” Eren asked as Levi went and looked through the drawers in the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m fine, Eren,” Levi opened the junk drawer and, thank fucking god, good timing. He grabbed his keys from the drawer, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kenny must have put them away last night. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Found them,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What a coincidence.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi frowned at him and before he could open his mouth to speak, Mikasa came running down the stairs with a shout of “couldn’t find them- oh! Yay! You found them!” and Levi just laughed, scratching the back of his head, feeling like a complete dumbass. “Give me a hug goodbye, kiddo.” Levi said with a soft smile, opening his arms for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa ran right into them, wrapping her arms around him securely. They’ve gotten better at being separated these past couple years after discovering that their relationship had been unhealthy for a guardian and child. Her therapist actually told Levi about how because the two of them were all they had for so many years, that it would be hard for Mikasa to go out and make friends with new people, which made sense since Mikasa never actually had friends. She had Eren, Hange, Moblit and Mike. And none of them were her age. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Having her go with Eren for some time was always hard for him because of how their relationship started, with him and Mikasa and no one else. He was used to soloing it all the time, and after a couple years, it was still hard to be separated from each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You text me when you get there, okay? Make sure to keep Eren out of trouble,” Levi whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren scoffed playfully, “hey, I heard that!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not like I tried to hide it,” Levi chuckled and stood back up, “drive safe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Eren grabbed Mikasa’s bags, “come on, Mika. Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Coming!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi watched the front door shut behind them and he let out a sigh at the silence in the house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you…”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Furlan walked into his and Isabel's shared apartment after work one evening to find out that Levi was over. Which, no surprise, their friend had a key and he also saw Leevi’s car in the parking lot. He shut the door behind him and carried the groceries to the kitchen, hearing soft voices from the other room and minded his business as he put items away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’d been living in their apartment for quite some time now and Furlan had been doing a lot of thinking, and he was actually glad to see that Levi was over because that saved him the trouble of going to his house to ask him for advice on what he should do. Furlan was good at a lot of things but talking to his girlfriend about something private? Yeah, he needed some help with that and for whatever reason, Levi was good with women. Not that way but.. He sympathized with them a lot better than Furlan can. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After waiting for what seemed like ever, Levi exited from the couples bedroom and it looked like he was on the way to the bathroom but stopped when he saw Furlan was home. The blonde gave Levi a little wave and he doesn’t know if it’s because him and Levi knew each other like the back of their hands or what, but in an instant the raven diverted his attention from his bladder and walked to the living room where Furlan was now at, sitting on the couch with his phone clutched nervously in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched Levi sit down next to him, still in his clothes from work which is no surprise, he must have come straight over here to talk to Isabel about something. His car keys were still around his neck so maybe he was in a rush? What were they talking about? Was it bad? Good? Did Furlan do something?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s got your panties in a twist?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He glowered at his friend and rolled his eyes, “that’s how you want to start off this conversation?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi gave him a challenging look, drawing his eyebrows together in concern. He then stood up, went to the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab something to eat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi I swear to god if you eat all of my sushi again I will-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The raven's head popped up and he gave Furlan a guilty smile as he held up the sushi the blonde literally just bought from the store that he was planning on having for dinner tomorrow while Isabel was at work. “Pleeeaseeee? I haven’t eaten all day and the verdict finally came out on Shelly’s case. Zeke pulled through for us. Guy is convicted guilty and she’s moving to another state with her mom. Case closed until further notice, so guess who’s getting some relaxation time? And the perfect way to start a mini vacation is with sushi...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Furlan rubbed a hand over his face, “You’re too cute for your own good, get your ass over here so I can humiliate myself once more by asking my gay best friend how to talk to a woman.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi laughed at that and grabbed some chopsticks, jogging over to the couch and grabbing a blanket, wrapping himself in it and giving his divided attention to both Furlan and the sushi rolls on the plate in front of him. “Yes, my unpaid client, tell me your problems and I, the oh wise one, will give you advice straight from our ancestors.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>are you on, Rivaille?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh- energy drinks and a single protein bar and three hours of sleep,” he said sheepishly as he inhaled a sushi roll, “this isn’t about me, idiot, what’s your problem? Is it important enough to distract me from taking a piss?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Furlan groaned, “Why are you even here anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm, Isabel needed to talk to me about something,” Levi shrugged and pointed his chop stick at Furlan, “tell me what’s up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde laid his head back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling, and before he said something, Levi frowned and his eyes bulged out of his head, choking on the sushi. Furlan looked at him like he was ridiculous, “what the-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For the love of god, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t tell me you want to propose-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I don’t want to propose!” Furlan whispered harshly, smacking the side of Levi’s head causing the older man to laugh. “Isabel already told me she doesn’t want a wedding, that she doesn’t even want to get married. She said she likes our connection right now and it’s sketchy being bound by a piece of paper.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds like something Izzy would say,” Levi chuckled, “Okay, so what’s the problem?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted,” Furlan gave his friend a scowl before continuing, “she’s been.. I…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was then that Levi realized his friend was serious and he frowned, pausing and putting his chopsticks down for a moment. “Furlan, is everything okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silence was the only response he got and Levi frowned, he had just finished speaking with Isabel, the girl was a nervous wreck and told Levi not to let Furlan in when he came home. What the hell was happening between the two?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard Isabel leave the bedroom and head into the bathroom, shutting the wooden door and locking it behind her. There was a pause for a couple minutes before Furlam spoke again and Levi was glad, the only thing they could hear between them was his awkward shewing and Isable moving around in the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what’s going on with her, she’s been acting different, and I mean really different.” Furlan began, “I thought it was just a stomach bug but…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“LEVI!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Careful not to drop his food, Levi jumped. “What the-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“COME QUICK!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Furlan looked concerned and when he went to stand up, Levi put a hand to his friend's chest and forced him to sit back down gently. “Levi-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Levi just gave him an easy smile, “I’ll be right back, okay? Sit down and chill for a sec, it’s nothing bad- I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know- dude!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi threw his chopsticks and blanket in Furlans face and while his friend covered his eyes, he laughed and made a beeline for the bathroom. When he knocked on the door it opened right away to reveal a startled looking Isabel who grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled Levi inside, slamming the door shut behind the both of them. “Jesus, when the hell did you get so strong?” Levi asked as he looked down at his shirt that now had a small rip in it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turned around and looked at him with those wide green eyes and Levi had the audacity to think about how much she resembled Eren, but he quickly shook the thought out of his mind when he saw just how scared she looked. “Levi..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The older man frowned as she held up something held in her hand, “what-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t touch it just…” she bit herself and held it up to him, “look at it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took a minute for Levi to figure out just what the fuck what he was looking at and when he did, he let out a shriek and covered his mouth with his hands in shock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In her small and fragile hand lay a clearblue pregnancy test, tip pink, meaning it was already taken. But if you look a little closer..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pregnant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god!” Levi let out a hushed whisper, a smile on his face as he grabbed the pregnancy test and set it on the counter, then grabbed Isabel’s hands. “Izzy, this is amazing!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh!” She shook her head, “No Levi this.. This is so bad, so so bad..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her hands a reassuring squeeze before she panicked even more, and he helped her take a seat on the side of the bathtub. “Were you planning this?” he asked, he couldn’t imagine the thoughts swarming her mind right now. He would never have this problem, he has no idea what to think.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tears welled up in Isabel's eyes and Levi was quick to wipe them as she shook her head no, “No I.. Levi I don’t even.. I don’t even know </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>to take care of a kid. I know Furlan is twenty six so he’s old enough but I’m two years younger and I know I have a good job and enough money and-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down,” Levi whispered, still holding her hands. “Do you wanna keep it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know Levi,” she finally let out a sob, “I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He frowned and wrapped his arms around her, putting a hand behind her head and guiding her face into his neck. And she clung onto his shirt, hands fisted in the cloth as ugly sobs left her mouth. “Shhh..” he kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, “take your time to think about something like this, if you choose to keep it then you have me, you know I raised Mikasa from when she was only two months old. I wouldn’t mind helping you and Furlan with anything, okay love? I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sniffled and nodded her head, “I’ve always wanted a baby but.. Now that I’m pregnant..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s so much more different dreaming about something and then suddenly getting it,” Levi wanted to cringe at his own words, Eren told him something like that years ago and here he was, passing it on. “Isabel, you will be a good mother whether it’s now or later, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want a baby so bad but what if Furlan doesn’t?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, so there it was, now he knows the issue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi rubbed her back soothingly, “Isabel, hate to break it to you, but Furlan is picking up that something is wrong with you. He said something about you being sick but that was when you called me in here.. Look at me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isabel untucked her face from Levi’s neck and looked up at him, eyes red and wet, her top lip soaked with tears that fell over her waterline. “Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Furlan loves you, and he will love this baby just as much or even more. I’ve known the both of you since we were kids and even though we didn’t see each other for eighteen years I know you guys have the strongest bond, and that was only proven when you two started to date. You guys are the embodiment of a relationship that is in for the long run, and Furlan will be a damn idiot to not help you. Furlan loves Mikasa, he loves Lucas, he loves children. All Furla wants is for you and him to be happy and Izzy…” he gave her a shit eating grin, “wouldn’t I be a fucking great uncle?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stared at him for a moment and let out a giggle before speaking, “you wouldn’t be the kids uncle, Levi.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He failed trying to hide how sad he looked, choosing to look down at the tile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You would make an amazing god father.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi looked back at her, “does that mean…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugged, “I’ll tell Furlan tonight, will you stay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes watered, “you want me to be the baby’s godfather?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only one of us can be crying, idiot.” Isabel sniffled but nodded her head, “and who else would be?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Isabel? Levi?” Furlans voice came from behind the door, “Is everything alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isabel bit her lip and looked at her friend, “open the door.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi smiled, “I’ll wait out in the kitchen,” he spoke and stood up, turning around and opening the bathroom door and looking up at his friend. He had a worried look on his face and Levi beat him to the punch, putting his finger to Furlans chest. “You’re my best friend, I love you, but I swear on my moms grave if you say one thing wrong I will bust your head open with the nearest flower vase, and I know I saw one in the kitchen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he walked out of the bathroom to leave them alone, chuckling to himself when he heard Furlan cry out a surprised, ‘WE’RE HAVING A BABY?!’ and then a giggle from Isabel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sat down on the couch and grabbed his plate of sushi, finally settling down under the blanket with a frown on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He received a text from Eld.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From : Eld Jinn</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We got a new guy at work, named Alex, here’s his number. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To : Eld Jinn</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t they know I like working alone besides you?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From : Eld Jinn</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s what I said, but this guy was referred to from some higher ups. We need some extra help for now, you know how it is, case after case. When you come back from your little vacation he’ll be all caught up. I’ll train him, alright?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To : Eld Jinn</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, whatever. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gone for a week and somehow my office is trashed, how does this even happen? I have everything organized, who the hell has been in here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, nice to see you too, Levi.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The raven turned around to see Eld standing at the doorway of his office, biting his lip to hold back a laugh and he glared, “was it you who was in here? No one is allowed in my office, only you have a key. I’m your boss, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pulling the boss card, hm?” Eld rolled his eyes, “come on, cut me some slack, I had to go through some files to give stuff to Alex.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now he felt like an asshole, Levi shut the drawer and rolled his sleeves up. “It’s hot in here, or is it just me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eld hummed, “are you alright, man?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s fine, just stressed. It’s just stress, it’s no big deal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi,” Eld frowned now, walking up to his friend and was about to touch him but Levi held a hand up. What the hell?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At home stuff, it’s fine,” Levi looked up at him and sighed, “I slept like shit, Mika needed help on homework and I was late with laundry..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like the perfect housewife.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi and Eld both turned around to the man who stood at the doorway, “and who are you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man leaned against the wall, he was tall, about Eld’s height. He had tan skin, teal blue eyes and pitch black hair that was styled. He wore dark blue/almost black pants, black dress shoes, and a light grey button up that had short sleeves, rolled up high enough for Levi to see the man was built. His jawline was sharp, lips a light pink and had a cute button nose despite his tall and muscled stature. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What got to Levi was that ridiculous smirk the man had on his face as he looked at the two bickering, and he eyed Levi. “I’m your new assistant. Or, well, for the time being. I’m training to be somewhere near your level.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My level?” Levi asked and he walked past Eld, over to the guy at his doorstep. “That make’s you Alex, then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex Reid,” he held out his hand to shake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi accepted with a firm hand, “Levi Ackerman, and if I am your boss now, I need to inform you that if you call me a perfect housewife again, you’re fired.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex just smirked down at him, “done deal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to both Alex and Eld, letting go of Alex’s hand and grabbing a stack of papers from his desk, holding it up, drawing their attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get to work.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>digging deeper into the question of : how exactly did levi and eren end? and why?</p>
<p>i dont know about you but levi being a godfather is just so cute, i did this in another story but hey i wanna do it again cause i think its cute. and as for levi and eren seeing each other again.. it was unplanned, i inserted that in last minute lol. and alex? he's literally there cause i wanted another character and he will come in later, he's gonna be the dude to help push the story along :) </p>
<p>im trying to show how each character changed, lol.</p>
<p>how did you like this chapter? any feedback? </p>
<p>stay tuned for the next chapter of hiraeth :) aka : erens perspective</p>
<p>-CJ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. I've Been Burning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>explanation of the break up, how eren is doing, and a non-dodge-able question</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ah, this chapter hit me in the feels. i got too carried away, i literally wrote about how i was dealing with my own break up lol. but hey, it got my writing juices flowing. hope you like this chapter :)</p>
<p>trigger warnings : mentions of sexual assault (kind of vivid.) and suicidal thoughts (very slight.) posted.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All his life, all he’s known is loneliness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not friend or family wise but.. Relationship wise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He would watch countless times where Hange would be with someone and she would speak about them for a couple weeks or months before telling Eren that she was breaking up with them. Eren could never understand, what was so good about being with someone, anyway?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His own question was answered when he met Levi, and he finally understood what Hange meant about what she would say about Moblit. How she felt protective of him, how he was all she could think about, how hard she’s fallen for him.. He finally understood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because even though Levi was dating someone else at the time, Eren still thought that he was beautiful the moment he served Eren a drink all those years ago at the tea shop that Petra owned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren never thought that some random kid he met on his way to work would be the man he would want to spend the rest of his life with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Until he didn’t. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Love was something so foreign to him, he had no idea what he was doing half the time when he was with Levi. It didn’t register in his brain how to take care of someone besides himself. He only had to care about his own well being for so long, how could he take care of someone else?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And as time went by as they dated, Eren realized that he didn’t have to take care of him. That even though Levi was his own person, he chose to be with Eren and Eren chose to be with Levi. They didn’t need each other, they wanted each other and then that led to them depending on one another.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s so much that he wants to say to Levi. He wants to tell Levi that every time he sees him his heart hurts because all he wants is to hold and kiss him and tell him how much he misses him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now he understands what Hange went through with one of her college boyfriends. She broke up with a guy years ago during their college years and Eren held her as she cried about it, but she broke up with him because they didn’t have enough time with each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And now, well, it was kind of the same thing with Levi and Eren. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They say that break ups are one of the hardest things to move on from. It’s not something you can just brush over like it never happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing you’ll miss is waking up in the morning without them next to you, or them waking up before you and making breakfast in the kitchen. Or watching on those rare days that you would wake up before them and watch the sunrise glisten on their sleeping face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You’ll miss texting and calling them all day long, you’ll miss having someone to come home too. You’ll miss sharing a home, having meals together, and even the smallest things like the jokes only the two of you understood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next thing is the memories that you two shared. From when you met, to the stories you tell, and the late night conversations you would have about where you see yourself in the future. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You’ll miss holding them as they cried tears of sadness when they spoke of their past, and when they cried tears of happiness when they spoke about how much you’ve made their lives better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of the hardest parts is when you finally open your phone gallery after taking another picture and seeing a photo of you two that you haven’t deleted yet. And then you scroll up, and you see dozens of photos that you can’t delete just yet because you think there’s even the smallest chance that you two will reunite.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Going through your closet is hard too because you find their clothes they left there for when they would randomly spend the night unplanned, and just because they wanted to have a piece of themselves with you all of the time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even something as ridiculous as their shampoo bottle was still in the shower or their toothbrush on the sink next to yours, and maybe they left more toiletries in the cabinet behind the mirror or under the sink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe there is photo’s of you two hanging on the wall that you would look at and smile sadly or breakdown as you remember the good times you two had. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their fingerprints are all over who you are now without them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You remember how much they changed you. They wanted to make you a better person and no matter how much you tried to unconsciously refuse, you would take their advice and live your life to the fullest with them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because they were your motivation. They were your present and future. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You planned the future wedding, even if it was the smallest joke of “what colors would you want?” or “please tell me we won’t invite </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only they witnessed you breaking down during those late nights when you were at your worst. They held you in their arms as you cried into their shoulder, clutching onto their shirt and not bothering to care as your tears soaked their shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And they wouldn’t be mad, they would just cuddle you and tell you that one day everything will be okay and that you will move on, and that everybody heals if they choose too. You could be upset about the smallest things, and yet, they would help you through it all. Big or small. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You don’t know what you have until it’s gone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren didn’t know what he had until it was swept out from underneath him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was cut off from the one person who could make him a better person. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His motivation to get better.. His partner… his lover… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no more Eren and Levi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now it was just Eren Yeager and the depressive voices in his mind that he was oh so afraid of every day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>A year and a half after the second trial.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Levi,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My therapist told me that because I can’t talk to you because you’re busy with your new life that I could maybe write you a letter and express how I feel this way? It’s nothing like how I want to tell you, and it’s not like you’ll ever read this, this is just a rough draft of what I hope to tell you someday. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I understand why you did it. Please, by any means, do not feel guilty about your decision. You shouldn’t have any regrets about ending our relationship, you know why? Because you did what was best for you and that is what I’ve been trying to get you to do for so long now. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Seeing you break down that night and tell me how you really felt was when I realized that there was no going back on what you told me you wanted to do. And how could I ever be mad at you after everything we’ve been through?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You told me you didn’t want to be alive anymore, Levi. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You taught me many things Levi. So many things. You taught me how to love someone. You taught me that sex wasn’t careless- it was about two people connecting on a personal level. You taught me that reconnecting with my family was a great decision. You taught me how to be gentle with you, careful with my words and actions, and how to be a parent. You taught me how to be a better man and I can promise you that I will continue to work on myself for you. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I couldn’t have done any of that without you, princess. It wouldn’t have been possible. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There are no words I can say that would describe how heartbroken I am over all of this. I knew that this was coming, I saw it the moment Kenny told me he was your uncle, I knew that one day you would realize that you need to move on from everything that happened here. And I don’t blame you, but that doesn’t mean it hurts any less. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You know what’s crazy? I go to your old job a lot, Petra is always there trying to hire other managers but none of them can make blueberry tea as good as you can. It was your own recipe, how could they even stand a chance?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They ask about you… you know? Petra, my mother, everyone at the daycare and at my job. In these past six months I haven’t told anyone that we broke up. Something even crazier? Zeke even asked about you, and my dad. My dad asked about how you were doing, like what? You made a great impression on my family, Levi. If only you didn’t have to go. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Six months. It’s been six months since we broke up. We sat right on my living room couch, you were in my arms and could barely get a word out because you were so overwhelmed. And all I could do was hold you and tell you everything would be okay even though I was breaking on the inside. My heart split in two, I wanted to be sick. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Because you’re my first everything. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We weren’t perfect, no. We’ve had plenty of fights and complications, that’s for sure. Hange finally came out and told me that all that time ago when you found out about Marie that she told you that you and I were becoming toxic to each other. And you know what? I think she was right in some of those terms, not all.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It made sense why you asked me if we were toxic awhile ago back after our fight at your apartment. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I have anger issues that show through sometimes, but never was that an excuse for me to put my hands on you.. Twice. Maybe three times if you count when I held you down at that office but, to be fair, I really thought you were going to kill Marie there. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not that I would have minded, but you have Mikasa to look after so that wouldn’t be an option. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You learned how to stand up for yourself within such a short time, not even in a healthy way- you were surrounded by someone who put their hands on you and belittled you daily-  that it was no surprise that the only way you stood up for yourself was to put your hands on me. I’ll admit… I deserved it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The main one I deserved? It was the fight we had at your apartment. When you slapped me in the face for accusing you of replacing me.. Yeah, that was rightfully deserved. It wasn’t until I smacked you that I realized that we both needed growing up to do before we even stood a chance together in the future. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But that doesn’t make this any easier, I miss you. I miss the fuck out of you. I see you in my head every damn day. I haven’t deleted our pictures and it’s been six months. I can’t find it in myself to get rid of the stupid tea you left in my cabinet or any other foods you left in my freezer. Levi, a pair of your shoes are here and I can’t even give them back to you because I know you don’t want to see me. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I just want to hold you. I want to kiss you. I want to make love to you. I want to show you that it’s okay. I want to wipe your tears when you cry and hold you when you shake. I want to be there when you wake up from a nightmare. I want to be with you again, Levi. I want to be with you again. What am I supposed to do with your ring?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It just sits on my dresser, sometimes I’ll pick it up and wear it and just fucking cry because I miss the absolute fuck out of you. I can’t move on, I can’t love anyone else the way I love you, Levi. You’re my person and I want to go to Noblesville right now, grab your face and kiss your worries away but I can’t do that. I love you. I love you. I love you. I’m working on myself so I can love myself again. I should have done this years ago. I want you. I want this. I want you to come back. I want you back. We all miss you. So fucking much. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t write much more because I’m almost out of space on this paper but I’ll be writing a lot more of these. It’s old fashioned and kind of satisfying instead of calling you in the middle of the night on accident so hey, looks like I’m preventing that from happening. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But I love you. And I will continue loving you for the rest of my life. Even if you never find your way back to me. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>A year after the second trial. Trigger warning for mentions of suicidal thoughts.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren was laying on the couch with Titan as they watched a late night rerun of one of Erens favorite shows. Jean had just left with Matt a while ago because the kid had school in the morning and Jean was tired, so now it was just the two of them. Eren really didn’t mind though, he kind of liked his own space now that he was getting used to it. He managed to sleep a full eight hours without worrying if Titan was going to shit on the floor or not. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t know how long he was laying there but he ended up falling asleep and waking up to frantic knocking on the door and Titan barking. He jumped up, knocking over his phone and some wrappers Matt left on the couch and yawned. Before answering the door he grabbed a shirt, sliding it over his head and looking through the peephole.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The hell?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With ease he quickly unlocked the door and swung it open to reveal a frantic looking Levi. It was snowing and he was in sneakers, joggers, a sweatshirt and a light jacket. There was like five inches of snow outside, how in the hell had he not frozen over yet?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s cold, it’s cold, it’s cold!” Levi shivered and looked up at his boyfriend, “for the love of god please let me in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren just stood there shocked before nodding his head and swinging the door open wider, closing and locking it when Levi rushed inside. He watched the raven shake off his shoes and jacket, dropping them both to the floor and he frowned. “Levi, not that I don’t enjoy your company but.. It’s an eight hour drive and you have class early tomorrow… why are you here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going insane,” Levi inhaled a shaky breath and turned around to Eren, his eyes glossy. “I’m going crazy, I just.. I need you to hold me and tell me it’ll be okay…” he bit his lip before it wobbled, looking away from Eren's concerned eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.. of course, love, come on,” Eren grabbed Levi’s hands and intertwined their fingers, leading them to the couch and sitting down. He pulled Levi on top of him on his lap and just watched as Levi clung to him, shoving his face into Eren's chest and using his arm to cover any window Eren could see through to take a glance at his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren grabbed the blanket when he realized how cold Levi really was, covering both of them up and frowning when Levi pulled the blanket over his head. Titan looked at them curiously and whimpered, walking up to the couch and laying down on the floor next to it. Eren pat his head for a moment before wrapping his arms back around Levi. “Princess…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi shook his head no, sniffling as he tried his hardest to hold the tears back. His hands trembled along with his bottom lip, his fingers curled around the blanket. He couldn’t get any words out around how bad his throat hurt as he tried to swallow the sob trying to escape his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi, you’re scaring me, baby.” Eren rubbed his back, he knew this couldn’t be about something good. Levi hates driving ever since the car chase, so for him to drive eight hours in a snowstorm to see Eren made him more and more concerned by the minute. Especially when he hadn’t heard from Levi in over the past twenty four hours. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m such an idiot, Eren.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Eren asked carefully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then he felt his shirt get wet and he grew even more curious to what was bothering Levi. This couldn’t be handled over the phone, so it had to be something big. Something between them? Between him and Hange? Between him and Kenny?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi used his hands to push himself up so he was now face to face with Eren, cheeks already red from the cold but now wet from a few released tears. He leaned into Eren's finger that wiped one that fell and he allowed the warm hand to cup his cheek, stroking him with the soft pad of his thumb. He looked into Eren's eyes with a solemn look on his face, those silver eyes communicating more than they should have. That, and Eren could read Levi like the back of his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren just watched silently as the gears in Levi’s head spun, he knew that look on Levi’s face, he didn’t see it often. The last time he saw it was when Levi told him he wanted to leave Hiraeth for the first time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh no…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The raven sat back a little bit and wrapped the blanket around himself, now sitting criss-cross next to Eren. The older man wrapped his arm around Levi’s waist loosely in case Levi felt uncomfortable by any action he made. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s so much happening,” Levi sniffled and looked down at his hands, “with school, Mikasa.. She hates me and I can’t blame her. Kenny and I fight too, I fucked up at my soccer game and I had to quit my job because I kept missing shifts and.. It’s getting too much again, Eren.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was bullshitting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stalling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren shushed him and kissed his temple, “but that isn’t why you’re here, are you? You could have told me this over the phone. What is going on, Levi?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi leaned into Eren's side and he seemed to break then, burying his face in Eren's neck and letting the unreleased tears fall down his cheeks. He swung his leg over Erens so he was now in his lap, arms wrapped around his neck, arms remaining around his neck and holding onto the back of his shirt, tight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Eren held him close, senses on high alert, alarmed at the sudden second burst of tears within a couple minutes. He wrapped his arms around Levi, holding him close and leaning back so his back was pressed against the couch, keeping the blanket wrapped around the smaller man and pressing reassuring kisses to Levi’s shoulder. “Baby…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again, a shake of ‘no’ with his head and a whimper escaped now, and then a hiccup. But Eren just held him through it like he always has, the greatest support system he’s ever had. “Okay okay, it’s okay Levi, whatever it is, it’ll be okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He eyed Levi’s things and saw that he didn’t have his bag, which means he didn’t have his inhaler and he frowned. Levi had to take the thing wherever he went, just how bad of a rush was he in to get here? He had eight hours to think about turning around and getting his inhaler.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren was brought back to reality when he heard the wavering apology fall from Levi’s lips, he kissed the side of Levi’s head. “What are you sorry for?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just.. for being who I am..” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean, love? You’re amazing, you don’t have to apologize for who you are. Never.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was silent for a moment and before Eren could speak his thoughts again, his own eyes teared up at the next statement the raven revealed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna be here anymore…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s whole body froze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since when.. since when does Levi think like that? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What exactly was going on with him in Noblesville? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see him, Eren. I see Erwin in my dreams. I see the scars on my body. It’s my fault all of this happened. It’s all my fault. I’m so stupid and such a.. such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>coward </span>
  </em>
  <span>for staying with him.” Levi hiccuped again and sniffled, “I should have died in that stupid car crash, it should have been me. It should have been me..” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s arms tightened around Levi as his own tears gathered in his eyes, he held Levi close and ran one hand through his hair, the other rubbing his back and closing his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m doing so bad. I can’t move on. I can’t stop thinking like this. I can’t keep..” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t keep what, princess?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t keep.. Eren.. I can’t hang on here anymore..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s grip tightened on Levi’s shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry Eren but I-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Eren interrupted. He knows. He’s seen this coming. He knows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi whimpered into his neck, “I’m so sorry..” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With shaking hands and his tears finally falling down his cheeks, he grabbed Levi’s face and made him look into his eyes. Both of their eyes were red and wet, and Levi reached his hand up and wiped his nose with his sleeve. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And even though his heart was shattering into a million pieces, even though he felt like he wanted to die right then and there, he just smiled through his own tears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, you don’t have to be sorry. I understand.” He said softly, trying to keep his own voice steady. “But just know that I will never stop loving you, okay? No matter what. You need something and I’ll do it in a heartbeat. You need to discover yourself without having any strings attached to the town that hurt you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hiccuped again, catching his breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren stroked his cheeks, “If us breaking up is what you need, then we will do exactly that. I’ll give you time, it’s all you ever needed from the start. I’ll give you however long you need, princess. If you don’t come back to me then fine, but what matters most is what you think.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi inhaled a shaky breath and raised his hand up, biting at his sleeve to stop another sob from racking his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need you to understand that I’m not mad at you, I can never be mad at you,” Eren sniffled, “you’re an adult and you can make your own decisions. I’m glad you came to me right away with this, Levi.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to miss you…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll miss you too,” Eren said, more of his own tears spilling over. “You have no idea.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched Levi look down at his lap and Eren tsked, grabbing his face gently once more so they were looking at each other. “What’s with that face, hm?” He asked softly, careful to not startle Levi more than he already was. “Come on.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I never thought it would come to this, I want.. I want to marry you, Eren, and have a nice house and.. I want kids, I want the cutest kids...you’re my person...” he wiped his eyes, “I’m sorry I’m so fucked up, I’m sorry I’m ruining us.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren shook his head, “no, this will benefit the both of us in the long run, Levi.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi looked at him in question. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled, “come on, we saw this coming the moment you decided to move to Noblesville. You can’t lie to me, you had this feeling too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you had that feeling, too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it looks like one thing we both need to work on is honesty,” Eren chuckled, and that brought a small smile from Levi as well. “I’ll still be your friend, you can come to me whenever you need, alright?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about Mikasa?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here for the both of you, you can’t get away from me that easily.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi sniffled and let out a chuckle, “maybe one day I’ll officially be ready for.. for this,” he said, gesturing between the both of them. “You’re my forever Eren, right now..” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right person, wrong time.” Eren intertwined both of their hands and kissed Levi’s knuckles, “yes love, I understand.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think we'll be together in the future?” Levi asked hopefully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t see it right now, but eventually…. God… I really fucking hope so.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Present time. Three and a half years after Levi and Mikasa moved to Noblesville. Two years after the second trial. Trigger warning over.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s Zeke. I just got done with another case, won it of course, I may come to Hiraeth for a moment with Kaytlynn, do you want to meet up for dinner?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren paused, holding the phone to his ear. He was walking down the sidewalk of downtown Hiraeth, passing all the busy buildings with shopping bags loaded on his arms. Only a couple though, he himself didn’t really do much shopping but Hange’s birthday was coming up soon and he was getting her a lot of shit. The woman deserved it after everything she has helped him with for all of his life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the middle of walking past a couple other people and nodding to acknowledge them, he heard his phone ring and he answered it without checking the caller ID, too in a rush to answer it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because if any moment Levi called, he didn’t want to skip a beat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Since when do you randomly call me and ask to go to dinner?” Eren asked, looking down at the bags on his arms and then at another store. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Should he get Hange some new clothes too? She’s been wanting a new dress…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What, I can’t hang out with my younger brother?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I mean you can but we haven’t really hung out much for a couple years ‘cause we’ve been busy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, you’ve been busy ignoring us.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, shut up.” Eren chuckled and sat down at one of the benches, letting out a soft grunt as he set the bags by his feet. He crossed one leg over the other and leaned back, looking up at the sky and tightening his scarf around his neck. “I’m doing better than what I was, so be happy for that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, I am. Heard you had it rough for a while and I’m sorry about that.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren raised a brow and adjusted his beanie, it was the end of October and the weather wasn’t cold, but Eren had thin skin and got sick easily so he was already bundled up while other people were still in light sweaters. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You really think that you and Levi breaking up could be a kept secret for the past two years?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned and leaned his head back so it hit the bench, “Man, how did you know about that? I literally never talk to you or dad and when I do it’s never about that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Levi convinced me to reach out to you again.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette basically shot up, “he did? Since when do you talk to him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s a victims advocate and I’m a lawyer, he actually asked me to come onto his most recent case a couple months ago.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How’d he get your number?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ve had each other's numbers since the first time I met him back at that reunion you brought him and Mikasa too.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You failed to mention that after like four years?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren sighed, “I hate you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A moment of silence, and then Eren shot up. “Wait a minute, what did he say to you to make you call me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We were working on the case and the day it finished he pulled me aside and backed me into a corner. Little pipsqueak. He asked me if I was speaking to you and I said sometimes and the little shitstain told me to not take family for granted and that I should speak to you more often. Something about his dad or whatever, or maybe someone else's dad? That was a couple weeks ago and I’m just now getting around to calling you so..”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped what he was doing and frowned, “He doesn’t even know his dad, are you lying to me? Levi and I haven’t talked in like two months, I mainly talk to Mikasa when it’s her time to come over.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I was supposed to call you and see if you wanted to do something, not talk about your ex boyfriend of two years apparently. Levi was the one who told me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care who told you, honestly. But did something happen with Levi’s dad? Like.. biological dad? I thought he died. He wouldn’t bring up something like that randomly, that isn’t like him. He holds it in and thinks about it until I have to drag it out of him normally, or, well, when we were together, at least.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a sigh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Dunno, he went on vacation after that and never mentioned it. All he said was that family was important and that there is a new addition to his family and he’s finally feeling good. He told me you two ended on good terms and that you were co-parenting and shit, so that’s nice.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s the new addition to the family?” Eren questioned, Levi really couldn’t be dating anyone… right? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don't know, Eren. I’m not a Levi Ackerman encyclopedia, you’ll have to ask him yourself. It’s not like I talk to him every day. I don’t even talk to Kaytlynn every day and she’s my wife.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“....”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine. Something about a kid. Happy now?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not really.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m fine.” He looked down at his shopping bags, “but yeah, we can meet up this weekend. I’ll send you the address of one of the nice restaurants downtown that just got put up, and we’ll figure out a time later.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright, talk to you later. Bye.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was weird meeting up with Zeke that weekend, but it turns out Eren needed it. They spoke of the last couple years and where they’ve been, what they’ve been doing. Zeke told him all about the cases he’s been on and how he hasn’t lost one yet, and he’s built quite the reputation for himself. He spoke of all the states he’s been in, and about how he even got in contact with Carla as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that surprised Eren. Since when did Zeke care about his mother? And why didn’t his mom ever tell him that Zeke contacted her? It might have not been a big deal since Carla shared only the important things with her son. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren and Carla’s bond was as strong as ever. She was the first one he went to after the break up and she held him, wiping away his tears and allowing him to spend the night on her couch that night. And in the morning he thanked her by making her breakfast and cleaning her entire house. Her house wasn’t messy but her allergies showed that the dust around the house was getting to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since then, him and Carla have gotten closer than they were before. When he told her stories of Levi, in exchange, she told him stories about his father and what their life was like before the divorce. She spoke of stories about Eren and Zeke hating each other and how funny it was to hear about, and she even barked out a laugh as she explained how much Eren talked shit about Dina behind her back. Eren only blushed and laughed along with her, and told his mom about how much him and Dina get along now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What she explained to him was the reason behind the divorce. How Grisha cheated on her but Eren already knew that, but when he saw his mother tear up about it, it only made his heart clench and he lost hope that he would ever move on from his first and only relationship. He asked his mother how she felt after all of these years. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will always have a soft spot for your father, Eren. Nothing will change that. We have you.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a similar situation, Eren has Mikasa with Levi. She wasn’t his blood child, but he considered her as one. Him and Mikasa spent one weekend or two together every month and when she was over, it was like the old times where he would take her shopping or do something simple like take her to the park. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One thing she loved was Titan. She always wanted to play with him and take him for a walk, and after a long day they would come home and she would FaceTime Levi while waiting for Eren to make dinner. Eren was always quiet during those times, afraid he’ll say the wrong thing to mess up Levi’s progress. And it seemed like Levi’s life was blooming while his own became a stalemate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He has accomplished things within the last two years though, well, include that third one. Him and Jean got together a long time ago and discussed an idea while they met halfway at a hotel with Levi. Jean brought Matt with him and Levi brought Mikasa, Eren brought his own damn self. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Two and a half years ago. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that we have all the hugs out of the way, we should finally chill out,” Jean told them with a smile, his arm around Levi’s shoulders. “I brought take out.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi looked up at Jean with a smile, “Chik-fil-A?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren rolled his eyes as he unlocked the iPad for Mikasa and Matt, “princess, is that all you eat?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I actually eat healthy, thank you very much!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa whispered into Eren's ear, “he made me eat broccoli yesterday…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren just looked at her with a serious face, “how dare he.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi groaned, “I can hear you!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re very loud,” Matt took the iPad from Eren and looked over at Levi, who was wrapped up in Jeans arms still. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean barked out a laugh while Levi gaped at his son, and then stuck his tongue out before escaping the blondes arms and huffing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You all just like to bully me, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>the reason why we meet up.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...whatever.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later that same night after the kids went to sleep, Eren, Levi, and Jean were on the couch. Levi was in between the two older men, curled into Eren's side, a blanket wrapped around him as he snored softly. He had fallen asleep only a short time ago and Eren didn’t have the heart to move him, so he held him close. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They got onto the topic about working out together, Eren and Jean. They’ve been spending a lot of time together and when Jean brought up an offer, Eren couldn’t refuse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to start up a self defense class?” Eren questioned, a brow raised. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean spoke in a whisper so they didn’t wake the sleeping man between them, “I mean- yeah, like for kids and adults, maybe two separate classes? You know, after all the kids been through-“ he nodded at Levi, “and you..  just got me thinking. We work out all the time and there’s others who may be or have been in Levi’s position with an abusive ex or something… we could make a difference in someone’s life, wouldn’t that be cool?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down at the sleeping man, he was exhausted. Fell asleep almost the moment he sat down and cuddled against Eren. The older man raised his hand up and traced the slit in Levi’s brow, a remaining scar that haunts the both of them. Next, he traced the scar on Levi’s temple from the car accident. And finally, he grabbed Levi’s hand and checked out the healed scar on the palm of his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If he could help others.. if he could prevent these bad things from happening, give people a chance to fight for their freedom like he gave Levi.. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren smiled at the thought and looked away from Levi’s scars. He eyed Jean with a soft smile, “so.. how do you propose we do this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Present time. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So yeah, him and Jean have been going strong, teaching self defense to people of all ages. They’ve bonded with a lot of people within the community, and people from outside of town who heard about the classes from others and social media. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They got popular pretty quick and Eren was quite curious about how they got so many people, but then one of his clients told him about a certain raven haired male from Noblesville telling them to go to Eren's self defense classes. Turns out some of Erens clients were Levi’s, people he was helping defend in court. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, him and Levi weren’t business partners, obviously, but he knew for a fact that Levi sent people his way and never brought it up. Jean didn’t bring it up either, but they both knew what was up when they saw the referrals. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because the class got so popular, Eren had to split his time in half. He did the self defense classes four times a week, taking up half of his day and he worked full time as a mechanic because no matter what, he couldn’t get away from that job. Being a mechanic was something he was passionate about. Some of the kids he taught even wanted to learn a bit about cars, and who was Eren to tell them no? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he would help some of them with their car problems, self defense, and just being there to talk too. Same with Jean. They all created a family. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a way.. you could say Erens life bloomed as well. There would always be a void left empty in his heart without Levi, and he didn’t know if Levi felt the same, but Eren certainly hopes he does. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because two years is too long… and Eren is getting tired of waiting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Levi, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not even sure why I still do this, it’s been over two years. I’m in my thirties and I’m writing letters to you like a schoolgirl passing notes to their crush. You’ll never read this, I’m pretty sure you’ve moved on from me since there’s been no chance of us even speaking on normal terms without Mikasa being the cause. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Something I can say is that I’ve gotten a lot better. I haven’t found anyone new, but I feel like I haven found myself. I’m still a mechanic, I teach self defense, and I even help other people by just talking. I don’t speak your name, but I’ve spoken your story. Believe it or not, but you even inspire others when you’re not around here. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>These letters are getting shorter and shorter, and less frequent. But god… I fucking miss you. I miss you, Levi. I miss us. I miss what we had. I miss everything about you. Even the stupid flower vase jokes. I even miss all of the sushi you made me eat. And I know it’s stupid- but I even miss making you tea at night when you couldn’t sleep. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I really love that you’re healing.. But I wish you could have healed with me. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Trigger warning : mentions of sexual assault</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was your inspiration to open up this self defense class, Eren?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The class just ended and Eren was finishing up grabbing his things, shoving his gloves into the bag when he heard a light feminine voice behind him. He turned around and looked down, the concentrated look on his face dropping into one that was soft and warm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My reasoning for starting this class… it’s a bit, it’s a lot.” He answered, shrugging his bag over his shoulders. He was in a pair of black shorts, black shoes, and a white sweatshirt and his shoulder-length hair pulled into a bun with some strings of hair falling in his face, sticking to his sweaty forehead. “Why do you ask?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was one of his new students, Shelly. She looked young, maybe in her mid twenties. Her hair was long and dark blonde. She was below Eren’s shoulders. Her blue eyes locked onto his before nervously flicking to the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren frowned and looked at the exit of the room to see Jean pointing between him and Audrey with a questioning look in his eye. He shrugged and waved dismissively, and Jean turned, closing the door behind him and following the other students in their class and heading home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now it was only Eren and Shelly in the classroom. He tapped her bag, “is everything alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shelly bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders, tugging her long sleeve shirt with her nimble fingers. Her skin was pale as a sheet, a deep contrast to her dark blue outfit, Eren observed. “I’ve heard the stories but um.. I just had something happen to me awhile ago..” she looked up at him, “I heard from someone that you’re a good person to speak too about this stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren checked the time, it wasn’t too late. He didn’t have much going on tonight anyway, just going home to Titan and facetime Mikasa. He set his bag down on the shelf and put his full attention on her. “Sure, what’s on your mind, sweetheart?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the next couple minutes, she spilled everything that’s happened to her recently. She spoke about the initial night of the break in and assault, combined with robbery of her favorite jewelry and family crests. All the nit-pick details, even what she wore that night. She told him she remembers the sound of glass breaking, the assault happening, to when the man was convicted guilty at the trial. She told him everything, only spilling a few tears but wiped them on her own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Eren… he listened to it all in silence, letting her speak. He ignored the thoughts of his own assault, or the vivid explanation his ex gave him years ago and focused on her. And while she spoke to him, he internally smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because he suffered all those years ago, he was finally able to help those around him. The first person was his ex, and now he was helping people left and right with different problems. The best part? All they wanted to do was learn self defense, or even the smallest thing.. Like just talking to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It made him feel reliable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It made him feel important. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And after the trial I told my advocate how I wanted to learn self defense and he told me about this place.. I used to drive eight hours but my mom and I moved here in Hiraeth a month ago. Needed to get away from things.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Away from things, huh?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By moving to Hiraeth?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s making you stay here?” Eren asked her, taking a drink of his water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shelly just looked down at the floor, they were both sitting on the floor against the wall. Her knees were to her chest and a couple minutes ago she tied her hair up so it wasn’t getting in her face. “Needed a fresh start, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That sounded exactly what Levi said a while ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you leave anyone behind?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she looked at him, “I left everyone, my mom even left my dad. We’re on our own here and we love it, we don’t regret leaving our hometown once. I miss everyone, sure, but I’ve been happier and I don’t ever wanna go back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren tilted his head back against the wall in silence, looking up at the ceiling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he went quiet, she looked at him and elbowed his arm. “What’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew someone who lived here and something happened to him, it messed him up so much the only solution he could think of was to move away and start a whole new life.” Eren sighed softly, “I just don’t understand and I don’t think I ever will to be honest, to run away from something and just leave it behind.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shelly smiled softly at him, “I didn’t run away to escape my problems, Eren.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That caught his attention, he looked down at her. “Then why did you run away?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t run away at all,” she chuckled, “what I did was make the best choice for me. I didn’t run away, I didn’t flee, I chose to relocate myself to a better environment that is healthier for me. I like the school, the people, and I have a fresh start. I can put my past behind me because no one knows my past here. Back where I am from I’m known as the victim, but here? Here I’m just Shelly. I’m normal.” She put her hand on his arm, “and whoever you’re talking about, I’m sure that they feel the exact same way. They didn’t run.. No.. they wanted to live a normal life again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A normal life, huh?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.. Doesn’t seem so bad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was raped when I was fourteen,” Eren spoke softly, and Shelly stared at him in silence. “Nothing as bad as someone breaking into my home but.. I didn’t exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>who did it, I had no idea who he was. I don’t remember his face but I remember how rough his hands were, and I remember what I wore.. I even remember what I had for lunch that day. But not his face.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shelly said nothing but listened, her eyes warm and caring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It hurt. Not just the assault but the healing. It was a constant power struggle within my own mind. Like, do I hate all men or.. Or do I still find them attractive? For so long I stayed on my own, never saw anyone else attractive and never acted on my own urges. I made myself suffer because I didn’t want or know how to get better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He eyed the floor now, “the guy was convicted, can’t be in the state anymore so there’s no chance of me seeing him. Not that I ever want too, anyway. I like not knowing what he looks like, it makes it easier I think.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I could stay the same.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erens finger twitched, he was angry but not at her, but for her. Shelly was so sweet, how could someone do that to her? How could someone harm someone like her? “But do you know what helped me the most after all those years?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She said nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I took a chance and fell in love with someone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you still together?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but he showed me how to love myself and someone else. If it wasn’t for me taking that leap I would not be where I am today. I wouldn’t have opened this class. And I wouldn’t have met any of you who come in here,” Eren nudged her shoulder with a chuckle. “Life is tough, it’s hard, but the hardest shit gets dealt to those who can handle it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shelly laughed, “my mom says that to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mother is a smart woman, cherish her.” Eren took another sip of his drink. “I started this self defense class with my best friend, Jean, because we wanted to put back power in victims hands. They won’t be known as defenseless victims but powerful survivors, fighters. Just by you being here you’re showing that you’re stronger than who did this to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really think it all gets better, Eren?” she asked quietly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He just smiled, “of course, love. It will. It always does. You just have to take that leap and jump at the opportunity. And if it doesn’t present itself? Then you create that opportunity. It’s your life, you control it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s… that’s what you did?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hun, it’s what everyone does. It’s called believing in yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_  <strong>trigger warning discontinued for the rest of the chapter. </strong></span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I got an award for being a math champ! I’ve gotten perfect scores all year!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s awesome, Mikasa!” Eren cheered, he was home and cooking dinner for himself while being on the phone with his.. Daughter?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And I didn’t even need any help, I did it on my own! I didn’t even need Lucas to help me, and he is very good at math!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren chuckled, “looks like someone is super smart, huh? Look at you go, I’m proud of you kiddo. What are you doing tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Spending the weekend with Isabel and Furlan, we’re going to bake a cake because she’s having a baby!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She is?” Eren asked, “Oh- tell her I said congratulations!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will! I hope it’s a girl.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s so nice, Mikasa. I’m sure you will be a great big sister figure.” He read the directions and sighed, he hated cooking for himself for the last couple years. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He misses when he had someone else doing it for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, it’ll be fun. I’m waiting for Kenny to finish getting ready so he can drop me off.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi isn’t with you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s out with his friends from work.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even after years it’s so weird to know that Levi was a popular person in Noblesville unlike the shy kid he was when he lived here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s with Eld, I love Eld. He’s funny and gave me candy when it was bring your daughter to work day, Levi brought me and I got to see the courthouse! It was huge, Eren! It was so big I almost got lost! He’s also with Alex, Levi told me that Alex reminds him of you. I think it’s funny because Alex isn’t funny like you, and he can’t braid my hair like you. Your hugs are better too.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Who… the fuck… is Alex?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, no one, as Eren should be concerned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Him and Levi aren’t dating. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can be with whoever he wants to be with. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t compare them to me, Mika.” Eren recovered quickly as he finished making his meal, putting it on a plate and grabbing a water bottle. “Everyone is different. But hey, you have fun with Isabel and Furlan, alright? I love you, kiddo, I’ll see you next month?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, see you! I love you too, bye dad!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His heart swelled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over the weekend, the last thing Eren expected was a banging on his front door. He wasn’t even dressed, just groaned loudly in complaint and tried to roll over, pulling the pillow over his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck off! I’m sleeping!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The knocking only got louder, and then his doorbell rang. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking- ugh, fine! Gimme a minute!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sat up and rubbed his face, grabbing his phone and checking the time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was literally eight in the morning on his day off, who would be bothering him now? He’s had a long ass week. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not every day you find out your ex was possibly moving onto someone else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Someone named Alex, nonetheless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t bother getting dressed, just getting out of bed and grabbing his glasses, perching them on his nose. Checking to make sure he was somewhat decent, in a pair of sweatpants and fuzzy socks, he shrugged to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Good enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren shushed Titan from barking and he went to his front door, not bothering to look through the pee hole and swung the door open, squinting his eyes at the unwanted guest on his doorstep. “What the hell do you think you’re doing here at eight in the morning on my day off?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was.. Moblit?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What the hell could Moblit be doing on his doorstep on an early Saturday morning?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, hey Eren,” Moblit stood there, already dressed for the day, hair even styled. It was so early, how did he manage to do that? Eren literally went to bed like four hours ago. “Can I come in?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but don’t expect anything. I just woke up, make yourself some coffee. My home is your home, man.” Eren moved out of the way and shut the door behind Moblit when he walked in, “not that I don’t enjoy your company or anything, because we hang out like every week, but why are you here so early? And where’s Hange?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I actually wanted to talk to you about Hange,” Moblit said and sat down at the couch, watching Eren do the same.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He yawned and ran a hand through his messy hair, “what about her? She okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s- well…” Moblit bit his lip, “yeah she’s fine.. She’s fine but I.. “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Spit it out,” Eren chuckled, “you look like you’re about to perform, chill out. It’s eight in the morning, so you shouldn't be so tense already. So nothing’s wrong with her, I’ve gathered that much. So what’s wrong with you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing that’s wrong Eren…” Moblit scratched the back of his head, “I came to ask you since, besides her parents… you’re someone who has been with her through thick and thin and she sees you like a brother and someone so important in her life…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren blushed lightly, cheeks turning red. He’s never taken compliments easily before, and certainly not now, from Moblit of all people. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But what Moblit asked him next certainly took him for a loop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If he was drinking something, he would have spit it all over the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright with the fact that I.. Not that I’m asking for permission but… I want to marry Hange and call her my wife and settle down. Will you help me with the proposal?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so yeah, theres the break up. how eren is doing, and next chapter the story will be in present time and will finally get the ball rolling. oh, and yeah! moblit wants to propose to hange! moblit and hange would have been such a power couple in aot, just saying. nobody can tell me different.</p>
<p>thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :) tune in for the next chapter of hiraeth, -cj</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Can't Move On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sometimes coming to a realization that you have to chase what you want... is the only motivation you have left.<br/>part one : levis side of the story<br/>part two : erens side of the story</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter was exciting to write and next chapter will probably be one of my favorites in the entire book, im already almost a third of the way done with it. this arc is honestly just *chefs kiss* the right amount of angst and fluff for me and i am thriving and im so sad its ending soon. hopefully youll enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s amazing, Shelly! I’m so happy that you took my advice and went to the self defense studio I recommended. I’m really proud of you, kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you. This place is amazing. The teachers, Eren and Jean, are the sweetest people. They’ve helped me so much, and even my mom loves them! Things are really looking up for me within the last year and I just wanted to say thank you… to both you and Eld and Alex, and Zeke but I don’t have their numbers.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Levi pulled out his wallet and handed the cashier his card to pay for the groceries, giving a small thanks when she handed it back to him. He got off work an hour ago and was buying groceries for Isabel and Furlan since the five month pregnant woman wasn’t feeling good. “I’m good friends with them so I’ll reach out to them for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you, Levi. I couldn’t have done this without you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the best part of my job, sweetheart.” Levi thanked the bagger and pushed the cart out of the store, holding his phone between his ear and shoulder. “I’m glad you reached out to me, kiddo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you still out there helping other troubled kids?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi chuckled and unloaded the groceries into his car, “you know it. I’m in the middle of another case right now, well, juggling quite a few. Working so much I’m forgetting my own name, I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, well that’s good I guess. I have to go now though, just wanted to reach out and say thank you for helping me. I don’t know where I would be without you. I hope you have a good day.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye Shelly,” Levi smiled as he hung up the phone and once he finished unloading the groceries he put the cart in the corral. He stretched his arms as far as his dress shirt would allow him too and he walked back to his car, getting inside and starting it, shivering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The weather was still cold after the mediocre winter they had. There was no more snow on the ground but there was plenty of ice, and Levi’s birthday was quickly approaching. He was turning twenty eight and he was trying his best to avoid it. He felt like he was getting old. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winter wasn’t awful, he just didn’t like cold weather. Mikasa doesn’t like the cold weather also, preferring to stay inside by the fire rather than go outside and play in the snow. And when stuff like this happens, that means both him and Mikasa spent a lot of time together this winter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was really nice, and Levi felt like he was really getting somewhere with her. No, their relationship wasn’t perfect, but it was better. They both spoke about their day when he would pick her up from school after work. She told him about all of her new friends, her school assignments, teachers, tutors, and everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right now Mikasa was on winter break so she was spending a lot of time with her various friends, mainly Lucas, and family. She was at Isabel and Furlans apartment right now, she’s been wanting to be around Isabel a lot because she’s really interested about this pregnancy thing. It doesn’t scare Levi, no, he thought it was adorable. His heart swelled when she called herself a big sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isabel turned into a mother figure for Mikasa for the last couple years, eventually getting to the same level of Hange. Isabel was the one who facetimed Hange with Mikasa a couple times a week and Levi thanked her from the bottom of his heart. With Isabel's help, Mikasa communicated with Eren, Hange, Moblit, Jean, Matt, and Mike and Nanaba. He wasn’t trying to shove their old life in her face but… he wanted to remind her of the family she once had. Still had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noblesville was where their blood family was, but they chose their family in Hiraeth. They chose them, and they will always be a part of their lives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled up to the parking lot of Furlan and Isabel’s apartment and shut his car off. He checked his phone when he heard it vibrate.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>From : Hange Zoe </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, Levi! Miss you! I just got off facetime with Mikasa and Isabel and oh my gosh! She said her pregnancy was coming along amazingly. I miss you and Mikasa so much. I’m so glad you’re doing well. Give me a call when you have a chance, okay hun? I wanna know what you’re up too, it’s been a couple weeks since we’ve had a real conversation because we’re both suuuuper busy. Love you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled and responded</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>To : Hange Zoe </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course I’ll call you later. I love you too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Shoving his phone back into his pocket, he popped his trunk open and rounded his car, grabbing as many groceries as he possibly could on two arms. He didn’t know if Furlan was home, but it’s not like he’ll ever ask Isabel or Mikasa for help with carrying up a shit ton of groceries. They lived on the third floor, and if that elevator was broken Levi will for sure lose his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But just his luck, as he was grabbing more bags, he slipped on the ice and fell down onto the parking lot ground. “Shit!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I give up,” he groaned and stayed on the ground, leaning up against his car. The trunk was still opened with groceries sitting in there, the other bags on Levi’s arms. He sighed and leaned his head back, looking up at the cloudy sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If snow falls he’s sure to shoot himself in the head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would be another birthday he’s spending without people he loves. He loves everyone here but… he wanted everyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>there </span>
  </em>
  <span>too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His ass hurts, and he’s pretty sure he ruined his favorite pair of red pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t know how long he was sitting there, ass on the ice and back against the open trunk of his nice car that </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>needed a car wash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi! Levi!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he turned his head the last person he expected to see was his other assistants, Alex. Or, well, someone he would consider being one of his friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here, Alex?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Said man was walking up to Levi dressed in a different outfit he wore from work today, which was his usual suit. Now he was in joggers, sneakers, and a sweater and coat with a bag swung over his arm. A gym bag, It had the logo of the gym Furlan went too with Levi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jogged up to Levi, almost slipping on the ice but catching himself by putting his hand on the younger man's car. Alex was only older than Levi by a year. “The hell are you doing sitting on the ice?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi looked up at him with a crooked smile, gesturing to the groceries in his hands and then the ones in the trunk. “Oh, ya know, carrying groceries inside.” He shrugged, “do you live here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex nodded, “yeah, second floor. Do you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, with my uncle and cousin. My best friends live here, Isabel and Furlan. I went grocery shopping for them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and I get paid back by slipping and falling on the ice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex held his hand up, “you alright? Hurt yourself?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The only thing I hurt is my pride,” Levi took his hand and stood up, wincing at the ache in his rear and thighs from the uneven ice. He put a hand on his backside and sighed, “fuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man chuckled, “you should be used too-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alex I swear to god I will fire you if you make one more joke about me taking it up the ass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair point, I like my salary.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Levi adjusted the groceries in his arms, going to grab more, he was shivering from the cold because he didn’t even think to grab his coat when he left for work this morning. He was in a rush because both him and Mikasa woke up late this morning. They both woke up in the middle of the night and fell asleep at the dining table in the middle of eating their three in the morning snack. Kenny ended up taking a picture of them before waking them up, and both of them were embarrassed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex frowned and shrugged his coat off. He handed it over to Levi, who looked between him and the coat with a displeased and disinterested look on his face, but Alex knew him well. He saw the curiosity swimming in those exhausted and silver eyes, he also saw the same eyebags he saw every day. He’s aware that Levi had been overworking himself the closer it got to his birthday and he had yet to figure out what the problem was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His birthday was on Christmas, he should be excited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, Alex gently helped Levi set the groceries that were on his arms back onto the trunk. When he finally set them down he watched Levi rub his eyes, the guy looked like he was going to roll over and die. When was the last time he slept?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here,” he put his coat over Levi’s shoulders, “keep yourself warm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi snapped out of his tired haze when the jacket was placed on his shoulders and he looked up at his assistant, “uh.. Thanks, I forgot my coat,” was all he said, formally putting the coat on. It was huge on him but he wasn’t surprised. Levi was one of the shortest people he’s met and the worst part? He was already done growing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex shook his head, “no problem. Need help carrying these in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not on the clock, Alex.” He began loading groceries back onto his arms, a little more difficult now with the bigger coat. “I’m not paying you to help me so you can go back into your apartment and chill out and do whatever Alex does on his time off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, I’m trying to be a nice person for once.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For once?” Levi turned to him, “no offense, but you’re not someone I want to see outside of work. You called me a housewife before you knew my full name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed, “well if you wanna carry all of these up after your failed attempt then be my guest-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah-” Levi pointed a finger at him, “can this be an apology for calling me a housewife?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, it was one time! Months agooo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t care.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex chuckled and loaded half of the groceries on his arms, maybe a couple more when he saw the smaller man struggled a bit. He closed the trunk when they finished and nudged Levi’s shoulder, “lead the way, boss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi hummed and led the way inside the apartment building. He used the set of keys that Furlan gave him and unlocked the door, holding it open with his foot for Alex and he received a thank you. He walked to the elevator and pressed the up button, and soon enough the two of them were cramped in the elevator heading up to the third floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Imagine if we got stuck in here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elevator stopped and opened on the third floor, and they walked in the direction of Furlan and Isabel’s apartment, where he hoped they were making something warm for dinner because his ass was still soaking wet from the ice and he was wearing his hot assistants coat who just so happened to live in this apartment complex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just his luck, huh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they got to the door Levi fumbled with his keys for a moment, trying to find the right one. It was impossible, he kept all of his keys, including the ones he used at work, on one keychain. He thought it was the right decision back in the day but now he’s regretting it but now he’s cold and his hands are shaking and he’s got this man breathing down his neck but not really-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck it.” He shoved his keys in his pocket and knocked on the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally deciding to have a separate keychain now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi glanced at his co-worker, “do you know the meaning of fuck off?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex locked eyes with him with an upwards twitch of his lips, “do you know the meaning of working yourself to the point of exhaustion isn’t exactly healthy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.. touche.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door unlocked and swung open to reveal a very tired looking Isabel. Her hair was up in a bun and she was in a sweater and sweatpants, her fuzzy socks had patterns of yarn and cats on them. Mikasa got them for her for her birthday. Her stomach was protruding now, a very noticeable swell and her face was filling out. But she looked beautiful, she would never stop looking beautiful. She was Isabel Magnolia, one of the most beautiful and sweet women Levi’s ever met. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey love,” Levi smiled and held up the groceries, “brought you food on the house, are you making dinner or would you like me too? I haven’t cooked in awhile and I want you to get off your feet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isabel smiled and rubbed her eyes, “I don’t mind,” she looked behind her friend, “hey Alex, what’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, “not much, looking good as ever Isabel. Just helping Levi here bring up groceries, he fell on his ass in the ice and I couldn’t allow my boss to live with the humiliation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off, Alex.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh be nice to him, Levi.” Isabel rolled her eyes, “you’re an ass sometimes, just accept help for once, especially from this hottie over here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi blushed, “Isabel-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hottie, huh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Alex!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let the two of them in and they set the groceries on the counter, Mikasa was on the couch and smiled, waving to both her cousin and Alex before turning back around and talking into the phone with whom Levi could only assume was Lucas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isabel and Alex met a while ago back. Her and Furlan were out with Levi and Mikasa when the ravens car died and he called Eld, Kenny, and everyone else but they didn’t answer because it was early morning and the only person who answered was, unfortunately, Alex. Levi never talked about Alex that way so he doesn’t know where she got that idea from. He didn’t.. Did he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, he’s nowhere close to moving on from Eren. He couldn’t, he never could. Sure, Alex was cute but he couldn’t see himself with anyone but Eren… right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who knows, distance does things to your feelings no matter how pure they are.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They finished putting groceries away and Levi walked Alex to the door, there was a hallway leading up to the door and coat closet so the front door had a lot of privacy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Too much privacy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re just gonna keep my coat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh-uh-” Levi grew flustered and his face flushed, he scratched at the back of his head and made way to rid himself of the coat but his fingers shook so much he had trouble with the zipper. “Yeah just- um, hang on, gotta unzip it first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex stepped forward and slowly, gently, quietly reached his hand up and put it over Levi’s own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alarmed, Levi’s eyes darted from Alex’s hands to his face a dozen times before deciding to land on his feet. His hands remained on the zipper, frozen on the spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart hammered in his chest as the older man’s warm hands remained on his own, “don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi took a single step back so his back rested against the wall, he wasn’t panicking, no. Alex was considered safe, he just hasn’t been this.. Close.. With another man in a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” He questioned and looked back up at the man in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex watched for any signs of nervousness or resistance in Levi’s eyes, his hands gentle as he could be, he rested them on his boss’ biceps. He heard Levi’s breath hitch but there was no rigidness so he guided his hands down his biceps, to his forearms, and down to his waist and planted them there. Again, ever so gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The noises from the kitchen were so distant, if they were even in the kitchen. He couldn’t hear Isabel or Mikasa so they must either be really quiet or in the bedroom working on something again. Isabel has been doing a lot of arts and crafts with her recently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand cupped his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> No, Alex. This was Alex. This wasn’t Eren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he wishes it was Eren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was Alex going to kiss him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Would it be gentle like Eren?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or rough like Erwin?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex, though Levi’s destructive thoughts racked his brain, remained calm and saw right through him. He’s picked up on a lot when it came to Levi since he started working for him. “Hey,” he whispered, the pad of his thumb stroking the soft skin of Levi’s cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi took a deep breath and tipped his chin up when Alex followed him, taking a step forward so their faces were only a couple inches away from each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His breath smelled of strawberry from his vape he used to get rid of his smoking habit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smelled nice too, expensive cologne no doubt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is how you treat all of your bosses?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just this special one that I know..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Special? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hasn’t been called that in awhile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled a bit and leaned into Alex’s hand, “special?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are special, Levi.” Alex whispered and he leaned closer, putting their foreheads together. “Anyone who would disagree is an idiot beyond words.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was silent for a moment and Levi’s lips parted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Him and Eren weren’t getting anywhere, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all the people Levi’s sent his way and nothing in return.. no extra contact.. especially recently.. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were both so busy...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex took that as an invitation and leaned down, fluttering his eyes shut and pressed his lips against Levi’s own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger let go of the zipper of the coat and, with shaking fingers, pressed his hands against his broad chest, wrapping his slim fingers around the strings of his hoodie. And after a couple moments, he kissed him back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was pressed further into the wall as the kiss continued, the hands on his waist didn’t move, just thumbs rubbed against his hip bones. He tilted his head back and closed his own eyes, letting out a sigh of content as he fell under the spell of being safe and happily in another man's arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex was gentle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, so gentle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like Eren. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi’s eyes bulged out of his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>was he doing?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi pulled away and pushed Alex back so fast he didn’t even register it, and neither did Alex. He then felt himself begin to panic and he wiped his lips, hoping to somehow erase this from ever happening. He didn’t do this, he was healing for Eren, wasn’t he? Why did he all of a sudden have doubts? Why did he cave in like this? Just because him and Eren broke up doesn’t mean-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Levi I’m so sorry, did I cross a line?” Alex questioned with a raised brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-um..” He crossed his arms over his chest and ran a hand through his hair, letting out a sigh. “No.. you didn’t I’m just.. wow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex blushed and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, “yeah.. I’m sorry if I invaded your personal space or anything-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi shook his head, “no, you didn’t. It just shocked me. I haven’t.. Ya know.. In a very long time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a step forward once more and reached out for Levi’s hand, surprised when Levi slowly put his hand out and reached his. Alex brought it up to his lips and pressed a kiss to his knuckles, “so I’ll see you tomorrow at work?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Alex walked out the front door Levi shut it and locked it behind him and rested his head against the wooden door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did I do that? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He asked himself a million questions but before any of them could be answered, Isabel's voice rescued him from his own thoughts that could have killed him years ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Levi, you okay bubs?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a reluctant shake of his head, he twitched his lips upward into the best smile he could muster and looked back at his friend. “Yeah Izzy, I’m alright. Would you like me to start dinner?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rubbed over her stomach and nodded, choosing not to comment on his withdrawn behavior he hasn’t displayed in years. “Homemade potato soup?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, you go relax, okay? I’ll get it started.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And without another word, he walked past her and into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never called Hange that night. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He still hasn’t called Hange.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi pulled into the parking lot of his job the next morning, all bundled up in his own winter wear. He had Alex’s coat in his passenger seat next to his briefcase, intending to give it back to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Last night just seemed like a blur to him, he tried to forget it. He spent the evening with Mikasa, Isabel, and Furlan when the man got home from work. They ate dinner and watched movies until Mikasa grew tired. Him and Mikasa left soon after that. She FaceTimed Eren on the way home and it only made Levi’s heart clench at the thought of Eren knowing what he did last night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wouldn’t have been considered cheating, no. And Levi had every right to move on if he chose too. No one owns his heart but Eren did have a huge influence over his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wondered if Eren had moved on. Maybe Eren was seeing someone or had a crush on someone from back home. Maybe he found someone who wasn’t as fucked up as Levi. Someone who was okay with settling down in Hiraeth instead of running away once they got the chance. And he wouldn’t even know, it’s not like him and Eren talked anymore. But when they did.. it was like </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>ever happened, which confused him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi could see himself with someone like Alex if he would never have met Eren. But he had met Eren, and all he wanted was Eren. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa was dropped off at a halfway point last night by Furlan when the blonde saw what kind of shape Levi was in. He insisted on being the one to drive and Levi agreed, not wanting anymore confrontation. So now Mikasa was with Eren for the weekend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually he got out of his car and walked inside with his briefcase and coat in one arm. He pushed the doors open and greeted people on his way to his office, using his key to open the door and walk inside, shutting the door for some privacy. He set his things down and sat in his chair, taking the documents he looked over last night and opening them, reviewing them in case he missed something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What broke him from his thoughts was a text from Hange. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>From : Hange Zoë </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, you never called me last night. Miss you a lot, call me today? </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>To : Hange Zoë </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Got caught up, yeah I’ll call you today. Sorry. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>From : Eld Jinn</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, I won’t be coming in today. Came down with a bad case of the flu, I’ll text you updates. Have fun at work. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>From : Mikasa Ackerman</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Have a good day at work!</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>To : Eld Jinn</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tough luck, I’ll check in later. Get well soon. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>To : Mikasa Ackerman</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, love. Call you on my lunch break.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He jumped when there was a knock at his door and he snapped his head up, seeing Alex standing there in casual business wear with his hair styles, a fancy watch on his wrist, and two coffee’s in his hands. “Can I come in?” he asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a feeling you’re going to come in here whether I want you too or not,” Levi leaned back in his chair, twirling his pen with his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not wrong there,” Alex chuckled and he walked inside, closing the door with his foot. “Stopped at the coffee shop down the road on my way here, brought your order. I figured you would forget to stop by after-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After you kissed me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He set the cup of coffee on the desk in front of Levi and sat down on the chair across from him, “um, yeah.. Again, I’m sorry if I invaded your privacy or anything. I really didn’t mean to overstep boundaries, Levi. I honestly thought that after spending all of this time together with all of these late nights, investigations, the car rides, court cases, and just.. I don’t know. I really am sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi grabbed his coffee and sipped the hot liquid quietly while he listened to Alex’s words. His eyes locked on the many papers on his desk, now in a disarray from going through it for only a couple seconds before he answered his phone. He then glanced down at his wooden desk, dark and recently polished after he came back from vacation. It was clean but the papers were dirty. On the outside Levi was clean but on the inside… he felt like his stack of papers. He felt messy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex frowned at the silence he received from his boss and he cringed. This wasn’t how he thought all of this would go. He genuinely thought Levi liked him back after all of this time. All of their inside jokes, late night trips or paperwork with Eld, even the boring times where they’re in this office for over eight hours at a time without a bathroom break. He took a sip of his coffee as well and tried again, “I’m sorry, Levi. Really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alex.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man sat there in his chair, waiting in silence for the harsh rejection from his boss that soon he titled one of his closest friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi’s eyes trailed every inch and detail of the man's figure, studying him. He did the same thing with Eld when they first met, along with every man he’s met along the way. He only let few men come close to him after the Erwin incident, and after learning self defense over the past couple years, he would hate whatever man came across his way and gave him unwanted attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He used to need protecting and now look at him. He wasn’t a kid anymore like he used to be, Levi was a man now. A man who could make his own decisions without the influence of others. And right now, he was making the choice that would only benefit himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Setting down his cup of coffee, Levi dug his laptop out of his bag and set it down on the desk. Alex moved the papers out of the way, nervous to say anything else because the look in Levi’s eyes changed when all he did was speak his name. He confessed an entire honest apology and all Levi said was his name and dragged out his laptop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was Levi going to just ignore him the rest of the day? God, that would be the most embarrassing thing. Imagine kissing your boss unexpectedly, then pushing you away, then saying it was okay, and showing up the next morning with an apology coffee just to have them look bored out of their mind… or constipated for that matter. Levi always did look constipated for some reason, maybe it was the deadpan look on his face he wore constantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched Levi type on his laptop and remained silent, just listening to the clicks his fingers made when his fingers hit the keypad. Alex sipped his coffee nervously, trying to find something to do while waiting for the possibility for Levi to fire him for hsi fuck up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But what Levi did next surprised him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi took a deep breath and peered over his laptop at Alex. “My full name is Rivaille Ackerman and many years ago I was involved in a case, it’s the reason why I moved here. It was on national news all over the country. Do you recall a car chase happening four years ago?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex thought for a moment, he remembers seeing it on TV but he didn’t see it much since he was in college at the time. He was busy with studying his ass off in math because he was failing. “Yes, a little.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With little regret, Levi swung his laptop over to face Alex. “Press play.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Erwin Smith! Pull over the car! You’re surrounded!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Levi Ackerman is out of the trunk! He is now in the front seat with Erwin Smith! Do not shoot, I repeat, do not shoot!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Get an ambulance down here! We have a four vehicle crash on highway 327! One car has been flipped upside down and there is no response from passengers. Car is possibly leaking! All hands on deck!” </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Car is leaking fuel! Get them out before it explodes!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex watched the entire video from start to finish, eyes glued to the screen. He watched from where they first found footage of the car chase all the way to the end where Levi and Erwin were carried to the ambulance. They gave vague descriptions of the two of them, but what they did gave him chills. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>REPORTER : “What you have just witnessed is live footage of the high speed car chase on highway 327 here in the small town of Hiraeth. The driver's name is Erwin Smith and he’s twenty nine years old, blonde hair, blue eyes, and standing over six feet. The victim's name is Levi Ackerman, twenty four and a father figure to a beautiful young girl he adopted as a baby. Erwin Smith was seen taking Levi Ackerman against his own will mere hours ago and the only thing keeping the investigation alive is his current partner, Eren Yeager. Eren Yeager reported him missing and with their bond touch bracelets, link will be below, they memorized morse code and that is how we are here now.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Now, Ackerman and Smith have a form of history that isn’t peaches and cream. They were involved in a case only six months ago in the beginning of January. There was clear documentation and evidence of a domestic dispute but despite all of that- Smith was convicted with only a restraining order and community service. Reports say it was suspicious and questioned how he got off the hook so easily. Well, more information was just released from a private interview with Eren Yeager only a couple days after the incident that he gave us permission to share. These are his words-</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>EREN : “I remember the day Levi went missing. He was supposed to show up to pick his cousin up from daycare but when he was four hours late I checked in at his work. They said he went home sick but I was with him that morning, there was no way he could have gotten sick. He was just fine. And it wasn’t like Levi to go home from work because he was sick. If there was one thing Levi cared about, it was pushing through the work day because he likes to get things done. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>When I showed up at his job I was with his boss and we watched the cameras. And, sure enough, I watched with my own eyes as the back camera showed Erwin holding Levi at gunpoint, and dragging him back behind the bushes where the camera didn’t cover… it was the scariest moment of my life. I thought I would never see him again.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The camera showed the footage of Erwin taking Levi behind the tea shop. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>EREN : “we went to the police right away. I knew how dangerous Erwin was and so did Levi. For months Levi was paranoid that Erwin would get him and because he wasn’t put in prison the first time, it happened. Levi called it and no one listened, no one listened to him. Because this system is so fucked up, because so many people are liars and biased, my boyfriend got taken by the most dangerous man he knows. Erwin actually knew the judge, that was why he got laid off easily. And the worst part? Levi was assigned a therapist, her name is Marie, and she was Erwin’s new girlfriend or whatever she was. Everything Levi told her in a session she would repeat back to Erwin at home. And that was how Erwin found him. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Levi would always tell me that he would see Erwin out the window or inside his apartment late at night and he would wake me up to go check but I thought he was just having nightmares or hallucinations. Now that I know- I feel awful. But at the time, I didn’t have a lot to go on. I just tried to convince him and his cousin that everything was fine, that I would protect them no matter what. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>He bought me this bond touch bracelet while spending our first christmas together and I thought it was weird at the time, but Levi really wanted to learn morse code. But I wanted to make him happy so of course I did. It was rare to see him excited about something after Erwin so that day, we memorized it. It was fun. I didn’t know it would come in handy later on though. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>He sent me morse code explaining what happened and everything he knew when he was missing. He told me the kind of car, if he was on the highway, and what was happening to him. I won’t repeat or speak about what did happen to him, but it was something I will never wish upon anyone else. Even if I hated them. There’s… no words… </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Anyways, sorry. Um- well, we were holed up at the police station for a long time during the kidnapping. We only got information when Levi would send me another message, and then, as you see on the footage, that was when Levi took things into his own hands and kicked the taillight in on that car. He did what he saw in a movie we watched together, believe it or not. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Seeing him crash that car.. I thought that was it. I remember feeling like everything fell apart but I had to be strong for everyone else. All of us watched it on TV. Me, his cousin, Hange, Jean, Mike- all of us. We watched the car flip and we thought Levi died. But then he crawled out of that car with a smile on his face and even if he passed out- we knew he would be okay. Because we saw that smile. His fucking smile. After all that.. He smiled. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>We have another trial coming up whenever, I won’t comment on that, but I know for a fact that Erwin is getting put away now. And he deserves it. He deserves it for everything he has done to Levi and his cousin, who I basically see as my daughter. If I ever see that man again.. What I want to do to him is something you wouldn’t even wish on your worst enemy.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>REPORTER : “We also have few words from Ackerman that Eren decided to share with us. Ackerman chose not to speak with any reporters but he did give us permission to a few details he wanted to share. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>These are his words : ‘I was in an abusive relationship with Erwin for two years and I only got out to save myself and my cousin because things turned upside down very quickly. Eren played a big part in rescuing us. Without him.. I don’t know where we would be right now. Yes. The system fucked me over months ago but I know it won't happen at this trial. I’m glad this got national because the ones that are never on the news seem to never get solved or proper justice. One day I want to help change that since apparently no one else will. That’s all I have to say, now tell the reporters to *** off.’</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>REPORTER : “a trial will soon be held once Ackerman and Smith are both out of the ICU. Both of them are currently in critical condition. One question prompts the entire new investigation…</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>‘Who in the Hiraeth criminal justice system can we </em>
  </b>
  <b>really </b>
  <b>
    <em>trust?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi waited nervously as Alex watched the news broadcast of his case. He did anything to not hear it but there was no use. He just wondered what Alex was thinking. It wasn’t every day Levi showed someone footage of his case willingly. He hasn’t even shown Eld. He knew Isabel, Kenny, and Furlan saw it though because they were there for the aftermath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sipped his coffee and remained calm. He remembers his own aftermath of the accident. Reporters were everywhere and eventually Levi caved, writing down his own statement and telling Eren to tell the reports to fuck off and tell them whatever they want that he would share. Eren only laughed at him and did as he was told, anything to ease the stress from Levi at the time. Eren is a good man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex watched till the end and when he was finished he closed Levi’s laptop, finally looking at his friend and finding the words to say but.. He couldn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi seemed too, though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Most of those wounds are sealed,” Levi began. “I was assaulted to no end in a lot of ways, and it’s something I don’t think I’ll ever forget no matter how much therapy I go through.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Levi.. I had no idea…” He tapped his fingers on the desk quietly, “Is that why you moved here? Hiraeth is like eight hours away…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh hu, needed a fresh start. Nobody knew me here. I was just Levi, not the kid who was abducted and shoved in a trunk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex nodded in understanding, “so after all that.. Now I understand. I did push a boundary and I’m sorry, Levi. I didn’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi shook his head and gave him a soft smile, “no need to apologize, you had no idea. It’s not a big deal, I promise. And besides, it feels good to finally tell someone else about the case. It’s not like I can hide who I am forever, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With another sip of his coffee, Alex chuckled. “Okay good to know. Now.. who is Eren Yeager?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My ex boyfriend,” Levi let out a sigh and casted his eyes down at the wooden desk once more. “We were together for a long time but after I moved here things got complicated and I uh, I ended it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seems like he was really in love with you, and you were in love with him. Or, well, it looks like you still love him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohhh you can’t lie to me, not when we deal with liars all day,” Alex gave him a pointed look. “What made you break up with him? Was it distance?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi bit his lip, “part of it, yeah. And I moved away to heal and live with my actual family I haven’t seen in eighteen years. Mentally I was in a really bad spot, really bad. I almost sent myself to a behavioral health center.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex let out a breath, “Oh.. I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held his hand up, “don’t, it’s alright, I’m better now. But with everything I had been through it was rough. I was kidnapped and abused and just-” he took a shaky breath, “All throughout that- I was and am still a parent. I had to let go of Eren to truly heal and we were a bit toxic to each other at some points so it was best for the both of us. He agreed as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a good thing that you two agreed and that you didn’t end on a bad note. He said that Mikasa was like a daughter to him.. So do you still see him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi shrugged, “sometimes. We are co-parents. It’s not legally official but Mikasa considers him her dad on the same level as me so there’s no way I’m going to take her away from him. We keep in contact when it comes to Mikasa. The last time I saw him was a couple months ago when he came to pick her up when I couldn’t make the halfway point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex thought about it for a moment before speaking next, “you didn’t kiss me back and it’s not because of Erwin, is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi stayed silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s because you’re still in love with Eren.. isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” Levi ran his hand through his hair, setting his coffee down on the desk. He folded his arms on the desk and rested his head on them, letting out a sigh that reached his bangs, making them fluff up on his forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do. No question about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi nodded, “It’s been over two years now and I can’t move on no matter what I do. Logically I know I should but I know deep down that all I want is him. I miss him so much. I miss what he and I had. We were so good together and so bad at the same time. We’ve had so much time to grow now but.. How do we just get back into things after all this time? How do I even do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex scooted closer and leaned over the desk, putting his hand on Levi’s arm. “If you really love him, if he’s really a good man who loves you the same way, then it won’t matter how much time has passed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t know,” he frowned, “the last time I spoke to him I got so nervous I practically shoved him out of the house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s awkward.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi cringed, “don’t remind me, I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well. Tell me about him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About Eren?” Levi questioned, “what do you want to know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex smiled, “come on, I just want to see you happy. Talk about him. What does he look like? His dreams? He seems like a great guy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That did make Levi smile though, just thinking about the times him and Eren had. “Well, he’s currently in his early thirties. We are five years apart. He’s tall, about your height and he has brown hair that he recently grew out and he ties it back into this man bun. I know- I know- but it’s really hot. He showed up the other day with one and I was so blown away I didn’t know what to think. He’s got these bright green eyes and long eyelashes that could make any girl jealous and- hey!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing, “go on, go on, I’m listening.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi rolled his eyes and blushed, “anyway, before I was rudely interrupted…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave Alex a pointed look and the older man looked away, holding his laughter in, face turning red in the process. Levi laughed a bit too and then continued. “He had something bad happen to him when he was a kid and he told me that it’s the reason why he chooses to stand up for others when they can't stand up for themselves. When he saw what Erwin was doing to me he took it into his own hands, he helped me and Mikasa out of there and he convinced me to take Erwin to trial. He was there for us through everything, and through it all he kept us sane. I couldn’t ask for a better father for Mikasa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He really does sound like he cares about the both of you,” Alex crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi’s lips twitched upwards, his eyes gentle and voice warm as he looked back at moments of him, Eren, and Mikasa together. “Not only did he help me through it all but.. I was there for him. Both Mikasa and I. While he protected the two of us, we showed him many things too. I convinced him to meet with his family again after god knows how many years, and I know for a fact that Mikasa calling him dad gave him a confidence boost. He always gave off this vibe that he was confident but I could see through those cracks, ya know? It was small signs but… but I could see it and I always tried to help, even when it backfired on me in the process.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean it ‘backfired’ on you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked down at his desk, “Eren and I both have our own issues and they surfaced pretty quick. At some points we laid our hands on each other and one point it got so bad that Mikasa found out. That was what really persuaded the both of us that we needed a break. I just.. I didn’t know that break would last so long, you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex watched him carefully, “after all of that… Do you still think, if you got back together with him right now, that those tendencies will come back to life? Because I’ve been with you for so long now, literally seen both of us at our worst when we were up for four days straight on the Manhattan case, and you’ve been the most level headed out of me, you, and Eld. You make the most rash decision making and we both look up to you for that. So I don’t know anything about you hitting anyone but.. From what I’ve seen, you’re a great person, Levi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silver eyes looked back up at his assistant, curiosity swimming in them. He hadn’t heard those words in a long time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen what you can do and I’ve seen what kind of man you are. You care for every single one of our clients, and you don’t care if you get bit in your ass along the way. Every single case, every time you stand up in court, everything you do is with the most care I’ve seen from anyone in a long time. And you wouldn’t believe how long I’ve been surrounded by this type of shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even to this day he wasn’t used to compliments and he never thought that he would be, he blinked away the oncoming tears and looked down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex got out of his chair and watched Levi’s movements, to see if he would be nervous if he came any closer but Levi showed no reaction regardless of the vicinity between the two. So he walked around Levi’s desk and turned the man's chair, kneeling in front of him so they were the same height. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi flinched back when a hand made contact with his face but when he registered in his mind that this was Alex and not Erwin, and sadly, not Eren. Like last night, he leaned into his touch, not really knowing what to do and not giving two shits if anyone else saw them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Levi, look at me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are one of the best people I’ve met and you really do make a difference here. That case with Shelly? That got your name out there, and that is why we’re referred to everywhere. You chose to stick with that case even when there was nothing left. I heard all about it from Eld. You make a difference here and everyone knows it. It would be Eren’s loss not to have you again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hated it, he really did, but a tear fell down his cheek that Alex wiped with his thumb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t even imagine how hard it was to go through all of that with Erwin, I really can’t fathom it but I’m happy that you’re alive and that it all led to us meeting now, me being your assistant along with Eld.” Alex watched more tears fall at the mention of Erwin. He looked over the now noticeable scar on Levi’s eyebrow and temple and he finally put two and two together. “I’m sorry it happened to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi sniffled and wiped his eyes with his sleeve, nodding his head in acknowledgement since he couldn’t form words right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You basically took control over your own life,” Alex watched his lips wobble, “If you really want Eren back that much, and if he wants you back, then it will happen eventually. Something will bring the two of you together again, I just know it. You deserve it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex couldn’t stand watching Levi barely hold it together and he wrapped his arms around him, bringing him into a hug. Levi tucked his precious face into the larger man's shoulder, returning the hug and taking a shaky breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you do,” Alex rubbed his back, “you know, your birthday is coming up right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like you need a break of peace after me kissing you last night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize, like at all, I’m not mad.” Alex chuckled, “Down south at the beach my sister is the owner of a fancy hotel and her best friend owns a really nice restaurant right on the coast. How about I call them and set something up for ya for your birthday week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi pulled away, “huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For you and Mikasa and whoever you wanna bring along,” He pulled away as well, “on me, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And for the first time that day, Levi smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>_</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And not much later, a couple days after, is when Levi received a small package in the mail. He came inside and shut the door behind him, kicking off his shoes and heading straight to the kitchen to brew himself some tea. He leaned against the counter, reading who it was from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hange?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With furrowed brows, Levi opened it. Hange wasn’t one to send packages, she would rather call and talk about something she wanted to buy you and then never buy it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he took off the packaging he saw it was a box, and he used a nearby pen to open it all up. Inside was over a dozen, maybe two dozen, three? He doesn’t know, but they were all letters that all started with the same phrase.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Levi...</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i originally had plans for alex to be, ya know, a dick but i dont wanna put levi through something like that again when hes supposed to be healing. i took a lot of everyones ideas into consideration when you all commented on the last chapter of part two. i just imagine alex being this intimidating fluff ball and support system that levi can rely on like everyone else. </p><p>thank you all for the support too, i really couldn't have pushed on without you. and to everyone whos commented saying that this story has inspired them somehow, or how my story has inspired you- thank you and im so happy to have given you some inspiration. </p><p>hope you enjoyed this chapter, stay tuned for the next chapter of hiraeth - cj</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. I Believe In This Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>cute proposal time? *cracks knuckles* well dont mind if i do</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey! enjoy this chapter because i know i did :)</p><p>also- over 15k reads?? what?? thats amazing! thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter five : i believe in this love</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Dear Levi,  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Sometimes I feel like who I am without you is a bad dream. I’ve come to a big realization and it’s that no matter how long we wait, whatever distance, I’m still going to be a constant part of your life.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I do believe in us. I believe in what we did, and what we can do in the future. You won’t ever see these- and I don’t know when I’ll be able to say it to your face- if I ever will ever again. Who knows, maybe you will find someone new. Someone who doesn’t know your past and you can be a whole new person.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hange brought that up to me a little while ago.. and I hated to even think about it. I fell for you so fast and we went through so much together. The moment you stepped inside Toddler Town for the first time and I met you.. it feels like so long ago. You were like a kid who lost their way and I watched as you grew into the man you are today. You’ve improved so much, princess. It’s almost scary. Record time but I’d expect nothing less from you.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’ve improved a shit ton. We don’t talk much anymore (again, it’s not either of our faults) but even though we dont- I just feel grateful that you allow me to still be a father to Mikasa. I know how much it hurts to talk to me and it’s not like we used too because it hurts me too.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Maybe it’s because I’m on my second glass of wine, but it’s times like these where I miss when it was you, me, and Mikasa living in your apartment. Right now everyone is spending time with their families on Christmas break and yeah, I’m here with my mom but I miss spending holidays with you and Mikasa. I hope you’re having fun over there, really. You deserve the best. We both do.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m heading to my dads soon so I have to cut this short. Maybe someday we can get back to where we were. I know Mikasa wants us too. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Levi set the letter down on the dining room table where he sat with his own cup of hot tea and snack bar in front of him. He had read through all of the letters for over the past hour, and this one was the last one that was in the package. It was the most recent as of a week ago. </p><p> </p><p>As he read through all of these letters he felt like it was all a fleeting memory. The love Eren gave him was just a flicker of hope he used to rely on and now he’s bloomed into someone who doesn’t need the support of anyone else to survive- he became who he’s always wanting to be. He doesn’t need to let someone control his life because he’s worked so hard to make it his own.</p><p> </p><p>It was hard to read through all of them, he had to take breaks and just sit in silence as he thought about the times where he would question himself late at night when he lay in bed, staring at his stupid white ceiling. He remembers hoping and praying that things would get better. He always imagined that he would move on, meet someone new and that Hiraeth would just be erased from his memory.</p><p> </p><p>But he does realize now that what he used to think is something that was utterly impossible. You can’t forget about your past no matter how much you wanted too. Whether your scars are mental or physical- they are there. They will always be there. Even if you change your name and appearance, at least you know that it happened in the back of your mind. </p><p> </p><p>Falling in love is what seemed as a second choice for him and ever since Eren he was so out of control with his mind then. As the years passed he’s learned how to deal with it.. When his mind would spiral and he would have one of his fits, he learned how to deal with it without having Eren on speed dial. </p><p> </p><p>Erwin made him think that love was a disaster. Being accused of things left and right, blamed for the smallest things and being forced to be the embodiment of an obedient child by a manipulative man.. It gave the worst first impression of falling in love. And even though Eren told him he was nothing like Erwin- Levi’s mind couldn’t tell the difference half of the time. </p><p> </p><p>And he hated himself for it, he really did. He still felt haunted by the memories that the blonde left behind, sometimes it happened in the middle of the day where he randomly thought about him. About how they met, when he moved in, when he introduced him to Mikasa and how she took a liking to him right away. Erwin was there for Mikasa’s second birthday and helped Levi raise her. Erwin was two of Mikasa’s ten years of life. </p><p> </p><p>He’s never hated anyone before, and he couldn’t hate Erwin for what he had done to him. Levi was someone who wasn’t capable of hating anyone no matter what. Did that make him stupid? Did that make him more vulnerable than others? He didn’t know the answer and he never would. </p><p> </p><p>Reading these letters… They started six months after he broke up with Eren and they’ve been constant throughout the last couple years. Just seeing the man's handwriting reeled Levi back in on the life he used to have, that he could have continued if he decided to remain in that city. </p><p> </p><p>He knew he was struggling on his end and he thought that it was only him but seeing Eren’s point of view throughout all of these written confessions, it made his heart clench. Eren must have felt so lost after the breakup, he’s never been through one before and he only hopes that Hange stepped up to the plate big time. He had no idea of Eren's recovery, they never talked about it and Levi never spoke of his own. That was just a line as co-parents and now acquaintances that they unconsciously never drew.</p><p> </p><p>Hange would have been right there to catch Eren when he was falling. Levi bets that Hange held him that night while he cried, and that Titan crawled into his lap and tried to give Eren all the dog kisses in the world. Hange would have made Erens favorite meal or invited him over to have a movie night at his house. He knew Jean would have get-togethers at his house with everyone to cheer Eren up. And Levi also knew that it worked because Eren was, well, Eren is strong.</p><p> </p><p>Levi read the small note at the bottom of the package. It was from Hange. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Hey shorty, this may or may not be a bad thing, I haven’t decided yet. You two both have your own lives but everyone here in Hiraeth misses you. We all had a party at Jeans house and after years of not having you here it still doesn't sit right. I sent you these I knew Eren never would, and I know you both are struggling even if you don’t mention it. I’m not saying you have to make a choice because the world is not black and white but as someone who is a mother figure to you, all I want is for you to be happy along with Mikasa and Eren. I’m asking you to find the grey in this since I know you make these black and white choices without seeing a third option. The grey area is usually where most answers can be solved. Trust me, I know from experience that throwing away one love for a new one can hurt you for a long time. I once left a man because I didn’t have time for him and to this day I feel awful. I only saw black and white instead of the grey and I am only telling you this so you see all the options. I love you, please consider this so this best friend betrayal won’t be for nothing. I love you. - Hange Zoe. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He didn’t waste another moment before pulling his phone out, he didn’t call Eren, but he called Hange and waited only three rings before she picked up with a cheery hello. Levi wasn’t cheery, he was frustrated, and he needed to talk to her about invading Erens privacy like this. “Hange,” was all he said and she knew what he meant right off the bat. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You got the letters.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you send me all of these?” Levi asked and he ran his fingers over the many papers, spreading them out. “Hange, these are private. This is Eren's business- not mine. I’m not supposed to know about this.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You say that and if that was really your concern then you wouldn’t have read all of them, which I know you did.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Well, she’s got him there. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m not a love doctor. I’m not hinting at anything. I’m just saying that you’re grown up now and you can’t only make all or nothing decisions anymore. It was needed back then, yes, of course. But.. I’m watching from both ends. Keep that in mind.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi ran a hand over his face and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Hange, this isn’t right. I miss him so much but this isn’t the right way.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It’s not like Eren will say anything.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“The whole point of me moving away was to figure myself out and I have, and you’re trying to drag me back?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No, let’s disregard that idea right away, I wouldn’t do that to you. But you’re going to lose someone who would do anything for you, and I’m tired of watching you two pine after each other. You’re growing but.. Have you ever thought to stop and allow Eren to grow with you? The heart wants what it wants. There is no logic to something like that. I know you see it too and I am just asking you to welcome these thoughts with open arms.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He bit his lip, “so it’s… it’s okay to still want him?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Babe, you shouldn’t have to question that. Love is scary, and I know your first was awful. Eren loves you and he always will. You’re the best thing to happen to him, I saw it. You lit up his world.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.” Levi chuckled wetly, “fuck.. Just.. give me time to wrap my head around this.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren still loves him the same way?</p><p> </p><p>So Levi wasn’t crazy about still being hung up on him?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I love you kiddo. I’ll talk to you later.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too. Bye.”</p><p> </p><p>The line went dead and he stared at the screen with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>He had a lot to think about. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Two weeks later </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Christmas came and went, and that also meant so did Levi’s birthday. </p><p> </p><p>Over in Hiraeth, most didn’t do much. Mikasa didn’t come to town because she told Eren that her and Levi were going on their own private vacation with Kenny to somewhere warm down south. She said they were going to a beach, and she was more than excited. </p><p> </p><p>Mikasa kept in contact with Eren and Hange every day while they were away, which Eren was mostly grateful for. But everytime she FaceTimed him and he saw Levi in the background- his heart ached. </p><p> </p><p>It ached because it looked like Levi was having such a great time where he was at. Judging by that and the posts he and Kenny made on social media. He would see Levi in the back laughing with Kenny, cooking dinner at the hotel they stayed in, maybe on the beach, he even saw Levi surfing. Who knew the raven learned how to surf?</p><p> </p><p>He did text Levi on his birthday though, like he did every single year. And every single year he got a response within seconds. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>To : Levi Ackerman </p><p>
  <em> Hey! Happy birthday! Hope you’re having a great time with whatever you’re doing. We all miss and love you, and now I guess you’re considered an old man, mr. I am twenty eight years old.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>From : Levi Ackerman </p><p>
  <em> Love and miss you all too. And thank you. You were twenty eight when we first met, crazy how fast time flies.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>To : Levi Ackerman </p><p>
  <em> Yeah you’re right, I was, now we’re both old and I’m in my thirties, lol. How is your birthday going? Mika said you were at the beach with her and Kenny.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>From : Levi Ackerman </p><p>
  <em> Yeah we’re at the beach for the week. Perfect timing because winter hit hard in Noblesville and my car actually got snowed in. We had to take a taxi to the plane. Sucks because it looks like ive scraped the car and I’m pissed. Mikasa thought it was funny though. How is everyone in Hiraeth?  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>To : Levi Ackerman </p><p>
  <em> Everyone here is good. Winter is just as brash over here but it’s calmed down a lot. Looking forward to getting Mikasa for the last half of her Christmas break. Titan is being an ass like always, been thinking about moving into an actual house but not sure. Moblit and I are working on something right now for Hange. Everything is pretty peaceful here.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>From : Levi Ackerman </p><p>
  <em> That’s good to hear. What are you working on with Moblit? </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>To : Levi Ackerman </p><p>
  <em> Just a surprise and I’m positive you’ll hear about it from someone.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>From : Levi Ackerman</p><p>
  <em> Well I suppose so. I’m sure Mika will get in contact with you later. I have to go now though, I got a business call on my freaking birthday, work just can’t leave me alone. Talk to you soon. Bye, Eren.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>To : Levi Ackerman </p><p>
  <em> Yeah, talk to you later. Bye, Levi.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The most important thing was that the two of them can now keep a casual conversation as of a couple weeks ago. Eren had no idea what changed but whatever it was, he was glad that Levi was actually talking to him again. Whether it was brief moments when Mikasa was on FaceTime or over text. Eren really thought they wouldn’t ever be able to have that type of conversation again but.. It really seems like things could possibly be looking up. </p><p> </p><p>Now it was early January, the second week of Mikasa’s winter break and when she came to Hiraeth she looked uneasy and it surprised Eren because she was always so happy to come over. At the halfway point they met up but Levi didn’t say one word. He kissed Mikasa’s forehead and gave her a hug, waving goodbye when she got into Eren's car and he drove off before Eren could question what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>So the drive was silent most of the way and Eren didn’t comment on it for a long time until they arrived home and she was silent through dinner. That was when Eren chose to finally speak up and make conversation while they sat on his couch, watching cartoons, eating take out. Mikasa looked at him when he called her name and finally caved, setting her food down on the coffee table and leaning into his side, not saying a word, just wanting to be held and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t give her what she wanted. </p><p> </p><p>In a way, it showed how similar she and Levi were. They had the same tendencies and it was only more evident as the years ago by. Over the years Levi had grown more calm as he healed from Erwin, and that resulted upon Mikasa as well. After their constant fighting for almost two years after moving to Noblesville, both of them significantly calmed down and lived a more peaceful life that Eren had always wanted for them. </p><p> </p><p>Their little quirks that made them the same but totally different. As Mikasa got older her hair got a shade darker and was just as shiny as Levi’s. She learned how to use proper etiquette, probably from Kenny. The way she spoke now was different too, using bigger words and her voice now calm like her cousin or Kenny. Her clothing taste wasn’t girly, it was more.. Tomboy? She hated dresses and skirts, but she loved wearing her soccer uniform and clothes she shared with Lucas. She even asked Levi to cut her hair recently and he gave his approval and said he would give Mikasa some time to think about it to make sure. Mikasa didn’t have a lot of friends that were girls, and she had two dads so…</p><p> </p><p>Whether her taste was like a girl or boy or however she wanted, she knew her parents would love her no matter what. </p><p> </p><p>Between them was silence that neither of them minded. When the next episode of the show came on, Eren brought a blanket and put it over the both of them. She laid her head on his chest and let out a small sigh, curling her fingers into his shirt- much like Levi used to do. </p><p> </p><p>They were so similar, yet so different. </p><p> </p><p>Once they were settled on the couch watching the episode, Mikasa finally said something. “Eren?”</p><p> </p><p>His full attention immediately went to her- not that it wasn’t there in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>“Things have been weird at home,” she mumbled, “I want to stay here for awhile.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren frowned, “what do you mean by ‘weird?’ Is everything alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been.. Sad.”</p><p> </p><p>He ran his hand through her hair, staying calm. “Why is it sad? School? Your friends?”</p><p> </p><p>“We miss you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You always have me, Mika. I’m a call or text away.”</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa sat up then, the blanket falling from her shoulders and pooling around her on the couch. Eren sat up as well when he saw the distraught look on her face and he tossed the blanket onto the floor, leaning back onto the couch and watching her intently. If something happened at home and Mikasa was bringing it up over here, how serious was it? </p><p> </p><p>Normally, him and Mikasa didn’t really speak about what was going on at home. She spoke of school and her friends a lot, especially her grades and soccer games, but never at home. He assumed home life was excellent, especially since she had Levi and Kenny. </p><p> </p><p>Unless… the problem <em> was </em>Levi or Kenny. </p><p> </p><p>“No, I mean.. I know that but that’s not the problem. I..” She fiddled with her fingers nervously- something else that all the Ackermans need to do. “I saw something a while ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you see?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I tell you a secret?”</p><p> </p><p>“Course, kiddo.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked down at her hands, “Alex kissed Levi like how you used to kiss him.”</p><p> </p><p>That..</p><p> </p><p>That was <em> not </em>what he was expecting. </p><p> </p><p>And he was certainly not going to admit, in front of his daughter of all people, that he was.. </p><p> </p><p>Well…</p><p> </p><p>He was jealous. </p><p> </p><p>Slightly mad, actually, very mad. </p><p> </p><p>But him and Levi owed each other nothing. Nothing. Nothing. </p><p> </p><p>And how great is this Alex guy anyway, huh?</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t save Levi and Mikasa from everything, he knew for a fact that Levi wouldn’t ever end up with someone like Eren. </p><p> </p><p>… Unless that was <em> exactly </em>what Levi was trying to do.</p><p> </p><p>Is that why Levi was talking to him like an actual person again instead of just for Mikasa?</p><p> </p><p>He honestly thought things were looking up. </p><p> </p><p>Wow.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh..” There was no hiding the disappointment in his voice, this entire time he thought he was going to get back with Levi someday but if Levi chose to move on and find someone else then fine, that’s how it should be. He should have listened to his gut weeks ago when Mikasa first told him about Alex that night.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa sighed, “but Levi pushed him away, he looked really sad. He cooked us dinner that night and I asked him if he was okay and he just hugged me but.. He hasn’t hugged me like that since you and him fought at our old home.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren’s eyes gleamed, “Alex wasn’t mean to you two, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not like Erwin. He’s nice but not like you. I don’t want him to be my dad. Levi said he isn’t. He said that he didn’t like Alex.” </p><p> </p><p>He felt all the tension leave his body. Okay, so if that isn’t the issue, then what was? “Mika, what’s the real problem here?”</p><p> </p><p>She played with the ends of her silky raven hair and her gaze focused on her lap, “I.. I don’t want a new dad… I only want you.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shit.</p><p> </p><p>Eren sighed and he reached for her hands, and she placed her own on top of his. “Kiddo, I’m always going to be your dad, you know that. No one can replace me, not even this Alex guy.”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t look at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Mikasa, even though Levi and I aren’t together, I will always be your dad. If I find someone else, I will be your dad. If Levi finds someone else I will still be your father. You will always be my daughter, no matter what comes our way. I think it’s impossible to separate you and I anyway, we’re the dynamic duo, right? We can take on anything together.” Eren felt victorious when he received a small smile from her. “Look, life is unpredictable and we never know what is going to happen. You are a great girl and I love you, I love you so much. You know something so special and unique about our little family?”</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa held his hands, “what?”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled, “we chose each other. You, Levi, and I made a small little family right here in this town because we chose too. We worked for it. I became your dad because you trust me enough to be one. If you didn’t trust and love me I wouldn’t be where we are today. You’re my kid, my daughter, and I am so proud of you no matter what. I will stay around as long as you want me too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it bad to say that I want our family back together again?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he ignored his own thoughts racing through his head so he could comfort her. She was more important right now. “No, sweetie. It’s not bad. Can I let you in on a little secret?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, “our own secret?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he chuckled, “if I’m being honest, sometimes I want us back together too. Remember when we would wake up late and Levi would cook us breakfast? Or remember when I would take you two to my dads and we would go horseback riding? Or how about those times where we would hang out at the daycare together?”</p><p> </p><p>“And our movie nights!” She giggled, “and our dinners!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right!” Eren beamed, “those were good times and I miss them all, you have no idea. You’re old enough to understand that all three of us did what was best for each other at the time. Now, though, anything can change. We’ve all grown, even you, and not just height wise.”</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes, “whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren reached over and grabbed his drink from the coffee table and took a sip, setting it back down and looking at Mikasa. “I know I have Titan here, but I miss the both of you. Maybe one day we can live together again but it all depends on fate. You have Levi, who is an amazing parent and he has done everything for you. He almost sacrificed his life to keep you and I safe. He will do anything for you because he loves you, and so do I. Both of us love you, none of us will stop being your dad. Do you understand?”</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa shrugged, “I know I just… it’s hard sometimes. I feel like our family is broken.”</p><p> </p><p>“My mom and dad used to be married and now they are not, and I thought my family was broken for a long time,” Eren told her, “but I learned that my family wasn’t broken- they were happy. My dad loves someone else and is happy, and my mom loves living in her little home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Grandma Carla?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, grandma Carla.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do.. are you happy Eren?”</p><p> </p><p>He ruffled her hair, “of course I am. I miss the both of you, of course, but what I want the most is for you to be happy. I am happy here in my own little apartment with Titan and I am especially happy when you visit. We’re all happy, Mika. Are you?”</p><p> </p><p>It was a brief moment of quiet before she smiled at him, leaning into his hand and nodding. “I’m happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great! Now how about we open that bucket of ice cream?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>_</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Later that night he tucked Mikasa into bed in his guest room, he upgraded to a two bedroom apartment since Mikasa came over a lot more, and he went back downstairs with the intention to make a very private phone call. He took his phone out of his pocket when he reached the kitchen and pulled up Levi’s contact, his finger hovering over the ‘call’ button for a moment before finally pressing it and putting the phone to his ear. </p><p> </p><p>For Levi’s decisions to influence Mikasa’s thoughts about being scared her dad would be replaced and kind of irritated him. Couldn’t Levi do his private things in.. ya know, privacy? It just doesn’t sound like Levi. And why hasn’t he spoken to Mikasa about this, either? She obviously wasn’t getting reassurance at home, how long has this been going on and how long has she been thinking like this?</p><p> </p><p>It was late at night, he wasn’t expecting an answer, he was honestly expecting to leave him a voicemail. That would be the easy way. But hey, life sucks and wasn’t working for Eren today because Levi actually picked up the phone and he sounded so fucking tired, Eren felt bad. He didn’t know Levi’s work hours but obviously now was not the best time to call. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ackerman.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His voice was rough and it sounded like he had just woken up, but judging by the chatter around him, he was around other people. Was he still at work?</p><p> </p><p>“Levi, it’s me.”</p><p> </p><p><em> “Eren? It’s like-” </em> a pause and a yawn, <em> “one in the morning, why are you calling? Is Mikasa alright? You should be asleep.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>He leaned against the counter, “that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Can you talk now or are you busy?”</p><p> </p><p><em> “Yeah, gimme a second. I got called in on a case.” </em> Eren heard some shuffling around and then Levi spoke, but he wasn’t speaking to him. <em> “Eld, Alex, here. These are all of the- yeah, I know, I know. Look- it’s about Mikasa. I gotta take this call, alright?... I don’t care, tell the sheriff I’ll be back in a couple minutes. It’s a battery case- not a homicide. If they get too brash let me know and I’ll take care of it. Yeah, yeah, okay, be back in five.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Eren waited a couple more seconds for Levi to get some privacy. “Have you gotten any sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sleep is for the weak.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, now you’re starting to sound like me.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Shut up. What’s up with Mika?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I really don’t know what’s going on over there in Noblesville and I’m <em> really </em>not to pry because it’s none of my business but you gotta understand where I’m coming from. She didn’t talk to me the entire ride back here and when she did, you know what she told me?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Things have been a bit.. Off over here, and it’s my bad, I’ll take full responsibility for that one. What did she tell you and should I be worried?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“She told me she didn’t want Alex to replace me.”</p><p> </p><p>There wasn’t any response from Levi and Eren realized his mistake. Did Levi even know that Mikasa knew about what happened? Shit. He didn’t mean to make Levi feel like shit, this was not his intention. No way does Levi need this right now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Fuck.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He sounded irritated and Eren could only imagine the bags under his eyes, coffee in his hand and that twitch in his eye when he didn’t get enough sleep. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Eren I had no idea she felt like that, I really didn’t. Please tell me you told her that no one will ever replace you, please tell me that you did. Throw me a fucking bone here.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I did tell her that,” Eren said calmly.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Alex is only my assistant. He kissed me inside Isabel's apartment but I didn’t- I didn’t do anything. I didn’t know she saw that and she never brought it up to me, I didn’t even know she was in the same room. Is that why she’s been so distant with me? Fuck.” </em> There was more chit chat and Levi yelled at someone over the phone, <em> “will you give me a minute! Take care of it Eld, I’m not your babysitter!” </em> Then his attention was focused on Eren once more. <em> “Sorry, they’re being idiots. Eld doesn’t get eight hours of sleep mixed with an adrenaline-rigged Alex and when they’re together without me it’s like they forget how to do their job. Um- right, Mikasa. I-” </em></p><p> </p><p>It sounded like Levi wasn’t even in his right mind right now but Eren knew better than to cut this conversation short because both of them will be up waiting in anticipation to finish this. </p><p> </p><p>“If you intend to date someone else that’s fine, Levi, really, but just make it clear to Mikasa that I won’t be replaced because she sounds pretty convinced that she’ll be kept from me. She told me she wants all of us back together and I just,” he pinched the bridge of his nose, “I didn’t know what to tell her about that, about us. I spewed some shit about my family to cover that up but I’m sure she saw right past that. She said her family is broken. She said we’re broken.”</p><p> </p><p><em> “I… wow.” </em> Silence, and then, <em> “when we used to fight it was about that stuff too, she blamed me for all of this shit, remember?” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I do. You would call me almost every night and so would she. I heard both sides.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You know I would never intend on making Mikasa feel that way, right? Is that why you called me? Because I wasn’t as careful as I should have been?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Uh oh. </p><p> </p><p>Here we go. </p><p> </p><p>“Levi-”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Eren I’ve been trying to be a parent to her and heal through all of this all on my own, I’ve been trying. It’s been extensive, everyone is breathing down my neck and all of this- all of this pressure and it’s so much. So I’m sorry if I fucking slip over one thing, one thing in four years. I don’t want Mikasa feeling this way and I got that on my shoulders now, I can deal with that. I can deal with her blaming me for more but what I won’t take is you coming at me for letting something like this slip. I can’t do that. I really can’t. Especially… especially from you, Eren.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“L-”</p><p> </p><p><em> “Hi, sheriff. Yes, here, yes. I understand. I’ll only be a moment, it’s my daughter. Okay.” </em>Levi spoke to him again, police sirens in the background. </p><p> </p><p>“Levi, will you please listen to me?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Okay.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eren tapped his fingers on the counter, choosing to speak carefully. He didn’t want one of their first real conversations in weeks to be them fighting, it’s the last thing they both need. How could they co-parent if they can’t get along? Levi was already relatively reactive to the conversation because he was exhausted. “I’m not mad at you, I could never be, you know that? I told you that a long time ago, so don’t fret about that. I was just bringing something up that she told me, that’s all. I wasn’t trying to accuse you of anything, and I’m sorry it came out that way.”</p><p> </p><p>A hitch of breath, <em> “I- thank you, I’m sorry for getting so angry. Just under a lot of pressure, is all. Got another big case in the books and I feel like my hair is going to fall out. And for the Mikasa situation… Alex isn’t a romantic interest or anything, he’s just my assistant. I don’t like him like that, the title of Mikasa’s dad will always be for you and you only. I hope you know that. No one can replace you, Eren.” </em></p><p> </p><p>There was an underlying meaning in his words, Eren was sure of it. Despite how long they’ve been broken up- he knows. He couldn’t miss it. “You aren’t just talking about me being Mikasa’s dad, are you?”</p><p> </p><p><em> “Tch,” </em> the police sirens began to drift in the distance, <em> “thanks for telling me about Mika, when she comes home I’ll try my best to sit down and talk with her.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Eren took a chance, “I miss you.”</p><p> </p><p>He held his breath.</p><p> </p><p><em> “I.. I miss you too,” </em> he heard Levi sigh and his heart skipped a beat, <em> “is there any way I can talk to you later about this? The lead detective just showed up and I have to get to the victim before he questions her too much to the point where I want to wring his neck.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Yeah sure.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m sorry I gotta cut this short, it’s just-” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Go save some lives, Levi. I’ll watch over Mika, we got an interesting week ahead of us. We’ll stay busy. I’m heading to bed, goodnight.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Goodnight.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The line cut dead and he pulled it away, watching the call end and the screen go back to Levi’s contact ID. It was a picture of Levi from years ago, he was wearing one of Eren’s sweaters (that he still had- Levi never gave it back to him,) and he was smiling into the camera. He smiled at the memory. Levi wouldn’t stop laughing that night, on a sugar high, and Eren pulled his phone out too quickly and before Levi could run away he snapped the picture. It was one of Eren’s favorite pictures of him. He misses the old times. </p><p> </p><p>Before he went to bed he grabbed a piece of paper from his notebook but frowned when he saw below that papers from the notebook were missing, it looks like they were ripped out. Eren flipped through the notebook to find some of his letters he were… they weren’t there. </p><p> </p><p>What the fuck?</p><p> </p><p>He put himself to bed that night without Titan, the dog slept with Mikasa in her bed when she stayed over. Right before he went to bed though, he received a text message from Moblit. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>From : Moblit </p><p>
  <em> You ready for this week? I got everything finalized.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>To : Moblit </p><p>
  <em> Fuck yeah. Mikasa is here for the week so Hange will be surprised. See you soon.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>_</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The week was basically a lot of preparations for Moblits proposal. Everyone who was involved ran around and made sure everything was perfect. Hange wasn’t one for fancy gatherings, she preferred to be gone at peace rather than something extravagant. She seemed like a social woman but the older she got the more she wanted to stay home and do her own thing rather than go out and party- which should be expected. She was only a year older than Eren, just turned thirty four last November. The only thing the gang did was go out to dinner and that just seemed to make Hange the happiest woman alive. It’s all Moblit has ever wanted for her since he laid eyes on her all those years ago. </p><p> </p><p>Moblit and Eren were with each other a lot. He asked Eren a lot of questions like things he thought Hange would like and wouldn’t like. And Eren thought it was adorable that someone could love Hange so much. He’s so happy she found someone like Moblit, he couldn’t have wished for anyone better. </p><p> </p><p>It’s been a rough past couple years with people coming and going through Hiraeth. Friends that Hange made soon moved away and some remained, and she would speak to Moblit some nights about how she misses all the people that once lived here. He would hold her and kiss her head when she spoke of such things and tell her that if no one else stayed- that he would always be by her side no matter what. </p><p> </p><p>And if Eren was being honest, Hange and Moblit were the couple that everyone wanted to be. Hange was outgoing and could light up the whole room and Moblit was calm and collected, but the hint of a smile he would let free would only be for Hange. She was the only woman who caught his attention and would be the only woman to do so. </p><p> </p><p>Planning things was not Moblits forte, neither was it Erens. The next person they turned to was Armin, and not even a second after bringing up the fact that Moblit wanted to propose, Armin made a long list in his head of things they would need for the proposal. </p><p> </p><p>The best part? It included Mikasa as well. Eren told her what Moblit wanted to do and when he explained to her what that meant, she practically screamed in excitement. She told Eren about how she’s seen it in movies and that proposals were so beautiful. She did bring up one thing that shocked Moblit when they were hanging out and that was that every proposal movie she’s seen, there was always a photographer to capture the beautiful moment of the couple in a vulnerable and open moment. </p><p> </p><p>So safe to say- Mikasa was the only reason why Moblit hired a photographer. He got one pretty quick too, considering he was proposing to Hange tonight. He had the ring, he had a nice outfit, he had everything planned. Right now Hange was out shopping with Mikasa while everyone else was with him at his and Hange’s house (they were now renting a house as of the last couple months). It was a ranch, painted white with a long driveway and the greenest grass to be seen for miles. The yard was fenced in for the future dogs he knew Hange would want to buy and maybe the kids they will have one day. The inside was beautiful as well, a simple living room with white walls and a white carpet. Leading into the kitchen was a dark brown polished hardwood floor, and the kitchen was almost a solid black except for the small bar they had on the side that was a light shade of grey. The house had one main bedroom and one guest bedroom that was currently Hange and Moblits office but both of them knew that one day a beautiful baby would occupy that room instead. </p><p> </p><p>Jean, Moblit, Eren, Matt, Armin, Connie, Sasha, Ymir and Historia were currently at Moblit and Hange’s home getting things ready. Connie and Sasha were in charge of cleaning around the house, making sure everything smelled nice and cozy. Hange’s favorite scent was birthday cake so they made sure to get stocked up on those types of candles, making it an early wedding gift for the soon to be engaged couple. </p><p> </p><p>Ymir and Historia took a liking to decorating the backyard. There was still a thin layer of snow on the ground, but instead of it being in patches it was even and fluffy and shiny as could be in the almost setting sun. The two girls were laughing and giggling as they sang along to the music playing within the house on Moblit’s Alexa, Ymir bending down and pressing a kiss to Historia’s forehead or lips whenever she got the chance. </p><p> </p><p>Armin was over with the photographer, gushing about his new camera he had that was released last year. He told the photographer, David, all about Hange and Moblit’s relationship. He told him where to hide and to try and get everyone in the photo’s. Matt was there too, listening to Armin talk like he was the most interesting person in the world. </p><p> </p><p>Jean, Eren, and Moblit were all in the kitchen cooking one of Hange’s favorite meals but were currently unsuccessful. The three men cooked in various ways but never something so mainstream and fancy. They felt like they were reading gibberish- which they were. The meal was one that was created in France in the twentieth century and it doesn’t use any new words- it’s all formal. Moblit ordered all of the ingredients and they showed up earlier that day and they were trying to google translate the recipe but it wasn’t working. It was funny for a while until they realized that Mikasa couldn’t keep Hange entertained all day. </p><p> </p><p>After a while the three of them caved and Moblit ended up calling Levi since he was the only person they knew who spoke french. When Levi answered and Moblit told him the problem Levi laughed loud and clear in his ear, and it caused Moblit to blush and beg for Levi to help him out. Levi agreed of course, requesting that they send him the recipe and when he received it he read it off to them step by step.</p><p> </p><p>Once they got the food going, the night went a lot smoother. The house smelled wonderful of Hange’s favorite dish she rarely ever got to eat because of financials and the sorted candles that were lit. They would have dinner inside and tonight was supposed to be a full moon, so Moblit made sure to buy the expensive hot chocolate he found in the store. While he took her outside to watch the full moon and look for a shooting star, like they did some nights, he would ask. That would be perfect timing. Both him and Hange were hopeless romantics. </p><p> </p><p>Now, they only had to wait for Mikasa to bring Hange home at the right time. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>_</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Today has been fun, Mikasa. I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever, thanks for coming shopping with me! Moblit never wants to go, says I get too excited and walk off like a kid.” Hange said while holding her shopping bags in one hand and Mikasa’s hand in the other. </p><p> </p><p>Mikasa giggled and looked at her phone to check the time and, sure enough, it was the time that Eren told her to have Hange back home by. She looked up at Hange and tugged at her hand, making the older woman look down at her and ask her what was wrong but Mikasa just smiled at her. “Can we go back to your house? I have to pee and the public bathrooms are gross.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ackermans and messes I swear,” she rolled her eyes playfully and booped the young girl's nose, “of course, kiddo! Let’s get into the car, my feet are starting to hurt anyways. Not as young as I once was.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think you’re old,” Mikasa said as they left the store and walked to Hange’s car. She helped Hange load the bags into the trunk and they both got inside, bucking themselves in and that was when Hange replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Well thank you, Mika,” she smiled and started the car, watching the rearview mirror as she backed out of the parking spot and turned the wheel, exiting the parking lot. “But why the sudden shopping spree? You usually complain when I try on new clothes because I take too long.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just wanted to spend time with you, I miss you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hange’s face softened at that and she smiled, “yeah, kiddo, I miss you too.”</p><p> </p><p>She missed Mikasa more than the ten year old will ever know, that’s for sure. Mikasa was like a daughter to her and she missed taking care of her all of the time, she’s still glad that Mikasa still comes back whenever she can but Hange understands if she didn’t ever set foot here again.</p><p> </p><p>The drive home was a loud one since Hange loved to play her music and Mikasa sang along to the ones she kind of knew or heard on the radio. When it came to the disney songs she sang her pretty little heart out and Hange just enjoyed the moment, hoping that one day her future kid will enjoy disney as much as Mikasa enjoyed it. </p><p> </p><p>When they arrived at her house she paused in wonder while pulling into the driveway. There were other cars here that weren’t Moblit and she was almost defensive until she recognized who’s vehicles they belonged to. She saw Erens familiar truck and Historia’s VW bug, Connie’s old fashioned impala and Jean’s slick shiny black car he bought last year brand new. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What are they all doing here? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She pulled into her regular spot in the driveway and turned her car off, “I have no idea why they’re all here, do you? I thought it was just going to be you and I tonight, Mika. The boys were supposed to go out and party.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Mikasa lied and shrugged her shoulders, forcing herself to stay calm. She was awful at lying and she just wanted to spill the beans to Hange so bad but she knew better, it would ruin the surprise. “Wanna go inside and find out? Maybe they’re having a party here instead?”</p><p> </p><p>“It would have been nice to know beforehand if they were. I don’t want my home to be a mess,” she let out a sigh and unbuckled her seatbelt, “help me carry in the bags? I’m too lazy to cook dinner, hopefully Moblit is telepathic and starts on dinner. If he didn’t I give you permission to trip him.”</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa laughed and unbuckled herself, getting out of the car and adjusting her hat as she followed Hange to the trunk of the car. When Hange opened it they split the bags down the middle and carried equal weight to the door. Hange kept an eye on the younger simply because there was a thin layer of ice on the ground but the new boots she got from Furlan for Christmas were basically non-slip and it made Hange kind of jealous. She should really buy things she needs rather than a new wardrobe every season. </p><p> </p><p>Hange went to open the door and frowned when it was locked. She rolled her eyes and took her key out of her pocket, sticking it in the lock and turning, opening the door and moving it to the side. She was immediately hit with the smell of one of her favorite dishes she hasn’t had in so long, maybe since she lived with her parents back in the day? She knew that smell from anywhere, she hasn’t smelled it in years. Another smell that came to was birthday cake and she knew for a fact that it was candles. </p><p> </p><p>Both her and Mikasa stepped inside and the heat must have been high because both of them sighed in content, the difference in temperature being extra cozy than normal. It could put the both of them to sleep right now, especially Mikasa since she could fall asleep at any time and any place. Hange would be right behind her- they’ve had a long day. </p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, Moblit rounded the corner and a smile lit up his face when he saw both Hange and Mikasa. “How are my two favorite girls? Have fun on your shopping spree?”</p><p> </p><p>“Course,” Hange pecked his lips with a smile, “missed you though! I saw everyone’s cars, where are they? It’s too quiet!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah- that’s our secret, isn’t it, Mikasa?” Moblit looked down at her and Mikasa beamed, nodding her head. She handed Moblit the bags she held and waved at Hange, “I’ll be in the kitchen!” she smiled and darted off in that direction, leaving Hange to look at Moblit in question. He just smiled, “come on, let’s set these bags down.”</p><p> </p><p>Hange agreed and set her bags down on the couch and shrugged off her coat, “did you make dinner? It smells brilliant.”</p><p> </p><p>Moblit smiled sheepishly, “I um, I called your parents and asked what your favorite food was and they said this was it so.. I hope you like it. Come on,” he grabbed her hand and led her to the table.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes rounded in surprise and she stopped, “oh, Moblit… it’s beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>Beautiful, it was. Ymir and Historia came in at the last minute and decorated the dinner table and they did a wonderful job, and Moblit was glad Hange thought so. Their dining room table was normally black and polished but there was a nice white tablecloth over it with a brilliant pattern. Hange bought it awhile ago but they haven’t used it since they both rarely ate dinner together since they were so busy. Normally when they did it was something simple and quick so they could get something to eat and sleep. </p><p> </p><p>But now.. The tablecloth was on it, flattened out so there wasn’t one crease within it. It was a beautiful contrast to their dark table. Sometimes too much dark could be a little depressing and Hange was all for bright colors within their home- hence the white walls and carpet. But there were plenty of plants around the house to brighten up the place. </p><p> </p><p>On top of the table cloth is what drew her attention though and made her heart swell in love and delight. In the center of the table was a lit birthday cake candle, and next to it was a clear glass vase with a dozen roses laying upon each other, they seemed to be the brightest of the bunch and Hange put her hands to her mouth in surprise. “Moblit, what is this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Something you deserve, hun.” Moblit smiled down at her, “come on, sit down and let’s eat.”</p><p> </p><p>Hange didn’t say no, she just smiled and nodded, walking to the table and sitting down. In the distance there was music playing from Moblit’s Alexa and she was grateful for that because she hated to hear herself chew. One thing occurred to her though as she watched Moblit sit down as well, “if you’re there then how are we getting the food?”</p><p> </p><p>That was when Moblit smiled and he clicked his fork against the glass of water, “just watch.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>In the kitchen, Eren was pouring drinks and handing them to Mikasa quietly. The kitchen was close to where Moblit and Hange were sitting so they had to be as quiet as possible. When they heard the fork clink against the glass Eren ushered Mikasa out of the kitchen and the raven giggled, walking out to the table with the two drinks in her hands. </p><p> </p><p>A smile spread wide on Hange’s face when she saw Mikasa walk out with drinks, “aw, thank you!” she gushed as Mikasa set the glasses on the table. “You’re so cute, Mikasa.”</p><p> </p><p>She just smiled, “you’re welcome, I’ll go get the food!” she giggled and ran back to the kitchen, her footsteps light as a feather for a child who was running.</p><p> </p><p>Hange looked at Moblit with a gleam in her eye, “hiring Mikasa early?”</p><p> </p><p>“Free labor,” Moblit commented with a smile, taking a sip of the wine Jean had actually bought earlier that day when Moblit found out he forgot it at the grocery store last minute. Thank god for their friends. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Meanwhile in the kitchen, Eren served food on two plates and handed them both to Mikasa. “Think you can handle carrying these two or do you need help?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can do it, I’m strong.” Mikasa said with an unsure look on her face as she stared down at the plates she now held.</p><p> </p><p>Eren ruffled her hair, “it’s not a far walk but I’ll help you if you need too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope!” she smiled and turned, slowly walking. “I got this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, kiddo.”</p><p> </p><p>With careful hands she walked out of the kitchen and smiled when Hange cooed at her, and she struggled a bit to put the plates on the table but both Hange and Moblit helped her. Hange gave Mikasa a kiss on the head and the raven haired girl went back in the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>Her and Eren both used the back door to round up to where their friends were. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Hange looked down at the food with wide eyes, “Moblit what in the world? You really weren’t kidding- this was my favorite meal as a kid, how could you even read the recipe?” </p><p> </p><p>Moblit smiled, “called a friend for help, they read it off to us so we could make it for you. Took forever but we did it, taste it and see if it tastes right.” </p><p> </p><p>Not wasting any time, Hange dove right into her meal and as soon as she swallowed her bite, her face brightened. “This is amazing! Thank you!” She smiled and took another bite, “just as good as my mom used to make it! I’m impressed.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you love it,” Moblit took a bite himself and hummed, it was really good. Props to everyone else because he oddly stood in the kitchen the entire time. Jean and Eren did most of it but he doubts they’ll mind if he takes full credit for this.                          </p><p> </p><p>After all- today he was doing what he’s been wanting for so long now. </p><p> </p><p>Dinner went by smoothly, both of them speaking about how their day went. When they finished their dinner, Mikasa took the dishes back into the kitchen and later brought out hot cocoa. Moblit asked Hange to put her hat, coat and gloves on and with a questionable look on her face she did as she was told. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Okay, plug it in Jean.” Eren instructed as they crouched behind the tree. Everyone was crouched around various trees and the photographer was behind one of the bushes. All of them were chilly but it was a good thing it wasn’t freezing outside otherwise Moblit wouldn't have suggested they do this in the backyard. Hange’s favorite season was the winter time so of course he wanted to do this while there was at least some snow on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>The set up was beautiful, Historia and Ymir did a great job. The ground had about an inch or so of snow on the ground that was glistening in the distancing sunset, the sky was orange, blue, purple pink and a tinge of yellow. The sunlight lit up the place, the golden rays casting down upon the scenery of Moblit and Hange’s regular sized backyard surrounded by their white picket fence.  </p><p> </p><p>There were small lights lit up acting as a pathway to where the two trees stood by each other about two meters from each other. A string of golden lights were wrapped around both of them and the red bench Eren made for Hange last year because Hange’s back was starting to hurt her was placed in between the two trees. There were strings of clothespins connected between the trees that had pictures of Moblit and Hange together over the years. </p><p> </p><p>“Done and done,” Jean whispered back and he plugged it into the extension cord and the backyard lit up in beautiful golden streams of light. </p><p> </p><p>Mikasa hid behind the same tree as Eren, he was right behind her, holding her hands to keep her warm. Matt hid behind the same tree as Jean, right across from Eren and Mikasa. Matt locked eyes with Mikasa and smiled at her, and she returned the smile and included a thumbs up. </p><p> </p><p>Let’s get this show on the road.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Oh.. oh my,” Hange gushed when they stepped outside of the home and onto the deck. She held onto Moblit’s hand as he gracefully led her through the made up path of candles on the snow-covered floor. “Moblit.. This is beautiful. What is this?”</p><p> </p><p>Moblit smiled and swung their hands, “why don’t we have a seat, hm? Put the bench Eren made us to use, and get you off your feet. Is your back hurting?”</p><p> </p><p>“A bit…” Hange eyed him suspiciously, “trying to sweeten me up? What’d you do wrong? Spill my beer?”</p><p> </p><p>“haha,  very funny,” Moblit rolled his eyes and they both sat down on the bench. “I didn’t do anything wrong, Zoe. But I do have a proposition for you that I’m pretty sure you don’t wanna refuse.”</p><p> </p><p>“Moblit…”</p><p> </p><p>He put his hands up defensively, “just hear me out, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Hange gave him that sweet smile he fell in love with, “okay, sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Moblit took a deep breath and nodded, and all of a sudden, even though it was chilly, his hands started to sweat and he had to think of just the right way to word it. </p><p> </p><p>“When I met you all those years ago I wasn’t in a good head space,” he began. “I was in a financial rut and you came in one day as a new customer and you just… captivated me on every level. You told me about your daycare and how proud you were of yourself for all you were doing. And I had to admit, when you brought Eren up I really thought he was your boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>Hange couldn’t help but laugh at that, covering her mouth with her hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh stop,” Moblit laughed as well, “I’m serious! He’s a handsome man and you know- then I found out you lived with him and I thought I was a goner. But then I found out he likes guys and it was the biggest relief of my life.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s also my best friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, love” He smiled, “It’s been ten years in the making of knowing you and I am so happy you said yes to the date, and yes to being my girlfriend and I really hope you’ll say yes right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Moblit took the box out of his pocket and Hange covered her mouth with her hands. “Honey…” she breathed out, eyes widening behind her new glasses she got a month ago. They framed her face better the older she got. </p><p> </p><p>“Hange Zoe,” Moblit gave her a nervous smile, opening the box and revealing an expensive looking ring with a green emerald on the very top littered with silver and gold specks. Hange’s favorite color was green, emerald green to be exact. He remembered. </p><p> </p><p>“... Will you make me the happiest man alive and become my wife?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my gosh!” Hange squealed, her heart was racing. “Oh my go- Moblit, what?! Yes! Are you kidding? Please tell me you’re being serious!”</p><p> </p><p>Moblit laughed and took her hand, sliding the ring on the correct finger. “I’ve never been more serious about anything in my life, hun.”</p><p> </p><p>Tears welled up in Hange’s eyes and it was the first time he’s seen them since they bid farewell to their friend years ago, “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>He reached his hand up and cupped her cheek with a smile, bringing her in closer and pressing his lips against hers, fluttering his eyes shut and smiling into the kiss when she did the same. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>From afar, all of their friends watched with warm smiles and soft eyes. Eren especially, knowing Hange since they were children. He had his arms wrapped around Mikasa, his phone out and recording the entire thing because Moblit asked him too. He could only imagine how the pictures would turn out. He ended the recording after they kissed and showed it to Mikasa, who smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready to reveal that we’re here?” Eren whispered, looking at everyone else who’s knees and backs were hurting from bending down behind bushes and trees. </p><p> </p><p>He caught Historias eye and she nodded, “one…”</p><p> </p><p>“Two…” Jean mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Armin smiled, “three.”</p><p> </p><p>They all jumped up, “surprise!!!”</p><p> </p><p>Safe to say... the night was filled with celebration and the gang could not have been happier.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i... i think this is the first time ive ever felt confident about a chapter?? what? cj has confidence in her writing for once? whaaat?</p><p>crazy huh? levi read the letters. he confronted hange. he's gotta lot to think about, hm? ranging from what he wants to what mikasa wants- i really hope im juggling all of their characters well. im.. confident. i really am, that's so weird for me to say. </p><p>but anyway, enough about me, how did you guys like it? any feedback? feel free to comment- it keeps me motivated to write :) </p><p>stay tuned for the next chapter of hiraeth :) - cj</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Best Friend Betrayal for the Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>eren finds something out, levi is in for s surprise</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i know last chapter in a small part where moblit did not know how to read the french recipe, and that they told levi about the engagement but i forgot that i did not want levi to know until this chapter so i did go back and edit that part out in the last chapter. Number of chapters for this book has changed from 51 to 53. That is the only thing that changed. Enjoy the chapter because this one tugged at my heart strings, it’s really long.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They spent the evening together which was nice considering the next day it was time for Eren to drop Mikasa off at Noblesville. Mikasa and Eren loaded her bags into his truck and were soon on their way to Mikasa’s home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heard from him yet, Mika?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was an eight hour drive and Eren was prepared to make it since it didn’t look like they were meeting at the four hour point because </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone </span>
  </em>
  <span>wasn’t answering the phone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa shook her head, “no, not yet. Maybe he’s busy or something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The last time he wasn’t punctual… Erwin-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you try texting Isabel or Furlan?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa shook her head, “no, they’re on vacation with Isabel’s parents. Kenny is at work in another state right now so it’s only Levi and I in the house for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren drummed his fingers nervously on the steering wheel, “it’s fine, love. We’ll just head to your house. Go ahead and use my phone to watch Netflix.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay!” She smiled and grabbed his phone, typing in the passcode (her birthday) and going on Netflix, turning on one of her favorite shows and entertained herself for the next eight hours. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After an exhausting trip they arrived at Kenny's home and Eren was relieved to see Levi’s car in the driveway. Eren knew something couldn’t be terribly wrong- Erwin is in prison- but it’s in the back of Erens mind. It will always be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing scared him more than that day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’ll never forget watching that fucking footage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Never. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They exited the truck and Mikasa unlocked the front door, Eren carried all of her bags inside while she walked ahead. “Levi I’m home! Can we bake cookies?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silence filled the home and Mikasa rolled her eyes, “Levi, I see your car! You can’t hide from me! Let’s make peanut butter cookies this time!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was still nothing and Mikasa sighed, “he’s probably sleeping.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should go shower, Mikasa.” Eren commented, “I’ll find him, it’s your bedtime anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Mikasa got herself together and showered in her own private bathroom, Eren made his way around the house. He’s never been upstairs so he was checking every room until he found one with the door slightly opened. He assumed it was Levi’s room and he hated to invade Levi’s privacy, he was probably sleeping so.. But it couldn’t help to check, right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to make sure the raven was here so he wasn’t leaving Mikasa alone. She’s only ten and both of the parents have discussed that she won’t be home alone until she’s older. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knocked on the door softly, “Levi?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No response. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He frowned and pushed the door open slightly and sighed in relief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the king sized bed was Levi, curled up in either five or six blankets and the only way he could tell it was Levi was the mop of messy hair sticking out. On the side of the bed on the floor was a bucket and the trash was filled with tissues, and there was medicine on the nightstand along with a thermometer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, he’s sick. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren walked inside of his room and then into the connected bathroom, he grabbed the trash in there and switched it out for the trash by Levi’s bed since he didn’t really know where anything was here. And he grabbed the bucket on the floor, rinsing it out and cleaning it with the cleaner in Levi’s bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was this inappropriate? To be in your ex’s room without him knowing? Yeah, probably. But Eren didn’t care. They haven’t talked but the last time they did, Levi said that he missed him too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even then, this is stupid. He should just turn away, dammit. He doesn’t know why he’s in here trying to take care of Levi when they weren’t even together. Is he fucking stupid?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course he cares for Levi, he always will no matter what the circumstances are. Levi could hate him to his core and Eren would still be there as a shoulder. No matter the situation Eren wanted to be there. Not because of their attachment- but because Eren was a genuine and kind person.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After cleaning it out he set it back against the bed and picked Levi’s phone up from the floor, plugging it in the charger. When he turned to leave, he was almost at the door, but a soft voice stopped him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A soft voice that used to be so welcoming. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a way… it still was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eren?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked over his shoulder and saw Levi’s face was now poking out from under the blankets, face red and glistening with sweat, some of his bangs stuck to his forehead. Wow, he really did not look good. He’s never seen him sick before. “What are you doing in my room?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Eren nodded, “you didn’t answer your phone so I drove Mikasa back here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi groaned and closed his eyes, burying his face in the pillow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck, that was an eight hour drive. The least Levi could have done was meet him halfway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“M’sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head thoughtfully at the apology. “No, don’t be.” Eren let go of the door knob and turned back around, “switched your trash out and cleaned your bin to give you some sense of cleanliness, this has to be driving you nuts. When did you get sick anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bug at work I think,” Levi sneezed into his arm and sniffled, looking back at Eren. “Thank you for driving her and cleaning… “ his face reddened, “oh my god, you cleaned my puke. Eren, that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>disgusting</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to ignore it but having Eren clean up his mess was utterly embarrassing and not to mention disgusting. Did Eren have any self respect and dignity? Levi would be caught dead cleaning up someone else's vomit. The only time he did something so disgusting was changing Mikasa’s diaper and cleaning her messes when she was a child. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sound disgusting,” Eren chuckled, he took a step forward and grabbed the thermometer on the nightstand. “Give me some peace of mind and let me take your temp, so I know Mika is in good hands.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He scoffed. “She’s always in good hands with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren smiled, “I know, now open.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, allowing Eren to put the thermometer under his tongue and then he laid his head back on the pillow, groaning softly as he curled into himself, holding his stomach as a wave of nausea passed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette didn’t sit down, he wanted badly to stay here and be there for Levi but he knew that would be crossing a line. Being in his room was crossing a line but it looks like Levi wasn’t lucid enough to comprehend any of that. He just waited until the thermometer beeped and he got close once more, taking it from Levi’s mouth and chuckling when the smaller man cringed from the feeling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If he was being honest… he fucking missed taking care of Levi. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Any excuse he could use.. He’ll use it right now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a roll of his eyes, Eren looked down at the number and frowned. “Levi, let me feel your forehead really fast.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi didn’t question it, he just took the blanket down from his face once more and lifted his head up so Eren could put the back of his head against his forehead and then each of his cheeks. Sweat dripped from the side of his head and he felt disgusting, “I feel like I’m going to throw up again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you don’t look a hundred percent so I wouldn’t expect anything less,” Eren went to the bathroom and grabbed the hand towel, bringing it back to the bed and dabbing Levi’s face with it gently to get rid of the sweat. “Your fever was a hundred and one by the way, not enough to go to the hospital but enough for you not to go to work. How long have you been sick?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was out late on a case, didn’t sleep for about.. Two days? I think?” He lifted his head to allow Eren to wipe the sweat on the other side of his face. “It was cold and I forgot to bring a jacket, ended up getting sick at work and got driven home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren tsked and set the towel on the floor, “no one is taking care of you around there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and curled into himself, holding his stomach. Another cramp passed through and a sense of dread filled him when he felt the saliva gather into his mouth. His throat was lubricating itself in order to prepare for regurgitating everything he ate earlier for the millionth time that day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he was so dizzy and this was going to be a problem. He hated asking for help, especially from Eren which is why he never did it, but he was desperate and he would be damned if he threw up in the stupid bucket again and having Eren clean it up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no doubt in his mind that Eren would clean it up, the bastard already did so he knew he would do it again. Levi wouldn’t allow it. “This is probably so inappropriate but I need help to go to the bathroom.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you sure I should be touching you?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I really don’t want to throw up in the bucket again,” Levi opened one eye to look at him, he looked exhausted. He let out small pants and smacked his mouth a bit to keep the drool inside of his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no way Eren wouldn’t do as he asked, so he helped Levi sit up and watched in concern when he immediately leaned into his side. Eren almost froze up- oh god, it’s been a long time since they’ve been this close before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why did it still feel so natural?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you walk?” he asked softly, hesitantly placing his hands on Levi to steady him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi sighed, his blush covered by his feverish cheeks. He may as well give into a helping hand since no one else would be home except Mikasa. And he does not want her to help him while he was sick. He couldn’t risk her getting sick as well. “Too dizzy, haven’t eaten..” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I really want to be in your arms again. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s alright, come here. I’m strong enough to carry ya,” Eren smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I want you to be in my arms again. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wrapped one arm behind Levi’s back and the other behind the back of his knees, and if Levi wasn’t dressed in sweatpants and a sweatshirt it would have been awkward. Eren didn’t mind though because the color was draining from Levi’s face at a quick pace, the younger man really did not look good. Levi didn’t get sick but when he did it was bad. Eren’s never seen it but he’s heard it from Mikasa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he lifted Levi up, the raven didn’t hold onto his neck, basically being dead weight in his arms. Instead his arms went around his stomach and he tried to curl into himself once more like he did on the bed, chin against his chest. “Eren, I’m going to puke. And it will get on you if I don’t get to the toilet now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Eren mumbled softly and he stood up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s been so long since I’ve held you. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Let me enjoy it because it may never happen again. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walked quickly and gently to the bathroom and when they were close enough to the toilet, he set Levi down and opened the lid and the seat. Levi immediately threw up whatever he may have had that morning, causing Eren to cringe and turn away, hiding his nose in his sleeve while listening to the other throw up. While his face was tucked in his sleeve to avoid the smell, his other hand reached down and held Levi’s hair away from his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again, it was so fucking natural. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chemistry, years of it built up, could not be destroyed when they were reconnected again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I miss you. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Feelings mutual. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both of his hands were braced on the side of the toilet seat, face in the center and the corners of his eyes burned with tears from the burning feeling in the back of his throat. He hasn't even eaten that much today, maybe a small bowl of cereal that he didn’t even finish. It’s probably still on the dining room table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Disgusting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he felt a hand in his hair though, he opened his eyes and peered up at his forehead. It was Eren's hand, Eren was still in here. He was holding his hair back while he was throwing up and Levi wasn’t even surprised. This man bathed him after the kidnapping, saw him in that hospital room and all the other panic induced states he was in. It was no surprise that even after all of this time Eren would be the one holding his hair back when he threw up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his mouth to say something but his stomach cramped, he hunched over and threw up again for the second round. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren came too when he heard him cough and sputter and he grabbed a pack of wipes that sat on Levi’s sink, kneeling down next to him and handing him the pack. When he saw how shaky Levi’s fingers were he pulled out a wipe and handed it to him instead, one hand remaining in his sweaty and greasy hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll take care of you. It’s all I’ve ever wanted to do.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re sweating a shit ton.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched Levi spit up again and he cringed, “do you have one of your hair clip things still?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Second drawer from the sink.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren went to the desired area and rummaged from the second drawer below the sink until he found the same hair clip Levi used to use when he lived in Hiraeth in his early twenties. He knelt back down and clipped those silky bangs back and finally moved his wrist around, it had started to cramp, which is why he asked where it was in the first place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You look so cute when you wear that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi wiped his mouth and dropped the flushable wipes into the toilet, reaching up and flushing the toilet. He took a shaky breath and leaned back, hitting the wall behind him, his head coming second. He closed his eyes and rubbed his face. “I feel so gross.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look the part, too.” Eren teased with a small smile, sitting against the same wall as Levi and pulling his knees up, resting his elbows on them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, you wish.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He used the sleeve of his sweatshirt to wipe his nose, not even bothering with keeping clean anymore. He just threw up in the toilet he hasn’t cleaned within the past week, he doesn’t think the filth level could get any worse in his book. He glanced at Eren. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why are you still here? It’s disgusting in this bathroom. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren pulled out his phone to check the time and answered a text from Hange.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, speaking of Hange.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to look at Levi to see the smaller man was already looking at him and he raised a brow, “what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi frowned, “nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I read all of your letters, I know how you feel. I know your secrets. God, should I tell you now? Should I tell you I violated your private life? Will you ever forgive me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Eren smiled, “guess who just got engaged?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope to God it’s not you. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who?” he asked curiously, pulling his knees back up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He was a little nervous to be this close to Eren, he doesn’t know how Eren is feeling about being this close to him. Lately Levi’s been opening up more to him but he can’t help but feel awful because he knows something Eren doesn’t.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He read into Eren's personal life, his thoughts, his everything without his permission. Sure, Hange sent all of them but that doesn’t mean it was right. It wasn’t right in Levi’s book and he doesn’t think he will ever forgive himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>God, how will he tell Eren about it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will he ever tell Eren about it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hange and Moblit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes rounded in surprise and he couldn’t help the smile that covered his face, “oh my god, really? They did?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s gotta congratulate them the moment he feels good enough to facetime the both of them. He’s always wanted to go to a wedding, never having been to one before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Eren’s smile widened and he pulled out his phone, “we were all there, I got it on video. You wanna see it? Everyone was there. Armin, Ymir, Historia, Connie, Sasha, Jean, Matt, Mikasa and I. We all got to set up and surprise her, making her favorite french dish and she loved it, Levi. I’ve never seen her that happy before.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, he was happy, but all he could think about was…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Everyone was there.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone except him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why wasn’t I there? Why wasn’t I invited?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why you asked me to translate the recipe yesterday?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Eren paused at the change in tone and he put his phone down. He knew Levi, or the old Levi, like the back of his hand and he knew when something was wrong. And right now, it wasn’t just the fever, that was self doubt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something he rarely ever heard from Levi. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scared? Yes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angry? Yes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crying? Yes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Happy? Yes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hurt? Uh hu. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he never heard self doubt, maybe that one time in the gym all those years ago after Levi confronted Erwin for the first time in jail but that was about it. Nothing else really comes to mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally realizing what he meant now though, he felt his heart slow at Levi’s question. “Oh.. Levi…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t... “ It could be the fever, the medicine, just throwing up in an empty toilet, eating only a half bowl of cereal, or whatever, but he stopped speaking. He shut his mouth and pulled his knees tighter to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and facing away from Eren and staring at the wall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t invited to the proposal when everyone else was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Don’t get him wrong, he’s so happy that Mikasa was there. He’s grateful that Mikasa was there to witness such a beautiful and vulnerable moment between partners and that she saw all of her friends. Levi always wants her to see the beautiful things in life, god knows she’s seen enough of the bad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck. he really wanted to be there for something like this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why didn’t anyone tell him? Surely there had to be a plan in the making for a while. They all had plenty of time. Plenty of time to tell them so.. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>Moblit </span>
  </em>
  <span>tell him when he asked him about the recipe? The proposal happened that same night so why didn’t he know why he was asked to read the recipe?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They didn’t want me there, did they? Did they forget about me? Am I not important to them anymore? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren honestly had no idea what to say, but before he could even string along a single sentence, Levi was pushing himself up off the floor. And before he could stand up straight, Eren shot up to catch him to avoid him from falling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me go-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Levi,” Eren tried to stop him from walking, “hey-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silver eyes broke out into tears suddenly, there was no helping that. Levi was frustrated, he was mad, happy, angry, sad, devastated. He’s been missing out on so much with his old life, but was it his old life? He wanted it back, he’s succeeded here but there’s a hole missing and his heart knows it. He knows it. He needs time to think but he knows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren watched with pity as Levi’s breath hitched and his hand that was covered with the sleeve of his sweatshirt came up to cover his mouth, and then came the curl of his lip and Eren knew exactly what was going to happen. “Hey… no, no, no…” his voice was quiet now when he saw a tear spill over, “oh, come here. Please don’t cry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hated that he fell right into the trap, his face now in Eren's chest, and those strong arms wrapped around him again. He hated how fucking good it felt. He hated how normal it felt for him still. He couldn’t escape this. No matter what he did he would always end up here. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanna go back to bed,” he sniffled. “I’m gonna sleep this off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Eren rubbed his back gently with his fingers, tracing his spine. “Let me help you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the least he could do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi shook his head and pulled away from Eren, eyes red and wet. “I think I wanna be alone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wouldn’t blame you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>“understandable, is there anything I can help you with?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally regaining some balance, the smaller man walked past Eren and out of the bathroom, using the wall to help him keep steady. “No, I’m okay. You’ve done more than enough already, thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched with sad eyes as Levi took some medicine and cocooned himself back into the heap of blankets resembling the position he was in when Eren had first entered his room. He couldn’t imagine what Levi was feeling, he knew exactly what was wrong when the tone in his voice changed moments ago. It was too obvious to miss, it’s not like Levi hid his emotions very well. For Eren, it was like Levi resembled an open book.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vice versa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi was silent for a moment, he had to do it. He had to tell Eren now. There was no better chance- the man was right in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to hate me,” Levi whispered once he got comfortable in his bed, feeling a sense of protection and dignity underneath the layers of blankets. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren frowned, “why would I hate you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hange sent me something of yours a while ago, almost three weeks ago.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever Levi was talking about, it seemed to trouble him a lot. But what would Hange send him that would make him this nervous? “What did she send you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re going to hate me for keeping something from you again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Check the top drawer of my filing cabinet,” Levi whispered, turning his head and pulling the blanket over his head. “It says it's from Hange and there’s a stamp on it, I was planning to send them back but.. Now that you’re here.. I don’t have too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren followed Levi’s directions without question, walking to the filing cabinet and opening it up. There was a package with a stamp on it that was Eren’s address saying it was from this one. He grabbed the package and noted how light it felt. How familiar it felt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked back at Levi but the ravens head was already below the blankets and he regarded the package once more. With careful hands, he used his bitten nails to open the packaging, tearing it down the middle and shedding the packaging onto the top of the filing cabinet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It went eerily quiet in the bedroom besides the sound of the heater and the package paper crinkling as it slowly unraveled on its own. Once Eren shed the packaging though, he pulled out a letter from Hange that was addressed to Levi. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Best friend betrayal, huh?” Eren frowned and he set Hange’s letter down, opened the folder and his eyes widened, heart stopping at what he was holding in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He KNEW something was up when the paper was torn from his notebook!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Levi,....</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Levi… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Levi…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Levi....</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh god, were these all of his letters? Every single one? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How did Hange get these? He told her about them but.. When did she get into his notebook to get them?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He went through all of the dates on each letter and as relieved to find that it wasn’t every single one that he’s written, but even if it was only one that was sent, it was still an invasion on his own privacy and the shock he was feeling quickly turned into the familiar rage he knew almost too well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck are these doing here?” he questioned and he grabbed Hange’s letter again, “what’s this about seeing black and white? Being happy with me again? What does she mean? What was her intention of-” he tossed the letter down, “of this!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi cringed and pulled the covers tighter over himself at Eren’s words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just let him get it out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had a right to be angry. God knows Levi would be equally as pissed off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren didn’t stop. “The fact that she just came and took these out- these are private. So fucking private and she thinks it’s okay to just come in, rip these out of my notebook and send them to you? I wrote these after our break up. I had to cope somehow and she just- what the fucking hell?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn’t right. It was so inappropriate. He was pissed at Hange for this. Him and Levi can handle their issues on their own. They didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>a fucking third party. If they got back together that is on them, not on anyone else’s shoulder. Both of them were no one else’s burden. No one else's charity case but their own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hange was really going to get her ass reamed when he came home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you fucking- fuck,” Eren ran a hand through his hair, “and you read them? How many did you read, Levi?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A small mumble under the blankets, “all of them, Eren. I read all of them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned, “Levi, please look at me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t like when you’re mad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The last time the two of them were mad at each other.. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Levi I’m so sorry-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry too but my apology isn;t even meaningful anymore because I’m so pised at you right now! I am a goddamn adult and if you can’t love me enough to let me go.. Then I don’t know! I’m sorry I didn’t tell you when I decided! I decided two days ago and applied two days ago. I didn’t mean to hurt you, but you understand me loud and clear when I say this…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You were never my replacement family, you mean the world to me and I want to marry you someday, I want kids with you, to grow old and all of that! I would never use you as a replacement, and if you think so low of me to actually do that, then get the </span>
  </em>
  <span>fuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>out of here and never come back.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren took a deep breath and collected himself before gathering up all of the letters in his hands, turning around and walking up to the bed. He sat down next to Levi and pulled the covers down to reveal the smaller man's face, who had peered up at him hesitantly, shocked that his face was now revealed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course he wanted to yell. He wanted to scream. All of his rage is going to have to be saved for the punching bag back in Hiraeth because he’s learned his lesson. He never put his hands on anyone else since that night, and he will always be sorry for that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing will ever make up for that day, he can still remember the sound of his hand hitting Levi’s face and watching the blood drip onto the floor. He understands why Levi stayed put on the bed, already admitting defeat and shielding himself with the covers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Levi was about to roll over, Eren watched some more sweat drip down his face. Levi was sick, there was no way Eren could try and argue or anything. When him and Levi argued it got them nowhere. Right now, with Levi fearful of him because his temper began to show- they would get nowhere, just like that night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It would turn into a blow out, probably. Neither of them wanted that, especially while they were co-parenting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to understand where I’m coming from when I say I’m pissed but for the most part, humiliated.” Eren said calmly, not looking away from his feverish face. “I’m pissed at Hange for sending these, I’m pissed that you knew what they were and you read them anyway, and I’m humiliated because you and I both had our ways of dealing with the break up. I never invaded your privacy, I have no idea how you coped with it all and I never asked or pried. But now you read these” he gestured to the papers. “You didn’t call me, text, anything. You read these and didn’t even think to tell me these were even here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi looked down at the bed like he was being scolded. “I know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just- help me out here, Levi.” Eren ran a hand through his hair again stressfully, “why did you read through all of these? Why didn’t you stop at the first one? Or saw that it was my handwriting and because of what Hange’s note said?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re mad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I’m livid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi looked up at him with a frown. He got a good look at Eren now, his hair was up in that bun of his with strands of hair falling down his face. He was in formal winter wear and the black sweater he wore was beautiful and sleek, it showed off all of his good parts, especially those broad shoulders Levi used to dig his fingernails into. The sweater dipped and he saw those collarbones that he would bite until they bruised, and he watched Erens fingers, those talented fucking fingers that would make him see stars, shuffle through the letters angrily. His brows drew together in the center, green eyes shining with relentless anger that he would release later no doubt. He was frowning. Levi always hated it when Eren frowned. He had such a beautiful smile and yet again, it was ruined. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a waiting game for a bit, who would crack first? But Levi ended up caving, he didn’t sit up because he felt another cramp in his stomach. He rested his head on the pillow but turned his body slightly so at least his body language showed he was paying attention, it was the least he could do after invading Erens privacy. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re adults, Levi. Adults communicate.” Was what Eren chose to say, and anyone could tell the brunette was holding back what he really wanted to say in a rage filled backlash. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s matured a lot over these last couple years and it was showing indefinitely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them have. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t be mad at Hange. I didn’t know how to tell you,” he mumbled, “Once I read through it I couldn’t stop. No excuse, I thought about calling you but I didn’t. I read through all of them maybe a million times.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Better come out with the truth now than to ever admit it, hiding it from Eren wasn’t the right thing to do. He should have told him about it but he knew Eren would never talk to him about something as touchy as the break up. The subject was so fragile, even after all of these years. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Promises were made between them that they didn’t know would pull through in the future, everything was uncertain the moment he left Erens apartment that day. Seeing the dreaded look on Eren's face when they said goodbye.. The sight burned in the back of his mind all of the time. It never left his mind- it was imprinted there forever. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I.. well thanks for being honest about that part, I guess” he fixated on his hands, “it was so personal, Levi. So goddamn private.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi frowned, “I don’t regret reading them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren glanced at him, finally, locking eyes and not turning away when Levi looked at him as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, “it was nice to hear how your time was without me in the picture, and it’s nice to know that.. It’s nice to know that you still care, ya know? About me..” Pale, nimble fingers played with the fabric of the blanket. “It really got me thinking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The older man stayed silent, not really knowing what to say beyond this point. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Where do they go from here? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It got me thinking..” he swallowed the bile that rose in his throat, wiping the sweat from his forehead. “About you and I.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There isn’t much to think about, Levi. You up and left to heal yourself, I fucking…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you more than you can wrap your head around. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“There is so much history between us that I don’t know if these thoughts are because of that or not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing the vulnerability in Eren's eyes stirred something within Levi’s stomach while they both sat in silence. “You’re right,” he looked away and stared at the wall. “I left for a reason and I’m glad I did, I’m glad we had our own time to heal. We both spoke our peace that night, but it hurt us both in the end. At the time I thought that I did the right thing but-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, stop doubting yourself. You did the right thing. Reading through my shit wasn’t, but the break up was with the right intention. We’ve grown since then,” Eren huffed, “it did hurt, but we became toxic for each other at the end. You do know that, don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’m not stupid,” he glanced at Eren again, bewildered that he would suggest that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>know that. “I know we were, we landed so many blows to each other I’m honestly surprised we stayed together. Either that- or the thought of Erwin getting one of us or Mikasa drove us to stay together more than our love for each other. I don’t really know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not everything was bad, you know?” A small smile ghosted Eren's face, “we had a lot of good moments too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tch. No amount of good moments can make up for us letting out of frustrations on each other,” Levi reached for a tissue to wipe his nose and then toss it in the trash, a frown now on his face as he laid back down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren nodded, “agreed, I know. I’m really sorry about all of that by the way.. For putting my hands on you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you mean it when you said you missed me too?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Caught off by the question, Levi gaped and looked at him like he was a deer caught in headlights. “Um..” he bit his lip and sighed, nodding his head. “Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hope rose within Erens stomach, he could physically feel himself perking up at the honest answer. “That’s… that’s good to hear.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A comfortable silence between the two settled in and for once it wasn’t awkward. During that silence they both heard a little pitter patter of feet and then a hesitant knock on the door. Eren didn’t bother moving from where he was sat and Levi didn’t seem to mind when he called out, “come on in, Mika.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ten year old opened the door but when she saw her dads in the same room she stood there surprised. It’s been.. Since her eighth birthday party since they’ve even been in the same house together. During their meeting points both of them stayed in their own vehicles. Not only did she see them in the same house, but they were in the same room, sitting on the same bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>… What in the world was going on here?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t ignore the intense smell of throw up in the room though, she wrinkled her nose and her whole face cringed. “It smells gross in here. Are you sick, Levi?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, what gave it away?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You smell like a trash can.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, love you too, Mika.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled and looked at Eren, “what are you doing in here?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just about to get going,” he stood up and stretched his legs, turning around to grab the package and shoving the letters in there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going already?” She asked, confused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He got his things together and knelt down in front of her, feeling Levi’s gaze burning in the back of his head. “I got work tomorrow sweetheart, I gotta go. I wish I could stay longer, but I can’t. You’ll take care of him, won’t cha?” He asked, gesturing back to Levi. “He’s sick.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually,” Levi leaned up on his elbow and grabbed his phone, “I’m really not feeling good, love. Wanna go visit Lucas for awhile?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa’s face lit up, “Yes please! When?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ll come pick you up soon,” he spoke while texting Lucas’ parents. “Wanna spend the night and ride to school with them tomorrow?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! I’ll pack my bags!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Before you do that, give me a hug goodbye. We won’t see each other for a bit, I’ll be busy.” Eren said and brought her into his arms, she hugged him back just as tight. After a couple seconds they pulled away and Eren kissed her forehead, “love you, kiddo.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hummed and smiled, “I love you too, Eren.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi watched the both of them interact and like all of the other times, it hurt him. He couldn’t explain the way it tugged at his heart every time Mikasa called the brunette ‘dad’ and told him he loved him. When they hugged he saw how tight they gripped each other. Even the times when it was just her with Levi, she would speak about Eren and every single time he would listen while his heart wanted Eren and nothing else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know what to do anymore. He looked down at his phone at the messages between him and Lucas’ parents for a moment, they’ve been a godsend. Exiting out of the messages, he peered at his wallpaper behind his scattered apps. It was of him and Mikasa during their first Christmas here in Noblesville with Isabel, Furlan, and Kenny. Both him and Mikasa were hugging each other and smiling into the camera. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s crazy to see how much the two of them changed, now they were both at a healthy weight and were happy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once she was off to pack her bags, Eren stood back up and looked over at Levi. The raven had set his phone on the nightstand and laid his head back down on the pillow, looking straight ahead at the wall with a frown on his face and a distant look in his eyes. He couldn’t leave him like this, thinking he was angry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want you beating yourself up about this, do you hear me?” Eren spoke up in the silence, Levi didn’t look at him. He didn’t acknowledge that he was even talking. With quiet steps, Eren neared the bed and knelt down on one knee in front of Levi’s face. “Hey,” he put his hand on Levi’s arm that was draped on the bed to get his attention. “Levi, come back to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His pale face faced Eren now, foggy eyes landing on the figure in front of him as soon as he felt Erens warm hand on his exposed arm. The touch was starting to feel familiar again and Levi didn’t know how to feel about that. He blinked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren offered a gentle smile, “there you go, almost lose you there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again, all he did was blink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Biting his bottom lip and picking his words carefully, Eren stroked Levi’s clothed arm with the pad of his thumb. “I’m embarrassed is all, a little pissed that you read through all of them but what’s done is done, and I’m extremely mad at Hange for going behind my back and doing this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we gonna be okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi, we’re not together, there’s nothing to even fix.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eye twitched, “But-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just because you read these doesn’t mean we’re getting back together, we live our own lives...” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Despite how much I want to be. Or to try, at least. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You said you missed me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I did, I don’t know where we stand, we’re co-parents and friends and it might just… it might just stay like that, I don’t know.” He sighed, “I don’t know what I’m doing or feeling I just-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi interrupted him, “I’m sorry I betrayed your trust,” he spoke honestly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Eren knew Levi was sincere, “I know,” he gave him a grateful smile, “if I was in your position I know I would do the same thing, which is why I’m not angry with you. If you want too, and only if we can both come to a compromise… maybe…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A cramp interrupted Erens reply and silver eyes rounded in shock, soon closing, wrapping his arms around his midsection and groaning. He felt his mouth fill with saliva and he dreaded what was coming next. With all the strength he could muster, he swallowed the bile down once again. Disgusting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You could have thrown up, you have the bucket for a reason.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The last thing I want to do is throw up in a bucket with you in the room, or anyone else for that matter.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren actually laughed at that and shook his head, causing Levi to smile as well. There’s that smile he hasn’t seen in awhile- Eren looks good with it rather than a frown. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After some silence, Levi broke it. “Do you mean it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That brought his full focus back on Levi then, “I wouldn’t lie to you about something like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi seemed lost in thought for a moment, those thin eyebrows drawn together. Eren got a good look at his scar then, and hope bubbled in his stomach. The scar remained there for the world to see but after years of healing it was barely noticeable anymore, same with the scar on his temple. Eren hasn’t seen his hand from the flower vase but assumes that one looked better as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The raven locked eyes with Eren, “do you… do you just wanna see where we go from here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren dared to move his hand up to run through Levi’s sweaty hair with a grin, “yeah, we can do that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Levi’s eyes dropped only a moment later, the medicine he had taken earlier finally settling in, Eren decided to call it a night. He offered to drive Mikasa to her friends’ but Levi insisted that Lucas’ parents were reliable enough and that he wanted Eren to get home as soon as possible since he has work tomorrow. Before he left to say goodbye to Mikasa, he made sure Levi had everything he needed and stayed with him until he eventually fell asleep. It didn’t take very long, and even then, Eren took a moment to look over Levi as he slept. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If he had a chance, a small fucking chance to live the life he once had… he wanted to take it. No one knew him the way Levi did. He let Levi see him at his worst, he let Levi in. He trusted Levi to help him through his first time with a lover. Eren allowed Levi to show him the way all those years ago when they were once together. And with him… he was happier than he’s ever been. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stroked Levi’s cheek with the pad of his thumb, being with him felt so fucking natural. Eren has been watching Levi grow from afar and yes he would rather have Levi grow with him, he enjoyed watching Levi heal on his own accord and struggle on his own, discovering himself as a parent and as Levi Ackerman. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Withdrawing his hand, Eren finally stood up and left the room. He went to Mikasa’s room to help her pack and when Lucas’ parents showed up he walked her out the door. Before she left though, she turned to him and looked up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you and Levi together now? Did you make up? Are we a happy family again?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, let us worry about that. Remember, we’re a happy family no matter what. Now come on, Lucas is waiting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After Mikasa left, Eren locked up the place with her key and loaded himself into his truck, starting it and backing out of the driveway. He put the car in drive and made his way back home, humming along to the song that came on through the speakers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“If the world was ending you’d come over, right?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You’d come over and you’d stay the night?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Would you love me for the hell of it?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All our fears would be irrelevant?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If the world was ending you’d come over right?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The sky’d be falling and I’d hold you tight,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And there wouldn’t be a reason why</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You would even have to say goodbye.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If the world was ending you’d come over right?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Right?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t see Hange for the next couple days because he wanted space, he was also busy down to the minute between his job at the shop and the self defense classes. Him and Jean were booked with a full class all week that Eren felt like he didn’t have any time to eat. Shelly had been his savior this week, bringing extra food for Jean and Eren after class. Jean deemed her his favorite and it made Shelly smile, she felt as she was finally making more friends around here. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean couldn’t attend one of the classes because he had to go to Matt’s school for parent teacher conferences and Eren dreaded teaching that class. Him and Jean worked so well together that being without each other during a class felt weird. Luckily though, their students were cooperative and cracked so many jokes Eren forgot Jean wasn’t there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the classes, Jean, Matt, and Eren would all go out for food or the both of them would help Matt with his homework. Sometimes they would go to Hange’s but Eren had sort of been avoiding his best friend recently, and the longer it went, the more Jean could tell there was something wrong. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean had told Matt he was old enough to be home alone, and besides, the gym was about a block from the house. He had gotten Matt a phone and he put himself as the emergency contact, and Jean could track his location whenever he wanted. He trusted Matt, he was a good kid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren and Jean had just finished classes and Eren was about to get into his car when he got a text from Hange. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From : Hange Zoë </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, haven’t heard from you in a bit. Everything alright? Wanna come over tonight for a bit? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just sighed and got into his truck anyway. He didn’t even know what he would say to her after everything he found out when he was in Noblesville. As he drove home he didn’t even sing along to the radio, choosing to stay silent in his thoughts until he pulled into the parking lot of his apartment. In silence, he went inside and was greeted by Titan, giving him a hug and receiving some kisses. Eren shed his clothes and went into th shower, finally cleaning himself off after a long day of sweat and grease. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite wanting to stay in the warm shower forever, he didn’t want to rake up his water bill. He dried himself and changed into some sweats and fuzzy socks, blow drying his hair and finally coming downstairs to cook himself some dinner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Or so he thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Standing in the middle of the living room with her arms crossed over her chest and a frown on her usually smiling face, Hange looked overly done with today. The engagement ring on her finger was shining in the light, it was the first thing that caught Erens attention. She was still in her work clothes, but bundled up in her winter gear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A frowning Hange was not a happy Hange. Nobody likes an angry Hange Zoe on their hands. Eren could walk around with his dominating personality all he wants- but Hange was the scariest person he’s ever met while she’s angry. And that says a lot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt cornered within his own home but he knew that he had no choice but to speak to her now, he kind of regrets giving ehr his spare key. “Uh…” he cleared his throat, “hey..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked worried, “hey are you alright? I haven’t heard from you and I was worried-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t talked to you on purpose,” was what he said, walking past her and going to the kitchen with Titan on his tail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hange swiveled around, “what’s going on with you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren huffed out a laugh, “what’s going on with me? Let me tell you something, Hange. You’ll get a kick out of this one, ready?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I..” Hange followed him into the kitchen, “okay, sure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm,” Eren grabbed a beer from the fridge, the thought of making food long gone by now since Hange was here. He was angry all over again. “I saw Levi the other day when I dropped Mikasa off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He finally answered the phone?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, he was really sick. Throwing up and everything. We talked for a bit and you wanna know what he told me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did he tell you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren opened the beer with his teeth since he couldn’t find the bottle opener, he put it in the trash and finally took a swig of the drink. “He pulled out a package that was from you and gave it to me, wanna know what was in it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hange opened her mouth to say something but shut it then, finally realizing what was happening and her stomach dropped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t think Levi would tell Eren about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was most of my letters I wrote to Levi at the beginning of our break up.” Eren looked her dead in the eyes, face emotionless but his eyes were green swimming pools of anger and confusion and betrayal. “I didn’t believe it at first, at first I was pissed at you. But you know what stopped me from coming home and going to your house and losing my goddamn mind?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She bit at her nails, “what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi, he told me not to be mad at you. He thought you were just trying to help, and I get that. He read through all of them, by the way.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eren I-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took a swig, “there’s no going back on that Hange, you fucking… God.” He ran a hand through his hair and looked up at the ceiling, “what else is there to say, Hange? You send those without my permission and you want me to be just fine with that? You think Levi and I can keep secrets from each other for that long, especially when it’s something like that? I don’t know what you were thinking Hange- but Levi and I can do things at our own pace. You had no right to try and push things along, dammit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hange leaned against the counter, “I was only trying to help, Eren. I’m watching the both of you miss each other and I have been for so long and when I saw that nothing was happening I decided to give that extra push. I’ve been calling the both of you out and nothing-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren slammed the beer bottle down onto the counter, “you’re right! Nothing was happening! I don’t care if nothing was happening or we were getting back together or what, but you had no right, Hange. You had no right to go behind my back and do that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just trying to look after you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-'' Eren took a deep breath to calm himself down. If he could keep calm with Levi he could keep calm with Hange. “I know,” he said, looking over at her. “I can’t believe that you would do this to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hange just stared at him, biting her bottom lip. “I… I’m so sorry..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the sound of her voice wavering, Eren stepped closer. “I’m so fucking mad at you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes welled up ever so slowly and that was the breaking point for Eren. No matter what, Hange was still his best friend who’s done more for him than he could ever ask for. She would hold Eren back from all those fights, she was the one who rushed to his aide whenever he needed her whether it be in the middle of the night or day. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was the first one he called when he was raped and she proceeded to call her mom and then Carla. She was the one who would sleep with him in his bed and hold him while he cried countless nights. Hange wiped his tears all throughout the hardships with his family splitting up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Through the years she’s been the only stable thing in his life, and he’s done so much to make her want to leave him but she hasn’t. He would scream, yell, cry at her a million times when he was frustrated. She would watch him throw things and insult her to the point where he would cross a line and she would hug him and tell him to calm down. She stopped him from becoming an alcoholic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hange was Eren’s anchor during hard times and something like this.. With everything he has done to her throughout the years of trying to find himself.. He could be mad, but he would not turn into who he used to be. He was getting better not only for Levi, Mikasa and himself, but Hange and everyone around him too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Opening his arms, Hange fell right into them, laying her head on his shoulder with her arms around his neck. He buried his face in her hair and sighed when he heard her sniffle. It takes a lot for someone like Hange to cry, the last time he saw her cry because she was upset was around five years ago in the office at Toddler Town right before the first trial. Disregard the wet eyes when Moblit proposed, but those were happy tears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right now they weren’t, and even though Eren was pissed beyond relief, anything that makes Hange cry was more important since she was always so in check with her emotions. He made a move to take off her glasses and she let him, moving her face to bury into his neck, hot and wet tears sliding down her face and onto his neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren set her glasses down and rubbed her back, looking over at Titan as the dog laid on the floor, watching them curiously. He kissed the side of Hange’s head, “do you remember that one time you came over when I had a nightmare about the man who assaulted me when I was fourteen?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A small sniffle was heard and nothing else, but Eren knew she was listening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, one of the many times. But there was one time you came over with the leftover cupcakes your mom made for you and you don’t like vanilla so to make it look like you ate them, you brought them to me to eat.” Eren carded his fingers through her hair, “I remember eating all of them that night and complaining about all the sugar. You told me not to worry about it, and that I helped you out by eating them. No wonder I got a cavity within twenty four hours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hange hiccuped and let out a wet laugh and Eren smiled a bit, happy he got some reaction out of her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But after all of the nasty things I said to you back then when I was hurt.. Especially that night, you stayed and helped me through it because you were the only one who knew the truth. And even back then… you thought what you did was right, telling my mom I needed extra therapy behind my back, and it all worked out in the end. So if… if your judgement worked out then.. Then maybe it will work out now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren nodded and kissed her head again, “I know. I know you did it because you had the right intentions because that’s just how you are. I don’t like it, but I get it. Overall I’m embarrassed, humiliated and I feel violated. Levi read everything, he knows everything now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He called me and was pissed about it back when I sent them,” she said, her voice muffled. “So you’re not the only one. But he makes you happy Eren, you were the happiest with him and Mikasa. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve learned a lot these past few years, and one of those things is that life is short and you need to forgive and move on. Mikasa told me that one, crazy huh?” he smiled to himself and pulled away, looking her in the eyes and wiping one of her tears. “She’s so smart for a ten year old.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hange smiled at that, “yeah she is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we should follow her advice more often, she’ll be a wise one when she’s older.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren looked back at the time, “would you like to stay for dinner?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like that,” she smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me whip something up, wanna ask Moblit over?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hange shook her head no, “is just the two of us okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>A couple weeks later </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hange’s wedding invitation came in the mail a week later and it was scheduled within the next couple months. It was the beginning of February and Hange wanted a spring wedding, so she’s deciding to have it in April when the weather's warmer. It’ll be a small wedding, most of their saved up money will go to the honeymoon. Both her and Moblit have been talking about it for a long time so there wasn’t a lot to plan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Levi found out the date he scheduled a week off of work so he could take Mikasa, Kenny, Furlan, Isabel, and soon their child that would be born VERY soon. Isabel was about to pop, it runs in her family that babies are born premature so they were very careful with that idea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was about eight, since when she found out she was already two and a half months. She procrastinated taking the test because she didn’t want to admit she was but with Levi’s help, he convinced her to take the test after feeling miserable for a month. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a Sunday, which meant that Mikasa had a playdate with Lucas and Levi met up with his parents. He had every Sunday off work specifically for Mikasa, if he got called in he would rage. He got called in once on a Sunday and he doesn’t think his boss could get a word in from how mad Levi was. He for sure thought he would get fired but because of his name finally getting out there, he wouldn’t be let go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marie and Michael invited Levi and Mikasa over to their place because they made lunch and didn’t feel like going to church. So while Lucas and Mikasa played video games, Levi was hanging out with the parents in the living room. Marie was currently teaching Levi how to sew while Michael was the one holding the thread for the two of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He ended up sewing a scarf that was pitch black and before he was going to hold it up and celebrate, his phone started to buzz with Erens name flashing across his screen. He excused himself into another room and answered the call. “Hey, what’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just seeing how things are with you and Mika, I just got on my lunch break.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just knitted my own scarf and Mikasa is playing with Lucas, doing whatever the two of those kiddos do,” he played with the ends of his scarf, he’ll have to trim that in a bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cases’ still stacked on ya?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know it, I’m juggling six right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wow.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, nuts, but at least I have today off. Tomorrow I go back and I have three court sessions I gotta be at this week and two the next, and then soon enough I take a week off for Hange and Moblits wedding and I swear if my office is messy when I go back I’m going to throw a fit. You should have seen it when I came back from being sick. Eld and Alex saw my wrath for the next week.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“See, that’s why I’m glad I work on cars and then teach kids how to fight. I don’t have to fill out paperwork, people fill paperwork out for me. How’s Mikasa?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi hummed, “she’s been good, she seems happier a lot recently.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah I’ve noticed. Maybe it’s because-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another call buzzed in and when Levi saw it was Furlan he cut Eren off, “I’m sorry but Furlans calling, I gotta take this. I’ll call you back in a sec, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright, goodbye.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye.” Levi ended Erens call and accepted Furlans, “hey Furlan what’s-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The baby’s coming!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s heart stopped, “what?!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lets get this ball rolling. </p>
<p>how did you like this chapter? feel free to leave comments or kudos or any type of feedback- it just gives me more motivation to write this story since im sad to post another chapter because this book will be coming to a close very soon lol.</p>
<p>stay tuned for the next chapter of hiraeth - cj</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Isn't She Lovely?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>meet odette renae church</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>is this a filler chapter? Yes. Is this chapter short? Yes, yes it is. Does it pertain to the plot? nope. </p>
<p>enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re on our way to the hospital, baby’s coming, Isabel wants you and Mika there. Community Hospital. See you there?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- God, yeah, oh my god.” He went to put on his shoes, “Um- yeah, we’ll be there quick!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Love you, bye!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh my. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh my God. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The line went dead and Levi began moving in panic, shouting Mikasa's name for her to come to the living room. Marie and Michael were confused, “what’s going on?” Michael asked, alarmed at the sudden change. He and Marie stood up after turning the sewing machine off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Isabel is having her baby!” Levi said with a smile on his face as he grabbed all of his things, “Mikasa, let’s go! Isabel is in labor!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seconds of silence, and then Mikasa’s screeching voice came from the hallway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“REALLY!?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She came running into the living room with Lucas, he was helping her put her jacket on and she was trying to slip her shoes on as fast as she could. Lucas helped her zip up her jacket because her hands were shaking, “I’m going to be a big sister,” she panicked softly, looking up at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas just smiled at her and booped her nose, “it’s going to be amazing! Let me know how it goes!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gave him a quick hug and said goodbye to Marie and Michael along with Levi, then the two Ackermans were rushing out of the nice house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The weather was warmer now, the high around fifty and raining slightly. The rain and slightly warmer weather had melted the snow, the sky was a dull grey that resembled that same sliver of silver within Levi’s own, and there was a slight layer of fog. All Levi could think about when he drove was that he hoped Furlan was as good of a driver that he said he was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, according to Levi, everyone was a better driver than him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I going to be in the room?” Mikasa asked Levi while they drove, Levi was passing other cars on the highway like there was no tomorrow, keeping common courtesy of course. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged. “I have no idea, I don’t think I’m going to be in the room. We might be in the waiting room for the time being, depending on what time we get there. Traffic isn’t that bad, but bet on being in the waiting room.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will Isabel be okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, sweetheart. She’s Isabel, remember that time she tackled that boy during the championship soccer game when we were in college? She even made it on the boys soccer team with me and was captain. Isabel is the strongest woman that I know, she can do anything she puts her mind to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa smiled, reassured. “Awesome, I’m excited.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me speed up real quick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hospitals were not Levi or Mikasa’s thing, that’s for sure. For the moment they stepped into the emergency room the both of them froze. Despite being there for their friend, this was the first time either of them have been in a hospital for a couple years. Last time Levi was here was after the kidnapping, and Mikasa had never been to one but she remembers hearing Levi speak hushed whispers about it to Kenny. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It was too dirty, too many germs, it made me want to puke. If I’m ever on my deathbed please just keep me at home so I can die somewhere where I know I won’t catch an illness when I breathe.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They received a text from Furlan the moment they arrived saying what room they were in and that they could both walk in when they got there. “Ready?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup! Let’s go meet my sister!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi grabbed ahold of Mikasa’s hand, took a deep breath, and walked down the hall to the room their friends were being held in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they got to the room Levi knocked on the door and when they heard a familiar voice say to come in, he opened the door and allowed Mikasa to walk in first. She took a step inside and saw Isabel resting on a hospital bed and Furlan next to her, holding her hand and stroking a hand through her hair. He looked over at their guests with a smile, “glad you could make it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa held onto Levi’s hand tightly, not really knowing what to do. This was an unfamiliar environment to her, and she did not like the smell. While they walked down the halls she clung close to Levi every time she saw someone in a white coat, she didn’t like it here. Maybe it was because she could feel how tense her cousin was and it made her defensive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, Levi just stepped forward into the room, hand in hand with Mikasa, and went right to Isabel's side. He kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand, “how are you feeling, love?” he whispered, concern written all over his face but he was calm. It was part of his job description : to keep his emotions at bay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isabel was sweating and looked a bit uncomfortable but nonetheless, he received a smile from her. “Doin’ okay, contractions are a little while apart.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Furlan beckoned Mikasa over to sit on his lap and she did, leaning into his side and he wrapped an arm around her. “Are you excited?” he asked her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” she looked around the room, “Lucas and his parents said good luck by the way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s nice of them,” Furlan rubbed her back and caught Levi’s attention, “all we do now is wait.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isabel rubbed her stomach, “hopefully it’ll be soon, I feel like I just ate a full course meal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you look great,” Levi smiled at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t say that I didn’t, idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa’s appetite got the best of her later on and while Levi and Isabel were in the middle of a conversation, her and Furlan escaped the room for a bit to go to the cafeteria. Isabel requested for them to get her something and with a kiss to the lips, Furlan agreed and took Mikasa with him, leaving the two of them alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isabel, while waiting for them to return, looked down at her stomach and then at Levi, who had his hair laying on the bed, not facing her but at the wall. She ran a hand through his hair and listened to him sigh, and then she finally spoke her mind. “How hard was it to raise Mikasa?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned into her touch, he was a sucker for people playing with his hair. “It was hard but at the end of the day it was rewarding, just seeing her smile made the journey worthwhile.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up at the ceiling, “do you think I’ll be a good mother?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi looked at her, puzzled. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean like-” she bit her lip and looked away from him, “what if I mess up, you know? What if I forget to feed them or I can’t keep them safe? Maybe I’ll drop them or maybe something will hurt them or maybe someone and I can’t do anything about it or-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Isabel,” Levi had grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers, he waited until she caught his gaze and he spoke again. “You can’t stress about what may happen. I did that the moment I held Mikasa in my arms for the first time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isabel bit her lip and listened to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I know I would have her? No. Did I know being with Erwin would fuck up two years of her life? No. Did I realize my decisions were selfish and that it would hurt her? No, I didn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She listened, tracing the veins in his hands to distract herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Raising a child is unpredictable. You’re going to forget, you’re going to mess up, so many things will happen that you won’t know what to do. But seeing your child light up over the smallest things like their favorite food being made or their favorite show coming on…” a light hearted gleam shown in Levi’s eyes as he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s so worth it, just watching them grow.. Watching Mikasa grow into who she is, fighting all of her battles, it proves to me that I wasn’t a bad parent for letting all of this happen. It just proves that Mikasa and I are growing together and forgiving each other for our mistakes, we’re best friends and we have each other's backs. She’s my daughter, I love her and I would give everything up to keep her safe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isabel looked down at her stomach, “was there any doubt in your mind about raising her?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi just chuckled, “I just turned eighteen when she was placed in my custody, Isabel I didn’t even know how to cook a single meal. I lived off of ramen and things I could heat up in the microwave, and I only ate once a day because I could barely afford anything. Of course I did. I made a lot of mistakes, like over feeding her or under feeding her. I didn’t know how to take care of a kid but google became my best friend and I think I did pretty good. Don’t doubt yourself, Izzy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll stay… right?” she asked him, voice quiet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t go anywhere, I love you, idiot.” Levi moved some of her hair from her face, “don’t doubt yourself, we’re all here for you. I promise. We won’t be separated again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That seemed to ease her mind a bit and she nodded her head with a wince, “okay, yeah. Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it.. Does it hurt?” Levi asked curiously, looking at her stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um- kinda?” she began to grow uncomfortable, Levi could see it. He put his hand over the red call button for the nurse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should I-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi I think it’s time,” she panicked, “press the button and run your ass to that cafeteria to get Furlan and Mikasa.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure I should-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God dammit Levi I swear-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna kill you-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For someone who hasn’t played sports in years, Levi retrieved Furlan and Mikasa pretty quick, and the hospital they were in was huge. The three of them ran hand in hand throughout the hospital until they came back into the room where Isabel was already getting prepped for birth. Furlan, Levi, and Mikasa went directly to her sides while the doctors and nurses went in between her legs. Levi put Mikasa in front of him so she could hold Isabel's hand and be there for comfort, and Levi also did not want her seeing what was happening below Isabel’s hospital gown. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had gotten epidural on her own accord to make the process a little easier, and there was a noticeable change in her expression once she got the medicine. Furlan was doing everything he could to make it easier for her, saying encouraging words, wiping sweat from her face, kissing her forehead, everything. Levi watched him, he would be a great father. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough through the struggle, a baby’s cry was heard. As soon as Levi heard the child cry he took Mikasa’s hand and backed away with her to the other side of the room. Mikasa almost questioned why until she witnessed the first mother-child touch. The baby was placed on Isabel's chest and she held the baby tight, Furlan looming over her shoulders with tears falling down his cheeks as the both of them looked down to the new addition to their family. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa looked up at Levi, who had a smile on his lips and a warming look in his eyes. She tugged at his arm, “Levi, where’s my mommy?” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the question, Levi knelt down and whispered his response. “Your mommy and daddy are in a really nice place with my mommy too, remember? And they love you so much that they gave you to me because they know how much I love you. You will visit them a long time from now, but they’re watching over you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at Isabel, Furlan, and the baby. “I’ve never seen a baby before.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve only seen one and that was you,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, after the doctors and nurses wrapped everything up by cleaning the child off and wrapping it in a blanket, Furlan finally spoke up. “It’s a girl,” he said, looking at Levi and Mikasa. He had put his phone away, having just taken a selfie with Isabel, their baby girl, and himself that Isabel wanted to take. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them took this as their chance to walk over to the hospital bed. Isabel was holding their little girl in her arms, she looked exhausted but overly happy. Furlan sat by her side, hand running through her hair and the other helping her hold the child up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A baby girl? My baby sister?” Mikasa asked as she peeked over the bed, looking at the small child. “I was that small one day?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Levi ruffled her hair with a fond look, “except you weren’t as cute.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s her name?” Levi finally asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isabel looked up then with a smile, the french name rolling off of her tongue fluently.  “Odette Renae Church.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Odette,” Levi tasted the name on his tongue and smiled, looking down at the baby girl in her arms. “It’s a beautiful name, she’s beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to hold her, Levi?”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He paled, “Um-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be brash, you’re her godfather, hold her..” Isabel smiled, “please? I want the first people she sees are her parents, her godfather, and her sister. I want her to know she’s loved right away by everyone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Furlan gently lifted Odette from Isabel's arms and turned to Levi, placing her in his arms. Levi immediately swaddled the baby in his arms, holding her so easily in place and for a moment he just stared down at her, not really knowing what to say. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Furlan snapped a picture. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All those years ago, he got Mikasa at two months old and right now just felt like that same day. Holding Odette in his arms reminded him that this child, his godchild, was the most precious thing to his best friends and they were allowing him to hold her. They trusted him to hold her, to be her godfather, to be in the delivery room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked away the wetness in his eyes and he smiled down at Odette, her eyes were slightly open so he could see the bright green eyes. He showed Odette to Mikasa, she didn’t hold her, but she just smiled at the baby too. “She’s beautiful,” Mikasa said and looked at Isabel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Furlan snapped another picture.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Isabel said with a smile, her eyes beginning to drop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was exhausted, she just wanted to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think someone’s tired,” Furlan said fondly, kissing Isabel's head. “I’m going to stay with her, do you two mind getting us some extra clothes and stuff for us?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem,” Levi murmured, still in a trance as he held Odette. He walked over to Furlan and handed Odette to him, “I’m really happy for you, you guys are wonderful parents already.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad we got you to help us out with this, we’d be lost without you and Isabel's parents.” Furlan said, the unspoken mutual feeling between him and Levi hanging between the two. Both him and Levi grew up without their parents in their lives.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Levi’s mother passed away when he was five and he only met his father once, Furlan was adopted as a baby. He never got to see his real parents, and he was never told why he was put up for adoption.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was he not wanted?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was he an accident?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Are his parents dead?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Furlan would never know. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi nodded his head with a soft smile, “yeah, we got ya.” He took his keys out of his pocket, “let’s go Mika, come on.” He took her hand after she hugged Furlan and Isabel goodbye, they left the hospital.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they loaded into the car, Mikasa finally looked over at her cousin. “Levi?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” He started the car and backed out of the parking spot, leaving the hospital. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, thank you for choosing to be my dad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That startled him and for a moment he didn’t know what to say, but as he stopped at a stop light, he looked over at her with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad I chose you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa and Lucas were hanging out after school a couple days later doing homework in a nearby library they both had cards too from their parents. Lucas began to tutor her earlier this year and now that they had an upcoming test, she needed a little extra help to understand everything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When will I ever use this in real life anyway?” Mikasa questioned while working on her math homework, “this is dumb.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Lucas sighed, “I don’t know why we have to learn about this either.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed and took a drink of her water bottle, “how long are your mom and dad letting you stay out?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They said it didn’t matter since Levi is right down the road at work,” Lucas erased one of his answers and fixed it, “how is Odette?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, we’ve been helping Isabel and Furlan since they came home. It’s really nice to do things for them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it fun being a big sister?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. It’s a lot of work but I like it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas nodded, “sometimes I wish I was a big brother, but my parents don't want another kid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa looked up from her work, “really?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doodled some notes on his paper, “yeah, I guess some parents dont wanna have more kids. Will Levi ever have another kid?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t have a sister that is related to me, I was adopted. Levi is my cousin but I call him my dad. Maybe one day he will adopt another kid and they will live with us, but I don’t know about that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas drew a smiley face on her notes, “do you want another dad like Eren?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I only want Eren to be my dad, no one else. Levi and Eren said that he would still be my dad.” She shoved his hand away, “hey, don't draw on my notes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed and shoved her right back, “oh come on, I’m an artist!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re an idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’m your best friend, which makes me your idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? I-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both giggled as the librarian shushed them and Mikasa kicked Lucas’ leg under the table, “you’re so stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Says the one who needs tutoring.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes, “ugh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The past couple days have been a doozy for both Ackermans. Both of them wanted to take care of Isabel, Furlan, and Odette but that also meant causing the both of them to lose sleep and mess up their sleeping schedule. It wasn’t intentional but they loved to help people and sometimes got so lost in the actions they forget to take care of themselves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas and his parents have been taking care of the both of them whenever they needed it, which was nice. He had been with Mikasa whenever she wasn’t with Levi so she always had someone with her. She relied on him a lot, it was nice having someone else to rely on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They studied for a bit more until they both got a message from Levi saying that he was sitting in his car outside the library waiting for the both of them. They collected their things and left the library after finishing up a couple more problems and loaded into Levi’s camry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How did studying go?” Levi asked, pulling out of the parking lot and driving to Lucas’ home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Boring as ever.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I figured.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas hugged Mikasa goodbye and gave Levi a high five, and once he was out of the car both Levi and Mikasa made their way home. It was a silent drive and Mikasa wasn’t surprised since between work and taking care of their friends, Levi was fucking exhausted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenny welcomed them home when they walked inside, “feels like I haven’t seen you two in years!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re never home,” Levi rolled his eyes and hung up both his and Mikasa’s jackets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you making?” Mikasa asked Kenny while walking to the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Homemade macaroni and cheese,” he said with a smile, “wanna help?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenny looked over at his nephew, “how about you, short stack? Wanna help?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m heading to bed. Long day and I’m going to pass out the moment I hit the hay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright kiddo, night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Night Levi!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi didn’t say a word as he made his way upstairs to his bedroom. Today has been a long day. He was exhausted and all he wanted to do was be alone, his social battery ran out hours ago after writing a shit ton of notes. Alex was the one who convinced him to go home after saying he and Eld could hold down the fort and after an hour of arguing, they finally got Levi to go home and relax. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He showered and got comfortable in bed, doing everything in silence. He had a lot on his mind recently with taking care of his friends, all of these cases, and overall he was just tired. He wanted to sleep off his problems but before he could get some shut eye, he got an incoming facetime call from Hange. With a groan, he sat up and answered the call.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hange’s face showed up on the screen along with Erens and Levi’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, seeing the two of them together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh shit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t know if he told Hange about the letters, if they fought, if Hange knew that Levi snitched, he didn’t know anything. He still talked to the two of them separately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And if Eren did tell her, did she hate Levi?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um..” he paused for a moment, “..hi?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You look like shit.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes, “wow Eren, thank you. I wasn’t aware.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hange smacked the back of Eren’s head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“stop being a little shit, we’re talking to him for a reason and it’s not to insult him.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jesus Christ, talk to him about what?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi caught sight of the ring, “wow, Hange.. That ring is beautiful, wow…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can thank me for that, Moblit was about to choose another one but I made him buy that one. Seems like I made the right choice.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shut up, Eren.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At their banter, Levi chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>God, he really missed them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So why did the two of you wanna call me, anyway? No offense- but I just had a fourteen hour work day and I feel like I’m going to roll over and die any minute. They had to drag me out of my office.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Right, we’ll try to make this quick. We’re.. Kind of, concerned, I guess, for you to come to the wedding.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi paused at Hange’s words, “what do you mean? Do you not..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Do you not want me to go?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t tell me about the proposal so.. What’s going on?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Am I missing something?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sensing his doubt from the other end of the call, Eren stepped in next, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“no, not at all, we’re concerned about your well being because you haven’t been in Hiraeth for over four years and the wedding is held at-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Downtown Hiraeth off of highway 327, I know, I read the invitation. It’s one of the only places, one of the cheap places, to host a wedding if you want to use most of your money for your honeymoon.” Levi cut him off, “I know where it is, but I’m going.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hange sighed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I just don’t wanna be responsible for you to have a, ya know.. You’re doing amazing and to be the person to ruin that, I don't want to do that.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hange,” Levi ran a hand through his hair, “I’m going there for you.. Let me worry about going back to Hiraeth, okay? It’s not your burden to bear. I’ve had some time to heal. Everything will be okay. I have you and everyone else there and Erwin is in prison.. Let me just be there to enjoy your wedding, please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Hange and Eren seemed unconvinced, but then Hange spoke again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Is Mikasa excited?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course she is, she’s excited to see everyone again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You have to be honest with the both of us that the moment you feel uncomfortable that you will tell the both of us,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eren interjected with a pointed look in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eren-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We were by your side, we know how bad it was.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Erens voice shut him down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I was there, I bathed you, I did everything and I remember it all. If at all you feel any of your ticks or any signs that you’re back tracking or anxious or anything, you tell us or someone. Please.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That shut Levi up for a second, when he spoke again it was calm. “I will. I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re busy planning and getting things together, it’s nuts.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hange brought up, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Is everyone coming down?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I got Mikasa, Kenny, and his girlfriend Mary, um.. Isabel, Furlan and Odette coming along. We’re staying for a week in a hotel downtown so.. Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some time passed, and then.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have to go pee, hold on.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hange got up and left, leaving only Eren and Levi on facetime. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“She’s been holding it in for so long I’m surprised she didn’t go sooner,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eren rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dumb shitty glasses.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Four eyes.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They looked at each other for a second before breaking out into smiles at the comments they made at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I miss you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I miss you too. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before they could get anywhere, Levi spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But seriously, leave me to be on my own accord in Hiraeth. I can handle it on my own and if I need help I will tell you, but please don’t bring Erwin up. I know the consequences of going back and I only want to think about one of my best friends getting married, not the man who-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, I got it.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eren said calmly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“of course, whatever you need.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you and Hange? Did you tell her…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I did, we talked about it and now we’re okay.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi frowned, “I really didn’t mean to-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It happened and I think we’ve done good since then. Hange and I are doing great. We had some issues but everything worked out fine.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I still feel awful,” he said while playing with his sleeves, “I went through all of your things when I shouldn’t have. I feel awful, I feel like shit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren frowned at that as well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t like seeing you beat yourself up about stuff like this.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi ran a hand through his hair and yawned, “I can’t help it, after all the shit.. I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you’re too tired to talk we can go. We have a lot to do anyway, we just wanted to check in with you about how you were feeling.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like that, I’m exhausted.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay, I think the next time I see you is at the wedding so.. I’ll see you and Mikasa in two months?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled softly, “yeah, see you in two months.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The call ended and he put his phone on the charger, rolling over in bed and pulling the blankets over his face to attempt to get rid of the oncoming migraine. After caving and taking some pain meds, he fell asleep but was haunted by his worst fears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He sighed as he was wrapped in Eren's arms in their shared bed in his old apartment, it was the high end of winter so they had the heat turned up on high. They were under tons of blankets, Eren had his head on a large pillow, and they were in fluffy pajamas. His head rested upon Erens chest, eyes closed in content as fingers carded through his hair. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He felt a kiss press against his head and he blinked up at Eren with a smile on his face, “hi” he greeted.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eren chuckled and cupped his cheek, “well hello to you too, princess. How was your nap?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good,” Levi stretched his arms and legs before curling into Eren's side again, “really good. What time is it?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“About midnight, you fell asleep awhile ago and I’ve been on my phone ever since. That movie we were watching kind of sucked so-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bang.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Was that a gunshot?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dove?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bang.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It sounded so fucking close. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Where was Mika?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They both shot up out of bed at the sound, looking at each other in shock before they both muttered “Mikasa.” Then they both stood up. “You go get Mikasa, I’ll check the house” Eren instructed before Levi could even reply, he was out the door.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shit.” Levi ran straight to Mikasa’s room and tried to open the door but it was locked. He banged on the door, “Mika!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dove.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The deep voice came from within the room and Levi froze, his heart stopping and his body turning cold. He attempted to open the door and he cried out in frustration, “open the door you son of a bitch!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eren came running to where Levi was and when he saw Levi struggling to open the door he questioned what was happening. “Levi what's going on? Why isn’t the door opening? What-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is that Eren, I hear?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Both of them froze at hearing his voice, Levi was shaking and Eren was angry. “Open the door! Let her go!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can’t let go of what’s already gone.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Move,” Eren whispered, “I’m going to kick this door down.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Levi moved out of the way and the moment he did, Eren backed up and slammed the bottom of his foot against the door, successfully breaking the lock of Mikasa’s bedroom door. The moment the door was broken down the brunette stepped inside but was stopped by the barrel of a gun pointed at his face. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nice to see you again.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The raven stepped inside next and looked around, his daughter wasn't even in the room. She was just… gone? Not here? Where was she? She was supposed to be in here asleep and she wasn’t even in the room. Nothing. The only people in the room were him, Eren, and the man he was the most afraid of. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He went to take a step forward towards Erwin but was stopped when the safety was clicked off of the gun, he felt Eren grab his arm and pull him back. “Don’t fucking move, Levi.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s never heard Eren sound like that, never. Levi gulped and looked back at the gun that was now aimed back at Eren once more.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Erwin, what do you want?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve already gotten rid of one person you love, let’s add one more to the equation.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Levi growled, “where the hell is Mikasa?!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh dove, that’s sweet of you to ask. I think you should be more concerned about your little boyfriend behind you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Erwin… What-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Princess move-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bang. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>….</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“EREN!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so yeah, filler chapter. not really a big fan of this one. </p>
<p>next chapter -&gt; the wedding</p>
<p>or, in other words, what ive been waiting to write lol.</p>
<p>stay tuned for the next chapter of hiraeth - cj</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Love is in the Air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the wedding :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i had to split this chapter into two parts because it was over forty pages lmfao </p>
<p>in case you forgot, Kenny has a girlfriend named Mary. I mentioned her briefly a while ago back. She’s not a major character though so I’m not surprised, lol. I also added in a sister for Moblit, Valarie, to make another spot for one of Hange’s bridesmaids. And by god stay with me, I do not know how to write weddings whatsoever. But I had a fun time writing Eren’s speech, without all the stress, I think at times my version of Eren is funny and light hearted. Also, prepare for a lot of levi/eren scenes because I miss them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Love brings us together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It also changes you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In Moblit’s eyes, Hange is everything to him. She’s the sun in the sky. The good buzz after a couple drinks. She’s a fighter, a lover. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She is everything that Moblit has ever wanted wrapped in one person. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wedding came up quick, which is exactly what they all wanted. The set up was beautiful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was inside a venue that hosted weddings in Hiraeth. It looked like the outside of a church but the inside was shaped differently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The decorations were beautiful, lights strung up and the two colors they chose, green and white, complimented everyone’s skin tones along with the dark walls of the venue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No clouds in the sky, just the bright sunshine shining down on this beautiful day. Just like Hange and Moblit wanted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Today was their day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was finally happening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And they were so, so excited. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kenny stop going over bumps, I’m trying to finish Mikasa's hair.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, Levi. How about you drive?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No thanks.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s family was loaded in Kenny’s large van he used for vacations. Kenny was driving, Mary was in the passenger's seat, Levi and Mikasa were in the middle seats, and Furlan, Isabel, and two month old Odette were in the back seat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Currently, Levi was in the middle of styling Mikasa's hair since both her and Levi woke up late and delayed their departure to Hiraeth. His hands were dug in her silky pitch black hair, weaving small white flower pins in her hair, braiding it back into a cute bun with a flower on top.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa has been the happiest girl on the planet when Hange and Moblit asked her to be the flower girl in the wedding. Levi was asked to be one of Moblits groomsmen, but at least he didn’t have to do much with his hair. Just wear a dark green suit that matched the other groomsmen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They just made the eight hour drive, and the moment they docked onto highway 327 Levi had to do anything and everything to not look out the window. Kenny had sped up then, wanting nothing more than to get to their hotel and drop their things off and get to the venue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they made it to the hotel, Kenny checked them all in. He, Levi, and Furlan loaded all of their bags into the room and grabbed what they needed, rushing back downstairs to return to their travel van where Isabel, Mary, Odette, and Mikasa remained waiting for them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to pass out flowers,” Mikasa said as they finally were driving towards the venue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mary just smiled back at her, “I bet, you’re going to look beautiful in your dress. We can’t wait to see you in it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing the familiar roads, signs, skid marks on the road, traffic lights made Levi’s head spin while they drove. He eventually caved and didn’t listen to his own advice by looking out the window. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A couple miles down was highway 327 where they were just at before they took the exit to get to the hotel. Right there was where he crashed the car. And if you go down further to the gas station on the side, that was where he was assaulted. And if you go even further, that was where he was fully raped in the back seat of the car. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe the skid marks from that impala are still there. Have they repaired the highway since the accident? Was all the blood cleaned up? Maybe the burns from the small fire that emitted from underneath one of the cars in the accident were still sooted to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking around him, he could see familiar things he hasn’t seen in forever. The mall, certain buildings, his old bank he would go to when he had his secret bank account kept from Erwin back in the day. Even where Mikasa’s counselors office used to be, and the old yoga studio right down the road from there. He recognized everything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sort of dissociated from reality the moment they passed the ‘Welcome To Hiraeth’ sign on the way to the venue. In the background he could feel his phone vibrating on the seat but for some reason he couldn’t feel his fingers or his arms. The sound of the radio began to fade away eventually and he stared down at his intertwined hands that he didn’t even know were in that position. Why couldn’t he feel them? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Furlan, who now sat next to him while Mikasa took his old position and sat in the back with Isabel, took notice of his friend's phone vibrating and glanced down. It was a missed text from Jean, a missed call from Nanaba, and a couple missed messages from Eren. He frowned and took a glance at Levi, raising a brow in question. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What he saw was him sitting there stiffly, curled into himself and his eyes focused on his hands that rested in his lap. His black bangs fell into his face despite the styling gel (that took Isabel forever to put in, now it looks like it wasn’t even in his hair) so the look in his eyes was unreadable. He wasn’t moving, just staring down silently in his lap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shouldn’t be surprised though, this was his first time he’s been to the city that took everything away from him in four years. So he took his own phone out, opening up his contacts, selecting Eren’s and typing out a new message.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To : Eren Yeager </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We’re on our way to the venue. While you groomsmen get ready- could you keep a close eye on Levi? He’s already spacing out. A little worried. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From : Eren Yeager</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Will do. I’m assuming that’s why he’s not answering his phone. Since Levi and Mikasa are in the wedding, have them go through the back door, it leads to the basement where I am. You guys go through the front, Nanaba will be up there helping everyone get to their seats. See ya soon. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put his phone away and slowly reached his hand over, gently placing it on Levi’s knee. When he lifted his head Furlan could tell by the look in his eyes that he wasn’t all the way there, living in his own distant fleeting memory of what this town represented to him. So he offered up a soft turn-up of his lips, hoping to give some reassurance even though he was no help. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The one person who could help was already at the venue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren was in the middle of fixing Moblit’s hair when there was a sound of a door closing. Mike, Reiner, Jean, and Connie’s heads snapped up. He hummed, “that may be Levi and Mikasa, let me show them where to go really quick.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good.” Moblit said, spinning around in the chair and stretching his arms. “Can’t wait to see them, it’s been too long.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It really has.” He turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. As he walked down the hall he could hear hushed whispers between his two favorite Ackermans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is it hot in here to you? It’s hot in here, I need to take this off.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Rivaille it’s okay, don’t be scared, no don’t- you told me not to cry, you can’t cry.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m fine Mikasa, Eren should be down the hall. How about you go find him? I have to use the bathroom.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Levi- ugh, Levi!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Footsteps could be heard in the distance and Eren finally turned the corner to see Mikasa standing there wearing her white dress, her hair styled up nicely and wearing the shoes Hange got her for Christmas last year. When she heard Eren coming she turned around and smiled, “hey Eren!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey beautiful,” he smiled and kissed her on the head, “where’d your cousin go?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To find a bathroom,” was all she said, “where is Hange? I’m supposed to be with her, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll take you to her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hange’s dressing room was down the hall from Moblit’s so it was a straight shot. The moment Mikasa walked in she was brought into Hange’s arms, receiving kisses all over her face, making the ten, almost eleven year old laugh. Sasha, Historia, Annie, Nanaba (who recently came downstairs) and Valarie (Moblits sister) were all of her bridesmaids and they all brought Mikasa into their arms as well. The introduction between Valarie and Mikasa went well, the raven haired girl took a liking to the woman right away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren watched for a moment before finally shutting the door and making his way down the hall. He turned to where he knew the nearest bathroom was and knocked on it. “Levi, you in there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm,” came his reply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without asking, he pushed the door open and sure enough, there he was. Dressed in a dark green suit, almost black, and dark brown shoes with his hair almost styled back, some strands falling in his face, was Levi. Instead of a tie he chose to wear a cravat. Eren’s only seen the cravat when he would wear suits to the trials years ago, he’s surprised Levi still has this same one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He paused pacing back and forth and set his eyes upon Eren the moment he had entered the room. His hands tugged at his sleeves lightly to find some grip within them to calm his mind that he felt would spiral if he didn’t ground himself by doing something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me like that,” Levi’s voice was laced with every emotion he was feeling and Eren had to remember that no way was the raven angry or afraid of him, it was finally being back here after all these years. It was messing with his mind. “Don’t look at me like- like I’m some charity case because I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Being back here..” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi pointed his finger, “I can’t wrap my head around it right now, we had to take the highway here and I just remember being taken in that car and flipped and raped and carried to that ambulance and-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Before you hyperventilate, can I come close to you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren stepped closer so he was now standing in front of his ex lover. Being especially careful with his actions he reached forward and placed his hands upon Levi’s shoulders, an action he hasn’t done in a very long time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grounding Levi was always something he would consider himself good at, and by seeing a change in his demeanor, Levi considered him good at it too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I’m here. All of your friends and family are here. Thank you for letting me come in and help you instead of shutting yourself away in here until the wedding started.” Eren spoke calmly, “you did a good job.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silver eyes rounded in shock, mouth slightly agape, then closed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there anything I can do to help you right now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the silence he received, Eren tried again. “Okay, let me lay it out. Erwin is in prison. He cannot get out. And in this venue are all of your friends, our friends, and a lot of family. Everyone is here, and you’ve been safe with all of them before. You are safe within the walls of the venue, and you are safe when you aren’t in here too. You are safe, Levi, remember? You are free.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi shifted his weight with his feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is the first thing you told me after Erwin was sentenced to prison that day, you said you were free. So what is a free man doing hiding in a bathroom when he should be reuniting with everyone for his best friend's wedding?” He questioned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m safe,” Levi repeated, “I’m safe, you’re safe, we’re fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren smiled and took his hands off of Levi’s shoulders, “see? Believe in me once in a while, maybe then you’ll come around.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it bad that I’m kind of scared to see everyone?” Levi asked as he turned, talking to the sink and leaning against it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren put his hands down to his sides. “Ha, no. I was shaking when I met Moblits’ dad today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You met him today?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, yes. And apparently the last he heard of me was when Moblit thought Hange and I were dating because we lived together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi laughed, easing up a little. “Oh my god, no way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren smiled and leaned against the counter next to him, “I’m not joking, I had to explain to him a million times that I’m gay and he still asked me if I liked Hange. I didn’t know whether to laugh or scream.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I would have shit myself.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Almost did. That man is taller than me, and I’m six three.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A foot taller than me, I know, I’m aware.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both sat in comfortable silence in the bathroom, leaning against the counter with their backs to the mirror. Levi shed some of his nerves the longer they sat, finally able to take a breath without the trembling of his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Feel better?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up at Eren, who was already looking down at him. “Yeah,” he said, his mouth curving up into a smile. “I am, thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren shook his head and stood back up, “you’re fine, but everyone is waiting to see you. You ready?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi bit his lip and nodded, “uh, yeah, lead the way I guess.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He held the door open for Levi and once the other was out, he walked in front and led the way. When they arrived at the door Eren didn’t bother to knock because everyone was already dressed, he just grabbed the door handle and twisted, pushing the dressing room entrance open and walking in first. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Connie turned, “thought it was Levi?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s me, Eren is just too fucking tall you can’t see me behind him. Big oaf.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi stepped aside and revealed himself, letting the door close behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was so silent you could hear a pin drop, the first person to go up to him was Jean. He had a dopey smile on his face and opened his arms, and Levi had no choice but to fall into them. Jean held him tight, “I missed you, kid. Look at cha- all grown up and handsome. I miss baby face Levi a little bit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Missed you too,” he said and pulled away, glancing up at Jean, and then over to everyone else. “I missed all of you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reiner, Connie, and Moblit took turns with their greetings next. It’s been over four years since they’ve seen him, to see one of their best friends on a wedding day was just two big surprises. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was there because his two friends loved each other and wanted him to be here. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again, love brings us together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Releasing Reiner and Connie, he hugged Moblit. “I’m so happy you’re marrying Hange,” Levi said to him. “Thank you for taking care of her while I’ve been absent.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s no problem, thank you.” Moblit pulled away and straightened back up since he was about a foot taller than the smaller man. “We’re glad you could make it, it’s nice to have you back.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s good to be back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weddings were one of the most beautiful things to witness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not about the wedding day or the outfits or colors or how many guests.. It’s about how much time a couple has spent together, and how they desire to spend their lives together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To grow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To love. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pairings for walking down the aisle were Eren and Valarie first since Eren was the best man, and Valarie was the maid of honor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mike and Nanaba, second.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean and Annie, third.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Connie and Sasha, fourth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi and Historia, fifth (because they were the shortest and the same height).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Watching as Moblit and Hange spoke their vows to one another was one for the books. They spoke with such honesty, such truth it warmed everyone's hearts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hange looked magnificent in her wedding dress. It was a dark emerald green color and the layout of the dress was almost vintage looking. The dress showed off her collarbones and once it reached her tan shoulders it cut off into dark green lace that made up the dress’ sleeves that went all the way down to her bony wrists. Back to her chest it had dark jewels covering her breast area and it covered her midsection. The bottom half of the dress seemed to flow endlessly and looked like such soft silk that it almost shined underneath the golden lighting of the venue. Bottom trim of the dress consisted of the same jewels that covered her waistband. Underneath she wore black flats as her feet could not be seen. Her glasses remained, and her hair she had grown out now cascaded down her shoulders and back, a shiny dark brown color with small waves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All in all… she was the most beautiful woman in the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone could agree on that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You may now kiss the bride.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The way Moblit gently held Hange’s hands while pressing their lips together was tender and loving. From a distance Levi watched them intensely as everyone in the room clapped and a song started to play through the speakers. His eyes were rounded with a childlike wonder as he witnessed the intertwine their fingers and smile for the photographer they hired, walking down the aisle hand in hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe someday… maybe someday I’ll be married.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But to who?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt someone staring at him and when he looked over, he was met with Eren’s intense gaze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And by God, did Eren look handsome in the dark green suit. It matched his eyes, despite the fire ignited behind them. He looked ravishing in this lighting, hair pulled back with product and into that bun of his. He had a gold chain around his neck that was tucked behind his collar and tie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he locked eyes with Eren he felt his cheeks warm up in embarrassment and he gulped, looking back at the sight of Hange and Moblit walking out of the venue and into the main lobby where the after party will be held. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The groomsmen and bridesmaids all lined up and walked down the middle aisle following the newly wed couple. Historia and Levi locked arms as they did so, she glanced up at him with a warming smile once they made it to the doors. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look handsome by the way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His blush deepened, “coming from a lesbian, that’s a very nice compliment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed and playfully punched his shoulder, and Levi gave her a gentle smile in return. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s missed her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the bridesmaids and groomsmen made their way out of the room where the wedding was held, everyone else exited the room as well. The room where the after party was being held was absolutely stunning. The walls were decorated white and sleeves of green vines hanging down, intertwined with golden lights to help light up the room. At the center of the ceiling was a golden chandelier hanging down, not too small but big enough to make a statement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tables were placed all over the venue, each of the table covers were white and the centerpiece resembled the vintage aesthetic of the deep forest. Small, pink and white flowers were tangled in there, and each table had a candle in the center and light brown comfortable chairs. On the side was a long table, as long as the room, covered with different food dishes that smelled wonderful. All in all- it was exactly what one would picture with a wedding between Hange and Moblit Berner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi and Mikasa were assigned at a table with their family they brought along via personal invitation. Both of them had branched off from the others once they grabbed a plate of food for Isabel while Furlan went to the bathroom. They basically stayed together for a while until Mikasa caught sight of Matt by his dad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled and watched her run up to her friend, and Matt, just as he did when they were kids, hugged her gently. He was taller than her, no surprise since he was Jean's kid and Jean was as tall as Moblit, so she fit right into his arms. Once Mikasa was situated with Matt and Jean, talking their heads off, Levi made his way back to where he was sitting at the head table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The groomsmen, bridesmaids, and the newlyweds were sat at the head table, still dressed in their clothing from the wedding. Once he made it to the table Hange stood up from her seat, stepping past Moblit and walking up to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi looked up at her with a soft look in his eyes, “you look marvelous, four eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here, kiddo. Give mama Hange a hug.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Falling into her arms was as easy as it was years ago, it’s been so long since he’s been in her warm embrace. He rested his head on her shoulder with a smile on his face, and he felt her kiss his temple and rub his back. “I missed you so much, I’m so happy to see you again, Hange.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve missed you more than anything,” Hange said, her voice sounding wet. Levi pulled away in alarm and widened his eyes in shock at the small tears welled up in the corner of her eyes. “I didn’t know how much I would miss you until you were gone.. And now you’re all grown up. You’re not the kid I met at the daycare anymore, you’ve developed into the man you always wanted to be and I am so proud of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He reached his hand up and wiped a tear that fell from her eye, “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you too, honey. I’m sorry Moblit didn’t invite you to the proposal- I reamed his ass the next day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, “nah, it’s fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone finally got settled with their food when it was time for the selected few members at the head table to make their speeches for Hange and Moblit. The room had gone silent once attention was focused on them, and the first to speak was Nanaba. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She spoke of years ago when she first became acquainted with Hange and Moblit and how they were all brought together with a brief mention of the case. Along with Historia, Valarie, and Sasha, their speeches were almost similar but each one brought a tear to the couple’s eye as they heard their relationship as it was viewed from their friends’ eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After Jean and Mike’s speeches came Levi and Erens. The ravens hands shook as he stood up to speak, he had dreaded this part. Speaking in front of people, despite them being family, was not his forte. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For those that don’t know, my name is Levi Ackerman and Hange, Moblit, and I have been friends for over six years now. When I first met them I was in a rough spot, I wasn’t really sure where my life was going at that time. All I knew was that both of them guided me through it and helped me follow the steps in the right direction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s weird to think how they’re so compatible, considering Moblit is so gentle and quiet while Hange will take every chance she can to talk your ear off.” That earned a couple laughs. “But.. opposites attract. They’re the embodiment of a healthy and strong relationship, the connection they have.. It’s one of the strongest I’ve ever seen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now I still don’t know much about love, but I know one thing is for certain, and it’s that these two love each other more than anything else in the world. It’s been a long time coming and although I’m sad I couldn’t make it to the proposal, I’m honored to be chosen as one of Moblit’s groomsmen. I’m glad to stand up there on that stage with you and watch as Hange took your last name. I wish happiness and a long life together to the both of you. Thank you. Without the both of you, I don’t know where I would be.``</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He got a round of applause and he caught sight of Kenny, sitting at their reserved table next to Mary, giving him an approving look. He smiled and sat back down in his seat, receiving a pat on the shoulder from Jean. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Last but not least was Eren, Moblit’s best man. He stood up once the applause for Levi dwindled down to nothing and cleared his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I am the worst when it comes to giving speeches, I failed communications class twice in college because I had too much anxiety to present speeches, which was the point of the class. So I am asking you to bear with me through this, because right now I can feel my face and ears turning red from how nervous I am. Ah- hey mom, dad, I can see you laughing at me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And there Carla, Grisha, Dina, Zeke, and Kaytlynn were all sitting at one table, hands over their mouths and quietly laughing at Eren. Everyone else laughed a bit as well and it relaxed Eren a bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard snickering coming from his right and he took a quick peek to see Levi at the end of the table, looking down at the table and laughing to himself at Erens actions. “I see you too Levi,” the raven looked up at him, a shocked look on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was funny!” He defended himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren rolled his eyes, sending him a playful smirk. “Yeah, uh hu, whatever.” He turned back to the crowd, “ANYWAY back to what I was trying to say while managing a panic attack. I’m giving a wedding speech, right.” He cleared his throat again and took a big breath before beginning for real this time, scratching the back of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Eren Yeager and I was nominated to be Moblits best man and to say I’m honored is an understatement. When him and I first met you wanna know what I did? I scared the crap out of this man, he shook my hand and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>shaking </span>
  </em>
  <span>because I gave him the best friend talk, ya know the whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>break her heart I’ll break your face </span>
  </em>
  <span>ordeal. So yeah, Mr and Mrs Zoe, I took care of that before you. One point for Eren Yeager!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hange’s parents barked out a laugh, “Whatever!” her mom called out, sticking her tongue out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He blew a kiss to them and continued, “For real though, I don’t mean to get all sentimental here, but I have a lot to say.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone quieted down, all their eyes on him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve known Hange since we were kids, so it seems my whole life. I met her when my mom and I moved after the divorce. I wasn’t a very sociable kid- my mom actually forced me to come with her to meet our neighbors. Hange had swung the door open that day, and I remember at first I didn’t like her but as the years went by, she became someone I couldn’t live without.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She has been with me through thick and thin. Even when things got complicated she was.. She was there. And through it all the smile never left her face. Hange is a lifesaver, I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for her. She’s saved my life a million times over and there’s no way anything I will do will ever amount to that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He saw tears fall from Hange’s eyes and Moblit kiss her temple before focusing back on Eren. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” Eren’s throat became tight and he swallowed, “I didn’t know what my future held, but… soon enough, Hange helped me apply for college and everything else. I was there for her through her first heartbreak, first time she failed a test, graduation, through it all. We even lived with each other for over a decade so I know her like the back of my hand. Which is why what I’m about to say next is really important.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she met Moblit it was like her world changed. Her eyes lit up the sun. Her smile became so much brighter. Instead of overworking herself she took time to take care of herself without me or anyone else telling her too. She prioritized herself more than anything else and that is all because of him,” he put a hand on Moblit’s shoulder, “he’s taken care of her when I wasn’t there and I couldn’t be more reassured that she is in good hands with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moblit has grown to be one of my best friends. I liked him the moment I met him. He’s really annoying sometimes but ya know, what can you do.” Moblit rolled his eyes and Eren smiled, “he’s a great man, though. He kept a level head through everything, he was one of the only people to keep us sane when we went through some crazy stuff a couple years ago. He is the only man I can see Hange with. He’s the only one besides me who can handle all of Hange Zoe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I really wish you both happiness for the rest of your lives, I can already see the look in both of your eyes and I know it’s a bond that will never be broken. Thank you for allowing me to witness the both of you growing into yourselves as you grow together. You’re my best friends, I couldn’t ask for anyone better. Let’s give it up for Hange and Moblit Berner and let’s cut this cake!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone cheered and Eren sat back down, clinking his wine glass, saying “cheers” to everyone he toasted his glass with. After the applause went down everyone gathered around as Moblit and Hange cut the five tier cake, and pieces got spread around, enough for everyone to have one and a side of ice cream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Socializing came afterwards once all the planned events flew over their heads. The room erupted in various voices talking with one another and laughing as some rekindled with people they haven’t seen in quite some time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again, Mikasa and Levi branched off from everyone else to also rekindle with those they haven’t seen in awhile. Levi didn’t bother keeping a close eye on her since he knew everyone here, so he went off on his own to see everyone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was enveloped in Carlas’ arms first, giving her a kiss on the cheek and moving onto Eren's father, Zeke, Kaytlynn and Dina. “I’ve missed all of you, how have you been?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve been great, dear.” Carla sipped at her wine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grisha hummed, “and you? Where’ve you been and what have you been up too? Zeke said he worked a case with ya awhile ago. Said you were… I forgot..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zeke rolled his eyes, “you really have to check if you’re getting dementia.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Victims Advocate,” Levi responded proudly, “got my degree in social work with a minor in criminal justice and other certifications I needed along the way. Passed with flying colors with my soccer scholarship. The verdict of the cases don’t matter to me since I’m not a lawyer but every one I’ve helped out on has never lost, we’ve been on a big winning streak. Mikasa is doing amazing in school as expected, Isabel and Furlan had their baby, and Kenny’s being Kenny. He’s got a girlfriend now and she’s pretty cool.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At that, Grisha smiled and patted Levi on the shoulder. “I’ve missed you, kid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s eyes brightened, “yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zeke and Kaytlynn went to get more food while Carla and Dina started up their own conversation, leaving Grisha and Levi alone. Grisha nodded his head, “we all have, you were a great addition to the family.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He scratched the back of his head, “I uh.. I didn’t mean to.. Ya know.. After the kidnapping I kinda.. Needed space.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, don’t apologize to me or anyone for that,” Grisha shook his head, “you made Eren happy though, I do miss you two together.” He said with no shame. No surprise, that’s Grisha for you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi glanced back at where Eren was with Furlan and Isabel now, cooing over Odette. He smiled softly, Eren was always good with children, he’s known that since he met the guy. He turned around and looked back at Grisha, “I miss you guys a lot, maybe I’ll come visit more in the future.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grisha raised a brow in question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t really know what I’m doing,” he bit his lip and played with the cap of his water bottle. “But what I do know is that it’s time for me to expand my horizons again, so maybe you’ll be seeing more of me. You and Eren both.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That brought a smile to Grisha’s face, “you do your own thing, kid. We’re proud of you nonetheless.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s so beautiful, Isabel. Wow,” Eren cooed at Odette, her small hand was wrapped around his finger. “You guys are wonderful parents, she’s so perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isabel smiled, “yeah, she’s adorable.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them heard Levi bark out a laugh across the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced up from Odette to see his family laughing and joking with… Levi? And soon enough the raven was speaking with his dad privately and Eren hoped and prayed that his dad wasn’t being an idiot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Furlan, who was sitting next to Eren, followed his path of vision and when he caught sight of Levi laughing with Grisha, he put a hand on Erens shoulder. Once the brunette looked over at him, he spoke. “Nervous about your ex talking with your parents?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shut up, he’s always liked Levi so I’m not surprised they’re catching up,” Eren commented. He could feel Isabel's eyes burning into him, he couldn’t look at her. “My dad was a father figure to him as well before he found you guys again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isabel had been the one to hold Levi every night he broke down crying because of the break up and Eren knew that, he suspected that Furlan was there too along with Kenny. They all helped Levi get on his feet and move on, and all Eren did was stay in Hiraeth and hope and pray they had another chance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you two are on a good page again, he’s been easier to deal with recently. Mikasa has been in a particularly good mood as well, I assume it has to do with the fact that you three are bonding again.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But,” Furlan waited for Isabel to finish talking to insert his opinion, “he’s still.. damaged, ya know? I hope him coming back here doesn’t fuck everything up that he worked so hard for.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched Levi walk up to his mother and give her another hug, this one lasted longer. His mom held Levi gently, carding her fingers through his hair. From where he was, Eren could see Levi shut his eyes and smile while resting his head on her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s stronger than that,” Eren said, “I’m sure of it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carla kissed the top of Levi’s head and Erens heart only broke a little more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The after party lasted for another two hours, and eventually all the guests had begun to leave. Hugs and kisses were passed around with their goodbyes. Hange and Moblit already left about a half an hour ago to start their honeymoon. Most of the guests left and that left only a few behind to help clean up the area. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Odette had begun to fuss and sadly, that means that Isabel and Furlan had to head home. The both of them said they could take an Uber but Kenny being protective as ever when it came to children denied that suggestion. He had kissed Mary on the cheek and handed her the purse he bought her a while ago back for their anniversary and bid her farewell. Levi and Mikasa hugged him goodbye along with their friends, and then the three left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only ones that remained were very few. Mikasa insisted on staying behind because Matt wouldn’t leave, he practically begged to help clean the venue after seeing his father offer. Jean was a fantastic role model, constantly teaching Matt to be a gentleman. He would not witness his son become a delinquent. If Matt turned out to be anything like him growing up- he’d jump out his two story window at home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, Levi, Mikasa and Mary stayed behind to help out since Mary would be their ride home because she had ordered a rental car that was parked in the parking lot. Mikasa teamed up with Matt to help Mary store the leftover food in different bins and tupperware and some that would go bad would be put in the trash. Levi had put himself in charge of taking down the decorations in the venue, he was up on a ladder using a power drill to take out some screws, a tool belt around his waist in case he needed anything else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren and Reiner stayed behind as well, they had started moving the tables out of the way and back to where they were before. Both of them did various things and eventually separated from each other, moving onto different tasks. Reiner took it upon himself to take down the lights in both rooms while Eren went into the venue to help take down the decorations. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi had connected his phone to the speaker and was currently playing some soft music from one of his playlists on Spotify. Right now a soothing beat from FINNEAS played, and he only assumed a song by Billie Eilish would come next. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Song - FINNEAS : Angel </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(literally one of my favorite songs ever.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re an angel</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In disguise </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re an angel </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In my eyes.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was humming along to it, grabbing his hammer to get one of the screws out since this one was impossible. He held the other end, cupped it around the screw, and yanked as hard as he could. The decorations came tumbling down to the floor, landing right into the trash can he put below him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bullseye.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned around to see Eren standing at the bottom of the ladder, arms over his chest and smiling up at him proudly. Like Levi, he had changed into regular street clothes. “Since when did you get a tool belt?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stole it from Jean. He still doesn’t know yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not surprised, you’re fucking slick.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So are you, Mr. I-think-I-can-get-away-with-anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I can!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi laughed, “you can’t be a sneak for shit. You always get caught, dummy. And you’re a terrible liar.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not,” the brunette rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The tips of your ears turn red when you lie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you-” Eren groaned, “my mom told you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi smirked and nodded his head and looked back up at his handiwork, “I have one more thing to take down, can you steady the ladder? I have to reach kind of far.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren did as he was told, “are your arms long enough?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, you big oaf.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hummed and kept his hands on the ladder, watching the raven closely as he used the drill to take out one more screw. Once that decoration fell to the ground he sighed in relief, finally stepping down from the ladder. He wiped the sweat from his forehead when his feet were finally on the ground again. “Is everything almost cleaned up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren shook his head, “the only thing we have left is the food but I’m pretty sure that Mikasa and Matt and Mary took care of it. Most of it went in the trash since it will taste like shit reheated.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi pouted, “is the sushi bar down?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slouched, “I think my heart just shattered into pieces.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Memories of the times they would go out to eat or stay at home eating sushi rushed through Erens mind. All the laughs and smiles they shared, when Levi taught Eren how to use chopsticks and Mikasa teased him because she was five and she could hold them just fine. Or right after dinner all three of them would cuddle on the couch. Mikasa would fall asleep first and when she went to bed, both Eren and Levi would follow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cuddling in bed was his favorite thing to do. Having the smaller man wrapped in his arms, legs tangled together, it was his own personal heaven. It was relaxing because the both of them were safe in that bed. The covers pulled up to Erens shoulders and that meant that Levi’s face was covered all the way except for his jet black hair that would cascade over Eren's chest and shoulder area. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Or the times that Levi would nuzzle his face into Eren's neck when he was having a bad dream, reaching to grab his hand because Eren was considered safe. Mikasa did the same thing, when she was scared from a nightmare she would sit in Eren's lap and hold Levi’s hands to help ground herself. It was another thing that was significant to both Ackermans, and he knew Mika learned it from her cousin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He put his hands in the pocket of his jean jacket he wore over his hoodie, taking a glance at his boots for a moment before looking at Levi. The man had already pulled his phone out and was opening and closing out of random contacts, sending a message to each one he came across. He checked something in his internet browser for a moment before he felt Eren staring at him. He looked up at Eren, raising his thin brow with the slit in it. “Getting in my business?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You just talk to a lot of people,” Eren said, “never thought you would be social.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, he put his phone in his pocket. “It’s stuff for work. Just cause I’m on a week long vacation doesn’t mean I’m off the hook. Case’s don't stop. Besides, Alex and Eld are morons.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren took a deep breath and looked away, staring at anything but the man in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was when Levi knew something was up, he moved so he was standing in front of Eren, unhooking the toolbelt and putting it onto the table. He fixed his pants. “What’s on your mind? I can see the steam coming from your ears.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For once, Eren didn’t know what to say. He knew what he wanted. He wanted Levi back, he wanted his family back. He wanted to settle down in a home, adopt children, and live their lives together. It was his dream years ago and suddenly having Levi here, standing in front of him in the city he departed from to ease his stress made everything much more real. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi was still frowning. Eren took his bottom lip between his teeth. A tell tale sign that he was nervous. “Are you okay?” he asked hesitantly, unsure of what boundaries they had with each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>More silence and Levi was getting antsy. Should he call Jean over? Or maybe ask Mary what to do since she was a psychiatrist? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The more his mind raced he glanced at Eren again, “hey, talk to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And… Eren took a chance. He took his second chance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He finally looked down and into those silver eyes that he fell in love with six, almost seven years ago. “Levi?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? What’s wrong? Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, just.. I gotta ask you something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi just stared, not really knowing what to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What could make Eren, strong and tough Eren Yeager, nervous?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You said you’re staying for a week, right?” He fiddled with his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The raven nodded, “uh hu.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if you want too.. You don’t have to say yes considering everything but…” he scratched the back of his neck, wow he felt like he did all those years ago when he first asked this question. “Would you wanna spend the day with me tomorrow?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His heart started beating faster and a blush covered his cheeks without his permission, “are you asking me out on a date?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren bit the inside of his lip, “if you wanna call it that then yeah, I am.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Levi smiled right back and nodded his head, that beautiful smile of his that now seemed to form freely rather than forced like back then.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading.</p>
<p>stay tuned for the next chapter of hiraeth - cj</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Remember Who You Are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>eren brings out the joy in everything</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really miss writing part one of this story lol, if i could write all if it for the first time i would. Idk man, i just miss it. Anyone else miss the beginning when everything was simple? Anyway, enjoy this chapter. </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I love you princess. Always remember that - Eren </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi was in his hotel room that he shared with Mikasa the night after the wedding. After Mikasa had fallen asleep in her separate bed to one of her favorite shows, he took it as his time to finally relax and take some time to himself and possibly unwind from all the stress. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sitting in the bathtub in the bathroom, bathing in his lavender bath soap and body warmed by the water and candles he lit, he was holding the ring Eren had given him around four years ago when they said their final goodbye before Levi finally left Hiraeth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He remembers the words Eren said to him like it was yesterday. They would forever be etched into his brain, hand carved by his voice that was warm as honey. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “That ring right there is my promise to you that I will be better for you the next time we see each other, if we ever do. And if we don’t, then, well, I’m blessed to know you. You are the light of my life. You have opened my eyes to a whole other world I didn’t know about. You were my first kiss, first time, first date, first man to meet my family, you brought my dad and I together, and you taught me how to scrub the fuck out of windows and crevases I had no idea even existed, and how to ignore the strong smell of bleach.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiled at the memory, especially the last part. He remembers helping Eren clean his bedroom at one point and tore the area apart, even scrubbing at the walls and moving the bed to scrub under there as well. For sure, he thought Eren would think of him as crazy, but thank god that he didn’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren actually never minded the fact that Levi would have a mania episode and clean everything around him when he was stressed out about something. He was one of the few people who didn’t mind. He remembers some of his coworkers were bothered by it at the time- Kenny sure is, and Levi never minded their opinion because he felt like he couldn’t control it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His compulsions were something he was always insecure about while he was growing up. But when he met Eren and Hange things really changed. He knows now that Erwin would stress him out on purpose to make him clean the entire house. He suspects that Erwin took advantage of his mental stability and used it for his own amusement and personal reasons. Levi realizes that now, but he wishes he would have realized it long before. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The last couple years have changed Levi’s life for the better. He was successful in school between academics and being an athlete. He kept a full soccer scholarship and with his grades being up to par, it was a win-win. He had the brass balls and he swung them hard when he needed too. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not to mention he also remained a faithful and loyal parental figure to Mikasa throughout the entire time. Even when she hated him, questioned his morals as a father, screamed at him and said she wanted nothing to do with him because she believed everything was his fault, he still stayed. He never distanced himself away. He always kept trying because he knew, eventually, that their bond would never be broken over something like this. Over anything. They were all each other had and nothing would change that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sometimes the fights with her would trigger something in Levi’s brain and he would freeze, and it would cease the entire fight. Mikasa would have to get Kenny and when the older man would tell her to give them space he would have to coax Levi out of a flashback he was suddenly sent into. He had moments of dissociation after the kidnapping incident and after Kenny was instructed how to handle it, he became the only person who could. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi appreciated Kenny with his whole heart. He never had a steady father figure and the only mother figure he had was Carla and Hange, even though Hange was more of a friend with maternal instincts. So to finally have Kenny with him again… it felt like a moment of completion. He felt everything coming together and a positive outlook. Kenny taught him how a family should look like. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stared down at the beautiful ring Eren had given him. In the candlelight it shined beautifully, and he wonders if he would have said yes that day Eren proposed to him. If he would have gotten down on one knee that day and wanted to spend the rest of their lives together.. Would have have said yes? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now that he thinks about it, he would have. He would say yes because Eren was all he had. Now that he’s had all of these opportunities, there was a lot going into a chance like that. He has a life in Hiraeth and also a life in Noblesville. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wait.. why was he thinking about Eren proposing? Why was he thinking about them getting married? Why…?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He frowned and put the ring on his left finger, the ring finger, just to see how it looked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s imagined getting married before and whenever he did it was always with the same handsome green eyed man he devoted his heart too. He never imagined it with Erwin, sometimes he would think he was with Erwin for the money. To others it seemed that way, but in Levi’s eyes… he was brainwashed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren was different. Eren would always be different. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tch.” Levi took the ring off of his finger and set it on the counter. He sunk low into the water and looked up at the ceiling. “What the fuck am I thinking? Am I an idiot?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His phone buzzed and he grabbed it. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>From : Eren Yeager </p>
<p>
  <em> We still on for tomorrow? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Shaking his head and running a hand over his face, he chuckled to himself. “Of course I am, fuck, I always have been.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>_</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The next morning Mikasa and Levi woke up bright and early, their alarms went off at the same time. Levi called down and asked if breakfast could be brought up and the hotel lady said it could be. He had handed the phone to Mikasa to let her order what she wanted while he went into the bathroom to change into his clothes for the day. The clothes he would wear to meet Eren today. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ignoring his nerves he pieced together an outfit that would work. The weather was always a little colder down in Hiraeth rather than up north in Noblesville, but most of the time it was around the same. So for the beginning of spring it was a little chilly. He settled for a simple pair of black jeans, a dark blue sweatshirt and his basic black and white adidas shoes. Something simple enough to look good and also look like he wasn’t trying to impress anyone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He finally responded to Erens text message he had previously ignored last night, saying he was ready and he was sorry for not responding. Eren had responded in a second telling him it was fine and that he assumed Levi was asleep. He assumed wrong. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he stepped out of the bathroom there was a knock on the door. He answered it and thanked the lady and shut the door, handing the breakfast over to Mikasa and when he sat back on his bed she frowned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aren’t you going to eat anything?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shook his head no, “I’m going out today, do you wanna visit anyone or stay here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took a bite of her pancake, “I think I wanna go visit Matt and see if Jean can take us to the park since it’s not raining out. Where are you going?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi bit the inside of his lip, “who are you suspecting I’m going out with today?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you…” her eyes rounded in shock, “Eren? You’re going out with Eren?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now listen-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m happy for you,” was what she settled with, a satisfied smile on her face. She put her hair into a ponytail so it wouldn’t get in her food. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi played with the keys in his hand, “I don’t want you getting your hopes up, Mika. The last thing I wanna do is crush them again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mikasa was smart for her age. And sometimes it sucked because she knew what Levi meant most of the time, she knew when he would doubt himself just like he knew when she would. She sighed and scooted closer to him, “you won’t crush my hopes again. If you and Eren don’t get back together and be boyfriends, it’s okay. You won’t hurt my feelings.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t look at her. “I hurt you in the past by making selfish decisions. I don’t want to do it again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eren makes both of us happy. You know it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiled softly and finally looked at her, “want me to drop you off at Jeans?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, let me shower and get ready.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good, I can smell you from here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh shut up.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>_</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Dropping Mikasa off with the rental car was the first thing on his agenda, the second was returning to the hotel to give the car back to Kenny and wait in the lobby for Eren to pick him up in his truck. It didn’t take long before he received a text saying that he was here. Levi spotted his truck immediately and a memory from years ago, maybe six, popped into his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I know it smells like ass in here, and that’s only because I spilled ice cream in here last night. I cleaned it but was too tired, so there’s a stain on the floor that I need to get off…. So, yeah.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Late night ice cream run?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Yeah. But don’t tell Hange, I didn’t get her any ice cream last night and she might kill me if she found out I went on an ice cream run alone.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Secret’s safe with me.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he got to the truck and opened the door he glanced down to see that there was a light stain from the late night ice cream run that Eren went on without telling Hange. It didn’t smell like ass in the truck this time and it looks like Eren couldn’t get that stain out because it sat there for so long before he got the motivation to clean it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” Eren greeted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi sat down on the passengers side and shut the door, buckling himself in. “Hey.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both of them didn’t really know what to say, but it seemed like Eren was more nervous than Levi was. He put the truck in drive and began driving towards the road that led to the highway that led back to downtown Hiraeth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are we going?” Levi asked once he noticed the familiar road signs. “Eren.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I have to take this highway to get back downtown,” he apologized, glancing over at the raven. “Here, if you’re comfortable,” he reached his hand towards him and faced his palm up, “grab onto my hand and close your eyes, I’ll turn the music up a bit and if you start to fall back into that mind of yours, it’ll give you reassurance that you’re in my truck, with me, and that you’re safe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He drew his lower lip in between his teeth and nodded, reaching his hand out and intertwining his fingers with Erens own. His jaw tightened when one of the familiar exit signs onto highway 327 came into view and he turned the radio up a bit and closed his eyes, pulling one of his knees up. He wrapped his free arm around his knee and rested his forehead against it, drawing his brows together as he tried to wield the haunting thoughts from his mind. “Don’t let go of my hand,” he muttered under his breath, hoping Eren would hear him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And hear him, Eren did. He nodded even though he couldn’t see him and kept his eyes on the road, “of course, you’re not alone. You’re always safe with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi nodded and stayed silent, gripping Eren's hand in his own and not letting go once. He focused on his own heart beat and on things he could hear and feel around him, trying to ground himself. Eren would hold his hand tight, then soft and gentle, and then tight again. He ran his fingertips over Levi’s wrist, the top of his hand and his palm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All in all, Eren was trying his best to keep Levi calm until they were off the highway. Everytime he used this highway between the last couple years all he could think about was that fucking car chase, it haunted him every time. Every damn time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked over at Levi. His whole body was tense and he was afraid taking Levi downtown was a bad decision. But he knew Levi could handle it. The raven agreed anyway, Levi wouldn’t agree to something he knew he couldn’t handle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally they arrived downtown and Eren let go of Levi’s hand. When Levi looked at him, Eren gave him a reassuring smile and nodded towards the windshield. Levi frowned and looked up, mouth dropping as he took in his surroundings. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was here. Downtown Hiraeth. Where things went wrong. The buildings were so familiar. Even the sidewalks were familiar, he remembers when Mikasa would fall and scrape her knee or avoid the cracks or she’ll break Levi’s back since she didn’t know her mother. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Childlike wonder and amazement was the only way Eren could describe the look on Levi’s face right now. His eyes were darting all over the place as they drove, looking between buildings, people, monuments, and random graffiti on the side of the buildings. “You want some breakfast?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi kept looking around and nodded, “tea too?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course,” Eren responded, “actually, what do you think about going to Petra’s tea shop?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh-” He closed his mouth and took his bottom lip between his teeth once more, raising one hand up to mess with his hair on the back of his head. “Eren that’s where I.. that’s where he.. In the back-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking the trash out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feeling the gun pressed against him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dove. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Being taken to the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blindfolded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, but I want to make good memories for you there instead of the bad. We’re going to go in there, order that blueberry tea since it’s our favorite drink, and just relax.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi just stared at him, “what if I have a panic attack and freak out? I don’t wanna ruin our day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren shook his head and pulled into the parking lot of Levi’s old work, “you’ll do fine, you know why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Enlighten me, oh wise one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve told you before, you’re a fucking badass. I don’t want you to think about that stupid blonde bimbo asshole while we’re going out. Now,” he shut off the truck and unlocked both of the doors, “come on, let’s go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He watched Eren get out of the truck and he just sat there, puzzled. What the fuck? Why would Eren bring him here of all places? They couldn’t have gone somewhere else in this fucking town?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He jumped when his door opened and he looked over to see that Eren had opened it and he had his hand extended, “unbuckle, let’s go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eren I don’t-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Eren leaned over Levi’s lap and unbuckled his seatbelt, ignoring how Levi’s breath hitched when his forearm accidentally grazed his crotch. Eren pulled back and detangled him from the seatbelt, grabbing his hand. “Stop doubting yourself. You’re the strongest person I’ve met. Would I purposely take you anywhere that would endanger you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren tugged at his hand, “then come on, all we’re doing is ordering tea.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi stared at him for a moment and with a sigh he finally gave in, allowing Eren to help him exit the truck. He shut the door behind himself and let go of Eren’s hand the moment his feet touched the ground and shoved his hand in his pockets. He looked around the parking lot, recognizing Petra’s car and looked further beyond that, towards the back dumpster where everything went wrong. “Petra’s here today.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhm, she’ll be happy to see you. And don’t worry about the back, they actually built a fence behind it and put up more cameras. Petra installed an emergency phone in the back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How do you know what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who do you think did it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi looked up at Eren in amazement, “you did that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shrugged and began walking, expecting the smaller man to follow him. “After you left I did a lot of things around here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Guilt built up in his stomach, “yeah?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe I’ll get around to showing you today.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That would be nice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren opened the door to Petra’s tea shop and walked in, holding it open for Levi. It was the moment that the two of them walked through that they heard Petra’s voice from across the way. “Hey Eren!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Petra,” he smiled, “I brought a guest.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked up from the notepad she was writing in and away who she was talking to. Once she spotted the small man next to Eren’s tall frame her eyes widened significantly and her jaw dropped. “No way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes way,” Eren responded. He put his hand on the small of Levi’s back and shoved him forward gently, causing Levi to glare at him before looking forward at his old boss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Petra opened the gate and came around the counter into the aisle way. Her hair had grown longer but it was the same shade of red, and under her apron she wore a cute yellow sweater, blue jeans, and black boots that had white scruff around the top. Her nails were done a dark blue too. She looked healthy, she looked like she was doing well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi didn’t quite know what to do, a lot of things were happening at once. He saw everyone yesterday and it was overwhelming and now he was back in the city, seeing someone else who missed him. It was making him a little crazy. Despite that, he took a step forward and met Petra halfway, taking her into his arms and giving her a gentle hug. She was the same height as him, so hugging her was easy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I’ve missed you so much.” She pulled away, keeping her hands on his shoulders. She looked him up and down. “Ugh, you look so healthy. You look like you’re at a normal weight and oh,” she squeezed his biceps, “you filled out, look at cha. Wow, my little Levi is all grown up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A blush tinted his cheeks at her praise and he heard Eren chuckle behind him. “You look beautiful as well, Petra.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How long are you here for? Have you decided to come back?” she asked, a slimmer of hope in those warm eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m here for the week since my friend got married, Hange. Um,” he shrugged his shoulders and pouted when she took her hands off. “Right now I’m just taking a tour and seeing how much things have changed.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hummed, “well that’s great, nonetheless. Your guys’ order is on me, what would you like?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Blueberry tea?” Eren offered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, coming right up.” She smiled and leaned forward, kissing Levi’s cheek, causing him to become a blushing mess once again. He watched her go back behind the counter and he wrapped his arms around himself, waiting for his tea next to Eren as they sat down at a table across from each other. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is where we first met,” Levi brought up while resting his hands on the table. “Do you remember that?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “That would be $14.72”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Okay, here you go.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “You have a good day sir. Come back and see us.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Will do.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah I know,” he leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms, “I was buying coffee for Hange and I since we had an early morning. I had to practically clean the entire place because she found out you wanted to enroll Mikasa into Toddler Town. She was trying to impress you and used me as free labor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi smiled, “she was trying to impress me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ha, yeah. And you couldn’t believe how shocked I was to see that it was you, baby faced twenty one year old Levi walking in with his four year old cousin. I was not expecting you to have a kid, and I just wondered if you were a teen parent.” Eren chuckled at the shocked look on Levi’s face. “What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was <em> not </em>baby faced, you jerk.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren leaned back in his chair, “you were cute.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi stared at him, “not anymore?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes looked over every small feature of Levi’s face and his lips curled upwards into a gentle smile, “more like the most handsome man I’ve ever met.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Levi could make another comment or say something idiotic, Petra set their drinks on the table. Levi thanked her and was surprised when Eren had stood up and declared that they were leaving. He frowned, he kind of wanted to stay but he understood. Levi couldn’t be out long because he didn’t want Kenny to suspect anything. He had told Kenny that him and Mikasa were spending the day out together and he had to be back with her at a reasonable time to make it believable. He did <em> not </em>want to tell Kenny that he was with Eren. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, more like he didn’t want Furlan and Isabel to find out. They weren’t exactly the biggest fans of the brunette but that was only because they didn’t know him like Levi did. Levi knew the real Eren Yeager. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hugged Petra and she gave him a kiss on the cheek goodbye and then followed Eren out of the tea shop. Both of them silently made their way back to his truck but Levi stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted that stupid dumpster again. It was like it was taunting him. He sounded fucking stupid, getting freaked over a stupid dumpster. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But it wasn’t just a dumpster, was it? It was where Erwin had finally found him again. All Levi wanted to do was take out the trash like he normally did. It was a normal day at work, he did everything normally. But that idiot… that stupid… horrible man…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No, Erwin wasn’t evil. Levi didn’t believe in that. He also didn’t believe he could possibly hate someone. It was impossible for him. Did he hate his father for leaving his mother? No, he never met the guy. Did he hate his mother for being selfish and dying from drugs when he was a kid? No, because addiction is hard and she couldn’t afford the help she needed. Did Levi hate Kenny before they reconnected? Kind of but when they talked things out their bond was as strong as ever. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erwin was an anomaly. His mind is so complex that Levi couldn’t bring himself to understand it. Somewhere, under that deep and dark and twisted mind of his was someone who was crying for help and Levi couldn’t help but blame a part of himself for not seeing it. He blamed himself for a lot when it came to that- but it doesn’t mean he dwells on it. But he seriously thinks that at one point in Erwins life he had been a good man, he was just raised to believe in the opposite. Erwin couldn’t control the environment he was raised in, and Levi always felt sorry for that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe one day Erwin would find peace where he was at. Maybe he’s made some friends there. No, he doubts it. Prisoners who are in for rape are the ones who get mistreated the most. He doesn’t want Erwin to be tortured while being in there… was he a bad person for thinking, at one time, that Erwin deserved a punishment like that?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “He deserves to rot in a jail cell. He should get the same thing he did to me. He deserves the fucking worst. I hate him. I hate him so much.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>God, the day they found out the verdict of the first trial he was a mess. But his opinions have changed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything has changed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren had stopped walking as soon as he heard Levi stop behind him. He sipped at his tea and didn’t look back for a bit, letting Levi have his moment. He had no idea what was running through his mind right now. He had no idea what Levi was thinking. And he had no idea how Levi’s dealt with his trauma. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked over towards that dumpster and his mind went back to the day he was molested at fourteen years old. He hasn’t been back to that alleyway or that town ever since. If he was here making Levi conquer his fears and step foot into the place that changed his life, then maybe he would be able to be strong enough to do it one day. He coped by ignoring the problem and it backfired on him when he got together with Levi. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite never being in a relationship before in his life, he wasn’t ready for the first one. But one thing's for certain- he wanted his first one to be his last. Levi was the one, he knew it. But did Levi agree with him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I remember how cold the gun was when he pressed it against me,” Levi muttered, “I had every instinct to fight back but… I felt defenseless under that pressure. Because of that I took self defense lessons and got my own gun. It’s in a safe case in Mikasa and I’s hotel room. Being back here… I couldn’t not bring it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does she know where it is?” Eren asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I stuck it somewhere she wouldn’t see. Besides, I told Kenny to take it to his room while we were out today.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re thinking about the day you were kidnapped, weren’t you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi nodded and sipped his tea, humming at the familiar blueberry taste. It’s just like he used to make it, he’s proud of Petra. “You kept me sane that day, remember?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren finally turned around and looked towards that dumpster. He remembers watching Levi getting taken against his own will and a shiver went up his spine. It was the most terrifying moment of his life. “I remember.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He eyed that dumpster a little longer and averted his eyes, “can we go?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, come on.” Eren unlocked his truck and he got inside, Levi following suit. They both got buckled and he set his tea into the cup holders. “Okay, where do you think we’re going next?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi’s eyes brightened, “food?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren smiled, “food it is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He ended up taking them for food where they had their first hangout outside of Toddler Town. They had the best pancakes and when they were served their food, both of them dug in right away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s funny how years can change how you think about someone. Levi’s focus was on Eren the entire time they ate breakfast and talked about how they spent the past couple years away from each other. Eren ended up telling funny stories that had Levi almost snorting out his drink, and it only made Eren laugh harder to the point where people stared at them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But both of them didn’t give a shit. The longer they were together throughout the day the easier it got to be around each other. It was like rekindling with your family after not seeing them for a while. They fell into old habits as they made their way to their next destination that was in walking distance, it was the gym. Eren was spilling his fowl language and Levi was reaching up to flick his stupid nose, rolling his eyes and cheeks blushing in embarrassment as they walked. It only made Eren poke and prod more, enjoying the fact that he was with the man he missed the most. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took him to his self defense studio that was located on the other end of the gym. Levi followed obediently, looking around in wonder as they walked inside. “This is… you and Jean did ths?” he asked, looking around at all the certifications on the wall. There were a bunch of pictures of his.. Students? Eren and Jean were in a lot of them too.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, reconstructed and everything,” Eren said with a proud tone in his voice as he leaned against the closed door. “It took us forever, Mikasa even pitched in for a little while. Got to meet some of the clients too. Some of them have stories like yours, ya know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi traced his fingers over the bar next to the mirror that supported the weights, “yeah? I sent some of them here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren cocked his head to the side, “like who?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shelly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh… yeah, she’s still here. She lives here in Hiraeth now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi nodded, “I know, she’s one of the few of my clients I keep track of. She’s a great person, I’m glad that she finds happiness in this place.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can find happiness in this place as well, ya know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His head snapped up and he looked at Eren through the mirror in front of him. He saw Eren leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and he was staring at Levi through the mirror as well. Those light green eyes stared into his through the reflective grass and a tense silence passed between the two. Levi braced both of his hands on the bar and sighed, fluttering his eyes shut. “You know… Eren, you know why I can’t do that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren frowned and watched as Levi hung his head low, bangs falling into his face. He readjusted the lazy bun in his hair and stayed where he was at, keeping his distance. “Can’t or won't?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eren there is so much I want to do I just don’t know how or when or what.. I have Mikasa to worry about. No matter what I want, she comes first.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Levi you’re so much better than you were-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi spun around, his body was rigid and immediately, as a reaction, Eren was alarmed and watched the ravens every movement. If he pushed too far it could result in an induced panic attack and both of them, especially Eren, did not want that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I couldn’t look at that fucking highway, what make’s you think I am anywhere near okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His words stung and Eren could feel the venomous tone that was laced with it, but the brunette didn’t back down. He didn’t react. It was obvious that Levi was very on edge and Eren couldn’t blame him, he almost felt bad for what he said but it had to come out. Better coming from him rather than anyone else around here. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re stronger, you’re better, you’re brave.” Eren reasoned, “no, you couldn’t look at that highway, but you’ve been on there three times already and that shows how much you’re willing to endure to see Hange and Moblit get married. You stepped foot in that tea shop. We drove right past your old house you shared with Erwin and your old apartment and you didn’t even think twice. You’ve made great strides, Rivaille Ackerman and I would rather be six feet underground than hear you antagonize yourself about the amazing progress that you’ve made, that everyone else has seen too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi froze at Erens honest words and he bit back his own response and took a deep breath. He needed to be calm and rational. He needed to breathe and count from one to ten just like his therapist told him too when he felt like this. He ran a hand through his hair, “it’s so fucking hard being here again Eren, it’s so hard seeing everyone. Seeing you. It’s all so much. I can’t do it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren stood back up and made his way over to Levi, “if you can take down a man taller than me with a flower vase, you can do anything.” He whispered softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silver eyes glanced up at him and he let go of his own hair, standing back up straight. “What if I don’t see myself the way you and everyone else see me? What if I’m still that baby faced moron who got brainwashed to think being abused was okay and-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, see, that’s where you’re wrong.” Eren said with a smile and he backed up, walking behind Levi. “You’re not defenseless anymore, you’re stronger now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You.. you don’t see me as a defenseless kid anymore?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Think fast.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In a swift move, Eren used his weight as an advantage to attack Levi from behind but with no intention to hurt him. It was the same maneuver back in Marie’s old office but this time Levi’s senses were on full alert. He was faster now, Eren observed as Levi used his size to his advantage. The younger ducked down low and dodged Erens arms, hooking his left arm between the back of Erens knees and yanking hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit!” Eren fell back on the ground onto his back with a groan. He looked up and saw Levi knelt down on one knee and both hands on the ground, a slimmer of light finally appeared in those beautiful eyes and his lips were curved into a smile. A playful one. Levi looked playful and it made Erens heart soar. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren leaned up on his elbows and chuckled, “defenseless kid, huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi stayed in his position and blushed, bringing one hand up to scratch the back of his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See,” Eren got up into a sitting position and brought one knee up, extending the other leg forward. He rested his elbow on one knee and didn’t break eye contact with the man in front of him. “Stop doubting yourself, princess. You’re great, you just need to drill that into your head again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn’t help the smile that graced his face when the nickname was brought up, it’s been a long time since he’s been called that. Princess. He never thought he would miss it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The old nickname still has that effect on you, huh? I knew you secretly like it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi blushed and looked away, “oh shut up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren laughed, “you know, you’ve changed but you’re also still the same. And you  wanna know what I think of that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What I always have,” he smiled warmly, “you were never broken, all you needed to do was start over.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>_</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The only stop the two of them made after that was at the ice cream shop that they went to after a rough time, speaking about if there was actually a god out there somewhere. They had sat in the parking lot enjoying some ice cream and talking about anything and everything. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was nice, peaceful, relaxing, and fun all at the same time. That’s how it always was with Eren, despite their old toxic traits that didn’t disappear they just haven’t resurfaced. Maybe.. Maybe they have both grown up more than they thought they did. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren offered to drop Levi off at the hotel but Levi told him no, that he would just call an uber. Eren didn’t ask but he wondered why not. When they said goodbye Levi actually went in for a hug, which surprised Eren but he hugged him back right away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I just wanna be in your arms again.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi had nustled his face in Eren's shoulder like it was natural, and when they pulled away Levi felt lighter. He offered a big smile before getting into the uber and closing the door, saying he would see Eren later. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi and Mikasa arrived to the hotel a little while later and they went into their room. Both of them were tired and they flopped onto their beds at the same time, both letting out a big sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Had a good day?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Amazing. Want pizza?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stuffed crust?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know it. Go steal Kenny’s credit card.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“On it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Good thing Kenny was asleep. Mikasa was in and out of there within a minute. When she returned with the credit card Levi ordered their favorite pizza from a place down the street they would always order from when they lived here. While they waited for the pizza they took turns showing and just in time, Levi went to get the pizza when it arrived. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both of them were watching a horror movie when Levi’s phone buzzed. He grabbed it and read it.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>From : Eren Yeager </p>
<p>
  <em> I had a great time with you today. It made me remember how much I missed you. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Is that Eren?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Levi responded and took another bite of his pizza. “Said he had a good time with me today. How was your day with Matt and Jean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We made him take us to the park, it was fun. Then we got chilli cheese dogs from this nice place downtown. He took us to see a movie too, it was a comedy so I didn’t really like it. I like these movies better.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi raised a brow, “you’re telling me you like Freddy Kruger better than some comedy movie? What happened to my baby cousin who liked Disney?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All Disney cares about are princesses finding a prince.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Touche.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took a bite of pizza, “how was Eren?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I had fun, actually. We got tea, breakfast, he showed me his self defense studio then we got ice cream.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mikasa cocked her head, “that’s it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He called me princess again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes brightened, “he did?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi laughed and poured some more ranch onto her plate, “yeah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Levi?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you love Eren again?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mika I..” he sighed and leaned against the headboard, looking up at the ceiling. “I don’t think I ever stopped.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stared at him, not saying a word. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Will the three of us live together in a home again? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When we broke up I had to do some work on myself on my own. I never stopped loving him. He’s your father, we both love him. Eren has done more for us than we could ever ask for. But listen to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mikasa dipped her pizza in the ranch and took a bite, “yeah?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me and Eren work things out, okay? You don’t have to ask but I’ll answer any questions that you have. Don’t tell Kenny, Isabel, or Furlan though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shrugged, “because…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Because they don’t really like him that much. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> They prefer me with someone else.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because things are complicated, it can be another one of our secrets, alright?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mikasa frowned and leaned her head on his shoulder, “I like you and Eren together, when we lived together. It was fun. Do what makes you happy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. “I just have a lot to think about, that’s all. But I miss that too. So much. You have no idea.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh crap.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi felt his pants get wet and he groaned, “did you just spill ranch on my pants?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“... Nope.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>_</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Furlan frowned as he held his ear to the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Mika these aren’t even my pants, they’re Furlans and you spilled ranch on them.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “It’s not my fault.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Ugh.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Love you.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Whatever.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighed and took his ear off the door, running a hand over his face as he walked ack down the hall to his and Isabels room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is that idiot thinking?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>To : Eren Yeager</p>
<p>
  <em>I had a great time too. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So.. i just read the new chapter of the manga. And wow. It made me so emotional ive been crying for days. If any of you are manga readers, i understand your pain because we were all expecting it but reading it.. It broke my heart. Anime waters- you got a lot coming for ya thats for sure. Stay tuned for the next chapter of hiraeth - cj </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Nothing Like Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>what youve all been waiting for part three</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter hit me in my feelings lol. I really hope that you enjoy this chapter, I certainly did.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nobody can plan things out straight to the point unless you can see the future. You never know how things can play out even though you have a perfect plan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe you come up with a plan A, then a plan B, or plan C. Maybe you go as far as creating a plan Z because you try too hard to be prepared at any outcome of the situation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the truth is, you never really know, do you? Life throws unexpected shit no matter how perfect you think you are. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For instance, Levi never expected his downfall would be Erwin Smith. He thought he would live out his domestic life with a person he thought he could trust. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, life threw Levi a curveball that he wasn’t ready for. And that was Eren Yeager. Without that curveball, Levi and Mikasa would be miserable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All the plans he made were thrown down the drain and he had to work his ass off to provide for not only himself, but for his daughter as well. Another curveball?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The best curveball thrown at him was when he was reconnected with his family. Kenny. Isabel. Furlan. Now he was a godfather and had a stable job that involves helping people. It was all he ever wanted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Previously said before, you never know how life will play out. Maybe you took a chance on reading Levi’s story because it somehow connected to you. Maybe you also have a learning disability, maybe you were/are in an abusive situation.Maybe you’re in a financial rut. Maye you had some previous assault, or maybe you needed a distraction from school. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe seeing someone like Levi, Eren, or Mikasa recovering and changing their lives for the better inspired you somewhere along the line. Levi knows that Eren inspired him to be a better person. Eren inspired Mikasa as well, showing her how a father should be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But then again, Levi also inspired Eren and Mikasa as well. He turned his life around within the blink of an eye. He stepped up as a parent. He saved Mikasa that night despite how scared he was. He helped Eren reconnect with his family.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a way, Mikasa inspired both parents. She questioned why things happened and opened their eyes to a whole other perspective of the situation. Mikasa has proved that no matter what you’ve seen, at any age, you can recover, as long as you have the drive and people to support you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But still, life throws curveballs. And now, Levi was about to be thrown another one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren had just finished a day of teaching self defense lessons with Jean and his clients when he received a call from Mikasa. He waited until he was at his truck to answer it. “Hey sweetheart, what’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can we hang out?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She asked him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Levi wants me out of the hotel and Kenny and Mary took the car.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, we can go get some ice cream. Sound good?” he asked, starting his truck and putting his seatbelt on. “I just finished with my lessons though, I need to go home and shower first. Can you wait like twenty minutes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah that’s fine. Can you hurry though?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren had already started driving back to his home, “is everything okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“With me? Yeah, everything is fine. Levi and Isabel though? They’re going at it.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, then yeah, I’ll skip the shower and come to the hotel. What are they talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I said something I shouldn’t have. Levi said it was fine, but Isabel is mad. Furlan is with me, we’re feeding Odette.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren was already on the highway, “you don’t wanna stay and hang out with Furlan?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The call switched to a FaceTime call and Eren set his phone on the holder he set up a while ago. It was facing him so Mikasa could see him and he could keep his phone connected to the call while keeping his eyes on the road without looking at it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took a glance at it and then moved his eyes to the screen to see Mikasa, Furlan, and Odette with a bottle held to her lips and she was looking up at her father. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Eren,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Furlan greeted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Eren responded, “I’m almost there. How are things going?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Furlan shrugged, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“just as you expect, Isabel is a hotead and Levi’s defensive. I decided to chill with Odette.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are those two arguing about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think they argue at least once a month about something. It’s kind of therapeutic I guess, considering they used to do it as kids though. It never gets bad.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t answer my question.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Furlan looked at Mikasa. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“A little birdie let it slip that you and Levi spent the day together. Isabel is just protective. I’m not worried, he’ll be fine.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ugh, I didn’t mean too.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well I know that, but don’t you think those two are due for their monthly best friend disagreement?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Eh, whatever.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren raised a brow, “is it really that bad that Levi and I hung out together yesterday?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Furlan kissed Odette on the head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“not to me, but Levi doesn’t really talk to me about that sort of thing. He’s always been a little closer to Isabel so she sees it differently. I wouldn’t worry about it if I were you. He seemed extra happy this morning before the beans were spilled.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I said I was sorry.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No you’re fine, it was either you break the news or I did. I had my ear to the door.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stalker!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Furlan laughed at her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I was wanting to borrow shampoo.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren chuckled, “hey you two I’m about to pull into the parking lot by the front door. Furlan, want me to take you anywhere?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde shook his head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m good here, I’m just gonna bunk and chill out. Just give me updates on Mikasa so those two don’t lose their minds.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will do. I’m gonna hand up now, come on down Mika, I’m here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The line disconnected once Eren pulled up to the front door. The first thing he did was take his phone off of the holder and open Levi’s contact, sending him a quick text.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To : Levi Ackerman </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, heard you and Izzy are arguing over us hanging out yesterday. Mikasa told me that you wanted her with me for the day. For her sake, just let me know if everything’s good. Don’t really wanna get into your business.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put his phone back in his pocket when Mikasa came bursting through the front doors with a smile on her face. He unlocked the doors and she stepped in, strapping herself in and turning on the radio right away to her favorite station. “Thanks for picking me up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah no problem, drama sucks anyway.” He put the truck in drive and they headed back to his apartment. “I still gotta shower though, so you’re gonna have to wait for ice cream.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, you suck.” She pulled her hair back into a ponytail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hummed, “stop being mean and you won’t get any ice cream.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren stepped into the shower once they got back to his apartment, he figured that the TV and Titan would be enough to keep Mikasa entertained while he washed all the sweat off of himself. He let the water warm up to a hot temperature (cold showers were the enemy) and he sighed in relief when the water his his sore back when he turned around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The older he got the worse his pack pain was. He swears that he was an old man in a thirty three year olds body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he washed his hair he thought about what Mikasa and Furlan said to him over the FaceTime call. So Levi and Isabel got into an argument because he spent the day with him? Eren didn’t see it as a big deal if he was being honest. He had a great time, and Levi looked like he had a great time too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He does realize though that he didn’t put on a very good first impression on the two friends when they first met a couple years back. Hell, he thought that he ruined the chance of being accepted by the most important people in Levi’s life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not like he was the only one that left a bad impression, he remembers Levi talking about how he also left a weird impression when him and Eren got into that fight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could only wonder what those two were saying to each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he finished with his shower he dried himself and finally changed into some street clothes. He walked down the hallway to find Mikasa texting someone on her phone. Eren grabbed his car keys from the shelf, “ready to go?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, “yeah, let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them loaded into his truck and went to the nearest ice cream shop, the vintage one that turned out to be Mikasa’s favorite ice cream shop. She told Eren that it was the one Levi would take her too when she had a bad day when she was younger. Ever since then, Eren has taken her there everytime she wanted ice cream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they ordered and received their ice cream they sat outside at one of the tables since the weather was a little warmer today. Mikasa wore a sweater with a jacket over it and some joggers with her black vans. So he trusted that she was warm enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Eren?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She dug into her ice cream with her spoon and took a bite, “I’m happy you and Levi hung out together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm,” she nodded, “I know I’m only ten and about to turn eleven, but I’m smart. You are happy when you see him. I miss our family.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren knew that. By God, he knew that. He could see it in Mikasa’s eyes when him and Levi helped take down those decorations after the wedding. Mikasa was better at hiding her emotions than most adults, but Eren saw the longing in her eyes for the family she once had. He could read her like an open book unlike most. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her a soft look, “we never know what’s gonna happen, hun. Levi and I are trying. You shouldn’t get so invested in something like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to be okay and happy,” she said, “you were so sad when we left and… it made me sad too. Levi was sad. So was everybody. We made everyone sad when we left. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, hun,” Eren shook his head and watched as she bowed her head. “You had no control over that, literally none. We never knew that would happen. Don’t concern yourself with guilt because you shouldn’t be guilty for everything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa took another bite of her ice cream, “understanding things better makes it hard to not feel bad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren bit his bottom lip, for a ten year old, her thoughts swarmed her brain just like the rest of them. “I know it sucks, really. I understood from the beginning and it was hard for all of us. But haven’t you made good friends in Noblesville?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yeah.” She shrugged, “I have. Lucas is really nice and his parents are nice too. But I miss here sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You come to visit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I miss the three of us too.” Mikasa eyed him, “it was nice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren tapped his fingers on the desk, “I don’t wanna get your hopes up, but.. Things may be going in a good direction. Levi and I have talked.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She perked up, “really?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He held his hand up, “don’t get caught up in those thoughts of yours, keep that on the down low, alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa smiled and nodded, “yeah… yeah, okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe… maybe Mikasa was right all along. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From : Levi Ackerman</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was just a misunderstanding. Isabel and I are fine, we do this all the time. It’s not your fault, Eren, get your head out of your ass. Besides, I’d like to see you again. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, are you kidding me? And you weren’t going to tell me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Isabel, I really don’t know what you want me to say.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to understand how this might be a bad idea!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi rolled his eyes and sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. He was in her hotel room she shared with Furlan and the blonde had left with Mikasa and Odette a couple seconds ago. He knew Mikasa didn’t mean to spill, but he hated dealing with the consequences.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isabel had her arms crossed over her chest, tapping her foot and sticking her hip out in a sassy manner. “This is crazy, Levi. I know you two are on good terms but the fact that it was so easy for you two to come back together is driving me crazy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Isabel, I’m my own person and I deserve to make these decisions for myself. In the end, it’s my choice. I have to make the choice that I will regret the least.” Was what he chose to say, now moving his hands around as he spoke in a classic Levi manner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me? Don’t you trust me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh do not pull that shit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me what to do,” Isabel spat, “do not remember that you two didn’t work for a reason? Don’t you remember when you two hit each other? How toxic you became?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Isabel-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I remember! I remember getting that call from you and you sounded so fucking wrecked. I remember you crying because of how distant you and Eren became. I remember-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You weren’t there through all of it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t, you’re right, but I was there for the end!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A tense silence filled the hotel room. They were both standing on each side of the bed so there was space between them. Levi was trying to convince her that it was no big deal but Isabel being the hot head she is, sometimes it was utterly impossible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The muscle in Levi’s jaw tensed, a sign that he was getting fed up and he witnessed Isabel doing the same. “Levi, there is no greater terror than watching someone you love fall right in front of your eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m trying, dammit. I’m trying all the time but it’s just too hard.” Levi’s eyes twitched, “I love him more than anything else and he’s been heartbroken over the decisions I’ve made. Everyone has. I’ve regretted almost every choice I’ve made and dammit, I want to make the one I’ll regret the least.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know it’ll never stop hurting no matter what decision you make?” She pointed out, “you just make room for it to exist somewhere in that dumb brain of yours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Letting him go was the hardest thing I’ve ever done. I-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You left for a reason-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not fair! I did what I had to do!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isabel snapped at him, “Why can’t you stop for once in your life and realize where I’m coming from? Maybe then we’ll stop having these arguments!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi groaned and gripped at his hair, she was driving him insane. He really didn’t see the big fucking deal about seeing Eren again. He didn’t. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket but he ignored it, assuming it was Mikasa. “You will never understand how I feel, Isabel. You’ve had Furlan by your side throughout your entire life. I was shoved in every other direction because so many people didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stayed silent, she knew she pinched a nerve and now she had to wait until he calmed down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“People didn’t fucking want a kid with so much trauma. They didn’t.” His voice almost wavered but he swallowed it down, the anger was stronger than his stupid tears. “I wanted to be wanted so badly I slept with every guy I put my eyes on through highschool. I became a whore just like my mother, and I didn’t care. I never did. And when I got with Erwin I finally thought someone fucking wanted me. You know how pathetic that is? I saw the signs he was toxic but I didn’t care because someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-” He let out a breath and turned around, he couldn’t look at her. “Eren is the only person who took a chance on me back then. He helped mend me back together. I will be damned if I fucking lose that man forever. Yes we fucked up, we both fucked up, but as long as we’re willing to fix it I don’t see the problem. I thought… I thought you would trust me on that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gave Levi a once over and she squeezed her eyes shut for a moment to inhale, calming herself down. Arguing never really got them anywhere. They always argued about things. How was she in a place to stand here and tell Levi that his relationship with Eren wasn’t the healthiest when the two of them argued all the time?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To be fair, they really argued because Isabel would be mad over something and Levi would be the closest person there. And honestly he would always say something back and she enjoyed that more, it helped her express her emotions. Furlan would sit and listen, but Levi would drill into her until she spilled her tears and cried into his shoulder. Levi would help her plan out a solution, and Furlan would hold her through it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boys were different, they helped her in different ways. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But she really did have to try to understand where Levi was coming from. He was right to a certain degree. She wasn’t there for it all like Eren was. She didn’t have to worry about raising a child as a single parent at eighteen or being tossed family to family. Isabel grew up in a stable family while Levi and Furlan lost both of their parents. Furlan went through the foster system as well but he stayed with one family, Levi bounced around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isabel didn’t have an abusive ex boyfriend. She’s only ever had Furlan to be there for her. He’s sweet, charming, loving, loyal, every good word in the book. She was the supportive man she needed. Isabel would hold him when he was sad and laugh with him when he was happy and celebrate when he overcame something else or got a promotion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Accidental drug addiction. Kidnapped. Manipulated. Abused. Taken advantage of. Leaving the town you thought you would be safest. Being a parent through it all. Dealing with the trauma from that. Isabel had no idea what went through both Levi and Mikasa’s head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She only knew the two of them through the end. Isabel only saw the end results of the situation. Maybe that’s why she had a different opinion. She only saw bits and pieces, but everyone here in Hiraeth was there through it all. Maybe it would have been a better decision if Levi would have stayed here. Maybe they shouldn’t have been reunited, maybe Levi should have stayed with the people who understood him the best. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And honestly, she didn’t have to worry about Odette growing up in a toxic home. Odette wouldn’t have to worry about her next meal, whether they can afford school, and she wouldn’t have to worry about her parents breaking up. She would grow up with amazing parents, family, godfather. She would always have an amazing support system.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something Mikasa and Levi didn’t always have. They only had each other. They had to overcome things alone before they met Eren and Hange. She couldn’t imagine how lonely they felt, and how awful they were treated right under everyone's noses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t take the loneliness anymore,” Levi whispered softly as he calmed down. “I feel like everyone is miles away from me even though they’re right in front of me. I want him back. I don’t regret leaving him, but I do regret leaving him heartbroken that night. I regret taking away that opportunity for Mikasa. Right now I...all I can think about is him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isabel didn’t say anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s my safe haven, that has never changed. Despite our altercations, he showed me so much love and compassion. We discovered what love was together. We fucked up the first time but.. Everyone deserves a second chance.. Right? I gave Kenny a second chance, Mikasa gave me a second chance, I just…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed and walked around the bed and sat down, patting the spot next to her. “Sit down, idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi numbly sat down next to her and intertwined her hand with her hand she had extended out for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You do deserve every opportunity of happiness that presents itself,” she began. “I guess I’m being selfish, maybe it’s because I finally got you back after eighteen years and I.. I don’t want you to leave me again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at her confused, “Izzy, you won’t ever lose me again. You know I wouldn’t do that, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t look at him, “you said the same thing about Eren and look what happened between the two of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides Mikasa and Hange, you are the most important woman in my life. I would never dream of leaving you again. The first time wasn’t my fault, I was put into foster care. But this time around it’s my choice, and I’m telling you right now that I will always be in your life no matter what. Do you understand me? I’d rather be six feet underground than leave you and Furlan, the little family we made.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isabel lifted her head, tears had gathered in the corner of her eyes and she bit her bottom lip before it wobbled. “I’m just so scared that you’ll leave us once you realize that you belonged here in Hiraeth all along.”Like.. What if we’re only here to help you heal and you leave us behind?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you so sure I’ll move back here?” Levi questioned, “right now I have no intention of doing that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, right now.” She sniffled and gripped his hand, “you have a habit of running away, I can’t ignore that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His face burned in shame, “I know that, I still don’t feel comfortable enough to plant myself anywhere. Maybe it’s out of habit, I don’t know. But Isabel, I love you. I love Furlan and Odette. I love Mary and Kenny. I love Lucas and his family. I love my job. I love everything and everyone in Noblesville. That town opened my eyes.” He used his free hand to wipe one of her tears that fell. “I love you so much, love.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned into his touch, “I didn’t mean to scream at you.. Odette kept us up and…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, “no, you don’t have to apologize. We had a misunderstanding and we talked about it. That’s all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about the things I said.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too,” Levi gave her a soft smile and rubbed his thumb along her small and pale hand. “Mikasa is out with Eren for the day, wanna take Odette to the nearby park? We can spend the day together, Furlan too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually…” Isabel bit her lip, “what is the best place to eat around here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The sushi diner next to the public library.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanna go on a date with Furlan, do you mind watching Odette?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi shook his head, “no problem, I’ll call an uber for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While pushing Odette in the stroller as he walked down the busy sidewalk of downtown Hiraeth, Levi caught sight of a familiar tall man with blonde bushy hair and a shorter woman next to him. He had smiled and walked into the clothing shop, pushing Odette inside. “These are my best friends,” he whispered to her, and she just looked up at him and then snuggled into her blanket. He smiled warmly, she reminded him of Mikasa when she was that young.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mike and Nanaba were in the female clothing section doing some free shopping in the large store when they heard their names being called. They both turned and rounded their eyes in shock when they saw Levi pushing a baby in a stroller, a big smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Levi greeted, “how are you? I didn’t know you guys were still here. I thought you would go home after the wedding since I heard you guys moved out of Hiraeth.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We could say the same to you,” Mike said, “is that Odette?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi nodded, “yeah, my goddaughter. Isn’t she beautiful?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nanaba knelt down so she was eye level with the baby and a soft look crossed her face, a smile when she reached forward and Odette opened her eyes, wrapping her small fingers around Nanaba’s ring finger. “She’s beautiful, Levi. Isabel and Furlan are lucky. I can’t wait till we’re ready to have one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mike rubbed her shoulder, “we’ll get there,” he said and looked back at Levi while Nanaba had her moment with Odette. “Didn’t get to talk to you much at the wedding, how are you dealing with everything? You good?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For once, he had a sure answer. “Yeah, everything is perfect right now. I feel a lot better mentally and physically. It took awhile and I had to sacrifice a lot but… I’m finally okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s amazing, kid.” Mike let out one of those half smiles he only did when he was proud. “I’m glad, you’ve come a long way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi blushed, “everyone keeps saying that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it’s true,” Nanaba raised her head. “Last time we saw you, you were so unsure. But now look at cha, you conquered your fears and came here. Pretty badass to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He just chuckled, “what are you guys shopping for?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nanaba just wanted to shop for fun, said she missed this store. We don’t have this store up north so…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s been complaining since we got here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mike rolled his eyes, “have not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shoved him playfully, “you can’t lie to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi smiled at the two, “you two wanna go grab some food? I was about to take Odette to the park so her and I can get some fresh air. We could use some company.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course!” Nanaba’s face brightened, “let me check out and we’ll go!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mike handed her his card, “have fun, don’t tell me the bill.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How much money do you make to just hand your card over like that?” Levi asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mike smirked, “went for my masters, I work under the CEO of a company.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s jaw dropped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night, Levi spent his afternoon with Odette in Furlan and Isabel's room since the crib was in there. He was sitting on the bed and holding her in his arms as he fed her a bottle since she was crying before. Levi was great with children, he always had been.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isabel and Furlan came home within a couple minutes of Levi feeding Odette. Furlan had taken a picture before Levi could even lift his head up since he was almost half asleep but awake enough to hold the baby tight in his arms. Isabel rounded the bed, “hey, looks like she’s asleep. Let me put her in her crib.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi nodded and handed Odette to her, “we went to the park with Nanaba and Mike.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like fun, we went to the sushi place you recommended. It was amazing,” Furlan said while digging through his suitcase, “but now I smell like fish and I feel gross.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You smell fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isabel waved her hand, “he’s overreacting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi raised a brow, “you totally are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Furlan walked over to him and smacked the back of his head, “you never have my back on these things.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, it’s because you’re damn near always wrong,” Levi laughed and smacked him back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you wanna wrestle this out? We can go right here right now,” Furlan smirked playfully and rolled his sleeves up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi laughed, “oh it’s fucking on!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isabel interjected, “no fighting in the same room as the baby, if you wanna have it out go to Levi and Mikasa’s room.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Furlan groaned, “party pooper.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This party pooper pushed your kid out two months ago, the least you can do is listen to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am” both of them responded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isabel smirked victoriously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Furlan took his shower and once he returned him and Isabel cuddled on one side of the bed while Levi sat on the other side and munched on some candy he bought from a vending machine. His phone dinged and he grabbed it, opening it up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From : Mikasa Ackerman</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I have a question.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To : Mikasa Ackerman</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shoot, kiddo. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From : Mikasa Ackerman </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Can I spend the night at Eren’s?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To : Mikasa Ackerman </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, you never have to ask about something like that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From : Mikasa Ackerman</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I know that, but I have another question. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To : Mikasa Ackerman</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay…?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From : Mikasa Ackerman </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Can you spend the night too?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi paused and took a glance at Isabel and Furlan, they were too invested in the movie and each other to notice how his breath hitched. He responded to Mikasa and told her he wasn’t sure and that if Eren knew that she was asking. When she replied yes his heart skipped a beat. Eren wanted him to spend the night? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go to Eren’s,” Levi said as he stood up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have fun,” Furlan responded, running his fingers through Isabels hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isabel looked up at Levi with a careful look, “have fun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took that as the only reaction he would get. “I will,” he said with a smile and he left their room and rounded the corner to go to his room but bumped into someone. “Fuck, sorry!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just me, chill.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi looked up to see that it was, indeed, Kenny he had just bumped into. He was wearing his street clothes and had his keys in his hands, so Levi only assumed he got back from wherever he went too. Mary wasn’t with him though, maybe she was already in the hotel room. “Um, hi.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going this late?” Kenny asked with a yawn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Biting his lip, Levi responded with a defeated sigh. “Eren’s.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Kenny, surprisingly smiled. “Yeah? You guys kiss and make up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He blushed, “I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenny put a hand on Levi’s shoulder, “he’s a good man. Go get him, runt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi was surprised, but responded with a “yes sir” and darted to his hotel room, leaving Kenny in the dust. He used his key to unlock the door and he quickly gathered a change of clothes and anything else he needed. Once he gathered all of that he called an uber, and arrived at Eren’s apartment about fifteen minutes later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel his heart beating a little faster when he walked up the steps to Eren’s door. He bit his lip to calm himself for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m acting like a freaking school girl, just knock on the fucking door. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a shaky breath he knocked on the front door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren heard a knock on his door and he frowned, who was coming here this late? Normally it was Hange who did that but she was on her honeymoon. It wouldn’t be Jean, he had to be at work early as balls tomorrow morning. He closed his book and looked over at Mikasa, who was so focused on the TV it seemed like she couldn’t see it. Eren readjusted his reading glasses and walked to the front door, unlocking the door and swinging it open gently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And wow, this was a surprise. Levi was standing there with a bookbag on his shoulders and a nervous look on his face. “Um.. hi.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“HI?” Eren raised a brow, “what…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s eyes flicked to Mikasa, who was sitting on the floor and eyeing Levi with a mischievous smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh you little shit. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa smirked and winked, looking back to the TV.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi sighed and looked back up at Eren, “I think Mikasa just parent trapped me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A smile appeared on Eren's face as he looked back at Mikasa, who was giggling to herself. He rolled his eyes and looked back down at Levi, “well, I don’t mind. Come on in, how long are you staying?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I spend the night?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erens breath hitched. This is what he’s been waiting for. Why was he nervous? “Y-Yeah, come on, get settled.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi just smiled and stepped inside once Eren moved out of the way. He took off his shoes and he went over to Mikasa, flicking her nose. “You’re a little sneak, you know that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed, “but it worked.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren smiled fondly between the two, “here, let me take your bag Levi.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without question, Levi handed Eren his book bag with all of his things. Eren took it up to his bedroom and set it down, walking back to the living room to see Levi had cuddled up with Mikasa on the couch under a blanket while they both watched TV.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest, a fond look on his face. It reminded him of back when they lived together, when he would walk into the living room to find them fast asleep on the couch. Well, fast asleep anywhere. The two of them could fall asleep in the middle of a tornado. He took off his reading glasses and set them on the table and then walked to the couch. “What are we watching?” he asked, sitting down next to Levi since Mikasa was cuddled on the other side of the raven, her back against the back of the couch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s totally doing this on purpose. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How does a ten year old have more balls than me? I’m thirty three!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren kept his sigh to himself. Mikasa really was smart for her age.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sing” Levi responded, “Mikasa picked it out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No I didn’t,”she defended, “you did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re really annoying today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So are you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi, stop bickering, I can’t hear the movie,” Eren laughed at them, “care to share the blanket?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi was caught in a trap and Mikasa knew it. He bit his lip and nodded, turning the blanket so Eren had enough to cover him. “Here, that enough?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren had scooted closer so he was under the blanket, their sides were now touching. “Yeah, perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa smiled and looked back at the TV&gt;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa was the first one to fall asleep, and Levi was the second. Eren was almost right behind him but he would be damned if he slept on his couch with his back practically killing him. Oh, and he would move, but he was in a bit of a predicament. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi was knocked the hell out but that wasn’t the problem. Eren was like a furnace and just like he used too, he had turned and had his head resting against his shoulder. Eren had his arm around the back of the couch, which gave Levi the perfect opportunity to get close. It didn’t happen until Levi shut his eyes for the final time, and the soft snores of the Ackermans filled the living room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly and steadily he eventually got up from his position, gently laying Levi down so he was laying on the couch with his head on a pillow. Next, he grabbed Mikasa and carried her to his guest bedroom where she normally slept when she spent the night. Once he got her tucked in he kissed her forehead and left the room, shutting the door behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He went back out to the living room and saw that Levi had disappeared from the couch. He frowned and looked around until he felt a slight chill in the room, and he looked over to the doors that connected to the living room to the balcony. He loved that balcony, but more importantly, he loved the man that was standing there and leaning against the railing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was chilly during the spring nights so Eren shrugged on his sweatshirt and grabbed his coat from the closet. He made his way to the doors slowly, almost hesitant, like he couldn't move within his own home. But his drive to be with the raven forced his feet to move, open the door wider and let himself walk onto the small balcony. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi was leaning over the railing, his forearms resting on the cold metal and looking up at the sky. His eyes bore into the stars like he was trying to figure out if they had something to say. If whatever god was up there wanted to offer him some guidance on his next steps. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe there was a god out there, but if there was, why was it so hard for him to believe in it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he felt a coat drape over his shoulders he didn’t bother to jump because he knew the only person who would dare to walk up behind him and do that. He went ahead and pulled over his shoulders, putting his arms through, and watching as his hands disappeared under the longer sleeves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren stood next to him and rested his forearms against the metal as well, breathing in the fresh air. “The stars are beautiful out here, really bright tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Levi nodded, not taking his eyes off of the beautiful clear sky that brightened up the city. “They really are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up at the sky as well, taking in the silence between the two. But Levi.. he couldn’t stand the silence. “Eren?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He fiddled with his fingers inside the sleeves of Erens warm jacket, “It’s really good to spend time with you again. It feels…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Normal? Familiar?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi smiled softly, “yeah, it has.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I’m being honest with you Levi, I..” He let out a sigh, “this is the first time I’ve been happy since we broke up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi looked over the city, “I miss you so fucking much, Eren.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled softly, “I’ve been thinking about you a lot, I never stopped. When we broke up I really thought I wouldn’t be okay again. I thought I lost you forever but.. But you’re here. You’re here and for once, I’m not sure what to do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea what to do either. I never stopped loving you, even when I was away,” Levi whispered and squeezed his eyes shut. “All I want is you. You mean everything to me and I know I did what I needed but now… things have changed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you asking me for another chance?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone deserves a second chance.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren looked over at the smaller man, “that’s exactly why I fell in love with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi opened his glassy eyes and looked over at Eren, locking eyes with him, an eyebrow raised in question at what he meant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a good heart, princess. All you’ve ever wanted was the best for not only everyone around you, but also for yourself. You’re so willing to wear your heart on your sleeve no matter how many times people and life has done you wrong.” Eren turned his body to face him fully. “You made a life for yourself all on your own. I fell in love with you because I saw that fire behind your eyes. And I was so happy to watch it ignite.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His lip trembled slightly and he took a sharp intake of breath, “I’m so sorry…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren stood up and opened his arms, “come here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi turned and allowed himself to be held in his arms, burying his face into Eren's chest. A violent sob rose from his throat and he couldn’t hide it. He couldn’t hold it back. It was raw, it was loud and he knows Eren heard it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh…” Eren held him tight and rubbed his back, kissing the top of his head. “What is it with you Ackermans and apologizing for something that isn’t your fault.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His tears soaked Eren's shirt, letting out a hiccup and choking on his own tears. “I-I..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hear my heartbeat? I need you to focus on that,” Eren whispered, tears gathering in his own eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi sniffled and nodded, trying to bury his face impossibly further into Eren's chest to listen to the soft rhythmic heartbeat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are everything to me. I loved you then and I love you now.” He mumbled and bit his lip, “I want you and only you. Look at me, love.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reluctantly, Levi pulled away from Eren's chest and peeked up at him through wet eyelashes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren wiped a tear and cupped Levi’s cheek. “You are the most beautiful and strong person I’ve ever met. Never apologize to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>More tears fell from Levi’s eyes that were now bloodshot, “I wanna try again if… if you’ll have me again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course we can try again, princess.” Eren spoke delicately, the corner of his mouth turning up. “Can I kiss you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi drug his sleeve across his eyes to wipe them off and nodded his head, “yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren smiled when Levi pressed his hands on his chest, and he cupped Levi’s sharp jawline with one of his hands, the other one travelling to rest on his hip. He leaned down and closed his eyes, pressing his lips against Levi’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And by God, he missed it. He missed it all. He missed touching him, kissing him, holding him. Levi seemed to miss him too by the way his fists clenched his shirt and how passionately kissed back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was soft and sweet with all the passion they needed. Eren pulled away first and watched Levi’s beautiful silver eyes flutter open once more, bloodshot, wet, and puffy and Eren could only imagine what his own looked like. “I want to try again too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi perked up a bit and sniffled, “you do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do,” Eren sniffled and smiled, letting one of his own tears fall. Only one. “Will you be with me again?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi gripped Eren's shirt in his fists and took a breath before answering. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>alright alright, what did you think? I always thought furlan was more calm and logical and isabel was one to voice her opinion even if its not wanted. Im planning the ending to be bittersweet for this story, as it seems to be the only ending i can think of for it. I hope you all agree. Stay tuned for the next chapter - cj.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Work In Progress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>some insecurities never go away<br/>and some places may never feel like home<br/>in other words : they're getting used to being a family again</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ahhhh hey! i really hope you enjoy this chapter because i was so into it when i wrote it. i had to update this book asap because i couldnt wait so here you go lol.<br/>oh- this chapter is also unedited. if there is any mistakes let me know lol.</p><p>ps : i didnt really talk about the scar on levis face or what it really looked like and its needed for this chapter. it's right in the center of his eyebrow and it goes from right above his eye, through the eyebrow and about an inch above it. The scar is faded but because it's there, there is a thick slit in Levi's one eyebrow. he got it from erwin and it has a significant meaning of "i did that and have this to prove it" type deal i guess. i also think scars from that type of stuff is awesome lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>For the remaining time in Hiraeth everything went smoothly. Levi and Mikasa spent the rest of their stay at Eren’s apartment, despite Kenny telling Levi he spent money on the room. Levi had practically begged his uncle to let him stay at Erens and that he was sorry but all Kenny did was laugh and ruffle his hair, sending the two away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waking up every morning for the next couple days at Erens became a routine. Mikasa would sleep in her room while Eren and Levi slept together in his room. In the mornings Levi would be the first to wake up like he always was and cooked breakfast and served it once Mikasa and Eren woke up. And during the day they would visit their friends and other places around Hiraeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa was having the time of her life hanging out with both Levi and Eren again. She was laughing and smiling the entire time. She loved the routine they fell back into, it was so natural for her. And this time around there was no watching out for Erwin, there was no struggle with financials, there was peace. She was happy and seeing both Eren and Levi happy really made her day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Parent trapping the both of them was the best thing she ever came up with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She considered herself a love doctor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi should be the one to blame, he showed her the movie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some days she would wake up first and after eating some cereal she would go check on her dads, but they would both be fast asleep in bed, cuddled up. On those days she would be in the living room with Titan and talk to her friends in Noblesville via FaceTime.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This morning Eren was the first one awake, which was rare. He squinted his eyes at the sunlight that came through his blinds and yawned, looking down at the heavy weight on his chest. Levi was curled into his side as if he was making himself smaller than he actually was, head resting on his chest and peacefully sleeping. Erens arm was wrapped tightly around him, bringing him in as close as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He carded his fingers through Levi’s dark hair and massaged lightly at his scalp, enjoying how his brows furrowed and his hands twitched in response. He traced over Levi’s brow, a grim reminder of that night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, he didn’t want to think about that. All he wanted to think about was the fact that they were giving each other another chance. He continued to scratch at Levi’s scalp until the younger man let out a whine as he slowly started to wake up, burying his face deeper into Eren's chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren chuckled and pulled his hand away, “good morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t stop,” he whined and nuzzled his face into Eren's chest again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, fine.” Eren returned his hand to Levi’s hair and continued his previous actions, “you’re so lovely in the mornings, you know that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi huffed and his bangs fluffed up like a defeated child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So adorable,” Eren kissed his temple, “I can’t believe I have you in my arms again, you’re so cute. Even with your bed head.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you stop?” he groaned, a blush appearing on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed Levi’s head, “I don’t want too, and I don’t think you want me too either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Big oaf.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi let out a sigh of content and eventually opened his eyes, looking up at Eren with a lazy smile on his face. “Hi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren smiled and pushed Levi’s bangs out of his face, tucking them behind his ears. “Hello there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What time is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh..” Eren reached over and grabbed his phone, “nine in the morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened in surprise, “I slept for ten hours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren shrugged, “seems so. You were exhausted yesterday, I’m surprised you stayed up as long as you did. Mikasa too, I haven’t heard anything so she may still be asleep. Looks like walking around downtown was too much for the both of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was fun though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Eren yawned again and stretched his arms, “it sucks that you go home today. I wish you could stay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi did a full body stretch and didn’t bother apologizing to Eren when he accidentally hit him in the balls with his leg, he just laughed when Eren groaned. “Yeah well we both know I can’t, work is calling my name. It was bad enough to be gone for a week but at least it was paid leave.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren sat up and swung his legs over the bed and stood up. “It just sucks, I just got you back. Ya know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be like that.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Isabel said the same thing. They’re so similar. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Levi stood up as well and made sure to put on a pair of pants as he was only in his boxers. “We do half a halfway point to drop Mikasa off every two weeks. We can see each other then and maybe you can vacation over in Noblesville.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t wanna vacation here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi grabbed his phone once he put a shirt on. “It was a lot being here for a week, seeing everything in everyone again. Do you… mind if we go slow on the ‘me coming here’ part?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren understood, he walked up to Levi and wrapped his arms around him from behind. “Yeah, I’m sorry for assuming. I know it’s been hard for you to be here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes caught sight of the mirror Eren had hung in his room and at first he almost laughed at the height difference but then he caught sight of the scar on his face that wouldn’t go away. He never really said anything about it. At first when he got it, it didn’t really bother him. He was too focused on getting back on his feet he didn’t have </span>
  <em>
    <span>time </span>
  </em>
  <span>to really think about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were people who pointed to it and asked about it over in Noblesville and the only thing he told them was that he got into a car accident. He didn’t want to tell them that his abusive ex boyfriend tripped him and he fell into a wall. They would apologize for asking and Levi would always say it wasn’t a big deal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes though.. it got to him. He glanced at Eren's face in the mirror. He didn’t have any scars on his face. He was perfect. Perfect jawline, perfect eyes. He didn’t have a scar on his temple. He didn’t have a scar that went through his eyebrow and that almost touched his eye. It’s not like it wasn’t noticeable because it was. Eren was so much more put together and perfect than Levi would ever be, all because he was too stupid and weak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to the bathroom,” he said suddenly and before Eren could ask, Levi had already left the bedroom and went into the bathroom in the hallway. He shut the door and locked it behind him, leaning against the door and taking a deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why was he thinking about all of this now? Why can’t he just move on and be happy? Why were thoughts of Erwin flooding his mind once he got back with Erwin? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the inside, was he really that scared to try again? Yeah he was scared to mess up again but what does this have to do with Erwin? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He braved his hands on the bathroom counter and stared at himself. He couldn’t get rid of Erwin in his head, he couldn’t get rid of these scars, they will always be there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So badly he wants to reverse what happened to him. If there was a way he could go back in time he would have gone to Eren sooner. All of this could be avoided if… if he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>up. He fucked up both times. He’s messed so many things up.. was he a bad person?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Princess?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Eren, no surprise. “Yeah?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew he didn’t sound believable. “Let me in, love.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He unlocked the bathroom door and backed up so Eren could open the door. Eren opened it and shut it behind him. “What’s going on? Was it something I said?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi shook his head, “no, it’s not.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren caught Levi’s hand before his nails went between his teeth, “tell me what’s bothering you. Nothing will be solved if we don’t talk about things, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not something that has to do with us, it’s just me being stupid.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not stupid,” Eren shook his head and brought Levi’s hand up to kiss it. “With all you’ve been through, your trauma is not stupid. You will always be fighting those demons for the rest of your life, and I’ll be here to help you through it no matter what.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if.. what if you get tired of hearing about it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren intertwined their fingers, “babe, you know I won’t. I didn’t get tired of it before and I won’t now. You don’t get tired of my shit so why should I be tired of yours?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got me there,” Levi said and rubbed the back of Erens hand with the pad of his thumb.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, now tell me what’s up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi glanced up at Eren and swallowed nervously, then looked over at the mirror directly at the scar on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren followed Levi’s gaze at the mirror and his heart sank to his stomach. With delicate fingers he traced over the prominent scar on Levi’s face, watching Levi close his eyes and sniffle. “I love you no matter what you look like.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand covered Erens that had cupped the side of his face and traced his scar, keeping his eyes shut. He couldn’t open them. He couldn’t look at himself. After all of these years, this was something he was insecure about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a frown on his face, Eren stroked the side of Levi’s face. “Levi, baby, you’re beautiful. These scars were not your fault, they’re here to show what you’ve been through. These are only small consequences of you conquering your fears and hardships back then.” He wiped a tear that fell. “I know you look at these and think of him. I know you remember that night. I know you think you were weak back then. But I’m here to tell you that I don’t think that. I think you did everything you could.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi sniffled and opened his bloodshot eyes and looked at the mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren smiled softly, “you need to realize that nobody really cares about them, we don’t see you any different. I think they’re cool, it makes you different. A good difference. Unique.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a shaky breath and watched as Eren ran his fingers over his scars once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you doubting yourself. I never want to see you like that, it hurts me too. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you. But you are the only person that can do that. I bet you that Mikasa thinks of them as battle scars of you saving her that night. You saved her and I know you would rather have these scars by saving her than having nothing and allowing Erwin to hurt her as well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached his own hand up and traced the scars, watching Erens actions in the mirror as he copied him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren kissed his forehead. “I want.. no, I need you to believe in yourself. Levi, you’re a hero. You’re a survivor. No survivor or hero comes out without a couple scars. I came out with scars too but I learned to think of it as I survived and that proves that I did. It shows I fought my own battles and it shows my strength. And so do yours.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi stepped forward and rested his head against Eren’s shoulder, sighing in content as Eren wrapped his warm arms around his smaller frame. “Thank you.” He whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem, it’s what I’m here for. It’s what I’ve always been here for.” Eren kissed the crown of his head, “how about you clean yourself up and I make all of us some breakfast and wake Mikasa up?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that, thank you.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren went out of the bathroom and shut the door behind him and went straight to wake Mikasa up. It took a minute as she was a deep sleeper but eventually he got her awake. She trudged out of the room in her sleep ware and followed Eren to the kitchen. They spoke about what they wanted to eat and the first think Mikasa brought up was pancakes and Eren thanked go’s that she brought up something that was easy to make. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She offered to help him and Eren agreed, turning on some music for them to sing and dance too. His guilty pleasure had to be a couple songs by one direction but nobody but a few knew of that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi had finished washing his face and changing into every day clothes and heading to the kitchen. He had his hands in his pockets and when he caught sight of his family in the kitchen he smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa was helping Eren mix the batter of what he could only assume was pancake batter. They were both dancing and singing to a song Levi’s only heard a couple times. He couldn’t tell you the name or who it was by but he knew Eren had listened to it before because Mikasa requested it on some car rides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing them there having a good time made his heart swell with love and pride. Part of the reason why their family was put back together and happier than ever was that Levi was finally ready to take a step closer to healing from the pain this city caused him. He finally opened his eyes and realized that the person he needed was right in front of him all along. His strongest support system was dancing and singing one direction in the small kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coming back to Hiraeth for something like a wedding was the best decision he’s ever made. Seeing the familiar tragic landmarks was hard but he managed to do it. If he was being honest, he was kind of sad to leave and be away from Eren again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They failed the last time, distance got the best of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now though? Now may just be their chance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a smile on his face he brought his phone out and opened his camera, sliding to the option to take a video and held it up, pressing record. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Change Your Ticket - One Direction </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(One of my favorite songs by them lmao, I used to be a huge one direction stan ngl.) </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should probably stay </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Probably stay a couple more days </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Come on let me change your ticket home </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You should probably stay </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Be with me a couple more days </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Come on let me chance your ticket home </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don’t go! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not the same when you’re gone </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it’s not good to be all alone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So you should probably stay </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Be with me a couple more days </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Come on let me change your ticket home!” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They were singing into spatulas and spoons and Levi had to stop himself from laughing. When the song ended and switched to another song the two of them high fived and put the batter onto the pan, and then continued to dance to another song. This time it was frozen and Levi knew for a fact that Eren only added that to his playlist because of Mikasa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ended the video there and saved it, and answered a message he received from Kenny. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>From : Kenny Ackerman </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey kiddo, we’re leaving around seven tonight so you and Mikasa can be with your friends a little while longer. I cancelled your hotel room and got a refund since you and her have stayed at Erens the rest of the week. Make sure you’re all packed up and ready to go, and see if Eren can drop you off at the hotel. We’re leaving right away and his apartment is in the opposite direction so.. I’ll see you later. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He texted Kenny back and finally went into the living room, “food almost ready?” He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa turned around with a smile, “yeah! Go sit down.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>_</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>For their last day together for a little while Eren took them out to a movie and lunch, Zeke and Kaytlynn joined them later on. Grisha didn’t come down and Carla had already gone to her own home after the wedding since she was tired so Zeke and kaytlynn were the only people available to hang out with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before they joined in on each other that day, Levi and Mikasa had gotten the opportunity to sit in with Eren on his self defense class with Jean. Matt and Mikasa had gone to get snacks from the vending machine and Jean and Eren were inside so that left Levi to wait for Mikasa and Matt to return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While he was waiting though, he heard a familiar voice call out his name. “Levi? Is that you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up and looked around until his eyes landed on Shelly. “Oh, how are you? I forgot you moved here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shelly walked up to him and hugged him, and of course he hugged her right back. She responded as she pulled away, “been here ever since the trial ended. Erens has been my self defense teacher ever since, he’s taught me a lot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I bet, make sure to tell your mom I said hi and I hope she’s doing well.” He touched the door knob, “is your class right now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well.. I’m a little late,” she scratched the back of her head but then she looked at him curiously. “Wait a minute, why are you here? When I moved here you told me that you hated this place.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi shrugged his shoulders, she had him there. “I’m from here, actually. I came back for my best friend's wedding a couple days ago, they’re off on their honeymoon now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t explain why you’re still here, I thought you were busy with cases?” She asked,”and why are you waiting outside Eren and jeans defense studio anyway? You take those classes in Noblesville.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re really awful at sticking your nose in my business. You’re my client, I don’t have to tell you-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey princess.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A kiss on the frown of his head made Levi pause as did the arms wrapping around him from behind. Levi leaned into them, defeated and a blush rising to his cheeks. “Hey.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shelly looked at the two of them and her eyes rounded in surprise, mouth agape and standing impossibly still. Then, she broke out into a grin of </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh my gosh this cannot be true it’s so cute oh my god. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“No way! You’re dating Eren?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren rubbed Levi’s arm, “was I the topic of conversation?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tch, you wish.” Levi crossed his arms over his chest. “Shelly was my client, remember? I referred her here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good thing,” Eren said and looked at her, “you ready? We’re about to start.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked between them and finally put things together, “this is where the high speed chase was. That’s why you haven’t been here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi froze up for a moment and he could tell Eren realized, he stepped out of Erens arms. “Um,” he cleared his throat. “I’m gonna go see where Mikasa and Matt are.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren shook his head, “Levi-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shelly watched him, “I’m sorry if I-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Levi had already walked away and both of them sighed. Eren turned to her, “don’t worry, he gets like that sometimes. It’s just hard for him to be back here so let’s keep that topic of conversation to a minimum.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” she said and walked in when Eren opened the door for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, “don’t worry about it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shelly sat her bag down when a thought crossed her mind, “wait, awhile ago when I asked you about why you started this self defense studio and you told me that story about someone you care about not wanting to come back here because something bad happened… was that about Levi?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re too smart for your own good, kid.” He ruffled her hair, “yeah, it is. Now come on, they’re waiting.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them walked into the class and Jean was seen coming out of the bathroom in his workout clothes, he was tying his hair back as it was getting longer. “Took you long enough, ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready.” Eren and Shelly said in unison.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>_</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke and Kaytlynn came over to Erens apartment in the late afternoon to have dinner with Levi and Mikasa before they left. Levi and Mikasa volunteered to cook for everyone as long as they didn’t have to pay for anything and all Eren did was shake his head in amusement and kiss the both of their heads, sending them to the kitchen to do their thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since Mikasa was getting older it was a lot easier to cook with her, and Levi loved it whenever she would take over. She would make a great cook one day, maybe that's what she would want to do when she grows up? Levi hopes so but he’ll be happy with whatever she chooses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren sat on the couch with Zeke and Kaytlynn having some wine Eren had picked up earlier that day before his self defense class. It wasn’t strong but it almost made him cringe with how prominent the taste of grape was. He loved grapes but sometimes when it was too strong it made his nose sting, almost like soda. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the background was a movie they haven’t pressed play on as they waited for the food to be done. Eren was scrolling through social media on his phone and eventually he came across a post from Furlans profile. It was Levi and Mikasa, each of them taking a turn to hold Odette. The caption was of something sweet of family and most of the likes were, whom he was assuming, were people over in Noblesville. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He zoomed in on the picture of Levi holding Odette. They were in the hospital, it must have been when she was first born two months ago. He had her in his arms and a soft look was on his face, his eyes downcasted on her small frame as he held her close to his chest as he’s done many times when Mikasa was her age. There was a smile on his face and he looked flustered, he looked adorable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe one day in the future, if they last that long (he really hopes that they will) they will have a moment like that. If they end up adopting a kid in the future when Mikasa grows up some more, could be an infant or whatever age, Eren doesn’t care, he would love them regardless. He wants to see Levi and Mikasa holding a newborn. He wanted to see how Levi’s face would soften, his eyes become just a little less strained, the frown he commonly wore would turn up into that loving smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe, just maybe that could happen. After all the shit the three of them have been through they deserve something like that. They deserve a happy ending and this time it will be with each other. Eren will be damned if he will let Levi slip through his fingers again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he scrolled down a little further he saw that Levi had posted sometime today too, it was a video. When he clicked on it to see what it was his cheeks flushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh god, it was this morning when he was dancing around with Mikasa in the kitchen. Well there goes every idea of himself that he was an intimidating guy that taught self defense. In this video he looked like a father having a blast with his daughter. Well, that was exactly what he was doing. Mikasa was his daughter, not by blood, but by heart. Because family doesn’t end with blood now does it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The video finished and he was hit with the scent of freshly made food and he watched as Levi and Mikasa handed them their plates and set their own on the coffee table. He was so engrossed in his phone that he didn’t even notice that the two of them even served them drinks too. The next thing he knew he had Mikasa and Levi on each side of him, cuddling into his sides as they picked up their plates to eat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loved how natural it was for them to bury themselves into his sides or simply hold onto him at random times. It made him feel amazing, he acted as their protector. Now he acts as their provider while they’ve been here. All he wanted to do was spoil the two of them after everything, and he only got that idea in his head because Levi said the same thing a day or two ago when they were walking Titan. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know Eren, you can talk about your issues too. It’s not all about me. I get that you’re super protective of us but Mikasa and I are also really independent too. Sometimes all we, or, well, all I want to do is spoil you, you know? And now that I have money to do it with a stable job that pays well… I really wanna do that. You should let me someday, because I would love to do that for you. You deserve it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He dug into his food while the movie started, careful not to move much since both Levi and Mikasa had their heads resting on his shoulder and bicep. They had plenty of room on the couch but no, they gotta be close to him. But he really didn’t mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi was smashing on his food right alongside Zeke, but at least he ate properly while Zeke practically inhaled his food. He grabbed a paper towel from the coffee table and handed it to Zeke when he saw crumbs on the side of his face, “here you filthy beast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” disregarding the fact that he did have a mess on his face he wiped it and went right back to eating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tch, disgusting,” Levi mumbled and looked back at the movie, laying his head back on Erens bicep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the movie went on Levi’s phone buzzed once, then twice, three times. When it got to the fourth Zeke was pinching his arm because it was bothering him and Levi slapped his hand away with a roll of his eyes and dug his phone from his pocket and checked who was texting him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was his group chat between Alex and Eld.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>From : Eld </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey so we know you’re on vacation for one more day but things have gotten really complicated over here. Not in Noblesville but down south there’s a string of assaults that they think is by the same person and there’s multiple, we’re gonna have to split up to get everything covered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>From : Alex </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry to bother you, man. We’re just overwhelmed. We’re only assistants and we can only do so much without you here. Eld doesn’t have access to a file and we need you to open it, it’s one we haven’t needed till now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>From : Eld </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They’ve called the three of us down along with some others. They’re phoning lawyers now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>To : Eld &amp; Alex </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well fuck me I guess. I’ll come back tomorrow morning, it’s an eight hour drive so I won’t be there till tomorrow morning anyay. Don’t leave for anything until I get there and I’ll figure things out with our boss so everything isn’t scattered. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>From : Eld &amp; Alex </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>With a soft sigh he put his phone back in his pocket and as soon as he did, Zeke’s phone began to buzz. Levi watched Zeke fetch his phone and excuse himself, walking to the kitchen to answer the phone call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bets that with all of his money he was getting alerted the same thing he did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi finished his food by the time Zeke came back and the blonde sat down in between Levi and Kaytlynn, letting out sigh as he grabbed her hand. “We’re gonna have to head back tonight, I gotta be down south by tomorrow morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” She asked with a frown, she at least wanted to stay a little longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you get the same notice?” Levi asked, all focus taken off of the movie. “About the assaults?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeke nodded, “you just got it too, then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I gotta play victim's aide to a shit ton now I guess.” Levi said and he felt Eren drape his arm on the back of the couch behind him. Levi melted into his side naturally, “I’m leaving tonight and meeting my assistants right at Noblesville. Are you going right down south?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “so we’ll be seeing more of each other then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren kissed the crown of Levi’s head, “gonna be busy again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi nodded, “oh you know it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well before you boys get too busy,” Kaytlynn spoke up, “how about we finish this movie before we all leave?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I second that,” Mikasa said, yawning into Eren's side. “It’s getting to the good part.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>_</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren took Levi and Mikasa to the hotel a few hours later so they could depart back to Noblesville. He helped Furlan and Levi load the bags into the car while Kenny and Mary checked out of the hotel and Isabel and Mikasa and Odette stayed in the back of the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Furlan rounded the car when Isabel called his name and Levi took this as a chance to say goodbye to Eren. He turned but was already met with a sad look in Eren's eyes. He frowned, “what is that look about? You’ll see me again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just remember last time you left Hiraeth and we weren’t on a good note,” Eren sighed, “it feels like that all over again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s not,” Levi reassured him, “I thought about that too but it’s different now, isn’t it? We’re working on it, we’re not stuck like we were. We’re working on our normal, it’s not going to be easy to get there but I think we’ve done a good job for the last couple days. I know I think that. Do you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren nodded, “well yeah,” he grabbed Levi’s hands, “I just don’t wanna lose you again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s exactly what Isabel told me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look,” Levi brought Eren's hand up and kissed his knuckles and then intertwined their fingers, “there’s no way in hell we’ll lose each other again. I promise you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope so.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pressed his lips to Levi’s forehead and pulled him in for a hug, “don’t overwork yourself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi huffed into Eren's chest, “that goes for you too.” He tilted his head up and stood on his top toes, grabbing Eren’s face and kissing him softly. He pulled away and cupped Eren’s cheek. “I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too. So much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren said goodbye to everyone and watched as they drove off. He watched the travel van pull out of the hotel parking lot and take a turn to go on the highway that led to Noblesville. He had a smile on his face as he waved and once they were out of sight he let out a sigh, getting into his truck and headed home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Let’s hope that this time.. distance will be the least of their worries. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>_</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time in a long time things were looking up for everyone. They all went back into their routine except now the weight on their shoulders was lifted. And by that- it was mainly Mikasa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had no barriers when it came to talking to one of her dads about the other. She could FaceTime Eren without worrying that Levi was around, there were no awkward moments. For once within the last couple years… she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikasa finally had her family back together and for the last couple weeks they were going strong. Her, Eren, and Levi would meet up at a hotel every other weekend at their halfway point and see each other. Sometimes Mikasa would go to Hiraeth for the weekend. Levi’s visited again only once, but they also knew that it would be a slow process. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moblit and Hange came back from their honeymoon and during the weekend both Ackermans visited Hiraeth again, they had dinner with the newlyweds with Eren included. And even from Hange and Moblits point of view, watching their interactions… they knew for a fact that finally, fucking finally, the three of them were ready to be a family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They witnessed how Mikasa sat in between her dads and scarfed down her plate of food, no surprise there, she acts like she never gets fed when Levi cooks for her every night. But she would interact with every joke or word that Eren or Levi said, and even laugh at their inside jokes. Mikasa would also clap back with some snarky comments at them or little jabs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi would fondly roll his eyes at her and say something back, causing the two of them to bicker like they always have. It was something that could never change and instead of getting a small glimpse of her friend at the wedding, Hange could really see that now Levi looked… Well, both Levi and Mikasa looked healthier and happier than they’ve ever been since she’s met them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was like all the stress was gone, memories remained but the two of them smiled wider and laughed louder. They seemed content too, relaxed almost. It was weird considering the last time Hange was with the both of them, she remembers every moment being so tense but now.. The worries were gone and replaced with bright smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She watched Eren and Levi closely too, how they interacted. Eren had the utmost adorable puppy dog eyes whenever Levi would tell a story about something that happened in Noblesville and laugh so hard that he would almost spit out his drink because of a comment Moblit or Hange made. Eren would laugh too and Levi would hear him, looking over at the older male and giving him a pleasing smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A real one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was… it was an amazing feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To be happy again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them were a happy family again even if they weren’t together all the time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But… distance makes the heart that much stronger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas even noticed as well, he’s been coming over a lot more often and eventually Levi ended up making a spare key for the kid and another one to give to his parents. With Kenny’s approval of course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only thing she wished was different was that she hasn’t really seen Levi at all within the last couple weeks. She knows his job requires a lot but he explained to her that these cases he was working on made him work a lot harder. And the more cases he got put on, the more money he made. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You have to go again?” Mikasa asked while shopping with Levi at the mall, holding his hand as she was picking out some new shirts. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Levi nodded, “I’m sorry love, I know I just got back. But my job is starting to pick up. I promise I’ll call you every day and let you know how my day is and I want you to tell me all about your teacher that you don’t like.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That made her smile, “okay. I love you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Love you too, kiddo.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi was determined to save up his own money without using Kenny’s as often. He only used Kenny’s money in the beginning because he was getting back on his feet. But now that he was doing his own thing he wanted to save up his money to find a place for him and Mikasa to live. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unlike a couple years ago when he had barely anything in savings, now he had over twenty grand saved away all thanks to his hard work and Kenny. He got himself a new car, he’s able to buy Mikasa almost everything she wants, and he doesn’t have to fret about anything really. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was amazing how quickly he could flip their life around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love how if I take work off for a week you two come running back to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Levi listen-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And there’s dust on my old files? Good thing we all drove seperate or I would have drilled into you both at the office.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eld and Alex had met up with him only mere hours ago and were now at the scene of another assault. Levi had just finished talking with the sheriff and went over to his coworkers with a file on hand and flicking a pen over his fingers, putting it behind his ear after he marked something. “We have a total of how many clients now?” he asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eight, this recent one though should be where they find out who’s doing it. Good thing we’re not part of that, we got the easy job.” Alex said and checked his watch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi rolled his eyes, “you only say it’s easy because you’re an assistant and don’t have to deal with our boss back in Noblesville.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eld clapped a hand on Alexs’ shoulder, “the big boss man has been tearing into our asses for awhile it’s amazing how we’re not fired yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A breeze passed through, causing their hair to ruffle and to shiver slightly, it was in the middle of the night when they got called. The three of them fell asleep in the rental car Eld got and woke up by another phone call saying they had to be somewhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them have been separated for the most part since Levi returned and just now meeting up at the latest scene. Levi was busy getting briefed by his boss and the officers while Eld and Alex have been updated on this for the last week so they’ve done most of the work until now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While they argued Levi took another look at the house where the assault happened. It was a normal house if you didn’t take a second glance but once you looked deeper there were some things that were different. Like for instance, why the hell was one of the windows in the backyard sealed shut but the basement ones weren’t? And why did…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He furrowed his brows and stared at the house a little longer and then looked down at his notes from the sheriff. For all he knows and what he was briefed on, the same thing happened at every scene. The victim would feel as though they’re being stalked and then all of a sudden, in the middle of the night there would be a break in. This time, the victim called about seeing someone outside their window and when police went to scope it out no one was there, and only thirty minutes after police left was when the assault happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ignored Eld and Alex’s bickering voices and made his way towards the ambulance where the victim was currently at. She was a teenager around the age of fifteen and the assault happened while she was in her room finishing up some homework and studying for a test she had the next day. She was small and frail and dainty- and now her tan skin was littered with bruises. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat with her mother while they were being questioned by an officer when Levi walked up to them with a business casual look on his face he only wore on these occasions. “Officer, if I can have a word with them, that would be great.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead, Mr. Ackerman.” The female officer gave her a soft smile, “you’re in good hands, he’s good at what he does.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi ignored the heated temperature in his cheeks and sat down next to her, he introduced himself and wasn’t surprised when she said she already knew who he was. He asked her if she knew who it was even though it wasn’t his business but she didn’t answer. So he tried some more tactics to make her speak. He knew she wanted to say something, but she wasn’t going to tell anyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew what lying looked like. Hell, he’s done it since he was a kid. To get out of trouble, to keep a secret, to keep himself from getting his ass beat, basically everything someone had the nerve to make up a lie about. He knew how to tell because Eren was the one who saw through Levi’s lies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Officer Tara was trying to get me to answer the same question but it was too much…” she said to him and Levi went to stop her from speaking before her mom got here but she shook her head. “I think… I thought I was paranoid…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi looked straight ahead at the police cars, “are you scared of authority?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like men.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why won’t you talk to officer Tara?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Casey, if it’s someone you know or might know, it might be reasonable to tell them. I know you’ve thought you told them all they need to know but even if they have the slightest idea, even if it’s wrong, they will do their job to catch whoever it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Casey played with her fingernails, “you’re the one who will help me with this investigation?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With the questions you have, yes, and the steps to figure all of this out when it comes to money and therapy and I’ll be there in court once this all goes to trial. If you don’t trust the officers and detectives, know you can trust me.” Levi explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can.. can you go get officer Tara?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled, “yeah. Be right back.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>_</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a long two weeks being down south and working all of these cases at once. Levi didn’t see his assistants for the entire time as there were so many clients at this point they could barely keep their heads on straight. Eld has barely spoken to his significant other and while Alex joked about it, both Eld and Levi knew that he missed whoever he was trying to talk to too now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There would come times where Levi would fall asleep in the police station and an officer would have to wake him up, which was embarrassing. Either that or he would get another phone call with Zeke. The two of them have been corresponding on each case together so Levi had some insight on what was going on from the lawyer's perspective. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illegal? Maybe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Helpful? Hell yeah. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His boyfriends brother was a big time lawyer matched up with a popular victims advocate that attended all the incidents and was being recommended big time. Back at one of the scenes with Casey, their most recent victim, Levi had taken it upon himself to go into the house with the officers permission. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From his own tale of paranoia he looked at some things others may have not noticed beforehand. He remembers when he thought he saw Erwin out his windows but by the time he woke Eren up there would be no one. But every single time, even the time he thought he saw Erwin inside his home, the blonde was actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he took it upon himself to check for his own hints because he was curious. He told Alex and Eld to stay back with Casey until her mother arrived so officer Tara wouldn’t pester her too much into talking so he knew he had that covered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In his head, everything made sense in the house. Everything the officers told him and that he overheard was true. The break in through the bedroom window, the jewelry stolen, the assault, but was something missing? If there was even blood on the floor, why was it so hard to catch this guy?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time the case itched at him and he knew why. Seeing Casey there shaken up because she thought she was going crazy but ended up getting attacked in the middle of the night right after officers came and told her it was okay… it sent shivers down his spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he was getting too into his thoughts again. He couldn’t be going nuts over a case, he had to keep a level mind. The thing he had to think about was what he went through back then. He remembers the nightmares and then waking up and a split second he saw Erwin somewhere around him, but he would blink and the man would be gone. How could he get away that fast if he really was there?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then again… when Eren would check, it’s not like Eren checked that hard. He would glance out the window and say everything was fine. Levi doesn’t really blame him considering how insane he sounded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of Eren…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi looked around to see if any officers were around and he snuck away into another room and dialed his boyfriend number, tapping his foot impatiently until he finally got an answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well hello there.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for calling you at three in the morning, I know you said you had work early but I need your help with a case really quick while I have some alone time from the cops.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think you have the wrong Yeager.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I have the right one. Okay, so, remember those nights where I would flip my shit because I thought Erwin was at, in, or near my old apartment?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t ever think I’ll forget how terrified you sounded, it replays in my fucking head. And I’ll never forget my heart fucking dropping when you told me it was all true. Yeah, I remember. Why are you bringing this up?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got files handed to me by the sheriff and every single time a victim has called in about being stalked or whatever, the same thing that happened to me, and then the assault would happen hours later. I’ve been phoning Zeke the entire investigation but this one takes the cake. You know why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hm.. why?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi checked to make sure no officers were around before speaking again, “because this girl is only fifteen. She said she thought she saw someone out her bedroom window. Called the cops, couldn’t see anyone, they left. Remember when you would check out the window?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where is this leading too?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had a woods behind my apartment,” Levi said and he slipped out of the bathroom, walking to the bedroom where the assault happened. The window was already open, “and yeah- there's a fence in the yard here and a woods right behind it. I can’t believe they didn’t go in there yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You better not be thinking of going in there.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I’m not that stupid, but think again. Erwin really was there those nights and he would have to have a quick getaway somehow because I would make you check right away. He would move out of sight really fucking quietly because of how big he is. But he couldn’t have been the only one in on that, he couldn’t have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you trying to say that Erwin had a partner in all of this?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi spoke in a hushed voice now, “remember Marie? Maybe she drove the car that Erwin would hop into when he would run back into the woods before you checked. Behind that woods was just another apartment complex, and he isn’t that fast of a runner and I don’t think this guy is either. Someone has to be working with him in order to get away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are there any footprints?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nada,” he shook his head, “Eren this all sounds so similar, doesn’t it? What’s something I’m not thinking of? When you checked every time, what did you see?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I would be in a rush because you would be freaking out so I didn’t check very long, but when I did everything seemed normal. Normal yard. Normal everything. The two trees, bushes by your apartment, that random rock assortment by the side that I never fucking understood, small playground for Mikasa.. Normal everything.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi frowned and he took another look out of her window and sighed, “there’s no way he could get away. He has to have someone else,” he said as he climbed through the bedroom window on a whim. He grunted as he landed on his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please tell me you’re not doing what I think you’re doing?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax, Alex and Eld are covering me anyway.” Levi rolled his eyes and put Eren on speaker and turned on the flashlight on his phone, heading towards the wooded area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re an idiot, you know that? You better not get hurt.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I’m your idiot.” Levi used his clothes elbow to unlock the fence and push it open only to hear it creak loudly and he frowned. “Eren, can you jump over a fence that’s my height?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think so? Why?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because this fence is so fucking loud that she would have had to have heard it if whoever did it opened it, so whoever did it is athletic of some sort,” he said and slid through the fence. “A tall man with an athletic build… hm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You amaze me sometimes, you know that? Like what the fuck.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi made his way into the woods, pushing branches back and shining his light as he walked. “I’m so trying not to piss my pants right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Told you that you were an idiot.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Levi whispered and he was about to take another step when he noticed something. This pathway was completely cleared from beginning to end. No sticks or leaves or anything, straight up clean. It would make an easy getaway. Levi pushed forward and didn’t walk along the path, but beside it so he could follow the footprints he also saw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Exiting the woods he saw a parking lot and then tire marks that swiveled in a circle. There was a pink acrylic nail on the ground with small droplets of blood next to the tire treads and a fast food drink next to it. The only reason for that would be..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Still there, princess?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I found a lead. Thanks Eren. Get some sleep, I’ll call you as soon as I wrap this up tomorrow. Okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had gone to the authorities straight away and told them everything he had found and they took everything in for DNA testing. Some of the detectives spoke with him as well and asked how he knew and Levi told them only bits and pieces of his own case back in the day and that’s how he realized what was going on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some of them seemed impressed and one of them even offered, since he did have a minor in criminal justice and other certificates, if he would like to switch professions. Levi was shocked with the offer, not really knowing what to say. One of the detectives just handed him a card and said something to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you ever change your mind, we have plenty of openings for our teams up north of here. I think you would make a perfect fit. His name is Detective Wallace, tell him that we sent you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wallace. That was the detective that was on Levi’s very own case back in Hiraeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A job offer in Hiraeth that paid a shit ton…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi didn’t believe in signs, he didn’t believe in getting his hopes up. He also didn’t believe that Hiraeth </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>the best place for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unless he didn’t want to admit that he wanted to go back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had tucked the card into his phone case and kept it there for now. Levi ended up riding home with Eld and Alex when everything was finished and they had to go back to their own office since the trial will be held in Noblesville. The town was fucking huge thats why. The three of them had fallen asleep on the way there, good thing they called a taxi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he had arrived at Lucas' to pick his cousin up he was attacked with hugs by Mikasa that had sent him flying back onto the ground. Even though it hurt like a bitch he just laughed and hugged her back, ruffling her hair and wrestling with her for a couple minutes before surrendering and tapping out. She only laughed at him and they went back home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re letting me win!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re just that tough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No surprise, Kenny wasn’t home that night. He was out for awhile for work, Levi actually had no idea where he was at the moment. All he knew was that him and Mikasa had the place to themselves and were going to make the most of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can Lucas spend the night here? It’s spring break for school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care. I gave him a spare key for a reason.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi cooked her dinner that night and was in his own little world until he heard Mikasa talking to someone. He frowned and turned but was relieved to see that she was talking to Eren on facetime and not some stranger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, they have a shit ton of security alarms and cameras but it never hurts to be a little protective, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a question, Levi!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at her, “what is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mikasa turned the camera so Eren was facing the both of them while he spoke, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I have a proposition for you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raising a brow, he prompted Eren to go on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re always meeting up halfway, which is nice and all, but I want to spend more time with the both of you. I was thinking, if possible, I could come down to Noblesville for a couple days?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To see the way you live </span>
  </em>
  <span>was left unsaid, but Levi knew what he meant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi looked at Mikasa, “well sweetheart, what do you think? You want Eren to come visit for a couple days?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her face lit up like it did on a Christmas morning and it made Levi’s heart flutter, “Yeah!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” he looked at Eren in the camera, “you got your answer. Kenny’s out for a while so we got the house to ourselves. Pop on over when you get those couple days off. Mika’s on spring break right now and I have a little break from work because I did a bunch of overtime.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren smiled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll make it a surprise when I come over. Just to make you both wait in suspense?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” Mikasa asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It means that Eren is an idiot, love.” Levi turned back to the food, “and go wash up for dinner, it’s ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll take that as my cue to go. I love you both, have a goodnight!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi and Mikasa both responded at the same time, “goodnight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Mikasa walked away with Eren still on the phone and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. “I’ll call Kenny tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thanks love. Remember, it’s really important you let me know when he’s coming down.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s a surprise. Keep it our little secret, okay?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>what did you think? ready to see eren come to levi and mikasa's home to see how they've been living?<br/>also... 50 chapters?? wtf<br/>i changed the amount of chapters to 57 because im adding a special something <br/>57 should be the final number of chapters of hiraeth then its finished lol<br/>stay tuned for the next chapter of hiraeth!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. You've Got the Best of Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>so you jump back in<br/>aint afraid to fall<br/>and you give it all<br/>he's got the best of me</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Authors note : this chapter is longer than expected but hey, I know you guys don't really mind. I’m also trying to fit this all into seven more chapters until we get the ending, lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Eren dug in his drawer and found what he has been looking for within the past hour. He hasn’t seen this thing for three years now and he thought it was the perfect opportunity to bring it out again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the ring Levi had given him in return for his own he gave the raven the day that he left. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He ran his fingers over it, it was so simple and at the time he knew Levi wanted to use his own money. Nothing fancy like the one Eren got him, but it was simple and sweet and all Eren could ask for. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>All in all, simple and sweet was Eren's style when it came to Levi. He wasn’t a big fan of extravagant things, which is maybe why he was so drawn to quiet and reserved Levi at the time when they met. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He unclipped the chain and put it around his neck, putting it back together. The ring fell onto his sternum and he tucked it underneath his shirt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today was the day he would depart for Noblesville. He had woken up extra early, four in the morning to be exact so he could arrive by the afternoon and surprise Mikasa and Levi. Yesterday they told him that they both had the day off and were excited to sleep in so Eren thought this was the perfect opportunity. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hate when you get determined to do something,” Hange’s voice came from behind him. “You sound crazy.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren turned and smiled at her, “and you never so?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over her chest and was in pajamas. She stayed overnight to help him pack his things, and her bed head was wicked. A tired smile plastered on her face. “The fact that you’re thinking about it is crazy I guess, I never thought someone like you would, ya know?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not like I’ll do it any time soon. There’s still a lot for us to do and talk about. I know I want to do it, these pay couple weeks have been great and I just.. I miss it.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I get that,” she nodded, “and he does too, he told me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren froze his movements, “huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She chuckled and adjusted her glasses, “who do you think he talked too for the past couple years? I know everything he thinks about you, stupid. I’m Hange Zoë, I know everything.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not wrong, you’re usually right about everything and I do hate it sometimes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But hey, it all works out, right?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, I know. Rub it in my face, you’re the most rational person I know.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiled victoriously, “ah, the right words to hear after not getting any sleep all night. You’re my knight in shining armor.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren flashed her an annoyed smile, rolling his eyes. “Well I’m glad to be and not your husband.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Moblit is too soft.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so telling him you said that.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh hell no you aren’t! Keep your mouth shut!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope! Let me just call him and-“ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eren Yeager!” She ran forward and tackled him to the floor, causing Eren to fall onto his back. He barked out a laugh and stretched his arm to grab his phone while trying to push Hange off of him. She used her foot to push the phone away. “You little shit.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren laughed and stood up, offering his arm up to her. “I was kidding.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hange rolled her eyes, “yeah yeah whatever, idiot. Anyway,” she ran her hands over her now wrinkled shirt. “Shouldn’t you be getting going? I’ll watch Titan while you’re gone and stuff, I’m sure Jean will help out too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” he grabbed his keys, “I got everything loaded into the truck and I’m stopping for coffee on the way because I’m fucking tired. I’ll see you later?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, text me when you’re there.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will do. See ya, Hange.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bye bestie!” </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>_</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The drive to Noblesville was long and Eren underestimated how long he could stay awake. He took the highway and went over the speed limit to make it there in a shorter time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hopefully Jean could handle the self defense studio and the auto shop on his own for a little while. He briefed his students and colleagues workers about how he was leaving and when they asked him why he said it was confidential, but Shelly ran her mouth and said he was visiting his boyfriend. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Safe to say, his clients all but cooed and laughed until Eren's face turned a bright shade of red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After seven long hours, him speeding helped him shed an hour off, he finally made it to Noblesville. He put in Kenny’s address and followed the map until he finally pulled up to the big house. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The last time he was here Levi was sick and he really hopes that neither of them were sick. Eren had caught that bug and brought it home and made Hange sick as well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Noblesville was a really busy town so traffic slowed him down but eventually he pulled into the driveway. He shut his truck off and got out, locking it behind him and walking up to the front door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because he didn’t have a key he had no choice but to call one of them. It was eleven in the morning and he knew the both of them had to be sleeping. He took his phone out and dialed Levi’s number. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It rang six times until Levi’s tired voice picked up. <em> “Mm, Eren?”  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey love, I’m sorry for waking you. I know you’re sleeping. I got a surprise for you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Better be worth it. I’m under like six blankets. Do I have to get up?”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sounded so drowsy Eren almost felt bad. “It’s at your front door, delivery took kind of long.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Okay,” </em> there was some shuffling around and he heard a door open, must be his bedroom door. <em> “I’m so fucking tired.”  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can hear it in your voice. Don’t worry, just open the door, get your surprise, and you can go back to bed. Is Mikasa awake?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Nope, her and Lucas are sleeping in. He spent the night last night.” </em> More shuffling, <em> “okay, I’m about to open the door. Hold on a sec.”  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren watched as the door swung open to reveal Levi and he had to hold in his laugh. Levi’s bed head was a fucking curse, black silky hair sticking up in all directions. He had fallen asleep in one of Erens sweatshirts and wore sweatpants and fuzzy socks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took Levi a minute but when he finally looked up and saw Eren standing there he paused, eyes widening and he hung up the phone, dropping it to the floor and jumping into Eren's arms. “Hey!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With an adoring chuckle, Eren caught him under his thighs. “Hey.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I had no idea you were coming today,” Levi said, wrapping his arms around Erens neck and tucking his face in his warm neck. “This my surprise?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is it good enough?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s the best.” Levi pulled away and grabbed Eren's face delicately and tilted it up, tipping his head down and pressing their lips together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erens heart melted at the attention and pulled away moments later, “well good morning to you too.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi got out of Erens arms and planted his feet on the floor. He bent down and grabbed his phone, tucking it away in his pocket. He looked back up, “how long are you staying?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have two suitcases.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A couple days, then?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course. Help me carry them in? Then we can chill until Mikasa wakes up.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Deal.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn’t take long to carry the two suitcases in. Levi locked the door behind them and they both quietly went upstairs into his room. The door shut behind them and they set the suitcases on the floor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How much sleep did you get?” Levi asked as he crawled back onto the bed with Eren following. “I mean, it’s eleven. You had to have woken up super early to be here by now. Please tell me you got even a small amount.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did, Hange was with me to make sure I did.” Eren muttered and got under the covers. “It’s so fucking warm in here, how do you sleep?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi smiled and mirrored Erens actions, burrowing under the blankets and tucking himself into Eren’s side. He was rewarded with strong arms wrapping around him and pulling him impossibly close. “You know I like my place warm. It means it’s cozy.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren hummed and looked up to the ceiling. He was happy to be here now. Now they didn’t have awkward moments between them unlike last time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Last time had been tense since Eren had walked into Levi’s room without permission. The smaller man didn’t seem to mind that but maybe it was because he wasn’t lucid enough, being under the influence on the medicine after all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t think they could slowly get back to where they once were. Maybe it was because they were more grown up than before and conquered their fears and insecurities over the years before they reunited officially. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>On Erens end, their relationship was going amazing. They learned how to sit and talk about things rather than scream and result in one accidentally hitting the other. It sounded childish, like something you would see in elementary school, but both men had issues to work out. In one of those rare times, it was better to work on them split apart rather than together. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He cast his gaze down and cooed as he saw Levi’s eyelids droop until they finally closed. With a hand to his face stroking the soft skin of his cheek, it only took a couple moments for Levi’s breathing to even out. And once it did, Eren relaxed as best as he could to the sound of his boyfriends breathing until he soon followed his actions and fell asleep. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>_</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>When he woke up again he wasn’t sure what time it was, but what he did know was that the side of the bed was cold. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, yawning and rubbing a hand over his face. The side of the bed was neatly made down to a T and he smiled a little, it wasn’t like he was getting the cold shoulder, more like Levi woke up early and he always needed his bed made. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He checked his phone that was now plugged into a charger, something he also assumes Levi did, and saw that it was only early afternoon now. He only slept for a couple hours, no surprise. When Eren sleeps he doesn’t really sleep long. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually though he heard some noises downstairs and he finally rolled out of bed, not bothering to change his clothes or anything. He took his phone with him as he left the room, descending down the long carpeted stairs. For a moment he had to squint his eyes to see since it was all the same color, where the hell were his glasses? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he got to the bottom of the stairs he still didn’t really know his way around the house, so he followed the direction of three voices coming from where he assumed to be the kitchen. It took him a minute but he finally found the way to the kitchen after rounding a couple corners (the house was bigger and weirdly shaped than he thought) and he stopped and watched the sight in front of him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the large kitchen was Levi, Mikasa, and another boy there he recognized as Lucas. Mikasa had shown him pictures before of her and him together, some with Levi in them as well. They were all sitting at the table talking. Levi was typing away on his laptop, Mikasa and Lucas were talking about what they wanted to do for spring break. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He went to make himself known but he saw Levi’s hand raise, holding a pair of black framed glasses. “Here babe, I knew you’d forget to put these on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His cheeks burned red when Mikasa and Lucas turned to look at him with amused glances on their faces. Walking over to Levi, he took the glasses and put them on. “Uh- thanks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re finally awake?” Mikasa asked, “we’ve been waiting for you to wake up for awhile now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren hummed and rested his elbow on Levi’s head, and the younger man didn’t seem to mind, too focused on whatever he was typing. It looked like a report or something, maybe for work? He remembers that Levi said something about his work never stopping even on his days off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucas looked up, “hey, Eren?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s me, don’t think I’ve ever actually met you before.” Eren leaned more of his weight onto Levi’s head and yawned, “Levi’s boyfriend and Mikasa’s dad, how are ya?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mikasa’s best friend,” he smiled proudly, “nice to meet you too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well now that we have introductions out of the way, Eren how about you go shower? Mika wants to take you out somewhere with Lucas tonight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren looked down, “are you saying I smell?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m saying to get ready,” he could feel Levi roll his eyes even though he couldn’t see him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pleeease?” Mikasa looked up at him with pleading eyes, “come on, Eren.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn’t ever say no to her, not when she stared at him like that. Eren rolled his eyes, “of course, love. Let me get ready.” He leaned down and kissed Levi’s cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The raven reached a hand up and cupped Erens cheek, and he finally turned his face up to look at him. “I gotta get ready too, come on.” He shut his laptop and stood up, he looked over at Lucas and Mikasa. “Give us thirty minutes and he’ll be back down to take you guys out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It sucks that you have to go into work today,” Mikasa pouted, “I’m sorry they called you in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren looked at him, “they called you in?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alex needs help with some paperwork. Nothing new,” he sighed, grabbing Eren’s hand. “Come on, let’s go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He let Levi lead the way upstairs and into the bedroom, “I saw that look in your eye, don’t get all jealous on me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren went to grab a change of clothes, “I’m not, you know that. Just.. when you’re co-workers with the person who likes you, you would feel the same way if you were in my position.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi frowned and stopped in the middle of changing into his work clothes, only getting as far as putting his pants on and grabbing a white button up. He set his button up onto the bed and crossed the room to where he was, holding a change of clothes in his hand he gathered up to take to the shower. “Eren…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know I never had this problem before, where someone else was crushing on you when I was with you. I never had to deal with that,” Eren shook his head, “And Alex is your work partner, I bet he hasn’t hit you before or-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hit you too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not what I’m talking about,” Eren looked down at him, “you know what I’m talking about.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi grabbed the stack of clothes Eren was holding and set them on the edge of his bed, turning around and grabbing Eren’s hands in his own, bringing them up to his face and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “Eren, let’s not bring it up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked away from Levi’s stare, “I didn’t believe you, even after everything you said I didn’t believe you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eren-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I bet Alex and Eld believe you with everything you do, with every case you’re on with them.” He shook his head, “because I didn’t believe what you said back then… Levi, I called you crazy. The only person who believed you was Jean and when he tried to tell me I told him he was an idiot and-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi gripped his hands harder, “Eren…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In that office with Marie when you found out I treated it as though it was nothing, when I checked out those windows I never really checked, when Hange thought someone broke into her daycare I told her it was nothing and I got mad at her and said that I already had you goin crazy and she couldn’t too-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was when Levi stopped and let go of Eren’s hands, “what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren ran a hand through his hair stressfully, “I told everyone not to worry and-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hange…” Levi took a step back, “the daycare got broken into?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She was in there over the weekend one time and she heard noises, said the window was open and banging on the doors-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You didn’t.. Hange was…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You fucking-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Levi I <em> know </em>-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He put his hands in his hair, tangling them in the silky black strands. “No… no.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren stepped towards him, “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She was almost hurt because of Erwin. Because of <em> me </em>-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t wanna tell you because you were already so paranoid I didn’t want to make it worse.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi took a deep breath and detangled his hands from his hair, he turned around and walked back to where he sat his work shirt and picked it up. “It’s nothing new. I brought you all into that unintentionally. In some way, somehow, <em> I’m </em>the reason you’re all hurt by it all. I moved to bear it all on my own, but it looks like I failed in that department.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Watching Levi shrug it on and begin to button it from bottom to top with shaking fingers, Eren walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, putting his hands over Levi’s and helping him button his shirt up for him. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hange was okay, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She called me and I checked the place out, everything was okay. I don’t think he intended to hurt her, I think that he knew she would call me and you would be with me. “ Eren said and buttoned up the rest of Levi’s shirt, “don’t worry, everything turned out fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi leaned down and grabbed his blazer and stared as Eren took it, helping him shrug it on. “I understand why you didn’t tell me, didn’t mean to snap at you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren shook his head and grabbed Levi’s cravat off of the bed, facing his boyfriend and putting it on where a tie would go. He caught Levi’s eyes staring at his fingers as they looped around his collar and as his lip was brought in between his teeth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was silent for a bit, but comfortable as Eren fumbled with the cravat. Levi’s eyes trailed from his long fingers, veiny and muscled arms, to Eren’s face to find his eyes already burning into his own. “Kinda irritated with you,” he whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When are you not, though?” When he took a step forward, Levi took one back and the back of his knees hit the bed, causing him to fall back. Eren landed on top of him with a smile, a certain sparkle in his eyes causing Levi to smile. Eren leaned down and pressed soft kisses to his jaw, humming as Levi let out a content sigh and wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulled his legs up to wrap around Eren’s waist, tilting his head back and basking in the attention he was receiving before he had to go in and do some paperwork at the courthouse. “You know, if you’re so worried about Alex, you can meet him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren moved his lipt to the pale column of Levi’s neck, “yeah?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can finally show you off,” Levi arched his back, pulling Eren closer to him. “You’re my boyfriend, he’s not. I can walk in there with you being.. You…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He bit at Levi’s neck softly, “hm?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Saying that you’re my boyfriend, that I’m.. fuck, that I’m yours.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren laughed softly and pushed Levi farther onto the bed, crawling on top of him once more and caging Levi in with his body weight. “That sounds nice, really know how to woo a man, huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi smiled and leaned up, pecking Eren’s lips. “Only you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You better stop before I make you late for work.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t have a designated time to clock in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I gotta go with Mikasa, and we already wasted like fifteen minutes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He groaned and shoved Eren away from him, “you dick.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren barked out a laugh and stood up, grabbing his change of clothes. “You love me, though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Unfortunately,” Levi rolled his eyes and sat up. “Go get cleaned up, asshole.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes sir.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>_ </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Levi said his goodbyes to everyone, grabbing an apple and coffee on his way out of the house. After he left Eren got out of the shower, changed into his new set of clothes and grabbed his keys while walking down the stairs and meeting both Mikasa and Lucas in the living room. “Alright, I’m ready. Where do you guys wanna go?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both of them stood up, “I’ll show you,” Mikasa said, “come on, let’s get in your truck.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cool.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three of them walked out of the house, Mikasa locked it behind her, and they loaded up into Eren’s truck. He started up and followed Mikasa’s directions and checked out the scenery around him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he checked his surroundings he caught on that Noblesville was a big city. People were everywhere and the buildings were all so close together that they looked connected. Taxi’s were all around here, same with city busses and there were some people riding their bikes. It was beginning to get warmer out with summer on the way so that meant women wore their beautiful summer dresses and men wore bright shirts and cargo shorts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unlike Hiraeth, it seemed like a close and tight knit community. There was a bakery with an open window giving out free samples of freshly baked bread and pie, an old lady smiling and handing them to children. There was a lemonade stand a couple blocks down, and he couldn’t even count how many kids and adults were walking their dogs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mikasa explained to him where she’s been and Lucas told Eren about the library they always hung out at. He told Eren about how nice the lady at the bakery was giving them free samples all the time. Mikasa even explained some funny memories with Kenny along the way, like when the tall man tripped and fell on the sidewalk, busting one of his knees. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The stories they told him made him laugh and his heart felt as though it grew a couple sizes. Mikasa seemed so happy here. Hearing all these joyus stories and finally putting faces to names, setting to images she would describe, it was nice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They even showed Eren their school and told him how they first met. They got food through a drive through beforehand and were eating it in the school parking lot while they told him their story.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m a major loser, kids don’t like me that much.” Lucas said while eating his taco, “they bullied me a lot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren took a sip of his drink, “I got bullied until I graduated high school.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mikasa looked at him, “you did?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, because I like boys and not girls. Kids thought it was weird.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“People don’t care now,” Lucas said, sounding confused. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiled softly, trying not to get into all of the detail. Only Hange knew about that and she didn’t really know all of it. Besides, Lucas was eleven and Mikasa was ten, they didn’t need to know the hardships of his past. “Back then was different. You’re ten, I’m in my thirties. People are different now. Besides, I had a best friend, so it all turned out okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I dropped my books in the middle of the hallway and while all the other kids laughed at me, Mikasa was the only one who stopped and helped me pick up my books.” Lucas explained and he looked over at her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mikasa smiled and played with her food, “it was the nice thing to do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And she was raised by two pretty cool dads, so give me some credit.” Eren nudged her arm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smacked his leg, “you’re so annoying.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucas smiled, “I think you’re pretty cool, Eren.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, at least someone does!” Eren held out his hand and laughed when he got a high five from Lucas, “my man!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mikasa rolled her eyes and her face heated up, “you’re so embarrassing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren ruffled her hair, “it’s my job as a dad to embarrass my daughter, no?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucas smiled, he liked Eren. “Hey Eren, when Levi gets off work, can we have a family dinner at my parents house? I think they would finally like to meet Mikasa’s other dad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d love that, kiddo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When is he off?” Mikasa asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren shrugged and crunched up the wrapper his food came in and shoved it into the brown plastic bag, “I’m honestly not sure when. I’ll shoot him a text. Where do you wanna go next?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucas smiled, “bakery?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m down,” Eren interrupted and started up his truck again. “Let’s go.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>_</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“So do you think you’re gonna take that job offer?” Eld asked while he was writing up another report. Him, Levi, and Alex were all in Levi’s office making preparations to take a couple more cases to court. They’ve been here for about three hours now, two and a half since Levi arrived with a not-so-happy attitude since it was his day off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi signed his signature to another paper and handed it to Alex to sign as well, “I don’t know. I don’t really know what’s going on with things right now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex signed the paper off and put it with the rest of the case file, “you would make a shit ton more money being a detective than the job you got now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I <em> know </em>that but Noblesville is my home, Mika loves it here and she’s even told me she wants to stay here. How am I supposed to work with that?” He asked, setting his pen down on the wooden desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eld looked up from his own stack, “that’s tough and all but hold up, doesn’t Eren live in Hiraeth and like, I don’t know, everyone else you know from back then? When you came back here you seemed a shit ton happier.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi nodded his head, “it was nice to see them again but I don’t know. You guys both know what happened,” he said, looking in between them. “I really want this job. Detective Wallace is an amazing detective, but… I don’t know. I don’t know how to spring the idea on, and being in that town again just felt weird.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me just, hold on.” Alex put his pen down and leaned back in his hair, “I didn’t go through half of the shit that you did, but I moved here to escape my home life in another town because it was shit. All of it was shit and I know I wouldn’t go back, but that’s cause I got no reason too. You, on the other hand, have a reason.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His cheeks burned red and he drew his eyebrows together, “I don’t want you speaking on my behalf, Alex. You have no idea what I’m feeling.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eld got defensive, “he’s not trying to start a fight, Levi. What he’s trying to say is that Hiraeth seems to be, ironically, the place that your heart might wanna be in and Noblesville is a temporary home. Maybe your time here is up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Maybe your time here is up. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And besides, you were a fucking badass at that crime scene,” Alex praised, “finding that shit, it’s no wonder they gave you the offer. You should take it, really.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re only saying that because if I leave you take my position.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex waved his hand, “yadayada. Whatever, I mean yeah but also coming from a friend, you got some shit to look forward too. Eren, for instance.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For the love of God stop bringing Eren up-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eld laughed, “we just like getting you flustered, it’s also weird seeing you wear that ring.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had put the necklace on without Eren noticing this morning, it was around his neck under his cravat but as it got hot in his office he had taken it off and the pendant made itself known. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He brought the ring up and stroked a finger over it, and then dropped it down to his chest. “He’s the one and we’ve been making it work long distance. I don’t know where Eren and I will end up but somehow we’ll be together, I know it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex looked him over and smiled, “he’s a lucky guy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi grabbed his pen once more, his cheeks still flaring up with embarrassment. “Let’s fill these out or we’ll be here forever.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eld and Alex shared a knowing look and went back to their own stack. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>_</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“See ya later, boss.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, bye,” Levi waved and turned around, walking out of the courthouse and to the parking lot. He used his fob to unlock the car, getting in, and sighing in relief as he turned on and made the drive home. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He accidentally stayed longer than he intended too but it’s only because Eld and Alex wouldn’t shut the hell up about the new job offer. He hasn’t told anyone yet and the only reason that they knew was because they were there when he received it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sun would be setting pretty soon and he wanted nothing more but to go home and have a nice family night with Mikasa and Eren. It was long overdue and he was tired of work getting in the way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, after about fifteen minutes, he made it home, parking in the large driveway. He got out of his car, grabbed his briefcase and walked inside. Erens truck was in the driveway so he knew he had to be home. Levi wonders how long the guy has been waiting for him to return. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He unlocked the door and stepped inside, closing it behind him and taking off his work shoes because they hurt his feet. At least he didn’t have to work under big ass cars though, the only thing Levi knew how to do was fill it with gas and start it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren was laying on the couch watching a movie eating food and Mikasa and Lucas were nowhere to be found. He set his suitcase on the floor and removed his cravat and his blazer, “you look cozy underneath my blanket, just don’t stain it with your nasty fingers.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well welcome home, princess.” Eren sat up and set his food down, stretching his arms. Levi could only gaze as his shirt lifted up enough to see his lower abs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His body felt hot and he ignored it, hanging his blazer in the closet and unbuttoning his shirt at the top to give himself some air. “What are you watching?” he finally asked, walking over and sitting next to him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Some movie about people eating each other.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“... Gross.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren shrugged, “what? There was nothing else on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pretty sure you could have found something more interesting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe I wanted to watch it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I highly doubt that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh come on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi nudged his shoulder with a half smile, “so did you enjoy wherever those brats took you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Actually, yeah.” Eren turned to face him fully, “they showed me their school, the bakery, places where they liked to hang out. I didn’t expect it to be a library of all places though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Levi chuckled, “I suggested going to parks or something but they both insisted they liked the library better. I don’t know why, I think it’s cute.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh, they’re adorable together. I think one day they might.. Ya know..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi held up his hand fast, shaking his head. “Nope, nope, nope. I don’t want to talk about that. She’s still a baby in my eyes, no boyfriends till she’s thirty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren rolled his eyes and slapped his hand away, “she’s growing up, it’s adorable. Oh, and by the way, Lucas invited us all over for dinner at his house. He was wanting to know if you wanted to go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes brightened, “to see Marie and Michael? Yeah, sure. Let me change first though, I wore the wrong belt and it’s been annoying me since I left the courthouse.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a sly smile, Eren leaned forward and tugged at his belt. “Need help getting it off?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His pupils dilated, he loved when Eren was confident about what he wanted when it came to sexual relations, the man really has come a long way and it made Levi feel proud. “Where are the kids?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Already at Lucas’ house, I wanted to wait here for you.” Eren leaned in closer, tugging Levi closer to him by his belt and not missing the way Levi’s breath hitched. “We got a bit till we gotta be there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi felt another tug at his belt and his pants tightened, “you’re going to break my belt-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Levi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He put his hand over Eren’s, “in the shower so we can clean up fast, deal?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren’s eyes darkened, “deal.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>_</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Mikasa and Lucas had just finished helping his parents set up the table when they heard a doorbell. She stood up, “I’ll get it! It’s Levi and Eren!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay dear,” came Marie’s voice, “make sure they take their shoes off when they come in, we just cleaned the floors.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Responding with a “yes ma’am,” Mikasa jogged to the front door. She unlocked it and swung it open, “hi! Ready to eat?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ready as we’ll ever be,” Levi ruffled her hair and walked inside with Eren following. He heard the door shut and he took his shoes off, instructing Eren to do the same. “Marie, Lucas’ mom is weird about having shoes on the floor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing is more weird than when you made me help you bleach your windows.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi rolled his eyes, “lead the way, Mika.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they arrived into the kitchen both Marie and Michael introduced themselves to Eren and with a proud look on his face, Levi introduced Eren as his significant other. Every time he said that, every time he thought about it, Eren was with him again. <em> He </em>was with Eren again. After their past together, they were connected once again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dinner went by smoothly and it’s only because Eren was naturally a social butterfly. All Michael had to do was ask Eren what he did for a living and the brunette was on a roll about it all. He spoke of working at the auto shop, being a handyman at the daycare, and he also spoke about how he and his best friend ran a self defense studio. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi just ate and watched with a warm smile as Eren went on about his life in Hiraeth, and he was surprised when Michael was responding back with questions of his own. He seemed invested in the self defense studio, and when it came to cars that was when Levi started to feel like they weren’t speaking english anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marie poked his shoulder and when he turned, she gave him a knowing smile. “You’re smitten with this man, aren’t cha?” she whispered so only he could hear her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Always have been,” he whispered back, “he’s a good boyfriend, dad, and great all around.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She leaned in closer to whisper in his ear, “please tell me I’ll be at the wedding?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi almost spit out the water he was drinking and pulled the glass away, coughing quietly into his arm. From across the table he saw Mikasa laughing at him and Lucas was hiding his face so Levi wouldn’t see. Eren had placed a hand on his thigh and was staring down at him in concern.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You alright?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine, go back to talking about your cars,” Levi waved him off and once they went back to what they were talking about, he faced Marie again who had a teasing grin on her face. “What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hummed, “that was cute.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes darted to his food, “foods delicious by the way.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>They stayed late that night after the sun went down. Dinner was finished and they were all sitting out on the back porch. Michael was away smoking a cigarette so Levi and Mikasa’s asthma wouldn’t act up. Mikasa was jumping on the trampoline with Lucas, Marie was reading one of her books Levi bought for her. When she pulled out Eren about smacked the shit out of Levi when the raven made fun of his reading glasses he’s been wearing all day since he forgot to take them off. Levi preferred him this way, he’s starting to think that he has a glasses kink. Only for Eren though, he doesn’t find anyone else attractive to Eren’s degree. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Music was playing on the speakers they had set up, their hanging lights decorated the back porch. It was calming, really. Everyone was relaxed, it was one of the reasons why Levi and Mikasa sometimes came here after a stressful day of work or school. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren and Levi were on the large hammock together by the deck, cuddled up under a thin blanket. Eren was stroking his hand through Levi’s hair and enjoying the peace, gazing up at the stars. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Remember the first time we looked at the stars together? In your truck while we ate that ice cream?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi’s voice was soft and pretty, just like he was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He leaned his cheek on Levi’s head, “yeah, I do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We talked about if there was a God or not.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren looked up at the stars, he remembered that night. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “If there was a God, then why would he make us go through tough shit?”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He smiled, “it’s crazy thinking about back then like that. Seems like so long ago.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi traced patterns on Erens chest, “I think I do.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You do what?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Believe in a God.” He looked up at Eren, “I’ve spent time thinking about it all for the past couple years and although I don’t like going to church and listening to seminars, I really do believe in one. I.. believe that what we went through happened for a reason, that it made us stronger and was meant to teach us important lessons. That.. only the strongest people go through the toughest shit because we can <em> handle </em>it.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren listened closely. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I prayed some nights that you would come back to me after I hurt you by the break up, and for so long I thought those prayers wouldn’t be answered but here we are, back together and happier than we were,” he bit his bottom lip. “I had to find something to believe in, to anchor myself down, and I.. I think I found it. Something to believe in, a God somewhere. The process helped me believe in myself. A year ago I wasn’t religious but I did research on things related to that. Lucas’ parents helped me too.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He cupped Levi’s cheek, “I’m glad you found something that helped you believe in yourself, princess. Your progress is everything to me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His cheeks heated. “I know it is, it’s everything to me too.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you,” Eren whispered softly, his eyes glowing in the moonlight that lit up the sky. “I want to marry you one day.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi bit his lip, looking away with a blush. “I know.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> You still wanna marry me?  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> After all this?  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He chuckled and grabbed Levi’s chin gently and made him look back at him, “I do. One day, one day you’ll be my husband.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> How will that work?  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Where would we settle down?  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you’ll be mine,” Levi smiled softly, “I can’t wait.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Neither can I.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Where would we settle down? </em>Was the mutual unspoken question. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>_</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Erens week in Noblesville went quite smoothly. He was able to hang out with Furlan and Isabel, and Isabel even allowed him to hold Odette for some time. It made him happy that they finally were starting to trust him a little more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Furlan was the first to approach him with the elephant in the room, the blonde was always the more calm and logical one so Eren wasn’t surprised. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I don’t mind you, really. I think you’re a great father and boyfriend, I just hope you two work this time. You both deserve it.”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The words were touching and Isabel didn’t give him any reassuring words like that, but Eren knew she had forgiven him when she allowed him to hold her precious child. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crazy enough, Eren had fun in this packed city. He went with Levi everywhere so the raven could show him the places Mikasa didn’t. He took Eren to some nice restaurants around the city, they ate until they couldn’t anymore. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi took Eren on plenty of dates around the city ranging from a picnic to a coffee shop down the road that was small and dainty. Eren enjoyed it. He loved seeing the satisfied smile on his lover's face as he spoke about the memories he’s made here and the friends he’s made. He could truly see that Levi was happy here. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It almost made him sad when he would sit and think about it. Watching Levi’s eyes light up as he spoke of his memories of the past years, it was hard because when he would speak of Hiraeth all he did was frown. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Levi visited Hiraeth for the wedding Eren tried to make good memories for him, and it seemed to work. Levi spoke of the good times like their dates and meeting new friends, not to mention he finally put Erwin in jail. Levi explained to Eren that he won his freedom in Hiraeth, he just wanted to explore now that he had the chance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Eren understood that, he had his time to explore and the younger man needed this opportunity. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He got to meet Alex and Eld too. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was.. interesting. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yesterday. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The two of them were eating food in Levi’s car when the raven's phone began to ring. Alex’s name popped up on the screen and Eren had groaned, causing Levi to laugh before he answered the phone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi’s face changed as the phone call went on and when he hung up, he turned to Eren. “Mind coming with me to work? I’m sorry, I just got called in.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shook his head, “I don’t mind, love. Is everything alright?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Levi started his car, “got called to a scene, domestic dispute and it’s what my specialty is. The detective mentioned he wanted me there.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, then I don’t mind. It would be nice to see what you do since you’ve been to my job countless times.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi smiled as they made their way to the outside of Noblesville. “Very true.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time they made it to their destination Eren had finished his food and put his shoes back on. Levi shut off the car and they both got out, Eren looked over the scene. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Only two cop cars were here and there was an ambulance, cops and detectives all over the place. He looked over at Levi,<em> this is what he deals with every day?  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He followed the smaller man as he walked right up to the scene, still looking around. It reminded him of when his mom called the cops and all those red and blue lights showed up in his driveway, and explained his assault. He had Hange there with him to hold his hand through all of it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mr. Ackerman, thank you for coming.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s fine.” Levi said, he gestured to Eren. “This is my boyfriend Eren, hope you don’t mind that he’s with me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The detective smiled and shook Eren's hand, “it’s nice to meet you, Eren.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Likewise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are Alex and Eld?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Inside the home, tried to get you here before questioning.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks.” He grabbed Eren's hand, “come on, let’s go.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The detective paused, “um, it’s not appropriate to bring him inside.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi stopped walking and looked over his shoulder with a raised brow, “I thought you wanted me here, no?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the detective said nothing Levi turned and led Eren to the home. The brunette couldn’t help but laugh, he liked this version of Levi. Professional but still sassy as ever. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi opened the front door and led Eren inside, the two of them walked up to Alex and Eld. The sheriff was in the kitchen talking to her partner and didn’t notice they had entered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alex, Eld.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them looked at Levi and then the man behind him. Alex stood up, “who’s this?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eren,” was all Levi needed to say and he watched as the pieces puzzled together in their heads. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is the famous Eren Yeager we’ve been hearing about,” Alex said, holding out his hand. “I’m Alex, Levi’s assistant. Nice to meet you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ah, so this was Alex. This man kissed Levi. This man had his hands on Levi, lips on Levi. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren gripped his hand and shook it with a firm grip, “Nice to meet you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eld had introduced himself as well and ended up stealing Levi away for a moment, leaving Alex with Eren. The black haired male looked over to Eren after a moment, “did Levi tell you about..?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How you kissed him?” Eren asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh…” Alex scratched the back of his neck, “yeah. Listen, I thought he was single. I had no idea who you were until he showed me the news story over his case. I backed off after he said no, I wouldn’t.. ya know..” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren looked over at him, “I would hope not but I’m not worried. He can handle his own. Now that you know though, it won’t happen again. That’s all I care about.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex nodded, “yeah no, it’s fine. I get it. You’re the only one he wants.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Eren looked over at Levi, who now looked angry as he spoke with Eld who was holding his hands up in defense. “Are they..?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Levi gets heated during these cases sometimes and Eld is the only one to make him chill out. I suggest staying back if the sheriff goes up to him, it never ends good.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“.... Noted.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Present time. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>In a way, it was cool seeing Levi in his element at his job. He was good at what he did, it made Eren proud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now though, both men were in the living room watching TV. Levi was curled into his side, snoring softly. It was storming today, the rain and thunder luling Levi to sleep in mere seconds after he sat down. He had a twelve hour day at work so Eren wouldn’t blame him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He allowed Eren to come with him to work and of course Eren went. He got to know Alex and Eld more and eventually became good friends with them. Eren even went with the trio to lunch some days, he was just lucky to be involved in Levi’s life. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of the door opening brought him out of his thoughts. Kenny had walked through the door in wet clothes, grumbling as he closed his umbrella and set it on the floor. He set his suitcases on the floor and took his shoes off, turning to go to the stairs but stopped when he saw his nephew pressed against… Erens side? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since when did Eren get here? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh..” Eren waved awkwardly, “hey Kenny.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is he knocked out?” Kenny asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Has been for an hour now.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When did you get here?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Five days ago. I go home tomorrow afternoon,” Eren said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenny made his way to the kitchen. “Ah, well I don’t care. Levi usually doesn’t tell me when people come over, they just do. Not like I’m ever home.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren took this as his chance to finally speak with Kenny about the question that’s been on his mind for awhile. He slowly peeled himself away from Levi and carefully laid him down, putting a pillow under his head. The raven just curled into himself and let out a huff, letting out soft snores. Eren chuckled and followed Kenny to the kitchen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you need somethin’?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well..” Eren played with his hands and sat down on a stool, “yeah, actually. You can. Can I ask you something?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenny raised a brow, “maybe?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren bit at his lip, “not anytime soon, it’ll be a long ways from now. But… what would you say if I were to ask you for your permission to propose to Levi?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“... I’d want to be there for it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Authors note : oh, and before I started this book I wrote how Levi and Erwin got together back in the day when they first met up until Levi met Eren for the first time at Petra’s tea shop. It’s just a one shot but I was wondering if you guys would like for me to post it sometime? I was halfway through writing one about Eren’s past up until he met Levi for the first time as well. Idk, I thought it was cute lol. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also, i literally came up with a plot for a whole other levi/eren fanfic and im thinking about starting it after this one is finished. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t my intention to bring religion into this a as I’m not religious myself, but I figured my version of Levi seems to new the type to believe in a God. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But anyways, did you like the chapter? Any feedback? Thanks for reading and I hope you come back for the next chapter :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. hes everything to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Levi will you please, for the love of god, shut the fuck up.”</p>
<p>“But babe listen, I’m the one who taught you how remember back-”</p>
<p>Eren ran a hand over his face, “you are fucking unbelievable. It’s a blowjob. All I did was suck your dick.”</p>
<p>“Like a pro mind you,”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ah, ive been waiting so long to write this chapter for so long now. I really hope you enjoy it :)</p>
<p>I also posted a new fic called “Orenda.” its another levi/eren one :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A million classes and cars being worked on, summer was coming in full force in the small town of Hiraeth. The weather was warmer, all the kids were out of school, and people littered the parks and sidewalks. The outdoor pools were now open along with the lake, the zoo was open, everything was finally open again after a long winter that seemed to last forever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They celebrated Mikasa’s eleventh birthday in Noblesville and then later on in Hiraeth. She got two birthday parties because Eren and Levi couldn’t find time to meet up at once during the time. Both of them felt awful but Mikasa reassured them that it was okay and she got double the amount of presents. Leave it to her to lighten the mood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren had been trying to scramble together some sort of plan for the past couple weeks. It’s been two months since he brought the idea up to Kenny and he was surprised to get the man’s blessing after everything that’s happened. Kenny had explained to him that it was because he’s seen how much both of them had grown throughout the last couple years and he only wants the best for them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was touching, really. Eren had gone to his mothers to talk to her about it and when she heard about what he wanted to do she almost cried. She spoke about how her boy was growing up and all Eren could do was hold her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her and that he was excited to finally get the chance to do this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carla helped him plan it and he accepted every piece of advice he could get. They were currently at lunch in a small cafe that she’s been a fan of since she moved here. The lunch was on Eren and who was Carla to refuse a paid meal, even if it was her own son? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, do you have a plan on how you’re going to do it?” Carla asked as she sipped her tea. “It’s very warm and beautiful when it’s sunset.. I think if you’re wanting pictures taken that would be beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren shrugged and sipped at his own drink. “I’m really not sure. I remember years ago how he said he didn’t like crowded places so obviously not in a too public place, I don’t think he would like something like that. He doesn’t like being the center of attention.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carla nodded her head in understanding, “that sounds reasonable. Think about what he enjoys or about an event coming up. Does anything come into mind?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really,” he sighed, “I mean, Moblit proposed to Hange in their backyard but I don’t know if I want to do that, ya know?  I want somewhere calm but not deserted.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where was your first date?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Our first date didn’t really go as planned,” Eren cringed. The day of their first date was the day he pushed Levi into the kitchen counter because he was angry, and the raven brought him food later and somehow after explaining all about his past, Levi still said yes to being with him. “He does love sushi though, I think it’s an unhealthy obsession.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about that nice sushi place on the other side of town?” She questioned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren hummed, “I took him there a while ago. It was the first time he had left the house and we met up with everyone. I’ve never seen him look so happy like he did then besides when he was reunited with his family.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carla’s eyes sparkled, “I think that’s where you should do it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You think I should do it in Hiraeth? Doesn’t that seem a little messed up?” Eren questioned, drawing his eyebrows together. “Considering everything..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You already said that whatever place that is, it was where he first experienced happiness after the incident. He has nothing but good memories there. Besides, do you know what the name of this town means?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren shook his head, “uh, no? I didn’t know it meant anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A homesickness for a home to which you cannot return too, a home in which maybe never was; the nostalgia, the yearning, the grief for the lost places of your past.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom, I feel like that’s the opposite of helping me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not understanding,” Carla pointed her fork at him, “this is a small town. Memories are made here. People leave but they always come back because here is where people want to plant their feet. It’s called Hiraeth, but society has changed that meaning. You’ve helped Levi make good memories here when all he thought was bad. I think you should do it here to create another good memory for him. For the both of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren's eyes rounded in shock, “is that what you did?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carla smiled, “yeah, it is. And I’ve never been happier.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He thought about it for a moment, “I.. okay, I’ll make reservations.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She went back to eating, a proud smile on her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her son was settling down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ring shopping was harder than Eren thought it would be. He went with Jean and Hange over the weekend, telling Levi and Mikasa he couldn;t visit Noblesville because he was too busy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But baaaaabe,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Levi had pleaded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Please?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hated to tell Levi no but this was something he really had to plan out. It’s not everyday you wanted to propose to someone. It’s not every day you make that decision, especially with their history together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren observed all the rings in the shop with a watchful eye, a lot of them caught his eye though, how did Moblit do this? How did Moblit know what kind of ring that Hange wanted? How did he know all of this?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hange and Jean went to get some food and Eren stayed behind in the ring shop saying he wasn’t hungry when, in reality, he wanted to look at these rings alone because he felt he thought better when he was by himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there any way I can help you, sir?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His head popped up to see a woman shorter than him, no surprise, with her blonde hair up in a bun and wearing a black skirt and blazer. “Um.. maybe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Tara, how can I help? What’s the occasion?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m proposing to my boyfriend,” Eren rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “I have no idea how to pick out an engagement ring.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, “what is your price range?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing more expensive than my car.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That made her laugh, “okay, follow me sir.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took him to another side of the store and that was when Eren felt relieved. These rings looked more of Levi’s style. Simple and elegant. Not to mention, even if Levi never brought it up, there was a hint of a feminin side within him. Not that Eren would ever bring it up, no way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He just… has feminin features. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“These are new ones that we just got in stock,” Tara explained and gestured to them, “their prices waver between designs but I think you will find what you’re looking for in here. What’s his name?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren smiled softly as he looked over all the rings, “his name is Levi.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he someone who likes something extravagant or simple? Think about his job, can he wear it where he works? Does he like to show it off?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those were… things Eren hadn’t quite thought about yet when he decided he wanted to do this. “Um,” he bit his lip and thought back to the promise ring he got for him a couple years ago. “Something simple with some shine, nothing too big that will get snagged on clothes because he gets called in a lot and it’s a lot of last minute changing clothes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tara reached into the glass box and brought one out, “how about this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren peered down at it, it was nice but the diamond was too big. Levi was clumsy, he would break it at some point and would be too upset it would be uncontrollable. “Um..” he looked at the rings in the glass box until one caught his eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pointed to it, “can I look at this one?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” she said and put that ring back, grabbing the one Eren was referring too. She held it up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ring was a different one from the rest and that’s why it caught Eren’s eye. This one had a white band and in the center there was a thin line of shiny rose gold wrapping around it. Within the rose gold thin line were several small shiny diamonds that reflected beautifully in the light. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something… something that would fit Levi. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was unique and beautiful, just like Levi. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That one,” Eren concluded, “that’s the one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tara smiled, “yeah? This is? It’s our newest one, you would be the first to buy it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll gladly take it,” he said and took out his wallet, “he will love it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s make sure it’s the right size.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked out of the ring shop with a dent in his credit but a prize in his bag and met Hange and Jean down in the cafeteria of the mall. When both of them saw him carrying a bag in his hands while he sat down with them they both got excited.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Which one did you get?!” Hange asked quite loudly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hange shut up, you’re gonna make people stare,” Jean rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stuck her tongue out, “you know I don’t care.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren took the dark blue velvet box out of the bag and turned it to Jean and Hange, and then opened it to reveal which ring he chose to buy. “Levi and I are anything but traditional in like any sense so… and he does like light colors and he won’t admit it but he loves this color so.. I think it’s perfect. I think he’ll love it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hange put her hands over her mouth to hide her squeal and Jean gave her a ridiculous look before peering at the ring again. “I think the kid will love it. It’s really nice, wow. How did you manage to afford that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s those self defense lessons, the more people we get the more that goes into our pockets.” Eren explained, “I’m the one who usually handles finances so I got to see all the shit we got.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One day I’ll be good with numbers,” Jean rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a quiet squeal, Hange finally spoke. “Oh my gosh, Eren, it’s so cute. Please tell me you’re going to do this soon. Oh my- where are you doing it? Have you decided when? Have you decided how?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean took a drink, “Jesus, Hange. Let the man answer at least one question before you give the both of us a migraine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren laughed and shut the box, putting it back in the bag. “Honestly? I think I might do it here. My mom suggested that I would do it at some place that means a lot to Levi. Remember that sushi place that we went too after the incident?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The real nice one with the view of the hills and trees where we saw that sunset?” Hange asked, “the one with the private outdoor patio and- mm,” she gave a chef's kiss, “the best sushi in town? Hell yeah I remember. Haven’t been there in years.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was the first place that Levi went too after the whole thing, when all of you showed up and stuff, it was the first happy memory he’s got after the whole thing. It was a great night and he was… you remember, God.” Eren cleared his throat when his voice wavered, “seeing him finally laugh and smile after it..acting so carefree and happy, actually eating on his own without me having to tell him, even asking for seconds..” He blinked a couple times, “it’s the perfect spot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Hange and Jean smiled at him, a warm look on both of their faces. “That’s beautiful,” Hange said softly, “I can’t wait. How do you want to do it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Since it’s summer we’ll be able to eat on that dock, I want to make sure we can watch the sunset and we’ll be far enough from a shit ton of people because I hate being watched, that was made evident at your wedding.” He smiled when Hange laughed, “but.. I want to invite everyone he’s close to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jean’s face lit up, “you’re telling me I get to help out with Moblit’s proposal and now I get to help with yours? This is fucking gold.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t wait!” Hange tapped at the table, “this is going to be amazing! Who all are we inviting!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well we’ll start with you two, Moblit, Matt, Armin, Mike….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Planning took a long time and a lot more energy than Eren thought it would, now he understands the pressure that Moblit felt. He felt like he was hiding a secret from Levi, which he technically was, but this was nothing like the one that was recently spilled. This one was different. This one would change their lives. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had the ring. He invited everyone who needed to be invited. Most of them knew what was up but few were left in the dark, like Isabel, Furlan, and Mikasa. Mike and Nanaba were left out as well simply because Eren wanted to see Mike shocked for once and show more expression than a soft smile because the man was so goddamn stoic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the end of june, the peak of summer. The weather was hot in the day but as the night came and went it got cooler, thank God because Eren would be damned he would do this while having sweat stains on his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In due time, Levi and Mikasa would be arriving any minute now. It was a Friday and they were staying for a weekend. He’s been making sure his apartment was clean up to both of their standards for the past couple hours. He even made his bed, and he never made his bed. He wanted to make sure both of them were in a great mood up until sunday when the dinner and proposal was planned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Music played in the background and it was so loud that Eren almost missed the front door opening. Mikasa came bursting into the apartment with her suitcase in her arms and a smile on her face, “Eren!” she shouted and ran up to him, giving him a hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. “Hey Mika! How was the drive here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was good enough for eight hours,” she pulled away, “can I go put these in my room?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go ahead love, where’s your cousin?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s on the phone with someone, still in the car.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No idea, but whoever it is made him stressed. So have fun with that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, and can I go to Jeans? I texted Matt and Jean said he would pick me up, Levi already said it was okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t mind.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Mikasa took her bags into her room, Eren put his shoes on and walked out of his apartment. He descended down the stairs and to the parking lot where Levi’s toyota camry was currently parked. He went to the passenger's side door and opened it, getting inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi didn’t bother jumping when Eren opened the door since he saw the man walk up to the car. When Eren did get inside though he spoke into the phone again. “Yeah, it was nice talking to you. I have to go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you for considering my offer, Levi.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Detective Wallace spoke, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“the spot is open for you whenever you want it, or want to start. Your old lawyer Hunter put in a big recommendation for you as well.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I..” He swallowed and locked eyes with Eren, who only looked concerned for his behavior. He cleared his throat, “um, yeah. I’ll speak to you later, Detective Wallace.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren knew that name. That was the name of the detective on Levi’s case.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why was he speaking with him?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Did something happen?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You have a good day, Levi.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hung up the phone and set it in his lap, biting his lip. “Uh, hi.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren turned his body to face him, “why were you talking to detective wallace?” he asked. Because if something was happening again, it would be a bad time for a proposal. He wanted it to be right without any stress from both parties. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to go inside,” Levi said and glanced at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure.” Eren opened the door, “go on in, I’ll get your suitcase.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa got picked up by Jean a couple minutes later. Both of them relaxed as soon as they shut the door and basked in the AC in the apartment. Levi took his sunglasses off and set them on Eren’s counter along with his keys and phone, “thanks for carrying that in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem,” Eren walked up to him and curiously grabbed his chin, making Levi look up at him. “You’re here to relax for the weekend, what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi bit at his bottom lip and sighed, deciding to give in and lean against the hand that cupped his face. “Remember that case where I called you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I remember,” Eren rolled his eyes, “you were a dumbass and went exploring on your own.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks to my exploring like a dumbass,” Levi gave him an amused glance, “I helped solve the case. There were two people. One male and one female. They were convicted. Now they’re in prison.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, well I didn’t know that.” Eren stroked his cheek, “but what does that have to do with..?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it seems like my name got around. It was such a big case my name was broadcasted along with everyone else who solved it. I was just someone on the side, no one special or official but… I don’t know. I know I’ve been on a good streak, I manage a lot of cases and stuff but..” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren raised a brow as if to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>go on.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Levi did, “Detective Wallace offered me a job to be on his team.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s great!” Eren smiled, “that’s amazing, Levi. Wow, you know that means we have to celebrate, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not all of it, Eren,” Levi smiled at him adoringly for his enthusiasm. Eren was so adorable when he wanted to be. “The job.. Eren, it’s here. It’s in Hiraeth.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That brought Eren into reality again, but the smile remained on his face. “Will.. are…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you considering it?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, kinda..” Levi swallowed and looked down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren frowned, “love..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s easier being in this town now, it really is. I never really think of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ya know? It just.. Goes right over my head most times,” he explained. “The job pays a shit ton of money, and it’s close to what I’ve always wanted. Yeah I love supporting victims but… finding out shit on the spot? That’s.. It sounds amazing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It does.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi leaned back against the counter, “it’s a rare thing where someone can just.. Walk into a job without all of the requirements. Like.. he really thinks I have that much skill to just walk in and help solve?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve always been smart.” Eren chuckled and leaned down, bracing his hands on Levi’s thighs and laughed when Levi let out a yelp when he was picked up, clinging to his partner's shirt. Eren set him on the counter so they were almost at an even height. Before Levi could come at him, Eren interrupted. “My opinion is biased, you know that. But I think you should choose whatever makes you the happiest. Is it staying in Noblesville or here? That is something only you can decide, love.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The raven grabbed Eren’s hand and intertwined their fingers, tracing the veins on the back of his hand softly. Sometimes it just calmed him. “I’ve been thinking a lot about it, Eren. I really have. I’ve known about it for months.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched as Levi traced the back of his hand, refusing to twitch because he was a little ticklish there. Instead, he bit his lip in anticipation. “It’s whatever you want.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if it’s finally my time to come home?” He asked quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren froze, “you consider Hiraeth your home?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It never wasn’t my home,” Levi smiled softly, not looking up at him. “Mika and I love it in Noblesville, we do, but it.. Both of us knew it was only temporary.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi, don’t make the decision you will regret.” Eren placed his hands on Levi’s thighs, “it’s not because we’re back together and I’m here, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God no, I mean, it’s part of it, but not all of it.” Levi shook his head, “I’ve realized some things recently that affected my decision. I was born in Noblesville, it’s my original home. I left, and then went right back there. Each time I ran from my problems but.. I want to come home. I think I’m ready to come back. Come home.” he looked up, “come home to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren's eyes watered at Levi’s words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You consider me as your home? I’m what home means to you? I mean that much to you? You love me this much? I’m still your safe haven? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re my home and you always have been,” Levi raised his hand up and wiped a tear that fell from Eren’s eye. “It just took me sometime to figure that out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re.. You’re thinking about coming back?” Eren questioned, it’s what he’s always wanted. He wasn’t a greedy man, he didn’t care where they ended up, as long as he was with Levi again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mika and I have been speaking about it recently and we’ve been coming up with solutions.” He put his hands over Erens, “but.. We both want to come home to you. You are our home, Eren. You’re the man I’m in love with, and you’re the man Mikasa and I trust to be her father and I…” he gripped Eren’s hands. “And I never thought I would say this but I miss it here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren stepped in between Levi’s legs and smiled when Levi buried his face in his neck, arms wrapping around his neck. “You’re sure about this?” He asked, not stopping the grin appearing on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi laughed a bit, “of course, you big oaf. Would I lie to you about something like that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Eren kissed Levi’s temple, “right, right…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The raven felt the grip on his legs tightened and he smiled lovingly against Erens neck, “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren pressed kisses down Levi’s jaw and then down to his neck, “how long will Mika be gone?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At least four hours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi pulled away and cupped Eren’s face, a smirk plastered on his own. “You wanna show me how happy you are?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took only a few seconds for Eren to swiftly pick Levi up and carry him to the bedroom, both of them laughing as they shut the door behind them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Best welcome home, ever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m beginning to think you practiced with someone else while we were apart, because now I think you’re better at them than me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi will you </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, for the love of </span>
  <em>
    <span>god, </span>
  </em>
  <span>shut the fuck up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But babe listen, I’m the one who taught you how remember back-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren ran a hand over his face, “you are fucking unbelievable. It’s a blowjob. All I did was suck your dick.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like a pro mind you,” Levi rested his chin on Eren’s naked chest, they were both naked under the covers. They just finished fooling around, “how do I know that-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smacked the back of Levi’s head playfully and rolled his eyes when Levi muttered an ‘ow,’ and slapped his hand away. “I’m going to take that as a compliment instead of an insult.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean it’s fine if we weren’t together, I’m not jealous or anything-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren covered his mouth, “will you please shut up? Pretty please? With a cherry on top?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi rolled his eyes and bit the palm of Eren’s hand, laughing when the older man pulled it away and examined it in disgust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You left teeth marks you freak.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi hummed and leaned down, resting his head against Eren’s chest. “Love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren sighed and resumed his previous task and carded his fingers through Levi’s hair to try and tame the mess it had become throughout their… activities. “Do you think you’re ever going to grow your hair out again?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the sudden question, Levi frowned. “Uh… no? Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We could be bun buddies.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That made Levi sit up again and stared at Eren with the most disappointed look on his face, despite his messy hair and tinted cheeks. “Are you on something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren laughed and shook his head, “no, I’m not. I’m kidding. Just trying to start up a conversation. You always get tired and quiet after sex and I don’t know,” he shrugged, “I’m not that tired.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t start a conversation saying we could be ‘bun buddies’ then, because that’s weird.” Levi smiled and rolled his eyes fondly, “sorry, I’ll try and be more talkative then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are impossible to please, princess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You literally pleased me for hours straight, Eren. You could do the smallest thing like give me your shirt and I’ll be the happiest man on this planet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have plenty of my shirts.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t forget pants.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren reached his hand up and played with Levi’s hair some more, “of course I won't forget pants, how careless of me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi finally seemed satisfied with the conversation and laid back down, swinging his leg over Eren’s waist and arm over his stomach, head resting back on his chest comfortably. He felt Eren’s other hand rub his back and trace his spine, causing his eye to shut. “Hey Eren?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The older man closed his eyes as well. “Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it bad that I’m scared to come back?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He held Levi just a bit tighter in reassurance, “in your situation it’s perfectly fine to feel however you want to feel about it. Again, it’s your choice. But you know that if you choose to stay here, you have people here that’ll keep you safe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt Levi smile against his chest, “Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he kissed the crown of Levi’s head. “It’ll be a crazy transition, but you can do it. You can do anything like-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kicking Erwins ass twice?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kicking Erwins ass twice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi hummed and placed a gentle kiss on Eren’s chest. “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t think he would ever get tired of hearing that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t take a lot of convincing for Levi to do anything. So when he heard about having a dinner with everyone invited at his favorite sushi shop on Sunday he didn’t pass up on the opportunity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He noticed that Eren refused to tell him what the occasion was, and when he asked Hange, she wouldn’t even tell him. For fucks sake, he even asked Mikasa but she had no idea. He knew she wasn’t lying though, she was awful at it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One thing he was especially ready for was going to that place again. He was practically buzzing in excitement. He hasn’t been here in years and this is his favorite spot. The diner. The lights. The scenery. The outdoor spot to eat at to watch the sunset? Ugh, it put a smile on his face just thinking about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And it was finally Sunday, Eren rushed for him and Mikasa to get changed into something nice and to bring a jacket since it may or may not be cold outside. While Eren was in the living room, Mikasa walked into the room Levi shared with Eren. She was wearing a nice shirt and pants and boots since she didn’t really know what the occasion was. “Do I look okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that’s a dumb question, you always look good, hun.” Levi spoke as he finished styling his hair and he looked over at her. “What about me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All he settled on was black skinny jeans, brown boots and a dark maroon button up. He had Eren’s ring dangling from the chain around his neck and he stomped his feet a bit. “These are new, hurt my feet a little it but hey, figured I could break them in today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like you said, it’s a dumb question.” She said with a smirk and gestured to the hallway that led to the living room, “Eren is ready and so am I, are you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m ready,” he grabbed his card and phone, shoving them in his pockets and leaving the room with her trailing right behind them. Eren was standing at the open front door twirling his keys in his hands and smiled upon Levi and Mikasa’s arrival. Levi smiled sheepishly, “Sorry, we’re ready.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem, let’s head out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They jammed out to some music on the way there and both Levi and Mikasa’s mouths practically watered at the sight of the restaurant. All Eren did was laugh and shut the car off, grabbing each of their hands and led them inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Reservation for Yeager.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right this way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He held onto both Levi and Mikasa’s hands as they were led to the roof of the building, he could feel his heart racing even faster the closer they got to their destination. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just keep calm. You can do this. Why would he say no? You got this. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they reached the top they were met with everyone Eren had invited and before he could get a word out, Hange beat him to it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome shorties!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren requested water for the three of them from the waitress and once she went downstairs again, Eren followed to where Levi and Mikasa had run over too. The tables were lined up in two rows to fit everyone and the lights around them were a golden color. The sun would be setting soon and that glow would be perfect with these lights. The photographer that was at another table would get the perfect angle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He invited Kenny, Isabel, Furlan, and, of course, Lucas. Eren invited all of Levi’s friends over here too like Mike, Nanaba, and even went as far as inviting his own mother and father, Zeke and Kaytlynn even showed up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa decided to sit in between Lucas and Matt and introduced them to each other, and the three of them got along smoothly. And like usual, once Levi spotted Carla, he had walked over and knelt down by her chair and spoke softly to her about whatever made them crack up laughing. Carla had almost spit out her drink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren hadn’t sat down yet, he was staring at Levi like a lovesick idiot until a hand was put on his shoulder. Hange stepped into view and Eren sighed in relief, “I feel like I’m gonna shit my pants,” he said nervously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your secret is safe with Jean, Moblit, Kenny and I. Nobody else knows, oh, and your mother too. But that’s it, just like you wanted.” She rubbed his arm, “and you’ll do great, look at him. He’s already happy just seeing your mother, imagine the look on his face when you get down on one knee.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think he’ll say yes?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Honey,” Hange shook her head and chuckled to herself, “he would be an idiot not too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gathering up people from different towns and bringing them to one dinner worked wonders for lightening up the mood, as did a glass of wine. There was music playing in the background, soft country music since they could choose their own music because they were the only people eating up here. Eren may or may not have paid extra per that request. Hange may or may not have helped on that part. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Evening was approaching fast and he could feel his heart pounding as they ate their food, but every time he was nervous he would take a glance over at Levi. The raven was sitting next to him and playing peekaboo with Odette, who was sitting in Isabel’s lap right across from them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at Levi with warm eyes and his lips curved up into a small adoring smile. His love looked absolutely ridiculous doing those faces but when Odette would smile, making Levi’s whole face light up, it was so wholesome. His mother was staring at Levi as well and he knew what she was thinking. He couldn’t wait to adopt kids of his own one day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As predicted, the sunset was beautiful tonight. The sky lit up in all of it’s beautiful mix of colors consisting of the usual yellow, orange, pink, purple, and blue. There were no clouds in sight and if you look closely you could see some stars. The lights, just like Eren thought, casted a gorgeous glow on everyone on the table but Eren was only focusing on one person. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi looked absolutely stunning tonight in his outfit, Eren’s never seen him wear a maroon short sleeve button up shirt before and it was working wonders on his imagination. Throughout the night Levi had unbuttoned two of the top buttons, leaving a fraction of his chest uncovered and those beautiful collar bones glistened in the golden glow. His hair was a bit disheveled since he ran his hands through it as he cracked up laughing at another joke someone said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laughter consumed the table throughout the night, even Zeke made a couple comments that caused Carla to spit out her drink, and everyone erupted in more laughter. Having everyone here in one spot was the right thing to do for something like this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of the big elephant in the room, when he felt a breeze come through and saw Levi lean a bit closer to him as it passed he figured it was time. Most of them had finished their meals and ordered dessert that they would be waiting on for a while. Amidst the soft music playing and the chit chat going around the table, Eren looked to Hange and Jean and nodded his head. Hange’s eyes widened and she mouthed ‘now?’ in which Eren replied with a ‘yes.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the middle of watching Levi devour another milkshake, which was like watching someone who’s been starving, Eren wiped his clammy hands on his pants and cleared his throat, raising his voice a bit. “So, guys,” he said. Everyone turned their heads over to him curiously, the only sound heard besides Eren’s voice was the soft music. “I uh.. I invited you here but I didn’t tell most of you what this was about, or what it was for. Or mainly.. Who it’s for.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Out of the corner of his eye he saw the milkshake dribble down Levi’s chin and his mother shake her head in disbelief, grabbing a napkin to wipe his face and nod her head to Eren. Levi looked over at Eren to catch him staring and he blushed, “uh, sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head with a smile, he pushed his plate forward and continued. “Thanks for coming even when you had no idea what I meant by saying I had a top secret surprise and somehow you guys believed me, even my dad so that’s a win for me.” Grisha chuckled as Eren continued, “but, to change up the mood a bit,” he stood up and held his hand out to Levi. “Wanna stand up for me, love?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi took his hand and whispered, “you better not be exposing my decision on the-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that,” Eren whispered right back and he took about two steps back to make sure the photographer got a good angle from where they stood. Only three feet away from the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is this?” Levi asked in his regular voice, “why are we… I didn’t even finish my milkshake.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so dense sometimes, that’s why I love you.” Eren smiled softly and he caught sight with Jean, who gave him a thumbs up and he took a shaky breath. He looked back to Levi, who was staring up at him with those big, soft, curious eyes. “Levi, I have to tell you something. I know you love to talk but hand the reins to me for a bit, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I.. okay,” he nodded, “okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren saw his mother take out her phone like Hange did and he knew they were recording. He took a shaky breath again and wiped his hands on his pants once more, then looking back at Levi. “Okay, wow, I’m more nervous than I thought I would be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That made Levi laugh, “oh come on, it can’t be that bad, right? Did you do something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet, I’m about to do something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s eyes widened and he bit his lip, his own heart racing. For some reason, he was nervous too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rivaille,” Eren began. “My mom told me something the day she met you. She told me you were the one, that no one has ever made her laugh that hard, no one else captivated my eye like you have, and everyone I have introduced to you too said the same thing. They all love you, even my dad, and you threatened him with a flower vase the first day that you met him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The shorter man's face reddened in a blush.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I’ve literally watched you grow into who you’ve always wanted to be. You’re so intelligent, so smart that you made it. You graduated with a learning disability at the top of your class. When I met you, you didn’t even know what car insurance was and now you help solve crimes? Levi, you’ve overcome so much in such a short time while being a parent. I don’t know if I could have done that in such a way that you have, you kept a clear head because I know that somewhere, somehow you saw the light at the end of that dark tunnel. And that tunnel was dark, I know. U remember.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi blinked a couple times to avoid tears, Eren gave him compliments all the time but this seemed different. He didn’t mind everyone else watching them from the table, he just kept looking at Eren, trying to distinguish what was happening.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren bit his lip, “you reunited me with my family and showed me that it’s the most important thing in the world. And that’s true, I realize that now. Family is the most fragile thing out there. Starting one, making your own, whether it’s with your family or new friends along the way, family is family. And Levi…” he took the velvet box out of his pocket. “I want you to become a part of mine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi caught onto what Eren was doing and his heart was pounding out of his chest in excitement, and his eyes welled up with unreleased tears when he watched Eren get down on one knee. He gasped and brought both his hands up to his face and covered his mouth that was spreading into the widest grin he felt as if his skin would split from it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s proposing to me. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s… it’s happening. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m getting my happily ever after. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Rivaille Ackerman…” he opened the box that revealed the expensive ring he bought a while ago, watching a tear fall from one of his partners eyes. He held his own back. One more question then he could let them go. “Will you take my last name and make me the happiest man alive? Will you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming my husband?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were more tears falling from Levi’s eyes and he heard some gasps from the table but he only focused on Eren. He shifted the weight on his feet and pulled his hands away from his face, sniffling and breaking into a smile. “Yes, yeah,” he nodded his head, “god- yes, I’ll marry you. I’ll marry you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Eren stood up and cheers erupted from their table of shared family and friends. With shaking hands he slid the ring onto Levi’s slim finger and thanked god that it fit. He let his own tear fall and Levi observed the ring for a moment, a look of wonder on his face before reaching up, grabbing at Eren’s face and bringing the taller man down for a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rested his hands on Levi’s waist and fluttered his eyes shut, passionately kissing him back. He pulled away and gave Levi a soft smile, reaching up to wipe another tear that fell. “Babe,” he chuckled and wiped another one. “Why are you crying? Was my speech really that good?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi looked down at the ring and kept crying, “you love me enough to.. Enough to want to marry me?” he questioned and sniffled, looking up at Eren with red rimmed eyes and his lip wobbled. “You want me to marry me… I can’t believe it.. I never thought..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well believe it, kiddo!” Hange shouted from the table with tears in her own eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren grabbed Levi’s left hand and intertwined it with his own, putting his hand under Levi’s chin and tilting his head up. “Of course I want you to marry me, Levi. You’re the one for me, the only one. You’re it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>are </span>
  <em>
    <span>it </span>
  </em>
  <span>for me. Do you understand, princess?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” Levi said and looked down at the ring again, “it’s so nice, oh my- it’s so gorgeous.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only the best for you,” Eren smiled and kissed his forehead and looked over at the table, “okay Mika. I see you being held back, let her go Matt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he said, Matt was holding Mikasa back while she wanted to run up to Levi this whole time. He finally let go of her and the next thing they all knew, the eleven year old ran over and practically jumped on Levi in excitement. “Come on! Show everyone the ring! Will my name be Mikasa Yeager? Levi Yeager? Oh my god! Come oooon!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone laughed as Mikasa dragged a crying Levi to the table. Eren watched with a proud smile on his face as everyone gushed over the ring and offered their congratulations to him. While Levi was busy showing off his ring to everyone, Isabel had walked up to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eren?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wiped at her own eyes, emotional from his proposal. “I’ve been shitty with you for a long time, I have.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren bit his lip, “yeah I uh,” he scratched the back of his neck. “I know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve called you every name in the book and I tried to convince Levi to stay away from you but all this time I knew he wouldn’t. But.. seeing him so happy right now, the look in his eyes when you got down on one knee..” she shook her head and smiled softly, “I’m still thinking of you from the man I met a couple years ago but you’ve grown as well. I realize that now. You’re good for him and he’s good for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You think so?” Eren asked, watching as Zeke wrapped his arms around Levi in a bone crushing hug, shouting </span>
  <em>
    <span>“this is my new inlaw!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he chuckled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what an idiot. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Serving his family wine is free entertainment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isabel nodded, “yeah, I think so. We all forgive you.” She turned to him and offered her hand, “welcome to the family, Eren.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took it with a smile, “Thank you for giving me, I’m here to stay from now on.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so.. Please tell me you smiled or felt happy or something while reading this. Isn’t this the break our boys have been needing? God knows they've brought it up a million times. How did you like it?</p>
<p>Also yeah, so i ended up posting the new story idea i had. The book is called “Orenda '' and it's a war fic that is enemies to friends to lovers. Yeah, another slow burn, but hey it's my specialty. But if you wanna check it out and give some feedback, that would be great :) trying to figure out if i should keep it going or not after this fic ends. </p>
<p>Stay tuned for the next chapter - cj</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Long Way Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter is not edited so sorry for some mistakes. </p>
<p>also this is a filler chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their time spent in Hiraeth came to an end when they had to go home because of Levi’s work shift, he had gotten called in unfortunately. Before he left he had grabbed Eren’s face and kissed him hard and was welcomed with large hands gripping the back of his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Desperate? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah maybe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had a lot of time to make up for. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They could barely keep their hands off of each other since the engagement. Mikasa had stayed with Jean because he wanted to take her and Matt to the lake and go kayaking. It was probably a good thing because the amount of times they went at each other was phenomenal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It could be the table, the living room couch, by the window, the bed, the shower, and right now while they were making breakfast Levi had been teasing and grabbing Eren nonstop until the man swiped everything off the counter. He had unwrapped Levi’s robe, lifted him onto the counter and fucked him raw right there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t burn the pancakes,” Levi whimpered while he was getting pounded into, head resting against the counters as Eren snaked an arm around his waist, the other was pressed down on the counter flat to keep his balance. “I… oh- oh- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eren</span>
  </em>
  <span>..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Flip it if you’re so desperate, but I’m not stopping.” Eren changed his angle a bit and chuckled when Levi cried out in pleasure once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t stop the shakiness of his hands so he just turned the burner off on the stove and arched into Eren’s hand that had wrapped around his cock. “Fuck!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If this was the type of domestic life they were going to have when they got married, fucking on the counter in the middle of making breakfast, Levi couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren pumped his hand and hummed in delight when Levi shivered beneath him, his moans getting higher in pitch the longer he did so. He could feel the familiar pit in his stomach and he wrapped his hand tighter around Levi and was rewarded by one of Levi’s hands moving to grip his hair, tucking his face into his neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi was withering underneath him and was so glad when Eren got the hint, kissing in the area between his neck and shoulder, grazing his teeth and sinking down in some spots. “Eren, Eren, Eren… </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, fuck..</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two words and Levi came undone with Eren following right after, spilling into the condom. Eren rested his forehead against Levi’s shoulder and fluttered his eyes shut when Levi’s grip loosened and began to run through his hair. They were both out of breath, Levi’s ass was numb and Eren’s arms were shaking from holding the smaller man up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please tell me,” Levi eventually whispered as Eren grabbed a napkin and cleaned his stomach, “that the rest of our lives will be like this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren looked down at him with lazy eyes and a half smile, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Levi’s sweaty forehead. “Something like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he finished cleaning he tied the robe and helped Levi off of the counter, cracking up when Levi almost collapsed from the shaking in his legs. Levi just told him to fuck off with a playful roll of his eyes, smacking Eren’s back that he accidentally scratched into oblivion but didn’t give a shit about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you finish the pancakes?” Levi asked, trying to fix his hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, did you work up an appetite?” Eren asked, swinging his hand back and smacking Levi on his rear when the man turned around to grab something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi shrieked and smacked Eren with the spatula, “Stop that you big oaf, give my ass a break. We’ve fucked so much within the last twenty four hours that it’s starting to hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oooww,” Eren whined after he was smacked with the spatula, rubbing his now red forearm. “You’re so mean to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Always, babe, always,” Levi pushed him aside gently and turned the stove back on, “now I’m fucking hungry, so go pout while I finish this since you’re being a brat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren kissed his cheek, “I love you, princess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you too, shithead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, things were going great. Levi doesn’t think his life has ever gone so smoothly. He’s had a shit ton of good luck at work, him, Eld, and Alex were all on the same page. Levi had been getting closer to Alex while hanging out outside of work. Alex didn’t know it, but Levi was preparing him to take over his position of being Eld’s boss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t told anyone he and Mikasa were planning on moving back to Hiraeth, both Ackermans and soon to be Yeagers have kept it under wraps until they have a solid plan. Mikasa was busy picking out what school she wanted to go to, showing Levi pictures of the school Matt was going to and it was when Levi approved that she celebrated because she was going to school with her best friend besides Lucas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next day after picking out the school, Levi had called the school and set up an appointment to tour the school and enroll Mikasa in it. They had asked Eren to come with them to tour the school that day and when Mikasa led them inside the doors for the tour, it really felt true. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A family, a complete family is what she had. Her two dads with her and her future principle getting a tour of her new school. Eren was asking a bunch of questions while Levi was the one filling out paperwork and making sure Mikasa was comfortable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When asked about Mikasa’s legal guardians, Levi stepped up to the plate and said that both him and Eren were her legal guardians. Eren had rounded his eyes for a moment when Levi said that. He wasn’t known as Levi’s fiance, Mikasa’s stepdad, he was her </span>
  <em>
    <span>dad</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And soon after the wedding Levi was making plans on making it official for Eren to be assigned as Mikasa’s guardian, they had to go through DCS for a bit for that part and the courthouse but that was a problem for another day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally having Mikasa enrolled in a new school in Hiraeth was the first step on what they needed to do. Mikasa and Levi were precise people, they needed everything perfect down to the T. First it was enrolling Mikasa to a new school in Hiraeth, step one was finished. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Step two was giving detective Wallace a call, which he did a couple days after he came home from Eren’s proposal. Mikasa was at school when he dialed the familiar number. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello Levi, how are you?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey detective, I think I’m ready to take that position now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Talking through the process of becoming part of detective Wallace’s team was everything Levi thought it would be. He would be faxed more information other than the notes he wrote down on his spare piece of paper. There were a lot of things he needed to remember and although it made him nervous, Levi knew he would get it done. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because if Eren believes in him, then he can believe in anything. He can do anything. He’s already done so much, life only goes uphill from here. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Step two was finished. So far they established a school for Mikasa and a new job for Levi. That was what Levi and Mikasa were doing on their end, but Eren had a surprise on his own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Over in Hiraeth Eren was with Hange as they browsed different houses on the internet for rent. He didn’t have enough money to buy but he knew with the amount of money that he and Levi made combined every year that they could make do with renting a house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about this one?” Hange asked and flipped her laptop around, “think they’ll like this one?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bookmark it and keep looking just in case.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like hours that they looked for houses and booked different tours. Eren wanted the ebay of the best that he could afford when it came to Mikasa and Levi. He knew it was hard for them to come back here no matter how ready they were so he wanted to make sure they were as comfortable as possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And the best way to get comfortable? In their case, it was living in a safe home. A safe and solid home that was their own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>House searching was so much harder than Eren thought it would be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But eventually Eren finally found what he was looking for, and the moment he laid eyes on the house he called the number and scheduled a tour. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was doing it. He was gonna have a family all in one home again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren couldn’t fucking wait. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Calling Levi and Mikasa telling them that he had set appointments to tour homes was the most wholesome thing he’s ever seen. They were on facetime and once the words left his mouth, both of their eyes widened and they mirrored excited expressions on their face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was adorable. Mikasa had started crying and said that she was so happy that this was happening. She told them she was happy to find a home for the three of them. She came out and said she hasn’t felt like she had a whole family since they lived in Hiraeth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi had called Eren privately that night after Mikasa went to bed and ranted to him about his thoughts on what Mikasa said. But any doubts Levi had about his parenting and choices, Eren destroyed them with his positive and encouraging facts and words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was often that the both of them doubted themself but they were always there to tell each other different. Levi and Eren are so supportive of each other they may as well be cheerleaders for the other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sounds ridiculous but it’s true.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure I shouldn’t be worried about what she said?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, you’re a wonderful dad, Levi. Stop that.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So yeah, having a life that was on a good streak was different but what he’s always wanted. Levi and Mikasa had visited Hiraeth again without any of their friends or family knowing and stayed with Eren for the weekend when it came to the time of touring a couple homes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was just the three of them driving to all of these different homes. They had decided to have Eren drive since Levi drove the eight hours to get to Hiraeth in the first place. Driving there has gotten easier, passing highway 327 has been getting easier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The thoughts of Erwin weren’t going away- but he was becoming content with it becoming part of his past. It was dark- but what’s strength without winning a battle you thought you would lose?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren took them to a coffee shop, going through the drive through. Both him and Levi needed some caffeine and Mikasa was starving so they got her some food. When Levi went to hand Eren his card the brunette slapped it out of his hand. Before Levi could give him a sassy remark Eren shut him up with a kiss and paid with his own card. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was a little shit but Levi loved him more than anything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they drove to their next destination, Levi remained silent as he observed his ring. Every time they stopped at a stop light he put his left hand where the sun was shining in the car and just observed it because this was really happening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was getting married to Eren. Both of them have come such a long way and fought so many battles along the way but they’re here and better than ever. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi was getting his happy ending that he never knew he would get. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The one he deserves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren watched Levi every time they stopped at a stop light and he couldn’t help but watch adoringly when he would watch the wedding band shine in the golden rays of the sun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unintentionally, Levi was the cutest human being he’s ever seen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Such a happy looking guy, you would never guess that his past even happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He put in the address of the next house they were going to tour- he made sure to save the best for last. His heart was racing throughout the entire drive he practically jumped when Levi plugged his phone in the aux, tired of the quiet atmosphere and needed something to keep him up and going. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And by up and going- Eren should have guessed- the Ackermans burst out into song moments later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goldfish crackers when I'm tryna fake a smile, and then</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Black coffee when I'm tryna walk a mile</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Red velvet cake is when I'm thinking bout the aisle</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And DOTS when I feel I haven't seen her in a while!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s another song he’s never heard before but watching Levi and Mikasa smile and dance in their seats, it didn’t bother him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It never bothered him to be with his family, even if they were a little on the annoying side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But in a good way, he promises. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thirty minutes later from their drive starting from the coffee shop, Eren pulled into the driveway of another house, it had one car parked in the driveway besides their own. Once he turned the car off he, Levi, and Mikasa all got out of the car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren had seen the pictures so he wasn’t surprised by the scenery but he forgot that Miksa and Levi haven’t seen any pictures since he wanted this one to be a surprise. And a surprise- it was, judging by the look on their faces. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Around the house was easily a half of mile distance from their neighbors. There was a white fence around the property and there was a two door garage. There were trees in the front yard along with some bushes surrounding the house- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh yeah, the house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was beautiful, even more so in real life than the pictures. It was a two story house. On the right side of the two story garage there was a small garden that had a sideway that started at the driveway wrap around it and led to the front door. It was a light broth color and it had a lot of windows, over all.. It was amazing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(there will be a link at the end if you wanna see it because honestly, i was too lazy to go into detail on what the house looked like.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And when the realtor came out to welcome them, Eren grabbed both Mikasa and Levi’s hands, leading them inside and let them roam while they had their tour. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Levi didn’t know much about homes, Eren was the one who asked all of the questions and bargained the price with the realtor. Mikasa was busy exploring and Levi was looking around for the kitchen, which Eren wasn’t surprised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Out of the corner of his eye he watched Levi open the cabinets and the pantry and he could only imagine what recipes were going through the guys head while he was looking around. Bringing his attention back to the realtor, he went back to asking all of his questions he learned from his father back in the day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me ask my fiance,” god, it felt good to address Levi as that. “And my daughter, could you give us a moment?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David, the realtor, nodded with a polite smile. “Of course! I’ll be waiting up front for your decision.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren smiled, “thank you, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While David waited up front where he said he would be, Eren went to the kitchen to see Levi-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The love of his life, the biggest idiot he knows, was standing on the counter and running his fingers over the top of the cabinets. He jumped when he heard Eren’s voice and he turned around sheepishly, “um, hi.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello there,” Eren walked up to him and held his arms out, “come on, let’s get you down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi pursed his lips, “I am not a child.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren raised a brow, “you’re standing on the counter.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” Levi hated it when Eren was right. He let out a sigh and crouched down, wrapping his arms around Eren’s neck as the brunette wrapped his arms around him, setting him back down onto the ground. He cleared his throat and blushed, “um.. Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah.” Eren reached forward and tucked a black strand of Levi’s hair behind his ear. “So, love,  how’s this one?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s eyes darted around the kitchen and Eren could see the gears shifting in his head, but he didn’t notice anything negative in his expression. If anything, his eyes held all the hidden possibilities of what it would be like to live in this home on the outskirts of Hiraeth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful,” Levi said with a half smile as he leaned into Eren’s touch. “If Mikasa is okay with it..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren perked up, “really? You love this one?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The top of the cabinets are clean.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god, don’t tell me that was what you were doing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi smiled sheepishly, “oops?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren facepalmed, “I’m marrying an idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Buuuuut you proposed to this idiot,” Levi smiled and wrapped both of his arms around one of Eren’s, tucking his face in his shoulder. “I’m your favorite idiot, and the best idiot you’re going to get.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, someone’s happy.” Eren kissed the top of Levi’s head, “how about we go ask Mikasa what she thinks, hm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi bolted to where Mikasa was and Eren barked out a laugh, following not moments later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Long story short- they all agreed on that house. It was big, it had more than three bedrooms because Eren and Levi have always wanted to adopt more children and Mikasa has always wanted siblings since she was younger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moment they signed for the house it really put everything into perspective that this was happening. They were finally getting married, they bought a house together, Mikasa would be able to have a home where she wasn’t afraid of being located.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s been relocated four times in her life but this time, for the fourth time, she was happy about this one because her family was complete. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was falling into place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just like all of them had always wanted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still, they kept it on the down low and decided to make the move on the date when Eren’s lease would expire, which was at the end of October. They both had a lot more money to save up after putting down a large down payment. Both of them were working their asses off in overtime to make sure they had nothing to worry about. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with long and hard days of work came times where both of them got overwhelmed because they didn’t have a lot of time off. They knew it would all add up and they would be financially stable for a long time but that doesn’t mean the journey there wasn’t painful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi was running around case after case with Alex and Eld had his own things to work on, but the blonde suspected that Levi was putting more focus onto Alex because the guy wanted Levi’s job. The cases were everywhere, sometimes a couple hours away and sometimes right down the street. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The amount of court cases Levi has had to attend is making his head hurt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa was the one who convinced him to relax and it took calling Eren on facetime to make him finally stay in for a night and let Alex take over. Furlan and Isabel had come over after finding a sitter for Odette and that was when Levi and Mikasa made their announcement that they were moving back to Hiraeth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Did they end up in tears? Yeah, all of them did. Kenny was the most though, he just got his nephew back and he felt like he was leaving again. To be fair, that was what Furlan and Isabel thought too. Levi reassured them that it had nothing to do with them- it was what Mikasa and him needed to do to get their life in order, to move on, to settle down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When are you moving?” Furlan asked him, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In October,” Levi pulled his knees to his chest and watched Isabel talk with Mikasa in the kitchen. “It was amazing, the moment we went into the house it was like I knew. I knew it was our house, our home. The sign said for rent but Eren bargained with the realtor and convinced the guy to let us buy it. I don’t know how he did it but I’m glad he did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s like I’m watching you grow up,” Kenny said, “it’s so weird, you’re not going to be living under my roof anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi leaned his head on his uncle’s shoulder, “I’ll be in good hands, I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Furlan hummed, “we’re all happy for you it’s just.. We’re really going to miss you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, and I’m going to miss you too. But we’re eight hours away, we have phones, social media, we’ll keep in touch,” Levi reassured. He felt Kenny rub his arm, “my time here is done.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenny leaned back on the couch, tugging Levi with him and ignored the glare that got sent his way. “Yeah, yeah, we know that. Are you excited to move back there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi thought a moment before responding, content with his answer. “I’ve been trying for so long to find my forever home and over in Hiraeth with Eren is where it is. He’s my home. I’m ready to go back and so is Mikasa. We’re… we’re ready.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren came to visit Noblesville one night as a surprise and he found himself surprised. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenny already knew he was coming so the guy just waved as he greeted him with a smile. Greeting Eren with a smile has come a long way from where they first met. They met in the hospital room when Levi was kidnapped and now they could have conversations on their own without Levi or Mikasa there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So not only did Eren, Mikasa, and Levi's relationship grow, but Eren’s relationship with everyone else grew as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That night he was only there to see Levi since Mikasa was spending the weekend at Lucas’. She wanted to spend the most time she could with her friends here in Noblesville. So while she was out, Eren wanted to surprise his fiance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenny told him that Levi wasn’t home though and that he was at the courthouse down the road and Eren had internally groaned. Of course after he made an eight hour drive- Levi wasn’t even home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But following Kenny’s direction, he made his way to the courthouse where Levi had previously shown him that he worked at. He saw only one light on in the building and when he saw Levi through the blinds with someone else he frowned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi did not look happy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What could make Levi, of all people, angry?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took his phone out and shot Levi a quick text of </span>
  <em>
    <span>hey im at your work, can I come in? </span>
  </em>
  <span>And he saw Levi look down, check his phone, and Eren received a message of </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah sure, babe. Come on in. doors unlocked. Kind of busy tho.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Eren opened the door to the courthouse and walked inside, locking it behind him of course since Levi had forgotten too, he was welcomed by shouting coming from an office down the hallway. He couldn’t understand them until he moved closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t see how this is any of your concern!” That was Levi. “What the fuck does it matter? You’re not my fucking parents!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would you listen to her after all this time? What she did-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi cut Alex off fast and snappy, “Don’t question my fucking decisions, Alex! If I want to listen to her side then I wil, nothing you can say can make that difference!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll be traumatized going back and-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was raped by Erwin you fuckhead, not her!” Levi’s voice cracked from shouting, “so get the idea out of your head that I will lose my mind if I talk to her. You weren’t there! You didn’t see it! No one knows how I felt but me and if you-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I what, huh? Look after you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex I swear to god-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not trying to argue with you-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you are-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I'm just concerned!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren frowned and he decided that was enough. He finally went to the door and twisted the knob, hearing the click and swinging the door open. The moment he was inside the office the argument between Levi and Alex went silent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them were defensive. Alex was sitting in the chair across from Levi’s desk and his fiance was standing up with his hands braced on the desk, propping a hip out and once Eren entered the room Levi’s hardened gaze moved from Alex and softened once he saw Eren. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The hell is going on between you two?” Eren asked and he shut the door behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “your fiance is being an idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t say an idiot, fuck.” Levi ran a hand through his hair. “She’s a victim as much as me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who?” Eren asked and he walked over, shuffling some papers over and sitting on Levi’s desk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The advocate looked like he wanted to bash Eren’s head in for moving his papers in a messy manner but he refrained with a sigh, “Marie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took Eren a minute, honestly, but then he got a flashback of that day where everything really fell apart around them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why was he asking about me? Have you been telling him everything? Does he know where I live? Does he know where Eren lives? Does he know Eren and I are dating? Does he know where all of my friends live? And what kind of car I drive now?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Levi, hey.” Eren grabbed his arm gently, “Baby, you’re getting too loud. I know you’re angry, but we’re in public.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Erwin and I.. have been sleeping together since we were in high school.” Marie blushed, “When you told me he was your ex boyfriend I didn’t know what to do.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t give a rats ass about you and Erwin sleeping together, it’s illegal to speak my information to anyone. Fuck you Marie, fuck you!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eren gripped Levi harder when the raven tried to charge at her. “Levi”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He ruined my life!” Levi snarled at her, “He ruined my life! Every part of it! I told you this! And you’re fucking him? He’s waiting for you to come home?! And since when does he like women?” He got tears in his eyes, “he treated me like a Goddam slave… How come he treats you like a normal human being, huh? What’s the difference between you and I? What do you have that I don’t? I gave Erwin my everything, I moved away from everyone I knew to be with him, only to be lied too and now cheated on I guess. I had no idea about that one. I bet you feel so proud of yourself, you got me, Marie. You fucking got me. Congratulations.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eren grunted, “babe- come on-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No Eren! No, and fuck you too!” Levi turned quickly and aimed to swing at Eren with all that he had, successfully hitting Eren’s perfect jawline. “Get the hell off me! I’m going to fucking kill her! Get the fuck off me Eren! Now! I- ah!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He didn’t use all of his strength, but he cringed at the amount of force he had to sr to do what he had to do. Eren easily took Levi down to the floor, slamming him down, holding his hands behind his back and one knee to his back.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Eren what the fuck?!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You need to breathe, Rivaille.” Eren breathed out, speaking Levi’s full name. He then looked at Marie, glaring at her. “Get the fuck out of here, now.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can’t leave my-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What? Too pussy to leave your office because I said I was going to kill you?!” Levi shouted, “Good, be afraid of me, because that’s how you’re going to feel with Erwin, he’s going to fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>ruin </span>
  <em>
    <span>you, you stupid bitch!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was the first time Eren saw Levi lose his mind, the second being the time at his apartment when they got into the fight that caused their fall out years ago. He cringed at hearing Marie’s name, he forgot about her until now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She called me,” Levi said quietly, “I talked to her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren nodded, “okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Alex and Levi eye him suspiciously, “okay?” Alex asked, “it’s.. To you its.. Okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yeah.” Eren shrugged his shoulders, “he’s an adult, he can make his own decisions. Nobody knows how he feels but him, and no one knows what to do in his situation besides him. So yeah, it’s okay. Besides, he didn’t have to tell you it was her but he did and I’m sure he doesn’t want you to back slash him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That stunned the both of them into silence for a couple moments until Levi finally caved, “I’ll be right back,” he said, swiping his phone off of his desk and storming out of the office.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After Levi slammed the door shut Alex sighed and ran a hand over his face, closing his eyes. “Look I didn’t mean to yell at your fiance so if you’re mad at me-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not mad at you,” Eren interrupted him. “Honestly, I’m thinking the same thing as you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex tapped his chair, “and you’re not losing your shit? You said it was okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it is. Yeah, it was the last person I would expect it to be, but it’s Levi. I think with knowing someone like him and knowing what he’s been through, it’s easy to become protective and sometimes it merges into being overprotective.” Eren explained, “it’s happened with me before, and now it’s happening with you. It’s only because you care.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well.. yeah,” Alex looked over at him. “I do, I just don’t see why he has to talk to her when-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Closure.” Was all Eren said. “For closure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He can’t get closure from Erwin, so he’ll get closure for the next best thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that night, Eren never asked about the phone call between Levi and Marie. He never asked what it was about or when she first contacted him because he didn’t want to be nosey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But things became lighter after that, which was surprising. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi seemed lighter. Like another burden had been lifted from his shoulders and if it was all because of talking to Marie then so be it. Eren wasn’t one to pry, he was curious and he hopes that Levi will tell him someday but if it was meant to remain private- so be it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After all- they trusted each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi walked into the courthouse one day in September after his two days off and instead of going straight to his office, he walked up to where his boss was and knocked on the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a nervous hand through his hair, Levi pushed the door open. “Uh, hey Mr. Winchester.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man looked up at him from where he was sitting at his desk and sent him a smile, “morning, Levi! It’s your day off, what’cha doin here? Miss me that much?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi rolled his eyes, “oh yeah, totally. Uh-” he took out an envelope and handed it to Mr. Winchester, sliding it across his desk. “I don’t really know how to say this.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Winchester took the envelope and looked up at Levi solemnly, “is this your resignation?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How did-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No one looks this nervous to hand something to me,” he says and slides it on the side of his desk. “What’s the deal?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi smiled softly and held up his left hand, “getting married and moving back to my hometown where my fiance lives. We move in at the end of October. I can work up until the fifteenth, I move in on the twentieth”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His boss smiled a bit, “congratulations Levi, really. You deserve that. I assume you know who’s filling your position?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex, I want Alex.” Levi said firmly, “and Eld, they both do a good job. Good partners and workers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to miss you here, you know.” Mr. Winchester leaned back in his seat, “so we have a month left with you, I’m going to work your ass to death.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi rolled his eyes, “yeah yeah, you’re going to miss me and you know it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go break the news to Alex and Eld, they’re already here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a small wave, Levi exited the office and went down the hall to where his own office was. It’s where him, Alex, and Eld met up every morning before the day started. He opened the door without hesitation and their heads snapped over to him, “it’s your day off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually..  I have a proposition for you both.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stared at him in confusion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna be my replacements?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing ever comes easy for Levi. Nothing really has. But with where it was going… it was finally coming too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was thriving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And now nothing was holding him back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s free.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i wanted to bring marie back in for a moment because i kind of forgot about her but i wanted levi to have some closure. maybe ill put their conversation in, but i didnt think i needed it but just know that it went really well and its another burden levi doesnt have to bear anymore. also... domestic levi and eren? i cant wait to write that lmao. </p>
<p>stay tuned for the next chapter - cj</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Everything Falls Into Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i cried while writing the ending of this chapter, so have fun :)</p>
<p>pls read authors note at the end. important.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>At the end of October Alex and Eld finally took over Levi’s position in the courthouse after being trained for the last two months. On the last day of work Levi hugged the two of them tight, telling them how proud he was of the two idiots and he got a tearful goodbye in response. Levi had pulled away and looked up at them, saying goodbye and making one last joke before he walked out of the building.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now Alex, don’t go kissing any other co workers while I’m gone.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi made a detour and took care of some business he would tell Eren about later. It was a surprise that him and Mikasa have been planning for months now and they were ready to put it into action sometime soon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead of tears being shed out of sadness, all three men cracked up and Levi walked out the door in his adult and briefcase, taking off his name tag and tossing it in the trash on his way to his car with a smile on his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was beginning to get cold outside as it was the end of October and there was a soft breeze as Levi unlocked his car and shoved his briefcase inside and followed with himself, shutting the door and putting his key in the ignition, starting the car and leaning back for a moment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stared at the courthouse in his rearview mirror with a sad smile. This is where he started out, where he built his reputation, how he got his name out there. This is where he gained unwanted publicity instead of the unwanted publicity he received in Hiraeth all those years ago. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grew up with this place. He healed at this job and he made two good friends, and that created the best trio this courthouse has ever seen. He’ll miss this job, even if it stressed him the hell out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But hey- we all have to move on, don’t we? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>One last glance at those courthouse doors, Levi put his car in drive and made his way home. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today was the day they would say their goodbyes and load up the moving truck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today.. it was happening. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were finally going home. To Hiraeth. To Eren. Hange. Moblit. Jean. Matt. Everyone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, after all these years, Mikasa and Levi are ready. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Levi finally arrived at Kenny's he saw that the moving truck was already in the driveway and it was being loaded up by Eren, Furlan and Isabel, Kenny, Lucas, Mikasa, and Lucas’ parents. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, everyone was really here to help, huh?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He parked his car on the side of the house since the driveway was taken up by the moving truck and got out. Shutting the door to his car, he grabbed his case and walked up the driveway. “Hey!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren popped his head out of the back of the moving truck and his face lit up when he saw his fiance, “hey!” he shouted back, jumping down onto the ground. He jogged up to Levi and, without warning, wrapped his arms around the smaller man and squeezed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah- okay,” he let himself be wrapped in Eren’s arms and he dropped his briefcase on the ground. He put his arms around the taller man's neck and sighed in content as he rested his head against his shoulder. “Nice to see you too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Got almost everything ready to go,” Eren kissed the top of his head and pulled away. He bent down and grabbed Levi’s brief case off of the ground and handed it back to him. He grabbed Levi’s free hand, “you took longer at work than usual.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was saying goodbye to everyone,” Levi swung their hands as he was led to the truck. “I’m really going to miss them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I bet, but I know they’re happy for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They are.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he got the chance to help them load his and Mikasa’s things into the moving truck everyone saw he was in his work suit and made him change into something more flexible. Mikasa had grabbed him a pair of black joggers and a navy blue sweater with some white shoes and Levi didn’t know when she learned how to match clothes on her own but he was thankful because he was too tired to care. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was upstairs in the bathroom changing into his clothes when there was a knock on the door, “there are plenty of other bathrooms in this house, one is downstairs, use that one.” Was all he said and he tied the string of his joggers, aiming to grab the dark blue sweater. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey princess.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come in, idiot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Opening the door a second later, Eren came popping in and shutting the door behind him. He watched as Levi went to grab his sweater but Eren put a hand over his, tugging his smaller frame closer to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi let out a soft “oof” and collided softly into Eren’s chest, “well hi,” he smiled and nuzzled his face into the side of Eren’s jacket. “What are you doing in here, dummy? Can’t leave my side for more than two seconds?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren chuckled, “hm, no, seems like I can’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have to finish changing so I can help you guys load shit into the truck. Wha- Eren- no, no, no, move your hands! Hey!” He struggled to get out of Eren’s hands that were moving down south faster than the blink of an eye. “Oh my god, Eren,” he groaned in disbelief once Eren dug a hand into Levi’s joggers after untying them. “How did you untie that with one hand? How- mph!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>True to Levi’s words, Eren had gently pushed Levi back, wrapping one arm around his waist, sneaking his hand into his joggers and pressed his lips against Levi’s. Because even though he loves the sound of Levi’s voice- he’s been waiting for him to get off work for hours and he wanted some alone time with him before they make their long eight hour drive to their new home. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their new home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That they shared together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Levi’s turn to grip at Eren’s shoulders as he kissed him, one hand on Eren’s shoulder and the other cupping his face gently and guiding his face closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re too fucking short,” Eren grumbled against his lips. His neck was starting to hurt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi pulled away and gave him a look of fake hurt, “you’ve known me for years and you’re- put me down, Eren- just now figuring this out? It’s not my fault you’re as tall as- <em> ah.. Haah! </em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren took his hand out of Levi’s pants and turned him around, grabbing him by the back of his thighs and sitting him on the bathroom counter all while listening to Levi rant and laughing at the command to put him down. As he was about to hear an insult spill from Levi’s mouth he bent down, attacking his neck in pulsing kisses. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell has gotten into you?” Levi moaned the question out, tangling one hand in Eren’s hair. “Not that- not that I’m complaining but- shit,” he groaned when Eren bit down, tilting his head to the side to give Eren more access. “Fucking horndog- literally everyone is downstairs-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t care,” Eren rolled his eyes and pulled away, cupping Levi’s chin and making the flustered man look up at him. “I say we have a good thirty minutes until they realize how long we’ve been gone, how would you like to spend it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi looked at him, deadpan. “If you don’t fuck me within the next couple minutes I’m going to end your life.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren smirked, “that was my plan. Come on- let’s break that bed of yours since we got our own at home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You think fucking me is going to break the bed?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can try. Consider it a goal of mine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi barked out a laugh, “whatever you say.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“$20 and a blowjob on the way home if I break it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi raised a brow, “wow, roadhead? How did I not think you would like that. Fine, okay. $20 and you take me out to dinner at whatever place I want.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren held up his fist, “deal?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The raven fist bumped him back. “Deal.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Goodbyes were passed around later that night. Before the three of them left Odette had taken a couple of her first steps into her parents arms and both of them cried, and Levi held her for one last time for a while. He went around and hugged everyone, telling them how much he would miss them and that he’ll call all of the time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucas and his parents offered to take Levi’s car and follow the moving truck down to Hiraeth and Levi agreed, Michael and Mary were excellent drivers so he knew his car wouldn’t get scratched. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hardest person to say goodbye too was Kenny, that’s for sure. Levi spoke to him privately in the kitchen while Eren talked up a storm with Isabel and Furlan, and the brunette watched him out of the corner of his eye with a small frown. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could tell that Levi and Kenny were both trying to hold it in, he couldn’t imagine how it felt. Kenny and Levi just reunited and lived together for a while and now Levi was moving on back to his old life to make new memories. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeing Kenny on the verge of tears was a sight Eren never thought he would see. For such a short tempered man- it was weird. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he watched as Kenny pulled Levi in for a hug after a short time of speaking and he ignored the pang in his gut when he saw Levi’s small hands grip his uncle's jacket so hard till the point where they turned white.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, don’t worry about them.” Isabel put a hand on his arm, “be glad he’s coming home with you now, where he belongs. Where both him and Mikasa have always belonged. With you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren gave her a sad smile, “I feel bad, like.. I feel like I’m taking him away from you and I don’t want you to think that. He told me what you said, I don’t want-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s fine, it was our own insecurities getting in the way.” Furlan interrupted him. “Besides, we gotta stop treating him like a kid because of what he’s been through. All of us are protective over him and that’s why we didn’t want him to leave but… but he’s got you and everyone else there. It’ll be alright.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Eren could say anything else, Levi was walking to the three of them and he didn’t say a word as he brought Furlan in for a hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Furlan didn’t decline it in any way, he leaned down and hugged his best friend as tight as he could, hoping that his actions could transcribe how he felt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tears were in everyone's eyes while they said goodbye to the Ackermans. If he was honest, the hardest goodbye was to Odette because both of them hated the fact that they wouldn't be able to see her every day. But they were glad that they witnessed her first steps at nine months. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They treated it as their good luck charm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi has said countless goodbyes since he was five years old, but this one was for sure the hardest. It's not like he wouldn’t ever see them again, but having distance between them would be hard to deal with. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Mikasa  loaded into Levi’s car with Lucas and his parents, Levi and Eren got into the moving truck. Eren decided he drove because, well, he won the bet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Man, he really wants to see Kenny's reaction when he sees that the upstairs bed is broken and there's a crack in the wall. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The send off was a casual one, Mikasa and Levi both waving out of their separate vehicles while they drove away. Levi had leaned back in his seat as they made their way out of Noblesville, watching the scenery go by.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The courthouse, where Levi’s worked since he graduated from college and made two new best friends and worked under a boss whom he was scared of for an entire year because he was late to one meeting. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mikasa’s school, where she met Lucas and was accepted into another family that welcomed Levi as well. They always had Sunday dates to church followed by lunch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bakery, where Mikasa and Levi went too all the time when one of them was upset. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi’s college, where he earned his degree that finally gave him the opportunity to live his life to the fullest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabel and Furlans apartment, where Alex kissed him, where he found out Isabel was pregnant, where he and Mikasa would go when they wanted a break from each other. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were both going to miss this place, four years here wasn’t enough for them but it was enough to want to go back home. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt a hand on his thigh and he turned to look at Eren, whose lips were curved up into a barely noticeable smile as he drove. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren has been there since day one. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This man is the reason why Levi is still alive and sane, same with Mikasa. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Eren wouldn’t have stuck his nose into Levi’s business all those years ago- he doesn’t know where they would be. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No words in the english dictionary could compare to the thank you Levi’s always wanted to give him. No amount of hugs, kisses, cuddles, quality time or gifts could express the love he had for the man sitting beside him, driving the moving truck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With Eren, life seemed easier. Not only was he Levi’s fiance, but he was the most reliable and trustworthy person he’s ever met. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because not only has Levi grown, but Eren has as well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The anger issues Eren once had were dwindled down to tamed thinking because of the therapy classes he had taken while Levi was away. He was gentle before, but now Levi considered him to be as soft as a teddy bear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi looked down at the ring on his finger, watching as it lit up every time the truck would move in a direction where the sun hit it just right. He loved that it was a simple ring that looked anything but traditional. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because what part of tradition were Eren and Levi? Two survivors of sexual molestation brought together by the support of others? Taking years and years of a break before finding each other again after previously being toxic to one another?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing about them was in the traditional sense of the word. They were an odd pair. If you saw them on the streets they looked like they didn’t belong. With Levi constantly looking angry while Eren’s eyes lit up whenever he smelled food down the road. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seriously, that man had a nose for food like Mike did. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was really annoying sometimes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you thinking about?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jumping like he was a deer caught in headlights, Levi looked away from Eren’s face and out the window. “Nothing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren chuckled and gave his thigh a squeeze, “you have a lingering gaze that can be noticed anywhere, and with you being right next to me, it felt like I just got in trouble with my mother.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh shut up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re-” Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, “so annoying sometimes like I- I wasn’t even-” he sighed and looked up at the ceiling. “I wasn’t even <em> thinking </em>about anything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So your head is just that hollow?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi slapped his arm, “hey now that’s just mean.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren took an exit to get onto the highway, “oh? And you telling me to fuck off every morning isn’t?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He blushed, “I don’t mean it… I’m not a morning person…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And neither am I, but you don’t see me telling you to fuck off.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, but you do ignore me until you feel like acknowledging that I exist.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren glanced at him fondly before putting his eyes back on the road. “Sometimes I think you’re impossible to argue with, especially now since your promotion or whatever you wanna call it. When do you start that anyway?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Two weeks from now,” he smiled proudly. He was proud of himself, for all of his accomplishments, for everything. “I’m training right under detective Wallace for six weeks and then we’re seeing where it’s going but I think I’m going to do great.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Even if you fail, I think you do great.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aw, you’re too sweet to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren rolled his eyes, “okay princess, don’t suck up to me now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh shit, that reminds me.” Levi twisted in his seat to face Eren, moving his seatbelt to where it rested behind him but he was still buckled in. He grabbed his bag and pulled out a hair clip, pulling back the front of his bangs and clipping them out of his face. “I do believe I lost a bet, don’t have twenty dollars, but..” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older felt Levi’s hand ghosting over his pants and he swallowed, “maybe not on the highway..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi popped a button, “you don’t sound very convincing. Besides, it won’t take very long I bet. And we’re on the highway for most of the ride and we have to pass the time somehow, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I…” Eren chuckled at his fiance’s antics, “yeah, okay, fine.” When Levi leaned down, he threaded his hand through his undercut. “Go nuts.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Literally.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren wanted to smack him. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “And we spent that week wide open </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Upside down beside the ocean </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I didn't know where it was goin' </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Just tryin' to keep my heart on the tracks </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I should've known that kind of feelin' </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Would last longer than that week did </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Blown away and barely breathin' </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Sunday came and it was over </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Now she's got me twisted </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Like an old beach roller coaster” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a couple hours into the drive and Eren was sipping on some coffee to stay awake while soft country music played in the background. It was getting dark out, no doubt they’ll make it to Hiraeth in the early morning. They didn’t have many things to move anyway, so it shouldn’t take long. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi had fallen asleep about an hour ago after trying his best to stay awake but the bags under his eyes told Eren how exhausted the man really was after a long day of work, loading a moving truck, saying emotional goodbyes and going on a long drive. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Getting him to fall asleep had been a hassle but when Eren told him that he would be fine, Levi’s head hit the window and the guy passed out seconds later, finally caving in and falling asleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi had grabbed a blanket when they stopped at a gas station. Well, Eren gave it to him after he went to the bathroom and watched as Levi wrapped it around himself tight and leaned over, changing positions. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He currently had his head in Eren’s lap because his head hurt after being against the window for too long. The blanket was draped over him and, for once, he told Eren he was glad that he was as small as he was. Eren had only laughed at that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren had one hand resting on Levi’s nape and the other on the wheel as he drove down the road in content peace. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, after years of struggle, the two of them were so close to having their peace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And the best part?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing was getting in their way now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The move in process wasn’t as hard as they thought it would be. All of Eren’s furniture from his apartment was already moved into the home so all they needed to add were Levi and Mikasa’s bedroom stuff and their personal belongings. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mikasa and Lucas said their goodbye’s later that night, hugging each other and promising that they would facetime a couple times a week. Lucas just hugged her tight, ignoring the tears on his eyes as he wiped hers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But even though the move in wasn’t that hard, the three of them were still exhausted. The moment they finished eating their take out, they crashed on the couch. Eren was asleep sitting on the middle of the couch, Levi and Mikasa cuddled up on each of his sides. Levi had brought a blanket and pulled it over the three of them eventually and sighed in content, falling back asleep against Eren’s chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They finally made home, in Hiraeth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A place they should never have found a home in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But they didn’t find a home in this town- not this place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They found a home in Eren. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that’s all they will ever need. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment Levi’s alarm went off he knew he was fucked. He always woke up before his alarm. His eyes snapped open and he rolled over, pressing snooze and shooting up in a sitting position. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was going to be late.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren wasn’t next to him so the bed was made and he swung his legs over. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was his first day of working under detective Wallace and Levi has the audacity to be late today out of all days?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He rushed to the closet and rummaged through all of his clothes until he found something courthouse appropriate, or something he could move around in easily. Not everything had to be suits and fancy boots, he hoped. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally choosing a pair of black slacks and a black shirt with a dark red jacket and black shoes, Levi rushed to the bathroom and took care of brushing his teeth and doing his hair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's been two weeks since Mikasa and Levi moved back to Hiraeth and it’s been busy, busy, busy with remodeling the inside of the house, getting Mikasa signed back into school, Levi’s transition into his new job, Eren working his own two, and not to mention- wedding planning. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So yeah, it’s been a little busy on their end that they’ve barely seen their friend group at all except for the small “hellos” and “goodbyes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spitting into the sink and wiping his mouth with a wash rag, he tossed it on the counter and ran down the stairs. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he saw that Eren and Levi were in the middle of eating breakfast and he stared at them with wide eyes and mouth agape. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren, who was in the middle telling Mikasa what seemed to be a funny story, looked up from his daughter and towards his fiance and raised a single brow. “Everything alright, princess?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You didn’t wake me up?” Levi questioned, looking frazzled. “Eren it’s my first day and I’m going to be late-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, slow your roll there,” Eren stood up and went over to Levi, putting his hands on his shoulders. “Look at me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Levi did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stroked his cheek with his hand, “what time do you need to be there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what time is it now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s- it’s-” Levi felt around for his phone and grabbed it, turning it on and peering down at the clock. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>8:15.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s 8:15.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren hummed in agreement, “right, you’re okay. No need to panic, love. It’s your first day, you’re nervous. Come and eat breakfast with us, we saved you a plate.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi took a deep breath and nodded, running a hand through his hair. “Right, yeah. Okay. I smell eggs. Scrambled?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiled, “scrambled.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And that’s why I’m marrying you,” Levi leaned on his tiptoes and kissed Eren’s cheek before walking past him and grabbing his plate on the counter, bringing it to the table and sitting down in his normal spot across from Mikasa. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren sat down in his everyday spot as well, which was in between Mikasa and Levi. It depended on who woke up first but whoever did was usually in charge of what they were having for breakfast. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not only was breakfast the most important meal of the day, it was turning out to be the small family's favorite. They all ate together and discussed their schedule for the day, what was going on with their lives and such. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m working from nine to six,” Levi said, scarfing down his scrambled eggs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mikasa took a drink of her milk. “I have school from nine to four.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t have anything going on at the shop but I have a class from noon to three thirty so I can pick you up from school if you want too, Mikasa.” Eren wiped his face with a napkin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I get signed up for the bus?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi nodded, “working on that soon kiddo, I’ll call the school today.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiled, “awesome.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He checked his phone again and saw it was time to leave. He took his plate and put it in the sink and grabbed his car keys in their drawer and walked back to the table. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leaning down, he pressed his lips against Eren’s and then moved on to pressing a kiss to the top of Mikasa’s head. Levi grabbed his bag and walked to the door, “love you, see you later!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bye Levi!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have a good first day, princess!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And he was out the door, loading himself into his car and taking off to his first day at his new job. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Here. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In Hiraeth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His new job in his new home. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crazy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a new job, Levi seemed to easily fit in with everyone at the courthouse and the police station. He reunited with his old lawyer for his case, Hunter, and a couple other officers and detectives he recognized from his own case. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Detective Wallace, Levi could now call him Grant, was a god send. He knew just the right things to say when they needed to be said, and he seemed to be a social butterfly among the justice system here in Hiraeth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a lot more into this job than Levi thought there would be, probably because he didn’t have proper training before this but Grant didn’t seem to mind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The day was long and tiresome and all Levi wanted to do was get home to his family seeing as though he was going to be the last one to be there. Hopefully Eren saved some leftovers for dinner because after all of this he was wanting to just sit down and relax. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How’d you find it?” Grant asked him as he walked Levi out to his car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shoved his hands in his pockets and breathed in the cold November air, “I like it, just a lot to take in, ya know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nodded, “yes that’s understandable, with everything you went through and now working in the same place Erwin got sentenced, must be har.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean-” <em> yeah that’s an issue but nothing I can’t handle. </em>“It’s nothing. That’s the past and this is now, and I like this job. It’ll take awhile to adjust but it’s nice being on the front lines rather than sitting behind a desk ninety perfect of the time.” He huffed out a laugh, “now I get to help pinpoint on murer boards.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grant laughed, “well when we get another murder case, hopefully never again- but I’ll make sure that you’re put on it. You’ve seen better days, Levi. I trust your judgement and I also trust that your emotions won’t interfere with this kind of job?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi took out his car keys, “no sir, they won’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They haven’t before. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s had no problem with them since he graduated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It can’t be that bad. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good,” Grant tapped the trunk of Levi’s car. “You’ll be on call when we need you, sometimes it can be at random. Sometimes your shifts will run through the night, overtime might become your middle name. There may be times where you’re required to travel. Are you prepared for all of that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeah, he totally was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was his dream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Levi unlocked his car with a smile, “I’m ready.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good,” Grant held out his hand, “welcome to the team officially, detective Ackerman.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Detective Ackerman. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He never thought he would hear his last name and detective in the same sentence, let alone it being his new occupation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi shook his hand, “glad to be on the team.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he loaded his stuff into the passenger seat, Grant took something out of his pocket. “Oh hey, I had this made when I offered the job to you a while ago.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it?” Levi asked, standing back up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grant was holding his hand out and his eyes widened when he saw what it was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a badge with Levi’s name on it, along with a tag that was his identification. It was the picture they took of him earlier that day. It got processed this fast?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi took it, “wow… thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re my new right hand man,” Grant took out his own keys. “I expect to see you at nine in the morning on monday?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course,” he nodded and traced his fingers over the badge, “see you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Grant went to his car, Levi got into his own and started it, making his way home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck yeah. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Suck my dick, Erwin. </em> Levi smirked to himself, <em> I can live a life without you.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait? So that’s a real detective badge?! Levi, that’s amazing! Oh my gosh!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t breathe, Hange!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jean had orchestrated a get together later on that week with all of their friends and it happened to be right after Levi got off work. He still had his ID around his neck when he walked through the door, in his same business casual outfit. He had instructed Eren to drive Mikasa there and bring him some extra clothes because he would have been late if he would have stopped home. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tried to avoid Hange, he really did, and maybe she had a sixth sense but she turned around and set down her wine glass after widening her eyes behind those glasses. She had basically run up to him and Levi just braced himself for the impact, cringing at how tight she hugged him, but accepted it nonetheless. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, kiddo,” she squeezed him again before letting go, “I’m so proud of you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He beamed at her words, cheeks tinting red. “Yeah,” he scratched the back of his neck, “I know, thank you shitty-glasses.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You and Eren with that nickname, so mean to me.” She waved her hand and then grabbed his, “come on, detective. Everyone is in the backyard playing badminton.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi's eyes lit up, “does that mean I finally have a rematch with Reiner?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She laughed, “well of course it does!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then I’m so in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Levi was being honest, he really did miss these family gatherings they had at Jean's place. Even though it was November, the air was warm enough to only wear a light jacket and Mikasa had complained about global warming, which put Hange on a tangent and Matt looked like he wanted to die right there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone was there, including everyone who worked at the daycare and everyone who was at the wedding. Hange’s parents were invited along with Eren’s. The biggest surprise? Zeke even showed up. When Eren arrived and saw his brother speaking with Levi he almost shit his pants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But now as he sat on the bench sipping a beer next to Jean, he watched as Levi, Connie, and Sasha practically destroyed Reiner, Zeke, and Moblit in badminton.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing new, of course. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Except this time Levi didn’t get knocked on his ass by something. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grisha was cooking on the grill and Levi had gone up to him earlier that evening, and he was taught how to cook on the grill. Eventually Grisha had Levi take over and watched him with a careful eye, and it amazed him at how Levi found joy in the smallest things. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No matter how many times Eren watched Levi try something new, it never failed to make him smile when he saw the ravens face light up while being told he did something right. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But sometimes it was like a punch in the face with reality that Erwin really conditioned Levi to believe that he was nothing outside the machine that Erwin made him out to be. He wasn’t allowed to try new things, have friends, go anywhere, take medication that wasn’t his. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The mental abuse that Levi went through- seeing him now, it was so hard to believe that the whole ordeal even happened. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because he was all smiles and radiant wherever he went and it made Eren a little jealous sometimes, but proud. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Proud because he helped Levi get this far. Yeah, Levi was the one who did it, but Eren gave him the push and it made him feel good. He didn’t have that option when he was a kid, but forcing Levi to have one is what made up for it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So when is the wedding?” Jean asked him as he passed Eren another beer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren came back to reality moments later after staring at Levi as he shrugged on Armins jacket because he got a little cold. “We’re thinking about a fall wedding, so about a year from now. We’re going to save some money and make sure everyone can get the day off.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm, good choice. Do you know the color scheme you want?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Levi is keen on a dusty blue and navy floral type of wedding, he’s drawn pictures with Sasha and everything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren gave him a look, “dude, the other day I saw them on the couch, a bucket of ice cream, my laptop and looking at ideas on Pinterest. And they ate all the ice cream.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s so bad about that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s my ice cream!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Correction : it <em> was </em>your ice cream.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren rolled his eyes, “anyway, back to the point. Levi has been going nuts over the wedding. I’ve been letting him have at it and once his phase of planning is over and he realizes that we have a year, then I’ll help him out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jean chuckled, “yeah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know how he is,” Eren gestured to Levi, who was now standing up at the table where their friends were sitting and telling a funny story, causing them all to laugh. “Planning, making sure everything is perfect. Also, you really don’t want to interrupt him when he’s in that phase, trust me. I did one time and he looked like he wanted to tear me apart.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ha! I would love to see that one!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh I bet you would, huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Absolutely.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren stood up when he saw that Levi was rubbing his eyes and Mikasa was leaning back in her chair. “I think they’re getting tired.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mikasa looks like she’s going to fall over,”  Jean commented, standing up as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Eren tossed his beer in the trash. “We’re heading home soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jean nodded, “well, let's bring out dessert then we’ll send everyone home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Deal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That same night, the three of them went back home. Levi ended up staying awake while Mikasa fell asleep in the back seat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren decided to drive to clear his thoughts. For some reason, being at the get together made everything just seem so real. Eren has always had a family although it was broken, but now all parts of his family were healed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Many parts of him were healed, all but one. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>One memory comes to the surface when he thinks about it, even after all the years of suppressing it down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For some reason, it won’t go away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi noticed something was up with Eren since he arrived to the get together and he didn’t see him around that much. The two of them were separated most of the time, nothing new, but Eren seemed to be with Jean in a deep talk for a bit while Levi was telling jokes at the table. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wanted to know what was going on in Eren’s head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So when they arrived home and Levi went to bed, Levi and Eren did their nightly routine of cleaning up and brushing their teeth, changing into their night clothes and heading to bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they were under the covers, bodies illuminated by the moonlight that shone through the open curtains of their large bedroom window that gave them a view of their balcony, Eren folded his glasses and set them on the nightstand, still as silent as can be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both of them were silent when they were going to bed, their days long and tiresome but that’s what they had to do to save up for the wedding and buy what they needed. Like detective wallace said, overtime was about to become their middle name. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi had rolled over and laid on his back, putting his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and enjoying the silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Underneath the light of the moon and the thick comforter, on top of the silk sheets next to his fiance, it truly felt like home. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s never had a permanent home before and this.. This is the one. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s what he’s been searching for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A small smile graced his face at the thought. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s so fucking glad he overcame everything, he felt at peace. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In his mind, to him, at least, everything was safe, secure, and taken care of.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All thanks to Eren. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s that smile for?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He opened his eyes and looked over at Eren, who was laying on his side, head propped up by his arm. Levi let out a soft sigh as Eren's hand reached out, rubbing small circles on his lower stomach, making it twitch under the touch of his soft fingertips. “I love you, you know that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren smiled and shuffled closer, “of course I do, you wear my ring.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” his eyes softened. “I.. Eren, you mean everything to me. I don’t think.. I couldn’t have gotten through all of this without you. I don’t think I would be here if it wasn’t for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Levi-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shook his head, “no, you don’t give yourself enough credit, Eren. You gave me the push, the confidence.You were there to help me pack my stuff at Erwin and I’s old home, you taught me about bills and shit and helped me pawn that ring and sell all the shit.. You helped me with my first apartment.. You were even there when I found out about the cameras, when I would break down,  the drug addiction, the paranoia, when Erwin would stalk me and the kidnapping and the-” he swallowed the lump in his throat and continued. “The rape. And not to mention you waited for me, allowed me to do what I needed to do to heal, brought my family back to me.. I can’t tell you how much I love you. I love you so much it hurts sometimes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren could feel his heart grow a couple sizes and his face melted into one of love and happiness, tears welling up in his own eyes at Levi’s words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I never thought I would find a home,” Levi continued. “Growing up in the foster system, all I wanted was to be wanted by someone. I’ve always wanted a forever home but I ended up moving every couple years. But you make me feel wanted. You’re my forever home, not this house, not this town, but you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He let one of his tears fall but remained quiet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi wiped the tears, “you do so much for Mikasa and I, and we both appreciate you so much. You’ve been through so much and you pushed aside your fears and you helped me when I needed it the most. When I was at my lowest, you were there. When I was in that hospital and you walked through that door I..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren held Levi’s hand and kissed his knuckles, urging him to continue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I felt so relieved that you were there. You stepped through that door and it just made me feel like everything was going to be okay. You were there, and when you hugged me and fought the nurse to stay with me when visitors weren’t allowed too.. I didn’t think about it at the time, but you’ve been devoted to me since the beginning. You loved me before you found out I was with Erwin. You’ve loved me for longer than I realized.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I tried to avoid my feelings for you, I really did. When the abuse got worse I always thought about what you would do in that situation. Would you fight or would you let it happen? The night I busted Erwin’s face with the flower vase, I could hear your words in my mind.” Levi chuckled, “it was like a record on replay, just to fight. Fight, fight, fight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re a fighter,” Eren whispered as he sniffled. “Always have been.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I feel like my words are fucking jumbled,” Levi chuckled wetly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re alright, princess.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He ran his other hand over his face, the other still intertwined with Erens. “I heard the same words when I was in that fucking trunk in that car. I heard your voice, it was like you were there with me. I was broken, bleeding, beaten, laying in my own vomit but I heard you tell me to fight. Even though it hurt- I kicked that damn tail light and got myself out of it. And you helped. Eren- if you weren’t there- if we never learned that morse code, I would be fucking dead.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren looked down at the blanket with a frown. Imaging Levi dead.. He hadn’t thought about that in years. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the time he thought Levi’s life would have ended that day and he didn’t know what he would have done if that were the case. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi looked back up at the ceiling. “The point is, you’ve been the one person who hasn’t given up on me. Even when we lost the first case, even when we were the right people at the wrong time, it didn’t stop you from taking care of me. And I love that about you, I love everything about you. You’re special to me, Eren. Even if you don’t think you’re special, you are.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren felt his cheeks head up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m serious,” Levi took a deep breath. “You don’t talk about your past a lot and I don’t blame you, I don’t speak about my life before I met you and that’s just something I’ve always wanted to keep to myself. And with the man who took advantage of you-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He heard Eren’s breath hitch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi rolled over and faced him, “he had no right to do that. You were an innocent boy, only fourteen years ago but you know what you did, Eren?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He let go of Eren's hand and put it under the older man's chin, making those green eyes connect with his own, unleashed tears hiding at bay on his waterline. “You think you didn't get the help you needed. You thought you let him take advantage of you. You thought that by saving me- it would atone for the ‘mistake’ you made for letting it happen. But you didn’t.” He wiped a tear that had fallen from Eren’s eye. “You didn’t let it happen. That sick bastard- Eren, babe, what he did was haunting. Now that I know what it feels like, I’m not going to say I’m sorry it happened to you. I’m going to tell you that you won that fight. That struggle- you won it. No matter what the outcome of you case was, if it went to shit like round one of mine- you fucking won.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>More tears fell down Eren’s cheeks and Levi wiped them all. “I was so focused on my own pain back then that I didn’t realize that you were going through your own. While I struggled with Erwin- that man was still haunting you and I wish I would have taken a step back to talk to you about that more than that one night. I should have given you more time instead of being selfish of my own problems. You’re human too, Eren. Everyone breaks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I…” Eren sniffled and used his sleeve to wipe the other tears that were beginning to fall and Levi gave him a supportive smile. “He just..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt like he couldn’t get a grip on his words, that they wouldn’t come out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>All of what Levi was saying was so sudden that he didn’t expect it, but now that it’s out there, he feels a weight lifted off of his shoulders. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren wasn’t only a provider and gave them emotional support. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were doing the same to him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Eren rolled onto his back, Levi scooted closer and laid his head on his chest. Eren’s arms wrapped around him and he sighed in content, drawing small patterns on Eren’s broad chest with his nimble fingers. “I’m sorry to spring all of this on you, but I’ve been thinking about this a lot. You’re such a good father, Eren. You’re already such a great husband. You’ve been kind, patient, loving, everything both Mika and I have needed. And I..” he sat up and held out a hand. “Come here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren looked at him in question but grabbed his hand, letting Levi help him off of the bed and walked the both of them across the room. He watched Levi bent down and grab his briefcase he always took with him to work and he opened it, taking out a packet of papers and handing it to Eren. “Read that, love. It’s… it’s the ultimate thank you, for everything you’ve done for us. Mikasa and I have been talking about it for months. She’s the one who brought it up and I grabbed this the other day. What happens next is up to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay..” Eren flipped the packet open to the first page and read. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> November 1st, 2020 </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> I, </em> <span class="u"> <em> Rivaille Ackerman </em> </span> <em> <span class="u">,</span> hereby appoint and duly authorize </em> <em> <span class="u">Eren Yeager</span> </em> <em> residing at 6403 Winchester road, Hiraeth, Missouri 68453, to exercise currently any and all rights and responsibilities, an to perform any and all acts deemed necessary and appropriate for a permanent guardianship of a minor child including the following for </em> <span class="u"> <em> Mikasa Ackerman, </em> </span> <em> who is </em> <em> eleven years old, </em> <em> born on </em> <em> April 15, </em> <em> who’s current guardian is </em> <span class="u"> <em> Rivaille Ackerman </em> <em> ….. </em> </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes widened and filled with tears as he read the last line. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> …...We request </em> <span class="u"> <em> Eren Yeager </em> </span> <em> ’s signature at the bottom of this document along with the date under </em> <em> Rivaille Ackerman </em> <em> ’s signature as authorization and confirmation of declaring yourself to be a parent/legal guardian over </em> <span class="u"> <em> Mikasa Ackerman </em> </span> <em> , along with current parent/legal guardian </em> <em> <span class="u">Rivaille Ackerman.</span>  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> First listed legal guardian : </em> <span class="u"> <em> Rivaille Ackerman ,                            Date : 11/11/2020 </em> </span></p>
<p>
  <em> Requested legal guardian/parental signature : <span class="u">                            Date :                          </span> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren’s hands shook and those unreleased tears he held had begun to fall once again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi and Mikasa wanted to officially put in paperwork that Eren was her legal guardian. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her dad. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His child.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His daughter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They trusted him enough to be her father.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked at Levi, who was giving him a shy smile and waiting for a response. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This man was giving him something he never thought he would have as someone who wasn’t interested in women. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In their own way, Levi was giving him a child. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their family would be complete officially. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You…” His lip wobbled as he reread all of the information on the paper, “I.. you trust me enough to… Levi…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Levi bent down again, grabbing a pen and holding it out to Eren.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Court date is this Saturday,” he said softly, adoration in his eyes as he stared at the man in front of him, who was barely holding it together. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will you… will you do Mikasa and I the honor of officially becoming her father?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren has never signed his name on a document so fast in his life. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i have no idea how custody works lol but hey, this story is fiction so i can make it up if i want too. </p>
<p>i wanted to put some recognition on erens part that he has done more than anyone else in this story, he pushed his fears aside and did what was needed and this is the ultimate thank you that levi and mikasa can do. he is going to be something hes always wanted to be, something he never thought he would be, which is a father. </p>
<p>after this, we have three more chapters until Hiraeth is finally at it's end. just thinking about it is making me want to cry. but hey, no need to do that now. its still in the making. </p>
<p>i am writing a one shot of the origin of erwin and levis relationship. so what that means is how they met and it goes all the way up to the point where levi meets eren for the first time at the daycare. so, if you're interested in that, then i will post it after the epilogue of this book. keep an eye out for that. </p>
<p>also, sorry this a/n is so long but i am currently working on another book i posted in march, its called 'orenda.' its a war fic, eren and levi are on opposite sides so its an enemy to friends to lovers story. and you know me- its slow burn, and when i saw slow burn you guys all know it's SLOW BURN. ive gotten a lot of positive feedback on it so if you wanna check it out and let me know what you think- that would be amazing :)</p>
<p>feedback is always appreciated :) i appreciate you all for reading this book. </p>
<p>stay tuned for next chapter- cj </p>
<p>our journey is coming to an end soon &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Walk Me Down the Middle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you dont recognize the song used in here is juice by lizzo, then you guys NEED to listen to it, omg. Please. It hyes me up before work. I really wanted to add a happy cleaning scene and ya know what, who cleans without music?? Not me lmfao. Also, i suck at writing weddings and thats why i skip around a lot. Also- i have a headcanon for this story that levi, mikasa, and eren listen to lizzo lmfao i dont know why</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Healing isn’t something that can be done overnight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unlike what most people think- when you fall in love with someone- the pain doesn’t just go away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It stays with you like a record on replay in the back of your mind, the only thing that changes when you’re on the path to healing is the tempo that record plays. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There are going to be times where one or both partners fall into the dark pit that resides in their thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But whenever that happens, however, they will always pick each other up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Always.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was late at night when Eren returned one weekend after dropping Mikasa off at one of her friends and he walked into his home, silently taking his shoes off and setting his keys on the table so he wouldn’t wake up his fiance. After locking the front door he went upstairs as quietly as he could.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Coming back late at night wasn’t normal for him, but he’s been putting in a lot of overtime to help save up for the wedding. Levi has too- which means they’re schedules were so packed that they didn’t spend a lot of time out together anymore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa had thought it was the funniest thing because she got to watch when one of them came home and the other was heading to work and they would clumsily kiss, one falling asleep on the couch while the other grabbed an apple on the way out. She would just roll her eyes and go back to doing her homework. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the way to the bedroom he stopped at the bathroom to brush his teeth and he chuckled at the tidiness of it. The counter was spotless, their toothbrushes were held in their container and even the knobs of the sink were shining. It had to have been Levi who mopped the floor, dusted the ceiling and he could imagine Levi standing on the counter because he couldn’t reach the top corner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spitting into the sink, he backed up and dried his mouth, setting the toothbrush into the container once more next to Levi’s own. It happened when he stepped out of the bathroom into the hallway when he heard small sniffles behind the master bedroom door. Then, he heard some movement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He went down the hall and put his ear to the door and while he knew it was Levi who was behind the door, it still shocked him that he heard small cries behind the door. He was an emotional man, sure, but he’s never </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>come to Eren when he was upset. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, he turned the door knob and opened the door and pushed it open. He peeked inside and sighed softly at the display in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a sight he hasn’t seen in so long, maybe years. Levi was laying in their shared bed underneath the covers, curled up like he always was, but this time he was twitching and moving around. His hands gripped the sheets and he was panting, face wet and brows drawn together, lips twitching. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A nightmare. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes they seemed foreign to the both of them because none of them have nightmares anymore- not even Mikasa. They don’t wake up with their hearts racing, but maybe it was long overdue. Working all the overtime and saving up for a wedding was a lot more work than the two of them put on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ever so quietly, Eren walked into the bedroom, still in his day clothes and sock-clad feet, and went to Levi’s side of the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He got a better look at him then and he frowned, sitting down on the edge of the bed where his fiance was facing, curled in that comma. With a gentle hand, he carded his fingers through Levi’s hair in an attempt to ease whatever nightmare was playing behind those closed eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s eyes opened moments after Eren’s hand was in his hair and he looked around, checking his surroundings before they landed on Erens own worried ones. The older watched Levi familiarize himself with their bedroom, eyes snapping in all sorts of directions and then locking with Erens. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Eren understood, sometimes it happened. They would lose their bearings after a nightmare and needed to be reminded of where they were. Of course he understood. He would always understand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so he didn’t bother changing into pajamas as his fiance needed him more than his own need to be clean. He crawled over Levi and laid down behind him, pressing his front to Levi’s small back and wrapping his arm around his waist. He felt Levi intertwine their fingers and then grip. And he gripped hard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It made Eren’s heart drop the moment he heard Levi choke out a sob, his own eyes welling as he held Levi close to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing Levi cry was the most heartbreaking sound he has ever heard and will ever hear in his life. Watching those crocodile tears slide down his pale cheeks and wet the pillow beneath his face, how his cheeks would tint red, eyes would swell, lashes thick and wet.. No, it doesn’t get easier, it never will. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And the sound. The sound of every cry that rippled out of Levi’s throat haunted him because he knew. He knew the reason why Levi would cry like that. It would always be a mutual understanding between the two of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren held Levi close to him as he shook in his arms, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. “It’s okay,” he would say. “You’re with me in our home, in our bedroom, in our bed. No need to be frightened, princess. I’m here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes Levi didn’t want to face him when he broke down and Eren never questioned it, maybe it was a form of privacy or pride, but he would never bring it up when these dull moments would occur. He would just follow along to whatever Levi needed in that moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eren.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not here,” Eren whispered in his ear, ignoring the ache in his hand from Levi’s iron grip. “I’m here. Eren, not him. Me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Levi would shake and tremble, his grip on Eren’s hand tightening and loosening. It felt pulsing, as Eren’s circulation would be cut off and opened once more at such a rapid pace that it hurt. But his physical pain in his hand would not compare to Levi’s current internal struggle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nightmares were always the worst, they would wake up and find that they didn’t realize the environment they were in. In Levi’s case, Eren had no doubt that Levi thought he was in the back of that godforsaken trunk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But then Levi squirmed and Eren let go, allowing to be pushed down onto his back and letting Levi burrow himself into Eren’s side. And he didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around the smaller man,bringing the blanket up and coccuning the two of them in it as if making him feel safe and secure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren would always make him feel safe and secure, always, would give his life to make Levi feel like this. In a way, he already has. He’s given Levi his life, and Levi had given him his own in return. And in the end- their lives molded into one to create one that was starting to bloom as they grew up together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Time passed and his cries quieted down into small sniffles, and as Erens hand returned to his hair, Levi had fallen asleep upon his chest. His body curled around Erens limply, head resting against his chest and even though Erens clothes were feeling like a second layer of skin, digging into his creases, he wouldn’t move. He wouldn’t disturb Levi’s sleep that seemed to come with a fight tonight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because he knew Levi would do the same for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He already has. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keeping his hand tangled in Levi’s hair and his other arm wrapped around his smaller frame, Eren lulled off into a peaceful sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being a father was a blessing and now that Eren was officially appointed Mikasa’s father by the court, having it on paper seemed so different. It was fulfilling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The court date came and passed, just like the next couple months. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Living together has been amazing, and the wedding planning?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stressful but also the funniest thing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi and Sasha ended up hanging out a lot more when it came to discussing wedding planning, and Armin came around a lot too. And with Sasha came Connie, they were a package deal. Eren joined in as well and with their small group- they felt as though they came up with the perfect wedding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Working all the overtime really paid off in the end because buying the supplies for the wedding was easy as pressing ‘add to cart’ online. Eren and Levi even shopped at different stores when it came to trying to figure out more decorations. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them wanted a fancy wedding, they felt as though they deserved it. You only get one wedding according to Levi and Eren, and they’ll be damned if they don’t put everything they want into it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about this?” Levi asked as he grabbed some decorations that matched the dusty blue and white colors they decided on using. He held up the item of decor up with a hopeful look on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For some reason Levi was always drawn to candles and having them in lanterns? Eren would have never thought about it but now he found himself telling Levi to put it into the cart without looking at the price tag. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And when the total rang up Eren didn’t even mind because the look on Levi’s face when he put each item in the cart was all he needed to be reassured. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eren I don’t know if this is going to fit,” Levi said as he looked between their car and the items in the cart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren stood there with him, they had just checked out and were now in the parking lot. They did buy a lot and neither of them thought about how they were going to get it in the car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, princess,” he crossed his arms over his chest. “I think you’re right, we should have taken my truck.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know we would get this much!” Levi defended.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren barked out a laugh, “we should have known we would buy this much if you were coming, you shop-a-holic.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s cheeks burned and he looked away with a roll of his eyes. “I fucking hate you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I know,” Eren smiled, “but I have an idea on how to get all of this shit to fit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s hear it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And what Eren meant about having an idea- Levi felt like he didn’t know what he was getting into. They got everything to fit in the car but what Levi wasn’t expecting was to be the one in the back seat holding everything together while Eren drove. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eren?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m kicking your ass the moment we get out of the car.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren peeked back and saw the angry look on Levi’s face and he laughed, “you agreed!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only because I didn’t see another way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged and made a harsh turn and laughed again when Levi’s eyes rounded in shock as he feared for his life, holding the decorations together. “Eren I’m so going to kill you now!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know babe, I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa stared at them with wide eyes as she watched Levi and Eren bring all the decorations into the house and set them on the living room floor. “How in the world did you guys afford all of this?” she asked while setting her book bag down on the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi put his hands on his lower back and leaned back, cracking it. “Working overtime,” he responded and looked over at Eren. “My ass hurts.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren shrugged and smirke to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I want to know?” Mikasa asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi gave her a ridiculous look, “how do you-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have a health class, Levi.” She rolled her eyes, “and I’m twelve, I have common sense.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rubbed a hand over his face, “I miss when you were a toddler sometimes, stop growing up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled and walked over to her parents and all three of them stared at the mountain of decorations littering the floor. “Please don’t tell me we’re going to have to clean this. And don’t tell me I have to join since you two did it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi pondered the thought, “if you two help me organize all of this I’ll cook dinner for the next week.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so in, I’m over frozen pizza.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren groaned, “Mikasa I was tired and I didn’t feel like cooking-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>pineapple.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was all we haaaad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi shook his head in disbelief, “you two are impossible.” He went to the cleaning closet and opened it up, grabbing a tote. “Are you two just going to stand there or help me out? I’m not doing this all by myself, especially since Mikasa is now tall enough to reach the shelves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, Mikasa hit another growth spurt. While Levi remained a solid 5’2” and Eren was 6’2”, Mikasa was now five foot even. It made Levi angry sometimes because he knows damn well when she hits puberty she will skyrocket over him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Curse his short genes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren and Levi groaned, causing Levi to raise a brow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about we invite Hange and Moblit over?” Eren suggested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that’s more like it, get to work brats.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cleaning time was always a fucking blast when the three of them were together, especially when they were playing their shared playlist on spotfy on their speakers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the song came on, the first thing Mikasa did was sing into the mop she was using on the kitchen floor, shaking her hips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mirror, mirror on the wall</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Don’t say it ‘cause I know I’m cute</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis down to my draws </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>LV all on my shoes!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi and Eren laughed at her and as Levi stood on top of the counters, dusting the top of the counter, he sang into the bottled cleaner he was using. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I be dripping so much sauce </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gotta been looking like ragu</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lit up like a crystal ball</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s cool baby so is you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s how I roll!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And by god, even Eren knew this song because it’s come on the radio more times than he could count. He slid on his socks on the wet floor, grabbing the broom and yelling along with the rest of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I’m shining, everybody gonna shine</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was born like this, don’t even gotta try</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m like Chardonnay, get better over time </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heard you say I’m not that baddest bitch you lie!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa and Levi looked at each other with wide eyes at Erens antics and they laughed so hard they grabbed their stomachs, Mikasa falling to the floor and Levi having to hold onto the cabinet before he followed suit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren had slipped onto the floor because it was, in fact, wet from Mikasa mopping and he groaned as he fell flat on his ass. All three of them cracked up laughing and even though Eren’s ass hurt like a mother fucker, their laughter lasted so long it turned into silent gasps. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now that- those laughs were fucking legendary. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their cleaning continued throughout the song and by the time the bridge came along, Eren had stood up along with Mikasa and they were both screaming into the broom and mop they were using and doing ridiculous dances that consisted of twirls, shaking their hips, and making funny hand gestures. And Levi, still cleaning on the top of the cabinets, screamed into the paper towel roll while shaking his hips as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Somebody come get this man</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I think he got lost in my DM’s!” Eren shouted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa laughed, “what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi leaned in, “My DM’s!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” She giggled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren laughed and spun around on the wet floor, pointing at Levi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You better come get your man</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I think he wanna be more than friends!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi sang into the paper towel roll, “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren twirled the broom, “way more than friends!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa twirled, “what you want me to say?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It ain’t my fault that I’m out here getting loose</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gotta blame it on the Goose</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gotta blame it on my juice, baby</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It ain’t my fault that I’m out here making news</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m the pudding on the proof </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gotta blame it on my juice </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ya-ya-ee, ya-ya-ee, ya-ya-ee, ya-ya-ee</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blame it on my juice, blame it, blame it on my juice </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ya-ya-ee, ya-ya-ee, ya-ya-ee, ya-ya-ee</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blame it on my juice, blame it, blame it on my juice!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the three of them forgot all about how they invited Hange and Moblit over, the two of them watched from the living room at the three who were acting like fucking fools, dancing and shouting along to the song into their cleaning equipment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please tell me you got all that on camera,” Moblit said while covering his mouth, holding back his laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hange smirked while holding up her phone, “hell yeah I did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>7 rings came on next and Hange made sure to press play again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you please calm down?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I’m going to be walking down that aisle within the hour and you want me to </span>
  <em>
    <span>calm down</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were in Levi’s dressing room. They as in Furlan, Kenny, Furlan, Mike, Eld and Alex. Oh, and Isabel. Both Eren and Levi agreed that they wanted the girls in the wedding as well since they had plenty of different gendered friends who deserved to be in the wedding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Currently, although it was a hilarious scene that has had them laughing for quite some time, they had to calm the raven down before he psychs himself out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi was pacing back and forth, “I’m going to have a panic attack, someone give me a xanax.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isabel laughed, “you do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to take a xanax right before your wedding.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenny chuckled as he walked over to his nephew, leaning down and putting his hands on his shoulders. “Runt, you are going to be just fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No I-” he looked up at Kenny, “what if I mess up my vows? I wrote them all down and tried to memorize them last night-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s true,” Farlan interrupted, “I heard him while he was in the shower.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-over and over again and what if I cry? I can’t cry, I’ll look awful in the pictures!” he looked up at Kenny with panicked eyes, “I’ll stumble over my words maybe or what if I’m so short that it’ll look awkward when Eren leans down to kiss me after we say I do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That caused Mike, Furlan, Alex, Eld, and Petra to cover their mouths to hold in their laughs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took everything in Kenny’s power not to laugh right in front of Levi’s panicked face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t even notice that Alex had his phone out recording the entire outburst.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I brushed my teeth, do I need to brush them again? My hair looks fine because I tripped it last night. Oh!” he lifted his hand to look at his nails, “okay, there’s no dirt on them. Uh-” Levi’s shoulders sunk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenny frowned, “hey, what’s that face for? Smile, kiddo, it’s your wedding day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi cowered back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isabel stepped forward as Kenny took his hands off of Levi’s shoulders. She had an idea of what was wrong the moment he looked away from her. “Rivaille..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we fix it?” he asked, looking down at his feet. “Put- put makeup on it or-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She reached forward and traced his eyebrow, “Levi…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head and looked away from her, shrugging her hand off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isabel tsked and grabbed his shoulders and turned Levi to face her, staring up at him with a determined look on her face to try and convey her point. “No, we’re not putting makeup on it. Do you know why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi bit his lip as Isabel traced the scar on his brow once more, “it’s prominent, I know you’re worried about it but everyone has already seen it. I know it’s a remembrance of what happened to you, but it’s also proof that you fought that battle and you won. I know Eren’s told you before and while he’s not here I’m filling in. You’re a beautiful man with that scar, Levi. Please don’t doubt yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beautiful is a word he would never use for himself and everybody who knew that, knew that as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here,” she brought him down and he pressed his face into her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her tightly. “You’re so handsome Levi, Eren is such a lucky man.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s right, you know.” Furlan said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi didn’t look up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve been with you every step of the way, you’ve never been one to doubt yourself.” Mike walked up to the two and put a hand on Levi’s shoulder, “so why are you starting now? You’re getting the happy ending you’ve always wanted.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve seen you work, man. Being by your side on the field is literally, like, amazing.” Eld pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isabel felt tears on her neck and she cooed, “aw love, don’t cry on your wedding day.” She pulled away from him and wiped the two tears that fell. “It’s your wedding, you’re getting married to the man who sees you as his world. He’s going to be looking at you on that altar and just be thinking to himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘wow, this beautiful man said yes to me, this man is the one for me, this man is my world.’</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She smiled when he blushed, “your scar is a part of who you are, don’t be ashamed of it. Because I promise you, it will be the least of everyone's concerns today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi glanced at himself in the mirror, “can you uh,” he looked at her. “Fix my um..” he pointed to the tear tracks, “make me look like I haven’t been crying?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that is something I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren was in his own dressing room when his phone chimed as Hange was fixing his hair. Quiet music was playing as everyone got ready and he opened the message he received from Alex, seeing it was a video of Levi he pressed play. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t see the problem with watching it since him and Levi actually shopped for their suits together with Hange. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pressing play, he chuckled as he watched Levi pacing back and forth in his dressing room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I need to take a xanax.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You expect me to calm down?!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can’t cry, I’ll look awful in the pictures!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hange looked over his shoulder at the phone and chuckled, “aw, he’s such a dork.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Eren smiled fondly, “the cutest dork, who is about to be my husband.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled, “adorable.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He continued watching but his adoring look quickly turned into a concerning frown when he saw Levi frown all of a sudden, and Isabel walked over. He strained to hear the dialogue now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can we fix it?” he asked, looking down at his feet. “Put- put makeup on it or-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She reached forward and traced his eyebrow, “Levi…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww… poor baby,” Hange pouted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s always had issues with that,” Eren commented as the video ended moments later. “He shouldn’t but he is, but, ya know, we all have our moments.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moblit fixed his tie, “like yours last night?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren turned, “oh hell no you better shut the fuck-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Jean asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Connie laughed, “pleeeease, this man was on the toilet for so long.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was so fucking funny-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was nervous and I had dairy!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, man. Whatever you say.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weddings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So beautiful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So intimate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was something about watching his fiance walk down the aisle with Kenny that made his heart thump. All of it, from the moment Levi walked in to where they stood in front of each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How Levi looked up into his eyes and repeated the words he was told too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How they held hands the entire time, he felt how soft Levi’s skin was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And his hair, looking so soft he wanted to card his fingers through it. He couldn’t wait to ravish this man on their honeymoon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing all of their friends and family gathered together in one setting was rewarding considering most of them have fled in all different directions within the last couple years.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the crowd he saw his mother and father sitting together with proud looks on their faces, tears in their eyes. Even Zeke had a warm smile on his face, which surprised Eren but then again- the two of them have had a better relationship since they reunited all those years ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Words were spoken but Eren couldn’t focus on anything besides the beautiful man in front of him. How his eyes sparkled in the light, the extra layer of chapstick on his lips. No doubt it was a cherry flavor, but it looks like he would get to taste that soon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And hopefully other parts of him as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh fuck, no, he couldn’t think like that. Not right now, boners are very noticable in suits. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Don’t ask, please just don’t ask how he knows that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, he focused on the next relay of words he had to repeat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eren, do you take this man to be your husband, to live together in holy matrimony, to love him, to honor him, to comfort him, and to keep him in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tears welled up in Eren’s eyes and he took a shaky breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was happening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was really happening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do,” he said softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rivaille do you take this man to be your husband, to live together in holy matrimony, to love him, to honor him, to comfort him, and to keep him in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And those soft metal eyes stared up at him, those same eyes that captivated him all those years ago when they first met.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You may kiss the groom.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And just that one time.. Levi didn’t mind stepping up on his tiptoes to kiss his husband. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For their first dance as husband and husband, Levi and Eren chose a song called Appreciated by Rixton, it wasn’t one that everyone knew so as they listened to the soft lyrics and beat, it gave them the opportunity to look into a deeper perspective of Levi and Eren’s relationship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the playlist for the dancefloor started off with Better in Color by Lizzo, followed by Juice, and well, you could only assume how it all went down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The amount of times Eren spun Levi around with a wine glass in the other hand was numerical, causing laughs from the crowd. Hell- nobody really knew how to dance in their friend group but hey, this was about two people coming together, it’s not like they were competing for Dancing With the Stars. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a quick tempo and following the beat, Eren grabbed Levi’s arm while his husband was dancing with Isabel in the crowd and spun him around. Before Levi could ask what he wanted he was pulled in by the waist and let out a “oof!” as Eren kissed him. He could taste the wine on Eren’s lips, cherry, and he smiled, pulling away and licking his own lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren's eye darkened when he saw the sweat drip down Levi’s neck, he put his hand on the back of Levi’s neck, causing the smaller man to look up at him with a playful smirk. His collarbones were on show and Eren knows damn well Levi knew what he was doing. “Bet you can’t wait until that honeymoon, huh?” Levi smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In more ways than once, princess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi kissed at Eren’s wrist and hummed in approval, “that makes for the both of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi and Eren were at the head table with their friends at the after party. Next to Levi was Isabel, Furlan, Mike, Alex, and Eld. On Eren's side sat Hange, Moblit, Jean, Connie and Armin. They were all having a fun and light hearted conversation between themselves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So that’s why you didn’t answer the phone last night, you were taking a massive shit?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my fucking-” Eren turned his attention away from Levi and grabbed his spoon, throwing it at Connie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Connie caught it, “what the fuck, Eren?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You told Levi about my nervous stomach?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah I did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi was still laughing, trying to cover it with his arm but eventually he snorted, causing Eren to look back at his red face. “I can’t-” he cleared his throat but kept giggling, “you- the-” he had to look away from Eren. “Oh my god.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isabel nudged Levi’s shoulder, “and you weren’t nervous?” she looked at Eren, “he was practicing his vows in the mirror for an hour last night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren cupped Levi’s face, “aw, baby.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The raven smacked his hands away, “shut the hell up, at least I didn’t stink up the bathroom in my best friend's home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Connie I am so going to kill you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Connie smirked, “I would like to see you try.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I work in CSI,” Levi reminded him with a raised brow, “no one would ever find you, Springer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Awwww,” Hange cooed playfully, “that’d be a great bonding experience.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi gave her a sick look, “oh my god, Hange I was joking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t, kiddo.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And the one thing that everyone was excited for was to hear the speeches for the newlyweds that the bridesmaids and groomsmen had prepared for them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not surprisingly, the first person to volunteer themselves was no other than loudmouth Hange Zoe. Once all the attention was on her because, god forbid she screamed out that she wants everyone's attention, the room had gone quiet. Both Eren and Levi stared at each other, red faced from being embarrassed from their friends actions and Moblit was pinching the bridge of his nose, laughing softly at his wife's antics. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alrighty! Let’s get this started because I honestly wanted to go before anyone else,” Hange said while she was standing up, there was no need for a mic for her considering she was the loudest person everyone knew. Hange pat Eren’s head and didn’t bother looking down at the glare he gave her. “Eren gave us the best speech of a lifetime at our wedding so I’m here to try and compete with that, although my hands aren’t shaking and I’m not sweating buckets.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While everyone else laughed, Eren rolled his eyes and pouted. Levi nudged him and they looked at each other and his pout turned into a look of adoration for the man sitting next to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One of my favorite songs is called ‘this is how you fall in love’ by jeremy zucker and chelsea cutler and I’m taking full credit for being sappy because it came on while we were in Eren’s dressing room and I couldn't help but think that it perfectly describes these two idiot’s relationship.” She smiled, “um, here are some of the lyrics so it will make more sense to you…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sun in my eyes, navy blue skies </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You are the reason I can survive </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We turn off the phones to just be alone</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We’ll draw the curtains and never leave home </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I had a nightmare, but now that I’m not scared</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is how you fall in love</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Let go and I’ll hold you up</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So pull me tight and close your eyes</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, my love, side to side </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s easy is right,” my mothers advice</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You are the reason I never think twice </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wherever we go, what glitters is gold</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You’ll be my best friend until we grow old</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t know, just listening to the words I thought of them. I’ve known Eren since we were only kids and we supported each other through all the good and bad times. I’ve watched him grow up into the man he is right now and it’s been a tough battle but the one thing that I think has always been easy for him? It’s loving this kiddo right here,” she nodded her head to Levi, who blushed. “He’s such a great match for Eren, I’m so happy I enrolled Mikasa into the daycare because if I didn’t have an opening, these two wouldn’t have properly met. And if they never properly met then they would both still be suffering alone. So, Levi.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up at her when she gazed down at him and spoke, “thank you for choosing Eren to love and protect your little family. Thank you for overcoming what you’ve been through and coming back home although you were afraid. Thank you for sticking up for yourself. Thank you for bringing Eren’s family back to him. Without you, we would be back to where we were before. I’ve always wondered what was missing from Eren’s life and it was you. Thank you for showing Eren how to live his life to the fullest and how to love someone. Thank you for showing him that if you love someone enough, you can get through everything. Eren has struggled for a long time, but the difference now is that he has one more person who has his back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren stood up and wrapped his arms around Hange and she smiled into the embrace, opening her other arm for Levi to join and the raven beamed, joining in as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then everyone else gave their speeches. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isabel volunteered to be next. “I’m speaking for both Furlan and I, I guess. We wrote the same speech but when we found out it was almost the exact same we combined that into one. But hey, whatever works. Anyway… Not really sure where to start here. I mean, Levi, Furlan and I were separated by a young age after his mother passed. While Levi went into the foster system, we stayed behind and grew up in Noblesville. For eighteen years we didn’t know if he was alive, but the moment Eren contacted us, it was like… it was like things were looking up. I remember first seeing him and it felt so good to have him in our arms again,” she glanced down at Eren and smiled. “There is no greater thank you I could give you for that, nothing will.. Compare to what you’ve done for us. Not only did Levi bring you your family back but you brought his back. You two really are perfect for each other, hm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren and Levi blushed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so happy that everything has passed over and you two are able to live a life of peace because I know that is what everyone wanted for you since the beginning. He’s always been drawn to you, Eren. He always talked about you, he’s so fond of you and the day that you proposed I thought my heart was going to leap out of my chest because I couldn’t believe it. After everything, both of you have found each other's happiness within each other. You two started a family and didn’t listen to what other people had to say. You went on your own accord and I’m so glad you two did because it led to where we are today. Instead of saying maybe, today was a yes, an ‘I do’, and I couldn’t be more happy and proud of the both of you. So, here’s to you and everything that’s ahead of you- oh christ, Levi I re-did your makeup, don’t cry! Gosh darnet!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The audience shared a laugh as Isabel grabbed a tissue and patted Levi’s face and Eren watched the two best friends fondly. Levi tried pushing her away but Isabel was a determined son of a gun and she peppered Levi’s face with the material of the tissue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Isabel-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope! Not done yet!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren made sure to refill his wine glass after that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, someway, Levi, Isabel, and Furlan snuck out of his own wedding reception party and climbed onto the roof of the building. Levi was sitting in the middle of the two of them as they sat on the roof, staring into the open dark blue sky as the moon illuminated the scenery and the stars twinkled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a soft breeze that carded through their hair, and they could hear the party going on below them inside the building. Levi managed to give Kenny the slip, followed by Isabel and Furlan. All three of them were looking up at the sky, a soft and relaxed look on their faces. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All three of them have made it to a state of peace, like Isabel said in her speech. Everything has fallen into place, they were at peace. Levi has found the one. Isabel and Furlan have each other and now have Odette. All of them had the families they dreamed of as kids. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I never thought we would be here,” Isabel admitted as she laid back on the roof, putting her hands behind her head. “Watching you get married.. It’s crazy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s how I felt when I held Odette that day,” Levi chuckled, “I couldn’t believe you guys had a kid, ya know? And you wanted me to be her godfather? Crazy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Furlan nudged his friend's shoulder, “the point she’s trying to say, I think, is that after all of the Erwin bullshit, we’re glad you never gave up back there, ya know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi hummed softly, looking up at the stars. “That one night I tried to… ya know, I never told anyone about that. I wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for you two. I know I couldn’t say it in there but the privacy of up here? You guys say you can thank Eren and I a million times, but you two have helped Eren and I more than you know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isabel smiled, “sometimes it still feels like we’re kids again, playing hop-scotch in my front yard and drinking those. What are those things called?With the straws?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Capri-sun, Isabel, a capri-sun.” Levi rolled his eyes. “Didn’t we have a fight over what color chalk to use?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m proud to say that I beat your ass at that,” Furlan chuckled, “I can’t believe you wanted to draw it in blue, the right choice was orange and yellow because it was bright.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I still can’t believe out of everything we disagreed on, you two fought over what color chalk we should have used to play hop-scotch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Furlan and Levi both looked at her and then at each other, “it was worth it,” Furlan said. “It was the only time I beat you in a fight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi shrugged, “we were kids Furlan, I was like- what- five? You two are younger than me which…” his shoulders sagged, “okay now that’s pretty sad, wow. I was the oldest and you kicked my ass.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet I still could today,” Furlan chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know Hange told me Eren was a little shit back in the day?” Levi asked, “like- he got in fights as a kid but he always lost? At least I won mine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You won everyone except for ours,” Furlan pointed out. “Or in daycare when you threw a pencil at another kids eye and they had to go to the infirmary and you got kicked out for the rest of the day?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god, don’t remind me. I had to write a whole essay about how I shouldn’t throw pencils at kids’ eyes. I even had to apologize to the kid. It was awful.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isabel barked out a laugh, “oh no the world is ending, Levi Ackerman has to apologise for hurting someone. I never apologized.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Furlan raised a brow, “because your parents thought you were innocent but I do remember when you gave me the biggest wedgie I thought I was never going to have kids, and then you blamed it on me giving myself a wedgie!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait,” Levi looked at him, “so you didn’t give yourself that wedige?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at Levi like he had two heads, “why the hell would I do that to myself?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi shrugged, “I don’t know, I can imagine you doing it though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The hell does that mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isabel sat back up and looked at her boyfriend. “Hey well we had a kid so it’s no worry now, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Furlan crossed his arms over his chest, “I think I have a scar from that shit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like actual shit? Or the wedgie?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi is this what you really want to talk about on your wedding day?” Furlan questioned with burning cheeks. “There are so many other things we can talk about besides this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope,” Levi gave a teasing smile. “I’ve been put on the spot all day today so excuse me if I would rather talk about your wedgie of a lifetime than about myself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys are impossible,” Furlan grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi and Isabel flashed a smile, “you love us,” Isabel said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Somehow I do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The raven looked down at Isabel, “so what other embarrassing stories do you have about Furlan?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Furlan shook his head, “Isabel no-!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So this one time….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Isabel!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi put his hand over Furlans mouth, “continue!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As I was saying, one time Furlan and I were….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Down below, standing outside with a wine glass in his hand and leaning against the wall, Eren could hear his husband's conversation with his two best friends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had to keep his laughs quiet throughout most of it. Truthfully, he came outside for a breath of fresh air but when he heard the three of them talking he couldn’t help but intridue, especially since his name was brought up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi get off of me!” That sounded like Furlan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Never, Isabel, continue now!” Levi laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And then he mooned the entire 6th grade!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Izzy!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi giggled, “oh my fucking god no way, he did that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He totally did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren put his hand over his mouth to stop himself from spitting out the wine he just sipped. He had no idea how their conversation led, one moment they were talking about something sad and now it was about Furlan mooning the entire sixth grade. And with his husband up there in a playful mood? You know what- no, he’s not surprised. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi I do remember you bit some kids nose in preschool and took out a chunk of skin-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-he took my toy!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay but does that mean you bite him in the nose?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Self defense!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my fucking god.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Eren just smiled with a shake of his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was his husband, this was his life from now on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he has no regrets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wowza, forgive me. ive been so focused on my new book called orenda that this one slipped my mind for a second. but let me tell you guys something really quick. </p>
<p>this book has 5 more chapters left. there are two official chapters of hiraeth, then the backstory of levi and erwin, then the back story of eren, and after that is something i would like to call a 'final goodbye' chapter. </p>
<p>so please please please be patient with me, im so attached to this book that i dont want to say goodbye yet. so it will be updated once or twice a week. one think i know for sure is that it will end by the middle of may. </p>
<p>stay tuned for next chapter - cj</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. take the weight off your shoulders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i included this chapter to literally just write smut because it's been a hot minute since they've been down and dirty, also just for my pleasure lmao. This entire chapter is basically smut lol. This is levis thoughts on everything to lead up to the final chapter, so keep this info in mind :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>To everyone's surprise, Levi and Eren wanted to go to Nashville, Tennessee for their honeymoon and it was only because they both wanted unlimited horse rides. Mikasa had been jealous that she couldn’t come along and she asked why but both of them told her that they had stuff to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And by stuff, they meant a lot of fucking that they had to make up for after these past couple years of separation and now they lived with a kid, so they didn’t have much privacy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had just made to their nice hotel they book a couple months ago, it wa really hard to get in and fucking expensive to stay at for a week. Kenny helped them in that regard, splitting the cost since he made a lot of money from his work. Not that Levi and Eren didn’t make a lot of money because combined they sure did, but they didn’t want to run themselves dry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carrying the bags in wasn’t that much work considering they had a cart they could use. Levi had climbed on it the moment he laid eyes on it and Eren only laughed, “so I assume I’m pushing the cart?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi sat down on top of the luggage and looked up at his husband with an innocent smile, “well the cart isn’t going to push itself, now is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so that’s how they ended up where they were, Eren pushing the cart down the long hallway and taking sharp turns that almost caused Levi to fall off. “Well you wanted me to push it,” he teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say to try and kill me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too bad, sport.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After fearing for his life, Levi helped Eren load their bags into the hotel room. He pushed the cart out into the hallway and as soon as he shut the door and turned around, Eren was on him like a predator to his prey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His back collided with the wooden door and before he could complain about it, Eren had bent down and pressed a forcing kiss to his lips. He hummed into his mouth and Eren took that as a sign of consent, sliding his tongue through and that was when Levi felt strong hands grip his waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One amazing thing about being Erens one and only person to have sex with meant that they knew eachothers bodies to a T. Every inch, every crease, every spot that made the other tick and scream. The spots that made their bodies tense and seize in pleasure, the right places to make them scream the others name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi couldn’t find the words to tell Eren that they needed to shower before getting into this mess but the way Eren’s large hand dug into his undercut made his mind too foggy to formulate the thought in his mind. He shrieked in pleasure into Eren’s mouth when the older man pulled and Levi’s head tilted back. The back of his head throbbed with the pain that Eren caused but it didn’t seem like Eren cared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, neither did Levi. If anything, this ravishing mood that Eren was in made his stomach wrench and churn in all the right places. He wasn’t sure where to place his hands so he settled for Eren’s shoulders as his soft lips attacked his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hand in his hair didn’t let up and Levi didn’t really want it too, closing his eyes as he felt Eren graze his teeth over a couple places before finally settling on a spot and biting down. It’s become a kink of his that Levi didn’t really understand but for the love of fuck he didn’t mind one bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Eren wasn’t done yet, and Levi felt the man smirk against his skin as Levi heaved below him. He trailed a line of kisses up his throat and took Levi’s lips into his own once more and didn’t hesitate to slip his tongue inside once more, jerking his hair and that- well that was the thing that made Levi keen and buck his hips forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Eren took his height to his advantage because with one movement of his leg and lifting it just a hair, he settled it between his husband's legs - </span>
  <em>
    <span>husband, husband, husband, my husband </span>
  </em>
  <span>- and was satisfied to feel that he was just as in the mood as he was. And the small surprised cry that left Levi’s lips followed by the swiveling of his groin against Eren’s knee was doing something to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his other hand that was not currently strangled in the black locks, he grabbed one of Levi’s wrists that was exposed since he was in a short sleeved shirt and pinned it against the door right next to his head. And for some reason, some god forsaken reason, it caused another roll of Levi’s hips and a moan that Eren swallowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where the sudden confidence boost came from, Eren really had no idea. He’s feared he would be too rough on Levi one day, or well, every time they’ve done this. It’s never stopped the fantasies coursing through his mind though. They’ve both been through tough shit in their time but does that mean they should stop exploring things in the bedroom?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, absolutely not. And besides, if one of them had a problem with it then they would voice it. It’s how they’ve always been with each other. Open, understanding, loving, supportive. Their communication has improved top notch and it exceeded their expectations in the bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi’s mind felt fuzzy already and it was just the beginning of what he knew was going to happen. Eren’s hand pinning his wrist to the door beside his head, Eren’s hand in his hair scratching lowly at his undercut, the grip tightening and softening every couple seconds to give Levi’s head a break as to not cause a headache. Eren’s knee that was under his crotch, allowing Levi to grind down and voice his pleasure against Eren’s hot tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t focus on anything besides Eren. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eren, Eren, Eren. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not like Eren minded that he wasn’t getting felt on because right now he just wanted his hands on his partner and nothing else. He was watching Levi dance during the reception, shedding his blaser so he was only in a dress shirt with a couple buttons undone. How Levi let loose with all of his friends and basked in the wanted attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the suit, Eren didn’t think he would like Levi in a suit that much. But seeing him walk down the fucking isle in a suit he helped the man pick out- it sent shivers through Eren’s spine. Once they said ‘I do’ Eren was done for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because Levi was his and only his now, they had each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t Levi Ackerman anymore, It was Levi Yeager. Levi fucking Yeager. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was kind of funny. Levi took Eren’s virginity and his last name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would laugh but hearing the breathy moans coming from Levi’s desperate mouth brought him back into reality. He had the smaller man pressed against the wooden door and although he wanted to look at the sight of this for a while longer, he knew it couldn’t feel all that good on Levi’s back for so long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he removed his knee and chuckled lowly at the pout that Levi let out, but he didn’t let up on the relentless kissing. Desperate, teeth clashing at some points. Without a warning he grabbed Levi’s thighs and hoisted the raven up, causing Levi to yelp into his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hands gripping his thighs so tight it might bruise made Levi’s head spin. Levi pulled away from the kiss, his eyes glassy and unfocused and he whined out desperately, “Eren if you won’t fuck me sensless right now on that goddam bed I’m going to bust right here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raising a brow, Eren clapped back. “I thought you had stamina, love?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not twenty two anymore, idiot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren hummed and easily carried Levi to the bed and lowered him down gently and watched as Levi sighed in content when his back hit a softer material this time. He wasted no time to remove his shirt and dive back down, slotting his lips against Levi’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt Levi kick his shoes off behind him and heard as they fell to the floor and he pulled back once more, tugging at Levi’s shirt. “Lift your arms,” he instructed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi nodded and did as he was told, blinded for a moment and then Eren was throwing his shirt to the floor. “Pants too, take my pants off, they’re fucking tight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m flattered that it’s because of me,” Eren said, smugness laced in his voice and Levi groaned and looked up the ceiling as he felt Eren unbutton, unzip, and pull his pants down, only leaving him in his boxers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was about to complain that he wanted Eren’s pants off as well but the brunette slipped them off just as fast and it made Levi smile, “get your ass down here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will do.” For what seemed like the millionth time he dived down and ravished Levi’s body again in rough kisses. For what Levi thought was going to be a kiss, Eren had other intentions as he slipped his hand in Levi’s hair once more and tugged back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You know, his head was going to be sore as fuck by the time they were done but in the moment, right now, he couldn’t give a damn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dizzy and drowning in the sound of Eren’s lips against his collarbones, Levi cried out for what seemed like the millionth time as he felt Eren’s teeth bite down softly at his nipple and his other was being rolled in between his thumb and pointer finger. “Oh- oh fuck-” he bucked his chest up to try and be closer, this hasn’t- this hasn’t happened before. Right? Eren’s never done this before? Maybe-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of his hands gripped at the pillow that was beneath his head. He had no other thoughts. Just of Eren. The pinch from his biting teeth and pinching fingers. He was bucking his hips up, he needed friction. He fucking needed it and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like before, Eren’s knee came up and pushed against his cock that was basically drenching his boxers in precum and although it felt messy and dirty and all other words in the book that he can’t muster up right now, he grinded down against his knee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was throbbing down there. The only thing he could feet was the tugging of his hair, the pressure in his cock, the sharp pain in his nipples and the strain in his voice as he moaned out Eren’s name over and over again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eren I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren bit down and pinched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I love this…” he bucked his chest up again, breathless. “I..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren let go with a pop and smirked down at Levi, “am I taking too long?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi’s eyes twitched when Eren pinched again with his thumb and forefinger, then rolling that caused him to wiggle underneath the touch. “mhm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man nudged his knee and Levi groaned, “and you know what you’re fucking doing, you asshole. I’m fucking- what is your plan? Just fuck me already, Jesus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just like playing with you,” Eren chuckled and that shouldn’t make Levi’s stomach flutter but by god it did. The older smiled softly, “I should get on with it, shouldn’t I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi’s cheeks burned as he mumbled out a “yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren wasted no time slipping Levi’s boxers down his legs. “You know, I’ve been waiting for us to have some alone time. We’re always working and fuck, I love making a shit ton of money and living in our nice ass house, but I miss the sight of you under me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Levi felt his whole body flush at the way Eren looked him over and to get out of it, Levi reached over and grabbed the suitcase with their personal belongings. He rummaged through it until he found their lube and a condom and handed them both to Eren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it just my permanent job to open you up now?” Eren asked as he grabbed the bottle, squirting a big dollop on his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi shrugged his shoulders and hiked up his legs, “I make sure I’m fucking clean for you every single time so yeah, after doing yoga in the shower, you can finger me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren looked like a lightbulb went off in his head. He looked between his fingers and down at Levi, “you know what we’ve never tried before?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides you shutting the fuck up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ignored that comment, “I don’t think I’ve ever eaten you out before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi flushed and heat rose in his core, “um- you don’t-” he cursed how nervous he got. “That’s- you don’t have to do that if you don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has someone done that to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did it feel good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then I want to try,” he gave Levi a reassuring smile. “Please, babe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi sighed and leaned his head back, giving in, “fine, the pleasure is all mine anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren hiked Levi’s legs up and got in between them again and Levi couldn’t bother with being exposed. “Have you come from it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Challenge accepted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi was about to protest but he whimpered when he felt Eren go down on him without a warning. He relaxed onto the bed and allowed Eren to put his hands on the back of his thighs and press down so Levi was fully exposed without a care in the world so the older man could get a better angle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know where to put his hands so he settled for digging them into the hotel pillow again. Because it’s been a long time it was awkward at first but as Eren got into the rhythm as he listened for what Levi liked and what he didn’t like, he was pleased to hear Levi moaning out his name and other curses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough he felt Levi’s hands in his hair and he continued his work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep going, fuck- Eren, keep going. Don’t stop, don’t you dare fucking stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was so fucking glad Levi was so vocal in bed because without that he would be fucking lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for Levi’s body to tense and his thighs tightened around Eren’s head, then the mantra of his name flowed through Levi’s lips. And for some reason, being squished between Levi’s thighs made his cock ache. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>New kink : unlocked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi’s grip in his hair let up and Eren took Levi’s legs off of his shoulders, crawling back up to see Levi’s red tinted face. He smiled, “so?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi waved dismissively, “never tell anyone you did that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Secret is safe with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still gotta open you up though, I’m not going in raw. I’ll hurt you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven looked up at him, “take off your boxers and stand by the bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren didn’t question it and did as he was told, swiftly taking his boxers off and throwing them in a random direction. “Where?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stand in front of my face.” Levi said, scooting closer to the edge of the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cause I’m going to blow you, you dumb fuck.” Levi grabbed the lube and handed it to him. “And you’ll do your favorite part.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erens ears tinted red, “no it’s not,” he said as he wet his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi rolled his eyes, “yeah whatever, now get over here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bed that they had was a tall king sized bed and it came up to right below Eren’s hips, which meant Levi had to practically jump on the bed but he didn’t really mind. He liked tall beds. So if Eren was annoying the shit out of him he could kick him off and it would be a hard fall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay he’s kidding, but the idea never left his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After spreading his legs and feeling the intrusion of Erens fingers, he got to work on Eren’s cock to keep the older man occupied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And their fun didn’t last long because once he noticed that Eren was getting close he was about to pop off for that reason, but those talented fingers hit a nerve deep inside of him that he couldn’t help but arch his back and choke on his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren laughed and pistoned into the same area again until he received a glare from his husband and he pulled them out, “okay, okay fine. Jeez, I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>messing </span>
  </em>
  <span>with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi took his mouth off of Eren’s cock and smacked the man's leg, “you’re an asshole, I thought I was going to throw up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sexy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so fucking annoying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, love you too princes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi gave him a death stare and Eren sighed, “okay, alright. Move over and spread your- hold on, I want to try something again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned, “have you been watching porn or something? How many things are we going to try until you actually fuck me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just turn over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay. Yeah, I like the sound of that, nevermind.” Levi complied with excitement as he turned over onto his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hips up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi smiled into the pillow as he got on his knees, resting his arms under the pillow he had his head on. “You know what? Forget what I said. Try as many new things as you want, I don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt Eren’s fingers inside him again and he groaned, “Eren we already..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Eren said and as he fingered Levi, he lubed up his cock once more. “I just really wanna fuck you from behind. Press your chest to the bed, arch your back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi sighed in content and did as he was told. He was getting anxious, Eren never took this long to fuck him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren took his fingers out and lined himself up, sliding it over a couple times so as to not startle his husband and as soon as he felt the man relax he slowly pushed in after putting on a condom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just because they’ve done this a couple thousand times doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt every time Eren is inside him. The guy is fucking loaded and with Levi being.. Well, short as fuck, that doesn’t really help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Eren was a patient man. He waited and slowly pushed in, carefully watching Levi’s face as it was plastered against the pillow. He eventually pushed all the way in and groaned as he bottomed out, hands placed on Levi’s hips, gripping tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And underneath him, Levi adjusted his knees and the angle of his back until he was comfortable. He grabbed another pillow and set it underneath his head and once he was all the way comfortable and ready, he rocked his hips back, giving Eren the go ahead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it came to having sex with Eren, it was fucking godly. Considering Levi’s the only person he’s been with, he knows Levi’s limits and vice versa. And when Eren dug his nails into Levi’s hips and slammed into him, it caused a howl to leave Levi’s throat and his legs almost- </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span>- gave out until he heard the deep voice behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Eren said, picking up the pace and Levi dug his fingers into the sheets. “Keep your knees up, princess. Keep ‘em up, don’t drop ‘em.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His thighs trembled under Eren’s rampage from behind and he was aching and it wasn’t- it wasn’t the right angle. Levi tried to rock his hips back to meet Eren’s thrusts but- to no avail- Eren kept him right in place easily with his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Eren’s grip tightened Levi’s body involuntarily twitched and he whimpered, “oh fuck, can you-” Eren slammed into him again, hiking Levi up on the bed for a second and causing him to whimper. “Eren, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eren</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, okay.” Eren set a steady pace again and released his tough grip and Levi was about to growl at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Grab me again, why the hell did you let me go? Why did you-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eren!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hears Eren laugh behind him and he wants to turn around and smack the man behind him but the thought quickly disappeared when that certain spot was being pounded into over and over again relentlessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren placed one of his hands on the bed and used his other to grab Levi’s face, covering his mouth and Levi caught his eye, a glare on his face. “Do you want everyone in this hotel to hear us?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, yes, God yes. Let them hear me. Let them hear how good you make me feel. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Levi’s eyes rolled to the back of his head when that spot was hit again at a quick pace, moaning into Eren’s hand that covered his mouth and biting down softly on the palm of his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at you,” Eren says slowly behind him, voice gritty and pleasure could be heard from miles away. He groaned from the back of his throat every time Levi’s eyes rolled back as he tried to rock his hips back to meet Eren’s thrusts. “Look at you, hm? You’re so fucking pretty Levi, fuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi whimpered and breathed through his nose, he couldn’t say a thing with the rough hand across his mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am? How pretty am I? How do I look when you fuck me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So fucking good,” and yeah, Levi was so fucking gone. Usually it was him talking dirty in bed, getting Eren hard and sitting on his cock right after. But for Eren to talk dirty? It rarely happened but when it did, fuck, Levi would do anything for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hand on his mouth was taken off and just as he was about to inhale, the hand dug into his hair and pulled his head back and shit, if Eren was going for rough tonight then he was doing a hell of a good job. “Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard Eren chuckle from behind him as he continued his repetitive motion of his hips, slamming into that same bundle of nerves that seemed to be driving Levi up a damn wall. “You’re so good at just-” he moaned, “taking it, huh? So fucking good for me, such a-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Levi’s thighs trembled and he was using all of his strength to keep them up. “Oh god, Eren, Eren, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such a good boy, so-so good, princess.” Eren pressed Levi’s face down to the mattress, fingers laced in the silky strands. He saw Levi wince and drool fall onto the pillow and it made him groan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was warm, so fucking warm. The hand in his hair, the pulsing of his cock, the feeling of Eren hitting his prostate over and over again was going to send him over the edge. “M’good?” was all he could make out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So fucking good, so fucking good.” And when Eren’s voice got deep it made Levi’s head spin, and he yelped when the hand in his hair released to wrap around his cock. Instinctively he fucked himself into Eren’s but as he did his knees started to slip on the sheets and- </span>
  <em>
    <span>well hello</span>
  </em>
  <span>- a loud smack was echoed throughout the room and soon enough he felt a stinging sensation on his left ass cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Legs up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if wearing a suit was all that he needed to do to get Eren like this then what the hell- he’s going to have to do it more often. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi whimpered and shuffled back up, knees planted on the bed as firmly as he could while trying his best not to fuck himself into Eren’s hand. He could feel Eren still his movements, buried deep inside of him and it made Levi shiver in pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of Erens hands rubbed over his stinging ass cheek and he saw Levi visibly sigh at the gentle touch, “I can feel you,” he whispered. “Never did I think that you would like being smacked. Look at those blushing cheeks, are you-” he moved his hand down and grabbed at Levi’s face, and the raven let him. “You’re fucking drooling, you’re-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven gripped the pillow when Eren pulled out and pushed himself back in, hitting that fucking spot and instead of pouding into it, he only held his place. It made Levi whine. “You look like a fucking mess,” Eren said, putting his face back down and sitting back up. “Because of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi grinded back down on Eren’s hand, rolling his hips to try and get some friction. “Eren, fuck, you’re taking forever and I’m tryna- </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another smack landed in the same spot and it caused Levi to buck his hips downward, and it resulted in Eren thumbing over the head of his cock. Levi choked out a moan and stilled his movements, “ah…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chill out, I just wanted to look at cha.” Eren chuckled and released his grip on Levi’s cock, sitting back up and grabbing at his hips. “Ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi nodded, head in a foggy haze. “Mhm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, the way Eren did things really made his head spin. The way his nails dug into his hip bones, how his prostate seemed to be getting abused, the smacks landed to his rear- it was almost too much and Eren seemed to realize this pretty quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Touch yourself,” Eren encouraged. He was close and he could tell Levi was as well by the way he started to fidget. He knew being on his hands and knees couldn’t be comfortable for as long as they were doing this and he wanted Levi to finish quickly because he knows for a fact the raven isn’t complaining because one, it feels good, and two, Eren was having the time of his life and he didn’t want to ruin it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Internally, Levi fucking cheered and he steadied his chest on one of the pillows and then reached his hand in between his legs, grabbing his cock and crying out in pleasure, moving his hand as fast as he could to keep up with Erens face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The longer they went, the quicker Levi felt the familiar feeling building up in his chest and without his permission, that mantra of Eren's name started to fall from his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Eren heard it, picking up the pace. He felt it too, “fuck, Levi, princess.. Shit!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi let out a cry as he came onto the bed sheets, his legs trembling. He heard Eren groan as he tightened around him and in mere seconds he felt Eren slam into him one last time and spilled into the condom that he- thank god he did- remembered to put on beforehand because Levi was so far gone he didn’t even think about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren could tell the moment Levi’s head went foggy and he slipped under because his grip loosened on the pillow, his eyes closed and he trembled from the aftershocks of his second orgasm. So as quickly as he could, he pulled out and pulled the condom off, tying it and tossing it into the trash. He then grabbed the tissue box and held Levi’s hips up the moment his knees began to slip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on,” he whispered softly while wiping down the sheets. “There, let’s lay you down, kay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi didn’t need to be told twice, he let Eren guide him down on the bed. He laid on his back and allowed Eren to wipe down his stomach and toss the tissue away. The next thing he knew, the older man gathered him up into his arms, wrapping the both of them up into a blanket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren put his hand on the back of Levi’s head and coaxed him to bury his face in his neck, and Levi followed. He curled into Eren’s body, clinging onto him and tucked his face away, humming softly as the blanket was tucked beneath his chin. “Thank you,” he said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything for you,” Eren smiled and kissed his head, he moved one of his hands down to rub over Levi’s bottom and he cringed at the warm skin. “Should I even be sorry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Levi sighed blissfully. “Add that to the list of things to do in bed from now on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older laughed, “I did it on a whim, glad you liked it because, fuck, I don’t know where it came from and I think I would have cried if it scared you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi took a deep breath, yawning. “No, I’m safe with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m safe with you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s glad Levi’s face was tucked away so the raven couldn’t see how deep his blush went. No matter how many times he was told this from both Levi and Mikasa, he knew how deep that confession meant. From the kidnapping to the daughter who witnessed it all- to know he was the one who they felt safe with, it made him proud. He was proud of his family for believing in him because God knows they needed it after living in misery for so long. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>_</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They were sitting at the nature reserve on a bench, looking over the scenery. How the sun casted a golden light over the colored trees that covered the hills. They could hear the birds chirping all around them and sounds of other animals like the crickets and locases. There was a slight breeze that ruffled their hair</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them were the only two on this nature trail, taking a long walk and eventually sitting on this bench that was next to something that looked to be a memorial of something. Someone passed away here and they honored them with a mausoleum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sounds pretty creepy for a walking trail, but after taking a moment to check it out, Eren and Levi thought it was absolutely needed to be placed here by this wonderful view of nature. The memorial had beautiful engravings of nature on it, birds of all sorts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren was leaning back on the bench, arms on the back and he had Levi’s weight on his side. He was wearing his black jeans and blue button up with white designs on it, two of the buttons not buttoned. His hair that was freshly cut was pulled into a bun, small strands hanging out and hanging on his forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He received new boots from Hange, being brown, coming up to his ankle with leather straps. They looked a little on the edgy side and Eren didn’t know it- but he was loving his new sense of fashion since teaching younger kids self defense back in Hiraeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi settled for less, wearing blue skinny jeans, black vans, and a red cuffed shirt with a black thin jacket over it. His hair had been starting to grow out since he’s been stressed at work. His faded undercut was slowly growing out (he promised he was getting it shaved again when he had time) and the top of his hair was pulled back with a bret so his bangs were out of his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their honeymoon has been amazing. From sight seeing to horseback riding, they visited a resort where they could personally pet wolves. Eren fucking loved it, they were there for hours and Levi had to drag him away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they went horseback riding it reminded the both of them of years ago when Mikasa and Levi met Erens family, one of the first things the three of them did was hop on three horses and ride around the countryside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, when Eren reminded Levi on how scared he was to get on the horse, the raven hit him in the balls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, Eren was certainly not prepared for that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A week of privacy had been therapeutic for them, successfully letting the both of them relax and settle into the reality that they were married. Did they think that this would be the result after five years of knowing each other?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, not really. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi always thought he would be one to rush things in his life. He made choices fast without thinking. Running away from his foster home. Taking Mikasa in. Moving in with Erwin. His choices affected him for the rest of his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Does he regret things? Yeah, he does. For some reason he doesn’t regret meeting Erwin, the man was deranged, but no one is born evil. No one, their environment is what made them evil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s always wondered what made Erwin like that. What possessed him to take Levi and do all of those things? What was his process of thinking?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he got his degree he made sure to take as many psychology courses as he could to attempt to figure it out. No one knew of his case in Noblesville, which was nice because he could ask all the questions he wanted without anyone questioning anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi hasn’t told anyone that he suspects there were deeper layers to Erwin Smith than he thought. Back then it seemed that the love Erwin showed him was real. When Levi realized it that day he stormed into Eren and Hanges apartment all those years ago- it had been out of anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leading up to the court case he was losing his mind. His hair was falling out, detoxing from unknown addictive medications, he wasn’t eating either. He barely slept at night, even wrapped in Eren's arms he had trouble containing his fears. His trembling hands would be intertwined with Erens strong ones and the tears would still fall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No twenty two year old should have gone through what he did. Now he understood the victims in all of those true crime documentaries he used to watch after he put Mikasa to bed. He understood why the victims would say it was like an out of body experience, how they developed coping mechanisms that weren’t all that healthy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some of them became drug addicts to cope, harm themselves, do anything to avoid the help they desperately needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Levi didn’t do that, he sought help the moment he was kidnapped. The moment he was put in that trunk and they went on the highway, he was fighting. He fought for Mikasa’s freedom, for Eren, Hange, Mike, Nanaba, everyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because what if Erwin finished with him? What would happen to them? He didn’t know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi doesn’t believe for a second that Erwin was after him because Levi took everything after the man went to jail and put it in his name or sold it. He doesn’t fucking believe that and he never will. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Years from now this will all pass, all his friends have moved away into different cities after the incident. They’ve all gone to better places and while Levi returned home, he believed this is where he belongs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He misses everyone. He missed his mother, his father, everyone. He misses everyone in Noblesville but for some reason, Hiraeth- a home he couldn’t return to, or that never really was actually</span>
  <em>
    <span> became</span>
  </em>
  <span> his home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way things change is a weird process. He has family everywhere now. In only five years he’s made a life for himself. The journey was fucking awful but if there’s one thing he’s larned.. It’s that you have to fight for what you want. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If something seems out of reach- then extend your fucking arm and get it. No dream is too big. Levi knows that now, and the one to help him realize that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man sitting next to him saved him without Levi even knowing. He felt like he was trapped in a cage until Eren broke it open mercilessly with his fist. The determination this man had while getting Mikasa and himself to safety was astronomical. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To think that they were once strangers, their first meeting was when Levi served him coffee to be married now? To make enough money they could spare anytime? It’s a life Levi has always wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has a career that he loves, a husband who is undoubtedly devoted and loyal and loveable, and a daughter who is so strong she impresses him day by day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi has always wanted to be wanted by someone, being in the foster home fucked up his mentality when he kept getting sent back into the system after a family had a problem with him. Whether it was attitude or whatever, he was always sent back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestly, he never believed he would actually have a family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And when he thought he had one.. He fucking ran away from it. He ran away because he didn’t believe that it would last. That it was a fucking delusion that his mind came up with to help him stay sane. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All those years he thought he was the only one in his family.. It was depressing. Maybe that was where the self deprecation thought in his angsty teen years. He slept with all those boys in high school to be wanted by someone because at least they wanted him. Even if it was for only an hour, in that hour they praised him and his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, it’s sad that Levi went that far to be wanted. It’s even worse that he stayed with Erwin for too long to realize it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Countless times he tried to end his life in his teen years. He harmed himself in awful ways. Starving himself. Throwing up. Cutting his own skin. Debating on hanging on a noose. Even when he was Mikasa’s parent, he didn’t care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was selfish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The one time Erwin caught him with blood falling from his wrist to the floor.. He wishes Erwin would have never come home that day. He wishes he could have bled on that bathroom floor, tainted it with his blood that would have been cleaned before Mikasa saw it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For fucks sake, he couldn’t do it. He never could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And because he never went through it, because he fought, Levi ended up here. Looking over this lovely scenery with the man of his dreams by his side, breathing slow with curious eyes looking up at the birds flying away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The birds represent freedom. At one point Levi was called dove, did Levi ever understand why? Erwin had told him the meaning, but what was the true meaning of that nickname? Why did Erwin choose dove if he caged Levi inside with his words?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dove was a symbol of love and peace, that was something that he never felt with Erwin. He always felt trapped, like he was walking on eggshells. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But being with Eren? Yeah, he felt loved and at peace. Eren brought him peace. So if Eren was the opposite of Erwin… then why was that his nickname?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he thought about it, there were moments where Levi thought that Erwin had some compassion. He wasn’t always that awful man. There were moments where Levi would sneak downstairs for a midnight snack and see Erwin at his desk, face in his hands, looking upset. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only a handful of times did he see Erwin like that, and every time Levi always wondered what could stress Erwin out that much to show that kind of sympathy?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How could their relationship turn into the way it did? How did the mental abuse become physical? How…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe Erwin did feel things after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi used to think that he allowed it to happen, that it was all his fault. That was how Mikasa saw it and she had every right too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But no, he doesn’t believe it’s his fault anymore. He’s grown up now, he understands most of everything that happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He forgave himself, but will he ever fully move on by forgiving Erwin?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t know and he doesn’t think he ever will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eren glanced down at Levi, who was watching the birds fly around with childish eyes that Eren fell in love with all those years ago. How those dull gunmetal eyes brightened as the years passed into the beautiful silver that held so much hope and peace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’cha thinkin’ about?” Eren asked him, rubbing his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi caught his eye and smiled, fully relaxed in his husband's arms. “Nothing, I’m just happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Eren smiled, kissing his temple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I’ve always wanted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dove. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, Levi isn’t angry at the nickname anymore. In fact, it suits him better now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is at peace and he feels loved, and at one point, he does believe Erwin once felt that for him too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is the life he chose, and no, he doesn’t regret it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never will.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the final chapter is in three chapters. i wanted to go out with a bang so.. stay tuned for the end of hiraeth. </p><p>-cj</p><p>Instagram for this account : @cj_ackerman17 </p><p>Give a follow if you want updates on my works, schedules or to just connect with me :) I love talking to everyone on here but if it’s easier to dm me on there then feel free to do so:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>